


Only This Sunshine Doesn't Burn

by HobisMang



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Childe & Sire Interactions, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Compulsion, Content tags following:, Crucifixion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Human Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kidnapping, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Childhood Friends, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Stabbing, Supernatural Elements, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Temporary Character Death, Torture, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin (BTS), Vampires, Witch Burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 363,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobisMang/pseuds/HobisMang
Summary: There was one original vampire. A father if you will. But he was a dick and Yoongi didn’t like to talk about him. Or to him. But that was a different story. There were two originals. One pureblood and one turned human. These two were, in theory, the origin of the species. Well, actually, there were three, there was another pureblood, but, again, Yoongi didn’t like to talk about that. Yoongi didn’t like a lot of things. Most things actually. Too many years on this planet, in this country, had dulled his sense of enjoyment for pretty much everything. If you had all the time in the world, what would you do?Yoongi, well, Yoongi did nothing. Had for centuries. There were only two things on this planet, in this world, that Yoongi cared about. His family. The part he acknowledged. The part he was responsible for: his kin. He had complete control over their lives, but he didn't like to use it. If they wanted to keep in contact, they would. Most didn’t. Only two bothered and even if they were the only things that made Yoongi care, he often wished they didn’t. They were… lively for the undead.But again, all of that wasn’t the point. The point was that there was one original pureblood vampire and he was a dick.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 789
Kudos: 668





	1. There Were 2 (well... 2.5)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! It's a vampire AU (obviously), inspired by an edit of Yoongi with fangs on Twitter from the Shadow trailer. Among the things I didn't know I needed, Vampire! Yoongi ranks high. After I read like a dozen existing stories I decided to write my own. This is still very much a work in progress so I'll update the tags and description as I go!
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

Min Yoongi stood, staring down at his own blood-soaked hand as if mesmerized by rivulets that ran down his forearm and hand, eventually forming small droplets at the tip of his fingers. When he moved, the constant drip marked his movements, leaving small dots of blood in his wake. The room had become eerily silent as everyone waited to see just what he would do next. Yoongi himself hadn’t really decided yet. That is until he heard a small whimper and caught the scent of blood. Blood that was different from the various kinds splattered across his body. _Hoseok. Hoseok is hurt_. There was a flash of purple as Yoongi sought out the man responsible. He was trying to crawl away but froze when he felt Yoongi’s eyes settle on him. The man shook with fear before scrambling on his hands and knees to get away, but Yoongi was already there. He knelt down before the man, a man he had once trusted, and smiled.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Yoongi commented, his voice sending shivers through everyone in the room, even his allies. 

“Please, I—” the man began, only to let out a choked gasp.

He had not been given the chance to finish. Yoongi stood, dropping the part of the man’s throat he had just ripped out, and grabbed a handkerchief to mop up some of the blood that was still dripping from his body.

“I guess that’s it then,” Seokjin sighed, pushing himself up from the wall he had been leaning on. 

“For now,” Yoongi nodded, finally allowing himself to look at Hoseok.

The man in question was off to the side clutching his bleeding arm. _That’s where the scent came from_. He looked around the room with wide, fearful eyes, taking in the sight of the people he had considered friends, before finally stopping when he reached Yoongi.

“Wh-what _are_ you?”

_6_ _Months Earlier:_

There was one original vampire. A father if you will. But he was a dick and Yoongi didn’t like to talk about him. Or to him. But that was a different story. There were two originals. Two elders. One pureblood and one turned human. These two were, in theory, the origin of the species. Well, actually, there were _three_ , there was another pureblood, but, again, Yoongi didn’t like to talk about that. Yoongi didn’t like a lot of things. Most things actually. Too many years on this planet, in this _country_ , had dulled his sense of enjoyment for pretty much everything. When he was younger, in his _youth_ people would say, he had travelled. But it had been different then. Taken longer. Now, when you could be anywhere in merely a few hours, travel meant nothing. When time didn’t matter, little else did. 

If you had all the time in the world, what would you do?

Yoongi, well, Yoongi did nothing. Had for centuries. Before the modern era, it had been harder. People had been more concerned with _community_. They noticed if a prominent noble wasn’t involved in anything. Because of that, Yoongi had seen one too many petty arguments, one too many kings fall, one too many wars, and _god_ , one too many unnecessary deaths. Now, it was easier. No one cared. No one paid attention. Yoongi was simply one of the millions living in whatever city he was inhabiting at the moment. Sure he had money and influence, you couldn’t live as long as he had without gaining it, but he only used it for whatever caught his fancy at any given time. His current project was entertainment. Clubs were always a safe bet if you had stable financial backing. Which he did. So, he had lots of money and even more influence, but he never used it. Didn’t care too. People knew him, everyone knew him, but he didn’t know them. And honestly, they didn’t know him either. He was simply a name whispered at coven and council meetings. A name said quietly followed by a bow of apology if the wrong person overheard. 

He didn’t care though. That would require him to have feelings about it, which he didn’t. There were only two things on this planet, in this world, that Yoongi cared about. It had been a long time since anything else had made Yoongi feel anything. Happiness, sadness, anger, whatever. It all meant nothing. He wasn’t emotionless _per se_ , he _could_ feel them if he wanted. He just didn’t. Nothing had made him _feel_ in longer than he cared to admit. Except for his family. The part he acknowledged. The part he was responsible for: his kin. There had been only a few over the years, only two of which he still had contact with. The sire bond may be a powerful thing but he had long ago stopped demanding respect for something so insignificant. Technically, he had complete control over their lives. But again, he didn’t care what they did as long as they were in control. If they weren’t, then he’d deal with it. That hadn’t been a problem in centuries so he let his kin, the ones still alive, run free. If they wanted to keep in contact, they would. Most didn’t. Only two of his bloodline bothered and even if they were the only things that made Yoongi _care_ , he often wished they didn’t. They were… _lively_ for the undead. He wanted to say he regretted turning them both, often did, but he didn’t. Never could. Even if they always appeared for the sole purpose of messing up his simple and orderly life. 

But again, all of that wasn’t the point. The point was that there was one original pureblood vampire and he was a _dick_. 

Stepping out of his apartment building, Yoongi looked up at the sky and winced. Of course, it was sunny. It was always sunny when he wanted to leave the house. Thankfully, bucket hats and face masks had become a hot fashion trend of late. Usually, Yoongi didn’t pay attention to such things but since it allowed him to cover his absurdly pale skin without looking like a serial murderer, which, he supposed, he _technically_ was, he would happily follow the crowd. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed. Yoongi didn’t bother to check it. He knew exactly who it was. Since he was going to go meet the caller now in person, Yoongi figured he was just being impatient. As he usually was, which Yoongi considered ridiculous since they literally had _all the time in the world_. But whatever, Yoongi had long ago stopped trying to understand that man’s thoughts. 

By the time he arrived at their meeting place, Yoongi felt a very minor sense of satisfaction. He was nearly an hour late, which he knew would drive him nuts. As he said before, very little gave him pleasure anymore. This was definitely one of the things that did. He had learned to take what he could get, as the kids say. 

When he stepped out of the elevator, he was immediately ushered into a large corner office by a harried-looking secretary. She was human, which was unsurprising, but she seemed to know who he was, which _was_ surprising. Only those who could recognize his age knew who he was. The man must have told her about him. _Interesting_. He found the man in question standing by the window, looking out. The sun shined in, highlighting his pale skin and dark hair. He hadn’t changed over the centuries, obviously. Still appearing as a good-looking and fit middle-aged man. Power and authority radiated off of him in waves. He wasn’t much older than Yoongi himself, but it was enough to make Yoongi’s arm hair stand on end. The manifestation of his age, of his _power_ , made his skin itch. He hated that. The man’s presenting age had definitely been a benefit in his career path, that much was clear by the opulence that surrounded him. _Lucky_. Yoongi himself looked like a teenager or man in his early twenties depending on who you asked. Not great for demanding respect from unsuspecting humans. But that was back when he cared, which again, he didn’t. Not anymore.

The man looked back at him, took in his appearance, he was wearing a black bucket hat, facemask and skinny jeans with a large sweater over top, also black, and sighed. 

“Yoongi-ah, so glad you could join me. So very, very late. Thank you for… _dressing up_ ,” the man said, taking a seat at the meeting chairs.

Yoongi followed suit and raised a brow, “didn’t know there was a dress code.”

The man simply shook his head and frowned. The air was tense and awkward. They hadn’t actually seen or talked to each other in centuries. That was the only reason Yoongi had even bothered to show up. Call it curiosity. 

“Why did you call me here?” Yoongi asked, getting straight to the point.

“What, a man can’t call upon his son?”

Yoongi snorted, “you have many sons. And daughters. It’s kinda your deal. Being the ‘father’ of the race and all.”

Min Seogi smiled, “yes, but only one by blood.”

Like Yoongi said, there was one original vampire. And he was a _dick._ Yoongi didn’t like to talk about it. 

* * *

“Come _oooon_ , hyung, we never go out anymore,” a whiny voice yelled from his place atop the bed.

Hoseok leaned out of his closet and laughed, “we went out last week.”

Jimin rolled over and threw his arms out, letting them fall over the edge of the bed, “that was _forever_ ago.”

“Were you always this dramatic?” Hoseok wondered, still putting away his laundry. Truth be told, he had no issue with going out but he wanted to tease him a bit. Jimin had invited him to go to some club in Itaewon he had never heard of. Apparently, Jimin had gone there the week before and saw _the most beautiful man, hyung_ so he wanted to go again. Last time, he had gone alone. This time, he wanted company. Apparently, this had something to do with not looking like a loser hanging out alone. Hoseok was still trying to understand why he _wasn’t_ a loser last week when he had gone alone but would be this week when Jimin started up again. 

“Hyuuuuuuuuung, what if he’s the one? Will you actually let me miss out on this? I thought you were a good hyung,” JImin whined again, laying it on thick. He had rolled onto his back again and was looking at Hoseok upside down from where his head hung off the side of the bed. Sitting still wasn’t an option apparently.

“How did you get in here anyway?” Hoseok asked, changing the subject.

“You invited me in,” Jimin said with a smirk.

Hoseok tilted his head at the expression Jimin was making in confusion but let it slide. Sometimes Jimin said things he didn’t understand. Before he could ask, Jimin continued: “if you won’t come so I can get laid, at least come since it’s the grand opening. Lots of important people will be there. Maybe you can make some connections.”

That made Hoseok pause. Connections would be good. It didn’t hurt to know as many important people as possible in his world. Public Relations was not a glamorous job by any means, but Hoseok loved it. He loved shifting and planning and judging how every little thing would go over. He had the personality for it, he supposed. He’d always been overly attuned and sensitive to the thoughts of others. Once he realized that, he had turned it into a fairly profitable career. He had even managed to open his own small office with the help of his friend. He wasn’t swimming in cash or clients, but he did alright. 

Hoseok was just about to agree when he noticed the hole in Jimin’s story, “wait, you said you went last week? How can tomorrow be the grand opening?”

Jimin rolled his eyes, or at least, Hoseok thought he did. He really couldn’t tell from this angle, “it’s called a soft opening, hyung. You should know this.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said, pausing to hang up the last of his clothes before closing the closet door, “okay, I’ll go. But only because I want to network, not because I’m supporting your thotty ways.”

“Hyuuuung, he’s the one! I’m telling you!”

“Sure, Jimin-ah. Just like the last one.”

Jimin huffed but kept his mouth shut. Hoseok had agreed and that’s all that mattered. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he had seen the most beautiful man at the club. He had practically glowed under the flashing lights. His smile lighting up whatever part of the room the actual lights didn’t reach. Normally, he was a pretty forward person. He’d been around long enough to know his own attractiveness but the man had made him hesitate. That was unusual, but he had his reasons. The first was the other man who had practically been glued to his side. Jimin couldn’t tell if they were dating or just incredibly close but it was enough to make him pause. That pause was what ultimately kept him away. That pause had cleared his drink clouded brain enough for him to sense the _power_ that was rolling off of the man. Both of them actually. Whoever they were, they were powerful. Their sire was powerful. It made his skin tingle just being in the same _building_ as them. Jimin wasn’t one to run from important or old vampires, he didn’t really care, but he had never felt power like that before. His own sire had only been a little over a century old. Older than most humans, sure, but not old enough to compete with whatever power those two were throwing around by just _standing_ there. 

And so, Jimin had chickened out. Ran for the hills. Left the club almost immediately after spotting them. He regretted that now. He hadn’t been able to get that smile out of his mind all week. Then, he had formed a plan. If Hoseok came with him, he would have a buffer. Someone to ease him when he freaked out. Hoseok had that effect. It was what had drawn Jimin to him in the first place. The second he met Hoseok, he had known he was special. His presence alone was instantly calming. He was like a ray of sunshine. Only this sunshine didn’t burn. Hoseok would be able to help him talk to the mystery man. He was sure of it. Wingman and panic balm, all wrapped up in one. It was perfect. 

“Do you want to meet there, or go together?” Hoseok asked, interrupting Jimin’s thoughts.

“Let’s go together, but you drive. If I leave early, I don’t want you to get stranded.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “we’ll just take a cab, that way I can drink.”

Jimin immediately tensed at that. _Of course_ Hoseok would want to drink. That made sense. But he was human and most of the patrons of that club were decidedly _not_. Drinking would only make him a target. 

“You don’t work on Sunday? I thought you had a coffee thing,” Jimin asked.

“Nope. It was rescheduled for Monday so If I’m going, I’m going to have fun.”

Jimin nodded and smiled, but internally he was planning. If Hoseok was going to that club, Jimin would have to mark him in some way. Declare him off-limits. Jimin winced. It wasn’t the best thing, but it’d do in a pinch. He glanced over as Hoseok threw himself on the bed and smiled, “let’s have a blast, okay?”

“Okay!” Hoseok said, rolling over and squishing Jimin in a hug that ended too soon, “but I have to go. I have a meeting with Namjoon-ah."

Pushing himself up, Jimin nodded again, “that’s cool. I just wanted to get you to come with me anyway.”

Hoseok laughed, “peer pressure at it’s finest.”

“Yup,” Jimin agreed, popping the ‘p.’

Walking him to the door, Hoseok gave him another hug and smiled, “see you tomorrow night, okay? We’ll have the best night.”

For some reason, that comment unsettled Jimin’s stomach but he smiled anyway, “see ya, hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hoseok returned before closing the door quietly. He was oddly excited about tomorrow. He couldn’t wait. 

* * *

The world spun and spun and _spun_ until two hands dropped heavily on shoulders forcing the movement and, by association, the world to stand still. Taehyung looked up, still slightly dizzy and smiled even as Jungkook frowned down at him.

“Why are you doing that?”

“I’m bored,” Taehyung explained.

“So make yourself useful and help me finish the promotions for the grand opening. Making yourself sick isn’t helping anyone.”

“We’re dead, we can’t get sick.”

Jungkook snorted, “you say that but I know for a fact you ate an entire pot of kimchi fried rice before coming here.”

Taehyung pouted, “it was good, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Uh-huh,” Jungkook commented, not looking up from the letter he was reading. This was why Jungkook hated vampires. A _letter_? Seriously? In this day and age? It had even been dropped off by a messenger. The older ones were always so pretentious. Jungkook thanked his lucky stars, not for the first time, that Yoongi had been the one to find him and not someone else.

His silence piqued Taehyung’s curiosity, so he jumped off the stool and circled the bar to where Jungkook was standing. Wrapping his arms around his waist and dropping his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, Taehyung squinted at the letter, “what’s that?”

Jungkook sighed, “a letter from the local coven. They’re _insinuating_ we’re using hyung’s name for clout.”

“What? Why the _fuck —_” Taehyung started.

“It’s because hyung never comes to the openings. They said they sent an envoy, god an _envoy_ what century is this? They sent an envoy to greet hyung but since he wasn’t here, he left.”

“God, I hate old vampires. They never manage to leave behind the traditions from the time they turned. As if grasping desperately to them will somehow make them forget centuries have passed,” Taehyung commented.

“You think we’ll be like that?” Jungkook wondered, putting down the letter.

“No, we’re too cool. Plus, I think we’ve adapted fairly well. You spend most of your time online or gaming, that’s pretty current of you,” Taehyung observed.

Jungkook nodded. The internet and video games hadn’t even been a thing he imagined in his wildest dreams when he was born. He was much younger than Taehyung, only having been turned in the early 1950s, but even he noticed the extra effort it took to adapt to the rapid development of technology. When he was born, he had been thankful for a working light, now he had the world in the palm of his hand. He often wondered how Taehyung dealt with it. How _Yoongi_ dealt with it. Taehyung seemed to cope by trying anything and everything. He lept into new experiences with open eyes and a wide smile. Yoongi dealt with it by not dealing with it. He rarely left the house or interacted with people. He adopted the developments he liked and ignored the others. 

With a frown, Jungkook pulled away from Taehyung and leaned back on the bar, “when was the last time you saw hyung?”

Taehyung furrowed his brows, “last… month? Year? I’m not sure. Not recently.”

“How are we in the same city and we haven’t gone to see him? He doesn’t have anyone else!” Jungkook burst out.

“We just got back, Kookie. It’s not like we’ve lived down the street for the past few decades and didn’t bother to drop in,” Taehyung reminded him.

“But we’ve been back a month!”

Taehyung sighed, “which means nothing to someone as old as hyung. I’m willing to bet my life he will complain we come by too often when we do stop by. He doesn’t count days or months, only years.”

The frown didn’t leave Jungkook’s face though. He knew time didn’t matter to Yoongi but it mattered to _him_. He should have gone over. He should have called. Done _something_. Yoongi and Taehyung were the only family he had, it wasn’t fair that he ignore part of it just because he was busy.

“We have to get hyung to come to the opening,” Jungkook decided.

“Why? Because the coven is complaining? Who cares,” Taehyung said.

“No, because hyung never does anything unless we make him and I know he probably hasn’t left the house since we dragged him to that New Year's Eve party _a decade ago_.”

“A decade ago? Wasn’t it the Y2K party?”

Jungkook nodded, “yea, that was the last time we managed to get him out for longer than an hour. He had so much fun too! I don’t know why he complains so much.”

Taehyung pursed his lips in an attempt to hold back his laughter, but it escaped anyway, “Kookie, that was 20 years ago. Not one decade but _two_. It’s 2020 now.”

“What?”

“It’s 2020, did you not see all the banners?”

“I- no. I guess not,” Jungkook said, eyes unfocused as he realized he had somehow lost an entire _decade_. Was this what it was like to be old? 

“Wait, oh my god, hyung, does that mean we haven’t brought Yoongi-hyung out to do something in 20 YEARS?!” Jungkook realized.

Taehyung’s eyes widened then he winced, “oh god. What if he hasn’t left the house?”

“IS HE STILL ALIVE?! WHO ARE WE?! WE ARE TERRIBLE KIN, HYUNG” Jungkook panicked, rubbing his face in anger.

“Okay, we’ll make him come to the opening. From now on we are going to make sure that hyung goes out and does things! No excuses!”

Jungkook nodded firmly, mouth set into a line, “we’ll make sure hyung has the best time for the _next_ two decades to make up for forgetting about him.”

“We didn’t forget about him. We saw him last month,” Taehyung paused, trying to bring up the memory, “maybe last year. But recently enough! We just haven’t…”

“Spent any time with him,” Jungkook finished, eyes radiating his sadness.

“Yea…” Taehyung agreed, trailing off.

“We change this now. He’s going to hate it but we are going to start hanging around more,” Jungkook declared.

“Yes!”

“And making him do things.”

“Yup!”

“And hanging out with him while he does things that he likes.”

“Right!”

“And maybe get him laid.”

“Ye— what?”

Jungkook shrugged, “if the last time he was out was like 20 years ago, it has to have been like _a century_ since he got laid. We should help with that.”

“I am not sleeping with hyung,” Taehyung refused.

“Euw, what the fuck? I said _help_ him not _fuck_ him. Jesus, hyung. We’ll just make him talk to people. He’s attractive enough, he can find someone himself. What were you even— euw.”

“Just making sure,” Taehyung explained, still mildly unsettled by the thought.

“I don’t know why I hang around you,” Jungkook whined.

“Because I’m your only friend,” Taehyung reminded him.

“Maybe I’ll just replace you with Yoongi-hyung.”

Taehyung snorted, “good luck with that. Hope you enjoy never going outside.”

“Maybe I do!”

“Then how will you ever see that cute little vampire again, huh?” Taehyung teased.

Jungkook immediately blushed, wishing he had never pointed him out to Taehyung in the first place. His life was infinitely better when Taehyung didn’t have ammunition to tease him with.

“Whatever, this isn’t about me. Promise me we’ll hang around hyung more,” Jungkook asked.

“No promise needed. I want to do it too. We’ve been gone too long.”

  
“Good. Hyung will be out and having fun before we know it!” Jungkook declared more confidently than he felt. They had their work cut out for them. 

* * *

Watching as Yoongi left his office, Min Seogi sighed and settled further into his chair. Dealing with his son had gotten harder over the centuries. Partly because they were so similar that they clashed and partly because Seogi had long had better things to do than baby his singular blood-related son. He had a _species_ to parent. He didn’t have time to spend on one kid just because he happened to be related to him in a different way. He supposed teenage Yoongi might have developed some resentments about that which lasted for centuries. Literally. 

He glanced up as another man entered the room, practically gliding from his hiding space in the adjoining section of the office. 

“Do you think he didn’t notice me or chose to ignore me?” Kim Seokjin asked, slightly irritated.

Seogi shrugged, “I don’t know. Probably didn’t notice you. If he had, he would have made some snarky remarks about you hiding in the closet.”

“Hmm. Appropriate though it may be,” Seokjin agreed, taking a seat, “that did go better than I thought it would. He actually came. And he didn’t try and kill you this time, we’re making progress.”

With a snort, Seogi leaned forward and poured himself a drink. He valued a great many things about the modern era. Number one on that list was the ability to procure blood without having to drain a few dozen peasants to get it. Sometimes he missed the thrill of hunting but mostly he was happy he could just snap his fingers and have several blood types presented to him. 

“True. To be fair, it’s been a few centuries since he last tried to kill me so I’m sure he’s over it by now,” Seogi commented, offering Seokjin some blood as well.

“Doubtful,” Seokjin said, waving the offered blood away.

“Either way, it’s progress. I don’t think he wants to help, but he’ll be forced to eventually. They won’t leave him alone just because he’s a hermit.”

Seokjin laughed, “he’s not a hermit, he just doesn’t like new people.”

Seogi rolled his eyes, “everyone’s new when you’re as old as we are.”

Standing up, Seokjin shrugged, “I’ll talk to him. Those two vampires he babies are in town, maybe things will change.”

“Yoongi-ah doesn’t change,” Seogi reminded him.

“Everything does with time. We know that better than anyone,” Seokijn countered, slipping out of the room.

Whether he liked it or not, things _were_ changing and if they wanted to come out the other side alive, Yoongi was going to have to get involved. Whether he liked it or not. 

* * *

Yoongi stepped into his apartment, exhaustion settling in his bones. He hadn’t felt this tired since, well… a long time ago. He should have known that his father suddenly returning to Korea after centuries of absence was a bad thing, but naively, he had hoped his return was just business. Which, Yoongi supposed, it kinda was. If murder and mayhem were his business. 

As he was taking off his hat and mask, Yoongi felt a presence behind him and turned around. 

“Sorry to bother you when you first come in, sir, but there have been some _developments_ ,” his long-time assistant, Choi Wonsoon, said.

“Developments?” 

“Well, while you were gone Master Jungkook called a few _dozen_ times,” Wonsoon explained.

Yoongi sighed, “why didn’t he just call my cell phone?”

Wonsoon smiled, “he did. He said he was calling me in protest because you were screening his calls. Master Taehyung _also_ called nearly a dozen times for the same reason.”

With what Yoongi knew was a long-suffering sigh of a tired parent, he pulled out his phone and checked his missed calls log. Sure enough, there were nearly 30 missed calls and double the number of missed texts.

“What was so important?”

Now Wonsoon laughed, “they wouldn’t tell me. Something about ‘hyung’s ears only.’”

“Clearly not serious then,” Yoongi declared, kicking off his shoes. He had grown tense thinking there was a legitimate emergency but now knowing there was not, his shoulders relaxed and he felt the tiredness settle back in. 

“I think not, but—” Wonsoon began.

“I’ll call them after I take a nap. I swear that old bag literally drains the energy out of me whenever I’m near him,” Yoongi whined, cutting Wonsoon off as he walked towards the living room on his way to his bedroom.

“I understand, sir, but—” Wonsoon began again.

“If they call again, tell them I’m sleeping. They know better than to wake me up,” Yoongi interrupted again.

“But—”

“HYUNG!” A voice yelled from across the room seconds before another body slammed into him nearly knocking him over.

Yoongi looked backward at Wonsoon slowly, in shock, “They’re _here_?”

“I tried to tell you sir, but you kept interrupting,” Wonsoon explained with a wince.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day, Yoongi nodded, “alright, you can go now Wonsoon-ah. I won’t need anything else today.”

Wonsoon nodded with a bow and left the room. Yoongi turned back and looked down. Taehyung had attached himself to his chest and was looking up at him with a huge smile and shining purple eyes. Considering he was taller than Yoongi, the fact that he managed to look so small was a feat in and of itself. Jungkook was laying on the couch, not having moved an inch since he had called out upon Yoongi’s entrance. Yoongi couldn’t say he was surprised, they were quite similar, Yoongi suspected that had to do with raising him for so long, and they both disliked useless movement. 

“We called and we _called_ , hyung,” Taehyung whined.

Yoongi patted him on the head, which prompted Taehyung to finally let go, and explained, “I was meeting with my father. No phones allowed.”

Jungkook sat up now, “your dad’s in town? That can’t be good.”

“It’s not, but nothing you have to worry about as of yet. I’ll update you if that changes,” Yoongi promised sincerely.

Nodding, Jungkook settled back down and Taehyung plopped down beside him, “so, we’re here because we need you to do something.”

“What now? I swear you two only show up when you need something.”

“That’s not true at all!”

“Sure,” Yoongi agreed, crossing his arms.

“Whatever, we need you to come to the opening tomorrow.”

“No.”

“Come on! You never come and we always have to make excuses,” Jungkook protested.

“Exactly. What’s different this time?”

“Um, everything? This is the first club you’ve opened in Seoul. You are literally a few blocks away. We can’t say you’re not in town when you can _see_ the club from here,” Taehyung explained, gesturing towards his bay window. Yoongi followed his hand with his eyes and shrugged.

“I’m not going.”

“You _are._ We had a soft opening last week and it was good but the local coven kept asking about you. You need to be there, hyung.”

“No.”

Taehyung made a loud sound of protest, “why are you _like_ this? What’s the point of being immortal if you’re going to be so _boring_!?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “call me in a few centuries. Then we’ll talk.”

“If you won’t come for the club, at least come for Kookie. He may have met Mr. Right. Well, kinda, he ran away before Kookie could actually talk to him but _still_.”

That made Yoongi pause; Jungkook was not much of a dater. The man in question was looking anywhere but Yoongi with a slight flush on his cheeks.

“Was he a vampire?” Yoongi asked, curious.

“Yup! Not super powerful but definitely super cute,” Taehyung explained.

Yoongi snorted, “no wonder he ran away. You idiots together probably set off so many fight or flight warnings that he took off.”

Jungkook frowned, “it’s not our fault you’re old as dirt.”

“Yah! Watch it. And no, it’s not but you never conceal yourselves. It scares the weaker ones. You know that.”

“You don’t conceal your power either, hyung,” Taehyung pointed out.

With a shrug, Yoongi waved that thought away, “even when I do it’s still too much for most vampires. There’s no point. Better they get used to it. Plus, it’s not like I go out much.”

“Exactly! You need to come out!” Jungkook yelled, turning the conversation back to its original purpose and away from his embarrassing crush on a random vampire he had never actually _talked_ to. 

“And that won’t change. Your rooms are as you left them, I’m assuming your staying?”

“Yes,” they both agreed immediately.

“Then make yourself at home, you know where everything is,” Yoongi offered, already leaving the room.

“Hyung! You _will_ be going to this opening!”

“No, I most certainly will not.”

“We’ll see,” Taehyung said cryptically.

“I’m not going. That is final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	2. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi doesn't (he does) go to the club.
> 
> Paths cross.
> 
> Seokjin pleads his case.

As Yoongi squinted through the smoke and flashing lights of his new club, he felt the overwhelming need to kill everyone inside and then himself. He didn’t know why he always let those two idiots force him into doing things he didn’t want to do. They never came quietly and they _never_ left him alone. It was times like this that made him rethink his decision to turn them all those years ago. Not that he actually regretted it. But sometimes, well, sometimes he had _very_ strong feelings on the subject. They only intensified as the smells and noise of the club threatened to overwhelm him. He hated places like this. Ironic given he owned it but Yoongi wasn’t concerned with that. If he ever went out, which admittedly was rare, he found a quiet bar with live music. Something with a relaxed atmosphere. Most definitely not a place filled with hundreds of vampires and humans crushed against each other in pursuit of alcohol, drugs, and sex. Yoongi wanted literally none of those things. Okay, maybe he wanted one of those things. A very large glass of some hard liquor sounded very good right about now. 

When yet another drunk patron bumped into him, Yoongi decided enough was enough. Flexing some of the power he had promised Taehyung and Jungkook he would keep restrained, not that it mattered anyway but they had insisted, Yoongi watched as the dance floor parted for him. Yoongi didn’t use his abilities often, there usually wasn’t a need, but right now he was incredibly thankful his years on this planet were good for something. Even if that something was getting people the fuck away from him in a club. He kept it in check, mostly. Basically, he ignited fight or flight responses. Vampires recognized someone more powerful than them and humans suddenly felt the need to move. 

Yoongi didn’t know a whole lot about how vampirism worked, after all, he was the exception to most rules, but he did know a few things. First, the longer you lived the more powerful you were. Second, the more powerful your sire was the more powerful their kin was. So, basically, anyone he sired was higher on the food chain than a normal vampire. That didn’t mean a freshly turned vampire could take down someone substantially older but it did command respect. All vampires could recognize someone from the Min family line in a second. It was the eyes; they were all purple. Regular vampires’ eyes turned silver. A general rule of thumb: see purple? Bow and get the fuck out. Purple meant something. Meant you were close to the originators of the species, basically royalty. Meant you had _influence_. That power couldn’t be passed down, so it meant more. Taehyung and Jungkook had purple eyes because Yoongi turned them, but anyone _they_ turned would have silver eyes. Yoongi wasn’t sure why, hadn’t bothered to ask. A long time ago, when the first turned human had turned his own kin, they had noticed the difference. That vampire had been the first with silver eyes. Admittedly, it had been a bit of a learning curve at the time, and when it came to Yoongi it was steep as hell. As he said, most rules didn’t apply to him and that had made it hard to find any universal rules for the first few decades. Eventually, his father had realized Yoongi was very much the _exception not the rule_ and started excluding him from the process. Then pretty much everything else. 

Min Seogi was a tool. Not that Yoongi had any underlying resentment or anything. 

Already feeling like he wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep for a decade or two, Yoongi made his way down the small path that had been created for him. Vampires in the mix nodded to him politely, but he ignored them. He could already hear the whispers, even over the obnoxious music. 

_Who was that?_

_Is that who I think it is?_

_What is_ he _doing here?_

_Did you hear the Master is back in town? Now Min Yoongi shows up? We’re all dead._

_I heard the council threatened him if he didn’t come._

_I heard he killed them all because…_

Yoongi was used to it. Burndown _one building_ nearly 500 years ago and no one ever forgets. No one in the club was even old enough to _remember_ but whisper they did. It’s not like Yoongi had actually killed any of the council members. He had made sure they weren’t inside. It was a _statement_ , a _go fuck yourself dad and take Seokjin with you_ , not a murderous rampage. But whatever. If it kept them away from him, Yoongi would let them think whatever they wanted. He briefly considered scaring the local vampires a bit, just to give _substance_ to their whispers, but he decided against it when he spotted Taehyung and Jungkook across the club. Jungkook looked pleased with himself, smiling down at a smaller man. Taehyung was talking animatedly with another man who was smiling widely and nodding. _He has a pretty smile._ Yoongi blinked at the uncharacteristic thought and shook it off before changing course. He didn’t bother to reign his power back in, already fed up with the number of people in the club, which made the process much smoother. 

He took stock of the people talking to Taehyung and Jungkook as he made his way. The taller man was human, with dark brown hair that fell in soft curls around his face and ears. He was wearing a choker, which Yoongi pointedly ignored. He had sharp features but soft eyes. He wasn’t much taller than Yoongi, but his limbs were long and toned, giving off the impression of height. Yoongi could hear his laugh over the music, it was loud and honest. Yoongi found himself wanting to smile just hearing it and a frown settled on his face. The man radiated goodness in a way that made Yoongi slightly uncomfortable. Beside him, the smaller man looked up and smiled. He was nearly the opposite of his companion in every way. His hair was light, a deep silver colour. He had jewelry on his hands and ears that flashed when he talked or moved his head. His lips were full and often settled into a pout when he wasn’t speaking. Though he was short, Yoongi could tell his body was strong. Not just because he was a vampire, but because he did some sort of physical activity regularly. Having known a few ballerinas in his time, Yoongi suspected the man danced. Or did before his transition. 

Very little about what he saw surprised him, except the mark. On the back of the taller man’s neck, there was what vampires referred to as a “fuck off, this one is mine” mark. The mark itself was not surprising, it was common in places like this, what _was_ surprising was that the mark belonged to the smaller man. It wasn’t that they couldn’t be sleeping together, it was that they weren’t. He could tell. There were no shared touches or looks that implied they were a couple and most of all, there was no shared scent. When people spent time together intimately, their scents merged in a way. That hadn’t happened here. So why was the taller one marked then? 

_Interesting._

He could tell the second they realized he was in the club because Taehyung and Jungkook’s heads snapped up in unison and they smiled, and the smaller man tensed and grabbed the taller man’s arm tightly. 

“Hyung! You actually came!” Taehyung called out, bouncing over to hug him as he always did. Yoongi frowned down at him and pulled away, as he also always did, but Taehyung remained unphased. He supposed a hundred years of the same thing would do that. 

“Of course I came. You stole my phone,” Yoongi commented dryly.

Taehyung smiled and turned away, walking back to his position beside Jungkook, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yea, hyung, I haven’t seen your phone,” Jungkook agreed innocently.

If Yoongi was a dumber man, he would have believed them. Sincerity rolled off them in waves. Yoongi, however, was not a stupid man. 

“I’m not going to leave, okay? Can you just give me back my phone? My dad might need to contact me,” Yoongi revealed, wishing he didn’t have to.

Jungkook’s eyes widened imperceptibly and he reached into Taehyung’s pocket and handed Yoongi his phone, “we didn’t know, hyung, we’re sorry.”

With a heavy sigh, Yoongi took his phone back, quickly glanced at the missed messages and shrugged, “it’s fine. Nothing’s happening a few hours would change.”

“ _Hyung, please_.”

Catching the tail end of whatever the two people Yoongi didn’t know were saying, Yoongi turned to them. The second his eyes landed on the smaller man, he understood. _He’s scared_. 

“Oh, we forgot to introduce you! Hyung, this is Jung Hoseok-ssi and Park Jimin-ssi! Guys, this is our hyung, Min Yoongi-ssi. He’s our… you could say he’s our dad,” Jungkook explained.

Yoongi’s eyes rolled back so hard he was mildly concerned they wouldn’t come back out again, but he managed to smile, “it’s a pleasure.”

The taller man, Jung Hoseok, smiled and began to speak but the other one cut him off, “your _dad_?!” 

* * *

_Earlier that evening:_

Hoseok fiddled with the choker around his neck and frowned slightly, “what you don’t like it?”

Surprised, Jimin shook his head, “no, no it’s not that. It’s just that it brings a lot of attention to your neck.”

Tilting his head, Hoseok’s frown deepened, “so? I have a nice neck.”

“Yea…” Jimin sighed, not knowing how to convey the fact that Hoseok could absolutely _not_ wear a fucking choker to a club packed full of vampires. It was like a goddamn target. But he couldn’t explain that without outing himself and that was a whole other thing he was not going to get into. Preferably ever. 

Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Jimin decided to give up but follow through with his earlier idea. It wasn’t foolproof, but if he marked Hoseok at least it would keep the younger ones away. He was old enough now that his presence and mark would deter anyone under a certain age. It would do nothing against older ones, but older vampires tended not to act rashly. They’d been around too long to act impulsively, so he wasn’t worried. A mark was as good as ownership in the eyes of the council so as long as the vampire feared them, there was nothing to worry about. 

“Alright, hyung, tell me I look hot,” Jimin asked, hoping to change the subject.

Hoseok snorted and shook his head, “my Jiminie always looks hot, how could you ask that?”

Jimin smiled wide, and latched himself onto Hoseok’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder, “just have to make sure. The love of my life will be there, remember?” 

“Mhmm, of course I do. The taxi is here, we should go.”

“Oh, let me fix your choker, hold on,” Jimin lied. Quickly, he bit his thumb and reached up to fiddle with the choker. As painlessly as possible, Jimin cut Hoseok’s neck and spread his blood on the wound. It sealed the second Jimin’s blood came into contact with his, but not before Hoseok felt the pinch.

“Ouch!”

“Ah, sorry, hyung. I scratched you with my nails,” Jimin lied again, waiting to see if the mark had taken. When he saw a faint shimmer of silver, he dropped his hands and stepped away.

Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck and frowned, “are you a cat? Trim your nails!”

Jimin laughed and walked ahead of him towards the door, “they’re my last line of defence! You can’t declaw me, hyung!”

“Oh my god,” Hoseok muttered, watching Jimin run ahead. He paused for a second, then shrugged, leaning into the ridiculousness of the joke, “get back here! You’re a menace!” 

“You’ll never take me alive!” Jimin cackled, pushing through the lobby doors and stepping out into the night air.

“All in good time,” Hoseok added once he joined him, “all in good time.”

With a snort, Jimin shook his head, “you’re such a dork.”

“You started it,” Hoseok protested immediately.

“Whatever, hyung.”

“You did!” 

“I don’t recall. Musta been someone else,” Jimin replied.

“You’re the worst,” Hoseok whined, settling into the cab.

“But you love me anyway.”

“I do.”

“Good. I love you too.”

They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. The drive itself was short but the line once they got there was long. Hoseok had a moment where he almost got back into the cab and went back home, but Jimin grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front of the line before he could.

“Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok,” Jimin told the bouncer.

The bouncer, a large and intimidating man that Hoseok did _not_ want to fuck with, glanced down at his list then nodded, unclipping the red velvet ropes to allow them in. Hoseok heard whining and protests from the line, but ignored it and followed Jimin inside. Their first stop was the bar. Hoseok was a social person. He did fine in gatherings and loved meeting and talking to people. That did not mean, however, he wanted to be sober in a club. There were some things you didn’t subject yourself too and being sober in a club on a Friday night was one of them. 

Once they had gotten their drinks, Jimin dragged Hoseok out onto the dance floor and pulled him close. Hoseok tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s shoulders and smiled, “not that I’m not flattered Jiminie, but I don’t think it’s me you want to be dancing with.”

“Will you shush. He’s here but he’s with the same guy from before. I think they’re dating,” Jimin admitted frowning.

“Point them out?” Hoseok asked.

Jimin gestured vaguely without looking back, but Hoseok found them anyway. How could he not? They were _both_ beautiful and the area around them was almost entirely empty, like the people had given them their space.

“Wow,” Hoseok commented.

“Right?” Jimin replied, “Look at his eyes. They’re like something out of Disney. I could _die_.”

Laughing, Hoseok spun Jimin around so he was facing them, “he does have gorgeous eyes and they have been watching you since you pointed him out. I think they’re just friends. Doesn’t hurt to ask.”

“What? No! HYUNG!” Jimin protested as Hoseok dragged him off the dance floor and towards the object of his affection. 

Jungkook had been trying to pretend like he hadn’t been staring the second he noticed the small vampire from the previous week at the bar, much to Taehyung’s amusement. He had deflated a bit when he had started dancing with the man he was with but now he was trying hard not to panic. 

“Hyung, are they— is he—”

“Hi! I’m Jung Hoseok and this is Park Jimin-ah! It’s nice to meet you!” The taller man said, pulling the smaller, _Jimin_ , with him.

Without missing a beat, Taehyung smiled and grabbed Hoseok’s hands, “I’m Kim Taehyung and this is Jeon Jungkook-ah!”

Jungkook felt his eyes widen as everyone looked at him and he forced himself to smile. _Be cool. You can do this_ , “hi.” _Smooth_.

“My friend here said that he saw you two here last week and I just had to see you for myself,” Hoseok continued.

“HYUNG!” Jimin protested.

“Oh?” Taehyung asked, leaning in. He knew instantly that he and Hoseok would get along _famously_.

“Yes! He said you two were pretty, and I just _had_ to see, you know?”

“Oh, I know! Your friend is also very pretty. Jungkookie here has been talking about it all week. Haven’t you, Jungkookie?”

Jungkook froze, eyes wide. He was staring fixedly at a point on the floor, willing himself not to die then and there. He felt his eyes flash and closed them quickly before Jimin noticed. That was not a conversation he wanted to have right now.

Willing the colour away quickly, Jungkook straightened. Though the pause was long, Hoseok seemed to not have noticed, assuming Jungkook was just embarrassed, but Taehyung did. He gave Jungkook a side-eyed look but otherwise said nothing. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung,” Jungkook replied, answering the previous question.

“Sure, Jungkookie,” Taehyung replied, condescension heavy in his tone. 

Jungkook scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue out of habit. When Jimin covered his mouth and laughed, Jungkook whipped his head towards Jimin and smiled. He couldn’t get enough of that look. His eyes turned into crescents and he brought up his hands to cover his mouth. And his _hands_ , they were so small. Jungkook was sure he was going to die a second time and he was totally okay with it. When Jimin stopped laughing enough to make eye contact again, Jungkook’s smile widened. Jimin was instantly endeared. He had no idea how old Jungkook actually was. Or how old he was when he turned, but his smile made him look impossibly young and sweet. Jimin wasn’t sure if he wanted to pinch his cheeks or kiss him. Maybe both. 

Sometime during their wordless exchange, Hoseok had mentioned that he liked Taehyung’s shirt and he had seen it in a catalogue and Taehyung was lost. He _knew_ he was going to like Hoseok and finding out he knew something about fashion was all the confirmation he needed. They didn’t have a lot in common taste-wise, but they both could appreciate and discuss the trends and development in fashion. It was like no one else was there. 

“I think we lost them,” Jimin commented, looking up at Jungkook.

“More time alone with you then,” Jungkook responded easily.

_Holy fuck. Where did that come from? Are you smooth or are you_ smooth _, Jungkook? Well done_. 

Jimin looked startled for a second before he slipped into a smile. Seeing that, Jungkook couldn’t stop a self-satisfied smile from stretching across his face as well. He had flirted and he had done it _well._ Point 1 for Jungkook. 

It was then that Hoseok and Taehyung realized it was rude to carry on their own conversation without including their friends and turned back. The conversation didn’t last long, however, because the three vampires in the group felt a change in the air. Taehyung and Jungkook felt the presence of their sire. It was like a wash of power and soothing calmness. Jimin, on the other hand, felt the oppressive weight of _power_. When he had seen and felt Jungkook and Taehyung the week before he had fled, now he realized how stupid that had been. If their power made him flee, this power made him want to bury himself in the deepest pit and never come out. It wasn’t that the power was threatening _per se_ , it was that Jimin didn’t know what the person would do with that power and he didn’t like that. He didn’t like not knowing. 

That fear only got worse when he realized who, exactly, that person was. Min fucking Yoongi. He grabbed Hoseok’s arm and pulled him close, “hyung,” but it was too late. Taehyung had already called Yoongi over and Jungkook was smiling at him.

_Who smiles at Min fucking Yoongi?!_

“Hyung, I want to go. Now. Can we go?” Jimin asked, trying to get Hoseok’s attention. When he saw the look on Hoseok’s face, he felt the blood drain out of his face, if that was possible. Hoseok looked like a starving man who had just spotted a five-course meal.

_No no no no, not good. Bad. Very bad._

“I don’t feel good, hyung, let’s go,” Jimin tried again. The problem was he was keeping his voice down so the vampires didn’t hear him. That meant, however, that the very human Hoseok also couldn’t hear him.

“ _Hyung, please_ ,” Jimin said louder, accomplishing his worst fears. Yoongi’s eyes settled on him. He was absolutely expressionless. Jimin wanted to melt into the floor.

“Oh, we forgot to introduce you! Hyung, this is Jung Hoseok-ssi and Park Jimin-ssi! Guys, this is our hyung, Min Yoongi-ssi. He’s our… you could say he’s our dad,” Jungkook explained.

_Dad?! DAD?! HE’S THEIR SIRE. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck._

“It’s a pleasure.”

_Sure. It’ll be your pleasure to KILL US._

Hoseok stepped forward, clearly wanting to talk to Yoongi, to introduce himself, or _whatever_ , but Jimin couldn’t let that happen. His mark warned off other people but Min fucking Yoongi didn’t give a shit about the council. Or other vampires. He’d do what he wanted. Everyone said so. Frantically racking his brain, Jimin said the only thing he could think of to divert the conversation, “your _dad_?!” But Hoseok was startled by Jimin’s tone, not daunted, and turned towards him, a frown evident. 

_It looks like a triangle, cute_ , Yoongi thought before he could stop himself. For a brief moment, Yoongi wondered if he had been poisoned, his thoughts were not where they usually were.

Both Taehyung and Jungkook looked startled as well, but Hoseok quickly remedied the situation. Or tried. With a bright laugh, he leaned into Jimin and nudged his shoulder, “obviously not their _real_ dad, Jiminie. He’s, what? A few years older than them? Max? He’s probably just the dad friend.”

_A few years_ , Jimin thought _, he’s going to kill us._

“Dad friend,” Yoongi repeated, blinking slowly.

Realizing that could be perceived negatively, Hoseok quickly continued, “it’s not a bad thing! A dad friend is a good thing! Keeps you grounded. Our friend Namjoon-ah is like that. The responsible one.”

“Responsible one,” Yoongi repeated again, “yes, I suppose. I did practically raise these two.”

“See!” Hoseok exclaimed, his smile bright. 

Yoongi blinked again, unsure why a singular human could radiate so much _happiness_. There was something else about him too. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was… _calm_. Like the sea on a summer day. The feeling filled the space around him. He was about to say something else when he noticed that Jungkook and Jimin seemed to be having a whispered conversation that Hoseok couldn’t hear. 

_“Min fucking Yoongi is your sire?”_

_“Yes, why is that a problem?”_

A sarcastic laugh _, “you’re kidding, right? Is he Taehyung-ah’s too?”_

_“Well, yes, obviously.”_

_“Fucking typical. I can’t- fuck I can’t breathe with him here.”_

Sliding his eyes to Taehyung, Yoongi raised a brow. Taehyung’s mouth was downturned, he was listening too and he didn’t like it. He had always been like that though. Protective. He didn’t like when people formed opinions without the proper information. Yoongi reached out, placing a hand on Taehyung’s elbow, letting him know it was okay, before turning his attention back to Hoseok, who was still smiling at him.

“What do you do, Min Yoongi-ssi?” Hoseok asked, using Jimin’s distraction as an opening. 

“Just Yoongi is fine. Or hyung. And I own clubs,” Yoongi answered, eyeing Jimin and Jungkook still. 

“Hyung? How do you know I’m younger than you?” Hoseok asked, tilting his head in a way that immediately drew Yoongi’s eyes to his throat. _That fucking choker._

Yoongi snorted without meaning too, “I have a pretty good idea, trust me. I’m a,” Yoongi paused, thinking back to his most recent birth certificate, “a ‘93.”

“Oh, you are older. I’m a ‘94. What kind of clubs do you own, hyung?”

“Well, this one for starters,” Yoongi revealed, forcefully removing his eyes from the choker. He caught Jimin’s glare as he lifted his eyes.

“Really? It’s very-”

“ _Hyung,_ ” Jimin interrupted again, "I want to go. _Now_.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened and he turned, grabbing Jimin’s shoulders, “are you okay? We just got here. You were so excited-”

“Please, I want to _go_ ,” Jimin cut him off.

There was a pause as Hoseok scanned his face, he looked up at the three men briefly, then back at Jimin, before speaking, “if you’ll excuse us for a second?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, simply dragged Jimin away. It was a nice thought, that he wanted to give Jimin privacy. It wouldn’t work, obviously, they would be able to hear, but it was very clear Hoseok was not aware of vampires. Once they had gotten what Hoseok deemed to be a safe distance away, Hoseok began to speak.

_“What’s wrong? You begged me to come here tonight so you could talk to that guy and now you just want to leave? Did he say something rude?”_

_“What? No! He was fine. I just want to go. I don’t- I don’t want to be here, okay?”_

_“Okay, Jiminie, if that’s what you want. I’m just going to go back and say goodbye, okay? I want to give my card to Min Yoongi-ssi.”_

_“No, you can’t!”_

Hoseok turned back in confusion, _“what? Why? Tonight was all about me making connections, remember? He’s a pretty big deal if he owns this place.”_

_“Not him! Anyone but him.”_

Hoseok blinked _, “do you know him?”_

_“Well — no, I don’t. But I’ve heard of him. Not great things.” _

_“I don’t listen to rumours, Jiminie. He was nice. So were his friends. You like them, don’t you?”_

_“I — yes, but that’s different.” _

_“It’s not. I’ll be right back,”_ Hoseok told him firmly.

As the conversation had continued, Taehyung’s eyebrows had drawn closer together. He was not happy. Jungkook watched him worriedly, biting his lower lip. Yoongi, however, was completely unfazed. It made sense for a young vampire with a mediocre sire to fear him. Especially if he was alone. He bore Jimin no ill will at all. And he said as much.

“Don’t take it personally, Taehyung-ah. He’s alone and young.”

“He doesn’t even know you,” Taehyung protested.

“Not all people react like you did, Taehyung-ah. Most people react with fear. Jungkook-ah did,” Yoongi reminded him.

Taehyung pursed his lips but said no more. He wasn’t convinced, but the reminder that Jungkook, someone he adored, had reacted similarly once forced him to take a step back from his initial anger. Their conversation was interrupted when Hoseok returned, a frown on his face.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to take Jiminie home. He’s acting strangely and I’m worried. Hopefully, his behaviour didn’t ruin your night,” Hoseok said, smiling again.

“Of course not, Hoseok-ssi. Everyone has bad days,” Yoongi reassured, unsure why he felt the need to make sure Hoseok didn’t feel guilty.

Hoseok blinked, then smiled wider, “just Hoseok is fine, _hyung_. Oh, here’s my card by the way.”

Yoongi took the card and read the engraved letters: _Jung Hoseok, Bangtan Relations_. Meeting his eyes again, Hoseok winked, “call me if you need an amazing PR firm.”

Bowing to all three of them, Hoseok left quickly. It was only then that Yoongi realized the calm feeling from before was gone. Hoseok really had been the source of it. As they watched, Hoseok made his way through the crowd, only pausing when Jimin latched onto his arm. The last thing Yoongi saw before they disappeared was Jimin’s eyes staring back at them. They were silver. 

“Are you _blushing_ , hyung?” Jungkook asked, fascinated.

“What? No. Of course not. That would be impossible.”

“Not really, as you’re so fond of saying, you aren’t dead. So it’s _definitely_ possible,” Taehyung added.

Frustrated, mostly because he could feel the warmth in his cheeks and he wasn’t sure _why_ , Yoongi crumpled the card Hoseok had given him and tossed it to the ground, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, hyung,” Jungkook said, nodding as if he understood something deep.

“I hate you both, I don’t know why I’m even here,” Yoongi moaned, rubbing his face.

“Perhaps because we needed to talk?” A voice commented from behind him.

Yoongi tensed before sighing, practically feeling whatever soul he had left fleeing his body, “Kim Seokjin-ssi. What a not pleasure.”

* * *

Glancing around the room, Yoongi was struck by what a good job Taehyung and Jungkook had done. It was filled with dark, smooth wood, comfortable seating, and a large study desk. Books and records he liked lined the walls and there was even a decanter of what Yoongi suspected was his favourite whisky. He hadn’t asked them to make him an office, he had no intention of being involved with the club other than financially, but it was nice they had made the effort. Especially since he was now entertaining someone against his will. Yoongi decided then that he would find out _exactly_ what type of alcohol was in the decanter and made his way over. Pouring himself a glass and not bothering to offer any to Seokjin, Yoongi took a sip. He was right. Those two knew him well. 

“To what do I owe this visit?” Yoongi asked, settling into the large chair behind the desk. It was comfy and fit him well. _Must be custom_.

“No small talk, Yoonie? No ‘how are you?’ or ‘how have the last 500 years been?’ Nothing?” Seokjin asked, masking his hurt easily.

“I only ask questions I care to know the answers to.”

“Touche,” Seokjin replied. Yoongi’s reply was not unexpected. Considering the last time they had seen each other Yoongi had been covered in blood and threatening to kill him, this was definitely an improvement. Seokjin busied himself making his own drink, looking at Yoongi pointedly, “thank you for the offer of refreshments.”

Yoongi merely sighed and took a sip of his whiskey, clearly waiting for Seokjin to say whatever it was he was going to say. Once he had prepared his drink, Seokjin took a seat on the couch across from the desk and crossed his legs, “I’m here about what Seogi-nim told you.”

“I had a feeling you were there. Didn’t care enough to check,” Yoongi admitted, confirming Seokjin’s earlier suspicions.

“Well, you were right and we need to come up with a plan.”

“I have a plan: don’t get involved.”

“That is not possible. Not anymore,” Seokjin protested.

Yoongi snorted, “I’m not the one who let the problem grow again. That’s on you,” Yoongi replied snidely.

“Well, excuse me for not being able to keep track of every fucking human on the planet. The world is bigger than it once was. The internet just gave them a place to breed. And for some reason, as the world as a whole gets more accepting, the shadows get more extreme,” Seokjin snapped.

“How did this even happen anyway? I thought you two had them all killed during the Inquisition?” Yoongi asked. It had been bothering him since he talked with his father. They had killed a lot of people during that time. They had been careful and diligent, Yoongi didn’t understand how they could have missed some.

Seokjin sighed, “we didn’t kill the whole family, as per your request, remember? That leaves children and relatives to seek vengeance. They laid low for a few hundred years, but they’re back now.”

Downing the rest of his drink, Yoongi rubbed his face, “look I don’t want to get involved. I didn’t join the stupid council and I stay out of politics for this exact reason.”

“This isn't _politics_ Yoongi-ah. This is life or death,” Seokjin snapped, suddenly unsure why he had bothered to come by at all. Yoongi hadn’t listened to him in a very long time. Likely because the last time he had, someone he cared about deeply was taken from him. 

“And like always, I will protect what’s mine. I won’t get involved beyond that,” Yoongi replied, standing up and placing his glass back in its place.

Seokjin recognized a dismissal when he saw one and stood up, more frustrated than ever, “look if you won’t get involved, at least be careful. They’re aiming for Min family descendants first. My kin’s coven in New York was entirely wiped out. No survivors.” 

Yoongi’s head snapped towards him so fast Seokjin heard the audible pop of his neck, but Yoongi didn’t say anything. Seokjin could read the sympathy there but he knew Yoongi would never say it out loud. The resentment was age-old and unresolved. Maybe they’d fix it one day, but not today. 

Without another word, Seokjin went to the door and slipped out, only stopping when he heard Yoongi ask a final question softly, “are they still using the same name?”

With a snort, Seokjin nodded, “yes, humans never were that creative. They’re still going by ‘Hunters’ with a capital ‘H’ like that means something.”

“Be careful,” Seokjin added, before closing the door.

Left with his thoughts, Yoongi frowned. First his father warned him and now Seokjin. If whatever was happening forced them _both_ back to Korea, it was not good. If something could scare the original vampire and the first turned human, they had a serious problem.

“Hunters,” Yoongi repeated, the name heavy on his tongue, “fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	3. The Seoul Coven (Enter: Kim Namjoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi wakes up after a long nap.
> 
> Taehyung and Jungkook bring a gift.
> 
> Seokjin meets with Seogi.
> 
> Enter Namjoon.
> 
> Hoseok begins a new job and Jimin has a few thoughts about that.

Yoongi awoke to a house that was _entirely_ too quiet. Taehyung and Jungkook were _not_ quiet. He assumed they were out at first, but he could still sense their presence. Suspicious. Yoongi unwrapped himself from the mound of blankets he had buried himself in and squinted as if Taehyung and Jungkook would appear in front of him doing whatever it is he _knew_ they were doing. He stretched his senses a little, hoping to get a more accurate idea of what was going on but found nothing. With a sigh, Yoongi rolled out of bed and grabbed his phone. No new messages of importance. Well, his father and Seokjin had messaged him about the Hunters but there was no new information so it didn’t require his response. 

Yoongi felt his stomach seize, indicating he was hungry so he decided to go grab some blood before dealing with whatever Taehyung and Jungkook had going on. When he noticed they weren’t in their bedrooms or living room, Yoongi sighed, knowing they must be in the kitchen. With the most hesitant steps he had taken in a few hundred years _at least,_ Yoongi approached the kitchen. He prepared for the worst. He found Taehyung and Jungkook sitting on the floor, facing each other and whispering, seemingly innocent. He knew it wasn’t. It never was with them.

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asked, surprising Taehyung, who whipped around.

“Hyung! You’re up!” Taehyung said.

“Yes...”

“We weren’t sure when you’d wake up. It’s been a few days,” Jungkook admitted.

Yoongi’s brows furrowed and he looked at the date on his phone. A few days was an understatement. It had been… _twenty_? Whoops. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Yoongi demanded.

“Last time I tried to wake you up, you _literally_ threw me through a door, hyung,” Jungkook muttered.

Yoongi tried to recall that memory, but couldn’t. It didn’t sound like something he _wouldn’t_ do but he also didn’t react violently to most things so it wasn’t something he _would_ do either. He shrugged it off though, assuming Jungkook was right. He was about to ask them why they were sitting on the floor rather than, you know, at the _table_ when he heard a small whimper. Taehyung’s eyes widened comically and Jungkook hissed in response. 

“What, pray tell, was _that_?” Yoongi asked.

“We got you something,” Taehyung admitted.

“Something,” Yoongi repeated.

“Yes. Something.”

Now that Yoongi was more awake and focused, he heard more whimpering and shuffling. He wasn’t sure how he had missed that before. There was _clearly_ something behind Taehyung. His hands were even behind his back, holding whatever it was in place. 

Knowing he was going to regret it, Yoongi asked, “what is it?”

Taehyung smiled and lifted his hands. Jungkook’s eyes turned soft as he looked at whatever was in front of him. They clearly liked whatever it was. With bated breath, Yoongi waited for the big reveal. After a few seconds, the sound of nails clacking on the marble floor seemingly echoed throughout the apartment. From behind Taehyung’s back, a small ball of brown floof appeared. The thing immediately made a break for it, slipping on the smooth floor, only pausing when it reached Yoongi’s legs. The floof plopped down on the ground and looked up at Yoongi, revealing large black eyes and a small pink tongue. 

_A dog_.

“What?” Yoongi asked, confused. The floof reacted to his voice positively. It stood up but put its head down on its front paws, sticking its butt in the air, and wagged its tail so aggressively it’s whole butt moved back and forth with the movement. 

“It’s a dog,” Jungkook told him proudly as if Yoongi didn’t _know_ what a dog is. 

“Why?”

“You need a friend, hyung! If you won’t come out with us, you at the very least need something to keep you company,” Taehyung explained, then muttered, “plus you can’t sleep for twenty days if a living thing needs your attention.”

“You bought me a dog,” Yoongi said slowly, trying to understand.

“Actually we rescued him. He was all alone in a box. Can you imagine? Look at his cute face, how could someone abandon him?”

“You brought me a _sewer rat_?”

Taehyung gasped comically, “how dare you!? He can hear you!”

“How did you get this passed Wonsoon-ah?” Yoongi asked, surprised his assistant would let something like this slide. 

“He’s not here. He had to go out earlier. We waited until he was gone,” Jungkook reported smugly.

_Figures_. 

Yoongi looked back down at the floof, which was still looking at him. He had sat down now, but his tail was still wagging and his tongue was still hanging out. Now one of his ears was flipped backwards, which irritated Yoongi for some reason. He felt his fingers itch to fix it and scowled. 

“Get rid of it,” Yoongi ordered.

“Nope,” Jungkook replied, pulling out a small toy that squeaked. The dog seemed to like that because his attention was immediately diverted from Yoongi to Jungkook as he ran over and attacked the toy. Once Jungkook let it go though, the dog returned to sitting in front of Yoongi, this time dropping the toy in front of him as an offering. 

“Look he likes you!” Taehyung cheered, clapping his hands.

“He just recognizes that I'm the most powerful being in this room,” Yoongi explained.

“Nope. He likes Jungkook-ah better than me and I’m more powerful than him. Nice try though.”

“Get rid of it. I’m not kidding. I’m not taking care of an animal,” Yoongi ordered, walking past the small floof towards the fridge. 

“What would we do with him? If we bring him to a shelter, he’ll just get killed! Humans are cruel,” Jungkook told him, watching as the dog followed Yoongi around the kitchen.

“He won’t get killed. They only euthanize animals that won’t get adopted. That won’t be a problem,” Yoongi countered.

“But—” Taehyung tried to protest.

“Taehyung-ah,” Yoongi interrupted, “I am _not_ looking after an animal. It’s not happening. Take it to the shelter.”

Noticeably deflating, Taehyung nodded. Yoongi could tell his reaction was upsetting them. Taehyung looked more like a kicked puppy than the actual puppy and Jungkook’s eyes lost their shine. There was a moment, just one, when he felt bad, but he remained firm in his decision. He couldn’t take care of a living being and he certainly didn’t want to grow attached to something that would die in the blink of an eye. 

Yoongi turned his back to the sad looks they were giving him and finally poured himself the glass of blood he had come for in the first place. He didn’t have to drink a lot, not anymore, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had fed before the club and it seemed he had slept for nearly a month afterwards so he was feeling a bit hungry.

Yoongi went to leave the kitchen, ignoring the small _clack, clack, clack_ of the puppy’s paws as he followed Yoongi out. He was about to round the corner, puppy still in tow, when Jungkook called out, “I need you at the club some time this week.”

Pausing, Yoongi tilted his head. He should have known it had been too easy to convince them to listen to him, “why?”

“We’re doing promotions and the team won’t finalize anything without the owner's go-ahead.”

“I can’t just sign something?” Yoongi asked, exasperated. If he had known opening a club in Seoul was so much work, he never would have bothered.

“I asked but they want to meet you at least once,” Jungkook told him with a shrug.

“Fine. Organize a meeting and I’ll be there,” Yoongi agreed, realizing arguing was futile and feeling a bit bad for denying Jungkook’s original request concerning the puppy.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“You still have to get rid of the dog,” Yoongi added.

“We will,” Taehyung agreed, pout still pronounced, “we’ll look into drop-off times. He’ll have to stay until then.”

Yoongi looked down at the dog that was still sitting by his feet. He looked like he was smiling and Yoongi wasn’t sure _why_. Yoongi had shown this animal no affection but for some reason, it was following him around. It didn’t make sense. 

“Fine. Just be quick about it,” Yoongi muttered, entering his office and pointedly closing the door with the dog outside. He could hear the dog scratching at the door but it stopped quickly, likely because Taehyung and Jungkook had distracted it. 

Yoongi was not keeping a dog. He was _not_.

* * *

“No one has actually seen Min Yoongi-nim since his club opened nearly a month ago, but that’s not highly unusual. His two kin,” the man stopped and checked the names, “Kim Taehyung-ssi and Jeon Jungkook-ssi, have been seen coming and going during that time. His assistant has been seen as well. Recently his club, the new one in Seoul, hired a human PR firm for promotions. One of the owners works as the accountant to the Seoul Coven, though he’s human. Nothing else has changed.”

Seogi sighed, then waved a hand in dismissal, “thank you.”

The man bowed and proceeded to leave as instructed but paused once he reached the door. Seogi noticed the man’s pause and raised a brow. The man scrunched his nose but spoke anyway, “I don’t know if it’s relevant but a few days ago it was reported that a dog was brought onto the premises.”

Seogi blinked, “a dog?”

“Yes. A toy poodle specifically.”

“Why?”

“We don’t know. His kin brought it in but it has not been seen leaving as of yet.”

“Okay. You can go,” Seogi said, dismissing him again. 

When the man had left, Seogi picked up a pen to make notes to himself but ended up simply tapping it instead as he thought. It had been a few centuries since he had seen Yoongi in person, unsurprising given their last meeting prior to all this. Before returning to Korea, Seogi had sent people to watch him, get a feel for how he was living his life and the people he hung around with. He was a man who liked information after all. It wasn’t for blackmail or anything as nefarious as that, he simply wanted to know as much as he could. What he had found disappointed him.

Yoongi was a man of few friends and even fewer pleasures. By few friends, Seogi meant none. The only person he talked to regularly was his human assistant Choi Wonsoon. He left the house rarely, and when he did, he was alone. The kin who seemed to be living with him now weren’t around a few months ago when he started his surveillance, making Seogi wonder if they had returned with a purpose or if Yoongi had called them when he learned of the new threat. From what he could tell, Yoongi also didn’t order blood often enough, which meant he was barely drinking. Though this wouldn’t hurt him in any way, it would limit his power in a fight, which was more of a possibility now than ever before. His surveillance team had reported that he went grocery shopping for human food a lot but he didn’t keep any human pets. Now, apparently, he had a dog. Or his kin did at least. A quick deep dive on his financials had revealed he was quite wealthy, owning several businesses, but he was involved in none of them personally, simply providing financial backing. 

Seogi had no idea what his son did all day. He seemed to be always alone doing absolutely nothing. It was a depressing thought. Vampires got like that sometimes. He had seen it many times over his long life. Sometimes, the possibility of _forever_ ate away at their soul until they found pleasure in nothing and no one. Most vampires compensated for this by joining a coven or creating an extensive family line. It gave them a sense of belonging. Yoongi had done neither of those things. Once, long ago, nearly 500 years ago in fact, Seogi had asked Yoongi to help him form what would become the council. Yoongi had helped him set the groundwork, even helped commission their headquarters, but refused to join himself, not wanting to get involved in politics. The next time Yoongi had stepped foot in that building had been to burn it to the ground after _the incident_. Which, of course, was the last time Seogi and Seokjin had been in the same room as Yoongi. Death threats will do that to a relationship. 

None of this information really mattered aside from the fact it explained why Yoongi had been so indifferent to the reappearance of the Hunters. Every time Seogi had seen the type of behaviour Yoongi was exhibiting from a vampire that refused to join a coven or create their own family line, it ended in death. The cruellest thing about vampirism is that oftentimes those turned only lived as long as it took for their last connection to the human world to die. It wasn’t that Seogi particularly cared if Yoongi ended his existence, he would mourn him like mourned any of his other deceased kin: briefly. But, given the current state of things, they couldn’t afford to have someone as powerful as Yoongi either not fighting or actively trying to _die_. They needed him on their side. 

Recalling all the information his surveillance team had reported over the last few months, Seogi began making a few notes then tapped his PA button: “is Kim Seokjin-ssi in the building?”

“Yes,” his assistant answered promptly, “he just finished a meeting and is heading back to his office now.”

“Intercept him and send him to me,” Seogi ordered.

“Yes, sir.”

Some minutes later, Seokjin appeared in his office, looking curious but otherwise uninterested, “you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, has Yoongi-ah responded to you?”

“No, his kin reported he’s been sleeping though so I am unsurprised,” Seokjin reported.

“Sleeping?”

“Yes, for 20 days.”

Seogi blinked. Excessive sleeping was another sign of a vampire who lost their will. Seogi frowned, “we need to get him involved. He can’t just stay out of this because he doesn’t think it will affect him.”

“I tried, he told me to get out. I’m out of ideas,” Seokjin commented.

“I may have one,” Seogi said with a smile that made Seokin mildly uncomfortable.

“I’m all ears,” Seokjin responded despite himself, though he had a feeling this was not going to go the way Seogi wanted it to go. 

* * *

Namjoon liked to think of himself as an intelligent man. It wasn’t bragging or ego, he just was. As a child, hell, as an _adult_ , he had read anything and everything he could get his hands on. If it had words, he read it. Language and style didn’t matter. Sure, he had chosen a more stable job when he went to university once he graduated from high school, accountants were always needed, but that didn’t stop him from reading. Which was why, when he was first approached by a vampire, he knew exactly what the man was. Books weren’t exactly accurate, not the newer ones at least. But the older ones had gotten enough right that he had known almost immediately what stood in front of him. The traits were easy to spot. He had created quite the extensive list of those traits over the years, if he did say so himself. 

What he had been able to ascertain was that:

  1. Vampires’ eyes change with emotion, bloodlust, or when tapping into their true nature (usually the first), but older ones could control it.
  2. Religious objects worked as prevention from attack, but you had to genuinely believe. It wasn’t a “god hates them,” thing as much as a “faith in a higher power” thing. Any religion would work.
  3. Vampires could not enter a private residence without permission. Business and other communal areas did not count.
  4. A stab to the heart would kill them, but it didn’t need to be wood. Beheading worked too. Namjoon figured this was true of literally anyone but he digresses. 
  5. Blood needed to be consumed to live. Younger ones needed more. It was _not_ , Namjoon emphasized, _not_ sexual. It could be, humans ate food off each other too and some vampires had _definitely_ developed a kink once they become a popular culture reference, but it was not inherently sexual. 
  6. To be turned, you had to die. No exceptions.
  7. Sunlight was an issue but became less harmful with age. Freshly turned vampires would burn as if on fire, middle-range vampires got sunburns, older vampires had no problems. (Namjoon made a mental note to find out what the effect of climate change and thinning of the ozone layer had on vampires.)
  8. Human pets were marked by blood which left some sort of mark on the human. It could only be seen by other vampires. 
  9. Vampires could control humans at will. They called it a bunch of different things but Namjoon had read a YA book that called it compulsion and he liked it. Vampires could not control each other.
  10. Vampires were governed by one council on each continent. Covens seemed to operate like small countries but they all answered to the council of their area. The Seoul coven was the oldest of its kind. 
  11. The older you are, the more powerful. No exceptions.



He kept this list not because he was scared of vampires, he saw no need, but because he didn’t trust them. Once the man who had first approached him realized not only did Namjoon know what he was, but he wasn’t scared, the number of vampire clients he served rose exponentially. Hence the list. In recent years, he had cut down on outside clients since his partnership with Hoseok had started to become more demanding as their business did better, but vampire clients paid well, very well, so he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Even if they pissed him off 90% of the time.

Again, Namjoon wasn’t scared, but that didn’t mean he _wanted_ to spend time around them. And he certainly didn’t want to be called to a goddamn coven in the middle of the night because it was ‘urgent.’ Here he was anyway, mostly because they offered a substantial amount of money for his trouble and Hoseok had been talking about hiring some help lately. The extra money could prove useful.

As he stepped into the coven and waited to be escorted to the meeting room, Namjoon looked around. The room was modern and clean, nothing like people would assume a vampire coven to look like. There were people hanging around, talking amongst themselves, but it looked like any other office building. Except maybe a wider variety of clothing. Namjoon had noticed quickly that some vampires, generally the younger ones, had trouble adapting to different trends. The older ones had more practice so they were less attached to trends and eras, but the younger ones fixated, generally on the time when they were alive, and held onto that style. 

Off to the side, he heard a shout of anger and looked over warily. He did not want to be anywhere near a vampire brawl. Collateral damage was not how he was going out. As he watched, a man raised his arm in anger and began to talk quickly and loudly, his eyes a bright silver. The woman he was talking to looked bored. She let the man yell, sipping what Namjoon knew was blood but looked like wine. It was then that Namjoon realized the atmosphere was more tense than it usually was. Something was making the whole coven anxious. Namjoon had a moment of worry, wondering what could _possibly_ scare vampires in this world, but didn’t get a chance to ask since he was finally escorted to his meeting.

Once he had sat down, Namjoon scanned the room, noting who was present and who wasn’t. His main contact was always the coven leader, Kim Ilsung, a member of the clan Namjoon himself claimed relation to. He was an old vampire, only a hundred years or so short of that coveted thousand-year mark, though he looked no older than mid-50s. He dressed in a simple suit that likely cost more than Namjoon made in a year and radiated a sense of authority and disdain like most wealthy vampires. Or humans honestly. Ego and love of money weren’t solely the domain of vampires. There was a new face, a very pretty one, off to the side, but he wasn’t who Namjoon was here to meet so he ignored him.

“So, what exactly was so important that you had to drag me out of bed?” Namjoon asked, skipping the pleasantries.

“We need some money moved as soon as possible. We made an— an _oversight_ ,” the vampire in the corner snorted, “and neglected to pay tribute where it was due.”

“Tribute,” Namjoon repeated.

“Yes,” the head vampire muttered, “one of the originals opened a new club and we did not prepare a gift.”

Namjoon blinked. Originals? He had heard rumour about them, but nothing specific. It’s not like the vampires really talked to him so he couldn’t exactly ask questions. He added this information to his mental list.

12\. There was an original vampire? More than one?

“You never did explain why you _neglected_ to follow procedure,” the vampire from the corner said, eyebrow raised. 

His question raised the tension in the room, making Namjoon raise a brow as well. Whoever that man was, he had authority. 

“He was never spotted near the vicinity, only his two offspring,” the coven leader replied, using what Namjoon believed to be a slightly derogatory way to refer to kin of a vampire, “neither of which have paid respect to this coven _or_ been seen near him in recent years, so we assumed they were using their connection to him for clout. His appearance last month proved otherwise, so we’re following procedure now.”

The man snorted again, “even if he wasn’t involved. Those two, _offspring_ , as you put it, outrank you. Don’t forget your place.”

There was a flash of silver from the coven head as he lost his temper and slammed his hand down, whipping around to look at the other man directly, “they do _not_. They are mere children.”

Suddenly, everything in the room slowed. Namjoon felt his breath stutter and a desire to run overtake him. He looked around, noting the way the vampires in the room reacted. The older ones clutched the table, while the younger ones lowered their heads in a bow of deference. Namjoon had never seen the coven leader wield power like this before. When he looked at the man in question, he understood why.

It wasn’t him.

It was the man in the corner. He wasn’t leaning against the wall now. He was standing but otherwise hadn’t moved. The only difference was that his eyes were now purple. _Purple_ , Namjoon thought. Confused. He had never seen that before. Only ever silver. He made a mental note to ask Jimin later, realizing it must mean something.

13\. PURPLE?

“Excuse me?” The man asked quietly, “are you suggesting you outrank direct kin of the _only_ born vampire?”

14\. BORN VAMPIRE???

There was a tense silence before the man apologized, bowing his head, and acknowledging his place. Whatever that place may be. 

  1. The older you are, the more powerful. ~~No exceptions~~. Some exceptions. 



  
Then the tension left the room as quickly as it had appeared and Namjoon heard a collective sigh of relief, which, considering they didn’t actually need to breathe, said a lot. Namjoon decided to continue the conversation since he wasn’t sure why they had to call him in for something as simple as a payment, especially one a month overdue. 

“Okay, I can make the payment, or tribute, whatever you call it, but why am I here?”

The coven head paused, looking to the man in the corner for guidance. The man nodded and walked to the head of the table and took the seat the coven leader had vacated. _Lots of power then_. 

“We have had some… _problems_ as of late with, shall we call them, _fanatics_. Purists if you will. They have been killing entire covens willy-nilly and we can’t have that, can we?” The man said, moving on without waiting for Namjoon to answer, “the remaining covens need to be protected. The reason you are here is because Ilsung-ah here suggested you could be trusted to manage the funds and transfers.”

Namjoon nodded, “sure. It’s what I do.”

The man nodded as well, “Good. You’ll be working with me to disseminate the funds. I’ll give you the information for where and when the money must move.”

“Why not just give me a list? It would be much faster,” Namjoon asked.

The man smirked, “you want me to give you a list of all the covens to a _human_ when _humans_ are killing them en masse? Please.”

Acknowledging the man’s statement, Namjoon nodded again, then pushed himself up, “I’m assuming that will be all?”

“Yes, you can go,” the man said, resting his head on his hands, hiding the shock of Namjoon’s seeming indifference easily. He was watching Namjoon in a way that made him vaguely uncomfortable, but Namjoon ignored it. As he left the room, he heard the coven head speak.

“Kim Seokjin-nim, are you sure all this was necessary?”

“Without a doubt,” the man replied.

_Kim Seokjin-nim_.

15\. Kim Seokjin held some sort of power, purple eyes, and should _not_ be fucked with.

Namjoon was sure his list would continue to grow but considering his knowledge base was what might keep him alive one day, he had no problem maintaining it. Knowledge was power after all.

* * *

Jimin frowned at the human below him. He had a somewhat vacant look. The look of someone compelled into a happy mindset. He had come out to hunt but he wasn’t particularly hungry. He had convinced himself he was, mostly just to give himself something to do, but now that he was face to face with a human and available blood, he wasn’t into it. Jimin had a nauseous feeling, one he hadn’t felt in a few decades as he looked at the man sitting against the alley wall. It wasn’t the man’s fault Jimin was angry. He didn’t deserve to be his blood bag simply because he needed to blow off some steam. Sure, the man had tried to mug him, but that didn’t mean Jimin should _attack_ him. With a long-suffering sigh, Jimin crouched down and tapped the man’s shoulder.

“ _Get up, go home, forget this ever happened_ ,” Jimin stood up again, “ _oh, and stop mugging people. Jesus. Next time you might not be so lucky._ ”

The man blinked, feeling the compulsion work. With obvious effort, the man stood and walked past Jimin and towards the opening of the alley. Just as he was about to step onto the street, Jimin cursed and chased after him, pulling off the ski mask the man had thrown on to conceal his identity, “ _and don’t put on the ski mask anymore_.”

Again, the man blinked, then dropped the mask and continued on his way in the direction Jimin could only assume was his home. Or what he considered to be home. Jimin winced as he realized he should have been more specific about the location. Home and where someone lived were very different things sometimes. Compulsion was a bitch and he didn’t like to use it. Often didn’t. Only when feeding and that was out of necessity. You couldn’t exactly have a bunch of people running around screaming that someone had _bitten_ them and drank their blood. There were already enough issues with fanatics on the internet, he didn’t want to deal with them in real life too.

Frowning down at the knees of his jeans, which were dirty now from when he knelt beside the man, Jimin cursed again. If only Hoseok would _listen_ to him, this wouldn’t be an issue. 

_10 days prior:_

“I don’t know what happened at the club, but you’ve been really off since then, Jiminie,” Hoseok said softly, concern radiating from every pore.

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to go back there,” Jimin deflected, “and you shouldn’t either.”

“See, this is what I’m talking about. You begged me to go to that club with you. You seemed to hit it off with that guy, but now you don’t want to go back? Did he say something to you?” 

“What? No, I told you, he was nice. Really nice, I just don’t like… the atmosphere.”

“The atmosphere,” Hoseok repeated, “you mean Min Yoongi-ssi.”

Jimin flinched at the name but otherwise kept his composure, “he’s bad news Seok-ah, okay? Can’t you just trust me?”

Hoseok looked sad and his mouth fell into a frown that Jimin recognized well. It was the frown that Hoseok wore when he was upset and didn’t understand _why_ something was happening. He didn’t get why Jimin was telling him to avoid the club. Why he was telling him to give up on an _amazing_ business opportunity. It didn’t make sense. Jimin knew Hoseok wanted to give him what he wanted. That he wanted to just trust his friend, but the vagueness of his reason was too much. Jimin knew that. He just didn’t know how to explain to Hoseok the issue without outing himself and he wasn’t going to do that.

“Jiminie, I’m sorry but I need more than that. This is an amazing opportunity for me and my business. Namjoon-ah is already doing backflips at the potential exposure our company could get. If you want me to stay away just because you don’t _like_ him, I can’t do that.”

At the mention of Namjoon, Jimin’s eyes narrowed, “does Namjoon-hyung know what club it is?”

“Of course. I gave him the name when they offered the job,” Hoseok answered, eyebrows furrowed.

“Does he know who owns it?” Jimin asked.

“Uh, maybe? I didn’t give him the parent company or anything. Just the name of our contact and who we’ll be working with.”

Jimin nodded, satisfied. He knew if Namjoon was aware that the club was vampire owned he’d never let Hoseok work there alone. It had taken years for Namjoon to trust Jimin once he realized he was a vampire, there was no way he’d allow Hoseok to walk into the lion’s den. 

“Look, Seok-ah, I can’t explain my issue with him, I just need you to trust me.”

“I’ll think about it, okay? I can’t promise anything but I’ll take what you said into consideration,” Hoseok relented.

“Thank you,” Jimin replied.

“Also, can you trim your fucking nails? I swear you scratch me every fucking day at this point. My neck _hurts_ ,” Hoseok whined.

“Sorry, hyung,” Jimin said, knowing full well he wouldn’t stop anytime soon. He wasn’t sure if the mark would help, in fact, he was certain it wouldn’t, but it gave him peace of mind at least.

_Present:_

Jimin kicked a rock on the sidewalk, frown still firmly in place. Hoseok _hadn’t_ listened. He said he would, but he didn’t. Not two days after their conversation had Hoseok agreed to the terms of the contract and signed on as the PR representative for _Gojoseon_ which, looking back, should have been a dead give away the club was owned by someone old as dirt. He just thought it was a fun historical name. Fucking figures. 

He just wanted Hoseok to be safe. Safe meant not fraternizing with a bunch of vampires. Especially not ones as old and as notorious as Yoongi. Jimin didn’t know Yoongi, but he had heard the whispers. His own sire had been _terrified_ of him and he wouldn’t even tell Jimin _why_. It was just bad news. Hoseok didn’t need to be around people like that. But now he was going to be _working_ for them. At first, he had been okay. Jimin had said he had only been working with Jungkook and Taehyung. That Yoongi wasn’t involved with the club at all and had only come before because they had begged him to. But that was going to change. Jungkook and Taehyung had refused to finalize anything without Yoongi’s approval so now they were having a meeting. Hoseok would be in the same room as three of the most powerful vampires in existence.

Jimin was terrified and Namjoon wasn’t helping either. He was usually so careful with vampires. Suspicious. But this time Namjoon hadn’t said anything. He had been upset at first, but when Hoseok made his choice, Namjoon backed down. Jimin didn’t know why and it was bothering him. Why was he the only one concerned for Hoseok’s safety? 

Finally arriving at Hoseok’s apartment, Jimin looked up towards the area where Hoseok’s window would be and frowned again. If no one else was going to worry, Jimin would just have to do it himself. There was no way he was going to leave Hoseok alone.

He’d be there, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding in information about how vampirism works in my world bit by bit, but let me know if you are confused or have questions, that way I can make sure they are addressed at some point!
> 
> Now that we've met everyone, let's be clear (in order of age [exact numbers to be revealed as we go]):
> 
> Kim Seokjin (TBA): vampire  
> Min Yoongi (TBA): vampire (though this will be debated)  
> Park Jimin (TBA) & Kim Taehyung (TBA): vampires  
> Jeon Jungkook (TBA): vampire  
> Jung Hoseok (26) & Kim Namjoon (26): human
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	4. Bangtan Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the dog escalates.
> 
> Yoongi finds out just _who_ is doing their PR.
> 
> Jimin interferes.
> 
> The Hunters make landfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop. ya girl is under quarantine so she wrote a new super-long chapter! 
> 
> Everyone stay safe and practice your social distancing. It's for everyone's benefit. Not just yours!

Under the shroud of darkness, several humans stood in a circle, waiting for their signal. In the distance, a large western-style house stood, surrounded by trees and artfully cut hedges. It was something straight out of Victorian England, which was unsurprising considering the owner had been born and turned during that time. The house acted as a meeting ground for the local coven now. Busan province had long been large enough to warrant its own coven and the increased trade and tourism to the area had only proven to increase the area's relevance. 

The coven leader was the youngest in the country. Some said it was because he knew how to play the game, others said it was because he was more powerful than he let on. It was, however, neither of these things. The truth was that Kang Beomsoo had an eye for talent and a love of the arts. These, shall we say, proclivities, meant that he turned humans almost indiscriminately if he deemed them to have talent. He never forced them, it wasn’t his style, but since he was born into money and power during a time where that had been the beginning and end of someone’s worth, Beomsoo had been able to convince anyone he deemed fit to turn. First, he would act as their patron, show them how good life could be, then offer to make it a permanent thing. All they had to do was promise to make their art forever. He wasn’t picky either, he turned all types of artists: painters, actors, singers, sculptors, even dancers. If they caught his attention, if they lived for what they did, Beomsoo would reward them. This also meant he was an absentee parent of a sort, since he had so many kin to take care of. But his wide connections in the art world, both old and new, had allowed him to gather enough popular support to establish and run his own coven, even though some prominent vampires had disagreed. His first turned kin had graciously given over his home to be used as the coven meeting spot, which is how an English style manor became the meeting place of a predominantly Korean coven. It may seem odd, but, in the vampire world, there were stranger things. 

The house was bustling now, dozens of vampires moving around and getting comfortable. After news had spread of a coven belonging to one of Kim Seokjin’s kin falling, younger and less powerful vampires were understandably scared. The age-old adage of safety in numbers had never felt more true. As vampires though, they never thought the idiom ‘like fish in a barrel’ would apply to them. 

Outside, the group of humans had spread. There were more than it had originally appeared. Gender, race, and language meant nothing as they banded together to do what they thought was the most important thing. Silence settled over the group as they continued to wait for the signal. The only sound was the echoing of cicadas in the trees and grass and the soft breathing of the scattered humans. Then, panicked screams cut through the air like a whip. The previously idle movements seen through the windows became frantic and almost invisible due to their speed. Even without enhanced hearing, the humans outside could hear the wet coughing and moans of pain from inside the house. 

Moving closer now, the group waited until the movements became less erratic, more subdued. Then, a soft voice over the intercom spoke in English with a heavy accent: “go.” With synchronized movements, the group broke into the various entrances to the building and began their execution. Inside, the rooms were littered with vampires in various states of panic. Most showed signs of peeling skin, their faces cracking like old paintings, with blood and _other_ _things_ covering their lips and chins from coughing up whatever was damaging their lungs. When the coven finally realized what was happening, they tried to fight back, to _live_ , some even managing to kill their attackers and steal some blood to repair themselves, but they were fair too unprepared. The sheer number of humans present overwhelmed them easily. 

Before long, the owner of the heavily accented English sauntered into the room where the coven leader had been found. He wasn’t dead yet, simply pinned down by religious objects and humans much stronger than he had thought possible. From his place on the ground, Beomsoo saw the man stop beside him and kneel down. He was wearing a mask to obscure his face, but his eyes were clear as day. As was his smile seconds before he slammed a stake through Beomsoo’s heart. As the group watched, Beomsoo’s body aged, rapidly returning to its original state. He looked vaguely like a mummy that hadn’t aged properly. 

  
Standing up, the man spared the room one last glance then walked out, “burn it.”

As the group of humans left the site, the same manor stood in the distance. Only now, instead of being home to dozens of vampires and radiating a sense of beauty and _home_ , it smelled of death and burning. A sign for any who would listen.

_We are here._

* * *

_Scratch, scratch, scratch_.

Yoongi’s whole face scrunched up into a look that radiated unhappiness and a distinct need for sleep. He had needed more of it lately, often sleeping for entire days (he was just going to pretend the twenty-day thing didn’t happen) at a time. Generally, the sleeping habits of vampires were the same as any human, though newborn vampires tended to sleep more as their body adjusted, but for some reason Yoongi found himself needing more. Since he had no issue with his bed nor any real reason to get out of it, Yoongi indulged himself in this more often than not. Only now, he was being disturbed.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch_. 

Huffing loudly, Yoongi tossed off his blankets and frowned at his ceiling. The perpetrator of the scratching noises clearly heard him move around because the scratching noises escalated and the sound of whining began to float through his door.

“Taehyung-ah. Jungkook-ah. Come fetch the stupid mutt,” Yoongi called out, aware they’d hear him no matter where they were. Silence greeted his order though. It was then that Yoongi realized he couldn’t sense anyone else in the apartment. 

Muttering to himself, Yoongi got out of bed and whipped open the door, set on locking the dog in a bathroom or, even better, one of their bedrooms. He was greeted by an excited _yip_ of happiness then the floof ball darted past him and jumped atop his bed. Or tried. He missed a few times and Yoongi most definitely didn’t laugh at the frantic kicks of the puppy’s hind legs and wiggling butt. He also definitely didn’t place his hand underneath the puppy’s feet so he could push himself up. 

Once the puppy had reached the top of his bed, it turned around and plopped down, looking at him with those large eyes. Yoongi simply blinked back and frowned. The dog liked this because he jumped up and backwards pushing his butt into the air and barking at him. Yoongi felt his eyebrows furrow and tilted his head. The puppy tilted his head as well, then rolled over in the same direction, before jumping up with more barking and energy.

“Are we… playing?” Yoongi asked aloud.

Barks greeted his question.

“You shouldn’t bark. I have neighbours.”

More barks, though Yoongi was certain they were quieter.

“You’re pretty smart, huh?”

Louder barks.

Yoongi snorted, “not that smart then.”

The dog stood up then and walked over his blankets to the right side of the bed, which was largely undisturbed because he only ever slept on the left, and plopped himself down. After a few seconds of restless movement, the dog curled up into itself, looking like nothing more than a furball on his blanket and let out a small puppy sigh. Yoongi was at a loss. He looked back towards his door in hopes Taehyung or Jungkook would appear and rid him of the dog, but they were still clearly not home. After a small internal battle, Yoongi felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and frowned before returning to his side of the bed. He tucked himself in and pulled the cover up until only his eyes could be seen. 

“You’re still going to the shelter. Don’t get comfortable,” Yoongi muttered, ignoring the very obvious collar around the dog’s neck. The dog in question simply huffed and blinked at him, which Yoongi took as agreement. Another wave of exhaustion hit him then, and he let it take him under.

Several hours later, when Taehyung and Jungkook returned to the apartment, they found Yoongi sleeping curled into a ball and the dog curled against his stomach, in exactly the same position. 

“We win,” Taehyung smirked, taking several dozen photos.

“Not until he names it,” Jungkook told him.

“That’s what the collar is for. It only says Min, no name,” Taehyung said.

“Let’s let them sleep,” Jungkook replied, pulling Taehyung away and closing the door. 

As the door softly clicked closed, Taehyung dropped his arm and returned his phone to his pocket as Jungkook left to grab some food, “Kook-ah.”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t— he’s been sleeping a lot. Seokjin-ssi said—”

Jungkook stopped walking and turned back, eyes settling on Yoongi’s bedroom door, “yea.”

Taehyung pursed his lips, “we need to do something. It’s worse than we thou—”

“We’re here. Don’t worry. And he said he’d come to that meeting tomorrow too.”

Taehyung nodded but his eyes didn’t leave the door. They had assumed Yoongi was just being his usual homebody self. Taehyung had known Yoongi for over a hundred years and he had always been someone who preferred to be alone, but once Seokjin pointed out Yoongi’s behaviour, Taehyung couldn’t unsee it. Yes, he had always been a loner but community requirements and social norms had forced him out. Forced him to talk to people. That hadn’t been the case in decades. When Seokjin had cornered them and asked what Yoongi did on a day-to-day basis, Taehyung had been at a loss. Generally, both of them would have just told Seokjin to go fuck himself. Taehyung knew what he had done, even if Jungkook didn’t, so he stood firmly beside his sire against the other two originals, but Seokjin had looked genuinely worried. Scared even. Taehyung didn’t like that. If the blank look on Jungkook’s face as he also stared at Yoongi’s door was any indication, he didn’t like it either. 

They needed to do something. Make sure nothing bad happened. Yoongi _would_ go out more. He would rejoin society and be _involved_. They would make sure of it.

* * *

“I”m really sorry about all this, Hoseok-ssi, I know how frustrating it must be to wait before you can move forward,” Jungkook said, a placating smile on his face.

“No, I don’t mind at all. And please, call me hyung. There’s no need to be so formal,” Hoseok said, slightly confused by the look Taehyung and Jungkook shared.

“Okay… _hyung_. Thank you for waiting for Yoongi-hyung to come,” Jungkook said.

“It’s no problem. I was actually going through my plans and it would be best if he was more involved anyway. Is there a reason he isn’t?”

“Laziness?” Jungkook offered.

“A general disdain for humans?” Taehyung suggested before letting out an _oof_ when Jungkook elbowed him in the stomach.

“Ah, an introvert then,” Hoseok surmised, nodding to himself.

“Basically. He used to be better but in recent years he’s gotten worse,” Taehyung said, telling Hoseok their cover story, “now that none of his businesses need him on a daily basis he never goes out.”

Hoseok nodded again, “but this is his first in Seoul, correct?”

“Yup.”

“Well he’ll need to be more involved. As you’ve noticed yourself with his past business partners,” Hoseok said, referring to the Seoul coven even if he was unaware that’s what they were, “people expect more presence here. The club scene is huge here. It’s all about name and impact. The fact he was able to draw such a turn out with neither of those things is a miracle. All because of your hard work, I assume.”

“Yes! Jungkookie worked really hard on the opening. He even did a soft opening first just to make sure everything would go smoothly!” Taehyung praised.

“Yes, Jiminie mentioned it to me. That’s why he made me come back for the actual grand opening. You did a wonderful job, Jungkook-ah,” Hoseok agreed, “but if you want that success to continue you need to market better.”

“We know, that’s why we hired you,” Taehyung said.

“The best choice, really,” Hoseok joked. 

“Definitely,” Jungkook agreed, a small smile on his face. 

“Now, what are the chances Min Yoongi-ssi will cooperate willingly?”

“Minimal,” Taehyung answered honestly.

“Good to know,” Hoseok said, making notes to himself.

“He’ll do it if we ask,” Jungkook said, looking at Taehyung. Hoseok noticed they seemed to be having an entire conversation without talking. It was interesting to see. It made Hoseok wonder if maybe he had misread their relationship. That kind of closeness didn’t just _happen_. He decided to ask.

“How long have you two been together?”

Jungkook’s head whipped around seconds before he started gagging dramatically. Taehyung made an offended noise and clutched his heart, “you would _be_ so lucky!”

“Grossssssssss, hyung. Never,” Jungkook whined, throwing himself dramatically on the bar. 

Hoseok blinked, surprised. In a matter of seconds, the two went from serious professionals discussing the future of their club to actual children, “my mistake. You two just seemed close.”

“We are close. I’ve known him since he was practically _born_ ,” Taehyung revealed.

“Yea, which is why I would literally never date him. He’s like my dad and irresponsible big brother rolled into one,” Jungkook told him.

“I am offended you think of me as your dad. That is Yoongi-hyung’s job and no one else’s. I’m too cool to be a dad.”

“I think by virtue of you saying that, you are _not_ too cool.”

“I am too cool. Everyone knows this. Where have you been?”

“Literally right beside you watching you do embarrassing shit because you forget what decade it is. You’re like everyone’s embarrassing dad!”

“Take that back!”

It was at about this point Hoseok lost track of the argument. It had devolved into specific instances during which Hoseok was almost certain he heard Jungkook say _Yugoslavia_ which he was also almost certain didn’t exist anymore. He was so distracted watching the two argue, even if he wasn’t totally listening, that he missed hearing someone enter the club.

“What set them off this time?”

Startled, Hoseok spun around to see Yoongi standing just behind him, watching the argument with soft and amused eyes. He was dressed in black sweatpants that taper at the ankles and an oversized white sweater that looked incredibly soft and _expensive_. His hair was covered with a black beanie and dangly earrings hung from his ears. Overall, Hoseok would say he looked soft and adorable. The complete antithesis to the well-dressed businessman he had met the month before. Hoseok wondered which was his true form. 

“Hyung! Tell Kookie I’m not a _dad_ ,” Taehyung whined.  
  


“What?”

“He is though! He always dresses like he forgot to leave the 50s. _I_ would know,” Jungkook cut in.

“I’m really not—”

“That style is in right now! Not that you would know! Wearing all black isn’t a _personality trait_!”

“Black is easier to clean!”

“You literally haven’t hand washed your clothes in decades! Why does it matter how easy it is to clean?!”

“Guys—”

“You always stain your white shirts and then _I_ have to clean them! You know you have to clean blood before it sets but you _never do._ Which is why it would be easier if you wore black!”

“GUYS!”

Two pairs of eyes darted to Yoongi, who looked exasperated, darting his eyes towards the very _human_ Hoseok, who looked confused.

“Do you cut yourself a lot, Taehyung-ah?” Hoseok asked in concern.

  
“What?” Taehyung replied.

“Jungkook-ah said you bleed a lot?” Hoseok said, repeating what he thought he heard.

“Oh, yes, I’m clumsy. Cut myself on anything. I’m not allowed in hyung’s kitchen, especially when he’s cooking.”

“Ah, I have a friend like that too. Always breaking things and cutting himself.”

“Y-yea. I heal fast though so it’s okay,” Taehyung told him, dodging Jungkook’s elbow this time.

Hoseok laughed, “I don’t know why I thought you two were dating, you’re more like brothers.”

“Wait? Dating? _Those two_?” Yoongi asked.

“Yes, they were having some sort of telepathic conversation and I just thought it might mean they were dating,” Hoseok explained.

Yoongi snorted, “no. God, no. They’ve just been together for a long time. That’s my fault.”

“Awe, we love you hyung!”

“Yea! It’s no one’s fault,” Jungkook added.

Yoongi smiled slightly and nodded. Hoseok looked between the three of them and realized he was missing _another_ conversation. 

“AH! You do it too! Stop! I feel left out!” Hoseok whined, momentarily forgetting he was _working_. 

“Sorry,” Yoongi said, looking back towards him, “as long as they’ve known each other, they’ve known me longer. Guess it comes with the territory.”

“How long have you been friends?” Hoseok asked, genuinely curious.

“Hmm, feels like centuries with Taehyung-ah. Only decades with Jungkook-ah.”

“I get that. Sometimes when my partner starts talking about accounting I tune him out and contemplate how many years of my life he’s wasted,” Hoseok told him, a serious look in his eyes. 

“Exactly,” Yoongi said, another smile forming on his lips.

He was so focused on Hoseok’s expressions as he talked to him, he missed the look Taehyung and Jungkook shared. It was a look full of ideas and _triumph_. A look that would have set off every alarm bell Yoongi had. 

“Well, what brings you around anyway? It was Jung Hoseok-ssi, right?”

Hoseok blinked, “I— you didn’t tell him? I thought he wanted to okay everything?”

Taehyung’s eyes widened, “he knows! We just never—”

“He never asked for details about who—” Jungkook tried at the same time.

“One at a time,” Yoongi commented, feeling slightly uneasy.

“The PR firm we hired is _Bangtan Relations_ , hyung,” Jungkook explained.

_Bangtan Relations._ _Why does that seem so —_

“Your company,” Yoongi said, looking down at Hoseok with a shocked expression.

“My company,” Hoseok agreed, “I’m sorry, I was under the impression you knew and were coming so we could go over the final details of my plan.”

“I was. I mean, I am. They just told me it was a PR firm,” Yoongi said, cutting a swift glare at Taehyung and Jungkook who had the audacity to _smile_ , “I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s okay. As long as you don’t mind working with me?” Hoseok asked, slightly unsure given Yoongi’s reaction to finding out it was his company.

“Of course! There’s no problem,” Yoongi promised, glaring at the two again, “I just wasn’t expecting a familiar face.”

“Oh, well, that’s good then,” Hoseok said, smiling brightly, only to be cut off as his phone rang, “excuse me a second.”

As Yoongi watched Hoseok walk away to answer his call, Yoongi whipped around and hissed, “what’s the big idea not telling me _who_ you hired?”

“You never asked, hyung,” Taehyung said sweetly.

“Yea, why does it matter? His firm has a good track record and his partner works with vampires, though Hoseok-hyung doesn’t seem to know that.”

“ _Hyung_?”

“He told me to call him that! You know my current birth certificate says ‘97!” Jungkook complained.

“You should have told me,” Yoongi replied anyway.

“Why? I thought you didn’t have a crush?” Taehyung commented.

“I don’t.”

“Then this should be _fine_ ,” Taehyung said with a smile that showed fair too many teeth. 

Sometimes, Taehyung was far too observant for his own good. For someone who acted silly and happy most of the time, it was always surprising to Yoongi how easily he shifted to a predator. All sharp eyes and a flash of teeth, just _waiting_ for you to mess up. It was not often Yoongi who was on the other side of that look. 

“Yea, hyung, what could go wrong?”

“HOSEOKIE-HYUNG?” A high voice called out from the doorway.

“You had to ask, didn’t you?” Taehyung muttered, already glaring towards the door. Taehyung didn’t like the smaller vampire, not even a little, and if he was going to show up and mess with Taehyung’s carefully crafted plans, they were going to have a problem. 

* * *

  
  


“Look, Jiminie, I’m thankful you want to help but—” Hoseok started.

“Who knows the clubs in this area better than me?” Jimin cut in, “I’m the perfect resource!”

“And I’ll definitely give you a call, but—”

“Why call me when I’m here?” Jimin cut in again.

“Because you can’t just—”

“Well, why don’t we ask? I’m sure they won’t mind!” Jimin said, spinning away and walking towards the bar where the other three vampires had been waiting pretending not to listen.

“You don’t mind if I help, right? I’m a great resource,” Jimin said loudly, then quieter, “because there’s no reason you’d _have_ to be alone with my very human friend, right?”

“We don’t need you,” Taehyung said seriously.

“Hyung—” Jungkook began.

“Oh? I know _all_ the clubs in the area super well. I know how everyone advertises, you don’t think that would be helpful?” Then, “if you think I’m leaving him alone with you three, you’re crazier than your reputation suggests.”

“That _would_ be helpful, wouldn’t it, hyung?” Jungkook asked, clearly trying to break the tension.

“No,” Taehyung answered, not taking his eyes off Jimin for a second, “what reputation?”

“The one where your sire kills anyone he pleases and doesn’t follow council rules,” Jimin answered, then loudly, “I just want to help my favourite hyung, you understand, right?”

“That’s not even partially true,” Taehyung rebuffed.

“I mean, it’s not _not_ true,” Yoongi cut in, shrugging, “I don’t follow council rules. I did, however, help create them so I am _very aware_ of what I’m not supposed to be doing.”

“And you expect me to trust you,” Jimin sneered.

  
“I never asked that,” Yoongi commented, resting his head on his hand, “I don’t even want to be here. This is a one meeting thing, then I’m gone. I’m not going to drain your little friend dry. Though he does smell good.”

“How—” Jimin burst out, offended.

“Actually hyung, Hoseok-hyung has a plan that involves you so…” Jungkook added with a wince.

Yoongi sighed, “of course he does.”

“I am not leaving my friend here with you. Especially not after you threatened to kill him!” Jimin whisper yelled, careful to not let Hoseok hear him from where he was trying not to freak out in the corner.

“He literally never did that,” Taehyung said, looking at Jimin like he was crazy.

“He said he smelled good!”

“He does,” Yoongi said.

“HYUNG! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!” Jungkook yelled, drawing Hoseok’s attention.

Running over, Hoseok grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled him away, “I am so sorry about him. He’s just overprotective.”

Yoongi observed the way Hoseok grabbed Jimin and the way Jimin leaned into it, letting himself be pulled despite his clear ability to stay where he was standing. He noticed the way Jimin instinctively turned his body to protect Hoseok from them. Yoongi was no stranger to younger vampires fearing him, it was normal. Sometimes he even leaned into it for amusement, so Jimin’s behaviour wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the reason _why_. Most vampires were afraid because they feared what Yoongi would do to _them_ , Jimin was afraid for his friend. Yoongi respected that.

“It’s okay, Hoseok-ssi. Jimin-ssi and I have a history so I understand his reaction. But I think his expertise would be helpful if you really want to make this club into something,” Yoongi said, surprising everyone around him.

“You have a history?” Hoseok asked, looking between Jimin and Yoongi.

“I dated a friend of his,” Yoongi explained, “it didn’t end well. We weren’t good for each other by the end and we were both at fault. I’m sure Jimin-ssi blames me.”

Jimin blinked, unsure. It was the easiest way to explain the animosity he felt for Yoongi, but he also wasn’t entirely comfortable lying to Hoseok. Yoongi raised a brow, as if asking him if he was going to agree with him or not, and Jimin sighed. 

“He was terrible to him, hyung. Terrible. People like that don’t deserve forgiveness,” Jimin said, deciding to go with it.

“Oh,” Hoseok murmured, looking between them. Yoongi had a weird look on his face. Contemplative more than sorry, but he was nodding, so Hoseok assumed he agreed with Jimin’s statement, “if you stay Jiminie you have to promise to be nice to Yoongi-ssi. The past is in the past, okay?”

Jimin pursed his lips and frowned, looking at Yoongi, then Taehyung, who was still glaring at him, and Jungkook, who looked vaguely hopeful, before nodding, “I’ll try.”

“Yoongi-ssi?”

“I believe I told you to call me hyung,” Yoongi said instead, smiling slightly, which made Jimin scoff.

“Hyung, is that alright with you? This is your club. If your past with Jimin-ah makes you uncomfortable, I can work around it. It’s absolutely no problem.”

“I have no issue with Jimin-ssi working with you on this. I’m not involved with the club’s operation anyway so it doesn't affect me.”

“Hyung, I _told_ you—”

“Ah, see that’s where you’re wrong,” Hoseok cut in, “if you want your club to be successful, you’ll need to be involved on a daily basis.”

“What?”

* * *

Yoongi had no idea how he got here. Only two months prior, his life had been simple. Easy. It required no interaction or irritation. Then his dad had landed in Korea and everything had gone to shit. Now his life included countless irritations and inconveniences. Taehyung and Jungkook kept dragging him out places with Hoseok for the sake of ‘market research.’ The dog that was supposed to go to a shelter still somehow resides in his house and sleeps in his bed. Jimin appears randomly just to accuse him of every death in this hemisphere. Seokjin keeps texting him and asking to talk. His dad thinks his spies are subtle but they _aren’t_. 

And Hoseok. 

Hoseok was a problem. 

A problem he never thought he’d have. 

Hoseok is the sun. As a born vampire with no issue with the sun (aside from his extreme paleness), he’d never feared the sun. Now, for the first time, he did. Something told him this sun would burn. So he did what any vampire in their right mind would do. He ran from the sun. 

Or tried to anyway.

Like always, his kin were there to catch him. This time, it came in the form of Taehyung showing up at his office in the middle of the night, wrapped in a huge blanket that made him look like a burrito. 

“Hyung?” Taehyung called from the doorway.

“Hmm? Come in,” Yoongi said, not looking up from his paperwork. Suddenly he was _busy_ and he hated that.

“Can I sit?”

“Of course, Tae-ah.”

Taehyung nodded, though Yoongi didn’t see it and waddled to the chair situated across from Yoongi. He noticed the dog sleeping near Yoongi’s feet, which were idly rubbing the dog’s belly, and smiled to himself. Yoongi had grown fond of the dog, even if he hadn’t named it yet. 

“Can we talk, hyung?”

Yoongi looked up with a frown but closed his work, “what’s up?”

“I could ask the same,” Taehyung said.

“I don’t understand,” Yoongi said.

“Why haven’t you been around? Hoseok-hyung has been asking for you,” Taehyung asked.

“I— _hyung_? You too?”

“It’s easier since he doesn’t know. And you’re avoiding the question.”

“I’ve just been busy. Since he’s got me involved in the actual running of the club I have a lot to catch up on,” Yoongi deflected.

“Sure, I get that, but you’re still avoiding him. Why?”

“I’m not.”

“You literally left the club today when he showed up. He looked so hurt. And that Jimin-ssi looked so pleased. I wanted to punch you for making _both_ of them look like that.”

Yoongi sighed, “Tae-ah, you really need to cut Jimin-ssi some slack. He’s right to be scared of me. I could break his entire family line with barely a thought.”

“But you wouldn’t and he doesn’t want to see that!”

“No, he doesn’t,” Yoongi agreed, “but he’s doing it to protect his friend. I’m sure you can understand that.”

Taehyung frowned but nodded, “don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding the question again.”

“Look, humans die, Taehyung-ah. There’s no point getting to know them.”

“Is that what you thought of me?” Taehyung asked, hoping to throw Yoongi off.

He didn’t.

“Yes, at first. Then you kept coming around and I changed my opinion.”

“What’s different about Hoseok-hyung then?”

“Tae-ah,” Yoongi sighed, leaning back in his chair, “times are different now. I don’t _need_ to get to know humans anymore. That wasn’t an option with you. Or your family. Not at that time. But now? There’s no need to watch someone grow old and die.”

“You don’t know that he will. His best friend is a vampire.”

“And if Jimin-ssi wanted to turn him, he would have _told_ him about vampires, but he didn’t. Hoseok-ah is going to grow old. Get married. Have a family. Be a normal _human_. There’s no need for me to watch that.”

Taehyung’s mouth turned down at the corner, “you don’t know that. And even if you did, there’s no reason for you to not be friends with him. The future doesn’t negate the now, hyung. If you didn’t get to know me I would have died out there in those woods, alone. You can’t know what your role is. Maybe you’re meant to be his friend.”

“And maybe I’m not.”

“Maybe. But I think the fact that he wants to be your friend suggests you are,” Taehyung said, pushing himself up.

Yoongi watched him go without a word, a frown heavy on his face. Once Taehyung reached the door, he paused and looked back, “not everyone will leave, hyung. I know time has taught you otherwise but sometimes time is wrong.”

“When did you get so smart?” Yoongi asked, closing his eyes.

“I had a great teacher,” Taehyung replied softly, closing the door as he left, leaving Yoongi alone with his thoughts and memories. He saw Taehyung as a young boy, bursting with energy. As a teenager, more shy and embarrassed but still lively. As a young adult, lost in love. And finally, as a newly turned vampire, covered in blood and betrayal. Yoongi had always thought of his role in Taehyung’s life as relatively minor, at least before the end, but maybe Taehyung was right. Maybe he was where he was meant to be. Yoongi wondered if, after over two thousand years of life, he’d ever really figure out just where that was. 

* * *

  
  


“Come _on_ , hyung! If you want your club to be the best you have to see what the other clubs are doing. Keeping up-to-date is key!” Hoseok said, eyeing him from where he stood with his arms crossed and a pout in place.

“I don’t care what they’re doing,” Yoongi replied, ignoring the self-satisfied smirk on Taehyung’s face.

“You obviously do if you’re here! You want this club to succeed,” Hoseok told him.

Yoongi tilted his head and gestured towards Taehyung and Jungkook, “only if they do.”

“I— what?” Hoseok asked, looking between them.

“I only open up clubs to give them something to do. They run them, not me. I’m only the money,” Yoongi said honestly.

  
“Oh, that’s… nice? I guess?” Hoseok said, confused. Clubs were a lot of work and money. People didn’t just open them to _entertain someone_ but apparently that was exactly why Yoongi had done it. 

“I guess. Give them too much free time and they’ll burn down something. Like say, the Gavle goat.”

“Oh my _god_! That was _one time_!” Jungkook burst out, embarrassed. 

“The… the Christmas thing that burns down every year?” Hoseok asked.

“Yup.” “Not every year!”

“That’s because I started opening clubs and you can’t now!” Yoongi cut in.

Hoseok looked between them with a confused expression. They looked serious, but they couldn’t be, right? Discretely pulling out his phone, Hoseok looked up the goat and saw that it first burned down in the 60s, long before either of them would have been born. _Maybe they were just there when it burned down recently_ , Hoseok decided, tuning back in.

“It was an accident!” Taehyung was saying.

“Accidents only happen once!”

“Well _I_ only did it once,” Jungkook cut in.

“Oh, I see! Blame me!” Taehyung whined, turning on Jungkook with a frown.

“I mean, hyung, you kinda did start it,” Jungkook said.

Hoseok blinked, then laughed, “oh, you’re kidding! I was worried we had a whole international incident on our hands here!”

“Kidding?” Yoongi asked, looking at Hoseok strangely.

“Well, Taehyung-ah couldn’t have started it. He’s too young, so you’re kidding. Were you there for when it burned down last?” Hoseok asked, looking at Taehyung.

Taehyung nodded, “feels like all of them, honestly. We opened a club there and I love the area, so I visit often.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Sweden,” Hoseok said, almost wistful.

“Why don’t you?” Yoongi asked.

“Hmm, at first it was too much money, then I was too busy with work. Never happened.”

“Well, if you do well here, maybe I can send you to our club in Stockholm,” Yoongi offered, unsure why.

“Ah,” Hoseok smiled, “thank you, but travelling alone is no fun.”

“Hyung will go with you!” Jungkook offered.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you’ve never even seen our club in Stockholm?” Taehyung offered.

Yoongi shrugged, “Don’t have to. I trust you guys.”

“Hyung, you haven’t been to Sweden in _forever_.”

“Yea, last time I went, there was a goat still.”

“They rebuild it every year! It was an _accident_ okay?” Taehyung burst out.

Yoongi shook his head and smiled, feeling exhaustion settle on his bones suddenly, “I’m sure it was. I’m going to head home, okay? Have fun tonight.”

“What? No! You have to come!” Taehyung protested.

“I’m really tired, Taehyungie. Another time,” Yoongi replied softly, hoping Taehyung would understand.

Instead, Jungkook’s eyes widened, “tired? You slept all day!”

“Mm, not well though.”

“Too bad, you’re coming with us,” Jungkook decided.

“Hey, guys, if he’s tired, we can always go another—”

“NO!” Two voices declared at once.

Yoongi’s head moved back in surprise. They usually weren’t so… _firm_. Whiny? Sure. Determined? Sure. But firm? No. They got their way by joking around and begging. Hence the missing phone last time they wanted him to go out and the dog that still resided in his apartment. If they were this firm, it must mean a lot to them.

“Okay, okay,” Yoongi sighed, “I’ll go. Just let me go home and change.”

“We have clothes for you here!” Taehyung told him, knowing if Yoongi went home he’d go to bed.

“What? Since when?”

“Since now. They’re in your office. Go change.” Taehyung ordered, prompting a long sigh from Yoongi as he retreated to his office.

Watching him leave, Hoseok raised a brow, “you know he gives off the ‘I could kill you vibe’ but he’s actually just a huge softie, isn’t he?”

Jungkook snorted, “the biggest. He’d never admit it though. Doesn’t project his emotions well. Never has. He shows it though, in the things he does. Like he opens clubs because I told him I wanted to run a business but couldn’t afford it.”

“Or how he chose all the locations based on where I said I wanted to visit growing up,” Taehyung adds. 

“Or how he offered to hire you just so you could go see a place you’ve always wanted to see,” Jungkook added, looking at Hoseok.

Hoseok made a humming noise then frowned, “I wonder what happened with his ex to make Jiminie hate him. It’s hard to see him acting in a way that would anger Jiminie so much. He’s like the sweetest person I know.”

Jungkook and Taehyung shared a look, then Taehyung shrugged, “people misunderstand him a lot. Because of who he is and how he acts with new people. Your friend hadn’t even met him before. He’s just basing his opinion on hearsay. I’m not saying hyung has never made mistakes, everyone has and hyung is old, so he’s made more, but I’d rather people base their opinion on who he actually is then what they hear through others.”

“He’s only a few years older than you, Taehyung-ah. You make it sound like he’s ancient,” Hoseok joked.

“Have you heard him whine? ‘Back in my day…’” Jungkook said, shooting a glance at Taehyung. They really weren’t used to hanging out with humans. It was hard to guard what they said so closely. 

Hoseok laughed, “he _does_ do that! But I get what you’re saying. I told Jiminie that too. I based my opinions on what I see, not hear. Yoongi-hyung looks and acts like a good guy. Standoffish maybe, but I get the impression that’s because he’s not used to being around people.”

“That’s an understatement,” Taehyung muttered.

“Hey,” Hoseok called out, waiting for Taehyung to look at him, “no matter what Jiminie says, my opinion won’t change without evidence, okay? He’s my best friend, but I have my own mind.”

“Okay,” Taehyung agreed, smiling, “that works for me.”

“Now, if you could just change Jimin-hyung’s opinion,” Jungkook sighed off to the side.

“HOSEOKIE-HYUNG!”

“Speak of the goddamn devil and he shall appear,” Taehyung muttered.

Jimin practically skipped into the club with a large smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Those eyes settled on Taehyung then flitted to Jungkook, who looked like he had been punched in the throat. This was likely because Jimin was wearing leather pants and a loose button-up that shifted whenever he moved and left _nothing_ to the imagination. Not that Jungkook had been imagining things. But, you know. Details. 

“Ah, Jiminie you look hot,” Hoseok immediately complimented.

Tilting his head with a now genuine smile, Jimin replied, “as do you. I love the white,” as he reached out and touched the sleeve of Hoseok’s white button-up. He hadn’t gone overly fancy, just simple black jeans and a white shirt, but he also knew the jeans made his ass look great so there’s that.

“I’m beginning to feel like we’re underdressed,” Jungkook complained, looking down at himself. He hadn’t known they were going out so he was wearing his regular clothes. A simply white t-shirt, light baggy jeans and Timbs. Literally nothing special. 

“Speak for yourself,” Taehyung joked, flicking his imaginary hair over his shoulder. Which, fair. Taehyung was dressed as he almost always was, with black slacks, a nice belt, and a brightly patterned button-up on top. Jungkook was wondering if he had missed the ‘everyone needs to wear button-ups’ memo when Yoongi finally emerged from his office. He was looking down at himself and frowning and didn’t notice everyone staring at him.

“Don’t you think all the accessories are a bit much, Taehyungie?”

“Nope, you look perfect,” Taehyung declared, watching Hoseok’s reaction closely. 

Taehyung had put Yoongi in a simple pair of ripped skinny jeans paired with a black t-shirt Yoongi had tucked in and ample silver jewelry. His hair was slightly messy from pulling the shirt on and it just added to the look. 

“If you say so,” Yoongi muttered, nervously fiddling with the new rings.

Jimin scoffed, “perfectly dressed to lure some innocent virgin to your lair. Typical.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened and he tore them away from where they had been focused on Yoongi’s waist. It was so _small_ , “Jiminie! That was out of line.”

But Yoongi had snorted, “it’s been a few centuries since I did that. Maybe I’ll get back into the swing of things. Thanks for the reminder _Jiminie_.”

Jimin made a shocked sound and covered his mouth, “HOSEOK-HYUNG ISN’T A VIRGIN!”

“JIMINIE!”

Smirking, Yoongi tilted his head. Truth be told, he _liked_ arguing with Jimin. Just a bit, “exceptions can be made.”

“I— what?” Hoseok asked, turning to look at Yoongi who was watching Jimin’s reaction with an amused expression. They made eye contact and Yoongi rolled his eyes, causing Hoseok to laugh, “it’s been a few centuries, huh?”

“Yes,” Yoongi sighed dramatically, “there just aren't any good virgins to kidnap nowadays, you know?”

“Must be hard,” Hoseok agreed sympathetically.

“I’ve had to lower my standards, which is a shame, but times change and all that.”

“You’re so brave,” Hoseok told him.

“I try,” Yoongi said, feeling a smile tug at his lips.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook, his lips pursed and eyebrows raised. Jungkook widened his eyes in response and smiled. Yoongi was _bantering_. And he didn’t seem tired anymore. They were moving in the right direction.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jimin cut in, shooting a glare towards Yoongi who merely smiled in response, “aren’t we going out?”

“Yup, we were just waiting for Yoongi-hyung to get ready,” Hoseok told him.

“Oh,” Jimin replied, looking genuinely disappointed, “they’re coming too?”

“Of course, why else would I have you meet me here?”

“I just thought—” Jimin’s mouth twitched, “nevermind, let’s go.”

Hoseok looked worried, “everything okay?”

“Mhm, I just thought we were going out alone like we used to. No big deal.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Jiminie, we’ll do that next time, okay?” 

“Okay, hyung,” Jimin replied, looking anywhere but Hoseok. His eyes met Taehyung’s and for the first time he didn’t see animosity or anger there, but… _sympathy_. He didn’t like that. Turning away, Jimin wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s and looked up at him with a bright smile, “let’s go?”

Hoseok looked at the other three, who nodded and began to leave the club. Though it was whispered, Jimin heard Yoongi speaking to Taehyung.

“ _I told you, he’s doing it for his friend. You get it now?_ ”

Taehyung didn’t answer, but the comment made Jimin turn his head back so he could see them anyway. Jungkook and Yoongi were watching Taehyung, who was staring at the floor, a look of serious concentration on his face. Yoongi noticed his gaze first and looked up. For once, he didn’t smile or smirk, nor raise a brow in question. He simply met Jimin’s eyes and waited. Jimin pursed his lips and turned away. 

_He’s a monster. Beomsoo-ssi wouldn’t have been scared of him for nothing_. 

* * *

The white sheet was covered in nearly a dozen different number sequences, all bearing the origin of South Korea. Namjoon scanned the numbers idly before looking up at the vampire who sat across from him silently. He was making an effort to breathe, which Namjoon appreciated, but otherwise, he sat perfectly still.

“I didn’t realize there were so many covens in Korea.”

“Hm, every province has one, even the smaller ones. Though some of them don’t have official status right now, we’re treating them like they do for this. I don’t think those attacking will recognize the difference.”

Namjoon made a humming noise of agreement, “no, probably not.”

“So you can handle the transfers then? 1,000,000,000,000 KRW per coven should do it.”

Raising a brow, Namjoon looked at the list of numbers again, “that’s a lot of money.”

“I’ve lived a long time, this is nothing,” Seokjin commented, not even blinking an eye at the number.

“Tell me,” Namjoon said, “just who are you? I’ve seen you hang around a lot this month but no one is saying anything about you. You have purple eyes rather than silver and people flinch when you get too close.”

“Flinch?” Seokjin repeated with a smile, “do they?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. Aren’t you afraid to ask that question?”

“No, I’m valuable so you won’t kill me.”

Seokjin smiled and tilted his head, assessing the man in front of him. He wasn’t just acting unafraid, he genuinely wasn’t. Human fear had a distinctive _smell_ and he wasn’t giving it off. In fact, he smelled good, like an old library. Seokjin had always liked books.

“Well, to answer your question, it’s complicated.”

“How complicated?”

“My sire is the original vampire. The first one, which is why my eyes are purple. Only vampires turned by the original two have that feature. It’s like a sign of royalty.”

“So you’re an original.”

“No, not really. I’m the first turned human, so there’s a slight difference.”

“But you said two.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Seokjin said, tapping his finger, “the original vampire has a son. A biological one. He was born a vampire, though his mother was human.”

“Born?” Namjoon asked, remembering the argument from the previous meeting. The Seoul coven leader had been insulting the kin of the only born vampire. Which meant he lived in Seoul. 

“Yes, born. Not really sure how that happened, mind you. It’s never happened again and since all humans have to die to turn, they can’t reproduce, _obviously_. Though I supposed Yoongi-ah probably could, since he never died. We don’t know a lot about his biology since he’s the only one.”

“Yoongi,” Namjoon repeated, feeling vaguely sick.

“Ah, you just realized, didn’t you?” Seokjin asked with a smile, “Yes, the little club your partner is working at right now is owned by one Min Yoongi, the only born vampire. Small world, isn’t it? The very same club you paid tribute to for the Seoul coven not a month ago. I figured you were only given the names of his kin since he doesn’t get involved in the club. At least he didn’t before.”

“Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook,” Namjoon muttered.

“That’s them. The only remaining kin of Min Yoongi. I think anyway. He doesn’t keep in contact with his kin so it’s hard to know how many there are.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why Hoseok-ah? Why me?”

Seokjin blinked then smiled, “why not?”

“What do you want?”

“From you? Nothing. Don’t worry. We mean no harm. At least I don’t. I simply needed to give Yoongi-ah a reason to get involved in the current fight. He’s been rather… _distant_ about the whole thing. Waiting to die, if you will. Age does that.”

“You’re using Hoseok-ah!?”

“That actually wasn’t my idea. I simply told his kin that Yoongi-ah was exhibiting traits of a vampire that was about to kill himself and they took it from there. I guess Yoongi-ah is quite fond of your little partner.”

“So you lied and set this whole thing up? I’m helping you!” Namjoon burst out, standing up in his anger.

“I never lied. Yoongi-ah _is_ exhibiting those traits. He _is_ fond of Hoseok-ssi. I merely warned the people who care about him what was happening. They’re too young to have seen it before.”

Namjoon blinked, sitting down, “there are traits?”

“Yes. When someone has lived as long as Yoongi-ah and I, life gets… _boring_. Everyone you know dies and the _world_ you know is long gone. Most vampires die quite young actually, once they lose their human connections.”

“You’re worried about him.”

“Of course,” Seokjin replied, affronted, “he’s my little brother.”

“Actually?”

“Oh, no. Not biologically. But we were raised together. Our fathers were best friends. I was adopted after my father was killed in a battle.”

Namjoon leaned back in his chair, “so you’re older than the first born vampire and only a few years younger than the original.”

“Technically. Depends on who you ask. Biologically I am older than Yoongi-ah by 3 months, but he’s been a vampire two decades longer. Also, his father is older biologically _and_ as a vampire. He also turned me, which comes with a certain level of control.”

“Interesting,” Namjoon replied, adding the new information to his mental list.

  1. ~~There was an original vampire? More than one~~? There were two original vampires and one turned vampire.



  1. ~~PURPLE?~~ Purple eyes were a symbol of the original vampiric line. Silver for everyone else.



  1. ~~BORN VAMPIRE???~~ There is one born vampire; power level unknown.



“You know,” Namjoon said once he was finished, “no one ever answers my questions. Why are you?”

“The simplest answer is you’re cute and I’ve always had a weakness for that,” Seokjin replied, noting Namjoon’s raised brow, “the more complex answer is I could erase you before you did any damage with that information anyway so it doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t you think giving me information in a time when humans are killing you off is a bad idea?”

“Only if you’re one of them. But I don’t see you as a man ruled by fear of the unknown Namjoon-ah,” Seokjin said, slipping into informalities, “I looked into you. You pride yourself on _knowing_ things, on collecting information. People like that don’t join the Hunters. They’re a group of people fueled by fear and misplaced hatred.”

“And yet you fear them.”

“I always fear humans. I’ve lived for a very long time, Namjoon-ah. What I have learned in that time is that as many people as vampires kill, humans will always kill more. War, purposeful famine, greed, persecutions. These are all inventions of _humans_ to kill other _humans_. The only thing I fear is what a group of humans together can do when they think they’re doing the right thing.”

Namjoon didn’t reply to that. Mostly because he didn’t know how. Seokjin had pointed out something anyone who has studied history would know. Humans liked to kill one another. What Seokjin didn’t seem to realize, or maybe he did and didn’t mention it, was that the existence of vampires gave humans something to focus their animosity towards other than themselves. 

Maybe Seokjin was right to be afraid.

A phone ringing cut through the silence and Namjoon jumped, surprised.

“My apologies,” Seokjin said with a smirk, pulling out his phone. He looked vaguely confused by the caller ID but answered anyway.

“Hello?... What? Slow down and explain. What’s gone?” Seokjin asked.

After listening for a few seconds, Seokjin hung up the phone and gestured for Namjoon to hand him the sheet of paper from before. When Namjoon had done so, Seokjin grabbed a pen and crossed off one of a number sequence in the middle, “you won’t be needing that anymore.”

“What? Why?”

“Because the Busan coven doesn’t exist anymore. Everyone is dead.”

* * *

“Would it kill you to act like you’re enjoying yourself!?” Hoseok whined, leaning into Yoongi so he could hear him over the music. A nice gesture, even if it was unnecessary.

“I am enjoying myself.”

“Really? Because I can’t tell! You’ve been sitting in the corner frowning the entire time.”

“I’m not frowning, this is just my face.”

“It is _not_. I’ve seen you smile! It’s possible,” Hoseok countered.

“Look, I don’t really—”

“Hyung, just leave him! He’s so boring. Let’s dance,” Jimin said, appearing over Hoseok’s shoulder and glaring at Yoongi.

“Not without Yoongi-hyung,” Hoseok said adamantly.

“He can’t dance! Let’s just go!” Jimin whined.

Now Yoongi raised a brow, “who said I can’t dance?”

“Oh?” Hoseok said, eyes sparkling with interest, “can you?”

“I can. I just don’t.”

Jimin pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He _knew_ Yoongi was only doing this to piss him off. He _knew_ that but couldn’t help but play into his hands, “don’t waste your time with him. He’s just a buzzkill!”

“Jiminie, stop!”

“Maybe I’ll dance for a song or two,” Yoongi replied, smirking.

_Motherfucker_. 

“YAY! Let’s go!” Hoseok said, jumping up and grabbing Yoongi to pull him onto the dance floor. For a second, everything paused. Yoongi and Jimin looked down at his hand in shock. Hoseok tried to pull him away but in his shock, he forgot to compensate for Hoseok’s human strength and ended up pulling Hoseok into him by accident. Hoseok stumbled backwards and turned around in surprise.

  
“You’re stronger than you look!” 

Yoongi blinked down at his hand again then looked up, “sorry.”

“It’s okay, let’s go,” Hoseok said, pulling again. This time Yoongi let him lead. Jimin watched them go with a deep frown. Yoongi had looked… _surprised_ when Hoseok touched him. Like people didn’t usually do that. Jimin thought back over all the interactions and realized that the only person who ever touched him was Taehyung, who literally threw himself at Yoongi on a regular basis. Jimin wondered if that was because no one else ever touched him. As he watched the people on the dance floor shift away from him without even being conscious of it, Jimin realized that yes, that was likely the case. Now that Jimin was used to being around Yoongi, he didn’t flip out when he sensed Yoongi’s power anymore. But that didn’t stop him from noticing that it was _lower_ tonight than it usually was. Even Taehyung and Jungkook seemed to be concealing their power, if the closeness of the humans and vampires around them was any indication. And yet, people still seemed to be avoiding Yoongi. He was concealing his power and acting human, but everyone still fled.

Jimin had a moment of doubt. A moment where he wondered about the rumours he had heard. Then Yoongi looked at him over Hoseok’s shoulder and smirked and Jimin doubled down.

_Fuck that guy_. _He’s dangerous, no matter what he looks like now_.

Deciding then and there that he would force himself between the two of them if it was the last thing he did, Jimin made his way to the dance floor. He was about halfway there, flexing his power so humans would move out of his way faster, when it hit him. Suddenly an overwhelming flash of pain seized his entire system and he collapsed to the ground. Somewhere in the distance, he was vaguely aware of people calling his name but he couldn’t hear them over the blinding pain and screaming inside his head. 

“Kid, look up at me. Now,” Yoongi ordered, crouching in front of him and lifting Jimin’s chin up, “Shit.”

“Taehyung-ah, Jungkook-ah, get Hoseok-ah away. I’ll handle this,” Yoongi said, even as he dragged Jimin away.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with Jiminie?” Hoseok called out, looking around the club in panic. A few other people had dropped as well, the people around them looking worried and confused.

“Uh, hyung thinks it's a party drug. He has lots of experience with this. As a bar owner. He’s taking him to throw it up.”

“I should—” 

“He needs space, you don’t want to overwhelm him,” Taehyung cut in calmly.

“I— okay. He’ll be okay?”

“He’ll be fine, hyung’ll make sure,” Jungkook assured him, pulling Hoseok towards their table.

“Hyung’ll make sure,” Taehyung repeated.

Inside the bathroom, Yoongi opened the door and called out, “everyone out. NOW.”

Without knowing why, everyone inside immediately left. Yoongi closed and locked the door before kneeling back down to where he had tossed Jimin.

“Breathe. You need to breathe. I know it sounds weird since we don’t have to usually but you’re having a panic attack essentially. You need to calm down.”

“It _hurts_. What did you do to me?”

Yoongi sighed, “nothing.”

Jimin focused on his breathing and willed himself to calm down. He didn’t trust Yoongi in the slightest and was still partially convinced he was at fault when he heard Yoongi on the phone.

“Don’t get too excited, I’m only calling because I have a question.”

Jimin frowned, confused. Who could he be calling right now?

“That’s what I thought. Thanks.”

He hung up and looked at Jimin somewhat sympathetically, “you’re from Busan, right? Or what would become Busan?”

“How did you know?”

“You’re accent. That’s where Jungkookie is from.”

“Why?”

Yoongi pursed his lips, “because the Hunters just took out the entire Busan coven and killed everyone. I’m going to assume your sire lived there.”

Jimin's eyes widened, “he— he ran it.”

“Ah, that’d explain your animosity. I always hated Kang Beomsoo.”

“He’s—”

“Dead.”

“And you said— you said Hunters were responsible? What is that?”

Yoongi rubbed his face and looked at Jimin for a second, “control your eyes. Hoseok-ah can’t see. They’ve been shining silver since you collapsed. I have to— _fuck_. We have to get Hoseok-ah home, then I’ll explain everything. I was hoping it would become a problem, but it has.”

“What has?!”

Sighing again, Yoongi pushed himself up, “Hunters. Hunters have become a problem again.”

“I don’t know what that means!”

“Unfortunately, you’re about to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins and ends at the same time. The first scene is really the end from a different perspective, everything after the first scene is the lead up to the end (I’m sorry if that’s confusing).
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	5. Safety in Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi finally tells Taehyung and Jungkook (and Jimin) what's going on.
> 
> Jimin wrestles with his feelings regarding Yoongi.
> 
> Hoseok ends up at Yoongi's house for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* this is over 11000 words and I don't know how that happened.
> 
> Anyway, I had to break this chapter up because it was getting WAAY too long, like double this, so Namjoon, Taehyung, and Seokjin aren't in this half a lot, if at all. They'll be more heavily featured in the next chapter since that's where their parts ended up.
> 
> Hopefully, everyone is still staying safe and practicing social distancing! The sooner we all do this, the sooner we'll be able to stop!

_“Taehyungie, I need you here.”_

Taehyung almost missed Yoongi's call from the bathroom. He had been too focused on the vampires scattered throughout the club in various stages of distress. Glancing back at Hoseok, who looked worried, and Jungkook, who was also watching the people, Taehyung gestured towards the bathroom with his head. Jungkook nodded and focused on Hoseok.

“I’m going to go check on them. I’ll be right back,” Taehyung said, standing up.

“I should come too! I need—” Hoseok began, also standing up, but Jungkook pulled him back down.

“You’re freaking out, hyung. Jimin-hyung needs someone calm right now,” Jungkook said softly, squeezing Hoseok’s shoulder. When he nodded, Taehyung left the table and ran to the bathroom.

“What’s up?” Taehyung asked as soon as Yoongi unlocked the bathroom door and let him in.

“Remember when I said my dad coming back was bad news but it didn’t affect you so you didn’t need to know?” Yoongi asked.

“Yea?” Taehyung replied, looking at Jimin. He was seated on the floor, knees up and head back. His arms were resting on his knees and he was doing some sort of breathing exercises. When he opened his eyes, Taehyung noted they were still silver, indicating whatever had caused him to collapse was still an issue.

“Well, it’s now a problem here too. The Hunters are back and they just took out the entire Busan coven.”

“Shit. I thought you guys got rid of them during the Inquisition,” Taehyung commented. He had never dealt with the Hunters before, but he had heard about them.

Yoongi frowned, “we did, but I-I made a mistake and that gave them the opportunity to reform.”

Jimin’s whole body tensed, “this is _your fault_? It’s your fault my sire is dead?!”

“Indirectly. I’ll explain in more detail later but essentially I opposed the wholesale slaughter of families related to Hunters. I forgot that families hold grudges,” Yoongi explained, looking at Jimin directly and hoping the continued conversation would give Jimin time to calm down.

This seemed to mollify Jimin to a degree, mostly because he couldn’t really blame someone for not wanting to murder more people. Also because it countered what he believed to be true about Yoongi: that he killed indiscriminately. 

“What do you need from me?” Taehyung asked, bringing the conversation back on track before Hoseok hit his limit and stormed the bathroom.

“I need you to collect all the vampires here who went down and tell them to report to the Seoul coven for information. I’m assuming they all had sires at the Busan coven. Beomsoo-ah bit anything with a pulse so a lot of people are going to be in pain right now. Use your position if necessary, just get them out. Once Jimin-ah calms down, we’re going to bring Hoseok-ah home. We’ll go back to my place and I’ll explain everything in more detail.”

“He’s coming too?” Taehyung said, gesturing to Jimin, who laughed a bit at Taehyung’s put-out expression.

“Yes. It’s his sire after all.”

“Fine. I’ll loop Kookie in,”

_“No need,”_ Jungkook said from the main room, clearly having been listening to the conversation.

Yoongi nodded, “go. We’ll come out once his eyes return to normal.”

Taehyung nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him. Yoongi locked it again and settled himself on the floor, tilting his head back so it rested against the door.

“You can go. I don’t need you here,” Jimin muttered.

“I know, but if I go back without you, Hoseok-ah will freak out. I can feel his anxiety from here.”

“I guess,” Jimin admitted. He could feel it too. Hoseok was worried and scared. He didn’t like to be in a place where he couldn’t help so the fact that Yoongi had whisked Jimin away was probably driving him nuts. 

They sat in silence then. Only the sound of the club’s music echoing through the walls. Yoongi could hear the pipes creaking and the sound of people complaining about the closed bathroom before they sensed his presence and their flight or fight instincts kicked in, prompting them to seek another bathroom. What kept his attention though, was Jimin’s breathing. It was erratic. He wasn’t calming down. 

“Jimin-ah. You need to calm down. Hoseok-ah is waiting,” Yoongi ordered calmly.

Jimin snapped, “it’s not that fucking easy. My sire is _dead_.”

“I know that, but you’re fixating.”

“Please, oh please, oh great one, explain to me how the _fuck_ I’m supposed to just forget a few minutes after it happened!”

Yoongi sighed and stood up. He dusted off his pants before kneeling in front of Jimin, “look at me.”

“I’d rather fucking not.”

“ _Jimin_.”

Instinctively, Jimin’s silver eyes found Yoongi’s, “what?”

“Breathe slowly. Clear your mind. You’re fixating on the gap you feel in your power right now and that’s causing your eyes to stay silver. I need you to focus on something else. Anything at all.”

“It’s not that—”

“It _is_. Focus on Hoseok-ah. He’s waiting to go home. He’s scared. You need to calm down so we can go and tell him you’re okay,” Yoongi reminded him.

For a full minute, Yoongi crouched there holding Jimin’s gaze. He was monitoring Hoseok’s presence and he could feel him getting antsy, knew they didn’t have a lot of time left. Jimin must have sensed it too because the silver started to fade out, replaced by the soft brown of his actual eye colour. Once his eyes turned fully brown and held that colour, Yoongi nodded and stood up again.

  
  
“Let’s go.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, I just forced you to focus on something else.”

“That sounds like some original vampire bullshit.”

Yoongi sighed, “you know I wasn’t using any power. You would have felt it and my eyes didn’t even change colour. I just have a calming presence, like a rock with moss. That’s all I did.”

Jimin snorted, “whatever. I need to get to my friend.”

Yoongi let Jimin push past him out the door. Following him out, Yoongi entered the club. He noticed all the vampires who had dropped before were gone and Taehyung had returned to Hoseok’s side. When he spotted Jimin and Yoongi, Hoseok jumped up and ran through the crowd. Yoongi lightened his control over his power a bit so people moved and eased his way. The thinning of the dancefloor allowed Hoseok to run into Jimin bodily. The impact of him running into Jimin and pulling him into a hug was so loud Yoongi was convinced even humans could hear it over the music. 

“Are you okay? Did you throw up? Do you know what it was?”

“I-” Jimin stuttered, looking frantically around.

“We don’t know what drug it was yet, but we should get him home so he can get some rest,” Yoongi filled in for him, aware Jimin hadn’t been present enough to hear their cover story.

“Of course! Let’s go now!” Hoseok immediately agreed, pulling Jimin out of the club and toward the car they had taken to the club. 

The ride was awkward and silent. Yoongi drove with Taehyung in the passenger side. In the back, Hoseok had Jimin wrapped in a hug and was stroking his hair, murmuring threats to whoever had dared to drug _his precious Jiminie_ and Jungkook was leaning as far away from Jimin as possible in some ridiculous attempt to not touch him, which would have made Yoongi laugh in any other circumstance. They arrived at Hoseok’s apartment first, who protested loudly at being dropped off and insisted on going to Jimin’s place, but Jimin was firm in his desire to be left alone.

“You’ll call me the second you wake up? Or if you feel sick? We’ll go to the hospital ASAP, okay?”

“Okay, hyung, thank you.”

“Promise you’ll call?”

“I promise,” Jimin agreed.

If it had been awkward before, now it was _stifling_. Jimin was no longer pretending to be weak and was seated with his arms crossed. Yoongi could feel his glare burn into the back of his head as he drove. Thankfully, Yoongi didn’t live that far from Hoseok so they were home before Yoongi found out if looks really could kill. 

They were greeted by the energetic barks of the dog when they entered the apartment. Without thinking, Yoongi leaned down and pet the dog's head before continuing into the apartment. He tossed his keys on the island and disappeared into the kitchen.

“There’s a dog,” Jimin commented.

“Yes, we got him for hyung,” Jungkook explained.

“He’s going to the shelter,” Yoongi added as he returned, handing Jimin a glass of blood, “you’ll need this.”

Taking it somewhat hesitantly, Jimin looked down at the dog again, who was following Yoongi around like the puppy he was, “he has a collar.”

“Not my doing,” Yoongi said.

“And a bed,” Jimin added looking at the comfortable-looking bed in the corner.

“He needed somewhere to sleep until he leaves,” Yoongi explained.

“And toys,” Jimin pointed out.

“He’ll chew my shoes otherwise,” Yoongi said.

“Right,” Jimin nodded, looking at Taehyung and Jungkook, who were barely concealing their amused expressions.

Ignoring the clear judgement in Jimin’s tone, Yoongi settled into the sofa, grabbing a pillow and pulling it to his chest, before looking up at them, “well? You want to know the details or what?”

“Of course, hyung,” Jungkook agreed, launching himself over the top of the couch and bouncing as he hit cushions.

Jimin, however, didn’t move. Taehyung glanced back at Jimin, who looked confused, and followed his gaze. He was staring at Yoongi, who was clutching a pillow to his chest, with his knees pulled up. At his feet, the dog had settled. He was scratching his side with his feet as he watched Jungkook make scary faces at the dog. The dog merely huffed and curled closer to Yoongi, eliciting a smile from Yoongi who quickly covered it up with a cough. The entire image was incredibly domestic and _soft_. It was everything Taehyung had come to expect from Yoongi and the complete opposite of what Jimin had thought.

Taehyung threw him a disgusted glance and muttered over his shoulder as he walked away “so scary. Look at that monster.” 

He was aware Yoongi and Jungkook could hear him, but he didn’t care. Jimin’s judgement of Yoongi pissed him off. What irritated him more was that he knew they could be great friends, if only Jimin would stop being so judgemental for no reason.

Once they had all settled on the couch, Yoongi leaned back and began “so you all heard that the Busan coven is gone.”

“Yes.”

“When my father returned a few months ago, he told me he had come back because a group of humans who call themselves ‘Hunters’ had resurfaced. Basically they believe vampires are the devil and are dedicated to killing us off.”

“Why?” Jungkook asked, curious.

“It’s complicated. The Hunters first formed just before the Spanish Inquisition. There had been smaller, more isolated killings prior to that, bundled together with early witch hunts, but nothing organized.”

“So it was religious.”

“At first, yes. It didn’t help that most vampires have issues with religious objects. It fueled their fear.”

“Most? You mean all,” Jimin corrected, confused.

“I can touch religious objects,” Yoongi informed him.

“What?”

“I think it’s because I’m not dead,” Yoongi answered with a shrug.

“I— what?”

“You never noticed he has a heartbeat?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin blinked and focused, and sure enough, there it was. A slow and steady heartbeat, “how?”

“No idea,” Yoongi answered, “anyway, the Spanish Inquisition gave humans the cover they needed to organize and began mass executions of vampires. A lot of young ones died then, mostly because they were easy to catch since they had to avoid the sun and needed more blood and sleep. My father and I established the council with Kim Seokjin-ssi’s help so we had a means to organize. By the height of the witch hunts, the death rate was too high to ignore. Older vampires with less tells infiltrated the Inquisition and acted as Inquisitors and witch hunters so we could target people who identified as Hunters. It took some time, but we managed to track and kill all of them.”

“Except their families,” Jimin filled in, remembering what he had said before.

“Yes, I didn’t see the need to kill the wives and children of the men involved. Back then, it was entirely the province of men trying to play god. Their families had no idea what they were doing, I didn’t see the need to kill them.”

“But they came back,” Jimin said.

“They did. Perhaps it was sexist of me to think they wouldn’t be a threat. Times were different then. Though that’s not an excuse. I just didn’t think about the possibility of women doing anything. It never occurred to me.”

“Pretty big fuck up,” Jimin sneered.

“Yes. It was. After… a disagreement with my father and Seokjin-ssi during the witch hunts I burned down the council building and broke off from them. They were _supposed_ to keep track of the families and make sure Hunters didn’t return. Seokjin-ssi said the population boom and the internet prevented them from monitoring properly. My father said they noticed an uptick in anti-vampire sentiment online, but nothing to raise flags. Then a coven in New York was wiped out. One run by Seokjin-ssi’s kin. They returned to Korea to enlist me.”

“But you said it wasn’t something we had to worry about,” Jungkook cut in.

“I didn’t think it was. I didn’t know about the New York coven at the time, my father didn’t tell me. And I was hoping to remain uninvolved. Fighting with Hunters requires _a lot_ of murder. Especially if their numbers are high. You’ve never killed anyone before, Kookie.”

“I have,” Jungkook corrected.

“War doesn’t count. This is up close and personal. I was hoping to prevent that.”

  
“You don’t think we can anymore,” Taehyung guessed.

“No, I don’t. They attacked Busan first because it’s the weakest coven. Beomsoo-ah wasn’t strong enough to run it. Any preliminary research would show that.”

“Don’t talk about him that way!” Jimin rushed out.

Yoongi looked at Jimin blankly, “I’m not insulting him. I’m merely pointing out the truth. The leader of the Seoul coven is 846. The one in Daegu is 613. Coven leaders are old. They are old because controlling and _protecting_ that many vampires requires a lot of power. Beomsoo-ah didn’t have that. Which is why I told him he couldn’t have a coven. He had enough popular support elsewhere so it didn’t matter, but I made my feelings perfectly clear.”

Jimin frowned down at his hands. He was aware his sire wasn’t powerful. It was one of the reasons he had fled when he first saw how powerful Jungkook and Taehyung were. But age wasn’t the most important thing. Having friends and connections mattered too. They did. Jimin said as much.

“Didn’t help him, did it?” Taehyung asked.

Before an argument could break out, Yoongi raised a hand, effectively silencing them.

“Any questions?”

“You said at first it was religious. What’s driving them now?” Taehyung asked.

“I haven’t looked into the modern ones, but during the witch hunts, most people got involved because of fear. It wasn’t about god or whatever, it was because they feared what someone or rather some _thing_ more powerful could do. Hunters recruited by targeting young widowers or prominent men who lost their wives or children. They gave them something to blame.”

“Vampires,” Jungkook supplied.

“Yes. And witches too. Which really just meant women who were too vocal. The whole thing was just an excuse to target innocent people. The witch hunts and Inquisition killed more humans than vampires.”

“What do we do?” Taehyung asked, sensing that Yoongi was thinking of something different now. Something more personal. 

“For now? Nothing. I’ll meet with Seokjin-ssi and my father, see how things are going,” Yoongi said, then frowned, “I guess I’ll have to go to that godforsaken coven. Kim Ilsung-ah makes me want to light my hair on fire.”

“He’s such a tool,” Jungkook agreed, “he sent me a particularly pointed letter _by messenger_ telling me I should pay respects to the coven if I was going to stay.”

“Same,” Taehyung said.

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” Yoongi asked, slightly irritated that Ilsung had contacted his kin without telling him.

“No need. We went to the meeting hall and burned the letters in front of them,” Jungkook said, smiling wide.

“Ah, that’s my boys,” Yoongi laughed, smiling large and gummy.

Jimin suddenly felt incredibly out of place. And confused. Everything he knew about Yoongi was being rapidly countered in such a short time. The knowledge that his sire had hated Yoongi based on a mundane political feud seemed ridiculous. Beomsoo had whispered about how dangerous he was, how bad it was to cross him. But Beomsoo had done just that. Jimin wanted to know _why_. To know what the truth was. _That’ll never happen now_ , Jimin realized, sadness overtaking him. He had never been particularly close to his sire, not since he was turned, but Jimin was still saddened to see him go. 

“I’m going to head home,” Jimin said, standing up.

“No. You’ll need ample blood and supervision tonight. There’s a spare room. Stay there.”

“What? No.”

“Jimin-ah. Your body is going to try and repair the missing bond but there isn’t anyone there to attach it to. You’ll heal, it’ll be fine. Neither Jungkook-ah nor Taehyung-ah have a sire bond, but you need time to recover.”

“No sire bond? How is that possible? They’re always with you!”

“Not always,” Yoongi corrected.

“We just got back actually,” Jungkook added.

“But you’re their sire.”

“I am.”

“Then how?”

“I cut it. After they turned. I don’t like the control the sire bond gives. I have no desire to wield that power over anyone. I always cut the bond after I turn someone. There are others, of course, but only Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah return to me. I can’t seem to shake them,” Yoongi explained, a fond look on his face as he looked at his kin.

“Doesn’t that affect their power level? Their position?”

“Maybe,” Yoongi answered with a shrug, “but they’re already more powerful than most vampires because of who I am and no one knows I cut the sire bond so their position won’t be threatened.”

“Unless you tell people,” Taehyung added. 

“I wouldn’t!” Jimin immediately defended, unsure why the thought that Taehyung assumed he would tell others irritated him.

“Then there’s no issue,” Yoongi said, standing up, “Jungkookie, can you set up the spare room? I’m going to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Sure, hyung,” Jungkook replied softly, looking at Taehyung, who clenched his jaw. Jimin observed the interaction but didn’t comment, too busy staring after the retreating form of Yoongi and the little brown dog that trailed behind him. 

_So scary. Look at that monster._

* * *

Jungkook found comfort in doing mundane tasks. Even the small, tedious things. Which was why he liked running clubs, there was always something to do. But since they tended to open so many and Taehyung liked to travel, they moved around a lot. Which meant Jungkook didn’t usually get the chance to involve himself in the day-to-day operations. Now that he and Taehyung had agreed to stick around and make Yoongi socialize more, that meant rather than hiring a manager, Jungkook had been able to take on the position himself. He was thrilled.

Or rather, he would be, if Jimin wasn’t sitting in front of him at the bar, interrupting his inventory, just to complain about Yoongi. He should have known it would happen, since the death of his sire, Jimin had been hanging around more. Yoongi said it had something to do with his need to fill the gap he felt now that he didn’t have a sire. Jungkook couldn’t relate, since he had never felt that connection but Yoongi was firm about letting Jimin do what he needed to cope. That, however, did not stop Jimin from complaining about him. Since the night at the club, where Jimin’s idea of Yoongi had been entirely shattered, Jimin had seemingly doubled down in self-defence. Like he was afraid to admit he had misjudged Yoongi. Like he didn’t want to admit he was just afraid. 

It was hard for Jungkook, mostly because he still very much wanted to have sex with Jimin. The fact that the object of his affection was sitting in front of him complaining about his sire for _literally nothing_ , and had been since they met, drove him nuts. He was constantly conflicted. One on hand, Yoongi meant the world to him and he didn’t deserve Jimin’s anger, and on the other, Jimin was very pretty and looking at him made his chest hurt. Jungkook knew that was a stupid reason. He also knew it was shallow to base any form of affection on looks alone, but since Jimin had spent all their time together complaining about Yoongi and little else, Jungkook hadn’t been able to base his feelings on anything else.

After a particularly pointed comment about Yoongi, Jungkook had had enough. He slammed down the bottle he was itemizing with a huff, startling Jimin out of his tirade, “ _stop talking about him like that_.”

Jimin’s eyes widened, noting the heavy purple now flashing back at him, ”Kookie, what’s wrong?”

“Why do you talk about hyung like that? You don’t know anything about him. He’s been _nothing_ but nice to Hoseok-ah and _you_ _too_. He even puts up with you shit talking him constantly when we both know he could _erase_ you. What is your problem?”

“I—” Jimin began, startled at being called out so aggressively, “I just don’t want Seok-ah to get hurt. Yoongi-ssi is old. Really old. He’s probably killed more people than I’ve _met_ and I don’t want Seok-ah to be one of them.”

Jungkook’s head tilted in irritation, “I’m not even going to address the fact that you just _assume_ he’s going to kill Hoseok-hyung for no reason. Instead, I’ll ask: you’ve never killed someone?”

“That’s not the point, Ju—” Jimin began.

“But it _is_. You’re being a hypocrite because he’s older than you and his power _scares_ you. I didn’t think you were the type. Guess I was wrong,” Jungkook interrupted, letting his disappointment show. 

“I’m not. It’s not about me. It’s about Hoseok-ah. I don’t want him to be hurt. I don’t want him turned against his will just because he can’t control himself or doesn’t think he _has_ to because ‘that’s the way it used to be.’ I don’t know him so I don’t trust him,” Jimin explained.

“You trust me. You even trust Taehyung-hyung and he hates you. We all met the same night,” Jungkook pointed out.

“It’s different. You two don’t follow Hoseok-ah around.”

“And neither does hyung. They’re _friends_. Hyung doesn’t have many of those. He doesn’t have any.”

“And you wonder why I’m worried. How do you not have friends after living as long as he has?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook looked at him with a sad expression, “because _no one_ is as old as he is, hyung. There are only 2 others and their falling out was… well it’s not my story to tell but trust me when I say hyung has good reason to stay away.”

Jimin frowned remembering the way Yoongi had hesitated as well when he referred to breaking his contact with his father and Seokjin. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t conflicted, but he was unwilling to let his animosity go. After a few minutes of silence, Jungkook sighed, “look, I’m not saying you have to _like_ him. He’s a hard person to get to know. What I’m asking is to stop acting like he’s going to rip out Hoseok-ah’s throat every time they’re together. Hyung doesn’t do that. Never has.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jimin’s frown deepened, “then how did you get turned? How did Taehyung-ah? That _tends_ to involve biting and blood and death.”

Jungkook’s hand tightened on the bottle he was holding, shattering it to pieces. This time, Jimin visibly flinched back, but as soon as the purple had come, it was gone and Jungkook was calming picking out the glass from his wounds.

“My story is not that interesting. It was the Korean war. Lots of people died. My village was burned and after I fled with my family I was forced to fight. Yoongi-hyung found me. He _saved_ me. He also asked first. He _always_ asks first.”

Jimin looked away, unable to meet Jungkook’s eyes, something there told him his story wasn’t as simple as he made it seem. He had known Jungkook was young, but he hadn’t known _how_ young. Since Jungkook was a social media guru and into video games, he had just assumed he had been turned recently. Jimin had many memories of that war, none of which were good. He had fought too, felt he had to since he could withstand more damage. He had seen many humans die. He hadn’t turned any of them. He wondered what state Jungkook must have been in for Yoongi to step over the bodies of dozens to save Jungkook specifically.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Jimin offered.

“That’s the point. You don’t know. You don’t know _anything_. Not about me. Not about us. And _certainly_ not about hyung. And my story isn’t even bad. Taehyung-hyung’s is _worse_ and hyung did— nevermind, that’s not the point. The point is, I like you Jimin-hyung. You seem like a good guy. A good friend. But, honestly, if you’re going to keep treating Yoongi-hyung like this I’m going to have to tell you to kindly fuck off.”

“What-what happened to Taehyung-ah?” Jimin asked tentatively.

“It’s not my story to tell. If you want to know, ask him,” Jungkook deflected.

“He won’t tell me,” Jimin said.

“Maybe he would if you treated Yoongi-hyung better,” Jungkook countered.

“Look, everyone I know is afraid of him. Literally everyone. I’ve been told for over a hundred years that he’s dangerous and doesn’t conform to anyone’s rules.”

“I get that,” Jungkook agreed, “but you have _met_ him now. You’ve seen him. Did the dude who rolled out of bed with messy hair, swollen eyes, a stupid pout, and a satoori unheard in the last 3 centuries you saw when you stayed over last week seem like _any_ of those things?”

Jimin frowned and shook his head, “no.”

“Exactly. If you’re basing your opinions on the bullshit other vampires, who also likely haven’t met hyung either, have said rather than what you’ve actually seen for yourself, you’re just being prejudiced. Hyung’s patience will run out eventually.”

“That sounds like a threat, Jungkook-ah.”

“More of an observation,” Jungkook replied, grabbing his inventory sheet and leaving the area. He was done with this conversation. Jimin could change his mind or not, Jungkook didn’t care (He did. He cared so much. He was so _hot_ it made Jungkook crazy). 

Jimin watched Jungkook leave with a slight frown. He looked around the bar and noticed half the liquor bottles were still uncounted. Which meant Jungkook had left in the middle of his inventory just to make a point. Jimin felt his lips twitch, even as the uneasiness of guilt settled in his stomach.

From his office, where he had retreated after realizing he didn’t actually have a reason to leave, Jungkook heard Jimin’s laugh. God he hoped Jimin changed his mind. 

* * *

Since collapsing at the club, Jimin had been attached to Hoseok’s side. When he wasn’t with Hoseok, he was at the club with Jungkook and sometimes even Taehyung. Jimin wasn’t entirely sure Taehyung wanted him there, or even liked him, but he seemed to be treating him like an actual person rather than just glaring at him, which was nice. Jimin was fairly certain he was only doing it because he pitied him, but Jimin didn’t want to think about that. What he wanted — _needed —_was to not be alone. He felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest and he wasn’t sure why. Yoongi kept telling him that the feeling would go away, but it had been a week and still there was this _gap_. He wanted to ask how long it would take, but he didn’t want to give Yoongi the satisfaction so he kept his mouth shut. 

Right now, Jimin was laying on Hoseok’s couch, watching Hoseok run around. He was getting ready for a date and he was clearly nervous. Jimin watched with barely constrained amusement as Hoseok tried on outfit after outfit, coming into the living room fully dressed only to disappear back into his room again to change. By the fifth time, Jimin snorted and followed him back into his bedroom.

“You’re overthinking this. The sweater is cute, it shows off your collarbones really nice and those jeans make your legs look good. Is this supposed to be casual or fancy?”

“Uh,” Hoseok muttered, looking at himself in the mirror, “casual I guess? I’m not even sure it’s a date. He’s just making me dinner.”

“Oh?” Jimin questioned, situating himself on Hoseok’s bed, “at his place?”

“Mhm,” Hoseok answered.

“Where’d you meet?” Jimin asked, curious as to when Hoseok could have gone out and met someone since Jimin had been around a lot lately.

“Ah, we, uh,” Hoseok stuttered, “work. We met at work.”

Jimin felt himself stiffen, “you aren’t.”

“Look, Jiminie, I know what you’re going to say—”

“Min Yoongi is having you over _for dinner_?!” Jimin burst out.

Hoseok sighed, “you make it sound like he’s going to murder me.”

“THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I’M WORRIED ABOUT,” Jimin yelled.

“Seriously, don’t be ridiculous. It’s just dinner. Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah mentioned how he likes to cook and how he always has so much food but no one to cook for since they always work late at the club.”

“Wait. He’s going to cook you _human_ _food_?” Jimin asked.

“Yes? What the hell, Jimin-ah? He isn’t going to give me cat food, come on.”

Jimin blinked and frowned. _Why the hell would Yoongi-ssi know how to cook human food? Unless it’s a trap. So he can get Hoseok-ah comfortable just to take advantage of him_.

“I’m coming.”

“What? No, you’re not. I told you, I don’t know if this is a date but I want it to be.”

“Why? You barely know him! You’ve had like, what, five interactions?” Jimin demanded.

“More like seven, but that’s not the point. We’ve worked together at the club and gone out to different places to see what the competition is doing. He’s fun. And cute. And I kinda feel like I could break him, you know? He’s just my type. He has this odd sense of humour and he loves Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah so much, it radiates off him. I want to get to know him better.”

“What if he’s not worth it? What if what you find out scares you?” Jimin asked seriously.

“Then I leave. Our contract is over after the private function next week. If I don’t like him or something he does, I never have to see him again.”

Jimin frowned again, “I don’t like it.”

“I know you don’t, Jiminie,” Hoseok muttered, “you’ve made your feelings about him perfectly clear. I know you have a bad history with him, I get it, but he’s been nothing but nice to me. And you. He doesn’t get mad when you say mean things. He even took care of you when you were drugged and he lets you hang around the club when no one is supposed to be there. He’s trying to be nice to you, Jimin-ah.”

The similarities between Hoseok’s and Jungkook’s speeches caught Jimin off guard, “have you been talking to Jungkook-ah?”

“I mean, yes? We work together. Why?” Hoseok asked, confused by the sudden change of topic.

“He said something really similar to me the other day. He warned me that Yoongi-ssi’s patience would run out.”

Hoseok made a humming noise, before sliding on a pair of glasses with no lenses, “I would agree. He’s being nice but everyone has their limit. Eventually, he’ll get sick of you judging him for who he was in the past instead of who he is now.”

“What if who he was before was really bad? What if it ruined lives?” Jimin asks, drawing his knees up towards his chest.

That made Hoseok turn around, “did he do that?”

“Yes, I—” Jimin began, then hesitated. Had he? Did Jimin know that for sure? He had thought so. Before. Now he wasn’t so sure, “I think so.”

“I think before you pass judgements you should know for sure, Jiminie.”

“I’ve heard so many bad things, hyung,” Jimin whispered, “it scares me.”

“From who?”

“I— my adoptive brother. The people I grew up with,” Jimin said, using his cover story to explain his lack of family.

“Did they know him personally?” Hoseok asks, not unkindly. Just curious.

“M-my brother did. They dated, remember.”

“I thought he dated your friend?”

“It’s complicated,” Jimin said.

“Most things are,” Hoseok replied, “maybe their relationship was too. Did you ever ask Yoongi-hyung?”

“No,” Jimin admitted. 

“Maybe you should,” Hoseok suggested, before heading towards his bathroom “hyung will be here in a minute but I need to do my hair. Maybe now would be a good time.”

Jimin watched him go with a frown, unsure. He didn’t like how everyone seemed to be ganging up on him lately. What was so good about Yoongi that everyone seemed to be so set on making sure Jimin liked him? Why did everyone defend him all the time? Why did other people fear him so much if there was nothing to fear? It didn’t make sense. 

Nothing made sense when it came to Min Yoongi.

* * *

Yoongi shuffled his feet and stared at the entrance to Hoseok’s building. It was nice. Not as nice as his own, but nice. He hadn’t been able to see it when he dropped him off the week before, not really, he had been too distracted. He did _not_ want to be here. Yoongi wasn’t even sure why he had come to get Hoseok in the first place. There was nothing stopping Yoongi from just giving the man his address, but Taehyung and Jungkook had been insistent. This whole thing was their fault in the first place.

_Yesterday_ :

A stack of invitations hit the table in front of Yoongi and he looked up with a baleful look. He almost expected dusk to shoot out, like it did in old libraries. That thought made Yoongi oddly wistful, suddenly missing the libraries of his youth. 

“I think once you sign all these, you’re good to go!” Hoseok declared, snapping Yoongi out of his trip down memory lane.

“All of them? Are you trying to break my hand?” Yoongi whined, frowning at the massive stack.

Hoseok scoffed and smacked Yoongi’s shoulder, “I’m sure you’re stronger than you look!”

“You have no idea,” Taehyung muttered from the corner, earning an elbow from Jungkook, they were really working on the whole censoring their speech thing. Kinda.

Ignoring them, Yoongi poked the stack with the pen he was holding, watching with morbid fascination as it tilted precariously, “I don’t get why I’m signing these anyway. It’s pointless. Who even sends letters anymore? I haven’t sent a letter since 1954.”

Hoseok blinked, “You— you do realize people sent letters until like, a decade ago, right? Email is _not_ that old.”

“Did they?” Yoongi asked, head tilted, “time tends to blend together for me.”

“That’s because you never leave the house and probably survive solely on cup ramen and coffee,” Hoseok muttered, “if your complexion is anything to go by anyway.”

“I’m just naturally fair, thank you very much. The sun and I are old enemies,” Yoongi countered.

“Not this sun,” Jungkook teased as he came up behind Yoongi to drop yet another stack of invitations in front of him. He ignored Yoongi’s death glare, mostly because it held no weight and also because he wasn’t sure what it was for. The sun comment or the extra invites. 

“Hyung is actually a great cook,” Taehyung threw in from his seat at the bar. He was _supposed_ to be finalizing the drink menus for the party but he seemed to be doodling.

“Oh?” Hoseok asked.

“Yup. He makes the best traditional Korean food. Makes me miss my mom,” Taehyung explained, a sad look crossing his face briefly.

“Does she live far away?” Hoseok asked innocently.

“She died. A long time ago,” Taehyung told him, shrugging.

“I’m so sorry,” Hoseok apologized immediately.

“Don’t be. She lived a long life. A mostly happy one too,” Taehyung comforted.

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He wasn’t sure how Taehyung’s mom could have lived a good and long life if she was dead while Taehyung was so young. Yoongi’s eyes widened and he looked at Taehyung like he was an idiot before he cut in, “he means his grandmother. She raised him.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said, “that makes sense!”

“Sorry, I forget people don’t know that sometimes,” Taehyung covered.

“It’s easier,” Jungkook added, “since neither of us have parents, to just call the people who raised us by the more accepted terms.”

“Like how you called Yoongi-hyung dad when we first met,” Hoseok remembered.

“Exactly. Hyung’s been around for as long as either of us can remember,” Jungkook agreed.

“How old were you when you first met?” Hoseok asked, genuinely curious.

“Uh, Taehyungie was about 7, I think?”

“Yup, I still remember how mortified my parents were when I nearly knocked you over. They were so certain the Queen would have us beheaded!” Taehyung reminisced.

Yoongi rolled his eyes back in exasperation, then covered again “my mother was not a very polite woman.”

Hoseok snorted, “Queen?”

“Basically. Our family can be traced directly back to Queen Myeongseong so with that connection and my father’s wealth let’s just say she could have been the same person,” Yoongi fibbed. He didn’t remember anything about his mother so he wasn’t _lying_ per se.

“Wow, really? That’s so cool!” Hoseok gasped out, amazed someone he knew could be linked to royalty.

“I guess. She’s also been dead a long time though, so you’ll never have the privilege of being subject to her whims,” Yoongi told him, referring to Queen Myeongseong this time rather than his mom.

Hoseok’s brows furrowed again, “it seems no one has family, huh? I wonder what it is about me that attracts people like that.”

“You don’t have one either, hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“No,” Hoseok told them, “I was raised in an orphanage. But I have Namjoonie, my business partner, and Jiminie, so I think that’s just as good.”

Yoongi nodded, “a found family is better sometimes, you don’t get to choose the other kind.”

“Hyung has a dad still,” Taehyung explained, when he saw the confusion on Hoseok’s face after the seriousness of Yoongi’s remark, “he’s kinda an asshole.”

“Kinda is an understatement, but you’ll get to meet him. No doubt he’ll be here for this stupid party.”

“It’s not stupid! It’s for _advertising_ , how many times do I have to say this?!” Hoseok whined.

“At least 20 more times,” Yoongi joked, smirk in place.

“Wait, hyung, Hoseokie-hyung, does this mean you’ve never had, like, a home-cooked dinner?” Jungkook asked, horror heavy on his face.

“I mean, I’ve had it from restaurants. Or client dinners. I’ve never, like, had it actually at home though. Jiminie and Namjoonie can’t cook and I’m not going to go all out just for me.”

Taehyung blinked, a sly look overtaking his face, “hyung should cook for you!”

“What?” “I should?”

“Yea! You always complain you can’t cook for us because we’re here every night. This is perfect!”

“I can just bring him food,” Yoongi immediately suggested.

“No! It’s about the experience! Right, Hoseokie-hyung?”

“I— well, I don’t want to impose,” Hoseok countered.

Yoongi looked at him then, head tilted, “did you… did you _want_ to come over for dinner?”

“If you don’t mind cooking for me,” Hoseok responded somewhat shyly.

“No, what’s one more person. That one,” Yoongi said, pointing to Jungkook, “can eat enough for 10 people.”

Hoseok smiled and clapped, “I’m excited!”

“Does tomorrow night work?” Taehyung asked, “Jungkookie and I are free.”

“Works for me,” Hoseok agreed as Yoongi nodded.

“It’s a date!” Jungkook declared.

_Present:_

Taehyung and Jungkook had, of course, bailed out. Saying they had to be at the club. Yoongi had texted Hoseok expecting him to want to reschedule but he had been fine with it. Excited even. No one had been excited to spend time alone with Yoongi in nearly 150 years. Not since Taehyung was a child. It was an odd feeling.

Once Hoseok had agreed, Taehyung and Jungkook had made him dress up a bit, which didn’t make sense since he would be _cooking_ but he had allowed them to dress him up anyway. They had also _insisted_ he pick Hoseok up despite the fact that they were meeting at his place. Something about it being impolite. Yoongi wasn’t up on modern dating (and this wasn’t even a date) but he was fairly certain not picking someone up was okay. Yet, here he was, awkwardly waiting for Hoseok to open the door to his apartment. 

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, Yoongi raised his hand to knock again only to have the door whip open to reveal a very pissed-off Jimin.

“Oh, hello,” Yoongi greeted, unsure.

Jimin frowned at him, “go home. Hobi doesn’t want you here.”

Yoongi tilted his head, “if he tells me that himself, I will go.”

“He asked me to,” Jimin responded firmly, but his eyes shifted away.

“No, he didn’t. Even if he didn’t want to come for dinner, he’d tell me himself. He’s too nice,” Yoongi countered.

“Exactly. He’s too nice and you’re taking advantage,” Jimin rebuffed.

Yoongi blinked, “I’m making him dinner. How is that taking advantage?”

“Yea, you’re making _him_ dinner,” Jimin scoffed.

“I’m not going to bite Hoseok-ah. Unless, of course, he asked,” Yoongi added.

Jimin’s eyes widened, “you are _not_ going to tell him!”

“I wasn’t planning on it, Jimin-ah. Look, I’m just making dinner because Hoseok-ah said he’d never had a home-cooked meal before.”

“He— he told you that?” Jimin asked.

“Yes. He mentioned it yesterday while we were working. Taehyungie and Jungkookie were supposed to come but they had to be at the club,” Yoongi told him.

“So I can come too?” Jimin countered, a smirk on his face.

Yoongi didn’t give him the satisfaction, “if you want.”

“I—” Jimin began, only to be cut off by Hoseok, entering the living room.

“Oh, hyung, you’re here. What are you still doing outside? Why don’t you—”

“Hyung, don’t you have to finish your hair and grab your shoes!? Shouldn’t keep Yoongi-ssi waiting.”

Hoseok touched his half styled hair before looking down and realizing he was also still wearing slippers, “whoops. Thanks, Jiminie.”

“You’re not getting invited into his home. I won’t allow it,” Jimin told him after Hoseok retreated.

Now, Yoongi prided himself on being patient. He had over two thousand years of practice, but talking to Jimin was making him _tired_ and he wanted to be awake enough to actually talk to Hoseok when they had dinner. So he did what any reasonable vampire would do. He shoved his power in Jimin’s face.

Stepping over the threshold, Yoongi pushed Jimin back into the apartment and closed the door behind him, “look, I get that you’re just trying to protect your friend—”

“How did you—” Jimin whisper yelled, but Yoongi cut him off.

“ _SILENCE_ ,” Yoongi ordered, eyes radiating purple for the first time since he turned Jungkook, “stand still and shut up.”

Jimin’s eyes widened but his mouth sealed shut and his body froze.

“There are not many rules that apply to me, _Jiminie_. And by not many, I mean none. I don’t need an invitation to enter Hoseok-ah’s house and I certainly don’t need for you to be human to make you do my bidding. If I _wanted_ I could have made you do anything I want. I could make you like me. Forget any animosity you feel. I could make you _forget Hoseok-ah_. But I didn’t and I won’t. Hoseok-ah is a good person. A good _human_ and he will remain as such. I get that you want to protect him and I understand why. Which is why I allowed you to insult me to my kin, but I need you to know one thing. You can do those things _because I allow it_. Understand?”

Yoongi flicked his wrist, allowing Jimin to speak, “I— how? I’m a vampire!”

“And as I said. Rules don’t apply to me. My line can compel vampires. They’ve always had the ability. We just don’t.”

“But Taehyung-ah—”

“Yes, why wouldn’t Taehyungie just compel you to fuck off?” Yoong finished, “because we don’t do that. I raised him better and I have rules. I don’t follow council rules, Jimin-ah, you were right about that. But that doesn’t mean I don’t follow any.”

“But Hoseok-ah—”

“I won’t turn him unless he asks,” Yoongi cut in, knowing where this was going, “I can count the number of people I have turned on one hand in all my years. How many kin did your sire have, Jimin-ah?”

Jimin didn’t respond, but Yoongi knew the answer anyway. Beomsoo was a _prolific_ sire. He liked pretty things and he wasn't shy about it. Jimin had never seen a problem because he never forced anyone, but now Jimin was wondering if Yoongi was the same. And if what they said about breaking the sire bond was true, Yoongi was even more choosy. The sire bond allowed control over kin. You could call and order them around. It was like built-in loyalty. Breaking it would mean Yoongi had no chance of controlling his kin and they could more easily betray him. It would mean he didn’t want control. Or power. Jimin frowned.

Yoongi sighed, “you can move.”

Feeling his body loosen, Jimin took several steps back, “I don’t trust you.”

“I know.”

“I just want Seok-ah to be safe.”

“I know.”

“What makes you think he’ll be safe with you?”

Yoongi blinked, “absolutely nothing.”

“What?”

“I never said he would be safe with me. I merely said I wouldn’t hurt him. Hanging around vampires is a dangerous business. Especially now. But you know that,” Yoongi told him.

“No one cares about me. I’m not important,” Jimin countered, upset that Yoongi had implied he could get Hoseok hurt.

“No, you're not. But Hunters don’t go after _important_ , they go after vampires. Period. No exceptions. They don’t stop to check their power level first. And allies go down with them.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying Hoseok-ah isn’t safe. He hasn’t been since you decided to befriend him. But out of all the vampires in this godforsaken city, I _am_ the best equipped to protect him. But you know that too.”

Jimin tilted his head, “just who _are_ you? Every vampire I’ve ever met trembles at the mere mention of your name and yet your kin seem to think you’re nothing but a large housecat, irritable but soft.”

“If everyone you’ve met is afraid of me, you’re not hanging around old enough vampires,” Yoongi responded, rolling his eyes, “the older ones scoff when my name comes up, since I don’t do anything ‘useful’ like manipulating a small country. Only younger ones fear me. As they should. You should fear anything that could destroy you with no real thought.”

“And do you? Destroy vampires with no thought?”

Yoongi smiled. It was an odd smile. Like he felt nothing but his face thought it should convey happiness regardless, “not vampires, no.”

“Humans then?” 

“Not in nearly 500 years,” Yoongi replied.

There it was again. That arbitrary date. Jimin was starting to get irritated when he heard that number. Something had happened then. Something bad. All Jimin knew was that the Inquisition had been going on, Hunters had been running around (who were now _back_ ) and suddenly Yoongi had broken his alliance with Seokjin and his father. Now, Yoongi revealed he had killed humans without hesitation at that time as well. Jungkook had hinted the cause of the rift was bad, but that was all he would tell Jimin. What, exactly, had happened all those years ago? 

Before Jimin could ask, Hoseok finally emerged from his room. His hair was artfully styled in a ‘I woke up like this’ way and he was carrying a pair of sneakers to complete his outfit. When he noticed Yoongi and Jimin standing close together talking, he smiled.

“See! I knew if you two just talked it would all be water under the bridge!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jimin replied, narrowing his eyes at Yoongi.

“Oh,” Hoseok said, visibly deflating. 

“But we’ve reached an understanding of sorts,” Jimin added, pointedly ignoring the small smile on Yoongi’s face after he spoke.

“Oh?!” Hoseok said again, “what is it?”

“That he won’t hurt you,” Jimin told him.

Hoseok blinked, “he can’t promise that. No one can. You don’t know how your actions will affect others.”

“Purposefully. I won’t hurt you purposefully,” Yoongi clarified, smiling wider now.

“Hmm, that works. I promise the same!” Hoseok declared.

Jimin smiled softly at his friend's enthusiasm. Anyone who knew Hoseok would know he couldn’t hurt anyone on purpose. He just didn’t have it in him. Nevertheless, he looked so determined. His mouth had settled into a small triangle. The shape it forms when he’s upset or focused. His eyes shone and echoed his resolution. He firmly believed his statement. Chancing a quick look at Yoongi, Jimin was shocked to see such _fondness_ on his face. It reminded Jimin of the way he looked at Jungkook and Taehyung, but somehow different. His eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes looked almost round. Even his mouth was forming a small pout. It was like he didn’t know how to handle a human declaring proudly he wouldn’t hurt him. Perhaps he didn’t.

“Thank you, Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi finally responded, “shall we go?”

“Yup! Are you staying here tonight, Jiminie?”

“Yea, probably. I don’t want to go home,” Jimin responded, catching Yoongi’s pitying look over Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Okay. I’ll be back later, bye!” Hoseok said, giving him a quick hug then heading out.

Yoongi paused and looked back, then closed the door without a word. Or so Jimin had thought until he heard Yoongi’s soft voice from down the hall.

“ _It’ll get better soon, I promise_.”

Jimin frowned for what felt like the five thousandth time that day and settled onto Hoseok’s couch. It smelled like him and had an instant calming effect. As he stared blankly at the black screen of the television, Jimin’s mind raced. His thoughts were scattered but whirled around one, central idea: who was the _real_ Min Yoongi? Was it the spectre painted by other vampires? Was it the caring hyung Jungkook and Taehyung adored? Or was it something else entirely?

* * *

Hoseok stepped into Yoongi’s apartment and immediately began looking around, trying to get a read on him. It was more modern than he would have thought but lacked colour as he had pictured. Everything was monochrome, except the flashes of life scattered throughout. There was a red sweater on the couch, which obviously belonged to Taehyung. On the coffee table, there was a bright pink controller for the game console placed underneath the TV. On the windowsill, there were four small brightly coloured pots with cacti planted inside. The space itself was cold but the things inside it spoke of family. 

“Do Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah usually stay here?” Hoseok asked, slipping off his shoes.

“Only when they’re in Seoul.”

“Yes, Taehyung-ah mentioned they travel a lot.”

Yoongi nodded, “yes, usually. They’ve been back for a few months now, so they’ve been staying here. I always keep their rooms ready regardless.”

“No wonder they call you dad,” Hoseok joked.

Smiling, Yoongi gestured towards the apartment vaguely, “I don’t know if you want a tour?”

“Sure!”

There wasn’t much to see, not really. Yoongi showed him the living room, dining room, and the three inhabited bedrooms. He had just shown him the office and was headed back towards the kitchen when Hoseok paused, “what’s this room?”

Yoongi glanced back, “oh, uh, music room, I guess.”

“Music?”

“Piano,” Yoongi replied, leaning past him to open the door. The room was small, smaller than any of the other rooms Hoseok had seen, and dusty, like it hadn’t been used. In the middle of the room, there was a large piano, cover down.

“You play?”

“Used to. Not anymore,” Yoongi answered, staring at the piano, lost in thought.

“Why not?”

Yoongi’s mouth twitched and he found himself speaking without really meaning to, “I-I used to play with someone I cared about a lot. She died. It was— it was sudden. Afterward, I couldn’t play without it reminding me of her. Then technology changed and I couldn't play as well so I never started again. I should probably get rid of it, I never use it anyway, but I think she’d be mad if I did.”

“I think she would be. I didn’t know her, but if she played with you, I think she would be upset if you stopped just because of her. I know I would be.”

“Yea, I— probably,” Yoongi replied, staring at the piano still. Hoseok didn’t say anything else, aware Yoongi was thinking about something, _someone_ else right now. It occurred to Hoseok then that he didn’t know a lot about Yoongi. He didn’t even know if Yoongi liked men. Hoseok had assumed he did, because he responded to his flirting, but that didn’t really mean anything. Yoongi could just be comfortable enough in his sexuality not to gay panic when a man hit on him. 

_Wow, he just told you someone he loved died and you’re wondering if he would bone you. You’re a terrible fucking person, Hoseok._

“Why don’t we start dinner?” Yoongi asked then, smiling up at Hoseok. 

“Sure. I’m starving.”

“Perfect. I bought ingredients for four so,” Yoongi told him, closing the door softly.

“Guess we’ll both have to eat for two then,” Hoseok responded easily.

“When I said four, I meant three plus Jungkook,” Yoongi said.

Hoseok snorted, “then I can’t help you.”

“What are you useful for then, huh?” Yoongi asked with a laugh, leading the way back into the living room and towards the kitchen. It wasn’t until they were halfway through the area that Hoseok noticed the small royal blue bed in the corner and the small ball of brown fluff sleeping in the middle of it wearing a little sweater.

“Oh, my god,” Hoseok shrieked, running towards the bed without a thought. He kneeled down and picked up the still groggy puppy and buried his face in its fur, “what is _your name_?!”

The puppy awoke at that, tail thumping and tongue out. He licked all over Hoseok’s face and wiggled until he was out of Hoseok’s hands. Once the dog felt his paws touch the floor, he immediately rolled onto his back and exposed his sweater covered belly. 

“YOU ARE SO CUTE!” Hoseok told him, voiced high and happy as he rubbed the dog’s belly vigorously.

The puppy responded by rolling away and jumping back and forth, butt in the air and head down. Hoseok was on cloud 9. He loved dogs but they weren’t allowed in his building. He’d always wanted one growing up and often watched enviously as kids with parents brought their dogs on walks. He couldn’t believe Yoongi had a little puppy that he _dressed in sweaters_. Hoseok felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. When the puppy jumped back into his arms, Hoseok rotated his collar until he could read the name. All it said was _Min_. Hoseok stood up, puppy still in his arms, and turned towards Yoongi.

“What’s his name?”

“He doesn’t have one. He’s not mine.”

“His name tag says Min,” Hoseok told him.

“Yea, that was Taehyungie. They found him in a box on the street and brought him home. They want me to keep him but I can’t take care of animals. They’re going to bring him to the shelter when there are drop off hours.”

“How long ago was this?” Hoseok asked, smiling slightly as he spotted some toys in the corner behind the dog bed.

“A few weeks ago, I guess,” Yoongi replied, looking away.

“And you bought him a bed and clothes?” 

“Well, he needs something until he goes,” Yoongi said, echoing his previous words to Jimin the week before.

“He also needs a name,” Hoseok told him.

“I told you, he’s not—” Yoongi said.

“Go to daddy,” Hoseok interrupted, setting the small puppy down and watching as he immediately ran to Yoongi and sat at his feet, tail wagging.

“He needs a name, hyung.”

Yoongi pursed his lips and looked at the dog, “I’m not good with names.”

Hoseok smiled, “what about Holly?”

“Holly? Isn’t that a girl’s name?” Yoongi asked.

“It is, but I was thinking more of the plant.”

“The Christmas one? Why?”

“Reminds me of you,” Hoseok told him, stepping closer.

“Isn’t it just green with little red berries?”

“It is. It’s actually just a bush. But the leaves are this pretty green colour but the edges are a little sharp, for protection. If you put two together, that’s when you get the berries, because together it makes something beautiful but alone it’s vibrant and defensive.”

Yoongi blinked, then looked down at the dog, who was still watching him with his tail wagging. He didn’t know what to say to Hoseok. No one had ever described him like that before. And no one had ever said he was better off _with_ someone. Every part of his existence was solitary, it had to be, but Hoseok was suggesting it didn’t need to be that way. At least, Yoongi thought he was.

“Holly it is,” Yoongi agreed softly, looking up to see Hoseok’s blinding smile.

* * *

An hour later, Hoseok was frowning down at the dumpling he had tried to close in disgust, “why does mine look like that? What the hell?”

To the side, Yoongi had his head down and lips pressed together. When Hoseok looked at him, he couldn’t even see his lips because they were rolled under his teeth as he tried not to laugh, “yah! Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing,” Yoongi replied, despite the _clear_ laughter in his voice.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Yoongi snorted, “look they don’t have to be pretty. We’re just going to fry them anyway.”

“But I want them to look pretty!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t touch them,” Yoongi told him.

“Wooooooow,” Hoseok replied, causing Yoongi to laugh. 

After more fussing, Yoongi left Hoseok to perfect the dumplings to make some kimchi stew. He had initially planned on making something fancier, but when he asked Hoseok what he wanted, he had replied quickly: mandu, kimchi jjigae, and bulgogi. It wasn’t exactly what Yoongi had had in mind, especially since literally any basic Korean restaurant had all three, but this wasn’t for him, so he had collected the ingredients and got to work. 

By the time the stew was simmering, Hoseok had completed his dumplings. They looked vaguely like Frankenstein's monster but Yoongi kept his mouth shut when he noticed the proud tilt of Hoseok’s head when he showed them off. He took the bowl from Hoseok and grabbed the beef that had been marinating in the fridge so he could fry them both up. He also hadn’t intended to let Hoseok help, but it turns out Hoseok was more like his two kin that he thought, and refused to hang around and watch him cook alone. 

As Yoongi was frying the bulgogi, Hoseok leaned on the counter and watched in fascination, “I really didn’t picture you for a guy who cooks.”

“Why not?”

“Dunno. You just give off the ‘sleep all day, work all night’ vibe.”

“And people like that don’t cook?” Yoongi asked, smirking.

“Not in my experience, no.”

“Guess I’m the exception,” Yoongi shrugged, taking the bulgogi off the grill and putting it on a serving plate. He flipped the mandu so they’d be cooked evenly and handed the plate to Hoseok. "can you put this on the table? The mandu will be ready in a minute.”

“Sure,” Hoseok replied, heading towards the dining room table with Yoongi following behind once he grabbed the kimchi jjigae and rice.

“Do we need drinks?” Hoseok asked.

“Mm, yes. There’s some wine in the fridge if you want,” Yoongi called as Hoseok passed him returning to the kitchen.

“Ah, hyung, you know you’re not supposed to put red wine in the fridge!” Hoseok called back, causing Yoongi to drop the stew onto the table when he realized Hoseok was talking about _his blood supply_. Thankfully the stew didn’t spill, but it made a loud bang upon impact, “you okay, hyung?”

“Uh, yes, sorry, just dropped the bowl. Got a little hot,” Yoongi replied, rushing back into the kitchen, praying Hoseok hadn’t opened anything. When he saw Hoseok holding a bottle of white wine he relaxed.

“You should be more careful,” Hoseok admonished, “and the red wine should be room temperature. You say you own bars!” 

“Yea, silly of me,” Yoongi agreed, stepping by him to take the mandu off the burner, “let’s eat!”

Once they were settled at the table, conversation was at a minimum. They were both focused on eating. Well, Hoseok was focused on eating. Yoongi was focused on him. He looked so happy. He was smiling and making humming sounds. Every once and awhile, Yoongi would catch his hand going under the table where he was _definitely_ feeding the dog — _Holly —_ scraps. He was so entranced watching Hoseok, he almost forgot to eat himself. There was something about Hoseok that drew him in. He had noticed it the first night at the club and it had become more obvious as they had spent more time together. He was just _calming_. Being around him was nice and relaxed. Yoongi hated his _excessive_ use of sun metaphors but it was like laying in the grass on a summer’s day. Yoongi wasn’t sure what, exactly, about him was so calming but he suspected it was his seeming lack of ability to detect power. Even when Yoongi loosened his control, Hoseok never seemed to react. 

Yoongi decided then and there to test his theory. Putting down his chopsticks, Yoongi leaned back and let go. He released all control he had over his innate power and waited. Holly began to whine, indicating he sensed it. When Yoongi looked down, he saw that Holly had moved closer and rolled onto his back. A sign of deference. Hoseok, however, kept eating unfazed. He had reached down to scratch Holly’s belly when he heard him whine, but otherwise, there was no change. 

Hoseok couldn’t detect the power of vampires.

_Holy fuck_. 

“You’re staring,” Hoseok teased.

“Sorry,” Yoongi said, snapping a metaphorical lid back on his power and sitting back up, “I’ve just never had someone enjoy my food so much.”

“Well, that’s a shame because it’s delicious. Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah are missing out.”

“That’s what I tell them,” Yoongi agreed.

Truth was, he loved to cook. There was no need for it. He gained no sustenance from eating, no vampire did, but he loved it anyway. He liked mixing things together and seeing what happened. He had often cooked for Taehyung when he was young, trying out recipes on him. Once he had been turned, his taste buds were different so he had had to alter the recipes to suit him but Yoongi had enjoyed that too. He didn’t get to cook as much anymore since Taehyung and Jungkook were never home. The last time he had cooked before they returned to Seoul had probably been a few decades prior, when they had come by for New Year's. Yoongi had known he missed cooking, but like Hoseok had said, there just wasn’t a point when it was just you. When his assistant Wonson had been younger, Yoongi had cooked for him too, but then he had met his wife and gotten married, had kids, and that had stopped. Yoongi wasn’t upset, far from it, but he still missed cooking. 

“Well, if you ever want to cook for me, I’m available. Permanently,” Hoseok told him, eyes serious. 

“I’ll remember that,” Yoongi said with a laugh.

“You must have the best dinner parties!” Hoseok decided, finally putting down his chopsticks.

“No, not really?”

“What? How? Who doesn’t like your cooking?”

“I mean, no one, but I don’t, uh, have them?”

“What? Dinner parties?”

“Yes.”

  
“Why not?” Hoseok asked, mildly offended that Yoongi wasn’t cooking all the time.

Yoongi tilted his head and spoke slowly, “because that requires people to come over. Generally, I don’t like them.”

“People?”

“Yes. People.”

“But you like your friends.”

“I don’t have those.”

Hoseok furrowed his brows, “then what are Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah?”

“Family.”

“And you have no one else?”

“No.”

“Hyung… that’s…” Hoseok started, then shifted, “why not?”

Yoongi shrugged, “people leave.”

Hoseok nodded, “but sometimes they stay.”

“Hasn’t happened yet.”

“It will,” Hoseok told him, “because I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t know that,” Yoongi told him, a slightly sad look on his face.

“Yes, I do. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Okay,” Yoongi accepted, still not entirely believing him.

Hoseok knew that though, “don’t worry. I’ll make you believe eventually.”

Yoongi smiled, “I look forward to it.”

* * *

Seokjin sighed into his wine glass, “in total it looks like 43 vampires were killed in one night.”

“For fuck sakes. How do 43 vampires lose to a bunch of humans? I can understand the first few, but that many?” Seogi ranted, chugging down his glass of blood in anger.

“I don’t know. The residence was burned so we can’t recreate what happened. From what _is_ left, it looks like most didn’t fight back.”

“None of this makes sense,” Seogi said, standing up and going to refill his glass. He wasn’t even thirsty, just irritated.

“No, it’s that same thing as the New York coven, only they were older. Whatever the Hunters are doing first stops them from fighting back,” Seokjin mused.

“I’d like to know what that is,” Seogi responded.

“You and me both,” Seokjin agreed.

“Has Yoongi-ah contacted you since the night of the attack?” Seogi asked.

“No, but his kin told me that new vampire he’s been hanging around with was Beomsoo-ah’s kin, which is how he knew about the attack.”

“Interesting,” Seogi mused, “looks like getting Yoongi-ah involved with that PR firm really was the best plan. Good thing I came up with it.”

“So far anyway,” Seokjin muttered, still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. Namjoon had _not_ reacted well to finding out who Yoongi was and that uncertainty made Seokjin itchy. That and Yoongi’s track record with dating humans. It wasn’t exactly stellar. Not that he and Hoseok were dating but things happen. 

“You’re too pessimistic,” Seogi said, waving a hand.

“That’s what you said when I told you Yoongi-ah wouldn’t forgive us,” Seokjin reminded him.

“Yes, well,” Seogi said, “this time is different. I’m not killing anyone.”

“Yet.”

Seogi shrugged, “the situation is developing. You never know.”

“That,” Seokjin said, pointing with his wine glass, “is _exactly_ what I’m worried about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little surprise Yoonseok date :)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	6. Dangerous Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Seokjin meet.
> 
> Jimin finds out the truth.
> 
> The boys attend a party. 
> 
> Namjoon meets a potential friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. I ended up moving a section to make this chapter shorter and then proceeded to add more. It's almost 15000 words. I was going to break it again but I couldn't find a good break and I didn't want to break this chapter up AGAIN. So here you go lol. Enjoy.
> 
> CW: mentions of potential suicide, blood-drinking, biting, stalking.

The night was Yoongi’s favourite time. Not because he was a vampire or some arbitrary mythological reason like that. Just because it was quiet. Or mostly. Quieter than it was during the day anyway. Though there was always someone around, the air felt still. The movements of the people who were actually awake were slower and more contained. No one was rushing around to get to the next place or talking loudly into their phones. 

While Yoongi appreciated a great many things about the modern era, so many in fact it would be easier to come up with a list of things he _didn’t_ like, he did miss the quiet of antiquity. Even a hundred years ago, everything was quieter, even during the day. It wasn’t that he hated people (he did), it was that it hurt to _hear_ things all the time. He had learned to muffle his hearing over the years, basically picking and choosing what to listen to, but that didn’t change the fact he could always hear _something_. It had been easier to avoid that in the past. But now wasn’t the past. It was a period where there was always something or someone around. Even at 3 a.m. when the stars and moon tried desperately to shine through the ever-present layer of smog that clouded Seoul’s skies. Maybe that was something else Yoongi didn’t like. 

Tilting his head back, Yoongi stared blankly at the moon and the eerily dark clouds that moved slowly through the night as if a bad omen. He felt rather than heard the shift in the area as someone approached. That someone did have the decency to cough to announce his presence, as if they both didn’t know Yoongi had been aware of him the second he rounded the block. 

“Like a bad penny. You always turn up,” Yoongi muttered, turning around so he could see Seokjin.

Seokjin smiled slightly, “using the modern idioms, are we?”

“No, that one is a few decades old. Some countries don’t even have pennies anymore.”

“Hmm,” Seokjin commented, “interesting.”

Seokjin, as always, looked like the epitome of a young, wealthy aristocrat. He wore tailored slacks and an artfully baggy cashmere sweater that looked soft to the touch. He had added a light brown peacoat overtop but hadn’t bothered to put his arms through the sleeves. It was a stark contrast to Yoongi’s own jeans and leather jacket. But they had always been very different people. 

“What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked, sick of waiting for Seokjin to speak up.

“I came to see you,” Seokjin explained simply.

“That much is obvious. Why?”

Seokjin blinked and turned away, “I— can we go somewhere and talk?”

Now, Seokjin had spent the better part of the past few centuries pretending nothing had ever happened between him and Yoongi, though he had made sure to avoid direct contact. He acted like Yoongi didn’t look at him with utter disdain and the ever-present echo of heartbreak. It wasn’t romantic. Neither of them had ever even considered it. Especially since they had been raised as brothers. Yoongi had even been under the impression they were blood-related until he was almost 8. No, it wasn’t romantic. But they had been close. Very close. Once upon a time. And then Seokjin had fucked up. He knew that. And as much as he wished it was different, he didn’t regret it either. Which was why he always tried to pretend everything was okay. Because there was no use apologizing for something you weren’t actually sorry for. But that just meant Yoongi never lost that shadow of sadness whenever he looked at Seokjin. Usually, Seokjin didn’t let that bother him, but since he was here for a very specific reason tonight, it hit him harder. 

Yoongi seemed to sense there was a difference and nodded slowly, “okay.”

Seokjin let out a visible sigh of relief, as if he was holding the breath he didn’t even need, and gestured for Yoongi to follow him. Yoongi did as asked, following silently behind. As they walked, they passed more and more people, signalling to Yoongi they were nearing a bar district. Seokjin was not one for bars or clubs and Yoongi found himself wondering what would bother Seokjin enough both to seek him out and to bring him to a bar. Before Yoongi could stop himself, he felt worry creep up. A habit built over the centuries that Yoongi couldn’t even begin to stop. Maybe if they had interacted over the past few hundred years, Yoongi would have had more practice stomping down those feelings, but they hadn’t, so those feelings snuck up despite his best judgement. 

Before long, Seokjin led Yoongi down some steps and knocked on a door. The area was dark and damp and gave Yoongi a slight chill. It looked like an underground club from every terrible movie he had ever seen. When a slot in the door opened and Seokjin let his eyes flash purple, Yoongi felt validated. It really was like every shitty movie ever. Clearly the owner wasn’t great about creating original ideas. Glancing back at Yoongi, Seokjin gestured again for him to follow.

Inside, the room was quiet and sedate. The outside world was muffled, almost impossible to hear, and what couldn’t be blocked out was covered by some music that was playing over the sound system. The room was divided into rounded booths and plush looking couches. For the most part, everyone here was a vampire. The few humans scattered throughout bore marks to some degree, so they were clearly here as pets. The whole place radiated comfort and exclusivity.

As they walked through, older vampires bowed their heads in acknowledgement, while younger ones stood and bowed. Yoongi was not surprised everyone here knew who Seokjin was and he was even less surprised by the whispers that accompanied his appearance. By now, the news of the Busan coven’s collapse had spread. Add to that Yoongi’s reappearance in the vampire world and people were understandably scared. Everyone knew Yoongi and Seokjin hadn’t gotten along in centuries. Everyone was speculating, partly from boredom and partly from fear, about what could have happened to get them talking again.

Yoongi was wondering the same thing. He never expected Seokjin to approach him and _hesitate_. Part of him suspected it was just a new ploy to get him to actually talk about the Hunter situation. Another part, the part that still loved him, worried something bad had happened and he needed Yoongi’s help. Neither option was particularly appealing to Yoongi so he did his best to stop speculating and follow Seokjin.

Soon they arrived at a private room in the back. There was already some food and blood set up in the middle, clearly having been placed upon their arrival, if the scurrying staff just outside was anything to go by. Without a word, Seokjin shrugged off his coat and grabbed a glass, downing it immediately. He placed the glass delicately at the edge of the table, before grabbing another and sitting down. Yoongi followed suit, taking a seat on the other end of the couch and waited for Seokjin to say whatever it was he needed to say.

“In the past, one could say I’ve made some mistakes,” Seokjin began, staring off into space.

Yoongi snorted, “an understatement.”

“One of those mistakes may have been interfering with you all those years ago,” Seokjin continued as if Yoongi hadn’t spoken.

“ _May have been_?” Yoongi repeated, feeling his control slip. The only thing that made him reign it back in was the spike of tension from outside the room, letting him know _everyone_ had felt it.

Seokjin continued, “but I believe I did what was right, regardless of how you feel about it personally.”

Yoongi blinked, “did you bring me here to start a fight because those are harder to cover up now.”

“ _HOWEVER_ ,” Seokjin cut in, “I acknowledge that maybe I should have seen your side of it. But I want you to know, I wasn’t just being blindly loyal to your father. It wasn’t about him. It was about everyone else.”

“Look—”

“I didn’t have a chance to interfere last time because I wasn’t aware of the situation.”

“I swear to fucking—”

“But I am now.”

There was a pause then, as Yoongi’s head tilted dangerously and the air became stifling. The hurt that had shined in Yoongi’s eyes before was gone now, replaced by distrust and animosity. Seokjin was mildly comforted to see that Yoongi’s eyes were at least still a deep brown, almost black, which told him Yoongi wasn’t as angry as he could be. Little comforts.

“What have you done?”

“Nothing. Not really—”

“Don’t fucking lie to me. You brought me here for a reason. Tell me why.”

Seokjin pursed his lips and asked, “have you noticed you’ve been sleeping a lot lately?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not,” Seokjin said, meeting his eyes.

Yoongi furrowed his brows, “I guess. I’ve been tired. My kin have me working a lot.”

“But you were tired before that, right?”

“I guess.”

Seokjin nodded, “and you don’t have a coven or regular contact with anyone, correct?”

“You know I don’t like politics, covens come with too many of them.”

“And regular contact?”

“Not really, Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah come by every decade or so and bring me out. Make my life difficult.”

Seokjin nodded again and sighed, “do you remember Lee Junghwan?”

Yoongi frowned and thought about it. The name was familiar but he was having trouble remembering a face. He was seeing flashes of a bright smile, round face, and squinted eyes. But he couldn’t place it, not until he looked at Seokjin’s face, “your first kin.”

“Yes.”

“I remember he died,” Yoongi added, unsure how any of this related to the issue at hand.

“More accurate description would be he walked into a church during the Inquisition, but sure.”

Yoongi’s eyebrows shot up, “how did I not—”

“You weren’t exactly talking to me at the time, Yoongi-ah.”

“I—” 

“Don’t apologize, that’s not the point,” Seokjin cut him off before he could say something they both knew he didn’t mean, “the point is, Junghwan was acting the same way you are now. Closing himself off, cutting ties with anyone and everything. I didn’t see it at the time, but Seogi-nim explained what that was.”

Yoongi looked away, knowing where this was going, “that’s not what I’m doing.”

“How do you know?” Seokjin asked honestly.

“Because as much as I hate everything around me, as much as I feel utter apathy towards this world, I don’t want to leave it. I could never do that to Taehyungie and Jungkookie, and I don’t hate _myself_.”

“Oh,” Seokjin said dumbly.

“ _Oh_?” Yoongi repeated incredulously, confused why Seokjin’s demeanour had shifted so quickly and _easily_ , “what do you mean _oh_? What did you do, Jin?!”

“I just—” Seokjin started, shocked by how resolute Yoongi had spoken, “I was trying to help.”

“Help how?”

“I noticed how you— I thought that maybe—” Seokjin stuttered, unsure how to proceed.

“You didn’t,” Yoongi said, uneasy.

“I’m sorry,” Seokjin whispered.

“Suddenly everything makes sense. They’ve been following me around everywhere since they got back. You know they bought me a fucking dog!?”

“In my defence, I talked to them _after_ that,” Seokjin defended.

“What, _exactly_ , did you say?”

“I just mentioned to them what happened to other vampires who exhibited the same traits as you,” Seokjin admitted.

“So you told my kin I was going to fucking off myself,” Yoongi said.

“I-I just suggested it was a possibility.”

Yoongi rubbed his face, “god, you make me _tired_.”

“I just didn’t want something to happen to you if I could stop it,” Seokjin told him.

Yoongi scoffed, “no, you interfered so I’d get involved in your little fucking war.”

“NO! That’s not why I did it. I just—”

“Just fucking tell me what my dad is doing. I know all this is his doing,” Yoongi interrupted.

Seokjin pursed his lips but nodded, “he’s the one who noticed how you were acting and brought it to my attention. He thought if you interacted with more people you’d have a purpose again.”

“And that purpose would somehow mean I would join his side I’m assuming,” Yoongi finished for him.

“Basically. He’s taking credit for something that happened but I wanted to— I needed to tell you it wasn’t his doing.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, “what did he do?”

“He had me enlist the help of the Seoul coven’s accountant to transfer money to the other covens and he told me about how you were behaving.”

“Which made you tell my kin, thereby getting what he wanted, me involved in the Hunter bullshit, but I don’t get how the Seoul coven has anything to do with me.”

Seokjin wrinkled his nose, “his name is Kim Namjoon-ssi.”

Yoongi’s eye twitched, “Hoseok-ah’s partner.”

“Yes.”

“You set me up,” Yoongi said, voice deathly cold.

“No! That’s why I wanted to talk to you. We didn’t. _I didn’t_. It was a coincidence that your kin hired his company. I didn’t even realize they were partners until _after_ they had been hired and I hadn’t even told them about your behaviour yet but your dad— he thinks he set it up and if you piss him off—”

“He’ll throw it in my face,” Yoongi finished again.

Seokjin nodded, “exactly. I don’t want that to happen. I’ve never met Jung Hoseok-ssi but whatever he’s doing is because he wants to do it, not because of your dad’s manipulation. Okay?”

“What do you think he’s doing?” Yoongi asked.

“I-I don’t know. But he’s been around more and I just— it wasn’t because of outside forces.”

For a second, Yoongi sat back and watched Seokjin. He was looking at him with such an earnest expression. The same expression he had worn when he told Yoongi ghost stories as a child. The same expression he had worn when he tried to convince Yoongi that being the _test subject_ for their race was a good idea. The same expression he had worn when he locked Yoongi up so Seogi could escape him. The same expression he had worn when he tried to explain to Yoongi it was for the best. Yoongi had come to hate that expression. But he also knew it only appeared when Seokjin believed what he was saying. Yoongi looked down at the glass he was holding before taking a sip. He hadn’t drunk any blood in god knows how long. He’d always been bad for that. He’d need to be more careful if things were going to get more dangerous now. Especially if his father was actively interfering in his life. Downing the glass, Yoongi grimaced. The blood was old. He’d need to grab some more on the way home. 

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll take my leave,” Yoongi said, standing up.

“Yoonie—”

“Look, Seokjin-ssi,” Yoongi said, purposefully using formality to remind Seokjin they weren’t close, not anymore, “I’m thankful you reached out, but it doesn’t change anything. You told my kin I was going to _kill myself_ and you manipulated my friend’s business partner. All because my dad asked you too. You say you don’t follow him blindly, but you do. Until that’s not the way you operate, I don’t want to be anywhere near you. I don’t want you near my kin either.”

Seokjin bit his lip, “I understand.”

“Good,” Yoongi said with a nod.

“I’ll still see you at your party. _Bangtan Relations_ sent an invite,” Seokjin spoke quietly. 

Yoongi paused and looked back, noting Seokjin looked mildly defeated, then turned and left the bar. He didn’t know what he expected from the meeting, especially since Seokjin had just _appeared_ but it hadn’t gone as he thought it would. He hadn’t expected Seokjin to be worried about his mental state. He wasn’t involved in much (see: anything) and he hated most things, but he had never considered ending it all. He hadn’t lied when he said he couldn’t do that to Taehyung and Jungkook. They were all he had, and visa versa. Yoongi was also mildly concerned that his father knew about Hoseok. It meant Yoongi would have to make good on his promise to Jimin earlier than he thought. If his dad was aware of Hoseok, nothing good could follow.

As Yoongi made his way back home, his mind wandered. For someone who tended to count in decades rather than years, it was startling how quickly his life had changed in a mere few months. Not that long ago, he had spent his days sleeping and opening businesses as a distraction in between supply runs and reading. He would go months without seeing anyone but Wonsoon and he had been happy. Then he decided to open the club in Seoul. Then Taehyung and Jungkook had returned. Then Seogi and Seokjin came back. Then Hoseok had come barreling into his life like a wrecking ball. Now, the phone that had been used largely as a paperweight was almost incessantly vibrating with memes and texts from Hoseok. Now, Taehyung and Jungkook brought him out to have fun but just as often hung out with him quietly at home. Now, when he slept too long, a small puppy would lick his face in protest. Now, the possibility of death wasn’t a far off fantasy but a shocking reality. He had lived _centuries_ without anything going on and now he couldn’t pass a day without something new. It was no wonder he was tired. He didn’t feed enough to be so busy all the time.

That thought flashed through his mind just as a scent of fear assaulted his senses. It was coming from a young, slightly intoxicated woman who was speed walking away from a man in a hoodie who was watching her with laser focus. Yoongi paused and tilted his head. Maybe now was the time to change that whole ‘not drinking enough’ thing. 

Moving quickly and silently, Yoongi approached the man and wrapped his hand around his neck before yanking him bodily into the alley. Before the man could utter a sound of surprise, Yoongi’s eyes flashed purple, “ _quiet_. _Don’t move_.”

The man froze, stock-still as Yoongi sank his fangs into the man’s throat. He tasted like the onset of lung cancer, likely from the cigarettes he clearly smoked, and alcohol. Yoongi frowned, even as he drank, slightly pissed off the first human he had drunk from directly in centuries would taste so bad. After a few minutes, Yoongi had drunk his fill so he sealed the wounds and stepped back. The man was dazed, fear glazing his eyes. Yoongi hadn’t hurt him, the bite never did since something about it acted as a numbing agent (Yoongi had no idea what, his dad likely knew but he had never bothered to ask), but he also had let the man be aware of what was happening. Maybe he had wanted to get a little payback for the young woman who would likely never walk home alone again, or maybe he was more sadistic than he thought. 

“ _Never pursue a woman who does not want your attention again. Always ask permission before touching a woman. Fuck that, always ask permission before touching_ anyone _. Do not follow anyone home. Eat something with a bunch of iron in it and sit down if you feel dizzy. Forget this happened. Go back to where you live_ ” Yoongi ordered, stepping away. 

The man scurried away from him. He would likely be scared of alleyways from now on but with no idea _why_. Someone had told him once being compelled to forget and then encountering the same thing again was like a wicked sense of deja vu. That if you were _afraid_ of that thing, you would feel anxious with no reason why. Yoongi could have stopped that from happening by simply asking him not to be afraid, but he hadn’t. He probably should have, but he didn’t.

Licking his lips, Yoongi left the alley and tracked the woman from before. He found her walking home still. She was clearly less afraid but still hyper-aware. Carefully concealing his presence, Yoongi followed her the entire way home, just to make sure she was okay, then began making his way home again once she was safely inside. By now, it was almost sunrise and the sky was already lightening. By the time Yoongi finally made it back to his apartment, the sun was peeking above the horizon, casting a pretty pink and orange colour across the sky. Without thinking, Yoongi snapped a photo and sent it to Hoseok. 

**Min Yoongi** _5:36 a.m._

[.img]

A cousin of yours?

Shoving his phone away, Yoongi entered the building and returned to his apartment. Holly greeted him as he entered the house with tired grumbles and slowed tail wagging. Yoongi reached down and picked him up so he could carry him back to his room.

“Ah, I’m sorry pup,” Yoongi said softly.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jungkook asked from his bedroom door, clearly having awoken upon Yoongi’s return. His hair was a mess and he had one eye closed as he tried to hold on to sleep.

“Yes, Kookie. Sorry. I went for a walk. Couldn’t sleep.”

Jungkook blinked, “you smell like blood.”

Yoongi looked down at himself before replying, “got a little hungry on the way back. Don’t worry.”

“Okay, hyung,” Jungkook said slowly, watching him with tired eyes.

Yoongi shifted Holly in his arms and reached out so he could smooth down Jungkook’s hair, “I promise everything is okay. _I’m okay_. I’m not going anywhere, Kookie. Just wanted to go for a walk. You know how I like the night.”

Jungkook leaned into Yoongi’s palm in his hair and nodded, “promise?”

“I promise.”

“‘Kay. Goodnight, hyung.”

“Goodnight, Kookie.”

When Jungkook’s door closed, Yoongi turned to see Taehyung standing in his doorway as well. He didn’t know why he was surprised.

“Did you mean that? That you’re okay?”

“I did. I know what Seokjin-ssi told you but I’m okay.”

Taehyung frowned but nodded, before looking at the way Holly had flipped over in his arms to lay with his stomach and feet upwards, “I saw you added a name tag. Holly is a good name.”

“Hoseok-ah picked it.”

“Did he now?” Taehyung asked rhetorically, before smiling slightly, “goodnight, hyung.”

“Goodnight.”

Once his door closed as well, Yoongi sighed and finally made it to his bedroom. Yes, he loved the night. Everything was calm and quiet. At least before. As he settled into his bed and let his mind slip into sleep, Yoongi couldn’t stop one last thought from appearing.

_I wonder if Hoseok-ah likes the night?_

* * *

**Antisocial Social Club** **TM ** _5:36 a.m._

[.img]

A cousin of yours?

Hoseok dropped his phone onto his chest and smiled, rolling to the side and into Jimin, who was sprawled out beside him.

“Ugh, hyung, why are you screeching at this time in the morning?” Jimin whined, desperately trying to fall back asleep.

“Yoongi-hyung texted me and it was fucking _adorable_ ,” Hoseok revealed shoving his phone into Jimin’s face.

Jimin blinked as his eyes adjusted to the screen and reached up to pull Hoseok's hand away so it wasn’t quite so close. He glanced over the picture and message, noting how early it had been and frowned again, “why did he text you at ass o’clock in the morning?”

“Because the sunrise _reminded him of me_. I’m going to die, he’s so fucking soft,” Hoseok squealed, clutching his phone in both hands as he stared at the picture.

_Soft indeed_ , Jimin thought, watching Hoseok type a reply with an almost radiant smile. Ever since their ‘not a date’ date the week prior, Hoseok and Yoongi had been talking more. Much more. Previously, their interactions were limited to work-related things, much to Jimin’s pleasure, but not now. Now Yoongi sent him pictures of his dog, which Yoongi had kept despite telling Jimin he wouldn’t, not that he was surprised. Sometimes he’d send pictures of the food he was cooking and tell Hoseok he could have some if he wanted. Other times he sent pictures of Taehyung and Jungkook doing something weird. Basically, what Jimin was saying was that Yoongi texted like an awkward dad and Jimin had to add yet another thing to his list.

This issue of Min Yoongi was becoming a prominent one for Jimin. He had asked around recently, trying to find out more about Yoongi from sources that weren’t his kin, but he had quickly realized that no one actually knew him. No one had a problem telling him stories, but when Jimin had asked for more details, it became clear it was a story they had heard from someone else. 

There was only one story Jimin thought could possibly be true. An old bartender at one of the local vampire only bars had told him that Yoongi was responsible for the massacre of an entire small town. History had claimed it as plague related, but only because Yoongi’s father had covered it up. It seemed odd though, because it was in England, not Korea, and Yoongi didn’t seem to speak English of any kind. But when Jimin had looked it up, he found information that coincided with what the bartender had said. During the same time, entire towns had died due to something called “The Sweat” and it had ravaged England. What struck Jimin, was the exact dates. All the sites said late 1400s and early 1500s. About 500 years ago. The same time Yoongi had stopped talking to Seokjin and his father. The same time he said he used to kill humans without thought. If that much was true, it made Jimin suspect more of the story was as well. That made him sick to his stomach. The bartender had said Yoongi’s wife and child had been murdered. That he had killed everyone near in retaliation and that his own father and Seokjin had been responsible. That he tried to burn down the council building with them all inside as revenge. Jimin wouldn’t have entertained the idea, but Yoongi himself had said he burned down the building.

Jimin wasn’t sure how much of the story was true, if anything. But he did know, if any part of it was true, he was a terrible person. If Yoongi had gained his reputation because he killed humans due to the murder of _his family_ , Jimin didn’t know what he was going to do. He had treated Yoongi horribly, assuming he had earned his reputation because he didn’t care. Now Jimin was faced with the possibility that he didn’t care because he couldn’t anymore. That losing so much had taken the ability from him. Just the thought made Jimin want to vomit. 

“Do you want breakfast, Jiminie?” Hoseok asked, finally getting out of bed.

“Sure, hyung, thanks,” Jimin responded, still half focused on his thoughts.

Yoongi did have a very fatherly aura. Especially in the way he treated Jungkook and Taehyung. And the way he allowed Jimin to rebel against him up to a point. So him being a dad made sense. He had assumed Yoongi was gay, but times had been different before, so maybe he had married out of necessity. Or perhaps he was bi. Either way, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility for him to marry a woman. Before, Jimin would have thought the idea of a vampire having a child was ridiculous as well, but now he knew Yoongi wasn’t _dead_. He had a heartbeat, which meant, theoretically, he could have a child. 

Pulling on his hair, Jimin groaned. He needed to find out the truth. He was going crazy.

_You don’t know anything… not about hyung._

Jimin shook away Jungkook’s words and practically ran into the kitchen, hoping Hoseok would distract him. He did just that for most of breakfast until he started to sigh.

“What’s up, hyung?”

“I was just thinking about the party we’re having for Yoongi-hyung’s club. I wish I could convince him to play the piano. I bet he’s amazing.”

Jimin tilted his head, “I didn’t know he played.”

Hoseok frowned, “he doesn’t. Not anymore. I think he used to play with his girlfriend but she died and now he’s afraid too. I just want him to try again, you know? He’s not opposed, but he kinda shrugs it off whenever I bring it up."

Jimin wasn’t listening, his vision was rapidly dimming. _Girlfriend. A girlfriend who died. Oh god,_ “Girlfriend or wife?”

“What?”

“Are you sure it was his girlfriend and not his wife?” Jimin asked, almost desperately.

“I-I don’t know. He didn’t say. Just that he used to play with someone who was important to him that died suddenly and he couldn’t play anymore. Because it reminded him of her,” Hoseok told Jimin, worried at the sickly pallor he had just taken on, “Jiminie what’s wrong?”

“Hyung, I think I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened and he jumped up and ran to kneel in front of Jimin, “what’s wrong? Tell hyung. It can’t be that bad.”

“I-I went and asked about— about Yoongi-ssi. Like you said. I went and asked why people said terrible things.”

“Okay…” Hoseok said, confused.

“And— and I realized no one was sure. They had so many stories but no one knew for sure.”

“As I suspected. That’s not a big deal, Jiminie. Hyung won’t be mad.”

“It’s worse,” Jimin cut in.

“Okay, tell me.”

“But— but one guy. He knew. He said— he said that Yoongi-ssi was married. That he had a baby. That they were killed and that his dad was at fault. That he did terrible things afterward because he was sad. That everyone only knew what he did _after_ and assumed he was a terrible person. That it was all a rumour. Hyung, oh god, I was so mean and he _lost his family_ ,” Jimin cried, covering his face as he broke down.

Hoseok had stopped moving. He was in shock. Yoongi hadn’t spoken of a family or wife. But he also didn’t talk about his past. The closest Hoseok had gotten was the story about the piano, and Yoongi had seemed almost unaware he was telling it, too focused on the piano to lie. He hadn’t sounded like a man who lost a lover, more like a friend, but that didn’t mean anything. But Yoongi was so _young_. It seemed ridiculous for him to be married with a child already. Then again, accidents happen. People can and do get married young. 

“How sure are you that it’s true?” Hoseok asked quietly.

“I’m— I’m not sure. The timeline matches what— what I know for sure and what Yoongi-ssi has said to me in passing,” Jimin admitted, sniffling a bit.

“Then you can’t assume this is true either. You said yourself, there are a lot of rumours surrounding him. This could be another one.”

“How do we know for sure?” Jimin asked, biting his lip. He _needed_ to know for sure.

“We ask,” Hoseok said quietly.

“We can’t ask!” Jimin gasped.

Hoseok frowned, “I could ask Jungkookie. Or maybe Taehyung-ah.”

“No, let me,” Jimin said, thinking of the way Jungkook had looked at him, so disappointed.

“Okay, Jiminie. But promise me you’ll tell me everything,” Hoseok told him.

As if summoned, Hoseok’s phone flashed with a message from Yoongi. He had sent a stupid selfie of him with Taehyung.

“I promise.”

* * *

That promise, it turned out, was harder to keep than Jimin thought.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Jimin demanded, leaning over the bar.

“I mean I don’t know. I don’t know that version anyway. Yoongi-hyung doesn’t talk about it, ever, and Taehyung-hyung has only told me parts. I know why Yoongi-hyung doesn’t talk to his dad and Seokjin-ssi, but that’s it. If you want to know the full story, you have to ask Taehyung-hyung. I don’t know if he’ll tell you though.”

Which is how he ended up here, standing in front of Taehyung’s office door, biting on his nail. He wanted — _needed —_ to know the truth, but the prospect of asking Taehyung scared him. The man had made his animosity clear. 

_Maybe he’ll be happy you’re doing this. Maybe this will help._

Taking a calming breath, Jimin knocked on the door and entered when Taehyung called out. He was seated behind a desk, typing on a laptop with a frown on his face. Jimin thought he was working, then he heard the sound of bullets and smiled. He was gaming.

“Does Jungkookie know you’re slacking off?” Jimin asked teasingly.

“Don’t know why that’d be your business,” Taehyung snapped back.

“Ah, right,” Jimin agreed, “can I sit?”

“I guess.”

Jimin pursed his lips and sat before he started twirling his rings. He’d always been a nervous fiddler. When Taehyung died, he shut his laptop and leaned back, “what do you want?”

“I-I heard a story about Yoongi-ssi and I wanted to know if it was true.”

Taehyung narrowed his eyes but said nothing, so Jimin continued. He explained everything he had heard and researched. By the end, he was near inconsolable again, unable to deal with the possibility he had been so mean to someone who had suffered.

“So, what? He needs to have a sob story for you to treat him like a person?” Taehyung asked.

“What? No!” Jimin burst out.

“Really? Because that’s what it sounds like. You treat him like shit, ignore what he does for you or says to you, but the second you hear a tragic story all your animosity is washed away and you feel bad?”

“I— that’s not—”

“Then explain it, because I’m not telling you shit unless I see a reason to,” Taehyung told him, frown never leaving his face.

“It’s not that a sad story makes it different. It’s just that— everything I heard was that he was cold and mean, that he killed anyone who upset him, that he disobeyed the council and broke their rules. That’s what I was basing my feelings on.”

“Your fear, you mean.”

“No, I— maybe.”

“Okay, and that’s changed how?”

“Because according to the story I heard, all those things are true. But not because he’s a villain. Because he was wronged and rumours spread. I don’t— Hoseok-hyung always said I shouldn’t listen to rumours and I try not to, but the vampire world is vicious, you know that! I can’t just shrug off something because I didn’t see it myself. And he never counters what people say!”

“Because he doesn’t care what people think. He just wants to be left alone,” Taehyung told him.

“I-I get that. I just want to know if that’s really why,” Jimin said honestly.

Taehyung sighed, “partially.”

“Partially?”

“Yes, partially. I’m not going to tell you his life story. It’s not mine to tell and honestly, I don’t think you deserve to know, but I will tell you part of that story is true. It’s more tragic than the reality though. There was no kid, at least not that he was aware of, and they weren’t married. She did die. He did kill her entire village and he does blame his dad and tangentially Seokjin-ssi.”

Jimin blinked, “so it did happen.”

“Like I said, partially. Stories like that tend to spiral. People like to make it more entertaining or frightening. Depends what they’re looking for. The people who want to make hyung look scarier talk about how he killed everyone and put their heads on spikes like he was fucking Dracula and tried to off his dad in his blood lust. Those who want him to appear softer talk about how he was just a man in love getting retribution. None of those things are wholly true or wholly false. Yoongi-hyung is not all good nor is he all bad. He has done terrible things. He has lived too long and through times we cannot imagine for him to not have. But he has also done good. He was my friend when I had no one and saved me when I was truly alone. He saved Jungkookie and raised him right. He donates more money than a small country’s GDP. He has a soft spot for animals and he helps anyone he deems worthy, which is honestly most people. Hyung is _complex_ and it pisses me off it took you this fucking long to realize that.”

“Hoseokie-hyung is special to me. I just want him to be safe,” Jimin said softly.

“You keep saying that like it justifies treating another person like shit.”

Jimin winced but nodded, accepting the criticism, “I know.”

Taehyung sighed and crossed his arms, “look, I get it, I guess. In theory. I was never afraid of him. Even when I was a human and found out what he was. His species didn’t matter because he was always the hyung who helped me learn to read and cooked for me every Friday. But I guess I get how not knowing who he really is can affect what you see when you do meet him. I don’t like it and honestly I don’t like you, but I get it.”

Jimin laughed a little, “if you keep saying you don’t like me, you’re going to hurt my feelings.”

“I don’t lie, so I would get used to that,” Taehyung said with a shrug, though he smirked a bit, bellying his words. 

Jimin nodded before standing up, “thank you for telling me, Taehyung-ah.”

Taehyung opened his laptop without a word and pressed play on his game. Jimin took it as the sign it was and slipped out of the room, “I’ll see you tomorrow night at the party.”

“See you then,” Taehyung responded softly as Jimin closed the door, giving Jimin hope that maybe one day they wouldn’t always be at odds. Maybe Jungkook was right. Maybe if he treated Yoongi better, Taehyung would do the same to him.

* * *

For what had to be the hundredth time that day, Hoseok giggled down at his phone like a lovesick teenager from every teen movie ever. Hoseok was trying to be subtle, Namjoon could tell. He’d keep his phone on silent and turned away so he wouldn’t see the message as soon as it came in, but he was also _weak_ and checked every minute or so anyway. When he checked and there _wasn’t_ a message he’d pout and when there _was_ his smile would light up the whole room. He was _clearly_ smitten. Namjoon had known Hoseok long enough to recognize the signs. Not that he’d need them since Hoseok practically had a billboard on his forehead that read ‘I’m texting someone I’m interested in.’

“And who has got you more smiley than usual? A near-impossible feat I might add,” Namjoon teased, putting down his pen and leaning back in his chair.

“Ah,” Hoseok hesitated, “just this guy I met. We had dinner last week.”

“Oh? You went on a date and didn’t tell me? I’m hurt. What happened to best friends? To same age friends? The betrayal.”

“Don’t be like that!” Hoseok laughed, “it wasn’t a date. I don't think. Maybe it was? I don’t know. He cooked me dinner.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows went up, “he cooked for you and you don’t think it was a date?”

“Right! But he never said it was,” Hoseok said, pulling at his bottom lip as he thought over the night.

“I mean, cooking dinner for someone is pretty damn obvious,” Namjoon commented.

“I would agree if his roommates hadn’t come up with the idea. They were supposed to be there too but they had to work.”

“Both of them? Suddenly?” 

“I— that’s what he said.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.”

Hoseok groaned and threw a balled-up piece of paper at Namjoon, “stop, you’re not cool. Don’t use memes.”

“I do what I want,” Namjoon protested.

“Ugh, _anyway_. I don’t know. I felt like a date. And he let me name his dog!”

“I— what? Name his dog?”

“Oh, it was a rescue and he hadn’t named him yet,” Hoseok explained.

“And he let you pick the name? Just like that?”

“Yea. He said he’s not good with names,” Hoseok said.

“Either this dude is the smoothest man on the planet or he had notes,” Namjoon muttered.

“What?”

“He got you to come to dinner, alone. Then he let you name his dog? Come on, Seokie.”

Hoseok blushed, “he picked me up too. Even though we were just going to his place.”

“Oh, my god. Marry the man. Or at the very least suck his dick,” Namjoon burst out.

“YAH! I’m not that easy!” Hoseok yelled, throwing more paper.

“You say that but…” Namjoon joked.

“Well, I wouldn’t say _no_ ,” Hoseok admitted.

Namjoon snorted and shook his head, “where’d you meet?”

Hoseok paused then, unsure again. He wasn’t ashamed of Yoongi or how they met, but he didn’t know how Namjoon would react to Hoseok dating (or not dating, _god_ ) a client. Because that’s what Yoongi was, even if Taehyung and Jungkook had been the ones to hire him. So Hoseok lied. Or stretched the truth.

“Oh, you remember when Jiminie dragged me to a club a few months ago?”

“Hmm, yes. To meet his soulmate, right?” 

“Love of his life,” Hoseok corrected, “but yes.”

“You met him there?”

“Yup. We didn’t exchange numbers or anything but we met again while I was working at _Gojoseon_ and we hit it off.”

“Talk about almost missed connections,” Namjoon said, smiling.

“Right! It’s like fate. What if I hadn’t gone with Jiminie? Or what if we hadn’t been hired to work at _Gojoseon_?”

Namjoon laughed, “a tragedy, to be sure.”

“Exactly. And my life is a romantic comedy, none of that angsty shit.”

“I think your back story already messed that up,” Namjoon observed.

“Angsty flashbacks are okay. Just not present or future. Gotta keep it romantic and light.”

“Does that make me the quirky best friend?” Namjoon asked, not disliking the idea.

“Or the nerd who attracts the hottest boy in school. You’re your own main character,” Hoseok told him sagely.

Rolling his eyes, Namjoon picked his pen back up, “right. Well, this main character has a finance meeting to finish so…”

“Right,” Hoseok frowned. Money was the worst part of running a business.

But just before they started again, Namjoon tapped his pen, “I’m happy for you, you know? You look happier. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you do anything but work or go out with some for something other than a one night stand.”

“Thanks, Joonie.”

“All I want for you is to have a long, happy life filled with love and comfort,” Namjoon told him.

Hoseok smiled, “you bet your ass I’m going to.”

“And if this guy doesn’t give you that, I can always get rid of him. I know scary people.”

Hoseok snorted, “sure you do, Joonie.”

Namjoon looked down at the file in front of him and smiled slightly, unsure if he should be comforted or scared about how little Hoseok seemed to know about the world. That was likely Jimin’s doing. He had made it his personal mission to make sure nothing harmed Hoseok since the day they’d met. Looking back up only to see Hoseok smiling at his phone again, Namjoon decided on feeling comforted.

Not everyone needed to know what haunted the dark.

* * *

_Who the fuck builds a mansion in the middle of fucking Seoul_ , Yoongi thought, frowning at the building that housed the Seoul coven. There had been a time not that long ago when he had sworn to himself he would never step foot in this building. There were two reasons: first, Kim Ilsung was the worst type of person. Not vampire. Person. He was an asshole and Yoongi liked to keep himself as far away from him as possible. He hadn’t liked him when he was human and now certainly wasn’t any different. The second was that, no, nevermind. There was only one reason. Kim Ilsung made Yoongi want to jump off the highest building. Or push him off it. Probably the second one. After all, Yoongi wasn’t sure the world would be better off without him, but he was sure as hell sure it would be better without Kim Ilsung. Luckily, Yoongi wasn’t here to see Kim Ilsung. He was here to meet his father and Seokjin about the Busan coven. Apparently his father had decided meeting on neutral grounds was best practice, as if the whole coven wasn’t fiercely loyal to him. 

With a sigh, Yoongi pushed through the large double doors and looked around. He had seen a medieval fantasy movie a few years ago and he had decided, if ever given the opportunity, he would emulate the entrance the main character had made in the second movie. Now was that time. He liked to think he looked equally as badass. If the deathly silence that greeted his entrance was anything to go by, he had done alright. 

There were vampires scattered throughout in various states of relaxation and now silent conversation. Yoongi was pleased to see a few eyes flash silver before they caught themselves. See, vampires didn’t smell of fear the way humans did. That’s why their eyes were so important to control, it was their only give away to extreme emotion. It was possible, of course, that those whose eyes had changed were happy or angry, but he doubted it. It could also have been arousal but he wasn’t conceited enough to think that was why. Fear made the most sense.

Yoongi weaved his way through the common area, following his senses towards where his father and Seokjin were waiting. Neither were concealing their power, so it was easy. It was then that Yoongi realized he was his own holding back. Before Taehyung and Jungkook had returned, he had never done that. Refused to, as a matter of principle. But now that he was hanging around humans and less powerful vampires more often, he had fallen into the habit of reigning his power in. That thought made him frown, even as he opened the floodgates and let his power stretch. 

As if summoned by his power, Kim Ilsung appeared beside him and bowed, “Min Yoongi-nim, welcome to my coven.”

Yoongi scrunched his nose, “if you ever send letters to my kin again, I will do more than burn the letters in front of you as they did, understand?”

Ilsung’s eyes widened, but he nodded, “my apologies. It’s customary for vampires to pay respects to local covens when they settle in an area.”

“I helped write the rules, kid. I know. As do they,” Yoongi said, walking past him towards the room at the end of the hall. He had honestly hoped to avoid seeing Ilsung, he was so incredibly two-faced. Yoongi figured he’d wouldn’t even make it to the door before Ilsung said something shitty.

He was right. 

Just as Yoongi grasped the handle to the door, Ilsung twisted his mouth in a practiced look of disdain, “you know, people would respect you more if you took the time to pay homage to your status. It is not befitting of your father’s status for you to refuse to participate in our world and walk around so… _casually_.”

Yoongi felt his eyes roll back into his head. Ilsung had been a royal advisor as a human. A good one. It was why he had come to the attention of the prominent vampires of the time, most of which he outlived. It was also why he took things like status and appearance so literally. 

“Do you know why people respect me?” Yoongi asked, voice sickenly sweet, “it’s because I can and _will_ destroy everything they care about if they cross me. I can do that in sweatpants as easily as slacks and a button-up. 

Ilsung frowned, “everyone knows you’re incredibly soft and forgiving, Min Yoongi-nim. It’s your more well-advertised quality.”

“Do they?” Yoongi asked, smirking a bit. He looked up and met Ilsung’s eyes (he wasn’t shorter, the bastard was wearing _lifts_ ) and tilted his head, allowing a spike of displeasure to taint his power. Almost immediately, the whole household tensed. It was as if every vampire in the area had collectively paused to see what happened next. Ilsung felt it too, because his lips pursed and turned down at the edges, “I don’t think so. Now, I have a meeting, or would you like to keep my father and Seokjin-ssi waiting longer for your little power games?”

Ilsung bowed, “my apologies.”

Once Yoongi finally entered the room, he glanced around. It was decorated in a simple manner, posh style. White walls and light coloured furniture. Yoongi thought that was particularly stupid since they drank _blood_ but he wasn’t their decorator so whatever. There were two uncomfortable looking couches in the middle of the room, set across from one another with a small table in the middle. On one sat Seogi and Seokjin, while the other remained empty. As Yoongi moved further into the room, his father greeted him with a nod, not looking up from the file he was reading.

_Ah, that paternal love, how I missed it._

“I see you got into another quibble with Ilsung-ah,” Seokjin teased, sipping delicately from a cup of tea that had been set up on the small table.

“Why didn’t we just kill him when his sire rebelled? He’s so _pretentious_ ,” Yoongi asked, mildly irritated.

“Because we don’t just kill powerful vampires without reason, Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin reminded him.

“He has been nitpicking at me for _centuries_. You know he sent a letter to my kin _demanding_ they pay respects to him? Where the fuck does he get off,” Yoongi asked, taking a seat on the couch across from them.

Seokjin frowned, “I became aware afterwards, yes. More accurately I became aware when the younger one _kicked down the door_ , lit the letter on fire, and tossed it _on the sofa downstairs_. The older one recorded the entire thing and tossed a bottle of soju on the fire so it spread.”

Yoongi laughed before he could stop himself, “that is _not_ what they told me they did but I have never been more proud.”

“This is why they do these things, Yoongi-ah. You don’t punish them! I know they outrank everyone here because they are your kin, but it would be beneficial for them to make allies _other_ than you. Just in case something happens.”

“If something was powerful enough to take me out, you can guarantee they’d go down alongside me.”

“You think they’re that loyal?” Seogi asked, finally looking up.

“I don’t think, I know. It might seem weird to you, since you lack the ability, but they love me,” Yoongi retorted.

“Most sires wouldn’t hope for the death of their kin,” Seogi commented.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “I’m not hoping. Don’t take what I said out of context. I merely know my kin. They would never leave my side in a life or death situation. I can barely get them to leave in a _regular_ situation.”

“The bond you three have is admirable, how many others do you have now?” Seokjin asked. He had been wondering about that since he had realized he didn’t know how many kin Yoongi had when he was talking with Namjoon.

“Four,” Yoongi answered with a shrug, “but I haven’t seen or spoken to them in several centuries.”

“You know,” Seogi said, leaning forward to grab his own cup of tea, “most sires actually _talk_ to their kin.”

Yoongi blinked, “the last time we talked was 1562.”

“Yes, well, you tried to kill me,” Seogi said offhandedly, like that was _normal_.

“One of my many regrets,” Yoongi admitted.

Seogi’s eyebrows shot up, “I accept your apology.”

“I regret that I didn’t succeed, not that I tried,” Yoongi corrected.

“Always so rebellious,” Seogi sighed.

“ANYWAY,” Seokjin interrupted, playing the peacemaker as he always did, “I’m sure everyone had other things to do today, so let’s get down to business.”

_To defeat the Huns… motherfucker, Taehyung-ah is_ dead _._

“Yes, please,” Seogi muttered, waving his hand in a dismissive motion.

Yoongi raised a brow but said nothing, so Seokjin took that as an agreement and began, “as you know Yoongi-ah, the Busan coven was wiped out. What you don’t know is that it included 43 vampires total.”

“So many,” Yoongi observed.

“Yes. The building was burned so we don’t know how they got in or subdued them, but it looks like no one fought back.”

“Regardless of how, it shows they’re well organized. We didn’t even know they were in Korea and they had enough knowledge to know to attack Busan first.”

“That’s my thought as well,” Seokjin agreed, “they know what they’re doing. This isn’t the Hunters from before who just tracked anyone who didn’t go outside. They’re attacking to make a point. I wasn’t sure when it was just my kin in New York, but hitting Busan now confirms it. I supported Beomsoo’s bid for coven leader. Both covens were connected to me.”

Seogi frowned, “you think they have a grudge against you?”

“It’s possible. I was human first, unlike you and Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin reasoned.

“I was human,” Seogi corrected.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Most people don’t die and come back,” Seokjin countered. 

“I don’t think it’s about you. I think it was just convenient,” Yoongi said, “I think New York mattered, it was the first attack after all, but I think Busan was just a coincidence. Everyone knows Beomsoo-ah wasn’t a strong leader. Great people skills, large family line, but no _power_. If I was going to attack a large group of vampires, I’d attack the weakest group first. That’s how you test things out, see what works and what doesn’t.”

“You think they were practicing?” 

“Don’t you?” Yoongi asked.

“Then what comes next?” Seokjin asked.

“I guess that depends if everything worked the way they wanted it to.”

“Why?” Seogi asked despite himself.

“Well, if it didn’t work then they’ll attack another coven to iron out their issues and we can be prepared for that. Make sure the covens are prepared for an attack. Everyone, not just here, we don’t know how widespread they are.”

“And if it worked?” Seokjin asked, though he felt he knew.

“What’s that human idiom? Up the creek without a paddle? That’s us. If it worked, then they’re moving onto their next step. I’m willing to bet that phase isn’t just attacking covens. Problem is, we don’t know what that step is.”

Seokjin bit his lip, “we won’t know until they attack again.” 

“Or don’t,” Yoongi added.

“Or don’t,” Seokjin echoed, looking down at the file he was holding. So far, it was a list of every vampire who had died in the two covens. It wasn’t that long of a list, not really, but Seokjin feared it was going to get much much longer before this was over. 

“Did you ever actually start registering vampires?” Yoongi asked.

Seogi blinked, “yes. To an extent. Family lines were established and every coven keeps an updated list.”

“Are they digital?”

“Yes, I had them convert a few years back. It was a massive pain in the ass, especially since some people have _issues_ with technology, but it was done. I assigned databasing to a vampire in every coven, even turned a few IT people just in case,” Seokjin explained.

“Good, get me access.”

Seokjin frowned down at his list of the dead, “you think they killed before.”

“Without a doubt. You don’t become that skilled without practice. If we can find out who and where, it’ll make tracking them easier,” Yoongi said.

“I’ll get it for you. Can you work a computer?” Seokjin teased despite himself.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “no matter what my kin seem to think, I did move into the new decade with them. I know how technology works.”

“Then leave your email and I’ll have them contact you,” Seokjin replied.

“Good. I’ll be going then. I have a party to get ready for,” Yoongi said, getting up.

“Yes, I’m quite interested to see what that Jung Hoseok-ssi has managed to throw together under such short notice. You know it’s quite unorthodox to have such a huge event without ample notice,” Seogi commented, eyes shining with what Yoongi knew was triumph. When he slid his eyes to Seokjin, he saw confirmation in his wince. He now knew Seokjin had been right to seek him out and give him a heads up.

“Then don’t come,” Yoongi responded, leaving the room without a backward glance. 

_I miss my solitude. I miss my bed. I miss people leaving me the_ fuck _alone._

_I want to rewind time._

**☀️☀️** _4:54 p.m._

What are you wearing tonight?

Sweatpants are NOT okay.

_Maybe not_.

* * *

Choi Wonsoon had known Yoongi for almost his entire life. They hadn’t met in the best of circumstances, Wonsoon had tried to pickpocket him as a child, but that hadn’t stopped Yoongi from growing fond of him. Over the years, Yoongi had been a near-constant fixture in Wonsoon’s life. Yoongi had paid for his enrollment in school and university, helped him get his first apartment and job, even introduced him to his wife. Yoongi had even set up college funds for his kids, even though he couldn’t meet them without giving away the whole ‘not ageing’ thing. Long ago, just as Wonsoon had graduated school, Yoongi had promised to turn him one day if he asked, but that day had never come. Regardless, Wonsoon made himself useful to Yoongi, always offering help and support when needed even if he was just a human.

Like now.

Yoongi was frowning into a large closet of clothes while glancing worriedly at his phone. Wonsoon was aware of the party that night, he had helped Hoseok gather the guest list, but he had not expected Yoonig to go, let alone _care_. But here they were, Wonsoon in an old suit he never really saw reason to wear and Yoongi frowning dramatically while declaring he had nothing to wear. He did. He had _so much_ to wear. 

“Why is everything I own black?” Yoong whined, pulling out another suit jacket that was _theoretically_ grey but really just a lighter black.

“Because you like black,” Wonsoon answered though he didn’t need to.

“Okay, yes, I do, but Hoseok-ah joked about how he knew what I’d wear and I hate being predictable,” Yoongi responded.

Wonsoon furrowed his brows, “everything you do is predictable sir. Your life is a bit monotonous if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Stop saying factual things while I whine, Wonsoon-ah! I raised you better than that!” Yoongi protested.

“Hyung, I swear, you’re lucky I love you,” Taehyung called out as he made his way into Yoongi’s room carrying a garment bag.

“Did you come here just to tease me?” Yoongi asked.

“No,” Taehyung responded, holding up the bag and swinging it back and forth, “I come bearing gifts."

“Is it black?” Yoongi asked, eyeing the bag.

“Not entirely,” Taehyung responded, unzipping it dramatically.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes and appraised the outfit Taehyung had revealed. The pants and shirt were black, but the jacket and sleeves weren’t. He reached out to feel the embroidery and frowned. The jacket was black underneath but it was covered in red roses. The shirt had loose white cuffs and a neck detail. It was all a little… _vampire-y_.

“Don’t you think this is a bit… on the nose?” Yoongi asked.

“If you were turned in Victorian England maybe, plus who cares. The only person there who _doesn’t_ know you’re a vampire is Hoseok-hyung anyway,” Taehyung replied. 

“Which is why dressing like a stereotype isn’t the best idea,” Yoongi countered.

“Do you honestly think hyung will look at you in this and be like ‘ah, yes, he must be a mythological creature’?”

Yoongi twisted his lips, “I guess not.”

“If you don’t like it—” Taehyung said, pulling the bag away, only for Yoongi’s hand to dart out and pull it back, “well, then, go change. We don’t want to be late.”

Twenty minutes later, Yoongi was frowning into a mirror as Jungkook did his makeup. He had said no, but somehow he had ended up here anyway. Yoongi really needed to work on being firm with those two. As Jungkook added his last touch, he stepped back and smiled in satisfaction. 

“Perfect. You look hot as fuck. Look,” Jungkook gestured as if Yoongi wasn’t already looking at himself.

“If you say so,” Yoongi agreed, standing up.

“Imagine if we really couldn’t use mirrors, life would be so hard,” Jungkook mused as he cleaned his brushes. 

“That rumour was just because humans thought we were allergic to silver,” Yoongi explained.

“I know,” Jungkook said, “I was just thinking how annoying that’d be.”

“Mn,” Yoongi answered non-committedly as he left the room.

“Damn, hyung, 10/10 would bang if you weren’t like my dad,” Taehyung appraised, giving him two thumbs up.

“I’m not 100% sure that’s a compliment given your standards, but whatever,” Yoongi responded dryly.

“Wow,” Taehyung said, clutching his chest, “I’m hurt. I have _great_ taste.”

“Hyung, maybe don’t start that game,” Jungkook cut in with a smirk. Taehyung didn’t have a great dating record.

“The car is here, sirs” Wonsoon informed them.

“Thank you, Wonsoon-ah. And don’t feel like you have to stay if you don’t want to. I know you likely have a million better things to do,” Yoongi said.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Wonsoon replied with a small bow, holding the door open for them to leave. 

Smiling slightly, Wonsoon watched as the three walked past him, all looking like models frozen in perpetual youth, before closing the door behind them with a soft click. _Who knows what tonight holds_.

* * *

As Yoongi stood outside his club waiting for Hoseok to arrive, he felt uneasy. He’d have much rather Hoseok not come at all. But he knew that wasn’t an option. Hoseok had put a lot of work into planning this event and there was no way he was going to miss it. Yoongi just didn’t want Hoseok to be anywhere near his father. Or Seokjin. Or any of the vampires who were attending honestly. However, Yoongi could never ask him to stay home without explaining everything and Jimin had made his opinion on that very clear. It wasn’t Yoongi’s place to override that. Not yet at least. So he’d do what he would have much rather done without. Yoongi was going to mark Hoseok. His first plan was to have Jimin do it, but Yoongi knew he wasn’t powerful enough for it to act as any sort of threat. Not for the people who were attending tonight. So Yoongi had to do it. He just hoped it wasn’t the same as putting a target on the back of his head. 

“Hyung! You didn’t have to come out and meet me,” Hoseok said, stepping out of his car after he handed his keys to the valet. 

“I had to get your approval on my outfit somehow, didn’t I?” Yoongi asked, covering his true reason easily.

“Well, let me look at you then!” Hoseok responded.

“Should I do a spin?” Yoongi asked, spinning around.

“Ah, you look hot. I can’t believe you’re wearing colour! And it’s so nice too,” Hoseok said, reaching out to play with the tied fabric at his neck, “it’s like every vampire fantasy I’ve ever had.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened, “vampire fantasy?”

“Mhm, you know, like from YA books and stuff. Used to love those. Still do, honestly.”

“O-oh. Thanks, I guess.”

“Now, how do I look?” Hoseok asked, lifting his arms.

Honestly, Yoongi wanted to die a bit. Hoseok was wearing a grey double-breasted suit with a black belt over his waist and a white shirt buttoned all the way up. 

“You look amazing, the fit suits you,” Yoongi commented, discreetly biting open a wound on his thumb as he spoke, “your collar is a little messed up though, let me fix it.”

Hoseok leaned in and down so Yoongi could straighten his collar. Yoongi used the opportunity to create a small cut just above his collar and mark him properly. He had an odd sense of deja vu, wondering if this was exactly what Jimin had done months prior in hopes of protecting Hoseok from the vampire world.

“OUCH! Why do you and Jiminie never cut your damn nails! Jesus,” Hoseok muttered, rubbing his neck.

“Sorry,” Yoongi said, then deflected, “let’s go inside?”

Hoseok pouted, “you never said I looked hot.”

“Because you don’t,” Yoongi replied, “you look beautiful.”

“Oh, my god. You SAP! I’m done, let’s go inside,” Hoseok said with a laugh, grabbing Yoongi’s arm to drag him towards the door, “let’s make sure this night goes well, huh? Gotta advertise my stellar services, after all.”

“You got me out of the house and hosting a party. Anyone who knows me knows that’s a feat.”

“I deserve a medal honestly,” Hoseok agreed.

“I’ll forward your request to my team.”

Hoseok snorted, “like you have a team.”

“Taehyungie and Jungkookie count.”

“Sure, hyung.”

* * *

“There is enough power in this room for me to drown myself in it,” Jimin hissed, grabbing Namjoon’s arm as he scanned the room. They had just arrived and Jimin already wanted to run for the hills.

“Yes, I see that. Anyone who’s anyone in the vampire world seems to be here,” Namjoon agreed.

“Can you feel it?” Jimin asked.

Namjoon nodded, “it makes the hair on my arm stand up. They aren’t even doing anything, just standing around, but the power radiates.”

“It’s suffocating,” Jimin said, knowing full well every vampire in the room could hear him.

“How does that work?” Namjoon asked.

“What? Power?”

“Yes,” Namjoon said, already preparing his mental notes.

“I’m not really sure. I guess aura is the best description. Every person has one, even humans, but it gets stronger with age. The more powerful the sire, the more powerful the, like, base level is. So someone like Taehyung-ah or Jungkook-ah are already more powerful because Yoongi-ssi is their sire.”

“So age doesn’t matter?”

“It does. But it’s relative. Jungkook-ah was only turned 50ish years ago and he’s more powerful than I am already. But he wouldn’t be more powerful than most of the Seoul coven vampires.”

“But he outranks them,” Namjoon said, remembering the argument between Seokjin and Ilsung that last time he was at the coven.

“Yes. Because of Yoongi-ssi’s status. Think of it as a royal family. Seogi-nim is the king. Yoongi-ssi is his son and heir but doesn’t want the throne. Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah are his sons. Seokjin-nim is the adopted son who will actually inherit. There are tons of aristocratic families with deep ties and money. Some who even have more power than the actual family, but no one goes against them because of _who_ they are,” Jimin explained.

“Why did you never mention the original vampires when we talked before? I was completely blindsided when I met Seokjin-ssi.”

Jimin sighed, “because I had never met them, not in all my years. I was under the impression none of them were even in Korea so it didn’t matter. They don’t get involved in most day-to-day vampire dealings, why would they?”

“But they do now,” Namjoon observed.

  
“Because nothing is day-to-day anymore. Vampires are dying,” Jimin reminded him.

“Right. And for some reason, Hoseok-ah and I are smack dab in the middle,” Namjoon sighed.

“Unfortunately,” Jimin muttered.

“Maybe a history lesson isn’t appropriate right now, Jimin-ah,” Yoongi commented, appearing at his side.

“Why? The living history books don’t like history?” Jimin asked, holding back his flinch. He wasn’t going to treat Yoongi any differently. Yoongi didn’t know he knew and Jimin didn’t know how to bring it up yet.

Yoongi smirked, “more accurately, the vampires here don’t like to be reminded of their place.”

“Welcome to my life,” Jimin replied with a shrug, making Yoongi snort.

“Yes, well, I came for a reason. Two actually, Jimin-ah, you are my friend and anyone who treats you poorly will have to answer to me for it,” Yoongi said, making sure everyone heard him. Some vampires like to throw their power around, especially when less powerful (and recently sireless) vampires were present, and Yoongi wasn’t going to let it happen to Jimin in his club. But as he spoke, he typed on his phone.

_Don’t freak out._

Jimin read the message and waved his hand for Yoongi to hand it over.

_What did you do?_

_It was the only way._

“Jiminie! Joonie! You came!” Hoseok called out, walking to stand beside Yoongi. Even without turning around, Jimin could sense the mark on Hoseok. Yoongi’s mark. His eyes narrowed and he cut them to Yoongi in displeasure.

“Of course, hyung! You know I never miss a party,” Jimin replied with a smile. 

“Can’t leave my partner hanging,” Namjoon agreed.

“I’m so glad! I just have to make sure everything is running smoothly then I’ll find you guys again, okay?”

“Sure, hyung.”

“And hyung? Don’t forget to mingle!”

“I will,” Yoongi replied, handing his phone to Jimin.

_You could have just stayed away from him_ , Jimin typed.

Yoongi gave Jimin a deadpan look, _that would only work if Hoseok-ah knew to stay away. Got a plan for getting him to do that?_

Jimin frowned and shook his head, “he’ll be protected?”

Yoongi nodded and put away his phone, “from anyone who respects or fears my power,” then turned to Namjoon, “you must be Hoseok-ah’s partner, Kim Namjoon-ssi.”

“Just Namjoon is fine, I know you lot don’t do well with honorifics.”

“No, not usually. The current hyung-not hyung debacle with Jungkookie and Taehyungie regarding Hoseok-ah is enough to boggle the mind.”

Namjoon smiled, “I bet.”

“I’m Min Yoongi by the way, if you hadn’t guessed.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows shot up, Yoongi was not what he was expecting, “nice to meet you.”

“HYUNG!” Hoseok called out, signalling it was time for Yoongi to move on.

“I’ll take my leave then,” Yoongi said smiling slightly, before bowing and leaving.

“I expected more fangs and an ‘I could kill you’ aura given the way you talk about him,” Namjoon commented, watching Yoongi go.

“You didn’t feel the power radiating off him?”

“Oh, I did, but I suppose being near Seokjin-ssi prepared me.”

“I’ve never met him. What’s he like?”

“You’ll have to wait and see. Trust me,” Namjoon commented, scanning the room again.

He was not unfamiliar with the vampire world or how it worked, but this was the first time he had been at a social gathering with so many powerful vampires in one place. Everyone looked relaxed and happy, at least outwardly, but that didn’t stop Namjoon’s uneasy feeling. When Yoongi approached Hoseok and leaned in, that feeling doubled. Hoseok was smiling wide and leaning back into Yoongi as they talked. They were very close physically and anyone around could tell they were close in other ways too. Namjoon couldn’t hear them, but Jimin was watching them with a conflicted expression. It hit him like a bolt of lightning then.

_The guy Hoseok is seeing is Min Yoongi-ssi?!_

* * *

Jungkook was a fan of parties. He loved loud music, casual drinks, and friends. He was not a fan of being shoved into a room with 50 of the vampire world’s most powerful douchebags. First of all, they were all so fake. Second of all, they kept bowing to him. It wasn’t the bowing that pissed him off, it was how _sarcastic_ it was. Jungkook would have never thought bowing in sarcasm was a thing but here we are. As yet another pair bowed to him, he felt his hackles rise but Jimin slid up beside him and stopped whatever outburst was about to happen.

“Wow, they looked like they’d rather die than bow to you,” Jimin commented, “not that you looked any happier.”

Jungkook sighed, “I hate this shit.”

“Then why come?” Jimin asked.

Saying nothing, Jungkook pointed to Yoongi, who was laughing with Hoseok. His smile was large and gummy and his eyes were crescents. It was the happiest Jungkook had seen Yoongi in decades, “for that.”

Jimin was watching Hoseok, who was radiant as Yoongi laughed at his stupid joke, “they do look happy.”

“We thought he was going to kill himself,” Jungkook admitted quietly.

“What? Why?” Jimin asked in surprise.

“Seokjin-ssi said when vampires begin acting like hyung does, that’s usually what follows. That’s why we’ve been forcing him out more. Making him do stuff and see people” Jungkook explained, unsure why he felt the need to tell him.

“Give him a reason to stay,” Jimin said.

“No, he’s his own reason. We just wanted him to remember that,” Jungkook corrected. 

“I’m sorry. About all the stuff I said,” Jimin told him.

“Thank you, but don’t take it too badly. When he turned me I said much worse things, trust me.”

“But I thought he asked you first?”

“He did, but afterwards I found out about my family and blamed him.”

“Did he… did he kill them?” Jimin asked, falling back on old habits.

Jungkook shook his head, “no, nothing like that. He just didn’t make it in time to save them. I blamed him. And myself. It wasn’t a great time.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Shrugging, Jungkook looked away, “it’s been a long time ago.”

“Still. Family is family.”

“Luckily I found another one,” Jungkook said, smiling at Taehyung, who had joined Hoseok and Yoongi in the middle of the room. He was drawing a lot of attention, as he always did. Whenever he was in a room and ‘on,’ he could control anyone and everything in it. It was one of his many skills. Royal training never faded away after all, no matter how many years passed. 

“Yea, you got lucky.”

“What about you? Did you get lucky?”

Jimin smiled, “perhaps. Not as lucky as you, though. Not until I met Hoseokie-hyung anyway.”

“He’s a good man,” Jungkook responded, watching the way he and Taehyung fell into conversation as Yoongi looked on fondly, “he just fits, you know? I knew the second I met him. He’s just comforting.”

“That’s because he doesn’t sense power,” Jimin said offhandedly.

“What?”

“Power. He can’t sense it. That’s why you feel calm when you go near him. All vampires feel the same. It’s why I’m so protective,” Jimin explained. For some reason, he wanted Jungkook to understand why he acted the way he did. Why Hoseok mattered so much.

“How did I never notice that?”

“Why would you?” Jimin asked genuinely.

“I should have known though. He never reacted to hyung, even when you did. He should have sensed _something_ , especially when his friend was so scared. Do you know why?”

“No, I just figured it was something about him. Or his family. But he’s an orphan so there’s no way to check.”

“Huh,” Jungkook said, looking at Hoseok in a whole new light, “no wonder hyung likes him so much. There were only two people in the world who didn't fear what his power could do before, but now there’s three.”

Jimin tilted his head, “I thought you said you aren’t afraid of him.”

“I’m not,” Jungkook answered, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a healthy respect for what he _could_ do if pushed.”

Jimin looked back at Yoongi, who had broken off to talk to the Seoul coven leader. He looked physically _pained_ , “speaking of pushed, I think you should go save your sire before he flips out and kills Ilsung-ssi.”

“Nope, I’d rather get popcorn and watch.”

Jimin choked on his laughter, shocked. No one, and he meant _no one,_ talked about Kim Ilsung that way. Certainly not someone as young as Jungkook. And yet he had just offhandedly stated he would watch a grudge match between Yoongi and Ilsung as if it was nothing. Not for the first time, Jimin wondered what it would be like to be born with all that power naturally. Surely it was a heady thing. It made Jimin respect how down to earth and normal Jungkook and even Taehyung were. They could be doing a lot of things, controlling small parts of the world even, but they weren’t. For that matter, neither was Yoongi. That train of thought made Jimin think of all the new things he had learned again and he felt a wave of guilt. 

_Not_ _the time_.

Turning away from Yoongi and those thoughts, Jimin looked at Jungkook. He was wearing a black suit and button-up. The jacket was shiny and the shirt moved as he did, accenting his figure and muscles nicely. _God, he’s so pretty_. 

“You know, it’s usually your sire that wears all black but here you are, rocking the full black outfit while he’s wearing red. Why is that? You guys switch wardrobes?”

“First of all, hyung is too small to wear my clothes. Second of all, I look hot in this suit, why wouldn’t I wear it?”

Jimin’s eyebrows rose as he looked Jungkook up and down, “you’re not wrong.”

“Plus, not everyone can pull off the velvet jacket and choker look, _Jimin-ssi_.”

“What happened to hyung?”

“Hmm, I wonder,” Jungkook commented smirking at Jimin with dark eyes. Jimin narrowed his eyes and smiled, licking his lips in response. But just as soon as their flirtation began, it ended as Jungkook’s eyes darted away and he shoved his hands in his pockets, “gotta go. A scene is about to unfold.”

“What—” Jimin began, then stopped. 

If he had thought the room had been power-filled before, he was mistaken. Now, it was overwhelming as the entrance was filled with two men, fashionably late: Min Seogi and Kim Seokjin. Yoongi had left the group he was talking to and approached his father with Taehyung beside him. Within seconds, Jungkook slid into place on the left. Jimin had always been aware of their power, it was hard to miss, but now it flowed off them in waves. Their posture was straight and expressions serious. It was as if everyone had decided to see who would break first. Every vampire in the room paused as well, watching with bated breath. Silence reigned even as the soft music continued to play. It was awkward and tense. There was one person, however, who did not do well in awkward situations and sought to dispel the tension.

“Min Seogi-nim. Kim Seokjin-nim. I’m so glad you could make it. I’m sure you’re both quite busy,” Hoseok said, placing a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder and stepping forward to bow. 

As Hoseok touched him, Yoongi relented, as did his kin, “Father. Seokjin-ssi.”

“Yoongi-ah,” Seogi replied while looking around, “not a bad place you have here.”

“Thank you, but that would be Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah’s doing.”

“I’m well aware,” Seogi told him, causing Yoongi to frown. 

“Why don’t we go and get you two something to drink before you mingle. I’m sure you know everyone here!” Hoseok said, throwing a look at Yoongi, who rolled his eyes. 

As Jimin did, Seogi watched the entire interaction with interest. Unlike Jimin, Seogi was wondering how to use it to his benefit. 

“You’ve done an amazing job, Hoseok-ssi. We’ve never met, but Namjoon-ah is my accountant, so I feel like I know you already. I’m Kim Seokjin, Yoongi-ah’s brother.”

“Adopted,” Yoongi cut in.

“Yes, adopted brother.”

“Oh, it’s a pleasure. Jung Hoseok, but you knew that.”

“Ah, you’re _Bangtan Relations_ ,” Seogi commented, as if he had just remembered, “you know, I’ve been meaning to change out my PR department, we should talk.”

“No,” Yoongi cut in, intercepting the business card Seogi was handing to Hoseok.

“Hyung, don’t be silly,” Hoseok said, grabbing the card out of his hands, “I’d love to.”

Seogi smiled, “brave. I like that. I’m sure we’ll do great things together.”

Hoseok smiled, “I’ll do my best. Now, those drinks.”

Yoongi watched Hoseok lead Seogi and Seokjin away with a frown. Taehyung looked back at Yoongi and sighed, “that can’t be any type of good.”

“No,” Jungkook agreed.

Yoongi said nothing, still watching how Hoseok laughed at Seokjin’s joke. He noticed his father look at the back of Hoseok’s neck and smirk. When their eyes met, he raised a brow and Yoongi knew he was gloating.

“No, it’s not good at all,” Yoongi muttered.

* * *

Much like everyone else at the party, Namjoon was off to the side watching the entrance of Seogi and Seokjin with interest. He hadn’t known at first who the older looking man was, but the whispers confirmed his suspicions. It was the original vampire. Given Yoongi’s less than pleased look, he knew the rumours about their relationship he had heard were also true. 

_Daddy issues_ , Namjoon thought with a snort. 

He had spent the greater part of the evening watching how people interacted with each other. Events like these were a networking dream, so it was easy for Namjoon to figure out who was more important than whom. He had seen people he knew to be powerful bowing to two younger-looking men and assumed they were Yoongi’s kin. When they flanked Yoongi later on, that acted as confirmation. He could also see the displeasure on the faces of the older vampires at having to bow to such young vampires. Namjoon was suddenly very thankful for Jimin’s brief lesson. 

What he also noticed was the amount of attention the people at the party seemed to be paying to Hoseok. He was being greeted frequently and people were bowing deeply. That was unusual for events like these. Usually, as a PR firm, they were below people’s notice, but that was not the case today. It wasn’t until Seokjin found him that he understood why.

“Well, well, well, don’t you look dashing in that turtleneck,” Seokjin commented, smiling into his champagne glass.

Namjoon blinked, “thanks, I think. You look good too, but I’m sure you know that.”

“Oh, I do. There was a time when I was the most handsome man in the world, would you believe that?”

“Musta been a small world back then” Namjoon teased without thinking.

Seokjin gasped, “the outrage! You’re supposed to say I’m still the most handsome man.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because we’re flirting!”

“Are we? I hadn’t noticed,” Namjoon replied.

“I can’t tell if you’re teasing me or being serious,” Seokjin whined, sipping his drink.

Namjoon smiled and looked back out on the floor. Seokjin was funny, when he wasn’t playing the part of vampire overlord anyway. He caught sight of more vampires bowing to Hoseok again and felt his smile slip. Seokjin must have noticed because he followed his gaze.

“Yoongi-ah marked him. They think he’s Yoongi-ah’s human pet,” Seokjin explained.

Suddenly the earlier interaction between Jimin and Yoongi made more sense. He had missed most of it since it was done over text but he had caught the idea of protection. Given the way everyone was treating Hoseok, Yoongi’s actions made sense. No one would dare harm Hoseok, not if their demeanour tonight was anything to go by.

“He said early it would protect him,” Namjoon said, mostly for confirmation.

“It will. Yoongi-ah’s never taken a human pet before so having Hoseok-ah here and marked is a big deal. Everyone knows that must mean something, which means they’ll stay away. Seogi-nim on the other hand…” Seokjin trailed off, looking at Seogi who was watching Hoseok appraisingly.

“I don’t like that look,” Namjoon said without thinking.

Seokjin blinked, surprised by Namjoon’s honesty. He decided to reply in kind, “you shouldn’t, but I’ll do my best to mitigate it. Yoongi-ah’s also already aware of the situation.”

“And what situation is that?”

“That Seogi-nim is aware of Hoseok-ah at all,” Seokjin replied.

“Yea, I definitely don’t like that.”

“Like I said, you shouldn’t,” Seokjin repeated, before finishing his glass and leaving Namjoon alone to think. 

Hoseok was a good person. A nice person. A person who had no idea he was surrounded by the most powerful creatures on the planet and they were _interested_ in him. Namjoon wasn’t afraid of vampires, but he was afraid for Hoseok.

Placing his now empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter, Namjoon shoved his hands in his pocket and moved to seek out Hoseok. As he wove his way through the vampires, someone collided with him, knocking him off balance.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” the man asked, holding his shoulders.

“Yes, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention,” Namjoon admitted.

“You’re just lucky you didn’t run into one of the vampires with an attitude problem,” the man joked.

“Small victories,” Namjoon agreed.

“Here, take my card,” the man said, passing it over.

Namjoon took the card with a small bow and reached to hand over his own but the man had left. Looking down at the card in his hand, Namjoon realized it was blank. No name, no phone number. Flipping it over, Namjoon saw a handwritten note.

_Your friend is in danger. We can help._

_Come to_ _Myeongdong Shopping Street tomorrow at 5 p.m._

 _We’ll find you_.

Spinning around where he stood, Namjoon scanned the party. He couldn’t find the man anymore. He didn't even know if he was human or a vampire. He didn’t know who ‘we’ even was. But as he looked at Hoseok talking with Seogi animatedly, Namjoon knew he had to go. Even just to hear them out. 

After all, gaining knowledge was Namjoon’s forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits inspired by:
> 
> [Yoongi](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/430234570643412541/)  
> [Hoseok](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/562809284684962902/)  
> [Jimin](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/460282024400568665/)  
> [Jungkook](https://www.pinterest.ch/pin/657595983072991799/)  
> [Seokjin](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/646477721496020745/)  
> [Namjoon](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/770678554962828478/)  
> I didn't mention Taehyung's outfit, but I imagined this: [Taehyung](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/532269249710721473/)
> 
> (I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO HYPERLINKS YAS)
> 
> Can we play spot the movie references in this chapter? Lol.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm intentionally making all the back story stuff vague and contradictory, it'll be sorted out eventually lol.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	7. A Family Is the Sum of All Its Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon attends a meeting.
> 
> Yoongi looks into the Hunters.
> 
> Seokjin evaluates his life.
> 
> Taehyung and Hoseok go out.
> 
> Jimin finds out the truth, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: kidnapping, lying by omission, burning alive, murder, blood-drinking, dead bodies (including a child).
> 
> I swear this chapter isn’t that bad, but just to be safe! 
> 
> Most of the CW happens in the two (2) backstories that will be explained in part during this chapter, so if you really want to avoid them, message me on Twitter and I’ll give you a summary because they are super important to how and why things are happening! But they aren’t that graphic. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to stop pretending I can write short chapters because APPARENTLY I CAN'T :P
> 
> Enjoy :)

Myeongdong Shopping Street was exactly as Namjoon expected it: busy. There were people everywhere. Not a second went by without Namjoon being nudged out of the way as people rushed past him. He supposed that was his fault, since he was standing still in a crowded place, but he wasn’t sure where to wait. The note hadn’t been specific. So he had chosen to wait outside the Puma store. Mostly because he also needed new shoes so he figured he could scope those out while he waited. Unfortunately, he was too anxious to do that, so he ended up standing awkwardly in front of the store. 

He hadn’t even been sure he wanted to come. Though he had been worried most of the night, the party had ended without incident and Hoseok had been flushed red with happiness and alcohol. The two kin he had identified before seemed to be infatuated with Hoseok, looking up to him like he was an idol despite their advanced age and Yoongi had seemed content to just watch everyone interact. Simple and low impact. But his worry had persisted. After talking with Hoseok earlier, he had decided to come and hear the man out.

_Earlier:_

“Seok-ah?” Namjoon asked, watching as Hoseok paced around the office in between phone calls and planning. He had always had a hard time sitting still, so this was not an unusual image. Hoseok was like a ball of energy barely contained, so Namjoon had long gotten used to watching Hoseok pace. Sometimes, when he needed a break, he’d just watch Hoseok walk back and forth until his brain switched back on and he could get to work. Now was a little different though. Worry kept Namjoon from working. The card with directions and a time felt heavy in his pocket. He needed to make a choice.

“What’s up Joonie?” Hoseok asked, tossing his phone on his desk and turning towards Namjoon.

“I was just wondering what’s next? Are we done with _Gojoseon_?”

Hoseok nodded, “yea, our contract was to smooth out their management and advertising issues and introduce them to the movers and shakers of Seoul. We finished that last night.”

“Do we have anyone else lined up?” Namjoon asked.

“Some. I’m working on two smaller projects but they should wrap up in the next week. I’ll forward the payment information once I give them a final quote.”

Namjoon nodded, twirling his pen, this wasn’t what he was looking for, “we make any good connections with _Gojoseon_? There were a lot of really important people there.”

Hoseok’s eyes lit up, “oh! Yes! Yoongi-hyung’s dad gave me his card. He was impressed that I got hyung to do so much. He said he wanted us to work with his PR branch.”

_That’s what I was worried about_ , “what company?”

“Oh, the original one. Min Enterprises. He said everything connects and reports to him there anyway so it’s easier.”

“So you’d be working directly with Yoongi-ssi’s dad?” Namjoon asked.

“It would seem so. His name is Min Seogi-ssi by the way. I think Kim Seokjin-ssi will be around as well, though he has his own company from what I could gather.”

The knowledge that Seokjin would be around Hoseok as a buffer made him feel a bit better, but not nearly enough. It was bad enough Hoseok had been working with one original vampire, but now the other two? The possibilities for disaster were making Namjoon’s head hurt. He couldn’t say that though since Hoseok still didn’t know about vampires. Namjoon made a mental note to talk to Jimin about that. It was getting too complicated to keep Hoseok in the dark.

“Truth be told, I’ll miss working at _Gojoseon_. It was the most fun I’ve had in years.”

“Do you think you’ll see them again?” Namjoon asked.

“I hope so. I’d like to think we’re friends after working together all these months.”

“Then I’m sure you will,” Namjoon assured with a smile, even as he pulled up the map application on his phone to figure out how to get to Myeongdong Shopping Street the quickest. Namjoon needed more information.

_Present:_

Namjoon watched as a toddler waddled down the street while his parents held his hands up to keep him balanced. On the other side of the sidewalk, an old couple, easily in their seventies, looked on with fond smiles. In the coffee shop behind them, two teenagers sipped coffee and chatted away. A group of men just a little younger than Namjoon himself crossed the street, talking in loud, excited voices about some event coming up. There was a lot going on. A lot of people. None of which were the man from the party the night prior. Namjoon glanced at his watch, noted it was 5:10, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

_Maybe I should just go home_.

Just as Namjoon thought that, a hand wrapped around his mouth holding a damp rag. Namjoon had a moment to look on in shock as not one of the hundred people around him noticed the incident before everything went black.

* * *

An undetermined time later, Namjoon awoke in a nondescript room. His mouth tasted like cotton balls and he had a headache rivalling his worst hangover. He blinked a few times so he could focus and looked around. Sitting in front of him was the man from the night before. He smiled apologetically.

  
“Sorry about all the theatrics but we had to make sure you weren’t followed,” the man apologized.

“Followed?” Namjoon asked, coughing a bit to clear his throat, “by whom?”

“Anyone, but specifically vampires.”

“They wouldn’t follow me,” Namjoon said.

“You never know,” the man countered, “but I see your point. You seem to walk through the vampire world without issue. How, exactly, do you manage that?”

“I’m not here for me. I’m here because you said my friend is in danger,” Namjoon protested.

“He is. But we need to see if we can trust you before we give you information.”

Namjoon frowned, but nodded, “I work as an accountant for the Seoul coven. People tend to trust those who handle all their money.”

“Not people, vampires.”

Namjoon blinked, “whatever.”

“And the club?”

“My business partner was hired to work for them. Unrelated to the fact the owner is a vampire. He doesn’t know.”

The man nodded and seemed to think. Namjoon couldn’t get a read on him. He seemed to be in his 50s but Namjoon couldn’t tell. He couldn’t even tell if he was human. He _felt_ human, but the way he moved and carried himself was more like a vampire. Namjoon had no idea which the man was.

“Your partner. You say he doesn’t know?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“Some things you’re better off not knowing.”

The man nodded again, as if deciding something, “I have known Min Yoongi-ssi a long time. Longer than you’ve been alive. He doesn’t show interest in things. It’s not in his nature.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows rose in question, so the man continued, “but he’s shown an interest in your partner. Jung Hoseok-ssi, right?”

“Yes.”

“Usually we have bigger things to worry about than vampires having human pets. Bigger fish to fry as it were, but the last time Min Yoongi-ssi had a human pet, an entire village died and our brethren were nearly wiped out. So, you could say we’re cautious.”

“I don’t understand,” Namjoon said honestly.

“What I’m saying is, Min Yoongi-ssi doesn’t care about anything until he does. When that happens, people die. Is that what you want?”

Namjoon’s mouth twisted, “I don’t base judgements on fear or intimidation. Unless you have some _facts_ , I’ll be going.”

The man widened his hands and nodded, “fair. You’re a smart man. How about I tell you a little story, with evidence of course, and you decide how you feel at the end?”

“No one’s stopping you,” Namjooon replied, crossing his arms.

“Well, there once was a young woman and not so young man. They lived in rainy England and loved like no other. Then, the not so young man’s father came to town…”

* * *

Namjoon stepped out of the black van and looked around. He was back at Myeongdong Shopping Street but closer to where he had parked his car. They had clearly been watching him if he knew where he parked. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like them either. There was something unsettling about the way the man had watched him when he spoke. Like he could read him without trying. Normally, that kind of attitude deterred Namjoon from working with people. Being self-employed allowed for that kind of leeway. But that story had hooked him. Made him wonder about what was the truth. They had had enough supporting evidence to make Namjoon think most of it was true, but he needed more confirmation. They had given him time to get that. 

Confirmation came in the form of a phone call to Jimin the second he was in his car.

“ _Hey, Namjoon-ah, what’s up?_ ” Jimin asked when he picked up.

“I need some info about Min Yoongi-ssi.”

“ _Okay, what do you need to know?_ ”

“Was he married? In England?”

“ _You heard that story too, huh? I asked Taehyung-ah about it. They weren’t married, just dating it seems. She was human and died though. Some sort of interference from his dad._ ”

“He had her killed?”

“ _Dunno. Taehyung-ah wouldn’t tell me and I haven’t asked Yoongi-ssi about it yet. Don’t know if it’s my place, you know? I do know he burned down the council building as revenge and hasn’t talked to his dad or Seokjin-ssi since. Not until recently anyway. He told me that himself._ ”

“Okay, thanks Jimin-ah. Talk to you later,” Namjoon muttered, hanging up.

Everything they had said checked out. As he feared it would. The man’s parting words rang through his head.

_The issue isn’t just Min Yoongi-ssi, though he’s bad enough. When both Mins get involved, people die. End of story. That’s the way history has always gone. The humans in their vicinity die and they live on unfazed only to pick a new pet later. I don’t want Hoseok-ssi to be next. Do you?_

Namjoon rubbed his head, feeling the headache intensify. He didn’t like the fact Hoseok was hanging around Yoongi. He liked him working for Seogi even less. Especially now. But Hoseok also seemed happy, which meant Namjoon was hesitant to interfere. He wouldn’t choose sides, not yet anyway. But he would watch and wait. Make sure Hoseok was okay. That was all that mattered. 

* * *

“You called, sir?” Wonsoon asked from the doorway.

Yoongi looked up, “yes, sorry. I know you were out.”

Wonsoon smiled and shook his head, “I was just shopping with my son. His anniversary is coming up and he’s anxious. I swear you’re doing me a favour getting me away from all that nervous energy.”

“How’s he doing?” Yoongi asked, smiling slightly.

“Good, he finally found a job he likes after a few years of floundering, but you know how your mid-twenties are.”

Yoongi raised a brow, “vaguely.”

Wonsoon chuckled, “anyway, he’s good. My daughter will graduate from university this year as well.”

“I heard she’s valedictorian,” Yoongi commented.

“Yup,” Wonsoon agreed, a proud fatherly smile stretching across his face, “that’s my girl.”

“Smart like her mother,” Yoongi joked.

“She sure as hell doesn’t get it from me,” Wonsoon agreed, then hesitated, “sir.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. He had no idea what Wonsoon insisted on such formality between them. He had asked, but Wonsoon had just said it made him feel more comfortable, whatever that meant.

“So, I called you here because I need your help.”

“What?” Wonsoon asked, surprised. In all the decades he had known Yoongi, the man had _never_ asked for help.

“You’ve been briefed on the Hunter situation?”

Wonsoon nodded so Yoongi continued, “I’ve been given access to the vampire registry and I need help finding the missing vampires.”

“Registry? You guys keep track?”

“Sort of? We track family lines mostly and what covens they are linked to. It’s not a perfect system and from what I’ve seen there are a lot of holes but it’s the best we have right now.”

“What do you need from me?”

“I’ve been sorting through covens but there are a lot of them. Thankfully, Seokjin-ssi contacted the covens and had them perform a check-in and update the files so it’s easier than before. Basically, I’m looking for deaths or missing vampires. If I can get you to help with that, it will free me up to contact covens and track down the missing.”

“You think they killed in smaller numbers and we didn’t notice?” Wonsoon asked.

“I do. This will tell me if that hunch is right or not. You up for it?”

“Of course. Send me the link and I’ll start right away.”

“Thanks, Wonsoon-ah,” Yoongi said, handing him the laptop with access to the files.

Wonsoon smiled and took the laptop, immediately focusing in. They worked in silence for a long time, only talking when Wonsoon needed clarification on jargon in the files. It was slow going but they were able to find some deaths and even more vampires who hadn’t checked in. It was possible they had just ignored the order, but it was also possible they were dead. Yoongi would have to track them down to find out.

About 5 hours in, Yoongi hesitated as his cursor hovered over his own name. He had been avoiding looking into his own line, mostly because he didn’t know how he’d feel if his kin were marked red. He might not have talked to them in centuries, but that didn’t mean he wanted them to be _dead_. Taking a steadying breath, Yoongi clicked his name and watched as seven names populated the screen. All were black but one, but that wasn’t a surprise. Yoongi let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and closed his eyes. Thank _god_. 

**Yoo Kihyun** (c. 33 C.E.) _Goyang coven_

 **Shin Suran** (c. 254 C.E) _formerly Busan coven, unaffiliated_

**Kim Heechul** (c. 497 C.E) _Wonju coven_

 **Choi Junhong** (c. 696 C.E - 782 C.E)

 **Park Chanyeol** (c. 1154 C.E) _Seoul coven_

 **Kim Taehyung** (c.1895 C.E.) _unaffiliated_

 **Jeon Jungkook** (c. 1952 C.E _._ ) _unaffiliated_

Junhong had been dead a long time, Yoongi knew that. It had been his doing. Sometimes vampires lost control. Sometimes they couldn’t handle their power or themselves. Sometimes that meant Yoongi had to make hard decisions. He was surprised to see that Suran had been a member of the Busan coven; he had made his feelings very clear about that place. But he supposed she was from the area so it made sense. Yoongi was just grateful she had gotten out before it had been destroyed. He was also grateful all his kin seemed to be in Korea. From what he could tell, the Hunters had started overseas, so they were less likely to have been targeted. Given that and their relative power level, they weren't easy targets for trials. He made a mental note to reach out to each of them and check-in. He had never done it before, but things were different and it was easier to do now. 

Clicking off his name, he noticed Seokjin’s name right beside his. Yoongi knew for a fact Seokjin’s line was far more extensive than his own. He turned someone every century or so at least so he had quite the family going. Yoongi moved on to the next name then stopped. Feeling a touch guilty, Yoongi went back and clicked open Seokjin’s name. There were a handful of red names, but only one recently. The leader of the New York coven. The one who had died in the first Hunter attack. Otherwise, his kin seemed to be safe. For now anyway.

At some point, Wonsoon left for the evening, forcing Yoongi to switch tactics. He began idly searching online for mentions of vampires and Hunters. This was a literal minefield. The lack of creativity in the name actually acted as the perfect camouflage. It was almost impossible to pinpoint who was a member and who was just living their best fantasy life online. Yoongi understood why Seokjin and his father had missed their reemergence now. It was like trying to find a specific tree in a forest. 

With a sigh, Yoongi shut down his laptop and rubbed his face. Rest and sleep. That’s what he needed. He left his office, only to find Holly sleeping outside his door. Yoongi felt a twinge of guilt and picked up the small puppy. He had been neglecting him as of late. Which was exactly why he had told Taehyung and Jungkook he couldn’t be responsible for an animal. But even as he thought that, Holly let out a small doggy sigh and burrowed into his chest, making Yoongi feel incredibly soft.

“Alright, pup, let’s go to bed.”

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

From the penthouse of a highrise building, Seoul truly was a beautiful place. It glittered against the backdrop of the night sky. Smog may prevent you from seeing the actual stars, but the city had made up for it by the shining lights of its horizon. It was the one thing that constantly amazed Seokjin as he travelled from place to place. Cities that had existed in some form since he was born had grown and adapted to the times. Just like he had. They were constantly changing, faster and faster every day. Things that had seemed so _permanent_ a hundred years ago were now things of a bygone age. Technology and people moved forward. 

It was this constant change that had allowed Seokjin to forget that he didn’t change as much as he likely should have. As much as he liked to think of himself as a modern man, he was still very much a prisoner of the past. Someone held fast by rules and customs long dead. He hadn’t thought about it much, at all even, until he had seen Yoongi again. Even as Yoongi clung to the past in some regard, he didn’t let himself be swayed by how things used to be. That was something Seokjin struggled with. He and Yoongi _used_ to be close. He had owed Seogi a debt _before_. None of those things were true now and yet Seokjin operated like they were. He reported to Seogi everything he had learned without fail and he tried to help Yoongi as much as possible without angering his father. Just as he had done when they were kids. Two thousand years later and Seokjin was still playing mediator. Still stuck in a perpetual balancing act. 

Unbeknownst to him, he had made his choice the day he locked Yoongi up so Seogi could flee. He hadn’t been thinking about his relationship with Yoongi, or even Seogi for that matter, not really, just the impact Yoongi’s impulsive actions could have on the entire race. But, by helping Seogi he had betrayed Yoongi. He didn’t regret it, but he still wished it could be different. That Yoongi could understand _why_ without tainting it with his image of Seogi. He hadn’t let Yoongi’s opinion on that night bother him in centuries. Once he had gotten used to Yoongi ignoring him, he had moved on. 

Or so he thought.

He realized now, faced with Yoongi again, he had done no such thing. He didn’t have anything for himself. He had a company and family line, sure, but nothing _personal_. He didn’t have friends, or people who called him just to talk, no one who cared how he felt or what he did. Yoongi had been that person. By pretending they were fine, Seokjin had prevented himself from replacing him. From finding someone new to talk to. He had no one.

Seokjin sighed and walked away from his window so he could lay down on his couch. His apartment was immaculate and stunningly styled. No one had ever seen it but him. How had he never realized how lonely he was before? How had it not occurred to him?

But Seokjin knew why. He had convinced himself that’s just how vampires lived. Because it was. All his acquaintances lived the same way. Some had human pets, sure, but no friends. They all, of course, were council members or coven leaders. The exact type of people Yoongi hated. Perhaps that was why he was such a stark juxtaposition to every other vampire at his party the week before. While all the vampires present had only interacted for the sake of networking, Yoongi and his group had been lively. They had been having _fun_. Even the young vampire who disliked Yoongi and Namjoon had enjoyed themselves by the end of the night. Just being together, surrounded by cold and indifferent people, the group had shined bright. 

Seokjin had been jealous. Still was.

Jealous that the six of them, despite levels of distrust, ignorance, and even hatred, had managed to mingle so effortlessly while he stood off to the side alone as Seogi concocted another one of his plans. He had returned to Korea to prevent the Hunters from attacking more and expanding their reach. He had not intended for his lifestyle to be so crushingly illuminated. 

He just wanted to live his life.

He just wanted Yoongi to trust him again.

Fuck, to _talk_ to him normally. 

Something.

Closing his eyes, Seokjin sighed. Wondering if that was even possible. He hadn’t realized how much he missed Yoongi until they had sat across from each other at that club. The barely contained hostility and hurt had made Seokjin want to apologize a thousand times over. He hadn’t, and he knew he never would. Not the way Yoongi wanted him to. He still didn’t regret his actions even if it had hurt to be so close yet so far away. There had been a time when Yoongi had crawled into his bed because he was scared of the dark. When he had run to him with a gummy smile to show off his newest skill or toy. When he had blushed talking about someone special. When they had fought side by side. That was all gone now and Seokjin didn’t know how to get it back.

He heard his phone ding, interrupting his thoughts to let him know he had a message. Without opening his eyes, he reached for it. 

**Assistant So** _1:23 a.m._

The tests were successful.

Trials for the new line of synthetic blood can begin next week.

Please let me know if you wish to proceed, sir.

Seokjin snorted self deprecatingly as he read his assistant’s message then scrolled through his phone. His only messages were work-related. Even his messages to Namjoon were startlingly formal over text. Seokjin tossed his phone on the table without replying to his assistant and rubbed his face.

_You say you don’t follow him blindly, but you do. Until that’s not the way you operate, I don’t want to be anywhere near you. I don’t want you near my kin either._

Seokjin needed to make some choices about what he wanted his life to look like from now on. Who he wanted to be in it. Rules and customs be damned. 

* * *

Hoseok rested his forearms on the rack in front of him and leaned down so his chin was propped on top. He watched as Taehyung pulled out another shirt and brought it to his chest, then frowned and put it back.

“Tell me, Taehyungie, why am I here?”

Taehyung blinked, “because you’re the only person I know who loves fashion like I do.”

That made Hoseok smile, even as he reached out and pulled a shirt out for Taehyung. He had picked it up twice already, clearly leaning towards it, but something held him back.

“What about this one?”

“Oh,” Taehyung paused, “I don’t know.”

“You said this is for a date, right? I think this will really highlight your skin and eyes,” Hoseok observed. 

Taehyung still hesitated, so Hoseok rounded the rack so he was directly in front of him, “what’s up? Do you not want to go on the date? Is that why you won’t choose?”

Yesterday, Taehyung had called him in a panic, saying he needed help picking out an outfit for a date and it _had_ to be Hoseok who helped. Not that he wasn’t flattered, but it was unusual. They have never gone shopping before. Add to that Taehyung’s seeming reluctance to pick a shirt and Hoseok was even more confused.

“What if— what if I told you there wasn’t a date?” Taehyung asked, wincing slightly.

“No date? Then why did you call me?” Hoseok asked.

“Well, I wanted to make sure that— I thought that maybe you wouldn’t—” Taehyung tried.

“Taehyung-ah. What’s going on?”

“I just thought maybe you wouldn’t want to just hang out with me since we’re not your clients anymore,” Taehyung admitted.

“What?”

“I knew you’d come if I had an important reason so I lied,” Taehyung confessed.

“I would have come anyway, Taehyung-ah. We’re friends. At least I thought so.”

“Really!?” Taehyung asked, smiling wide. 

“Of course. We’ve been hanging out for months. Why wouldn’t we be friends? I still text hyung every day.”

“You do?”

“I do. Like I said, we’re friends,” Hoseok confirmed.

“Yay!” Taehyung celebrated bringing Hoseok in for a crushing hug. This whole thing had started as a way to get Yoongi to socialize more but in the process, Taehyung had grown really fond of Hoseok. There was something calm and comforting about him and Taehyung wanted him to stick around. For forever if possible. Plus, Yoongi had been growing steadily happier since Hoseok had appeared. Lighter. He didn’t change his behaviour, not really. He was still a homebody and preferred his bed over people, but the feeling he gave off had changed. Taehyung assumed he had Hoseok to thank for that and it made him unbearably happy and thankful.

Taehyung opened his eyes then and caught sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes were purple, as they always were whenever he was overly happy. It was an issue he needed to fix. The link of emotions to a vampire's eyes was strong overall but certain emotions were harder to control than others. It depended entirely on the person; for Taehyung it was happiness but for Jungkook it was anger. Taehyung wasn’t sure if it was because they felt these emotions more acutely, or perhaps they had been the emotions they felt when they died, so they were harder to control. Either way, Taehyung didn’t know. What he did know was that he needed to control his eyes before Hoseok noticed. Spinning around, Taehyung grabbed some ostentatious sunglasses from the stand behind them and put them on. 

“How do I look?”

“Like a fashionista with questionable taste,” Hosoek replied, grabbing his own pair and sliding them on.

“Ugh, why do those actually look good? You’re the worst,” Taehyung whined, taking his own pair off now that his eyes had settled back to their natural brown.

“I make everything look good,” Hoseok joked, waving a hand dramatically.

“Sure, hyung. Now, I need to buy that shirt, because you were right, I would look bomb in it. Then can we wander around?” 

“Of course, Taehyungie. I cleared my schedule just for you,” Hoseok told him, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“Great,” Taehyung said. He felt the telltale tingle behind his eyes and grabbed another pair of sunglasses and put them on. It seemed that being around Hoseok just made him happier than usual and that was going to be a problem. He really needed to get that under control. Otherwise, he’d be wearing sunglasses inside like some idol. He’d do it though, if it meant Hoseok stayed. 

The rest of the day was spent spending far too much of Yoongi’s money (though Taehyung would _never_ tell Hoseok that’s who owned the card he was using) and trying on increasingly ridiculous outfits. At one point, Taehyung had been stopped by an older man on the street and offered a business card for a modelling agency. Hoseok had snorted so loud the man had looked personally offended. Taehyung took the card graciously before revealing he had a collection going. It was his personal mission to get a card from every agency in Korea. Apparently he was doing quite well. 

As the day grew darker and colder, their energy settled. Hoseok and Taehyung were now laden down with bags, almost all of which were Taehyung’s, and getting hungry. It was then that they decided to go home. Or to Taehyung’s apartment at least. He couldn’t carry all the bags alone, so Hoseok had offered to help out. It had _nothing_ to do with the possibility of seeing Yoongi. Nothing at all. 

When they stepped out of the taxi and began the short walk around the block to the apartment building, Hoseok looked over his shoulder and scanned the area. Ever since he and Taehyung had left the shopping district, Hoseok had felt uneasy. Like someone was watching him. He couldn’t spot anyone when he checked but that didn’t stop the unpleasant feeling from arising. Every so often, a shiver would run up his spine or his ears would burn like someone was talking about him. When he had first noticed it, he had been shopping still. He had just assumed he was being ridiculous, the shops had been crowded after all so of course there were people around. Plus, he and Taehyung were both loud and very attractive, which often attracted attention. But once they left the neighbourhood and began to make their way back to Taehyung’s apartment, the feeling didn’t go away and Hoseok became anxious.

“Hey, Taehyung-ah, do you feel like someone’s watching us?” Hoseok asked, looking around again.

“I mean, I’m gorgeous, so always, why?”

“I dunno, just feel weird is all,” Hoseok replied.

Taehyung looked up from his phone, “you think someone is watching you?”

Hoseok laughed, “nah, of course not. Let’s go. Your bags are getting heavy and I’m not being paid for this kind of labour.”

“Ah, but that’s what friends do,” Taehyung teased, allowing Hoseok to change the subject even as he focused more on their surroundings, “right, hyung? I’m paying with my company.”

“Suddenly I don’t want friends anymore.”

“Awe, hyuuuung,” Taehyung whined, wrapping his arms around Hoseok and resting his chin on his shoulder, “don’t be like that.”

“I demand food when we get back to your place,” Hoseok said.

“I can’t cook, but we can order in.”

“That works,” Hoseok replied, smiling while hiding his disappointment that Yoongi wouldn’t be around since they were ordering in. 

Taehyung hadn’t let go though, so they were now walking awkwardly together with bags piled up on either side of them. The ridiculousness of the situation made Hoseok forget about the feeling from earlier, but Taehyung didn’t. He filed it away and promised himself he’d mention it to Yoongi later. You couldn’t be too careful.

* * *

Jungkook stared awkwardly at Jimin, who stood on the other side of the door just as awkwardly, “um, is Yoongi-ssi here?”

“I’m sure you can feel that he is,” Jungkook commented, unsure.

“Right, yes, obviously, but um, could I… see him?” Jimin asked.

“I—” Jungkook began.

“Come on in, Jimin-ah,” Yoongi spoke from the hallway, hiding his surprise well.

“Ah, thank you,” Jimin said, stepping into the room.

Yoongi nodded, “we can talk in my office.”

With a sideways glance, Jimin looked at Jungkook before following Yoongi into a small room filled with books, a large desk, and a computer. For some reason, it surprised Jimin to see technology in Yoongi’s space, but he supposed that was just another thing he had assumed about Yoongi incorrectly. Wonsoon looked up upon their reentry and immediately stood up.

“I can continue this at home.”

Yoongi shook his head, “I’d rather the laptop doesn’t leave my place, just in case. You can go home for the night and rest though. You’ve done more than enough this week. Thank you, Wonsoon-ah.”

Wonsoon nodded before giving a brief bow, “it’s no problem, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hunter research,” Yoongi explained after Wonsoon left.

Jimin just nodded and stood in the centre of the room awkwardly, so Yoongi gestured for him to sit before taking his own seat.

“If this is about my father trying to hire Hoseok-ah, I’m working on it but there’s only so much I can do if Hoseok-ah wants to do it.”

“No, I mean, I’m concerned about that, but that’s not why I’m here.”

“Oh?” Yoongi asked, confused. If Jimin wasn’t here for Hoseok, he had no idea why he would come. Unless... “I don’t mind if you date Jungkook-ah if that's why you’re here.”

“What?! No! I wouldn’t— I mean I wouldn’t _ask for permission_. He’s an adult, even if he’s young by vampire standards.”

Yoongi tilted his head, “then why are you here because I don’t think we have anything else in common.”

Jimin laughed awkwardly, “I’ve been trying to correct that actually. Some… _people_ have pointed out that maybe I jumped to conclusions about you and that might not have been fair.”

Shrugging, Yoongi waved it away, “don’t worry. It’s not something I am unused to.”

“That’s why I’m here. I asked around, wanted to know more about you from people who weren’t blood-related or trying to date you,” Jimin explained.

“Oh?” Yoongi asked, letting the comment about Hoseok slide.

Jimin nodded, “and I heard some things. Some I thought might be true, others that might be lies. Taehyung-ah confirmed some things, but he wouldn’t say much and I wanted to hear the truth from you anyway.”

“Is that why you were so nice to me at the party?” Yoongi chuckled, “did my past make you sad?”

“I wasn’t nice,” Jimin countered.

“You listened to my explanation and didn’t interfere with me and Hoseok-ah the entire night. I’d call that being nice.”

“That is a low bar.”

“Practically underground,” Yoongi agreed, “anyway what did you hear?”

“Um, that your family died.”

Yoongi blinked, “all our families died. That’s kinda the downside of being a vampire.”

“No, I meant like _your_ family," Yoongi’s brow furrowed so Jimin continued, “like your wife and child.”

“I never had kids. Not sure if I can actually. And my wife _did_ die, but that was like two thousand years ago, literally, and we were long separated by then.”

“What? Two thousand years ago? What?”

“I mean, I didn’t know I was going to stop ageing then so it made sense to get married? My dad picked some girl from a prominent family. I honestly don’t even remember her name. We weren’t together long.”

Jimin blinked at the new information. What was Yoongi talking about? “No, I meant recently. Well, more recently. In England.”

“Oh,” Yoongi replied, settling into his chair, “that.”

“Yes, that.”

“We weren’t married. Or even engaged. Just friends. She was a good person. Nice and bubbly. The kind of person who was everyone’s friend, you know?”

“But you weren’t together?”

“No. Maybe we would have gotten together if we had had time but she was killed before that could happen. She just liked to watch me play the piano, well not the piano, it hadn’t been invented yet, either way, I had a hard time saying no,” Yoongi explained, his smile fond.

“What happened?” Jimin asked, both wanting to know and fearing the answer.

“Human fear mostly. My dad’s interference”

Jimin hesitated, “can you tell me?”

Yoongi sighed, “why?”

“I have an image of you based on what I have heard. Of my version of that story. I’d like to know yours.”

For a second, Yoongi considered telling Jimin to fuck off and making him leave. That was his usual response when people wanted to delve into his life uninvited, but he didn’t do that. Partly because he knew Jimin was just trying to make sense of what he heard versus what he saw. And partly because having Jimin be nicer to him would make his friendship with Hoseok much easier. He said it didn’t bother him, but Yoongi knew it did. Hoseok wanted his friends to get along and it hurt him when they didn’t. So Yoongi relented.

“Fine,” Yoongi said, “her name was Claire. She was the daughter of the village priest. And yes, I’m aware that was stupid. She was young, maybe 17? Too young for me to ever pay serious attention to honestly. But, she was loud and vibrant. Made even a gloomy day bright. Kinda like Hoseok-ah actually. Everyone knew her around town, it was hard not too. She had this habit of trying to help anyone and everyone. Just wanted everyone to be happy. Most people allowed her interference since she was harmless.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t?”

“No, of course not. I wasn’t going to let the daughter of a priest hang around. Even if I can touch religious objects, Seokjin-ssi can’t and we were still talking then. Anyway, somehow I became her next project. She would follow me around town whenever I came out and pester me to make friends.”

“She sounds like your kin,” Jimin commented.

“I suppose I attract those types of people,” Yoongi replied, before continuing, “at some point, she found out I played the piano. Or rather the virginal, which is basically the first version of a piano. After that, she’d just hang out on my doorstep begging to hear me play. Eventually, I caved, hoping she’d leave afterwards. She didn’t. She stayed. And she grew up. Became quieter but no less vibrant. People in town used to whisper about us, thinking I couldn’t hear. Some laid bets on how long it would be before we got engaged. It wasn’t like that. I did love her, but I never had any romantic intentions towards her and I don’t think she felt that way about me, but like I said, that may have changed if we had had more time.”

“But she died,” Jimin said.

“Yes. Before that, she hung around for years. Her father wasn’t overly fond of me, but he was hardly ever around so it didn’t matter. You see, he was the head of the Inquisition in that part of England. He was often gone attending interrogations and witch burnings. It was an odd dichotomy, the girl who wanted everyone to be happy and the father who burned people alive.

“At that point, the witch burnings and Inquisition had reached a height of sorts, but we were pretty involved ourselves searching out Hunters, so we were aware of everything going on. My dad and Seokjin-ssi had managed to infiltrate and act as investigators. One day, Seokjin-ssi appeared and asked for my help. He had found a Hunter group but couldn’t take them out alone, so I went with him as back up. I was gone for nearly two months.”

Jimin pursed his lips, sensing where this was going.

“When I came back, it was like the world had flipped on its axis. I remember the town was silent,” Yoongi paused, remembering the sinking feeling in his stomach and the taste of fear, “or as silent as it can be for people with hearing like ours, but the air was heavy. It smelled like fire and burning flesh. By the time I made it to the pyre, it was too late. She wasn’t dead yet, but she wouldn't survive. That much was clear. She wouldn’t let me turn her either. She had begun to suspect I was something else, so she wasn’t shocked or disgusted. Her last words were that she didn’t think I was cursed but that living alone for eternity was one.”

Yoongi’s lips curled in distaste, “The most surprising part was who was there. The entire town almost. All the people she had helped and loved had dragged her from her home and set her aflame. All because rumours had spread. That maybe it wasn’t that she was likeable, it was that she was _bewitching_ them. She helped so that they would be in debt to her. She hexed them so bad things happened that she could help with. In a matter of two months, the people who had _raised her_ turned their backs. Her own father had led the charge. I killed them all. Every last one of them. The only people I spared were those who remained in their houses, who hadn’t let fear drive them.

“I found out later, once it was only her father left, who had started it. Apparently, her father had been warned by a prominent witch hunter that his daughter was exhibiting traits of a witch. This man had told him ‘the truth’ that he had been blind to because he loved her. Just one suggestion and the fear of her father and the town had run wild. Before I killed him, he told me who.”

“Your father.”

“Ding ding ding,” Yoongi replied sarcastically, old memories making him bitter anew, “the very same. Prominent Korean witch hunter Seogi Min. Imagine my fucking surprise. I went nuts. Seokjin-ssi tried to calm me down but I wouldn’t have it. I went after him, demanded an explanation. Turns out her father was getting a bit too influential. Started attracting the attention of all the right, or rather _wrong_ , people. Having a witch for a daughter was a great way to tarnish a reputation. And even if it didn’t, my father couldn’t very well have his own son dating the man’s daughter now, could he?”

“That’s it? Why not just kill him?”

Yoongi laughed maliciously, “my father never gets his hands dirty. Not anymore. His first death was in battle, fighting the wars of powerful men. He swore to _be_ the powerful man next time and he’s lived by that. Why do the killing when you can orchestrate someone’s downfall from afar?”

“But she was innocent!”

“Yes, yes she was. Her only crime was trying to be my friend. So, I decided my father would look better with his head separated from his shoulders. I would have gone for his heart but I’m not sure he has one.”

“But how does Kim Seokjin-ssi fit into all this? Did he take you away on purpose?” Jimin asked, confused why Yoongi would hate both of them.

“No, he had no idea. He was livid when we returned, which was why he let me kill everyone. He didn’t help but he also didn’t stop me. Not then anyway. When I attacked my father, he interfered. He locked me up and let him escape.”

“But why? Because he’s his sire?”

“Partly. I was a bit too angry at the time to really listen to his reasoning but he said it was because he didn’t know if killing my father would kill all vampires.”

Jimin’s eyebrows raised as he understood, “because he’s the original.”

“Exactly. He figured anyone _I_ turned would be okay, since I wasn’t turned by my father, but anyone _he_ turned would be at risk, Seokjin-ssi included.”

“It makes sense.”

“Sure. That’s what he says to this day.”

“I mean,” Jimin said, hesitating. He understood why Seokjin had done what he did. Yoongi had been wronged, sure, but one life wasn’t worth killing every single vampire in the world. Yoongi hadn’t cared, but Jimin figured Seokjin did. 

“I don’t care if you agree. It’s been centuries. I’m mostly over it. I just don’t trust Seokjin-ssi. When I needed him to have my back he was nowhere to be found. He stayed loyal to my father, as he always does, and disregarded nearly twenty centuries of brotherhood.”

“And then you burned down the council building and all the council members?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “no. I did burn down the building, but I did it during the day when it was empty. It was more of a ‘go fuck yourself’ than an actual murder attempt. My father had gone into hiding by then so I couldn’t get to him. Call it a temper tantrum of sorts. That building meant more to him than anything else, myself included, so I burned it to the fucking ground.”

Jimin snorted despite himself, “I see.”

“So, was that what you heard?” Yoongi asked, tired of his own history.

“Kinda. Heavier on the blood-soaked rampage, lighter on the softness.”

“I did murder everyone in an entire English village,” Yoongi commented.

“Yea, I got that part, totally do not condone mass slaughter, but I get it I guess. They murdered your friend. It’s never happened to me but I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same. If something happened to Hoseok, I’m pretty sure I’d burn all of Korea to avenge him if necessary.”

Yoongi nodded, “I can’t, of course, tell Hoseok-ah any of this. Hard to explain without revealing the whole vampire thing.”

Jimin pursed his lips, “it’s getting harder to keep that from him.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Yoongi advised.

“I just don’t know how he’d react. I know I could tell him and see then just compel the knowledge away if he flips out but I don’t want to do that. I’ve never compelled him and I don’t want to start now.”

“Hoseok-ah is the least judgemental person I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something. I wouldn’t worry about how he’ll take it when he finds out, I’d worry about how he’d feel to know literally everyone in his life hid this from him for so long.”

“I know,” Jimin sighed, rubbing his face, “I’ll think about it.”

Yoongi nodded, “any more questions?”

“Why don’t you follow council rules?” Jimin asked, hoping to sort out the last thing that had worried him about Yoongi.

“I kinda do, they’re just modified to my liking. Again, it’s mostly just a ‘fuck you’ to my dad, because I know it pisses him off when I don’t do what he wants. I once allied with a queen just to interfere with his plan. That’s how I met Taehyung-ah actually. When he first came back to Korea I met with him in sweatpants and a bucket hat. It’s the little things that get you through when you’re this old.”

Jimin laughed, “my god. I had you pegged as this super scary vampire and you’re really just a petty brat, aren’t you?”

“I’m both,” Yoongi replied honestly, “personally, I don’t do much and prefer not to be involved. That doesn’t mean the fear people have of me isn’t justified. I really could destroy everything anyone who pissed me off cared about and I wouldn’t bat an eye. I never lost sleep after killing all those people in England and if presented with the same situation, I would do it again. There’s no harm in fearing my power; it’s a great survival instinct. I don’t get involved in anything for the exact reason that it takes no effort for me to destroy everything. It’s none of my business what happens in the vampire world between less powerful vampires. I never get involved. Unless of course, you harm someone I care about. Then all bets are off.”

Jimin considered for a second, “and Hoseok-ah is one of those people.”

Yoongi nodded, “you are too. Despite the fact you are the most irritating vampire I’ve met in centuries, you’re honest about your feelings and you genuinely care about people. I’ve seen it with Hoseok-ah and Jungkook-ah and even Taehyung-ah despite the fact he dislikes you.”

“I’m working on him,” Jimin replied.

Yoongi smiled, “The point is, you’re a good person underneath all that judgement. I know that.”

“How?” Jimin asked, unsure why Yoongi could see him so positively when he had treated him so poorly. Even Jungkook was mad about it.

Yoongi smiled, “because you came to me when you had evidence that what you believed wasn’t true. When presented with the truth from outside sources, you didn’t ignore them, you let your worldview broaden. That’s more than I can say for most people.”

“I— thank-you,” Jimin responded quietly, taken aback. He didn’t think letting facts that contradicted his beliefs sway his opinion was something to be praised about, especially since he had fought against it for so long, but he took it as the compliment Yoongi had meant it to be.

“No problem,” Yoongi replied, standing up to walk Jimin out.

Just as they entered the living room, Yoongi noticed Jungkook sitting on the couch with Holly sleeping on his chest, pointedly not listening to them. Yoongi knew he had heard the entire conversation, but he appreciated the effort. When Jungkook finally looked over, he immediately sought out Jimin. They locked eyes but said nothing. Yoongi looked between them and smirked.

“Jimin-ah, Taehyung-ah will be home from shopping soon. Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

Jimin whipped his head around, “me? You want me to stay?”

“Why not? You’re the only one who hasn’t tasted my cooking,” Yoongi answered, watching Jungkook’s eyes widen.

“Yea, you should stay hyung. It’ll be fun.”

“I— okay,” Jimin agreed, unsure how to respond to Yoongi’s apparent kindness and Jungkook’s eagerness.

“Perfect. Kook-ah, can you let me know when Taehyungie returns? I’ll start cooking then.”

“Of course, hyung.”

Yoongi nodded but looked down at his watch, “he’s been gone a while. He usually doesn’t stay out by himself this long.”

Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed, “but he’s not—”

“Yea,” Jungkook cut in, shooting daggers at Jimin, “he must have gotten distracted. You know how he is.”

“Hmm,” Yoongi replied non-committedly, “anyway, tell me when he’s back.”

Jimin watched him go before turning to Jungkook, “two things: one, can he not sense when you two are around? Two, why didn’t he know who Taehyung’s with?”

“He can, he just usually doesn’t. Something about blocking it out because he senses everything? Second, it’s a surprise,” Jungkook responded with a smile, causing Jimin to shake his head.

“You two are ridiculous,” Jimin muttered.

“We try. Now, how do you feel about Overwatch?” Jungkook asked, waving a controller in the air.

* * *

“It’s honestly amazing to me how soon after saying we’re friends, I’m regretting it, you know?” Hoseok whined, rolling his head back as he waited for Taehyung to open the door so he could _put down the bags_. He had no idea clothes could get so heavy so quickly. He wanted to _die_. To make matters worse, Taehyung was carrying double the amount Hoseok was and he didn’t seem to be fazed _at all_. It was both mortifying and irritating to watch. 

“Who knew you were such a whiner, hyung,” Taehyung teased, pushing open the door. Hoseok practically bolted inside and dropped the bags as soon as he exited the little hallway. They made more of a bang than he intended, mostly because he was also in shock.

“What,” Hoseok asked, “the fuck?”

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Taehyung asked, running up beside him. He was concerned they had walked in on Yoongi or Jungkook doing something less than human. That wasn’t the case. In the living room, Jungkook sat on the ground with Holly in between his crossed legs playing video games. That wasn’t unusual. The fact that Jimin was sitting beside him playing along was. 

“Why is he here?” Taehyung asked somewhat bitterly.

Jungkook looked up as he paused the game, “hyung invited him to stay for dinner. We were just gaming until you got back. Bought most of the store again, I see. Better not let hyung see that credit card bill.”

“Yoongi-hyung is here?” Hoseok repeated, “also, Jiminie why are _you_ here?”

“I came to talk to Yoongi-ssi,” Jimin explained.

“Oh?” Hoseok responded, surprised but pleased, “I’m guessing it went well?”

“It went okay. I found out what I wanted to know, but I’ll tell you about it later.”

Hoseok shook his head, “just tell me: was it what you thought?”

Jimin narrowed his eyes, “kind of.”

“Are you worried still?”

“Not that he’ll hurt you, no, at least not on purpose.”

“Then that’s all I need to know. He’ll tell me his story when he’s comfortable telling me. I don’t want to hear it from someone else.”

“Are you sure?” Jimin asked, allowing his eyes to find Yoongi who had entered the room after hearing all the commotion but stood behind Hoseok looking a bit shocked.

Unfazed, Hoseok smiled, “of course. You can’t build trust by finding shit out from other people. He’ll tell me when he’s ready.”

“Okay, hyung,” Jimin agreed, looking back at Hoseok with a smile. 

“So we have another guest?” Yoongi questioned, causing Hoseok to jump and spin around.

“My god, hyung! You scared me half to death. I swear, I have to put a bell on you.”

Taehyung covered his face as his eyes widened, “yes. Do that. A bell.”

“I, for one, would _pay_ to see that,” Jungkook agreed, shifting so Holly could escape the confines of his legs. He had heard Yoongi speak which meant Jungkook was immediately second best. 

“There will be no collar and no bell. Banish the thought,” Yoongi ordered. 

“Awe, ruin my fun,” Hoseok pouted, watching Yoongi pick up the small dog and cuddle him to his chest. _Soft_ , “and Taehyung-ah invited me to get some take-out. I didn’t know you were here. Or cooking. I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“No, hyung! You have to stay!” Jungkook called.

“Yea, you promised to have dinner with me,” Taehyung pouted.

Yoongi watched the interaction with a smile before adding, “it’s no problem, Hoseok-ah. I have more than enough ingredients for 5. Worst case scenario, Jungkook-ah only eats enough for 6 today, instead of 7.”

“Stop shaming me! I’m a growing boy!”

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi put Holly down so he could wash his hands and begin prepping dinner, “you haven’t been a growing boy in over 50 years.”

Even as he spoke, everyone in the room froze. They had been getting better about covering their identity but it was harder when they were comfortable. Hoseok felt like one of them, even if he technically wasn’t, so it was hard to constantly monitor what they said. The room had become awkwardly silent since Yoongi spoke and he hadn’t moved since then. But Hoseok seemed unaware.

“Wow, Kook-ah, you look super good for your age,” Hoseok joked, thinking Yoongi was playing around.

“Ah, I get that a lot. Some people think I’m a vampire,” Jungkook responded.

Yoongi palmed his face and Jimin whipped around and smacked Jungkook in the chest, “don’t be an idiot.”

Hoseok just nodded, “it’s the ethereal beauty you guys have going on. Someone even stopped Taehyung-ah on the street today.”

“Oh?” Jimin asked, using the change of subject to his advantage.

“Another one?” Yoongi added.

“Yup!” Taehyung reported, pulling out the card, “I’ve already been approached by this company though so I can’t even add it to my collection.”

“I— collection?” Jimin repeated.

“He’s trying to collect business cards from every modelling agency in Korea,” Hoseok explained while Jungkook nodded.

“You could call it an age-old passion,” Jungkook teased.

“It boosts my ego, so what?” Taehyung shrugged as he threw the card out.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “no one’s judging you, Taehyungie. Now please put away all these bags. Also, do me a favour? Just burn the bill when it comes in. I don’t even _want_ to know how much this all costs.”

“I got some good deals!” Taehyung reported, diving into the bags so he could start his fashion show. 

“I’m sure you did,” Yoongi muttered as he escaped into the kitchen. Taehyung’s fashion shows were an _event_ and he had things to do. Namely: make dinner.

Hoseok followed him in and leaned against the counter, “need help?”

“No, I’m okay. I have most of it prepped already honestly. You can go watch Taehyung-ah’s fashion show.”

“I saw him buy everything, I’m okay for now,” Hoseok paused, then continued, “do you pay for everything for Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah?”

Yoongi blinked and looked up, “why?”

Hoseok shrugged, “he kept mentioning that you couldn’t see the bill. He was trying not to let me see the card he was using, but I’m almost certain it had your company name on it.”

“It does,” Yoongi confirmed, “they don’t let me pay them.”

“What?”

“For their work. They don’t let me pay them. They say since I put them up in fancy hotels and pay for their travel, I’ve done enough, so they don’t let me pay them a salary for all the work they do. We came to an agreement of sorts, I let them buy whatever they want or need on my cards and in return, they open the clubs.”

“How,” Hoseok stuttered, “how does that make sense?”

“It doesn’t,” Yoongi agreed, “they’re idiots, but we’ve been fighting over their salary for _years_. Every time I try to pay them, they just give it back. Once I woke up to a literal cash barricade in front of my door after I transferred money into their accounts without telling them.”

“Barricade?”

“They physically stacked the money like bricks and blocked me in my room.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows rose, “just how much did you pay them?”

“Enough,” Yoongi shrugged, “they work hard and I have money. Why not pay well? I paid you like that too, didn’t I?”

Hoseok made a face, “I don’t actually know. Namjoon-ah handled the accounting for your club. Since we’re all close, I felt weird giving numbers so Namjoon-ah took over.”

“I hope you didn’t give me a discount,” Yoongi chastised.

“I would have. You can bet your ass Namjoon-ah did not.”

“Good,” Yoongi replied, smiling, “like I said, I have money. I don’t mind spending it on things that are worth it.”

“Even a few thousand dollars on clothes in one afternoon?” Hoseok teased.

Yoongi sighed, “even that.”

Hoseok laughed and shook his head, “you three certainly are interesting.”

“We try,” Yoongi paused, “I don’t want you to think they completely rely on me. They have their own money. I don’t support them entirely. They are independent and they are competent.”

“I know,” Hoseok reassured him, “I’ve seen it. They were amazing at _Gojoseon_. And I looked into some of the other clubs they opened as well. They’re good at what they do. You may have given them the opportunity but they made it the best possible. I would never doubt they could succeed on their own. That doesn’t mean it isn’t nice that they have someone to lean on if need be.”

Yoongi nodded, “they’re good kids.”

“They are. You raised them well,” Hoseok agreed.

“HOSEOKIE-HYUNG! YOU’RE MISSING THE BEST PART! STOP FLIRTING AND COME PLAY WITH US!” Jimin yelled from the living room.

“YEA! COME BACK!” Taehyung yelled in agreement. Jungkook’s cackling laugh could be heard in the background even as Holly began to bark at the commotion.

“I’ve been summoned,” Hoseok said with a smile.

“It seems so,” Yoongi agreed, smiling back.

Their eyes met for a second while neither man said anything. Yoongi caved first, letting his eyes drop back to the vegetables he had been cutting the entire time. Hoseok made a small sound then, of disappointment maybe, before he returned to the living room. Yoongi sighed and went back to cutting the carrots. 

_That man will be the death of me_.

* * *

Yoongi was having what he absolutely refused to call a crisis but definitely was. It had started as he was preparing dinner and had snowballed since then. At first it had started small. He had just noticed how Hoseok’s, and even Jimin’s, voice had flowed and meshed easily with those of his kin. How the four voices fit together effortlessly. What had actually drawn his attention to it was that he _didn’t_ notice it. Even with his hearing, and how hyper-aware he usually was of Hoseok, he didn’t fixate on the extra voices. They didn’t strike him as out of place. He had just let them wash over him, as he always did when it was just Taehyung and Jungkook around. That thought had been the beginning.

Then dinner happened.

Like before, Hoseok and Jimin fit in effortlessly. There was a touch of awkwardness between Jimin and Taehyung, since they hadn’t really resolved their issues, but otherwise, the dinner had gone well. Conversation had flown easily and without pause. No one was left out and observing awkwardly. Even Yoongi had participated often, getting into mini arguments and teasing battles with Jungkook and Taehyung. Yoongi hadn’t felt the need to put up a barrier and the sentiment seemed to be shared by everyone else as well.

It was easy. Like they all just _fit_. This was the second part of Yoongi’s crisis. The third came in the form of after-dinner entertainment. Yoongi had stayed behind to do dishes and pack away leftovers. The others had offered to help but he liked doing it himself. Mostly because he was a control freak but whatever. So, Yoongi had been in the kitchen cleaning. He could hear the commotion and bickering. They were trying to decide who would be on whose team. At first it had been Hoseok-Jimin against Taehyung-Jungkook but when Jimin lost, his competitive nature came out and he demanded a change of partners. Cue chaos. Yoongi listened to all this, a small smile on his face. Even as he dried off his hands and walked into the living room, he had been smiling.

Then he saw them. Jimin and Taehyung were seated next to each other and bickering. They were still far apart, but closer than ever before. Yoongi was pleased to see that development, especially since he knew Taehyung must be actively trying. That wasn’t what stopped him in his steps. That was Jungkook. He was currently wrapped around Hoseok’s back with his head hanging down so he could look into Hoseok’s eyes as he tried to bat Jungkook away. Yoongi had seen Jungkook do this to Taehyung a thousand times. A million even. But no one else. Jungkook didn’t touch people. Not really. He kept them at arm’s length, literally, until he was sure they’d stay. In all his years, Yoongi wasn’t sure he had seen Jungkook act like that with anyone other than Taehyung. 

The shock of seeing Jungkook so comfortable and playful with Hoseok triggered a memory Yoongi didn’t like to remember. Suddenly, he wasn’t in his living room during the spring of 2020 anymore.

_1952:_

Yoongi squinted his eyes against the sunlight and looked over the small village in front of him. Or rather, what had previously been a village. It was nothing more than a graveyard now. Only these people weren’t given honour of an actual burial. Their bodies were left scattered and piled as they fell when they were attacked.

In his life, Yoongi had seen a great many wars. He had even participated in all of them to some extent. He didn’t like battle or war but when you’re pretending to be human, you can’t just say no when your country goes to war. Which is how Yoongi had found himself on a plane back to Korea at the onset of the Korean war. He had been living in the United States for years prior, but seeing and hearing everything that was happening had driven him home.

Now as he stood among dozens of dead bodies, Yoongi wondered why he bothered. He couldn’t save all these people. He couldn’t end a war based on ideologies and foreign power. He was powerful, but that was beyond him. Scanning the area again, Yoongi realized he was going to have to bury everyone. He couldn’t leave them exposed like this, it would haunt him. 

Just as he made his decision, Yoongi heard a faint whisper. Almost nothing. No human would have heard it, but Yoongi did. 

“ _Please. Please help._ ”

Someone was alive. 

Somewhat frantically, Yoongi followed the sound of the soft pleas. There was a heartbeat as well, though it was weak. Whoever it was didn’t have long left. 

After some searching, Yoongi found the source of the pleas and froze in place. On the ground, there was a young man, probably in his early twenties. He was wearing the uniform of soldiers allied with the Americans so he was likely from the area, maybe even this village. What halted Yoongi was the little girl the man was wrapped around. In his arms, there was a girl no more than 5. When the man noticed Yoongi, his eyes widened and he pulled the girl closer to his chest, revealing the extent of the blood-pool they were both lying in. 

“I’m here to help,” Yoongi assured him, moving so he could kneel down.

“Help her. Please. Help her,” the man begged once he realized Yoongi wasn’t here to finish the job.

Yoongi looked down at the girl. Her features were similar to the man who held her, indicating she was either his daughter or sister. She had long black hair and chubby cheeks. She was beautiful. And very much dead. Her skin was pallid and chalky. Yoongi could smell the blood around them and while a lot of it was the man’s, enough of it was the girl’s to let Yoongi know she had bled out. It was much easier when she was so small. 

Meeting the man’s eyes, Yoongi shook his head, “I’m sorry.”

Something happened then that Yoongi had not expected. The man didn’t break or yell at him. He simply nodded, like he knew that already, and pulled her closer. As he did this, he curled around her protectively and hid his face away. He didn’t ask Yoongi to save him. He didn’t say anything. He just curled up and went silent. Yoongi took the opportunity to scan the man’s body. He had multiple bullet wounds, likely obtained trying to protect the girl he now held, if the pattern of blood on her clothes was any indication. He was bleeding steadily and by all accounts, he should be long dead. Yoongi suspected he had kept himself alive with the sheer force of will, wanting to save the small girl. And Yoongi had just told him he had failed.

“Kid,” Yoongi called out, grabbing his shoulder, “hey kid.”

Large eyes looked up at him, now slightly glassy. Yoongi moved the hair that had fallen on his forehead out of his eyes and made a split-second choice, “I can save you.”

Those eyes widened and a soft, raspy voice whispered “h-how?”

Yoongi let his eyes turn purple and his fangs descend, showing the man what he was. The man’s eyes got even wider than Yoongi had thought possible and he pushed the girl towards him again, “then you can save her.”

It was at that moment that Yoongi knew he had made the right choice in offering, “I can’t. I can’t turn someone who is already dead. But I _can_ turn someone who will die soon. If you want.”

The only response he got was the man pulling the girl back towards him. Yoongi wasn’t sure the man was even aware he was doing it. He was still protecting the girl as if she was alive. As Yoongi watched, he noticed the man’s eyelids start to droop, the blood loss becoming too much. He wouldn’t change the man without permission but time was running out.

“You’ll be like me. You’ll have to avoid the sun and drink blood, but you’ll live.”

The man blinked a few times then nodded, “okay.”

Yoongi smiled, “okay, what’s your name?”

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.”

_Present:_

Yoongi blinked back into the present and stumbled backwards, before retreating down the hallway to his bedroom. He had thought no one had noticed his departure, but Hoseok had. He had looked up and noticed the glassy, spaced-out expression on Yoongi’s face, then the way he had practically fled the room. Making sure not to draw attention to himself, Hoseok followed after Yoongi and knocked on the door. Usually, he would wait for permission, but he was sure Yoongi wouldn’t answer him so he entered anyway. He found Yoongi sitting on his bed and staring at the wall.

“Are you okay, hyung? Hyung?”

Snapping out of his trance, Yoongi looked at Hoseok, “yes, I’m fine. Sorry.”

Hoseok stepped closer and sat beside Yoongi on the edge of his bed, “are you sure? You looked pretty out of it. Did we do something wrong? Me and Jiminie can go.”

“No, no, it’s not you. Not really.”

“But partially,” Hoseok said. 

Yoongi nodded, “partially.”

“Can you tell me why?”

“Jungkook-ah hugged you.”

Hoseok blinked, “he does that.”

“Not usually.”

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t usually touch people. Other than me and Taehyung-ah anyway. He— he had a rough childhood. His family died. He doesn’t let people in unless he’s sure they won’t leave. But he hugged you.” 

“He touches me all the time,” Hoseok said as he smiled and rubbed his chest.

Yoongi nodded, “that means a lot. I guess when I saw him hug you my brain just… stopped. Then I remembered when I first met Jungkook-ah and I needed a moment.”

“I can go if you want,” Hoseok offered.

“No,” Yoongi said, reaching out to grab Hoseok’s hand, only to hesitate at the last second, “you can stay.”

Hoseok took initiative and grabbed Yoongi's hand, “okay.”

Yoongi was silent for a minute then laughed, “I don’t even know what I’m feeling right now.”

“I think that’s okay,” Hoseok said, “it’s a lot to see someone you care about move forward.”

“Yea, I guess it is. I knew it’d happen eventually, of course. At some point, he’d start to trust people other than us and move on but…”

“But you’re sad,” Hoseok guessed.

“No, not sad. Happy I think. I’m proud of him. Of how far he’s come. There was a time when he wouldn’t even talk to Taehyung-ah but now they’re inseparable. But since then there hasn’t really been anyone. Not anyone permanent anyway. But he latched onto Jimin-ah almost immediately, which surprised me.”

“He has that effect on people,” Hoseok commented.

“He does. But he chose you too Hoseok-ah. In such a short time he’s let two new people in and I’m happy for him.”

Hoseok smiled, “you’re the softest dad friend ever.”

“Shh, don’t tell anyone. It’ll ruin my image,” Yoongi teased, looking up at Hoseok with a soft smile as the atmosphere shifted.

“What image? Anyone who has met you, like ever, knows you're soft,” Hoseok replied, nudging Yoongi with his shoulder.

“Not everyone. Just the people I trust,” Yoongi replied, holding Hoseok’s stare without moving away.

Hoseok glanced down at Yoongi’s posture before leaning in, “does that mean you trust me?”

“I do,” Yoongi answered, leaning in too.

“Good,” Hoseok said before pressing his lips against Yoongi’s. There was a moment where neither man moved, as if unsure how to proceed, then Yoongi reached up and pulled Hoseok closer and tilted his head, deepening the kiss effortlessly. Hoseok made a sound in the back of his throat and responded in kind. He grabbed Yoongi’s waist and pulled him closer until they were practically pressed together. Yoongi responded to the change in angle by running his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and tugging, which caused Hoseok to kiss harder, running his tongue along Yoongi’s. They stayed like that, pressed together, mouths moving hungrily until Hoseok had to come up for breath. 

Hoseok pulled away and rested his forehead against Yoongi’s, “you sure can hold your breath for a long time.”

Reality hit Yoongi like a freight train. Hoseok had to breathe because he was _human_. He pulled back, stumbling off Hoseok’s lap. _How the fuck did I even end up on his lap?_ And covered his mouth, “I’m sorry.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed, “what?”

“I shouldn’t— I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?” Hoseok asked, “did you not want to?”

“No, I did,” Yoongi replied, running his hands through his own hair, “god, I did.”

“Then why shouldn’t you have done it?” 

Yoongi paused and looked back at Hoseok. He shouldn’t have done it because Hoseok doesn't know what he is. Because he and everyone else in this house are _lying_ to him. He couldn’t start something with Hoseok while he didn’t know the truth. That wasn’t fair to either of them. 

“There are things you don’t know about me,” Yoongi said, knowing he couldn’t tell him, not when Jimin didn’t want him to. Not yet anyway.

“And there are things you don’t know about me. That’s why people get to know each other.”

“My things are bigger. More important.”

Hoseok tilted his head, “the same things that made Jimin-ah hate you?”

“Yes.”

“The same Jimin-ah who stayed for dinner and now sits in your living room?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Most things are,” Hoseok agreed, “look if you don’t want to do this, that’s fine. I value you as a friend too but if it’s just because you don’t think I can handle your past I think you should let me make that decision myself.”

“I— I don’t know” Yoongi hesitated.

Hoseok nodded and stood up. He walked to where Yoongi was standing and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the top of his head, “then maybe think about it and let me know. Until then, I’ll plan an amazing first date. Because honestly, you’re missing out if you say no.”

Yoongi smiled, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Yoongi repeated, closing his eyes as Hoseok pressed another kiss on his hair before leaving him alone in his room.

_I’m fucked._

* * *

In the office of one of his many businesses, Seogi looked out the window and sipped idly on a glass of blood. The sun was rising, casting a deep red colour across the sky that reminded Seogi of the very blood he was drinking. It was a bad omen, a blood-red sunrise, but Seogi couldn’t bring himself to care or even focus on it. 

His mind was elsewhere. 

As he took another sip from his glass, Seogi looked down at the business card he held in his hand. Well made and embossed with a neat script, it read: _Jung Hoseok, Bangtan Relations_. It was the same card Hoseok had given Yoongi when they had met, which had promptly been thrown away, only to be rescued by his kin. It was the same card, only this one had been handed to Seogi by Hoseok himself the week prior at Yoongi’s club. This card was Seogi’s ticket into Yoongi’s life. 

“Jung Hoseok-ssi,” Seogi murmured, spinning the card in between his fingers, “just how much could you tell me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, DIDN’T THINK I WAS GOING TO SNEAK A KISS IN THIS EARLY, DID YA?!
> 
> Also, now Jungkook and Jimin can finally start since the Yoongi issue is (mostly) solved. Which reminds me, let’s be proud of Jimin and his growth :) 
> 
> SEOKJIN MAKES ME SAD. I'M SORRY BABIE. 
> 
> What do you think Namjoon is going to do? And what is Seogi up to? All this, and more, in later chapters lol.
> 
> Stay safe and practice your social distancing! 💜💜
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	8. The Complexity of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Daegu.
> 
> Jungkook and Jimin begin a new phase. 
> 
> Yoongi reaches out, just not to who you think.
> 
> Namjoon makes a choice.
> 
> Jimin makes a promise.
> 
> Jungkook unleashes some long-held issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Welcome to the newest chapter. Some stuff to start.
> 
> CW: sexism, mentions of assassination, melting skin, stabbing, murder (I think that's it).
> 
> As some of you have guessed, we're moving into the part of the story where more of the history is being revealed in parts so more and more flashbacks will occur. This time we have the second part of Jungkook's story, Jimin's story, and one of Yoongi's other kin. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

When thinking of the stereotypical vampire home, one can’t help but imagine high walls and a desolate landscape. More often than not, this is nowhere near the reality. Mountains though, mountains were a good source of protection and when a coven is led by someone with a near-pathological fear of death. Mountains seemed like a good place to build your meeting place. This is why Han Dohyeon, leader of the Daegu coven, chose to build his home buried deep in the mountains surrounding Daegu. It wasn’t impossible to get to but it wasn’t easy either. The terrain deterred enough people based simply on the fact they didn’t want to bother hiking the trails. Because you had to hike. Dohyeon did not believe in cars. He knew they existed, of course, but he didn’t like them. He appreciated their convenience (and you bet he loved how fast delivery of his newest impulse buy was) but he didn’t like the sound they made or the scent they left in the air. So, no cars. You wanted to come to his coven? You walked. Good luck.

Dohyeon was fairly proud of his coven. The house was beautiful and designed in an old Korean style that reminded him of his childhood home and was large enough to cater to all the vampires who called this place home or attached themselves to the coven. He didn’t tend to allow visitors, especially not now, but a certain green-haired vampire with purple eyes had appeared on his doorstep and he couldn’t exactly turn her away. Not if he wanted to live anyway. 

“Shin Suran-ssi, what a pleasure,” Dohyeon told her, gesturing for her to take a seat as he rounded his own desk.

“No need to lie. I’m not sensitive about such things,” Suran replied, leaning on her hand as she watched the way the coven leader jolted a bit at her words. He had always been such a flighty individual. Scared. He said he was determined to live his second life to the fullest but Suran didn’t see how he was doing that since he experienced nothing. But she wasn’t one to judge. Not aloud anyway.

“If that’s the case, why are you here?” 

Suran frowned. The truth? She needed a place to lay low and think. Would she tell Mr. Paranoid? God, no. So instead, “did you hear about what happened at the Busan coven? I had just left there and suddenly all my friends are dead. I need somewhere that I feel safe. Everyone knows you’re the best at that.”

Dohyeon preened a bit, flattered that his coven was considered safe. Suran held herself back from eye-rolling into the next century. After a few moments of consideration, Dohyeon nodded, “I understand. Beomsoo-ah never operated a safe coven. It only makes sense that he fell so easily. You can’t stay here forever, but I have a room for the foreseeable future. Just until all this nonsense is settled.”

“Thank you, Dohyeon-ah.”

Dohyeon waved her gratitude away, “no need. I hear your sire is involved now. We all know how he is when he’s dedicated to something. I’m sure this will all be wrapped up in a jiffy. Maybe you can mention how helpful I was next time you two speak, hmm?”

“Of course,” Suran smiled slightly, hiding how fast her mind was racing.

Suran followed the coven leader out and to her new accommodations, paying little heed to her surroundings. She passed by a few vampires, all of whom bowed, but she didn’t notice. Her mind wouldn’t settle. _Yoongi-oppa was involved? Why would he be involved?_ Suran couldn’t make sense of it. 

Unless he knew what was happening.

  
Or suspected at least.

Scanning the room she had been placed in and noting the lack of windows, Suran sat on the bed with a sigh of relief. Ever since the Busan coven had fallen, she had been strung tight. She couldn’t organize her thoughts. Her mind wandered to the familiar man she had seen in Busan. She had been _so sure_ she had seen him the week before. Even going as far as calling out to him in surprise. But it didn’t make sense. It had been so long and she had thought… It didn’t matter what she thought. What mattered was that she needed to get into contact with Yoongi ASAP. If he was getting involved, he needed to be warned. Nothing was simple anymore. Nothing. 

Her mind switched tracks again, recalling the last time she had seen Yoongi. He had been leaning on the railing of a boat, staring off into the distance idly. Like there always was, a cloud of sadness and loneliness surrounded him. He had smiled when she spoke though, showing genuine happiness for her new exploits. Yoongi had been the first to tell her to run for what she wanted, gender and roadblocks be damned. He had promised to be there whenever she needed him, but she had made a point to do things on her own. She hadn’t intended to fall so far out of touch. It had just happened. Suran had put her nose to the grindstone and when she looked up, centuries had passed and she had no idea where her sire was. 

Not that she had looked. She regretted that now.

Her only hope was to get in touch with Yoongi as soon as possible. Maybe then…

A loud bang interrupted Suran’s thoughts and she darted to the door, pressing her ear against it to listen closely to the sounds coming from outside. The bang she had heard was someone falling into a table and smashing a vase. Biting on her lower lip, Suran opened the door. She was hit with a wave of _something_ that made her knees buckle. Looking around, she noted a few vampires in the hallway in various stages of distress. Even as she watched, the young man who had let her in collapsed to the ground as his skin flaked off. His eyes were a vibrant silver that radiated fear and uncertainty. With little thought, Suran grabbed her small bag and made a break for it. As she ran, it became harder and harder to focus. Acting on an instinct long forgotten, she gasped, hoping extra air would clear her mind, but it only served to make her choke and cough. 

The house was getting louder. She could hear Dohyeon’s confused yells as he tried to figure out why his coven was falling apart. Suran ignored him, running blindly for the door. She could feel her skin bubbling now, the parts that were exposed even cracking. She knew she needed to get out. She had no idea what was happening but she knew it was bad. By the time Suran reached the lobby, it was littered with vampires in various stages of pre-death. Some had made it further than others, but all had dropped. Suran didn’t though, she simply hopped over the closest body and ran. 

That was her mistake.

She didn’t pause to wonder _why_ everyone stopped here. Whatever was causing the vampires to collapse was stronger here. Strong enough to take her out. Suran tried to keep going, to escape, the door was even within her grasp, but she couldn’t. With only six feet left to go, her knees gave out and Suran hit the floor with a sickening thud. Blinking wildly, Suran coughed and felt her lips get wet. She was coughing up something but her mind wouldn’t let her picture what.

_No, no, no. I need to get to oppa. I need to explain. He’ll never..._

“Well, well, well. You’re the last person I expected to find here,” a voice commented in surprise.

Suran blinked up at the man. The same man she had thought she spotted in Busan. The same man who, though she didn’t know this, had driven the final stake through Beomsoo’s heart. The same man who was the cause of everything.

“No,” Suran gasped out, voice mangled, “Yoon-”

The man didn’t let her finish, he simply kneeled down and sank the stake home, ending her long and previously happy life, “oh, don’t you worry. I’ll be seeing him soon enough. It’s been a while after all.”

* * *

Jimin flipped over onto his back with a loud huff then winced and looked at Hoseok, who lay beside him. Thankfully, he remained undisturbed. A few hours prior, Hoseok had emerged from Yoongi’s bedroom with a flush on his cheeks and hair all manner of messed up. The three of them had pretended they hadn’t heard the whole scene and Hoseok pretended it wasn’t obvious just from looking at him. The incident had shaken Jimin more than he liked to admit. Not because Hoseok had kissed Yoongi, he had seen that coming the minute they had met all those months ago. He was shaken by how shaken _Yoongi_ was. He had seemed genuinely distraught that Hoseok didn’t know the truth. When he had spoken, Taehyung and Jungkook had looked at him discreetly, both knowing the only reason Yoongi hadn’t told Hoseok the truth was him. Jimin wanted to tell him. He did. He was just terrified of how Hoseok would react. He wasn’t sure if he could live after seeing disgust, or worse, _fear_ , on Hoseok’s face. Even if he compelled the knowledge away, Jimin would always know that’s what Hoesok’s true feelings were and he didn’t know if he could handle it. So he hesitated. And hesitated. And now it was years later and Jimin still hadn’t told Hoseok and it was getting harder and harder to justify. Yet hide the truth he did. Over and over. 

Sitting up, Jimin rubbed his face and sighed. There was no way he was sleeping tonight. It just wasn’t happening. With one last glance at Hoseok, Jimin slipped out of the covers and made his way to the living room. If he was at Hoseok’s place or his own, he would game or watch TV, even read. But they had decided to stay the night at Yoongi’s, so Jimin wasn’t sure what to do. When he settled on the couch, he looked around, hoping to find Holly sleeping close so he could get some cuddle action in, but he was nowhere to be found. _Probably sleeping with Yoongi-ssi_ , Jimin guessed, curling up into the corner of the long L shaped couch. He fixed his gaze on the Seoul skyline and sighed again, _at least the view is pretty_.

* * *

Jungkook tossed his Switch onto his bed and groaned in disgust. Why was he so simple? One good night of Jimin not trying to ruin Yoongi’s reputation and here Jungkook was, all up on the ‘let’s fuck Jimin’ train again. Not that he had ever really gotten off of it. But that was a detail Jungkook didn’t want to think about right now. 

The issue was that the night had been so perfect, okay? Yoongi had cooked and smiled like he hadn’t, like _ever_ , at least not since Jungkook had been turned. Hoseok had giggled and teased them all like he had been around forever and felt comfortable. Taehyung had even _smiled at Jimin_ and Jungkook was aware that wasn’t a really big deal but to him it was _massive_. Hoseok and Yoongi had kissed and Jungkook did not feel even a little bit bad for eavesdropping, even if the tense reality of Hoseok’s ignorance had ruined the moment. Oh, and how could Jungkook forget. Jimin had touched him. Like a lot. Like all the time. Whenever he laughed it was like his whole body just collapsed into whoever was closest. Jungkook had seen it before, but usually with Hoseok. Jimin was always all over Hoseok. Not so much Jungkook. Like ever. They were both painfully aware of how their interactions had started, so in their awkwardness, they had both stayed away from unnecessary contact or anything that reminded them of their first meeting. 

And now here they were. With Jungkook overreacting like a horny teenager because Jimin had touched him. He wasn’t an idiot. He had had sex. Lots of it. He knew Yoongi and Taehyung tended to view him as this blushing teenager stereotype just because he didn’t date, like ever, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t hooked up with anyone. He was nearly one hundred years old. Of course he had had sex before. It hadn’t been easy at first, obviously, bullshit societal norms about sex before marriage had made it a bit difficult but then Jungkook had discovered the wonders of sleeping with dudes. Men didn’t have the same restrictions or expectations. In fact, sex before marriage was _encouraged_. Praise the lord, Jungkook could get laid. And laid he did, he was attractive after all. Pair him with two hyungs with impeccable family lineages wherever they went and Jungkook was free to do as he pleased. So he had.

Dating though.

That was not his thing.

It required love and trust and commitment, and Jungkook wasn’t sure he believed anyone would give him that. Maybe that was because he had never really seen a healthy relationship up close. Yoongi and Taehyung weren’t exactly dating gurus. Jungkook wasn’t even going to get into Taehyung’s disastrous dating history. His parents had been married, sure, but they hadn’t loved each other. They had been civil and they had cared for each other, but there was no love. Their marriage had been a duty to their families and they had performed it well. So Jungkook didn’t really know what a healthy relationship looked like. He had an idea, again, he wasn’t an idiot, but he wasn’t sure how to do it himself. He wasn’t sure he trusted anyone enough to let himself fall. 

Which was why his intention had always been to sleep with Jimin and then run away. But now Jimin was weaving himself into Jungkook’s life. Now, as Jungkook wandered into the living room looking for something else to entertain himself, he was unsurprised to find Jimin there. Because of course, Jimin would be there. What part of his life _wasn’t_ Jimin invading now?

“Hi, hyung,” Jungkook said softly, announcing his presence.

Jimin jumped anyway, clearly having been tuning everything out as he looked out the window. Jungkook followed his gaze and scanned the skyline. It was pretty, he supposed, but not as pretty as other cities he had seen. Not as pretty as Jimin. _Okay, stop, you gigantic sap. What the fuck_. 

“Ah, Jungkook-ah. What are you doing up?” Jimin replied, clutching the pillow he was now holding closer to his chest.

“I couldn’t sleep. You neither?” Jungkook asked, coming to sit on the couch as well.

Jimin shook his head, “yea, I was just tossing and turning. I didn’t want to wake up hyung so I came out here.”

Jungkook nodded, “I’m sure he needs his sleep. Especially after today. Shopping with Taehyung-hyung is an ordeal.”

“I got that from the amount of bags he brought back. You know I think he spent more yesterday than I make in a year.”

“Really?” Jungkook asked, surprised. 

“Easily. I only teach dance. Not exactly big money.”

“Oh, you mean just from your job,” Jungkook said, thinking he understood.

“No, in general. Not all vampires are rich, Jungkook-ah.”

“Oh,” Jungkook winced, “I didn’t mean to imply—”

Jimin waved it off, “don’t worry about it. Not all of us have a supportive sire who’s willing to give you financial security while you make it on your own.”

They fell silent then. Jungkook was unsure what to say. He knew Jimin wasn’t criticizing him but he still felt awkward. Hoseok was well off, even for a human, so Jungkook had just assumed Jimin was as well. Especially since he was older and had had more time to amass wealth. But Jungkook supposed Jimin was right. If you don’t have a base of wealth to grow off of, there was no growth to be had.

“You know,” Jimin said, gazing outside again, “sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice all those years ago. If I’m really cut out for this world.”

“What? Why?” Jungkook asked, surprised. 

“Everything is just so much more complicated than I thought it would be. I just wanted to dance for the rest of my life. When I was growing up, dancers had short life expectancies. Injuries just happened and there was only so much you could do. Your only hope was to find someone who was willing to support you after your career ended.”

“Did you? Find someone?” Jungkook asked.

“I thought so,” Jimin admitted, “but it didn’t work out. Gay relationships at that time were much harder than they are now. They were even harder for men from prominent families.”

Jungkook nodded, “they always have to get married.”

“Exactly,” Jimin agreed, “and I’m no one’s mistress.”

“Of course not,” Jungkook agreed with a smile.

“I was lucky though. I didn’t get injured and I was popular. Had people publishing stories about me. The “Jewel of Busan.” People used to flood my shows to catch a glimpse. But I could feel my body wearing down. I knew I wouldn’t be able to continue much longer. Not without a great doctor, which I couldn’t afford.”

“What did you do?”

“Like I said, I got lucky. My sire took notice of me. Came to my shows. Brought me to dinners. I thought he was courting me honestly, and I was working up a way to tell him I wasn’t interested in men that old when suddenly he tells me he can make sure I dance forever,” Jimin laughed ruefully, “I thought he was nuts.”

“I bet,” Jungkook agreed.

“But he wasn’t, obviously, and a few months later I took him up on his offer. After I found out the requirements of course. All he wanted from me was that I dance. That’s it. He said he just wanted my talent to be preserved.”

“Yoongi-hyung said Beomsoo-ssi had a thing for the arts. He’d turn anyone he thought encapsulated art so it’d last forever.”

Jimin nodded, “yes, that was his style. But that also meant I had no guidance. He turned me and left. I had no one to help me figure out what to do or how to do it. The first time I truly got hungry is a moment I never want to think about again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“The past is the past,” Jimin said, unconcerned, “but that’s the thing. I was only ever supposed to dance. To give the world a little beauty. It was never supposed to be complicated. People weren’t supposed to be in danger and die. I wasn’t supposed to be forced to make decisions I don’t want to make.”

“Sometimes that’s just the way life is. Especially when we live this long.”

“And that’s my point. Maybe we aren’t supposed to. At least not me. Maybe my sire was wrong. Maybe the beautiful thing about art is that it’s finite. That it _ends_. Maybe art that lives too long gets dull.”

Jungkook’s eyes turned firey in indignation, “no. That’s not how it works. And even if it _did_ , you aren’t art. You’re a person. You’re more than just art and you deserve to live just as much as anyone else.”

“Maybe,” Jimin allowed, “but that doesn’t mean it was the right choice.”

“No, it doesn’t. And we’ll never know if it was. Neither of us will. That’s not how life works, whether we’re human or not.”

Jimin smiled, “you’re pretty wise for someone so young.”

“Comes with having Yoongi-hyung as a sire, I think. He’s constantly spouting something. I’m 90% sure he’s responsible for at least half the bullshit philosophy in the world.”

“Well, his clan was supposedly descended from a disciple of Confucious so it makes sense.*”

Jungkook tilted his head and smiled a little, “um, sure.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“Well,” Jungkook began, “timelines are a funny thing, you know?”

“Oh fuck off, he was _not_ alive when Confucius was alive. I know that for a fact.”

“No, he wasn’t but like, history attributes the beginning of the Min clan to some dude in 900 _C.E._ and hyung’s been around a hell of a lot longer than that so honestly I have no idea.”

“You never asked?”

“I did. Hyung just shrugged and said it’s complicated. Whatever that means.”

Jimin narrowed his eyes, “I supposed it could be a cousin or something. Someone with the same family name.”

Jungkook nodded, “sure, maybe.”

“Have I ever told you how much I hate vampires? Always out here making shit complicated,” Jimin muttered.

“It’s only the one’s with important lineages that make it complicated,” Jungkook said with a laugh, “my family line ended with me. No complications there.”

Jimin turned so he was facing Jungkook head-on, “oh?”

“Well, everyone died before me so…” Jungkook trailed off.

“Do you mind telling me how?” Jimin prodded, wanting the entire picture.

“I told you. It was during the war.”

“I know, but you never said how. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want but you said you hated Yoongi-ssi and I was wondering…” Jimin trailed off, waiting to see if Jungkook filled in the blanks.

He did.

“I dunno, it was like 1952 I think. I had gotten drafted after my village was destroyed and we fled further south. My dad was long gone, don’t know what happened to him, but my mom and my sister made it south.”

Jimin nodded, indicating he was listening, so Jungkook continued, “I fought for a few months but the lines kept moving. We ended up close to where my family was staying so I got permission to visit. They didn’t usually do that, but my CO was a good guy so he let me go. By the time I arrived…”

Jungkook took a breath, “by the time I arrived it was chaos. They had tried to raid the town for supplies but the people fought back. I couldn’t find my mom but I found my sister crying. I just grabbed her and ran. Didn’t think. Just ran. I don’t remember much after that. Just remember waking up with Yoongi-hyung standing over me. I panicked, tried to protect my sister. Begged him to save her. He couldn’t. Could barely save me. I guess I was shot a few times. He asked if I wanted to turn and I said yes. End of story.”

“What about after?” Jimin asked quietly.

“After…” Jungkook thought, eyes growing distant, “after I woke up in some random hut. Not my family’s but just some random hut that hyung had carried me into. I had a wicked headache but otherwise I felt fine. I went looking for him and found him digging graves. The bodies of everyone I had come to know. My mom. My sister. Just laid out in a line. I… may have said some things. Accused him of a great deal more. He just took it. Let me rant and rave. When I ran out of energy he took me back to the hut and gave me more blood. When I woke up again everyone was buried but my mom and sister. He had waited so I could be a part of it. So I could say goodbye.”

“But how…” Jimin questioned.

“When he found me I was holding my sister to protect her. So he knew who she was. He said I look just like my mom, so it was easy to pick her out.”

“Oh, Kook-ah, I’m sorry,” Jimin whispered.

“Like you said, the past is the past. Hyung saved me that day. Was it the right choice? Who knows. But I wouldn’t have met any of the people I know today. Or have experienced any life at all, if he hadn’t. I choose to think of it that way. Even when it’s hard.”

Jimin leaned forward to rest his chin on his knees, “you’re a very strong person.”

“I don’t think so. I think everyone has something they had to deal with.”

“I dunno. I think my life seems pretty easy all of a sudden.”

Jungkook smiled and shook his head, “it’s not a competition.” 

“If it was, I think this little family would be winning. Between you and Yoongi-ssi, life has been _rough_.”

“And you haven’t even heard Taehyung’s story yet.”

“Do I need to?”

Jungkook shrugged, “if you want to understand him better. And Yoongi-hyung. Probably.”

“Why do I feel like a gossip magazine? Come here, tell me all your secrets,” Jimin teased.

“Because you care enough to ask,” Jungkook replied, leaning back into the couch, “most people don’t.”

“Maybe I’m just nosy.”

“Maybe,” Jungkook allowed with a laugh.

Jimin smiled in response, suddenly happier having heard Jungkook’s laugh. It wasn’t as loud or full-bodied as earlier, but it was just as genuine. It made Jimin’s stomach do a little flip so he glanced away, only to have Jungkook pull his attention back.

“You know, I’m glad we didn’t just fuck when we met.”

“Bold of you to assume I’d sleep with you on the first night we met,” Jimin replied, eyebrows sky-high.

Jungkook’s eyes remained closed but a smile stretched his face, “please. That’s _exactly_ where it was going. Don’t pretend.”

Jimin snorted, “maybe if you weren’t so shy and awkward.”

Opening one eye, Jungkook looked at Jimin, “I’m not shy and awkward,” Jimin snorted, “okay, not all the time.”

“Mhm, sure. I’ll pretend I believe you.”

“I’m serious though. I’m glad.”

Jimin looked back at him and tilted his head, “why?”

“Because I don’t really ever get to know people I sleep with. I’m enjoying getting to know you, hyung.”

“Oh,” Jimin muttered, feeling his face turn red.

“Even if you were a total dick for like 6 months and made it _really_ hard for me,” Jungkook added, closing his eyes again.

“Wow,” Jimin replied, whipping the pillow he had been holding out and smacking Jungkook on the chest with it, eliciting a small _oof_. 

“That was pretty strong for someone so small.”

“I am _not_ that small.”

“Tiny. Small hyung. Perfect size for me to carry around.”

“You could carry around literally anyone. First of all, you’re a vampire, strength is part of the deal. Second of all, don’t pretend you don’t work out.”

Jungkook smiled, “you’re ruining the image. Shhhhhhhh.”

“I’m also the same size as Yoongi-ssi so if you wanna carry someone, carry him.”

“Aaaaand you’ve ruined it. Well done. Mood and fantasy effectively destroyed. Thanks for that,” Jungkook groaned rolling his head around dramatically.

“That’s what you get for calling me small,” Jimin whispered in Jungkook’s ear, causing him to jolt. 

“Rude.”

Jimin smiled and leaned back, “can we start over?”

“What?” Jungkook asked, confused.

“Start over. No flirting and eye-fucking from the club. No tense awkwardness because of how I treated Yoongi-ssi. Just us. Starting over.”

“But I was winning,” Jungkook whined.

“Winning?”

“I totally got you to blush at the club _and_ at Hoseok-hyung’s party. I’d say that’s winning.”

“You were _not_ winning.”

“I think I was.”

“Based on what criteria?!”

“On my personal blush scale,” Jungkook decided.

“Oh really?” Jimin asked, a sly smile stretching his lips.

“Yes. So I think you just want to start over because you were—” Jungkook halted as a soft pair of lips pressed against his. As quickly as they came, they left, leaving only a speechless Jungkook blinking as his face turned firetruck red. 

“What were you saying about winning? Because I think we’re tied now. Don’t you?”

Jungkook’s eye widened and he lunged forward, pulling Jimin in, “that was not fair.”

Jimin’s eyes flashed silver, “who said we were playing fair?”

Smirking Jungkook moved closer, only for Jimin to turn his head so Jungkook’s lips grazed his cheek, “I thought you were glad we didn’t sleep together?”

“You’re ruining a lot for me this evening, you know?” Jungkook said, letting his forehead rest on Jimin’s shoulder in defeat.  
  


“I know. But I meant what I said. I want to start over. How about you?”

“Yea,” Jungkook replied, leaning back so he could scan Jimin’s face, “let’s do that.”

“Good,” Jimin answered, before wiggling out of Jungkook’s embrace and standing up, “good night, Jungkook-ssi.” 

Smirking at the formality, Jungkook replied, “and you, Jimin-ssi.”

_Let the games begin_.

* * *

Yoongi awoke to a puppy paw on his face and the incessant vibration of his cellphone. For a brief moment, he had a very vivid fantasy of throwing his phone out the window and watching it plummet the few dozen stories to the hard cement waiting below. Blinking open his tired eyes, Yoongi glared at the puppy now fully seated on his chest and sighed.

“Can you not?”

Holly jumped up now that he was awake, nearly crushing Yoongi’s solar plexus by accident, and ran to the door. Yoongi rolled to the edge of his bed and rubbed his face and then hair. His phone was still ringing.

“Yea, okay, chill Holly. Just a second,” Yoongi muttered, laying back down on his bed to reach for his phone which was on the other side-table. Whoever was calling him was clearly determined.

“Hello?” Yoongi picked up without bothering to look at the name.

“ _Yoongi-ah_ ,” Seokjin’s voice greeted him.

Yoongi sighed, “look, Seokjin-ssi, I’m really not—”

“ _Yoongi-ah._ ” Seokjin interrupted, “ _c_ _an you please not — just not now. I need you in Daegu._”

“What? Why?” Yoongi asked, thrown off by the tone in his voice.

“ _There’s been another attack. And Yoongi-ah, I — _” Seokjin hesitated.

“What? Just spit it out.”

“ _The entire Daegu coven is gone. But there — there was an extra vampire here. Visiting. She’s dead too.” _

Yoongi felt his blood run cold, “don’t.”

“ _I’m so sorry Yoongi-ah. I think — I think it’s Suran-ssi. I didn’t know who else to call_.”

“I’ll be there in a few hours,” Yoongi muttered, dropping the phone on his lap.

Suran. Shin Suran. 

_231 C.E._

“I can fight too! I’m just as good as Sungho-ah! Better even! Let me fight!” a small girl yelled, upset that she was being excluded. 

Yoongi watched with little interest as the rest of the boys laughed and poked fun at her. She was carrying a little toy sword and based on the way she was handling it, she actually knew what she was doing.

“Unnie,” another girl cut in, “boys fight. Girls stay home and take care of the family. If you fight who’s going to take care of the baby?”

The loud girl sneered, if a child could sneer, “my husband can! Why should I stay home when I’m better at fighting than him.”

The girl looked horrified in all her 10-year-old glory, “shhh, unnie, be quiet. What if someone hears you?”

“I don’t care! Hey, you, mister,” the loud girl yelled, starling Yoongi when he realized she was talking to him, “you hear me right? I’ll fight and my husband can stay home!”

Yoongi’s eyebrows rose and he glanced at the man he was supposed to be meeting who looked on with endeared exasperation, “I guess you’ll have to find a husband willing to do that.”

The girl looked pleased and nodded, pointing her little sword at him, “exactly.”

The man turned to Yoongi, “I’m sorry for my daughter. I’m afraid I allowed her to do too much. Thank you for humouring her.”

Yoongi nodded, “it’s no problem. She has spirit. That’s not a bad thing.”

The man smiled, “I certainly hope not.”

“If we can begin the meeting Shin Sungsoo-ssi,” Yoongi asked.

_March 254 C.E_

Yoongi awoke to the sound of someone sneaking down a hallway. He wasn’t at home, so strange sounds weren’t unusual, but the way the person was moving set off his instincts. They were trying to conceal their steps. Moving quietly, Yoongi went to his door and slid it open. He saw a small figure moving slowly along the wall. The figure was completely covered from head to toe and holding a small dagger. Without thinking, Yoongi entered the hallway, grabbed the figure, and tossed them into his room, effortlessly taking the dagger away as he did so. The figure landed on his mat with a small _oof_ that was distinctly feminine. Tilting his head, Yoongi reached out and removed the head covering only to see two angry eyes staring back at him.

“A girl? What are you doing?”

The girl hissed at him, “let me go.”

“I will not. You broke into someone’s home and are carrying a weapon.”

“It’s not your house, is it?”

“No,” Yoongi replied, finding it funny that she thought that would matter.

“Then let it go. It’s not your business. It’s personal.”

“I can’t very well let you roam free to do whatever you please.”

The girl’s eyes hardened, “Then I’ll kill you too.”

Despite himself, Yoongi’s eyebrows rose, “I would like to see you try.”

“Why? You think I can’t because I’m a girl?”

“No,” Yoongi smirked, “I think you can’t because no one can.”

“Overconfident.”

“Accurate,” Yoongi replied, tossing the knife back, “give it a go.”

The girl looked down at the knife in shock then grabbed it quickly. She flipped it in her hand and stood up, holding herself confidently, “I am sorry about this.”

“Sure.”

Without a second thought, the girl went for Yoongi’s throat. Her technique was good but she was still human, so Yoongi disarmed her and pushed her back onto the mat.

“How—”

“Now that you see there is no use, can you go? I won’t report you if you leave now.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You’ll have to kill me because I won’t stop.”

Yoongi paused. She was serious. There was no hesitation in her posture or voice. Despite himself, Yoongi was intrigued, “why?”

“He killed my family. Cho Yejun. He killed them for _power_. So I’ll kill him for the same.”

“You’re Shin Suran,” Yoongi guessed.

Suran jolted in surprise, “how did you know?”

“Your father was a good man,” Yoongi replied instead.

“He was. And so was my brother.”

Yoongi nodded, though he had never met her brother, he hadn’t heard anything negative, “what’s your plan? You’re just going to kill him? Then what?”

“Then nothing. If I die, I die,” Suran returned easily.

Pausing for a moment, Yoongi considered her. He couldn’t get over how confident she was. There was no fear or hesitation. She didn’t care what happened next. She just wanted to avenge her family and be done with it. Yoongi tossed her the knife and moved away from his door.

“Then go.”

Suran stood up and walked to the door, eyeing him the entire time, “just go?”

“If this is your choice and you succeed, who am I to interfere? No one but me would have heard you. It is simply your unlucky fate that I would be in this house tonight.”

She didn’t bother to respond to that, simply eyeing him one last time before escaping out the door. Yoongi took a seat on his mat and waited. Within minutes, he heard a small scuffle then the overwhelming smell of blood. Yoongi tilted his head back and waited for morning. It was certainly going to be interesting.

_April 254 C.E_

“Come to gloat?” Suran asked from her place inside her cell.

“No,” Yoongi responded.

“Then why?”

“You’re going to be killed.”

“Yes, that’s the plan,” Suran responded sarcastically.

Yoongi nodded, “they’re going to stab you rather than behead you. As a favour for me.”

Suran eyed him the way she had that night the month before, “why?”

“It’s quite hard to come back from beheading.”

“It’s quite hard to come back from stabbing too,” Suran told him like he was crazy.

“What if that wasn’t the case?” Yoongi asked, tilting his head.

“Oh?” Suran asked, a smile overtaking her lips, “do tell.”

_Present:_

Yoongi looked down at what was left of his old friend and felt his heart seize. He couldn’t recognize her, not really. Her body was shrivelled and aged to her actual age but he knew it was her. He could feel it. Her arm was reaching out towards the door still as if she was trying to escape, but her face was looking up. Yoongi knew she must have turned to see her attacker. She was a fighter. And smart. No way she would have gone down without a fight. 

“This is her bag,” Seokjin reported, holding out a small duffle, “she was still holding it.”

Taking the bag, Yoongi dug through. It was mostly clothes and personal items, but at the bottom, there was a small wooden sword. It wasn’t the one he had first seen her wave around all those centuries ago, but it was similar. It made Yoongi smile despite the situation. Seokjin saw it and smiled as well. He had liked Suran. 

“Did they get Dohyeon-ah too?” Yoongi asked, looking up at Seokjin.

“Yes,” Seokjin reported never looking his way. 

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi said, meaning it for once.

“Still think this isn’t about me?” Seokjin asked somewhat wryly, turning towards Yoongi, “that makes two of my kin in 3 attacks. Two covens controlled by _my kin_.”

“Suran-ah used to be a member of the Busan coven,” Yoongi countered.

“What?” Seokjin asked.

“She was a member but she left a few weeks before the attack. It was recorded that she left.”

Seokjin blinked down at the body below them, “you think they tracked her?”

“Maybe. Or maybe this _is_ about you. I don’t fucking know. What I do know is we’ve had three attacks and not one of the fucking endless list of dead is kin of my dad. How the _fuck_ does that happen? He had nearly a thousand kin and not one of them gets caught up in this?”

Sighing, Seokjin shook his head, “unlike us, he doesn’t turn people he’s close to or likes. It’s power related, which means they don’t tend to hang out in covens. Most of them also aren’t in Korea. You know that.”

“I don’t fucking trust it.”

“Not everything is your father’s fault.”

“Some things are,” Yoongi hissed back, kneeling beside Suran’s body. Instinctively he reached out and moved the remaining hair from her face and immediately felt stupid. She wasn’t alive, it wouldn’t bother her anymore. Clenching his fist, Yoongi stood back up, “if I find out he had _anything_ to do with this, I will kill him this time, Seokjin-ssi. No one will stop me. Not even you.”

Seokjin nodded, looking blankly down the hallway where Yoongi assumed Dohyeon’s body was, “no one’s stopping you.”

Yoongi paused to look Seokjin over, noting the defeated posture and sighed, “I’m making progress with the records. Maybe you can come over and help me track down the missing.”

“I don’t need to be at your house for that,” Seokjin responded, not really listening.  
  


“No, but it would go faster if we… if we worked together,” Yoongi told him, reaching out an olive branch he had sworn he would never offer.

Quicker than light, Seokjin’s head whipped around. Yoongi curled into himself a little when he saw how _hopeful_ Seokjin looked, “I could— I could do that.”

Yoongi coughed a bit then nodded, “you know my number.”

“Yea,” Seokjin said, “yea, I do.”

With one last glance at Suran, Yoongi fled the house. In his hand, he still carried the little sword. When you live as long as Yoongi has, death becomes a close friend. He was used to it. Used to blocking it out and moving on. That didn’t mean he forgot the dead. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t mourn Suran. It just meant he would move forward. 

He would just do it with a little toy sword as a reminder. A reminder of what he lost. A reminder that because he refused to get involved earlier, that because he hesitated, he had lost a dear friend.

He wouldn’t be making that mistake again. 

* * *

“Joonie, I don’t think you understand, I just want to smoosh him, you know?” Hoseok confessed, spinning in his desk chair as he stared up at the ceiling. He hadn’t gotten _anything_ done since coming in for work. Namjoon had watched in barely concealed amusement and Hoseok tried to rein himself in and work only to fail spectacularly and end up daydreaming again. If this wasn’t, you know, _their business_ , Namjoon would be less concerned. As it were, their main source of income, Hoseok’s talent that is, was spacing out and fantasizing about god knows what. Namjoon should have been concerned about their productivity, not Hoseok’s safety.

“Yes, I do know. You’ve said it a half dozen times,” Namjoon told him.

“But he was just so _cute_ shuffling around the kitchen and cooking for everyone. Then he’d just watch everyone eat with this _proud_ look on his face. How can one person be so cute, Joonie? I don’t understand.”

Namjoon snorted and shook his head. ‘Cute’ was not exactly what Namjoon had first thought when he saw Yoongi, but he could admit, he hadn’t expected Yoongi to look as he had. His reputation was fierce, even someone with as limited knowledge as Namjoon had been aware of it once he started doing research. He had assumed Yoongi would look the part. He did not. His father did, but he didn’t. Namjoon suspected Yoongi took after his mother a great deal, because where his father was hard lines and sharp, traditional masculinity, Yoongi was soft and small. He still radiated masculinity, but in a different way. In a softer, more comfortable way. 

“Pretty sure if he heard you calling him cute, you’d be dead,” Namjoon told him, only half kidding. 

“Nah, I’d be fine,” Hoseok replied, spinning himself yet again as his mind wandered.

For a second, Namjoon thought he was going to be granted silence. He was wrong.

“Ugh, and he makes these little _noises_ when he gets kissed and I want to hear them for the rest of my life. Preferably louder and with my name involved,” Hoseok daydreamed a little more.

Namjoon was not unfamiliar with Hoseok’s sexual activities. He liked to talk about who he was with and he didn’t see the need for boundaries. He never went into actual detail, just odd comments about what he liked and didn’t. He’d heard it a thousand times before, _she did this thing with her tongue… he tried to pick me up and collapsed, talk about mood killer… his girlfriend called in the middle, can you imagine_. So, Namjoon was used to this type of talk. Which is why he wasn’t fazed at first when Hoseok began talking about kissing someone. That is, until he realized _who_ he was talking about. 

“You kissed Yoongi-ssi? _Min Yoongi-ssi_?!”

Hoseok furrowed his brows, “um, yes? Who else would I be talking about? I’ve been crying over his chubby cheeks for the past hour, Joonie.”

“I— you kissed him? And he kissed back?” Namjoon repeated.

Now Hoseok frowned, “well, yes. I mean, he kissed back at first.”

“At first?”

“Yea, he was super into it. Basically crawled into my lap without realizing it which I am _definitely_ into but then he pulled away and got all scared.”

Yoongi? Scared? Namjoon didn’t think that was possible, “why?”

“He was worried I don’t know enough about him and I wouldn’t like what I found out.”

_Smart man_ , Namjoon thought before, “what did you say?”

Hoseok shrugged, “I said that’s what dating is for. You never know everything about everyone at first. I’ve been getting to know him for months and I’ll continue to do that. I have been waiting to kiss that man since he walked into his club nearly six months ago. I’ll listen to anything he wants to tell me.”

“Has it really been that long? Six months?” Namjoon asked, suddenly feeling the sudden pressure of worry on his chest. 

“Yup. Almost anyway. I think it’s technically six months next week. Can you believe how much things have changed in such a short period of time?” Hoseok asked, smiling wide, happiness clear on his face.

Namjoon smiled too, though it was strained, “no, it’s been a crazy few months.”

Hoseok kicked the desk and spun himself again before abruptly halting himself and tilting his head seriously, “I’m really happy, Joon-ah. I didn’t think that’d ever happen. Not like this.”

“I’m glad, Seokie,” Namjoon replied softly, mouth pursed and dimples flashing. He _was_ happy for his friend. He _was_. He just wished that happiness involved far fewer vampires. One had been enough. It wasn’t that Namjoon didn’t like Jimin, he did, quite a bit, but there was a chance of danger the closer you were to vampires as a human. Especially when Hoseok didn’t know the truth, “hey, Seok-ah, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

Pausing his daydream at the serious note in Namjoon’s voice, Hoseok looked up, “what’s up?”

“I—” Namjoon began, fully intending to tell Hoseok the truth. About everything, but then he saw Jimin in his mind’s eye, biting his nail in worry, _I’ll tell him Joon-ah, I will, I just need time_ , “um, those accounts you gave to me. There was an error. I fixed it though. Just wanted— just wanted to let you know.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! It won’t happen again,” Hoseok apologized sincerely. He never wanted to make more work for Namjoon, he already did so much.

“It’s no big deal, just wanted to let you know,” Namjoon repeated, feeling like a failure. Why was it so hard to just _tell him?_

“I’m still sorry,” Hoseok apologized again, then refocused on his desk and perked up, “but I have news that will lighten that mood of yours.”

Namjoon sighed, “I really don’t need any more details of what you did or didn’t do to or with Yoongi-ssi.”

Hoseok laughed, “no, this is about the business. Guess who landed a new contract? A super-profitable, life-changing contract?”

Feeling a weight settle in his stomach, Namjoon’s face fell, “you’re kidding?”

Misreading Namjoon’s expression as the good kind of shock, Hoseok smiled, “nope! Look!”

A file hit Namjoon’s desk with a far less ominous thud then it should have. Namjoon reached out and flipped it open. There, right on top, was a contract for Hoseok to restructure and retrain the PR department of Min Enterprises. It was signed and dated by none other than Min Seogi himself. 

“O-oh, that happened, huh?”

“Yup! This is it, Joonie. We’re finally moving up. Making a name for ourselves. This is huge! We might even have to expand and hire staff. We’ll have _employees_!”

“I’m— I’m happy for you, Seok-ah,” Namjoon stuttered out, eyes never leaving the harsh black letters of Min Seogi’s signature. 

“For _us_ , Joon-ah! This is your business too! We did it together,” Hoseok told him, bouncing a little bit in his excitement.

“Right,” Namjoon agreed, looking up into Hoseok’s shining face, his _human_ face, “us.”

* * *

As soon as the bag was removed from Namjoon’s head, he sneezed and looked around with squinted eyes. He was in the same room as before, only this time he had been awake when they brought him so he had a pretty good idea of where he was. The same man from before, the one who had given him his card and told him about Yoongi’s past, was seated in front of him, a self-satisfied smile on his face. 

“That didn’t take very long, now did it?”

Namjoon frowned, “if you want me to help, I want assurances.”

The man tilted his head but nodded, “depends what they are.”

“Hoseok-ah doesn’t get involved.”

“That cannot be done,” the man said, shaking his head, “he’s already involved.”

“Then he doesn’t get hurt,” Namjoon said.

“We will do our best,” the man agreed.

Namjoon didn’t like the vagueness of his answer, but he supposed it also showed trustworthiness. The man didn’t make a hollow promise, “and I want Jimin-ah to be left alone.”

“The small silver-haired vampire?” The man asked for clarification.

“Yes. I’ve known him for years. He doesn’t kill and he’s not powerful enough to cause you problems.”

The man nodded, “he wasn’t on our radar anyway. We have more important things to deal with than tracking every vampire. He only came up because of his connection to the Mins. Much like you. And Hoseok-ah. Anything else?”

“I don’t want anyone to die,” Namjoon said finally, “I just want Hoseok-ah to be protected.”

The man sighed, “I can’t promise that either. Our duty is to protect humans, your friend included. That doesn’t extend to vampires. I’m already doing you a favour by allowing Park Jimin-ssi to continue roaming free.”

“I won’t help if you’re just going to kill them,” Namjoon stated firmly.

Considering for a second the man pursed his lips, “how about we make a deal? We won’t kill them unless it’s necessary. Give us the information we need and we’ll watch them. If they do something bad, then we kill them, otherwise, we leave them alone. Deal?”

Namjoon bit his lip, thinking. It wasn’t ideal, but wasn’t that exactly what he was worried about? The Mins doing something bad and hurting Hoseok? As long as they didn’t interfere until necessary, Hoseok could continue his life but with a little backup in case things went south. It made Namjoon feel slightly dirty to agree but he did so regardless, “okay.”

“Okay then,” the man smiled, “let’s start outlining what you know.”

“I just had one last question.”

“Oh?” the man asked, covering his irritation well.

“Are you the ones attacking the covens?”

“No,” the man answered honestly, “we are not.”

“Okay,” Namjoon replied, feeling slightly better, “what do you need to know?”

The man outlined the information they wanted regarding the vampires he worked for. He was surprised to see the information wasn’t centred in any clear way. They wanted to know about Yoongi’s personal life, but only what happened away from home: the club, who he hung out with. For Seogi, they wanted to know what his office was like, how his employees were chosen. Simple things. For Seokjin, they wanted to know what he was doing, specifically his development of synthetic blood.

“Synthetic blood, wouldn’t that be good for humans?” 

“Maybe,” the man nodded, “unless it’s just a front for something more nefarious. Kim Seokjin-ssi already owns the country’s largest medical firm and blood bank so why develop synthetic blood? We want you to look into it.”

Namjoon nodded, understanding. It seemed they wanted him to find out pretty basic information. Since he worked with Seokjin and would be working with Seogi, it was fairly easy information to attain. He even already knew all the answers to their questions about Yoongi.

“I can answer the Yoongi-ssi section now,” Namjoon admitted, “but I’ll need more time for the other two.”

  
  


“That’s fine,” the man responded, covering his excitement, “tell us about Min Yoongi-ssi.”

“Well, he doesn’t leave the house, like ever,” Namjoon told him.

“We know that.”

“The only time he goes out is when his two kin drag him out to socialize or when Hoseok-ah does the same. He’s easily swayed by the people in his life.”

The man nodded, “he’s always been soft on the people around him. They still end up dead though.”

Namjoon’s eyes narrowed. The man kept insinuating he _knew_ Yoongi. If that was the case, why did he need Namjoon?

“You said you know him. Why do you need me?”

“I do know him. Have for a very long time. That doesn’t mean I know what he does when he’s roaming the city. He would never tell me that. He wouldn’t tell _anyone_ that.”

Now Namjoon understood, “but Hoseok-ah will. He’ll tell me.”

The man smiled, “exactly. Hoseok-ah will tell you and we’ll use that information to protect him. It’s perfect.”

“Yes,” Namjoon agreed, even as he felt his stomach sink yet again, “perfect.”

* * *

For the second time in as many days, Jimin found himself outside Yoongi’s door, awkwardly staring at Jungkook who looked just as surprised as before. Then he covered it and leaned on the door with a cocky smirk.

“We really should stop meeting like this.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, “and just like last time, I’m not here for you.”

“You know, if I was less confident, I’d be worried about how often you come here for another man.”

“Who knows. Maybe Yoongi-ssi is the man for me.”

Jungkook let out a loud snort, “I can see it now.”

“You should. It’d be fabulous.”

“I’m sorry to tell you,” Yoongi cut in, eyebrow raised high, “you are not my type, Jimin-ah.”

Jimin slid his eyes to Yoongi who looked about as intimidating as a teddy bear. He was wearing oversized sweats and a sweater. The sleeves were pulled down over his hands which were holding Holly. Jimin was starting to suspect the dog never actually walked anywhere because Yoongi was _always_ carrying him. 

“Trust me,” Jimin commented, “your little show made that perfectly clear.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed before he scowled, “what do you want now? I believe I’ve already told you my entire life story.”

Jimin smiled a bit, noticing the clear deflection in Yoongi’s words. He was embarrassed so he changed topics and made a scary face. _Interesting_. 

“You told me one story from 500 years ago. I think you have a few more in there,” Jimin commented.

“If that’s what you’re here for, I’m storyteller-ed out. Try again later.”

“It’s not,” Jimin told him, straightening up, “I wanted to talk about something else.”

Yoongi tilted his head at Jimin’s tone but nodded, “alright. Office still work?”

“Yes,” Jimin agreed, glancing back at Jungkook, who was looking between them curiously, before following after Yoongi. He was struck with a sense of _deja vu_ as he stepped into Yoongi’s office and noted the papers scattered across his desk and the laptop out. Only this time there was no assistant, “no helper this time?”

Yoongi sat down and placed Holly in his bed, making a humming sound, “he’s graduation shopping with his daughter. She’s graduating as valedictorian next month.”

“Wow, he must be proud.”

“He is. It radiates off him every time he talks about her.”

“You’ve known him for a long time?”

“Since he was 10, I think? He tried to rob me,” Yoongi explained.

Jimin snorted, “and you, what, adopted him?”

“No, he had a family, he was just poor,” Yoongi shrugged, “I gave him some money and taught him how to pickpocket better.”

“What a great role model,” Jimin joked.

“I try,” Yoongi responded, “so why are you here?”

“I think you know why,” Jimin told him.

“Hoseok-ah.”

“Yes.”

“Look, Jimin-ah, I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

“I don’t want you to say anything. I wanted to tell you that I’m going to tell him,” Jimin said.

“What?”

“I’m going to tell him the truth. About me. About everyone. It’s getting so dangerous now. Two covens? And so close? I can’t have him close to me but kept in the dark. He needs to know.”

Yoongi nodded, “I agree.”

“I know. I heard— I heard what you said. Yesterday. That you were worried he wouldn’t like you once he knew the truth and it made me think. It’s not only me who’s hiding now. I’m making everyone do it and I don’t like that.”

“Eavesdropping isn’t nice,” Yoongi muttered.

“Well maybe don’t grind on my best friend while I’m in the next room,” Jimin replied.

“We were _not_ grinding.”

“Sure,” Jimin replied with a laugh, then quickly sobered up, “I don’t know how he’s going to take all this. I don’t know if he’ll want to see you or even me ever again. I’m sorry for that.”

“I know. It’s not your fault,” Yoongi told him.

“I should have told him sooner. I was just scared,” Jimin admitted.

“It’s a scary thing,” Yoongi agreed, “he’s your best friend.”

Jimin nodded, “which is why I want you to wait. I want to be the one to tell him. Can you just hold off a little longer?”

“I was never going to tell him if you didn’t want him to know Jimin-ah,” Yoongi revealed, “that was never my place.”

Jimin looked at Yoongi with wide eyes, “he cares about you, you know? He talks about you a lot.”

“He’s important to me,” Yoongi said slowly, hoping Jimin would understand. 

He did.

“I know. That’s why I’m going to ask a favour from you.”

Yoongi sighed and waved a hand, telling Jimin to continue, so he did, “I want you to promise to protect Hoseok-hyung, even if he flips out and curses us and tells us to disappear. At least until all this craziness is over. I can’t— I can’t do it. But you can. Promise me.”

“I promise,” Yoongi agreed easily. He had already made that decision himself. He knew that even if Hoseok hated him in the end, those hunting vampires wouldn’t care about that. Yoongi had promised himself he would make sure Hoseok was okay, no matter how he felt about Yoongi and his kind. 

Jimin folded into himself as if he was maintaining strength just to ask Yoongi for that favour, “thank you.”

“It’s not a problem,” Yoongi said before pausing, “but if you could… tell him sooner rather than later, I’d appreciate that. I don’t- I don’t want to continue while lying to him.”

Silence filled the room then. Only the sound of Holly sleeping and shifting around broke it. Yoongi wasn’t looking at Jimin, he was watching his own hand as he spun a pen he had picked up at some point during their conversation. Jimin, on the other hand, was watching Yoongi closely. He had known Yoongi and Hoseok had gotten closer, he wasn’t stupid. He had also known they wanted to have sex. Likely weird, acrobatic sex if Hoseok was in charge, but it had not really occurred to him that Yoongi would genuinely care about Hoseok’s feelings. Not really. Jimin had been aware of it, that Yoongi cared, but for some reason, it hadn’t really hit him until this moment. And he was confused.

“But you’re so old.”

Yoongi dropped the pen and snorted, “wow, thanks.”

“No, I didn’t,” Jimin sighed, “I just meant you're so old. You’ve only known Seokie, what? Not even six months and suddenly you’re willing to fight for him and it doesn’t make sense to me.”

“That is a very good question,” Yoongi replied, leaning further into his chair. He had been spending far too much time in it as of late. It seems he had just traded his bed for his desk chair, “and I don’t have a good answer.”

“I’m not expecting one.”

“I know, but in the spirit of not getting my ass staked for hurting your friend,” Jimin smirked but didn’t comment, “I’ll be honest. I have no fucking idea why I care about Hoseok-ah so much. I don’t. There’s just something about him. He makes me feel comfortable and I want to see him smile. I’ve done my fair share of dating, I’m not a complete hermit, but something about Hoseok strikes me. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t sense my power so he’s always relaxed around me. Maybe it’s because he’s my complete opposite in every way. Hell, maybe it’s just because he’s genuinely a good person and it’s been a while since I’ve been around something like that. I don’t know.”

“You know about that? The power thing?”

Yoongi nodded, “yes, I figured there was something up so I tested it the first night he came over. I wanted to know for sure. There’s a lot of risk involved when a human can’t sense power.”

“You’ve encountered it before?”

“A few times. For the most part,” Yoongi told Jimin honestly, “it doesn’t end well.”

“I figured as much,” Jimin admitted.

“One girl did end up turning though. She was a force to be reckoned with, both as a human and not.”

Jimin caught the tense shift, “was?”

“She died,” Yoongi answered softly. “Last night.”

“Oh,” Jimin said dumbly, realizing Yoongi must be talking about someone at the Daegu coven. Jimin had forgotten that Yoongi knew other vampires. He hadn’t cared about Beomsoo when he died, so Jimin had overlooked it. But looking at his face now, Jimin knew that wasn’t the case with this girl. He was upset, “I’m sorry.”

Yoongi nodded, “I am too.”

“I’ll, um, go, let you get back to work.”

“Thanks,” Yoongi responded, not bothering to get up as Jimin made his way to the door. When Jimin reached out, Yoongi spoke again, “hey, Jimin-ah? Can we not do this anymore? It’s starting to feel like a therapy session.”

Jimin laughed, “no promises. You’re like a walking, talking encyclopedia.”

Sighing, Yoongi muttered, “I figured.”

“I’ll see you later… hyung,” Jimin said before closing the door, catching only a glimpse of the way Yoongi’s head whipped up in surprise. 

Watching the door close, Yoongi let his eyes drift to the small sword he now had propped on his bookshelf. 

_You’re always alone, oppa. You need to make friends. It’s depressing as hell_.

Resting his head on his hand, Yoongi sighed, “it only took a millennia or so, how’s it look now, Suran-ah?”

* * *

Jungkook was not what people called a patient person. Not really. He liked challenges and tasks and things that kept him busy. He did not like to wait around for things to happen. Which was why his whole situation with Jimin was perfect for him. A little give and take could go a long way and it was Jungkook’s turn to play. But this wasn’t about him. This was about whatever the fuck was happening with Yoongi and Hoseok. He had been excited. Probably too excited about a relationship that didn’t involve him, but whatever. He had never seen his hyung this happy. Not for an extended period of time anyway. Jungkook had also never seen Yoongi allow this many people around him for so long. 

Admittedly he had only been around for a hundred years of Yoongi’s very long life, but there seemed to be no one else. He wasn’t even really aware that Yoongi had other kin until he came back from Daegu the week before. Suddenly Yoongi spoke of a girl he had turned several centuries before, his second kin ever, and how she had died when the Daegu coven was attacked. To say Jungkook had been surprised was an understatement. To find out that not only did Yoongi have four other kin, three now, had been a lot, but to realize that none of them had bothered to keep in contact with Yoongi _at all_ , hurt him. Jungkook had felt near-crippling guilt when he realized he hadn’t visited Yoongi in 20 years and he had still been in contact with him! He couldn’t imagine disappearing for _centuries_. He couldn’t imagine how Yoongi must feel knowing there were people out there who should be his family but didn’t bother to keep in contact. 

Finding out that Yoongi was more alone than he thought had renewed Jungkook’s determination to widen Yoongi’s social circle. He had thought he was going the right way after the little _incident_ with Hoseok, but he was quickly realizing Yoongi did the opposite of what Jungkook expected him to do.

For example, after you kiss or are kissed by someone and wish to further that relationship, generally you keep in contact with that person. Yoongi did not do that. In fact, Jungkook knew Yoongi was completely ignoring Hoseok. Even going as far as to turn off his phone so that he wouldn’t be tempted to answer. If Jungkook didn’t know Yoongi as well as he did, he would be confused. He didn’t expect Yoongi’s actions but he knew _why_ they were happening. Even more so now that he knew about the other kin. 

Which is how Jungkook came to his current level of irritation. He didn’t like to wait. And now he was waiting for Yoongi to get over himself and turn on his _fucking phone_ or for Hoseok to get tired of waiting and show up. Jungkook honestly expected Hoseok to come over first and that pissed him off even more. Yoongi was a goddamn vampire, more powerful than every living thing on the planet, and he was hiding in his room like a coward.

Jungkook was tired of waiting.

Tossing down his game controller and pushing himself up, Jungkook went to Yoongi’s office and walked in unannounced. Or as unannounced as you could be when the occupant could hear everything. Jungkook’s eyes immediately fell to the desk but Yoongi wasn’t there. Instead, he was on his couch, curled up in a ball with Holly tucked behind his knees. Upon Jungkook’s entry, he blinked open his eyes sleepily and smiled a bit. Jungkook felt himself deflate. 

“Hyunngggg,” Jungkook whined, coming over and squeezing himself onto the couch, “make room.”

Holly huffed and looked at Jungkook with a put-out expression before jumping down from the couch and curling up on his bed. Jungkook felt a mild sense of triumph for claiming his spot and chose not to think about it too deeply. Yoongi groaned a bit, shuffling so he was leaning against the arm of the couch and could give Jungkook more room. He rubbed his eyes a bit, frowning now, and then stretched. 

“What do you need?” Yoongi asked, knowing Jungkook wouldn’t have stormed in for no reason. 

“What I need and what I want are different things.”

“Well then, what do you _want_?”

“I want to know why you’re ignoring Hoseok-hyung.”

Yoongi flinched a bit, “I’m not ignoring him.”

“You turned off your phone. He said you haven’t talked in nearly a week. I made some lame-ass excuse for you but that won’t hold out.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Yoongi muttered, flattening out the folds of his shirt.

“I did. He’d be hurt otherwise.”

Yoongi winced but otherwise didn’t answer. Jungkook followed his gaze and noticed it settled on the small sword he had brought back with him. _I_ knew _it was about his kin_.

“What’s going on hyung?” Jungkook prodded softly.

“Do you know how long I’ve lived?” Yoongi asked with a small sigh. 

“Vaguely,” Jungkook admitted.

“Yea, me too. I remember when I was born but the calendars have changed so much I’m not actually sure.”

“What does this have to do with Hoseok-hyung?”

“Do you know how many human lifetimes I’ve lived?”

Jungkook tilted his head and thought it over, “around 22?”

“Probably more. Life spans were much shorter in the past,” Yoongi told him, “a generation is considered 33 years. Which means I have lived through over 700 generations.”

“Yes,” Jungkook agreed, “everyone knows you’re old as dirt.”

Yoongi smiled a bit, “Hoseok-ah doesn’t.”

_Ah. There it is._

Everyone was well aware of the constant battle to keep the truth from Hoseok. How could they not be? Jungkook also knew it must be infinitely harder on Yoongi. Though this was not a new issue, especially for someone as old as Yoong who had been lying the entire time, it was clearly taking a toll. 

“So tell him,” Jungkook answered immediately. He had thought about it himself. He understood where Jimin was coming from but it was taking too long. He had said he would tell Hoseok and it has been a week and still nothing. Like Jungkook said, he wasn’t a patient man. 

“You know I won’t. It’s Jimin’s choice.”

“Hyung,” Jungkook began slowly, “who do you think Hoseok-hyung would be madder at? His friend or his lover?”

Yoongi’s whole head whipped around, “we aren’t lovers.”

“Not yet, but that’s where it’s going. Trust is different between friends and lovers. People let friends get away with a little more because they don’t reveal as much of themselves.”

“Where did you hear that?” Yoongi scoffed.

“Just personal experience,” Jungkook told him, “I expect my friends to hide things from me. I expect _you_ to hide things from me. I don’t expect that from someone I want to be with romantically.”

Yoongi frowned, “this is not helping you know.”

“What I’m trying to say is that you can’t freeze him out if you can’t explain _why_. Otherwise, he’ll think he did something wrong.”

“Fuck, I wish Jimin-ah would just _tell_ him already.”

“Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but do what you want, hyung. This isn’t about Jimin-ah. It’s about you. And I say this knowing full well I could lose a chance with him but he doesn’t matter in this scenario. Only you and Hoseok-hyung do.”

Yoongi scanned Jungkook’s face, seeing only a firm belief in his words. Jungkook had always been the most observant of them. Likely because he spent so much time watching others without speaking. At times like this, Yoongi wasn’t sure if he loved or hated that about him, “it’s not even just that....”

“Then what?”

“I’m a vampire.”

“We’ve established that.”

“And he’s a human.”

“Hyung, seriously, what else have we been talking about?”

“No, I mean, he’s _human_. He’ll age and die. I won’t.”

Jungkook blinked, “um, yes, that’s what humans do.”

“Exactly. Don’t you think it’s dangerous for me to get close to someone who is just going to die in a blink of an eye?” Yoongi said, revealing something that had been haunting him from the second he had started to grow fond of Hoseok.

“Are you serious right now? Do you know how easily that can be remedied?”

  
“Sure, it’s easy to say that,” Yoongi allowed, “but not so easy to _do._ What if he doesn’t want to turn? Being a vampire isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Quite the opposite for the first few decades. You know that. And what if we change? If our feelings change? What then? Then he’s changed, potentially _ruined_ his life for something that fizzled out within a normal lifetime. Eventually, he’ll get sick of me and he’ll have no way to go back.”

“Jesus, hyung,” Jungkook whispered, watching Yoongi finish his rant. He was breathing fairly heavily and his eyes were a little wild. Clearly this was not the first time Yoongi had thought about this, “is that what you really think?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? Where was the lie?”

“Everywhere. Why do you assume it will end? Why do you assume he’ll leave? Why is everything so negative?”

“Because that’s the logical outcome.”

“No, it’s not. It’s just as logical that hyung will have no problem with you being a vampire and after some time, he could want to turn himself. Sure, your feelings may change but who's to say they won’t change in a good way? Why does he _have_ to get sick of you?”

“Why do you travel, Kookie?”

“This isn’t about me.”

“Just answer the question.”

“I like to travel. See new things.”

Yoongi nodded, “right. I don’t like that. I like routine. I like the same things. Hoseok-ah is like you. Would you be able to stay here with me forever?”

“First of all, being in a relationship doesn’t mean you're attached at the hip. He can still experience life. He’ll just come back to you after. Why tell Jimin-ah to tell Hoseok-hyung and that you want to move forward when you were just planning on pulling away for no reason? Secondly, I could stay anywhere if I loved someone enough.”

“But—”

“And _also_ ,” Jungkook continued, “don’t you think that’s his choice? Who are you to make decisions for him?”

“I’m not—”

“You _are_. Not everyone will leave, hyung. I know your other kin are dicks and left after you gave them a new life but that doesn’t mean Hoseok-hyung will. I didn’t leave. Taehyung-hyung didn’t leave. Fuck, even Seokjin-ssi didn’t leave entirely and you hate him. Sometimes people stay. You need to fucking _let them_.”

“Jungkook-ah, I—”

But Jungkook was on a roll now, a few decades of feelings flowing out. It was no longer about Hoseok. It was about Jungkook. And Taehyung. He even stood up and put his hands on his hips, “you _always_ do this. And don’t pretend you don’t. Like, come on! You don’t think we know the whole breaking the sire bond thing is just an excuse to protect yourself? Some bullshit way to leave people first? We know, we just let you say otherwise. I know you don’t want to force people to stay, I get that, I don’t either, but sometimes people _want to_!”

“What about you? Who was the last person you let stay?”

“Stop deflecting by making this about me. I’m 91. I have about two _thousand years_ before you get to preach to me about setting up too many boundaries!”

“You don’t know anything, Kook-ah, okay?” Yoongi replied, standing up to leave.

“Then explain it to me. Why cut the sire bonds if it isn’t some defence mechanism?”

“It’s just what I do.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Yoongi answered, walking away now.

Jungkook followed, “but _why_ hyung. Prove me wrong! Why!”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Yes, it is! Your choice has affected _my life_. So tell me why!”

“I don’t have to answer anything. I’m your sire.”

“Are you!? Because I barely feel it! Not the way other people do! So tell me why I feel different! Tell me why! Prove it wasn’t some bullshit defence mechanism. Tell me!”

Yoongi whipped around, finally snapping, “BECAUSE HE ASKED.”

“What?” Jungkook asked, dumbfounded.

“He asked,” Yoongi repeated, closing his eyes, “the first person I ever turned. He asked. Said it was like a noose because I was so powerful. He asked, Kookie.”

Jungkook was silent for a moment, processing what Yoongi had just said as well as the hurt look on Yoongi’s face. He suspected there was more to that story but he wouldn’t press. Not now. But, “all you did was prove me right, hyung. One asshole asked and you just continued to do it first so you wouldn’t be asked again.”

There was no reply as Yoongi slammed out of the house, not wanting to see Jungkook anymore. Jungkook let him go, knowing Yoongi needed time to think. He’d come back when he calmed down. Jungkook needed time too. He hadn’t realized he was so upset about the sire bond. It had been so normal for him, then suddenly Jimin had pointed out how odd that was. How they should feel Yoongi more than they did. Somehow a discussion about Hoseok had turned into a fight about their bond and Jungkook wasn’t sure how he let that happen. If it made Yoongi address his issues though, Jungkook was okay with it. Whatever worked.

* * *

By the time Yoongi looked up, he was a few blocks away from his home. He was still wearing his sweatpants and slippers. Thankfully they looked mostly like shoes so he didn’t look like a total crazy person. Yoongi was pissed. More pissed than he’d thought he’d be. He hadn’t intended for that to happen. The conversation had started easily enough, just talking about the issue of telling Hoseok the truth but when Jungkook had started prodding, it had triggered something in Yoongi. Something he hadn’t addressed in a few centuries, if ever.

So maybe he had a few trust issues. 

Maybe he had a few dozen.

But if there was one thing you learned by living as long as Yoongi, it was that people left. It was easier to be alone and content that way than rely on other people. People were unpredictable and stress-inducing. Which was why Yoongi had stopped caring a long time ago. That was why he shut everything out and only let a few people in. Or rather didn’t toss them out when they forced their way in. But somehow Yoongi had let his life be changed. Somehow he had ended up here, defending himself against the maknae of his line and leaving his own house rather than forcing him to leave. Somehow he had ended up letting Jungkook force him to face something he hadn't even admitted to himself. 

All because of Hoseok.

All because he had been pretending it was Jimin who kept him from telling the truth when in reality he was using Jimin as an excuse. Because if he told Hoseok the truth, that would mean they could move forward meaningfully. Which he told himself and Jimin he wanted but made no moves to do himself. He let Hoseok dictate everything. Their first (not) date. Their texting. Their first kiss. Everything. Yoongi hadn’t done anything for fear of it becoming _real_. He’d never had anything real. Not really. 

And what if it became real and Hoseok didn’t want it anymore? What would Yoongi do then? What if all the lies and all of Yoongi’s less than morally upright history was just too much and Hoseok backed away, palms raised? Could Yoongi handle that happening _again_?

Yoongi’s feet came to a stop and he looked around. He was at Hoseok’s office. He had walked all the way there without even realizing it. As Yoongi realized where he was, Hoseok stepped out of his building, still talking to Namjoon. As if drawn to him, Hoseok’s eyes immediately found Yoongi’s and he smiled wide, making Yoongi’s heart stutter just a bit. Hoseok jogged over after waving goodbye to Namjoon, a smile never leaving his face.

“Hyung! There you are. I was getting worried.”

“Sorry, I—” Yoongi broke off, “it’s been a rough week.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed and he reached out to squeeze Yoongi’s shoulder, “want to talk about it?”

“No, not really,” Yoongi admitted.

“That’s fine then. Why don’t you come with me?”

“Where?”

“Back to my place. We can hang out and order take-out. If you want to talk, we can, if not that’s cool too. I’m not going anywhere,” Hoseok assured with a smile.

Yoongi blinked then nodded, “okay.”

Practically beaming, Hoseok directed Yoongi to his apartment. It wasn’t that far from his office (he had planned it that way) so before long they were stepping into Hoseok’s place. 

“I was thinking pizza. Is that good with you?”

“Sure,” Yoongi agreed easily, wandering around Hoseok’s apartment because he couldn’t stay still.

A few minutes later, Hoseok hung up and returned to the living room, Yoongi was still pacing so Hoseok took a seat on the couch and watched him move around.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asked.

“What?”

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, but I just wanted to know if you’re okay.”

Yoongi frowned a bit, “I’m fine. Nothing is happening to me. It’s other people.”

Hoseok nodded, pulling up his knees and resting his chin on his arms, “okay, good.”

“How do you do that? How do you just let me not tell you things? You did the same thing when Jimin-ah tried to tell you my past. Why not just ask?”

“Well,” Hoseok blinked, surprised, “because it’s your life. You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“That would make me really sad,” Hoseok admitted, “but I get that. Sometimes you don’t want to talk about stuff.”

Yoongi stopped pacing in front of Hoseok and looked down, “what if I want to but I’m scared of the outcome.”

Hoseok smiled, “that’s the risk, I guess. You can never be sure of how people will react to things. That’s just life.”

Resuming his pacing, Yoongi moved away from Hoseok, a frown on his face. He didn’t know why he was here. Why he had sought out Hoseok when the problem _was_ _Hoseok_. Yet here he was, standing in Hoseok’s living room waiting for food with Hoseok watching him with a soft gaze. It was more than Yoongi could handle. This whole night had contained more emotion than he had expressed in decades, centuries even. But he hadn’t left. He hadn’t cut Hoseok out, not entirely. He was still here.

“Seok-ah,” Yoongi called, using his nickname for the first time, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> *The origins of the Min family are based on [this page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeoheung_Min_clan)
> 
> Also,
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> and, I hope Yoongi's feelings at the end didn't feel like they came out of nowhere. I've been trying to insinuate he had some trust issues, but I'm not sure it was clear to anyone but me 🙈🙈
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe! :)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	9. Taehyung's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi hesitates.
> 
> Taehyung thinks about his past.
> 
> Seokjin makes a discovery.
> 
> Jungkook moves forward.
> 
> Hoseok and Namjoon begin a new venture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo again. Another update for y'all. Thanks for reading every week, even if you don't leave comments. It means the world to me!
> 
> CW: lying by omission, self-depreciation, stabbing, and mentions of drinking to deal with emotions.
> 
> Enjoy 💜💜💜

“I—” Yoongi hesitated, taking in Hoseok’s wide eyes and easy smile. He looked curious and a bit hopeful, like Yoongi was going to tell him what he had always wanted to hear. And Yoongi was. He just… hesitated, “I, uh…”

Hoseok’s face fell a bit, “hyung, you don’t need to tell me if you’re not ready. I told you, I get that some stuff is hard to talk about.”

“I want to be ready,” Yoongi admitted, looking away.

“That’s not how it works,” Hoseok smiled, “but it is the first step. I told you. I don’t mind waiting.”

_Fuck_ , “what if it puts you in danger?”

“Are you a dangerous man, hyung?” Hoseok asked seriously.

“I can be. But it’s not me I’m worried about,” Yoongi admitted, hoping this conversation would give him the confidence he needed to just say it.

Hoseok blinked, “Jiminie didn’t hate you because you dated his friend, did he?”

“No.”

“So you lied,” Hoseok clarified.

Yoongi winced but nodded, “yes.”

“What else have you lied about?”

“Everything— everything related to this,” Yoongi admitted.

“The thing you want to tell me but can’t.”

“Yes.”

Hoseok nodded and looked away. Yoongi could see his brows furrow a bit as he thought about what Yoongi had said. It was silent for what felt like hours but was likely only a minute. Finally, Hoseok looked back at him, “why are you worried about me?”

“I— because I care about you.”

Hoseok smiled, “I thought so.”

“But—”

“It doesn’t matter, hyung. I trust that you won’t let whatever you’re hiding affect me.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“You promised Jiminie you wouldn’t hurt me, if I remember correctly.”

“This is different. I can’t protect you from other people. I couldn’t before and—” Yoongi broke off, looking away.

“What happened, hyung?” Hoseok asked softly, leaning forward.

“My— my friend. She died. Last week. I couldn’t— I didn’t even—”

“Oh, hyung,” Hoseok gasped up, jumping up and quickly moving to Yoongi to pull him into a tight hug. Yoongi allowed himself to be moved. To feel the warmth Hoseok radiated as he wrapped himself around him. It felt safe. Like home. It made Yoongi feel like an imposter. A liar. 

“Seok—”

“How’d it happen?” Hoseok asked softly, placing his hand on the top of Yoongi’s head in comfort.

“Murder. She was murdered.”

Hoseok’s arms tighten instinctively, “I’m so sorry. Is that why you’ve been out of touch?”

Yoongi nodded into Hoseok’s chest. Lying again. Kind of. 

“It’s not your fault, hyung. You didn’t kill her.”

“I promised to always be there for her. To help her. And I wasn’t there. Seokjin-ssi. He asked for help. I could— I could have prevented this.”

“Hyung,” Hoseok said firmly, pulling Yoongi away so he could look at his face. It looked impassive and hard, but his eyes were nearly frantic. Hoseok made a mental note to always look at Yoongi’s eyes, that’s where the truth was, “you didn’t kill her. Someone else did that. Seokjin-ssi may have asked for help but you are just one man. I don’t care if you own half of Korea. You can’t stop people from killing each other.”

“I should have been there. If—”

Hoseok cut him off, “maybe you’d be dead too. Don’t play the what-if game.”

Yoongi pursed his lips but stayed silent. Hoseok knew that didn’t mean he agreed, just that he wasn’t going to vocalize it anymore. 

Sighing, Hoseok lifted Yoongi’s face and smiled a bit, “you can’t protect everyone, hyung. And I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to protect _me_. I’m an adult and capable of making my own decisions. You can’t protect me from everything.”

“But what if—”

“Stop, seriously,” Hoseok said firmly, “that helps no one. Okay?”

“I—okay,” Yoongi replied, feeling his resolve crumble just as quickly as it had built up.

He hated himself.

“Now, why don’t you finally take a seat and we’ll hang out. You can tell me about your friend,” Hoseok offered.

Yoongi blinked up at him then nodded. He didn’t know how Hoseok managed to be such a good person. How he could just move on _knowing_ Yoongi was lying to him. He didn’t even look upset. His eyes radiated acceptance and understanding. For the first time in Yoongi’s very long life, he genuinely hated what he was. Hated what it was going to do to Hoseok when he found out. Hated that he was _afraid_ to tell him the truth. But even through all that hate, Yoongi kept his mouth shut. Only this time, he couldn’t blame Jimin. 

This was his doing.

But Hoseok remained unconcerned. He bundled Yoongi off to the couch and went to grab the pizza he had ordered. Soon they were seated on the couch facing each other. Hoseok looked at him without a word and waited for Yoongi to speak.

“Her name was Suran.”

“Pretty.”

Yoongi nodded, “I’ve known her... god, since she was a toddler, I guess. The first time I saw her she was waving a toy sword and declaring she was better than any boy who played soldier.”

“I like her.”

“She was like that,” Yoongi said with a fond smile, “Nothing could hold her back. If she wanted it, it was hers,” Yoongi paused, “she got into trouble after her dad and brother were killed. Went down the wrong path, I guess. We reconnected then. I helped her get out, move forward.”

“Her family too? So much pain. Is her mother okay?”

Yoongi shook her head, “she died a long time ago.”

“So she was alone,” Hoseok commented.

“Yes, but she liked it that way. She had friends for when she wanted them but otherwise she had things she wanted to do. A plan.”

“Sounds like you.”

Yoongi smiled a bit, eyes far away as he thought of Suran, “I don’t have a plan.”

“How did you find out?” 

“Seokjin-ssi. His friend was there too and also died. He went to identify the body and recognized Suran-ah. She hadn’t been identified yet. He called me since she didn’t have anyone else but we hadn’t spoken in _years_. I didn’t even know she was in Daegu. I was going to contact her last week, before everything, but I didn’t even know _how_ and now—” Yoongi broke off, frowning, “now I can’t.”

Hoseok put down his pizza and shuffled closer to put a hand on Yoongi’s knee, “sometimes time moves too fast and we forget to contact people. It happens to everyone.”

Yoongi laughed, somewhat mockingly, “time doesn’t move fast for me because I’m...”

“You’re what?” Hoseok asked when Yoongi didn’t continue.

“Tired,” Yoongi lied, “always tired.”

There was a moment when Yoongi thought Hoseok was going to call him out. Make him tell the truth for once. But he didn’t. Because Hoseok never would. Because he was _good_ and Yoongi was the asshole taking advantage of that trust. 

Instead, he smiled again, “well even you only have so many hours in a day, hyung.”

“Yea,” Yoongi agreed, “I guess so.”

“Do you have any pictures?” Hoseok asked, changing the subject back to Suran.

“No, she wasn’t big on pictures,” Yoongi lied since pictures hadn’t been a thing last time they spoke, “but I have her toy sword. She had it with her when— they let me take it.”

Hoseok smiled, “that’s good too. Something positive to remind you of all the good times, even if the end was bad.”

Yoongi nodded, “thank you, Seok-ah.”

“For what?”

“For being you. I had a fight with Jungkookie and I just left without thinking. I don’t know how I ended up here but I’m glad I did.”

“Is Jungkook-ah okay?” Hoseok asked immediately, eyes wide with concern.

“I think so. We’ll have to talk it out but it’ll be fine.”

“Good. I don’t want to have to kick you out for hurting my favourite dongsaeng.” 

Yoongi laughed, “wow. I see how it is.”

“Just being honest,” Hoseok replied with a playful smirk, “it goes: Jiminie, Joonie, Jungkookie, Taehyungie, the head of the orphanage, my mailman, the girl who bags my groceries, the doorman—”

“I’m starting to feel a bit hurt,” Yoongi cut in.

“Then my accountant—”

“Namjoon-ssi is your accountant.”

“Then you.”

“Glad to know I’m actually on the list,” Yoongi muttered, feeling lighter.

“I don’t know that many people,” Hoseok joked, “you’d have to be on there somewhere.”

“I’ll just pretend I’m flattered to be a member of such an elite group. Remind me to kill everyone above me on the list,” Yoongi teased.

“That’s certainly one way to move up.”

“What’s the other way?” Yoongi asked, falling easily into Hoseok’s trap.

“Go on a date with me.”

Yoongi blinked, “that was fucking smooth, holy shit.”

“I try,” Hoseok laughed, “so?”

“I—” Yoongi hesitated, knowing he should say no, “yes.”

Hoseok’s answering smile was blinding, “perfect. I have the _best_ plan.”

* * *

Taehyung wrenched open his closet with a combination of misplaced anger and tension. He wasn’t sure _why_ he was upset. _Don’t fucking lie, you know exactly why_ , but he needed to get out and blow off some steam. As he grabbed a shirt for the night, the very shirt he had purchased with Hoseok only a week prior, Taehyung caught sight of his necklace stand. Dead centre hung his family crest. The same crest he had worn his entire life but removed once he turned. Seeing the crest now was like a forced trip down memory lane. Taehyung hated those.

_1877:_

Yoongi hated kings. He hated politics. He hated _people_. The only reason he was even _here_ was because his father didn’t want him to be. He had been feuding with Queen Myeongseong since essentially the day of her wedding and as a fellow Min who hated Seogi, Yoongi wasn’t opposed to helping her exacerbate the issue. 

This is how he met Kim Taehyung. It was entirely by accident. 

Yoongi had been leaving a meeting with the king about current Japanese influence in the area, something that was a constant topic of conversation these days, when a small boy ran bodily into his legs, nearly sending him to the floor. His harried mother and panicked father ran up behind him, frantically apologizing and bowing. The young boy, no more than 7, simply smiled up at him with a wide, boxy smile. 

“Hi! I’m Kim Taehyung. Who are you?”

“I’m Min Yoongi.”

His parents gasped, recognizing the family name, but Yoongi simply smiled at him and knelt down, “and how old are you, Taehyung-ah?”

“I’m 7! How old are you?”

“2127, give or take a year,” Yoongi answered honestly.

“Wow, that’s old. Will I live to be that old?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi glanced up at his parents, noting the soft smile of his father and light laugh of his mother.

“I’m not sure. Maybe if you’re a really good boy,” Yoongi answered.

Taehyung frowned, “oh. Hyung says I’m bad because I don’t listen and I talk too much. Guess I can’t.”

Yoongi laughed, “Is that so? Well, I guess you’ll only live to be 1000 then.”

The small boy’s eyes narrowed as he thought about it. He pouted a bit, tapping his chin in a clear imitation of adults he had seen, then finally nodded, “that’s good enough. But only if hyung lives to be 1010. Then it’s fair.”

“That’s enough Taehyung-ah. Apologize to Min Yoongi-nim for bumping into him and interrupting his day,” his father chastised softly. 

Taehyung looked up with another bright smile and apologized so sweetly that Yoongi almost believed him. The mischief in his eyes told a different story though. As Yoongi watched the family walk away, he couldn’t help but smile. The small child was _bright_ and his parents loved him. He would have a good life. 

_1887:_

“Hyung! Hyung! Look! I can do it now! See!” 

Yoongi looked up from his book to see Taehyung sitting atop his wall, waving something around. It looked like a scroll of some kind. He didn’t know why he was surprised to see Taehyung there, he always came to visit when he was bored. Which was _often_. Since his brother had been chosen as the heir, Taehyung had a large amount of free time which he chose to spend bugging Yoongi. Mostly because Yoongi let him, even if he complained.

“And what, pray tell, do you want to show me?” Yoongi asked, setting down his book.

Taehyung jumped down from his wall and ran over to the porch. He plopped himself down with a large smile, one that hadn’t changed in a decade and opened the scroll he was holding. On it were random rules and testaments from the Kim family. Nothing interesting. But Yoongi knew exactly what he wanted him to see.

“You got it right this time. Well done Tae-ah. You’ve improved so much!” Yoongi said, smiling.

“I know! I didn’t even have to check this time,” Taehyung boasted. He had always had a problem with certain words. The problem was he knew what he _wanted_ to say, but sometimes it just didn’t translate into his speech or writing. It was something that irritated his father to no end so he had worked on fixing it whenever he had time. Taehyung was confident he could write _anything_ now. 

“Isn’t your family having some sort of meeting today? Shouldn’t you be there?” Yoongi asked softly, knowing Taehyung was using him as an escape.

“It’s just a marriage meeting. It’s not even mine. Hyung is the one getting married. I don’t need to be there,” Taehyung explained.

“Did Taesong-ah ask you to be there?” 

“No.”

Yoongi sighed and leaned back. The Kim boys hadn’t gotten along in almost a decade. At first, he had assumed it was a simple sibling rivalry but it had escalated when they got older. Taesong was smart, very very smart. But Taehyung was loveable and loud. Though their parents had favoured them equally, other people did not. Taesong may be the heir, the right person for the job even, but people _liked_ Taehyung better. Taesong did not like that. Never had. Thankfully, Taehyung wasn’t ambitious, otherwise, a war between brothers would have been inevitable. 

“I’m sorry, Tae-ah,” Yoongi said instead.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it. Maybe once he gets married he’ll feel better,” Taehyung said with a shrug, hiding his hurt. He was good at that. 

“Sure. You can always hang out here if it doesn’t. Keep a poor bachelor company,” Yoongi joked.

Taehyung laughed and laid his head on Yoongi’s lap, smiling up at him, “thanks.”

_1892:_

“Hyung?” Taehyung asked from where he was stretched out in Yoongi’s courtyard.

“Hmm?” Yoongi replied, busy going over court documents, his relationship with Queen Myeongseong was becoming more cumbersome by the minute.

“Why don’t you age?”

Instinctively, Yoongi’s hands clenched, ripping the pages in his hands. Taehyung was sitting up now, looking at him steadily.

“What do you mean? Of course I age. I just have a babyface,” Yoongi deflected.

“No. You haven’t changed from the day I met you. Sure, you have a beard now, but I can tell. You look the same. Why?”

No one had called out Yoongi on his ageing yet. That was why he was still hanging around despite the fact tensions were on the rise. That and the fact Taehyung was here. Somehow, Taehyung had wormed his way into Yoongi’s life. Likely from the first time he smiled up at him as a young boy. He didn’t want to leave Taehyung alone. He may have a family but Yoongi was the only one he could talk to. 

Yoongi watched Taehyung steadily, trying to read his face, but could see nothing. He didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. Taehyung filled the space, “I’ve been doing some readings. Some books say you could be a demon. Others a god.”

“I am neither.”

“Then what are you?” Taehyung asked again.

“A vampire,” Yoongi admitted, knowing he could just compel Taehyung to forget if he reacted badly. He had never done it to Taehyung before, preferred not to, but could if necessary.

“Huh. Do you drink blood?”

“I—”

“Oh! Are you super fast!? And strong? If you are, why are you so lazy? Can you see through things? What about hearing? Oh my god, do I smell good? I bathe more than most people, that’s good, right?”

Yoongi blinked. Then blinked again. Then he laughed. _Of course_ Taehyung would think it was cool rather than be afraid. How on-brand.

“Yes, I drink blood. I am fast and strong. My sight is normal except at night when it’s better. I can hear pretty far so the answer is, yes, I heard you grumbling the other day, and you smell fine. Better than most humans, which is why I actually let you hang around.”

“Oh my god, you weren’t lying were you?”

Yoongi furrowed his brows, “what?”

“When you told me your age. When we first met. You were telling the truth.”

“I— well, yes,” Yoongi admitted, surprised Taehyung remembered that.

“My parents loved you for that. They kept saying for _years_ how you’d be a great dad. They were so disappointed when you never got married. Guess I know why now. Kinda awkward.”

“A bit.”

“Huh,” Taehyung said again. 

Yoongi waited for more questions. A demonstration request, something, but Taehyung simply sat there and stared at him. After a few moments, Taehyung hopped up and smiled, “I’m hungry, can we eat now?”

_July 1895:_

“Hyung, how do you know if you’re in love?” Taehyung asked, sipping from his cup slowly.

Yoongi’s own cup paused before it reached his mouth, “I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve ever been in love.”

“But you’re old.”

“I am. But I also keep away from people. They tend to die.”

“Oh.”

Placing the cup down, Yoongi leaned back, “I was close, once. But they left me.”

Taehyung looked up in shock, “Hyung, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you. It was a long time ago.”

“How did you know it was close?”

Pursing his lips, Yoongi thought it over. The relationship had been an odd one. Friends first then something more. Vampirism had made things complicated and as much as it hurt, Yoongi had understood when he left. But that didn’t answer Taehyung’s question.

“I suppose, I started to imagine what it would be like if he _wasn’t_ there. I wanted him around all the time. Even for little things.”

Taehyung paused at the pronoun but moved along easily, “Do you miss him?”

“I do. Not as much anymore, but I do,” Yoongi admitted.

“I think— I think I met someone,” Taehyung began. When he didn’t continue, Yoongi raised an eyebrow in question, “well, not _met_ , I’ve known her for years. She’s a few years younger than me but I’ve known her for a while.”

“And?”

“We started spending more time together recently. Her mom likes me and my family is good. Plus, they know we’re friends and that reflects well on me, even if you don’t like it.”

Yoongi frowned but nodded. He really needed to get out of the area and change his last name for a bit. It had become burdensome as of late.

“Does she feel the same way?” 

“I think so? She blushes when I smile at her. That’s good, right?”

“That’s very good,” Yoongi agreed, smiling slightly. It was like watching his own son fall in love. It honestly couldn’t have come at a better time. The Min family was falling and his lack of ageing was getting more obvious. He hadn’t wanted to leave Taehyung alone but if he got married, started a family of his own, Yoongi wouldn’t feel as bad. There would be comfort in leaving him then.

“I thought so too. I think our parents are talking about marriage. I— I think I want to do it,” Taehyung admitted.

“That’s great. I’m happy for you. What’s her name?” Yoongi asked, leaning forward.

Taehyung hesitated, long enough that Yoongi furrowed his brows, “do you not know it?”

“No, I do. Uh, it’s Soonhee.” 

“Soonhee?” Yoongi asked, feeling his blood run cold, “ _Yi_ Soonhee? The Queen's only daughter?”

“Uh, yea.”

“You _can’t_ , Taehyung-ah. It’s too dangerous. The way things are right now, you _can’t_. Please don’t. Please reconsider.”

“But hyung—”

“ _Please, Taehyung-ah. Please,_ ” Yoongi begged.

There would be a change in dynasty. It was coming. Yoongi knew it because he had seen it a dozen times. A million times. If Taehyung was associated with that family, he _would_ die. There was no way around it. Marrying the only daughter of a failing dynasty was like signing your life away. 

“Okay, hyung. I’ll think about it.”

_October 1895:_

Taehyung hadn’t thought about it. Kim Taehyung and Yi Soonhee had been engaged less than two months later and their wedding was planned for November. The dynasty didn’t make it that long. Not really. 

Yoongi’s worst fears were realized, but not in the way he had thought. Queen Myeongseong was assassinated publically and the royal family fell into disarray. Yoongi had feared Taehyung would be caught up in the turmoil, so he had advised Taehyung to stay away. To stay _home_.

That was his biggest mistake. 

Taehyung had a habit of coming over every Friday like clockwork. They usually drank together and had a meal before Taehyung would return home or sneak out to visit Soonhee. He hadn’t had any alcohol on hand, so Yoongi had gone out to buy some. When he returned home he found a note from Taehyung telling him he was going on a hunting trip with his brother, promising to make it up to him for cancelling so suddenly.

He wasn’t sure if it was actually possible for his blood to run cold, but it had. Since his engagement, Taehyung had gained notable influence. While Taesong’s marriage had been good, it had not been the royal family good, which put Taehyung at an advantage. Even if the dynasty was falling and Taehyung had no desire to run the family, meetings had been held, opinions shared. The Kim family was at a crossroads and the family patriarch needed to choose an heir. He had chosen Taesong before, but things changed. Suddenly, Taehyung’s position made him potentially worthy of the title.

Yoongi had no doubt Taesong’s long-standing animosity was at risk of boiling over. A hunting trip was too convenient. Yoongi had run, faster than he ever had, but he hadn’t been fast enough. 

He had a habit of arriving too late.

The only reason Yoongi had found him as quickly as he did was because he smelled the blood. There was a lot of it. Yoongi arrived just as a man clad in black raised his sword to stab Taehyung again. Within seconds, Yoongi had intercepted the man, going as far as tearing out his heart in anger. Once the man was down, Yoongi knelt beside Taehyung but he could tell he didn’t have long left. 

Taehyung blinked up at him, flashing the same smile he had the first day they met, and spoke quietly: “I should have just hung around your house like you said. Keep an old bachelor company.”

Yoongi laughed despite himself, “you should know by now I’m always right.”

“Hmm. Am I dying, hyung?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think I want to,” Taehyung admitted.

“No one does,” Yoongi replied.

“If I ask, would you save me?”

“Yes.”

_Present_ :

Taehyung slammed shut his wardrobe. Remembering the feeling of waking up as something else. Something different. The somewhat sad look on Yoongi’s face when he offered him more blood and explained how his new life would work. The surprise on his brother’s face when he walked in the door and acted like nothing happened. The devastated look on his parents and younger sister’s face as he packed up his things to leave with Yoongi. Then, the very carefully concealed look of hurt on Yoongi’s face as Taehyung told him he needed to go away, to be away from him. 

There were a great many things Taehyung hated about his past. The fact he had been too stupid to recognize the extent of his brother’s jealousy. The fact that he couldn’t find a picture or even _name_ of his beloved Soonhee anywhere because history had forgotten her. But most of all, Taehyung hated the fact he had let his own feelings force Yoongi away. Because as much as Yoongi was his saviour, he was also a reminder of everything he had lost when he turned and it had been too much to stay near him. Now that Taehyung knew about Yoongi’s other kin, kin who had done the _same thing_ , Taehyung was spiralling. Yoongi asked for _nothing_ from his kin and they offered nothing in return. 

Taehyung knew Jungkook and Yoongi had had a fight. Jungkook wasn’t upset, just exhausted. He hadn’t known he was upset until he started yelling at Yoongi and now he didn’t know what to do with all the extra emotions. Taehyung was in the same place. Only a few months ago, his life had been simple: open a club, make Yoongi go outside, hang out with Jungkook. Now people were dying, Jungkook and Yoongi were dating (?) again, which came with a whole new set of issues, Yoongi supposedly had _four_ other kin Taehyung had failed to notice, oh, and the other two originals were back to fuck with his life. 

Taehyung was having a _great_ time. Just great. 

The issue was he liked most of the changes. Hoseok was one of his favourite people already. He was bright and funny and made Yoongi happy. Even Jimin, who Taehyung had reservations about, seemed to fit in well and make Jungkook happier. Yoongi had even mentioned working with Seokjin, and as much as Taehyung disliked the man on principle, he knew Yoongi missed him so he was happy for that. How could so much _good_ be paired with so much bad? Why was it that Taehyung couldn’t go a day without the past resurfacing and pissing him off? Why couldn’t the Hunters just _stop_? They weren’t hurting anyone. They were just living.

Royalty had had so many traditions and politics involved. He had hated it as much as he had loved Soonhee. But suddenly his life was more complicated than that.

So Taehyung did what he hadn’t done in nearly two decades. 

He went to a club that wasn’t his own and got blackout drunk.

_Fuck it._

* * *

Yoongi opened the door to his apartment with a hesitant motion, looking at the man who stood on the other side. Seokjin had never been in this apartment. Or his last one. Or even the one before that. Fuck, they hadn’t even been on the same _continent_ for the better part of a century and now Seokjin was standing at his door, hugging a laptop to his chest awkwardly, and waiting for Yoongi to invite him in. For a reason Yoongi wasn’t completely sure of, he hesitated to do so. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Seokjin or what he would do if he gained access to his home, it was more that he wasn’t sure he was ready to forgive Seokjin yet and letting him in seemed like an act of forgiveness. Maybe it was stupid, but Yoongi hesitated nonetheless. _When don’t you hesitate, coward_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully.

“Come in, Seokjin-ssi,” Yoongi said, if only to spite the voice in his head.

“Thank you,” Seokjin replied, stepping over the threshold only to stand equally as awkwardly in the hallway. Just as Yoongi was about to say something, Holly came running towards the door and attracted Seokjin’s attention.

“A dog?”

“Min Holly,” Yoongi clarified, bending down to pick the now bigger puppy up. Soon enough Yoongi would likely have to stop picking him up but not yet.

“Hello,” Seokjin greeted the puppy in a slightly pitched voice, a smile overtaking his face. It reminded Yoongi of a much younger Seokjin, still human, sitting in a field surrounded by grass and flowers with his palm outstretched, trying to attract a rabbit that had popped up. It hadn’t worked then, but it did now. Holly responded enthusiastically, wiggling out of Yoongi’s arms while reaching his muzzle out to Seokjin, “can I?”

“Go ahead, he wants to anyway,” Yoongi answered, letting Holly go so Seokjin could take him.

“Him? Holly is a girl’s name,” Seokjin told him.

“First of all, who cares?” Yoongi responded like he hadn’t said the _exact_ same thing, “and Hoseok-ah named him.”

“Hmm,” Seokjin responded, no longer looking at Yoongi. His eyes were fixed on Holly as he rubbed his fur while awkwardly juggling his laptop. 

With little thought, Yoongi sighed as he always did when Seokjin acted before thinking things through and took the laptop from Seokjin’s arms. He looked up in surprise but quickly repositioned his hands so he could pet Holly properly. After a few moments, Holly got impatient and struggled to be put down. Seokjin complied easily, setting Holly on the floor.

“Shall we start?” Yoongi asked, handing the laptop back.

“Sure,” Seokjin replied, pursing his lips like he wanted to say something. Yoongi noticed but turned away anyway. When he rounded the corner, he was greeted by Holly, laying in front of his office door. Holly had pulled his bed from its place so it blocked the doorway, theoretically preventing Yoongi from entering. Apparently Holly had _feelings_ about his office. Yoongi was not surprised. 

“Not the best place, pup. But you can come in today, okay?” Yoongi offered, petting Holly’s head as he moved the bed back to its place. 

Seokjin watched the interaction with interest. Yoongi had never been an animal person. He didn’t hate them, or even dislike them, he just didn’t keep them as pets. Not a lot of vampires did, to be fair, but Yoongi hadn’t even before he found out he wouldn’t age. And yet here he was, talking to a dog in a baby voice that Seokjin was completely sure Yoongi was unaware he was using. When he moved the bed to a corner, Seokjin was almost certain Holly gave Yoongi a suspicious stare, as if he didn’t trust him, and threw Seokjin for a loop. Seokjin would lay down money that the dog understood Yoongi, which, honestly, would make their relationship make more sense.

“You don’t mind if he sleeps in the office while we work, do you? Usually he stays out here but Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah are out.”

“No, of course not, this is his house,” Seokjin replied easily, unwilling to kick the poor puppy out of a room and also worried that said dog would destroy his shoes in revenge because he _knew_ it was Seokjin’s fault for some reason.

Yoongi nodded and opened the door, allowing Holly to bolt in before following himself. Seokjin followed behind, watching as Holly instantly made himself comfortable on the couch and Yoongi rounded his desk. Yoongi had said Holly didn’t usually come in here, but the dog toys and easy way which the dog found his spot on the couch bellied that claim. It made Seokjin happy to see that some parts of the old Yoongi he had known were still there. The part that cared about things and didn’t like to make people uncomfortable. The part that did his best for everyone, no matter what. Seokjin had been afraid Yoongi lost that over the years, but it turns out it was still there, Seokjin just hadn’t been able to see it anymore. 

“You can work wherever,” Yoongi told him, gesturing to the various seats in the room. Seokjin took the one on the other side of the desk where Wonsoon usually worked and opened his laptop. 

“How far have you gotten?” Seokjin asked.

Without a word, Yoongi turned around and turned on the TV mounted on the wall behind him. When it flashed on, the screen had a list of all the covens in order of establishment date as well as a list of missing vampires from each coven. It was incredibly organized and about 500 times more high-tech than Seokjin had expected from Yoongi.

“Do you want to go through the rest of the covens or start contacting them to track down the missing?” Yoongi asked.

Seokjin looked at the names. There were far more than he had wanted to see. He was hoping most of them had just failed to check-in. That wouldn’t be surprising. Covens weren’t prisons or jobs. You could come and go as you pleased. They were just there to offer community and enforce council rules. 

“I’ll start tracking them down. I’ve visited every coven of the past century so they all know me. Especially the coven leaders. That’ll make it easier.”

Yoongi snorted disdainfully, “they know me too.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “that’s infamy, Yoongi-ah. It’s different.”

“Tomato, tomahto,” Yoongi muttered, “but that’s fine. I have a system going anyway. I’ll update the list behind me as I go.”

Then Yoongi turned away and focused on his screen, back hunched and eyes focused. Seokjin didn’t know what he expected when he came here but he had hoped to maybe talk to Yoongi more. Catch up even. This was the first time they would spend any extended time together in five hundred years. But it seemed Yoongi didn’t want that. Or wasn’t ready. Seokjin frowned a bit but accepted it. _One step at a time_ , Seokjin thought to himself before pulling up the coven contact list and getting to work. These numbers weren’t going to call themselves.

Sometime later, Seokjin was seething, “what do you _mean_ you didn’t bother to follow up? Three dead vampires in two months is a _huge deal_! Are you stupid?”

Surprised, Yoongi looked over only to see Seokjin bolt up, eyes flashing a deep purple as he flipped out, “get me everything you have. If you have nothing, fucking _find_ something or I swear to whatever god you believe in I will fly down there and burn your whole fucking coven to the ground myself. Got it?”

“Wow,” Yoongi said, slow clapping, “I haven’t seen you that mad since that general ignored the flood warning and gave half his troops hypothermia.”

“You know what they both have in common?” Seokjin asked, rounding on Yoongi as he paced, “stupidity. The leader of the New Jersey coven just told me they had three, THREE, dead vampires the two months leading up to the destruction of the New York coven and they didn’t think to look into it. What the fuck?”

“Three?” Yoongi asked, spinning around to look at the list behind him, “three confirmed dead out of the five total missing? Do we know about the other two?”

“No,” Seokjin muttered, “they didn’t look into that either. Moon Byulyi-ah lives in Pennsylvania now. I’m going to have her check it out for me. That idiot is useless.”

Yoongi nodded, “how does Byulyi-ah feel about running a coven? She was always good with people.”

Seokjin paused, tapping his phone to his chin, “you think we could get rid of him?”

“Easily,” Yoongi scoffed, “not investigating three, potentially five, murders is a huge misstep. Plus who’s his sire?”

“Kim Ilsung-ah,” Seokjin reported.

“Even fucking better,” Yoongi muttered, “get Byulyi-ah to investigate and perform a little _coup d'etat_. One less incompetent leader to deal with.”

“You know,” Seokjin observed, “for someone who hates politics, you’re awfully good at them.”

“A few hundred years of playing the game by force have taught me a few things,” Yoongi answered, “now I think you’re going to want to move outwards from New Jersey. I’m willing to bet they moved in a clear path.”

“Leaving dead bodies along the way.”

Yoongi frowned but didn’t answer. He refocused his efforts on covens in states bordering New York and New Jersey. He had been going in chronological order for lack of a better way before but now he had focus. Somewhat mindlessly, Yoongi added new names to the list and reorganized the covens in proximity order so it would be easy to follow. He didn’t look up from his computer until he felt Holly nudge his foot and whine softly.

“Ah, shit, do you need to go out?” Yoongi asked, watching Holly run for the office door, “I’ll be right back.”

Seokjin nodded with the phone to his ear but otherwise didn’t look his way. Yoongi was somewhat loath to admit, but they were working faster than he and Wonsoon had been going the past month. He supposed it was because Seokjin knew the covens and database while he and Wonsoon were largely unfamiliar. At least Yoongi had a general knowledge of vampire hierarchy and covens, Wonsoon had been given a crash course and tried his best. Yoongi wouldn’t have been able to get as far as he did without Wonsoon but he was somewhat glad Seokjin was here now. It had been taking too long.

_If you had let Seokjin-ssi help before, Suran-ah might be alive_. Yoongi shook off that thought and waited for Holly to stop sniffing everything and actually go pee. He was getting antsy. He felt like _something_ was coming. Like they were close to figuring out what was going on. 

Back in the office, Seokjin frowned at his phone, “ah, sorry for calling so late. You said you have one vampire missing?”

“ _We had two but the other has appeared. He was just out of the country when we did check-ins_.”

Seokjin looked up at Yoongi’s list and frowned again, “what was the name of the other one?”

“ _Rebecca Hodge_ ”

“Have you been able to contact her?”

“ _No, but she was an accidental turn. Still in high school. She doesn’t like to keep in touch._ ”

Seokjin’s frown deepened, “okay, can you focus on tracking her down? It’s important everyone is accounted for right now.”

“ _Of course, sir_.” 

“Thank you,” Seokjin answered, hanging up. He stood up and walked closer to the display and looked at the names again. He wasn’t wrong. The list Yoongi had for the West Virginia coven didn’t have Rebecca’s name. There was only one vampire in that section, Kieth Mitchell, who was no longer missing. Why was Rebecca Hodge not here?

Seokjin frowned at the screen some more, trying to understand. When Yoongi came back in, he found Seokjin like that. Staring fixedly at the screen.

“You good?”

“Yes,” Seokjin lied, “just shocked by how many names are on here.”

Yoongi nodded as he unclipped Holly for his leash, “yea I was surprised by how many vampires just didn’t bother to check-in. Especially after the New York coven fell.”

“Some people don’t think it could ever happen to them,” Seokjin remarked, eyes fixating back on the screen. 

“Find anything interesting?” Yoongi asked, taking a seat and spinning back around.

Seokjin flicked his eyes to Yoongi but shrugged, “just another missing vampire. They’ll try to track her down. She’s a high school student.”

“High school?” Yoongi asked, looking up in surprise, “how did that happen?”

“Accident apparently,” Seokjin replied, watching Yoongi carefully, “her name’s Rebecca Hodge.”

Yoongi blinked, “sounds American enough.”

Making a non-committal sound, Seokjin picked his phone back up so he could make more calls. When Yoongi refocused on his computer, Seokijn’s eyes flicked up to the screen again, staring at the blank space where Rebecca Hodge’s name should have been. The place where Yoongi had failed to add it.

_Just what is Yoongi-ah hiding?_

* * *

_Deep breath, Jungkook, you can do this. You are a strong, confident, hot as fuck vampire and you_ can _seduce this man and make him fall for you. You got this. GO. Okay, but actually go. Move your feet. GO. Oh, god, dude, now you look creepy, you need to go and not just stand outside like a creeper. Someone_ will _call the police. It doesn’t matter that you’re hot, they still will. You know who else was hot? Ted Bundy. Stop being a creep and GO._

Jungkook shook away his inner monologue and took a deep breath. Currently, he was standing outside the doors of Jimin’s dance class holding two drinks. He had gotten an Americano for himself and a green tea for Jimin. After ordering, he realized this was stupid. First of all, he didn’t really like Americanos. He had wanted banana milk, which, in his personal opinion, was the best invention from this generation, but he worried it wouldn’t look good so he ordered something else. Also, who wanted a hot drink after a workout? Why would Jimin want _hot green tea_ while he was sweating? A quick image of Jimin sweaty flashed in his mind and Jungkook was momentarily distracted. Distracted enough to nearly get hit with the door as some of Jimin’s students flooded out to grab drinks during their break.

_Now or never, coward_.

Taking another unneeded breath, Jungkook caught the door before it closed and sauntered into the studio, confidence on full display. He knew he made an impact by the sudden stuttered breaths and subtle gasps coming from Jimin’s students.

_Still got it, bitches._

“Jungkook-ah? What are you doing here?” Jimin asked, looking at his students a bit frantically.

“I wanted to come visit. Bring you something to drink that would relax you before the next half of your class,” Jungkook said.

_Smooth. Cover up how_ stupid _it was to buy a hot drink_.

“Oh, I—” Jimin stuttered, taking the offered drink automatically, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“We’re starting over, remember? This is how I start over.”

Jimin smiled slyly, “Don’t you think showing up at someone’s job is a bit _forward_ for strangers.”

“Ah, I’ve always been bold. People talk about it. ‘That Jungkook,’ they say, ‘is too bold.’” Jungkook joked.

Jimin pursed his lips then burst into laughter. He leaned forward, resting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder for support. His whole body was shaking. When he pulled back, his eyes were still obscured and shaped like crescents. His cheeks were bunched up and one hand covered his mouth. Just like on the first night they met. Jungkook fell all over again.

“You’re right. That’s what I thought when I got to know you. Bold. That’s you,” Jimin agreed, still smiling.

“I’ll try and rein it in,” Jungkook responded, “unless, of course, you don’t want me to?”

Jimin’s eyes widened as Jungkook leaned closer to him, his smile and eyes turning at touch darker, heavy with unspoken words, “I—”

“Jimin-oppa! You’re blushing!” One of his students giggled as she came back in with her drink.

“Yo, hyung, come on. You can’t give in so easily. Gotta make him _work_ ,” her friend added.

“Oh my god,” Jimin gasped out, “why are kids so bold now? I would have _never_.”

Jungkook nodded solemnly, “kids these days”

Jimin snorted, “okay, Yoongi-hyung.”

There was a pause then, as Jungkook literally jolted at Jimin’s use of hyung rather than -ssi, “hyung?”

“Oh, I—” Jimin blushed more, “I figured I’d give it a try from now on.”

“I-I would like that,” Jungkook said softly, smiling.

“Okay. Good. Um, I have class.”

“NO, WE CAN WAIT!” the girl from before yelled.

“You will not!” Jimin yelled back, embarrassed.

Jungkook leaned down and spoke into Jimin’s ear, “I’ll see you later, hyung.”

“Fuck,” Jimin replied, watching Jungkook leave his studio, “what the actual fuck?”

His students began to chatter loudly asking who Jungkook was and commenting about how hot he was. But Jimin wasn’t listening. All he heard was Jungkook’s smug voice from the lobby.

“ _That’s a point for me, hyung._ ”

Jimin blinked, _oh, no, I won’t lose. The game’s on._

* * *

Yoongi sat, alone again, with Holly curled on his lap. He was staring blankly at the card Seokjin had placed on his desk when he left. There wasn’t anything scary or threatening about the card. Not really. And yet Yoongi hesitated to flip it over. To look at it.

_Earlier:_

“What’s this?” Yoongi asked with a frown as Seokjin slid a medium-sized card his way, face down.

“A list.”

“Of?” Yoongi prompted, getting irritated now.

“Your kin,” Seokjin told him.

“I know who my kin are,” Yoongi replied.

“Yes. But these are their phone numbers. After Sur- afterwards, I took the liberty of looking into them and finding their contact information.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s time you called them, don’t you think?” Seokjin asked, shrugging on his jacket.

_Present:_

Yoongi hadn’t moved since then. He still looked at the card, as if afraid it would attack him in some way. He didn’t keep in contact with his kin because they lived their own lives. He didn’t care about them and they didn’t care about him. _Liar_. It was easier that way.

_Then why are you afraid?_

Frowning at his own thoughts, Yoongi grabbed the card and scanned the names and numbers. As he suspected based on the coven list, they were all in Korea. The names were in order of age, as if Seokjin simply went through the list and found them in order. He likely did. Yoo Kihyun, Kim Heechul, and Park Chanyeol. All absurdly close and yet not one of them had spoken to him in over six hundred years. Chanyeol was even in Seoul. They were within the same city and yet they had no contact. It was as absurd as it was sad. 

Skipping over the first name, Yoongi dialled Heechul’s number and waited. He picked up quickly.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hello, Heechul-ah, it’s Yoongi.”

There was a sound of surprise, “ _oh, wow. How did — how have you been? _”

“Fine. And you?”

“ _Uh, fine. You know._ ”

“Sure,” Yoongi responded, feeling the awkwardness mount, “look, the reason I’m calling is because there’s been a development.”

“ _The Hunters_.”

“Yes, Suran-ah was killed in the last attack.”

“ _What? Why was she even in Daegu? I thought she was in Busan?!”_

“I don’t know,” Yoongi admitted, “but it can’t be overlooked that she was at the two covens as they were attacked. It may be paranoid, but I don’t know if the connection is me yet so I just wanted to reach out and say be careful.”

“ _Do you want me to do anything?_ ”

“I’m looking into it, but if you notice anything odd, let me know. Anything can help. Watch out for your coven.”

“ _I will._ ”

“Okay, goodbye then,” Yoongi replied, getting ready to hang up.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Heechul interrupted lowly, “ _you know you don’t need a reason like this to contact me?_ ”

“Nor do you,” Yoongi answered before he could stop himself.

“ _Y_ _ou're right. I’m sorry._ ”

“Don’t be. Just live your life as you see fit.”

“ _I will. Talk to you later, hyung_.”

Yoongi hung up with a sigh and tapped his phone on his forehead. Then he dialled the next number. The conversation went much the same. Centuries of not talking revealed itself in awkward conversation. Chanyeol didn’t know how to talk to him and Yoongi didn’t know what to say. It was even worse since they were in the same city. The entire Seoul coven had been invited to his club for the opening and Hoseok’s party, but Chanyeol didn’t come. That knowledge made things uncomfortable and the conversation ended more awkwardly than it began. 

Then Yoongi came to the first name on the list. The first person he had ever turned. The first person he had… _fuck_. Yoongi’s phone rang then, jolting him out of a long-forgotten memory. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

“Min Yoongi.”

“ _Ah, hyung, I hear you’re calling everyone but me? Now isn’t that a bit mean?_ ”

* * *

A tall shiny building stretched up to the sky in the most beautiful and intimidating manner possible. Its windows glinted in the sun and gave off the distinct shade of blue. Hoseok couldn’t see inside the windows, but he knew that within them thousands of employees worked diligently to please their bosses and put food on the table. He supposed they could be working because they loved their job too, but Hoseok was too cynical to believe the cubical 9-5 routine invigorated anyone. Maybe that was just him though. He had hated that style of office so when he started his own business he made sure it had as few restrictions as possible. Namjoon still liked them, so he often maintained the ‘proper’ hours, but that wasn’t a requirement. 

As Hoseok looked up at the beginning, he felt a tingle at the back of his neck. Without thinking he rubbed it and looked around, thinking someone was watching him. He saw no one, just like last time, but the feeling didn’t go away. It had been happening more and more since the party he had thrown at Yoongi’s club. He didn’t know why. He could never _see_ anyone looking at him, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked, noticing Hoseok’s attention was diverted.

“Yup,” Hoseok answered immediately, looking at Namjoon, “just nervous. This is a big deal.”

“It is,” Namjoon agreed, looking back at the building with something akin to a sense of dread. He usually didn’t come on-site unless Hoseok needed help, which was rarely. Namjoon handled the accounts and money, that was his deal, Hoseok did everything else. But there was no way Namjoon was going to let Hoseok walk into a literal lion’s den without backup. So he had come up with an excuse, saying he needed to see the ‘lay of the land’ so he knew how to bill Min Enterprises appropriately. Hoseok had taken him at his word, as he always did, because Namjoon didn’t lie. Or so Hoseok thought.

Giddy now, Hoseok bounced on his feet, “let’s go and start the next chapter of our lives.”

“Okay, Seok-ah,” Namjoon agreed.

Hoseok whipped around then, “did I tell you Yoongi-hyung called me Seok the other day? I wanted to _die_. Things are moving slowly but so well.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes. Hoseok had told him this already. Like most things related to Yoongi, Hoseok _gushed_. It made his job easier actually. Since he was supposed to relate any information about Yoongi, Seokjin, and Seogi back to who he assumed was a branch of the Hunters Seokjin was worried about, Namjoon listened without fail. Not that he didn’t before, he always liked listening to Hoseok talk, but now it had more purpose. Which was another reason why he had tagged along. To scope out Seogi. He had next to no interaction with the man and had only heard about him from Jimin and Seokjin in passing so he had no information to pass on. Coming with Hoseok was a 'two birds, one stone' scenario. He got to make sure Hoseok wasn't alone, and he got to see Seogi in his workplace. 

“Very amazing. Such development,” Namjoon commented.

“We’ve talked about this. No outdated memes.”

“And as I said, I do what I want.”

Hoseok sighed in the most put out manner he could muster before straightening his shoulders and putting what Namjoon had dubbed his ‘work mode.’ That’s when all his playfulness and smiles faded only to be replaced with a serious and concentrated look that Namjoon was honestly torn between thinking was either hot or scary. Either way, it made the clients listen when he spoke so it cut down on delays and issues related to their relatively young age. 

Following behind, Namjoon approached the receptionist's desk and waited for Hoseok to sign them in. Within a minute, a small woman emerged from the elevator carrying a tablet and wearing a polite but professional smile.

“Jung Hoseok-ssi?” She asked, looking directly at Hoseok.

Hoseok nodded, “and this is Kim Namjoon-ssi.”

The woman frowned, “we don’t have another name on file. Did you inform us he was going to be coming?”

“He is my business partner and handles the accounts. I assume Min Seogi-ssi would want our contract to be handled as carefully as possible?” Hoseok said, hiding the fact that, no, he hadn’t told them Namjoon was coming because he hadn’t known.

“One moment,” the woman replied, turning away to talk into her cellphone for a moment. Within a few seconds, she turned back, “Chairman-nim says that will be fine. Follow me.”

The two men followed her silently, using the opportunity to look around the building and see how things were set up. As they stepped off the elevator onto the floor dedicated to the PR department, Hoseok felt the sensation from before. Instinctively he rubbed his neck again and looked around. Only this time, when he looked to find who was watching him, he caught several eyes trained on him intensely. Almost half the room was looking at him with barely concealed curiosity and… fear? The other half hadn’t even bothered to look up. The curiosity Hoseok understood, he was a new person who was going to change how they operated. But the fear was out of place. Hoseok’s brows twitched in a desire to furrow them, but he maintained his professional mask. _Maybe they have something to hide?_

The assistant directed them to a somewhat small office and bowed out of the way so they could enter. Inside, Seogi sat on the edge of a desk, engaged in a conversation with an older looking man who sat behind but leaned back comfortably. Their posture was more casual than Hoseok had been expecting, but he supposed it made sense that Seogi had friends in his businesses. Upon their entrance, Seogi looked up and smiled, though it never reached his eyes.

“Ah, Jung Hoseok-ssi, a pleasure to see you again. This must be your partner, Kim Namjoon-ssi?” Seogi asked, stepping forward to greet them more formally.

“Yes, sorry for the short notice but he wanted to make sure the contract was handled properly,” Hoseok explained, bowing in greeting.

“No trouble, I admire a dedicated man,” Seogi said, looking at Namjoon. He noted immediately the way Namjoon looked at him and smirked. _Afraid? That’s not what Seokjin-ah said about you_.

“Thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience,” Namjoon added, bowing as well.

“I should apologize. I was going to greet you in my office and offer refreshments but the head of the PR department wanted to meet you right away. This is Ahn Kunwoo-ssi,” Seogi introduced, gesturing to the man who now stood beside him.

Immediately, Namjoon frowned. Kunwoo was a vampire as well, and an old one at that. Namjoon suspected he was likely one of Seogi’s numerous kin and reported directly to him in more ways than one. 

“A pleasure. I look forward to working with you,” Kunwoo greeted, ignoring Namjoon’s expression easily. He had been briefed. He knew Namjoon was aware of vampires but Hoseok wasn’t. An interesting dynamic, to say the least.

“We are as well,” Hoseok returned, side-eyeing Namjoon a bit. 

“Now,” Seogi said with a small clap of his hands, “Namjoon-ssi you said you wanted to double-check the contact. Since it will be with the PR department, why don’t you discuss it with Kunwoo-ah while I show Hoseok-ssi around the building and tell him about our goals?”

“I—” Namjoon hesitated, unsure. He had seen the contact. Seogi’s name was on it, not the PR director. Seogi was clearly doing this because he wanted time alone with Hoseok. But he couldn’t come up with a way to refuse without it being suspicious. 

“That sounds perfect!” Hoseok agreed easily, covering up Namjoon’s hesitation.

Seogi smiled then. A smile Namjoon didn’t trust _at all_ and gestured for Hoseok to lead the way out of the office, “shall we?”

Hoseok patted Namjoon’s shoulder before leaving the room. Namjoon watched them with a sense of dread before turning back to the PR director.

He smiled, “don’t worry. I don’t bite. Unless you ask.”

“I’m good.”

“Then let’s get to work. I have a million things to do today,” Kunwoo suggested, looking somewhat stressed. It made Namjoon trust him a little more, seeing the way his demeanour shifted when Seogi wasn’t in the room. Namjoon figured being around your sire _and_ boss was doubly stressful so he followed his suggestion, even if his mind drifted in worry to whatever Hoseok and Seogi could be doing. 

Now back on the first floor, Hoseok followed behind Seogi as he gave him a tour explaining why things were done the way they were, “my grandfather founded this company, so you could say it's the Min legacy. Every generation tries to update it and improve upon his predecessor.”

Hoseok nodded, listening as he thought of plans for the business. They were well established and wealthy, but lacked the name recognition usually associated with big and long-running companies. Hoseok wanted to change that. Put the Min name on the map.

“One day, I suppose, Yoongi-ah will take over and improve upon everything I’ve done. Or burn it to the ground just to spite me. He’s like that,” Seogi commented, both ruefully remembering when Yoongi burned down his council building and hoping to direct the conversation towards the topic of Yoongi.

“You don’t have any other heirs?” Hoseok asked, knowing full well Yoongi would rather die than take over his father’s business.

“I do. Seokjin-ah is my adopted son, but I’m sure you knew that,” Seogi added.

“I did.”

Seogi nodded, “but there’s something about leaving it to your bloodline, you know?”

Hoseok’s head tilted at the odd phrase. He couldn’t remember ever hearing someone use the phrase ‘bloodline’ in casual conversation, “I wouldn’t know.”

“Ah, yes, you’re an orphan, are you not? And no kids of your own?”

“Yes and no.”

“Too bad. Though I’m unsurprised. Yoongi-ah attracts people like that. I neglected him when he was young, I’m afraid. Had an empire to build and his mother wasn’t around so he grew up quite alone. With Seokjin-ah, of course.”

Hoseok frowned at the casual way Seogi told him about _neglecting_ his own son. He didn’t look upset or sorry. He looked like he was simply stating facts. Suddenly, Hoseok understood a great deal about Yoongi’s personality, “I see.”

“We don’t talk anymore, as I’m sure you’re aware. But still, maybe one day all this will be his.”

“Yoongi-ssi does have many businesses of his own,” Hoseok commented, feeling the need to make sure Seogi understood Yoongi didn’t _need_ him.

“Oh, don’t be so formal. I know you two are close. You usually call him hyung, do you not?”

Hoseok blinked but didn’t comment, he was not about to talk about his personal life with Seogi. So he redirected, “what do you hope to gain by reshuffling your PR department?”

Seogi smirked at the obvious dodge but allowed it, “brand recognition. We’ve been in the dark for far too long.”

“I can change that,” Hoseok promised easily, already forming plans.

“Ah, perfect, our own little sunshine,” Seogi joked, watching at Hoseok jolted a little bit. Seogi had heard that Yoongi referred to Hoseok as the sun and he couldn’t resist adding it in, just to see. When Hoseok’s eyes shot to him in a somewhat confused manner, Seogi was satisfied. Hoseok really was as in the dark as everyone claimed. Seogi had suspected Hoseok might not be but it was even more obvious being near him that he was completely unaware of everything. 

Truth be told, everything about Hoseok intrigued him. A normal boy from a terrible background who worked his way through school and established a small business with a good reputation. A simple enough story. Very human. But then it changed. He attracts vampires like moths to a flame without knowing it. Seogi hadn’t understood why until he heard the little silver-haired vampire talking to Yoongi’s kin at the party. Hoseok couldn’t detect power levels. That's why he was so calming and vampires liked being near him. It made sense. That had been interesting. Seogi had met a handful of similar people in his time and each and everyone had served a purpose.

But that wasn’t what held Seogi’s interest. 

No, that had been the mark on the back of his neck. Yoongi had never, in all his years, marked a human. That wasn’t to say he didn’t drink from them or have human lovers and friends. He just never marked them. Never. And yet, here Hoseok stood, _still_ bearing Yoongi’s mark. Seogi couldn’t tell if it was the same mark as from the party or if Yoongi had redone it to ensure Hoseok’s safety, but it was there, clear as day. It was making Hoseok quite the magnet for vampire's eyes. Every vampire who saw Hoseok immediately saw the mark and reacted accordingly. Some in fear, some in deference, a few in anger. Seogi knew Yoongi was making a point, he just didn’t think Yoongi knew what that point was. Especially if he wasn’t going to _tell_ Hoseok about their world. 

It made his job easier though. An unknowing subject was the best subject. 

“Say Hoseok-ssi,” Seogi began, turning around once they stepped into one of the conference rooms Seogi was in the middle of showing, “what would you say if I asked you to tell me about Yoongi-ah?”

“In what way?” Hoseok asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. If Seogi just wanted to reconnect with Yoongi (he doubted it), he’d help, but anything else and Seogi could go fuck himself.

“Just what he does. Who he’s with. He doesn’t talk to me and having people follow him just so I can find out what my own son is doing is a bit much, don’t you think?”

“I would say no,” Hoseok answered immediately. 

“I thought so,” Seogi responded easily, touching his eye a bit. He had put in contacts that morning to obscure the changing colour of his eyes just in case he needed Hoseok to do something in a crowded area. They were alone now, which meant the contacts were unneeded, and he was slightly irritated since they bothered his eyes. But no matter, the day wasn’t over so the situation could change.

Hoseok had straightened himself up in anger when Seogi asked him to report on Yoongi, so when Seogi moved closer, he only tensed further and let his frown show through the professional mask he had been wearing the entire time. 

“Look, Hoseok-ssi,” Seogi said, letting his eyes change as he began the compulsion, “ _I_ _need you to report to me everything you know about Min Yoongi-ah. What he does in his spare time. Who he spends that time with. What he talks about. What he’s working on. What his investigations uncover. Everything. No detail is too small. You will report this to me during your weekly meetings as my PR specialist._ ”

Blinking slowly, Hoseok stared back at Seogi blankly, “no.”

“I— no?”

“Yes, I said no. I said I wouldn’t do that. I don’t know why you thought I would. Not only is it unprofessional, Yoongi- _hyung_ , as you put it, is my friend. I would ever betray his trust like that.”

Seogi blinked in surprise. 

“Now, if that’s the only reason you hired my company, we will dissolve the contract and pay any penalty fees associated. If, however, you still want our _professional_ help, you can contact us again. I’ll give you the day to think about it. It was a pleasure, Min Seogi-ssi,” Hoseok declared, bowing and leaving the room in a sweep of movement. 

Seogi watched him go, thinking over the entire exchange. The compulsion hadn’t worked. Hoseok could not be compelled. Seogi leaned back on the conference table and smiled, tapping his finger on the desk idly. He hadn’t met someone who couldn’t be compelled in a long time. The last one… well, that had been an experiment gone wrong but Hoseok…

  
 _Now now, Yoongi-ah, it’s not fair to hide someone so interesting from me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm screaming at Yoongi just as much as you are. I'm getting so frustrated I genuinely considered changing parts of my story so Hoseok finds out earlier but I didn't because ya girl has a plan lol. Mostly. More like a vague outline. ANYWAY.
> 
> Taehyung’s story is based LOOSELY on the fall of the Joseon empire. I fluffed some stuff to fit into the story properly but [Queen Myeongseong](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empress_Myeongseong#Family) was a real person, as is the unnamed daughter, and they are from the same clan as Yoongi.
> 
> Oh, and fuck Seogi as usual.
> 
> Stay safe (and don't drink or inject bleach... I'm sorry I have to say that)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	10. Communication and Compromise Are Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood, biting, sexual thoughts, references to sexual situations.
> 
> Despite what the CW say, this chapter in pretty fluffy is some parts so enjoy. 
> 
> :)

As Yoongi had said on numerous occasions, there were a great many things he disliked. Drinking straight from humans was high up on that list. Not all of them, but most. For one, he never seemed to have luck finding someone who was healthy so their blood always tasted slightly off. Like flat pop or juice that had been left out too long. Modern technology had made it so that he could simply indulge in blood bags, which had an odd tangy taste but at least didn’t taste like malnutrition most of the time. What brought on this not so new complaint was the drunk woman in front of him, blinking at him blurrily as he fed. He also didn’t like taking advantage of drunk people, men and women alike, but if he didn’t want a fight, it was easier. But now he felt a slight buzz from the sheer amount of alcohol the woman had consumed and he was irritated. 

The woman’s mind was quite strong, he was fairly certain he would have had trouble compelling her when she was sober, so even mid-compulsion, she moved when he told her not to and tried to touch his face. He had realized this while his teeth were buried in her neck and he was trying to ignore the alcohol taste in her blood. Suddenly her hand had poked his cheek and given him the scare of his very long life. 

Now, with blood dripping less that attractively from his chin since he pulled away too fast, Yoongi frowned at the woman. God, he missed blood bags. But they couldn’t deliver enough for all three of them to drink in excess and if Yoongi wanted to keep his powers at top level, he needed to drink a lot and often. He hadn’t done that in centuries, since there was no need, but now he felt like he had to. He could sense something coming, like an ominous presence overshadowing his mind, and he didn’t want to fade out in the middle of a fight because he hadn’t been drinking enough.

Also, Hoseok smelled good. Like really good. He had joked about it to Jimin, mostly just to piss him off, but he hadn’t been lying. Hoseok smelled like fresh air. Like the sun peeking through the clouds after a thunderstorm. Clean and fresh and _bright_. Yoongi liked that. He liked most things about Hoseok. All things really. He was the best person Yoongi had ever met and the first person who ever made him think about drinking in any manner other than feeding. The bite had never been sexual for Yoongi, simply a means to an end, but Hoseok brought out something different. For some reason, he knew if he drank from Hoseok, he’d never be the same. Which is also why he had been feeding so frequently. At this point, Yoongi had left the house to feed more times since meeting Hoseok and the return of the Hunters than he had left the house _period_ in the previous two decades.

Maybe he had a problem.

Maybe that problem was Hoseok.

_Maybe if you told him the truth, he’d let you bite him. Oh, no, we aren’t doing that. Chill_. 

The woman tilted her head at him and frowned, jolting Yoongi out of his thoughts. She was moving so much that Yoongi took a moment to check if his compulsion had worked. It had. She was still glassy-eyed and malleable, just strong-willed.

Yoongi sighed and leaned forward again to seal her wounds. He’d drank enough, even if he wasn’t completely full.

_“Go to where you live. Sober up. Drink and eat something with lots of iron. Don’t wander around alone at night. Forget this ever happened.”_

The woman frowned again before nodding and leaving the alleyway. Again, Yoongi was surprised she nodded. If she was ever turned, her mind control abilities would be off the chart. That’s the way it seemed to work. The stronger you were when human, the stronger you were when turned. Weight lifter? Well, your supernatural strength will be top tier. Fast runner? Same deal. Strong mind? Hello, mind control. Turned vampires still couldn’t compel other vampires, no matter how strong, but they could make humans, even strong ones, do some crazy things. Suran had been a perfect example of that. She could make humans bend until they broke without flinching. None of Yoongi’s other kin had had that ability. 

Yoongi’s phone dinged then, breaking him out of his own thoughts yet again. Pulling out his phone, he saw a text from Hoseok. 

**Jung Hoseok: Sunshine Relations** _1:54 a.m._

Is it weird that I can’t sleep?

I’m so excited for tomorrow.

Feeling a deep sense of guilt settle in his stomach, Yoongi shoved his phone away and made his way home. It was getting ridiculous. Yoongi didn’t tell Hoseok. Jimin didn’t tell him. Namjoon kept silent. Even Taehyung and Jungkook had begun to side-eye everyone, wondering when the truth would come out. He knew they were confused. Yoongi had told countless people about his existence before, never hesitating more than a few seconds, but with Hoseok he couldn’t make himself speak. It was like something was gripping his throat and keeping him silent. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a traitorous voice whispered that it was different because Hoseok mattered more but Yoongi ignored that voice. Six months wasn’t long enough for Hoseok to matter that much.

Was it?

* * *

Taehyung blinked up towards an unfamiliar ceiling and frowned in confusion. He wouldn’t say he was a connoisseur of ceilings but he was sure he’d be able to recognize his own. This ceiling was not his own. Taehyung sat up and looked around. Or tried too. His head protested _strongly_ at the movement and forced him to stop moving with a groan. He gripped his head and brought his knees up on a self-defence motion only to realize that he was very much naked. And full. Taking quick stock of his body he felt a twinge in his lower back and cringed. Okay, so he had fed and he had had sex. With someone. He couldn’t remember who. _Shit_. 

It was then that Taehyung felt movement beside him and whipped around, only to clutch his head in pain as his hangover protested. He hadn’t been this hungover since New Year's 2000. He vaguely remembered promising never to drink that much again but here he was anyway. The body beside him did not have a heartbeat and it was littered with bite marks. Taehyung was almost sure he had felt the body move but he was second-guessing himself now that he could see what he had apparently done to the poor man’s neck and shoulders. 

  
The body moved again, this time with a disgruntled groan and muttered curse word. _Oh thank god_ , Taehyung thought in relief. Yoongi would _kill_ him if they needed to dispose of a body because he got drunk. He’d never killed anyone by accident before, but he wasn’t above thinking there was a first for everything. 

The body now turned over, giving Taehyung a view of a wide chest, also littered with bite marks, _what the fuck was I doing, my god_. Underneath the marks though, Taehyung noticed the man was toned and fit. Chancing a look up to his face, Taehyung’s eyebrow rose. _Well, if I don’t have good taste_. The man was beautiful. Pretty even. He had large eyes and long brown hair. His skin was smooth and slightly tanned. Even though his brows were furrowed and his mouth frowned, Taehyung could tell he would be perfect if he smiled. The man blinked open his eyes, as if feeling Taehyung’s look, and frowned up at him.

“I’m sorry, but, uh, who are you?” the man asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Oh thank _god_. I don’t remember you either. Though I think I did that,” Taehyung answered, gesturing to the marks on his chest and neck.

The man glanced down at himself and smirked, “I guess we’re even then.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened and he looked down. Sure enough, he was also covered in marks, though most of his seemed to be in the radius of his back. _Why would they- oh_. Taehyung blushed a bit then coughed awkwardly, making the man smile. Taehyung was right, he was perfect when he smiled.

“Uh, my name’s Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.”

The man nodded and sat up, letting the sheet pool around his hips, “Park Bogum. Do you feel as bad as I do?”

“If you mean hungover, then yes,” Taehyung agreed, tearing his gaze away from the tantalizing sheet.

Bogun nodded, “I don’t usually drink that much.”

“Me neither.”

“Bad day?” 

“Bad few months.”

“I get that,” Bogum agreed, resting back on his headboard before frowning slightly, his eyes giving off a faraway look like he was trying to remember something, “uh, I don’t know if this is offensive or not, but, uh, are your eyes purple?”

Taehyung blinked, “yes.”

“I was afraid of that. Which one are you? Min Yoongi-ssi or Min Seogi-ssi?”

“Yoongi-hyung.”

Bogum’s eyes closed and he laughed a bit, “on a scale of 1 to 10, how likely is he to disembowel me for doing that to your neck.”

“Hyung doesn’t get involved in my personal life.”

“Really? Rare for a sire.”

“Hyung is a rare sire,” Taehyung answered simply.

“I bet. You want breakfast? I’m starving,’’ Bogum asked, slipping out of bed. He was wearing boxers and Taehyung wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed.

“I’m pretty full.”

Bogum snorted, “yea, that’d be why I’m so hungry I think.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I had fun. I think,” Bogum told him, eyes narrowed as if he was trying to remember the night more clearly. 

Taehyung smiled then pulled the covers so he could get out of the bed, “I should head home.”

“The shower’s yours if you want it.”

He was about to decline, then he felt something sticky on his leg and changed his mind, “thank you.”

“Wouldn’t be a good host if I kicked you out like that,” Bogum said with a smile before leaving the room. 

Taehyung watched him go with interest, _maybe last night wasn’t terrible_.

* * *

Yoongi awoke to the sound of yelling and Holly barking. His first response was confusion. Holly had fallen asleep in his bed, but he was clearly in the living room now. Also, Taehyung and Jungkook never fought. At least not since Jungkook had come to terms with his new life. Jungkook was currently calling Taehyung selfish and insensitive, which shocked Yoongi even more. Taehyung was not those things, never had been. Getting out of bed quickly, Yoongi ran to the living room. In the middle of the room, Jungkook stood looking very pissed off wearing sweatpants and a shirt that looked hastily put on. Taehyung, on the other hand, looked ready to go out. On closer inspection, Yoongi realized the clothes were wrinkled and reeked of blood, alcohol, sweat, and sex. The parts of his skin that were visible also had bite marks and bruises everywhere. Vampires healed fast so those marks had to be deep and recent for them to be so prominent still. 

“What’s going on?” Yoongi asked, drawing their attention.

“What’s going on is hyung is being stupid and selfish and he thinks that’s just okay,” Jungkook ranted.

“I went out for one night. I don’t know what your issue is. You go out all the time,” Taehyung rebuffed.

“I don’t go out alone for hours on end and I always have my phone, what’s your excuse?”

“I was drunk.”

“Oh, that’s great. We have murderous Hunters on the loose but you thought it was a good time to go out _the entire night_ with no contact with anyone. I thought you were _dead_ but turns out you were just fucking some stranger.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Are you fuck—”

“Okay, enough,” Yoongi cut in softly, drawing their attention swiftly, “Taehyung-ah, Jungkook-ah was just worried. You always tell him where you’re going and you clearly didn’t this time. And Jungkook-ah, I know you were scared but Taehyung-ah is an adult, and older than you, you need to respect and trust him. He can make his own choices.”

“They took out your other kin, hyung, and she was almost two thousand years old! I just—” Jungkook broke off, frowning.

“Oh, Kookie,” Taehyung said, eyes turning soft, “I’m sorry. I was just upset and I needed time alone.”

Yoongi winced, knowing the reason Taehyung was upset. It was also the reason Jungkook’s fuse was so short. It was him. His fault. They hadn’t talked since he and Jungkook fought. They hadn’t had time, but they needed to do it now.

“When I was younger, Seokjin-ssi used to do this thing. He’d make me sit with him and talk about what was bothering me or how my life was going. He called it a talking circle. He said it helped us deal with our lives in a better way. I, uh, think maybe it’s time we do that,” Yoongi suggested awkwardly. 

Jungkook and Taehyung looked at each other in surprise but nodded. Soon they were seated on the couch with Holly laying down between them, awkwardly looking at each other.

“I, um, don’t know where to start,” Yoongi admitted, looking anywhere but them.

“Why don’t you start off with your kin. The other ones. The ones you conveniently forgot to tell us about,” Taehyung suggested somewhat bitterly.

“I wasn’t forgetting to tell you, they just don’t matter,” Yoongi explained.

“Your kin don’t matter?” Taehyung countered.

“No, I don’t mean it that way,” Yoongi winced, “I just mean I haven’t talked to them in years. Once I turned them, most of them left on their own and I haven’t seen them since.”

“How many years?”

Yoongi thought about it, “it ranges, but I haven’t seen or heard from any of them since before Claire.”

“That’s over five hundred years,” Jungkook clarified. He had said something to the effect that his kin took off after Yoongi turned them before, but he hadn’t really known how long. 

“You know my style is hands-off. I don’t like to control people just because I was the one to turn them. If they wanted to keep in touch, they could have. They clearly didn’t.”

“Is it because of the sire bonds?” Taehyung asked.

“No, I mean maybe? Only one ever felt it so I don’t know. The rest are like you.”

“The first one,” Jungkook whispered, remembering what Yoongi had said, “the one who asked.”

Yoongi nodded and looked away. Taehyung looked at Jungkook in question, “who?”

“I don’t know. He just told me the first person he ever turned asked him to break the sire bond. Said it was too much.”

“A noose. He said it was a noose,” Yoongi added. 

“And what? You just take the choice away from everyone else because of him?”

“I was doing you a favour! You get the benefits with none of the downsides.”

“Having a sire bond isn’t a downside! It’s like a sense of family,” Jungkook countered.

“How would you know? You’ve never had one,” Yoongi rebuffed.

“Because Jimin-hyung told me. I asked what it felt like. He explained how it was like a warm presence that was always near you. We feel that when you enter a room,” Jungkook said, looking to Taehyung for confirmation, who nodded, “but that’s it.”

“That’s not what I was told,” Yoongi muttered, looking away again.

“How would you know, though? You’ve never had one.” Jungkook repeated back to Yoongi, “you don’t have a sire.”

“I—” Yoongi began, only to be cut off.

“Why don’t you trust us over some asshole two thousand years ago?” Taehyung asked softly, sensing, as Jungkook had, there was more to the story. 

“I just don’t want people to feel indebted to me,” Yoongi replied instead. 

“We already do, hyung. You gave us a new life. A chance at something better than dying alone. We’ll never not feel indebted,” Jungkook told him.

Yoongi bit his lip and looked at them. They seemed sincere and earnest. Like they meant what they said. Yoongi wasn’t sure that feeling would last once they felt the sire bond but he was willing to take the risk. Just this once.

“What if— what if I could fix it?” Yoongi offered tentatively, honestly willing to do anything to repair the damage his issues had caused their little group.

His answer came immediately in the form of Taehyung’s eyes flashing purple in happiness and Jungkook’s smile stretching his face and bunching up his cheeks.

“You can?” “Do it!”

Yoongi scanned their faces one last time then nodded, gesturing for Taehyung to come closer first, “you’re older, this’ll hurt more.”

“O-okay,” Taehyung agreed, coming to kneel in front of Yoongi. 

Grabbing his face, Yoongi frowned, “I only ever broke one sire bond. The first one. The pain was unimaginable and I was comatose for weeks. I couldn’t do that again, so I didn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Taehyung asked in confusion, his eyes fading back to brown.

“I just compelled everyone to forget the sire bond. To not acknowledge it. Eventually, with a lack of attention, it breaks on its own and doesn’t hurt me.”

“But—”

“Yours didn’t break though. I can feel it. Same with Jungkookie. Everyone else’s faded after a century or so, but yours never did,” Yoongi told them, looking somewhat fond, “probably because you never stay away for too long.”

“Or because we love you,” Jungkook added. 

“Maybe,” Yoongi agreed, looking back down at Taehyung, “this’ll hurt.”

Taehyung nodded. Feeling his determination, Yoongi let his eyes slip into purple and spoke, “ _Kim Taehyung, restore the bond that was hidden.”_

There was a moment of silence. Yoongi leaned back and waited. Both Taehyung and Jungkook looked on in confusion. The order had been vague and Taehyung wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing. He didn’t feel anything like he assumed he would when being compelled. He felt normal. He felt—

“ _Mother fucker_ ,” Taehyung gasped out, curling into himself as he felt a burning hot flash of power overwhelm his system. It was bright and heavy and _painful_. He vaguely heard Yoongi reassuring Jungkook in the background but he couldn’t focus on that. All he could feel was the rush of pain. As if his whole nervous system was on fire. Then, the feeling faded away, leaving a warm and soft sensation. Like home. As Taehyung clutched his chest, he finally understood what Jimin had been describing.

“Are you okay?”

“Yea. Yea, I’m great,” Taehyung replied, feeling his eyes well up. 

Yoongi frowned and wiped away the tears that threaten to fall, “don’t go doing that.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Promise to tell me if it’s too much, okay? I can take it away again just as easy.”

“Don’t you dare,” Taehyung gasped out, purple eyes narrowing at him in suspicion.

“Okay, Jungkook-ah?” Yoongi asked, looking up at Jungkook, who was watching Taehyung in fascination, “you ready?”

As before, there was a simple order then nothing. Like Taehyung, Jungkook grew confused. The wait was longer for him since he was younger and the sire bond wasn’t as strong, but eventually, the same flash of fire and pain racked his nervous system only to be followed by calmness and warmth. Jungkook realized that the feeling was _Yoongi_. He was calm so his feeling was calm.

Once Jungkook had settled, Yoongi repeated his suggestion, letting Jungkook know it could be reversed at any time. Jungkook responded with a hiss of anger, causing Yoongi to laugh. Both Taehyung and Jungkook jumped then, feeling a wash of happiness through their system as Yoongi laughed. Yoongi noticed and frowned, “sorry, I’ll work on that.”

“What?” Jungkook asked, confused.

“You can feel your sire through the bond. That’s how Jimin-ah knew his sire was dead. I’m not used to closing it off anymore since I haven’t had to.”

“Closing it off?” Taehyung repeated.

“Yea, so you can’t feel all my emotions. It’s a lot to feel for two people.”

Both nodded in understanding before looking at each other in silent communication. Yoongi had a moment, one single second, to feel fear before Jungkook and Taehyung jumped him and piled on top. 

“Oh god, you’re so _heavy_. Get off!” Yoongi complained, frowning, but they could feel his happiness. It radiated through their newly re-established bond.

“Good luck lying to us now, grumpy,” Taehyung joked, poking Yoongi in the cheek.

Yoongi’s frown deepened but the happy feeling stayed, even as Yoongi tried to wiggle his way out. But then Yoongi paused and sighed, “look, I’m sorry for making the decision without asking you. I thought— I just thought it was for the best. I didn’t know it was hurting you.”

Jungkook frowned, “I didn’t either. Not until we fought but then everything kept rushing out and I couldn’t stop and I realized I must have been holding it in for so long.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Taehyung told him, “we get it. It would be impossible to be as old as you are and not have a hang-up or two. I’m just glad we finally talked about it.”

“And now we got our sire bond back! I wonder, do you think we’ll be stronger now? I would _love_ to fuck up Kim Ilsung just for fun,” Jungkook commented, eyes flashing purple as he thought about it. Jungkook had _feelings_ about Ilsung, none of which were positive. As much as Yoongi agreed, he shouldn’t let it continue.

“Don’t you think setting fire to his coven was enough?” Yoongi asked, eyebrow raised.

“How— who told you?” Taehyung gasped out.

“Seokjin-ssi. He listened to many complaints about you two for me apparently.”

“Villain,” Taehyung muttered, pouting that he had been tattled on.

“Look, hyung, we promise we won’t—”

“Do it again without letting me watch. Fuck that guy,” Yoongi cut in, smirking. He couldn’t be diplomatic to save his life. That was Seokjin’s job.

“YES!” Taehyung yelled, fist-bumping Jungkook before crashing back into Yoongi who had managed to wiggle himself mostly out during their conversation. Jungkook followed suit, giggling the entire time. Holly seemed to think this was his cue to start playing because he jumped up on them, landing heavily on Yoongi and Jungkook’s stomach, eliciting a groan from both men. 

“What do you think, Holly? This family okay for you?” Jungkook asked, cooing at the dog.

Holly’s only response was to yip and wiggle deeper into the pile of limbs.

They assumed that meant yes.

* * *

_Bangtan Relations_ was a small building. Well, smallish. It was more of a converted house than anything. It was small and quaint and radiated a sense of confidence and trust. Seokjin supposed that’s exactly why Hoseok had chosen it when he was looking for a place to build his business. It was the perfect spot for a PR firm. It was quiet now, only a single light shining in an upper room that Seokjin knew to be Namjoon’s office. He had been intrigued by the set up when he first arrived. Both Hoseok and Namjoon had private offices but they had a shared one as well, which was where they seemed to do most of their work. Seokjin assumed the private offices were for when they had clients or, like now, when they were alone.

Seokjin was glad for that as he climbed the stairs to Namjoon’s office. He needed to talk to someone and Namjoon was the only one who came to mind. Not because of any romantic reason, though Seokjin would admit the man was beautiful and solidly in the “my type” category, but because he was the only person he could actually talk to. Everyone he knew would either use what he was about to say in a bad way or attack him for his worries. Namjoon wouldn’t do that. Seokjin wasn’t sure why he knew that, but he did. So, pausing at Namjoon’s office door, Seokjin took a breath he hadn’t needed in millennia and knocked.

“Come on in, Seok-ah,” Namjoon called out.

Seokjin opened the door, “wrong Seok, but I’ll take it.”

Namjoon looked up in surprise, “I’m sorry, I just assumed it was Hoseok-ah. He said he’d stop by before his date.”

“Date?”

“Yea, with Yoongi-ssi,” Namjoon told him.

“Hmm, interesting,” Seokjin replied, unsurprised.

“I’m not sure what that response means,” Namjoon admitted.

“I am not surprised Yoongi-ah and Hoseok-ah are going on a date. But Yoongi-ah doesn’t date. Not really, so it’s interesting. Hoseok-ah is someone special if he got Yoongi-ah to agree to go out.”

“Well, he is that,” Namjoon agreed.

Seokjin took a seat in the client chair across from Namjoon and leaned back. He had been here before, back when the Hunters were just an American problem. Back when Yoongi hadn’t talked to him in centuries. So much had changed in so little time and it was making the old soul in Seokjin anxious. Like most vampires, he didn’t thrive in a constantly changing environment. But that wasn’t why he was here. Namjoon seemed to sense something was off, so he put his pen down and leaned back as well, copying Seokjin’s pose. After a few minutes, Seokjin spoke.

“I think I’ve stumbled across something and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“About?” Namjoon asked, curious what could make Seokjin look so conflicted.

“I was working with Yoongi-ah to track down the Hunters. Find out why they’re burning down covens and what their obsession with me is,” Seokjin explained. 

Namjoon jolted a bit at the mention of the Hunters, worried Seokjin had found out what he was doing, but Seokjin continued on, “so I was calling the covens and seeing who’s dead and who’s missing.”

“A good plan, see where they started,” Namjoon said.

“Yes, that was Yoongi-ah’s idea. We were going chronologically, for lack of a better way, when we found what seemed to be an origin in New Jersey.”

“You said the first coven attack was in New York, so that would make sense,” Namjoon remembered.

“We thought so. So we moved our focus from age to around New York and New Jersey.”

“Makes sense.”

Seokjin nodded, frowning now as he got to the issue, “as I was calling I ended up going over a state that had already been done by Yoongi-ah. West Virginia.”

Namjoon frowned, “Virginia is one of the oldest colonies, so it makes sense you’d end up crossing paths there.”

“Yes, all this makes sense,” Seokjin said, echoing Namjoon’s repeated phrase, “But not what Yoongi-ah had written.”

“What did he have?”

“He had the wrong names. Or not all of them. When I called, the coven leader said they had two missing but one had turned up since he was out of town during the check-in. Yoongi-ah only had one written down. The one who had been found. The missing vampire wasn’t on his list.”

“Maybe there was a mistake,” Namjoon suggested.

“I don’t know. I asked him about her and he didn’t really react. I don’t know why she was left off his list. I think he’s hiding something, why else exclude her?”

“Don’t you think you’re jumping to conclusions?” Namjoon asked.

“I thought so too but no one can find this girl. She’s completely off the map. His list didn’t include the first 3 murders, which I assumed was the coven’s fault, but now with this girl not being on the list too, I wonder if maybe he’s trying to cover it up.”

Namjoon frowned, thinking about how fixated on Yoongi the Hunters had seemed. Who he talked to, what he did. Would they worry that much if he was involved? Maybe it was because he _was_ involved that they were so curious. Maybe they wanted to make sure he was actually on their side, so Namjoon asked, “why would he do that?”

“I don’t know, but I—” Seokjin broke off.

“You have a reason,” Namjoon said, seeing how conflicted Seokjin looked.

“I just— Yoongi-ah never really got along with vampires. Not ever. They were just descendants of his asshole of a father to him. Even his own kin, with the exception of Jungkook-ah and Taehyung-ah, don’t hang around him. Yoongi-ah killed his own kin once and already tried to kill his father before, uncaring about the lives of every other vampire on the planet. I just don’t know— it wouldn’t be the first time a vampire grew to hate the race.”

“You’re making a lot of assumptions,” Namjoon pointed out, “and Yoongi-ssi has been trying to catch them.”

“Not really. Not until his kin died. He was really upset after that. She wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“Oh?” Namjoon asked, interested.

“She was affiliated with both Busan and Daegu but wasn’t supposed to be at either. She wasn’t supposed to die. He was really upset she did. I’m wondering now if that’s because he chose who to attack. It’s no secret he hated Beomsoo-ah, the leader of the Busan coven, and him being involved would explain targeting me. Everyone knows his feelings regarding me,” Seokjin finished, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

It felt good to let all the things he had been thinking about out. It had been festering since he noticed the missing name and his thoughts were running in circles. He couldn’t say this to anyone else. Other vampires would attack Yoongi, and if Seokjin was wrong he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

“I think you need to talk to Yoongi-ssi,” Namjoon decided.

“What?”

“Look, I know you guys have a tense relationship for whatever reason, but you’re basically accusing him of genocide so I think you need to talk to him before you make any more decisions.”

“I guess,” Seokjin admitted, frowning, “what are you working on anyway?”

Namjoon looked down at his files and smiled a bit, “taxes.”

“That sounds like the worst thing ever,” Seokjin decided.

“It can be. It’s fairly monotonous, so this distraction is nice.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Seokjin said, frowning as he realized he was interrupting Namjoon’s work.

“No, don’t be. I enjoy your company.”

“Really?” Seokjin asked, surprised.

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I?” Namjoon asked. 

“Most people don’t.”

“Most people are stupid,” Namjoon decided.

“Well, if you say so,” Seokjin replied, smiling even though his eyes looked a bit sad, “I’m sure people love you though.”

“Hmm, maybe. But sometimes I require patience.”

“Patience?”

“Well, there was this one time I went to ask this girl out in high school and knocked over her entire lunch, ruining her new shirt. She said no, if you were curious.”

Seokjin snorted.

“Or the time I was in the library and broke the chair I was sitting on, still don’t know how mind you, and kicked the guy across from me square in the balls as I went down.”

“No,” Seokjin gasped out, laughing now.

“Or the time I was on a date at this new trendy club I don’t remember the name of and the floor broke.”

“The floor?!”

“In my defence, it was this odd shiny glass material and it was probably compromised because why else would it just _crack_.”

Seokjin pursed his lips, “sure. I’m sure that’s it.”

“That’s what my date said,” Namjoon replied, pouting a bit, “he never called me back.”

“Well he missed out,” Seokjin said.

“Of course,” Namjoon agreed, smiling.

“I think you’re just clumsy, I don’t think that’s bad,” Seokjin told him, “I’m just boring. All I do is work and go home. Nothing interesting.”

Namjoon leaned forward and rested his head on his hand, “the best part about that is how easily it’s fixed. All you have to do is go out and make friends. It’s easy. Especially with a face like yours.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Snorting, Namjoon shook his head, “see you’re doing great. You’ve already gained a friend.”

“We’re friends?”

“I don’t tell everyone about the floor incident. It’s a right of passage.”

“Oh, I’ll remember it well then,” Seokjin agreed solemnly.

“Good,” Namjoon replied just as seriously, before breaking into a smile that showed off his dimples.

Seokjin returned his smile before standing up, “thanks for hearing me out. I feel better. I’ll let you get back to work.”

“I’ll see you later, Seokjin-ssi,” Namjoon said, still smiling.

“I think you can call me Jin-hyung,” Seokjin told him, “we’re friends, right?”

“Then I’ll see you later, hyung,” Namjoon repeated.

Nodding, Seokjin left the room, leaving Namjoon alone with his thoughts. He needed to report what Seokjin had told him but he didn’t know if he could. Seokjin had come to him as a confidant, he couldn’t just tell others his worries. _Oh, because it’s any different than what Hoseok-ah tells you?_ Frowning at himself, Namjoon fiddled with his pen.

_Do I tell them or not?_

* * *

In the vampire world, there was a strict hierarchy, even if the lesser vampires were not completely aware of it. Power was in an endless cycle and someone always had to answer to someone. Even Seogi. Though his situation was more complex than that. In simple terms, a sire had control over all his kin. If that kin then had his own kin, the grand-sire (for lack of a better term) could also exert control over them. It became more convoluted as family lines expanded so generally, the rule was that the sire was in control unless someone who outranked them appeared. Those who could outrank came in two forms: very old or a Min descendant. Simple enough: age and power outranked sire bonds. 

But like most things, politics made it more complicated. Coven leaders outranked other vampires, regardless of age (though they tended to be old and powerful by virtue of the position). And coven leaders were organized by how important their coven or city was. This had been much easier to judge during the time of empires and conquest. Now it mostly resulted in petty squabbling akin to fans of rival sports teams. To control these covens, continent leaders were established. These leaders were heads of a council on each continent that was made up of the most powerful coven leaders. The six would then gather with an honorary seventh, given the jurisdiction of Antarctica, who would remain impartial as the six reported on their continents and made decisions for the vampire world at large. 

Though it wasn’t a requirement, all six of the current council leaders were members of Seogi’s family line in some way. Some were direct kin while others were grand-kin. Either way, all six were old and powerful. They did not gather often, if at all, and when they did, the ripples were usually felt throughout the vampire world. The last time they had all been in the same room, it was the middle of the Second World War. Vampires had been far too involved in the first war and were continuing that into the second. The council had gathered and banned all involvement aside from physically fighting. As if they were Zeus during the Trojan War, they had decided vampiric involvement was dragging out the conflict and they needed to let the humans fight on their own. Since then, the council had remained quiet, content to handle their own affairs. That is until the Hunters returned and covens began to fall. So far, two continent leaders were involved personally and the other four did not want to be added to that number.

All this is to say, when Seogi entered his office and found six vampires seated in his meeting chairs, he had reason to feel a twinge of nervousness. He outranked them, both as their sire and original vampire, but getting on the bad side of six very powerful, very _influential_ vampires was not in anyone’s best interest.

Seogi covered his surprise well, however, and simply took a moment to scan the six. Closest to him sat the leader of the African continent. She was a tall, beautiful woman with dark brown skin and wide, expressive eyes. She always dressed in traditional clothing, though it was a product of the long-forgotten era of her youth. She had witnessed a great many things in her life and was single-handedly responsible for the massacre of many slave dealers. She still carried herself with the same fierceness and willingness to act. Beside her sat the Asian continent leader. He was a large Indian man. His appointment to the position had been long and bloody. The population of Asia was large and given Seogi, Seokjin, and Yoongi’s own inhabitance and creation in the area, the choice of a more “southern” representative had been made. There were still many disagreements, largely from China and Russia about this choice. To Seogi’s knowledge, there had been nearly a dozen attempts on his life, but he remained alive and in power. Next came the leader of Australia, the youngest of the council. Even though he was a vampire, he had been sentenced to servitude in Australia by the English. Every time someone asked, his crime changed, so no one knew _why_ he arrived in Australia but his over a century-long inhabitance on the continent had given him the right to act as leader.

On the other side sat the leaders of North and South America, and Europe. North America’s leader was an old, Indigenous man who had grown up in the region now labelled as Canada. He hadn’t turned willingly, instead being infected when colonizers came to the continent, but he made use of his newfound power to protect his people as much as possible. The leader of South America was a young Incan woman. She looked no more than 18, but her eyes showed her age. Some speculated she had been sacrificed to the gods, hence her young look, but she never commented. Often just smirked and walked away. Like the leader of the African continent, she had seen her people overwhelmed and changed by colonizers. She never picked a fight, but she would finish it. Last, but not least, was the leader of Europe. She was a small, demure woman. She radiated old aristocratic blood and education. She couldn’t be further from that. From what Seogi was able to find out, she was a maid in an aristocratic household, which was where she was educated and learned how to imitate their behaviour. She had been turned by the former leader of Europe, who had been Seogi’s kin, against her will when he wanted a plaything. She eventually killed him and took his position. Looking at her, you would never guess. But that was, by its nature, the reality of the vampiric world. Looks were deceiving.

“Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Seogi asked, gliding into the room and taking his seat at the head of the chairs.

“You know why,” the African leader commented, crossing her legs, “vampires are dying left and right and you’ve done nothing.”

“Don’t act like you care,” the leader of Asia interrupted, “it’s not like it’s your continent.”

“And don’t act like you care about anything outside India,” she replied easily.

“Now, there’s no need to get all territorial, we’re only here because we don’t want this infection to spread, right?” The Australian cut in.

There was a collective round of nods. 

“What has been done?” the North American leader asked.

“We have people in the States investigating what Seokjin-ah has determined to be the origin. Yoongi-ah and Seokjin-ah are working together to track down the Hunters who have arrived in Korea.”

“Yoongi and Seokjin are working together?” The European leader asked, making a point to speak in English rather than Korean.

Seogi replied in Korean anyway, “they are.”

“How’d you manage that?” The South American leader asked.

“I didn’t manage anything. I simply asked and it was done.”

The leader of Asia snorted, “that Yoongi doesn’t listen to anyone,” he said, defaulting to Gujarati.

“Times have changed. He’s the one who helped Seokjin-ssi find the origin in the States,” Seogi replied, once again using Korean. There was some power play going on, like the language they talked in would determine the winner, but Seogi wasn’t interested. 

“Regardless of who is handling it now, we have to acknowledge that this has grown too far without anyone noticing. What were the leaders of the North American and Asian continents doing while the Hunters made a comeback?” The European leader asked.

“Yes, why did it take so long for you two to notice the uprising?” the African leader asked.

“We cannot monitor every human. There are hundreds of millions in North America and billions in Asia,” the North American countered, “don’t be ridiculous.”

“If you couldn’t handle it, perhaps you should not have taken the job,” the South American sneered. 

“Now, now, don’t throw blame around. After all, it was Seokjin-ah and I who swore to keep the Hunters from reemerging and Yoongi-ah who prevented us from killing their whole families. Blame does nothing now. We need to work together and let Yoongi-ah and Seokjin-ah do their jobs,” Seogi told them, ever the politician. 

“Fine, but there must be consequences,” the South American decided.

“Agreed. They have to be held responsible if they allow this to spread further,” the Australian added. 

The rest nodded in agreement so Seogi did as well, “of course. Decide amongst yourselves what you see fit. Just remember who Yoongi-ah is. He cannot be killed.”

As expected, there was little said back to that. Politics made things complicated, but the fact remained that the Mins were on top. Most of the time anyway. Seogi stood to dismiss the group, though he hadn’t called them in, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Returning to his seat, Seogi pushed the button that allowed admittance and watched Hoseok step into the room.

“Hello, I— oh, I’m sorry. Your assistant didn’t say you were in a meeting.”

“It’s not a problem, we were just finishing up. This is Jung Hoseok-ssi, an outside PR consultant,” Seogi said, introducing him to the crowd. As he watched, Hoseok bowed in greeting before excusing himself.

“Well, well, well, isn’t that interesting?” The African leader mused.

  
“Does he not sense power or is he stupid?” The Asian leader questioned.

The South American leader tilted her head, “what I find interesting is that mark.”

“Yes,” the European leader agreed, “Yoongi cannot be killed, but his little human pet certainly can be.”

“Whatever you see fit,” Seogi agreed, standing up again to dismiss them, “now if you’ll excuse me?”

The group took the dismissal for what it was and filed out of the room. Hoseok waited patiently outside, trying to ignore the six sets of eyes that watched him curiously. People always stared at him at Min Enterprises, it was starting to drive him nuts. Seogi called Hoseok in, but not before he checked his messages.

**Antisocial Social Club** **TM** _3:03 p.m._

I’m excited too.

Things were looking up.

* * *

Leaning down so he could look at himself in the car window, Jimin adjusted his hair and shirt. He looked and felt good. Suave. Hot. Sexy. Perfect. Anything and everything. He had changed his hair after Jungkook showed up at his dance class, but otherwise he looked the same. He was mildly proud of managing to shove himself into leather pants. He loved the aesthetic. He did _not_ love trying to take them off. But tonight was all about the aesthetic. It was a bit early still, only 8 p.m., so Jimin knew that while Jungkook was working, he wouldn’t be fully occupied yet. 

So, straightening himself up, Jimin swept into the club like the graceful dancer he was and sought out Jungkook. He found him easily since he was behind the bar doing something with the bottles and glasses. He seemed to always be there whenever Jimin stopped by and he was beginning to think that Jungkook just liked the monotony. Jungkook sensed him almost immediately. He looked up and visibly halted his movements for a full second before continuing. He may have been able to pull off the indifference if Jimin hadn’t caught the way his eyes flashed purple briefly. _Oh, I call this a win for me_. 

“Jungkookie! Do you like my new hair?” Jimin asked, bouncing up to the bar and leaning close.

“I-it’s nice. Why blue?”

“Why _not_ blue?” Jimin asked back, “but I think it makes my skin look like alabaster, don’t you?”

Jungkook’s eyes trailed from his face down his neck, halting briefly on the choker, then to his chest which was largely exposed because of the low cut style of his top. Jungkook’s eyes snapped back to the choker for a second then he nodded. 

“It’s only nice, Jungkookie? Do you know how long this took?” Jimin asked, leaning further forward as he pouted.

“It looks really good,” Jungkook added, turning away to place some bottles back on the shelf. Jimin took a moment to admire the way Jungkook filled out what he deemed to be his “work attire.” It was just a simple pair of slacks and a black button-up but he wore them well and Jimin found himself staring a little harder than he should. When he looked up, he noticed that not only were his eyes silver but Jungkook was watching him through the mirror behind the bottles, his own eyes matching in purple intensity. Jimin smiled slightly, which made Jungkook drop his eyes and finish putting the bottles away. 

“You look really good in all black, Jungkook-ah. I always assume that was hyung’s thing but you wear it well,” Jimin complimented, figuring he had already been caught so why not?

“Ah, thanks,” Jungkook replied as he turned around, still looking away from Jimin.

_Oh, no baby, you don’t get to come to my class all confident and then avoid me_ , Jimin thought before launching himself onto the bar and laying on his back so he was looking up at Jungkook from underneath. In this position, he was practically splayed out on the bar like a snack. Jungkook could see the outline of his whole body and he was _very close_ to Jimin’s face.

“Now you can’t look away,” Jimin teased, looking straight up at Jungkook and stretching a little.

Jungkook’s eyes flashed purple before his whole face turned bright red, “um, I— what?”

Sensing victory, Jimin tilted his head up a bit, feeling Jungkooks’ breath stutter. Jimin always found it interesting how often Jungkook and Taehyung breathed. Probably because Yoongi did it as well so they never stopped. When he was just a hair’s breadth away from Jungkook’s mouth, Jimin smiled, “And now we’re even, babe.”

Jungkook wrenched his head back, feeling his face turn an even darker shade of red, “not fair.”

Jimin sat up and looked at Jungkook over his shoulder, “who said we’re fighting fair?”

There was a low growl sound that Jimin was surprised to realize came from Jungkook but he smiled anyway, “see you later, Kookie. Call me.”

Probably still only working at half capacity due to shock, Jungkook watched Jimin wander away and out of the club. It was only when Taehyung clapped in front of his face that he realized he had been staring blankly at the point where Jimin had been.

“Now, I don’t know what weird mating ritual that was, but it was hot so good for you,” Taehyung congratulated. 

“He’s going to be the death of me,” Jungkook told him seriously.

“There are worse ways to go. I bet he’s _super_ flexible. He’s been a dancer for what? A hundred years? Definitely flexible. Have fun with that.”

“Oh god please stop talking,” Jungkook groaned, covering his face. 

“Awe, my baby is growing up,” Taehyung teased.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I definitely do.”

“Guess I’ll find a new best friend then,” Taehyung decided.

“Go ahead. I’ll just kill them,” Jungkook told him honestly.

“I’m not sure if that’s sweet or scary but I’m going to go with sweet. Just promise you won’t abandon me once you and Jimin-ah get together,” Taehyung said, suddenly serious.

Jungkook looked up in surprise, “I would _never_. You’re my family, hyung. If he wanted me to leave, I’d choose you. No question.”

Taehyung smiled, suddenly relieved. The thought of Jungkook and Yoongi abandoning him now that their love lives had taken off had haunted him more than he wanted to admit, “well, the right one would never ask for that.”

“Exactly, so you have nothing to worry about,” Jungkook said, reaching out to pull Taehyung into an awkward hug. 

Taehyung nuzzled his face into Jungkook’s hair and smiled, “our family’s getting pretty big, huh?”

“Hopefully it stays that way.”

“It will,” Taehyung replied with confidence he did not feel. Like Yoongi, he could sense something coming. He just didn’t know what it meant.

* * *

With his music cranked up to the loudest setting, Hoseok drove to Yoongi’s apartment complex in complete relaxation. He had been up most of the night, but not because he was nervous. Because he was excited. He had been trying to get Yoongi to go on a date with him for the better part of a month. After they finally kissed, it had been all Hoseok could think about and now it was finally happening. Hoseok was finally able to bring Yoongi out and show him a good time. Hoseok was beyond excited. He couldn’t wait to see Yoongi’s surprised smile. The way his gums would show and his eyes would practically disappear. Maybe the way he would rub his neck in embarrassment. Or pout when Hoseok paid. He couldn’t wait to kiss that pout off his mouth. 

It was those thoughts that pushed him out of the car, up the elevator and to Yoongi’s door. After knocking, Hoseok shoved his hands in his pockets and waited. The door opened a few seconds later, and Hoseok looked up with a smile, only for it to drop off his face a few seconds later.

“Ah, you must be Jung Hoseok-ssi. I’m Choi Wonsoon, Yoongi-ssi’s long-suffering assistant and apparent dogsitter.”

“Oh,” Hoseok gasped out, bowing in greeting, “I’ve heard hyung talk about you! You mean a great deal to him.”

Wonsoon nodded, “we have known each other a great many years. Please come in. Yoongi-ssi is just finishing up.”

Hoseok smiled and stepped into the apartment. He was immediately bombarded by Holly who wanted to show him as much love as possible. Hoseok obliged, easily dropping down into a crouch so he could rub Holly with both hands as he wiggled and made excited sounds that Hoseok imitated back to him. Wonsoon watched the whole interaction with an odd expression, having never seen: one, someone talking to a dog like that and two, someone so lively around Yoongi. It was odd indeed. 

In his room, Yoongi heard Hoseok playing with Holly and smiled. It made his heart warm in a way he had long stopped thinking was possible. Taking one last look in the mirror, Yoongi nodded to himself and left his room. He found Hoseok as he expected too, kneeling on the ground, rubbing Holly’s belly. He took a moment to admire the view before he announced his presence. Hoseok was dressed perfectly, as usual, wearing pale ripped jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, a leather jacket, and a large oversize scarf that Yoongi knew he could bury himself in. It was a simple enough outfit but Hoseok pulled it off in an effortless way. 

Holly sensed Yoongi’s presence then and jumped up to greet him. Hoseok followed Holly’s cute little run with his eyes, his lips smiling. When Holly arrived at Yoongi’s legs, jumping in enthusiasm because he knew Yoongi would be leaving soon, Hoseok looked up at Yoongi who was completely distracted by Holly. Looking at him was probably a mistake. Hoseok had the intense urge to wrap Yoongi up in bubble wrap and never let him leave the house. He looked _adorable_. He was wearing simple black pants and a blue and white striped button-up. All this was okay. But the sweater vest. That was it. Hoseok was done. He looked soft and small and warm and Hoseok was about ready to tap out. This was it for him. 

“Be good for Wonsoon-ah okay?” Yoongi said to Holly, smiling slightly. Holly wiggled around and yipped in agreement so Yoongi looked up at Hoseok, who was still staring. 

“What?”

“You look really cute. I like the sweater,” Hoseok said, standing up finally.

Yoongi looked down at himself and shrugged, “Taehyung-ah bought it for me.”

“He has good taste because it looks cute on you.”

“Thanks,” Yoongi commented, rubbing his neck just as Hoseok predicted, “Wonsoon-ah, thanks for sticking around. You don’t have to stay the whole time, just until Holly’s last walk or the other guys get home. You can take off after that.”

“For sure. Have fun,” Wonsoon agreed, heading towards the office where he’d likely work for the rest of the night.

“He’s really nice,” Hoseok commented.

“He is. Best assistant. I feel like I ask him for too much, but he never complains.”

“I’m sure you don't,” Hoseok disagreed, “now, are you ready to head out?”

“I am,” Yoongi agreed, grabbing his jacket as they passed the doorway. 

“Then off we go.”

Twenty minutes later, Yoongi sat in the dim booth across from Hoseok with a partially confused and partially thankful expression on his face. He kept looking around trying to understand where they were. Hoseok watched in amusement before finally explaining. 

“A few years back, this place opened up and I did PR for them. It was right when I started my business but they had faith in me. Their dream was to be a lowkey bar with live music where people could come and relax.”

“It is that,” Yoongi agreed, looking around again with more interest. The whole place was dimly lit and comfortable. People sat in groups or alone, enjoying the music. Someone was playing the piano with a guitar accompaniment. They were very good. It was subdued and relaxed. The exact type of place Yoongi sought out when he went out alone, though he had never heard of this place. He loved places like this because the noise didn’t hurt his ears or give him a headache like his own clubs did. But he had never told Hoseok that.

“I wanted to bring you somewhere you’d have fun too. I know you don’t like clubs, so I figured this place would be perfect,” Hoseok explained.

“It is. This is the type of place I always come to when I go out. I’m usually just alone,” Yoongi told him.

“Not this time,” Hoseok replied, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands.

“No, not this time.”

The whole night passed easily and exactly how Yoongi liked. It was chill and relaxed, conversation flowing easily without awkward pauses. Sometimes they lapsed into silence while they listened to music or drank but it wasn’t awkward and neither felt the need to fill the space. It was easy. At one point the owner came over and greeted Hoseok. He was upset Hoseok didn’t tell him he was coming because they would have done something special but Hoseok was adamant about showing the place as is.

“This is Min Yoongi-ssi. He owns _Gojoseon_.”

“The club?” The owner asked in surprise.

Yoongi nodded, “my brothers like to run clubs so I let them open what they want. I much prefer this atmosphere though.”

“Well thank you. Your club is very popular. My son goes there often.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment,” Yoongi said with a laugh.

“Neither do I,” the man laughed as well, “but please come back any time, Yoongi-ssi.”

“I will,” Yoongi agreed, “thank you.”

The owner left with a bow and Hoseok sat back down with a smile, “he’s such a lovely man.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement, noting that even after the owner left he was still talking about Hoseok in glowing terms. He wasn’t putting on an act when he spoke to Hoseok, he genuinely cared about him. Yoongi made a mental note to make this his new go-to spot. Loyalty was a rare thing in his world, he appreciated it when he saw it. 

“Do you want another drink?” Hoseok asked, drawing Yoongi’s attention away from the owner. Yoongi took in Hoseok’s expression, it was soft and happy, but it made Yoongi feel guilty. Hoseok did everything to make Yoongi comfortable. He let him lie and hide the truth because he knew Yoongi was too much of a coward to tell him the truth. He took Yoongi out to a place he knew Yoongi would like without regard to what he wanted. 

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Yoongi asked.

Hoseok blinked in surprise, “do you not like it?”

“No, I love it,” Yoongi told him honestly, “but I want to do what you want to do too. So let’s go dancing.”

“But you don’t dance.”

“I will for you, so let’s go?” Yoongi said, standing up with his palm outstretched.

“Okay, let’s,” Hoseok agreed, taking Yoongi’s hand and pulling him towards the exit.

“Wait, we have to pay.”

“I left my credit card number for the tab. I knew you’d get all pouty if I tried to pay so I beat you to it,” Hoseok told him, smiling when Yoongi pouted still. 

“Fine, but I’m paying for cover.”

“Of course, this next half of the date is yours.”

“Good, then let’s go.”

Once they had arrived at a suitable dance club, Hoseok and Yoongi stripped down a bit in the car. They were wearing too many layers to dance. Yoongi pulled off his sweater and rolled up his sleeves, unbuttoning a few buttons for good measure.

“Hot,” Hoseok said, watching Yoongi’s fingers work.

  
Yoongi smirked and looked away, before turning back as Hoseok pulled off his sweater to reveal a simple white t-shirt underneath. Such a simple look shouldn’t be so hot but here Yoongi was, watching in fascination as Hoseok’s skin turned a more golden colour when contrasted with the white of his shirt. 

“Let’s go?” Hoseok asked once he fixed his hair.

“Okay.” Yoongi agreed, getting out of the car.

At the door, Yoongi gave his name to the bouncer. He wasn’t on the list but he had enough brand awareness in the club community to be let in right away.

“Ohhhh, I feel famous. That’s kinda hot,” Hoseok teased, leaning into Yoongi’s ear so he could hear him, as if that was _ever_ Yoongi’s problem.

“Stick with me, kid,” Yoongi joked. 

“Hmm, gotta make it worth my while. I can’t be with someone who can’t dance, so show me what you got.”

Yoongi smirked and let Hoseok pull him to the dance floor. While the first part of the date had been calm and relaxed, the second half was loud and sweaty. And not in the way Yoongi had both hoped and feared it would be. They started off slow, simply moving to the beat while looking at each other. But soon enough, Hoseok had reached out and pulled Yoongi close. Instinctively, Yoongi turned around so he wouldn’t be staring at Hoseok’s neck. He was strong but not that strong. The temptation was _real_. He could feel Hoseok pressed up against his back now. His muscles and body moving with the beat effortlessly. Yoongi could hear him breathing and his blood pumping. He could feel Hoseok smile as he pulled Yoongi closer and nuzzled his ear. Yoongi wasn’t sure he believed in heaven and he was even less sure he would make it there if it existed, but he figured this was as close as he’d ever get: Hoseok holding him close while smiling and humming along to the music. 

Hoseok was focusing very hard on his breathing. He was trying to keep it level and prevent himself from doing something he would regret. Cute, sweater vest Yoongi had made him want to wrap him in a blanket and watch Disney movies. Hot, dancing Yoongi made him want to push him against a wall and get lost in him. Hear him call his name over and over.

_That is_ not _how you calm down, Hoseok_. 

His arm tensed around Yoongi’s waist and he felt Yoongi’s hand settle on top of his arm in response. He seemed to be idly tracing patterns on his arm even as his hips did unholy things against his. With a sigh, Hoseok buried his face in Yoongi’s shoulder and smiled before giving Yoongi a quick nip on the joint between his neck and shoulder. He felt rather than heard Yoongi’s breath hitch and felt his arms tighten again.

_Chill, calm down_. 

The issue was that Hoseok had a great many ideas about Yoongi. They ranged from the incredibly wholesome: Hoseok making Yoongi breakfast with Holly nipping at his feet and Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin begging for food too. To the extremely unwholesome: Yoongi sweaty and arching underneath him as he cried out in pleasure while Hoseok thrust into him relentlessly. 

Anyway.

The point was that Hoseok had a lot of thoughts. He thought about Yoongi constantly. At first, he had thought it was a friend thing. Then a sexual thing because, as Jimin noticed immediately, Yoongi was very much Hoseok’s type. But now he realized it was something different. Yoongi brought out a feeling in Hoseok he’d never had before. He just wanted to tell Yoongi everything, even the little things. He wanted to hear about Yoongi’s day. He wanted to just listen to Yoongi talk about anything. He wasn’t naive enough to say he was in love, but he was certainly heading that way. He knew it. The only thing holding him back was whatever Yoongi was hiding from him. He saw it in his eyes sometimes, the sadness. And fear. Whatever it was, Yoongi was struggling with it. The knowledge that Yoongi was struggling gave him comfort in a way, because it meant that Yoongi wasn’t willfully deceiving him, but he still wanted to know. He couldn’t fall if he didn’t know and Hoseok felt like maybe he wanted to fall. 

Lost in their thoughts and the feeling of each other, Hoseok and Yoongi danced the entire night, stopping only to grab drinks before returning to the dancefloor. Yoongi may not like to dance usually, but he wasn’t going to give up on the opportunity to feel Hoseok this close. Especially if he pulled away after he found out. Yoongi knew he wasn’t strong enough to tell Hoseok, he’d come to terms with that, but maybe Jimin was. Jimin had promised to tell Hoseok soon. Yoongi wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad about that but he agreed it was for the best.

Before they knew it, the club was announcing the last call. Hoseok pulled Yoongi close one last time before stepping back and smiling down at him, “I guess we stayed out pretty late, huh?”

“We did.”

“Let’s get you home. I’m sure Holly misses you.”

Yoongi smiled, “he has Jungkook-ah and Taehyung-ah now. I’m sure he’s passed out from puppy exhaustion. They wear him out.”

Hoseok smiled too, “that is the cutest image.”

“It is,” Yoongi agreed, following Hoseok out.

Slipping behind the wheel of his car, Hoseok stretched and adjusted his mirror. He had stopped drinking an hour or so before, though he hadn’t drunk much to begin with, but better safe than sorry. Yoongi snuggled into his seat and turned his head to look at Hoseok. Tiredness radiated off him, but so did contentment and Hoseok would take that. 

The drive to Yoongi’s apartment was relatively quiet and ended far too quickly. When Hoseok pulled up, Yoongi turned to him, “do you want to stay over? It’s late.”

Hoseok raised a brow so Yoongi fumbled to continue, “in the spare room. Like before.”

Hoseok laughed and shook his head, “no, I have to do some work in the morning. It’s easier if I’m home.”

“Okay,” Yoongi agreed softly, “next time.”

“Yea,” Hoseok said just as softly, “next time.”

Yoongi looked up then, eyes large and round like the emoji Hoseok was so fond of using, and Hoseok leaned in without thinking. The kiss was soft and quick, just a brush of lips really, but it was enough. Yoongi sighed into it and gently stroked Hoseok’s jaw, “I’m sorry I’m such a coward.”

“Don’t say that. I don’t think that at all. Like I keep telling you, hyung, I don’t mind waiting.”

“Okay,” Yoongi said again, placing one last soft kiss on Hoseok lips, “get home safe.”

“I will,” Hoseok promised, watching as Yoongi got out of his car. He waited until Yoongi had entered his building before pulling away and heading home. The date had had a bittersweet ending but Hoseok was content with that. His feelings had only solidified during the night. All Hoseok needed was to hear whatever Yoongi had to say so he could fall all the way. 

Pulling up to his building, Hoseok smiled when he saw a spot right in front. He loved parking close because it made his mornings go faster. As active as he was, sometimes he was just a bit lazy. Hoseok grabbed his jacket, scarf, and sweater from before and hopped out of his car, humming as he made his way to the door. There was a shuffling sound behind him so Hoseok turned around. Seeing a familiar face, Hoseok smiled and waved, “Oh hi! What are you doing out so late?”

As everyone had suspected, Hoseok’s kindness was his downfall. Hoseok had a moment to panic, even dropping his clothes to defend himself, but a hand wrapped around his face before he could get his bearings. His last thoughts before the world went black were of Yoongi’s sad eyes and soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> Outfits:  
> [Jimin](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/463096774178828985/)  
> [Jungkook](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/761600986962748782/)  
> [Hoseok](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/42010209011126651/)  
> [Yoongi](https://www.makestar.co/artists/245/media/photos/cf9696cd96333323) (this live honestly messed me up and I’m still not okay. My desire to protect this smol man is very much reflected in Hoseok’s thoughts lol)
> 
> Again.... I'm sorry about this 🙈🙈🙈
> 
> Stay safe :)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	11. The Missing: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon realizes something is wrong.
> 
> Yoongi deals with the aftermath of Hoseok's disappearance.
> 
> Seokjin has an unexpected guest.
> 
> Hoseok wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it's been a tough week, I'm sure. Ending on a cliffhanger like that was not the nicest thing I've done and I can't even promise I won't do it again. But it's fun, right? (please don't kill me)
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be one part, but I got halfway done and realized it would be a massive endeavour if I continued, so I broke it up (this seems to be a common issue with me. I can't seem to plan a single chapter to save my life.)
> 
> Enjoy! 💜💜

Namjoon stepped into his office and immediately spun from the impact of his shoulder on the door jam he had just walked into without noticing. Wincing at his own stupidity, Namjoon tossed his bag on the client chair and rubbed his shoulder. He’d been spacey ever since Seokjin left the night before. He hadn’t got their taxes done, which was why he was in the office on a Saturday, and he hadn’t slept well. He was struggling. Every choice he had made was to protect Hoseok, but Namjoon was not one who did betrayal well. And that’s what it was beginning to feel like. Betrayal. People were trusting him with their personal information and he was reporting it to a third party. He felt like a snitch reporting to the police. _No_ , Namjoon thought, _a snitch helps people at least_. 

This was the crux of Namjoon’s issue. Because he didn’t know _what_ was being done with the information he was sharing he didn’t know if he was actually helping or not. He knew he was getting protection for Hoseok from the deal, but nothing had happened recently to indicate that Hoseok was in any danger. Well, other than the fact he hung around far too many vampires. Sure, Namjoon often met with vampires too as part of his job, but he didn’t hang out with them casually. He didn’t go to their house for dinner or go on _dates_ with them.

That thought made Namjoon pause a bit as his mind once again rounded back to Seokjin. His current problem. Because Seokjin had sought him out and they had talked. Sure, it was about Seokjin’s worries but it had also been nice. Namjoon had told stories he hadn’t talked about in years and made Seokjin laugh. And his laugh was something else. Namjoon had been too caught up in telling his stories to really focus on it the night before but thinking back now, it struck Namjoon how off it was. His laugh sounded like when Namjoon forgot to change out his windshield wipers and they grew old and squeaky. Or when Hoseok went on his frequent cleaning rampages and wiped the entire office down from ceiling to floor. It was loud and stupid and incredibly endearing. It was the only thing about Seokjin that wasn’t beyond perfect and it made Namjoon like it even more. His laugh made him seem normal. Human even. Namjoon wanted to hear it again. 

But that wasn’t what he was fixated on. Not really. It’s what his brain drifted to since it made him feel better, but it wasn’t what held his thoughts in flux. The issue of reporting to the Hunters was ricocheting in his brain like a bouncy ball thrown into a small box at full force. It was giving him a headache and stressing him out. He knew he had to really think about it but the guilt held him back. 

Still rubbing his now aching shoulder, Namjoon made his way to Hoseok’s office. He had promised to come in since he had taken most of the previous day off after meeting with Seogi again about their contract. Namjoon didn’t know what happened, but Hoseok had warned him it might be cancelled. After their meeting, however, Hoseok had seemed content but Namjoon had only talked to him briefly on the phone, ending the call with a promise to update further on Monday when they were both in again. But now Namjoon was slacking off and not getting his work done so here he was, two days early.

Entering Hoseok’s office with a knock, Namjoon looked around and noticed everything was just as he had left it the morning before. Frowning a bit, Namjoon went to their shared office space to see if maybe Hoseok had decided to work there instead, but found it just as empty. Namjoon returned to his office and sent a quick text to Hoseok, asking where he was. It wouldn’t be the first time Hoseok had chosen to work from home, so Namjoon wasn’t worried. Plus, there was no point telling Namjoon he wasn’t going to be in the office either since Namjoon wasn’t supposed to be there. 

With a heavy sigh, Namjoon flipped his phone in his hand and closed his eyes. He had hoped Hoseok could distract him from his issue but no such luck. Which meant he really had to think about it. About the implications of telling the Hunters that Seokjin suspected Yoongi was a traitor. They had said that Yoongi was dangerous, that people died when they got too close to him. But would that stop them from working with him if he offered them information? Was that how they could guarantee Hosoek’s safety? Because the only threat to his safety worked with them? Is that why they targeted Namjoon? Because they knew about him from Yoongi who learned from Hoseok, just as Namjoon had learned about Yoongi? Namjoon didn’t know and that was the problem. He needed to know. He was a man that operated on information and knowledge and he had been flying blind for far too long. That had to stop. 

Making his decision, Namjoon dialled his contact number and waited. He would say he had information that he could only share in person, that way he could _see_ the man’s face when he revealed the information and gauge his reaction. From there, Namjoon could make his next move. Namjoon waited but eventually, the ringing cut off with an automated voice telling him the owner of the number was unavailable and didn’t have voicemail set up. Namjoon dialled the number again but the same thing happened. He had never had a problem contacting them before but it was a Saturday morning so Namjoon assumed they could be doing regular things. Hunters were people too after all. 

Frustrated at his own lack of ability to do _anything_ , Namjoon put his phone away and pulled out the paperwork he had been doing yesterday, which was supposed to have finished already, and buckled down. He’d deal with the Hunters later. He’d catch up with Hoseok later. Right now, he just needed to finish his work.

By midday, Namjoon had finished filing their taxes and was now starting to get a bit worried. Hoseok hadn’t replied to his text message or his earlier phone call. It was now just after 1 p.m. and Hoseok _never_ slept that late. Namjoon called Hoseok again and when he failed to answer, he made a decision to go check up on him personally. Usually, Namjoon wouldn’t have bothered. It was Saturday and Hoseok had had a date the night before, but something told Namjoon this wasn’t usual. So jogging to Hoseok’s apartment since it was close by, Namjoon knocked on his door a few times. Like his phone calls, the door remained unanswered. Thankfully, Namjoon had a spare key so he simply opened the door and let himself in.

The apartment was quiet. No movement or noise at all. Hoseok was not a person who worked in silence. He needed music and room to move and pace. There was no way he was working right now. Without thinking about what he might find given the date the night before, Namjoon pushed open the door to Hoseok’s bedroom. The bed was empty and neatly made. Namjoon couldn’t tell if it had been slept in since it was still made as it always was after Hoseok woke up, but he wasn’t here now.

Namjoon scanned the room with a frown, feeling a spike of worry and left the apartment. He took the time to leave a quick note, just in case something had happened to Hoseok’s phone, before returning to his office. The first thing Namjoon did was find their contract with _Gojoseon_ and get the contact number for Yoongi. Before panicking, though Namjoon felt his throat tighten anyway, Namjoon told himself he should check with Yoongi. The two had been dancing around each other for months so it wouldn’t have been unusual if Hoseok had spent the night with Yoongi. Which would also explain why he wasn’t answering the phone.

Taking a deep breath, Namjoon dialled the number he assumed belonged to Yoongi and waited. Inside his apartment twenty minutes away, Yoongi heard the buzz of his phone and rolled away from it with an angry pout, pulling Holly closer to his chest. He had been too worked up over Hoseok to sleep for most of the night but had finally fallen asleep an hour before so he wasn’t about to let some phone call wake him up. Thus, Namjoon’s call remained unanswered and all the anxiety Namjoon had been trying to keep bottled up erupted. 

With shaking hands, Namjoon dialled his last chance to find Hoseok and held his breath. Jimin picked up on the second ring.

“ _Namjoon-ah? Can’t say I was expecting a call from you. Can I call you back? I’m about to start a class.”_

“No, uh, this will be quick. Have you seen Hoseok-ah?”

_“What?”_

“I can’t find him. He didn’t come into work today and he’s not answering his phone.”

“ _Well he went out with Yoongi-hyung last night so maybe he’s sleeping still._ ”

“I checked his apartment. No one’s been there.”

“ _Look, Namjoonie, I know you’re young but when a man and a man are attract — _”

“I know! I called Yoongi-ssi too and he didn’t pick up either and I— could you just check that he’s there, please? I know I’m probably overreacting and they're both just sleeping off whatever weird sexcapade they had last night but with everything happening right now I just—”

“ _Hey, hey, okay, I’ll call Jungkook-ah, okay? I’ll see if they’re there. That way Hoseok-ah won’t have to hear you freak out, okay?_ ”

“Okay. I just— thank you.”

“ _It’s no problem. I know this is a lot and we’re all worried about Hoseok-ah but I-I trust Yoongi-hyung._ ”

“Really?”

“ _I do. I’ll call you back in a few, okay?”_

“Okay,” Namjoon agreed, hanging up but still clutching his phone. His mind was running a mile a minute. He couldn’t focus. All his worst-case scenarios were bombarding him and he couldn’t make himself stop. He didn’t know why he was reacting this way, Hoseok had dropped off the map before, so it wasn’t unusual, but something made Namjoon antsy. Other than the overwhelming _danger_ of the vampire world right now, it was that Hoseok _always_ showed up at Namjoon’s place to talk about his dates. He loved to gush and share far too many details with Namjoon. The fact that he was off the map right after a date had never happened before. He wasn’t sure that was why he was freaking out but it was the only thing his frazzled mind could come up with. 

When his phone vibrated again, Namjoon pressed the answer button so hard he was worried the screen might crack. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Did you find him?”

“ _I need you to come to Yoongi-hyung’s apartment. Now._ ”

“What? Why?”

“ _Hoseok-ah dropped off Yoongi-hyung at his apartment after 2 a.m. last night and went home._ ”

“But—”

“ _Hoseok-ah is missing._ ”

* * *

When Jimin woke up Saturday morning it was with a large smile and small giggles. He couldn’t get over Jungkook’s face when he had walked out of the bar the night before. He had looked shocked and embarrassed but his eyes had been fiery and it made Jimin tingley just thinking about it. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Maybe even ever. Jungkook just did something to him. Made him feel brave and seductive but also shy and happy too. It was such a perfect mix and Jimin hadn’t known that was possible. He’d never had a relationship like this. He’d never taken the time to build one before and like Jungkook had said previously, he was glad they hadn’t rushed things before because now they had time to learn about each other.

These happy thoughts pushed Jimin through his morning routine. He paused briefly to respond to a text from Hoseok that he had received around midnight that was essentially just what Jimin figured were text versions of screaming noises before heading to his class. Saturday classes were his favourite because the students were livelier and on a less strict schedule. It allowed him to really get into helping them develop their skills. He’d never seen himself as a teacher, but Hoseok had really pushed him and even got him the interview at the studio he now worked at. 

There were a lot of things in Jimin’s life that wouldn’t exist without Hoseok and he was very aware of this. A sense of guilt washed over him then, muting his mood. This had been happening a lot lately because he had promised himself, and everyone else, that he would tell Hoseok the truth but he hadn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t try. He did. Repeatedly. But Hoseok would look at him with large, trusting eyes and Jimin would chicken out every time. He was weak. He knew that too. But now it wasn’t just about him. It was about Yoongi. And Jungkook. And Taehyung. Hell, it was even about Namjoon. Everyone was waiting because of him and he needed to say something sooner rather than later. Especially now that Hoseok was working for Seogi. That had disaster written all over it. 

As Jimin entered the dance studio, he shook off his negative thoughts and began to stretch out. A distracted teacher was an ineffective one and he wouldn’t let that happen. He had just finished his warm-up routine when his phone started to ring. The students were trickling in now so he didn’t have a lot of time so he intended to just silence it but when he saw Namjoon’s name on his screen he paused. Namjoon didn’t call him. Not really. Not unless it was important.

“Namjoon-ah? Can’t say I was expecting a call from you. Can I call you back? I’m about to start a class,” Jimin said, waving to his students as they entered.

“ _No, uh, this will be quick. Have you seen Hoseok-ah?_ ”

Jimin’s head turned around so he was facing forward and away from his students, “what?”

“ _I can’t find him. He didn’t come into work today and he’s not answering his phone._ ”

The image of Hoseok’s earlier text message made him smile, “Well he went out with Yoongi-hyung last night so maybe he’s sleeping still.”

“ _I checked his apartment. No one’s been there._ ”

Jimin laughed a bit, “Look, Namjoonie, I know you’re young but when a man and a man are attract—”

“ _I know! I called Yoongi-ssi too and he didn’t pick up either and I — could you just check that he’s there, please? I know I’m probably overreacting and they're both just sleeping off whatever weird sexcapade they had last night but with everything happening right now I just—_”

Now Jimin frowned. Namjoon sounded frantic and he _never_ got frantic, “Hey, hey, okay, I’ll call Jungkook-ah, okay? I’ll see if they’re there. That way Hoseok-ah won’t have to hear you freak out, okay?”

“ _Okay. I just — thank you_.”

“It’s no problem. I know this is a lot and we’re all worried about Hoseok-ah but I,” Jimin paused, feeling a touch embarrassed with what he was about to say, “I trust Yoongi-hyung.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“I do. I’ll call you back in a few, okay?” Jimin offered, not bothering to wait for confirmation before hanging up and calling Jungkook. 

He answered right away, which gave Jimin a sense of satisfaction, “ _hey, hyung, I thought it was my turn. Bold of you._ ”

“I wish, but I’m calling for Hoseok-ah. Can you wake him up?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Hoseok-ah. Did he not sleep there?”

“ _No, Yoongi-hyung came home at like 2 in the morning. Me and Taehyung watched through the windows so we could embarrass hyung later. Hoseok-ah dropped him off._ ”

“What?” Jimin asked, feeling his legs weaken as fear flashed through his system.

“ _Hyung, what’s up? Why are you looking for Hoseok-ah?_ ”

“Namjoon-ah can’t find him. He didn’t come to work. He’s not answering his phone. Namjoon-ah searched his apartment and it hadn’t been slept in. I thought— oh god, _where’s Hoseok-ah_?” Jimin practically screeched.

“ _Hyung. Calm down. I need you to get Namjoon-ah and come to my apartment, okay? We need to tell Yoongi-hyung and see if he can find him._ ”

“Tell him now!”

“ _I-I think in person would be better. Hearing from you both since you’re more aware of his movements would be better_.”

“I—”

“ _Please, hyung? It’ll help. I promise._ ”

“Okay. I’ll call Namjoon-ah. We’ll be there soon.”

“ _Okay, hyung_ ,” Jungkook replied before hanging up, leaving Jimin staring at his phone blankly. His students had started to notice that something was wrong but Jimin ignored them and dialled Namjoon’s number. He picked up immediately. 

“ _Did you find him?_ ”

“I need you to come to Yoongi-hyung’s apartment. Now,” Jimin ordered, feeling how hollow his voice sounded.

“ _What? Why?_ ”

“Hoseok-ah dropped off Yoongi-hyung at his apartment after 2 a.m. last night and went home,” Jimin explained, feeling his sense of dread skyrocket.

“ _But —_”

Jimin cut him off with a choked voice, “Hoseok-ah is missing.”

“ _No — I— what’s the address? _” Namjoon asked.

Jimin told him the address and turned to his students. They could see from his expression that something terrible had happened and immediately offered comfort. 

“I’m sorry I have to go. I—”

“It’s okay, hyung. Go,” one of his students offered. 

Without thought, Jimin grabbed his stuff and took off. He wasn’t even bothering to cover up his speed. He just ran. The only thought on his mind was Hoseok. He was gone. Someone had taken him and it was Jimin’s fault. If he knew about them, about vampires, he would have been more careful. He would be safe. But he wasn’t and that was Jimin’s fault. If something happened to him Jimin would never be able to forgive himself. 

It took less than 10 minutes for Jimin to run the several miles to Yoongi’s apartment. He pounded on the door, sweaty and panicked, waiting for Jungkook to answer. He opened the door immediately, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open.

“Come in,” Jungkook ordered, turning around quickly and leaving Jimin behind. He returned with a towel and a new shirt for Jimin to wear since he had sweated through his own now. Without a word, Jimin took the towel and shirt. He had just slipped the new shirt over his head when Taehyung entered the room with Yoongi trailing behind him and Holly following closely. He looked sleepy and rumpled. His eyes were still partially closed and his mouth was frowning but when he saw Jimin he immediately straightened. Looking between the three of them, his frown deepened. This time for a different reason.

“What happened?” Yoongi asked immediately.

“We should wait for—” Jungkook started but knocking on the door interrupted him. 

Jimin whipped open the door without bothering to ask for permission and Namjoon rushed in, also frantic and sweating, “did you tell him?”

“No,” Taehyung replied.

“Tell me what?” Yoongi asked, looking between them quickly.

No one replied, all in various stages of panic and fear. Yoongi was about to ask again when Jimin spoke in a tiny broken voice, “Hoseok-ah is missing.”

Silence descended over the room as Yoongi took in that information. It took a moment. Like his brain wouldn’t process the information that he had just been told, then suddenly the room was stifling. Jimin whimpered and curled into himself, suddenly feeling like a weight was pressing on his chest. Jungkook and Taehyung hissed, retreating from Yoongi. They could feel a flash of fear followed quickly by anger through their new sire bond. Coupled with the now oppressive feeling of power in the air, both were taken aback. Namjoon felt the hair on his arms stand up and his mouth turn dry. He wanted to flee but he knew he couldn’t. Holly, previously sitting at Yoongi’s feet, began to growl and back away from Yoongi, eyes trained on him as if he was an intruder. And maybe he was because the Yoongi standing there now was very much not the Yoongi everyone knew and loved and that Jimin had come to trust. This Yoongi was the one who had massacred thousands without regret. This Yoongi had angry, flashing purple eyes and visible fangs. His brows were tilted down and his nose was scrunched. But it wasn’t the look of him that scared everyone. It was the _feeling_. Though Yoongi had claimed to rarely, if ever, conceal parts of his power, they all now knew that was a lie. The power in the room was overwhelming and _thick_. It made the vampires want to choke and the human flee. 

But perhaps the most terrifying of all was the soft voice Yoongi spoke in. If he had yelled or ranted, it would have matched the situation, but he didn’t. He simply asked in a voice so soft it was practically soothing, “what do you mean _missing_?”

Jungkook hissed again, like his voice had caused him physical pain, and gritted out, “hyung, you need to calm down. I can’t _think_.”

Yoongi blinked at him as if he was thinking about it before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The area was suddenly bereft of the sensation of power. It was like Yoongi had turned on a vacuum and sucked it all up. When he opened his eyes, they were still purple, as if he couldn’t control his emotions enough to return them to brown. Neither Jungkook nor Taehyung had _ever_ seen Yoongi’s eyes purple for more than a few seconds and never when he wasn’t feeding. Like his voice, that silent display of how upset he was sent a shiver down their spines. 

Turning his still purple eyes to Jimin, Yoongi’s nose scrunched a bit again, “explain.”

Jimin blinked and looked at Namjoon, “he’s the one who noticed.”

“I—” Namjoon began, “uh, Hoseok-ah was supposed to come to work but he didn’t show up. So I assumed he had slept in but he never returned my texts or phone calls so I went by his apartment but it was empty. The bed was still made. I called you but you didn’t answer so I called Jimin-hyung.”

“I called Jungkook-ah who said Hoseok-ah had dropped you off late last night. No one has seen Hoseok-ah since,” Jimin finished.

Yoongi closed his eyes again before rubbing his face. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him like a wall, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him, “I need to change then we’re going to his apartment. I might be able to find something out.”

He didn’t wait for agreement or confirmation, he just turned around and went to his bedroom. For the first time since he had been brought to their home, Holly didn’t follow after Yoongi. He simply watched him go with confusion in his puppy eyes. Jungkook picked the puppy up and nuzzled his fur, “I’m scared too.”

The other three agreed silently, though for different reasons. They weren’t afraid of Yoongi, not really, they were afraid of what happened to Hoseok. What was _currently_ happening to Hoseok. No one knew and that ignorance bred fear, much like the Hunters who targeted them. 

* * *

Yoongi had never been a man for hope. It didn’t make sense in his life or outlook. Nothing happened to or for him because he _wished_ for it. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Usually, the more he wanted something the more likely it was for him to receive the opposite. Never in his long life had Yoongi received exactly what he wanted for any extended period of time. Somehow he wasn’t surprised that Hoseok was just another one of those things. That reality didn’t stop him from hoping though. 

For the first time that Yoongi could remember, he was _hoping_ for something. Praying even. Hoping that this was all just a mistake. Hoping that Hoseok would pop up, smiling and confused at their panic. Hell, at this point, Yoongi was even hoping that Hoseok had found out the truth and took off in anger and disgust. Even that would be better. Yoongi could take Hoseok hating him and running away if that meant Hoseok was _safe_. Even as they took the elevator up to Hoseok’s apartment and Namjoon used his spare key to open the door, Yoongi held onto that hope. Hoping that they’d step into the apartment and Hoseok would be there, upset at being disturbed or they’d find a note telling them to go fuck themselves. Anything would be better than what Yoongi feared, what Yoongi _knew_ , they’d find. Nothing. No sign of Hoseok. No indication of where he was. Nothing. 

As they stepped into the apartment and scanned the area, unconsciously mimicking Namjoon’s earlier movements, both Taehyung and Jungkook were hit with a wall. Literally. They had never been to Hoseok’s apartment before so they had never been invited in. Which meant they couldn’t enter. Yoongi felt relief flood his system, and that feeling was mirrored on Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook’s faces. They all instantaneously reached the same conclusion: Hoseok was still alive. Vampires couldn’t enter houses of people who hadn’t invited them in. This applied for humans and vampires alike. The owner (or leaseholder) just had to be alive (or as alive as vampires were). Which meant Hoseok was still alive if Jungkook and Taehyung couldn’t enter.

Taehyung spoke aloud in his relief, “he’s still alive. Wherever he is, he’s alive.” 

“How do you know?” Namjoon asked, confused. 

“We can’t enter. The homeowner has to be alive for that to count,” Jungkook explained.

“Oh thank god,” Namjoon muttered, feeling relief sag his shoulders. They still didn’t know where Hoseok was but at least they knew he was alive. For now anyway.

“Go search the perimeter. If he was taken, he wasn’t taken from here. It’s too neat. We’ll check with security and see if the cameras caught anything,” Yoongi ordered. 

Jungkook and Taehyung nodded before taking off down the stairs. It was faster than the elevator for them. Jimin looked around the room now with worried eyes, “it’s exactly how he left it yesterday, he didn’t come back here.”

“How do you know?” Namjoon asked since he hadn’t been able to tell.

“I was here to help Hoseok-ah pick out an outfit for his date. He wanted advice. Let me just—” Jimin trailed off, walking into Hoseok’s bedroom. Looking over the neatly made bed he noticed the small ripples and lines in the bedspread from where he had laid the night before. The bed hadn’t been remade, it was the _same._ As he suspected, “the bed hasn’t been remade. That’s how I left it yesterday.”

Yoongi rubbed his face, focusing on keeping his cool. It had taken him almost the entire way to Hoseok’s to calm down but even then his eyes didn’t return to normal. He wasn’t known for his lack of self-control so that spoke to how he was handling all this: not well.

“Let’s check security, maybe they’ll have something,” Yoongi muttered, looking around the room one last time. He had only been here twice. Once, when he had picked Hoseok up for their first (not) date. Jimin had been threatening him and Hoseok had smiled so brightly. Then again after his fight with Jungkook. They had sat together and talked, even though Yoongi's conflicting emotions had driven him there, it had been nice. They were good memories. Yoongi promised himself his last memory of this place would not be of Hoseok's disappearance.

* * *

Outside the building, Jungkook and Taehyung split up and made rounds of the building. Nothing stuck out or smelled like Hoseok, not really. His presence was there, sure, but that was just because it was his apartment building. Once they completed two laps of the area, Jungkook and Taehyung met at the front and looked around. 

Jungkook was frowning with his arms crossed, looking out at the street when he noticed something, “isn’t that Hoseok’s car?”

“What?”

Pointing at the car directly in front of the building, Jungkook repeated himself, “isn’t that Hoseok’s car?”

Taehyung followed his gesture and immediately went up to the car, searching inside for any clues. The car was locked, which meant Hoseok had gotten out and locked the door himself, theoretically anyway, so that meant he had made it home. But something happened in between his car and his unit. 

“Call him,” Taehyung ordered, walking away from the car and scanning the area again. Jungkook obeyed Taehyung's order and dialled Hoseok immediately.

“No answer,” Jungkook told him.

“I didn’t think there woul—” Taehyung broke off, hearing a vague vibrating sound in the distance. It was low, too low for even vampires to hear unless they were focusing, but it was there. Jungkook dropped his arm and took off in a run, following the sound, Taehyung hot on his heels. Nearly two blocks away, they found an old man curled up in clothes that smelled strongly of Hoseok.

“Where did you get this!?” Jungkook asked, grabbing the old man and hauling him up.

“I—” the man stuttered, terrified at the very pretty but very angry purple eyes staring down at him

“Jungkook-ah, let him go,” Taehyung ordered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Immediately, Jungkook dropped the man, his eyebrows furrowing as he turned away. He hadn’t meant to lash out but seeing the man in Hoseok’s clothes had made him so _mad_.

“Ahjussi,” Taehyung said softly, kneeling down, “ _tell me where you found those clothes._ ”

The man blinked, then: “in front of an apartment complex down the street. They were on the ground. I was going to pawn the phone for cash but the sweater and scarf are warm.”

Jungkook hissed, kicking a can that the old mad had stacked beside him, “mother fucker.”

“ _Give me everything you took from there_.”

The man silently took off the sweater, jacket, and scarf first, then grabbed the cell phone from underneath his makeshift bed. Taehyung took it and pressed the home button. The screen flashed on showing two dozen missed calls and messages, which Taehyung had expected. 

“Fuck,” Jungkook muttered, looking down at the phone just as Taehyung had. It wasn’t the missed messages and calls that made them pause. It was the home screen. Hoseok had set the picture to a selfie of himself and Yoongi, clearly taken the night before. They were both sweaty and hot looking but their smiles radiated fun and happiness. Yoongi was looking up at the camera with a shy gummy smile and it made both Jungkook and Taehyung feel a stab of guilt.

“We need to find him,” Taehyung muttered, “not just for him but for hyung. I don’t want to even think about what hyung will do if the first person he has given a shit about in centuries turns up dead.”

“That’s not going to happen. Hoseok-ah will _not_ die,” Jungkook told him, eyes dripping purple in his anger. 

“No, he won’t,” Taehyung agreed, then glancing back at the homeless man, “ _forget this ever happened_.”

“Okay, we need—” Jungkook broke off, dropping to the ground seconds before Taehyung bent over in pain.

“Fuck. Something’s happened,” Taehyung gasped out, clutching his chest as he felt fear rack his sire bond, “we need to get back.”

* * *

Jimin frowned at the security guard in disdain, “what do you mean you didn’t check?”

“Monitoring is done elsewhere. I’m for onsite issues,” the security guard told him lazily. His job was not an important one. Being a security guard at a mid-range apartment complex didn’t exactly come with a lot of issues.

“Do you have the footage or not?” Namjoon asked, teeth clenched.

“We do, but like I said—”

“Oh fuck this,” Yoongi cut it, “ _show me the footage of the front entrance last night_.”

Namjoon frowned, not really liking the idea of compelling someone but quickly got over it when the security guard stood up from his post and led them to the back room where the computers and cameras seemed to be set up. Silently, the security guard sat down and brought up the footage from the night before, then stopped.

Yoongi sighed, realizing his compulsion hadn’t been specific enough. The man was _literally_ just showing him the footage file. Not the actual video. Grabbing the man’s chin and turning his head so they made eye contact, Yoongi spoke again, “ _stand up and move away. Stand in the corner of this room and do not move unless I tell you to._ ”

The security guard stood and followed his orders. When he was standing in the corner like a child placed in a timeout, Yoongi took his seat and opened the file so it would play through. They sped forward, watching random people come in and out. At about 6 p.m., they saw Jimin enter, then leave a little over an hour later. Less than an hour after that, Hoseok left the apartment. He was walking with a bounce in his step and smiling. 

“Who is that?” Jimin asked, slamming the space bar so the video paused, “right there.”

There was a somewhat shadowy figure just out of view that hadn’t been there when Jimin left.

“I don’t know,” Yoongi replied, pressing play to watch as the figure followed Hoseok out of view, “there wasn’t anyone watching us last night. I would have noticed.”

“Then he waited for Seok-ah here,” Namjoon guessed, staring at the figure clad in black now paused on the screen.

Without a word, Yoongi pressed play again and fast-forwarded until Hoseok was supposed to have come home. At 2:15 a.m., they saw Hoseok’s car pull up. He got out, locked his door, and made his way to the apartment building entrance, carrying some clothes. Yoongi recognized them as the outfit he had taken off before the club. As they watched, Hoseok turned towards a figure off to the side and smiled wide. He even waved a bit before his face changed to one of fear. He dropped the clothes and raised his arms but the black-clad figure from before put something on his face and pulled him backwards. Hoseok struggled for a minute then went limp. The figure dragged Hoseok out of view, leaving the clothing piled on the apartment building doorsteps. 

Yoongi’s hand slammed down on the keyboard, shattering the key and the plastic underneath it. Namjoon jumped, stumbling back. He brought a hand to his face and only then realized he was crying. Beside him, Jimin, like Yoongi, had gone eerily silent. Looking at him, you could tell he was on the verge of something terrible. His face was streaked with tears but his eyes blazed an angry silver and his fangs had descended. Yoongi looked much the same. Just like before, Yoongi’s control snapped and his power flooded the room. Only this time, Jimin was too lost in his own mind to notice. The feeling of something weighty pressing down on his chest was still there, but that didn’t matter because someone had _taken_ Hoseok. Someone he knew. Someone he trusted enough to smile and wave at. Someone _human_.

With a loud bang, Jungkook and Taehyung came barrelling into the room, but halted immediately as they felt Yoongi’s presence. Jungkook even stumbled like he had hit a wall while Taehyung coughed as if that would alleviate the pressure on his lungs.

Taehyung was about to ask what happened. Why Namjoon was crying and Jimin looked _terrifying_ and Yoongi looked angry, when he saw the video on the screen. Though he had broken the keyboard, the mouse still worked and Yoongi was using it to reply the moment Hoseok was taken over and over and over again. Like seeing it would tell him something. Or maybe like he was punishing himself. 

“No,” Jungkook gasped out, running up to Jimin and clutching his arm as he leaned closer to watch the scene, “they’re _human_.”

“How?” Taehyung asked, weaving into the crowd so he was standing behind Yoongi. He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, trying to offer support. He felt the power in the room lessen just a bit and knew he helped, “why? Why would humans target him?”

“W-we have a lot of clients,” Namjoon told them quietly, looking at the screen like he was in a trance, “but sometimes we turn people away because they want something we can’t do or they mistreat Hoseok-ah. He doesn’t take well to being talked down to and won’t stand for it. I— none of them would just _kidnap_ him though.”

Speaking for the first time since they had found the footage of Hoseok, Yoongi turned his head towards Namjoon slowly, “are you sure?”

“I—no,” Namjoon admitted, suddenly questioning everything he thought he knew.

“Then you need to find out. Now,” Yoongi ordered, pushing away from the desk. He went to the security guard quickly, “ _return to your post. Forget this ever happened._ ”

The guard left the room without a word, leaving them standing in awkward silence. Everyone but Yoongi was still staring at the screen in muted horror. 

“We should go. We need to find him,” Yoongi said, only then noticing the clothes in Taehyung’s hands, “his clothes.”

Taehyung looked down at his hands then back at Yoongi, silently holding them out. Yoongi took them without a word, noting how Taehyung hesitated when handing over his phone. Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed for a second when Taehyung made eye contact with him while pursing his lips.

“Just do it,” Jungkook told him softly.

  
Looking back at Jungkook briefly, Taehyung nodded then handed the phone over, pressing the home key as he did so. Yoongi looked down at the phone just as an image of him and Hoseok from the night before appeared on the screen. Yoongi stared at the screen, thoughts and feelings overwhelming him for a moment. His whole mind clouded with anguish. He heard Jungkook and Taehyung hiss in response and his pain was suddenly overshadowed with a feeling of guilt. He still hadn’t remembered to block his emotions from the sire bond. Everything had happened so quickly that he had forgotten. Which meant Taehyung and Jungkook had felt _everything_ he had been feeling all day. Yoongi felt the guilt intensify before he shut down the connection, effectively cutting them off from his emotions. For now anyway, he was out of practice and figured the wall would fail when he wasn’t paying attention, but that wasn’t the issue now. The issue was Hoseok.

With one last glance at the phone, Yoongi shoved it in his pocket, still clutching Hoseok’s clothes to his chest, “let’s go. We have some humans to hunt down.”

* * *

Kicking off his slippers, Seokjin spread himself out on his bed. It was a stupidly large bed. King size with soft sheets and a weighted blanket. If he had friends, they would joke that he was trying to replace physical contact. But he didn’t, so they couldn’t. Which, Seokjin supposed, made that statement all the more true. Tilting his head up, Seokjin took a sip from his wine glass and winced. Whoever had donated the blood he was drinking had an iron deficiency and it was leaving a tangy taste in his mouth he could do without. Figures even this would leave him something to be desired. Like everything else in his life. 

Seokjin sighed as he downed the rest of his glass before sinking back into his bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. He still had no idea what to do about Yoongi’s potential involvement. Or the Hunters in general. He was floundering, that much was obvious. Byulyi was now investigating, which was a huge help, but it didn’t change anything in Korea. It only told them, or _would_ tell them, how this all began. It wouldn’t end the conflict. But Seokjin supposed that was the best they could hope for.

Feeling his eyes slip closed, Seokjin allowed himself to relax and let his mind wander, hoping something more pleasant would fill his mind. Like perhaps Namjoon’s dimples when he told Seokjin his embarrassing stories. Seokjin would be lying if the news that Namjoon also dated men hadn’t been a very, very welcome surprise. He’d been idly flirting with the man, sure, but he had just assumed Namjoon was straight. His mistake. As he played around with the idea of perhaps asking Namjoon out for a more _personal_ evening, Seokjin felt himself truly relax for the first time since he returned to Korea. His whole body loosened and a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he thought about what Namjoon would look like in candlelight. Or stretched out on his bed beside him, wearing nothing at all.

Seokjin was so distracted that he didn’t notice the presence in his building until it was already on his floor. When he did, Seokjin shot up with a shocked gasp, audible to the person striding down the hallway. 

“That’s not possible,” Seokjin muttered, darting to the door. 

He opened it just as Yoongi reached the threshold. Seokjin blinked in surprise. Not only was Yoongi’s power so thick it was practically visible, but his eyes were also a vibrant purple when he slid off his sunglasses. Yoongi stood silently at his door, frowning, eyes fixed over Seokijn’s shoulder. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?”

“Hoseok-ah is missing. Someone took him.”

Seokjin’s mouth dropped open, “what?”

Yoongi’s temper snapped, causing his power to rippled dangerously, “I _said_ Hoseok-ah had been kidnapped.”

“By whom?”

“If I knew that do you think I would be here?” Yoongi gritted out.

He hadn’t wanted to seek out Seokjin. He’d been opposed to it on several levels, but once Namjoon had left to investigate their client list, Yoongi had been left directionless. The only other potential kidnappers were the Hunters. Which meant Seokjin was his best resource. His help narrowing the origin point of the Hunters in the States was evidence of that. In hours, Seokjin had been able to do what he and Wonsoon hadn’t been able to do in weeks. Yoongi needed Seokjin’s help. That didn’t mean he was happy about it.

“Fuck, come in,” Seokjin muttered, whipping around in a near frantic huff. He didn’t particularly care about Hoseok. He had seemed nice but they hadn’t had much interaction. What he cared about was Yoongi. He was upset. Very, very upset. Seokjin hadn’t felt this much power roll off of Yoongi since Claire’s death. He wasn’t even sure Yoongi had been this angry then. He suspected that likely had to do with Yoongi having a clear target then whereas now he was floundering. 

Grabbing his disregarded glass, Seokjin refilled it with some blood, from a different bag because he’d be damned if he drank more of that iron-deficient stuff, and filled a second glass for good measure. Walking back into the living room, Seokjin shoved the glass into Yoongi’s hand, “drink.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. If you’ve been flexing like that all day, you’re going to burn out. I bet you haven’t even stopped to drink anything.”

Yoongi frowned but took the glass anyway. He finished the whole thing, just further confirming Seokjin’s suspicions. Yoongi had never been good about taking care of himself. Especially when other people were at risk. 

“Tell me what you know,” Seokjin ordered once he took the now empty glass away.

“Namjoon-ah noticed when Hoseok-ah didn’t come in for work. We searched his place and found nothing. We checked surveillance and it showed Hoseok-ah being drugged and taken after he dropped me off and returned home. The attackers were human but we couldn’t see their faces.”

“Human,” Seokjin muttered, tapping his finger against his arm as he thought, “any idea who?”

Yoongi shook his head, “Namjoon-as is running down their client list just in case but I—”

Seokjin turned towards him, “you think this has to do with us. With vampires.”

“Yes. The timing just doesn’t make sense otherwise. They kill my kin then the next thing to happen is Hoseok-ah going missing? It’s not a coincidence.”

“Then why are you here?” Seokjin asked.

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, the taste of what he was about to say bitter in his mouth, “I need your help.”

“What?”  
  


“I need your help, okay? You’re way better at tracking the Hunters than me. You made better progress and I don’t know how much time Hoseok-ah has.”

“What the fuck are you playing at?”

There was a surprised pause as Yoongi looked at Seokjin in confusion. Seokjin looked genuinely upset and Yoongi wasn’t sure why. 

“If you don’t want to help, fine. Fuck you then. Just say so,” Yoongi burst out, sneering as he turned to leave the apartment. He knew this was a mistake.

Acting quickly, Seokjin darted in front of Yoongi and blocked his path, serving only to piss Yoongi off more. His power flexed ominously again, showing that the control he held over himself was limited at best, but Seokjin held firm. Yoongi was more powerful than him, always had been, but not that much. It would be a hell of a fight.

“Get out of my way. I need to find Hoseok-ah.”

“I’m sure you know _exactly_ where he is,” Seokijn replied with disdain.

“What? If I knew I wouldn’t be here! Why the fuck else would I talk to you?”

“That’s my point! You know where they are! What game are you playing? Why hurt Hoseok-ah? What do you gain?”

And that was all it took for Yoongi’s carefully constructed calm to snap. Within the blink of an eye, Seokjin was on the ground with Yoongi perched on top of him, hand at his throat, eyes flashing bright and fangs dangerously extended. But like always, Yoongi didn’t raise his voice, but instead asked quietly, “what did you just say?”

Seokjin coughed to alleviate some of the pressure on his throat, “I know you’re working with the Hunters.” Which was a lie. He didn’t know that. He wasn’t even sure. He just suspected. He didn't know why he was accusing Yoongi like this but the possibility he was playing some kind of game made his temper snap.

“Are you stupid? They killed my kin.”

“A mistake I’m sure.”

“A mistake,” Yoongi repeated, staring deep into Seokjin’s eyes, fingers flexing on his throat.

“Yes. Why else would you fabricate the list of missing vampires?”

“Excuse me?”

“The list. Your names were wrong. You left off the dead vampires in New Jersey,” Seokjin began.

“That was _their fault._ You know that,” Yoongi cut in.

Seokjin continued, “and you left off the girl from West Virginia.”

“Who?”

“Rebecca Hodge. I told you about her and you didn’t react.”

“Why the fuck would I? She just sounds like some random white girl from America! How was I supposed to react to her being missing? We had just found out _three_ other vampires were _confirmed_ dead! That’s more important!” Yoongi shot back, more upset than angry now. He pushed himself off Seokjin and turned away.

Seokjin remained on the floor, watching Yoongi pace, “I didn’t even _do_ the West Virginia coven. Wonsoon-ah did. He had trouble keeping the covens straight at first because of all the intertwining lineages. She’s probably on the list for another coven established near the same time. Did you check that?”

“No,” Seokjin admitted quietly.

“No,” Yoongi repeated with a scoff, “you just assume instead that I was working with Hunters and murdering vampires en masse. Amazing.”

“You don’t like vampires.”

“I don’t like my dad’s kin. Direct kin. I don’t give a fuck about anyone else. Unless they piss me off, but that’s individual.”

“But you hate me and that would explain why they keep targeting my kin,” Seokjin told him, a twinge of desperation in his voice. As if finding out he was wrong was worse than Yoongi actually being involved.

For the first time since finding out Hoseok was missing, the purple bled from Yoongi’s eyes. He looked upon Seokjin sadly, “I don’t hate you, hyung.”

Seokjin made a wounded sound in the back of his throat. Yoongi hadn’t called him that since the fateful day when Seokjin locked him up so Seogi could flee. The fact he was saying it now made it so much worse. Seokjin didn’t think it could get any worse, until Yoongi continued.

“I just don’t trust you. But I guess that’s going around,” Yoongi said softly, stepping over Seokjin as he made his way for the door. When he had his hand on the handle, Yoongi stopped and glanced back at Seokjin, who still laid on the floor, “thanks for your help.”

The door closed with a soft thud as the auto-locking feature did its job. Seokjin’s made another sound of defeat as he smacked his own head on the floor, “FUCK!”

His voice could be heard from where Yoongi stood in the elevator, head leaning back on the wall and eyes closed. Yoongi had been angry at Seokjin for centuries. But he never hated him. Not really. He had always known, or thought anyway, that Seokjin would be there for him if needed. Like now. It never occurred to him that Seokjin could ever think he would side with Hunters. That he could commit genocide so easily. That he could _hurt_ _Hoseok_ for some nefarious plan. Yoongi had been angry when Seokjin had chosen his father over him, upset even. But he had understood. Even as he blamed and cursed Seokjin, he got it. Understood the factors at play. And honestly, Yoongi wasn’t even sure he would have been able to go through with it. But Seokjin hadn’t given him the chance and that pissed him off. Had for centuries. This was different though. Seokjin had worked beside him, all the while thinking he was the one at fault. That he was _murdering_ vampires. That he had killed Suran. It made Yoongi feel sick just thinking about it. And sad. Sadder than when Claire died. Even sadder than when he had identified Suran. Yoongi didn’t understand why, but the crushing weight on his chest and clawing feeling in his throat told him that what he was feeling was indeed sadness. 

When he walked into his apartment, he found Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin sitting on his couch, Holly anxiously pacing in between them. They all looked up upon his entry and this time Holly greeted him, clearly sensing the shift in his mood. Jimin started to stand up, to ask what had happened, but Jungkook grabbed his arm and shook his head. Jungkook had felt a wave of sadness when Yoongi entered the room. It was subtle, Yoongi was still clearly closing the sire bond off so his emotions didn’t flood it, but Jungkook still felt it. From the look on Taehyung’s face, he did too.

Yoongi flicked a glance at them but didn’t stop walking. Right before entering his bedroom, Yoongi grabbed Holly and hugged him to his chest, “he won’t help.”

“Now what?” Jimin cried out, looking to Jungkook and Taehyung for help after Yoongi's door clicked shut. For guidance. For _something_.

Jungkook’s brows furrowed and he looked away so Taehyung answered, “I don’t know.”

Yoongi heard their conversation, but he left them alone. He didn’t know what to do either. He knew he needed to do _something_ but he was so tired all of a sudden. He needed to rest, then he’d act. He’d call Wonsoon and they’d dive into the files again. They’d find the pattern and find the Hunters. Hopefully, by doing so, they'd find Hoseok too. With barely a thought, Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s ridiculously large scarf, the same one he had fantasized about burying himself in the night before, and wrapped it around himself before slipping into his bed. Now he was surrounded by Hoseok’s scent. A punishment as much as a reminder. Sensing the downward spiral of his thoughts, Holly nuzzled his face into the crook of Yoongi’s neck underneath the scarf and whimpered. Yoongi rubbed the puppy’s back and smiled slightly, unknowingly mimicking Jungkook’s earlier words, “I’m scared too.” 

* * *

The first thing Hoseok became aware of was bright, fluorescent lights. There was a moment, a brief, shining moment, where Hoseok didn’t recognize the lights and thought he was at Yoongi’s. Reality hit him a few seconds later though, as his vague memories of the night came back to him. He remembered Yoongi kissing him goodbye and waddling cutely into his apartment building. He remembered driving home, humming all the while. Then it gets fuzzy. He had gone to the entrance… but after that he’s not sure. He remembered seeing _someone_ , someone he knew, but he wasn’t sure who. He remembered a sense of confusion, because he wasn’t sure why they would be in his part of the neighbourhood, and then fear. Fear as someone covered his mouth and he realized he wasn’t strong enough to get away. Then nothing. 

Blinking his blurry eyes, Hoseok sat up so he could look around the room. It was all white and sterile. It reminded him of a hospital room but the cinderblock walls and cracked and overused floors told him that was not the case. There was something in his arm, a needle connected to a tube. Hoseok followed the tube and noticed an IV bag. It was empty. Without thought, Hoseok ripped it out of his arm and tossed it aside. The small needle stained the white bedspread he still sat on with red. Hoseok bit his lip and stepped off the bed gingerly. He spotted a camera in the corner but avoided looking at it, instead moving quickly to check if the door was unlocked. It wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t. But Hoseok had needed to check anyway. 

He didn’t know what was happening. He had been drugged and kidnapped. He was in some sort of room where someone could watch him. His first thought was that this was some horror movie situation where weird billionaires would pay to see him tortured, but he quickly shook that thought away. With his triangle-shaped frown growing more prominent by the second, Hoseok inspected the small dresser on the opposite side of the room. It was white too, as if whoever did this had an aesthetic they wanted to maintain and wouldn’t be swayed. It was entirely empty, as he suspected it would be. Hoseok did one last sweep of the room, noting the bed was rod iron painted white. There were handcuffs dangling ominously on the headboard and Hoseok rubbed his wrists instinctively, even though he hadn’t been held down by them. He’d worn handcuffs a time or two in his life, but never in a situation like this and never when he wouldn’t be able to get out of them with a simple word. He was not looking to change that.

With a sigh, Hoseok returned to the middle of the room and looked around more frantically. Hoping the new angle would reveal something. It didn’t. All it did was show him how isolated and empty the room was. It was the perfect room to hold someone in because they had no way to see anything outside the room and nothing to use as a defence. Whoever had taken him had thought this through. When Hoseok realized that, a sinking feeling settled in this stomach. He remembered Jimin worrying that something would happen to him. He remembered Yoongi hesitating to tell him something because he was worried about what other people would do. Was this what they were worried about? Was this why Yoongi had been afraid to get close? Hoseok shook his head, not understanding. Yoongi had other people he was close to, Jungkook and Taehyung were perfect examples, why wouldn’t he be worried about them? Why just Hoseok? It didn’t make sense. 

Lost in his thoughts, Hoseok almost missed the sound of the lock turning in the door. When he did notice it, Hoseok’s eyes widened in fear and he bolted to the bed. It was the only part of the room that offered him a barrier from the door. Quickly, he wedged himself between the wall and the headboard of the bed, leaning his back against the corner and pulling his knees up as an added defence. Soon, the door opened and a man stepped in. Hoseok peeked through the bars of the headboard and whimpered a little in confusion when he saw who had come in. He was an older man in his 50s. He was the same man who had bumped into Namjoon and given him his card. The same man who had convinced Namjoon to spy on his friends. The same man who Hoseok had recognized the night before. 

“But you’re Yoongi-hyung’s friend,” Hoseok cried out. 

“I merely said I had known him for many years, you’re the one who decided that meant friendship,” Choi Wonsoon answered with a smirk, “now, I do believe I have some questions for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, be honest: anyone see that coming?! I dropped hints that he was responsible so I wonder if anyone caught them?
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe still, even if rules and restrictions are being loosened. Remember: listen to medical professionals first! 
> 
> 💜💜💜
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	12. The Missing: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi deal with the implications of Hoseok's disappearance. 
> 
> Hoseok fights the only way he can.
> 
> Taehyung and Jungkook go hunting.
> 
> Seokjin does the one thing he said he'd never do.
> 
> Namjoon realizes his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of sexual acts, blood-drinking, implied torture
> 
> Hello alllllllll, welcome to where sadness lives. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The apartment existed in an odd sort of silence. Too silent for the number of people inside. The only sound that could be heard was Holly moving around. Earlier, he had been whining in Yoongi’s room, in a tone that Jimin figured was sympathetic, but now he was also quiet. In theory, everyone was sleeping, but Jimin knew that wasn’t the case. When vampires slept, their power level made it obvious. Jimin wasn’t really sure how to explain it. It was like the power calmed alongside the wielder. It wasn’t super obvious unless you checked, which is why he hadn’t known Jungkook was awake until he surprised him the week before. _God, that had only been a week ago_. Maybe that wasn’t a great explanation. Jimin didn’t know a lot about vampire anatomy to be honest. All Jimin knew was that they _weren’t_ sleeping, just as he wasn’t. Even though Yoongi had looked exhausted and defeated, a look that haunted Jimin now that he was calmer and could recognize it, he wasn’t sleeping. 

Everyone had retreated to their rooms, deciding to regroup after some rest, but that was a lie. Like before, Jimin sat on the couch and stared out the window. Only this time a different sort of guilt kept him awake. While before he had been worried about telling Hoseok the truth and what it meant to lie to his friend, now he was crippled by the knowledge that his hesitancy had likely made Hoseok a target. Sure, it was possible the people who kidnapped Hoseok were related to his business and not the vampire world, but Jimin wasn’t counting on that. The only explanation that made sense was that the Hunters had done it. That they had attacked the weakest link of their group in order to get intel on them. On Yoongi. 

Jimin was spiralling. His guilt was eating itself and multiplying the longer Hoseok was missing. He didn’t know how Yoongi was dealing with it. Jungkook had said he could feel Yoongi now through their sire bond, a million questions about _that_ still ran through Jimin’s mind but he left them for later, and Yoongi’s emotions were all over the place. Jimin’s own sire bond hadn’t been strong enough to sense his sire’s emotions, so he wasn’t sure how that was possible, but given the looks on Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s faces as they explained what they felt, Jimin believed it to be true. Personally, Jimin was haunted by the knowledge that if he told Hoseok sooner, he likely would have been better equipped to protect himself.

But Yoongi.

Well, everyone knew that the reason Hoseok was taken was because of Yoongi. If it was the Hunters, it had to be his fault. Jimin wasn’t powerful enough to spark the interest of such a group, so taking Hoseok would be pointless. The only other option was Yoongi. They had taken him to get to Yoongi. Or to find out about Yoongi. Regardless, it was Yoongi’s fault. Not that Jimin was blaming him. He wasn’t. He wasn’t angry at Yoongi. He might have been, at first, but when he had seen the way Yoongi reacted to Hoseok’s disappearance, Jimin had realized just how much Yoongi cared about Hoseok. Yes, Yoongi had said he cared before, and Jimin had believed him. But the attention of vampires is fleeting. Especially concerning humans. They do die fairly easily after all. But Yoongi’s reaction hadn’t been that of someone with a fleeting fancy. No, Yoongi had reacted as if Taehyung or Jungkook had been taken. Or at least how Jimin suspected he would react: badly. 

In his experience, when vampires lose a pet —not that Hoseok was a pet, but you get it— they get angry. Angry that their _possession_ has been taken away. That someone dared to take what was theirs. Sure, Yoongi had been angry. There was no denying that. But even Jimin had recognized that it was coupled with guilt, worry, and _fear_. Those were not emotions vampires dealt with well. They were not emotions they felt for _humans_. They were not emotions of a fleeting fancy. So, no, Jimin didn’t blame Yoongi, though it was most certainly his fault, he was just… empty.

He didn’t know what to do or say. He didn’t have the skills to hunt down those who had taken Hoseok. He had no idea where to even start. Jimin had once told Yoongi that he figured he’d burn down all of Korea to protect Hoseok, but now faced with that very situation, Jimin didn’t know how to do that. He wasn’t a fighter. Not like that. He fought for what he wanted, sure. And he worked hard for his goals. But he didn’t _fight_. He didn’t know how to track people or break down an organization or create a battle plan. He knew nothing. 

He had failed Hoseok.

He had failed his best friend.

He had promised to protect him or at the very least _avenge_ him and instead he was sitting around doing _nothing_ because he was useless and unworthy and—

“Hyung?” Jungkook called out, stepping out of the shadows. Jungkook hadn’t planned on interrupting Jimin but he had felt his power fluctuation dangerously from his room and decided he had to.

Jimin snapped out of his thoughts, “Jungkook-ah.”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so,” Jungkook replied, coming to sit beside him on the couch.

“I said, I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Jungkook disagreed again, “no one is. I feel stupid and useless and like a failure, so I can only imagine how you’re feeling, hyung.”

“You’re none of those things,” Jimin protested immediately.

“I know, but I feel that way. Hoseok-ah is out there somewhere, probably suffering and we couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t protect him. We have all this strength and speed and we failed. We failed _him_.”

Jimin’s lips trembled as Jungkook echoed his thoughts, “I-I don’t know what I’ll do Kook-ah.”

“Nothing. Because nothing will happen. Trust that Yoongi-hyung will level any opposition,” Jungkook told him, pulling him close in an effort to offer comfort. Jimin let him, even wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his chest.

“I know he will. But what if we’re too late?” Jimin asked, finally expressing his worst fear.

“We won’t be.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Yoongi-hyung is never too late. He always arrives just in time.”

“But you died. So did Taehyung-ah. And Claire. He’s _always_ too late.”

Jungkook shook his head, “no, he arrived before I died. Same with Taehyung-hyung. He even got there before Claire died, it was her choice not to turn. Yoongi-hyung arrives when he needs to. I have to believe he’ll do that again.”

Jimin sniffed, “I thought you didn’t know the story about Claire.”

“I do now,” Jungkook admitted, smiling a bit, “after hyung restored our sire bonds, I asked him about it. I never had before. I thought it would be a good start for us being more open.”

Pulling back a bit, Jimin looked at Jungkook’s chest and rubbed where his heart used to beat. There wasn’t a specific place for the sire bond. It was more of a mind and blood thing, but that’s where it was felt the strongest, so Jimin rubbed regardless, “how does it feel?”

“Like home. Hyung’s emotions are a lot though. He feels things so strongly.”

“Really?” Jimin asked, genuinely curious. Yoongi had one of the most impassive faces he had ever seen. He had just assumed that too many years on the planet had dulled his emotions.

“Yea,” Jungkook confirmed, “they’re very strong and he feels a lot of them quickly. It’s like flashes of intensity. It’s dulled now, since he remembered how to block it off, but I can still feel some of it. I think because he’s so worked up right now, it bleeds through. Kinda like when a sire dies. The intensity breaks the wall.”

Jimin nodded, though he didn’t really understand. It was odd to think that Yoongi felt things _more_ than they did. But Jimin wondered if that’s specifically why he didn’t care about things. Or put in work. Or display his emotions. Feeling everything, especially after millennia, would be exhausting. Jungkook’s hand reached up and cupped Jimin’s, which was still placed on his chest, and squeezed. Jimin looked up and felt his eyes widen at the look in Jungkook’s eyes. He had seen embarrassment, anger, sadness, happiness, and most definitely lust in Jungkook’s eyes before. Over their short six months in the same vicinity, Jimin had seen a wide range of emotions on Jungkook’s face. But this was different. It was something Jimin didn’t recognize and it took his breath away. Or would, if he needed that kind of thing. There was no game this time. No attempt to one-up each other. Just whatever the emotion in Jungkook’s eyes was.

“J-jungkook-ah,” Jimin stuttered out, unsure.

But Jungkook just smiled, the emotion in his eyes unwavering. He reached up with his free hand and pulled Jimin back to his chest before placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. Jimin felt his chest squeeze with an unknown feeling. He didn’t know what to do or say so he did nothing. Jungkook’s hand stayed trapped between them, his larger hand holding Jimin’s firmly, while his other moved gently in Jimin’s hair. Thumb moving back and forth in comfort. Jimin felt the tension that had held his body stiff the entire day drain and he settled into Jungkook’s embrace. Before he knew it, he was crying. Sobbing lightly as Jungkook held him and stroked his hair.

“We’ll get him back,” Jungkook told him quietly.

Jimin’s head shook up and down in agreement but he continued to cry. And that was fine. He hadn’t cried the entire day. Not really. Jungkook had seen tear tracks on his face, but they had been in the middle of a rage. He hadn’t let himself break down and _feel_ his worry. He needed that. They all did. Jungkook figured it was the least he could do. So he sat still and let Jimin cry, all the while keeping his hands on Jimin in a comforting manner so he wouldn’t feel alone. 

Soon, Jimin relaxed as his body gave out and let him slip into sleep. Jungkook still didn’t move, instead he simply let his head fall back onto the couch. He was about to close his eyes when Taehyung slipped into his line of sight.

“How is he?”

“I’m assuming you heard?” Taehyung nodded so Jungkook continued, “he feels guilty.”

“That’s going around,” Taehyung commented, letting his eyes drift to the hallway where their bedrooms were. Where Yoongi’s bedroom was.

“One breakdown at a time,” Jungkook muttered, letting his eyes drift closed.

“You know, you don’t always have to be the strong one. I know you’re upset. And angry.”

“I’m fine.”

“You attacked a human, Jungkookie. You don’t do that.”

“I didn’t attack him. I asked him a question.”

Taehyung raised a brow and sighed, “you’re allowed to feel Jungkook-ah. I heard you tell Jimin-ah how you felt. Let yourself feel that way. Bottling it up won’t help Hoseok-ah.”

Jungkook frowned but nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, dummy,” Taehyung said, leaning forward to place a loud kiss on Jungkook’s exposed forehead, “just be honest.”

“I’m scared,” Jungkook admitted. He knew he had said that earlier, but it felt different now. More of an admission. Then they hadn’t known what happened to Hoseok. They did now and he was even more scared. 

“Me too,” Taehyung agreed, brushing Jungkook’s hair back slowly. On his chest, Jimin still slept quietly, completely unaware of the conversation happening beside him. 

“And I don’t want Yoongi-hyung to get hurt. He’s so happy now. I’ve never seen him like that,” Jungkook continued.

Taehyung’s eyes took on a faraway look as he remembered Yoongi when Taehyung was human and young. How he would smile and create games for Taehyung to play. He knew now Yoongi had done it because he felt bad about Taehyung’s home life but at the time he had just been happy. Taehyung’s human life had been complicated and sad, but it led him here so he didn’t regret it. He just hoped Hoseok didn’t have to come to a similar realization. 

“We won’t let anything happen,” Taehyung said instead.

Nodding, Jungkook looked back down at Jimin so he could shift him a bit so he’d be more comfortable. Taehyung watched the interaction with a small smile, “you were good with him.”

“Other people’s emotions are easier than my own,” Jungkook admitted with a shy smile.

“Usually are,” Taehyung agreed, “but that doesn’t change the fact you helped. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Jungkook replied, blinking rapidly.

“Why don’t you bring him to bed and go get some sleep yourself,” Taehyung suggested.

“I— would it be okay if we just stayed here?” Jungkook asked, unwilling to let Jimin go.

“Sure, kid,” Taehyung answered, using a nickname he hadn’t used since Jungkook turned. With one last pat on the head, Taehuyung left so he could return to bed.

“Hey, hyung?” Jungkook called out, only speaking again when Taehyung glanced back, “seriously, thank you.”

Taehyung smiled before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway, leaving Jungkook alone with Jimin. Jungkook leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. They would find Hoseok. They would. There was no other way. 

* * *

There were not many things that Hoseok hated. In fact, the list was quite short: mornings, when people pause a song in the middle or just before the best part, horror movies, messy rooms, and people talking down to him. A short and fairly inconsequential list. Fluorescent lights, however, were quickly making their way up to the top of that list.

Once Wonsoon had revealed himself, he had brought Hoseok to another room. This room had a large two-way mirror on one side that he had been able to see through when they entered the room but now just reflected his own scared and tired face back to him. And the room was humid. So humid. It was like someone had their humidifier set to max. They’d placed him on an uncomfortable wooden chair to which he was secured with ropes and then left him there. They hadn’t asked him anything, despite Wonsoon saying that was the purpose. They just left him alone in an overbright room that Hoseok had been frightened to see had a drain in the middle. 

Hoseok had alternated between terrified and angry for most of the night. Waiting for them to come back and question him. Or torture him. He had no idea what was coming and it was making everything worse. He supposed that was their plan. Hoseok had no idea how long he sat there, just that he was getting increasingly uncomfortable and his body was getting tired. He could feel his eyes want to drift shut but every sound he heard startled him awake. Coupled with the godforsaken fluorescent lights, Hoseok couldn’t sleep or relax. 

He could just wait.

Sometime later, a man entered again. He was not Wonsoon. He simply walked in and dragged a table that Hoseok hadn’t noticed in the back corner to the spot next to Hoseok and proceeded to place a leather case on top. He didn’t open it but Hoseok had seen enough action movies to know there were knives and other sharp tools inside. 

_Holy fuck, I’m going to die here_. 

But the man didn’t do anything. He just placed the case and left the room without opening it. Hoseok stared at it wide-eyed, then flicked his eyes back to the mirror. He knew they were watching. They had to be. They were doing this to scare him. To break him. He wouldn’t let them.

So channelling courage he didn’t know he had, Hoseok closed his eyes and tilted his head forward so it rested on his chest. He thought back to the first night he had met Yoongi. How he hadn’t really wanted to go but went anyway to support Jimin and met someone special. The way Yoongi had walked into the room with an air of impatience and calm had captured Hoseok’s attention immediately. He would have been truly disappointed if he had never met Yoongi again. Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about that. He thought of Yoongi awkwardly telling him about his dog while trying to convince himself more than Hoseok that he wasn’t already attached. He remembered the way he hummed to himself while cooking. The way he sighed when Hoseok kissed him. The way he talked with a slight pout that Hoseok couldn’t get enough of. 

And he thought about how upset Yoongi would be that Hoseok was missing. How long would it take him to notice? A day? Two? Would he be angry? Scared? Would he blame himself? Hoseok didn’t know why, but he figured this had to be related to Yoongi. Both Jimin and Yoongi had been hesitant (see: straight-up opposed) to Hoseok getting closer to him at first. Even Jungkook and Taehyung had seemed like they were hiding something. The increasingly guilty looks and far off expressions both Yoongi and Jimin had been giving him lately only added to his suspicions. Over the past month, Jimin had kept trying to tell him something only to break off and change the subject. Hoseok wasn’t stupid. He knew they were hiding something. That there was something going on, likely bad, that they were all involved in but too afraid to talk about. 

Was Yoongi in the mob? Was his dad the leader? Was that why they didn’t talk? And why Yoongi seemed to have an endless supply of money? And why they didn’t want Hoseok to work for him? 

It would make sense. If Yoongi’s family was involved in something nefarious, it would explain why Yoongi was more worried about other people than himself and why Jimin didn’t want to get close to them. But then how had Jimin known? Was he involved? Hoseok’s head was starting to hurt as he thought of all the possibilities. He realized he was coming up with scenarios like this was the plotline to some action movie, but most people didn’t get _kidnapped_ so Hoseok decided that was okay. Plus it was distracting him.

So, Yoongi was in the mob. Probably high up. And he was worried Hoseok would leave him over it. Hoseok frowned into his chest. _Would I?_ No, he didn’t think so. As long as Yoongi wasn’t doing anything illegal. _What if he did in the past?_ Hoseok hesitated then shook his head slightly. The past was the past. He had done some stuff he wasn’t proud of once he left the orphanage and realized he was all alone without support. Nothing organized crime level, but sometimes he hadn’t had enough money for food so corners had been cut. So, no, he wouldn’t leave Yoongi over things he had done in the past. _What if he’s still involved?_ Now Hoseok paused for real. Could he date someone who did illegal things? What if his club was a front for drugs or money laundering? Could he handle that? Hoseok didn’t know. He felt like, no, he couldn’t but then he saw Yoongi’s gummy smile and heard his soft gasp of breath as Hoseok kissed him the night before, _has it really only been a day_ , and felt himself waver. Maybe he could deal with it if it meant Yoongi was around. As long as he didn’t hurt people. Maybe—

“Well, don’t you look comfy?” Wonsoon asked, stepping into the room.

Hoseok had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had missed the door opening entirely. When he raised his head, he noticed that Wonsoon looked slightly irritated and held back a smirk. Hoseok had been right. They had been trying to intimidate him and make him worry by leaving him alone. Point one, Hoseok. 

“Gotta make do with what I have,” Hoseok replied.

“That’s a 180 from before. I do believe you were crying in the corner before.”

Hoseok’s eyes narrowed, feeling a spike of anger, “I was crying for hyung, not me. I’m sure he’ll be devastated to learn his friend is a psycho kidnapper.”

“I’m not a psycho, Hoseok-ah.”

“Don’t remember giving you permission to be so friendly.”

“Tsk, tsk,” Wonsoon chided, while silently thanking the man from before for bringing in a chair, “is that any way to speak to your elders?”

“Well, excuse me for not being polite,” Hoseok snapped, feeling the anger rise again. How could Yoongi’s friend _do this_?

“Now, Hoseok-ah, this will go much easier if you just cooperate. I don’t want to use those,” Wonsoon told him, gesturing to the ominous case. 

“Co-operate how?” Hoseok asked, finally feeling like he was going to learn something.

“Tell me everything you know about Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jungkook.”

“What?” Hoseok asked in surprise, “you literally work for hyung. Why would you need _me_ to tell you anything?”

Wonsoon smirked but it was cold, “because they don’t tell me anything. I’m a mere human after all.”

Hoseok blinked, “as opposed to..?”

“Oh, you poor, poor boy,” Wonsoon said, false sincerity dripping from his words, “as opposed to a vampire of course.

* * *

Taehyung was not known for spiralling into an endless cycle of negativity. It just wasn’t his thing. Not usually anyway. But Taehyung found himself fixating on negative thoughts more and more lately. All because out of nowhere the Hunters had returned and fucked up his carefully constructed life. He hadn’t known how easy it would be to be knocked off centre. He didn’t realize how delicate his life was or understand why he couldn’t have something _good_ without something bad immediately happening.

He came to Seoul and opened a club. Then he realized that Yoongi was isolating himself.

He met Hoseok and set him up with Yoongi. Then Jimin flipped out and created issues.

Jimin and Yoongi settled their differences. Then the Hunters started picking off vampires.

He went out and had a good time. Then he fought with Jungkook.

Their sire bond was restored and he finally felt _complete_. Then Hoseok was kidnapped.

Taehyung didn’t know how much more he could take. He just wanted everyone to be happy and safe. He wanted the past to stop coming back to haunt them. He just wanted _peace_. And yet he couldn’t seem to have that. Not until the Hunter situation was sorted out. Not until they rescued Hoseok. Not until many people died because they just couldn’t leave them _alone_. 

And to make matters worse they were out of blood because _of course_ they were. Which was why he and Jungkook were out hunting when they should be looking for Hoseok. He had tried to protest, but Yoongi had ordered them out, flexing that new sire bond so they were more inclined to listen. Taehyung knew it was because he felt guilty. When he had woken up, he’d been seriously blood deprived. The day before had seen more of Yoongi’s power than the several centuries previous. If he had been drinking the minimum amount like he used to, Yoongi likely would have collapsed long before he sought out Seokjin or made it home. So, when he woke up he had finished off their entire supply. The supply that was supposed to last the three of them the whole week. Jimin had gone home to bring his supply over but that wouldn’t do much and Yoongi had known that. 

So hunting it was.

They were currently in some club that really shouldn’t have had people in it given that it was midday on a Sunday but Taehyung wasn’t complaining. Humans had changed over the century he had been alive, not always for the better. But if their day drinking made it easier for him to feed so he could go home and find Hoseok, then fuck it. Party all day. 

Jungkook had disappeared a few minutes before with two humans that Taehyung had assumed were a couple. Given the way they had been looking at Jungkook, they were expecting something _very_ different. They knew they needed to drink from more than one person to fill themselves up and it seemed like Jungkook had decided quicker was better. Taehyung would tend to agree. So, Taehyung scanned the club again and frowned. He used to be better at this. Picking up random people. He was attractive and a social butterfly, it wasn’t that hard. But lately he hadn’t had the interest. He was honestly surprised he had gone home with someone the other day since he hadn’t done that in a while. One too many dating disasters tended to make you cautious. But Taehyung wasn’t looking for a date. He was looking for a meal, so he didn’t understand why he was taking so long. 

Probably because he didn’t want to go home. Not really. Yoongi was not in a good place. He was trying to research but he couldn’t get a hold of Wonsoon so he was working alone and it wasn’t going well. He was trying to block off his feelings, but they were echoing in the sire bond regardless. He was starting to feel desperate and that worried Taehyung. It had only been a day. Yoongi shouldn’t have lost hope that quickly, but Taehyung suspected it wasn’t only Hoseok. Whatever had happened the night before at Seokjin’s had made it worse. He wasn’t even angry anymore and that worried Taehyung more than anything. 

He could handle angry Yoongi. Sad Yoongi was something out of mythology. Something he had never really seen before. Not for an extended period anyway. He had made Yoongi sad when he left all those decades ago, but he hadn’t been around to _see_ it. Not that that was any better, but Taehyung was grasping here. With a sigh, Taehyung downed his drink and scanned the room again, finally spotting two pairs of eyes on him from the corner. 

_Bingo_. 

Taehyung passed his empty glass to the bartender before sliding off the barstool, gracefully making his way over to the two girls in the corner. They were foreign. Probably American from what Taehyung could tell, which would explain why they were alone and didn’t approach him.

When he reached them, he paused and smiled wide, cranking up the charm, “hi, I’m Taehyung.”

The smaller woman’s eyes widened and she looked at her friend, “oh, my god. He’s so hot. Why didn’t you learn better Korean!?”

“I speak English too,” Taehyung commented, smiling even wider.

“Oh, god,” the girl who had spoken gasped out, a nice blush covering her cheeks as she realized Taehyung had understood her. 

“We’re sorry. We just landed and we’re still figuring things out,” the taller girl told him.

“Well, how about I help you order some drinks and I can give you some tips?”

Both girls nodded and followed him to the bar. Honestly, he was a little worried. Two girls travelling alone and they had just trusted him that easily? Sure, it made it easier for him but what if someone else wanted something different? Something worse?

Less than an hour later, Taehyung sealed the wounds on the second girl's neck and kneeled in front of them. They were fine, he hadn’t taken that much but they were still dazed from the compulsion. He frowned and tapped his finger on the table then sighed, “ _in the future, do not follow strangers without double-checking your surroundings. Learn the language of the country you are visiting so you know key phrases and can recognize danger. Do not look away from your drink or leave it unattended. Keep your phones on you and be careful. Forget about me and this incident. Return to your hotel and sleep. Eat food that contains iron and enjoy Seoul._ ”

Jungkook smiled from where he was waiting a few feet away, “did you just give them safety advice?”

“Yes. They just followed me to the bar. They didn’t even check their drinks. What if I drugged them!?”

“You do realize that’s a bit hypocritical.”

“Whatever. They’ll be more careful from now on,” Taehyung muttered, pushing the door open and stepping into the daylight.

Following him out, Jungkook winced at the brightness, “it’s like seeing a movie in the day. Something just feels wrong when you leave and it’s sunny.”

Taehyung shrugged, “were you going to bite someone in a coffee shop?”

“I could try.”

“And you could get staked. Perfect plan.”

Jungkook shrugged and hailed a cab, “whatever. Let’s get home. I don’t like the idea of leaving hyung alone for too long right now.”

“No, me neither,” Taehyung agreed, rounding the taxi so Jungkook could slip in first. 

“So, sisters?” Jungkook asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Mhm,” Taehyung confirmed, “a couple?”

“Yup, super weird,” Jungkook told him.

“What did you tell them happened?” Taehyung asked despite himself.

Jungkook blinked, “nothing.”

“What? Why? You could have told them they had the time of their lives.”

“I—” Jungkook stuttered, then blushed.

Taehyung paused for a second then snorted, “oh my god, Kookie, it’s not cheating if you don’t actually _do it_.”

His blush intensified, “well, excuse me for not wanting to insert myself into some weird fantasy I wanted nothing to do with!”

“A threesome isn’t weird Jungkook-ah,” Taehyung said, still laughing.

“That’s not what I meant. They wanted some weird shit. That’s a big old no from me,” Jungkook muttered. 

“How weird?” Taehyung asked, intrigued despite himself.

“Weird.”

“Like—”

“I am _not_ telling you.”

“Lame,” Taehyung commented, “I’m the only one not dating. I gotta get my kicks somewhere.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “I seem to remember you returning home from a good dicking a few days ago. Neither of us has slept with them yet.”

Taehyung tilted his head, “how do you know it was a guy?”

“Dude, there were literally bite marks all over your back. You bottomed for _someone_. I just assumed it was a guy. Coulda been a girl though. I don’t judge.”

“You literally just judged that couple for liking weird things!” 

“A strap-on would have been way less weird. I’m telling you!” Jungkook immediately responded. The couple had been weird. He didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Well I won’t know for sure unless you—”

“Oh my god, hyung, I am not giving you details.”  
  


“Boring.”

“Gentleman,” the taxi driver interrupted awkwardly, “you’ve arrived.”

“Oh, thanks,” Taehyung replied, tapping his phone to pay. He added a generous tip since he was sure the poor man did not want to hear about what he assumed were some crazy sexcapades midday on a Sunday.

Jungkook stepped out of the cab and immediately covered his face, “do you think he heard?”

“Oh he definitely did,” Taehyung decided, heading into the apartment building, “he thinks you’re into super kinky shit now. Well done.”

“I hate you. Why did you ask me that in a _taxi_?”

“Why not?” Taehyung said with a shrug.

“Because it’s embarrassing,” Jungkook bit out.

“Sure,” Taehyung agreed, “but not as embarrassing as this.”

Jungkook watched Taehyung open the door to the apartment and felt his stomach drop out, “what are you—”

“Hey Jimin-ah! Jungkook-ah wants to tell you _all about_ the weird kinky couple he just hooked up with!”

For his place on the couch, Jimin looked up from his phone and frowned, “what?”

“HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK!?” Jungkook yelled, running to tackle Taehyung to the ground, “WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?”

  
Cackling loudly, Taehyung rolled and tried to escape Jungkook, but he followed him all the while hitting him and whining. He wasn’t hitting him hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to show he was upset. Holly saw them rolling around and immediately joined in, starting to bark and jump around near them. Jimin watched with an amused smile and furrowed brows. He had no idea what was happening but it was cute. Though they were ‘fighting’ both boys were smiling and laughing. It made Jimin smile too. It felt a bit wrong to be happy when Hoseok was missing, but Jimin figured they needed something to break the tension. Otherwise, they’d snap before they found him. 

Jimin tore his eyes away from the chaos that now included a puppy on Jungkook’s back, and glanced at the hallway that led to Yoongi’s room. He hadn’t left there since this morning. He had ordered Jungkook and Taehyung to go feed then retreated to his office. Jimin could hear him working. Could hear his fingers tap on the desk. And the way he’d sigh then his chair would squeak as he leaned back. Jimin could picture it, having seen him do it before. He knew Yoongi was getting frustrated then tapping his finger before putting down his pen, leaning back and pushing his hair back in frustration. Like clockwork. Jimin was incredibly thankful Yoongi was trying so hard to find Hoseok but he was also worried he’d burn out. They needed a balance. Jungkook had shown him that last night. He needed to find his balance and think calmly. Only then would they find Hoseok.

“Tell him you were lying!” Jungkook ordered.

“I’m not! You left with a couple who wanted to do weird shit with you!”

“Yes but I didn’t have sex with them!”

“How do I know that? You wouldn’t tell me!”

“I swear to—”

_Ding dong_.

Jungkook broke off and looked back towards the door, Taheyung still underneath him and Holly still on his back. Or was until he used Jungkook’s back like a springboard and jumped off to see who was at the door.

“Are you guys expecting anyone?” Jimin asked quietly.

“No,” they both answered in unison.

They immediately scrambled to stand up and proceeded to the door with caution. Taehyung looked at all of them then leaned forward and peeked through the peephole. A loud sigh escaped him as he stepped back and whipped open the door.

“What the fuck do you want?” Taehyung demanded.

“To see Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin answered, not surprised with the coldness of the greeting, “to help find Hoseok-ah.”

* * *

In his two thousand and… some odd number Seokjin didn’t want to think about, years of life, Seokjin had made plenty of mistakes. It was impossible not to. It wasn’t like becoming a vampire suddenly removed the aspect of humanity that made you do or say things that didn’t work out. So, Seokjin had made mistakes. He hadn’t protected Yoongi from his father when they were children or stopped Kihyun from stepping on his heart like so much dust. He had mistranslated military intel and lost wars. He had put salt into a recipe when it should have been sugar. He had failed to notice the signs of his first kin spiralling into depression or stop him from ending it all. He hadn’t taken Yoongi’s side in his fight with Seogi. He had invested poorly and bankrupted one of his many companies in the '20s. 

Oh, and he had accused Yoongi of genocide.

Right. 

That was the point of all this.

Because yes, Seokjin had made mistakes, but apparently when it came to Yoongi he liked to outdo himself. What was a mistake if it didn’t someone crush his little brother’s heart and soul? Seokjin had spent most of the previous night on the floor feeling bad for himself. He didn’t understand why he had this habit of misjudging Yoongi so spectacularly. Was there ever going to be a time when Seokjn didn’t hurt Yoongi in some way? He also didn’t know why he had lashed out like that. Before he had even really been aware of what he was saying he was yelling at Yoongi and accusing him of something terrible.

_Namjoon-ah would be so disappointed in you_.

Seokjin frowned at his own thoughts because one, why did it matter if Namjoon was disappointed and two, why would he care? 

_Probably because he told you to stop jumping to conclusions and talk to Yoongi-ah_ , his mind supplied helpfully.

Right.

He had been told he was being ridiculous. But he hadn’t listened and instead he had fixated. And the worst part was that both Namjoon and Yoongi had been right. He did know that the New Jersey coven was responsible for the missing names; they had admitted as much, but he had blamed Yoongi for that for no reason. And he hadn’t even bothered to ask if Yoongi had been working alone. He knew he had a human assistant and he also had two kin who were equally as capable of helping. So why had he just assumed it was all Yoongi and it was some nefarious conspiracy? 

Seokjin didn’t know.

Well, not completely anyway. He suspected. While lying on the hard ground of his apartment lost in despair, he had started to realize that by fixating on Yoongi it was the first time he had stopped beating himself up over the Hunter situation. He had stopped thinking about the two kin and allies he had lost. For once, he hadn’t been blaming himself. He had chosen a new target. Just like he had been worried the rest of the vampire community would do when he was venting to Namjoon. 

Seokjin knew he had fucked up. He had known it the second Yoongi had left. Unlike every time Yoongi had left him in the past, he hadn’t insulted him or slammed things around. Yoongi had left quietly and _politely_. That was so much worse than anger and destruction. It felt more final. More permanent. He knew if he followed the same pattern he had in the past, disappearing for centuries until Yoongi got over it, they would likely never talk again. Not this time. So, Seokjin pushed himself off the cold floor, showered, changed, and dragged his sorry ass to Yoongi’s door. He had heard the commotion when he approached but didn’t understand the context. It sounded like a fight but not a real one. It sounded… fun. Seokjin wasn’t even sure what that meant. 

With a final pause to collect himself, Seokjin knocked on the door. He heard the commotion stop, then three slow pairs of feet and a dog make their way to the door. After a moment the door was yanked open and Seokjin was greeted by three pairs of eyes in varying stages of distrust and anger. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Taehyung asked coldly.

Seokjin wanted to flinch but didn’t, “to see Yoongi-ah,” and then thinking better of it, he added, “to help find Hoseok-ah.”

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” Jungkook asked with a sneer.

Now Seokjin was surprised, “did he tell you what happened?”

“No,” Yoongi cut in from behind them, “I didn’t. But you can go now.”

“Look, Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin tried.

“Like my kin said, you’ve done enough.”

“I’m sorry!” Seokjin called out as the door tried to close.

“What?” Yoongi asked, turning back towards the door in shock. Both Taehyung and Jungkook looked between in confusion, sensing something important had just happened but not understanding what. Jimin looked equally confused, but his attention was focused on Yoongi alone. He noted the way Yoongi flinched when Seokjin apologized. Like the act alone hurt him. It didn’t make sense and it held Jimin’s attention. 

“I said I’m sorry. For everything. For not being there to stop Seogi-ssi when we were kids. For not trusting you to make the right choice in England. For accusing you of hurting Hoseok-ah. I’m sorry. I just—” Seokjin broke off.

“What do you mean when you were kids?” Taehyung asked, eyes wide and haunted as he looked at Yoongi but spoke to Seokjin. Neither man replied though, they were too busy staring at each other. 

“You couldn’t have stopped him anyway,” Yoongi said instead.

“I know but I didn’t try.”

“Stupid,” Yoongi told him.

“Wait, YOU THOUGHT HE HURT HOSEOK-AH!?” Taehyung burst, finally moving past the implication in their words about Seogi.

Seokjin winced, “I thought he was working with the Hunters, yes.”

“What the fuck?” Jimin asked in surprise, “even I never thought that and I thought he was Satan.”

“Yes, Seokjin-ssi,” Yoongi emphasized, “isn’t that interesting.”

“I’m sorry,” Seokjin repeated again, well aware he had said that phrase more times in the last minute than he had in his entire life, “I have no excuse. I needed someone to blame and you were an easy target.”

“I always am,” Yoongi told him tonelessly.

Seokjin visibly flinched then but held firm, “let me make up for it. Let me help you find Hoseok-ah.”

Still watching closely, Jimin noted the way Seokjin reacted to Yoongi’s words and the way Yoongi himself seemed uncaring and unaffected. He was starting to realize that was the way Yoongi dealt with things that hurt him. By closing off and not reacting. Given the look on Seokjin’s face, he knew that too.

“Why should I bother?” Yoongi asked.

“Because you know we’ll work faster together and we don’t know how much time Hoseok-ah has.”

Yoongi’s eyes flashed briefly, causing Jungkook and Taehyung to whip their heads around to look at him but he ignored them, “fine. You can help.”

With a sigh of relief, Seokjin stepped into the apartment and past the three who had not moved from the doorway. But he was not safe yet, as he wove his way through the three, Taehyung grabbed his arm, “you blamed hyung but the truth is it’s your fault.”

“Hyung—” Jungkook started.

“No,” Taehyung cut him off, “it’s true. We didn’t have any problems until he came around again. We were fine. Then suddenly he comes back to Korea and people are dying and Hoseok-ah is missing. If anything happens to him, just know I’ll hold you personally responsible.”

“Taehyungie,” Yoongi said softly, eyes wide and sad.

“I don’t care if it kills me,” Taehyung told Seokjin, staring into his eyes and never wavering, “if he dies, I will make you pay.”

Seokjin blinked, “I understand.”

Taehyung scanned his face then dropped his hand, “and next time don’t pile your own guilt onto hyung because you can’t take it anymore. It’s not his fault you keep fucking up.”

Now Yoongi’s eyes widened, “Taehyung-ah!”

But he didn’t acknowledge Yoongi, just stared Seokjin down for one final second before walking past them and into his room. Jungkook watched him go with a sigh, “he didn’t mean that. He’s been upset because of everything that’s been happening. Don’t take it personally.”

“He’s not wrong,” Seokjin replied anyway, “it is my fault. There’s no way this isn't about me. I’ll do everything I can to fix it.”

“Then let’s get started,” Yoongi said, walking back towards his office. Seokjin and Holly followed behind quietly, leaving Jungkook alone with Jimin.

“So, a threesome, huh?” Jimin asked.

“OH MY GOD,” Jungkook cried out, covering his face again, “WHY ME?”

* * *

“Like Twilight?” Hoseok asked, mostly joking.

Wonsoon shook his head sadly, “no, not like Twilight. And yes, I know you’re kidding because you think I’m crazy but I’m not. Yoongi-ah is a vampire. As are Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah. Even your little friend Jimin-ah.”

Hoseok blinked, “are you stupid?”

“No, but it’s fine that you think that. You never noticed that maybe they moved a bit too fast? Or were a little too strong? Or that they kept talking about times that were long past? Or how about that little mark on the back of your neck?”

“Mark?” Hoseok asked before he could stop himself.

“Uh-huh. You have a mark on the back of your neck. Vampires use it to let others know that the human bearing it is their pet. I’m sure you’ve noticed people staring at you?”

Hoseok didn’t answer but his mind was racing. He hadn’t noticed the speed or strength thing. Not really. Jungkook was stupid strong but he also worked out. Or so he said. Neither Yoongi nor Taehyung seemed particularly strong or fast. In fact, Yoongi moved quite slowly. Jimin was strong and fast but not more than a normal dancer. But the time thing. That rang a bell. Hoseok remembered the countless times Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jungkook had been talking and they mentioned something odd. Hoseok had even looked up Yugoslavia after he heard them talking about spending time there because he had been certain it didn’t exist anymore. He had been right, it dissolved in 1992, before any of them were born. He had shrugged it off, assuming they meant the area of _former_ Yugoslavia but now he wasn’t sure. And he couldn’t help but remember the frantic look on Yoongi’s face when Hoseok had found red wine in the fridge. _Guess that wasn’t wine_. But what struck him the most was the mark thing. He _had_ felt people stare at him a lot recently. And he had always felt the need to rub the back of his neck.

“How does the mark work?” Hoseok asked.

“I can’t see it, so I don’t know what it looks like, but it’s given by mixing blood at the point where the mark will sit. Anyone cut your neck lately?” Wonsoon asked as if genuinely curious.

Again, Hoseok didn't answer. But he knew that didn’t matter. Jimin had cut his neck several times before they went out. And Yoongi had done it before the party at his club. Had they been… marking him? Like a dog collar? 

“Ah, I see that they have been. But don’t worry, that’ll fade with time.”

Hoseok shifted his eyes up to Wonsoon and noticed the self-satisfied look on his face. Like he was getting what he wanted. It was then that all of Yoongi’s worries came flooding back to him.

_Seok-ah, there’s something I have to tell you._

_What if it puts you in danger?_

_It’s not me I’m worried about._

_I’m sorry I’m such a coward._

That was what Wonsoon wanted. He wanted Hoseok to fear and resent Yoongi. Just like Yoongi had worried he would. Just as Hoseok was sure Jimin had too. He suddenly felt stupid for thinking they were in the mob but in his defence, who the fuck thinks _vampires_ first?

“So they’re vampires. What does that have to do with your crazy ass kidnapping me and tieing me to a chair?”

“Like I said, I need information. They don’t tell me anything because I’m just a random human, but you’re their pet. They trust you.”

Hoseok snorted despite himself. Then started to giggle. Then full-on laugh. Wonsoon looked at the mirror behind him briefly in question, then turned back to Hoseok who seemed to be trying to control himself. 

“You are crazy.”

“Oh?”

“Those four could be Satan himself in different forms and I wouldn’t tell you _shit_. You know why? Because they didn’t fucking kidnap me you psycho.”

Wonsoon sighed dramatically, “oh, Hoseok-ah, I really wish you hadn’t said that.”

Hoseok felt his stomach drop as Wonsoon lifted a hand and the man from before entered the room. The one who had brought in the leather case. 

“I was trying to be nice, Hoseok-ah. I really was,” Wonsoon continued, standing up and heading toward the door, “but now you’ve forced my hand.”

The door closed behind him after he finished talking and Hoseok found himself staring at the expressionless face of the man who’d likely kill him. With nothing left to do, Hoseok closed his eyes and pictured Yoongi. He was moving around his kitchen, humming with a small smile as Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin argued about a game in the background. Hoseok could see himself leaning against the door jam. He felt the same sense of warmth he had felt then. His imaginary Yoongi looked up and smiled, “ready, Seok-ah?”

Hoseok opened his eyes and looked the man dead on. If he died here, fine, but he’d make damn sure he died without telling them anything that endangered his friends. Vampires or not. 

* * *

With a calmness he didn’t feel, Namjoon put his phone down and closed his eyes. Then he picked up his coffee cup and threw it as hard as he could across the room. The impact caused the cup to explode with a resounding bang. For a brief moment, it gave him a deep sense of satisfaction. Then he felt himself crumble and he collapsed on his desk. Bringing his hands up he covered his head, he cried. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs but he didn’t stop. 

Namjoon had spent most of the night and all day calling everyone he could think of and calling in every favour he had but no one had seen or heard from Hoseok. No one held a grudge. At least not enough to take or hurt Hoseok for it. His last hope had been the call he had just finished. There was one customer. One real tool who had hired Hoseok just so he could take him out on a date and order him around. When he found out, Hoseok had spilled his drink on the man, terminated their contract, and told him off _in public_. Of everyone, Namjoon had thought he was the best candidate. He wasn’t completely wrong. The man had been angry. Still was. But he had been out of the country for the past year. Theoretically, he could have still done it but Namjoon didn’t think so. It didn’t make sense. Not really. 

So now he had no leads. No options. No one knew where Hoseok was. 

He had promised to call and tell everyone what he had found tonight, but Namjoon figured there was no point in waiting. He had exhausted all his sources and had nothing left to check. At least if he was at Yoongi’s he could help with whatever they were doing. And check on Jimin. He had not been handling the revelation well when Namjoon left, so he figured the least he could do was be there if Jimin needed a friend. That was all he could do now. 

Grabbing his jacket, Namjoon left his office, not bothering to clean up the shattered mug. That was a problem for later. Soon enough, Namjoon arrived at Yoongi’s house. When Jimin opened the door with a look of hope on his face, Namjoon felt even more defeated than before. His shoulders dropped and his head lowered. 

“Come in,” Jimin said softly, recognizing how upset Namjoon was.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s good we’re excluding people.”

“I guess. There’s still one person it could be but he’s not in the country and I can’t track him,” Namjoon admitted.

Jimin looked at Jungkook, who nodded and left the room to go get Yoongi. Namjoon watched the interaction with interest, “words are for losers, huh?”

“What?” Jimin asked, turning back to him.

“You two just had a whole conversation with just a look,” Namjoon told him.

“Oh, I guess so.”

“What did you find?” Yoongi asked, coming into the room with Jungkook in front of him and Seokjin behind him.

“Oh, Jin-hyung, hi,” Namjoon greeted, drawing curious expressions from everyone, even Yoongi.

“He does my accounts,” Seokjin told them, “I’m sorry about Hoseok-ah, Namjoon-ah.”

Namjoon nodded, “no one on my side took him. There’s this one douche who tried to buy Hoseok-ah once and was publicly humiliated for it but he’s in New Zealand. Has been for a year.”

“Give me his name, I’ll run it down just in case,” Seokjin told him. 

“Ahn Youngho. He owns a shipping company that’s not doing too well. He’s a massive dick but I don’t know if he’s dedicated enough for this.”

Seokjin nodded, but continued to text the name to his assistant just in case, “we’ll find out either way.”

“What about you guys?” Namjoon asked hopefully.

Yoongi sighed and shook his head, “we’re making progress but there’s too much to go through and we don’t even know if there’s a connection. We’re just hoping.”

“What are you doing? Maybe I can help so it goes faster?” Namjoon offered.

Seokjin cut in before Yoongi declined, “he knows what’s going on. He helped me transfer money to the covens.”

“Okay,” Yoongi replied, “we’re looking into the Hunters. Their last attack targeted my kin so it’s suspicious that Hoseok-ah was taken next. They’ve been really fixated on me and Seokjin-ssi so it’s likely they took Hoseok-ah.”

“What?” Namjoon asked, his ears ringing.

“The Hunters. I told you they took out a coven that had Yoongi-ah’s kin in it,” Seokjin reminded him.

“That wasn’t them,” Namjoon said before he could stop himself.

The room suddenly became icy, “what?”

“I—” Namjoon stuttered.

“Namjoon-ah,” Seokjin said softly, his eyebrows furrowed but Namjoon barely heard it. His mind was racing a mile a minute. They thought the Hunters took Hoseok? Why would they do that? Unknowingly, Namjoon’s eyes began to move as he frantically thought through his interactions with the Hunters. They hadn’t shown interest in Hoseok, right? _But you haven't told them anything good, maybe they got tired_ _of waiting_. Even as that thought crossed his mind, Namjoon remembered being questioned about Hoseok. In fact, they had asked him more about Hoseok than anyone else. 

_Oh god_. 

“Oh, god, this is my fault,” Namjoon burst out, threading his hands through his hair and pulling as the revelation hit him like a brick, “I did this. Oh god. Fuck. Oh god.”

“What did you do?” Yoongi asked calmly, his tone completely bellied by the harshness of his aura. 

“They— at your party— all the vampires were watching Hoseok-ah and I— they said they could protect him and I— oh god, they promised no one would get hurt I swear.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Jungkook burst out, diving for Namjoon only to be intercepted by Jimin.

“They only wanted random information. Like where you went and who you talked to. I just told them whatever Hoseok-ah told me. It wasn’t anything important I swear.”

“WHO?!” Jungkook yelled again.

“They just wanted to know about Jin-hyung, Yoongi-ssi, and Seogi-ssi.”

“What?” Seokjin asked, hurt dripping from his tone.

“I-I didn't tell them anything about you. I didn't. I just told them about Seogi’s business because Hoseok-ah is working there and—”

“WHO DID YOU TELL!?” Jungkook demanded again, slowly losing his cool.

“The Hunters,” Namjoon whispered. 

Jimin’s arms dropped from Jungkook at Namjoon’s admission. Finally free, he immediately went for Namjoon’s throat. In the blink of an eye, Namjoon’s back hit the wall hard, leaving a dent. Jungkook stood in front of him, eyes purple and fangs visible, “he’s your _friend_. They took your friend!”

Namjoon tried to speak but the hand on his throat stopped him. Taehyung watched the interaction with eyes devoid of emotion. He tilted his head and turned to Seokjin, “I guess I owe you an apology. It will be that one that I kill.”

There was a choked sound from Namjoon but no one acknowledged it. 

“How did you not realize it was your fault right away? You share information and suddenly Hoseok-ah is taken? He was probably always the target!” Jungkook ranted, shaking Namjoon a bit.

Jimin didn't know what to do or say. He knew Namjoon hadn’t liked him at first but to think that he was working with the Hunters, the very ones who had killed his sire, was too much. Jimin thought they were friends. He knew he was afraid for Hoseok but he never thought Namjoon would do something like this. Unable to look at Namjoon any longer, Jimin turned back to Yoongi. He looked like a combination of shock and anger. It was then that Jimin noticed Yoongi wasn’t radiating any power. Not really. His aura was menacing as hell, but he had complete control over himself. His eyes weren’t even purple. Now Jimin was even more confused.

“Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi called out softly, walking up to place a hand on his shoulder, “drop him.”

Without a word, Jungkook did as he was told but didn’t move away. Namjoon, however, dropped to the ground and clutched his throat as he gasped for air. Yoongi kneeled down in front of him and tipped his chin up so Namjoon was looking at him. Namjoon’s eyes widened but he stayed silent.

“I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen. You’re going to tell me and Seokjin-ssi everything you know. Then we’re going to go rescue Hoseok-ah. You better pray we find him safe and sound, otherwise, I’m going to do things to you that will make you wish I had let Taehyungie kill you, do you understand?”

“I— yes,” Namjoon gasped out. 

“Good,” Yoongi said, dropping his hand and standing up, “Taehyung-ah? Bring him to my office. We have some questions to ask.”

Taehyung nodded and moved to grab Namjoon by the arm, hauling him up and dragging him to the office. On the way, they passed Seokjin, who was staring at the floor in shock. Namjoon gasped out a quick, “I’m sorry,” but Seokjin didn’t respond. He suddenly felt like laughing, because _of course_ Namjoon was a Hunter. Of course he was. He should have known the second Namjoon had said they were friends. Seokjin didn't have those. It was an obvious red flag. 

“Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi called as soon as Namjooon and Taehyung were out of the room, “why don’t you take Jimin-ah to his room so he can rest?”

“What? No, I want—” Jungkook began but noticed Yoongi’s gaze. Following it, Jungkook noticed the shell shocked look on Jimin’s face and felt the anger drain from his system. He immediately walked over to Jimin, “hey, hyung,” Jungkook said softly, bending so he could see Jimin’s face, “why don’t you come with me?”

“Okay,” Jimin replied without question, showing just how upset he really was. 

Once they were gone, Yoongi turned his attention to Seokjin. He could tell he was upset that Namjoon had been the source. A Hunter. He was trying to cover it, but Yoongi had known him too long to be fooled by that, “are you going to be okay? I can question him myself.”

Seokjin shook his head, “I’ll be fine. You don’t have the resources to track real-time like I do. You need me.”

With a nod, Yoongi walked past him to the office. Inside, they found Namjoon sitting in a chair with Taehyung watching him closely. He had a slightly unsettling look on his face that was clearly making Namjoon uncomfortable. 

“Thank you, Taehyung-ah. Can you check on Jungkook-ah and Jimin-ah? They’re both a little too close to the edge right now.”

Never looking away from Namjoon, Taehyung nodded, “sure, hyung.”

He left right after that, leaving Namjoon alone with Yoongi and Seokjin. Yoongi leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms, “now tell us everything you know.”

* * *

The metallic click of a knife being set on the table beside Hoseok echoed throughout the room eerily. Hoseok supposed he should be thankful since that meant the knife was no longer somewhere on his body but he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel relief. Mostly because he was too busy bleeding and trying to swallow down the pain. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. He was going to hold on until someone came to help him. He knew Yoongi would. He knew Jimin would too. And since they were apparently fucking vampires, he knew they _could_. Hoseok’s eyes were closed, long ago having given up on staring his torturer down, but he heard the door open anyway. 

“Now, how about answering those questions?” Wonsoon asked smugly, taking in the sight of Hoseok covered in various cuts and blood. It wasn’t the most professional torturing technique, the man in charge of it had been a butcher before, but it was effective. Or so Wonsoon thought.

Hoseok nodded and spoke with a croak, “closer.”

Wonsoon smiled and leaned in, “yes?”

Hoseok opened his eyes and spit the blood in his mouth straight into Wonsoon’s face, “go fuck yourself.”

With an angry sigh, Wonsoon pulled out a cloth and wiped his face, “I don’t know why you’re being like this. They're murderers.”

“So you say.”

“So I _know_. I have evidence,” Wonsoon insisted.

“Because that can’t be faked. If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with. I’m not going to tell you anything.”

“We aren’t going to kill you. Not yet. You’re going to bring Yoongi-ah to me,” Wonsoon said snidely, “you providing information is only a happy bonus.”

“What?”

“I wonder how long it takes Yoongi-ah to find us? A week? A month? In the meantime, we’ll torture you until you break. Because you will break. Then you’ll tell us everything just in time for Yoongi-ah to arrive and then we’ll kill him too. Have you ever seen someone die, Hoseok-ah?” 

Hoseok shot up in his chair and struggled, ignoring the near blinding pain, “what the _fuck_ is your issue? Hyung loves you! He was bragging about your kids to me like they were his own!”

Wonsoon scoffed, “the kids I never fucking wanted. Do you know how _annoying_ my son is? Constantly calling me because he’s worried about his girlfriend.”

“But—”

“And my daughter. God. She thinks she’s so smart. Constantly talking to me like she knows better. Just like my useless wife.”

“I don’t—” Hoseok broke off, confused. Yoongi had said Wonsoon was proud of his kids. 

“You don’t get it?” Wonsoon interjected, “I see that. Well, understand this. Yoongi-ah is a _liar_. He promises things and never follows through. He promised me he’d turn me. Make me a vampire but instead he gets me a wife? Thought he was doing so well too when he introduced us. She was okay at first, so I went along with it but then we had kids and he was so happy. It was then I realized he was never going to turn me. That he had lied to get me to work for him. I spent every day of my entire life working for him and he just _let me_. Now I’m old and even now he offers me nothing! Just gives me money like I can use that to live forever! Now I’m stuck with those burdens and I get nothing while he lives forever and fucks whatever cute piece of ass catches his eye.”

Hoseok choked on air, looking at Wonsoon in shock. How could this man be so… _shallow_? All this was just because he was human? He was killing people and had kidnapped him because Yoongi hadn’t turned him? That’s it?

“Holy shit, you are a psycho. You have a wonderful family and a job that gives you complete freedom but pays amazingly well despite the fact you do next to nothing and you’re complaining because hyung didn’t _turn you_. Are you fucked?”

“He _lied_.”

“My god,” Hoseok snorted in complete shock. He didn’t know how to wrap his mind around how petty this was, “given what I know about hyung I bet he never even said he would. He doesn’t promise what he can’t give. I’ve known him for six months and even I know that.”

“You know nothing,” Wonsoon sneered, “but you will.”

“If he really is a murderer, I can’t wait until he kills you,” Hoseok called out, watching Wonsoon leave the room. He paused to turn his head back but didn’t reply. Instead, he simply slipped out as the other man returned as stone-faced as ever.

“Did you hear that?”

The man didn’t reply.

“Your boss is torturing me because he’s _jealous_. Not because he hates vampires. You’re all fucking crazy.”

“Regardless of his reasons,” the man said in a surprisingly soothing voice, “through him all vampires will be destroyed as per God’s will.”

“I’m atheist,” Hoseok told him solemnly.

“And you’ll never be forgiven.”

“Fantastic,” Hoseok muttered, letting his head fall back. 

He had been content to die while protecting his friends but now it felt wasted. He wasn’t performing some noble sacrifice. He was going to die because some dickwad had his panties in a bunch because Yoongi hadn’t turned him. Hoseok snorted to himself, _typical_.

* * *

On a list of what Yoongi considered to be his ‘tough days’ this didn’t even come close to the worst. Not even top 10 in all honesty. When you live through some of the worst times in human history collectively, one missing friend isn’t going to make the worst days list. That didn’t really change the fact that Yoongi was having a very hard time compartmentalizing. Maybe that was because all his truly hard days had been centuries ago. The modern era had brought comforts in more ways than one. First of all, he wasn’t forced to wield a sword and run into battle anymore. He also didn’t have to watch the humans around him die of diseases easily cured now. Oh, and he didn’t have people close to him that made it their personal mission to fuck up his life and torture him. Literally and figuratively. But Yoongi digresses. The point was that while Yoongi had suffered far, _far_ worse in his life, those days hadn’t hit him like Hoseok’s disappearance. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Not since he was a child. Not since Claire. Not since… anyway. 

Since he had woken up, Yoongi had been alternating between overwhelmingly angry and overwhelmingly guilty. It seemed when it came to Hoseok he could only feel things one way: too much. He was angry because he couldn’t protect Hoseok. That he hadn’t been there. If only he had made Hoseok stay at his house this never would have happened. But he didn't and now Hoseok was god knows where. On a more basic level, he was angry that Hoseok was targeted at all. He was human. A normal, lovely human. He did nothing to harm anyone. Like Claire before him, his only crime was being friends with Yoongi. If he was a suspicious man, he’d start to think his love life was cursed. All that anger was quickly followed by guilt though. He hadn’t told Hoseok the truth. He had lied and skirted the issue and now Hunters had him and Hoseok didn’t know _why_. Or worse, he’d find out why from them. They had been worried about how Hoseok would take the truth. Yoongi could only imagine it was going to be made infinitely worse by learning it from kidnappers. 

Yoongi leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face before pushing his hair back. He heard his chair squeak and frowned at it, making a mental note to replace it when this was all over and Hoseok was safe. Because Hoseok would be safe. Yoongi couldn’t consider any other possibility. He had managed to bottle his power up but it was a fragile control. Like a jar that had been dropped one too many times, one hit in the wrong place and the whole thing would shatter. He wouldn’t have had to be this careful before but now that Taehyung and Jungkook had sire bonds they were far more attuned to him. That wasn’t normal, but they had done it subconsciously. For whatever reason, they had both locked onto him like a divining rod. He figured they’d stop doing it once they got used to having a sire bond but until then he had to be careful. The previous day had made that obvious. Just as using his power had drained him, being around Yoongi when he was using said power had drained Taehyung and Jungkook. Which is why he had ordered them to go hunt. They needed to be at their best when they found Hoseok. 

“Are you sure?” Seokjin asked Namjoon, frowning at the map.

Namjoon nodded, somewhere reservedly, “yes. After they drugged me the first time they weren’t as careful. They just covered my head with a bag so I paid attention to the route. Afterwards, I went back double-checked the route. I’m positive it’s in this area.”

Seokjin looked up at Yoongi and raised a brow, “I can send someone to check it out.”

“No time to waste. We’ll do it ourselves. If he’s lying, we kill him.”

Namjoon made a weak sound, “I’m not lying. That’s where they took me. I don’t know that Hoseok-ah is there though.”

Pushing himself up, Yoongi opened his drawer and pulled out a few knives, “better hope he’s there then for your sake.”

“Where are we putting him?” Seokjin asked.

“I have spare rooms. He can stay there until we figure out what to do with him.”

Seokjin nodded and gestured for Namjoon to follow them out of the room. When they arrived in the living room, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin were already there dressed for a fight and ready to go.

“I put a lock on the last bedroom on the left,” Jungkook told Yoongi as he glared at Namjoon.

“Thank you,” Yoongi said, grabbing Namjoon and dragging him towards the room. It was a nice room. Fully furnished with a bathroom, which is likely why Jungkook had chosen it since it meant there was no need to leave. It was one of several rooms Yoongi had in the apartment that he kept ready just in case his other kin came to visit. They never did, but the rooms were there regardless. When they arrived, Yoongi shoved Namjoon in. 

Stumbling, Namjoon entered the room and turned around only to see the door slam shut and hear a lock slide into place. Realizing this was where he’d stay for the foreseeable future, Namjoon sank onto the bed and held his head in his hands. This was the worst day of his life. 

Having locked Namjoon in and changed into more fight ready clothes, Yoongi returned to the living room. He looked around at the four men in front of him, noting the serious and determined expressions on their faces, and spoke firmly, “let’s go get Hoseok-ah back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if anyone is going to ask, Seogi did something TERRIBLE to young Yoongi. I will talk about it in more detail in two chapters. The context of it has been mentioned in passing but neither of them like, or choose, to think about specifics, so it hasn’t come up. It will be explained in detail in like 2 chapters. Uh, be prepared for that.
> 
> I’m sorry about Hoseok but it’ll get better soon okay???? At least we got some cute Taekook and Jikook action?? And I promise I'll stop hurting Seokjin eventually. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the end of part one of this story. Then we're on to the second and final part!
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	13. Rescuing Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook go get their friend.
> 
> Hoseok has a startling realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So like...................... D-2??????????????????? I am BEYOND fucked up. I don't have Yoongi using a sword here and now I'm sad. I need that imagery forever and ever. 
> 
> If you follow me on twitter I'm sure you've seen me crying over the video and I offer no apologies. 
> 
> I embedded the video below so you can steam while you read (and hopefully avoid the YouTube rules, I think anyway). It is an apt soundtrack for this chapter lol.
> 
> You'll also notice the rating went up... that's because of the content warning below. 
> 
> CW: blood-drinking, murder, stabbing, mentions of past kidnapping, mentions of past torture, and burning skin.

Seokjin pulled the car over and turned off the ignition, “that’s the building.”

“How do you know?” Yoongi asked, eyeing the entrance like he’d suddenly see Hoseok step out safe and sound.

“Namjoon-ah said it was in this area so I had my assistant pull all the ownership records. Everything is local or family-owned. Except that one. That building is owned by a candle company based in the States.”

“Candles?”

Taehyung snorted, “a little on the nose don’t you think?”

Yoongi and Seokjin turned to look back at him in confusion so he explained, “you know, a candle. The thing you light on fire?”

“Oh,” Yoongi muttered, looking back at the building, “they couldn’t have been that obvious. That’s stupid.”

“Only one way to find out,” Seokjin decided, opening the car door and slipping out. Yoongi and Taehyung followed, waiting for Seokjin to round the car. Soon after, Jimin and Jungkook pulled up in their vehicle and joined them.

“That the place?” Jungkook asked, eyes already narrowed.

“Maybe,” Taehyung told him.

“How are we doing this?” Jimin asked, eager to get this over with and have Hoseok back.

Yoongi shrugged, “we go in and kill everyone then take Hoseok-ah home and pray he doesn't try and stake us.”

Jimin sighed somewhat sadly, “yea, okay.”

Glancing back at Seokjin, Yoongi waited for his agreement. When Seokjin noticed Yoongi’s attention he felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. He hadn’t known he was included but it felt kinda nice. Like old times, “works for me. It’s been a while since I could really let loose.”

“Then let’s do this,” Yoongi declared, taking off towards the building at a run. The rest followed quickly behind. When they reached the entrance, they paused and looked around. Yoongi could sense people around. Lots of them, but he didn’t know where exactly. There also didn’t seem to be any security and that made him anxious. Easily falling into old habits, Yoongi slid his eyes to Seokjin who nodded with a frown. He’d noticed it too. If this was the place, there should be security. Right?

“Where is everyone?” Taehyung asked, looking around in confusion. It seemed he had noticed the absence of guards too.

“I don’t like it,” Jungkook muttered.

“Me neither,” Jimin agreed.

“Be quiet and follow closely behind. Seokjin-ssi and I will enter first. If this is a hunter hideout, it’s best if you’re behind us.”

“Not our first rodeo,” Seokjin agreed.

Jungkook and Taehyung frowned but Jimin answered for them, shooting a quick glare before replying, “okay.”

With one last look at Seokjin, Yoongi pushed open the warehouse door and stepped into the building. He glanced around, surprised to see the lobby empty. Yoongi had suspected modern Hunters would be more adept. In the past, Hunters had been organized, sure, but it was nothing compared to the possibilities now. Technology would allow them to keep in contact effortlessly and track those they suspected of being vampires or, apparently, involved with one. But the room was empty. There was no security aside from a single camera in the corner, which Yoongi gave the finger to. Mostly just because he was in a bad mood. This was probably the most calm he had been since finding out Hoseok had been taken and that was only because he knew he was going to kill everyone here. That had a calming effect.

Yoongi was beginning to think they had the wrong place when Seokjin stepped further into the room and looked around with narrowed eyes. Glancing back, Yoongi waited for the others to join him. Jungkook arrived first, quickly followed by Taehyung, but both recoiled as soon as they entered the room. Jungkook immediately dropped and clutched his neck and face, both of which were burning. Taehyung suffered the same fate and made a move to drag them both away when Jimin came up behind. Seeing the scene, Jimin ran to Jungkook’s side, concerned, only to hiss as he felt his skin burn too. 

“It feels… it feels like being at a church. Or temple. Like the air _hurts_ ,” Seokjin commented, still scanning the room.

Yoongi looked around again, even stretching out his hand to see if he could feel what the other’s could, but he couldn’t. No wonder there was no security. It wasn’t needed. Religious objects never had an effect on him, because unlike every other vampire, he wasn’t _dead_. He was born as the hellish creature he was, so most rules that govern vampires didn’t apply to him. Navigating that had been a hell of a learning curve a few thousand years ago but he was used to it now.

“It isn’t holy ground, we would have noticed earlier,” Yoongi said.

“No, you’re right. It’s _different_. I’m not sure what it is, but it’s different,” Seokjin agreed, wincing as the skin on his hand began to bubble.

“Alright, get out of here you guys. Whatever this is, it’s targeted at turned vampires. Stay outside, get some blood to heal up, and watch the perimeter. I can handle the inside,” Yoongi told them.

“I’ll stay with you. I’ve had far worse,” Seokjin said.

For a second, they simply looked at each other before Yoongi nodded. Yoongi knew what Seokjin was doing. He was making amends. He hadn’t been there the last time Yoongi lost someone and he had almost missed this time too. If they managed to get Hoseok out of this safely, Yoongi might consider forgiving him.

“No, I need to help. Seok-ah is my best friend. It’s my fault—” Jimin began.

“It’s no one’s fault. And your skin is literally _burning_ Jimin-ah. You’ll scare him. I promise to bring him back safely. You have my word,” Yoongi promised.

Jungkook squeezed Jimin’s hand. Jimin looked down at him for a second but didn’t say anything. They seemed to be having an entire conversation with just their eyes. From the side, Taehyung frowned and pulled Jungkook up.

“We need to go, it’s only getting worse,” Taehyung said, then looking back at Yoongi, “bring Hoseok-ah home.”

Yoongi and Seokjin nodded, watching as the three left. Since Jungkook was the youngest, he had taken the most damage. Yoongi trusted the older two would make sure he fed and repaired himself before doing anything else.

“You ready for this? It’s been a few years since you fought,” Seokjin commented.

“Whatever, old man. I’m fine. Think of yourself,” Yoongi said snidely, before moving forward quickly. 

They made it to the first hallway uninterrupted, but that luck soon ended. Yoongi felt rather than saw the weapon. It sliced through the air, narrowly missing his chest. As the man attacking him came into view, Yoongi reacted quickly grabbing his throat and applying just enough pressure to snap it. The man with him was about to scream for help but Yoongi broke his jaw so he couldn’t. The man dropped to the ground beside his dead friend, whimpering in fear. Seokjin came up behind him and looked down at the second man.

“I can’t move too quickly. Whatever they have going on here gets worse when I do,” Seokjin informed him.

“I figured, your face is peeling. It’s kinda gross,” Yoongi commented, falling even further into old habits. They had always bantered and joked when they raided Hunter gatherings before.

Seokjin sighed, touching his own face, “I know. I can feel it. How dare they ruin my best feature, even temporarily.” 

Yoongi snorted despite himself, causing Seokjin to smile. He really had missed Yoongi. 

“Here, a gift. This one is alive. Feed, fix that stupid face of yours. I need you to find out what’s changing the air. We can go on like this but it’s taking longer.”

Nodding, Seokjin knelt down and sank his fangs into the second man’s neck. There were a few weak sounds then silence aside from the sound of Seokjin sucking. Yoongi waited, observing the area. The hallway was empty, but the cameras were still on. Whoever was watching could see them, knew they had taken out the two guards that had come to stop them. Yoongi was mildly surprised they had only sent two. Sure, his face was mostly only known to vampires since he kept to himself, but Seokjin was a big deal. If you knew vampires, you _had_ to know Seokjin. And they had supposedly asked Namjoon about him specifically. Which meant they knew who he was and what he looked like. Which also meant they were purposely only sending out small groups. Yoongi didn’t like the implication of that. It meant they were keeping him busy while they did something else. 

Seokjin stood up, wiping his mouth, and stepped over the now prone body of the second man, “we need to go, this doesn’t bode well.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement and took off, leaving Seokjin behind to investigate the air issue. Truth be told Seokjin had no idea where to start. He wasn’t even sure why Yoongi had assigned the task to him but he suspected it had something to do with Yoongi’s inability to let anyone else find Hoseok before him. If it didn’t involve so much murder and the potential destruction of their race, Seokjin would think it was cute. Seokjin had only ever seen Yoongi in love once and it was probably the only point in their history he wished he could go back to. Not because he particularly liked the man in question, he didn’t, he just liked how happy Yoongi had been. He was seeing hints of that Yoongi again though and Seokjin promised himself he wouldn’t lose it like he had before. 

Wandering down now empty hallways, Seokjin opened random doors. He figured the answer to their troubles would be in the HVAC room since the problem was the air. He was moving slowly without breathing, hoping to slow the burn he was sustaining from the air but he could feel his skin flaking again. He had been joking about his best feature being damage but he swore if he got scars there would be hell to pay. 

Somewhere in the back corner of the building, Seokjin found a small room helpfully labelled ‘HVAC.’ Without warning, he kicked open the door and stepped inside. There were monitors lining one wall and a startled looking man pressed against them.

“Oh, hello,” Seokjin said politely before letting his fangs drop and attacking the man. He screamed for help but Seokjin could see that no one was nearby on the cameras. Before long, the man was dead and Seokjin’s body was healed. He frowned down at the man in distaste. He really didn’t like killing and he liked drinking someone dry even less, but desperate times called for desperate measures. That and all the people here were Hunters bent on killing him. That knowledge did wonders for his guilt. 

Seokjin scanned the room quickly, looking for some hint of what was in the air. This room’s air was clean, so whatever it was likely came from here. Just as he was about to give up, Seokjin spotted a small humidifier in the corner, hooked up to a tube. He had almost missed it because it looked like any other tube connected to a lower floor. Tilting his head in confusion, Seokjin unplugged the machine and pulled out the water reservoir. He had been too hasty so the water sloshed, falling onto his hand. Seokjin hissed and dropped the reservoir as his hand began to bubble and burn. 

Holy water. The humidifier was filled with holy water. Muttering to himself now, Seokjin followed the tube towards the main system and vent. It was then that he realized they had hooked up the humidifier to the main ventilation system for the building. The humidifier had been pumping vaporized holy water throughout the facility. They had weaponized the _air_. Seokjin was impressed despite himself. It was meant to kill them but it certainly was ingenious. 

_Holy fuck, that’s how they did it_.

Suddenly Seokjin understood why no one had fought back at the other two covens. All the hunters had to do was hook this up to their windows or vents and everyone would be slowly incapacitated. By the time they figured out they were in danger, it would be too late. That thought heavy on his mind, Seokjin adjusted the controls on the HVAC system so the airflow was reversed and replaced with cold air. It wasn’t an instant solution but it would dilute the air slowly. 

Without regard for the dead man on the floor, Seokjin stepped over him and took a seat at the monitors. He could see Yoongi fighting his way through hallways and the younger three outside fighting off guards. He saw Taehyung take out a large man then toss him to Jungkook. There were some angry gestures then Jungkook’s shoulders fell and he bit the man to feed. Seokjin realized they had been arguing because Taehyung had made Jungkook drink first. Even on the grainy video, Seokjin could see the way Jimin and Taehyung watched Jungkook carefully even as they fought the remaining few Hunters. Honestly, Seokjin had thought Taehyung and Jungkook were together, but he saw now that wasn’t the case. Their relationship was so aggressively brotherly that it made Seokjin’s heartache. He remembered doing similar things for Yoongi when they were young. Sneaking him food when Seogi refused to let Yoongi eat or collecting random flowers and berries to make colourful paints to replace the ones Yoongi’s former nurse had given him but Seogi had taken away. Though they were only three months apart, Seokjin had done his best to be a good older brother. He hadn’t succeeded, he knew that, but he’d tired. 

Once he deemed the air sufficiently diluted, Seokjin texted Jungkook to let him know the situation changed and began to search for Yoongi on the monitors. He found him just in time to watch a young Hunter stab him in the stomach. 

_No_ , Seokjin thought seconds before he took off down the hallway in Yoongi’s direction, uncaring that the air still stung. He wouldn't leave Yoongi alone again. 

* * *

Yoongi’s mood had only worsened since leaving Seokjin behind. He was only stopping when another figure appeared in front of him but more kept appearing as Yoongi made his way down the hallway and through connecting rooms. It was like they had an endless supply of pawns to throw at him and it was starting to really irritate him. These small groups were only serving to hinder him, not stop him. Whoever was sending them _knew_ that. 

By the time Yoongi made it halfway through the compound, blindly searching for Hoseok, he had stopped paying attention to the people attacking him. Men, women, whatever. They were merely pawns. That was, until a smaller man attacked him. He was young, young enough that Yoongi hesitated. That hesitation cost him. He felt the stake plunge into his stomach and hissed at the pain. It hadn’t hit anything vital but it _hurt_. The attacker tried to pull his hand away but Yoongi grabbed it and pulled him closer. He had been looking down at the wound but now he snapped his eyes up.

There was a gasp, “ _purple_.”

He had felt the change coming, it was impossible not to. The telltale burning behind his eyes had given it away. It had been a long time, hundreds of years in fact, since his eyes had changed without his say so. Centuries, hell, _millennia_ of practice and self-restraint had made it almost impossible to make his eyes change unless he wanted them to. But within the last few days, his eyes had been changing like they had a will of their own. After all this, when Hoseok was safe and Yoongi was _calm_ , he would sit down and think about the implication that Hoseok’s well-being so easily affected him, but not now. Yoongi was moving right past irritated to _mad_ now. These random little pawns were stopping him from getting to Hoseok.

“Yes, _purple_. Now you know what you’re fucking with,” Yoongi said, snapping the wrist that was still clutching the stake.

The man cried out but Yoongi paid him no mind. Slamming him against the hallway wall, Yoongi tilted his head, “where is Jung Hoseok?”

“W-what?” The man asked, shaking.

“Jung. Ho. Seok. Where is he?” Yoongi repeated, slowly. He had asked almost everyone he had come across but they hadn’t answered him and he didn’t have time to waste forcing it out.

“Th— the human? Downstairs. I think. That’s where he was before,” the man admitted.

“Is he hurt?” 

“I— I don’t know. I’m not allowed down there. I just— they just said he was bait.”

_Bait_.

“For whom?”

“I— I don’t know. You, I guess? Who— who are you? Whi-which one?”

Yoongi paused for a second, collecting himself. Hoseok was alive, somewhere downstairs because he was _bait_ for him. Luckily, that meant they wouldn’t try and take him to another location, however, it meant his association with Yoongi was why he had been kidnapped. Yoongi had suspected as much, Jimin wasn’t a big enough player to justify this many theatrics, but having it confirmed was different.

“Min Yoongi.”

The man’s eyes widened and he began to struggle harder, even trying to use the hand with the broken wrist to get away. Yoongi paid him no mind, glancing over as Seokjin ran into the area. He felt relief wash over him as he saw that Yoongi had the situation handled.

“It was a humidifier,” Seokjin explained, stepping over the bodies that littered the hallway.

“What?”

“A humidifier filled with holy water. It was hooked up to the central air,” Seokjin elaborated.

Yoongi felt his eyebrows raise, “smart.”

“Yes. They did have a few hundred years to get better so it’s unsurprising. Did you find Hoseok-ah?”

“This man,” Yoongi said, shaking the man he was still holding in emphasis, “said he’s downstairs. He was bait for someone. Likely me.”

Seokjin’s eyes flashed dangerously and the pined man gasped again, his struggle increasing. Yoongi smirked, “they don’t tell you _shit_ , do they? That man is Kim Seokjin. When you idiots took Jung Hoseok you pissed off 2 of the most powerful creatures on this earth. Not a good plan.”

“I didn’t know. Please. I didn’t—” the man pleaded but Yoongi cut him off, burying his fangs in his neck. 

He didn’t kill him, just took enough to heal his wound before dropping him to the floor. He grimaced as he pulled the stake out of his stomach and lifted his shirt to make sure the wound healed. When it had, he dropped his shirt and whined loudly, “why is it _always_ stakes? It’s the 21st century. Use a knife. Fuck.”

“I think being stabbed hurts regardless, Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin commented, looking down at the man Yoongi had left alive.

“It does but the fucking _splinters_. Fuck me. They _know_ wood doesn’t matter. Is it an aesthetic thing? Are they just committed? Fuck,” Yoongi continued complaining.

Seokjin snorted, “I think that’s the most consecutive words I’ve heard you speak in centuries.”

“Whatever, let’s go.”

“What about him?” Seokjin asked, pointing to the man currently clutching his neck and slipping in and out of consciousness.

Yoongi followed the line of his hand and sighed, “he’s so young.”

“They’re all young, Yoongi-ah. If anyone survives, they’ll just report back to their higher-ups and come at us again. You know that,” Seokijn reminded him, thinking of the man he had left in the HVAC room and the countless others they had killed since ending the building.

Kneeling down, Yoongi frowned. The man had seemed okay enough. He didn’t reak of prejudice the way some of the Hunters did. Maybe that was why Yoongi had hesitated. Yoongi tilted his head, considering. He didn’t have to kill this one. One human didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Just as Yoongi was about to stand up and spare his life, the man sneered at him, “parasite.”

Without thought, Yoongi slammed his hand down, crushing his sternum and heart, “I fucking _hate_ that.”

Standing up again, Seokjin shook his head, “I don’t get how after two thousand plus years you can still have pity for them. They’re always like this.”

“Not all humans are like this, you know that. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here for Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi chastised.

“I know, but all humans who let fear of the unknown drive them are. They chose to become Hunters. Just like they _chose_ to participate in the witches’ trials and every other fucked up thing we have witnessed humans do. Once they bury themselves in that fear, nothing can convince them otherwise.”

Yoongi didn’t bother responding. slightly irritated Seokjin would bring up the witches’ trials to him of all people. But he knew Seokjin was talking to himself more than Yoongi. The fact that Namjoon had been the source of all this had hit him harder than anyone else. Yoongi didn’t know if they were actually friends or what, but it remained that Seokjin was hurt. It didn’t matter anyway, Yoongi had _seen_ humans change their minds before. It could happen. It wasn’t common, sure, but it could happen. But Seokijn knew that too. He also knew that the reason Yoongi didn’t bother interacting with _anyone_ was because he didn’t like the not knowing that went along with meeting new people, especially humans. Would they try and kill you? Go for a cross or star and cry for mercy? Or would they nod and move on? You never know. Yoongi hated that. 

Instead, Yoongi changed the topic, “Did you fix the air issue?”

“I did. I turned on the A/C and reversed the flow. It will be cold in here, but the air will be clean. I texted the others to wait a few then come in. It should be cycled out by then or at the very least diluted.”

Nodding, Yoongi stepped over the body below him and gestured for Seokjin to follow him. They were close now and Hoseok was waiting. 

* * *

Taehyung hauled Jungkook outside and away from whatever was hurting them before crouching down and inspecting his face. The skin was an angry red and bubbling. Taehyung assumed he looked the same given what Jimin looked like but he didn’t care. Jungkook had been hit hard by whatever was in the air and Taehyung was worried. 

“How’s it feel?” Taehyung asked, tipping Jungkook’s face back so he could get a better look at his neck.

“Like someone set me on fire,” Jungkook replied, amusement heavy in his tone.

“Why are you laughing?!” Jimin gasped out, kneeling down as well now.

“Because of fucking course we’d find Hoseok-ah and not be able to help. That’s just fucking typical,” Jungkook told them in amusement, though he winced when Taehyung prodded his wound.

“And he’s lost it,” Taehyung said solemnly to Jimin, “we’ll just have to mercy kill him now.”

Jimin nodded seriously, “it’s for the best.”

“Hey, hey!” Jungkook interrupted, waving his hand between them, “you’re not allowed to joke like that. That’s my thing. You can’t cut me out.”

“It’s sad really,” Taehyung continued, unfazed.

“So, so sad,” Jimin agreed.

“I hate you both,” Jungkook muttered, pushing himself up. He felt better now that he wasn’t in the building, even if he felt like his face and neck were still on fire. 

“Oh, he’s fine now. A miracle,” Taehyung gasped out.

“Praise jesus, hallelujah”

“I will walk back into that building to escape you both,” Jungkook told them seriously.

Jimin snorted but turned his attention back to the building. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, “do you think they have Seokie in there?”

“Without a doubt,” Taehyung replied, serious now as well, “why else make it impossible for vampires to enter.”

“Not Yoongi-hyung though,” Jungkook reminded them.

“No, not Yoongi-hyung,” Jimin agreed seconds before a crossbow bolt hit him in the back, “WHAT THE FUCK?”

“HYUNG!” Jungkook yelled, diving for him.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Jimin cursed, pulling the arrow out and dropping it on the cement with an unsettling splatter.

“Hunters,” Taehyung told them as his eyes shifted to purple and his fangs dropped, “perfect. I was getting antsy.” 

Jungkook’s demeanour shifted as well and he smiled, “wanna see who takes out the most?”

“You’re on,” Jimin agreed, pissed off that he’d been hit from behind. 

“May the best man win,” Taehyung declared before attacking the closest Hunter. 

Jimin followed immediately after, heading for the man holding the crossbow. Jimin wasn’t a fighter. He had made his peace with that. But he was still a vampire and that man didn’t stand a chance. Before he even had the chance to raise the crossbow, Jimin was on him, tearing the crossbow from his hands and tossing it somewhere into the distance. He demobilized him quickly and whipped around to offer him to Jungkook but he was cut off by their ongoing fight.

“DRINK!”

“No, you first!”

“I swear, Kookie, I will force you! You took the hardest hit, DRINK!”

Clearly, he and Taehyung were on the same page. Jungkook seemed to notice this as well, because his shoulders fell and he muttered a very much pouted ‘fine’ before dropping down to feed from the large man Taehyung had tossed at his feet.

“You next!” Taehyung ordered, gesturing to Jimin and the man he was currently still holding by the neck at an awkward angle.

“I’m pretty sure I’m older,” Jimin told him.

“Too bad. You can suck it,” Taehyung replied, then smiled, “see what I did there?”

Jimin only rolled his eyes before turning away to feed as well. Taehyung nodded when he saw Jimin bite down and turned his attention to the two other Hunters nearby. They hadn’t attacked and Taehyung thought that was stupid but he didn’t comment. Instead, he just chased them down as they fled and dragged them back so all the bodies were together. Once he had fed as well, he checked his face in his phone camera and nodded to himself. Good as new. 

“Uh, Seokjin-ssi texted me. Looks like they figured out how to stop whatever the air was doing. Said to give it a few minutes but that was five minutes ago.”

“Good,” Jimin said, still frowning at the hole in his shirt, “let’s go get Seokie back and fuck up the Hunters we meet on the way.”

“Yea, you two need to catch up. I’m clearly winning,” Taehyung told them snidely, already striding towards the building.

Jungkook pushed him out of the way and bolted for the door, “not for long grandpa.”

“YAH!” Taehyung yelled, running to catch up.

Jimin watched them go with a bemused smile. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such weird and delightful people in his life but he was thankful he had met them. Thankful he had let Hoseok talk him into giving Yoongi a chance. Now, if they could just get Hoseok back, everything would be perfect. 

* * *

When he had only been encountering small groups of Hunters, Yoongi had assumed they were waiting for him somewhere else. Waiting to attack him when he neared where they were keeping Hoseok. His suspicions were confirmed as the number of Hunters who attacked him steadily rose the closer they got to the basement. The man hadn’t lied about where Hoseok was being kept but Yoongi was still irritated. It was taking _too long_. 

Just as Yoongi was about to really snap in anger, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Taehyung. Behind him, Jungkook was holding a smaller Hunter up in the air. His eyes were shining brighter than Yoongi had ever seen, indicating he was _beyond_ mad. Yoongi returned Taehyung’s smile, though he felt anything but happy.

“They’re purple again. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with as much colour as these past few days” Taehyung commented.

Jimin appeared then, dropping an unidentified lump of _red_ and grimaced, “really? He compelled me like, a few months ago.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened and he looked between Yoongi and Jimin, “what?”

“You make it sound worse than it was,” Yoong sighed, then looking at Taehyung, “I only did it to get him to shut up. He was threatening me for talking to Hoseok-ah.”

Taehyung made an _ah_ sound of understanding and was about to continue when Jungkook called out, “not that this little reunion isn’t _lovely_ but is there a reason you left me to fight these morons alone or..?”

With a laugh, Taehyung whipped around and dove into the thick of things, only stopping when his back was against Jungkook’s. He smiled over his shoulder, making Jungkook smile as well, then proceeded to toss a Hunter in the general direction of Yoongi, nearly hitting him. Yoongi watched them with a shake of his head, then turned to Seokijn, “they have this, let’s go in.”

Seokjin nodded, heading towards the basement door. Yoongi went to follow but a hand on his arm stopped him. Looking down then following the arm upward, he met the tense and angry silver eyes of Jimin.

“I know they did this because Seok-ah associates with so many vampires. They may be after you but he wouldn’t be here if I didn’t befriend him. We’ll deal with the leftovers but I want you to kill _everyone_ down there and make sure Seok-ah is okay, understand? You wanted me to trust you, so prove it. Prove you care.”

Yoongi simply patted Jimin’s hand and left without a word. A response wasn’t needed. Jimin knew he cared, he wasn’t stupid. He was making a point. Jimin wanted Yoongi to prove he would protect Hoseok, now and in the future. Yoongi could do that.

Heading down the stairs slower than he had moved the entire night, Yoongi widened his senses. He felt _people_ but couldn’t tell how many. He could smell Hoseok though. And his blood. It took everything in him not to lose it then and there. The only thing that kept him moving slowly was the age of the blood. It was old, likely from hours ago. He wasn’t hurt _currently_ , so Yoongi knew he could take his time.

Before long, Yoongi walked past Seokjin and stepped out of the dark stairway and into a large open room. It was an unfinished basement for the most part. On the left side, there was another room with a large window. Inside was white and sterile. Yoongi got the impression that the room was for questioning since the window allowed for those outside to look and listen in. He tried not to picture Hoseok in there. Seokjin stepped in behind him and paused, doing his own survey. They noted more than two dozen men and women scattered around the room. In the corner, Hoseok knelt between two large men. Hoseok’s head was down and his shoulders were moving up and down. Yoongi focused on Hoseok and heard him crying quietly. They would pay for that.

* * *

Hoseok’s head rested on his chest as he listened to his torturer explain the situation to Wonsoon. Hoseok had pretended to pass out so he had stopped and immediately called for his boss. Wonsoon sounded pissed off, which gave Hoseok a perverse feeling of satisfaction. His whole body hurt and honestly he was starting to feel a little woozy from loss of blood and lack of food or water but he wasn’t about to let them break him. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. Somehow it felt both like only a few hours and a few weeks had gone by. He knew they were surprised he wasn’t crying and telling them everything he knew (which admittedly wasn’t much), but he wasn’t someone who couldn’t handle pain. Growing up in an orphanage, even a good one, wasn’t easy and once he’d started taking dance he’d become no stranger to injuries. Usually, the only reason he was thankful to those dance classes (which had cost him way too much of his already meagre income) was because that’s where he’d met Jimin but now he had a different reason. Now he could handle absurd amounts of pain because he’d dealt with it before. Nothing to this level, a pulled muscle hurt but it wasn’t ‘some dude cutting you up’ painful, but it had given him a high tolerance for pain. Something which he was leaning heavily on now. 

So, he wasn’t surprised he was handling the pain. What did surprise him was that he wasn’t scared anymore. Not really. It was like an eerie calm had settled over him once he realized that Wonsoon was going to kill him as soon as he got Yoongi. He had hoped that Yoongi would rescue him. Even fantasized a bit about Yoongi killing Wonsoon. He’d never considered himself a violent person but he figured circumstances could make a man change. But now he didn't want that. He didn’t want Yoongi to come. He was scared that he’d die too. Die because Hoseok had been too stupid to recognize the danger. Hoseok was self-aware enough to worry that the fact he was handling this so well was a sign he _wasn’t_ but he didn’t really have time to focus on that anymore. 

“Fine, let him stay that way. We’ll resume when he wakes up. Yoongi’s still calling me for help so he’s not aware of our location yet. We have time,” Wonsoon decided.

Hoseok’s ears perked up at this. Yoongi was calling Wonsoon. Because they were friends. Hoseok’s was hit all over again by the realization that if Yoongi _did_ come, he’d be faced with the rage of his own friend over such a stupid, childish reason. Yoongi had done everything for Wonsoon and yet the man betrayed him and vowed to kill him. Hoseok didn’t know how old Yoongi was, or if he’d been betrayed before but he had a feeling if he had it would have at least been for a better reason. It’s not like it could be worse than ‘he didn’t turn me so I’m mad.’

Taking a deep breath and focusing on relaxing his body, Hoseok let his mind wander. He’d been doing that every chance he got. Visualizing scenes that he had wanted to see in the future but would likely never see now. Dinner with Yoongi. Shopping again with Taehyung. Dancing with Jimin. Playing games with Jungkook. Getting drinks with Namjoon after a long day. Waking up to see Yoongi’s tired pout and bedroom eyes. Just simple things. Nothing mind-blowing or fantastic. Just everyday scenes he had been looking forward to. 

Sometimes he pictured past events. Like the first time, he’d heard Yoongi laugh and his voice go all squeaky. Hoseok could still hear it. Still feel the shock that had run through his system as he watched Yoongi joke around with Taehyung. It was like a whole new world had opened up. It was probably the first time Hoseok had looked at Yoongi seriously. He’d been attracted to him, sure. Had him feature prominently in a fantasy or two, maybe. But he’d never thought of anything more lasting. More permanent. Then working with him had shown Hoseok a whole new side. The quiet but funny side. The man pretending to be cold to cover unbearable softness. The side Hoseok wanted to see more of. After that, it was more like rolling headfirst down a hill then a graceful slide. That first dinner together had been like a test and Hoseok was beyond happy with the results. Even now, he didn’t regret it. He’d experience more happiness in the last six months than he had in years, so he couldn’t regret it. Even if it ended like this.

With those thoughts drifting through his mind, Hoseok finally fell asleep. His tired body giving out after hours of torture and stress. It wasn’t until hours later that he was shaken awake violently.

Blinking blurry eyes, Hoseok looked up to see the smug smile of Wonsoon, “Guess who’s here?”

“No,” Hoseok gasped out in protest.

“Oh yes. Your owner showed up earlier than expected but that’s okay. You know why? Because we’re prepared. It doesn't matter that you didn’t tell us anything. Because you will after he dies. You’re going to watch the wrath of God melt him right in front of you. You think you can withstand torture? Fine. Withstand this,” Wonsoon told him, stepping back so two men could drag him out of the chair. 

Hoseok fought but he wasn’t strong enough. Like before, he was effortlessly moved. Once he was outside the room, the man who had tortured him kicked his knees out so he hit the ground hard, then stood beside him at attention, a knife grasped threateningly in his hand. To Hoseok’s left, another man stood in position. Hoseok felt like he was about to get sacrificed. 

But it wasn’t him who was going to get hurt. 

It was Yoongi. 

The thought of Yoongi rushing in to save him only to be cut down by the dozens of people in the room and whatever “wrath of God” meant hit Hoseok like a wall. For the first time since Wonsoon had entered the room however long ago, Hoseok broke. His head went down and his eyes welled up, soft sobs leaving his throat. He hadn’t suffered through all this just to see Yoongi die. He couldn’t. So, while he sobbed, Hoseok prayed for the first time since he had left the orphanage. He wasn’t religious, didn’t believe in such things, but he couldn’t think of anything else. 

_Please protect him. Please. Please. Please._

* * *

Yoongi’s eyes flashed again as he focused in and heard Hoseok’s muffled crying. No one was allowed to make Hoseok cry. No one. Yoongi sought out the person in charge. Needing to find someone to blame. Someone to punish. But it was clear that despite there being many people in the room, none of them were in charge. No one radiated authority of any kind. That is until someone else stepped into the room.

“Well, it took you long enough to find us. I’m rather disappointed, sir,” a voice said. 

Yoongi turned his head at the new voice, covering his shock easily. He had suspected there was a traitor in his midst but he had hoped he was wrong. 

He wasn’t.

Wonsoon stepped out of a room on the opposite side of the space from Hoseok and closed the door. Yoongi had noted the door earlier but paid little attention since he couldn’t see inside. Now he knew why. 

“Hoseok-ah never did anything to you. _I_ never did anything to you,” Yoongi protested immediately.

The sound of his voice snapped Hoseok out of whatever state he had been in. He looked up quickly and called out, “No, hyung! Run!” 

Wonsoon looked at him in mild amusement, “he’s trying to protect you. Cute.”

“What are you trying to accomplish here? You know no one here can stop me. Especially not with Jin-hyung here too,” Yoongi commented, trying to send a reassuring look to Hoseok. It did not help. Hoseok was getting more frantic but the man beside him held him still.

The use of his nickname and a casual honorific shocked Seokjin enough that he looked away from the Hunters to the back of Yoongi’s head. It had been _centuries_ since Yoongi called him that. 

“Maybe if we were fighting fair, but we’re not,” Wonsoon commented. 

There was a sudden bang as the staircase behind them was sealed. Yoongi looked back in confusion and was about to ask what the plan was when Seokjin began cursing.

“Fuck. That stupid holy water shit. It’s _thick_ ,” Seokjin gasped, coughing. 

Yoongi was startled to see a deep red coat Seokjin’s lips. He glanced around the room and noted several very large air vents. They were clearly pumping the room full of vapour in order to incapacitate them. They must have noticed they had a better immunity to it on the cameras and decided to up the dosage. Too bad it wasn’t that Yoongi had better immunity, it was that it didn’t affect him at all.

“No, no, no,” Hoseok chanted in the corner.

Completely unaffected, Yoongi tilted his head and smiled at Wonsoon. He caught Hoseok’s confused look out of the corner of his eye and decided then and there he wouldn’t look at Hoseok again. He knew he was about to do some borderline traumatizing things and if he saw horror on Hoseok’s face, he would stop, which would help _no one_. 

“I would say this was a good plan, but you clearly know very little about me,” Yoongi commented, darting forward to grab the nearest man. He reached out and fractured his spine so he couldn’t move and tossed him to Seokjin, who looked at him gratefully before biting down. 

The last thing he heard before he started taking out everyone in the room was Hoseok’s shocked gasp, then nothing. Only the sound of curses and blood pumping as the Hunters tried to take him down. After the first group had been dealt with, Yoongi glanced back and noted Seokjin was holding his own. He had to feed as he fought to counteract the vapour in the air, but he was okay. The pause to check on Seokjin gave a smaller woman a chance to stab him. He looked down, noting she only just missed his heart and smiled.

“Thank you for using a knife. I hate splinters,” Yoongi commented before removing the knife and returning the favour. She dropped quickly, but as he turned to take on the next person he heard a desperate cry from a man now clutching the woman’s prone body and felt a twinge of regret. It didn’t last long since the same man charged him, tossing a liquid in his face. When nothing happened, the man halted and looked surprised. 

“Did you not tell them holy objects don’t hurt me, Wonsoon-ah? Seems like a silly oversight,” Yoongi observed glancing back at Wonsoon, who looked surprised. 

That made Yoongi pause as well as he thought back over Wonsoon’s life. He had raised him since he was a young teen. Paid for his wedding and his children’s schooling. It hurt more than Yoongi wanted to admit that Wonsoon betrayed him. But in all the conversations they had had, Yoongi didn’t actually remember explaining how the holy object thing worked for him specifically. Sure, he had talked about turned vampires, but not himself. That oversight might have saved his life. 

Hoseok was in a state of shock. Whatever Wonsoon had hoped to happen clearly hadn’t, which meant Yoongi was safe. But that also meant Hoseok was getting an up-close and personal demonstration of the damage Yoongi could do when angry. And he was angry. Hoseok could tell easily. He hadn’t been afraid when Wonsoon told him about Yoongi. About all of them. But now he was. Now he was finally seeing what Wonsoon meant when he said Yoongi was a murderer. It wasn’t that Hoseok thought Yoongi was in the wrong or that he was doing something bad, it was that Hoseok didn’t want to see people die. Thinking about it was so much different from seeing it up close. The Yoongi from his fantasies was not this Yoongi. The Yoongi who had kept him sane and gave him courage was not this Yoongi. 

Hoseok wanted _his_ Yoongi. Not whoever this was. 

A loud bang interrupted Hoseok’s thoughts as the staircase was opened again which was immediately followed by more cursing. Seokjin looked back and yelled, “find the source! It’s the ventilation system. Reverse it! Go!”

Jimin grabbed Jungkook and Taehyung by their shirts and pulled them back up the stairs immediately. Yoongi watched them go, then turned back towards the Hunters. No one had moved during their interaction. They were afraid now, Yoongi could feel it. If Yoongi wasn’t susceptible to holy items, what could they do? The answer was nothing and they had clearly just learned that. 

Yoongi smiled wide, eyes steadily purple, and widened his arms, “next?”

From behind, Seokjin dispatched the woman attacking him quickly and settled back against the wall, breathing heavily. The air wasn’t as thick now that the door was open but it still hurt. Thankfully, everyone was focused on Yoongi now which gave him a chance to recover. He watched as Yoongi cut through the remaining Hunters quickly and brutally. He had always been a good fighter, but what made him scary was that he generally didn’t. Yoongi didn’t get involved, ever, which was why if he did, you knew the end was near. If his eyes turned purple, it was better to run for the hills and pray to whatever god you favoured for mercy. The last time Seokjin saw Yoongi like this, an entire village had been massacred. Not that Seokijn blamed him. 

Maybe it was the holy water vapour making his mind wander, but Seokjin found himself thinking back to that time. Claire had been a lovely girl. Beautiful and bubbly. Her smile radiated sunshine and happiness. He had only met her briefly, but he couldn’t help but wonder what their lives would have been like if she lived. If Yoongi fell in love and turned her. But then Yoongi wouldn’t have met Hoseok and for some reason, though he didn’t know Hoseok well, Seokjin felt like that was a mistake. It had taken Yoongi _years_ to care enough for Claire to get even half as mad as he was currently over Hoseok. Something about Hoseok made Yoongi care quickly and completely. Seokjin couldn’t bring himself to regret that. Maybe everything happened for a reason. 

A whimper snapped Seokjin out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. The two guards standing beside Hoseok abandoned their post so they could try and help their comrades. Seokjin saw Hoseok reach out, trying to stop the one on the right from going. He was… trying to protect Yoongi from the looks of it, but the man slashed backward with a knife, cutting Hoseok’s arm, and ran towards Yoongi with his knife raised. The second the smell of Hoseok’s blood hit Seokjin, he knew it was game over. Once Yoongi noticed it, he would _lose it_. There was a sudden change in the air then, causing Seokjin to look up. The ventilation system was clearly working in reverse now, removing the holy water tainted air. Seokjin breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the wall to the floor.

The trio returned a few minutes later, but halted as soon as they entered the room. The air still hurt but it wasn’t super painful now. They could stand it. That wasn’t what made them pause. What made them pause was the scene before them. Yoongi stood in the middle of the room, dripping with blood. He was staring at his hands idly, as if fascinated. There was no movement anymore. Yoongi had dealt with that. Wonsoon crouched, frozen. In the corner, Hoseok knelt, clutching his arm with a shocked and mildly horrified look on his face while looking around frantically. Seokjin noted that everyone’s eyes were glowing now, their true nature obvious to anyone looking at them. Finally, Hoseok’s eyes settled on Yoongi and he whimpered. That sound seemed to jolt Yoongi into reality. That or the fact that Wonsoon was frantically crawling away, trying to save himself.

Yoongi was in front of him in seconds, “oh, no you don’t.”

Wonsoon looked up in panic, “please, I—”

Yoongi felt his hands crush Wonsoon’s larynx before he had even finished the thought. Then he pulled back harshly, ripping it out. Wonsoon had a moment where his hands rose to stem the bleeding, then he dropped into a pool of his own blood. 

Even from across the room, Seokjin could see Yoongi’s shoulder tense before he turned around to look at Hoseok. His eyes weren’t glowing anymore. They had returned to their normal deep brown. Seokjin thought it was cute that Yoongi thought _that_ would be the thing that freaked Hoseok out the most. He had literally just watched his kinda boyfriend _kill_ 20 people. His eyes were the least of his concerns. 

After a few moments of panic, where Hoseok made eye contact with everyone in the room, Hoseok began to move his mouth, as if trying to speak. Jimin winced, wishing he had worked up the courage to talk to Hoseok about what he was before all this. Wishful thinking on his part. More time passed in silence then Hoseok stuttered out something quietly. They all heard, their hearing was better than most, but they waited for him to repeat himself louder.

Again, with more confidence, and more fear, Hoseok settled his eyes on Yoongi and asked, “wh-what _are_ you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. That marks the end of Part One. We are now finally back to where we started at the beginning of the very first chapter. Next week Part Two will start :)
> 
> We'll see Hoseok deal with his new reality; Namjoon move on from his mistakes; Yoongi encounter an old friend; Seokjin find his place; Taehyung meet someone new; Jungkook find his confidence; Jimin deal with his new friendships; and the truth behind the Hunters will be revealed.
> 
> Stay tuned! :) 
> 
> Oh, stream D-2! 💜💜💜
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	14. The Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the origins of Seogi, Yoongi, and Seokjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooo my lovliesssssss, in light of everything that's happening, I hesitated to post this chapter, but I decided, in the end, to do so. If you don't want to read it, or feel it's not the right time, I completely understand. But I also know that when times are as crazy as they are now, sometimes what people need is a break from it all, even if it's only for the time it takes to read this chapter. So, enjoy and most of all, BE SAFE. 
> 
> So, here I present to you: the beginning of Part Two i.e. the meanest thing I have ever done.
> 
> CW: battle, dead bodies, murder, abandonment, torture, child torture, experimentation, betrayal, and burning alive (I think that's it but let me know if I missed anything!)

Yoongi led a quiet Hoseok into his apartment and gently directed him to the couch. Hoseok sat without comment, staring at the floor beside his feet. Yoongi grabbed a pillow from the other side of the couch and handed it to Hoseok, who took it and immediately clutched it to his chest. Yoongi kneeled in front of him, ignoring Jimin, Taehyung, and Seokjin as they filtered in. Instead, Yoongi just stayed where he was, looking up at Hoseok and waited. After a few minutes, Hoseok’s eyes shifted to Yoongi’s and his brows furrowed. 

“I think you have some explaining to do,” Hoseok said quietly, speaking for the first time since the warehouse. 

“I do,” Yoongi agreed softly. 

“Why don’t you start at the beginning,” Hoseok replied.

* * *

  
_c. 250 B.C.E.:_

The first thing Seogi became aware of was that he was alive. The second was the scent of rotting corpses and death. He blinked open his dry eyes, feeling the way they dragged on his eyeballs and squinted into the sunlight, noting the ominous crows that flew overhead. Pushing himself up, Seogi realized he was still on the battlefield. His entire unit had been slain, but no one had stayed to bury the dead. Or him. For once, Seogi thanked the gods for his lord’s inability to treat his men well. If he had been buried, he likely would have suffocated. Seogi stumbled to his feet, feeling a twinge in his side where he vaguely remembered being stabbed. He could deal with a little pain if it meant he was still alive. 

With a final scan of the battlefield, Seogi began to step over bodies in the direction of his home. He was about halfway across the field when he found the body he had been hoping he wouldn’t. At his feet, he saw Kim Jinho. His right-hand man and best friend. The very same friend who had bought liquor for their whole unit a few months before after receiving word his wife had birthed a son. His own wife was pregnant, so he and Jinho had spent the night talking about how they would raise the best sons their clan had ever seen. Seogi made a vow over his friend's body to do just that. After a silent goodbye, Seogi continued on his journey. He needed to get home and alert his lord to his survival. It was a long journey now that he didn’t have a horse or money for a carriage, but he was determined to make it. 

Nearly a month after he woke up in a desolate battlefield, Seogi stepped across the threshold of his house. The entire building was in the middle of mourning. Staff were in mourning attire and the appropriate imagery and incense were scattered throughout the courtyard and beyond. It was an odd feeling, to be standing in a place that thought you were dead. In the corner of the courtyard, a servant caught sight of him and audibly gasped before dropping his tools and running into the house. Seogi watched him go with an expression mixed with disdain and amusement. A few moments later, he understood why the man had run because his wife, Oh Haeun, appeared in the door the man had gone through. She was dressed in full mourning attire and carrying a small bundle of cloth in her arms. When she saw Seogi, she gasped as well before shoving the bundle into her longtime maid’s arms and running towards him.

Only when she was within distance did she stop, “is this possible?”

“I have no idea,” Seogi told her honestly.

“I thought you were dead,” she said softly, reaching out to touch his face.

“It appears I am not.”

“No,” she agreed, feeling an odd mix of emotions rise, “would you like to meet someone?”

“What?” 

“Kyungmi-ah, come here,” Haeun called out.

Silently her maid followed her order, approaching with the bundle of cloth in her arms. It was only when she got closer that Seogi realized it wasn’t a bundle of cloth but a child. 

“Thank you,” Haeun said softly, taking the small child from her before turning back to Seogi, “meet your son.”

“Son?” Seogi asked, looking down at the small baby. She said it was a boy, but he was very small.

“Yes, he’s small,” Haeun said, reading the disappointment on Seogi’s face, “the shock of your death sent me into labour so he was early, but he’s perfect.” 

“Did you name him?” 

“I wasn’t going to, but with you gone…” Haeun trailed off, wincing now that she realized she had named him without permission.

But Seogi let it go for once and nodded, “what is it?”

“Yoongi,” Haeun replied, suddenly relieved.

“Yoongi,” Seogi repeated, then nodded, “a good name. You did well.”

“Thank you,” Haeun said softly, unsure where this new, _nice_ version of her husband had come from.

“Now, I need to bathe. And have them get rid of all this mourning paraphernalia,” Seogi ordered, already walking away from his wife.

“Of course,” Haeun said anyway before smiling down at her still sleeping baby, “he likes you, love. You’re perfect.”

Cho Kyungmi watched silently as Haeun nuzzled her face into her baby’s stomach, smiling all the while. She was conflicted with Seogi’s return, as she was sure her mistress was. Seogi was not a good man. However, he was predictable. Living as a widow with a young child was not. The head of the household staff approached but paused when he noticed Haeun speaking softly to her child.

“My shining star, you’ll be a good man, won’t you?”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to interrupt but do you want us to return the house to normal now that the master has returned?”

Haeun looked up in surprise, bringing Yoongi’s body closer to her chest in defence without thinking, then smiled, “yes, please. And have someone draw the master a bath. He’s had a long trip I’m sure.”

“Of course, ma’am,” the man said with a bow before leaving to perform the assigned tasks. 

“Miss, I believe it’s time for his feeding,” the maid commented, just as Yoongi woke up with a small grumbling whine. 

Haeun smiled, “sometimes I wonder who knows him best.”

Kyungmi smiled as well, “I do my best.”

“As you should,” Haeun replied easily, “I want you to protect him when I can’t.”

“Of course,” Kyungmi assured her, “but you’ll always be there.”

Haeun smiled but didn’t respond, instead choosing to return to her inner chambers so Yoongi could be fed. She had been unsure where her life would go with Seogi’s death. Where Yoongi’s would go. But now he had returned and things could get back to normal. 

Normal lasted just over a month. Or as close to normal as they could get. Upon his return, Seogi has insisted that Kim Jinho’s son be taken into their household so he could be raised properly. His mother had protested, but with the support of their lord, she could do little, though the lord had decreed that the child spend a certain amount of time with his mother during his childhood. The child was only a few months older than Yoongi, so the plan was that they be raised together as the two heirs of the household, though Kim Seokjin would never adopt the Min name entirely. Haeun had little problem with this. She hadn’t wanted to raise two babies at the same time but when she had laid eyes on Seokjin, she had fallen easily. Her attachment only grew when she placed the two boys in the same crib and Yoongi had grasped the older boy's hand. Her staff told her this was impossible since they were so young and that Yoongi did not have the ability yet but she knew what she saw.

So, for one shining month, everything was perfect. Then Seogi started to get sick. Just a little at first. Some fatigue. Then night sweats and stomach pains. Haeun removed the children from their chamber, terrified they would catch whatever Seogi had but made sure to stay by his side and provide him with whatever he needed. On Yoongi’s 90th day, Seogi fell into a comatose state and the house fell into a panic. No one knew what to do or how to proceed. Haeun did her best to calm them, but rumours spread and worry filled their minds. Haeun felt the same, but she couldn’t let it show so she proceeded with her regular activities and pretended all was okay.

A week after Seogi fell into a coma, Haeun put her sons, because they were both hers, to bed with a soft kiss and smile before going to check on her husband’s state. On the bed, Seogi laid perfectly still. His pallor had gotten steadily worse over the last month and Haeun was growing worried. She felt useless and unsure. Haeun was not a stranger to dealing with sick people, but she didn’t know what was affecting Seogi so she was held in limbo. Doing all she could, Haeun decided to change the damp cloth on Seogi’s forehead. She was placing the new, cooler cloth on when a hand reached out and grabbed her own.

“Seogi-ah?” Haeun gasped out, looking down at his still sleeping face. 

There was no response but the hand on her wrist tightened, “let me get someone.”

Again no response, but this time Seogi’s eyes opened and fixed on her. Haeun immediately began to scream and struggle so she could get away. That was not her husband. Her husband didn’t have purple eyes or fangs. Somehow, she managed to get her hand free so she immediately ran for the door, but Seogi beat her to it. With a feral growl, Seogi jumped on Haeun and sank his teeth into her neck. She tried to get away again but she rapidly lost energy and eventually consciousness. Her last pleas were for her sons to be safe and for Seogi to take care of them.

When Seogi returned to himself, it was too late. He didn’t remember attacking Haeun, but he was covered in her blood and he could still taste the tang of it in his mouth. In a panicked hurry, Seogi jumped up, dropping her now limp body, and ran to clean himself off in the bowl of water. He caught sight of himself, fangs and purple eyes visible in the reflection and gasped. He didn’t know what was happening but he was scared. He had just killed his wife and drank her blood. How was he going to explain that?

After he had cleaned himself up, Seogi returned to his bed and closed his eyes. A few hours later, shocked screams filled his room and frantic feet ran away. Seogi remained as he was, in a seemingly comatose state. He heard guards come, then town enforcement officers. He heard them take her body away and discuss a funeral but he remained unmoving. A day before the funeral was scheduled, Seogi ‘woke up.’ The staff was in a state of celebration though it was muted by the knowledge that _somehow_ had to tell Seogi his wife was dead. His longtime head of the household took on the job. 

“Master,” he called, watching as Seogi changed his clothes.

“Yes?”

“I—” he broke off, “I don’t know how to tell you this but the mistress was murdered.”

“Murdered.”

“Yes,” the man confirmed, watching Seogi’s expression carefully. Unsurprisingly, it showed nothing. 

“I see. Was the perpetrator caught?”

“No.”

“Then we’ll have to fix that,” Seogi told him, already sorting through the staff in his mind for a likely target, “when was the funeral?”

“It’s tomorrow.”

“I’ll see that I make it. I’m sure the lord will need to see me now that I am better,” Seogi told him as he walked past him and out of the room.

“Yes, sir,” the man muttered quietly, unhappy. The mistress had always been a bright and lovely woman. Someone who deserved a far better life and husband than Seogi. But that’s not how it worked.

Now that he was awake, Seogi sought out his son, hoping to see some improvement in his condition after some months. Yoongi was in his room alongside Seokjin as it was their nap time, but Seogi was unconcerned with that so he entered the room loudly and without pause. Inside the crib, Yoongi and Seokjin slept peacefully. Seogi watched them sleep for a second before picking up Yoongi and looking at him with a frown. He was still small and pale. Unhappy at being disturbed, Yoongi awoke with a loud cry, arms waving angrily. Seogi frowned again, disliking the noise, before bringing his hand towards the baby’s face in an effort to muffle the sounds. Rather than stopping, Yoongi simply bit down on Seogi’s finger like it was a soother.

“Ouch,” Seogi cursed, pulling his finger back only to see two small puncture marks on his finger. He looked down at Yoongi only to see the small baby giggle up at him, his small eyes glowing the same purple Seogi’s had just after he had drained his wife dry, “well, what do we have here?”

Yoongi giggled again, unknowing that the woman who held him tight and blew on his belly to make him happy was now gone. He was simply recognizing a male figure who had never been around before but that he recognized for some reason. He didn’t understand the calculating gaze Seogi was watching him with. But he would. Eventually. 

  
_c. 243 B.C.E.:_

Seogi had never considered himself to be a lucky man. If anything, he was the opposite. He was born into a midrange family but they had owed one too many favours to the town’s lord so he had lived in a state next to servitude. If anyone else was asked, they would disagree with this assessment, but Seogi was convinced this was the case. Due to this status, he had married decently well but his wife had always been a little too vocal for his liking. Her family had outranked his, so she had enough power to make her will known. Over time, he had taught her that was not acceptable but the time and effort it took had always irritated him. She had eventually birthed him a son, but the child was small and weak, never fulfilling the role Seogi had so planned for him. It irritated him to no end that his adopted son was tall and well built, the complete antithesis to his own son. He had played around with the idea of declaring Seokjin the heir but his lord had disagreed, preferring the Min family staying as it was. And so, Seogi remained as he was with a less than ideal heir and an adopted son. 

When the boys were about five, Seogi had remarried, this time well above his station to the lord’s sister. She was young and silly, but her status made whatever nonsense Seogi had to deal with well worth it. To satisfy her family, Seogi moved into their house but left the two boys behind in his family home. For the next few years, the boys were raised by an assortment of servants as Seogi tried to produce another heir with his new wife. By the time they were nearly 10, it had become clear that was not going to happen so Seogi had to redirect his attention back onto the small boy he had abandoned before. He was less than pleased. Especially seeing the way they had grown up.

The servants, under the direction of Cho Kyungmi, had raised the boys as brothers. They were both loud and cheerful, completely unaware of their father’s status and their own precarious position. It wasn’t until Seogi finally returned to the household that the situation became more clear. 

Yoongi had been playing in his room, or rather drawing. He didn’t care for toys all that much unless he was showing them to Seokjin since he loved them so. In all honesty, Yoongi would rather stay in his room and hang out in the dark but people thought that was weird. Being so young, Yoongi didn’t understand why but he could tell the servants didn’t like it so he didn’t let them see. Which is why he was hidden away when Kyungmi came to find him.

“Young master, come out from under there,” Kyungmi called, smiling slightly.

“Do I have to?” Yoongi pouted.

“No, but if you don’t you’ll miss young master Seokjin’s departure.”

“What?” Yoongi replied, scrambling awkwardly out from under the blanket, “where is he going?”

“Away for a bit,” Kyungmi told him sadly, kneeling down to push his hair out of his eyes and straighten his clothing. Seeing him like this gave Kyungmi great pain. He was a spitting image of his mother right down to the expressions he made when upset. Kyungmi had helped raise Haeun as well and the pain never lessened. 

“What? No!” Yoongi argued, taking off in a run towards the front gates. Kyungmi watched him go with the same sad look before turning back to straighten his room. She had heard the master was returning that evening and they couldn’t afford to anger him in any way.

“Hyung! Hyung! Where are you going?” Yoongi yelled, running up to the entrance of the house where Seokjin stood with one of their servants.

“I’m going away for a few days,” Seokjin responded calmly, well beyond his years.

“But why?” Yoongi responded, pout heavy and eyes wide.

“Because I want to see my mom.”

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed, “then why aren’t I going?”

“She’s not your mom.”

This was the first time in Yoongi’s life anyone had told him Seokjin wasn’t related to him by blood. No one had ever mentioned it and Seokjin hadn’t left to see this “mom” before. Not that Yoongi remembered anyway.

“We don’t have the same mom?”

“No.”

Yoongi’s mouth twitched, “what about dad?”

Seokjin shook his head, “no, your dad is your dad, not mine.”

“But I— no, that doesn’t make sense.”

The servant standing behind started to get uneasy. Yoongi’s eyebrows had tilted downwards and he was frowning, a clear sign he was going to have a temper tantrum of sorts. The servant had been around since his mother had died, so he was not unfamiliar with Yoongi’s attitude.

“Young master, Seokjin-nim will return. It’s just a few days,” he said, trying to quell Yoongi’s anger.

“No! I want to come too! I want to meet my mom. Is that where she is?!” Yoongi asked, latching onto Seokjin, who looked up at the servant in question. Though he was acting calm, Seokjin was no older than Yoongi and he didn’t know the answer to that question. The servant could see the hope in both boy’s eyes, even as he tried not to react to the shining purple Yoongi’s eyes had shifted into the second he got upset.

“Young master, I—” he began, but Seogi had chosen that moment to return home.

“What is going on here?” 

“Dad! I’m going with hyung to meet mom,” Yoongi declared almost pleadingly, somehow hoping the absentee man would give him what he wanted.

“Nonsense. Your mother is long dead. Step away and let Seokjin-ah go. It’s part of the deal.”

Yoongi’s lips trembled as Seokjin pulled him closer. He had suspected Yoongi’s mother was dead. Seogi had forbidden people talking about her, but one could guess based on context. They didn’t have a shrine though, so Seokjin had never known for sure.

“D-dead?” Yoongi repeated in a whisper, pout getting more prominent as the teeth he was still unaware of started to protrude.

“By the gods, Yoongi-ah. Of course. Seokjin-ah is from a different family. Why else would his family name be different? Who’s been taking care of him?” Seogi asked, glancing at the servant still waiting behind the two boys.

“Ah, Cho Kyungmi-ssi, sir,” the servant informed him, hiding his displeasure at having to tell the man who _was raising his own son_.

“Not anymore,” Seogi muttered, looking at Yoongi with mild displeasure. He had always been a small sickly looking boy. Too skinny and too pale, but as he clung to Seokjin and held back tears, Seogi was even more displeased than usual, “step away now, Yoongi-ah.”

“No,” Yoongi responded resolutely.

“ _Now_.” 

“NO!”

Seokjin’s eyes widened, knowing this wouldn’t end well. He needed to get Yoongi to calm down. Thinking as quickly as his young brain could, Seokjin pulled Yoongi closer and whispered in his ear, “listen to your dad, Yoonie. I’ll bring back something from my mom, okay? She can be yours too.”

“R-really? Promise?” Yoongi asked, eyes shining.

“Definitely. We’re brothers, right?”

“Right!” 

Seogi’s sigh interrupted them as he gave up waiting and yanked Yoongi away, “off you go.”

“Bye, hyung!” Yoongi called out, ignoring the stinging pain in his arm from Seogi’s grasp as he dragged him away.

Seokjin waved back, not fully understanding the implications of Seogi’s return, “bye, Yoonie!”

Seokjin didn’t return for a while after that. His week-long trip turned into several months. During that time, Yoongi’s nurse was changed to a strict woman who had a fondness for quiet, books, and hard smacks. Yoongi hated her. He had often wished his old nurse would return, the one who stroked his hair and snuck him colourful paints to draw in, but she never did. When he was young, he thought she just didn’t love him enough. When he grew up, he became aware of how Seogi dealt with people who displeased him. Humans were so easy to kill after all. 

  
_c. 240-234 B.C.E.: (cw: torture of a child)_

With one final stroke of his brush, Seogi finished signing his name and handed the document to his head vassal. After he had returned to his home a few years prior, their lord had been mysteriously murdered. As one would expect, envoys had been sent to him at his home to tell him the news. As the husband of the lord’s sister, it was only natural that he step up and take on the burden since there were no other heirs. It had taken everything in Seogi not to give himself away. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he did know it made removing problems much easier since the wounds could easily be hidden. 

He now had everything he had always dreamed of: money, comfort, power. Everything but a worthy heir. Or so he thought. While he had always seen Yoongi as a weak, sickly boy, when Seogi had returned he had quickly realized Yoongi was none of those things. He was small and pale, but that didn’t have anything to do with his physical prowess. And his temper. When it snapped, Seogi was faced with the image of himself that had haunted him. As the years passed, it became more and more important to Seogi that he understood just what they were.

But to do that you had to experiment. 

So he did. 

Just a little at first. Simple tests. Just to see how Yoongi reacted. Seogi would alter Yoongi’s food intake just to see what would happen. When nothing did, Seogi stopped feeding him altogether. Never once did Yoongi complain about hunger. Mimicking his own diet, Seogi had then started to provide Yoongi with blood mixed into his meals. That’s when he saw the biggest change. Yoongi would then be more energetic and stronger. So, Seogi concluded that the only necessary form of sustenance came from blood. But, Seogi was mildly confused since he had to drink blood every week at least, while Yoongi had survived years without any. 

Then Seogi stepped things up. He noticed Yoongi was stronger when he drank blood, but just how strong? Under the guise of training him to fight, Seogi had tested that strength, making 10-year-old Yoongi wield a sword and fight against men double or triple his size. By now, Seokjin had started to notice the extra attention Seogi was paying to Yoongi. He wasn’t jealous. He was worried but when he asked Seogi about it or asked to be included, Seogi would just push him away. So, Seokjin hung back and watched as it got worse. 

Soon, Seogi began to tire of testing Yoongi’s strength so he shifted his focus to endurance. He’d place Yoongi in dangerous or painful situations and wait to see if his muscles gave out. They never did. Seogi himself had noticed a heightened sensitivity to the sun. This seemed to be echoed in Yoongi who preferred to be inside and in the dark. So, Seogi moved his endurance test outside into the sunlight. Unlike Seogi, however, Yoongi didn’t falter in the sun. He did get a sunburn, but nothing worse than anyone else spending too much time outside. 

Up until Yoongi’s twelfth birthday, all Seogi’s experiments had been easily ignored by the staff and servants in the house. Though they were odd, they were explained away as military training. People whispered, but only that Seogi was concerned that his son would fall in battle like he almost had. Since he was their lord now, the rumours were effortlessly spun in his favour. 

And then Yoongi had fallen off a horse during his _actual_ training. 

He had been carried into the courtyard by his trainer and guard, all the while crying and clutching his arm. He had clearly used it to break his fall, so his wrist was fractured and his shoulder dislocated. Every time someone had touched it, he had screamed bloody murder. But within a few days, his arm had been completely fine. No lingering pain or swelling. That’s when Seogi’s plans changed. He had always suspected whatever they were allowed them to heal fast, but he hadn’t been sure. Now Yoongi provided the perfect evidence. He had healed a bad break within a week.

But now Seogi was curious, just how much could they heal? 

At first, Yoongi had cried a lot. And loudly. He had begged and pleaded, not understanding why he was being hurt in such a way. Understanding even less why he was healing so quickly. Often, he found himself wishing he wouldn't heal, because at least that way Seogi would stop. Seokjin had spent all those nights sitting outside the door, hands over his ears, praying that Yoongi would be okay. But Yoongi always healed, so it never stopped. Instead, during the day Yoongi and Seokjin would practice together and receive their education and at night, Yoongi would become the focus of Seogi’s investigations. 

By the time Yoongi turned sixteen, Seogi had come to a conclusion. Several in fact. Yoongi was different. That much should have been obvious, but Yoongi was _more_ different than Seogi. Through his years of experimentation, he realized that Yoongi didn’t follow the same rules as he did. Yoongi didn’t _need_ blood like he did, it just made him stronger. The sun didn’t bother Yoongi aside from his abnormally pale skin. Seogi healed fast, but Yoongi healed _faster_ , even without blood. Seogi had no heartbeat, but Yoongi did. The final revelation had come when Seogi had brought Yoongi to a meeting with a prominent family. They had a young daughter, so marrying Yoongi to her made sense. This meeting was to be the first step. When they arrived, Yoongi had crossed the threshold without invitation. Seogi had been shocked. He needed permission to enter any non-public location but clearly Yoongi didn’t. Then, when they entered, Yoongi had been unaffected by the religious imagery in the house while Seogi could barely be near it. 

All those years of tests were now useless. 

They may be something different but Yoongi was not the same as him. 

So, just like that, Yoongi was cast aside. He had never wanted to be experimented on or harmed, but at least then Seogi had paid attention to him. At least Yoongi had felt like he mattered. But now he didn’t even have that. Seogi shifted his focus away from Yoongi and began experimenting elsewhere. Yoongi didn’t know what or how, just that he wasn’t involved anymore. Because he was different. Unusual. A freak. 

Over the years leading up to Seokjin being turned, Seogi had produced many books and journals chronicling how he thought his race worked: speculating about their potential and detailing the rules that seemed to govern them. Yoongi never read them. Couldn’t bring himself to. As much as they were a record of his trauma, they were also evidence that he didn’t fit in anywhere. 

Too much of whatever they were to be with the humans but not enough to be with Seogi either.

He was alone. 

  
_c. 225 B.C.E.:_

“What do you mean you’re going to let dad kill you, are you nuts?” Yoongi burst out, slamming his door shut so his wife wouldn’t overhear.

“I won’t die, not forever anyway,” Seokjin told him.

“You don’t know that! He’s basing this off some bullshit he’s concocted in those books of his!”

“Don’t you want to know how it works?”

“Sure, but I don’t want you to die for it!”

“Someone has to,” Seokjin reminded him.

“Not you,” Yoongi pleaded. 

Seokjin smiled a brotherly smile filled with soft judgement, “we promised we wouldn’t become nobles that disregarded the life of our vassals, Yoonie.”

Yoongi frowned, “that’s not what I’m doing. I’m saying let him get a volunteer elsewhere. If you want to change into whatever we are after he knows it _works_ fine, do it, but not before hyung. Not first.”

“You know he won’t ask.”

“Make him,” Yoongi pleaded, hoping that for once in his life Seokjin would listen to him.

“You know I can’t. This is the best way.”

“Hyung—”

“I only came to ask you to look after my wife and daughter if it doesn’t work out,” Seokjin interrupted him, face set into a firm expression that Yoongi recognized well.

“Let me be there at least.”

Seokjin smiled, “thank you.”

“If you want to thank me, don’t do it.”

“Yoongi-ah—”

“Ugh, fine. When is this happening?”

“Whenever I go over.”

“ _Tonight?_ ”

Seokjin nodded, glancing out the window so he could judge how late it was, “he’s likely already waiting.”

“I hate you,” Yoongi muttered, closing his eyes.

“No you don’t,” Seokjin replied, grabbing Yoongi’s head and pulling him into his chest, “I want to do this.”

Yoongi sighed, listening to the heartbeat he knew he’d never hear again, no matter how this turned out, “okay, hyung.”

The next twelve hours were the most nerve-racking of Yoongi’s life. He had watched Seogi drain his best friend, _his brother_ , of all his blood then force feed Seokjin his own. Apparently, Seogi had concluded the way to achieve turning was to remove all the blood and supply his own. Yoongi didn’t want to know how he’d figured that out. Then, while Seokjin had laid there immobile and cold, they had waited. Neither man talked to each other. Yoongi had long since given up on talking to his father, resentment at being frozen out of the family, at being used as a lab rat, still lingered. 

By the next morning, Seokjin awoke with a loud gasp, shooting up and immediately coughing like he was choking. 

“HYUNG!” Yoongi shouted, immediately appearing at his side.

“My stomach,” Seokjin groaned, a near overwhelming pain cramping his stomach.

“He’s just hungry,” Seogi told Yoongi when he looked up in worry, “he needs blood. Just like me. You really are something else, Yoongi-ah.”

“I—” Yoongi started but turned his attention back to Seokjin when he groaned again, “what do we do?”

“Don’t worry,” Seogi said, before leaving the room and dragging a few peasants Yoongi vaguely recognized from the town.

“No.”

“He’ll die otherwise or attack and kill someone. It’s how I found out I needed blood.”

“He’s not killing them.”

“Fine,” Seogi said with a shrug, before tossing one of them at Seokjin.

Immediately, Seokjin’s fangs descended on their own and Yoongi was faced with eyes just like his own. Like his father’s. At this point, Seokjin had lost control so he followed instinct and bit down on the person in front of him. Yoongi watched carefully and pulled the man away when it looked like Seokjin had taken too much. He was replaced with the other peasant Seogi had brought in and the process repeated. 

Once Seokjin had drunk enough for the pain to go away, he pulled away and blinked, eyes returning to their previous colour. 

“Full?” Seogi asked.

“I-I think so,” Seokjin replied, shaken.

“Good,” Seogi responded before effortlessly killing the two peasants at his feet.

Yoongi jumped up, “you promised they wouldn’t die!”

“No, I said Seokjin-ah wouldn’t kill them. We can’t exactly have them going around and telling people what happened. Be realistic, Yoongi-ah.”

Yoongi’s nose scrunched but he didn’t reply, instead turning back to Seokjin, “how do you feel?”

“Normal?”

“Normal?” Yoongi repeated.

“Yea, I don’t feel any different.”

“Well you’re not breathing and your heart isn’t beating,” Yoongi told him.

Seokjin’s hand flew up to his chest and he realized Yoongi was right, “but yours beats.”

“He’s not like us. I don’t know what he is,” Seogi scoffed, never looking up from where he was taking notes in his journal, “I think something about my blood is the catalyst and since Yoongi-ah is my son he inherited it but _wrong_.”

Not bothering to reply, Yoongi brushed Seokjin’s hair back and smiled, “you should go take a bath and go home. You’ve been gone all night. Your wife will worry.”

Seokjin nodded but didn’t move, instead sliding his eyes to Seogi who made a dismissive gesture with his hand, “you can go for now.”

With a nearly relieved sigh, Seokjin slipped off the table he’d been lying on and left the room, leaving Yoongi watching after him.

“Did you see the way he referred to me? I wonder if that’s related,” Seokjin muttered, looking extremely pleased. 

Yoongi didn’t acknowledge him. He just kept staring at the place where Seokjin’s form had disappeared around the corner. He knew this was the start of something and Yoongi wasn’t convinced it was a good thing. 

  
_c. 210 B.C.E.:_

The polished metal of Yoongi’s sword glinted in the sunlight as men around him fought for their lives. This had been happening more and more lately. Territory lines were shifting and the former lords of the land were refusing to go down without a fight. He had no desire to be here, but his father had left his position to him when he moved on. It had become too obvious he wasn’t ageing, so Seogi had chosen to fake a glorious death in battle and move to a new location. For the past twenty years, Yoongi had filled his position begrudgingly. But like his father before him, it was getting more and more obvious he wasn’t ageing. They hadn’t known he wouldn’t since he had grown up normally, but it seemed at some point he had stopped. The ongoing wars proved distracting enough to prevent widespread rumours about his youthful looks but Yoongi knew he’d have to leave soon. 

The nearby swoosh of a sword snapped Yoongi out of his thoughts as he spun out of the way and countered without thought. It had become second nature long ago. As the light faded for his attacker's eyes, Yoongi felt a familiar sensation settling in his stomach. A combination of guilt and hunger. He didn't know if he could ever get over death. It hit him like a brick every time he saw a human life end. He wondered how long he'd have to live before he became desensitized to the senseless loss of life. But the hunger was always what affected him more. He didn't drink blood a lot, so when he was in battle and surrounded by it he had a hard time controlling the hunger. He did though, for many reasons, but mostly because he had no desire to be beheaded by a scared ally while his fangs were in some person’s throat.

From the distance, Yoongi heard the yell for their enemies to retreat and sighed. They’d survived another day. Once the enemy had fallen back, Yoongi rounded up his men and returned to their camp. He passed Seokjin without a word and disappeared into his tent. A few moments later, Seokjin slipped into the tent as well.

“We need to go,” Seokjin commented quietly.

Yoongi looked up and raised a brow, “why?”

“They’re talking. Wondering how we’re so good in battle despite our age. They know something’s up.”

“I thought as much,” Yoongi agreed with a sigh, catching a glimpse of himself in his sword’s blade. He looked no older than he had at 20. He had grown a beard and shifted his clothing style to age himself but it hadn’t helped. Not really. He looked young. Too young. Seokjin was the same. They wouldn’t last much longer.

“Sir?” A voice called from outside. 

“Come in,” Yoongi replied, turning towards the tent door.

“We’ve come to go over plans for tomorrow,” his unit leader told him.

Yoongi nodded and took a seat in front of the map, Seokjin and his two highest-ranking vassals joining him. They spent the rest of the night planning for the next day and when Yoongi finally dismissed them, he collapsed onto his mat with an exhausted sigh before falling asleep immediately. He awoke sometime later to the scent of smoke. Shooting up in his bed, Yoongi looked around and saw that his own tent was on fire. In a panic, Yoongi fled his tent only to come face to face with his unit. He saw Seokjin standing off to the side in front of the smouldering remains of his own tent. 

_Too late_.

“Demon,” a man hissed, lifting his torch higher, “it’s your fault we’re being attacked. We’re being punished for harbouring demons.”

“I’m not a demon,” Yoongi said calmly, never taking his eyes off Seokjin.

“Lies,” someone else accused.

“Jin-hyung,” Yoongi said, knowing he’d hear him, “what do you want to do?”

“It’s not their fault. Let’s just leave.”

“If you say so,” Yoongi agreed, sliding his eyes back to the mob. He noticed his top vassals standing in the background looking shocked. He wasn’t surprised. Yoongi and Seokjin had given them power and influence, even if they _were_ demons, those two wouldn’t oppose them. 

“So you admit it!”

“What? No,” Yoongi replied, realizing they thought he was talking to them, “look, we’ll go, just back off.”

“Why would we? We have you surrounded,” the man with the torch asked.

Yoongi sighed and grabbed him in a flash, pulling his back against his own chest and holding the arm grasping the torch out of reach, “because I am not a demon but I _am_ stronger than you. Back _off_.” 

There was a ripple through the crowd as they noted the shifting colour of Yoongi’s eyes and speed with which he had taken the man. The whispers alternated between god and demon, but Yoongi didn’t care. He just wanted to get out of here. He looked at Seokjin again and nodded before shoving the man into the crowd and taking off. Seokjin followed suit and before long they were standing with their hands on their knees a few miles away.

“Way to be _way_ behind the rumour mill, hyung,” Yoongi whined, straightening up.

“How was I supposed to know they were going to try and burn us alive?”

“By eavesdropping, isn't that your whole thing?”

“I’m offended,” Seokjin said, a hand dramatically placed on his heart.

“Sure you are,” Yoongi muttered, “think we can stop by our houses and grab some stuff?”

Seokjin nodded, “yea, nothing about that seemed organized. I doubt anyone in town knows about it yet.”

“So, where too?” Yoongi asked as they began to walk back towards their town.

“I heard the south is warm.”

“Hmmm. Yea, why not,” Yoongi agreed, wondering what would happen in the future. It didn’t matter where they went, not really. As long as he had Seokjin with him, he was sure he could handle anything. 

* * *

_1555:_

“You know it’s weird that you don’t have friends, right?” A small blonde girl asked, hands on her hips and a frown on her lips.

“Excuse me?” Yoongi asked in surprise.

“I said it’s weird. Why don’t you talk to people?”

“I’m talking to you,” Yoongi replied despite himself. 

The girl snorted, “I don’t count. I approached you.”

Yoongi blinked and decided he was done with whatever this conversation was and walked away. The girl followed him anyway, “I’ve decided to help you.”

“Excuse me?” Yoongi asked again, wondering if maybe his English was worse than he thought.

“I’m going to help you,” the girl repeated, “my name’s Claire and I’m going to help you make friends.”

“I’m good,” Yoongi replied.

“No you’re not,” Claire countered. 

Shaking his head, Yoongi left the girl behind and proceeded to the market. He didn’t have time to waste with some random village girl. This time, she let him go but she watched him closely as she planned. He wasn’t getting away that easily.

And he didn’t. From then on, Claire appeared whenever he left his house for supplies and tried to introduce him to people around town. Yoongi had stopped answering her, instead just leaving her behind as if he didn’t understand English and proceeding on his way. He was under the impression that he was treating her poorly so she’d leave him alone, but the people in town noticed how he would slow down when she fell behind or hold out an arm if she was going to walk into something or someone. They were small gestures, but they showed the town the recluse just outside of town wasn’t as scary as he seemed, even if Claire was driving him nuts.

By the second month, Claire’s patience was at its limit. Yoongi almost never left the house so it was hard for her to convince him to talk to people. Frustrated, Claire stomped her way to Yoongi’s house (the town was small and everyone knew where he lived) and knocked on his door. He didn’t answer. She knew he knew she was there so she knocked again.

“I’m not leaving!” Claire yelled, hoping he’d open the door. 

He didn’t.

“Yooooonnnnnnnggggggiiii!” Claire whined loudly.

From inside, Yoongi looked up at the ceiling like a being would appear and put him out of his misery. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this but he was sure it wouldn’t end anytime soon. With a sigh, Yoongi went to the door and opened it just as she was about to knock again.

“You know it’s rude to just show up at my door.”

Claire pouted, “you didn’t come into town this week.”

“Yes, because I didn’t need anything.”

“But aren’t you lonely out here?”

“No.”

“But—”

“Look, Claire was it? I was about to write so if you could go—”

“You don’t know my name yet? Are you— wait, write?”

“Yes, music,” Yoongi explained, hoping she’d take the hint and leave.

She did not, “oh wow, can I hear?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“But—”

“Goodbye, Claire,” Yoongi said, closing the door in her face.

From that day forward, Claire appeared at his doorstep and begged to hear him play. She had asked around town and found out he played the virginal (A/N: early type of piano) and she was fascinated. Which was just _great_ for Yoongi. He now had a young girl sitting on his doorstep every day. Perfect. After just over a week, Yoongi broke. It happened because of something stupid. He was sitting at his keyboard, working out the parts of his song when he heard Claire humming from his doorstep. She hadn’t done that before so he went to go see what she was doing. He found her sitting on his stoop, like always, but this time she was weaving flowers to make a flower crown because _of course_ she was. Yoongi had noticed very quickly that Claire was the epitome of a good, village girl. She was nice to everyone, even weird recluses like him, and went out of her way to help people. She was just a good person. 

As if sensing him, she looked up through the window and smiled. Yoongi pursed his lips and looked back at his keyboard before sighing and opening the door, “just this once.”

“YES!” Claire shouted, jumping up and running into his house. She paused just long enough to put the flower crown on his head before sitting down beside his keyboard. She looked up at him with a bright smile and wide eyes and Yoongi sighed again.

“I’m serious. Just this once.”

“Okay.”

But it wasn’t just once. Claire kept coming back and Yoongi kept letting her. Eventually, when he went out into town, he stopped ignoring her and replied to her questions, though he still didn't talk all that much. The townsfolk began to snicker that Yoongi had been worn down by Claire and he chose to ignore it. She’d grow bored and stop coming around eventually. 

_1560:_

“My dad wants me to get married,” Claire rushed out while frowning down at the apple she held in her hands.

“And?” Yoongi asked, not bothering to look up from his fruit selection.

Claire shoved the apple she held into his pile and sighed, “I don’t want to get married.”

“Not really an option from the sounds of things,” Yoongi commented.

“I guess. He’s not really around enough to enforce it but he keeps mentioning it every time he comes home. He wants to meet you,” she told him.

Now Yoongi looked up, “why?”

Claire rolled her eyes, “he thinks we’re going to get engaged."

“You’re like 10,” Yoongi muttered.

“I’m 22,” Claire corrected.

“Really?” Yoongi asked, genuinely surprised. She had a youthfulness about her Yoongi had just assumed meant she was very young. He supposed he was so old now that he couldn’t judge age anymore.

“Yes? How did you not know?”

Yoongi shrugged, “you never said and I never asked. Also, we aren’t getting married.”

“I’m aware, thanks,” Claire muttered, a slight hurt in her voice. Yoongi heard it but chose to ignore it, as he always did. 

“So, what are you going to do?”

“Scare away all my prospects.”

Yoongi snorted, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yes, I don’t want to get married yet. Maybe in a few years. All my friends are married with kids and I don’t want that yet.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Yoongi agreed while handing some money to the vendor and walking away. Said vendor immediately left his post to seek out the butcher, who was in charge of the bets regarding Yoongi and Claire. He put his money on marriage in 2 years and returned to his stall.

“This would be much easier if you would just tell people we were engaged. That way he’d leave me alone.”

“No.”

“But Yooooongggiii.”

“No.”

“Ugh, fine. Let me suffer.”

“You’ll be fine. Before you know it you’ll be married with 10 kids and I’ll be a distant memory. Just the weird guy who made music.”

“You’d never be that Yoongi.”

Yoongi smiled but didn’t comment, knowing that’s _exactly_ what he’d be. That’s just the way it had to be. Especially with Claire. He couldn’t risk her father finding out anything about him. He’d already had one close encounter with fire, he wasn’t about to risk it again. 

“I heard the butcher’s son is single,” Yoongi teased to break the tension.

“Don’t remind me,” Claire grimaced, remembering the package of meat he had sent as a courting gift rather than flowers.

“What, you don’t want a full cow?”

“Stopppppp, why are we friends?”

“Because you followed me home and refused to leave.”

“Accurate,” Claire replied with a smug smile, “and you’re weak.”

“That I am,” Yoongi agreed.

  
  


_March 1562:_

Yoongi opened the door with raised brows, “and how did you end up in England?”

“Through force,” Seokijn replied with a large smile, “I missed you Yoonie!”

“I missed you too, hyung,” Yoongi said, allowing Seokjin to pull him into a hug.

“You _do_ have friends!” Claire gasped out from her spot on the ground beside his keyboard.

Seokjin looked over Yoongi’s shoulder and leaned back to look at Yoongi with his own raised brow, “and who is this?”

“This is Claire. Claire, this is Seokjin. My brother.”

Claire nodded knowingly, “I knew you didn’t have friends. Brother makes more sense.”

With a snort, Seokjin smiled, “I like her.”

“You would,” Yoongi muttered, closing the door, “what brings you here anyway?”

Seokjin’s expression suddenly fell, “I need help.”

Sensing the shift in the room, Claire stood up and tapped Yoongi on the arm, “I’ll see you later.”

Yoongi nodded but didn’t see her out. He just frowned at Seokjin, “with what?”

“I tracked a group of Hunters but they’re bigger than I expected. They’re north of here in Scotland. I need your help taking them out.”

“I don’t know, hyung.”

“Please? It’ll take a month, maybe two then you’ll be back to hiding away and flirting with cute village girls.”

“It’s not like that,” Yoongi protested immediately.

“Whatever you say. Please help?”

“Okay, hyung. But no more than two months.”

“Deal!”

_June 1562_ :

Yoongi didn’t have anything against Scotland. He didn’t. But there were so many hills and so many places to _hide_. So he hated that. Which kinda meant he hated Scotland. But whatever. All he wanted was to go home and lay in his bed. The inns they stayed in were nice but nothing was as good as the privacy of his own home. 

While he was away, he’d receive a letter from Claire but only one. She had just wanted to tell him that her father had stopped bothering her about marriage. At 24, she was practically an old maid by most people’s standards so Yoongi wasn’t sure what had changed but he was happy that Claire was happy. 

“I’ll just stay the one night then head out. I want to go home,” Seokjin told him as they exited the carriage that had brought them to the village.

“You don’t have to leave right away. I don’t—” Yoongi broke off as he heard screams.

“Pyre,” Seokjin said quietly, smelling the scent of burning flesh in the air as well.

Suddenly, Yoongi felt his stomach drop. He took off in a run towards the smell but halted as soon as he found the source. In the middle of the town square, he saw Claire tied to a pillar, fire all around her. Yoongi could tell she had been in the fire for a while, but she hadn’t died yet. Without thinking to reveal himself, Yoongi pushed through the crowd and jumped into the pyre, pulling Claire down and away.

  
“Vampire” hissed some.

“The devil,” cursed others.

Yoongi didn’t care. He touched Claire’s face softly, “Claire? Claire? Answer me!”

“H-hi, Yoongi,” Claire replied just as softly, like everything was normal.

“You’ll be okay. I’ll fix this,” Yoongi muttered, biting his own wrist.

Claire raised a weak arm and stopped him, “no.”

“No? Please, Claire. It’s not a curse, I promise.”

“I know,” Claire assured him, “but to live forever alone is a curse, Yoongi. Don’t be alone.”

“I— _no_ ,” Yoongi broke off as he heard Claire’s heartbeat slow then stop. 

Seokjin stood in front of him blocking the oncoming mob but he was quickly losing ground, “Yoongi-ah we need to _go_.”

“No,” Yoongi said firmly, placing Claire on the ground gently, “I won’t.”

Turning towards his voice, Seokjin scanned Yoongi and nodded, “okay.”

That was all Yoongi needed. In the blink of an eye, he cut through the mob, slashing and killing as he went. Before most could even comprehend what was happening, they were on the ground dead or bleeding out. The mob seemed to sense the danger because they began to scatter but Yoongi hunted them down one by one. He spent the whole night removing all those who had harmed Claire from the world of the living. Just before dawn, Yoongi stopped in front of Claire’s home. Inside, her father cowered around a cross and repeated prayers. Yoongi smirked as he kicked the door down and stepped inside.

“She invited me in,” Yoongi lied to him with a smirk before hauling the man up by his throat, “And this won’t help,” he commented, throwing the cross away.

“Demon.”

“Close,” Yoongi admitted, “now tell me _why_!”

“I don’t have to tell—”

“WHY!?” Yoongi repeated, baring his fangs.

“H-he told me she was a witch.”

“What?”

“She’s been bewitching people. And hexing them. It was so obvious but I was blinded by love. Her consorting with you is just further proof he was right. God will never forgive her.”

Yoongi’s tone was stone cold, “who told you that?”

“S-seogi Min. The famous witch hunter. I was so sure. And he was right.”

Yoongi glanced out the window to see Seokjin’s shocked face before looking back at the man who was trembling in his hand, “she wasn’t a witch. She was just nice. If God does exist, you’re the one he won’t forgive.”

With those final words, Yoongi snapped his neck and dropped him to the ground. He didn’t stop to gather Seokjin or his things. He just left. He was going to find his father and _kill_ him. Enough was enough. 

Though he could have been anywhere in the world, Seogi was only in the town over. He had wanted to be close to the action so he could make sure everything went according to plan. He had not counted on Yoongi hunting him down, but he had been surprised before. 

Just before dusk, Yoongi appeared at his team's meeting place. It was an old building, a castle from times past. He liked it because he could sit in the former throne room and hold meetings. It reminded him of his early life, before he had been forced to move on. Yoongi emerged from the outside like a vengeful spirit, which Seogi supposed he was. 

“What have you _done_?” Yoongi spit.

“Done? Nothing. What did _you_ do?”

“A witch, father? She was my _friend!_ ”

“Well, that was your fault. Humans aren’t worthy of being our friends. Certainly not the ones who are children of important figures in the Inquisition.”

Yoongi’s blood ran cold, “you— because of her _father?_!”

Seogi smiled and leaned his head on his hand. He knew he looked like the epitome of a bored ruler since he hadn't moved from the throne but he didn’t care. 

“Neat wasn’t it? One comment and a thorn in my side is gone.”

With an angry snarl, Yoongi dove for his father. He didn’t stop to think he just acted. He hadn’t had a clear train of thought since he heard Claire’s pained screams the day before. All he knew was that Seogi was going to pay. 

But he never reached him. Seokjin stepped between them and hauled Yoongi away. But Yoongi wouldn’t be swayed. He kicked and screamed and tried to fight off Seokjin but he had been fighting for too long. Though he had killed many, he hadn’t drunk from any of them and he was running on empty. Seokjin arrived at his destination and tossed Yoongi inside, slamming the cell doors shut. Yoongi immediately jumped up and started to shake the bars. They bent but not enough. It would take him some time to escape but by then Seogi would be long gone. Seokjin knew that. 

“You can’t kill him, Yoonie. All the vampires will die if you do.”

“I don’t _care_! He killed her for nothing, hyung! NOTHING! Let me out!”

“No,” Seokjin said with a pained expression.

“You always side with him! Always! Why can’t you help me for once!?” Yoongi cried out, shaking the bars so they bent more.

“That’s not true—”

“NAME ONE TIME!” Yoongi cut him off, voice shaking with anger and something else. Something that hurt Seokjin deeply.

Because Seokjin couldn’t. Not really. Not one time. He had never taken Yoongi’s side when the two fought. At first, he had been held back by the reality of his station as an adopted son. Then the sire bond had made it difficult. Then he and Seogi had started to work together while Yoongi hid himself away. It wasn’t that he didn’t agree with Yoongi or try to protect him when necessary. It was just that Seokjin couldn’t stand up to Seogi. Or perhaps he wouldn’t. Seokjin honestly wasn’t sure. But right now that didn’t matter. He knew he was acting for the best interest of their race regardless of what Yoongi thought.

“WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I’M GOING TO FIND HIM. I SWEAR! DON’T GET IT MY WAY!” Yoongi yelled after Seokjin as he left the dungeon. When he returned to the throne room, Seogi was long gone but there was a small letter that just read _thanks_. Seokjin couldn’t help but feel it was sarcastic. Still listening to Yoongi’s frustrated screams, Seokjin left the castle with only one thought: _he’ll calm down in a few decades. It’ll be fine_.

But he didn’t calm down. And he didn't find Seogi. Yoongi had tried for nearly a decade, but he had come up empty. Eventually, Yoongi had decided that if he couldn’t kill him, he was just going to interfere in everything his father did. If all he cared about was his power, then Yoongi would make sure he was in the way at every step. That’s how he ended up running into, or rather being run into by, Taehyung. And later how he ended up in war-torn Korea and found Jungkook. He’d long ago gotten over the betrayal, but that didn’t mean he trusted either of them to stick to their word. Yoongi would always assume, until proven otherwise, that Seogi was at fault for anything that happened. He would also always wonder when Seokjin would switch sides again. Because that’s just what he does. Yoongi pretended he wasn’t hoping that would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is A LOT of history here. I tried to make the really bad parts as non-graphic as possible while still getting the point across but I think we can all agree: fuck Seogi.
> 
> You’ll also notice that some of the histories are slightly different from previous tellings of it within the story. I’ve done this on purpose. Yoongi is old and he’s remembering his past. When people retell stories, details change as they remember different things so I tried to emulate that in the story. When there are dates in italics, that is what actually happened, regardless of what the characters themselves have said. 
> 
> Again, be safe, sign petitions, and stand with those who need your support. Silence is _not_ support.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)
> 
> 💜💜💜


	15. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok deals with his new reality. 
> 
> Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jungkook entertain a special guest. 
> 
> Jimin tries to figure out what to do now that Hoseok knows the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter (and those following it) were MUCH more angsty. Like way way more angsty. Like OUCH. But I ended up rewriting it for two reasons: 1) I felt I mischaracterized Hoseok a bit and wanted to adjust and 2) real-life is angst right now and I need something lighter. That being said, there is still angst here. Hoseok is still dealing with a startling revelation, so be aware. 
> 
> CW: blood, murder, religious imagery, and torture.
> 
> Enjoy. :P

Yoongi trailed off somewhat awkwardly. There was more. A lot more. He’d skipped anything related to his kin prior to the incident with Seokjin and his father. And he could go on too. Explain how he’d met and turned Taehyung and Jungkook but he felt that wasn’t really his story to tell. Not when they knew Hoseok personally. So, everyone sat in silence as Yoongi finished the parts of his story he wanted to share. Taehyung and Jungkook had heard parts of it before, but never all. The only person who knew everything was Seokjin and he was less than pleased to hear a retelling from Yoongi’s perspective. He knew he’d made mistakes but when Yoongi told his story, when he so easily glossed over _years of torture_ but spent ample time talking about Seokjin betraying him, it just highlighted how little Seokjin really understood Yoongi. He didn’t understand how being locked up overshadowed torture. 

_Because he never trusted his father, but he trusted you_.

Seokjin winced mentally and refocused on the issue at hand: Hoseok. By all appearances, Hoseok was taking this well. He wasn’t screaming or crying. He was just staring at the floor and listening to Yoongi talk while clutching a pillow. If anything, Yoongi’s kin and Jimin seemed to be worse off. Jimin looked visibly ill as Yoongi described his childhood and Jungkook looked about ready to commit murder. Taehyung looked impassive but his eyes were shining brightly with sadness. But Hoseok showed none of that. He barely showed that he was listening. If Seokjin knew him better, he’d have recognized that for the sign that it was. The others did. Hoseok was an _active_ listener. He showed interest and enthusiasm, or the appropriate emotion, and he looked at people’s faces when they spoke. He was doing none of that now. So, when Yoongi finally stopped talking, no one moved and the silence stretched. Everyone was watching Hoseok and waiting for a sign. For something. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Hoseok's face crumbled and he spoke in a small voice, “hyung.”

Yoongi moved forward instantly and reached out to offer comfort, uncaring, or perhaps unaware, that his hands were still covered in dried blood. Hoseok leaned into Yoongi’s offered hand before he reached out and grasped Yoongi’s neck to bring his face closer and rested his forehead against Yoongi’s. The others suddenly felt like they were interrupting a private moment and looked at each other uneasily, unsure if they should leave or stay. Jimin wanted to stay, so so much, but he felt so terribly out of place that he began chewing on his own lip in discomfort.

“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Hoseok whispered.

“It’s okay. It’s been a long time. A very long time,”

Hoseok nodded, accepting Yoongi’s deflection for what it was. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should press. Say something. But he couldn’t. He knew that Yoongi had said all he wanted to say. Hoseok knew Yoongi enough to know Yoongi hadn’t told him his life story because he wanted pity. So he copied Yoongi’s tactic and deflected too, “so you’re what? Like three thousand?”

Yoongi’s lips quirked before he could stop himself, “no, that’s hyung. I’m closer to two.”

“We are literally only three months apart, Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin sighed, trying not to flush at the use of hyung again. 

“Two,” Hoseok repeated, eyes slipping closed, “and those two are your... What?”

“We call them kin,” Yoongi explained softly as he pulled back, “it just means I turned them into vampires.”

Suddenly the whole ‘he’s kinda our dad thing,’ made a lot more sense, “And the girl from before,” Hoseok asked, “the one who died…was she..?”

“Her too. There are more but I— we don’t talk. It’s just Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah”

“But you're alive,” Hoseok clarified, reaching out to place his hand over Yoongi’s heart. When he felt it beat, he knew he hadn’t been mistaken.

“I guess? I never died, if that’s what you meant. But I don’t age. Obviously. It’s a little complicated.”

“But they’re not,” Hoseok said, raising his head and looking at the other men in the room. Jungkook had arrived sometime during the story but Hoseok hadn’t even noticed. He’d been too wrapped up in Yoongi. 

“No,” Yoongi admitted, glancing back at them as well, “and if they want to tell you their stories, they will. I just didn’t want to...” 

“I understand,” Hoseok said when Yoongi trailed off, knowing Yoongi hadn’t wanted to share their personal details without permission.

“We can tell you, if you want,” Jungkook offered. 

Taehyung nodded, “they’re not nice stories though.”

Hoseok frowned, “did _any_ of you want this?”

“I guess I did,” Jimin answered, “I wasn’t— I wasn’t dying or anything. I made the choice knowing what I was getting into. Or thought I did anyway.”

Jungkook threw a quick glance at Jimin, knowing he was thinking about how he’d sat on that very couch questioning his choices not that long ago. But Jimin didn’t look at him so Jungkook turned his attention back to Hoseok, who was watching them all intently. In all honesty, he was handling this much better than anyone thought he would. He had every right to be screaming and crying but instead he was just asking simple questions. If anything, that worried Yoongi more. Nothing in his experience led him to believe that someone like Hoseok wouldn’t be more upset about this. Yoongi just didn’t know where that line was. 

“Is that why your eyes are different?” Hoseok asked Jimin.

“Oh, no. My eyes are silver because I’m not as powerful,” Jimin explained.

“Only vampires turned by me and my father have purple eyes,” Yoongi added on.

“Because you’re the vampire prince,” Hoseok muttered.

Yoongi visibly winced and Jungkook snorted. Loudly. Then “I’d rather you don’t call me that.”

Hoseok nodded, but stayed quiet. His tongue peeked out to lick his lips but he hissed when he came into contact with one of the cuts on his lip.

Yoongi’s eyes fixed on the cut then scanned his body quickly. He had been so focused on getting him home he hadn’t even really taken stock of Hoseok’s condition. He could now see all the small cuts in his clothing and the dried blood that surrounded him. Hoseok was probably in pain but he hadn’t said anything, which just served to make Yoongi feel even worse.

“Are you in pain?”

“Yes,” Hoseok responded honestly, seeing no need to lie. 

“I can make that go away,” Yoongi offered without really thinking.

The others were thinking though and immediately reacted, “hyung no—”

“How?” Hoseok asked, ignoring them.

“My blood. It’s gross but it’ll heal you,” Yoongi offered.

“Hyung you can’t just do that!”

“Yoongi-ah, you know we don’t—”

“Did I ask?” Yoongi interrupted them.

They all wore expressions of shock and confusion now, which only served to confuse Hoseok as well. Everything was too much. He just wanted to go back to before. Back to when Yoongi was just a guy he wanted to be with who wore soft sweaters and smiled gummy. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t go back.

“Why?” Hoseok asked, unaware he’d only been giving short answers since he’d gotten to Yoongi’s.

Yoongi frowned, “we don’t share blood with humans. It’s taboo. Mostly because for a long time we didn’t know what would happen to humans if they ingested it long term. They’ve done experiments now.”

“Your father has,” Hoseok clarified, remembering how Yoongi described his father’s ‘experiments.’

“Yes.”

Hoseok pursed his lips and shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Yoongi agreed, not willing to push the issue but scanning his face anyway. He could see how tired Hoseok looked now. Like the whole ordeal had just hit him, “why don’t you go change and get some rest?”

“But—”

“I promise to answer any of your questions after you’ve slept.”

“Okay,” Hoseok agreed, suddenly feeling the stiffness of his clothes and wanting nothing more than to get out of them. 

“You know where the shower is. I’ll have someone get you something to sleep in,” Yoongi offered, pushing himself up. 

“Thanks,” Hoseok replied.

Moving back, Yoongi stood up and reached out to help Hoseok stand but paused with his hand hovering awkwardly when Hoseok visibly flinched from him while staring at the hand he had just now seemed to notice was stained red. There hadn’t been time to change or clean up so Yoongi had forgotten. As had, it seemed, Hoseok, since he had let Yoongi touch him before. He seemed to catch himself immediately, before Yoongi even had time to drop his hand, but everyone had seen it. Hoseok didn’t let that stop him though, because he reached out and grasped Yoongi’s hand and used it to pull himself up. Yoongi made sure to back up still, just to ensure Hoseok felt like he had space and could stand freely. The others followed his movements and gave Hoseok ample space. 

Once Hoseok had made his way out of the circle that had formed around him, he turned around and looked at them all. The stress of the night was now more clearly etched on his face. Maybe because he wasn’t focusing on them anymore. But he tried to reassure them anyway, “I’m just tired. I’ll be okay in the morning.”

They all nodded, ignoring the false brightness in Hoseok’s tone, the way he’d smiled so hard it looked like his cheeks hurt, as if that would convince him everything was okay, and the way his hands still clutched the pillow Yoongi had given him to his chest like it was his lifeline.

Smiling one last time, Hoseok left the living room for the shower. They all stood silently until they heard the door close then Jiimin turned to Yoongi, “I’m so sorry,” Jimin whispered, eyes welling up, “if I had just told him when we met this never would have happened.”

Smiling slightly, Yoongi reached out and patted Jimin’s head, “it’s no one’s fault. He just needs time. This is a lot to handle all at once.” 

“I—” Jimin tried again but stopped when Yoongi’s smile dropped as he turned to Jungkook.

“Do you have him?”

Jungkook nodded, frown firmly set in place, “he’s in the trunk.”

“Good,” Yoongi nodded, “when Hoseok-ah falls asleep, bring him up. We’re not done yet.”

Jungkook nodded again, watching as Yoongi retreated to his bedroom. Taehyung followed his gaze as well with a small frown on his face before turning his attention to Seokjin when he heard the other shower turn on, “now tell me about these experiments.”

Seokjin flinched and bit his lip, unsure. Yoongi hadn’t told them too many details, likely because he didn’t want them to know. He wasn’t sure if he should reveal more.

“Out with it,” Jimin ordered, using this new topic to distract himself from the disaster that was his friendship with Hoseok currently. 

“I— look, I don’t want to say more than Yoongi-ah did.”

“Do I look like I care?” Taehyung asked, face serious.

Seokjin sighed, “it’s basically as he said. Seogi-ssi wanted to see what we could do but he wasn’t going to test it on himself. Pretty much everything we know about vampires up to a certain point we only know because Seogi-ssi tested it out on Yoongi-ah.”

“Like what?” Jungkook asked. 

“Speed, healing, hearing, compulsion, pain receptors, feeding schedules. Everything.”

“Fuck,” Jimin cursed, hearing Yoongi gloss over the incidents in his mind again.

“As Yoongi-ah said, eventually he realized that Yoongi-ah is different from most vampires so he left Yoongi-ah alone and shifted his focus. When I was in my mid-twenties he’d experimented enough to want to try and turn someone and that’s how I got here.”

“And you _stopped_ hyung from killing him why?” Taehyung asked.

Now Seokjin sighed louder, “I was _trying_ to save the entire race. We don’t know what happens if Seogi-ssi dies. Are you willing to take that risk?”

“Yes,” Jungkook said without missing a beat.

“Even if he dies?!” Seokjin accused, pointing to Jimin.

Now Jungkook hesitated and looked at Jimin, biting his lip. Seokjin didn’t wait for his response because he knew he’d made his point, “exactly. Now, do you have a place I can crash? I’m exhausted.”

Jungkook nodded, never taking his eyes off Jimin. It was like Jungkook felt guilty for theoretically killing him. Jimin noticed this of course, so he smiled slightly and squeezed Jungkook’s arm in reassurance. 

“I’m going to go talk to Hoseok-ah. I want to see how he is,” Jimin said, giving Jungkook another squeeze before leaving the living room.

Taehyung watched him go, then sighed, “this is a fucking mess.”

“And for once, it’s not my fault,” Seokjin joked despite himself. 

“For now anyway,” Jungkook muttered, before waving at Seokjin to follow him to one of the spare rooms. Seokjin may want to get sleep but Jungkook knew he wouldn’t any time soon. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

After leaving the living room, Hoseok had gone to the bathroom immediately. The second he had realized how _dirty_ he felt, he’d felt an urgent need to shower and get out of his clothes. That need had driven him to the bathroom quickly but the second he stepped into the room he froze. He hadn’t seen himself in a mirror since he was removed from the room he was tortured in but suddenly he was faced with himself. He looked wild. He was covered in blood, some of which he was certain wasn’t his. His eyes were frantic and bright and his lips were gnawed as if he’d been chewing on them. He looked like he was freaking out. But he didn’t feel that way, in fact he felt quite calm, so he wasn’t sure why he looked like that. Unsure, Hoseok reached out to touch his own reflection. His hands shook as they stretched out, only steadying when they rested on the mirror. Hoseok focused on his hand for a second, shocked. Then he snapped. His own hand, much like Yoongi’s, was stained red. He didn’t know why. He didn’t remember touching anyone or anything bloody, but the evidence was there in front of him. His hands were soaked in blood. 

Frantically, Hoseok turned on the water and began scrubbing his hands and then arms. Without thinking he ripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower and turned on the water. It was still cold. Very, very cold, but he didn’t care. He just wanted the blood to be gone. Hoseok grabbed some random body wash and began to scrub again, only stopping when the water ran clear. 

Now that he was clean, Hoseok felt his mind calm. Like that panic had never happened. But it had. And he knew that. He lifted his own hand again and stared at it, unsure. _I flinched when hyung tried to touch me_ , Hoseok realized, somewhat belatedly, as if he hadn’t been aware of it before. He had been, but now the action was in a new context. He wasn’t afraid. He knew that. He didn’t think Yoongi would hurt him. So why had he flinched? Drying himself off and changing into the clothes he hadn’t heard anyone drop off, Hoseok made his way back to the bedroom he usually stayed in. He could hear them talking in the living room still, but nothing specific. He knew from the voices that Yoongi wasn’t there. He vaguely heard another shower running and figured Yoongi had gone to take a shower just as he had.

_Because of the blood_.

Hoseok slipped into ‘his’ bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. He blinked at the ceiling blankly and frowned. _Why did I flinch?_ But he knew. He didn’t want to admit it. But he did. Yoongi had shared so much with him. He’d been honest. He’d told Hoseok things he hadn’t told anyone before if the looks from everyone else had been anything to go by. There was so much pain and death in Yoongi’s life and Hoseok got the distinct impression Yoongi had skipped entire sections and glossed over a lot. And yet…

And yet, Hoseok was conflicted. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how _different_ Yoongi had looked when he entered the basement. He hadn’t looked like the soft Yoongi that Hoseok knew. His whole aura had been different. If Hoseok had seen him walking down the street, he wouldn’t have recognized him. It wasn’t just the eyes, though that had been shocking. It was _everything_. He had walked into the room like a ruthless king looking down on peasants. He’s _smiled_ when he was taunted and effortlessly cut down anyone in his path. Hoseok vividly remembered the snarky comments Yoongi had made even as people attacked him from all sides. He remembered the way the others had looked at him with a mixture of awe and respect when they’d entered the room once it was over. That wasn’t how people looked at Yoongi. That wasn’t the aura Yoongi radiated. 

Hoseok felt like he suddenly didn’t know Yoongi at all and he couldn’t help but hear Wonsoon’s snide voice in his head, _you don’t know anything, but you will_. Hoseok hated that he was right. Hated that when Hoseok had so confidently defended Yoongi and his friends, he had been so naive. So unaware of everything going on around him. Suddenly all he could think about were the times Yoongi hesitated when talking to him. The way Yoongi had practically thrown himself off Hoseok’s lap when they kissed. How Yoongi had told Hoseok over and over that Hoseok didn’t know him. Now Hoseok felt stupid. They must have all thought he was so stupid. So _human_. Over and over he had told both Jimin and Yoongi that he could wait. That he didn’t care about what they were hiding from him. Even tied to a chair he had been so sure he could accept whatever the truth was. 

But now Hoseok didn’t know if he could. He wasn’t mad that they had lied to him. He wasn’t petty enough to blame them. Telling someone you cared about that you were a creature of the night and _killed people_ was not easy. Hoseok understood that. He held no resentment. But now Hoseok was faced with the fact that he didn’t know if he could handle being around them. Their world was so different from the one he knew. _They_ were so different from the men he thought he knew. Taehyung and Jungkook weren’t the young and silly club owners with a surprisingly solid work ethic he’d thought they were. His best friend, his precious Jiminie, wasn’t the simple dance instructor with a big heart anymore. They were vampires. Potentially centuries-old vampires.

And Yoongi. The man he had found himself thinking about in the context of love and forever. Forever to whom? What was forever to a man who had lived two thousand years? To a man who had seen countless human lovers die. Did Hoseok even matter? Or was Wonsoon right? Was he just another cute piece of ass for Yoongi to pass the time with? Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was screaming that it wasn’t true, that he _knew_ that, but he was mid-spiral now and nothing could stop him. The man he thought he was falling in love with was a vampire and Hoseok didn’t know what to do.

So he did nothing. Hoseok stretched out over the bed, the same bed he and Jimin had shared just a few weeks before, the same night Hoseok had fallen asleep with tingling lips, and continued to stare at the ceiling. His mind wouldn’t let him rest, like he was afraid if he closed his eyes he’d be back in that chair. Or worse, he’d wake up and all this would be real. Hoseok felt tears well up and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Now was not the time to cry. Now was the time to think about just what the fuck he was going to do. 

Thankfully, or not so thankfully, depending on who you ask, a hesitant knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Hoseok looked at the door and shuffled himself into a sitting position, grabbing the couch pillow again for support. If Hoseok had been more aware, he would have noticed that Yoongi had provided him with just what he needed to feel safe, but he wasn’t, so he didn’t. 

“Come in,” Hoseok called, unsure who he was about to see.

Jimin poked his head in slowly, then softly closed the door before crossing his arms in front of himself, “hi hyung.”

Hoseok snorted remembering his previous thought about their age, “how old are you actually?”

“Uh,” Jimin blinked, “one hundred and fifty this year.”

“No need for hyung then, not from you anyway.”

“I—okay. Please don’t— please don’t call me hyung though.”

“Why?”

Jimin smiled a little sadly, “because that’s now how I want to hear you say my name.”

Hoseok nodded but didn’t say anything, expecting that Jimin would explain himself. He did.

“I just— I’m so sorry, hyung. I mean— fuck. I just— I wanted to tell you. I did. I was just so scared.”

“Of me?” Hoseok asked, surprised anything he could do or say would be deemed ‘scary.’

Jimin nodded, “I didn’t know how you’d react. I knew I could compel the memory away if you tried to kill me or something but I didn’t want to do that. You wouldn’t remember but I would. I didn’t know if I would be able to live with seeing disgust or fear on your face. I guess— I guess that doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok apologized, knowing Jimin had seen fear on his face and, despite everything, he didn’t want to hurt his friend.

“Don’t apologize. It’s my fault for not telling you. It’s just— you were the first person who made me like a place, you know? I never stayed anywhere. Not when I was human and not after. There was never a reason. I just moved around and made money doing whatever. I didn’t have a purpose or friends and then we met in that stupid dance class and suddenly I had a reason, you know? You were so nice and supportive. You wouldn’t let me quit or move along without purpose like I had for over a hundred years and I just— I didn’t want to lose that. I promised myself I would tell you and I was going to but then Namjoon-ah found out and he was so _mad_ and I thought—”

“Namjoon-ah?” Hoseok asked, surprised.

Jimin winced, “he knows about vampires. I don’t know how but he does. He does their accounts too. He knew what I was right away and threatened me and told me to stay away but when I did you were so sad and I couldn't let that happen so I promised Namjoon-ah I wouldn’t hurt you and then it was just so long and I never said anything and then Yoongi-hyung— god, I promised him I would tell you and told him not to say anything until I did but it was just so—”

“You told him not to tell me?” Hoseok interrupted.

“I-I didn’t want you to hear it from someone else. I thought it would be like a betrayal so I made him promise and he agreed but I knew it was getting hard for him. After you kissed and he flipped out I knew I had to tell you but I just couldn’t.”

“Jimin—” Hoseok tried to interrupt Jimin’s rambling.

“I just didn’t want you to leave me,” Jimin continued, crying now as he curled into himself, “but I get if you can’t stay. We all do. I-I get that. We’re— we’re not human or normal or good and I totally— if you just want to go that’s fine. I can— I can get rid of the memory if you want. Of all this. Of all of us. It’ll be like we never existed. You can—” Jimin hiccuped, “you can go back to normal without us. That’s okay. I get it. I do. I promise that I’ll never approach you and you can just be—"

“Jiminie,” Hoseok interrupted, louder this time, “look at me.”

Jimin looked up, eyes shiny with tears and lips trembling, “y-yea?”

“I’m not mad.”

“W-what?”

“I’m not mad you didn’t tell me. I get why you guys didn’t, okay? I just need some time. I saw— a lot has happened and I don’t know how to deal with it. So give me time, okay?”

Jimin nodded frantically, “I have plenty of that.”

Hoseok smiled a bit, “come here.”

Near running, Jimin took off towards the bed and dove into Hoseok’s arms. He couldn’t stop crying so Hoseok pulled him close, “I’m not sure what I’m going to do or if I can stay but I love you no matter what, okay?”

“I love you too, Seokie,” Jimin murmured before pulling away and looking down at his hands, “but I meant what I said. If all this— if this is too much, just leave. Do what’s best for you. We’ll understand, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

Over his long life, Yoongi had gotten adept at not listening to everything in his vicinity. Still, soundproofing had been his best friend from the day of its invention and Yoongi used it liberally. That didn’t mean he didn’t hear his neighbours when they were particularly loud or his kin when they moved around or talked, but he made a conscious effort not to listen. He may hear, but he didn’t comprehend. So, he could avoid listening to private conversations when he wanted, which is why he felt slightly guilty for listening in on everyone. He had heard Seokjin tell his very shortened version of their childhood and was incredibly grateful he had left it just as vague as Yoongi had. He didn’t think of those times often, or ever, they didn’t affect him anymore, but that didn’t mean he wanted his kin to know about it. They worried about him enough. 

He had also heard Jimin talking to Hoseok. He had meant to tune it out but even as he washed the blood off his body and out of his hair, he couldn’t help but listen in. He hadn’t known Jimin long and their relationship had a less than ideal start, but Yoongi still cared about him. Like Taehyung and Jungkook, Jimin had something about him that drew Yoongi in and made him want to offer protection. So it hurt more than he thought to hear Jimin break down as he explained himself to Hoseok. Nothing he said was a surprise, other than how they’d met because Yoongi hadn’t known the details, but it still hurt. But probably what hurt the most was how it ended. Yoongi had finished his shower and moved back to his bedroom to change by then but he had heard Hoseok tell Jimin he wasn’t mad. Heard him say he didn't know if he could stay. 

Yoongi had known that was a possibility. He’d always known that. It was obvious, even before the kidnapping, that being around vampires was just as dangerous as it was complicated. Hoseok didn't need either of those things in his life. And yet, Yoongi realized as he felt himself sit on the edge of his bed, the very place Hoseok had kissed him for the first time, that he had been holding out hope that Hoseok would stay. Somewhere, deep inside, he had thought Hoseok would care enough about them, about _him_ , to stay. _I’m not sure what I’m going to do or if I can stay but I love you no matter what, okay?_ Yoongi was sure he’d hear that for years to come. 

He felt himself fade, mind drifting off as he thought over everything, seeing the look on Hoseok’s face when he turned toward him in the warehouse over and over until there was a knock on his door, startling him out of his own mind. Without thinking, Yoongi opened his door, “yes?”

“Hyung, it’s been like two hours. Why are you still in a towel?” Jungkook asked, looking at the towel in question.

Yoongi glanced down at himself and then lied, “I fell asleep.”

“Uh, okay,” Jungkook replied, knowing that was a lie, “Hoseok-ah is asleep now.”

Yoongi focused his attention on Hoseok for a moment and, realizing what Jungkook said was accurate, nodded, “okay, bring him up. I’ll be out in a second.”

“Okay,” Jungkook agreed, turning away only to pause and look back, “are you okay, hyung?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Yoongi asked, double-checking that the sire bond was blocked before pulling on a careful mask.

Jungkook noticed though and sighed, “okay, hyung. We’re here if you need us.”

“I know,” Yoongi told him, hoping to convey that though he appreciated the sentiment he’d rather they leave him alone. The message seemed to be received because Jungkook nodded and left to go fetch their special guest. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

Feeling an odd combination of antsy and worried, Jungkook rode the elevator down to the parking garage and to his car. Yoongi had the foresight to insist they bring two vehicles when they went to rescue Hoseok and it was paying off now. Jungkook popped the trunk of his car, a very nice Mercedes he was likely going to have to torch after this, and looked down at the unconscious man inside. Jungkook didn’t know who he was, all he knew was that out of all the people in the building, this man was the one that Yoongi had kept alive and ordered Jungkook to bring home with them. He was a large man, almost double the size of Jungkook himself. If he’d been human there was no way Jungkook would have been able to move him around, but thankfully that was not an issue so Jungkook hefted him out of the trunk and carried him to their apartment. As he rode the elevator back up, Jungkook stuck his tongue out at the camera, knowing full well Taehyung had overridden the stream so it looped and only Taehyung could see the current feed. Not bad for two guys turned last century. 

Taehyung met Jungkook at the door and took the still unconscious men from him with ease, “oof, he’s heavy for a human. Damn.”

“Big too,” Jungkook agreed.

“Figures. Hunters would go big and dumb. All about appearances” Taehyung criticized, pushing the door to the only empty spare room in Yoongi’s apartment.

Yoongi waited inside, leaning against the wall while staring blankly at the chair set up in the middle of the room. It was a blatant imitation of the room Yoongi was sure Hoseok was kept in and Yoongi had no regrets. Neither man commented as they put the man in the chair and arranged his arms and legs so they could be tied down. Once they were finished, Jungkook and Taehyung stepped back and looked at Yoongi.

“Why him?” Jungkook asked in curiosity.

“Because he tortured Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi answered, watching the unconscious man.

“What?” Taehyung gaped, looking at the man now too, “how do you know?”

“When he attacked me, the knife he had was covered in Hoseok-ah’s blood. And not just from the wound he gave him just before. There was older blood too. It’s on his clothes, look,” Yoongi said, gesturing towards the man.

Both Taehyung and Jungkook moved closer to check. The man had wet himself sometime in between Yoongi nearly killing him and being taken out of the trunk, so both had missed the scent of Hoseok’s blood but now that they focused, it was there. Not a lot, but it was there. 

“Fucker,” Jungkook muttered.

“Now we get to have some fun,” Yoongi agreed, smiling a bit. He was not a violent man. He _wasn’t_. But he _would_ destroy everything if the people he cared about were injured. He hadn’t even paused before killing Wonsoon, and he sure as hell wouldn’t pause before torturing this man. If there was any irony in doing to this man exactly what was done to Hoseok, Yoongi didn't see it. He was far too focused on revenge. 

“Not we. Us,” Taehyung contradicted. 

“What?” Yoongi asked, finally taking his eyes off the man.

“Let us do this,” Jungkook agreed.

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed, “why would I do that?”

“Because it’s our fault Hoseok-ah is involved in this and we didn’t get to help before.”

“We all know they were only after him because of me,” Yoongi reminded them.

“Yes, but only because _I_ hired him,” Taehyung told him.

“And only because _I_ found his card after you tossed it and called him,” Jungkook added. 

“And _I_ asked him to keep coming around after the contract expired,” Taehyung continued.

“It’s our fault. We introduced him to you and this world. We kept pestering him and talking to him about you so he’d be more interested. We did this. This is our fault,” Jungkook confessed.

Yoongi sighed, repeating his earlier words to Jimin, “it’s no one’s fault.”

“Maybe not, but we want to fix this. Let us do that. That stupid holy water vapour stopped us from helping before. Let us make up for it now,” Taehyung pleaded.

There was a moment as Yoongi weighed his options. He very much wanted to torture the man, to death preferably, but he didn’t _need_ to. He looked at Taehyung and Jungkook, who were watching him pleadingly, then sighed, “okay.”

“Okay?” Jungkook repeated.

“Yes, okay, just promise me you’ll come get me if you need help or you can’t do it,” Yoongi insisted.

“Deal!” Taehyung agreed.

“Now get out!” Jungkook ordered, rounding on Yoongi and pushing him out the door.

Before he knew it, the door closed behind him and Yoongi was alone in the hallway. With a slight shake of his head, Yoongi returned to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch beside Jimin.

“Everything okay?” Jimin asked, clenching his intertwined hands together. 

“Yes, Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah just want to handle things,” Yoongi told him.

Jimin looked up in surprise, “Jungkook-ah? Really?”

Yoongi smiled in understanding, “he’s never done anything like this before.”

“I didn’t think so. He doesn’t seem the type.”

“He’s not. But he has a temper when it comes to his friends. Always has. And he’s competitive as hell.”

“I noticed. They had a bet on who could kill the most Hunters.”

Yoongi snorted, “of course they did.”

“I think Taehyung-ah won and I don’t know how to tell him,” Jimin revealed faux earnestly.

“I wouldn't,” Yoongi replied in the same tone. 

Jimin laughed then sobered up immediately, “what happens now?”

“Now?” Yoongi asked, leaning back and letting Holly clamour up onto his lap, “now we wait.”

* * *

Hoseok’s body trembled as he hid in the corner of the room. They had left him untied this time. He didn’t remember how or why but he was free now. If only he could come up with a plan then he could escape. Both of them would be safe. He turned his body so he could see Yoongi, who was huddled behind him, “are you okay?”

Yoongi nodded, “I’m okay, Seok-ah. What next?”

“I don’t know,” Hoseok admitted, turning back towards the door, “let’s wait and see.”

There was no response so Hoseok glanced back to check on Yoongi but he wasn’t there. Hoseok stood up and looked around frantically, “hyung?! Hyung!? Where are you?”

Suddenly, Hoseok found himself strapped to the chair again and immediately began to struggle, “what? How? I don’t understand! HYUNG!? WHERE ARE YOU?”

As if his yelling had summoned him, the door of the room creaked open and Yoongi stepped in. Only he wasn’t the Yoongi from the corner. He was different. He wore leather pants and a fitted shirt designed for easy movement. His arms and hands were caked with dried blood and his lips were dyed a deep red that Hoseok immediately recognized as blood as well. His eyes were a purple that shone like they had their own light source. Hoseok’s brows furrowed in confusion as he began to struggle against his bonds. 

“Hyung? What’s going on?!”

Yoongi walked up to Hoseok as if he was floating and leaned down so his face was mere inches from Hoseok’s. He smiled slyly before tilting Hoseok’s face up towards his own with his finger. 

“You don’t get it, Seokie? I killed everyone here,” Yoongi said softly, lips ghosting over Hoseok’s due to the proximity, “and they were delicious. Want a taste?”

Hoseok only had a chance to widen his eyes before Yoongi’s lips slotted against his own. 

“NO!” Hoseok shouted, pulling back hard enough to knock the chair backwards.

Hoseok awoke with a start the second his dream-self hit the ground. He blinked up at the dark ceiling of Yoongi’s spare bedroom and whimpered before curling into himself. Now in the fetal position, Hoseok thought over his dream. He had wanted to protect Yoongi, only for him to be the thing that Hoseok was afraid of. It was like Hoseok’s brain couldn’t make the connection between the Yoongi he wanted to date and the Yoongi who was apparently a vampire. He didn’t want that Yoongi. He wanted _his Yoongi_. His shy and awkward Yoongi who liked quiet nights in and cooking for his family. Hoseok would do anything to have that Yoongi back. To have the calmness he felt before back.

But it didn’t work that way.

Now that he was awake, Hoseok became more aware of the apartment around him. He could hear the murmur of conversation and someone shouting. It had been quiet when he fell asleep, so despite his better judgement, Hoseok slipped out of bed and exited his room. Just as he was about to enter the living room, the murmur of voices he had heard became more clear.

“They’ll figure it out. If not, they’ll come get me,” Yoongi said.

“If you’re sure,” Jimin replied.

“I am.”

There was silence as neither man spoke. Hoseok couldn’t see into the living room but he assumed only Yoongi and Jimin were there based on the silence. Taehyung and Jungkook weren't great with silence. After a full minute, Hoseok thought he should just go out but Jimin spoke up before he could.

“Hyung…”

“Mhm.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing.”

“I know, I just my worst fear was seeing that look on his face and because of me you’re the one who received it. It should have been me. I should have told him sooner.”

“You can’t play the what-if game. It helps no one to wish for something different. Neither of us told him. I had chances too. Several. And I didn’t. Because of that, he found out the truth in the worst possible way.”

“I told him I’d compel the memory away so he could go on without us.”

Hosoek heard a sigh, “that was the right thing to do. You might not be strong enough to compel away his entire memory of us and you, but I am. If that’s what he wants, we’ll do it and make sure he’s safe.”

“And normal,” Jimin added.

“And normal,” Yoongi agreed. 

“I’m still sorry,” Jimin said again, “I know I didn’t want you two together at first but I didn’t have you hide the truth to sabotage you. I promise.”

“I never thought that. Look, you didn’t make me hang out with him. Or go on a date. Or kiss him. That was me. I let him get close knowing he didn’t know or understand what I was and that’s on me. No one else. Jungkook-ah told me Hoseok-ah would be upset at me and he was right. It’s different. I violated his trust. Me. If he decides to leave and never look back, we have to live with that. _I_ have to live with that. Stop blaming yourself for the actions of others.”

There was a pause, “why didn’t you tell him? I couldn’t have stopped you.”

Another sigh, “I don’t know. I really did try but every time I brought it up I hesitated and stopped. I’m old, Jimin-ah. I’ve told more people about my identity than you’ve likely met in your entire life but for some reason with Hoseok-ah… I don’t know. I just couldn’t.”

“Because he matters,” Jimin said quietly.

“People have mattered before.”

“Like you said,” Jimin countered, “Hoseok-ah is different.”

“Yea,” Yoongi agreed in a soft voice. 

The conversation trailed off again and this time, even though Hoseok waited, it didn’t pick back up. Hoseok waited a few more minutes, just in case, with his head resting against the wall of the hallway. 

His head felt like it was splitting in half. On one side were the closest friends he had ever had. Even though he had only known them for half a year, he felt safer and more at home with them than anywhere or anyone else other than Namjoon. This side was filled with silly dancing and laughter, family meals, and soft kisses. On the other side was pain and blood. It was the side tainted by the truth of their existence and the horrifying reality of what they had lived through. Hoseok knew if he didn’t pick a side he’d be forever stuck in the middle. A perpetual limbo fueled by nightmares and uncertainty. He knew he had to. He just didn’t know how. 

_You don’t know anything, but you will_. 

Shaking off Wonsoon’s voice just as another yell echoed through the apartment, Hoseok rounded the corner, set on finding out what he could. 

“What’s going on?” Hoseok asked in a sleepy voice, trying to give the impression he had just woken up.

Yoongi didn’t look back at him, instead he kept his head down and hands clasped in front of him as he leaned on his knees. It was probably the first time since Hoseok had met Yoongi that he didn't look at him the second he entered a room and it threw Hoseok off. Yoongi, on the other hand, was pointedly keeping his eyes away from Hoseok so he’d feel more comfortable. He figured it was the least he could do after Hoseok had flinched away from him. It didn’t work, but Yoongi didn’t know that.

“Um,” Jimin hesitated, looking at Yoongi for guidance. He didn't want to lie but he also didn’t know what to say. Another shout echoed through the air, this one more clearly expressing hatred for demons and Jimin winced. 

“We’re questioning someone,” Yoongi explained with a sigh, realizing it was pointless now. He had tried to protect Hoseok from the interrogation but he had failed. Just like he failed to keep him safe from kidnapping. _0 for 2, Yoongi, you’re great at this_. 

“Questioning? Who?”

Now Yoongi looked up at him, still keeping his eyes shifted away, face devoid of emotion in a look Jimin instantly recognized from Yoongi’s argument with Seokjin the day before. The mask he wore to protect himself. Jimin followed Yoongi’s gaze to Hoseok, who looked on with brows furrowed in confusion and felt his head pound. _This is a fucking mess._

“Your captor. The one with the knife,” Yoongi explained. 

Hoseok flinched visibly, “he— he…”

“I know,” Yoongi answered so he wouldn’t have to explain, “that’s why he’s here.”

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Jungkook said, having slipped into the room a few seconds before. He could feel the awkward tension in the room and as much as he wanted to leave to let them sort everything out, he knew Yoongi would be upset if they waited for him.

“What is it?” Yoongi asked, turning away from Hoseok. 

“We need your help,” Jungkook admitted. 

“Okay,” Yoongi said, following Jungkook out of the room without a backward glance. Hoseok moved forward and took his now vacant spot and looked at Jimin who was staring hard at the floor. 

“Why didn’t you want me to go out with Yoongi-hyung?” Hoseok asked, determined to start finding things out immediately.

Jimin’s gaze snapped up before quickly flitting away, “there are a lot of rumours about hyung in the vampire community. Too many to count. He’s a notorious recluse but in the past he was more involved in our world.”

Hoseok nodded to indicate he was listening but stayed silent, “because he hasn’t been around in a few hundred years. I guess since that girl died, most vampires have never met or seen him. They talk though. He’s powerful. And important. So people whisper. Vampires aren’t that different from humans in that regard.”

“Whisper bad things?” Hoseok guessed.

“Mostly. Fear of the unknown is a powerful motivator. I’d only ever heard rumours about him. Rumours he killed anyone who looked at him the wrong way. That he wasn’t involved in the vampire world because he was unstable. Stuff like that. I’d never actually met him, just heard the whispers. So when he suddenly appeared…”

“You were scared,” Hoseok finished for him.

“Yes. I’ve met powerful vampires. They’re pretty much all entitled dicks. Think old money human and you’re on the right track. Only the old money is theirs alone and not attached to a family.”

“And that’s Yoongi-hyung.”

Now Jimin frowned, “no, that’s the thing. It’s not. At every turn, he wasn’t what I expected him to be. It was confusing.”

“Why’d you change your mind?”

“Two things. One, he threatened me. Well, kinda. He showed me what he could make me do just to show that he wasn’t doing that on purpose because he wanted me to trust him with you. It was eye-opening because it never really occurred to me that he could just make me disappear if he wanted and be with you anyway. Then he told me his story. Part of what he told you tonight. The rumours I had heard were similar but one-sided. Once I heard his side I realized that hyung was more in the middle. Neither good nor bad. Just himself.”

Hoseok scanned Jimin’s profile as he trailed off, noting the way Jimin, like Yoongi, was making a point not to look at him. Seeing him up close now, Hoseok suspected it had something to do with their eyes. He could see that they were brown, as Yoongi’s had been, but that could change. The image of Yoongi leaning over him while covered in blood from his dream flashed through his mind and Hoseok shuddered before wrapping his arms around himself again. Holly noticed his discomfort and nudged his side, prompting a new mental image. This one of Yoongi in his sweater vest rubbing Holly’s belly as he talked to him in a high-pitched voice. 

This image was accompanied with a wave of sadness, making Hoseok close his eyes and lean his head back against the couch, _please just let me go back_. 

* * *

Yoongi stepped into the room behind Jungkook and closed the door. The big man from before was still tied to the chair only now he was sporting a few well-placed cuts. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. That was the massive rosary tattooed around his arm. Yoongi approached the man in curiosity, rounding the chair as he inspected the tattoo. He had another one on his back. A large cross with the words _maleficos non patieris vivere_ written from shoulder to shoulder. Yoongi frowned as he recalled his Latin then sighed _you shall not allow a wicked man to live_. A popular quote among witch hunters during the height of persecutions. He remembered people telling him it said witch or sorceress, which it didn’t, simply because the local church leader had told them it did. It made Yoongi glad literacy was more widespread these days. It was harder to fool people when they could just look up the truth. 

But that wasn’t the problem here. This man knew exactly what he wanted and what his tattoo meant. It was a good plan. Religious imagery blocked vampires. By tattooing himself, the man had ensured that he could not be compelled. _Smart_. That didn’t mean they couldn’t just torture him until he gave up the information but Yoongi wasn’t a fan of waiting. 

“The tattoo is smart, I’ll give you that,” Yoongi told the man as he kneeling in front of him. The man had his eyes closed and head tilted down, “but you know that doesn’t work on me. Don’t you?”

The man didn’t answer so Yoongi shrugged before reaching out to wipe some of the blood off his arm. Without thinking, he popped his finger into his mouth and sucked the blood off. 

“Well, well, well, what is this?” Yoongi asked, looking at his own finger in surprise. 

Vampire blood. The Hunter had _vampire blood_ in his system. Enough that Yoongi could taste it.

“What hyung?” Taehyung asked in confusion.

“Oh, this is too good,” Yoongi said with a laugh, pushing himself up, “now we’re really going to have fun.”

“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked too.

Yoongi looked back at them and smiled, “he’s been drinking vampire blood. I can taste it in his blood.”

“How?” Jungkook questioned, looking at the man who hadn’t moved since Yoongi entered the room. He clearly wasn’t surprised by the vampire blood thing.

“How much, exactly, do we want him to hurt?” Yoongi asked, eyeing the man.

“As much as possible,” Taehyung answered without missing a beat and Jungkook nodded.

“Perfect,” Yoongi replied seconds before he reached out and snapped the man’s neck. His now limp body drooped in the chair and Yoongi smiled, “because this is going to get _bad_.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, “the tattoos…”

“Yup.”

“And the blood,” Teahyung added.

“Yup.”

“Fuck,” Jungkook muttered before snorting, “that’s what you get for torturing Hoseok-ah.”

“Yes it is,” Yoongi agreed, “he’ll be out for a few hours at least. Go get some rest. Trust me when I say we will know when he wakes up.”

Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other for a second before nodding, “I could sleep.”

Yoongi smiled, “I know. Go.”

The two younger vampires let themselves be shooed out of the room only to come to a dead stop when they spotted Hoseok in the living room still. Hoseok didn’t move as they entered but Jimin turned to look at them. His face showed how conflicted he was as he bit his lip and his eyebrows tilted upward. Jungkook went to him quickly, brushing Jimin’s hair out his eyes with a soft smile. 

Yoongi came into the room next, seeing that everyone was still there except Seokjin who had long ago retired to one of the rooms and sighed, “everyone go to sleep. There’s nothing more to do right now.”

“I want to see,” Hoseok said, without lifting his head.

Every eye turned to him before Yoongi replied simply, “no.”

“I wasn’t asking,” Hoseok replied.

“Neither was I,” Yoongi countered.

Hoseok sat up now, staring Yoongi down, “he hurt _me_. Not you. I want to see.”

“No.”

Frowning angrily, Hoseok pushed himself up and put his hands on his hips, “the only reason I’m in this mess is because you all thought keeping me out of it was better. Newsflash, it’s not. I. Want. To. See.”

Yoongi hesitated just long enough for Hoseok to press his advantage, “nothing good has come from me not knowing. Just suffering. I want to see him.”

“Not now,” Yoongi relented, “he’s dead.”

“W-what?” Hoseok stuttered out.

“Not quite,” Taehyung rushed to explain, “someone gave him vampire blood so he’ll wake up as a vampire in a few hours.”

Hoseok blinked, “why?”

“Because he had religious tattoos. We couldn’t compel him to tell us anything.”

“But hyung—" Jimin started then stopped, realizing what this meant, “ah.”

“Once he wakes up, okay?” Yoongi promised, “just get some rest now.”

Hoseok pursed his lips then nodded before retreating to his room. 

“That was not a good idea,” Jungkook told Yoongi once he heard Hoseok’s door close.

“No,” Yoongi agreed, rubbing his face, “but he’s right. He deserves to be involved if he wants.”

“It’ll just scare him away!” Jimin protested.

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Yoongi told him softly, causing Jimin to pull back and look away, “remember what we agreed. Whatever he wants.”

“Whatever he wants,” Jimin repeated somewhat hollowly, realizing there was a very real possibility he would lose his best friend in the next few days.

Jungkook sighed, understanding what they meant, “whatever’s best for Hoseok-ah.”

Taheyung nodded as well, “humanity suits him.”

“It does,” Yoongi agreed with a small smile, “now go get some rest.”

The younger three vampires nodded in agreement and dispersed to their rooms, Jimin being put in another spare room rather than the one he usually shared with Hoseok. He felt immediately more lonely as he laid on the empty bed and that was just amplified by the sound of Hoseok's breathing on the other side of the apartment. Listening to that breathing, Jimin closed his eyes and drifted back to when he had first met Hoseok. Like most things related to Hoseok, the memory was bright even if the Hoseok then was so different from the one now.

_Summer 2012:_

Jimin smiled in satisfaction as his body strained and stretched to complete the final move of the routine. It had been decades since he took a dance class and he was really enjoying it. Hip-hop or anything of the sort hadn’t existed when he was trained so he’d been a bit surprised when the style had emerged but he was quickly learning to love it. Plus, with his background, he got to weave in his own style which made everything more fun. He only planned to stay in Seoul for another month so Jimin was doing his best to make it worth it by taking as many dance classes as possible. 

“You’re really flexible!” A male voice commented from just behind Jimin.

“Uh,” Jimin hesitated, turning towards the man.

“Oh, I just realized how that sounded,” the man rushed out, blushing, “I meant like fluid. When you dance. Um, just ignore me, nevermind.”

“No, it’s fine,” Jimin said with a laugh, “and thank you. I did ballet before.”

“Wow. Ballet always amazed me. I don’t know how they move like that,” the man gushed, eyes taking on a faraway look as clearly pictured what he was saying.

“Lots of practice and pain,” Jimin told him.

“I bet.”

“But this style is hard too. Just different.”

“You think?”

“Definitely. I’m trying not to die of thirst, I’m so exhausted.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for holding you up,” the man said, immediately stepping away so Jimin could leave.

“That wasn’t a complaint. I’m Jimin by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Hoseok.”

“Where’s your water bottle?” Jimin asked, intending on them both going to get a drink.

“I didn’t bring one,” Hoseok replied, pretending it wasn’t that he couldn’t afford one and had forgotten his personal reusable one on the counter, but instead that he didn’t need it, “but don’t let me stop you.”

Jimin smiled and nodded before heading to the wall where his bag was. As he drank his water, he watched Hoseok. He didn’t talk to anyone. Just stood off to the side alone. Jimin could tell he was going over the steps in his mind because every few seconds he would move to the beat like he couldn’t stop himself. It was incredibly endearing. For the rest of the class, Jimin focused on Hoseok and he was glad he did. He clearly had no training but he brought an energy and light to the room and dance that Jimin envied. He’d been like that once, over a century ago, and he was happy to see it in Hoseok.

After class, Jimin approached Hoseok, “you’re really good! Are you a dance major?”

Hoseok looked up in surprise, “no, nothing like that. I really like dance but I need something a bit more practical. I’m in the public relations program.”

Jimin tilted his head and studied Hoseok again then nodded, “I can see it. You have a face and personality that draws people in.”

“Um, thanks?”

“You’re welcome. Wanna grab some food?” Jimin asked boldly, driven by a force he really didn’t understand.

“Oh,” Hoseok said, looking down with a frown, “um, I’d love to but can we— um, maybe fast food?”

“Perfect, I’m broke as fuck.”

Hoseok laughed, “me too.”

“Awesome, let’s be broke together.”

“Okay!” Hoseok replied, jumping up. 

Jimin realized quickly that Hoseok had a personality that endeared him to pretty much anyone immediately and he didn’t see the need to hold himself back or pretend. As they walked to the nearest burger place, Hoseok latched onto his arm and chatted away like they were close friends. It seemed the initial awkwardness was a thing of that past. 

Once they were seated with food, Hoseok smiled, “you know I wanted to talk to you like a month ago but I was afraid you’d ignore me.”

“Ignore you? Why?”

“You never talk to anyone, even when they talk to you.”

“No one talks to me,” Jimin countered.

Hoseok laughed, “yes, yes they do. All the time.”

“Huh,” Jimin said thinking back to his classes but not actually remembering anyone talking to him, “whoops.”

“I just figured you didn’t want to talk to anyone in the class.”

Jimin shrugged, “I have no issue with it. I’m not going to be around for long though so making friends isn’t easy.”

“You’re leaving?” Hoseok asked, visibly deflating at the thought of losing a friend before he’d even made one.

“In a month or so. I’m just passing through.”

“Oh. Where are you going?”

“Haven’t decided yet. I’ll see how I feel in a month.”

“That must be nice. To just go wherever the wind takes you. I saved everything I had just to get here.”

“Where are you from originally?”

“Gwangju.”

“Ah, that’s the accent. I was trying to identify it.”

“Yea, it’s pretty strong. I’m working on dropping the satoori but it’s harder than it sounds.”

“I know. I’m from Busan.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Get me mad and you’ll hear it.”

“Now I kinda want to make you mad,” Hoseok joked.

Jimin laughed, “it’s not easy to do.”

“Well, now I have a goal for this month. Guess we’ll have to hang out a bunch so I can try,” Hoseok teased, trying for nonchalant but failing miserably.

“It sounds like a hardship but I’ll do it for your goals,” Jimin joked along with him, recognizing the small flash of hope in Hoseok’s eyes at the possibility of making a friend.

“Better make this month worth it for you then,” Hoseok said, his smile overshadowing everything in the room.

_Present_ :

It had been so easy with Hoseok. One chance meeting and they’d never parted. Before Jimin knew it, the month had passed, then a year. Never once did Jimin feel the need to move on. At first, he’d made excuses, saying he didn’t feel a draw anywhere but eventually Hoseok had stopped asking and Jimin had stopped looking. Once it had become more clear that Jimin was there to stay, Hoseok had encouraged him to take an instructional course for dance. Then he’d pushed him to apply and audition to companies, eventually leading him to the studio where Jimin currently worked. 

Hoseok was hands down the most important part of Jimin’s long life and now he was going to lose him. All because he had hidden something so important from him. There had been no indication that Hoseok would react negatively, in fact, the opposite was true. Hoseok was the nicest and most accepting person Jimin had ever met but still he had hesitated. Even now, Hoseok wasn’t reacting badly. He was open and honest even as he admitted he might leave. Which probably hurt more than blind hatred. Hoseok was so clearly _trying_. He was listening to their stories, asking questions, trying to understand, all the while knowing that he would likely leave. 

Maybe this was his punishment. He had lived and lied too long without consequences. Hoseok leaving him would be _exactly_ what he deserved for lying to him for so long. 

This is what he deserved. 

* * *

The entire apartment was awoken a few hours later by a gut-wrenching scream. Seokjin, who had no idea what was happening, bolted from his room to the entranceway of the previously empty room, only to be stopped by a tired-looking Yoongi. 

“Interrogation. Turned a guy with religious tattoos,” Yoongi explained, rubbing a hand through his hair as he yawned. 

“Oh,” Seokjin said as he relaxed, “I didn’t recognize the scream but I also don’t know the younger three that well.”

“I know. You’re good. Unless you want in?” Yoongi offered.

“No, this is your deal. I should do some follow-up calls anyway. It’s a decent time in the States right now,” Seokjin declined, glancing at his watch as he did a quick time-zone calculation. 

Yoongi nodded and yawned again. Rather belatedly, Jungkook and Taehyung emerged from their rooms. Like Yoongi, they were in pyjamas and looked tired. Taehyung’s hair was an absolute mess and Jungkook’s looked like it had been gelled up on one side. Jimin arrived next, looking out of place in Yoongi’s borrowed sweats. Unlike the other three, he showed no sign of sleep, which just let the others know he hadn’t slept at all. Hoseok came last, still dwarfed by some of Taehyung’s oversized sweats. He looked stressed out and exhausted and it made Yoongi want to bundle him up and shuffle him back to bed. But he didn’t do that. He knew that kind of behaviour likely wasn’t welcome anymore. 

Another scream cut through the air and everyone turned to look at the door as if they could see the man through it. Seokjin sighed and walked away with a small hand wave, “have fun.”

“We will,” Yoongi replied absentmindedly, frowning at the door. 

Hoseok scanned Yoongi’s outfit and felt his heart squeeze. He was dressed in a matching pyjama set and his hair was fluffy and dishevelled. He looked like the old Yoongi, the one he missed so so much already, but as another scream shattered the silence, Hoseok knew that wasn’t the case, “he sounds like he’s in pain,” Hoseok commented.

“He is,” Yoongi answered honestly, “he’s a vampire with religious symbols inked into his body. It would be like a brand being held to your skin only this one doesn’t cool down.”

“Is that why you killed him?”

Yoongi threw a quick glance at Hoseok, never once meeting his eyes, before nodding, “yes.”

Hoseok didn’t respond, instead, he fixed his gaze on the door. Yoongi watched him for a second, noting the anxious energy that Jimin was giving off and winced, “Hoseok-ah, you don’t have to do this. We can just tell you what he says.”

“No, I want to see. I deserve that much,” Hoseok replied instantly.

“If you’re sure,” Yoongi agreed, though he knew he was going to change his entire plan for this interrogation so it wouldn’t be as shocking, and opened the door.

Inside the room, the man was still tied to his chair but now he fought the bonds. The skin around his tattoos was an angry red and his eyes glowed a steady, bright silver. Indicating, unsurprisingly, that neither of the Mins had been the blood donors for his change. When the man saw them come in, his anger skyrocketed and he began to struggle harder. He was hissing out curses while stumbling over the religious terms he had used so freely before. It gave Yoongi a perverse sense of satisfaction. That is until Hoseok walked in and time stopped. 

Yoongi should have known, of course, that bringing a human near a newly turned vampire who was burning through his energy fighting off his own tattoos was a bad idea, but he hadn’t thought about it. So, when Hoseok entered the room, it was like someone had pressed pause. The man stopped struggling, not moving at all, only to jolt forward, snapping his bonds and diving for Hoseok’s neck. Yoongi acted quickly, intercepting him and tossing him to the ground but it was enough. Terror wafted off Hoseok like a perfume now. Much more than ever before. 

The man fought against Yoongi, eyes fixed on Hoseok, but Yoongi kept him down, “ _l_ _ook at me. You will stand up and sit on the chair. You will not move unless told by me to do so. You will answer our questions honestly and completely,_ ” Yoongi paused, thinking of Hoseok then added another order to make this whole ordeal easier to handle, “ _You will stop reacting to the pain of your tattoos. Go_.”

Yoongi stood up and stepped back, allowing the man free. Hoseok made a small sound behind him but Yoongi kept his eyes on the man. He did as he was told, returning to his seat and sitting still. His eyes stayed on Hoseok though and Yoongi didn’t like that.

“ _You will not look at Hoseok-ah. You will not look at the human_.”

The man’s eyes snapped away from Hoseok to Yoongi. The anger and hatred were clear in his gaze. Vampires were always more aware of what was happening during compulsion so Yoongi wasn’t surprised, but he still couldn’t move and that’s what he wanted.

“Does anyone have any questions?” Yoongi asked, glancing around the room. 

Hoseok stepped forward, “why me?”

“Demon’s whore.”

“What?” Hoseok choked.

“Those who lie with the devil shall be punished alongside him.”

Taehyung pouted, “is he just making shit up that sounds like it should be in the bible?”

“I don’t know. Never read it,” Jungkook admitted with a shrug.

“He’s manipulating the verses to suit his intention. The ideas are there but not the exact words. The Hunters really haven’t changed,” Yoongi muttered, “they did this shit during the witch’s trials too. Mistranslate a word or two and suddenly you’re not doing anything wrong, the holy book is telling you to do it. Fucking bullshit.”

“If the sentence against an evil deed is not executed quickly, the hearts of the sons of men among them are given fully to do evil.”

“That one’s an actual quote, mostly anyway,” Yoongi told them with crossed arms, “he’s not going to answer you Hoseok-ah. Not really.”

“But you— you did the thing with your eyes.”

“Compulsion, yes, but I can’t force him to say things. In his mind, he thinks he’s answering the questions just as I said, honestly and completely. Vampire compulsion is harder. They have more free will than humans.”

Hoseok crossed his arms and huddled into himself a little. He had hoped he would get a definite answer. A reason why he was taken. Something to counter what he already thought. That he was taken because he was the weakest link. But he wasn’t given that. 

Yoongi turned his head toward Hoseok, wondering if he had another question but Hoseok shook his head, clearly distraught, so Yoongi focused back on the man, “tell me about the Hunters you worked with.”

“I don’t know anything.”

“How—?” Taehyung rushed out, confused that the man could _clearly_ lie while under compulsion.

But Yoongi was ahead of him. The man hadn’t been paid, so he hadn’t classified it as ‘work.’ Yoongi was going to enjoy killing this man, but before that: “tell me about the Hunters you _spent time with_.”

“Our group is one of many. We are the Korean branch. Wonsoon Choi was our leader. He instructed us on who to follow and who to take.”

When the man didn’t continue, Yoongi asked “why me?”

“As the son of the original, your death would fracture the vampire world and all your kin would die with you. After, all we have to do is kill your father and the world will be free.”

Unsurprised, Yoongi continued, “what about the coven burnings?”

_Coven burnings?_ Hoseok thought in confusion. He assumed covens were like the witch equivalent in that they were a place for vampires to gather and live. Which meant that the homes of vampires were being destroyed. Hoseok didn’t know why that really mattered, then it hit him. He remembered Yoongi being upset about the death of his friend. That Seokjin had also lost a friend in the same place. That they had been murdered. _Oh god_ , Hoseok thought, horrified, _so much death_. 

“We didn’t do that,” the man denied immediately.

“Who did?”

“I don’t know.”

“Was it Hunters?”

“I don’t know.”

Frustrated, Yoongi spun away and paced. He had hoped the man would tell him more about the covens and the inner workings of the organization. He had wrongly assumed the man in charge of questioning would know more.

“Tell me about the Hunters' organization.”

“I don’t know.”

Making a sound of anger, Yoongi cracked his knuckles, “tell me about how the Hunter’s operate.”

“Need to know basis. We only know the people in our inner circle. The leader of the circle knows the leader of another and that’s all. No one knows everything.”

“Smart,” Jungkook admitted, “we can’t get anything out of them if they don’t know it.”

Yoongi nodded, “who’s the leader of your circle?”

“I am.”

“What is the name of the leader you know?”

“Wonsoon Choi.”

“Fuck,” Yoongi cursed, rubbing his face. In his anger, he had effectively destroyed their ability to learn anything about the Hunters. He had needed to keep Wonsoon alive and instead he had killed him. Then it hit him, “Wonsoon Choi.”

“Um, hyung—” Taehyung started, worried.

“Not Choi Wonsoon-ssi. You’re not from Korea.”

The man blinked but didn’t answer so Yoongi pressed, “where are you from?”

“North America.”

“Where in North America?”

“The United States.”

Yoongi sighed in irritation, “ _where_ in the United States?”

“Virginia.”

Yoongi paused, “Virginia or _West_ Virginia?”

“West Virginia.”

Quicker than a flash, Yoongi kneeled in front of the man, “do you know of Rebecca Hodge?”

“No.”

Yoongi frowned, upset his hunch hadn’t worked out the way he thought, “how did you end up in Korea?”

“The original branch transferred me.”

“Why?”

“Because I speak Korean.”

“Who was your leader in the original branch?”

“I was.”

“What leader did you know?”

“Michael Phillips.”

“How did you join?”

“Vampires killed my sister.”

“Killed her or turned her?”

“They are the same thing.”

“Bastard,” Jungkook grit out, angry now, “it’s not the same thing! Did you harm your sister?”

“No.”

Yoongi glanced back at Jungkook with a sad expression then asked without looking away from Jungkook, “did you harm the vampire who used to be your sister?”

“Yes.”

“Son of a—” Taehyung burst out, diving for the man. Jungkook caught him even though he wanted nothing more than to let go, “she was your sister!”

“A demon is a demon.”

“Asshole,” Yoongi muttered, then moved on, “why do you have vampire blood in your system?”

“Important members were given purified vampire blood from our benefactor so that we would be better equipped to fight vampires,” the man explained.

“You can’t purify vampire blood,” Jimin commented with a scoff, “it goes against our nature.”

The man didn’t comment so Yoongi shook his head, “it doesn’t matter. They just needed to be told that to justify using vampire blood against vampires. That’s all Hunters do: justify the terrible shit they do to other people." 

With hands heavy on his knees, Yoongi pushed himself up and turned back towards the man. He’d asked all he needed to ask but just in case, “have you told us everything you know about the Hunters, the kidnapping or torture of Hoseok-ah, and the origin of the Hunters?”

“No.”

“Tell me what you have not told us.”

“Hoseok-ah has been watched since the original and the other returned to Korea,” the man revealed, causing Hoseok to gasp. It seemed that his ability to fight off the questions with Bible quotes had weakened, allowing Yoongi to get an honest answer about Hoseok’s involvement, _thank god he’s done with the quotes_.

“Why?”

“His partner was of interest to us.”

“Why?”

“He is a human with access to the most powerful vampires in Seoul. If we could turn him to our side, he would be a very powerful ally.”

Yoongi nodded in understanding, though he had been incredibly angry at Namjoon for working with the Hunters, he understood completely why he was chosen, so Yoongi moved on: “Tell me what you have not told us.”

“There is nothing else.”

Undaunted, Yoongi repeated, “have you told us everything you know about the Hunters, the kidnapping or torture of Hoseok-ah, and the origin of the Hunters?”

“Yes.”

“Any last words?”

“I will punish the world for its evil and the wicked for their iniquity; I will also put an end to the arrogance of the proud and abase the haughtiness of the ruthless. Woe to the wicked! It will go badly with him, for what he deserves will be done to him. The descendants of the righteous will be delivered.”

_Spoken too soon. He was just saving the quotes. Asshole._

“I don’t think I’ve ever hated someone more,” Jimin said in utter seriousness. 

“At least it’s not in Latin,” Jungkook observed.

“It’s still three different verses smashed together so he can feel righteous in his last moments,” Yoongi told them. 

“Won’t help. Vampires go to hell, don’t they?” Taehyung asked with his arms crossed, a small smile on his face, “as do murderers.”

“You’re right, Taehyungie, they do. Now, what kind of monster turned you into such a demon?”

The man hissed, “you did.”

“Hmmm, no, I didn’t. Your eyes are silver. My kin have purple eyes.”

“You son of a bi—”

“Hoseok-ah, I would appreciate it if you left now.”

“What?” Hoseok asked, head snapping up. He’d been spacing out while listening to his torturer quote the bible and hadn’t really noticed the conversation shift.

“We’re done here, so I would like it if you left.”

Hoseok blinked, “you’re going to kill him.”

It was a statement, not a question, but Yoongi replied anyway, “yes.”

Looking at the man on the chair one last time, noting his still shining silver eyes and increasingly red blistering and peeling skin around his tattoos, Hoseok felt nothing. No anger or fear. Just nothing. The man had tortured him simply because of who his friends are. He had apparently killed his own sister and saw no issue with that. The violence of the last twenty-four hours made Hoseok sick, but seeing the man in front of him now, maybe Hoseok understood it. Just a little. 

“Okay,” Hoseok agreed, heading towards the door. As he closed it behind himself he looked back and caught sight of Yoongi staring down at the man. He couldn’t see his eyes but his face was utterly devoid of emotion. It gave Hoseok chills. 

Even as he returned to the living room and wrapped himself around a sleeping Holly, Hoseok was haunted by that image. He may understand the violence, but it didn’t mean he understood who that man was. He didn’t understand how Yoongi could be so completely different from who he thought he was. Maybe that’s what Hoseok really had a problem with. Not the lies or the history or the violence. Just Yoongi.

Less than a minute later, everyone entered the living room again as if it had become their unofficial meeting place. Hoseok looked at them all individually, “what happens to a vampire when they die?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to Yoongi, “they return to their original age of death. The man who hurt you will look no different whereas when I die I will mummify.”

“If, not when,” Jungkook immediately protested, drawing a small smile from Yoongi who didn’t comment. 

Hoseok nodded before looking down at Holly while his fingers moved mindlessly in his fur. When he stopped, Holly made a small noise of irritation so Hoseok continued again.

“Why don’t you get some sleep, hyung? You’ve been up all night,” Jimin offered, forgetting their earlier discussion about calling him hyung.

“No,” Hoseok said, letting his eyes drift to the now pink-tinted sky, “it’s nearly morning. I need to call Namjoon-ah. He must be so worried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people expected Hoseok to be super understanding and okay with everything but I think it's important to note that he's seen A LOT in a very short period of time and it seems like the people closest to him are veritable strangers. My poor boy is going through a lot. 
> 
> Bible verses referenced by the worst type of person in this chapter:
> 
> Exodus 22:18  
> Proverbs: 17:15; 11:21  
> Ecclesiastes 8:11  
> Isaiah 13:11; 3:11
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	16. The Ripple Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FESTAAAAA! And honestly I've been ugly crying all week, but it isn't about me. If you're here for Sope, then you know just how much we've been FED this week (and don't even get me started on the video today OH MY GOD). Plus BangBangCon is tomorrow. It's been a WEEK. And how best to end that week? Angst. Soooo:
> 
> Alright my peeps, there are a lot of emotions in this chapter. All of which are largely negative and sad. Please be aware of that going forward. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is in a good place right now so be prepared. But I promise it will get better. 
> 
> CW: I don't think there's anything _specific_ but a lot of people are sad, so please let me know if there is something I should include here!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hoseok sat silently on a chair that had been pulled into the bedroom. Across from him, Namjoon sat cross-legged on the bed and bit his fingernails as Hoseok stared at him blankly. As far as prisons went, this was a lush one. Namjoon had a bed, windows, even a bathroom and shower. Hoseok couldn’t help but compare it to the white room he had awoken in not two days ago and felt a touch bitter. He had done nothing to deserve waking up in such a place and yet he had. Namjoon watched him anxiously, switching fingers as he reached the end of his nail bed. He didn’t even know where to start. He had been overwhelmed with relief when Hoseok had stepped into the room, even if he looked worse for the wear, but now it was clear Hoseok knew. Knew everything. And Namjoon was at a loss. The silence stretched as Hoseok grappled with what to say. He had demanded to see Namjoon after he learned of the situation but faced with him now, he was lost.

_10 minutes prior_ :

“No, it’s nearly morning. I need to call Namjoon-ah. He must be so worried.”

Jungkook and Jimin’s eyes widened and snapped to Yoongi who frowned and looked away, unsure. Hoseok caught it though. Their behaviour had been guarded and odd since they returned to the apartment but it was suddenly different now.

“What? What’s going on?”

“Hyung…” Jimin trailed off, eyes pleading, “I don’t—”

Yoongi cut him off, “he’s a Hunter.”

“What?” Hoseok gasped out.

“After you went missing, Namjoon-ah confessed to working with the Hunters and feeding them information about us that he’d learned from you,” Yoongi explained.

“From me?” Hoseok whispered.

“And me,” Seokjin added, having come out when he heard mention of Namjoon, “anything we told him he reported back to the Hunters. It seems they used that information to decide when and where to target you.”

Hoseok blinked, looking up at the new arrival, “but he— Jimin-ah said he works with vampires!”

“He does. He worked with me. That’s why we talked,” Seokjin confirmed, “I even told him all about what the Hunters were doing.”

“I don’t— is he alive?”

“Yes,” Yoongi assured, “I locked him up in a spare room after he showed us where he met them. That’s where we found you.”

“Spare— just how many rooms are there in this place?” Hoseok asked, momentarily sidetracked.

Yoongi furrowed his brows, “9? 10? Something like that.”

Hoseok shook off the sheer _cost_ of that, though he suddenly realized Yoongi clearly hadn’t shown him all the rooms when he gave him a tour all those months ago, yet another thing he’d lied about, and sat up straight, “I want to see him.”

“Hyung, I don’t know—”

“I wasn’t asking! Let me see him!”

Yoongi sighed and turned around without a word. Hoseok scrambled up and followed behind. They arrived at a room near the end of the hallway that Hoseok hadn’t noticed before and Yoongi unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside, Namjoon was sitting on his bed, staring out the window blankly. When the door opened, Namjoon whipped around and, seeing Hoseok, threw himself at the smaller man, but Yoongi intercepted and bodily shoved Namjoon back with a hiss. Namjoon immediately backed up with his hands raised, but his eyes and face showed his relief that Hoseok was safe and alive. 

Now they sat across from each other silently, unsure where to go. Hoseok finally focused on Namjoon and asked the question he seemed to be asking over and over, “why?”

Namjoon winced, “I know what they think but it wasn’t like that. I wasn’t— I’m not a Hunter. Not really. I just gave them information in return for protection.”

“You were that scared?”

“Not for me,” Namjoon corrected, looking down at his lap, “for you.”

“Me?!”

Namjoon nodded, “yes, I’ve been aware of vampires for years. It’s never really been an issue. I watched Jimin-ah closely when he first started hanging around you. Once I realized he was harmless I let it go but recently…”

“More vampires.”

“Exactly. And powerful ones. Those three — _f_ _our —_ are nothing to mess with. I’ve seen Jin-hyung silence an entire room of vampires older than this country with nothing but a glance. And Yoongi-ssi is _stronger_. I just— when even Jimin-ah was afraid I just thought— it couldn’t hurt.”

“But it did hurt. You told them about me. My personal secrets, Joonie.”

“I know,” Namjoon lamented, “I didn’t think it was important. It was just what Yoongi-ssi was doing on a regular day. Nothing serious. Nothing someone couldn’t find out by watching him for a day or so. I didn't think it would matter.”

“I don’t care about what you told them. I told you those things because we’re _friends_ , Namjoon-ah. I was _happy_ and I wanted to share that! And you what? Just called your Hunter buddies and laughed about the stupid human who didn’t know anything?!”

“NO!” Namjoon protested, “never. It was never like that. You’re not stupid, Hoseok-ah. And we should have told you. I was going to but I-I just didn’t.”

Hoseok scoffed in a less than kind way, “that seems to be the trend. Jimin-ah meant to tell me but didn’t. Yoongi-hyung wanted to tell me but didn’t. And you were _going to_ but didn’t. Am I just not worth knowing the truth?”

“What? No! Of course not. It’s not like that, Hoseok-ah. I promise it’s not. We all had our own reasons and they seem stupid now, I guess, but they _mattered_.”

Hoseok looked away, gaze far off, “you know you were my first friend. Like ever. Orphanage friendships are more by proximity than actual want or need, so I don’t count those. Especially since I don’t talk to any of them anymore. But you— I chose you. For the first time, I chose to befriend someone. You were my only friend.”

“I’m still your friend,” Namjoon whispered, looking down at his hands.

But Hoseok continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “And then I met Jimin-ah and I was so scared to approach him. He seemed so cool and fancy but I did. I got over it and befriended him. Suddenly I had two friends. And I was content with that. Happy even. I don’t need to be surrounded by large groups as long as the people around me _matter_. But then I met Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah and it was like an instant connection, you know? That was different than when I met you and Jimin-ah. Maybe because I was different. More confident. More established. But it was so good and then Yoongi-hyung and I— and then my group got bigger.”

Namjoon pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. He knew the rest of the group could hear Hoseok. Maybe they were tuning it out, but Namjoon doubted it. He knew they were likely just as upset by what they were hearing as Namjoon so he did his best to stay silent and Hoseok continued, “for the first time in my life I had a family, Namjoon-ah. A real family. With family things. Dinners, fights, shopping, small outings. All the things I had dreamed about growing up. But none of that was real, was it?”

Hoseok stopped speaking with a scoff that sounds more like a hiccuped cry, “you know, Wonsoon-ah called me a pet. Just a small, cute thing that doesn’t know what’s really going on. Something to play with for a short time and then move on.”

“That’s not what you are, Hoseok-ah,” Namjoon interrupted, sensing the spike of power in the apartment. Someone, maybe multiple someones, was listening and they weren’t happy. As a human, Namjoon didn’t know who but he sensed enough to be afraid of the power, “no one ever thought that.”

“Really? How would you know? Hunters know nothing.”

“I told you, I’m not a Hunter. And I didn’t report to them because I was worried about the vampires in this house. I was worried about the rest. Powerful vampires have enemies. I know you can’t tell, but at that party, you were the centre of attention and I knew it was only a matter of time before they tried to use you to get to Yoongi-ssi.”

“Because of the mark,” Hoseok guessed.

Namjoon nodded, “that’s what Jin-hyung said but even without the mark anyone could see the way Yoongi-ssi looked at you. You were clearly more than just his employee. The mark only protected you.”

Now Hoseok looked back at Namjoon, brows furrowed as he remembered what Wonsoon had said about how marks worked, “how the hell does marking me _protect me_?”

“Because they’re warning signs. They basically tell anyone who can see it not to fuck with you. As long as you have Yoongi-ssi’s mark the only person who would _dare_ to touch you would be his dad. Or maybe Jin-hyung. No one else is powerful enough.”

“But you just said I was in danger, were you lying?”

“No,” Namjoon said slowly, “I didn’t lie. That’s how the mark works in theory. But all it takes is one vampire who decides to risk it so they can hurt Yoongi-ssi and it’s all over.”

“Or one human,” Hoseok replied, staring Namjoon down now.

Namjoon winced, “that was never supposed to happen. They _promised_ that you would be safe as long as I fed them information. It was the only reason I agreed. They told me you were in danger and that they could help. I never would have otherwise.”

“You know what I don’t get,” Hoseok said, ignoring Namjoon’s explanation of what _should_ have happened, “is why you didn’t just tell me. Before all this. Before Jimin-ah. Before I got involved. You said you were going to tell me but what about before?”

“You never would have believed me,” Namjoon muttered.

“Maybe, but there are ways to make someone believe. And Jimin-ah told me you tried to get him to go away, you could have told me then too but you didn’t.”

Namjoon mumbled something but Hoseok didn’t hear, “what?”

“I said, maybe I didn’t want you to know.”

Hoseok titled his head, “why not?”

“You’re so bright Hoseok-ah, not everyone needs to know what lurks in the dark.”

“I’m not everyone.”

“No,” Namjoon agreed, “you’re not. But I wanted to protect you from it regardless.”

“Fuck that.”

“What?”

“I said fuck that. Everyone is spouting off about _protecting me_ but you know what protects people? Knowledge! I may not be strong or have super hearing and speed or whatever else the fuck vampires have but I could make better choices if I knew what was going on!” Hoseok yelled, standing up now, “but noooo, everyone decides poor little Hoseok doesn’t need to know. He doesn’t need to be scared. Well, you know what? Now I’m fucking _terrified_. I watched someone I lo— someone important to me _kill_ to save me last night! I watched my best friend enter a room dripping in blood! And now I don’t know _anything_ ,” Hoseok emphasized, voice cracking in despair. 

“Seok—” Namjoon gasped out, reaching for him.

“Don’t— don’t touch me. I can’t— fuck. I need to get out of here,” Hoseok gasped out before bolting from the room. Suddenly everything was too much. All the emotions he had been avoiding came rushing forward like a wall. He’s been trying, trying so hard, to be understanding. To be calm. To be caring. To be the Jung Hoseok everyone expected him to be but he couldn’t do it anymore. He just needed to… go. So he did.

Without thinking, Hoseok ran past the living room and the men standing there waiting for him. He didn’t look at them. He just ran out and left the apartment. He didn’t even stop to put on shoes, just ran and didn’t stop running. Vaguely he could hear someone calling for him but he didn't stop. Before he knew it, he was running down the sidewalks of Seoul, barefoot and in pyjamas, as people pushed past him on their way to work. He figured people were staring at him weirdly but he didn’t care. He just needed to get away. He couldn’t _breathe_ there. The weight of everything he didn’t know was pressing on his chest and he needed fresh air. But as he ran, the feeling didn’t go away. In fact, it got worse. At least at the apartment, he could get answers. He couldn’t get them on a random sidewalk. 

Suddenly, a hand reached out and yanked him into an alley. Hoseok didn’t scream or pull away, he just let the hand pull him into the darkened corner and lean him against the wall. Hoseok focused on the figure in front of him and saw a frantic looking Yoongi. For the first time since they’d arrived home, Hoseok could see Yoongi’s eyes and they looked worried and sad.

“Seok-ah, breathe. Come on,” Yoongi prodded quietly.

Hoseok gulped in breaths, as he ran his hands through his hair and pulled, “I can’t, hyung. I can’t deal with this. I just want it to stop.”

“Shh,” Yoongi soothed, “it’s okay. Breathe with me. Come on.”

Despite his panic, Hoseok found himself breathing as Yoongi did. Mimicking his movements. He saw the moment Yoongi realized it had worked because his eyes glinted with a little bit of happiness. Hoseok couldn’t look away, “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Why do you keep apologizing? You did nothing wrong,” Yoongi told him, brushing the hair away from his forehead.

“I just— I can’t deal with all this. It’s too much,” Hoseok admitted.

Yoongi nodded, “I know, Seok-ah. I know. That’s my fault. I shouldn’t have told you everything right away.”

“No, it’s not— it’s not that. I just… I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

“Nothing’s changed, not really.”

“ _Everything’s changed_ ,” Hoseok hissed, upset.

Yoongi smiled but it was sad, “no, nothing’s changed. You’re just aware of everything now.”

Hoseok’s eyes welled, “I feel stupid.”

“No, you’re not stupid, why would you think that?” Yoongi asked gently.

“I-I didn’t— everyone was— how could I not—” Hoseok hiccuped, “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. No one expected you to just be _okay_ , Hoseok-ah. We get it, okay?”

“I want to be okay. I just want to go back to normal. When it was simple and I knew—” _my Yoongi,_ “thought I knew everything.”

“It’ll take some time, Hoseok-ah.”

“I don’t want to wait. Please make it go away, hyung,” Hoseok begged, eyes welling up further.

There was a pause as Yoongi searched Hoseok’s face, looking for what Hoseok didn’t know. He seemed to find what he was looking for because he stepped back and nodded, “I can do that.”

“W-what?”

Another sad smile, “Jimin-ah told you he can make it all go away. I can too. I can make it all go away. Just tell me how much you want to forget.”

Inside, Yoongi was screaming. He didn’t want to compel Hoseok to forget. He hated the thought. But it wasn’t about him. It was about Hoseok. If this is what Hoseok wanted, what he _needed_ , then Yoongi would do it. For him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yoongi remembered thinking the same thing about someone else for the exact same reason. Love. Affection. Attachment. He’d been wrong then but he didn’t think he was this time.

But Hoseok closed his eyes instead, “I don’t want that, hyung. I don’t want to forget. I just want to be okay with everything again.”

“It hasn’t even been a full day, Hoseok-ah. You’re being too hard on yourself. No one expects you to be okay with all this so quickly.”

“But I was okay! Until—” _until I realized I didn’t really know the real you_ “until I was talking to Namjoon-ah. I want to go back to before.”

“That’s not really how life works, Hoseok-ah. I would know,” Yoongi told him softly.

Hoseok’s eyes snapped open, “but it can. You can do that. You made that vampire stop feeling pain! You can make me stop fixating. I don’t want to anymore, hyung. I just want to feel like I did before. That way I can stay. I want to stay, hyung.” 

Yoongi looked at Hoseok, noting the way his lips trembled. He could tell he wasn’t handling this well. Yoongi had been waiting for that. He knew it was coming. He’d known Hoseok was being too calm when they talked earlier. Even during the interrogation. It had only been a matter of time. He hadn’t expected Hoseok to lash out _at himself_ though. That confused Yoongi. He had expected Hoseok to be mad at them. To curse them out and demand apologies or their disappearance but instead, he was turning those feelings inward and blaming himself for not being okay. Yoongi shouldn’t be surprised. It was so typical Hoseok. He was the nice one. The funny one. The one who told everyone it was okay even as they lied to him. He wasn’t the one who should be upset or angry. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I think— I think it’s better if you work through this and come to your own decision. If I make it go away, you might— it might not be what you really want.”

“This is what I want. I want to stay, hyung. _Please_.”

“You can stay without this. It doesn’t have to be so soon, Hoseok-ah. It hasn’t even been a day. No one is expecting you to just suddenly be okay with everything,” Yoongi repeated, hoping to reach Hoseok.

“But I want to be okay.”

“Everyone does, Seokie,” Yoongi said quietly, reaching up to wipe away the tears from Hoseok’s face but this time he flinched away.

“SEE!” Hoseok wailed, “I don’t know why I’m doing that. I just— please make that stop.”

Yoongi dropped his hand and scanned Hoseok’s face. He knew he shouldn’t do it. He knew it was a bad idea but he _wanted to_ and that was the problem. He was personally involved and it hurt him to see Hoseok not only this upset but afraid of him. Intellectually, he knew that messing with Hoseok’s feelings about the things he had seen and experienced would do more harm than good but emotionally, he just wanted to see Hoseok be _okay_ because he sure as hell wasn’t right now. 

“Seok—”

“ _Please, hyung._ ”

“Okay, just— can you come back to the apartment first? Your feet are bleeding.”

Hoseok looked down at himself, only just then noticing his feet were indeed bleeding and nodded briefly, “okay.”

“I can carry you,” Yoongi offered but Hoseok shook his head so Yoongi stepped back and led Hoseok back to the apartment in silence. He had run almost three blocked in his hysteria so the trip back wasn’t short. Now that he knew his feet were bleeding, he was acutely aware of the pain and winced every few steps. Hoseok could feel Yoongi watching him but didn’t comment. 

After some time, they arrived back at the apartment. The youngest three were waiting anxiously in the doorway, having crowded around the second they sensed their return but one look from Yoongi and they scattered, recognizing that the two needed some privacy. Yoongi led Hoseok to his office and gestured for Hoseok to sit on his couch. Hoseok did as ordered, sitting ramrod straight with his hands folded in his lap. He was suddenly so calm, just like before. This was the feeling Hoseok wanted. 

Yoongi returned with a first aid kit and tended to Hoseok’s feet. Hoseok had a moment to wonder why Yoongi would have a first aid kit considering vampires healed fast but his attention was diverted as pain shot up his leg when Yoongi began to disinfect his feet. Yoongi finished his work in silence and once he had wrapped Hoseok’s feet up, he closed the first aid kit and stopped moving. His head was down so Hoseok couldn’t see his expression, but he figured Yoongi was conflicted. 

“You promised.”

“No, I didn’t,” Yoongi immediately disagreed, before sighing, “I never do this.”

“Compel people?”

“Not unless I’m feeding generally, which I don’t usually do.”

“You don’t drink blood?” Hoseok asked in confusion.

“I do. Just not directly from people usually. I don’t like it.”

“Oh,” Hoseok replied mutely, fingers fiddling in his lap.

“Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi called seriously, “look at me.”

Hoseok looked up hesitantly and only then did Yoongi speak, “this can’t be undone.”

That was a lie. Compulsion could be undone but Yoongi wanted to make sure that Hoseok understood what he was asking.

“Okay,” Hoseok agreed, “I understand.”

Yoongi frowned then turned around so he was kneeling in front of Hoseok head on and looked up, “look into my eyes.”

Hoseok followed his orders, smiling slightly to reassure Yoongi “okay.”

“I’m going to start slow. Just one thing at a time, okay? Where do you want to start?”

Hoseok frowned, thinking. He hadn’t expected to be so involved. He thought over what was really bothering him and decided to start small, just to see how it affected his mood, “I want to forget the rescue.”

Yoongi nodded, understanding. That was when he’d seen them for what they were so it made sense, “ _Jung Hoseok-ah. You will forget how you were rescued from your kidnapping and the circumstances surrounding it_.”

When he paused, waiting for a second so the compulsion would take effect, Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed, “are you going to do it?”

“What?”

“I thought— you said you’d do it!”

“I— Hoseok-ah I _did_. I don’t—” Yoongi broke off, dumbfounded, “I did it. I swear I did. _Forget the kidnapping entirely_.”

Hoseok frowned, “I don’t understand.”

“It didn’t— it didn’t work,” Yoongi mumbled, confused. That had never happened to him before. He’d known Hoseok was different, but it hadn’t occurred to him that Hoseok’s inability to sense power would be an all-encompassing immunity to vampire power. 

“I think— I think you’re immune,” Yoongi told Hoseok.

“What?” Hoseok asked, confused.

“I think you’re immune to compulsion. At least mine— I-I don’t know.”

“Just yours?” Hoseok clarified.

“I don’t know, hold on,” Yoongi muttered, standing up, “Taehyung-ah! Jimin-ah! Jungkook-ah! Jin-hyung! I need you now!”

Confused, Hoseok bit his lip and looked up at Yoongi who looked equally as confused. Within a minute, the three wandered into the room. They saw Hoseok sitting on the couch, feet bandaged and looked at Yoongi in question.

“What’s up hyung?” Taehyung asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Compel Hoseok-ah.”

“What?” Jimin gasped out.

“Just do it. Something simple,” Yoongi ordered, ignoring him.

Taehyung looked at Yoongi curiously before shrugging and kneeling down in front of Hoseok, “ _stand up_.”

“No, my feet hurt,” Hoseok answered, looking at Yoongi accusingly, “what is going on?”

Yoongi told Hoseok simply, “he compelled you to stand up.”

“How is that possible?” Taehyung muttered standing up, “you can’t compel him either?”

Yoongi shook his head, “no. Maybe it’s my bloodline? Jimin-ah?”

“Um, Hoseok-ah?” Jimin called out, waiting for Hoseok to look up at him, “ _stand up_.”

“Was that it again?”

“That is so cool,” Jungkook whispered.

“Where’s Jin-hyung? Maybe he can,” Yoongi asked.

“He left. Said he had some business to attend to,” Jungkook told Yoongi.

“Hmm, probably wouldn’t change anyway. Jimin-ah is technically of the same bloodline as him,” Yoongi muttered, thinking now, “maybe my dad could?”

Suddenly Hoseok’s head snapped up, “I-I don’t think so.”

“What?” Yoongi asked, looking back down.

“Well, I’m not sure. But when I first started working for your dad he ordered me to spy on you and report to him. I told him no and threatened to quit. He seemed really surprised that I didn’t agree. I think he even said it was interesting.”

Yoongi’s eyes flashed, “he did _what_?”

“Shit, hyung—” Taehyung reached out, but Yoongi was already gone, the door to his office swaying ominously from Yoongi rushing past it. 

“Where—” Hoseok broke off, shocked that Yoongi had essentially just _disappeared_.

Jungkook rubbed his face, “I’m assuming he went to talk to his dad.”

“But why—” Hoseok started, only for it to hit him. Seogi had tried to compel him to report on Yoongi. Seogi had tried to interfere with Yoongi’s life again by manipulating a human he was close to. Just like Claire, “oh. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault Seogi-ssi is such a colossal asshole. Life was so much easier when he was in the States,” Taehyung muttered.

“Seriously. Hearing about him was enough, I didn’t need to meet him,” Jungkook agreed.

“Why does he do this? Why not just leave hyung alone? He’s not doing anything! He literally talks to a grand total of four people,” Jimin questioned.

“Power complex,” Taehyung and Jungkook answered at the same time before Taehyung continued alone, “he likes to be in control. He had control over hyung for a long time by virtue of them being the only vampires but as our race spread and hyung pulled back, he lost that power.”

“And, what? He just wants to hurt hyung as punishment?” Jimin asked. 

Jungkook sighed, “no, that would be somewhat more understandable. He doesn’t want anything from hyung. Not really. He just likes to know everything just in case. Did you ever see that American movie? _Mean Girls_? 

Jimin tilted his head but Hoseok answered, “her hair is full of secrets.”

“Exactly,” Jungkook said with a smile, snapping his fingers and pointing at Hoseok, “he just wants to know everything so he can control people when he needs to. The ultimate politician.”

No one answered him, instead focusing on Hoseok who had leaned forward to cradle his head in his hands. They watched as his fingers wove through his hair and tugged aggressively. They looked at each other but didn’t know what to say. They had heard the compulsion Yoongi tried on Hoseok, so they knew Hoseok was struggling. Struggling because of what they had done. What he’s _seen_ them do. They seemed to come to that conclusion at the same time.

“Hyungs,” Jungkook said, voice small, “maybe we should let Hoseok-ah rest alone.”

“Yea,” Taehyung agreed, “um, we’ll leave you alone, Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok nodded, not moving from his position. Jimin’s face crumbled as he turned away, instinctively curling into himself. Jungkook reached out and pulled him close while Taehyung ushered them out of the room. As he closed the door, he glanced back at Hoseok and felt his heartbreak a bit. Hoseok looked sad and alone and there was nothing they could do. Literally nothing. Now they couldn’t even offer him the comfort of forgetting everything. No matter what, he would always know about them. He’d never be free. That thought hurt Taehyung more than anything else. 

* * *

Yoongi had one thought in his mind as he left his apartment. That thought was to kill Seogi. Enough was enough. The man had interfered, torturing him literally and figuratively for millennia, and Yoongi was _tired_. He knew his father had people watch him, he wasn’t stupid, but the _audacity_ for Seogi to try and compel Hoseok when he _knew_ that Hoseok was important was unexpected. He didn’t expect sympathy or even understanding from his father. Those emotions, if he ever had them, had died along with his humanity, but Yoongi had always hoped for respect. He didn’t know what that looked like, but he had always hoped that one-day Seogi would show him the respect he deserved not only as his son but as the only other pure-blooded vampire. But like every other hope Yoongi had held onto recently, it was crushed. The fact that Seogi had tried to compel Hoseok was the last straw in a haystack sized pile of ‘fuck you Min Yoongi’s’ that Seogi had thrown his way over the years and Yoongi was done. 

When he entered the Min Enterprises building he was still wearing the sweats, a baggy t-shirt and sweater, and the slip-ons he had worn when he chased down Hoseok but he didn’t care. And no one who saw him cared either. They weren’t looking at him anyway. They were _feeling_ him. His anger was palpable and the heads of every employee in the lobby bowed without question. Most of them were vampires so they knew who he was immediately and paid him the proper respects. Likely, they were afraid the very angry and very powerful vampire would kill one of them for crossing him and given how Yoongi was feeling at the moment he couldn’t fault them for thinking that. 

Not bothering with the elevator, Yoongi darted up the stairs, not stopping until he reached his father's floor. When he finally made it to the top floor, because of course the asshole had the top floor, Yoongi was even angrier. He had managed to work himself up into quite the frenzy. If people thought he was angry when he rescued Hoseok, they hadn’t seen anything. As he stalked towards Seogi’s office door, his eyes glowed an ominous purple, his fangs were clearly visible, and he found himself growling in anger. He had never felt more like an animal in his life and he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

He was just about to kick in the door when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and lifted him up. He kicked out and struggled in his anger, lashing out at whoever dared to hold him back but the figure just grunted at every impact and continued to drag Yoongi away. The issue was that though Yoongi was stronger than whoever held him, he was shorter so once he was lifted from the ground all he could do was flail unless he wanted to kill whoever held him and he hadn’t quite lost himself enough to do that. 

Within a minute, the figure tossed him into an empty office and slammed the door behind them. 

“I swear to fucking god Jin-hyung I will not let you stop me again!”

“LITERALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF WITNESSES HERE!” Seokjin burst out in anger and confusion.

“Fuck it.”

“This isn’t the fucking Joseon period, Yoongi-ah! If you _murder someone_ in broad daylight you will go to jail. How the fuck will that work for you, huh?”

Yoongi’s eyes narrowed and he deflated a bit, “then I’ll just kill him later.”

“WHY?!” Seokjin yelled, throwing his hands up. He thought they’d moved past this.

“He tried to compel Hoseok-ah to be with me so he could spy for him,” Yoongi hissed out, anger rising all over again.

“What?” Seokjin asked, hands falling in shock.

“You heard me,” Yoongi said.

“I— what do you mean _tried_?”

“Hoseok-ah can’t be compelled. I just tried and it didn’t work. Then he _recognized the process because that bastard had tried it on him before_!”

Seokjin blinked, taking in that new information. Not only was Seogi up to his old tricks, but apparently Hoseok was an anomaly which just made him more of a target. Seokjin sighed and rubbed his face, “okay, we’ll deal with later. Right now you need to protect Hoseok-ah and get the fuck out of here.”

“You’re not doing this to me again,” Yoongi threatened, stalking closer.

“I’m not doing this _to_ you, I’m doing this _for_ you. The council is in town,” Seokjin revealed.

Yoongi’s head snapped up, “what? Why?”

“Apparently they’re tired of waiting for us to solve this. I just reported to them that we took out a Hunter base so they’re backing off for now but that won’t last if the murders continue. Seogi-ssi offered us up as sacrificial lambs if this goes south.”

“He can’t kill me,” Yoongi muttered, knowing Seogi wouldn’t risk the chance that Yoongi’s death would reveal they weren’t connected to the whole vampiric line and thus taking away Seogi’s protection.

“No, but they’ve met Hoseok-ah.”

“How?” Yoongi hissed between clenched teeth.

“He was here doing work for your father. They saw the mark and they’re curious. You need to _watch him_. If they find out he can’t be compelled…” Seokjin trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Yoongi frowned but nodded, then looked up at Seokjin, “you said you’d let me kill him if he’s responsible for all this. Does that still stand?”

Seokjin’s shoulders deflated and he closed his eyes, “Yoongi-ah, I honestly don’t know. I can’t— I can’t keep losing kin like this, it’s killing me, but I don’t think my pain is worth an entire race. Do you?”

There was a moment of silence, then the corner of Yoongi’s mouth twitched, “you always were a better person than me, hyung.”

“That’s not true at all,” Seokjin muttered as Yoongi walked out of the room. He knew Yoongi heard him but he didn’t reply and Seokjin was okay with that. Mostly because even though Seokjin had interfered yet again, Yoongi had still called him hyung when he left. For the first time in centuries, Seokjin allowed that spark of hope to be fanned into a small flame. Maybe, just maybe, they’d all be able to move through this. Together. 

Seokjin took a fortifying breath he hadn’t needed in over two millennia and exited his office and returned to Seogi’s. When he pushed open the door, seven heads rose to look at him.

“Just what had Yoongi-ah so worked up?” Seogi asked, head leaning on his palm, unworried.

“Yes, that was quite the show of power. I can’t say I’ve ever felt that much from him before,” the leader of Asia commented.

“Indeed, it was disconcerting. I forget sometimes, because he looks and acts so young, that he could do with us what he wanted,” the European leader mused.

“Maybe he could control _you_ ,” the African leader sniped, covering up her own uneasiness at Yoongi’s appearance easily.

“It was nothing too serious,” Seokjin lied smoothly, “he simply came to report about the most recent news from the interrogation of the survivor from our raid on the Hunters’ hideout.”

“Oh?” Seogi asked, amused. He knew Seokjin was lying but it didn’t serve him to call it out, so he didn’t.

“Yes. Apparently they were not the ones responsible for the coven burnings in Korea,” Seokjin continued, using the information he had overheard while making phone calls earlier, “they were tasked with targeting the Min line specifically. Yoongi-ah felt this was something we needed to be aware of immediately.”

“Good boy,” the South American leader said, “that certainly is interesting. I can see why he’d be so mad.”

“Yes, it’s not nice to be on someone’s hit list specifically,” the Australian leader mused.

Seokjin nodded, “so we will continue our investigations. Shall we continue where we left off?”

The other seven watched him for a second then nodded, “good, now, there has been a change of leadership in the New Jersey coven…”

* * *

There was a stain on the ceiling. At least, Hoseok thought there was. It was entirely possible what he was seeing was one of those eye floaty things he was always hearing about. He honestly wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that he’d been staring at the ceiling for the last 14 hours or so on and off. Since Yoongi had tried and failed to compel him then took off to reak whatever sort of havoc an angry vampire with daddy issues could reak, Hoseok had returned to his bedroom and buried himself in bed. He’d fallen asleep briefly at some points but his overactive mind kept reminding him of just what sort of damage Yoongi could do and he’d jolt awake only to repeat the cycle over and over. 

He’d come to some very important conclusions in his state of semi-consciousness. Or so he thought. His conclusions were as follows:

  1. He was more upset when he was alone. When he was with the others, he didn’t have a problem. 
  2. The fact that the (not so) younger three had been calling him hyung made him feel incredibly embarrassed.
  3. Namjoon’s reporting on him hurt more than almost anything else. He’d trusted him with _everything_.
  4. Yoongi was the central problem. 



They weren’t any sort of mind-blowing conclusions. They were what he assumed anyone would conclude after what he’d experienced. Perhaps the part that was the most surprising was how little the actual kidnapping and torture featured in his nightmares. They were there, but more in the context of what Yoongi was doing than the actual events. It was like such a horrifying experience paled in comparison to finding out what Yoongi was.

He’d been doing that, he noticed. Fixating on _Yoongi_. Not the others. Not even Jimin. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t actually seen them do anything and he didn’t know Seokjin enough to care about his vampirism one way or the other. Perhaps it was because he felt stupid. He knew he was fixating but he couldn’t help it. Yoongi had _told him_ he was different. Told him he was dangerous even. Told him Hoseok wouldn’t like him if he found out the truth. And he’d shrugged it off. Assured Yoongi it would be okay. 

Perhaps what Hoseok was feeling was guilt.

Guilt that he had promised so casually that he’d be okay with whatever the truth was only to flinch whenever Yoongi tried to help him. Guilt that he knew the others were worried about him because his emotions kept flipping so wildly. One minute he’d be mute and the next he’d be arguing with them about something. He also knew it was guilt that kept him in his room whenever he heard Yoongi shuffling around. He couldn’t face him. Not when he couldn’t get a handle on his emotions. Even thinking back to the alley nearly overwhelmed him with guilt. He’d let Yoongi brush away his hair only to flinch when he tried to wipe away his tears. He was acting like a crazy person. 

He’d figured it out though. The why. Why Yoongi was the central problem. Why his emotions went haywire whenever he thought of Yoongi. It was simple really. He loved Yoongi. He’d told himself he wouldn’t fall until he knew everything but that had been the weak promise of a man already in love. Therein lies the issue. He loved _his Yoongi_. Not the person, the _vampire_ , he saw now. They were like completely different entities. His Yoongi was soft and cuddly. He wore oversize sweaters and carried his dog around for no reason. He loved his friends and family but hid behind a stoic face while he offered comfort and attention. He loved that Yoongi. Then there was the vampire Yoongi. The man who had murdered at will. The man who’d interrogated that Hunter and ran out of the house to ‘talk’ to his father only to return with a blank expression and an order to stay inside. That Yoongi was something else. Someone different. 

So, he stayed in his room and didn’t talk to anyone. Hoping that maybe, eventually, he’d wake up and his feelings would make sense and he’d be okay with everything. He felt like he couldn’t talk to them until he was okay. Like it was his problem he had to fix. So he stayed in his room hoping for a change. It hadn’t happened yet, but Hoseok prayed that maybe, just maybe, it would.

And he continued like that. Sneaking out when he knew Yoongi was gone only to return to his room when he heard the keys jingle. Hoseok suspected Yoongi was doing that on purpose. He didn’t seem the type to jingle his keys so loudly that Hoseok could hear it. Especially since there was a code on the door and the keys weren’t strictly necessary. That knowledge only served to send Hoseok into another spiral of uncertainty. He felt like he didn’t know who Yoongi was. Was he _really_ the soft man who preferred quiet music lounges, dressed his dog in cute outfits, and would jingle his keys so Hoseok wouldn't be forced to be near him or was that just a facade to hide his true nature?

Maybe he shouldn’t have watched that serial killer documentary with Jimin. 

And _Jimin_. That was a whole other issue Hoseok hadn’t even begun to deal with. They had been friends for _years_ and he’d never even gotten the hint that Jimin was lying to him. Did that mean everything they’d done together was a lie? Was building a soft and approachable facade just what vampires did? It fit Taehyung and Jungkook too. The four of them were all nice and caring. Maybe that was just a vampire thing they did to lure unsuspecting victims into the darkness.

_Not directly from people usually. I don’t like it._

Hoseok rubbed his face as he heard Yoongi’s small comment days prior. He said he didn’t drink from people generally. Was that true? Hoseok didn’t know. He’d seen blood in his fridge. But Hoseok couldn’t remember if Yoongi had bit anyone when rescuing him. Every time he tried to remember now it came with a layer of _who is that_ which blurred his memory and made all his thoughts hazy. Hoseok wasn't even sure he cared about the blood thing. That wasn't the issue. He didn't think. He was just so sure that if he could just figure out which version of Yoongi he’d seen was the real one, he’d be so much better off. If he knew, then he could stop fixating and move on. 

But that certainty was also what was holding him back. He was afraid. Not of Yoongi in this case, but of what the truth could be. What if the real Yoongi wasn’t _his_ Yoongi? What if everything was a lie? What would Hoseok do if that was the reality?

Hoseok didn’t know. And that fear crippled him. 

* * *

To say Jimin hated himself was an unkind statement. One that he felt was rapidly becoming true. After Hoseok had been rescued and taken back to Yoongi’s, Jimin had had no illusions. At least he thought he didn’t. He had told Hoseok his truth, hoping his sincerity would break through and though it had been incredibly awkward afterwards, Jimin had felt that their conversation went well. Had Hoseok said it was okay? No. Had Hoseok promised to stay? Still no. But he had talked to them, even just a little. He had taken a further step into their world by insisting he be present for the interrogation. It was clear Hoseok wasn’t okay with everything, sure, but he seemed set on trying to understand. Trying to be okay with it. 

And then his (not so) minor breakdown had happened.

That was when Jimin’s reality had shattered. It hadn’t taken long, only a single night, but Jimin had allowed himself to hope that maybe Hoseok would accept them as they were. He wouldn’t have hugged Jimin otherwise, right? Well, no, it seemed that wasn’t the case. Watching Hoseok run out of the apartment in a frenzy had nearly broken him. He could hear Hoseok’s erratic breathing and understood it for what it was: panic. He’d wanted to run after him but Yoongi had insisted he go instead. Even after they returned, Jimin had wanted to stay and talk with Hoseok but again, Yoongi had insisted, albeit silently. So, Jimin had settled on listening. What he heard broke his heart.

He was right. Hoseok _was_ trying. But he still couldn’t accept them and that was hurting him. When Yoongi had begun to compel Hoseok, Jimin had wanted to kick the door down and beat Yoongi to a pulp, but he knew Yoongi well enough now to know he wouldn’t have done it unless absolutely necessary. And then it didn't work. And then Yoongi took off to kill his father. It was a mess. Jimin had thought things couldn’t get any worse.

But they did.

It had been a week since that morning. A whole week. Seven (eight actually) days since Yoongi had returned frighteningly calm and ordered him and Hoseok to stay at his place. He hadn’t said why, just that things had gotten more complicated and they may not be safe. Jimin had wanted to argue, but he also knew Hoseok needed to be here if he was going to move forward and Jimin didn’t want to leave him, so he’d agreed. So had Hoseok. Quite easily actually. 

But that was an illusion. Because Hoseok wasn’t okay. In fact, Jimin hadn’t talked to him or even really seen him in a week. He didn’t leave his room. At least not when they were around. Sometimes they would return home and there would be dishes in the dishrack, indicating he had eaten but he was nowhere to be seen. They could hear him in his room of course but no one dared to interrupt whatever he was going through. Not even Yoongi. But that was getting harder to do. They could hear Hoseok at night. He was having nightmares. Often, Jimin found himself outside Hoseok’s door, sometimes alone, sometimes with one or two of the others, just staring at his door unsure what to do. 

When Jimin did manage to catch sight of him, stress rolled off Hoseok in waves. He was clearly struggling and sad but he didn’t reach out for help. Because he couldn’t. They were the only people in Hoseok’s life other than Namjoon and they had all lied to him. They were the _reason_ he was upset. So Hoseok had to fight through his feelings alone. And he was losing. 

If Jimin had to guess, he believed that Hoseok had pulled into himself because the revelation that he couldn’t be compelled took away his out. He could no longer rely on simply forgetting and going on about his life. No matter what, whether he stayed or fled, he’d have to deal with the things that he had seen. And that possibility seemed to be crushing him.

The worst part was that Jimin didn’t know _why_. Like, he knew why broadly, but not why specifically. Was it that they were another species? Was it that they drank blood? Was it that they killed sometimes? Was it that he had _seen_ the violence? Was it that they lied to him? Jimin didn’t know and it was killing him. He couldn’t help Hoseok come to terms with anything if he didn’t know _specifically_ what was bothering him. He didn’t even know if it was everyone or just Yoongi. It seemed to be just Yoongi. He was the only one Hoseok flinched around. But then again, Hoseok had only touched him once and their interactions had been limited since so Jimin couldn’t say for sure.

Basically, what Jimin was saying, was that he couldn’t do _anything_. He couldn’t help Hoseok. He couldn’t go to work because he was too upset and they had made him take time off. He couldn’t help Yoongi or Seokjin with the Hunters. He couldn’t help Namjoon handle his own issues, not that he was sure he wanted to. He didn’t even know what was going on with Taehyung and Jungkook, but he suspected they were just as upset as he was. They had adopted Hoseok as their pseudo-hyung. Another dad almost. And now that dad wouldn’t, or couldn’t, even look at them. 

He had thought he felt useless when they had been trying to find Hoseok but it was so much worse now. Now he had his friend right in front of him, in the same apartment even, and he could only stand by and watch his friend battle himself. 

It was crushing him.

His biggest weakness had always been that he cared about people and how they felt too much. It was part of the reason he didn’t really attach himself to anyone. But now he found himself in the centre of a large group of odd and damaged men and he felt completely and utterly helpless. 

And it was all his fault. He knew Yoongi blamed himself. As did Jungkook and Taehyung. But it wasn’t their fault. It was his. He had befriended Hoseok all those years ago. He had brought Hoseok to the club where he met the other three. He had left Hoseok in the dark about their true nature. Jimin. Jimin. Jimin. It was all him. No one else. Just him. The others were merely secondary players in a disaster waiting to happen. Jimin had done this and he had no way to fix it. His big plan had been to compel it away and now he couldn’t even do that. 

He couldn’t do anything.

* * *

Watching Hoseok fold into himself had hurt Jungkook more than he thought it would. He knew he cared about Hoseok. Valued him as a friend and hyung figure despite his age, but when Hoseok had stopped talking to them, when he had stopped shining quite as brightly, Jungkook had taken it like a physical blow. So had Taehyung. They had expected pain and sadness but nothing quite at this level. Mostly because they hadn’t predicted Hoseok finding out the truth via kidnapping and torture. 

But that was nothing compared to how Jimin was taking it. When Jungkook said Hoseok was like the sunshine, he wasn’t lying. But Jimin shined just as bright. To him at least. Like his own personal solar lamp filled with shy smiles, soft giggles, and wicked looks. All those were gone now. Unbeknownst to both Hoseok and Jimin, they were mirroring each other. Pulling away and avoiding personal contact and communication. Jungkook knew Hoseok was aware of what he was doing, he could hear him hesitate at his door sometimes when he wanted to come out but knew they were home. When he knew Yoongi was home. But he didn’t think Jimin was even aware of it. It was like he was so fixated on how Hoseok was feeling he stopped processing how he was feeling _separately_ from Hoseok. It was like he had linked his happiness to the man and Jungkook didn’t know what to do. He knew he had to do or say something but he didn’t know what. Feelings weren’t his area. Not really. Taehyung had joked that he dealt with Jimin well, since the boy seemed to feel so much, but that wasn’t totally true. Jungkook suspected he just cared more about what Jimin was feeling and therefore reacted more appropriately. 

So, as Jungkook stood awkwardly outside Jimin’s door, pulling on his ear in an unconscious imitation of Yoongi when he was nervous, he wasn’t completely sure what to do or say. He didn’t really have a plan but he was here now and he figured he couldn’t just back down. That wasn’t in his nature. So he knocked. Quickly and loudly, then shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Jimin to let him in. He could hear Jimin shifting around in bed but no clear movements towards the door. 

“Hyung?” Jungkook called out, knocking again, “can I please come in?”

He could hear a sigh then a muffled, “yea, sure, Kook-ah.”

Jungkook pushed open the door and took in Jimin. He was wrapped like a burrito in the middle of the bed, facing the doorway. Jungkook suspected he had rolled over when he had knocked but didn’t ask. As Jungkook closed the door behind him, Jimin wiggled around and shifted so that he was sitting but still completely bundled up in covers. Jungkook smiled at the sight, endeared despite the heavy atmosphere, and took a seat at the edge of the bed. They sat in silence, Jimin watching him steadily as Jungkook tried to come up with what to say. 

Eventually, Jimin broke, “why are you here?”

“I live here.”

“In my room, Kook-ah.”

The corner of Jungkook’s mouth turned down, “because you don’t come out and I wanted to talk to you.”

Jimin blinked, “I come out.”

“No,” Jungkook said, shaking his head, “no you don’t. Not really.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I just want to know how to help,” Jungkook pleaded, eyebrows tilting up as he turned so that he was facing Jimin directly.

“Help with what?”

“With whatever you’re going through. You don’t need to go through it alone. I can help. Even if it’s just as a sounding board for how you’re feeling.”

“I don’t need help, Hoseok-ah needs help,” Jimin deflected.

“And I can’t help him because I’m part of the problem. But I _can_ help you,” Jungkook emphasized.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Jimin replied, looking away.

“Anything. What you’re feeling maybe?”

Jimin scoffed, “all we do is talk about me. You’re always showing up when I’m mid-crisis and listening to me and my problems. That’s not your job.”

“But I like doing that. I want to. I want to help you. I want to be there for you, hyung.”

“Why?” Jimin demanded, suddenly tired of Jungkook appearing when he was feeling at his lowest.

“I—” Jungkook broke off, eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know. I care about you.”

“But _why_? We barely know each other,” Jimin lashed out.

“That’s not true,” Jungkook whispered. 

“Really? What do you know about me, huh?”

Jungkook frowned, “I know that you were born in 1870, just like Taehyung-hyung. Turned the same year too: 1895. I know you grew up moderately middle class and trained as a dancer. I know you were popular and sought after. I know you turned because you thought it was your only option but felt more alone after. I know you don’t stay in one place too long because it reminds you how alone you are. I know Hoseok-ah is the best friend you’ve ever had and you’re terrified of losing him. I know you’re lashing out at me because you’re scared and don’t know what to do. I know you love to dance more than anything else. I know you secretly love to sing but you think your voice isn’t good enough. I know you’re insecure about your height but also love when people baby you so you’re conflicted. I know your laugh lights up a room even if you can’t see it. I know you spend all your time thinking about how everyone else feels rather than focusing on yourself. I know lots, hyung. I don’t know why you’d think I didn’t.”

“I—” Jimin stuttered, feeling his eyes well up, “when did you— how? Why?”

“Because I care, hyung. Like I said. And honestly, that’s not specific to you,” Jungkook admitted, “I know a lot about Hoseok-ah too. I like to learn about the people that are important to me.”

Jimin bit his lip and shifted so the blanket fell down from his head to his shoulders, “I’m sorry for being mean.”

“I’ll accept your apology on one condition.”

“What?”

Jungkook smiled slightly, “that you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh,” Jimin laughed awkwardly, dropping his shoulders and nodding, “I just— I feel like I can’t do anything to help Hoseok-ah. You’re right, he is my best friend and I feel totally useless.”

“Have you ever thought,” Jungkook spoke slowly, “that he doesn’t need it?”

“What?” Jimin choked out.

“Hoseok-ah is stronger than you’re giving him credit for. His whole world has turned upside down and he hasn’t run for the hills or even cursed us out. He’s handling all this new information at his own pace. We can’t rush him. He needs to come to his own conclusions. Only then will he be totally comfortable around us moving forward.”

“But he’s hurting so much,” Jimin lamented.

“I know. I see it. I feel it. We all do. Why do you think Yoongi-hyung hasn’t been working at home lately? It hurts us all, hyung. But we need to let Hoseok-ah deal with it on his own. He knows we’re here to help if he needs it but forcing ourselves in will do more harm than good right now.”

“Do— do you think he’ll stay?” Jimin whispered.

“I honestly don’t know,” Jungkook admitted, “I think he wants to but he’s clearly struggling.”

“I wish I knew with _what_ ,” Jimin complained.

“With hyung.”

“With hyung? Yoongi-hyung?”

Jungkook nodded, “all his fear and anger has been targeted at hyung. He asked hyung what _he_ was, not us. He flinches when hyung touches him. He doesn’t leave his room when he knows hyung is home. And he asked _hyung_ to make the pain go away. And his nightmares… he always says hyung’s name.”

“I-I guess but that could just be a coincidence,” Jimin contradicted despite the fact his thoughts had gone in a similar direction.

“It’s not,” Jungkook disagreed, shaking his head, “Hoseok-ah had an image of hyung in his head. A very soft, loveable image because that’s what we showed him. And that _is_ hyung. But he does have another side. A side that honestly I’ve never even seen before the kidnapping but it does exist and now Hoseok-ah is aware of that. Intimately aware. He’s struggling to pull those two images together. Once he does, he’ll be okay.”

“But okay doesn’t mean he’ll stay.”

“No, it doesn’t. It’s entirely possible that he’ll be able to reconcile the hyung he knows with what he’s seen and he won’t like the outcome. We can’t fault him for that.”

“I know. I wouldn’t, I just want everything to go back to normal.”

Jungkook smiled as he reached out to fix Jimin’s bed head, “there will be a new normal.”

“I just hope Seokie is there to see it,” Jimin whispered, leaning into Jungkook’s hand.

“Me too,” Jungkook agreed, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Jimin’s cheek, noting the dark circles under his eyes, “why don’t you get some sleep? You look exhausted.”

Jimin nodded, but when Jungkook stood up to leave, Jimin’s hand darted out of the covers and grabbed Jungkook’s arm, “can you— can you stay?”

“I’d love to, hyung,” Jungkook agreed, kicking off his slippers and sliding into the bed. Jimin wiggled himself free of the covers and straightened out the blanket so they were both covered before settling into the bed on his side so he was facing Jungkook, who laid on his back. Without a word, Jungkook reached out and pulled Jimin closed so his head was nestled in the crook of his neck and closed his eyes. Jimin sighed, rubbing his face against Jungkook’s shirt. He smelled _clean_. That was the only way to describe it. Like fresh laundry or a summer’s day. Just simple and comfortable and _warm_. It made Jimin feel safe so he let himself sink into that feeling and close his eyes. Jungkook felt Jimin’s body relax against him and smiled, not bothering to open his eyes. He was so glad he had worked up the courage to approach Jimin. 

Now if only Yoongi would do that same with Hoseok. Then all their problems would be solved. Jungkook hadn’t told Jimin this, mostly because he figured the smaller vampire would somehow find the strength to drag Yoongi to Hoseok’s room kicking and screaming, but he suspected part of the reason Hoseok was still struggling was because Yoongi refused to approach him. He said he didn’t want to pressure Hoseok into a decision, and Jungkook understood that, but he also knew Hoseok needed to see that the Yoongi here now was the same one from before. That nothing had really changed. He couldn’t see that if Yoongi was always out of the house. It was so clear to anyone who paid attention that Hoseok had no issues when he was with Yoongi. He’d even been able to discuss compulsion with them easily. He’d only gotten upset _after_ Yoongi left. Jungkook suspected that it was easier for Hoseok to accept Yoongi when he could see him. When he couldn’t, his mind conjured all the differences and made him fixate. They just needed to sit down and _talk_. Like Yoongi had said they would but never ended up doing. 

Jungkook acknowledged that a week wasn’t a lot of time to overcome all the things Hoseok had seen if he was truly traumatized, but Jungkook suspected he wasn’t. He had been too calm arguing with Yoongi about being included. Too aware when they’d interrogated the Hunter. Even before running out of the house, he’d known exactly what was bothering him when he talked to Namjoon. Yoongi was the problem. Hoseok wasn’t traumatized, though Jungkook was sure he was upset, he was confused. He just needed to talk, like Jimin had, but Yoongi wasn’t giving him that opportunity. His selfless nature was once again biting them in the ass and Jungkook had a very limited amount of patience left with Yoongi. One day soon, Jungkook was going to make Yoongi step up. He’d enlist the whole damn group if necessary.

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Yoongi asked, arms crossed and brows tilted down.

Seokjin sighed, “yes. We’re— we _were_ friends. I want to talk to him.”

“He used you for information, that’s not friendship,” Yoongi critiqued.

“I wouldn’t know,” Seokjin muttered, drawing a quick look from Yoongi. They’d made advancements in their relationship since the kidnapping. Only small ones, but they were still there. Like Yoongi actually talked to him now. Answered his phone when Seokjin called and didn’t kick him out when he showed up at the apartment. He hadn’t stopped using hyung either. Seokjin had suspected it had slipped out at first without Yoongi really realizing it since they’d been in such a familiar situation, but he hadn’t stopped and Seokjin wasn’t going to be the one to point it out. He’d seen the looks from Taehyung and Jungkook who were clearly less than certain Seokjin deserved such treatment but they hadn’t brought it up yet and Seokjin was going to hold on for as long as possible. 

Yoongi frowned then finally sniffed, “whatever. Do what you want.”

“I always do,” Seokjin smirked before knocking on the door.

“He’s literally a prisoner. You don’t need to knock,” Yoongi muttered.

“I’m being polite.”

“As if he did the same for you.”

“Yoongi-ah.”

“Fine, whatever. I’m going,” Yoongi threw out, leaving Seokjin alone.

“ _Come in_.”

Seokjin unlocked the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Inside the room, Namjoon sat on the window sill looking outside. He’d been doing that a lot. Looking outside. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get to experience it again so he spent as much time as possible, which was all his time, staring outside. 

“Hello, Namjoon-ah.”

Namjoon turned to look at him. He looked the same, only now sporting facial hair since they hadn’t given him tools to shave with. It was interesting to Seokjin that Namjoon was being treated so well. Yoongi stood there and cursed him out and called him a traitor but still made sure he was fed and comfortable. He was even wearing different clothes, indicating they had found someone who would be able to go to his apartment. Seokjin suspected his treatment had something to do with his relationship to Hoseok but he wasn’t going to bring that up either.

“Hyung,” Namjoon said, a small smile gracing his lips. A mere shadow of the last time Seokjin had seen him smile. 

“How are you?”

“Uh, fine. I mean good. They’ve been really nice given the circumstances. Unless, of course, we count the death glares because those abound.”

“Well, you can’t blame them,” Seokjin commented.

“No,” Namjoon agreed, face falling, “no I can’t.”

Seokjin nodded, mostly to himself and sat down on the chair Hoseok had left the week before, “I want to talk.”

“Okay,” Namjoon agreed, rounding the bed so he could sit facing Seokjin.

“I need to understand why. We talked about them. What they do. How they _manipulate_ people.”

“I know. I _know_. But after the party Hoseok threw, I just couldn’t help it. Even you were worried about what Seogi-ssi would do!”

“I said I’d handle it.”

“I couldn’t take that chance. Not when I had a way to ensure his protection.”

“How’d that work out for you?”

Namjoon’s shoulders fell, “I know it didn’t go to plan but I did it for a good reason. And I made sure they wouldn’t kill you guys first.”

“That’s what Hunter’s _do_ , Namjoon-ah.”

“I know, but I made it part of the deal that they wouldn’t hurt you guys unless you harmed someone else. I also made sure they weren’t the ones burning the covens before I agreed.”

“They clearly lied,” Seokjin observed.

“I know that now,” Namjoon agreed sadly, “but I didn’t know that then.”

“Humans never do,” Seokjin muttered, catching Namjoon’s eye, “I said before, I’ve seen _horrible_ things. All done by humans to one another because they were so sure of _something_. You know how many witch’s executions ended with an _apology_ because only after the poor women were dead did it become obvious they weren’t witches?”

“No,” Namjoon whispered.

“Exactly. But those humans were _sure_ so they didn’t hesitate. I told you that being led by fear makes humans dumb. I _told_ you.”

“I know.”

Seokjin sighed angrily, “and yet I get it.”

“What?”

“I said I get it. I get making a choice because you think it’s the best for the people involved only for it to blow up in your face and mess everything up.”

“What did you do?” Namjoon asked.

“You’ve heard about Yoongi-ah’s time in England I presume?”

Namjoon nodded, “yes, about the girl who died and then he killed everyone?”

“Yes, well her own father burned her as a witch with the help of the town she’d grown up in so he was a touch mad,” Seokjin explained.

“Oh.”

“Anyway, his father organized that. To ruin the girl’s father because he was getting too influential. When Yoongi-ah found out he tried to kill him too.”

“Her dad?”

“No, his own. He had already killed her father.”

“His own father?!”

“You’ve met the man,” Seokjin observed.

Namjoon tilted his head and nodded, understanding a bit. His dad certainly was a dick, so Namjoon could understand not liking him, father or not, “what does this have to do with you?”

“Well, I stopped him. Yoongi-ah that is. He had his father within his grasp and I locked him in a cell and let Seogi-ssi escape.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I don’t know what will happen if the original vampire dies and I wasn’t willing to risk it. Yoongi-ah never forgave me for that. We only started talking again recently. Until now, he’s avoided me and I’ve done the same. I made a choice that night and I had to live with the consequences. Alone.”

“You think that’s what’s going to happen to me?”

“Maybe,” Seokjin admitted, “though Hoseok-ah seems to be more forgiving than Yoongi-ah ever was.”

Namjoon smiled, “he’s a good person.”

“Yes, he seems to be. Which is why I hope you all work it out. I think, despite everything, you six could be a great family.”

“Not seven?” Namjoon asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Seokjin smiled, “no, that’s not my place.”

“Why not? Yoongi-ssi is like your brother, no?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t want me around.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

“I—” Seokjin began, “I don’t know if that counts.”

“I think I told you this before, but talking to him would probably be best.”

Seokjin suddenly remembered how poorly _not_ talking to Yoongi went and winced, “yes, I remember.”

Silence stretched as Namjoon considered what Seokjin had said. Though Seokjin had meant it as a story to show that he understood, all it did was show Namjoon the worst possible scenario. He and Hoseok didn’t have multiple centuries to wait each other out. Namjoon had a few decades at most and that was only if they didn’t kill him for working with the Hunters. Then he’d never get a chance to make it up to Hoseok. The thought of never hanging out with Hoseok again suddenly hit Namjoon like a wall. He felt his shoulders droop and his face collapse as sadness overwhelmed him.

“I never thought I’d lose Seokie. I didn’t want that,” Namjoon gasped out.

Seokjin’s eyes widened in shock before he stood up and moved closer to Namjoon instinctively. He kneeled down and grabbed his hands like he always had for Yoongi when they were young and squeezed his hands, “I know.”

“You— you said you didn’t think I was a man led by fear. When we first met, you said that. But I _am_. I’m just— just like the rest of them. The stupid humans harming each other. _Afraid_.”

“We’re all afraid, Namjoon-ah. That’s not a human-only emotion,” Seokjin told him, wiping his tears away without a thought, “you reported to the Hunters and that was bad. But fear of death made me stop Yoongi-ah that night. Fear of rejection stopped Yoongi-ah from telling the truth. The same fear stopped Jimin-ah. Everyone is afraid. It’s not about not being afraid. It’s about how you deal with it.”

Namjoon nodded mutely, tears still streaming. Seokjin stayed where he was, waiting for Namjoon to wear himself out. It came sooner rather than later when his tears dried and Namjoon rubbed his face in embarrassment, “sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Seokjin waved away, returning to his chair, “it’s okay to be upset.”

“But it’s my own fault.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean you can’t feel regret and sadness.”

“I guess a few thousand years made you pretty smart.”

“I’ve always been this smart, ask Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin replied with a smirk.

Namjoon smiled back, albeit weakly, “thanks for coming by. I know you were upset.”

“Yes, but like I said, I get it. Which is also why I’m going to get you out of here.” 

“What?” Namjoon asked, surprised.

“I’ll get them to let you go. It’s not like you’re a threat and they know that. They just don’t know what to do with you.”

“No, I— let me stay,” Namjoon asked.

“What? But why?”

“If I leave, they’ll never let me come back. At least this way I’m here if Hoseok-ah wants to talk.”

Seokjin sighed, “Namjoon-ah… Hoseok-ah isn’t really talking to _anyone_.”

“I know. I heard them talking about it. But I want to be here regardless. Plus, it’s not like this is so bad. It’s like a vacation.”

“With possible death at the end?” Seokjin demanded.

“Well, if you can get me out you can make sure I don’t die, right?”

“I guess,” Seokjin admitted, though Seokjin hadn’t been entirely sure how he was going to get Namjoon out in the first place. 

“See, hyung,” Namjoon smiled for the first time, showing off his dimples, “you can do it.”

“Alright, Namjoon-ah. But let me know when you change your mind.”

“I will. Thank you, hyung.”

Seokjin sighed again, “yea.”

* * *

From his office, Yoongi listened to Seokjin and Namjoon’s conversation. He leaned back in his chair and frowned, unsure what he’d do next. He’d been angry, really angry, when he had Namjoon locked up. Now it was clear he hadn’t meant to get involved, but Yoongi still wasn’t sure what to do. He’d worked with the Hunters, that kind of betrayal wasn’t something to just overlook. But then again, was he a hypocrite when that was _exactly_ what Yoongi was hoping Hoseok would do? Overlook all the lies?

When he heard Seokjin leave, Yoongi sighed and pushed away from his desk. What he needed was some blood and perhaps another twenty days of sleep. He’d been working on going through the financial records of every Hunter they’d managed to identify from the warehouse and he was exhausted. For the past week or so he’d been making use of his office at _Gojoseon_ but he’d spent the past 24-hours in his office at home since Seokjin had said he needed to stop by. Now his body ached from lack of blood and movement and he desperately needed his bed. 

So, without thinking, he left his office and made his way to the kitchen. He was distracted by Holly running around his feet in excitement. The poor dog hadn’t seen much of him recently and Yoongi felt bad, “ah, pup, I’m sorry. We’ll get you a nice treat, hmm?”

Only the sound of a bowl clattering on the countertop alerted Yoongi to Hoseok’s presence in the kitchen. Which, admittedly, was _stupid_. He was the second most powerful being on the planet and he’d let a _dog_ distract him enough that he didn’t notice the presence of a human. And not just any human: _Hoseok_.

Instinctively, Yoongi’s head snapped down and he averted his eyes. He never saw what Hoseok’s expression was doing and he honestly didn’t want to, so he leaned down, grabbed Holly, and backed up slowly. Then, without a backward glance, Yoongi returned to his office with Holly clutched to his chest.

Hoseok hadn’t moved since Yoongi appeared. His hands remained clutched on the countertop as he watched him grab Holly and leave. He was sure Yoongi thought he was out of earshot because he spoke again in a soft voice, “I know, pup. I miss him too. But it’s okay. We’ll get over it.”

With the overwhelming pressure suddenly appearing in his chest again, Hoseok left his food as it was on the counter and fled to his room. With the light still on, Hoseok threw himself into his bed, “ _fuck_. _I miss you too_.”

Because he did. It hadn’t really occurred to him until then. But he did. He missed Yoongi. He missed that Yoongi exactly. The one with soft eyes who carried his small dog around just because. The man who’d caught his attention immediately and kept him coming around because of how much he _cared_. The man who sent him stupid text messages and old man selfies. The man who grumbled even as he did whatever his friends — _his kin —_ asked. Hoseok sobbed, curling to the pillow Yoongi had given him the night he was rescued. 

_I miss you so much_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re good, right? It’s darkest before the dawn? I promise we're moving upwards 🙈 🙈
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this and your Festa was as amazing as mine! 💜 💜 💜
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	17. The Comedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first things first, I'm basically a mess. It just kinda hit me how much love and support this story is getting and I'm just so thankful. None of my stories have every hit 5000 before they were finished and it already has almost as many kudos as my other works and I'm just _so thankful_. Also, someone pointed out there's a user subscription section, which I was totally unaware of and the fact that 50 people follow ME of all people is just mind-blowing and just excuse me while I sob. 
> 
> Anyway, all this was to say, thank you for everything. Even if you never comment and we never interact, I just want you to know I appreciate you being here. 💜 💜
> 
> (Also, stream Stay Gold)

Despite what people thought about him, Yoongi didn’t actually sleep that much in general. He went through periods where he slept for extended periods, the last twenty-day stretch being a perfect example, but generally, he slept a normal amount. There were exceptions to this rule of course. If he was busy working he often skipped sleep, but that had been rarer in recent decades once he could more effectively assign work to others all over the planet. On the opposite side, if he was overly emotional, he would get tired and sleep more. Jungkook had once described him as a battery with an unpredictable life span. Sometimes he would be awake and energetic for days, sometimes only hours. People and emotions had a way of draining him. So, generally, he slept a normal amount. Especially when you balanced out the sleepless nights with the oversleeping. Somehow he knew not to bring that rational up to anyone else, knowing instinctively they’d worry him into a not so early grave.

So, what Yoongi was saying, or rationalizing, was that he slept a completely normal amount. Which was why he wasn’t particularly worried as he laid awake in his bed with Holly stretched out beside him. The puppy had gotten much bigger, so he was taking up more of the bed than Yoongi would have liked but he couldn’t bring himself to move him so he just accepted it. He was a little surprised he was awake though since extreme emotions, say like the shock of seeing Hoseok looking so sad and broke in his kitchen, would knock him out for days but he’d learned over the years to just take whatever his odd body was going to give him. So lay awake he did. 

When he heard it, he was glad he did. It was subtle, like the person was trying to mask it, but Yoongi heard it. He suspected the others did too, if they were awake that is. If not, the small, broken sound would be easily missed. Before he’d even processed what he was doing, Yoongi got out of his bed and padded along quietly to Hoseok’s bedroom, Holly trailing sleepily behind. The sound happened again, louder now that they were closer. Holly heard it too, tilting his head and whining in doggy sympathy. Yoongi rubbed his head and looked at the door, unsure what to do. He’d heard Hoseok crying earlier, but he’d known better than to go after him. Now, in the dead of night, Yoongi’s resolve wasn’t as strong. Maybe it was because the sounds were equal parts sad and frightened, maybe because Yoongi was just weak. He didn’t know. 

That’s where Jungkook found him. Standing awkwardly outside Hoseok’s room unsure what to do. 

“You need to wake him up,” Jungkook whispered.

“I’ll just scare him. It’s me he’s seeing.”

“Maybe,” Jungkook allowed, “maybe not. Either way, he’s stuck in a nightmare right now. Do you want to leave him there?”

Yoongi frowned and looked at the door, “no.”

“Then do something,” Jungkook demanded before leaving the hallway.

Do something? What did that even mean? Yoongi had no idea but as another broken whimper cut through the air, Yoongi made a choice. Opening the door slowly, Yoongi kneeled and pet Holly’s head, “baby, I need you to go comfort Hoseok-ah, okay? Make him feel better.”

Holly looked at him so intently Yoongi was convinced he understood, before squeezing into the small opening Yoongi had made. Still kneeling, Yoongi watched as Holly sought out the bed and jumped up beside Hoseok. Once Holly had moved the blankets to his liking, he turned once then snuggled as close as he could to Hoseok's chest and face. As Yoongi watched, Hoseok’s face smoothed out and he reached out for Holly instinctively, threading his fingers through Holly’s fur.

“Good boy,” Yoongi whispered as he pulled the door closed. 

Just before it clicked closed, he heard Hoseok whisper, “hyung.”

Yoongi froze, feeling that stupid reserve of hope rise. He could feel that Hoseok was awake now but not really. He was still half-asleep. So, Yoongi didn’t respond and stayed still, hoping Hoseok would doze back off, forgetting what he said entirely. But he didn’t.

“Hyung?” 

Louder now. More awake. Yoongi’s eyes darted down the hallway like he needed to run away from a nearly unconscious human.

“Please don’t go, hyung.”

_Fuck_. 

“Please,” Hoseok whispered, eyes shining in the dark as he looked out towards the crack where he’d spotted Yoongi before.

“Hoseok-ah—” Yoongi hesitated, knowing this was a mistake.

“Can you— can you stay? Just until I fall back asleep. Please,” Hoseok asked, voice small.

Yoongi was now completely sure Hoseok had no idea what he was asking for. There was no way he was aware he was asking the very man he had been running from for the past week to watch over him while he slept. But Yoongi caved regardless, “of course, Seokie.”

As he shifted so he could sit in the hallway with his back leaning against the wall, Hoseok protested, “not out there.”

Yoongi’s head whipped around, “then where?”

“In here. Please?”

_Someone just kill me_ , “okay.”

Slowly, Yoongi stood up and made his way into the bedroom. Once he was inside and the door was closed, he looked around, realizing there was no chair for him to sit on. Hoseok seemed to know this too because he moved to the right side of the bed and pulled the covers down so Yoongi could join him. Yoongi was now entirely sure that it was not that Hoseok wasn’t aware of what he was doing, it was that Yoongi himself was dreaming because they had _never_ slept in the same bed before so there was no way Hoseok would suddenly ask him to join him in bed, especially not _now_ , but there was also no way for Hoseok to know that Yoongi preferred the left side. And since this was a dream, Yoongi could indulge himself, right?

So he did. Yoongi moved to the bed and settled with his back against the headboard. Hoseok moved so he was curled up beside him, hand clutching his pant leg, with Holly now tucked behind his bent legs.

“Thank you, hyung,” Hoseok whispered, just as Yoongi had thought he was falling back asleep.

“You’re welcome, Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi murmured softly.

“I know I asked you to stay just until I fall asleep, but can you stay until morning?” Hoseok asked, voice somehow smaller than before.

Yoongi’s brows furrowed but he nodded, “whatever you need.”

Hoseok sighed and snuggled closer, “thank you.”

Yoongi watched them both quietly, taking in every detail that he knew he’d likely never see again. Slowly, Hoseok fell back asleep and Yoongi let himself relax against the headboard, mind drifting. He’d never expected Hoseok to ask him to stay. It had caught him by surprise. Yoongi suspected that in his semi-conscious state, Hoseok had forgotten whatever kept him isolated in his room the past week. Yoongi knew that meant he’d have to leave before Hoseok woke up but he wished it didn’t. 

Hoseok made a small noise then so Yoongi redirected his attention. As he watched, Hoseok’s brows furrowed again and Yoongi reached out instinctively, placing a hand on his head. Hoseok calmed immediately and pushed his head into Yoongi’s hand so he left it where it was. If he couldn’t compel away the pain, the least he could do was soothe it. After some time, he began to rake his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. He realized he was doing what he would usually do to Holly, but based on the reaction he was getting from Hoseok’s sleeping form, it was a good idea, so he continued. 

They stayed like that the entire night: Yoongi sitting in the bed, petting Hoseok’s hair while Hoseok slept peacefully beside him. But when the morning light began to peek through the blinds, Yoongi knew his time was up and that he needed to get the fuck out of there before Hoseok woke up. Hoseok may have asked him to stay in his semi-conscious state but Yoongi was not going to risk harming whatever recovery had, or _hadn’t_ , made by just appearing in Hoseok’s bed. So Yoongi slid out of the covers slowly so as not to disturb him. With one last glance, taking in Hoseok’s peaceful form, Yoongi closed the door behind him and returned to his own room. 

Almost immediately, Hoseok woke up, suddenly feeling like the warmth had left. He looked around with a frown, scanning his room in confusion as he looked for Yoongi. He wasn’t there. Hoseok felt a near-crippling wave of sadness hit him as his lips trembled. Hoseok had thought that the old Yoongi had been back when he had awkwardly tried to help Hoseok through a nightmare by making Holly sleep with him. He had begged the old Yoongi to stay, unable to let him go again. He had felt safe and loved and at peace. Just like before. Just like he always did when he was near him.

Suddenly driven by a need to see Yoongi, Hoseok launched himself out of bed. With whatever semblance of bravery he’d used to keep himself sane while he was kidnapped, Hoseok went straight to Yoongi’s room. He opened the door without knocking, only to find Yoongi lying in bed. Or rather curled up in bed. His body was curled into the smallest ball, so small that Hoseok could barely distinguish him from the mound of covers that surrounded him. He could distinguish his scarf though. He’d thought he lost it when he’d been taken but there it was, wrapped around Yoongi’s fist. Hoseok's eyes snapped away from the scarf, coming into contact with Yoongi’s shocked ones. 

Yoongi shot up in bed, eyes wide as he saw Hoseok standing at his door, not even noticing when Holly barrelled into him after following Hoseok out of his room. For a full second, Yoongi couldn’t look away, then he caught himself and dropped his eyes. But it was enough. Enough for Hoseok to see what he’d been forgetting. He remembered now. When Yoongi had come to him after his friend died. How his face had been stoic and blank. But his eyes. His eyes had been wild and sad. Like mirrors of his soul. Of his emotions. He remembered telling himself to always look at his eyes. 

_How could I forget that?_

“I-I’m sorry,” Hoseok stuttered out before bolting out the door.

Yoongi didn’t stop Hoseok as he ran from his room, though he had no idea what had brought Hoseok to him. He simply watched him go, then proceeded to close his bedroom door and return to his bed. He knew he should ask. He knew he needed to talk to Hoseok. But not now. He didn’t think he could. So, with a carefully blank mind, Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s scarf again and let himself slip into unconsciousness. He’d deal with whatever that was later.

Back in his room, Hoseok was pacing with hands alternating between threading through his hair and waving around frantically. It was like he was having an epiphany. Or rather he had been smacked in the face by a two-by-four named epiphany. Either way, he was realizing some things. He had convinced himself that the Yoongi who rescued him from the warehouse was somehow different from the Yoongi he knew and cared about. He separated them as ‘vampire Yoongi’ and ‘human Yoongi.’ But Yoongi was never human, hence his breakdown. If he was never human, then the vampire part had done the human part. Which meant that he had been lying. Or so Hoseok had thought. Now that he was focusing on something other than himself, Hoseok finally realized everything he’d missed. 

First of all, Jungkook and Taehyung _knew_ he was a vampire, yet they had often described him and worried about him in the terms that Hoseok had assigned to ‘human Yoongi.’ Which meant either it was an elaborate ruse that included literally everyone in Hoseok’s life, or it was the truth. After seeing so much violence, Hoseok was more inclined to believe it was an elaborate ruse but then he’d seen Yoongi’s eyes. How could he have forgotten his promise to himself to always check Yoongi’s eyes? Whatever he was feeling was so clearly written there. It was like he had it written on his forehead. It was so _clear_ now. The look of pain and betrayal when Yoongi had seen Wonsoon step through the door. The look of reassurance he’d given Hoseok when Wonsoon had threatened him. The look of fear when he’d turned to Hoseok when it was all over. The pain again when Hoseok had flinched away. The panic when he’d found Hoseok after he’d run away. And finally, the hope when he’s crouched outside Hoseok’s door and directed Holly to go sleep with Hoseok. Everything was so clearly there in his eyes. So obvious. No matter what side of him Hoseok was seeing, all he had to do was look into Yoongi’s eyes and he’d know who he was.

_I really am just a stupid human_ , Hoseok thought, a wave of sadness hitting him.

He’d spent _days_ fixating on his own inability to distinguish between the two Yoongi’s only to realize that the reason he couldn’t was because there wasn’t a difference. They were both Yoongi. Jimin had even _told_ him that. On the first night. 

_Once I heard his side I realized that hyung was more in the middle. Neither good nor bad. Just himself._

Somewhere in the middle. Because Yoongi was still the soft, dorky man he knew. That hadn’t been a lie. It was just that he was also capable of violence. A lot of violence. Hoseok knew that should bother him but he felt so _relieved_ that he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it. It was then that he realized that this entire time he hadn’t even really been focusing on the violence itself. Just who was doing it. 

Collapsing onto the edge of the bed, Hoseok held his head in his hands and sighed. His head was such a mess. He felt like he’d been running through so many emotions that didn’t fit together. Like every time he woke up, his emotions were _different_. Like he couldn’t figure out what he was upset at or by. One second he was scared of Yoongi. The next he was upset that everyone lied to him. Then he was fixated on how they had all killed so easily. Then back to being scared of Yoongi. Then missing the old Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi. It was all Yoongi. Hoseok felt like a psycho. He had been lied to, kidnapped, tortured, been present for multiple murders, witnessed an interrogation, been present for another murder, been betrayed by his best friend, and found out he was some human freak. All within the span of a week. And what was he really upset about? Yoongi. Just Yoongi. Min fucking Yoongi. 

“God, what’s wrong with me?” Hoseok groaned, rubbing his face.

Why did he suddenly feel so calm now that he knew he hadn’t been wrong all these months? Why was he suddenly okay now that he knew the man he had fallen for was still the man he thought he was? Hoseok didn’t know. All he knew was that the pressure in his chest that had been his constant companion since returning to the apartment was gone now and he felt like he could _breathe_. 

_God, I’m a monster,_ Hoseok thought, somewhat hysterically. He should have more of a problem with all the death, shouldn’t he? He had before, hadn’t he? He’d been upset, right? Hoseok couldn’t remember. Not really. All his emotions were so muddled he couldn’t remember if he was actually upset with the violence or if it had all been based on Yoongi. Somehow he suspected the latter and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

What he did know was that he needed to test his theory. He needed to see Yoongi again and make sure what he felt now was right. An hour had passed, but Hoseok ran to Yoongi’s room anyway, throwing open the door with a loud bang that startled Yoongi awake and caused Holly to bark. There was a second as Yoongi’s sleep-addled brain didn’t know what was happening then it hit him like a truck. Hoseok was in his room. Again. _Hoseok-ah. In my room. Twice. Fuck_. 

“Look at me,” Hoseok demanded when Yoongi kept his eyes downcast, ignoring the crack in his voice.

Yoongi obeyed immediately, unable to stop himself. He didn’t make eye contact though. He looked at a place just to the side of Hoseok’s head, but that wasn’t what Hoseok wanted so he stepped to the right and forced Yoongi to look at him directly. Yoongi’s eyes widened, but their stare held. He watched a myriad of emotions appear and disappear. Panic. Fear. Hope. Pain. Sadness. That one stayed. The others had passed quickly like a flash but the sadness stayed. Hoseok recognized it because he’d seen the exact look when Yoongi had told him his friend was dead. Hoseok’s brows furrowed, _I did that. I made him sad_. 

“Did you stay up all night with me?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi’s eyes dropped again, like they’d been doing since they returned Hoseok noticed now, “I’m sorry.”

Hoseok signed loudly, finally realizing how it must have sounded to them when he kept apologizing for things he couldn’t control, “I think we should talk.”

“What?” Yoongi asked, startled.

“Talk. You promised we could.”

“I—yea. I did. Um, okay. My office?” Yoongi offered, awkwardly shuffling out of the bed.

But Hoseok stopped him, “here’s fine.”

“Um, okay,” Yoongi agreed, watching as Hoseok made himself comfortable on his bed and looked at him steadily. 

“I’ve been afraid. Of you. Since I found out everything.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything, so Hoseok continued, “well, not right away. It didn’t hit me until I was in the shower but still.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hoseok threaded his hand through his hair in frustration, “I’m not explaining this properly. I’m not afraid of you, like of what you’ll do. Or of what you are. I don’t care about that. Not really.”

“Then..?” Yoongi asked in confusion.

“I was afraid I was wrong this whole time. That you really weren’t the person I thought you were. That’s the only reason I had a problem with you being a vampire. Because I saw, like, vampire you and the you I knew as two different people.”

Yoongi nodded, “they are.”

“No,” Hoseok countered, “they’re not. You may not have shown me your vampire side but the way you acted, the things you _did_ , were still _you_. Just as much as rescuing me and taking me home were. It just took me until now to realize that.”

Yoongi worried his bottom lip, before glancing up hesitantly, “what-what changed your mind?”

“You. Or your actions. I’ve been so messed up all week. When I asked you to stay last night it was because I missed you. The old you. Or what I thought of as the old you. My Yoongi. When I saw you outside the door talking to Holly I just needed you to stay. When I woke up and you were gone I was _sad_ , so I came to see you.”

“That’s why you came in before,” Yoongi said as he understood Hoseok’s random appearance.

Hoseok nodded, “yes. And then I saw you with my scarf and you looked so sad. That’s when it hit me.”

“What did?” Yoongi asked, both curious and afraid.

With a genuine smile, one Yoongi had thought he’d never see again, Hoseok reached out and cupped Yoongi’s face so he could tilt it up, “your eyes. They’re always the same. No matter what you think or feel or _fear_ , your eyes give you away. Every time. That’s how I knew you liked me. That’s how I knew you wanted me to kiss you just as much as I wanted to kiss you. That’s how I knew you were struggling every time you tried to tell me the truth. And that’s how I knew you were still the Yoongi I cared about, even if you have a few new additions. I’m sorry it took me so long to remember.”

Yoongi looked away in embarrassment, “a week isn’t that long. I’ve had a few million of them.”

“I know. But I also know you were upset. Like I said, you can’t lie when I know how to read you.”

“I think you’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh?” Yoongi questioned, somewhat challengingly, “then what am I feeling right now, huh?”

Hoseok smiled again, “hope.”

Frowning Yoongi looked away but Hoseok brought his face back towards him, “even if I can see it, I wouldn’t mind hearing it.”

“I—” Yoongi hesitated, then deflated, “I missed you. I heard you say it yesterday and I should have come then but I just— I missed you. Even though you were right there.”

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok said, leaning forward to bury his face in Yoongi’s shoulder. Instinctively, Yoongi’s arms went around Hoseok and pulled him even closer. He could feel dampness in his shirt and knew Hoseok was crying so he held him close.

“Do you need anything from me? To make this easier?” Yoongi offered, hoping to make up for his absence the past week. 

Hoseok shook his head then froze before pulling back. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves that moved so he was kneeling rather than sitting cross-legged, “make your eyes turn.”

“What?”

“Your eyes. And fangs. I want to see them.”

“I— uh, are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ve only ever seen them in negative contexts so I want to see them now,” Hoseok explained.

Yoongi searched his face for any sign of fear or hesitation. When he found none he nodded, “okay.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn’t exactly simple to just _change_ so Yoongi had to focus on something. He chose Hoseok. He focused on that feeling of hope Hoseok had seen and let it flood his system. Emotions were the easiest way to trigger the change. Negative ones were usually easier to harness (though Taehyung was an obvious exception to that) but Yoongi didn’t want to feel anything negative right now, so he relied on that hope and allowed it to change his eyes. His fangs were easier. Hoseok always smelled good. This whole process only took a few seconds but it felt longer for Yoongi. Eventually, he opened his eyes and let his mouth fall open a bit to accommodate the new presence of his elongated fangs. They weren’t as long as they could be, he wasn’t actually feeding after all, but they were clearly visible between his lips. Hoseok scooted closer and reached out, “can I?”

Yoongi nodded and Hoseok moved the rest of the way so he could grab Yoongi’s chin and tilt his head again. After a moment he sighed, “as I thought.”

“What?” Yoongi asked, speaking mostly in a pout since his mouth was fuller than usual.

“Even purple your eyes are the same,” Hoseok murmured before moving his fingers to ghost over Yoongi’s mouth now. He used his thumb to pull Yoongi’s bottom lip down and stared at the fangs in fascination. They didn’t look any different than his other teeth, just longer, but it was still fascinating. Without thinking, Hoseok pressed his thumb against Yoongi’s right fang but pulled back when Yoongi’s breath hitched.

“Uh, sensitive,” Yoongi mumbled, eyes focused far, far above Hoseok’s head.

“Sorry,” Hoseok whispered as if afraid speaking too loud would ruin the moment. He continued to examine Yoongi’s mouth, eyes flicking upwards to meet Yoongi’s every few seconds. Yoongi held himself perfectly still, letting Hoseok take control. No one had ever looked at him this close before. He wasn’t sure what it meant but he didn’t want to ruin the moment so he just watched Hoseok watch him. Without really meaning to, he ended up focusing on Hoseok. Focusing real hard. That was probably a mistake.

Hoseok’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up as he noticed the fangs he’d been watching so diligently get _longer_ , “uh, hyung, what’s that?”

Yoongi’s own eyes widened and he tried to pull away, causing Hoseok’s finger to smack right into the fang in question. Like before, Yoongi hissed at the contact, only this time Hoseok reacted differently. Yoongi had never seen that look in his eye before and he wasn’t sure what it meant. 

“You said they’re sensitive right?” Hoseok asked, a glint in his eyes, “what kind of sensitive?”

Yoongi looked at Hoseok somewhat frantically for a second then looked away again, “depends.”

“Hmm, sure. Then why are they sensitive _now?_ ” Hoseok asked.

A million answers flooded Yoongi’s mind. Almost all of them lies. He could say anything and Hoseok wouldn’t know the difference but something told Yoongi it meant more to be honest now, so he was, “yousmellgood.”

“Sorry?”

“I said you smell good, Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi burst out, pulling back so Hoseok was no longer touching his face. 

“I usually take that as a compliment, Jungkook-ah says it all the time, but now I’m wondering if it means something else,” Hoseok pondered, smiling slightly.

Yoongi hesitated, “just means you smell good.”

“Then I’ll take it as a compliment,” Hoseok decided.

“You’re,” Yoongi paused, “you’re okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just— I’m a vampire and I just told you that you smell good.”

“Are you going to bite me?”

“NO!” Yoongi burst out, eyes wide.

“Then why would I have a problem?” Hoseok shrugged.

“Oh,” Yoongi said before he started to bite on his own lip in awkwardness.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Hoseok admonished as he pulled Yoongi’s chin down to stop him, “you’re going to cut yourself. Those things look sharp as all hell.”

The corner of Yoongi’s mouth twitched, “they are.”

“Then be careful! Jeez,” Hoseok muttered, then he smirked, “you know you do this thing. You like… pout when you talk. I always thought it was this cute little habit but you do it because of your fangs, huh?”

“I don’t pout,” Yoongi said, obviously pouting.

“You definitely do,” Hoseok laughed, “it’s cute.”

“I am two thousand years old, I am not _cute_.”

“Cute,” Hoseok repeated, “and grumpy. Perhaps grandpa needs a nap?”

“Gah,” Yoongi whined, as he pulled away, only for Hoseok to reposition his hand to the back of Yoongi’s neck and bring him forward so they were forehead to forehead, just like the week before.

“Thank you for showing me,” Hoseok said, watching as the purple faded from Yoongi’s eyes and his fangs slowly disappeared. Now that he was focusing he could see that they were still visible, though not super obvious. 

“Whatever you need, Seok-ah.”

“Hmm,” Hoseok said, as he tilted his head so his nose brushed against Yoongi’s, “maybe I need something else.”

Hoseok wasn’t exactly sure where this bravery came from but he decided then and there he was going to harness it for better or for worse. He’d been waiting _months_ after all.

“Yea?” Yoongi whispered as if speaking too loud would make Hoseok stop touching him.

“Yea,” Hoseok echoed before he tilted Yoongi’s face upwards and kissed him. 

Unlike their first kiss, Hoseok knew everything now and that gave Yoongi courage but he still waited for a second, just to see what Hoseok would do. When he tilted his head to the side so their lips fit together more naturally, Yoongi allowed himself to use that courage and pushed forward to return the kiss. Hoseok responded in kind, moving his hand upwards so it was no longer holding his head in place but instead buried in Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi made a small sound of satisfaction before his hands immediately went up to Hoseok’s shoulders. He didn't stay there long, instead, sliding his hands down back and pulling him even closer. He felt Hoseok smile into their kiss and mimicked the movement instinctively. Now the kiss was sloppy and awkward, lips pulled back too tight, but neither stopped. In fact, Yoongi simply relaxed and parted his own mouth in response, making Hoseok hum before he let his tongue tangle with Yoongi’s. They stayed like that for a few moments. Tongues battling and lips moving in tandem. It was everything Hoseok had wanted the first time they kissed. Only better. Because he knew the truth now. He knew _Yoongi_ now. It was like suddenly all the will-they, won’t they tension of the last week, of the last _six months_ , was erased. Like it had never happened and they’d been doing this for months, years even. It was easy and sweet and Hoseok never wanted to stop. 

Breathing, however, was something he needed to do, so Hoseok pulled away with a laugh and rested his forehead on Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Man, that vampire not having to breathe thing must make you _great_ at blowjobs,” Hoseok joked.

Yoongi snorted, “Sure. The teeth make it a bit difficult though.”

“Right. Fair,” Hoseok said, still breathing heavily, “if you’re not dead how come you don’t need to breathe?”

Yoongi tilted his head, “you know, I’ve never thought about that. It doesn’t really make sense, does it?”

Hoseok’s shoulders shook as he laughed. Turning his head to place a kiss on Yoongi’s neck, Hoseok laughed again, “no, not really. But whatever, I guess.”

“Are you really okay, Hoseok-ah?” Yoongi asked, suddenly hit with a wave of worry. He moved backwards and pulled Hoseok away so he could look at his face.

“I don’t know,” Hoseok admitted, not wanting to lie, “but I feel better than I have since you rescued me. And I don’t want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here. With you. If that’s okay?”

Yoongi brushed Hoseok’s hair away as he was fond of doing, “of course, Seok-ah. Whatever you want.”

Hoseok’s eyes softened and he leaned forward to press a soft, sweet kiss on Yoongi’s lips, “I want this.”

“Me too,” Yoongi whispered back, finally following the advice of his kin who had long been telling him to be honest with himself and his emotions regarding Hoseok.

“Good,” Hoseok whispered back just as softly before pulling back and smiling, “how about I make breakfast?”

Yoongi felt his cheeks bunch before he was even aware he was smiling, “I’d like that.”

“Okay, uh, I’ll go, um, do that,” Hoseok said, nodding unnaturally as he forced himself to move away. 

“Mhm,” Yoongi agreed, watching him go with a new light in his eyes. A light Hoseok hadn’t seen before but looked forward to learning the meaning of.

“I’m going.”

“Yes, Seok-ah, you are.”

“Right,” Hosoek agreed, before darting out of the room and closing the door behind him. Only then did he stop and take a deep breath. Yoongi was still Yoongi and Hoseok still felt that same giddiness he always did. Nothing had changed. Yoongi had been right, it was all the same, Hoseok was just aware of it now. When he thought of the way Yoongi’s brown eyes had shifted to purple while Hoseok kissed him, something Hoseok didn’t think Yoongi was even aware of, Hoseok couldn't help but smile and wiggle a bit. He still had so much to deal with, but for now, in this moment, Hoseok was okay. Hoseok was happy. 

* * *

  
  


Yoongi didn’t know what to feel. It was like someone had given him whiplash and he wasn’t even sure it was possible for a vampire to experience that. One second Hoseok was flinching away from him and the next he was sitting in his bed, kissing him. Yoongi felt giddy but he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of dread. Hoseok had been calm when he’d explained himself. Explained how he was feeling and how he was dealing with it. That was good. It was good that Hoseok was moving forward. But Yoongi couldn’t help but wonder if he was moving too fast. If he’d gone from afraid to ‘let me kiss you’ too quickly. Yoongi bit his lip in worry only to hiss as his own fangs cut his lip. Startled, Yoongi whipped around and grabbed his phone. When he opened his camera, he was shocked to see that not only were his fangs out but his eyes were purple. He hadn’t even noticed. Yoongi dropped his phone in shock, then glanced at Holly who’d been sitting in the corner silently watching —and judging Yoongi was sure— the whole interaction.

“What do you think?” Yoongi asked Holly, who only huffed and pawed at his door, clearly showing his opinion.

“You are _not_ helping,” Yoongi muttered, before burying his face in his pillow with a groan. It was only then that Yoongi realized that he was holding Hoseok’s scarf. Hoseok had seen him holding his scarf. _Oh god, he even mentioned it before._ He saw him sleeping with it. Like some crazy person. Yoongi lifted his head just to drop it back down again more aggressively. God, he must have looked like such a sad loser. Yoongi hoped that hadn’t been why Hoseok decided to talk to him. Yoongi didn’t know what he’d do if Hoseok had only taken a step forward because he felt pity for him. Which brought him right back to his original worry: was Hoseok actually okay?

Again, there was the problem of being too emotionally involved. He knew he couldn’t look at everything objectively because he just couldn’t be objective. He wanted Hoseok back so, so much. More than he had realized. More than he was willing to admit. Which meant he wanted Hoseok to be okay. He wanted what he’d said to be true. So Yoongi got out of bed and changed into some loungewear and hesitantly went to find Hoseok in the kitchen. Yoongi found him quietly chopping vegetables. When Yoongi entered, Hoseok’s eyes sought him immediately. For the first time since they’d returned, Hoseok’s eyes seemed clear. Calm even. Seeing that, Yoongi felt the weight lift from his shoulders. Just a bit. Even if he wasn’t as okay as he pretended to be, he was better. It was obvious from his demeanour. That was something at least. Even a small movement forward was worthy.

Yoongi tentatively took a seat at the island, placing his phone face down in front of him, and folded his hands. Hoseok didn’t acknowledge him, just continued to prepare breakfast. It was so different from any time they had cooked together that Yoongi found his mind wandering back to before. When Hoseok would chatter endlessly and move around the kitchen like he was listening to his own personal beat. 

A small click sound on the island in front of him drew Yoongi out of his thoughts. Yoongi glanced down and saw a bottle filled with blood and a coffee mug beside it. Shocked, Yoongi sought out Hoseok who stood on the other side of the island watching him silently. 

“I’m assuming you need that,” Hoseok said, gesturing to the bottle he had found in the fridge earlier. 

“I—no, I’m okay. I don’t need as much as the others.”

“Because you’re old?” Hoseok asked.

“Partly. But also because I have my own blood supply. The others need to drink to keep their bodies functioning like normal.”

Hoseok glanced down at Yoongi’s chest, “because you’re alive.”

Though Hoseok had said this already, Yoongi nodded, “yes. I was born this way.”

“Is that common?”

“No. As far as I know, I’m the only one. Dead sperm doesn’t exactly swim well.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed, “then how are you here?”

“I was born before my father was killed.”

Now Hoseok looked confused, “then how are you a vampire?”

Yoongi smiled sadly, “I don’t know. No one does. I just am.”

“That must be lonely.”

“Maybe,” Yoongi shrugged, “but I like to be alone.”

“Alone and lonely are two different things,” Hoseok said quietly, turning back towards the stove to prepare the eggs. He was just doing an omelette but he wanted it to be good. It was a peace offering of sorts. He had decided, quite quickly, to trust Yoongi and be with him the way he wanted to be. Maybe it was too fast, fast enough that Hoseok had felt a flash of worry, but when Yoongi had stepped into the kitchen looking so hesitant and small, Hoseok had known he’d made the right decision. He still had a lot to think about regarding the violence of the vampire world, and he didn’t even know where to start with Namjoon, but the first step was reacquainting himself with Yoongi as a vampire. Which was why he had made a point to offer him blood. He hoped, even if just a little, it let Yoongi know he really was working on it, not just pretending to be okay. Not anymore. 

This was his first step.

* * *

Jungkook awoke, most unwelcomely, to the sound of frantic knocks on his bedroom door. He groaned loudly, even tossing a pillow at the door to ward off whoever was there, but Taehyung just burst through anyway. Jungkook had one moment to collect himself before Taehyung’s body crushed his own and began shaking and hitting him.

“What the fuckkkkkk,” Jungkook groaned, warding off Taehyung’s hits. 

“Hoseokahsinthekitchen,” Taehyung squealed, smacking Jungkook again for emphasis.

“You’re going to have to repeat that. Slowly. In Korean preferably but I can be swayed to other languages as long as it’s enunciated,” Jungkook complained as he tossed Taehyung off him and rolled to safety. 

“Hoseok-ah is in the kitchen,” Taehyung said again.

“Yes, he does that,” Jungkook replied, unsure why the hell Taehyung had decided to _assault him_ to let him know.

“With Yoongi-hyung,” Taehyung added.

“What?” Jungkook asked, grabbing onto Taehyung’s shoulders and shaking him, “he’s where with WHOM?!”

“IN THE KITCHEN WITH YOONGI-HYUNG!” Taehyung repeated, louder but still low enough that Hoseok wouldn’t hear them. 

“Oh my god, it worked,” Jungkook muttered.

“What did?”

“I told hyung to comfort Hoseok-ah after a nightmare last night. I didn’t think it’d work this quick though!”

“You are a genius, you beautiful, beautiful man,” Taehyung praised, kissing him full on the mouth.

“Ugh, gross,” Jungkook protested immediately, wiping his mouth even as he smiled.

“Should we… go out? Do you think that’s okay? I haven’t seen him since he ran out…” Taheyung asked, unsure.

“Maybe we’ll just… go see? Like take a peek?” Jungkook suggested.

Taehyung leaned forward, “right. Just to see. If it’s all going okay.”

Jungkook leaned forward as well and nodded, “exactly.”

“Let’s go,” Taehyung demanded, grabbing Jungkook’s hand and pulling him behind him as he ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Once they’d arrived, both men stopped and looked at each other. They could hear them talking now that they were closer and focusing.

_“I was born before my father was killed.”_

_“Then how are you a vampire?”_

_“I don’t know. No one does. I just am.”_

_“That must be lonely.”_

_“Maybe, but I like to be alone.”_

_“Alone and lonely are two different things.”_

Jungkook looked at Taehyung, “they’re talking about vampires. Like actually talking.”

Taehyung nodded, eyes wide, “that’s good right?”

“I think so,” Jungkook agreed before leaning around the doorframe so he could see into the kitchen. His eyes caught Yoongi’s immediately, who simply widened his eyes and shook his head to indicate he clearly didn’t know what was going on either.

Below him, Taehyung crouched so he could look too. He saw Yoongi watching Hoseok steadily as he poured a mug full of blood. Hoseok had his back to Yoongi and was focusing on whisking something. Eggs, if Taehyung had to guess based on smell. Jungkook looked down at him and Taehyung raised his brows before turning back to the kitchen only to be faced with Hoseok staring at them. Both men immediately panicked and dove away from the doorway so Hoseok couldn’t see them, but the damage was done. They heard Yoongi sigh and apologize but Hoseok didn’t say anything. They didn’t know what that meant. 

In the kitchen, Hoseok watched as two pairs of eyes widened in panic and then disappeared from the door.

“I’m sorry about them,” Yoongi said quietly, eyes still fixed where the two had disappeared.

Hoseok shook his head and frowned. Why were they doing that? Hiding? It didn’t make sense. At least not until Yoongi pushed his stool back and stood up, “I’ll make them go.”

“Go?” Hoseok repeated, _go where?_ This was their house, “are they— are they hiding from me?”

Yoongi shifted his eyes away and that was all the answer he needed. Taehyung and Jungkook were hiding from him. They were avoiding the kitchen just because he was there. Just like Yoongi had. They were all isolating themselves in their own house because Hoseok was having a hard time. If Hoseok had felt guilty before, he felt even more so now, “you two, come here.”

There was a pause, then a slow shuffling of feet as Jungkook and Taehyung appeared in the doorway, both looking at their feet like they were children about to be scolded. It occurred to Hoseok then that though they were older than him, much older, they weren’t old souls. It was clear their behaviour over the past months was an accurate representation of who they were. Silly and caring. Young. Soft. _Easily hurt_ , Hoseok added, a frown appearing on his face. They looked so _scared_ of what he was going to say. As if they couldn’t kill him with a snap of their fingers. 

Hoseok raised his arm slowly, and waved them over, “I said, come here.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened first and he looked at Taehyung who smiled with a slight bounce before they both ran past Yoongi and collided bodily with Hoseok, “oof, my god. Please remember you’re stronger than me.”

“Sorry hyung,” Jungkook murmured, head buried in Hoseok’s chest.

“I don’t think that applies, do you?”

“Habit,” Taehyung admitted from his place wrapped around Hoseok’s waist. 

Yoongi watched the three hug, a small, sad smile on his face. He knew the younger three had been taking this whole ordeal hard. They’d never had to deal with people being afraid of them before so it was uncharted territory. Yoongi, on the other hand, was very familiar with the process so he’d understood when Hoseok pulled back. The others hadn’t. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook had no idea how to handle someone hiding from them. Perhaps it was their youth or just their personalities, but they didn’t deal with negative emotions well and they just wanted everyone to like them. Hoseok allowing them to come closer was likely the best thing that could have ever happened. Yoongi glanced up at Hoseok’s face and saw a soft smile there, one he was sure Yoongi himself wore whenever Taehyung and Jungkook did something. One that he was unaware he was wearing at that moment, watching the three of them together. Hoseok saw it though. Saw the small smile and soft eyes and felt his heart stutter just as it had the first time Hoseok had seen Yoongi really interact with the other two. 

Catching Yoongi’s eye, Hoseok watched as Yoongi’s smile shifted to a sort of line that made his cheeks puff out. It made Hoseok smile too. 

“Alright, off. I’m making breakfast.”

“Oh?” Jungkook asked, eyeing the counter.

Hoseok sighed, “go sit.”

“YES!” Taehyung and Jungkook shouted in unison before rounding the island and taking seats on either side of Yoongi.

“Hyung, pass your mug!” Taehyung demanded.

“Or you could get your own,” Yoongi responded, grabbing his mug before it could be taken away.

“You don’t even need it! Come on!”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “you know, with all my years, I have managed to amass enough wealth to purchase _more than one mug_. Go get your own.”

“But hyunnnnngggg,” Taehyung whined.

“Yea, hyung, that’s mean,” Jungkook agreed.

“Are we sure they’re older than me?” Hoseok asked, placing two more mugs on the island.

“It’s amazing, I know. Sometimes I think they both stopped ageing mentally when I turned them.”

Hoseok nodded, “how old were you anyway? And how old _are_ you?”

Taehyung tilted his head, “uh, I was 24. In my 25th year. I’m 150 now I guess.”

“Same age as Jimin-ah.”

“Yup,” Taehyung agreed.

“I’m much younger,” Jungkook added, “I’m only 90. Turned when I was 22.”

“So young,” Hoseok murmured, “both of you.”

“Not exactly our choice,” Taehyung answered with a shrug.

“What?” Hoseok gasped out, looking at Yoongi in horror. He remembered them telling him it was not a nice story but he didn’t know what Taehyung’s comment meant.

“Not like that. They were both already dying,” Yoongi quickly explained.

“Murder,” Taehyung clarified.

“War,” Jungkook added.

“Jesus,” Hoseok muttered, then panicked, “oh, I’m sorry—”

Yoongi snorted, “it only hurts if you believe.”

“Believe?”

“Yea, religious shit only hurts if the person wielding it genuinely believes. Doesn’t seem you do. Plus random words don’t hurt anyway unless we were the ones saying them _and_ we believed,” Taehyung explained.

“Complicated.”

“Most things are. Then you toss hyung’s weird-ass into the mix and who knows.”

“Right,” Hoseok agreed, rubbing his temples, “enough for now. I’m hungry.”

“Yay, food,” Jungkook celebrated.

“You literally just ate,” Taehyung said with a snort.

“Blood doesn’t count and you know it. Food is so much better.”

“Does it— do anything?” Hoseok asked despite himself.

Jungkook shook his head, “no, just tastes good.”

“Yup,” Taehyung agreed, “that’s why we always get hyung to cook for us.”

Hoseok smiled slightly, “I thought that was just because you wanted to bother him.”

“That’s just a bonus,” Jungkook snickered, delighted that he was able to talk to Hoseok again.

“YAH!” Yoongi protested, “when are you leaving?”

“NEVER!” Taehyung giggled, “you’re stuck with us now.”

“Huh,” Yoongi grunted, “guess I won’t open that club in Brazil.”

“BRAZIL?” Jungkook asked.

“IT’S A TRAP!” Taehyung yelled.

Hoseok watched them bicker from the stove and sighed. It hurt him to think that while he’d been wallowing in his room he’d been missing this. That _they’d_ been missing this. All because he convinced himself what he’d experienced was a fake someone. He knew he wasn’t totally okay yet. There was still so much to learn and talk about but Hoseok was happy to be here for the first time since his kidnapping and he wouldn't change a thing. 

_Ring, ring_. 

Yoongi ducked his head and grabbed his phone, before slipping off the stool and moving away from Taehyung and Jungkook who had devolved into some argument or another. Something about Carnival and a rare bird. Feeling lighter than he had in a week, Yoongi picked up the unfamiliar number, “hello?”

“ _Uh, this is Min-Yoongi-nim, right?_ ”

“Yes? Who’s this?” Yoongi asked, catching the curious glances of the other three.

“ _Oh, uh, Brad. Or no- Choi Sohyuk? We, uh, you wanted me to keep a lookout for information about humans right?_ ”

“Oh, yes,” Yoongi agreed, remembering putting feelers out in the community when he’d been looking for information regarding the Hunters, “do you have something for me?”

“ _No, well, yes. Um, there’s this guy here. Uh, I think you might want to come get him._ ”

“Guy?”

“ _Um, sir, I don’t — he’s that little vampire that’s been staying with you? Everyone’s been talk— I mean, your, uh, _ friend _, is pretty drunk and he’s like crying and uh —_”

“You’re at the club?” Yoongi cut in.

“ _Yea, I’m on shift until close._ ”

“I’ll be there. Cut him off until then.”

“ _Uh, sure, uh, sir — _” but Yoongi hung up on him, rubbing his face.

“Everything okay?” Hoseok asked, having been the only one that didn’t hear the conversation. 

“I’ll go get him,” Jungkook offered, eyes sad.

“No, I said I would and I will. Plus I think I need to smack that stupid bartender for assuming we’re sleeping together. Ridiculous,” Yoongi muttered.

“Wouldn’t going to get him make that rumour worse?” Taehyung pointed out.

“I don’t care about the rumour. I care that he had the audacity to say it to me. He could barely speak without stuttering but had no problem speculating about my sex life,” Yoongi complained. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Hoseok yelled so he’d get their attention. When he had it, he repeated himself, “what’s happening?”

* * *

Jimin wasn’t entirely sure how’d he got to where he was, but he was there now so what could you do? He remembered hearing Hoseok crying about Yoongi in his room and he’d had to get out of there. He was trying to do what Jungkook said but it was impossible for him to just stand by and hope Hoseok got over it one day. How long would that take? Time may seem like it flowed faster for vampires but right now it was moving excruciatingly slow. He didn’t know what to do so he left and now he was at some underground vampire bar he used to come to a lot before he met Hoseok. It was much harder to get drunk as a vampire but it was possible. And going to a vampire only bar just made it that much easier. They knew just how to mix to put you under the table. Since that’s what he was looking for, Jimin didn’t even question what they were serving him. He’d told them he wanted to forget so here he was: forgetting. Or trying to anyway. Apparently, alcohol wasn’t the best choice because now he was just sadder. And vocal. After about an hour, he ended up just crying at the bar while the bartender watched him anxiously. 

Jimin didn’t know how long he was there but he felt the shift in the atmosphere eventually. Suddenly the club got quieter. The music didn’t lower or anything, but the background noise of people talking and laughing stopped. Jimin lifted his head from the bar and frowned, wiping away the tears from his face with his sleeve.

“Jimin-ah,” Yoongi called out before appearing at his side.

“H-hyung,” Jimin said, lips trembling, “how’d you find me?”

“I have a few connections,” Yoongi revealed, eyes travelling to the bartender, “even if they’re stupid enough to speculate about my sex life.”

The bartender squeaked and bolted, but Jimin just frowned, “sex life?”

“Mhm, it seems some people think you’re mine.”

Jimin’s face contorted, “that’s gross.”

“Agreed,” Yoongi said with a smile, “but rumours will spread regardless. Which is why we should probably get you home. Hoseok-ah is worried.”

“S-seokie? Seokie is worried?” Jimin mumbled, trying to get off the stool but swaying dangerously, “really? You promise?”

“Yes, but I’ll explain once we get home, okay?”

“‘Kay,” Jimin agreed, letting Yoongi lead him out of the club. He didn’t notice the stares they got as Yoongi held his hand and literally pulled him outside, but Yoongi did. He was already dreading the rumours that would spread now. 

Once they were in the car, Yoongi shoved Jimin inside and rounded to his side. He drove away from the club but pulled over about halfway home. Jimin blinked in confusion, “wha—”

“Drink,” Yoongi ordered, shoving his wrist at Jimin.

Jimin’s eyes widened, “I can— can’t do that.”

“Hoseok-ah is going to want to talk to you and you _cannot_ have that conversation drunk off your ass. This is the fastest way, so drink.”

“Okay,” Jimin agreed quietly. He wanted to protest but the authority radiating in Yoongi’s voice made it impossible. Jimin liked his lips before sinking his fangs into Yoongi’s wrist. To say it was a shock to the system was an understatement. Yoongi’s blood was _strong_. Jimin could taste it. It was like being plugged into a wall socket. After a few minutes, Jimin felt his mind clear and retracted his fangs before sealing the wounds on Yoongi’s wrist out of habit. 

“Thanks,” Jimin muttered, picking at his pants in a sudden rush of awkwardness.

“Don’t thank me. If Hoseok-ah wasn’t waiting for you at home, I’d have just let you sleep it off,” Yoongi told him honestly.

Jimin’s head snapped up, “you were serious?”

“Yes, I don’t know what happened but today he came into my room and we talked it out and then…” Yoongi paused then skipped forward, “he asked to make me breakfast. He asked some questions and even gave me blood.”

“WHAT?”

“From the bottle in the fridge, Jimin-ah. Chill,” Yoongi reassured, “then he reconnected with Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah. He was in the middle of making us all breakfast when I got a call to come get you.”

“Sorry.”

“Wanna explain what’s going on?” Yoongi asked.

“I don’t know. I just— he was crying yesterday and I just need to get out. I guess I went to a bunch of places but I ended up where you found me. I didn’t even realize it was morning.”

Yoongi nodded, “look, I don’t know what’s going on with Hoseok-ah. I don’t know if this is temporary or if he’s actually okay with us suddenly but he’s going to want to talk to you so you’re going to need to stay calm.”

“I can do that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Not at all. I’ll probably cry the second I see him.”

Yoongi sighed, “yea I thought so.”

Without speaking further, Yoongi pulled the car back into traffic and took them the rest of the way home. Less than 10 minutes later, Jimin was standing anxiously at the door of the apartment while Yoongi looked back in question, “you ready?”

“No.”

“That sucks,” Yoongi said before opening the door and stepping inside. Hoseok appeared at the entrance immediately, a worried look on his face. As predicted, Jimin broke down the second he saw him. Hoseok was outside his room. He was near Yoongi and he looked _okay_. Jimin was overwhelmed.

“ _Hyunnnnng,_ ” Jimin cried out, once again forgetting, and threw himself in Hoseok’s arms, who caught him easily. Over his head, Hoseok looked at Yoongi, “is he still drunk?”

But Jimin answered for him, pulling back so he could see Hoseok’s face, “no, no, hyung gave me his blood so I’m good. I promise. Please don’t leave.”

“Your blood?” Hoseok asked Yoongi.

“Fastest way to sober him up. Are Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah still here?” Yoongi asked, walking past Hoseok to the kitchen so he could replenish the blood loss.

“No, they left when they... _felt_ you arrive?” Hoseok repeated, unsure.

Yoongi nodded, downing one of the blood bottles quickly, “okay, good. I’ll give you guys some privacy. HOLLY!”

Small padded footsteps accompanied his shout and Holly appeared in front of him, leash in mouth, “ah, such a good boy. Let’s go for a walk, huh?”

Holly dropped the leash obediently so Yoongi hooked him up and stood, “we’ll be back later. Take your time.”

“I— thank you. I know I haven’t— that this has—” Hoseok struggled.

“It’s okay, Hoseok-ah. We understand. Like I said, take your time,” Yoongi said again before grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment. 

After watching him leave, Hoseok turned to Jimin and gestured towards the living room, “shall we?”

Jimin nodded quickly and practically ran to the couch. Hoseok followed suit and they sat across from each other. Jimin waited patiently for Hoseok to start, but when he didn’t, Jimin gave it a try.

“You’re not in your room.”

“No,” Hoseok agreed, “I’m not.”

“Why?” Jimin asked, figuring that was a good place to start. 

“I had a revelation I guess. This entire time I was really upset. I thought for a bit it was because you guys all lied to me. Then I thought it was because of how easily you guys killed those people, which, admittedly, I’m still not sure I’m okay with. But today I realized it was Yoongi-hyung.”

Jimin nodded, “I thought so.”

Hoseok nodded as well, “I guess it was obvious but in my head, it was all jumbled. I kept seeing him in these violent and scary situations but then I’d see him as he’d always been with me before. The contrast drove me nuts. I kept thinking everything was a lie. A joke. A nefarious plan just to lure me in. I completely shut out all other reasons or explanations. I just couldn’t get over the fact that I didn’t really know who Yoongi-hyung _is_.”

Jimin nodded again but stayed silent so Hoseok continued, “then today, I woke up after having slept through the night. I’d had a nightmare and Yoongi-hyung sent Holly to help. I asked him to stay and he did. He just sat with me. I felt so safe. Like before. Once I woke up I realized he’d left, I just… needed to see him I guess? So I did. You know he has my scarf?”

“Yes,” Jimin admitted, “Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah found it when we were looking for you and Yoongi-hyung took it.”

“He sleeps with it,” Hoseok revealed, though he probably shouldn’t have, “and he looked so sad when I came to his room. That’s when I knew.”

“Knew?”

“That the reason I couldn’t figure out who was real was because both of them were. Neither one is the lie, but neither one is the truth either. He hid the nasty side from me because I didn’t know he was a vampire. But he doesn’t hide that now. Even today, his vibe was different. I could tell he wasn’t masking his nature anymore, but you know what?”

“What?” Jimin asked.

“He was still the same. He still pouted when he talked and bickered with Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah. He still flushed when I smiled at him. He still acted exactly the same, even if he was still on guard. Even though I know he’s something else now, he’s the same, you know?”

“And that’s—” Jimin hesitated, “and that’s enough?”

“I don’t know. For now? Yes. I’m going to keep asking questions and trying to understand. I still need to think about what happened at the warehouse. So much death,” Hoseok shook his head, “but for now I’m okay. It felt so _good_ to just— let it go, you know? Once I acknowledged that Yoongi-hyung was the same as he always was, it was like a weight was lifted. And I want to be with him. That much hasn’t changed. I think— I think I love him, Jiminie.”

“That violence,” Jimin began, deciding to gloss over the love declaration for now, “I just want you to know, that’s not normal for this period. It was more common before, but now things are much stricter. We don’t even really drink from humans directly all that much since blood bags are so easy to get. But the Hunters…” Jimin trailed off, then doubled down, “the Hunters make it worse. I don’t know how much they’ve told you about the coven burnings—”

“Nothing,” Hoseok answered quickly, since all he knew was what he had overheard during the interrogation.

“Well, the Hunters have been killing vampires. Well over a hundred now. Including my sire. That’s why I collapsed at the club all those months ago. I wasn’t drugged, I was _empty_. They killed my _sire_. The equivalent of Yoongi-hyung to Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah. For nothing. Just for being what he was. And they did it so horribly. You saw how the air burned Seokjin-ssi. Imagine dying that way!” Jimin stopped, he knew he was getting worked up and needed to calm down, “I’m not saying I like the violence because I don’t but you need to understand we are at _war_. And they keep attacking first. They burned _three entire covens_ and then they had the _audacity_ to rope Namjoon-ah into their bullshit and _kidnap_ you. I don’t regret what I did. Not at all. I’d do it again. And so would Yoongi-hyung. I’m not saying you have to be happy but you have to _understand_.”

Hoseok blinked, “I didn’t realize it was that bad.”

“No, because we didn’t tell you but you said you didn't want to be kept in the dark anymore so here’s the truth: we are either all going to die or we’re going to exterminate all the Hunters once and for all. No exceptions.”

“I don’t know if I’m okay with that. I’d prefer no one died,” Hoseok admitted.

“I love you Seokie, but that’s naive. People die in war,” Jimin told him bluntly. He’d decided when he listened to Hoseok talk that Jimin was going to be honest and blunt. If Hoseok was going to stay, Jimin needed it not to be because he loved Yoongi so much that he turned a blind eye to everything else. Jimin needed him to be aware of everything and choose to stay anyway. He wouldn’t accept anything else. 

“Maybe I’m naive then,” Hoseok told him.

“Naive people die, Hoseok-ah.”

“That won’t happen,” Hoseok contradicted.

“Really? Just like they don’t get kidnapped? You’re a target now, you can’t afford to be naive and just hope this works out. Because it won’t.”

“Why are you being like this?” Hoseok demanded, lips trembling. He’d been so _good_ all day and then here Jimin was shattering all that.

“Because I want you to stay.”

“And scaring me is how to do it?!”

“No, being honest is. If you want to stay, you need to be aware of everything. If no one else is going to tell you then I will.”

Hoseok blinked and frowned. He couldn’t say that he particularly liked this side of Jimin but he understood it. He knew he’d been somewhat ignoring the whole violence aspect of this and that was clearly a mistake. He couldn’t just overlook it because Yoongi was more important to him. He needed to make sure he was really okay with it. Or at the very least understood it.

“I’ll think about, Jimin-ah,” Hoseok promised.

Jimin nodded then hesitated, “And if you’re not sure, don’t lead hyung on. He’s— he’s too soft for his own good. Jungkook-ah said that he’s never seen hyung upset before. Not until he found out you’d been taken. For whatever reason, he cares about you, a lot, and I don’t think it’s fair to him if you pretend like everything is okay when it’s really not.”

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side,” Hoseok said, only partly joking. 

“I am, Hoseok-ah. If you decide you can’t be around them, I’ll pack all my shit and run with you wherever you want. I don’t want to. Jungkook-ah is— well, I will if that’s what you need. But that doesn’t mean I want to leave someone broken behind when we do go.”

Hoseok’s lips trembled and he nodded, opening his arms. Jimin dove into them easily, crushing Hoseok in a tight hug, “I missed you, Jiminie.”

“Me too, Seokie. Me too.”

“No more getting drunk because you’re sad, okay?”

“Okay. I don’t think hyung would let me anyway. He was so mad that everyone thought I was his boyfriend,” Jimin snickered, “it was cute. He kept glaring and pouting.”

“God, he’s so soft. How can someone who could destroy this entire country be so fucking soft?”

Jimin snorted, “I’ve been asking that question for _months_. Let me know when you have an answer.”

“Somehow, I don’t know if I want to know,” Hoseok admitted, feeling like the answer was sad and missing from the parts of his life Yoongi had already told him.

“No,” Jimin agreed, getting the same feeling, “maybe not.”

They sat in silence for a bit, just indulging themselves in the closeness they had missed since the whole mess started until Jimin pulled back, “you know what I saw Yoongi-hyung buy?”

“If it’s something weird, I don’t want to know. I have enough to deal with,” Hoseok joked.

“I mean it’s weird for most of humanity but it’s not weird for you.”

Hoseok furrowed his brows so Jimin explained, “he bought mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

“Oh, my favourite.”

“I know,” Jimin said with a smile, “I’m assuming so does he.”

Hoseok’s eyes shifted to the entrance of the kitchen and Jimin smiled, “race you there?”

“NO FAIR!” Hosoek yelled as Jimin vaulted the couch and ran ahead of him, “THIS IS BULLSHIT!”

“SUCKS TO SUCK, HUMAN!” Jimin yelled back, giggling.

Hoseok laughed and shook his head feeling incredibly light, the uncertainty of before forgotten.

_Everything will be okay._

* * *

“Can’t say I expected you to come over so easily and with a dog,” Seokjin said in lieu of a greeting.

“Yea, well, you caught me out walking Holly so,” Yoongi responded.

Seokjin blinked, “and you couldn’t… I don’t know… return the dog first?”

“No, I’m giving Hoseok-ah and Jimin-ah privacy to talk. Can’t exactly do that if I’m there now can I?”

“He’s talking again?” Seokjin asked.

“Seems so,” Yoongi replied as he leaned down and unhooked Holly’s leash so he could wander around.

“Does that have something to do with why your hair's a mess and you smell like him?” Seokjin asked, lips pursed.

Yoongi’s eyes widened briefly before his expression relaxed into a blank look, “we talked.”

Seokjin snorted but decided to let it go, “and how are you handling that?”

Yoongi shot him a glance and Seokjin just shrugged, “I know you were upset that he closed himself off. Doesn’t take a mindreader to see it.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

Seokjin pursed his lips and waited, knowing Yoongi would cave. Which he did, “it’s weird honestly. He was completely cut off yesterday and today he’s acting like everything is totally normal and I don’t know what that means.”

“Maybe he finally reached a conclusion about his feelings,” Seokjin offered.

“I guess, but it just seems so sudden.”

“He’s been locked up for a week,” Seokjin reminded him.

“Sure, yea, but like I said, he ran from me yesterday.”

“He did?” Seokjin asked, surprised.

Yoongi grimaced, “okay, no, actually I bumped into him in the kitchen and left but only because he dropped a plate!”

“Sounds like you’re projecting.”

“Projecting what exactly?” Yoongi asked snidely.

“Insecurity.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t been close in centuries Yoongi-ah so maybe you’ve changed but you’ve always been the type who pushes people away before they can hurt you. Don’t you think that’s why you didn’t tell Hoseok-ah? Because you knew if you told him that’d mean opening up a part of yourself you haven’t since—”

“What the actual fuck are you doing right now?” Yoongi interrupted, angry.

Seokjin just sighed, used to this deflection from Yoongi, “I’m just saying maybe, for once, you should trust what people say. I’m not saying Hoseok-ah is totally okay just like that but if he’s talking to you and trying to act _normal_ maybe that’s what’s best for him. Maybe he means that.”

“I never thought he was lying.”

“Didn’t you?” Seokjin asked as he poured two glasses of blood.

“No,” Yoongi denied, grabbing the offered glass.

“If you say so.”

“I didn’t.”

“I believe you.”

“It’s just— what if he’s not okay and he just fucking takes off again?” Yoongi confessed.

Seokjin shrugged, “then you bring him back just like last time and be there when he needs you. Or you let him go if that’s what he wants. Humans are complicated, Yoonie.”

“I hate that.”

“I know,” Seokjin said with a smile.

“Anyway, what did you actually bring me here for?”

“I think we need to summarize what we know, don’t you?” Seokjin asked as he took a seat. 

Yoongi nodded and settled into the other side of the couch, idly watching as Holly moved around sniffing the floor and furniture, “yea probably.”

“Okay, so what do we know?”

With a heavy sigh, Yoongi leaned further back on the couch and began, “Hunters resurfaced in the States. The Hunter we interrogated confirmed the original group was in West Virginia but the first killings we have a record of are in New Jersey. The first coven to go was New York then they expanded to Korea. There are at least two groups operating in Korea. One that was focused on the Min line, and is now gone, and one that focuses on the covens, which is still at large. The groups don’t know each other, only the leaders know about people outside their group. I fucked up and killed Wonsoon-ah too soon so we don’t know who he knew. We still don’t know who is leading the other group or why but the Hunter from interrogation had vampire blood in his system so they have a vampire either working with them or held captive for blood. They likely used that stupid holy water trick to incapacitate covens so the humans could just walk in and kill at will. Did I miss anything?”

“Not really. I confirmed that the Hunter was from West Virginia. Found his sister too. She died a few years ago so it didn’t come up in our search. Byulyi-ah is still investigating and she’ll update me when she can. The council is here and making fucking camp in Seogi-ssi’s office just _waiting_ for an excuse to throw a punishment our way.”

“What the fuck’s with that anyway? Why are they here suddenly?” Yoongi asked, sipping his drink.

“I honestly don’t know. Seogi-ssi didn’t know they were coming. They just showed up. That was about as shaken as I’ve ever seen him.”

“It’s not like they could touch him.”

“No, not technically, but they have enough power to royally fuck with the only thing he actually cares about.”

“His money,” Yoongi muttered.

“And his power. They have a lot of sway in their respective regions and they could make his business there very unprofitable if they wanted. So he’s playing nice, letting them do what they want.”

“I fucking hate politics,” Yoongi complained.

“Yea, well, get used to it because this is our reality now. Though there was an interesting development from your temper tantrum.”

“Oh?” Yoongi asked, ignoring the stab at his attempted storming of Seogi’s office.

“It seems they’re afraid of you.”

“Really?” Yoongi asked, delighted, “I like that. Why?”

“Probably because you don’t care about money or power so they can’t actually harm you and you’ve also proven ready to erase any vampire who crosses you, bloodlines be damned.”

“Hmmm. That could work to our favour.”

“Yours anyway.”

“You forget you’re stronger than them.”

“And _you_ forget I actually care about my companies.”

Yoongi shrugged, “so rebuild. If they fuck you up you can have some of mine. I’m sure I have a list somewhere. Can’t really remember what’s mine anymore.”

Seokjin looked at Yoongi with a pained expression, “how do you _operate_?”

“Dunno. There’s just so many of them. It’s tiring.”

“So don’t own things, Yoongi-ah. Simple solution.”

“Sure, but then how will I make money?”

“At this point, I’m sure your money makes its own money.”

“Maybe. I’d have to get an accountant to check.”

“Please, for the love of god, tell me you have an accountant.”

“I think so. That would make sense, right?”

“I’m going to vomit,” Seokjin gasped out, pushing himself out of the couch and walking away from Yoongi.

“So dramatic.”

“ _Dramatic_? Just what do you _do_ on a daily basis?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Things,” Yoongi answered vaguely.

“My god,” Seokjin muttered, “who raised you?!”

Yoongi snorted, “a variety of less than economically savvy servants.”

“Sure, maybe that was accurate two thousand years ago but you’ve had _centuries_ to develop more responsible habits!”

“I know what I’m doing, trust me.”

“DO YOU?!”

“I do.”

“You’ll give me biologically impossible grey hairs, I swear.”

“Missed me, huh?” Yoongi teased, eyes closed and head back, a small smirk on his lips.

Seokjin paused and looked back at him, then sighed, “more than you know.”

Yoongi opened his eyes, “yea, me too.”

“Yea?”

“Yea.”

Seokjin looked away, “I’m glad.”

Yoongi coughed awkwardly and sat up, checking his phone as he moved. He saw a text from Jimin and stood up, “guess I can go back now. Got the all-clear.”

“Oh,” Seokjin said, covering his disappointment easily, “well that’s good. Means they talked it out.”

“Yea, looks that way,” Yoongi agreed, rubbing his neck.

“I’ll, uh, let you know what Byulyi-ah says once she contacts me.”

“Sure, right. Thanks.” Yoongi said, still awkwardly standing in front of the couch.

Seokjin bit his lip and scratched his arm in a clear sign of discomfort, “I, uh, was going to make some lunch if you wanted to eat before you went home.”

Yoongi coughed again, “oh, that’d be cool. But, uh, we’d have to feed Holly.”

“I’m sure I have some meat to spare.”

“Okay. Cool.” Yoongi said, not moving.

“Right. I’ll just… start cooking,” Seokjin said before turning away and going into the kitchen. This meant, for the second time today, Yoongi was going to awkwardly watch someone cook for him. He didn’t know why he did this to himself, but as he heard Seokjin humming quietly to himself, a habit Yoongi also possessed, he figured it out. Caring about people was going to be the death of him one day. Of that, Yoongi was sure. 

* * *

Moon Byulyi was, in polite terms, what people called a force to be reckoned with. It wasn’t that she was particularly good with politics or powerful or scary, it was that she knew how to work people. She could, and did, make people do whatever she wanted. She could read a room quicker than anyone Seokjin had ever met and she prided herself on that ability. If she wanted, she could be your best friend or worst enemy. Just depended on the day. Which was why, when she had gotten the call from Seokjin asking her to investigate some Hunters and take over a coven, Byulyi had been hesitant. The investigation was whatever, she could find out anything she wanted and quite enjoyed chasing down information, but the coven leader thing. She wasn’t totally sure about that. Leading a coven took a lot of patience and came with mountains of responsibility. Plus it was _New Jersey_. But regardless of her feelings about running the coven. Byulyi agreed to at least look into the Hunters as Seokjin asked.

So, when Byulyi arrived in New Jersey and the coven in question, she had no intention of taking over. That is until she met the current leader and nearly punted him into the closest ocean. To put it mildly, the man was a waste of space. He carried himself in the way a man overconfident in his parentage does. He reminded her of every racist white boy meme she’d ever seen and that was saying something considering he was likely from the Renaissance period if his clothing was anything to go by. 

“Francisco, nice to meet you,” Byulyi greeted politely though she already wanted to throat punch him for the way he looked her up and down.

“Frank, love. Gotta be modern, no?”

Byulyi blinked, “you’re wearing tights.”

“ _Leggings_.”

“Right, sorry,” Byulyi apologized though she knew for a fact those were not leggings. They screamed Renaissance fair. 

“Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of S _oo_ kjin’s kin showing up on my door?”

“Seokjin,” Byulyi corrected but Francisco waved it away, “sent me to grab the files on those murders.”

“Oh, I’m afraid I haven’t had a chance to get those together yet. I’m quite busy.”

“Excuse me?”

“Busy, my dear.”

Byulyi’s eyes flashed dangerously, “ _busy_? Vampires are dying.”

“So you say, but I haven't seen it.”

“The New York coven literally burned to the ground.”

But Francisco was already ignoring her, going as far as picking his nails in front of her. Suffice to say, within a week, Byulyi had him cast out of the coven and homeless. She’d destroyed a few of his companies partially for the fun of it and partially as revenge for him staring at her boobs while she talked. She wasn’t the oldest of Seokjin’s kin. Not by a long shot. But the _audacity_ of that man to ignore her _and_ Seokjin had washed away any reservations she had about running a coven. Did she like New Jersey? No. Did she want to run a coven? Also, no. But she’d be damned if she’d let that asshole maintain a position of power. She shuddered to think about what his female coven members had suffered since he took over.

Once she’d established herself as the leader, Byulyi was finally able to begin what _Frank_ should have begun months ago: investigations. What she found horrified her. If that idiot had done his job sooner, they would have been able to defend themselves. The dead vampires showed various signs of torture. All resulting from holy objects. One had died from ingesting what seemed to be holy water. It was clear they had been testing ideas before they started using vapour. 

The three vampires had nothing in common other than the fact they had no family or friends in the area other than the coven. But that wasn’t unusual for vampires. By virtue of their nature, they tended to be loners. That was the point of covens in the first place. They were of different ages, power levels, races, genders, and from different countries. If anything, how different they were just proved that the Hunters had been looking for _variety_. 

With that in mind, Byulyi left New Jersey for West Virginia, intent on finding the young missing vampire Seokjin had mentioned: Rebecca Hodge. She started with her address on file, thinking that questioning the family was the best bet, but the house was empty. Breaking in was easy, but there was nothing inside. Well, nothing wasn’t exactly right. The house itself was exactly as you’d expect a middle-class house to be. It was comfortable and bright. There were pictures on the walls, throw pillows and a blanket on the couch, and nicknacks scattered about. But no one was there.

Byulyi sought out Rebecca’s room next. It was done in a soft green with white furniture. She had fairy lights and an old-fashioned vanity table. On her walls were posters Byulyi vaguely recognized as a girl group from Korea and several shelves shoved full of books and picture frames. Glancing at the photos, Byulyi saw a pretty blonde teenager with curly hair and a bright smile. Her bed was unmade and her laptop was tossed carelessly near the corner. Byulyi grabbed it before leaving the house behind. 

The next stop was her school but that was a dead end. No one had seen or heard from her in months. Byulyi got her phone number just in case but as she suspected, the number was out of service. Whoever paid the bills hadn’t in a while and the line was cut. That didn’t bode well. 

By the time Byulyi returned to New Jersey, she had a bad feeling. Rebecca Hodge was definitely dead. As was her family. No one had seen or heard from them in far too long. Byulyi was confused that no one had reported them missing but assumed this was a failure of the human police system. Now she had all this information but she was no closer to the truth. She didn’t like that. Not knowing. 

“Miss?” A soft voice called from outside her office.

“Yes? Come in.”

“I hope your trip went well,” her assistant began.

“As well as can be expected. What do you have for me?”

“Well, we were looking into the names Mr. Yoongi Min and Mr. Seokjin Kim sent us and we found some off cases.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, there was a series of murders. Human murders,” she clarified, “in Ohio last year right around the time the girl you were looking into was turned.”

“Really?” Byulyi asked, reaching out for the file.

“Yes. We flagged them even though they were human because it seemed odd. The missing vampires from the area all turned up though. They just didn’t attend the check-in.”

“Hmm, thank you.”

“You’re welcome miss,” the woman said before leaving Byulyi alone with the file.

Byulyi put the file down and let her eyes drift to the photo of Rebecca Hodge she had stolen from her room. She looked so young and bright, it hurt to think that not only had she been turned so young but that her life was likely over completely. Byulyi needed to get to the bottom of it. Not just for the vampires who were dying but for those who had already died. Picking up the frame, Byulyi tapped the edge, “just where are you, Rebecca Hodge?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it’d get better, didn’t I? Our Seokie is moving forward. 
> 
> And yoonjin is finally making up in all their awkward glory. 
> 
> Any speculation on what happened to Rebecca Hodge?
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	18. The Education of Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok finally learns everyone's stories.
> 
> Jimin makes his move.
> 
> Taehyung meets some new(ish).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooooooo, how we feeling after the Stay Gold MV? Emotional, because same. Stream, stream, stream!
> 
> As for this chapter: there is _a lot_ of summary here from different perspectives because Hoseok is learning all the information we know (and some new stuff) now. This chapter ended up acting as a good catch up for people that may have been confused about origin stories. The second half of the chapter is all new! 
> 
> Also, reading all your theories about Rebecca Hodge was fun! I will honestly say, I did not even _consider_ the most popular theory so I was very surprised when it kept coming up lol. Still very fun to see how readers put information together so keep on doing it! I love it. 
> 
> CW: murder, blood, sexual content. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Now that Hoseok had completed what he considered to be his first step in getting more comfortable with the whole ‘everyone I care about is a vampire’ thing, he knew he had to take more concrete steps. Though kissing Yoongi and seeing him smile at breakfast had been the highlight of his week, month even, Hoseok was aware that it was only the beginning. Jimin had been right after all. He needed to be aware of the whole situation. He couldn’t make his choice based solely on his feelings for Yoongi, though he was self-aware enough to know he’d really already made his choice. The extra information was just context. He needed to know _everything_ like they all did. He couldn’t be the only one in the dark anymore. If he wanted to stay, and god he did, he needed to be on equal footing. He needed to be considered a partner, not the human they had to protect.

So, Hoseok decided his next step was to learn everyone’s background stories. If they wanted to share. They had said they would when he’d first come back, but that didn’t mean they were still willing to tell him. Promises made in the heat of an emotional moment like that were not something Hoseok would hold them to if they changed their minds. 

Hoseok’s first stop was Taehyung. There was no reason for it particularly, he just happened to be the one home when Hoseok woke up and decided to enact this step of his plan. So, he knocked on Taehyung’s bedroom door and waited for permission to enter, which he was given. Hoseok found him sprawled out on his bed laying his stomach, a pillow tucked under his chin, and a laptop in front of him. Hoseok could hear the game he knew Taehyung loved to play in the background, but when Taehyung saw him in the doorway, he immediately paused and rolled into a cross-legged position with the pillow now securely in his lap. Hoseok smiled and glanced around his room. It was messy in a way that made complete sense to Hoseok. He could tell that everything was in its place, though there was no discernible order. It was like organized chaos and Hoseok figured if that wasn’t the most accurate description of Kim Taehyung then he didn’t know what was.

“What brings you by, Seok-ah?” Taehyung asked.

Hoseok startled for a second, unused to hearing his name without the hyung, but smiled soon after, “I, uh, wanted to ask you something.”

Taehyung scanned his face for a second then smiled somewhat sadly, “you want to know about how I turned.”

“Yes,” Hoseok admitted with a sad smile of his own.

“Okay,” Taehyung agreed, shifting back so he could lean on his headboard, “come sit.”

Following his order, Hoseok moved Taehyung’s laptop and took a seat at the end of the bed, sitting directly across from him. 

“Hmmm. Where to start,” Taehyung pondered, “uhh, maybe with my family. We were like moderately wealthy? Good lineage, good connections. We attended meetings with the royal family but our opinions weren’t sought after if that makes sense?”

Hoseok nodded so Taehyung continued, “anyway, we were in a good place. My parents had two sons so that was also good, two options to carry on the family line as it were. My brother, Taesong, was a few years older and the heir. Well, he was eventually. I’m telling this out of order.”

“However you want to tell me, Taehyungie. I don’t mind,” Hoseok reassured him quickly.

“Yea, I should still start at the beginning. I guess the point of that odd start was to tell you that we were moderately influential and I had an older brother.”

“Okay.”

“When I was like five or six… maybe seven, I don’t know, I met Yoongi-hyung. Have you heard of Queen Myeongseong?”

“Of course.”

“Right, so she was in power and hyung was hanging around as a Min. His dad and Queen Myeongseong had a huge feud going so hyung came around just to spite his dad.”

Hoseok blinked, suddenly understanding a joke from _months_ ago, “that’s why you said your parents thought the Queen would kill them. It wasn’t hyung’s _mom_ is was Queen Myeongseong.”

“Yup. Anyway, the reason for that is because I was running in the palace and nearly knocked hyung over. My parents were convinced he’d have our whole family executed, but you know hyung, he just joked around with me and let us go. My parents loved him. Until the day we left, my parents thought he was the best example of what an aristocrat should be. Except for the whole never getting married thing. That made them sad. My mom used to say he’d be the best dad, but obviously, that wasn’t an option.”

“He’s a dad in his own way,” Hoseok said with a smile.

“He is,” Taehyung agreed, “but because they loved him, they let me hang around him. I basically just kept showing up at his place and bugging him. I don’t know why he let a kid hang around. At least I didn't at the time. I found out later it was because of my brother.”

“Taesong?”

“Yea. We didn't get along. When we were kids it was whatever but once we got older and the choice of heir became more important he just hated me. Yoongi-hyung said it was because people liked me more than him, but I don’t know if that’s true. I just know that he hated me and I spent most of my time away from home. Eventually, he got married and was chosen as heir so it was easier. He was nicer because he got what he wanted.”

“Did you want to be the heir?”

“No,” Taehyung shook his head, “never. I never wanted that. Which was why I didn’t understand that he hated me until it was too late.”

Hoseok had a sick feeling in his stomach but he kept quiet, and Taehyung continued, “everything was good for a while. Hyung helped me learn to read and write better, I always had issues with that. And people started to realize I was friends with hyung. The great Min Yoongi. The confidant of the Queen. It became a big deal to some people. Then I met—” Taehyung paused, a deep frown on his face.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Hoseok told him softly.

“No, it’s fine. I— it’s fine. I met my fiance.”

“Fiance?”

“Yea. She was Queen Myeongseong’s daughter. I guess you probably never learned about her. They never recorded her name but it was Soonhee,” Taehyung looked at Hoseok in earnest.

“I’ll remember.”

Taehyung smiled a bit, comforted, “she was beautiful. And funny. And smart. She had this witty sense of humour. It made me laugh all the time. But she had this way about her, you know? The way royals are. She’d glide into a room and take her place as the only daughter but then she’d make eye contact with me and make a silly face when no one was watching. God, I loved her.”

“She sounds great.”

“She was. My parents noticed our flirting pretty quick and so did Queen Myeongseong. Surprisingly, they had no issues. Queen Myeongseong knew who I was because she kept track of who hyung talked to so she didn’t mind the connection to our family.”

Hoseok smiled even though he knew the story was likely going to take a very dark twist soon. He was just glad that Taehyung got to experience some sort of love.

“Hyung wasn’t happy though. He knew what was coming. What anyone who’s read a history book knows now.”

“The end.”

“Yea. We got engaged officially less than two months before Queen Myeongseong was assassinated.”

Hoseok winced, “not great.”

“No, not great. But I didn’t care. I was in love and I wanted to be with Soonhee so I ignored him and got engaged anyway. My family was thrilled. A royal family connection is _huge_. But that also meant the choice of heir didn’t make sense anymore.”

“Because you had more power,” Hoseok speculated.

“Exactly. So people started to talk. Elders in our clan held meetings. It was a mess. But I mostly ignored it. I didn’t want to be the heir anyway. So one day, my brother invited me to go hunting. A bonding trip since we’d been so distant. I jumped at the chance. We’d been getting along better over the past few years so I thought why not? I had plans with Yoongi-hyung so I left a note to cancel them and went with my brother into the woods.”

“Oh, Taehyungie…”

“Yea, well as you’ve clearly guessed, he had me assassinated. Or tried. Hyung found me bleeding out. He killed the guy who was attacking me but it was too late. I asked him if he’d change me and he did. Afterwards, I went home, broke off my engagement, packed my stuff and left with hyung. My family was devastated but I couldn’t stay anymore. I remember my little sister clinging to my leg and crying even as my brother pulled her away. I— anyway, eventually I couldn't stay with hyung either. It was too painful so I left him too. I didn't come back until he turned Jungkook-ah.”

“That’s like,” Hoseok thought it over, “fifty years?”

“Yea. It took me a while to get my head on straight. I lost everyone so quickly. My family. The love of my life. Everything. Knowing what I know now about hyung’s other kin I wish I could go back. I was just like them. Using him.”

“Other kin?” 

Taehyung winced, “right. He didn’t really tell you much about that. He said there were others that he didn’t talk to right?”

“Yes. Briefly.”

“Yea, that’s because they’re all dickwads. They all let hyung change them, then left him alone and stopped talking to him. He hasn’t talked to _any_ of them in over five hundred years.”

“But why?” Hoseok asked, confused.

“Vampire lineage is tricky but basically sires, the person doing the changing, have control or influence over their kin, the person being changed. We call it a sire bond.”

“Okay.”

“Hyung cuts those. Or blocks them. So his kin don’t _have_ to stay unless they want to.”

Hoseok’s brows furrowed, “and his don’t.”

“No, they don’t. No one except me and Jungkook-ah. Apparently, the first dude he ever turned told him his sire bond was like a… noose? I think that’s what he called it. So after that hyung just blocked them all so his kin wouldn’t ‘suffer.’ I’m convinced that guy was just a massive tool. I also think there’s more to that story but hyung won’t talk about it no matter how much I ask so I don’t know.”

Hoseok made a mental note to ask himself, then “so you and Jungkook-ah don’t have a sire bond?”

“We do now. There was a bit of a… fight a few weeks ago. After his one kin died and hyung explained it to us. We had him lift the block so now we have one. It was super overwhelming at first. Hyung has a lot of emotions and we could feel all of them. When you were taken it was like a literal blow. I could barely stand up.”

“You think that’s what that guy was talking about?” Hoseok asked.

“Maybe? But he controls it now so we only feel something if it’s really strong. Otherwise, it’s just a constant feeling of… home? Safety? Comfort? It’s just a pleasant feeling.”

“Interesting,” Hoseok murmured.

Taehyung shifted and looked at Hoseok steadily, “anything else you want to know?”

There was a lot. So much in fact, but Hoseok could sense Taehyung was a little down now. Sad from telling his story. So, hoping to lighten the whole mood, he shifted topics “so like... how does sex work?”

Taehyung snorted, “the same as anyone? Get turned on, have sex if the other person is willing?”

“Do you like… _bite_?”

“It’s not like in the movies where it’s super sexual so it depends on the person. I bite my partners a lot but not everyone does. Jungkook-ah never has bite marks on him so I don’t think he’s into it. I’ve never actually seen hyung date anyone so I don’t know about him either.”

Hoseok thought back to their kiss and blushed a bit, “uh, right.”

“Woah, woah, woah, what’s that blush for? DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING!?”

“Uh, maybe,” Hoseok admitted.

“YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! No, wait, give me a second,” Taehyung scrambled over to his phone and dialled Jungkook. When he picked up, Taehyung didn’t bother with a greeting, “get here now. Hoseok-ah knows something about hyung’s personal life and we need to know.”

Hoseok watched wide-eyed, a small smile on his lips. They really were like a family. Their dynamic was exactly how he always imagined brothers would interact. Taehyung turned back to Hoseok with a satisfied smile, “okay, so hold onto that for a second. But I can answer anything else while we wait for Kookie.”

“Uh, how does the blood thing work? Hyung mentioned it keeps your body running?”

“Basically. Since our hearts don’t beat, we need a blood supply. If we drink enough, we operate just like normal. That’s why you’d see us blush or sweat like a human. If we’re low, our bodies like… prioritize things. So like if you haven’t drank blood in a few days you aren’t going to blush and good luck having sex. Stuff like that.”

“Huh,” Hoseok pondered, “but hyung has a heartbeat.”

“Right. He makes his own blood so he needs to drink less. But he’s also super powerful so he needs more blood than us to keep functioning. He’s bad for it though. He almost never drinks until he feels hungry.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Hoseok muttered with narrowed eyes as he thought of the tendency he’d noticed for Yoongi to put others before himself.

“He’s been better lately. He’s worried about all the violence and murder so he’s been drinking regularly so he won’t be weak if anything happens. Does mean he has to actually hunt now and he hates that.”

“Hunt?”

“Like find someone and drink from them directly. It’s a pretty simple process. Compel, bite, send them home with an order to stay safe and eat iron-rich foods. We never take enough that they’d really notice. Maybe just feeling a bit more tired than usual. Still a pain though.”

“He mentioned he doesn’t like that.”

“Yea, no one really does. Blood taste changes depending on the health of the human so there’s a wide range of tastes and trust me when I say a lot of them are bad. Humans are super fucking unhealthy now. Like damn,” Taehyung whined. 

“Huh,” Hoseok said, thinking, “I wonder what I’d taste like.”

Taehyung laughed, “just ask hyung. He’d get right on that.”

“What?”

“He always says you smell good.”

Hoseok shook his head, “he said he wouldn't bite me.”

“What? When?”

“Oh—”

Taehyung interrupted, “is this related to the blush from before?”

“I guess.”

“Ughhhh, JUNGKOOK-AH WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“ _Here. Hold up_ ,” Jungkook responded from the lobby.

“Oh, he’s here.”

“Where?”

“The lobby.”

“You can hear that far?”

“Yup.”

Hoseok immediately blushed, “so you can hear into other rooms.”

“Yes, so to answer your question, we all heard you and hyung making out when we had that dinner and hyung was _super_ embarrassed. It was adorable.”

“Oh my god,” Hoseok wailed, covering his face, “let me die.”

“Nope,” Taehyung responded, moving Hoseok’s hands away, “I can’t let someone who makes hyung so happy die.”

“I make him happy?” Hoseok asked, voice small.

“You really do,” Taehyung responded.

Hoseok smiled, “he makes me happy too.”

“I’m glad.”

“OKAY WHAT’S THE DEAL!?” Jungkook yelled, bursting into the room and throwing himself on the bed in between Taehyung and Hoseok.

“Okay, so I mentioned that biting during sex is a preference thing,” Taehyung explained, “and I was saying that I don’t really know what you and hyung like.”

“I don’t like getting bitten really,” Jungkook pondered, “but I’d never stop anyone I guess.”

“Interesting,” Taheyung observed, having never heard that before, “but then Hoseok-ah _blushed_.”

“Blushed?” Jungkook looked at Hoseok, “just what have you two been doing!?”

“No, it wasn’t like that!” Hoseok denied.

“Oh, lame. You called me from work for nothing,” Jungkook pouted immediately.

“Then why blush!?”

“Well, I asked him to show me his fangs and eyes so I could like… see them in a context that wasn’t like… kidnapping.”

“Okay…”

“And he did. So I was like… looking at them and I touched one by accident and he said it was sensitive.”

Jungkook and Taehyung snorted in unison, “that’s a word for it, yea.”

Hoseok furrowed his brows but continued, “I felt bad so I was more careful but… well, they grew? While I was looking at them?”

“Oh my god,” Jungkook cackled, “hyung likes to bite!”

Taehyung tossed himself on top of Jungkook, “he does! There’s no way he doesn’t!”

“That’s what that means?”

“No, not really,” Taehyuhng admitted, “but our fangs grow when we’re going to feed so if he was looking at you and his fangs grew…”

“Oh.”

“Well, they also grow in heightened emotion, like how our eyes change, but I’m thinking based on context, hyung just wanted to bite you.”

“But he said he wouldn’t.”

“You asked?” Taehyung inquired.

“Kinda? He said I smelled good and was worried I’d be scared or upset. I asked if he was going to bite me and he said no, so I told him I wasn’t scared.”

“Ah,” Jungkook observed, “so it was for you.”

“Yea, he won’t bite you unless you ask,” Taehyung agreed, “he’s not like that. The only people he bites without permission are the ones he feeds on and he won’t use you for that anyway.”

“Huh.”

“Why, you want him too?”

“No, I—” Hoseok broke off, “I don’t know. Maybe? I haven’t really thought about it honestly.”

“I still don’t understand why you blushed,” Taehyung admitted.

“Something else happened,” Jungkook decided, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, uh, well, we kissed. After that.”

“YAS!” Taehyung practically screeched, diving at Hoseok and tackling him back onto the bed. Jungkook was stuck underneath him but he was smiling wide.

“Oh, wow,” Hoseok laughed, “didn’t expect that.”

“I’m so happy. Oh my god. I feel like I’m watching a drama and the main couple is finally getting their shit together.”

Jungkook smacked Taehyung hard, “don’t say that. There’s always a fucking third wheel right about now in those shows. You’ll jinx it.”

Taehyung looked at Hoseok with narrowed eyes, “you have an ex or best friend who’s secretly in love with you that we should know about?”

“No,” Hoseok laughed, “my only friends are you guys and Namjoon-ah…”

“Hmm. Then nothing to worry about!” Taehyung decided, skimming over the topic of Namjoon. He was still in the spare room and while Hoseok was allowed to go see him whenever he wanted, he hadn’t done so yet. No one mentioned it, assuming Hoseok would get there when he was ready. 

“I don’t know how I feel about this drama thing,” Hoseok decided, “am I the hero or the heroine?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” Junkook said solemnly, “but hyung is a boy.”

Hoseok snorted, “stop, I know. I meant in the context of the drama.”

“You ever see _The Untamed_? You’re both heroes.”

Hoseok blinked, “why do I feel the sudden need to see hyung with long hair and a sword.”

“That’s what he looked like when we met,” Taehyung revealed.

“Was it as hot as I’m picturing it to be?” Hoseok asked, mind far, far away as he imagined it.

“At the time? No. It was totally normal. Looking back? Yes. It was a good look on him. 12/10 would recommend.”

“I need to see that,” Hoseok muttered. 

“Aaaaaaaand we’ve found Hoseok-ah’s kink!” Jungkook announced.

“Yup! Hyung likes biting and Hoseok-ah likes swords and long hair. Who knew. This has been _very_ enlightening.”

“I hate it here,” Hoseok declared, whole face red.

“You love us.”

“I feel a strangely paternal responsibility, love is a bit much.”

“You looooooooooooveeeee ussss,” Taehyung said in a sing-song voice.

“Less by the minute,” Hoseok joked, rolling over so Taehyung was beside him rather than on top of him.

“You want to stay foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” Jungkook added, also singing. 

“Maybe I do,” Hoseok admitted quietly, slightly startled by his own response.

Two heads whipped in his direction but Hoseok didn’t look at them. He just stared at the ceiling so the other two looked away and focused on the ceiling as well.

“We’d really like that,” Jungkook whispered.

“Yea. We’re like an actual family with you here,” Taehyung added just as quietly.

Hoseok smiled but didn’t respond. Forever was a long time. Even longer when the people involved didn’t die. He hadn’t realized he had been thinking about that but when Jungkook had teased him it had just slipped out. It made Hoseok realize just how far he’d fallen. It had been so smooth he hadn’t even noticed it happening. 

Could he stay forever though?

* * *

The next day, Hoseok woke up early, got dressed in more borrowed clothes, making another mental note to get someone to either go or let him go to his apartment for his own clothes, and went out in search of Jungkook. He’d heard Taehyung’s story the day before and though he’d had the opportunity to ask Jungkook as well, he’d decided the moment wasn’t right. He felt like he needed a full day to really listen and think about the reality of what he’d been told. 

The previous night, he’d spent most of his time thinking about what it meant that Taehyung had been murdered by his own brother. What the implications of that were. It honestly amazed Hoseok that Taehyung didn’t seem to have any visible hang-ups about it. He treated Yoongi like a loving older brother or father figure and Jungkook like his little brother. It would have been easy for Taehyung to cut everyone off and isolate himself in bitterness, but he hadn’t done that. Sure, he’d taken time to figure his life out but after that he’d clearly made efforts to repair those relationships and do better in the future. Hoseok respected that. 

Unlike Taehyung, Hoseok didn’t find Jungkook as easily. He wasn’t in the apartment but his work bag was still on the island so he hadn’t left for the day yet. Sending a quick text, Hoseok found out Jungkook was in the gym, which was apparently a part of the building. Hoseok did a quick check to see if anyone would stop him from leaving and, seeing that he was alone, left the apartment. Navigating the path to the gym was surprisingly easy, there were signs, so Hoseok found the gym and Jungkook within a few minutes. From outside, Hoseok watched Jungkook for a moment, noting the utter seriousness of his expression as he moved through his routine. Eventually, Hoseok felt slightly creepy so he stepped inside.

Jungkook noticed him immediately and smiled, “come to work out?”

“No, I wanted to talk to you but then I was curious. I didn’t realize there was a gym here.”

“Yea. There’s a ton of stuff in this building. It’s like a hotel honestly.”

  
“Huh,” Hoseok responded, looking around, “like what?”

“Restaurants, stores, bowling alley, movie theatre. Stuff like that.”

Hoseok whistled, “rich people have it nice.”

“Yea,” Jungkook agreed, finishing his set, “it’s a definite improvement from how I grew up that’s for damn sure.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about but I can wait. I just wanted to see the gym.”

“I’m good now, I have a cool-down period.”

“Oh, okay,” Hoseok agreed, taking a seat on one of the machines across from Jungkook. Thankfully, the gym was empty since it was midday on a weekday, so they didn’t have to worry about people overhearing.

“What do you want to know?”

“How you got turned I guess.”

“Hmm, the long version or the short version?”

“Whatever you want to tell,” Hoseok told him.

Jungkook nodded as he took a long drink of water then sighed, “well I was turned because I was killed during the war. The Korean war.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said, blinking. That made sense given what Jungkook had said before.

“I was on leave and went to visit my family but the enemy lines had shifted and the whole village was being attacked. I tried to get my sister out but we were shot before I could get her to safety. Hyung found me bleeding out and offered to change me.”

“What about your sister?” Hoseok asked, noting that Jungkook was clearly less comfortable sharing details than Taehyung was. But that was fine. 

“She was already dead. I didn’t know that at the time, so I tried to get him to save her instead but he couldn’t. He said later that’s why he offered to change me. Because I tried to save someone else first.”

“I’m glad he found you,” Hoseok told him sincerely.

“Me too,” Jungkook admitted, “I was upset after. Lashed out at him for saving me but letting everyone else die. But once I calmed down I realized he did what he could. He had buried my entire village. He even waited to bury my family so I could be present. It wasn’t really until I met Taehyung-hyung that I stopped feeling bitter though.”

Hoseok bit his lip and nodded, noting that like Taehyung-ah, Jungkook-ah had treated Yoongi poorly right after he was turned. It made Hoseok wonder how his other kin had treated him. If the two who stayed, who loved him, had reacted so negatively, Hoseok could only imagine what the ones who didn’t care said and did to him. Hoseok winced, assuming that was the real reason Yoongi was so accepting and nice to everyone. Because he’d had worse. 

“What are you thinking?” Jungkook asked, curious.

“I’m wondering why everyone treats hyung so poorly after they’ve been turned,” Hoseok told him honestly.

Jungkook cringed, “I don’t know. I know I was angry. Angry that I’d lost everything for a stupid war I didn’t even care about. I know Taehyung-hyung was sad for the same reason. I think it’s because hyung doesn’t change people for no reason.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know why he changed his other kin but with me and Taehyung-hyung we were already dying, otherwise he wouldn’t have done it. He doesn’t sire people. He’s over two thousand years old and he only has six kin total. I know vampires my age who have the same amount.”

“Do you think— do you think he hates it? Being a vampire?” Hoseok wondered.

“I thought about that but I’m not sure. He doesn’t seem to have any problems with it but I also think he appreciates humanity. I don’t think he has any desire to remove that from someone. That’s why he only acts when it’s been done already. It’s also why he doesn’t get involved.”

“Involved?”

Jungkook leaned back on the machine, “I feel like I should hand you a history book but that’ll just bore you to death. Plus hyung’s dad wrote it and fuck that guy.”

Hoseok snorted, “history of what? The vampire world?”

“Basically. It’s complex. We have our own hierarchy.”

“Taehyung-ah explained the sire bond thing.”

“Yea, that’s the lowest level though. Then there are the covens, which control large cities, states, and provinces depending where you are. Then there’s the council which has a continent leader that gathers the leaders of the covens from the entire continent. Then there’s the head council which consists of the continent leader from every continent.”

Rubbing his temples, Hoseok nodded, “complicated.”

“A bit, yea. Think of it as municipal, provincial, and federal government. But on top of that there’s the Min-line power, which means they control all, and that just makes it more complicated.”

“How?”

“Well,” Jungkook frowned, “it basically means that though I’m young I wield more political power than pretty much all vampires. Including the ones on the councils. Like a royal family? I guess the best example would be the British monarchy and their democratic government, if you know anything about that. And because hyung is so powerful, like physically, I’m also stronger than a lot of vampires who are older than me. I’m stronger than Jimin-hyung for example.”

Hoseok had a sudden revelation, “that’s why people kept bowing to you and Taehyung-ah at the party. I thought that was weird because they were so old but it was because of hyung.”

“It’s why they were bowing to you too. Since you have his mark, you outrank them even though you’re human.”

“Me? Really? Namjoon-ah said it’s a protection thing.”

Jungkook shrugged, “basically. We call it the ‘fuck off’ mark honestly. It just means if you’re out hunting and you see the mark, don’t touch. But hyung doesn’t give those marks. Ever. Seokjin-ssi said he’s never given one as far as he knows so it was a big deal.”

“Why me?” Hoseok whispered.

“I don’t know,” Jungkook said honestly, “when we first met, all the way back at the club, I really liked you. Taehyung-hyung did too. You were nice and funny, plus you and Taehyung-hyung seemed to have a bunch in common. Usually, we don’t hit it off with people like that, it’s why we’re always together. But if that had been it, we’d never have seen you again. I likely would have taken Jimin-hyung home, we’d have fucked, then that’s it.”

“Lovely,” Hoseok commented, though he knew it was true. Jimin hadn’t been looking for anything permanent either. Though he’d joked about Jungkook being his soulmate, that wasn’t the first time Jimin had said such a thing. He liked to have fun. 

“Is what it is. Permanent relationships are harder for us. Forever is a long time,” Jungkook told him, “but then hyung showed up. And overlooking Jimin-hyung’s freak out, it was like the two of you heard a damn bell. Both of you just instantly gravitated towards each other.”

“He’s kinda my type. Small and cute,” Hoseok admitted, “kinda makes me want to break him a bit.”

Jungkook blinked then snorted, “I’m learning a lot about your preferences nowadays.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s good. Everyone thinks I’m like a blushing teenager for some reason,” Jungkook shrugged it off, “but anyway, you were attracted to him and he actually paid attention to you, which is unheard of. After you left he blushed so we knew we had to do something.”

“Do something?”

“We targeted you,” Jungkook confessed, suddenly driven by the need to tell Hoseok everything, “because we were worried about hyung.”

“Worried? Why?”

Jungkook sighed, “you’d be surprised to know that the suicide rate for vampires is actually pretty high. A lot of us don’t live much longer than humans. We get lonely. By our nature, we can’t make a lot of connections. That’s why hyung and his dad created covens. To give vampires a place to be with other vampires. But like I said, hyung doesn’t get involved. He doesn’t participate in politics or covens. He keeps to himself. Alone. The only time he socializes is when me and Taehyung-hyung come around.”

“That’s why you wanted him to tour all the clubs,” Hoseok said, finally understanding why they’d been so keen on seeing the competition. 

“Yes. We just wanted him to go out and enjoy himself. The last time he did that was the last time we were in town and that was over 20 years ago.”

“Twenty _years_?”

“Yea, we were in town for the new millennium and made hyung go out to a club with us. He had a great time but then we had to leave to open new clubs and we didn’t come back until just before we met you.”

“So he was alone for two decades.”

“Seems so. We were worried, wanted to make up for not being around. Then Seokjin-ssi came back and he was even _more_ worried.”

“Why?”

“Well, like I said, the suicide rate is high. And apparently he was exhibiting all the traits of a vampire who’s heading that way. Even his dad was worried and that dude doesn’t care about anything. Enter you.”

“Me?”

Jungkook winced, “yes, you. Hyung liked you. It was obvious. Whenever you were around he was happier, even just a bit. So we talked him up to you. Mentioned him a lot. We didn’t lie, just thought that maybe it’d spark your interest.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed, “I didn’t notice.”

“No, I guess not. Probably because you were already looking at him. We didn’t need to interfere. But I don’t know I just— I wanted you to know what we did.”

“I get it, I guess,” Hoseok told him, “like I don’t condone trying to set random people up like that but I get why you did it. No harm done anyway.”

“Well, some harm. You did get kidnapped.”

“Right. But I was already on their radar because of Namjoon-ah.”

“Maybe but being on their radar and being worthy of being kidnapped are very different. And that differentiator is one Min Yoongi.”

“Would you have told me the truth if I didn’t get taken?” Hoseok asked, genuinely curious.

“I’d like to think so,” Jungkook answered, “but I wouldn’t have personally, no. It wasn’t my place. Jimin-hyung and you go way back and your relationship with hyung is yours. You’re my friend but I wouldn’t have potentially sabotaged their relationships to tell you.”

Hoseok nodded in understanding. He’d never wondered why Jungkook and Taehyung didn’t tell him. They were his friends, sure, but they were also loyal to Yoongi and Jungkook had whatever he had going on with Jimin. Which reminded him.

“So… speaking of Jiminie,” Hoseok asked, eyebrows wiggling.

“Nope,” Jungkook deflected, immediately standing up and moving to a new machine, break apparently done.

“Oh, come on! I told you all about my weird kinks!”

“I never asked!”

“You kinda did!”

Jungkook pouted before crossing his arms, “it’s complicated.”

“More complicated than me and Yoongi-hyung?”

“No, obviously not,” Jungkook rolled his eyes, “but still complicated. He’s going through a lot right now. He’s really beating himself up for not telling you the truth.”

“And he told you that?” Hoseok asked, a small smile on his lips.

“Yes?” Jungkook replied in question.

“Then it’s not complicated.”

Jungkook just raised a brow so Hoseok explained, “You ever notice that Jimin-ah doesn’t talk about his feelings? Like his own? It’s always other people.”

“Yes…” Jungkook admitted. He had noticed that. It worried him.

“Whether he’s a human or vampire. Doesn’t matter. Jimin-ah is just the type that cares about people. Even if it hurts him personally. If he’s telling you how _he_ feels, then you're important. It took me years to get him to open up, and even then he clearly wasn’t telling me everything,” Hoseok informed him.

“You think?” Jungkook asked, pulling on his bottom lip.

“I do,” Hoseok smiled, “you know he called you his soulmate when he first saw you.”

“S-soulmate?” Jungkook stuttered.

“He was kidding. But maybe he wasn’t wrong,” Hoseok observed, pushing himself up, “but you’ll never know if you hesitate just because he’s struggling right now. Don’t pull back just because he’s upset.”

“I would never,” Jungkook protested immediately.

“I didn’t think you would,” Hoseok agreed, “have a good work out.”

Jungkook watched Hoseok go with a slightly confused expression. He wasn’t really sure how a conversation about how he got turned ended up being a relationship advice session. Somehow it seemed so perfectly Hoseok. He always turned a painful moment into something soft and positive. Jungkook wondered if he did that on purpose or if it was just Hoseok’s way of dealing with things. It would explain how he managed to compartmentalize and move past all the new horrors he was now aware of. It was impressive to say the least. 

With a slight shake of his head, Jungkook refocused on his workout, but while he did his next set, he found his mind wandering back to what Hoseok had said. 

_Soulmates, huh?_

* * *

Hoseok was not a person who thrived on monotony. He needed things to do and he hated to sit still. Which was probably why he had turned his desire for information into a task of sorts. He challenged himself to learn one story per day and he was doing pretty well. Okay, what he’d actually done was find out 2 of the 3 stories he needed to hear but he figured that was pretty good progress! 

He knew Jimin was waiting. Honestly, Hoseok had thought he’d go to him first but he hadn’t. Maybe because Taehyung had been home when he started this, or maybe because Hoseok wasn’t ready to hear Jimin’s story. Hoseok didn’t know. But on the third day, Hoseok got up, got dressed as he had done the previous two days, and sought out Jimin. He found him playing Jungkook’s Switch on the living room couch with Holly curled up at his feet. He could tell from Jimin’s posture he was losing, so Hoseok took a seat and waited for Jimin’s inevitable death. It came a few minutes later, quickly followed by Jimin tossing away the device with a huff.

“Wanna play?” Jimin offered.

Hoseok shook his head, “no, not right now.”

“Finally come to ask me how I was turned?” Jimin asked, smiling a bit.

“If you want to tell me,” Hoseok said with a nod.

“Well, it’s probably the least dramatic of the stories you’ve heard,” Jimin admitted.

Hoseok turned towards him, “tell me anyway.”

_June 1895_ :

As the curtain fell, covering Jimin’s final stance, the crowd leapt to their feet. The applause was a deafening boom that reverberated around him, making his ears ring. It was what Jimin lived for. The applause. The amazement and desire on the crowds’ faces. It was everything he wanted and more. But as he relaxed his stance, he felt that ever-present stab in his shoulder that radiated down his back. As of late, the pain had gotten harder and harder to ignore. He knew that before long he wouldn’t be able to dance anymore. His body was going to give out. The other dancers whispered, wondering when his final show would be. They weren’t wrong. He was old for a dancer. It was just too hard on your body to keep going but Jimin couldn’t give it up. Even if he had to soak himself in ice-cold water every night, he’d keep dancing. He had nothing else. 

“Jimin-ssi, you have a guest,” the stage manager called from just outside his change room.

“Guest? Who?” Jimin called back, confused. People weren’t allowed backstage.

But even as he asked, a tall man swept into the room. He was a few decades older than Jimin and carried himself in a way that Jimin immediately recognized: old money. Jimin stiffened, unsure why the man had sought him out. It wouldn’t be the first time some rich dick tried to proposition him. And while he enjoyed sex (and money) as much as the next guy, he didn’t want them _together_. There was nothing worse than people assuming he was a prostitute just because he was a dancer. 

“Ah, Park Jimin-ssi, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Kang Beomsoo, I’m assuming you’ve heard of me?”

Jimin blinked then nodded. Of course he had. Kang Beomsoo was a notorious patron. He supported dozens of artists. All different types. But he didn’t support dancers. At least he never had before.

“Perfect. I’d like to invite you to dinner.”

“I— when?”

“How about now?” Beomsoo smiled easily.

“I don’t really— um,” Jimin looked down at himself. He was just wearing casual clothes. He hadn’t intended to go anywhere but home after the show.

“Oh, that’s quite alright. I can get us a private room if you’re embarrassed about your clothing.”

“O-okay,” Jimin agreed, following Beomsoo out of the room and to his carriage. It was nice in a way that radiated too much money to burn. Ostentatious in the worst kind of way. Jimin loved it. He’d never felt anything as soft as the fabric on the seats.

Beomsoo watched him not so subtly admire the carriage but didn’t say anything. He was used to seeing such behaviour. Almost all the artists he supported were poor or just getting by. He found that poor people made better art. He suspected it had something to do with struggling but he didn’t ask. Once they’d arrived at the restaurant, Beomsoo held out his hand to help Jimin down before leading the way to their private room. Jimin was startled at the gesture but followed anyway. 

Less than a minute later, they were seated with drinks. Jimin was amazed at the service but he assumed it had something to do with money and a good name. 

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I brought you here.”

“A bit,” Jimin admitted.

“I’d like to be your patron.”

Jimin narrowed his eyes, “for what?”

“Your art of course,” Beomsoo told him.

“Just my art?” Jimin asked, wanted to make sure that’s all he wanted.

“Of course! I would never solicit sex from someone as talented as yourself,” Beomsoo gasped out, affronted. Jimin watched him carefully, noting that Beomsoo had admitted to soliciting sex _elsewhere_ but figuring that wasn’t his business as long as it wasn’t expected from him.

“What would you want from me?” 

“Nothing. Just continue to dance. I know it’s getting harder. You’re old now. I saw it tonight. Your shoulder right?”

Jimin’s hand flew up to his shoulder in reaction before he nodded, “sometimes.”

“Well, I don’t want you to stop dancing so with my support you can actually see the doctors you need to see and continue dancing. Plus you won’t have to dress like… _that_ ,” Beomsoo said, gesturing vaguely to Jimin’s whole outfit. 

“Nothing else?” Jimin questioned.

“Nothing. Just dance. Your art deserves to be preserved.”

“Okay,” Jimin agreed, grasping at his chance to dance even a little bit longer.

_August 1895:_

“You really should take a break Jimin-ssi, if this gets any worse you won’t be able to lift your arms above your head,” the doctor advised.

Jimin winced at the feeling of the doctor prodding his sore muscles and shook his head, “I can’t stop. I have three more shows.”

The doctor sighed, “promise me you’ll rest after that.”

“I promise,” Jimin said, not a single ounce of sincerity in his voice. The doctor heard it but didn’t comment. There was nothing he could say. Jimin wasn’t the first dancer he’d treated and he wouldn’t be the last. 

“Here,” he said, handing a small vial over, “this won’t do much but it’ll numb the pain. Take it before your performances and it should prevent any pain from flaring up until it’s over.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Jimin said, taking the vial and leaving the room with a bow. On the outside, Beomsoo waited for him.

“Verdict?” Beomsoo asked.

Jimin hastily shoved the vial in his pants and smiled, “ah, just a little muscle pull. Nothing to worry about.”

Beomsoo smiled, “no, you’re hurt.”

“No,” Jimin denied quickly, unaware that Beomsoo could hear the entire conversation. 

“Yes,” Beomsoo contradicted, “but that’s okay. Let’s get lunch. I have an offer for you.”

Jimin pursed his lips but followed Beomsoo anyway. He’d been around more the past month and Jimin was worried. He had stated clearly he didn’t want or need any sort of relationship outside their professional one, but Beomsoo had been insisting on bringing him to dinner more and more. If he was courting him, Jimin needed to shut it down. He didn’t want to be a mistress and he wanted to sleep with someone double his age even less. He worried about losing him as a patron but that was a sacrifice he might have to make.

Once they were seated in Beomsoo’s favourite restaurant, Jimin hesitated, “look, Beomsoo-ssi, I really appreciate what you’ve been doing but I won’t— uh, I would like our relationship to remain professional.”

Beomsoo blinked then laughed, “yes, of course. That’s not why we’re here.”

“Oh. Uh, okay. Sorry,” Jimin said, embarrassed.

“I do have an offer for you though.”

“What kind of offer?” Jimin asked suspiciously. 

“What if you could dance forever?” Beomsoo asked.

“I— forever?” Jimin repeated, “what does that mean?”

“Like I said, forever. Never ageing, never getting hurt. Just dancing.”

“I— that would be amazing.”

  
“What if I said I could do that for you?”

“I’d say you’re crazy,” Jimin replied honestly.

Beomsoo smiled, “not crazy.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I can give you that, Jimin-ah. Immortality. All you need to do is promise me you’ll keep dancing.”

“What’s the catch?”

“The catch? Well, you’ll have to drink blood.”

“Are you _nuts_?” Jimin gasped out.

“No, never. I’m being completely honest with you. We’re called vampires.”

“Vampires are a _myth_.”

Beomsoo smiled again, “that’s what I thought too, but we’re not.”

Jimin just watched Beomsoo with wide eyes, suddenly afraid. _He’s nuts_. 

“Think about it,” Beomsoo said, standing up before they even ordered, “I’ll be back in a month or so. Let me know what you want to do. Remember, you can stay like this forever. But with none of that pesky pain.”

With those as his final words, Beomsoo left Jimin behind, alone with his thoughts. No pain. Was that even possible? Jimin bit his lip and looked out the doorway Beomsoo had disappeared through, _what would I give for no more pain?_

_October 1895:_

Jimin’s tired body hit the floor as his calf seized, “FUCK!”

Thankfully, he was alone otherwise the other dancers would jump on him like a shark sensing blood. All they wanted was for him to get hurt so they could take his spot. It’d been months since his last check-up and his body was getting worse. The pain in his shoulder was nearly overwhelming and now his right leg had the same problem. The vial they’d give him had long ago stopped working, the pain reliever not equipped to handle that much pain. He could feel his body breaking down day by day and he was scared. Unsure what to do next.

_None of that pesky pain._

Jimin had been hearing that a lot lately. True to his word, Beomsoo had left town after their meeting but his words lingered.

_None of that pesky pain. None of that pesky pain. None of that pesky pain. None of that pesky pain._

It was like a mantra Jimin heard in his head. He didn’t know what Beomsoo was offering, not really, but he couldn’t give up dance, he just couldn’t. Jimin knew he’d take Beomsoo up on his offer whenever he returned. He had no other choice.

As if summoned, Beomsoo came to Jimin’s next show. The pain was clear to anyone paying attention, but most of Jimin’s fans were too entranced by his beauty to see it. Beomsoo did though. He knew. So after the show, Beomsoo waited for Jimin outside the theatre.

“Made your choice?” Beomsoo asked the second Jimin emerged. 

“Yes. Do whatever you need,” Jimin agreed without hesitation.

That night, Beomsoo brought Jimin back to his residence. Jimin was hesitant and awkward but didn’t regret his choice. Not if it would let him dance forever. 

“Here, drink this,” Beomsoo offered.

“I don’t like red wine,” Jimin refused.

“Just drink it.” 

“Um, okay,” Jimin agreed, taking the glass and downing it quickly. It had a slightly metallic taste Jimin wasn’t fond of, but otherwise, it was fine.

“Done?” Beomsoo asked, taking the glass.

“Um, yes—” And then Jimin’s breath gurgled and his hand went to his throat in shock. Jimin stumbled away, pulling his hand back to look at it but only seeing the red of his own blood that was quickly draining from the slice in his neck. Beomsoo stood, unfazed, above Jimin. He watched as he dropped to the floor, gasping for air he could no longer get. The last thing Jimin saw before everything went black was Beomsoo licking his blood off the knife.

_No, please no_.

The next day, Jimin woke up in an overly lush bed alone. He felt fine. In fact, he felt better than fine. Frantically, Jimin clutched his neck. It felt normal. No marks. Nothing. He ran to the closest reflective surface and inspected himself, noting that there were no marks. 

_Was it a dream?_

Jimin didn't know, but there was blood on the undershirt he wore so something had happened. Confused, Jimin left the room and sought out Beomsoo. He didn’t find him. Instead, he found a servant who handed him a letter.

_Jimin-ah, welcome to the world of the undead._

_Now you can dance forever_ ,

_Kang Beomsoo._

And that was it. No explanation, no instructions, nothing. Jimin was alone.

But he felt great. The constant pain he had lived with was gone. No twinges, nothing. He felt like he had when he first started. Elated, Jimin shoved the letter in his pants pocket and retreated to the bedroom. Once he’d grabbed his things he went straight to the theatre and began practicing. As he suspected, he felt no pain. None at all. He was free. Finally. 

That night, he gave the best performance of his life. The crowd loved him and demanded an encore. He was _back_ and better than ever. It was only up from here.

_November 1895_ : 

Jimin awoke with a burning flash of pain he hadn’t felt since he accidentally walked out into the sun the first time. Since Beomsoo hadn’t given him any rules, he was learning as he went. The morning after his first performance he discovered that he couldn’t go out in the sunlight unless he was covered head to toe and even then it was dangerous. He also couldn’t be near anything religious and he needed permission to enter private rooms, but otherwise he seemed okay. Nothing serious. What Jimin hadn’t figured out yet, was the diet. Which is what woke him now.

He felt like his stomach was eating itself. He’d noticed he’d felt tired the past few days, but nothing too serious so he’d ignored it. Just like he did now. Jimin was no stranger to pain so he pushed it down and went about his day. The last thing he remembered was shattering a mug and cutting his own hand.

When Jimin became aware of himself again, he was surrounded by the bodies of his neighbours and there was blood everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on _him_. He could taste something in his mouth but he didn’t know what it was. It tasted like the freshest lemonade. Light and refreshing. But when Jimin spit it out onto his hand, he saw that it was a deep red. 

_Blood_. 

Jimin fled from their apartment and returned to his own. He scrubbed himself down and torched his clothing, getting rid of all the evidence. For a full day, he hid, huddled in a corner, worried someone would find him and drag him to jail or have him executed but no one ever came. Not to see him anyway. A few days later the city came and removed the bodies and that was the last of it. Jimin watched them go then, with an eerie calmness, added _must drink blood regularly_ to his list of things he had to do or avoid. 

_It can only go up from here._

_Present:_

“He didn’t tell you anything?!” Hoseok gasped out.

“No,” Jimin shook his head, wrapping his arms around his knees “Beomsoo-ssi was a flighty bastard. He turned _a lot_ of people. He didn’t have time to spend with us, I guess.”

“You’d think he’d have a training manual if he turned so many people,” Hoseok muttered.

Jimin snorted, “you’d think. That’s probably why Yoongi-hyung hated him so much.”

“They knew each other?”

“Apparently. Most of the horror stories I heard about hyung were from Beomsoo-ssi. He was terrified of hyung. I asked about it and apparently it was just a petty political thing because hyung thought Beomsoo-ssi was too weak to run a coven but that seemed odd to me. My sire was so scared. It seemed weird that there wasn’t a reason for it but I don’t know.”

“Huh. Maybe they had a showdown,” Hoseok guessed.

Jimin pictured it and laughed, “that would have been interesting.”

“Thank you for telling me, Jiminie. I know that was hard,” Hoseok said, rubbing Jimin’s arm.

“I wanted you to know,” Jimin said, “plus, my story isn’t bad. Sometimes people are given the choice.”

“That’s nice to know. Even if you didn't get a proper introduction.”

“Well, no one said it was perfect,” Jimin agreed, smiling as Holly awoke and looked around before huffing and wandering off in the direction of Yoongi’s bedroom.

“He’s looking for Yoongi-hyung,” Hoseok murmured, watched Holly leave.

“Yea. He’s been busy the past few days.”

Hoseok nodded, “something about financial records. I don’t know. He’d been with Seokjin-ssi.”

“How is that by the way? You two?”

“Good? I think it's good. We’ve been talking, getting to know each other again. It’s been really easy.”

“You're still having nightmares though,” Jimin commented, unwilling to let Hoseok gloss over something like that.

“Yes, but they’re different now,” Hoseok admitted.

“How?”  
  


“Before it was me getting hurt but now it’s everyone else. I keep picturing you all dying in the ways I know you can now.”

“Oh, Seokie, you don’t have to worry about us.”

“I can’t help it. Now that I know how violent your world is, I’m afraid for you. I’m not afraid of the violence, I’m afraid it’ll get you.”

“We’ll be okay.”

“But what if you aren’t? What will I do if one of you dies?”

Jimin hugged Hoseok who returned the gesture immediately, “we’re pretty hard to kill.”

“I know,” Hoseok said, then laughed abruptly, “we were all so worried that I’d be too afraid of the violence but now I’m just worried something will happen to you guys.”

Rubbing Hoseok hair, Jimin smiled, “I promise we’ll all be okay. We’re in this for the long haul.”

“Forever,” Hoseok agreed, echoing Taehyung and Jungkook earlier words.

“Hmm, forever sounds nice,” Jimin agreed, then pulled back, “so what’s this I hear you _kissed_ Yoongi-hyung and DIDN’T TELL ME?!”

“Which one?” Hoseok demanded.

“I don’t—”

“Which one?!”

“Taehyung-ah,” Jimin admitted.

“Son of a—” Hosoek muttered before jumping off the couch and running towards Taehyung’s room. Jimin heard some hasty steps and a slamming door and assumed Taehyuhng had hid himself in his closet. And based on Taehyung’s frantic giggles a few seconds later, Hoseok had found him. Jimin let his head fall back to the couch and smiled. He could get used to this. Because he wasn’t alone now. 

* * *

The hardest thing for Namjoon to come to terms with was perhaps the look Hoseok was giving him. He’d seen a lot of looks on his face over the years, some of them even containing hurt, but never to this level and never containing such distrust. Namjoon had been trying to come up with what he’d do or say when Hosoek came back again, but faced with him now, Namjoon drew a blank. 

“I’ve spent the past week learning everything about Yoongi-hyung, Jiminie, Taehyungie, and Jungkookie I could. Their stories. How the vampiric society works. Everything.”

“It’s complicated,” Namjoon commented.

“It is,” Hoseok agreed, “but I feel better for knowing.”

“I have a list of the rules I know, if that’d help,” Namjoon offered.

Hoseok nodded but didn’t say anything further, leaving Namjoon awkwardly scratching at his beard. Then, “you know, I didn’t tell you last time but we interrogated a Hunter.”

Namjoon winced, “I heard.”

“He told us why I was taken.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently I was on their radar already and once Yoongi’s dad and Seokjin-ssi returned to Korea, they started to watch me.”

“But why?” Namjoon asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Because of you.”

“What?” Namjoon gasped out.

“They were watching me because of you. Because you were a powerful potential ally. They used me to get you to help them. The fact that I was friends with Yoongi-hyung was just a bonus.”

“No, that’s not… that’s not possible.”

“He was compelled. You know what that means.”

“Nononono,” Namjoon muttered, rubbing his temples, “that’s not. No. It can’t— please tell me this is a joke.”

“It’s not,” Hoseok told him honestly.

Namjoon’s whole face contracted for a second before he absolutely broke down. His whole body began to shake as he sobbed. He curled into himself as if that’d offer comfort but it didn't and he just cried harder. Seeing Namjoon like that, Hoseok’s heart broke and he immediately went to his side and pulled him into a hug. Namjoon rushed into him, clutching his shirt. It was the first time he’d been allowed within a foot of Hoseok since he’d returned.

“I’m so sorry. Sorry. I—sorry. Seok-ah, please. I’m so sorry,” Namjoon hiccuped out between his tears.

Hoseok felt his own tears well up, “it’s okay, Namjoon-ah, I’m okay.”

“Nonono my fault. I did this. Me. Seok-ah, please don’t hate me,” Namjoon begged.

“I don’t hate you, Joonie,” Hoseok assured, pulling Namjoon closer. 

He’d been so mad about Namjoon telling his secrets, so unsure that he could trust him that it never really occurred to him to think about how Namjoon felt. Or maybe it had and that’s why Hoseok hadn’t told him the truth of his kidnapping at first. 

“P-promise?” Namjoon stuttered out, head still buried in Hoseok’s chest.

“I promise. I’m hurt and mad, but I don’t hate you Joonie,” Hoseok told him, then pulled him back and wiped away his tears, “shhh, breathe with me. It’ll be okay,” Hoseok murmured, imitating the way Yoongi had gotten him to calm down a few weeks before.

Namjoon’s tears were still flowing but his breath started to come at a more natural rate as Hoseok comforted him. Eventually, the tears stopped too so Hoseok dried his face and smiled, “okay?”

“Okay,” Namjoon repeated, biting his lip. 

“Can we keep talking now?” Hoseok asked.

Namjoon nodded, waiting for Hoseok to return to his chair. But he didn’t. He stayed close to Namjoon and held his hand. Namjoon looked down at the hands and squeezed, “I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know if you can ever forgive me.”

Hoseok sighed, “maybe if I understand.”

“I-I told you why,” Namjoon answered, confused.

“I know, but I guess I don’t understand how someone like you could be swept up in this. You’re so practical, Joonie.”

“Oh,” Namjoon whispered, “what exactly did you want to know?”

“Well, you told me why logically, but I want to know _how_. How did they get you to agree?”

Namjoon blinked, “I don’t understand.”

“Yoongi-hyung said they have certain methods. I want to know what they did and said to get you to join up with them, even tangentially.”

Namjoon bit his lip and nodded, “well at first they found me at the party for _Gojoseon_. He bumped into me and gave me his card. It said you were in danger but they could help. It had a meeting place on it. I wasn’t going to go, but then you were talking about working with Seogi-ssi and I wanted to see what they knew.”

“So they prayed on your fear that I would get hurt.”

“I guess. Once they brought me to their meeting place, they asked me about what I knew. What you knew. Stuff like that. Uh,” Namoon tilted his head and thought, “then they said some stuff about how Yoongi-ssi and his dad hurt people. I told him I needed some facts first. So they told me this story about England? With historical evidence.”

“Yes, makes sense,” Hoseok agreed, surprised Namjoon. He hadn’t expected Hoseok to know about that much of Yoongi’s history.

“Uh, then they gave me time to think about it.”

“Really?” 

“Yea, I was surprised too. I confirmed the story with Jimin-ah, then decided to think about it. When you signed the contract with Seogi-ssi officially I couldn’t risk it so I agreed. But I had rules.”

“Rules?”

“Yea. I wouldn’t work with them if you got involved or if anyone got hurt. I couldn’t get them to promise not to kill anyone but Jimin-ah, but I did get an agreement that they would only attack if they did something first. I also made sure they weren’t responsible for the coven burnings.”

“Why Jimin-ah?”

“He’s not very powerful. They admitted he wouldn't even be on their radar if it wasn’t for me so they didn't mind not including him.”

Hoseok leaned back and snorted, “it’s like they read a psychology textbook.”

“What?”

“They preyed on your fear just as it was hitting its worst point. Then they gave the illusion of compromise. They gave you time to think about it during which I’m sure they followed you anyway, then when you agreed they let you dictate terms so it’d seem like you had some control. They gave up Jimin-ah because he didn’t matter and all they had to do was agree not to attack first. Vampires drink blood, Joonie, from humans. Did they specify what constituted an attack?”

Namjoon frowned, “no.”

“No, because that would mean actual terms. But they could easily say ‘he bit that guy’ as an excuse and it’d work because they preyed on your weakness: me.”

“I—” Namjoon hesitated, unsure. He’d thought he was being so _careful_ but the way Hoseok laid it out made it seem like he’d been so easily manipulated. 

“I get it now,” Hoseok admitted, eyes sad, “I get why you helped them. But I— they’re still my secrets.”

“I know,” Namjoon whispered, curling into himself a bit.

“I’m not mad anymore,” Hoseok said with a sigh. Hearing how they’d gotten to Namjoon just made it all the more obvious he hadn’t intended to do what he’d done, “not now that I know they manipulated you, but I’m still hurt. I don’t know… I just need some time okay?”

Namjoon nodded, “I get it. I’ll wait. You’re my best friend, Seok-ah. I’ll wait until you’re okay.”

“Thank you,” Hoseok said softly.

“And I’ll be here if you want to vent or yell or whatever. I’m here.”

“Oh, no, you can go. You don’t need to stay here,” Hoseok told him.

“No, I want to stay. I want to be here, okay? Just come see me whenever you need to talk,” Namjoon proposed.

Hoseok scanned his face for a second then nodded, “I will.”

“And tell Yoongi-ssi I’m sorry,” Namjoon added as Hoseok stood up to leave.

“What?”

“About Wonsoon-ssi. I wish I’d known who he was sooner. I could have saved him a world of hurt.”

“What?” Hoseok repeated, Wonsoon’s name echoing through his head.

Namjoon looked confused, “I— did you not— um, did you not know Wonsoon-ah was Yoongi-ssi’s assistant?”

“I-I did,” Hoseok told him, “I did know that.”

“Okay…” Namjoon trailed off, “um, if you’re not comfortable telling him that’s okay. I can just, like, yell it when he’s home. He’ll hear me.”

“No, I-I’ll tell him,” Hoseok said hollowly.

“Um, if you’re sure,” Namjoon said warily but Hoseok just nodded and left the room. 

Once the door was closed, Hoseok leaned against it. He hadn’t asked Yoongi about it. Not once. He hadn’t even _thought_ about how Yoongi was handling his long time assistant _betraying_ him like that. And Yoongi had killed him. For Hoseok. Hoseok had been so wrapped up in himself he hadn’t stopped to think about Yoongi’s feelings even once. Knowing how much he cared about the people around him now, Hoseok knew it must have been a devastating blow. Yet another person he offered himself to only to have it thrown back in his face. Hoseok felt his throat squeeze in sadness before he took off in a near run towards Yoongi’s bedroom. 

They needed to talk. Now. 

* * *

Jimin stood outside Jungkook’s room holding a sandwich and glass of blood. He felt like a stereotypical housewife bringing her husband food. He felt like he was overstepping bounds. He felt stupid and awkward and wanted to run away. He was about to do just that when the door opened and he was faced with a fluffy looking Jungkook. His eyes were partly closed and his hair was sticking up. Jimin could make out faint lines on his face that indicated he had been asleep until a few seconds before.

“Hmm, I could feel you hovering,” Jungkook told him, voice deep and rumbly from sleep.

Jimin flushed and looked away, “I, uh, wanted to bring you this.”

“This?” Jungkook asked as Jimin shoved the plate and glass at him.

“Yes. This.”

“Thank you?” Jungkook said, taking the offerings. 

Jimin nodded and turned away. He’d only taken a step when Jungkook’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back into him, “Where are you going? You have to see me eat your gift.”

“Um, okay,” Jimin agreed, facing flaming red again.

Jungkook smiled and pulled him back into his room, before kicking the door closed. He had the glass balanced precariously on the plate and Jimin was 100% sure it would fall. It didn’t. Jungkook gestured to his bed before taking a seat at his desk and diving in. Jimin watched in mild amusement as his cheeks filled up with food as he stuffed his face. Jungkook looked up and swallowed before smiling, “it’s good.”

“I’m glad.”  
  


There was no reply as Jungkook continued to eat. After another few minutes, Jungkook finished the sandwich and rinsed it down the blood Jimin had also brought. When he was done he looked at Jimin and tilted his head, “not that I’m not thankful but why?”

“I, uh, wanted to say thank you. For helping me. I’ve been, well, a mess lately. And that’s not your job to deal with. We’re not dating or even sleeping together but you helped me anyway so I wanted to say thanks. And I know you like food so…” Jimin trailed off.

_If he’s telling you how he feels, then you're important._

“You’re welcome, but there was no thank you needed.”

Jimin smiled, “Still, I wanted to apologize for throwing all my problems at you. I know you’ve been dealing with a lot too and it’s not fair that you’ve had to help me.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not, which is why I wanted to suggest another restart.”

“What?”

“I want to start over again. Like before. None of my emotional baggage this time, I promise,” Jimin said with a smile.

“No.”

“No?”  
  


“Yes, I said no,” Jungkook told him, “I don’t want to start over. I like your emotional baggage. I like that I get to know the real you. We can’t start over every time something happens we don’t like. And I don’t want to anyway because nothing has happened that I don’t like.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“Look, I liked that you trusted me enough to be honest. I don’t— I don’t do that. With people. Emotions aren’t my thing so I don’t talk about how I’m feeling but I do with you. And I like that you tell me yours back. It-it means a lot.”

“Y-you mean it?” Jimin asked hesitantly.

Jungkook nodded as he stood up and walked closer. Once he was in front of Jimin he stopped and kneeled down so they were closer to eye level, “yes, I mean it. I’d like if we kept going. If you want.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good, because I’m definitely winning,” Jungkook teased with a small smile, falling back on old habits.

“Nuh-uh,” Jimin laughed.

“No, I am,” Jungkook persisted.

Jimin shook his head before lunging forward and kissing Jungkook, just like he had the first time they started over, “and just like that, we’re even again.”

“Hmm, not this time, you don’t,” Jungkook muttered before pulling Jimin in again. Jimin allowed himself to be pulled, smile never leaning his face. Once their lips connected again, Jungkook sighed, this was exactly what he wanted. Jimin’s face in his hands and smiling lips against his. Perfect. Jimin seemed to agree because he made a small sound and tilted his head to deepen this kiss. Jungkook responded in kind, letting his tongue trace Jimin’s lips. Before they knew it, their tongues were tangling and their noses were bumping. But even with the added depth, the kiss remained slow and soft. The perfect end to their conversation. 

They wouldn’t start over. They’d continue on. Just like this. 

Jungkook couldn’t be happier. And Jimin, well, Jimin was starting to think maybe he couldn’t either. 

* * *

If you were to ask Taehyung what he liked to do with his time, he could give you a list of a thousand and one things. Nowhere on that list would there be sitting in a coffee shop and people watching and yet that’s what he was doing. And it wasn’t the first time. Whenever he had a lot on his mind, he went to a random coffee shop and watched people. It was fun to think about their lives and what they were doing. Sometimes he’d listen in on their conversations, sometimes he’d tune it out. Just depended on how he was feeling. Humanity had a way of calming him. Their lives were generally so simple. Or what he overheard was anyway. It usually did a good job of putting his own issues in order.

Today, he was there because he needed some time alone to think about everything that had happened. He hadn’t really had a chance to think since Hoseok was kidnapped, so he was using his time now to do just that. They’d rescued Hoseok. He’d had to kill a lot of people and though he knew he should feel bad about it, and he knew Yoongi thought he did, he didn’t. He felt no sympathy for them and he was wondering if that was an issue. He wondered if he’d become like Yoongi one day, seemingly indifferent to killing. And then he’d tortured someone. All because they’d hurt his friend. And Jungkook had too. Which was surprising on its own because Jungkook was incredibly non-violent. 

And Hoseok. That had been a roller coaster. First he was okay. Then he was running away. Then he was locked in his room. Then he was kissing Yoongi and eating with them, completely fine. Taehyung knew Yoongi was worried. Holding himself back out of fear that Hoseok would break again. Taehyung understood that. He was worried too. But Hoseok also seemed to be doing better. He was starting to brighten up again. He wasn’t back to normal, but he was getting there. It was good. Really good. 

Maybe that’s what worried Taehyung. Every time something good happened it was quickly followed by bad and Taehyung was just waiting for the next shoe to drop. He couldn’t lose someone. He just couldn’t. When Hoseok had confessed to Jimin that he was having nightmares about it, Taehyung had been struck by his own overwhelming wave of worry. He didn’t know what he did if he lost Jungkook. Or Yoongi. Or even Hoseok and Jimin. He needed them now. They were all his family. He couldn’t lose more family.

“Tae… hyun-ssi?” A voice asked.

Taehyung looked up in confusion, only to be faced with his one night stand, “Taehyung.”

“Damn. I thought I got it,” Bogum smiled, “but I was close.”

“Pretty close. Still not right though,” Taehyung laughed.

“Well, if you’re so smug, what’s my name?” Bogum challenged, taking a seat across from him.

  
“Hmmm, Chad?” 

“Chad?!” Bogum snorted, “come on, at least be creative.”

“I thought that was pretty good.”

“Did you just think of the first American name you could think of?”

“Maybe.”

Bogum shook his head then smiled, “sorry, I can leave if this is weird. I just saw you and thought... you know, what are the chances?”

As he stood up, Taehyung shot his hand out and grabbed his wrist, “no, stay. Sorry. It’s nice to see you, Bogum-ssi.”

“I think you can just call me Bogum. Or hyung since I think I’m older. We’re pretty well acquainted,” Bogum said with a wink.

Taehyung smiled into his drink and nodded, “hyung works for me.”

After the initial awkwardness of ‘I’ve seen your dick or think I have because I don’t actually remember’ they settled into conversation. It turned out they both like photography so they had quite the spirited debate about film types. In all honesty, Taehyung couldn’t remember ever laughing as much as he was with anyone but Jungkook and Yoongi. It was nice. 

Bogum looked around, “I think we’ve overstayed our welcome.”

Taehyung looked around as well and noticed everyone was gone. The cafe wasn’t closed yet but they were clearly in the process of cleaning, “whoops.”

“We should go,” Bogum said with an awkward laugh as he pulled some bills out and threw them on the table.

“What’s that?”

“Tip. We’ve been here so long and didn't buy anything!”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Taehyung said.

Bogum shrugged, “it’s the least I could do.”

“Thanks,” Taehyung said as he stepped through the door Bogum held open.

Once they were outside, Taehyung bowed and said his goodbyes only to be stopped by Bogum, “um, what if… what if we did this again? But like… in a more formal setting?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Only if you say yes. Otherwise, this never happened,” Bogum joked, though his eyes showed sincerity.

“Why?”  
  
“Why? Well, on a purely superficial level, you’re hot even if your sire scares me. On a more real level, you’re fun to talk to. I’ve never talked to someone so long in my life and I didn't even notice how long it’s been. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot because we both had a bad week before but I think— well, maybe we could try something? If you want. If not, that’s cool. I can totally just go,” Bogum assured, not wanting to pressure him. 

Taehyung bit his lip and scanned Bogum’s face. His dating history was nothing short of terrible, but Bogum seemed nice. And he really had a good time with him, “what if I gave you my number and we start there?”

“That works,” Bogum agreed, smiling wide as he pulled out his phone.

Once Taehyung entered his number, Bogum texted him so he had his then nodded, “I’ll text you. And if you don’t want to reply, don’t. I’ll understand.”

“I’ll remember that,” Taehyung replied with a smile of his own.

“Awesome. Um, bye!” Bogum said before dashing off. 

Taehyung watched him go, a warm feeling in his chest. Maybe he deserved to find someone too. 

* * *

Yoongi did not have a thing for numbers. Or math in general. Or any of the sciences really. He was what they called a humanities kid nowadays. Not that he really understood what that meant but Jungkook had assured him it was apt. Basically what he was saying was that numbers made him want to toss his laptop out the window. He had enough money to buy a new one. To buy a thousand new ones. So he could actually do it. But he didn’t. Not because he had any sort of self-control but because he didn’t want to deal with the police when he inevitably hit someone. That was a nightmare he could do without. So instead of taking a temper tantrum, Yoongi wrapped himself up in a warm blanket and tried to make his desk as comfortable as possible. It was a losing battle. 

He’d been there for hours when he heard the pounding of feet then rapid knocks on his bedroom door. He knew it was Hoseok, but Yoongi wasn’t sure what he was there for. He’d vaguely heard him talking to Namjoon earlier but he’d tuned them out pretty quickly. Since Yoongi wasn’t in that room, he shuffled to the door and opened it, looking down the hallway.

“Uh, did you need something?” Yoongi called.

“Yes!” Hoseok called back before running to him only to come to an abrupt halt in front of him.

“Come in?” Yoongi said, partly in question.

“Thanks,” Hoseok replied, stepping into the room. He didn’t come in here much. If at all. So he ended up looking around in interest. He was always surprised by the way Yoongi so effortlessly combined old and new. It was like the room was a direct reflection of who he was. Another thing Hoseok had failed to notice before he knew the truth. 

Yoongi gestured to the couch and followed behind Hoseok when he made his way there. Once they were seated, Yoongi tilted his head in question, “are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for asking,” Hoseok said immediately, then: “that’s why I’m here actually.”

“Because you’re… fine?”

“No, well, yes I guess. But you always ask that. Everyone always asks that but I never asked _you_.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. How are you?”

“I’m… fine?” Yoongi said slowly, unsure what was happening.

“Are you? Really?”

“Yes, Hoseok-ah. I’m not sure why you think I wouldn’t be?”

“Wonsoon-ssi.”

Yoongi blinked and frowned, “what about him?”

“You knew him for a long time. Longer than you told me I’m sure.”

“A few decades,” Yoongi admitted, “since he was a kid.”

“And you killed him. Because he betrayed you,” Hoseok said slowly.

“What about it?” Yoongi deflected as he stood up and walked towards his desk.

“How do you feel about that?” Hoseok asked, following him.

“I told you I’m fine,” Yoongi repeated.

“He was your friend.”

“And now he’s dead.”

“Because you killed him.”

“What do you want me to say?!” Yoongi burst out, throwing his hands up.

“I want to know how you’re feeling. Honestly. You’ve been so busy taking care of me and looking into the Hunters that we didn’t stop to ask how you are. He was your friend, hyung. You loved him.”

Yoongi pursed his lips and crossed his arms, “he was just my assistant.”

“Who you raised, introduced to his wife, and whose kids you funded. He was more than that.”

“I—” Yoongi paused, biting his lip, “look, Hoseok-ah, I’ve been betrayed before. In much worse ways. I’m fine.”

Hoseok tilted his head, “are you sure?”

“I’m not going to say I wasn’t hurt,” Yoongi admitted, “there was a time I considered him to be family but as he got older he pushed me away, started referring to me formally. I cared about him, but the second he chose to betray me, he was dead to me anyway.”

Hoseok didn’t believe that for a second. He’d _seen_ the hurt look on Yoongi’s face when he’d seen Wonsoon step into the room at the warehouse. But Hoseok didn’t push. Mostly because he had a sneaking suspicion what he was saying was what he told _himself_ so that he wouldn't be crippled with guilt. 

“Do you… do you want me to tell you why?” Hoseok asked hesitantly instead. 

“Why what?” Yoongi asked.

“Why he did it? He told me.”

Yoongi visibly hesitated, then nodded, “please.”

“He said you promised to turn him but never did so he felt like you were only using him.”

“Turn him?” Yoongi frowned, thinking, “I guess I said I could when he was younger but once he got married I just assumed he didn’t want to anymore. He never brought it up. Plus, he had kids and stuff. I wasn’t going to turn the whole damn family.”

“I figured, but that’s why. He was really mad. I think— I think they saw his resentment and used it to get him to join them. Just like they did with Namjoon-ah.”

Yoongi nodded, “probably. That’s what they do. It’s honestly impressive how they isolate people’s weaknesses like that.”

“Scary is the word I’d use, but sure,” Hoseok said.

“I guess we have a different definition of scary,” Yoongi told him, resettling on the couch now that the conversation had turned back to safer waters. 

“Maybe,” Hoseok admitted, “I think my biggest fear is being alone.”

“Misunderstood,” Yoongi murmured so low that Hoseok almost missed it. But he caught it and his heart broke.

“Oh, hyung, I’m so sorry,” Hoseok said, eyes turning round. 

But Yoongi shook his head, “that’s not what I meant. Not really. You didn’t know what I was, so the misunderstanding was bound to happen. I mean, when someone knows me. Knows everything and still misunderstands.”

  
“Like Seokjin-ssi,” _and Wonsoon-ssi_ , but Hoseok left that unsaid.

“Mhm,” Yoongi agreed, closing his eyes. He’d missed Hoseok’s relaxing presence. It was so calming. 

Hoseok watched Yoongi closely, noting that he looked completely relaxed, “how do you do that?”

“What?”

“Just… compartmentalize?”

“Years of practice,” Yoongi shrugged, “if you feel everything when you’re as old as me, you’d end up in the fetal position never doing anything.”

“Is that what you do… when people you care about die?” Hoseok asked with no judgement.

“Sometimes. It depends on who they were or how close we were.”

“What’s the distinction?”

“Hmm, age probably,” Yoongi decided after a moment, “I’ve known a lot of humans in my time. Millions with varying degrees of closeness. I only mourn their passing if they die before their time. When I see old friends live long, happy lives filled with everything they wanted, I feel pride in their success rather than sadness at their passing. But the ones who are cut down early, who died wishing for all the things they wanted to do… then I mourn.”

“That’s… a good way of looking at it,” Hoseok admitted.

Yoongi smiled sadly, “I say that like it’s easy, but it’s not. I’m still sad they’re gone. And I miss them. But I don’t let their memory make me sad.”

“Is that what you’ll do w-with me?” Hoseok asked in a small voice.

Yoongi turned to look at him then. Eyes taking in the way his hair was swept to the side so it was out of his eyes. The sharp angle of his cheekbones and jaw. The slight triangle his lips had formed into at the thought of his question. But most of all, Yoongi looked at his eyes. The happiness and joy that usually radiated from them was tinged with sadness. It had been since they rescued him. Yoongi had watched that sadness fade over the past week as Hoseok got more and more comfortable, but it was back now, making his eyes shine.

What he wanted to say was that of course he would. That Hoseok would live a long, _human_ life filled with love and happiness and no vampiric issues. But Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to. Because he didn’t want that for Hoseok. As much as he told Jimin, and himself, that humanity suited Hoseok and he should be rid of them, Yoongi was suddenly confronted with the reality that if they followed that path, Hoseok would die. Hoseok would live and love _someone else_. Just the thought caused a stab of pain more severe than anything he’d felt in decades. 

So Yoongi was honest, “no, I don’t think I could.”

Hoseok’s head snapped up, “you wouldn’t miss me?”

“No,” Yoongi said, making Hoseok’s eyebrows furrow, “I meant I wouldn’t be able to think back on you without feeling sadness. You’re too important.”

“Oh, I—” Hoseok broke off, unsure what to say. Yoongi just smiled and pushed himself up, intent on leaving the room. The last thing he wanted was to make Hoseok feel pressured to say something just because Yoongi had some sort of revelation. But Hoseok caught him before he could take more than a step away and yanked him back. Yoongi stumbled back into Hoseok, startled. He looked down, only to be met with Hoseok’s blinding smile, “you’re important too.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened then he smiled shyly, “thank you.”

“You know you don’t have to pretend to be normal now. I know I never should have been able to pull you like that,” Hoseok said, still looking up at Yoongi from his spot on the couch.

“It’ll take some time. I’m just in the practice of concealing around you,” Yoongi admitted.

“Oh?” Hoseok asked, before pulling Yoongi again, causing him to fall into his lap, “ah, perfect. I liked this position last time but you ran away so quickly.”

“Well, you didn’t know what I was yet,” Yoongi defended, shifting awkwardly. He was sitting on Hoseok now with both legs haphazardly hanging over Hoseok’s lap.

“Hmm, but I do now, so why don’t we try again?” Hoseok suggested, nudging Yoongi’s shoulder with his own.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, “that just feels like an excuse.”

“Did it work?” 

“Maybe,” Yoongi admitted, then moved forward to meet Hoseok halfway and slotted their lips together. Hoseok smiled against Yoongi’s lips before grabbing his waist and lifting him up so Yoongi could kneel more comfortably with both legs on either side of Hoseok’s hips. 

Yoongi laughed into their kiss and pulled back so Hoseok could see his raised brow, “this feels purposeful.”

“Did it work?” Hoseok said again, smiling up at Yoongi.

“Yes,” Yoongi said.

“Good,” Hoseok muttered, then reached up to bring Yoongi’s head down towards his own. Yoongi followed Hoseok’s pull and shifted so he was seated on Hoseok’s lap, face to face. 

“Hmm, hi,” Yoongi whispered, once the kiss paused again, and rubbed his nose against Hoseok’s cheek.

“Are you smelling me?” Hoseok laughed.

“Yes.”

“Hot,” Hoseok decided.

Yoongi jolted back in surprise, then seeing that Hoseok was completely serious, pulled him in for a near desperate kiss. The playfulness of before was gone now as Yoongi’s lips moved hungrily over Hoseok’s. He felt Hoseok’s hands grasp his waist and pull him closer, crushing their chests together. Yoongi shifted so they were aligned more intimately and tilted Hoseok’s chin up to sweep his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth when he gasped. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Yoongi controlling the pace of their kiss, his hips moving almost mindlessly against Hoseok. 

“Nope,” Hoseok gasped out as he came up from air, then proceeded to flip them over.

“Wha—” Yoongi stuttered, looking up at Hoseok from his new position laying underneath him on the couch.

“My turn,” Hoseok declared before returning to the kiss. 

Now Yoongi was caged by Hoseok. It made him feel small and cared for and completely different than usual. He was the man who made people tremble with fear, whose name was whispered or cursed, and yet here he was. Just the man who gasped when Hoseok pressed his weight more firmly against him. Who moaned when Hoseok bit and sucked on his neck. Who grabbed Hoseok’s hair and _pulled_ when he wanted his mouth back on his. Suddenly he wasn’t the big bad vampire. He was just someone that Hoseok wanted to kiss and Yoongi was completely okay with that. 

“F-fuck, where are— where are the kids?” Yoongi asked just before he moaned at a particularly well-placed swivel of Hoseok’s hips.

“Are you— can you _not_ talk about them when we’re both hard?” Hoseok whined, dropping his head to the curve of Yoongi’s neck.

“I’m not thinking about them. Where _are_ they? They can _hear_ , Seokie.”

“Not here,” Hoseok declared, before returning his attention to Yoongi’s neck and chin, “work. Out. Whatever. Not here.”

“A-are you sure?”

“No,” Hoseok admitted, he hadn’t looked. Mostly because he hadn’t expected to be grinding against Yoongi like a horny teenager, but here he was, “I’m not sure.”

“F-fuck that’s so awkward.”

“Do you want to stop?” Hoseok asked, pulling back so he could see Yoongi’s face. He did _not_ want to stop but he would if Yoongi wanted to. 

Yoongi looked up at Hoseok, then stretched his power. He could feel Jimin, who seemed to be sleeping, and Jungkook, but not Taehyung. So they were home. And they’d probably heard their entire conversation and… everything else. Yoongi considered stopping, but looking at Hoseok’s swollen lips and red-tinged cheeks, he decided against it. _Fuck it_ , “fuck it.”

Hoseok had a second to smile before Yoongi grabbed his head and smashed their lips together again. Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh even as Yoongi moved and Hoseok found himself more firmly placed between Yoongi’s thighs. _This is how I die and I’m totally okay with that_. He let his hands wander down and push Yoongi’s shirt up. He’d never seen him without a shirt before, so he hesitated, unsure if that was too far. Yoongi made a frustrated noise that Hoseok took as a ‘just do it, coward,’ so he slipped his hand underneath Yoongi’s shirt even as he felt Yoongi’s hands on his back, tugging at his shirt as well. Hoseok broke their kiss and leaned back, intent on taking his shirt off but paused when he got a good look at Yoongi. His eyes were fluorescent purple and his fangs were elongated and visible, making Hoseok feel slightly proud for not cutting himself. His cheeks were a flaming red, his hair was wild, and the bite marks Hoseok had left on his neck were already starting to darken.

“No wonder you didn’t want to kiss before, there was _no way_ you could have hidden from me,” Hoseok teased, cupping Yoongi’s cheek and pressing a thumb to Yoongi’s fang so he would gasp again.

“I didn’t— sorry. Give me a second,” Yoongi replied, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Oh, no! Stop. I want to see. You said it’s emotions right?” Hoseok protested, even pulling Yoongi’s cheek down so his eyes were forced to pop back open.

Yoongi coughed, “um, emotion and… arousal.”

“Hmmm,” Hosoek contemplated, then allowed his weight to press more firmly down on Yoongi, “I can definitely feel that.”

“You’re one to talk,” Yoongi muttered even as he looked away, embarrassed.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Hoseok said, “and don’t hide yourself from me, okay? Honesty going forward was the deal, remember?”

“Yea, sorry, I just— I don’t want to freak you out.”

“How about I tell you when I feel freaked out and we go from there?”

Yoongi bit his lip, nicking his own lip in the process, “okay, but only if you promise to actually tell me. No more locking yourself up to fight alone.”

“Deal,” Hoseok agreed softly as he wiped the blood away from Yoongi’s lip, “now can we—”

_Ring ring._

“—I swear that fucking _phone_ ,” Hoseok cursed, collapsing onto Yoongi in frustration. He was hot, hard, had Yoongi in his grasp, and someone was calling him. _Motherfucker_. 

Laughing good-naturedly, Yoongi patted Hoseok’s shoulder, “I have to get it.”  
  


“Let someone else do it.”

“You said no one was home.”

“And you _know_ that isn’t true,” Hoseok muttered.

“They’re sleeping.”

“Too bad, we’re busy,” Hoseok decided, pressing a quick peck to Yoongi’s lips, causing him to laugh. But Yoongi couldn’t help but be drawn in again so he just shook his head and leaned up, straining his neck, to kiss Hoseok back. He kissed him slow and sweet, completely different from the heat and desperation of a few minutes before.

_Ring ring_.

“I swear to fucking _god_ ,” Hoseok whined, resting his forehead on Yoongi’s while he pouted.

“Okay, off,” Yoongi said, wiggling so Hoseok would move, “it’s my phone and it’s on my desk. Literally no one else is going to get it.”

“I will hate whoever that is,” Hoseok vowed as he rolled to the side so Yoongi could slip out from under him.

“Mhm,” Yoongi said non committedly as he stood up and made his way to his desk. He felt light and giggly and totally opposite of how he usually felt. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this _good_. Especially after only a little kissing. The worries of Hoseok’s choices and condition had completely melted away and Yoongi felt himself smiling even as he answered the unknown number.

“Min Yoongi.”

  
“ _Um, sir? We have a problem._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOFFFFFFFF WE GOT TWO SHIPS IN ONE.
> 
> I love for some Sope and Jikook kisses. Plus some mending on the part of Namseok. 
> 
> Our boys are moving forward. 
> 
> Remember: stream Stay Gold and have a good week! 💜
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	19. Break Time's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another coven falls.
> 
> Yoongi goes to a meeting.
> 
> Seokjin comes to dinner.
> 
> The past makes a startling reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hellooooooo, happy Friday. Welcome to the latest chapter. I have nothing to say for myself for this. My bad. 
> 
> There are some random historical facts and events through out this chapter. I've added an * to them and explained them in the notes if you care. 😊
> 
> Also. I just wrote chapter 21 and it's 20 500 words... in all honesty, can you guys let me know if that's too long for a single chapter? I can break it up and do a double update, or spread it out as I've done in the past. Please let me know!
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> CW: stabbing, body manipulation, emotional manipulation. 
> 
> So..... ENJOY.

In the vampire world, there were many great and powerful covens. The cities that humans flocked to for vacations and events were often the centre for the vampires too. The reason for that was simple really. These cities had ample people for food, a booming nightlife that would easily hide younger vampires’ avoidance of the sun, and enough people to easily mask their lack of ageing. So, as often was the case, if a random human had heard of the city even in another country, you were likely to find vampires congregated there. That wasn’t really the case for Daejeon. Its population was large, well over a million people, but it was nothing compared to the surrounding cities. It had a nightlife and social centre, but again, nothing compared to Seoul or any other large city. But what it did have was a transportation hub. Daejeon was home to most through traffic in Korea going South, which meant a constant influx of new faces. Add to that its ample universities which provided a booming student population and it only made sense that a coven was founded there. 

It wasn’t a huge coven, nor powerful, but No Yunseo loved it all the same. She had a knack for technology, despite being over two thousand years old, so when the city had begun to make its name as a technological centre, she’d moved there almost immediately. The coven then had been weak and small with a leader who wanted nothing more than to retire to the countryside. Yunseo couldn’t blame him and given her lineage, she’d been an easy choice for succession. That had been almost thirty years ago and since then her little coven had grown into a fairly respectable place. 

When her father had called her, somewhat frantically, to warn her about the use of holy water vapour to take down the other covens, Yunseo had been formulating plans before she’d even finished the call. Her coven was nothing if not tech-savvy so they’d spent the next few days revamping their HVAC system and putting safety protocols into place so not only would any foreign substances be detected, but connecting to the system from outside was impossible. She was confident in her skills and her plan. Which, perhaps, was why she was foiled by a simple solution. 

Once the Hunters approached the Daejeon coven, they’d quickly realized they had no chance to hack their systems nor get inside. So, what’d they’d done was seal all the windows with plastic. Simple. They only had to go to the closest hardware store and buy the product people used to seal their windows from the elements when they couldn’t afford to replace said windows. That plastic performed wonders for keeping cold air outside. It also kept whatever air was inside exactly where it was.

In the span of one night, the Hunters sealed all windows and doors, leaving only enough holes for their humidifiers to pump the tainted vapour into the house. It took longer since they didn’t have access to the HVAC system, but it also meant Yunseo’s sensors didn’t work. By the time she realized that, by the time her _coven_ realized that, it was far too late. No one was old enough to fight the vapour for longer than a few minutes once they were awake. They’d already been surrounded by it in slowly increasing increments the entire night. 

Yunseo was awoken not by the pain of the holy water vapour or even the screams of her coven members. Instead, she awoke to a weighty presence in the corner. She shot up in bed, confused, only to meet the amused eyes of a man sitting at her vanity. She was confused only for a second, then she felt the vapour in the air and dove for him, intent on ending the Hunters once and for all. She didn’t make it. So focused on the man in the corner, she missed the human behind her. Before she knew it, there was a garrote around her neck. It had been blessed, so even as it cut, it _burned_. 

The man stood up and walked closer, bending down so they were eye level. Yunseo knew those eyes.

“No, you’re—” Yunseo protested, but she didn’t finish. The garrote sliced her neck, cutting off her vocals. She wasn’t dead, not yet, but she couldn’t speak. The man watched impassively then picked up the knife Yunseo kept in her bedside table. He looked at it, then her, noting her wide, scared eyes, then pushed it slowly into her heart, watching as the light faded. 

Once she was dead, her body rapidly ageing back the over two thousand years since her death, the man stepped back and sighed, “prepare her. You have to move quickly.”

The Hunter nodded, following the orders easily. A demonstration needed it’s main actor after all.

* * *

Seokjin was not someone who received guests, which was why he was startled awake so harshly when he heard the pounding on his door. The fact that not only was there someone at his door, but it was _Yoongi_ , was enough to send him for a loop even as he shuffled to the door, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas or deal with his hair.

“What?” Seokjin asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Get dressed. We need to go,” Yoongi ordered as he pushed Seokjin back into his apartment and towards his bedroom.

“No, what? I have a meet—”

“Not anymore, hyung. Move. Now,” Yoongi interrupted.

“What the fuck— what’s happening? Stop!” Seokjin protested, turning around so he was facing Yoongi, “what are you doing?”

Yoongi’s eyes shifted away from Seokjin and he didn’t say anything. It was then that Seokjin knew, “who?”

“Look, we nee—”

“WHO, YOONGI-AH?!”

“No Yunseo-ah,” Yoongi told him quietly, watching as Seokjin’s whole body drooped, eyes losing their light.

“I—no, I told her. We talked. She knew about the vapour,” Seokjin argued, unable to process what Yoongi had just said.

“It didn’t help,” Yoongi revealed, “there’s more but I—”

“More?”

“They—they didn’t just leave her there.”

“What did they do?” Seokjin whispered.

_One Hour Later_ :

“Oh, no, honey, no,” Seokjin cried, running towards the lawn and what was left of Yunseo’s body. The Hunter’s had made an example of her. A point. They’d copied a page out of the Inquisition’s how-to manual and tied her body on a large ‘T’ shaped cross. Her arms were wrapped over top and tied behind to keep her body elevated while her ankles were tied to the bottom. Yoongi remembered the technique well, it’d been widely used before. Like a bastardization of the crucifixion.* Usually, the person was alive while they were mounted to the wood, but Yoongi suspected that wasn’t the case here.

Once Seokjin arrived at her body he immediately tried to take her down, only to recoil as his hands and body burned. The wood was blessed. That’s why they’d called Yoongi first, interrupting his time with Hoseok. He could take her down. 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Yoongi said softly, walking past him and beginning the process of cutting the ropes and taking her body down. She was well mummified by now, so the process was laborious. If he moved her too much, she’d literally break. Looking at Seokjin, who was sitting on the grass looking defeated and empty, Yoongi knew he couldn’t do that, so he took his time. Eventually, she was free of the cross. Yoongi carried her a safe distance away and laid her gently on the grass. Her arms were stuck in the position behind her back, but Seokjin didn’t notice. He collapsed at her side, touching her face gently. Yoongi watched silently, remembering how he’d done the same when it was Suran on the ground below him. But it was different for Seokjin. So, so different.

“Why does this keep happening?! What have I done?!” Seokjin cried, slamming his hand on the ground beside Yunseo’s face.

“I don’t know,” Yoongi replied. 

“This has to be about me. That’s three. Four including Beomsoo-ah. They’re targeting me.”

“It seems that way.”

“BUT WHY?!” Seokjin wailed, “I’ve never done anything! I’m not like _you_ or Seogi-ssi! I don’t kill people or villages or fucking go on rampages! I’ve never done that! Why are they killing my kin, Yoonie? WHY HER?!”

“Shit,” Yoongi muttered, looking around quickly. There were a large number of vampires around, having been sent by the council for clean up, and they were watching, “hyung, come with me.”

“No! Fuck off,” Seokjin cursed, leaning closer to Yunseo’s body. 

Yoongi bit his lip and crouched beside Seokjin, “hyung, we need to move. The council—”

“FUCK THE COUNCIL YOONGI! SHE’S MY _DAUGHTER_ ,” Seokjin yelled, pushing him away and collapsing on Yunseo’s body.

Yoongi closed his eyes and nodded. He’d known the second he got the phone call that this wouldn’t be like any of the other coven burnings. Yoongi squeezed Seokjin’s shoulder in comfort, “okay, hyung.”

Seokjin didn’t respond but Yoongi hadn’t thought he would. He stepped away and began the process of compelling every vampire present to forget Seokjin’s outburst. It couldn’t get back to the council, it’d damage his reputation too much. Vampires with biological children from before they turned weren't rare but that didn’t matter here. Because yes, No Yunseo was his daughter. And kin. She wasn’t like Yoongi, born a vampire, she had been born human. She’d only been a few years old when Seokjin decided to turn. A product of a tense marriage arranged by Seogi to solidify their position in society. Seokjin had cared for his wife, but he _loved_ his daughter. She’d given him the untainted love he’d always wanted. Even when he’d had to leave because of his ageing, he’d kept in touch with her. 

When she’d turned thirty, Seokjin returned, looking the same as when he left. Her mother had been furious, cursing him as the devil, but Yunseo had been more understanding. She’d known why. Even as her resentment at their treatment, the constant ridicule of being a demon’s daughter, after his flight burned in her belly. Maybe that’s why she’d hunted him down and demanded he turn her. Maybe that’s why Seokjin had agreed. Seogi had thought it was stupid to turn her. Just as he’d thought it was stupid for Seokjin to turn his second in command when he’d fallen in battle, but he’d done it anyway. Both times. 

But like Junghwan, it hadn’t gone as planned. Yunseo hadn’t stayed around him, as he hoped she would. Instead, she’d left and carved her own space in the world. And she’d done an amazing job of it. Seokjin had been proud of her, even when she started to go by her mother’s name rather than his. Even when she told people he was only her sire, not her father. Because that was okay. It was fine. Centuries had passed, then millennia, and their bond had broken. Yunseo had no intention of keeping it up and Seokjin hadn’t forced her. It devolved to the point that when they talked she’d referred to him by his first name. After all, he’d been her sire far longer than he was ever her father. Seokjin hadn’t thought much of it honestly. He’d long ago stopped thinking of her as his biological daughter. He simply counted her among his many kin.

Only now she was gone. She was dead and they’d strung her up like a prize fish because they’d wanted to hurt him. Whoever had done this knew who she was. What she was. Even when no one else did. Whoever was doing this wanted to break Seokjin and right now, it looked like it was working. 

Yoongi watched, unsure what to do. Like Seokjin, he’d watched Yunseo grow up. But he’d lost contact with her when he and Seokjin had been forced to flee. They’d met up once, somewhere around the first world war, but it hadn’t been a deep conversation. Certainly not the conversation of two people who were technically family. She hadn’t asked about Seokjin and Yoongi hadn’t brought him up. 

“Hyung,” Yoongi crouched down again, “we need to go. They need to finish cleaning up.”

Seokjin looked at him, his gaze sliding past Yoongi to the spot where the cross had been. It was gone now. Seokjin knew that meant Yoongi had removed it, using the task as time for Seokjin to grieve. But he was done now. Seokjin looked around the lawn, noting the vampires milling around, clearly waiting for him to step away from Yunseo’s body so they could finish their job.

“Fine,” Seokjin said, pressing a kiss on Yunseo’s dried out forehead, something he hadn’t done since he left her in her seventeenth year, then: “I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Okay,” Yoongi agreed, watching as Seokjin left him behind and went into the coven. He figured that, like him, Seokjin was looking for a memento of sorts. Something to remember Yunseo by. Yoongi hoped he found it, “you can take her away now.”  
  


“Thank you, sir,” the vampire in charge of the clean up said as he gestured for his crew to behind their duties. Yoongi watched as they put her in a body bag and carried her away. He hadn’t seen them do that to Suran and for that Yoongi was thankful. It was not the last image he wanted of Suran.

Once her body was gone, the vampires in the vicinity came to a halt, pausing in unison. Yoongi smirked a little, waiting for his compulsion to take effect. After a few moments, the vampires continued on with their business as if nothing had happened. As far as everyone was now concerned, Seokjin had done and said nothing out of character. That was the best Yoongi could do. With a quick glance at the coven, Yoongi retreated to his car and waited for Seokjin to come back out.

Seokjin emerged almost ten minutes later. He wasn’t carrying anything. Yoongi decided not to comment. Either he hadn’t found what he was looking for or whatever it was wasn’t visible. Either way, it wasn’t Yoongi’s business. Once he got into the car, Yoongi started the engine and drove away. They drove in silence for almost the entire trip, but eventually, when they’d entered the perimeter of Seoul, Yoongi threw a glance Seokjin’s way and sighed, “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Thank you,” Seokjin said quietly, looking out the window, “it’s weird. We haven’t talked since… god, I don’t know? The Dark Ages**? Not really. I called her about the vapour but that’s it. But seeing her…”

“It’s different, I know. I felt the same thing with Suran-ah,” Yoongi told him.

Seokjin snorted nastily, drawing a surprised look from Yoongi, “sure. Right. You know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yoongi asked.

“Nothing. Nevermind.”

“No, what? What was that? You think I didn’t care about Suran-ah?”

“Of course not,” Seokjin said, “it was nothing.”

“No, tell me,” Yoongi protested, “what the fuck was that then?”

Seokjin sighed, rubbing his forehead, then dropped his head and looked at Yoongi, “you’re a fucking hypocrite.”

“What?”

“Maybe that’s not the best word. Whatever. You’re always talking about how you like to be alone. How you like it best that way but you never are, are you? You’re never alone. People are fucking drawn to you, no matter where you go! You say you’re alone but you’re not. You say you felt the same about Suran-ah and maybe you did but you know what? When you went home there were people there to comfort you! What do I have? Fucking nothing. Why am I always the one making sacrifices to help people only to be left with nothing? Why is it always me?! Why can’t you pick up the fucking slack?! Why do I always have to be the one putting out fires and handling the situation! He’s your fucking father and this is your fucking race but I’M THE ONE who has to do everything while you just sit back and cut everyone off. I’M THE ONE who makes sacrifices and loses things. ME. You lost Claire but I lost YOU. You lost Suran-ah but I lost MY DAUGHTER. Why isn’t it fair? Why?” Seokjin ranted, hands waving as tears streamed down his face.

Yoongi pulled the car over abruptly, in shock. He’d never really thought about it. Seokjin had always been the one to take charge. To do things. Yoongi had just… let him. But now that Yoongi was really thinking about it, it wasn’t fair. Seokjin did all the work but Seogi handed his title to Yoongi. Seokjin would draw up battle plans and rally troops, but Yoongi would lead them. Seokjin would track Hunters, but Yoongi would get the credit. Seokjin had always been there, supporting both him and his father silently, with nothing for himself. Even the fact that he was a vampire now was something he had done for _them_ not himself. 

“I-I don’t know, hyung. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry,” Seokjin murmured, staring at his hands numbly, “right. Okay.”

Yoongi bit his lip anxiously, “look, I can’t— I can’t change the past or what just happened but I can… I don’t know… step-up? Be more involved? Just tell me what you want to do.”

“What does that even mean?” Seokjin said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“It means I’ll join the council. Or the company. I don’t know. I don’t know what you need from me. I don’t really… know anything about how it works.”

Seokjin turned back to Yoongi and scanned his face, “you’re serious.”

“Yes, I— you’re right. It’s not fair that I left everything to you. I just— my shit isn’t more important than yours and I’m sorry I made it seem like that.”

“I’m sorry for lashing out,” Seokjin said quietly, defeated. He hadn’t meant to lash out at Yoongi, but he was just so tired of losing kin. Of losing friends. It was taking its toll. He hadn’t really mentioned it, but he was upset it’d taken the death of someone important to Yoongi for him to help. By then, Seokjin had already lost 2 kin and several old friends, but that hadn’t mattered to Yoongi. And even then, it had taken Hoseok being kidnapped for Yoongi to really buckle down and fight. Seokjin felt like he was fighting alone and he didn’t want to do that anymore. He didn't want to be alone anymore. 

“Couple centuries of emotions there, huh?” Yoongi said, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, not really,” Seokjin contradicted, “I honestly don’t mind doing things. I don’t hate politics like you do and I work well with Seogi-ssi when he’s not being a megalomaniac so it’s fine. I don’t expect you to suddenly join in and change who you are. I just— this is a lot. And I don’t understand what I did to deserve this.”

“You didn’t do anything, hyung. There’s no way,” Yoongi smiled sadly, “you always act for other people first. If someone is targeting you, it’s because of what me or my dad have done. Not you.”

“Then why kill my kin?” Seokjin asked.

“I don’t know. But there’s a connection there,” Yoongi murmured, pulling back into traffic, “we just have to find it.”

* * *

After Yoongi dropped off Seokjin back at his apartment, Yoongi felt utterly drained. It was like he’d been drop-kicked in the solar plexus after running a marathon. Seeing Seokjin like that had been a lot for him. No matter how strained their relationship had become, they were still brothers. They still had centuries worth of love there. And it hurt Yoongi to think about what Seokjin was going through. The regret: ‘what if I’d called.’ The pain: ‘she’s gone now.’ Then anger: ‘who did this.’ It was a lot. Yoongi was intimately familiar. He’d gone through it time and time again, usually alone. Or so he thought. He realized that he hadn’t ever really been alone. Seokjin had always been there and then when he wasn’t, Yoongi had had Taehyung and Jungkook. But Seokjin… Seokijn didn’t have things like that. He was actually alone. Yoongi promised himself he wouldn’t let that continue.

As he stepped into the apartment, Yoongi was driven by a single-minded mission. Find Hoseok. He was easy to find since he was conveniently in the kitchen cooking. Yoongi made a beeline for him, not stopping until his body literally collided with Hoseok’s.

“Wha— oh, hyung, you’re back,” Hoseok said, turning around. Yoongi didn’t lift his head, just shifted so his face was buried in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, “what happened?”

“They took another coven,” Yoongi told him.

Hoseok’s arms went around Yoongi immediately. He was trying to cover his shock but it was hard. Jimin had told him the Hunters were killing vampires but it was hard to see up close. It was hard for him to think that he’d told Jimin so easily he didn't want anyone to die. Jimin had been right, there was no place for naivete like that here. So he held Yoongi close and rubbed his back, “I’m sorry. Any of yours?”

“No, not me,” Yoongi replied, wrapping his arms around Hoseok now too, “but Jin-hyung’s daughter was the leader. They— they put her on a cross.”

“ _Daughter?_ ” Hoseok asked then his brain caught up, “wait, they _crucified her_?”

Yoongi sighed, “yes, daughter. From before he turned. They don’t — _didn’t —_ talk. And kinda. It’s an old Inquisition thing.”

“My god, hyung. Why are they doing this? Seokjin-ssi must be devastated,” Hoseok gasped out, feeling a wave of sympathy for Seokjin. They weren’t close but that didn’t matter. No one deserved to see their child like that. Even if they didn’t talk as Yoongi said. 

Yoongi nodded into Hoseok’s shoulder but didn’t say any more so Hoseok asked, “did you know her?”

“Yes. I was her godfather. When she was human anyway. But when we fled, we had to break contact. I didn’t see her again until 1916.”

Hoseok made a humming noise and pulled Yoongi closer. He didn’t understand how their family dynamics worked. Not really. It was clear, very clear, that Yoongi and Seokjin were close growing up and that being family meant a lot to them. So it was hard for Hoseok to comprehend why that wouldn’t translate to Seokjin’s actual daughter. But he suspected there were some dynamics he wasn’t aware of there, so he didn’t ask. It wasn’t Yoongi’s story to tell anyway. But all that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Seokjin and Yoongi were clearly hurting. 

“Do you think he should be alone? Why don’t you invite him over for dinner?” Hoseok suggested, knowing the negative sides of cutting people off intimately.

“Dinner?” Yoongi asked, tilting his head so he could look at Hoseok’s face but keep his cheek resting on his shoulder.

“Yes. Dinner.”

“He said he wanted to be alone, but maybe tomorrow?”

“Hmm, that works. I’ll have the kids bring me shopping so we can make something nice.”

“I’d like that,” Yoongi agreed.

Hoseok held Yoongi for a second then sighed, “I want to apologize.”

“What? Why?” Yoongi asked, pulling back entirely.

“When I talked with Jimin-ah before, I said that I didn’t agree with the violence. That I didn’t want anyone to die. On either side.”

Yoongi smiled, “it’s okay to value life, Seok-ah. That’s what being human is.”

“No,” Hoseok shook his head, “that’s what being naive is. Jimin-ah was upset by it and he was right to be. I never really considered what was happening to you guys. I was just thinking in the abstract, ‘death is bad.’ But that doesn’t take into account the impact of doing nothing. If you all stay away, they’re just going to keep killing. You guys need to stop it.”

“We will,” Yoongi promised.

“And stay alive doing it.”

“I promise.”

Hoseok narrowed his eyes, “you don’t promise unless you can guarantee it.”

“Exactly. No one will die,” Yoongi promised again, smiling up at Hoseok who was regarding him still with slightly narrowed eyes. Yoongi snorted at his expression before pinching his cheek, “you’re cute when you’re upset. Like a squirrel.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Hoseok huffed as he turned back to the stove. 

“Mhm,” Yoongi agreed, resting his forehead on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Hoseok glanced down at Yoongi’s head and smiled slightly. Yoongi had been more touchy with him since their talk. It just showed how much he’d been holding himself back when Hoseok didn’t know the truth. Yoongi seemed to be a person that thrived on small touches. Rather than saying what he felt, he showed it.

Hoseok could get used to that. 

* * *

_Go fuck yourself, Seogi-ssi_ , Seokjin thought nastily as he sat watching the council members debate whether or not to punish him and Yoongi for their failure to stop the Hunters. He’d been in a bad mood all day for obvious reasons and this was not helping. He’d been at home meditating when he’d gotten the call. A call demanding his presence to oversee the ‘proceedings.’ They knew the coven leader was his kin and Seogi knew it was his daughter and yet they had the audacity to call him _on the same day_ to decide punishment. Seokjin wanted to scream. But he didn’t. Instead, he got changed and left for the Min Enterprises building like a good little boy all the while cursing Seogi and himself. Once he’d arrived Seogi had informed him that Yoongi was also on his way. Seokjin was surprised Yoongi had agreed but knew it had to do with his promise to be more involved from earlier. Seokjin suspected it would _not_ be in the way it should be. Yoongi had a thing about authority that a simple promise wasn’t going to change. 

As if proving his assumption, when Yoongi arrived his power was fluctuating wildly. His power screamed _emotionally unstable_ and it worried Seokjin enough for him to pause his mental tirade. It seemed to have a similar effect on the council, because their conversation paused and they all looked at the door in unison, waiting for Yoongi to enter. They didn’t wait long, soon after they first sensed his presence, Yoongi stepped through the door, unattended. An obvious fuck you to Seogi, who prided himself on having a good assistant. 

“You called?” Yoongi asked, waltzing in as if his power wasn’t declaring his chaotic mindset. 

“Yes,” Seogi replied, “we didn’t think you’d come so promptly.”

“I wasn’t busy,” Yoongi said, pausing in front of the Asian leader who seated to Seogi’s right, “move.”

“Excuse me?” He stuttered out.

“I said, _move_ ,” Yoongi repeated.

The Asian leader looked around in shock but seeing no help, stood up and moved seats all the while mumbling to himself in Gujarati. Now, Yoongi’s Gujarati wasn’t great, but he was very aware of the swear words. All of which he was hearing now.

Unfazed, Yoongi took his seat and crossed his legs, raising a brow at Seokjin who smiled a bit, “well, why am I here?”

The council leaders blinked a moment, shocked. They’d expected his disdain for authority based on everything they knew about Yoongi. He wasn’t known for liking the politics of the vampire world, but they were still thrown. None of them had been disrespected in _centuries_ so for him to walk in and speak the way he was, shocked them. 

Eventually, the South American leader spoke up, “you and Seokjin have failed to quell the Hunter issue. We’re discussing the appropriate punishment.”

Yoongi blinked at the South American leader and waited. She hadn’t spoken in Korean. Like the other leaders, she was speaking in her mother tongue. Trying to make a little power play. Unlike how Seogi had always handled it —by mentally translating and replying in Korean— Yoongi was not having it. So he blinked again and waited as he stared at her, waiting for her to translate though he had understood her comment. An awkward silence settled over the room and after a few moments the South American leader coughed and repeated her statement, this time in Korean, “you and Seokjin-ah have failed to quell the Hunter issue. We’re discussing the appropriate punishment.”

“Cool. What’s your plan for the Hunters then?” Yoongi asked, tone bored and a little curious. He’d worked himself up driving to the meeting. So he was in no mood to play games. Not regarding language and certainly not regarding their supposed lack of progress. 

“Excuse me?” The South American leader asked, echoing the Asian leader not two minutes before.

“I said, what’s your plan? Because you can go ahead and punish me all you want. Whatever. I don’t care. But if you do, I’m not helping anymore. I’ll just take my kin and disappear. I don’t mind that. So, what’s your plan for once I’m gone? I’m assuming you have one and aren’t just boldly throwing around punishment for no fucking reason?” Yoongi asked, tone pleasant which just made it worse. 

Seogi snorted but kept his eyes trained on the door in front of him. Seokjin rested his head in his hands and sighed, suddenly remembering why it was best if Yoongi didn’t get involved in things like this. The council was speechless. No one said anything. They were unused to having their power questioned. 

“Nothing? Not one plan? Hmm, seems odd. What about you? What was your name? North America?” Yoongi asked, then continued without an answer, “whatever, it doesn’t matter. What were you doing when the Hunters rose up in the first place?”

“We decided not to assign blame for that. There are many people in North America,” the leader told Yoongi.

“Oh? Because there aren’t a lot of people in Korea? Or how about a lot of people in the United States where me and Jin-hyung have been tracking the fucking origin? Are there not that many people anymore? Or do they only exist when you don’t do your fucking job properly?”

“Now, Yoongi-ah, there’s no need for this hostility,” Seogi commented, trying to placate both sides.

“Fuck that,” Yoongi cursed, he was so, so tired. They had lost a coven today. People had fucking died. Yoongi was done, “I’m busy. I have an actual job to do. I only came because I wanted to say this to your faces.”

The council leaders looked at him, masks carefully in place. They looked disinterested but they were listening, “either offer help or fuck off. We don’t have time to report every move we make to you while you make yourselves comfortable in my dad’s office.”

Yoongi pushed himself up and walked towards the door, turning back as he placed his hand on the handle. He looked them all in the eye one by one then uncapped his power, letting it flood the room. He waited a second, just long enough to make them uneasy, “don’t, for one second, think you can fuck with me. I don’t care about money or power or politics. There’s _nothing_ you can do to me that I can’t do back twenty times worse. Remember that.”

And with that, Yoongi left the room without closing the door, leaving a shell-shocked council in his wake. Seokjin watched him go and the door slowly close behind him. When it clicked, Seokjin clapped his hands together, “well, meeting adjourned?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he took a page out of Yoongi’s book and left. When he was outside, Seokjin smiled. That felt _good_. For once, he’d done what he actually wanted without thinking about the consequences. It was nice to be free like that for once. Plus, an angry Yoongi was a determined Yoongi. Seokjin had a feeling they’d solve this issue sooner rather than later now. Or at least know who was behind it. Seokjin’s smile dropped a bit as he clutched the chain around his neck, but he didn’t let his mood dip further, _we’ll end this_.

Suddenly feeling better than he had all day, Seokjin rode down the elevator, accompanied only by the annoying music and his thoughts. But when he stepped out he found Yoongi leaning against the wall just beside the door.

“Waiting to jump them?” Seokjin joked.

“Crossed my mind but no. I’m inviting you to dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner,” Yoongi offered, staring straight ahead of him. 

“When?” Seokjin asked, trying to hide his eagerness.

“How about tonight?”

“It’s like 8,” Seokjin reminded him.

“And we’re vampires. Who cares,” Yoongi shrugged.

“I’ll be there,” Seokjin agreed.

“Good,” Yoongi said, flexing his shoulders to push himself off the wall, “don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

“Oh,” Yoongi said, turning back so he was walking backwards, “I’m proud of you. For leaving. Don’t let anyone control you.”

“I’m giving it a try,” Seokjin revealed.

“It suits you,” Yoongi said sincerely before slipping out the lobby doors and disappearing into the night. Seokjin smiled a bit and followed suit. Maybe this was the start of the new him.

  
  


* * *

Still inside the office, the council looked at the door in shock. Not only had Yoongi walked out, which was expected, but _Seokjin_ had walked out as well. 

“Is that how you raised your sons?” The European leader asked.

Seogi smiled, “strong and unafraid?”

“Cocky and stupid.”

“It’s only cockiness if you can’t back it up,” Seogi replied with a shrug, “and Yoongi-ah very much can.”

“He seems quite confident we can’t harm him. What of his little human pet?” The African leader asked.

“Yes, we can hurt him, no?”

“Sure,” Seogi replied easily, “still have to deal with Yoongi-ah though. You do remember why we don’t talk, yes?”

“England,” the European leader remembered.

“Yes. He’s not one to take anything lying down,” the Australian leader laughed. His favourite pastime had long been watching the other council members flounder. 

“So what do you suggest?” The African leader questioned.

“I say you let them solve the Hunter issue then do as you will. We don’t want them gone too soon. We need them to deal with the issue,” Seogi suggested.

“You’re giving us permission to punish them?”

Seogi laughed, “no, I’m saying you can do what you want. Just beware of the consequences. Seokjin-ah doesn’t lash out, but Yoongi-ah? Well, what do _you_ have to lose?”

The council didn’t respond and Seogi hadn’t really expected them to. Truth be told, he really didn’t care one way or the other. But he needed Yoongi and Seokjin to get rid of the Hunters first, then the council could do as they saw fit. It would be a non-issue then. 

“We’ll take that under advisement,” the South American leader decided.

“As you should,” Seogi agreed. 

* * *

Hoseok stared at the bathroom floor as if it was an old enemy. He was stress cleaning. For many reasons but mostly because Yoongi had been summoned to meet with his father and he’d looked displeased about it. Well, displeased wasn’t the right word. Angry would be better. Even fed up. Regardless, Yoongi had not wanted to go but he had and Hoseok was anxious. It didn’t seem like Seogi called Yoongi a whole lot so Hoseok didn’t know what would have had to happen for not only Seogi to call but for Yoongi to go. He suspected it had to do with the latest coven burning but he wasn’t sure.

So he stress-cleaned. 

It was a tiring process, but he did it anyway. It wasn’t that Yoongi’s apartment was dirty, it wasn’t. It was clearly a new building so nothing had the ‘aged’ look of years of use caused discolouring, but it was lived in. So there was clutter, which usually was fine but not when Hoseok was bored or stressed. Then it was every man for himself.

Hoseok was on his knees scrubbing the floor when Yoongi arrived home. To say he was confused was an understatement, “what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Hoseok asked, looking up and blowing his hair out of his eyes.

“Cleaning a floor that doesn't need to be cleaned.”

“It was dirty.”

“I have a maid.”

“And she’s terrible.”

Yoongi raised a brow and Hoseok faltered, “okay, maybe she’s not terrible.”

“No, she’s not. She’s a very sweet woman. Tries to set me up with her granddaughter every month or so. Says it doesn’t matter that the devil’s blessed me because I’m a sweet man.”

“She cute?”

Yoongi shrugged, “of course.”

Hoseok smiled and dropped his brush beside his other cleaning supplies, “but I’m cuter, obviously.”

“Hmm,” Yoongi considered, kneeling down so they were eye-level, “an argument could be made.”

Throwing a rag he’d set aside right at Yoongi’s face, Hoseok laughed, “dick.”

“Honest.”

“Uh-huh,” Hoseok replied, “so, how was the meeting?”

“Uh, eventful. I can fill you in over dinner. I think I need to bring all of you up to date.”

“Dinner? All of us?” Hoseok asked, surprised. It was late and Yoongi wasn’t one for last-minute plans. 

“Uh, yea, I invited Jin-hyung over,” Yoongi told him, having forgotten that small detail.

“YOU DID WHAT? I’M A MESS, HYUNG!” Hoseok burst out, leaping up and looking down at himself, “I’ve been cleaning for an hour, oh my god. Out! Get out! I need to shower.”

Yoongi backed up with hands raised, smiling he said “okay, okay. I’ll round up the kids. You do… whatever it is you need to do.”

Hoseok slammed the door in his face but Yoongi could hear him muttering, “ _I said tomorrow and he invited him over today. Do vampires just not have a sense of time? Goddamnit._ ”

Yoongi held back his laughter, feeling lighter than he had all day, and went to find the other three. It was early enough that none of them had left for the club yet, so they were easily roped into dinner, even if they didn’t particularly like the idea of spending time with Seokjin. Taehyung and Jungkook had given him odd looks, but they seemed to sense something else was going on so they kept their mouths shut, which Yoongi appreciated. He really didn’t want to explain everything more than once. 

Changing quickly, Yoongi made his way to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Seokjin would be over soon and at the mention of food, the other three had gone near feral. Plus, he was certain Hoseok would kill him if he wasn’t cooking when he got out of the shower. Which Yoongi could hear him taking. He was singing. It made Yoongi smile. Even as he felt like the world was crashing in on him from all sides, Hoseok singing in the shower was such a simple pleasure and he found himself listening to it as he prepped the meat and vegetables. Too soon, he was done and the song disappeared, but it was replaced with a warm and flushed Hoseok with slightly damp hair and a large smile, so Yoongi could deal. 

“Hyung, I said I’d cook!” Hoseok protested though he was pleased to see Yoongi in the kitchen again.

“I know, but I didn’t want to start too late. I just did the prep,” Yoongi told him even as he yanked his eyes away from the very distracting droplet of water making its way from Hoseok’s hair down his neck. 

“Hmm, okay, tag team?” Hoseok suggested.

“What?” 

“Tag team? Like we’ll cook together?”

“Oh. Right. Sure,” Yoongi agreed, turning away and refocusing on his task. 

They worked in relative silence, moving around each other effortlessly as they made dinner. Yoongi was a bit surprised. They’d never really cooked together before so he had been expecting more issues, but like everything with Hoseok, it was _easy_. By the time Seokjin arrived, the food was either simmering or waiting to be grilled. 

“Uh, hi,” Seokjin greeted awkwardly, offering a bottle of wine to Hoseok who took it with a smile.

“Oh, I like this brand,” Hoseok commented.

“I know. You had it at the _Gojoseon_ party and I noticed you drinking it,” Seokjin explained.

Yoongi’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t comment because Seokjin’s ears were turning red which meant he was embarrassed. Yoongi was comforted to know that some things really don’t change. 

“I smell food!” Jungkook called out, barrelling into the kitchen.

Taehyung and Jimin followed behind at a slower but no less enthusiastic pace. Seokjin looked at them with slightly wide eyes but nodded, “hi.”

With narrow eyes and pursed lips, Taehyung scanned him up and down. Jimin knew that look. It was the look Taehyung had given him when he had decided whether or not Jimin was worth his time. Jungkook knew it as well. But unlike Jimin, he also knew that Taehyung never did it unless he’d already made his choice. He was just dramatic. 

“Alright, Jin-hyung, I’ll give you a chance,” Taehyung decided, nodding, “but only because you brought Hoseok-ah’s favourite wine.”

“I— thanks?” Seokjin said, looking at Yoongi in confusion. Yoongi just shrugged. He’d never been able to control Taehyung and that wasn’t about to change now.

“We’re going with ‘Jin-hyung’ huh? Why not Seokjin-hyung?” Jungkook asked as he snuck a carrot out of the pot only to be smacked by Yoongi with a spoon.

“Yoongi-hyung calls him Jin-hyung,” Jimin pointed out.

“Oh! Does that mean we get to call Yoongi-hyung, Yoonie-hyung?!” Jungkook asked, bouncing.

“Try it and see,” Yoongi said darkly, eyes narrowed.

Taehyung and Jungkook began to whine in unison, only for Jimin’s frantic voice to interrupt them, “WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! WE CAN CALL YOU SOMETHING ELSE!”

Every head whipped around to see Seokjin frantically wiping away tears as his whole face, neck, and ears turned red, “sorry, sorry. Uh, I’ll be back.”

“Shit,” Yoongi cursed, dropping the spoon he’d been using to stir the soup. Hoseok looked at him with a worried expression as Yoongi followed Seokjin out.

“What was that?” Jungkook asked, confused.

“They’ll explain later,” Hoseok told them as he grabbed the spoon Yoongi dropped. 

Seokjin leaned against the hallway and rubbed his face, feeling stupid. He’d seen them bantering and joking like a family and he’d just been hit with a wave of sadness. Not because he was excluded, but because they were _including him_. The banter had been about him. Not someone else. Him. Before he’d even known what was happening, the tears were flowing and Jimin was freaking out. He felt stupid.

“You okay, hyung?” Yoongi asked, shuffling down the hallway slowly.

“Yes. Thanks. I’ll be right back,” Seokjin assured.

Yoongi nodded but didn’t leave, “you were right. I don’t even think about stuff like this but those two always appear when I need them. They’re not around all the time. In fact, they were gone for the last two decades or so, but they always come back. Now that Jimin-ah and Hoseok-ah are here too, I suspect they won’t leave as much or for as long.”

“Probably,” Seokjin agreed, closing his eyes.

“You could, uh,” Yoongi coughed, “you could do the same. Come around more often. You know. For dinner and stuff. If you want.”

“Really?”

Yoongi shrugged, “sure, I mean, once Taehyung-ah accepts you there’s pretty much no escape. Ask Hoseok-ah.”

Seokjin laughed, “well, I guess I’ll just have to live with it then.”

“Too bad.”

“Hmm, yes. What a pity,” Seokjin agreed. 

Coughing awkwardly again, Yoongi bit his lip as if he was going to say something but then changed his mind. He nodded briefly, then left Seokjin alone again. This time though, Seokjin smiled a bit. He could get used to this. 

With newfound confidence, Seokjin pushed himself off the wall and returned to the kitchen. The younger three were bickering while trying to steal food. Yoongi was fending them off but it was a losing battle. He’d been able to handle two, but three was too many. Hoseok watched them with a smile on his face, looking more like a doting mother than a man a quarter their age at most. 

“Are they always like this?” Seokjin asked.

“Yes,” Hoseok revealed, “chaos seems to run through their blood. Jimin-ah seems to have picked it up.”

“It’s nice,” Seokjin said quietly, “he was never like this growing up. Not really. The most carefree I ever saw him was— well, it’s been a long time.”

Hoseok nodded, “I get that impression from the little I’ve heard.”

“I wouldn’t say little, you already know more than his own kin did for decades,” Seokjin reminded him, “that must mean something.”

“I guess,” Hoseok agreed, then frowned, “do you think— do you think they’d let Namjoon-ah come out?”

Seokjin blinked, “do you want him too?”

“I-I want to, I don’t know, try? I guess? He was my first friend,” Hoseok murmured, unaware the kitchen had gone quiet.

“Do you want him to come out, Seokie?” Yoongi asked, eyes trained on Hoseok’s face.

Hoseok pursed his lips then nodded, “I do.”

Yoongi glanced at Jimin, the only other person who’d had extended contact with Namjoon before everything, “what about you?”

“Me?” Jimin asked, surprised.

“He lied to you too. And Jin-hyung,” Yoongi said, “if it’s not unanimous, he doesn’t come out.”

Jimin bit his lip, looking at Hoseok then the floor, “I don’t— I’m not sure how I feel but if Hoseok-ah is okay with it, I am too.”

“Agreed,” Seokjin added.

“Okay, then. Don’t touch the food!” Yoongi ordered as he left to go get Namjoon, but no one listened, so Hoseok was forced to intervene. Thankfully, all he really had to do was pout and they backed off. He was sure that’d stop working soon but he’d enjoy it for now.

A few minutes later, Yoongi returned with Namjoon trailing behind. He looks small and hesitant. He was biting his lip and looking down, unsure what to do or say. Hoseok watched him for a minute, feeling the same sense of sadness he had when Taehyung and Jungkook had looked much the same a week prior. 

“Namjoon-ah,” Hoseok called out, “why don’t you help the kids set the table? They can show you where the dishes are.”

Namjoon’s head snapped up in shock then he nodded. Taehyung and Jungkook acted quickly, pulling him to the appropriate cupboards. Jimin lingered behind, watching Namjoon closely. He was willing to give Namjoon a chance but the fact that he’d joined with the Hunters rather than coming to Jimin for help hurt him so he was hesitant. But if Hoseok could forgive him for getting him kidnapped, then Jimin could get over it too. It would just take time. He wasn’t nearly as forgiving as Hoseok.

“That was nice of you,” Yoongi commented, “I don’t think I’d have done that.”

Hoseok looked at Seokjin pointedly, who was standing off to the side awkwardly with Jimin, and smiled, “really? I think you’ve done exactly the same thing. Time just moves differently for you guys.”

“Maybe,” Yoongi agreed, “but it was still nice. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Hoseok said softly, leaning into Yoongi a bit.

Taehyung caught the movement and cooed, “aweeee, cuteeeeee.”

Immediately, everyone followed his gaze and watched Hoseok pulled back with slightly pink cheeks.

“Should we give them some privacy?” Seokjin whispered conspiratorially to Jimin, who snorted.

“Maybe,” Jimin agreed.

“OKAY BUT WHERE IS THE FOOD?!” Jungkook yelled from the dining room having missed most of the interaction and drawing a sigh from Yoongi.

“I’m too old for this,” Yoongi whispered before, “COMING!”

Hoseok smiled, feeling warm. He watched as Yoongi carried one of the pots into the dining room and Seokjin and Jimin followed behind. He could hear their voices mix together, all pleasant and happy tones, even if Namjoon was mostly silent.

Yes, he could get used to this. 

* * *

“Okay, but how did you manage to burn down the goat _every year after that_?” Hoseok demanded, laughed in his tone.

“It wasn’t every year,” Taehyung pouted.

“Just most years,” Yoongi added, laughing as well.

“I— that was you two?!” Namjoon gasped out, “I was there in 2013 when it burned down!”

“In my defence, I don’t actually remember doing it,” Jungkook admitted, “the last time I actually remember was when we stole it ‘72.”

“No, no that was ‘73,” Taehyung corrected.

“But _why_?” Hoseok asked. He’d been wondering this since he realized the random story they’d told months ago was true. Why destroy the poor goat?

“Well, it was an accident at first,” Jungkook explained, “it just caught fire and then POOF it was gone. After that… it just because a thing? Like the humans got so dedicated to protecting it?”

Jimin started scrolling through the Wikipedia page and shaking his head “ _hit by a car_?”***

Taehyung’s eyebrows furrowed, “was that us?”

“I don’t remember, what year was that?”

“‘76,” Jimin said.

“I’m almost positive we were in the States during the 70s,” Jungkook decided.

“You literally just said you stole it in ‘73,” Yoongi said, shaking his head.

“How do you not remember an entire decade?” Hoseok laughed.

Taehyung snorted, “he thought it was 2010 when we first got here.”

“2010?” Seokjin shook his head, “why 2010?”

“I don’t know. I just hadn’t really realized it’d been so long since we were in Seoul,” Jungkook pouted, looking at Yoongi.

Yoongi smiled, “hmm, yes, New Years 2000. Y2K. The night I don’t remember and I’m honestly okay with that.”

“You had fun,” Taehyung defended.

“I wouldn’t know,” Yoongi shrugged.

Namjoon and Hosoek looked at each other and Hoseok spoke, “I was 6. Nearly 7.”

Everyone paused and looked at Hoseok in shock. Then Namjoon. Yoongi groaned and rubbed his face, “you shouldn’t have—”

“OH SO HYUNG IS A CRADLE ROBBER IS WHAT YOU’RE SAYING!” Jungkook practically yelled.

“WOW HYUNG, HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT AGE DIFFERENCE,” Taehyung added at the same time.

“I want to die,” Yoongi muttered, though he was smiling. 

Hoseok turned to Yoongi and laughed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it.”

“Mmm,” Yoongi said non committedly, reaching out to rest his arm on the back of Hoseok’s chair, “it’s okay. They’ll tire themselves out eventually.”

“Not your first rodeo, huh?” Namjoon asked with a smile.

“Far from it,” Yoongi agreed, half-listening to the commentary and jokes Taehyung and Jungkook were shouting at him. 

Through it all, Seokjin watched them with a sort of bemused shock. He’d never been to such a lively dinner. It was chaotic and loud and absolutely lovely. Seokjin wasn’t sure what he loved most about it. Perhaps that no one looked particularly shocked by the antics, like they were an everyday occurrence. Looking at them now, he figured that they probably were. And then there was Yoongi. He was looking particularly relaxed, leaning into Hoseok as they talked. It was nice. But it did have to end.

Yoongi knew that too because he sighed, “look the reason you’re all here is because something happened today.”

Everyone turned to look at him but Hoseok focused on Seokjin, who tensed. He reached out and squeezed Seokijn’s thigh without thinking. Seokjin looked surprised but he smiled in thanks.

“What happened?” Jimin asked, worried.

“Another coven was attacked,” Yoongi explained, “they crucified the leader.”

“What?” Taehyung asked.

“Who was it?!” Jungkook demanded.

Yoongi looked at Seokjin, who spoke up, “my daughter. No Yunseo.”

“Daughter?” Namjoon asked quietly, though everyone was thinking it.

“From when I was human,” Seokjin explained, “our relationship is— _was_ complicated. We didn’t talk, hadn’t in millennia but, uh, yea. Whoever’s doing this knew who she was. They had to. Otherwise why change their M.O?"

“I’m so sorry, Jin-hyung,” Jungkook said sincerely, reaching across the table to pat his shoulder awkwardly. 

“Thanks,” Seokjin replied, “but that's not all. Yoongi-ah?”

“Right. The council is also in town.”

“You’re kidding,” Taehyung sighed, “no wonder you wanted Jimin-ah and Hoseok-ah to stay here.”

“Yea, it makes things complicated,” Yoongi agreed.

“The council,” Hoseok thought, furrowing his brow, “that's the vampires who run each continent right? Like the federal government.”

“Basically,” Yoongi said, “they’ve been around since the Daegu coven fell, though I wasn’t aware of that until recently.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “if you’d been aware you would have just told them to fuck off sooner.”

“Probably.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Hoseok asked, worried.

“Probably,” Yoongi repeated.

“It’s only an issue because they know who you are, Hoseok-ah,” Seokjin revealed.

“Me?”

“I’m sure you remember walking into a meeting that Seogi-ssi was having with six important-looking people from across the globe?”

Hoseok tilted his head then shot up, “oh, yes, I remember. They kept staring at me.”

“That’s because you’re marked. Plus, you’re an anomaly. Can’t be compelled, can’t sense power, who knows what else. I’ve only ever met one person like you,” Seokjin said.

“Oh?” Hoseok asked, intrigued.

“My first kin was like that,” Seokjin explained.

"Suran-ah was too. Though not to the same extent. She just had a strong mind," Yoongi added.

"Can I talk to your kin, Jin-hyung?" Hoseok asked.

Seokjin shook his head, "he died. A long time ago."

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok said, deflating.

Seokjin nodded but didn’t comment. Jimin looked around the table and then raised his hand awkwardly, “so, uh, what do we do?”

“Do?” Yoongi repeated, “we find the Hunters, kill them all, then personally escort the council the fuck out of my country.”

Silence greeted that statement, tension building quickly as they realized just how bad the situation could get in the future. That is until Hoseok snorted, “you’re cute when you’re serious.”

The tension burst like a bubble, eliciting giggles from half the table as Yoongi’s cheeks tinted red. It was probably the most welcome thing Hoseok could have done. Not because it had been tense. Not because everyone was worried. But because Yoongi had just acted in a way that was more true to his position as the second strongest vampire than the cuddly image Hoseok had previously. By making a joke, he’d shown everyone, himself included, that he was okay. For real this time. 

It was a welcome development. 

* * *

“Okay, no, that’s not even close to what happened,” Yoongi protested, “you’re exaggerating!”

“I am _not_ ,” Seokjin defended, “there _were_ ten women lined up and the king _did_ tell you to choose one!”

“Okay, sure, but I wasn’t fucking oblivious! I knew what was happening!” Yoongi continued.

“Really? Then why did you walk into the meeting and look like someone had just smacked you with a two-by-four?” Seokjin asked, making everyone laugh.

“At least stay accurate to the era,” Yoongi muttered, “there weren’t any two-by-fours in the 7th century.”

“My bad. I’ll correct _the only thing_ that was wrong with my story.”

“Okay, so what happened next!?” Jungkook demanded, snickered at how uncomfortable Yoongi looked.

“Oh, the king was all ‘Yoongi-ah please, take your pick, they are fine brides,’ like consent wasn’t a thing but whatever. I’m like _dying_ in the back, Yoongi-ah looks like he’s trying to figure out how to dive out the window without being stabbed to death by the guards, and then this light appears in his eyes. Yoongi-ah just looks at him and goes, ‘what about your son?’”

“NO!” Taehyung gasps.

“YES! The whole court is in shock and everyone is fully expecting the king to just have us both beheaded but instead, he just goes ‘maybe in a few years’ and that’s it. Like what the fuck. How did you know he wasn’t going to kill us?” Seokjin asked since he’d always wondered.

Yoongi snorted, “because I was sleeping with the king.”

Seokjin’s jaw dropped open and everyone just started at Yoongi for a second. 

“THE SCANDAL!” Hoseok cackled, breaking the silence. He was laughing so hard he collapsed into Yoongi, who was smiling so his gums were on display.

“You were not,” Seokjin denied.

“I definitely was,” Yoongi admitted, laughing harder, “I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

“I— well, I was busy,” Seokjin admitted.

“Mhm, with his _wife_ ,” Yoongi revealed.

Seokjin’s eyes widened, “HOW DID YOU KNOW?!”

“Oh my god, this is amazing,” Taehyung whispered, “we should have had him here the entire time. This is _gold_.”

“I love him. Look at how embarrassed hyung is,” Jungkook agreed.

“How did I _not_ know? The king knew too. You guys were not discrete,” Yoongi snorted, “I told him you were impotent though so he didn't have you killed.”

“Hypocritical,” Seokjin muttered.

“Not like I was going to pop out any heirs,” Yoongi shrugged.

“I can’t believe you were sleeping with him,” Seokjin commented, still astonished, “why did he try to marry you off then?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “you didn’t notice that all the brides were of his close allies or attendants? Just meant I would be at or in the palace more and it wouldn’t be weird.”

“Are you telling me that the _KING_ tried to marry you off so you guys could fuck more?” Jimin cut in.

“I mean, it was a definite plus. I’m also a very good politician.”

“When you’re not telling them to fuck off,” Hoseok added.

“Exactly,” Yoongi said with a smile.

“My whole life is a lie,” Seokjin bemoaned, “I can’t believe I didn’t know about this for over a thousand years.”

“You coulda just asked.”

“I mean, _sure_ but what would I have even asked!? Why would that have come up in conversation?”

Yoongi shrugged, “dunno.”

Seokjin just shook his head, smiling slightly in both shock and humour. He’d noticed recently that though he and Yoongi had been together for most their lives, he still didn’t know everything. That surprised him, but if he was going to get the chance to learn those things now, he’d be grateful. He’d take what he could get, honestly. 

With that thought in mind, Seokjin glanced at Namjoon. He’d been fairly silent the entire night. He’d pitch in here and there when he felt comfortable but otherwise he sat back and watched. Sometimes, Seokjin thought he was spacing out but the look in his eyes spoke differently. He was present, he just didn’t feel like he _could_ contribute most times. Seokjin caught his eye and smiled, hoping to reassure him that it was okay. Namjoon replied in kind but Seokjin wasn’t sure it worked. He wished they were seated beside each other but the seating hadn’t worked that way. He was on the one side of the table beside Jimin and Yoongi while Seokjin was seated beside Hoseok who was on the other side of Yoongi. Seokjin made a mental note to check on Namjoon before he left. 

“Okay, if we’re going to talk about bad dating history, why don’t we talk about Taehyung-ah!” Jungkook interjected, smiling wide even as Taehyung smacked him square in the chest.

“Oh god,” Yoongi moaned, “the trustest definition of disaster.”

“It’s not that bad!” Taehyung whined.

“Really? What about the priest?” Jungkook asked.

“He wasn’t a priest yet,” Taehyung mumbled.

“Or the countess?” Yoongi added, “the _married_ countess.”

“I didn’t know she was married,” Taehyung protested.

“Uh-huh,” Jungkook nodded, “how about the guy who thought he’d summoned a demon?”

“Okay, in his defence, I did trip into his stupid little circle,” Taehyung felt compelled to say.

“So you _dated him_?” Hoseok asked, wheezing in his laughter.

“Well... yea,” Taehyung admitted, smiling slightly.

“What else is there?” Yoongi mused, “Oh! The woman who used you as her muse and then decided you were too good for this world?” 

Taehyung’s eyes widened, “oh, god, yea, she was nuts.”

“Wait? ‘Too good for this world?!’ What does that mean?” Jimin interjected, mildly scared.

“She tried to stab me,” Taehyung nodded solemnly, “but she was legitimately crazy. Like the paints she was using had a ton of mercury and lead in them.”

“Taehyung-ah…” Jimin trailed off, “maybe don’t date. Like ever.”

Taehyung pouted, “but I met someone.”

“WHAT?!” Jungkook demanded, grabbing Taehyung’s shoulders, “how could you not tell me?!”

“It was just a few days ago,” Taehyung muttered, blushing, “it was the guy I— uh, the one nightstand? From before? I ran into him at a coffee shop so we talked.”

“Really?” Yoongi asked, “and you hit it off?”

“Yea,” Taehyung smiled genuinely, “it was really fun. We stayed for hours.”

Yoongi smiled gently. They poked fun at Taehyung’s dating history because, well, it was nothing short of _tragic_ , but Yoongi had always wondered if that had to do with Soonhee. Taehyung had loved her, truly loved her, so Yoongi worried that Taehyung purposefully put himself in bad relationships so he’d have an excuse to leave. They’d never talked about it, but Yoongi hoped this time would be different, “who’s his sire?”

“Oh, I didn’t ask actually,” Taehyung frowned, “I don’t remember what colour his eyes were so it could be anyone.”

“You don’t _remember_?” Jimin and Hoseok asked together, drawing a laugh from everyone.

“I was a teensy bit drunk at the time,” Taehyung admitted.

“Figures you’d finally meet someone and it’d be the one time you go out and get drunk alone,” Jungkook muttered, still slightly bitter Taehyung had disappeared like that.

“Awe, don’t be jealous. I still love you,” Taehyung crooned, throwing himself onto Jungkook and nearly toppling both their chairs.

“Don’t destroy my dining set!” Yoongi yelled half-heartedly.

“BUY A NEW ONE!” Taehyung and Jungkook replied in unison, cackling as the chair actually tipped and they both hit the ground.

“Children. I swear,” Yoongi said with a sigh, resting his head in his hands. 

“You certainly have intere—” Seokjin began, only to halt immediately and focus on the general direction of the door, “what the _fuck_ is that?”

Taehyung and Jungkook stood up, frowning now in the same direction, clearly sensing the same thing Seokjin had. Namjoon began to look between the vampires in question but no one was saying anything. 

“What’s going on?” Jimin asked, eyes trained on the wall in the general direction of the power he now felt. 

No one answered, but Hoseok wasn’t paying attention. He was watching Yoongi. Whatever had pissed off Seokjin had the opposite effect on Yoongi. He looked sick. His eyes were round and shocked, and unlike everyone else, they were focused on the table in front of him.

“Hyung?” Hoseok asked, reaching out to touch Yoongi’s arm.

Yoongi jumped at the contact, before blinking a few times, “um, I’ll get the door.”

“Yoongi-ah! No!” Seokjin protested, causing everyone to jump and look at him in confusion. All they could sense was someone powerful outside but they didn’t know who it was. Yoongi ignored him as if he hadn’t spoken and continued to the door. There was an air to him that Hoseok didn’t understand. He’d almost call it defeated. That feeling only seemed to amplify when he opened the door and saw the man on the other side. 

“Did you miss me, hyung?”

“Kihyun-ah…” Yoongi trailed off in shock, though he’d known exactly who was on the other side of the door. As Seokjin had. He didn’t know what his face was doing but he was certain it was a mix between shock and horror.

Kihyun smirked in a way that shot a stab of pain through Yoongi’s chest, “didn’t I say it was mean to call everyone but me? I’m hurt, hyung. Does being first mean nothing?”

“Hyung? Who's— oh, hi?” Hoseok greeted awkwardly, having followed behind Yoongi in worry.

“Oh? Who's this?” Kihyun asked slyly, eyes shifting from the marks on Yoongi’s neck that hadn’t faded yet to the human who’d just appeared, “a new pet?”

“What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked instead.

“I came to help! After we talked about Suran-ah I couldn’t just stay away. It’s tragic really. So I called Heechul-ah and we talked a bit, figured it was best if we offered to help. He’ll likely be around sooner rather than later. Chanyeol-ah is _impossible_ to get a hold of, but I’m sure you know that. So here I am. Did you miss me?”

Yoongi didn’t answer. He didn’t move. Just stood stock still and stared at Kihyun’s face. Hoseok didn’t like how Yoongi was reacting, so he slid closer and frowned, “are you okay, hyung?”

_No. No, I’m not_.

“Are you not going to invite me in? Bit rude, no?” Kihyun asked, pouting.

“I-in?” Yoongi repeated, brain moving at a snail’s pace.

“Yes, in? Your kin stay here when they’re in town, don’t they? I heard the two new ones, the babies, stay here.”

“I—yes, they live here,” Yoongi replied.

Hoseok frowned, watching Yoongi’s face. He looked shocked. It was probably the first time Hoseok had ever seen Yoongi’s feelings so clearly displayed on his face. Usually, he hid them better. Reaching out slowly, Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s hand, which was still gripping the door tightly, and pulled it back. Yoongi’s head snapped to the side, making eye contact with Hoseok. As he watched, Yoongi’s entire face shuttered and his eyes turned cold. It was… _heartbreaking_.

“You want to stay here?” Yoongi asked, tone neutral as he looked back at Kihyun.

“Of course! I haven’t seen my sire in centuries. We have to catch up.”

“Sire?” Hoseok asked despite himself. Yoongi hadn’t mentioned anyone specific but Taehyung, Jungkook, and Suran to him before but given the look on Yoongi’s face, Hoseok now understood the reason for that.

“He doesn’t talk about me? I’m hurt, hyung. How could you forget your first kin?”

“I didn’t forget,” Yoongi replied in the same neutral tone, drawing a look of concern from Hoseok.

Kihyun frowned in a way that Hoseok was loath to admit could be considered pretty, “seems that way. You don’t call, you don’t write. I’m hurt.”

“Your fault.”

“Ah yes,” Kihyun waved his hand dismissively, “you always were too sensitive. Never letting things go.”

“Yes. Me. Right.”

“So, are you going to let me in?” Kihyun smirked as if daring Yoongi to prove him right. To prove that Yoongi cared _too much_.

“Hyung, don’t—” “Come in.” 

Kihyun smiled wide and stepped over the threshold, immediately pushing past Yoongi bodily as he shrugged off his coat and tossed at Hoseok, “thanks, pet.”

“ _Pet?_ ” Hoseok hissed. 

Yoongi took the coat without a word and proceeded to hang it up. Hoseok watched in a mix of hurt and horror. Why was Yoongi being like this? Just who _was_ this guy?

“Nice place you’ve got here. Very you. Very boring.”

“What the f—” Hoseok cursed.

“I’ll show you to your room,” Yoongi interrupted, giving Hoseok a look that said _later_. But Hoseok wasn’t looking, not really. He was staring Kihyun down. He had _just_ gotten Yoongi back. They had just reconnected and this asshole appears to mess everything up. Hoseok knew it was likely something he had to deal with, it was _clearly_ something Yoongi had to deal with, but Hoseok just wished they had a few more moments without conflict. A few more seconds for him to absorb and bask in the feeling of being with Yoongi again. 

Kihyun ignored Yoongi and stretched out on the couch narrowly avoiding the growling ball of fur that was Holly, “so what have you been doing since…”

“You left?” Yoongi finished for him, watching as Holly backed away from Kihyun, growling all the while.

“Hmmm, yes, that.”

“Lots of things. It’s been a millennia or so,” Yoongi responded, willing himself to maintain a disinterested tone, even as Jungkook entered the room, clearly the first to decide they needed to know what the fuck was going on.

“You’ll have to tell me everything. I missed you, hyung.”

From just beside Yoongi, Hoseok watched Yoongi shut down even further. He wasn’t sure how he knew that’s what was happening but he could just tell. It was like Yoongi was suddenly… _hollow_ , and this man was at fault.

Jungkook frowned as soon as he entered the living room, eyeing the unfamiliar vampire on his couch. Hoseok looked at him with wide eyes that looked _angry_. Yoongi’s eyes, on the other hand, looked dead. 

“Is this one of them?” The vampire asked, “which one are you cutie?”

Jungkook snarled without thinking, causing the man to laugh, “oh, feisty. He’s so young and cute, hyung.”

Seconds later, Jimin appeared behind him and looked at the man in question.

“Another pet?” the man asked, looking at Yoongi. He could think of no other reason to have someone like Jimin around. He could tell immediately, as all vampires could, that Jimin was from a different line and weaker. 

“Excuse me?” Jimin asked, taking a step forward. 

“No,” Yoongi replied, “this is Park Jimin-ah. The younger one is Jeon Jungkook-ah. My youngest.”

“Cuteee,” the man commented, “well, I’m Yoo Kihyun. The OG kin if you will.”

He didn’t bother to get up or bow, nor did he even really look at them. Jungkook was about five seconds from jumping on the man and risking it all when Taehyung came running in. He was red in the face from anger. That anger intensified when he read the room. Yoongi was… empty. Hoseok was angry. Jungkook was angry. And Jimin was… also angry. Everyone was angry. 

“Why are you here?” Taehyung demanded, not bothering to introduce himself.

Kihyun blinked, “who are you?”

“I could ask you the same damn question. Where the _fuck_ do you get off just showing up he—”

“Taehyung-ah,” Yoongi interrupted, not looking at him. 

Taehyung looked at Yoongi, frown heavy on his face. Yoongi still didn’t look at him. He wasn’t looking at Kihyun either. He wasn’t looking at anyone. He was staring off into the middle distance. Hoseok met Taehyung’s eyes behind Yoongi’s head and he looked worried.

“Ah, Taehyung-ah. That means you're the other baby,” Kihyun said, “I was just saying I’m Kihyun, hyung’s first kin.”

“I know who you are,” Taehyung replied, animosity clear.

“Awe, hyung, what have you been telling these poor kids? Am I the villain? That’s just untrue and you know it.”

In the kitchen, Seokjin felt his eyes shift, anger flooding his system. He’d known the second he sensed the power who it was and he was _not happy_. And now the asshole was acting like nothing was his fault. 

“What’s going on? Who’s here?” Namjoon asked, confused. He could tell someone powerful had arrived but little else.

Shaking his head, Seokjin pushed away from the table and left, forcing Namjoon to follow him out. When he rounded the corner, Kihyun greeted him with a smirk on his face “oh, are we having a party?”

The words were barely out of his mouth when he was thrown bodily into the wall, leaving a dent the size of his back and head.

“Why the _fuck_ are you back in town?” Seokjin hissed, eyes a radiant purple.

“Oh, Jin-hyung, how I _didn’t_ miss you. Did Yoongi-hyung not tell you he called me?” Kihyun asked, unfazed.

“Why would he _ever —_”

“Hyung,” Yoongi interrupted quietly, “let him go.”

Seokjin dropped him and whipped around, “are you _fucked_? Why did you let him in? After what he did!?”

“Why is everyone so dramatic? I’m the one who suffered! I’m the victim here.”

“VICTIM? HE WAS COMATOSE FOR WEEKS BECAUSE YOU _MADE_ HIM CUT THE SIRE BOND!” Seokjin yelled, barely restraining himself.

“Yes, sure, but it was his fault. If he couldn’t control his own feelings, he shouldn’t have changed me!”

“It was your idea, you literal piece of tra—”

“Hyung.”

Seokjin closed his mouth at Yoongi’s soft voice but continued to glare. Kihyun didn’t have the same self-control. Instead, he rolled his eyes, “yes, but I didn’t know he’d push his love on me like that. I didn’t think he _meant_ it, like come on, how was I supposed to know he was serious?”

At that new revelation, Hoseok immediately sought out Yoongi, who was nearly frozen on the spot. Hoseok reached out to grasp Yoongi’s hand, his shoulder, _something_ , but Yoongi flinched away. Instinctively, Hoseok’s hand retreated in shock, unsure why Yoongi had reacted that way. He was about to try again when Seokjin started speaking again. 

“What the fuc— how were you supposed to know he was _serious_? You were together for years! Why the fuck wouldn’t it be serious?!” Seokjin lashed out, temper rising even further.

Kihyun shrugged dismissively, “we were only together that long because we were away at war. I thought that much was obvious.”

Seokjin was about to lunge at Kihyun again when a flash of power overwhelmed the room so abruptly it felt like a literal punch. Everyone’s eyes turned to Yoongi immediately, watching carefully. He scanned both Seokjin and Kihyun calmly, bellying the feeling of the room and then spoke softly, “are you both done discussing _my feelings_?”

No one answered though Seokjin’s shoulders fell. He hadn’t meant to talk over Yoongi or ignore his reactions but Seokjin couldn’t help it. He remembered taking care of Yoongi after the sire bond was cut. Force-feeding him blood by literally massaging his throat so he wouldn’t _die_. He also remembered after. Once he realized Kihyun had just left. He remembered the hope, then anger, followed quickly by despair and loneliness. Seokjin couldn't forget. And now the same asshole has just waltzed into the room like he owned it and, well, Seokjin hadn’t really been thinking. 

When the room stayed silent, Yoongi nodded and began walking away. He paused to look at them again before he left the room. They’d been having such _fun_ just a few minutes before. He could still feel the warmth of Hoseok and the movement of his body as he laughed. Still see the soft looks Jimin had been sending Jungkook the entire time. How effortlessly Seokjin had seemed to fit in with his kin. It had been nice. And now it wasn’t. He was sorry for that. Maybe if he was better at pretending he was okay, no one would have known how Kihyun affected him and the night could have continued. Maybe if he’d had more notice he could have prepared himself. But he hadn’t gotten that, and Yoongi suspected Kihyun had done that on purpose. He’d always loved throwing Yoongi off-kilter. When they were friends, when they were together, it had been fun. A little push and pull game they played. It had long ago stopped being fun. At least for Yoongi. Judging by the look in Kihyun’s eyes, he was still enjoying himself. 

“You’re neglecting me, hyung, I’m hurt. We must go on a date and catch up,” Kihyun pouted, dismissing Seokjin when he noticed Yoongi trying to leave. 

Yoongi’s eyes returned to Kihyun for a second and he raised a brow, “I’m sure you managed to entertain yourself over the centuries just fine.”

Kihyun smiled, “jealous?”

Anyone who was paying attention could feel the anger rolling of Hoseok now. He’d been doing an okay job of hiding it but the second Kihyun said the word ‘date,’ Hoseok looked like he was about ready to commit assault. Yoongi snorted, “jealousy was never one of the things I felt about you, Kihyun-ah. But you should know that. I forced my feelings on you, remember?”

Without waiting for Kihyun’s response, Yoongi looked at Hoseok once, eyes empty and blank, then left the room and disappeared into his office.

Kihyun sighed, “if he was like that when we were together I would have liked him so much more.”

“Together?” Jimin repeated, looking between Kihyun and the hallway Yoongi had disappeared down.

“I guess together is the word. I mean, we were fucking but he got all emotional. Not my deal, you know? Plus with the sire bond, it was way too much. Thank god he got rid of it.”

“HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR WEEKS YOU ASSHOLE!” Jungkook yelled before Seokjin could intervene again.

“Was he? I left once he stopped screaming so I never knew,” Kihyun replied easily, even shrugging.

“You mother _fucker_ ,” Seokjin hissed, taking a step forward only to be stopped by Namjoon. Seokjin looked back in shock, but Namjoon just shook his head. Yoongi had asked Seokjin to stop, Namjoon wasn’t going to let Seokjin forget that so soon. 

But Seokjin wasn’t the only one who was angry. Taehyung’s nose twitched and Jungkook’s eyes shifted. The tension in the room skyrocketed and Jimin felt the hairs on his arms stand up. Hoseok, however, remained unfazed. Kihyun noticed and tilted his head, “oh, hyung got himself a special pet this time. You don’t feel it, huh?”

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed, “feel it?”

“The power in the room? Those two babies are having a minor temper tantrum right now. And Jin-hyung is _angry_ angry. It’s a lot of power,” Kihyun explained, then he let his own power flow, watching in fascination as Hoseok showed no sign of feeling it, “amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that before.”

Sensing his interest, Jimin willed himself to overcome his own fight or flight instincts and stepped in front of Hoseok, “stay away.”

“Oh, little vampire, you couldn’t stop me,” Kihyun replied, smiling wide.

“We could,” Taehyung said as he and Jungkook flanked him.

“No, you couldn’t.”

“Try me,” Seokjin threatened, taking a step closer even with Namjoon’s hand still on his arm.

“Hoseok-ah! Please come here,” Yoongi called from the entrance of the living room. He’d heard Kihyun show interest in Hoseok and while he wanted to be as far away from him as possible, he would _not_ let Kihyun get his hooks into Hoseok. 

“Sure, hyung,” Hoseok replied, watching the five vampires in front of him warily.

“And Kihyun-ah? You’re allowed to stay as my kin, but I’d appreciate a civil household.”

“Of course, hyung. But we can talk more about that over dinner, right?”

Yoongi blinked at him and turned away without a word, gesturing for Hoseok to follow. Kihyun smiled as they went, “yup, so much better. Age suits him. He’s way less clingy now.”

Jungkook lunged forward but Taehyung and Jimin caught him. Kihyun just smiled, “civil household, remember? Now, which room is mine?”

* * *

Yoongi fled the living room as fast as he would permit himself. He didn’t want to give the impression that he cared or that Kihyun had any effect on him but staying within a few feet of him had been crippling. Yoongi hadn’t been aware it would hurt so much. It’d been well over a thousand years. Almost two. He’d been less than three-hundred when he changed Kihyun and he’d left within a month. Yoongi had thought he was over it. Water so long under the bridge that the path shifted and dried. And yet, faced with him again, Yoongi was thrown for the same loop he had been last time. Revisiting the same feelings of pain. It would have been easier if Kihyun was always as he is now. But he hadn’t been. What they had before had been good, otherwise, Yoongi never would have been convinced to turn him. But that good just made the bad so much worse. Yoongi could remember Kihyun’s soft smile and sleep laden voice telling him he was beautiful clearly but it was quickly followed by his angry barbs, thrown just to hurt so he could get what he wanted. Still felt the overwhelming guilt for his mistake.

He’d known there was a risk contacting him again, which was why he’d hesitated. But Kihyun had found out that Yoongi was calling kin and called him first. Their conversation had been brief but painful. It’d brought up a bunch of unpleasant feelings that Yoongi had promptly locked back down. Perhaps that’s why he’d thrown himself into dating Hoseok despite all the obvious ‘this isn’t a good idea’ signs. Maybe he’d just wanted simple. But now Kihyun was back and Yoongi had to deal with it. He wished he knew how.

_“Amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that before.”_

Yoongi’s head snapped up and he cursed. How could he have been so stupid? Leaving Hoseok with Kihyun was an obvious mistake. Ignoring the past-lover thing, Hoseok was _special_. The fewer vampires who know about him the better. Yoongi darted to the living room and took in the scene with a carefully blank expression. Hoseok was flanked by Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. Even Seokjin was closeby. It looked like they were about to pounce on Kihyun in unison. As much as that made Yoongi smile, happy that their friendship with Jimin and Hoseok had progressed so easily, Yoongi couldn’t let that happen. Kihyun would _kill_ them. Though he was weaker without the sire bond, he was too old for them to take on alone. And the last thing Yoongi wanted was for him or Seokjin to end up on the council’s radar for killing his kin. Again.

“Hoseok-ah! Please come here,” Yoongi ordered softly.

“Sure, hyung,” Hoseok frowned while looking at the vampire in front of him before looking at Yoongi with an expression he could only call sad. 

“And Kihyun-ah? You’re allowed to stay as my kin, but I’d appreciate a civil household,” Yoongi added, hoping that whatever this attitude Kihyun had adopted to come here could be toned down.

“Of course, hyung. But we can talk more about that over dinner, right?” Kihyun asked, smiling at him.

Yoongi felt his brain seize again, confused. Why the _fuck_ would they go out for dinner? Why would Kihyun _want to_? He was the one who left. He was the one who didn’t care. Yoongi wasn’t sure what to say so he said nothing, simply walking away once he made sure Hoseok was following. He couldn’t block out Kihyun’s voice in time though so he overheard him comment, _“yup, so much better. Age suits him. He’s way less clingy now.”_

_Motherfucker_ , Yoongi cursed mentally before slipping into his office again. Hoseok followed suit, a concerned look now replacing the sadness.

“Hyung, what was that? Why did you let him talk to you that way?” Hoseok asked, immediately drawing closer and laying a comforting hand on Yoongi’s neck. 

Closing his eyes, Yoongi leaned into Hoseok’s touch before muttering, “it’s complicated.”

“Your whole life seems to be that way,” Hoseok said softly. There was no judgement or even anger in his tone. He was simply making an observation. He’d come to learn very quickly while talking to the others that the vampire world existed in a state of perpetual _grey_. There was no black and white. Thinking that way only made you crazy, with which Hoseok was intimately familiar.

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi apologized, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Now who’s the one apologizing for no reason,” Hoseok asked, shifting his hand to rub Yoongi’s scalp. His face had relaxed since they came into the office. Hoseok could see the pain now. And anger. He didn’t know why Yoongi hadn’t shown those emotions in the living room, but he suspected there was history he didn’t understand. He wondered if that’d always be the case. If he’d always be one step behind. 

Yoongi snorted, smiling a bit, “right, sorry.”

“I want to ask what happened, but he can hear us, huh?” Hoseok said softly, keeping his voice pitched low. 

“Yea,” Yoongi acknowledged.

“Will you tell me when we’re alone?” 

“I promise,” Yoongi agreed. 

Hoseok nodded, accepting the promise easily. Yoongi didn’t make promises lightly, Hoseok knew that, so he was willing to wait. Based on what he’d heard from the others and the look on Yoongi’s face, Hoseok suspected he wasn’t going to like what he heard. But he’d wait for him to be ready to talk about it regardless, just like Yoongi had waited for him.

* * *

Namjoon hesitated outside his door, biting his lip. He’d had a nice time at dinner. Until that vampire had shown up. But before that, it’d been nice. Not only to be out of the room and around people but to see Hoseok. He was so much in his element. Namjoon couldn’t remember ever seeing Hoseok so relaxed or happy. Not even with him. Not that Hoseok wasn’t comfortable around Namjoon, he was, but there was something extra now. Namjoon wasn’t quite sure what it was, but whatever it was, it suited Hoseok. He’d been worried he’d never see that Hoseok again. That Hoseok would never forgive him and he’d spend the rest of his life regretting what he’d done. But Hoseok, like Seokjin had pointed out, was forgiving. He was trying to include Namjoon again. Bridge that gap. Namjoon wondered if he’d ever stop being grateful. 

“You don’t have to go back in there,” Taehyung said softly from behind him, “even if I blame you for what happened, if Hoseok-ah and Jimin-ah say you’re okay, then you can go.”

“I-I don’t want to leave Hoesok-ah,” Namjoon replied honestly.

Taehyung narrowed his eyes, “because you don’t trust us?”

“Because I don’t know if he’d see me again otherwise,” Namjoon corrected, smiling sadly.

“I see,” Taehyung said with a nod, “but I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“Oh?”

“Hoseok-ah loves you. Talks about you in glowing terms. Or used to. He’s not going anywhere. If he can accept hyung, accept _us_ , then I think you’re okay.”

Namjoon bit his lip, “but you don’t know that for sure.”

“No, of course not. We can sense the feelings of humans but that doesn’t mean we know what they’ll do with them.”

“Right,” Namjoon muttered, already adding that new piece of information to his mental ‘things I know about vampires’ list, “I just— don’t know what I’d do.”

“Why don’t you come with me?” Seokjin suggested, appearing behind Taehyung.

“With you?” Namjoon repeated.

“Yea. Sure. That way you’d still be in the loop with everything that’s happening.”

“I don’t know,” Namjoon hesitated. He didn’t want to be a burden but the idea of going home to an empty apartment made him nauseous. At least here, even if no one talked to him, he could hear them moving around. 

“If you’re worried about being a burden, don’t. I’m not boarding you for free. I need help with one of my side businesses anyway.”

“Really?” Namjoon asked, perking up at the thought of being useful.

“Yea. It started off as what you could call a small passion project but it has potential. I could use someone with a solid understanding of business and accounting.”

“I could— I could do that,” Namjoon agreed.

“Good, so you’ll come with me then?” Seokjin asked, a small smile on his face.

“If that’s… allowed?”

“Go,” Taehyung waved away, “hyung decided you were free to go last week. Your door isn’t even locked. Hasn’t been since the last time Hoseok-ah visited.”

“What?” Namjoon asked in surprise, looking at the door in question.

“Yea. I think we figured you’d leave and then you just didn’t?” Taehyung said with a shrug. 

“Okay, well, uh, let me grab my stuff,” Namjoon agreed, darting into the room to grab the overnight back someone had mysteriously procured for him.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Taehyung asked.

“Not in the slightest,” Seokjin replied.

Taehyung snorted but he smiled, “I think I like you.”

Seokjin smiled even as his ears turned red, “thanks.”

A few seconds later, Namjoon emerged holding his bag to his chest like a baby. He was panting like he’d rushed. Seokjin shook his head and gestured for Namjoon to follow him, which he did. Distinctly giving Seokjin the feeling of an overgrown puppy. 

“Shouldn’t we tell Yoongi-ssi?” Namjoon asked, glancing around nervously.

“He heard us, trust me,” Seokjin said easily. 

“Okay,” Namjoon agreed, though he still half expected someone to stop them. No one did. Once they were outside the building, Namjoon sighed then looked at Seokjin, “why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Helping me.”  
  


Seokjin sighed as he called up his car from the valet, “no one helped me. Call it empathy.”

“Sounds like pity,” Namjoon corrected.

“Pity would mean I feel bad for you. I don’t. I understand you. There’s a difference.”

“You’re the only one,” Namjoon muttered.

“No, if I was the only one, you’d either be dead or still locked up. They get it, even if they’re mad or don’t trust you. That’ll take some time to rebuild.”

Namjoon bit his lip and nodded, “I know.”

“Good,” Seokjin commented, taking his keys from the valet with a smile, “dedication and time are the key to things like this.”

“Dedication and time,” Namjoon repeated.

“Exactly.”

Namjoon watched Seokjin slide into the driver's seat before jogging around the front of the car and getting in awkwardly. Dedication and time. He could do that. For Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY KIHYUN! YOU SEEM LIKE A NICE MAN IRL. 
> 
> Also, straight up, I was going to introduce him in the last chapter (hence all the hints) but decided to hold off and give you guys a little break. Now we’re back into it. 
> 
> Historical Notes:
> 
> *this is an article about torture during the Inquisition. There is a drawing at the top that depicts the technique I’m describing: https://medium.com/alphabeticon/inquisition-4980c79a1f19
> 
> **400 C.E. to 964 C.E. _roughly_
> 
> ***Gavle Goat: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A4vle_goat#cite_note-AP2005-15
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	20. Something Old and Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Yoongi go out.
> 
> Namjoon gets used to Seokjin's home.
> 
> Yoongi runs off but Taehyung follows.
> 
> Hoseok stress cleans. 
> 
> Jungkook panics.
> 
> Hoseok visits home with Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello agaiinnnnnn my lovely readers. It seems every time I post, I'm thanking you all for something. My last chapter got 600 hits and I don't even know what to say about that except thank you. Thank you for reading and being here 💜
> 
> As per most comments, I've decided to leave chapter 21 as is, so next week be prepared for 21 000 words of... well, mixed things honestly. You'll see. 😉
> 
> Please pay attention to the content warning below. And as always, enjoy! 
> 
> CW: sexual content, emotional manipulation, gaslighting.

There wasn’t one person in his circle, hell, on the planet, that would say Yoongi was a man ruled by emotions. That was just the vibe he gave off. Or tried too. The opposite was very much true. So much so that Yoongi had actively shut down a large part of his emotions over the years to cope. It meant he existed in a kind of perpetual limbo where he didn’t usually feel much of anything. Previous to, well, all this, Yoongi only really let himself open up whenever his kin were in town. Taehyung and Jungkook specifically. Because the others never bothered to visit. But, over time, he had begun to open up again. Begun to show how he was feeling pretty much constantly whenever Hoseok and Jimin were around. He just felt… _comfortable_. He was sure he was still hard to read sometimes, but he wasn’t actively hiding himself anymore.

But now there was Kihyun. He was back. Or claimed to be.

Yoongi’s brain hadn’t really left its fog state since Kihyun had waltzed into his apartment acting like nothing had changed. But _everything had_. Not only had nearly two thousand years passed, but Kihyun was so different. He looked the same, but his attitude had done a complete 180. Or it had from his human-self. His vampire-self had always been a dick. At least that’s what Yoongi had concluded after centuries of thinking about it and then even more centuries of _not thinking about it._

But now he had to think about it. Because not thinking about it was going to create issues. Yoongi frowned at himself, _as if it already hasn’t_. Taehyung and Jungkook were skulking around the apartment, death glaring at Kihyun in hopes looks could really kill. Jimin was suddenly incredibly defensive of Yoongi, interfering whenever he thought Kihyun came too close. And Hoseok. Yoongi sighed. Hoseok was doing his best. He didn’t ask questions or pester Yoongi. He was just waiting patiently and for that Yoongi was grateful. Mostly because he didn’t know what he was going to say. He didn’t know how he was going to explain why he was reacting so passively to Kihyun. The man had fractured his confidence in himself and then took off but he’d been right to. Then he had reappeared by his own prerogative and treated everyone like trash since. And yet, all Yoongi could bring himself to do was reply in monosyllables and flee Kihyun’s company as soon as possible. 

He’d only been back for a few days and Yoongi could already feel himself slipping. Falling into old habits. Once upon a time he’d done anything and everything to make Kihyun happy. To make him stay. Sure, their relationship had been doomed from the start and failed horribly, but at the time, Yoongi had been happy. In love even. That had been the problem. He knew now that wasn’t really what he felt. It was more that for the first time he felt like someone actually cared about him and he’d latched on. But at the time? Well, at the time Yoongi had been convinced that was the case. At the time he would have thrown himself on a sword to protect Kihyun. The sentiment hadn’t been returned and that was Yoongi’s fault.

Again, these were all things Yoongi learned in hindsight. He knew now what he felt wasn’t love. He knew now that Kihyun likely never even cared for him, let alone loved him. And if he did it had been centred in a desire to advance himself with little to do with Yoongi at all. He knew now that the way to give and receive love wasn’t just to give everything to someone without asking for something in return.

But then, wasn’t that exactly what he was doing with Hoseok? Wasn’t he just offering himself without expecting anything? Wasn’t he just taking what he could get? Yoongi rubbed his temples in an effort to relieve some of the pressure of his thoughts. He felt a sudden need to just _sleep_ , but he knew he couldn’t. He knew he needed to continue looking for the Hunters. He owed that to Seokjin. He couldn’t sleep off his emotions when Seokjin had lost his daughter. He may not be grieving in the same way people would think, or even as severely, but it still mattered and Yoongi wouldn’t let himself stop. So he emptied his mind and got back to work.

He’d probably spent a few hours going over numbers when there was a knock at his office door. He contemplated pretending he wasn’t there, but like he could sense the man on the other side, his uninvited guest knew he was there.

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal Kihyun, who strolled in with his hands shoved in his pockets and a huge grin on his face, “there you are, hyung. I’ve been trying to find you for the past few days.”

“I’ve been busy,” Yoongi answered, shuffling papers in an effort to look busy even though he actually was.

“Mhm, which is why I’m here.”

“What?”

“I’m here to help. I told you that me and Heechul-ah were going to help you with this Hunter thing. I wasn’t kidding.”

“You want to help?” Yoongi asked dumbly.

“Yes!”

“Why..?” Yoongi trailed off, “you never helped with the Hunters before. Why now?”

“Because I missed you, hyung. I wanted to see your cute little face again.”

Yoongi blinked, shocked, “excuse me?”

“What,” Kihyun said, leaning on the desk right beside Yoongi, forcing him to look up from his chair, “a guy can’t miss his sire?”

“You never have before.”

“Hmmm, true, but maybe I miss the old times. We were quite close, you know.”

“Right. Close.”

_c. March 33 C.E.:_

Yoongi’s back arched off the bed as he gasped out in pleasure. His mouth falling open, showing off his fangs clearly, but he didn’t bother to hide them. Above him, Kihyun smirked as he shifted his hips again, drawing a shattered whimper from Yoongi. 

“Hmm, so responsive. It’s been too long, hyung,” he whispered into Yoongi’s ear, never once stopping the relentless thrust of his hips.

“Y-your fault,” Yoongi gasped out, opening his eyes to look up. Kihyun simply smiled back at him, hand cupping Yoongi’s cheek, thumb ghosting under his eyes which had shifted to purple. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Kihyun decided before swooping in for a hungry kiss. He’d long ago gotten used to avoiding Yoongi’s fangs when they kissed. One too many cut lips had made him more careful. They were not the easiest to explain. 

Soon, Yoongi’s whole body tensed as he reached his peak and Kihyun followed quickly after, collapsing atop Yoongi’s now prone body.

“Damn,” Yoongi muttered with a small laugh.

“Romantic,” Kihyun scoffed, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Yoongi’s face. He was flushed and had a content look. _Beautiful_.

Yoongi laughed, “sorry. My brain is decidedly _off_.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kihyun decided as he pulled out slowly, watching Yoongi’s face for a flicker of pain. There wasn’t one. Yoongi had always seemed to have a higher pain tolerance than normal. Kihyun wasn’t sure if it was because he was a vampire or what.

“Hmmmm, I’ll make it one if you come back here,” Yoongi promised, hands stretched out in grabby motions.

“Just a second,” Kihyun promised as he reached for a damp cloth from the water basin to clean them up. Once that was done, Kihyun collapsed beside Yoongi, who immediately turned into Kihyun’s body and cuddled close.

“I think we were supposed to make a battle plan,” Yoongi observed, opening one eye to look at the table set up with a map not three feet away.

“I remember that yes, but your cute little ass distracted me.”

“Romantic,” Yoongi echoed back to Kihyun who laughed loudly in response.

“We’ll work on it,” Kihyun decided.

Yoongi made a noncommittal noise and shuffled closer, “why are you so warm?”

“I think being alive has something to do with it,” Kihyun joked.

“Yea, probably,” Yoongi answered, not bothering to correct Kihyun. Yoongi didn’t like to go into details about his oddities with most people so he never bothered to clarify.

“Hey. Yoongi— _ah what the fuck_ ,” Seokjin cursed out, running from the tent.

Yoongi snorted, “guess that’s our wake up call.”

“Always was a massive cockblock,” Kihyun muttered, only partly kidding. Seokjin had a habit of just _appearing_ whenever Kihyun least wanted him to.

“It’s mostly accidental,” Yoongi told him.

“Sure,” Kihyujn agreed easily, pushing himself into a sitting position and swinging his legs off the bed.

Yoongi just shuffled so his arms were wrapped around his waist still and nibbed at Kihyun’s side, “don’t be like that.”

Kihyun rubbed his hair affectionately, “I’m just kidding. I promise.”

“Hmm, good. I love you both so don’t make me choose.”

“But you love me more right?” Kihyun asked as he poked Yoongi’s cheek, who just grumbled, “what was that?”

“I said I love you so shut up before I regret it.”

“Awe, hyung, don’t be mean. You could never regret it.”

_Present:_

“Exactly. We were close. What’s wrong with wanting to rekindle an old bond?”

It was an odd feeling. To literally feel your own emotions just… shut down. He wasn’t sure what it looked like from the outside but internally it felt like a switch being flipped then just… nothing. 

“I don’t have time to ‘rekindle an old bond’ with you Kihyun-ah. I have Hunters to catch,” Yoongi dodged, refocusing on his work.

“I know, which is why I want to help.”

“Then help.”

“I will! But I want to catch up first. Come on, you can take a day off. Or even a night. You spend all that time with your little pet, you can spare a few hours for me.”

“Hoseok-ah isn’t a pet.”

“But you knew who I was talking about,” Kihyun smirked as if he had won something.

“Yes, because you keep calling him that despite everyone telling you the opposite. Not because I think of him that way.”

“Sure, hyung,” Kihyun shrugged, “but I’ll help, I promise. I even have some information that could be helpful.”  
  


Yoongi’s head snapped up, “what is it?”

“Nuh-uh-uh, you have to go on a date with me first. Then I’ll tell you. A guy can’t just give it up for free,” Kihyun teased, leaning in so close Yoongi instinctively moved back.

“This isn’t a game, Kihyun-ah,” Yoongi hissed.

“Everything is when you live this long. So date or no?”

Yoongi sighed, rubbing his forehead. _Do it for Jin-hyung. He needs closure_ , “fine.”

“Amazing, It’s a date. I’ll pick you up at 7,” Kihyun said with a wink before pushing himself away from the desk and leaving the room. 

Somewhat drained, Yoongi watched the door where Kihyun had disappeared through. _How am I going to explain this to Seok-ah?_

* * *

Poorly. That’s how he was going to explain it to Hoseok.

“So,” Hoseok began, keeping his eyes fixed on the brush he was using to scrub the stovetop, “you have a date.”

“Kinda. I guess. I don’t think of it in that context, but he called it that, yes,” Yoongi explained.

“Mhm, I’m sure he did,” Hoseok replied, still not looking at Yoongi.

“Is that… okay?”

Hoseok snorted, “why wouldn’t it be okay? What do I know about him anyway?”

Yoongi winced, “I—”

But Hoseok cut him off, “don’t. Don’t tell me now because you feel guilty. I want you to be comfortable talking about it. I don’t want to know out of some obligation. I’m sorry for saying it. I didn’t mean it.”

“I want you to know, Hoseok-ah. I just— with him here...”

“I know, hyung,” Hoseok assured him with a smile as he finally looked up, “I get it. Don’t worry. I’m not mad at you. It’s just… he keeps calling me a _pet_.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Yoongi winced, “I keep telling him that’s not what you are but he doesn’t listen.”

“I know. The dude is just a dick. But I—” Hoseok hesitated, uncrumpling a cloth and then folding it neatly before he spoke again. He was going to push the issue a bit even though he said he wouldn’t, so he hoped Yoongi was okay with that, “why are you letting him stay?”

“My kin always stay here.”

“No,” Hoseok said, shaking his head, “they don’t. _Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah_ always stay here. The others have never even seen this place. So why?”

“I-I just want my kin to know they have a place. If they need it,” Yoongi admitted in a small voice.

_Even if they don’t deserve it?_ Hoseok wondered. But he didn’t ask. Yoongi wasn’t looking at him, instead, he was looking down and focused on his hands. All Hoseok wanted was to know what had happened with Kihyun. To know why Yoongi was just letting Kihyun walk all over him. But now wasn’t the time, “okay. So, why are you letting him manipulate you into a date?”

“He said he has information and he won’t tell me unless I go,” Yoongi said, though he’d already explained. 

“Yes, but why are you letting him do that? You don’t even know if he has actual information.”

“I know but _I”_ Yoongi broke off, “I promised Jin-hyung I’d solve this. I promised I would take it more seriously.”

Hoseok put down his cleaning supplies and turned around so he could lean on the stove. He took in Yoongi for a second. He looked… small. But not in the way Hoseok liked. He looked small in the way someone who’s defeated does. Hoseok didn’t like that.

“Then go. For Jin-hyung. He deserves some closure. Even if it means going on a date with a massive tool.”

Yoongi’s head snapped up, “you mean it?”

“Hyung, first of all, it’s not my choice what you do. And secondly, dealing with the Hunters is much more important than my feelings.”

“Not to me.”

Smiling slightly, Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s shirt and yanked him in. This time, Yoongi didn’t move, “okay, I lied. I don’t like when you use your actual strength. Takes all the fun out of it.”

Yoongi laughed, “want to try again?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, go.”

With a raised brow, Hoseok pulled again, this time causing Yoongi to jolt across the space and stumble into Hoseok’s chest, “yup. Much better.”

Yoongi shook his head, but smiled, “whatever makes you happy, I guess.”

“I’m honestly very easy to please,” Hoseok revealed.

“I’ll remember that,” Yoongi promised before he placed a soft kiss on Hoseok’s chin and pulled back, “but I have to go back to work. I haven’t gotten anything done today.”

“Hmmm, fine. Go. Leave me to my cleaning. They should call me Cinderella.”

“Literally no one is making you clean,” Yoongi said with a roll of his eyes.

“Cinderellieee, cinderellieeee,” Hoseok sang to himself, ignoring Yoongi, who just shook his head and walked away. Hoseok watched him go, only frowning once Yoongi was out of sight. 

He wanted to say he wasn’t jealous. How could he be jealous of a man that clearly made Yoongi so _sad_ but it was there. He hated himself for it but it was there. Because the man hadn’t been around in _millennia_ Yoongi had said, which meant Yoongi had cared about him so much that it _still_ hurt. Hoseok didn’t think Yoongi still cared about him. That wasn’t the demeanour he gave off. Still, the not knowing was driving him nuts. But they couldn’t talk about it because Kihyun never left while Yoongi was home. And on top of that, Yoongi was acting differently again. Like before Hoseok had found out the truth. He’d open up a bit then promptly pull back whenever Kihyun appeared. Hoseok didn’t want that. He didn’t want to go in reverse. They’d worked so hard to get to where they were now. He didn’t want to lose that progress just because some douchebag showed up. 

And he wouldn’t.

* * *

As per his declaration, Kihyun showed up at Yoongi’s bedroom door at 7 p.m. sharp. Hoseok looked on from the living room couch in disdain but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t his place.

A few minutes later, Yoongi exited his room and closed the door securely before Kihyun could so much as look in and walked away. Hoseok was secretly pleased to see that Yoongi wasn’t dressed up. He was wearing simple jeans and an oversized hoodie. Though he looked adorable and Hoseok wanted to cuddle him, he knew that Yoongi was making a point and Hoseok appreciated it. That feeling was amplified when Hoseok caught a flicker of anger on Kihyun’s face.

“Let’s go, hyung. We haven’t gone on a date in so long,” Kihyun said, pointedly winking at Hoseok as they passed the living room, who scowled. 

“It’s not a date,” Yoongi replied in a neutral tone as he walked past without Kihyun.

“Don’t wait up,” Kihyun said to Hoseok.

“I hope you die,” Hoseok said honestly, without really thinking.

Kihyun laughed, “been there, done that.”

After they left, Hoseok frowned, upset with himself. He had just wished _death_ on that man and though he was a massive tool, Hoseok didn’t think that was necessary. Perhaps he was angrier than he thought.

In the hallway, Yoongi was walking quickly without looking back. He’d seen the hurt look on Hoseok’s face and he needed to get as far away from it as possible. It would have been doubly preferable if he could so _without_ Kihyun, but things weren’t going his way.

“Hyung, wait up! You don’t know where we’re going.”

Yoongi paused without looking back, waiting for Kihyun to catch up. He moved at a leisurely pace, clearly doing it just because Yoongi was hurrying. Eventually, he did catch up and they rode the elevator down to the lobby silently. Yoongi kept his eyes trained ahead of him and his mind blank. He’d been purposefully trying to not think about Kihyun or the past since he’d appeared on his doorstep but Yoongi suspected that would be harder when at dinner alone. 

Without a word, Kihyun led Yoongi to a high-end restaurant just down the street from his apartment. It was nice and it had a dress code. One that Yoongi was definitely not meeting but no one commented. Money will do that. So they were seated without issue. The decor was romantic and dimly lit. It was the ideal date spot and Yoongi hated it. He didn’t like places like this. It reminded him of his date with Hoseok. He’d brought him somewhere he’d known Yoongi would actually like rather than trying to make a statement. 

“So, hyung, how’ve you been?”

“Fine,” Yoongi replied shortly.

“Awe, come on, you can’t still be mad?”

“About what? How you left or how you treated my kin when you showed up?”

“Hmm, I know the kin thing doesn’t matter,” Kihyun shrugged.

Yoongi’s eyes flashed, “it does matter. Don’t treat them like that. Their age doesn’t dictate respect.”

“Fine,” Kihyun agreed, it didn’t really matter to him anyway, “but I know that’s not why you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“You are.”

“No, I’m not,” Yoongi disagreed, reading the menu so he wouldn’t have to look at Kihyun.

“Yes, you are,” Kihyun countered, snatching the menu from Yoongi’s hands.

Yoongi looked up, startled, and made eye contact with Kihyun for the first time since he’d opened the door a few days prior. Kihyun smiled, “there we go.”

Suddenly, Yoongi was transported back in time. He could see Kihyun smiling at him just the same way as they sparred. As they ate dinner with their units. As they made love. _No, not made love. Fucked. It was never love_. 

“No, I’m not,” Yoongi said again, taking the menu back.

“Fine, be that way. But I know you are. You know how I know?” Yoongi didn’t answer but Kihyun was undaunted, “I know because Heechul-ah told me something interesting, he doesn’t have a sire bond. Now, why would that be?”

Yoongi pursed his lips, “easier that way.”

“Hmm, or you’re still mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Sad then.”

Yoongi paused long enough for Kihyun to notice. Then, “I’m not sad.”

“I think you are. I think you missed me.”

“What?”

“But don’t worry! I missed you too. I can’t help thinking about before. It was good and we lost it. I think that was your fault because of the sire bond thing, but before that we were good, you know?”

“Yea,” Yoongi replied hollowly, retreating into himself a bit.

“I think now that the sire bond isn’t a thing it could be just like before— well except now you have that pet but it’s what—”

“Hoseok-ah is not a pet,” Yoongi interrupted, “he’s a fully grown man with his own life, dreams, and ideas. Stop calling him a pet.”

“He’s a _baby_. He can’t be, what, 25?” 

“He’s 26.”

“See. 26. A baby.”

“Older than you were when I gave you an army,” Yoongi reminded him.

Kihyun shrugged, “sure, but times are different. We grew up faster.”

“Yes, and I grew up faster than you did but you didn’t hear me throwing that in your face when you asked for help.”

“Fine then,” Kihyun surrendered, raising his hands up, “I won’t call him a pet anymore, but in return, you have to let me help.”

“That’s what this dinner is for.”

“No, this dinner is to catch up,” Kihyun corrected.

“ _No_ , this dinner is so you’ll tell me what you know about the Hunters.”

Leaning back and nodding at the waiter who brought over some wine, wine neither of them had actually ordered, Kihyun smiled, “I had to say something to get you to come out with me.”

Yoongi felt his eyes flash purple briefly but controlled them immediately. A public restaurant was not the place to demonstrate his power, “I told you I was _busy_.”

“And I told you that you needed to make time.”

Leaning forward to rub his face, Yoongi sighed, “what do you want from me Kihyun-ah?”

“Want from you?” Kihyun repeated, head tilted.

“Yes, what do you want? Why are you here? Really? What are you trying to accomplish?” Yoongi asked. He was suddenly so tired. If he was going to take a break he could have done so by curling up and watching a movie with his kin, Hoseok, and Jimin. He could have awkwardly asked Seokjin out for drinks. Literally anything other than this. Whatever this was. 

“I just want to spend time with you, hyung. Don’t you think you owe me at least that much after what you did to me?”

Yoongi flinched visibly but nodded, shoulders dropping, “okay.”

“Great,” Kihyun declared, sitting up straight with a slight bounce, “what do you want to get? I heard this place is amazing.”

“Whatever you want, Kihyun-ah.”

* * *

Namjoon opened his eyes and immediately launched himself out of bed in a near panic. In the process, his legs were tangled in the blanket that had been covering him and he tumbled to the ground, landing hard on the floor with a groan. Within seconds, Seokjin burst into the door.

“Are you okay?!” Seokjin asked, worried.

“Yes. Fine.”

Taking his Namjoon’s somewhat scattered form on the floor, Seokjin pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing, “you weren’t kidding about the clumsy thing, huh?”

“Just leave me with my hurt pride please,” Namjoon moaned, falling backwards so he was lying flat on the floor.

Seokjin snorted, “right. Sorry. I’m going to make breakfast if you want something.”

“That’d be nice,” Namjoon answered, eyes fixed on the roof in embarrassment.

“Okay, come out when you’re ready,” Seokjin said with a laugh before he closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

Still on the floor, Namjoon rubbed his face. It was flaming red, he could feel it. When he’d woken up, he hadn’t recognized the ceiling and he’d panicked. Worried they had taken him somewhere. Somewhere he couldn’t see Hoseok anymore. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor. And, god, Seokjin had _seen him_. If it was possible to die from embarrassment, Namjoon was sure he could. With a long-suffering sigh, Namjoon pushed himself up and looked down at himself.

_No, oh my god_.

He was only wearing boxers. Seokjin had seen him sprawled out like a newborn deer who can’t control their legs _in his boxers_. 

“AH! WHY!?” Namjoon cursed aloud. _Why did I not wear a shirt? It’s not even hot in his apartment, Namjoon. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing._

From the kitchen, Seokjin heard Namjoon’s little outburst and figured he’d finally realized his lack of dress. Truth be told it had shocked Seokjin too, but he had been more focused on making sure Namjoon wasn’t actually hurt to really focus on it. Now, however, it was front and centre. He’d known Namjoon was a large man. He tended to wear baggy clothes, sure, but Seokjin had seen him in several suits that were properly fitted so he’d know, in theory, what Namjoon looked like.  
  


He had not been prepared to see it up close.

Seokjin had just assumed Namjoon wouldn’t be muscular. He was an _accountant_. He didn’t seem to work out, at least from what Seokjin had heard, and yet, he was clearly fit. Seokjin was 100% sure Namjoon could pick him up and that particular fantasy distracted him enough that he poured too much sauce into the soup he was making, causing him to sigh at himself. 

_You’re two thousand years old. You’ve seen thousands of naked men. What’s wrong with you?_

To that, Seokjin had no answer.

“Um, sorry, hyung. I didn’t… I don’t usually sleep like that,” Namjoon apologized, having slunk into the kitchen.

“It’s okay,” Seokjin waved him off, “I shouldn’t have just barged into your room like that.”

“Well, technically, it’s your room.”

“Not while you’re here. Next time I’ll knock.”

“Next time I’ll try not to create such a scene,” Namjoon muttered.

“Accidents happen.”

“Always to me, it seems.”

“Hmm, maybe, not always. Why don’t I tell you about the time Yoongi-ah tried to cook me a birthday meal for the first time?” Seokjin suggested as he put Namjoon’s plate and bowl on the table.

“Cooked for you? I know he cooks now but I always just assumed servants did it for you back in the day,” Namjoon admitted.

“They did. But when we were young, Yoongi-ah’s nurse and nanny was a lovely woman who actually helped raise his mother. She took on the mother role when Yoongi-ah’s mother died.”

“You never turned her?” Namjoon asked, wondering why she wasn’t still around.

“No. Seogi-ssi had her killed after Yoongi-ah had a temper tantrum when they were taking me away to visit my mother.”

Namjoon choked on his food, “excuse me?”

“It’s as it sounds. Seogi-ssi decided she had been raising him too soft, so she was ‘fired.’ We found out later she was killed.”

“Jesus.”

“Yes, well, this story turned darker than I intended.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I forgot you weren’t there when Yoongi-ah told Hoseok-ah his life story. Anyway, yes, servants did most of the cooking for us. All actually, but I liked to cook so I’d hang around the kitchen and watch the chefs sometimes. Eventually, they started to teach me things. Nothing complex but I loved it. Yoongi-ah noticed and he wanted to prepare something for me. We were maybe 7? Or 8? It was a long time ago,” Seokjin admitted.

“Alright, give me a second to picture 7-year-old Yoongi-ssi standing on a stool in an ancient kitchen.”

“More like 2 stools. He was a very small child.”

Namjoon snorted, “I mean, he’s not exactly big now. People just don’t notice because the aura he gives off distracts you.”

“That is true,” Seokjin agreed, “so, Yoongi-ah decides he’s going to make a cake for me. But he knew the chefs would do it for him so he snuck in at night, nocturnal as we are, and tried to make it himself in the dark.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“Well, yes, but we do have good night vision so he tried. Anyway, I don’t know what happened in that kitchen, but when he showed up to my room he was covered in flour from head to toe. You have to understand, flour was _expensive_. He was literally wearing more flour on his body than some families can afford in a month. And he’s holding this… cake. Or what he claimed was a cake. In all honesty, it was beautifully decorated. He always had a thing with paints before his dad took them away but it was like… lumpy. I did _not_ want to eat it.”

“But you did,” Namjoon guessed, smiling slightly.

“I did. He looked so pleased, how could I not? So I tried it. There was like a full eggshell inside. It was crunchy but also somehow watery and to this day I’m still not sure how he managed it but I ate it,” Seokjin laughed, “I still remember him sitting at the end of my bed. Legs crossed with his hands tucked under himself as he watched me eat it with this laser focus.”

“This is really cute but how is it supposed to make me feel better?”

Seokjin smiled, “well, as I was forcing myself to eat the ‘cake,’ the screaming starts. Blind panic. And Yoongi-ah looks _terrified._ Turns out he had fallen off the stool and knocked over _the entire pantry_ and a dog had gotten into it. Literally everything was gone. The household staff had to go buy an entire new storehouse. All because Yoongi-ah wanted to make me a birthday cake.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened, “oh my god, what did you do?”

“Do? I dunked his ass in water to get rid of the flour and fed the cake to the animals. I’m positive his nanny knew but she never said anything. I started to teach him to cook the following week.”

Laughing, Namjoon stirred his soup idly, “you guys were really close.”

“Of course. We only really had each other.”

“I’m glad you’re getting closer again then,” Namjoon told him sincerely.

Seokjin smiled, eyes crinkling, “me too.”

Namjoon paused, still stirring his soup. He shot a quick glance to Seokjin, then down to the chain he could see tucked underneath Seokjin’s shirt. It was new. Or rather new to him. He could tell it was old but Seokjin had never worn it before. He had a feeling it was related to his daughter but he wasn’t sure how to ask. And he wanted to ask. Wanted to make sure Seokjin was okay. 

Noting his hesitation, Seokjin set down his coffee and leaned back, “you want to know about my daughter.”

“No. Yes. If you want to talk about it. I just— you and Yoongi-ssi are so close. Or were. But you never mentioned her.”

Seokjin nodded, “I wouldn’t. As Yoongi-ah said, we don’t— _didn’t_ talk.”

“But you’re still sad.”

“Of course. She was my daughter,” Seokjin sighed, “our relationship was complicated at best. Her mother and I, it was an arranged marriage. Something Seogi-ssi set up. She was a nice enough woman. Devout and proper. But we had nothing in common and we talked rarely. But duty required an heir so, well, we had a baby. That was Yunseo-ah.”

Namjoon smiled at the look on Seokjin’s face. It was soft and bright, despite the tense reality of his marriage, he had clearly been happy when Yunseo was born. Seokjin continued, “she wasn’t the son we needed but she was perfect. A smart child. Inquisitive. And so, so beautiful. She got that from me, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“But our time ran out. We were attacked for being demons and Yoongi and I had to flee. I kept in touch the best I could, sent money and gifts, but it wasn’t enough. The villagers targeted them for consorting with the devil. She never got married because of it.”

“Shit.”

“Yea. Eventually, I came back. Just to check on them. Her mother was furious, to say the least. Toss every holy object she could at me. But Yunseo-ah wasn’t scared. In fact, she wanted to turn too. I didn’t want to, but I figured it was the least I could do.”

“Penance.”

“Something like that. But after she turned, she left. I saw her maybe 3 times after that. I heard from other people she’d changed her name to her mother’s and eventually, I felt the bond sever. It lasted longer than others would because we’re blood-related, but any bond breaks with neglect.”

“And yet you wear the necklace,” Namjoon pointed out.

Seokjin grabbed the chain and smiled sadly, “it’s my family crest. I gave it to her when I left. She kept it. After all this time.”

“She cared too.”

“I think so. But, like I’ve said before, vampiric relationships are complicated. As much as I was her father, I was also just the man who turned her. We didn’t have a relationship beyond that. There are only two people alive who knew about her.”

“Yoongi-ssi and Seogi-ssi.”

Seokjin nodded, “but someone else found out. Clearly.”

“Clearly,” Namjoon agreed before falling silent. He understood Seokjin’s reactions a little better now. There was a sadness there, but it wasn’t overwhelming. No more than when the other covens had fallen. It was hard for Namjoon to understand how the death of a daughter wouldn't affect him more, but he supposed two thousand years of separation was a good enough explanation. 

“You still don’t understand,” Seokjin guessed.

“No,” Namjoon admitted.

“Yea, me either honestly. I was inconsolable when I saw her. What they did—” Seokjin broke off, frowning at the memory, “but I can’t treat this any different. I wouldn’t be able to function. That’s what they want. What I need to do is focus and find out who’s doing this. Why they’re doing it. I’m not the only one who’s lost people with these coven burnings. I can’t make it about me.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t grieve.”

“I did. At the coven,” Seokjin told him, then sighed, “when you’ve seen as many people die as I have, Namjoon-ah, it’s easier to move past it. It’s a terrible thing to admit and I’ll completely understand if that disgusts you, but it’s the truth.”

“I can’t be disgusted just because I don’t understand, hyung.”

Seokjin smiled, “that’s because you’re a good man.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. You’ve made mistakes, but you’re still a good man,” Seokjin said firmly. 

“Thank you,” Namjoon whispered, “for telling me. And taking me here. And this food. It’s delicious.”

“It’s not a problem. I like to cook.”

“Maybe you should teach me to cook too,” Namjoon suggested, “I’m not a great cook.”

“Oh?”

“Usually I’m so busy I just order takeout. I did make oil pasta and steak before all this that turned out pretty well. I was very pleased. I even showed Hoseok-ah pictures. He was very proud.”

Seokjin laughed, loud and squeaky, the tension of before gone. Namjoon smiled in response, surprised to realize he had missed that. He’d only heard it a few times before but the past few weeks had been utterly devoid of laughter, so it was a welcome change, “there had to be something. Otherwise, you’d be too perfect. God is fair, after all.”

Namjoon snorted, “hey, I make a mean ramen. And I can find the best takeout deals.”

“Well, good for you. I can teach you to cook if you want, but I also like cooking for people. It’s been a really long time since I’ve had the chance.”

“Then who am I to interfere?” 

“Exactly,” Seokjin agreed, pushing away from the table, “I have to go into work today. I know I said I could use your help but I need to actually set that up first. Could you start tomorrow? Maybe the day after if I run into delays.”

“Sure,” Namjoon nodded, “whenever you need me.”

“Thanks, Joon-ah. You’re a lifesaver,” Seokjin declared, patting his shoulder as he walked by and left the kitchen.

Within minutes, Namjoon watched as Seokjin shrugged on his suit jacket and left the apartment with a _very_ energetic wave and a comment to make himself at home. Suddenly, Namjoon was alone. Very, very alone. He hadn’t realized just how… empty the apartment was. Seokjin was a big personality. He took up space. But when he was gone, the apartment was like a void. 

Deciding he was going to give himself a little tour, Namjoon quickly washed the dishes and put them away. 

First, he started with the dining room. It was fancy, elegant, and immaculate. The living room was the same, though the couch looked like someone actually used it. Namjoon scanned the walls, noting there were impressive art pieces, some of which he was sure he’d seen in art textbooks, but nothing else. There were no personal tokens or touches. No knickknacks. Nothing. Frowning now, Namjoon proceeded down the hallway where his room was and began to open doors. There were several decorated bedrooms but all of them screamed IKEA catalogue. It was clear they were guest rooms for no one in particular. He found a library next, filled with colourful spines of books but also manga and comic books. That surprised Namjoon. He hadn’t expected Seokjin to like comics. He just seemed like a ‘classics are the only books’ type. Closing the door with a mental note to ask Seokjin about it, Namjoon opened the last room. It was Seokjin’s bedroom. Unlike the other rooms, it had personality. It was the only room in the apartment that was decorated for someone. Namjoon didn’t want to invade his privacy, so he left quickly, but he felt a tiny bit of comfort knowing that there was at least one room of Seokjin’s apartment that he’d designed for himself. Everything else was so… cold. 

Retreating to his room, Namjoon stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything felt so empty. Like no one was ever here. If Namjoon didn’t know any better, he’d think Seokjin had just pointed at a picture in a magazine and said ‘do that.’ It had no personality. Which was odd, because there was nothing about Seokjin that was so generic like that. Namjoon bit his lip and thought back. Seokjin had mentioned in passing that vampires tended to be lonely. But since he’d only really known Jimin, and now Yoongi, personally, he hadn’t seen that. But now, looking at Seokjin’s apartment, Namjoon wondered if maybe Seokjin was talking about himself. 

* * *

Taehyung was, in a word, worried. If someone had asked him a few days ago if Yoongi was an overly expressive person he would have answered with a resounding ‘no.’ But now Taehyung knew that was wrong. Yoongi was expressive. And loud. And fun. He just needed to be comfortable. Which he clearly wasn’t anymore. Over the past few days, he had watched Yoongi retreat into himself. He worked and slept late. He rarely left his office or talked to anyone. He wasn’t isolating himself completely, if they stopped by his office, he would talk to them but he no longer made an effort. Taehyung hadn’t realized how often Yoongi sought them out before. How he’d just appear with Holly in his arms and talk to one of them quietly about whatever they wanted. Just offering comfort by being close and supportive. 

He didn’t do that now. In a move that shouldn’t have surprised Taehyung at all, Yoongi was choosing to deal with his issues alone. Taehyung knew Yoongi wouldn’t reach out. Wouldn’t ask for help or comfort. He only offered comfort, he didn’t receive it. Call it some bullshit idea of what a ‘proper hyung’ should be. Whatever it was, Taehyung was not happy with it. His last straw came in the form of a five-second interaction. He’d come home from the club to grab some paperwork he’d forgotten and run into Yoongi and Kihyun as they returned from a dinner. Kihyun was far too close to Yoongi and he kept talking down to him, but Yoongi wasn’t reacting. He was just nodding and staring off into space. Like he was somewhere else entirely. To make matters worse, Kihyun had looked so _pleased_. Taehyung had fantasized about sneaking into his room and staking him just to see that look go away.

He didn’t. But he thought about it.

Now, he wasn’t sure where Yoongi was. It’d been a few days since then and Yoongi had maintained the same routine. Isolation and work. But tonight he was gone. Out somewhere. He never went out anywhere. Not alone. At least not recently.

“Oh, what are you doing home?” Hoseok asked, surprised to find Taehyung in the kitchen. Taehyung sat at the island, flipping his phone around in his hand while he tried to figure out just where Yoongi had gone. He was supposed to be at the club with Jungkook but he’d sent Jimin in his stead when he realized Yoongi was out somewhere. 

“Jimin-ah’s going for me today.”

“Didn’t know that’s how that worked,” Hoseok teased.

“Yea, benefits of owning the place, I guess,” Taehyung replied distractedly.

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed, immediately sensing Taehyung’s mood, “are you okay?”

“I don’t know where hyung is,” Taehyung admitted.

“Is he out?”

“Yes. I don’t know where.”

“Where does he usually go?” Hoseok asked.

“I don’t know. He usually just goes on walks but it’s too early. He likes late at night and early morning because it’s quieter. I don’t know where he’d go at 10 p.m.” 

Hoseok narrowed his eyes, “he said he likes jazz clubs. Places with quiet live music and a dark, chill atmosphere.”

“That… makes sense,” Taehyung admitted. He knew Yoongi didn’t like clubs because of all the noise, “are there any of those around here?”

“I brought him to one on our first date. He seemed to like it. Maybe he went there?”

Taehyung practically threw his phone at Hoseok, “punch in the address.”

* * *

Yoongi closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He knew it was rude to put his feet up on the bench but he was the only person at the booth and he was buying top-shelf whiskey so they could just _deal_. For the first time in days, his mind was quiet. And not because he’d tuned everything out. It was quiet because he was relaxed and comfortable. He didn’t know what possessed him to come to the bar Hoseok had brought him to, but he’d found himself outside before he’d even been aware of it. One minute he was walking aimlessly and the next he was at the entrance. Maybe it was because the bar reminded him of a time that was much simpler. Though at the time, it had all seemed so impossible and complicated. God, what he wouldn’t give to go back and just shake his past self. _Tell him, tell him, you moron. He’ll accept you and stay with you anyway, just tell him. Tell him before_ … hmm, before. Before Kihyun came back and made Yoongi second guess his every step. Made him relieve his worst mistake. Made him doubt what he was doing and saying with Hoseok. Made him worry it was all a house of cards just waiting to tumble down. 

“Hyung.”

Snapping open his eyes, Yoongi met the worried and somewhat frantic gaze of Taehyung, who stood about him. Yoongi noted he was panting slightly and looked a little bit worse for the wear.

“Hyung, I didn't know where you were.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Not tonight. Tonight I want to be with you, hyung,” Taehyung told him as he slid onto the bench opposite Yoongi.

“Do you like jazz?” Yoongi asked, accepting Taehyung’s company.

“Yes, I found a fondness for it in New Orleans during the 20s,” Taehyung revealed.

“Hmm, yes, this is a different style but I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Taehyung nodded and leaned back, ordering with a quick, silent gesture to the waitress. His drink was brought quickly and just as silently as he’d ordered it. The atmosphere really was sedated and low-key. Exactly when you’d expect Yoongi to seek out. Taehyung made himself comfortable and watched the performance. They were quite good. The sax player specifically. Taehyung had learned sax during that time in New Orleans but his attention span was not the greatest sometimes and he’d dropped it fairly quickly. But he respected those who didn’t. 

Both men sat in silence until the set ended, then Yoongi rolled his head on the wall so he was looking at Taehyung and sighed, “why are you really here?”

Taheyung didn’t look at him, “I wanted to hang out with you. We never do that anymore.”

Yoongi smiled but shook his head, “sweet idea, but no. That’s not why you’re here.”

Frowning, Taehyung sipped his drink, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re worried.”

“Do I have reason to be?” Taehyung asked, finally looking at Yoongi.

“Probably,” Yoongi admitted, shifting his gaze away, then repeated in a smaller voice, “probably.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Taehyng prodded.

“Hmmm, I don’t know if you’ll like me much after.”

“I want to hear it anyway.”

Yoongi nodded, “yea. I figured you would.”

No one spoke for a solid minute. Yoongi was staring straight ahead with a far off look. Like he was remembering. Taehyung waited him out, knowing Yoongi would speak when he was ready.

“I was young. So young. But at the time I felt so old. Three hundred years is a long time to live when you didn’t know immortality was a possibility. You have to understand, none of us knew how long we’d live and I knew even less. We had nothing to base it on. It was just me. And I had no idea. We got bored. As one does. Jin-hyung and I. We just… started to collect wealth and power because why not? What else would we do? Before we even knew it, we were at the centre of a little empire. Everyone came to us for help. Money. Power. Food. Sex. Whatever. They thought we could give it so they asked. Most times I told them to fuck off. I liked getting involved in other people’s shit about the same amount I do now.”

“So not at all.”

“Exactly,” Yoongi agreed with a small smile, “so, like I said, I told people to take a hike. Fuck off. Figure their own shit out. But one time. One time I didn’t. One time, this young kid, just turned 18, caught my attention. And not that way before you say something gross. He reeked of desperation but also determination. So I helped him.”

“Kihyun,” Taehyung guessed, leaving off the honourifics on purpose. 

“Mhm. So I got involved. For nearly a decade. Then… _we_ got involved. Once he was older. I never really planned for it to happen but it did and I was happy. Really happy. I gave him everything he wanted. If he asked, I provided. I just— I never said no.”

“Was he…” Taehyung trailed off, then started again, “was he the person you said you thought you loved? Before? When I asked you what love was?”

Yoongi’s eyebrows rose, remembering that conversation from over a century ago, “I forgot about that. But yes.”

“You said then you hadn’t been in love.”

“Hindsight is a wonderful thing,” Yoongi sighed, “at the time though, I didn't have that luxury. Kihyun-ah was— well, he was the first person I was with for any extended period that I chose myself. My previous marriage was a political thing and though she was a nice woman, that was all it was. Neither of us were sad when it was over. And since I didn’t know how long I was going to live I didn't want to stick around and hurt someone.”

“So why him?” Taehyung asked, curious.

“I honestly don’t know. Much the way I don’t know why I like Hoseok-ah. I just do. And I just did. We were together for almost 5 years.”

“Wow.”

“Yea.”

“How’d— uh, how’d it end?”

“Poorly.”

Taehyung waited rather than responding and Yoongi continued, “there was— we hit a snag. In the war. It was Kihyun-ah’s fault. It put us at a disadvantage. I wasn’t worried but Kihyun-ah… he was upset. Mad. Whatever. He wanted me to turn him so he’d be stronger. Be able to lead and fight better. I’d never turned anyone before but he wanted it so much and I thought—” Yoongi broke off, “I don’t know what I thought. Maybe I thought he’d actually love me and stay. Whatever. So I turned him,” Yoongi took a long, shuddering breath, “I turned him. But I didn’t know about the sire bond.”

“You didn’t _know_?”

“No. He was the first person I ever turned. I didn’t know about it. Jin-hyung didn’t talk about it and I never read my dad’s stupid fucking journals so I didn’t know. That was my mistake.”

“It’s not your fault.”

There was a bitter laugh, “tell that to Kihyun-ah.”

Taehyung licked his lips, “what happened?”

“Did you know that the emotions of your sire can influence you?”

“I can feel you when you’re really upset, yes.”

“No,” Yoongi shook his head, “like the emotions can _influence yours_. That’s how sires get their kin to obey them. We can manipulate emotions.”

“Okay…” Taehyung said slowly, eyebrows furrowed.

“So if a sire is feeling something _very strongly_ and doesn’t block the sire bond, it will begin to influence the emotions of his kin.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened, “no.”

Another laugh, this one somehow more bitter than the last, “oh yes. I remember being _so happy_. He had been turned about a month, I think, and our relationship had improved. It had always been good but it had gotten better. I thought he was being more open with me,” a snort, “but that was not the case.”

“Hyung—”

“No, what was actually happening was the _love_ that I felt was bleeding through the sire bond freely because _I didn’t know it was there_ and it was literally _tainting_ Kihyun-ah’s emotions. I was literally _forcing him to love me,_ ” Yoongi took a long drink of his whisky, finishing the glass. He stared at the bottom for a second then sighed and spoke in a small voice, “I didn’t know.”

“Hyung that’s not your fault,” Taehyug reassured, grabbing Yoongi’s hand and squeezing.

“I should have known.”

“You said it yourself. There was only you. Who could you have asked?”

“Jin-hyung.”

“And you did, right? That’s how you figured it out.”

With a snap of his wrist, Yoongi pulled his hand away and rubbed his face, “no. Kihyun-ah did that. I didn’t notice. I was too _happy_. Kihyun-ah was the one who noticed he wasn’t feeling like himself. So he went to Jin-hyung and asked about it. That’s how I figured it out. Because Kihyun-ah _told me_.”

“And you cut it. You stopped it.”

“Sure, but what if he hadn’t asked, Taehyungie? What then? I never would have looked into it. I was happy. I thought— I thought— it doesn’t matter what I thought. I would have kept him with me forever like a _slave_ with no free will of his own.”

“You wouldn’t have done that.”

“How do you know?!” Yoongi burst out, eyes wild, “how do you know what I would have done?!”

And that was his real problem. Had been for years. He gave and gave and _gave_ to people to make up for what he’d done to Kihyun. To prove to himself that he wouldn’t _take_ from people like that. Not again. 

Taehyung grabbed Yoongi’s hands and forced them back on the table. He held them between his palms, only then realizing they were smaller than his own. That Yoongi was so much smaller than him in general, “because you let me go even when it hurt you. Because you let all your kin go. Because you let Jimin-ah insult you for months because you respected his relationship with Hoseok-ah and his feelings. Because you let Hoseok-ah lock himself up and deal with his issues in the way he wanted to. You don’t hold people back, hyung. You never have.”

Yoongi smiled sadly, “I do that because of Kihyun-ah.”

“What?”

“I do that because I don’t want to force someone to be with me. Not again.”

“Maybe now, but you fixed it when he asked, hyung. You didn’t ignore him and continue. Yes, influencing his emotions was wrong, but you didn’t do it on purpose and you stopped as soon as you knew what was happening.”

“Maybe.”

“Not maybe, hyung. For sure,” Taehyung sighed, “you never ask for anything for yourself, hyung. Never. I bet you never asked Kihyun-ah for _anything_ except being with you.”

Yoongi’s eyes flitted away, “you’ve been talking to Jin-hyung.”

“No,” Taehyung shook his head, “I haven’t. I just know you.”

The conversation trailed off as the waitress came to refill their drinks. Yoongi gave her a reassuring smile when she looked at them worriedly, but it dropped as soon as she left, “I’ve had a lot of time to think over my mistakes with Kihyun-ah. I made a lot of them. Including the sire bond. You’re right, I didn’t ask for anything. Mostly because I wanted him to stay.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“I know that. Now. Like I said, hindsight is wonderful. I don’t want to repeat the same mistakes with Hoseok-ah. I can’t. But there are a lot of mistakes I need to make up for.”

Taehyung blinked, deciding to leave the comment about Hoseok for later, “and letting him walk all over you does that?”

“No.”

“Then stop letting him do it.”

Yoongi licked his lips anxiously, “I don’t know how. Whenever he’s near I just— I don’t know.”

“Stop blaming yourself, hyung. That’s how. It’s been two thousand years and you’re still holding onto a mistake that you more than made up for. You literally injured yourself to fix it, hyung. You paid for it. It’s time to let it go,” Taehyung told him softly, leaning his head down so Yoongi was forced to make eye contact with him.

Yoongi laughed, the sound watery and awkward, “when did you get so mature?”

“I met this really great hyung who helped me deal with my issues in a healthy and productive way.”

“Sounds like a good guy,” Yoongi commented shyly.

“The best. I owe him everything. I just wish he treated himself half as well as he treated other people.”

“Sounds like a masochist.”

“No, just someone too soft for his own good.”

“Thank you, Tae-ah,” Yoongi said softly. He opened the sire bond briefly so Taehyung could feel his sincerity, “I mean it.”

“You’re welcome, hyung. I love you.”

“Ahhhhh,” Yoongi deflected.

“Awe, come on, just once?”

“Uhhhhhh.”

“Please?” Taehyung pouted.

Yoongi slid his gaze towards Taehyung then looked away, “I love you too, Taehyungie.”

* * *

In his quest to keep himself busy, Hoseok had cleaned and re-organized the kitchen and the bathroom. His next target was the living room. It was certainly a good thing that Yoongi didn’t particularly care what order his things were in because he was going to move every single one of them before he was done. He needed to keep himself busy somehow. So the living room. It was mostly okay, but Taehyung and Jungkook had added gaming systems and various features to the room since they’d returned and they clearly didn’t fit into the room. Hoseok frowned at the room as if it was a huge mess and put his hands on his hips. Then, with a firm nod, Hoseok began.

First, he wiped down all the surfaces, then dusted, then cleaned the windows, before vacuuming everything. He was in the middle of rearranging the entertainment system when Kihyun wandered into the living room. 

“So you’re a maid too?”

Hoseok paused, an entire Xbox in his hands, and looked at Kihyun sideways, “no, I’m bored.”

“And you clean when you’re bored?”

“Yes,” Hoseok replied, fitting the Xbox into place before grabbing the Playstation and doing the same.

“Seems like you’re a maid to me. If you’re really _bored_ , my room could use some cleaning.”

Hoseok pursed his lips but didn’t respond. Instead, he put the Playstation in place, straightened the various remotes and controllers, then grabbed his stuff and left. On his way, Hoseok had to pass Kihyun, who didn’t bother to move out of the way.

“So, how about it? You willing to clean my room?”

“I burn trash, you sure you want to risk it?” Hoseok asked, a sweet smile on his face.

“Oh, feisty. No wonder hyung likes you.”

Hoseok wrinkled his nose but otherwise didn’t respond. He didn’t know why Kihyun was around now, he clearly wasn’t helping. He also didn’t know why he was such a dick. Once he was in the kitchen, Hoseok began to rinse out the rags he’d used to clean. He’d hoped Kihyun would leave him alone, but that was not the case. Kihyun had just followed him.

“So, like, what do you actually do if you’re not a maid or a pet?”

“I run a PR firm.”

“PR? So you like sell photos and shit.”

“Sure,” Hoseok agreed, not caring enough to explain the complexity of his job, “I went to university just to sell photos.”

“Seems to be the problem with humans nowadays, everyone has a degree but no idea how to do practical things.”

“Like run an army,” Hoseok said snidely before he could stop himself.

“Hmm, something like that,” Kihyun agreed as he hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the island, “so then how’d you meet hyung?”

“We met at his club.”

“Ahhhh, banging the owner. Nice.”

“We’re not sleeping together,” Hoseok corrected, for some reason feeling the need to make that distinction. He didn’t know why it mattered. Especially since he very much wanted to and they’d gotten close a few times. But still, they weren’t.

“Really? Hyung’s not really the type to hold back. Weird,” Kihyun commented, head tilted in apparent confusion.

Hoseok sighed and threw down the rag before turning around, “why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Literally everything. Why are you bugging me? Why are you even _here_?”

Kihyun smiled, “you’re not the only person who gets bored.”

“And your solution for that is to pop in and fuck with people?” Hosoek hissed.

“I’m not fucking with anyone. All I’m doing is being honest. It’s not my fault none of you can handle it.”

“You’re not being honest, you’re being a dick.”

“Hmmm, no,” Kihyun decided, “I’m being honest. You just don’t want to hear it so you pretend I’m just being mean.”

“I can take criticism. That’s not what you’re doing.”

Kihyun jumped down from the island and walked up to Hoseok, crowding him into the counter, “tell me, little pet, did hyung ever tell you just what he did to me? What he did to make me act ‘like a dick’ as you so eloquently put it?”

Hoseok licked his lips but didn’t respond, causing Kihyun to smirk, “no, I knew he wouldn’t. Why would he tell his new beaux that he’d _forced_ someone in the past? Doesn’t give off the best impression.”

“He would _never_ ,” Hoseok hissed, immediately angry.

“But you don’t know that, do you? Not really,” Kihyun shook his head, “think what you want. But I know what happened to me. Maybe he’ll work up the balls to tell you one day. Wouldn’t it be nice to actually know the truth?”

And with that, Kihyun left the kitchen, a satisfied look on his face. Hoseok leaned against the counter and closed his eyes, suddenly drained. He knew what Kihyun was saying wasn’t the truth. He knew that. The argument between Kihyun and Seokjin the night Kihyun arrived had shown the conflict clearly, but Hoseok still didn’t know the details. He was still in the dark. He knew Kihyun was just playing on that. Trying to exploit his weakness for _something_ but he found himself biting his lip and worrying. Was Yoongi afraid to tell him the truth? Just like last time? Was that why Yoongi kept putting it off?

With a shake of his head, Hoseok finished rinsing his cleaning supplies and went to find Jimin. He needed to get out of this apartment. Maybe Jimin could help him with that.

* * *

_“A date?” Jimin asked, head tilted and a small smile on his face._

_“Yes, a date. Like a real one,” Jungkook agreed._

_“I’d love to,” Jimin said, smiling widening and eyes crinkling._

_“Great. I’ll plan something awesome.”_

“WHY WOULD I SAY THAT HYUNG?!” Jungkook screeched, face shoved firmly into his bed.

Taehyung spun in Jungkook’s desk chair, an amused smile on his face despite the turbulence of his mind. He’d been distracted since Yoongi had told him what happened with Kihyun. Not because he was upset with Yoongi or he somehow didn’t know him anymore, but because he now knew why Kihyun was here. He was after some sort of revenge, that much was clear. Taehyung wasn’t sure how it was going to play out and he was worried. But Jungkook didn't know all that. And his crisis, though hilarious, deserved his attention so Taehyung planted his feet on the ground to stop spinning and focused on Jungkook, “you said it because you want to go on a date with him. Be all cute and smooch under the moonlight and shit.”

“Is that what a date is supposed to be?” Jungkook asked, literally throwing himself up and around so he was facing Taehyung.

“I mean, I was kidding, but it can be? You’ve been on dates, Kook-ah.”

“No, I’ve banged complete strangers or maintained an extended fuck buddy situation. I don’t think I’ve ever gone on an actual date.”

“Dude. And you say my dating history is trash.”

“Not one of those people tried to kill me, hyung.”

“I feel like that’s an unfair differentiator.”

“HYUNG.”

“Okay, okay, so what are you worried about?”

Jungkook shifted so he was sitting cross-legged and frowned, “what if it’s terrible?”

Taehyung smiled, “do you know what the best date I ever went on was?”

“No,” Jungkook said, pouting obviously.

“She brought me to a meadow. Because I said I was sick of the city and wanted to see some flowers. It didn’t cost anything. Just time. But it was perfect. Because she listened to me and did that.”

Jungkook bit his lip, “like how Hoseok-ah brought hyung to a quiet club…”

“And how hyung went out dancing with Hoseok-ah too. Yes. You don’t have to do something over the top or amazing. Just do something Jimin-ah likes. What does he like?”

“I know he’s missed dancing since he’s off work right now…” Jungkook commented, “but it’s not like I can just bring him to work or something.”

“No, but I’m sure you can come up with something.”

“Maybe,” Jungkook allowed, still frowning.

Taehyung sighed and began to drag himself forward, the wheely chair moving awkwardly across the floor. Once he was at the end, Taehyung leaned forward, “what else?”

“You don’t— you don’t think maybe it’s a bad time?”

“A bad time?”

“Yea. Like… we have the Hunter issue and people are dying all over the place. Jin-hyung’s _daughter_ died and we still don’t know what’s going on. And now Kihyun is just _here_ and hyung looks so sad all the time and—”

“Jungkook-ah.”

Jungkook looked up, eyes wide and worried, “you can’t stop your life just because bad things are happening. We don’t know what’s going to happen or how long this will take. Are you going to make Jimin-ah wait?”

“But—”

“Stop. We need brightness when it’s dark too. Even more so because of what’s going on. We need something to look forward to, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Come on,” Taehying teased, poking Jungkook’s cheek, “with more confidence.”

“Okay,” Jungkook repeated, louder this time, “I can do th—” 

_Knock knock._

“It’s Jimin-hyung. He’s here to cancel because this was a terrible idea and I’m stu—”

“Come in!” Taehyung interrupted.

Jimin popped his head in and smiled, “hey guys. I’m just taking Hoseok-ah to his apartment to get some of his stuff so he’ll feel more comfortable. Do you need anything while we’re out?”

“Nah,” Jungkook replied, sitting up straight with a slight smile, “we’re good. We’ll be going to the club soon anyway.”

“Okay!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Jungkook told him, winking.

Taehyung’s eyes widened and he snorted but turned it into a cough before looking away. Jimin didn’t seem to notice because he just leaned on the door jam and smiled, “like what? Talk to someone?”

“Wow, mean, I talk to people.”

“Mhm,” Jimin smirked, “sure you do. Maybe I’ll stop by the club to see you in action.”

“You do that,” Jungkook replied easily.

“Maybe I will,” Jimin teased before slipping back out the door, leaving Jungkook and Taehyung alone again.

“What, the actual fuck, was that?” Taehyung asked, laughing so hard he nearly toppled the chair over.

“I DON’T KNOW! HE’S SO CONFIDENT IT JUST HAPPENS!?” Jungkook whined, throwing himself back, “he’s going to realize I’m a complete dork and then what?!”

“He already knows you’re a dork, you don’t hide it well.”

Jungkook rolled his head towards Taehyung, “are you sure about that?”

Taehyung snorted, “I am. If you had been acting like whatever the fuck that was this whole time I would have called you out on it _hard_.”

Licking his lips, Jungkook shifted back so he could stare at the ceiling, “I’m scared, hyung.”

Immediately, Taehyung launched himself onto the bed and crushed Jungkook in a hug, nuzzling into his cheek, “explain it to hyung.”

“I’ve never— this is all so new. I’ve been telling Jimin-hyung to trust me and that we’ll be great but what if we’re not?”

“Then you’re not.”

“But I want us to be…”

“Then you will be,” Taehyung assured, “relationships are about commitment, Kookie. If you want it to work, if both of you do, it will.”

“Are you sure?”

“Honestly? No. Of course not. But I believe in you. You don’t do things halfway. You give everything your all so I have no doubt you’ll do your best.”

Jungkook turned so he could curl up into Taehyung, “I really like him, hyung.”

“I know.”

“I want it to work.”

“I know.”

“That scares me,” Jungkook admitted.

“Important things will.”

Jungkook nodded, head tucked into Taehyung’s shoulder. He’d been so sure of what he wanted this entire time but now faced with a date he was thrown off-kilter. It had seemed like the logical next step and Jungkook had wanted to try. He’d been excited even. But the second Jimin had agreed, he’d begun to panic. He knew _nothing_ about dating. Not really. He was basing everything entirely on what felt right at the time and he didn’t know if that was good enough. Jimin hadn’t complained and Hoseok hadn’t tried to melt him in holy water for hurting his friend, so he figured he was doing okay, but he didn’t know if that would last. Jungkook hoped Taehyung’s confidence in him would translate into a good date. First, Jungkook had to come up with a plan.

“You think Naver would have good date ideas?”

* * *

“So a date, huh?” Hoseok asked, smiling at Jimin from the passenger side of Yoongi’s car.

“Yea. He asked and I thought ‘why not,’ you know?” 

“Just ‘why not’ and not ‘I want to go’?”

Jimin bit his lip, “he’s… something else, Seok-ah. I’ve never met someone like him before.”

“He’s certainly special. And he cares about you a lot,” Hoseok agreed, watching as Jimin’s cheeks tinged pink.

“You think?”

“I know. It’s so obvious. And you care about him too.”

“Maybe.”

Hoseok shook his head, but he was smiling, “you vampires. Always so reserved about your emotions.”

“Commitment is hard when you literally have forever stretched in front of you,” Jimin reminded Hoseok.

“I think you’re all just using that as an excuse. A way to protect yourself from getting hurt.”

Jimin threw Hoseok a glance but didn’t comment. He knew Hoseok wasn’t talking about him anymore. He was thinking about Yoongi. Or rather Yoongi and Kihyun. No one knew what had happened there. Jimin had even asked Jungkook to see if he could get some details but Jungkook hadn’t known either. Whatever happened, Yoongi was keeping quiet about it. All they knew was what Seokjin had accused Kihyun of and what Kihyun had said in retaliation. It didn’t sound good, but that was essentially all they knew. Jimin figured that was driving Hoseok nuts, but he hadn’t said anything. Not yet at least. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Thankfully it wasn’t a long drive so within ten minutes they were entering Hoseok’s apartment.

“It smells stale,” Hoseok said, grimacing.

“Imagine what it smells like to me,” Jimin agreed.

“I’d rather no— oh, Joon-ah,” Hoseok whispered, spotting the note Namjoon had left the day he went missing. Jimin came up behind him and looked at the letter, recognizing Namjoon’s scrawl.

“He was really worried. He noticed you were gone first. When he called me, he was so frantic. He begged me to call Yoongi-hyung. He was convinced something was wrong even though it was only early afternoon.”

Hoseok looked up, “so soon?”

“Yup. He’s the reason we found you so fast. He noticed you were gone and convinced us to look right away and once he realized he was at fault he gave us the location of their meeting place.”

“I don’t know what to do about him,” Hoseok admitted.

“What do you mean?” Jimin asked, leaning against the counter.

“I just— I want to forgive him. He didn’t mean to do it and he feels so bad. It’s so obvious. But when I think about it…”

“You’re hurt.”

Hoseok nodded, “yes. More hurt than by anyone else. I’ve known him for years and he just— he just told people my secrets like it was nothing.”

“I don’t think it was nothing,” Jimin allowed. He didn’t know how he felt about Namjoon either but he wasn’t going to accuse Namjoon of something he didn’t do, so he repeated, “I don’t think it was nothing. He’s too logical to share private information without thinking it over. You know Joon-ah. He thinks everything through.”

“Yea. Yea, I know. I get it, but I— it still hurts. I feel bad because I forgave everyone else but with him, I’m hesitating.”

“Do you think he’ll do it again?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Okay,” Jimin nodded, “then why hesitate? What’s holding you back specifically?”

Hoseok tapped the island, finger tracing his own name on the note Namjoon had left, “I don’t know.”

“Then I think you should figure that out. Whatever’s holding you back is what you need to deal with. Or not. Whatever you decide.”

“Yea,” Hoseok agreed, “I know.”

“Now, go get your things. The longer I’m here the more I can smell that fridge and trust me when I say it’s _awful_.”

With a small laugh, Hoseok nodded and went to his room. Quickly, he grabbed a suitcase out of his closet and started to pull clothes out. When he got to his work clothes he paused, then grabbed them as well. He’d need to go back to work eventually so it didn’t hurt to have them as well. Jimin spread out on Hoseok’s bed as he always did and watched Hoseok throw things in his suitcase. He noticed Hoseok was taking everything. Well, everything that mattered. Jimin wasn’t sure that Hoseok was aware of what he was doing but he was basically grabbing everything he’d need to officially move into Yoongi’s apartment. The thought made him smile. Before Kihyun had shown up, Jimin had been surprised by how well Hsoeok and Yoongi fit together. At that dinner, they’d played off each other so effortlessly. Like yin and yang. It had made Jimin warm just watching them. But then Kihyun had catapulted into their lives. He was like a ghost only showing up to fuck things up then fading away. Jimin wasn’t even sure where he was half the time but what he did know was that he was always around when Yoongi was. Jimin was convinced that was purposeful. 

“Seok-ah,” Jimin called out.

Hoseok appeared from the bathroom holding his toiletry bag, “yea?”

“Has Yoongi-hyung told you about Kihyun yet?”

“No,” Hoseok frowned, “he was about to but only because he felt guilty that the bastard had manipulated him into a date. I don’t want to know that way.”

Jimin sighed, “you’re too good, Seok-ah. Sometimes how you find things out doesn’t matter.” 

“It does to me,” Hoseok told him firmly.

“What if he never tells you?” Jimin asked.

“When you asked him all those questions about his life, did he hesitate?”

“No.”

“And did I ask him to tell me his entire life story?”

“No,” Jimin admitted again.

“He’ll tell me. He just has to be comfortable enough to do so. I can wait for that.”

“Even if Kihyun is harassing you?”

“He’s not harassing me. He’s trying to make me question hyung. I don’t know why, but he is. And it won’t work.”

Jimin smiled, “you sure are confident.”

Hoseok sighed, “after everything that’s happened, you think one random douche from hyung’s past is going to shatter all we built? Fuck that.”

“I wish I had your confidence that everything was going to be okay.”

“I don’t know that. I’m just hoping for it.”

Pushing himself up as Hoseok zipped up his two suitcases (the second of which Jimin hadn’t even seen him grab), Jimin asked, “then how do you have so much faith?”

  
“Again, I don’t. I just know that no matter how all this ends, I was happy. I _am_ happy. So no matter what happens, it was worth it. Now, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs awkwardly* and you thought you hated Kihyun before..... but at least now you know why Yoongi let him in.
> 
> Also, I think my favourite line I've ever written is in this chapter: "I feel like that’s an unfair differentiator." I don't know why I like it so much but it makes me laugh every time. Maybe I'm just weird. 
> 
> Are we prepared for a Jikook date??
> 
> Have a great weekend! 💜 💜 💜
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	21. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Heechul arrives. 
> 
> Seokjin has some fun.
> 
> Byulyi finds out more about Rebecca.
> 
> Hoseok and Yoongi talk.
> 
> Yoongi's kin confront Kihyun.
> 
> Jungkook and Jimin go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have had a WEEK. My google docs stopped syncing, then my word crashed THREE TIMES and I lost an entire chapter, and I spent waaaay to long talking with Google's help-line only to be told my story was too long so I had to separate it into multiple documents if I wanted it to load. But thankfully, the chapter I lost is several ahead of this one, so a complete breakdown was avoided. 
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> This chapter is hella long but can be separated into two themes: Hunter plot and romance. The reason I wanted to keep it together was that it all happens within a single day. Though the events themselves can be separated into two chapters, the timeline was so close I wanted to keep it together. Thankfully you all agreed! 
> 
> So, ENJOY.
> 
> CW: gaslighting, attempted murder, murder, and sexual content (smut. There's smut.)

The last time Kim Heechul had been in Seoul, the Olympics had been on. He wasn’t totally sure what year that was but it was a few decades ago at least. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Seoul, he had no issue with it, but Wonju was his home. Or it was the area where he’d been born anyway. But no matter the time that had passed, it just gave him a sense of peace and belonging. He very rarely left. He liked his coven and his friends. He was happy there. Or he had been. The fall of the most recent coven had hit them hard. People were starting to get scared. And since he was kin of Yoongi, people looked to him even though he held no position of power. They knew Yoongi was involved so they assumed he knew what was going on. He didn’t. He’d had one conversation with Yoongi after Suran had been killed and that was all. But everyone’s constant questions had driven him to start investigating on his own so when Kihyun had contacted him about helping Yoongi out, he had agreed easily, even if he didn’t particularly like Kihyun. At all. 

Standing in front of his door now, Heechul was nervous. They hadn’t seen each other in centuries. He hadn’t meant for that to happen but keeping in touch had been harder before modern technology and once the phone had been invented Heechul had been so embarrassed by how long they’d been out of touch that he hadn’t tried. Now it all felt stupid. 

Heechul bit his lip and shifted his bag awkwardly, unsure. He was about to knock, or so he told himself, he wasn’t actually sure, when the door whipped open and someone nearly walked into him.

“ _Hyuuuuuunnnngggg_ , please just let me go! I promise it’ll be fine!” A very handsome man with large doe eyes whined as he nearly collided with Heechul, “oh, um, who are you?”

“Uh, Heechul. Kim Heechul. Is, uh, is Min Yoongi-nim here?”

“Min Yoongi- _nim_?” The man asked, head tilted in confusion.

“Is this— is this not his apartment?”

“No, it is, I’ve just never heard anyone show up to his door but talk about hyung so formally before.”

“Well, I— it’s been a while and I wouldn’t want to presume—”

“Kook-ah, can you just stop being dramatic for _one minute_ and think about the damage control I have to do every time you light something on fire?!” Yoongi complained right back, rounding the corner on the way to drag Jungkook back by force if necessary, “oh, Heechul-ah.”

Heechul blinked then bowed, “Min Yoongi-nim.”

Yoongi snorted, “you have literally _never_ called me that.”

“He said he didn’t want to presume,” Jungkook filled in helpfully.

“Is that right?” Yoongi asked, smiling slightly, “come in, Heechul-ah. And call me hyung. You know you can.”

“Thanks, hyung. I just— I’m sorry it took so long.”

“I didn’t reach out either. Things happen. But you’re here now, right?” Yoongi asked.

“Right. And I have something really important.”

“Oh?”

“Yes I—”

“Okay, no, this time we burn the Seoul coven to the ground. Literally fuck that guy, hyung. I swear to fucking— who are you?” Taehyung rounded the corner, waving a letter while a small dog followed behind, jumping up and down excitedly.

Heechul looked between them all, eyes wide. Yoongi rubbed his face, “maybe don’t talk about burning covens when that’s literally happening, Taehyung-ah.”

Taehyung pouted, “I’m not going to kill anyone. Just burn everything he loves.”

“Ilsung-ssi?” Heechul asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Unsurprisingly, he’s still a huge dick and we still don’t get along.”

“I don’t know why you didn’t just kill him when his sire rebelled.”

“That’s what I said!” Yoongi threw up his hands, “but Jin-hyung said we aren’t allowed to kill loyal vampires.”

“Sure but then we’d never have to deal with him again,” Heechul rolled his eyes, “he sends me a letter every year asking for my patronage. I don’t even live in Seoul.”

“See! Let’s just kill him, hyung. It’ll be fine,” Jungkook insisted.

“We are not killing Ilsung-ah. Give me that,” Yoongi snatched the letter from Taehyung, “I’ll deal with this. I will _not_ have a repeat of the couch incident.”

“Couch…incident,” Heechul repeated.

“We set it on fire,” Jungkook explained.

“And poured soju on it,” Taehyung added.

“In the lobby of his coven,” Jungkook clarified.

“Because he demanded we pay him proper respects even though we aren’t members of his stupid coven,” Taehyung finished.

“Of course you did,” Heechul nodded, smiling slightly, “your life has certainly gotten more interesting, hyung.”

Yoongi sighed, “you could say that.”

“Oh, Heechul-ah! I thought I heard your voice!” Kihyun called out, appearing just behind Yoongi, who immediately tensed. Heechul noted Yoongi’s discomfort and the way the dog growled at him and frowned.

“Yes, I just arrived.”

“Good, you met the kids. That one’s Taehyung-ah. The other is Jungkook-ah.”

Heechul’s eyebrows furrowed, looking between the two younger vampires. He was almost positive... “it’s the other way around.”

Both Taehyung and Jungkook looked at Heechul and smiled before looking at each other. They could tell they were both on the same page. Heechul seemed nice and he clearly not only paid more attention but had a better relationship with Yoongi. They didn’t like that he’d been absent for so long, but given everything else, that could be forgiven.

Kihyun shrugged, “whatever.”

“I’m sorry, I never properly introduced my two youngest kin. Jungkook-ah is the maknae and Taehyung-ah is a few decades older. Taehyung-ah, Jungkook-ah, this is Kim Heechul-ah. My third,” Yoongi said, gesturing to each man as he spoke.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Heechul greeted with a bow. A stark contrast to Kihyun’s rudeness when he arrived. 

“Here, come in hyung, we’ll show you to your room,” Jungkook decided, grabbing Heechul’s arm and pulling him in. When they reached Taehyung, he latched onto Heechul’s other arm and smiled up at him brightly. Kihyun scoffed but it was cut off by a puff of air when Jungkook shouldered him out of the way, “I hope you choke.”

“Attitude, attitude,” Kihyun tsked, “is that any way to treat your elders?”

“So, hyung,” Taehyung spoke loudly over Kihyun, “where are you living now?”

“Um, Wonju.”

Jungkook halted, “I fought there. During the war.”

“Me too,” Heechul admitted softly, making eye contact with Jungkook. 

“I’ll never understand why you get involved in human things, Heechul-ah,” Kihyun commented, though no one was paying attention to him.

“Because human things matter,” Heechul replied, looking back with his eyes narrowed.

Kihyun shrugged but didn’t comment so Jungkook and Taehyung used the opportunity to drag Heechul away and show him to his room. The second Heechul stepped in, a wave of guilt hit him like a wall. It was decorated in his favourite colour scheme. Yoongi had clearly designed it with him in mind. He touched the pillows softly and sighed, “I should have come sooner. I wanted to, I just- it was so long.”

Taehyung crossed his arms and frowned, “what was?”

“The silence. We lost touch and then it just stretched for so long and I didn’t know how to make that connection again.”

“Sounds like an excuse,” Jungkook observed.

“It is. A very poor one. But at least I’m not a jackass.”

“Yup. I knew I liked you,” Jungkook declared while Taehyung nodded in agreement.

“How long has he been here?”

“Almost a week now.”

“Has Yoongi-hyung been like that the entire time?”

Taehyung’s frown deepened, “yes.”

Heechul nodded, a frown on his face as he tossed his bag on the bed. He’d never liked Kihyun. Whenever they’d met in the past, Kihyun had been mean and talked down about Yoongi. It made Heechul uncomfortable. That clearly hadn't changed and based on everyone’s reaction to him, they didn’t want him there either. So, turning around to face Taehyung and Jungkook, who both watched him warily, like they were ready to toss him out if he said the wrong thing, Heechul crossed his arms and said firmly, “he needs to go.”

Taehyung and Jungkook’s eyes widened and they took a step closer, “we’re listening.”

* * *

Having grabbed Holly and fled Kihyun’s company as soon as Taehyung and Jungkook had taken Heechul to his room, Yoongi sat in his office staring at the letter that had caused the initial incident. Ilsung had sent yet another letter demanding Taehyung and Jungkook register with the Seoul coven since they were staying for an indefinite amount of time. You’d think nearly burning down his coven and being threatened by Yoongi would prevent that kind of thing but apparently not. What he wanted to do was march down there and cause a scene. But he wouldn’t. He’d do something much, much worse.

“ _Yoongi-ah, how are you?_ ” Seokjin asked, having picked up Yoongi’s call almost immediately.

“I’m good, Heechul-ah just arrived.”

“ _Oh? That’s nice. I always liked him._ ”

“Yes, he says he has some important information. He’s just getting settled in now but I’ll update you on that later.”

“ _Then why call now_?”

“Well, a letter arrived at my house today.”

“ _Y_ _es, people still send those sometimes_ ,” Seokjin teased.

“Mhm. This one was from Kim Ilsung-ah demanding Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah register at the Seoul coven. Heechul-ah also informed me that he has received _yearly letters_ asking for patronage despite his affiliation with another coven.”

_“Excuse me?_ ”

“Yes, I was quite surprised. Now, Jungkook-ah wants to kill him and Taehyung-ah wants to burn down the coven. I’m assuming you can handle this in a non-deadly way?”

“ _It would be my pleasure_.”

Yoongi laughed, “I thought you might. I can handle it, but my kin get their flair for the dramatic from me.”

The eye roll was practically audible on the other end, “ _oh, I know. I still remember the last incident. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it never happens again. With no death._ ”

“Maybe a little death?”

“ _No death._ ”

“Fine,” Yoongi pouted, causing Seokjin to laugh since he could hear the change in Yoongi’s tone.

“ _Thank you for calling me rather than creating an international incident_.”

“I did say I’d make less work for you,” Yoongi said, glancing up when Hoseok slipped into the room, “speaking of work… how’s Namjoon-ah?”

Hoseok’s eyebrows twitched at Yoongi’s question, but otherwise, he didn’t react. Instead, he walked up and planted himself on Yoongi’s desk, letting his legs swing idly as he waited for Yoongi to finish up his call.

“ _He’s… good. Awkward. Unsure of himself. I think he feels a little lost. He and Hoseok-ah weren’t just friends, they’re business partners. He’s listless now._ ”

Yoongi smiled up at Hoseok, “I’m sure you can help with that.”

“ _Of course, I can. I’ll — shit, I have to go. Sorry. My appointment is here_.”

“No, no, thanks for your help. See ya later.”

“ _I — yea. Um, see you._”

Hanging up, Yoongi leaned back, “what brings you here to see me?”

“Well I heard a commotion, so I thought I’d come to see what was going on. But, um, how’s Namjoon-ah?”

“Jin-hyung said he’s okay. A little lost since you guys aren’t working. He misses you.”

Hoseok nodded, “I miss him too.”

Smiling slightly, Yoongi leaned closer to Hoseok, “he’s your best friend.”

“Yea…” Hoseok trailed off, clearly conflicted, then shifted topics, “so, the commotion?”

“Oh, the kids received a letter from the Seoul coven and they were upset. And, uh, another one of my kin arrived.”

“Another one?” 

“Yes, my third. His name’s Kim Heechul-ah. He’s really nice. I think you’ll like him.”

“Hmm, we’ll see,” Hoseok allowed, not wanting to agree considering how much of a dick Kihyun was. 

Yoongi shifted awkwardly in his seat, “look, Seok-ah, I was think-”

“HYUNGGGGGGGG,” Jungkook yelled, bursting into the room, dragging Heechul along with him, “Heechul-hyung is looking for— oops, are we interrupting?” Jungkook asked, eyebrows wiggling.

Heechul waved awkwardly, “sorry, I was just saying I needed to talk to you and well…”

“He dragged you in,” Hoseok finished, slipping off the desk, “hi, I’m Jung Hoseok! It’s nice to meet you.”

“Kim Heechul,” Heechul responded, though he was leaning around Hoseok, eyes fixed on his neck.

“Yes, he’s human and yes, he’s been marked,” Jungkook filled in, “hyung keeps it up since Hoseok-ah is around so many vampires.”

“I only did it the once,” Yoongi corrected, “it just never faded. I don’t know why.”

“Huh,” Heechul said, clearly pondering that fact, “do you have vampire blood in your system?”

“No?” Hoseok responded, unsure.

“Why? Would that matter?” Yoongi asked despite himself.

“I’ve heard it can extend marks,” Heechul explained, “never tried it myself though. Maybe you’re just special.”

Yoongi and Jungkook shared a long look that Heechul noticed but didn’t comment on. He figured there was something about Hoseok he didn’t know and considering he’d just appeared after several centuries of no contact, he didn’t fault them for not telling him. Feeling a slight nudge at his ankle, Heechul looked down to see the small brown dog from earlier. The one who growled at Kihyun. Smiling slightly, Heechul kneeled down and pet the dog, smiling wider as he rolled over so Heechul could rub his belly. 

“So, hyung, now that I have you here, I’d like to revisit the killing Ilsung-ssi issue,” Jungkook began, hands steepled.

“No, no killing. Jin-hyung is handling it,” Yoongi ordered, watching the interaction between Holly and Heechul.

“But that’s less fun,” Jungkook pouted.

“Yes, but with far less fallout for Jin-hyung and I to deal with. He said he’ll handle the letters you’ve been getting as well, Heechul-ah,” Yoongi added, shifting his focus. 

“Awe, I’ll miss my response gifts.”

Jungkook’s eyes practically glittered in interest, “response gifts?”

“I send him a different version of a shitty rendition of him every year attached to his letter folded into a random animal. I like origami,” Heechul revealed, a smirk on his lips.

“Holy shit, that’s amazing,” Jungkook gasped out.

Yoongi snorted and covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Hoseok looked on in confusion, not getting the joke. Sensing this, Heechul explained, “Ilsung-ah was once an important advisor to the king. He appears in _many_ historical dramas, films, and plays. Has for centuries. He is _never_ portrayed in a flattering light.”

Hoseok bit his lip, feeling a laugh bubble up, “never?”

“Did you ever see that Disney movie about the Chinese woman who saved China?” Heechul asked.

“You mean _Mulan_?” Hoseok clarified.

“Yes. That one. You know the advisor character?”

“Of course,” Hoseok laughed.

“Well, that’s essentially how he’s portrayed in every version of his time period. Always. He hates it. So every time I get a letter from him, I hunt a copy down of some version of him and mail it to him. The internet has made that _much_ easier.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened and he laughed harder, “hyung, do you have a chaos requirement for all your kin or are you just lucky?”

“Chaos?”

“They are all so chaotic. Well, the three I’ve met anyway.”

Heechul’s eyebrows furrowed and Jungkook leaned in conspiratorially, “Kihyun doesn’t count.”

“So, can I call you hyung?” Hoseok asked, smiling at Heechul and ignoring Jungkook’s comment.

“I— sure,” Heechul blinked, suddenly blinded by Hoseok’s smile.

“Yea, he does that,” Yoongi sympathized from his desk, having noticed Heechul’s somewhat shell shocked expression.

“It’s like the sun,” Jungkook agreed solemnly. 

Hoseok looked between the three of them then shrugged, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was meant as one,” Jungkook assured him, “but I’m off. Got a date to prepare for.”

“Practice safe sex!” Hoseok called after him.

“THANKS MOM BYYYYYEEE,” Jungkook yelled as he ran from the room, his red ears clear for everyone to see.

“He’s cute,” Heechul commented, “very young. Him and Taehyung-ah both. Was I ever that energetic?”

“Honestly, it’s been so long, I can’t remember but I’m going to go with no. They’re unique,” Yoongi replied. 

“It’s nice. I’m glad you’re not— I’m glad you have good people around you,” Heechul said softly.

“Yea, they’re good kids.”

From his position just beside Heechul, he could sense how earnest the man was. Hoseok didn’t know his reason for disappearing for so long, nor his reason for showing up now, but he seemed to care for Yoongi a great deal. And the feeling was mutual. Unlike Kihyun, Yoongi was completely relaxed around Heechul. There was no awkward tension or lingering feelings. It was clear their relationship had been good, even if they hadn’t seen each other in centuries. That made Hoseok happy. It was nice to know that Yoongi’s past relationships hadn’t all ended in disaster. That at some point, he’d had a good, simple relationship. 

“Well, I’ll let you guys talk. I’m sure you have tons to catch up on.”

“It was really nice to meet you, Hoseok-ssi,” Heechul bowed.

Hoseok waved it away, “ah, just call me Hoseok or Seok. Everyone does.”

“Okay, Hoseok-ah.”

“See you two later,” Hoseok called as he left.

Heechul watched him go and turned back to Yoongi with a raised brow. Yoongi immediately sat up and frowned, “shut up. You don’t get to waltz in here after five centuries and tease me about who I’m dating.”

“Oh, so you’re dating.”

Yoongi paused, “I… I think so?”

“Hyung.”

“It’s complicated okay? He was literally kidnapped like a month ago.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yea, a lot had happened with this Hunter bullshit. I’ll catch you up, but first, what was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh, right. Do you have wifi?”

Yoongi nodded and told him the password, “okay, I just shared a file.”

Pulling up the file, Yoongi saw a list of names and dates. There were a bunch of names, all beside dates of a day or two before a coven burning, “what am I looking at?”

“Well, after we talked, my coven started to get antsy, so I did a little digging. I don’t know if you’ve gone through the coven records here, but these names are all the vampires who’ve gone missing. No one’s seen them since the dates listed there. I think since their covens burned, no one looked into it.”

“Shit,” Yoongi muttered, scanning the names. Heechul was right. They were all listed in the official death total of the covens. Since they were missing, they were just lumped together. A stupid mistake. 

“I gathered as much information on them as possible. It’s too large to send, but I saved it on a USB,” Heechul added, handing the small stick to Yoongi.

“This is amazing, thank you. We’ve been focused on the origin, hoping to track it that way, but maybe this will help prevent further attacks.”

“I hope so,” Heechul agreed, “let me know if I can help in any other way.”

“Jin-hyung will want to talk to you and see these files. He’s been handling the issue since the beginning, so this might mean more to him.”

“Of course. Any way I can help.”

“Thank you for coming, Heechul-ah. Seriously. I know you don’t like to leave Wonju.”

“How do you know that?” Heechul asked, surprised.

Yoongi smiled, “I looked into you after we talked. You haven’t left since ‘88.”

“It’s home.”

“Yea,” Yoongi agreed, “I know.”

“Speaking of home…” Heechul trailed off, “I think it’s time you sent Kihyun-hyung on his way.”

“What?” Yoongi asked, surprised, “I thought you agreed to help together.”

“No, he called and asked if I had any information. I refused to give it to him but agreed to come here with him. I didn’t know he was going to come before me.”

“Oh,” Yoongi muttered, upset. So Kihyun had tried to manipulate Heechul into giving him information so he could use that to get to Yoongi. And when that hadn’t worked, he’d lied.

“Look, I know why you let him act the way he does. I get it. But it’s time to move on.”

“It’s complicated—”

Heechul interrupted, “aren’t you going to ask how I know?”

“What?” Yoongi replied, caught off guard. It hadn’t even occurred to him that it was odd that Heechul knew, but it was. Yoongi had never told him. Hell, as far as he had known before all this, Heechul and Kihyun had never actually met.

“Aren’t you going to ask how I know what happened between you two?”

Yoongi blinked, unsure he wanted to know the answer, “h-how?”

“Because he told me. Centuries ago. Just after I turned. He found me and told me that you’d tried to make him a slave. That you only turned people to manipulate them. I didn't get it, how could I? I don’t have a sire bond. He was not happy to hear that. He was even less happy when I told him to go away.”

“Why-why didn’t you tell me?” Yoongi asked, voice small. He suddenly remembered Kihyun telling him over dinner that Heechul had told him about the sire bond. He’d made it seem like it was a recent conversation, not one from _centuries ago_.

Heechul sighed and slid down into his seat, “and say what, hyung? That your ex-boyfriend is trying to manipulate all the people in your life? That he blames you for abusing the sire bond? It wouldn’t have helped and it was obvious to anyone around you that you were hurt by someone. Didn’t take a genius to figure out it was him. I talked to Suran-noona about it and she agreed. Kihyun-hyung had approached her too. She actually stabbed him though.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Yoongi whispered.

“Say you’ll get rid of him. He’s fucking toxic to be around.”

“I can’t just—”

“You can. If you want to.”

Yoongi bit his lip and nodded, “I’ll think about it.”

Heechul sighed, “okay, hyung.”

* * *

There weren’t a lot of things that Seokjin truly enjoyed any more. Like Yoongi, he’d grown tired of many things. He just hid it better. Found more things to occupy his time. One of those things was dealing with uppity vampires. When they caused real issues, he hated it, but when it was just a matter of putting them in their place, he loved it. It was so fun. In fact, the first time he’d ever met Namjoon, it had been one of those times. Ilsung had questioned him and he’d gotten to throw some power around. Ahh, the minor pleasures. Since Yoongi had called, Seokjin had been practically vibrating at the thought of visiting the Seoul coven. He really was bored and it showed. 

It was so obvious that Namjoon noticed. Seokjin was flitting about the kitchen and living room, keeping himself busy. Namjoon was watching him run around from his place on the couch. He’d stolen a book from Seokjin’s library and decided to do some reading. He had not anticipated Seokjin distracting him. Though, honestly, given how pretty and loud he was, Namjoon should have figured. 

“What’s up, hyung?” Namjoon asked after Seokjin straightened a frame twice in five minutes. 

“Nothing nothing. Just… do you want to go somewhere with me?” Seokjin asked, spinning around with his hands clasped.

“Go… where?” Namjoon asked, unsure.

“The Seoul coven.”

“The coven? Why?”

“Uh, well, Ilsung-ah pissed off Yoongi-ah’s kin again and they’re about to burn the place down so I’m going to go and make sure Ilsung-ah knows his place.”

“Are you asking me to come with you while you insult a man and make him feel like shit?” Namjoon asked, face serious.

Seokjin pouted, “yes.”

“Let me grab my jacket.”

* * *

The Seoul coven was, unsurprisingly, exactly how it had been the last time he’d been there. Except the seating in the front entryway was different now.

“They got a new couch,” Namjoon pointed out, “it’s nice.”

Seokjin snorted, “good one.”

“I don’t— is it not nice?” Namjoon asked, looking back to the couch.

“What? No, it’s nice. Did you not— they only got a new one because Yoongi-ah’s kin literally set it on fire.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.”

“Why does that surprise me?” Namjoon wondered.

“Because you’re new here, but you won’t be for long. Now let the fun begin. Set a stopwatch, please.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows furrowed but he did as asked. Pulling out his phone, he opened the clock app and started a stopwatch. When Seokjin saw him press start, he uncapped his power and let it flood the entire room. Namjoon’s eyebrows rose in question but he didn’t comment. Seokjin, in turn, crossed his arms and watched the stopwatch count the seconds. After 11.2 seconds, Ilsung and his assistant appeared in front of him, looking slightly out of breath.

“Sir, what brings you here?” Ilsung asked, trying to maintain his composure. It was very rare for Seokjin to throw around any power at all, so when it did happen, it was best to give him whatever he wanted.

“11.2 seconds,” Namjoon told Seokjin, tilting the phone so Seokjin could see more clearly, though he knew Seokjin had been watching. 

“Hmmm, not as fast as I would have liked.”

“Sir?” Ilsung said again.

“But I supposed a vampire sending out summons must think he doesn’t need to pay respects to an original now.”

Ilsung’s eyes widened and he immediately bowed deeply, “I would never think such a thing. Of course the originals deserve my respects. Are the others coming as well?”

“Oh, I give it a day or so before Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah show up. They’ve been hearing so much about the coven so they’ve decided to come.”

“Really?” Ilsung looked pleased, “well I’m sure they’ll enjoy the sense of community.”

“Yes, I agree,” Seokjin said, ignoring the confused look on Namjoon’s face, “plus Yoongi-ah thinks it’s time they learned how to take on a political role, you know? What better place than Seoul?”

“Political? I don’t understand,” Ilsung said, looking at his assistant in question, who just shook her head.

“Oh, how silly of me,” Seokjin laughed. Namjoon noticed immediately it wasn’t the laugh he always heard. It was still loud, but overwhelmingly fake, “I forgot. They’re going to take over the coven.”

  
“The— what? No. I— you can’t just—”

“I can’t what?” Seokjin asked, eyes flashing dangerously, “what can’t I do?”

Ilsung took a step back but straightened his back, “you can’t take the coven from me. That’s not how it works.”

“Oh, you’re right. Let’s take a vote shall we?” Seokjin asked, then turned to address the vampires who had begun to gather and watch the interaction, “if anyone disagrees with the decision of myself and Min Yoongi-nim, please raise your hand now.”

The nervous energy was palpable. People started to look between each other, watching to see if anyone raised their hands. Seokjin could see some hands twitching. So could Ilsung. But not one person raised their hands. That was the power of the original line. Everyone knew it was stupid to go against them. Even if they hadn’t killed a dissenter in centuries, everyone knew it had happened. In fact, the last time it had happened was Ilsung’s sire. Everyone knew that too.

“Well, would you look at that. I hold the popular vote. Why don’t we discuss this further in your office,” Seokjin suggested, brushing by Ilsung and passing through the vampires that literally parted as he passed.

Ilsung’s assistant ran ahead and opened the doors for them but when Namjoon tried to step through, she blocked his path, “this will be a private meeting.”

“And he’s with me. Or would you like to argue the point?” Seokjin said, eyebrow raised.

She did not. Namjoon stepped past her and took a seat off to the side. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was here but he would be lying if he didn’t find this all kinda hot. Seokjin was not someone he pictured in an authority position. Which was odd, given how they’d met. When Namjoon had first seen him, he’d had no doubt Seokjin was both powerful and important. Even the second time, he'd maintained that opinion. But once they’d gotten to know each other, Namjoon’s opinion had softened. He was still powerful and important, but he was also silly and kind. And lonely. The authority he wielded was such a small part of his personality, that Namjoon honestly forgot about it. He didn’t now. And he kinda liked it. Especially when Seokjin rounded Ilsung’s desk and took his seat, forcing Ilsung to sit in the guest chair beside Namjoon.

“Now, Ilsung-ah, we’ve known each other for centuries. In fact, I was the one who lobbied for your life after your sire rebelled. I’ve been a good ally have I not?”

  
Ilsung licked his lips and nodded. He was unused to being in this position. Long ago, he’d taken orders, but that was not who he was now. He was the one giving orders and demanding respect. Everything in his being screamed to talk back, to rebel, but he wasn’t stupid. Like when he sniped at Yoongi, he knew where to draw the line. Something told him even toeing the line right now would lose him everything, so he kept his mouth shut.

“See, I thought I was doing a good job. I even supported your bid to run the Seoul coven. Then I smoothed things over with Yoongi-ah when he wanted to kill you for approaching his kin without permission. I do believe he talked to you about that as well, did he not?”

Another nod.  
  


“Yes, I thought so. And yet…” Seokjin trailed off, leaning on his hand, “and yet I hear you sent another letter. I hear you’ve _been_ sending letters.”

“I—”

“Do you know how that makes me look, Ilsung-ah? When I get a call asking why the vampire I supported doesn't know his place? Now, what am I to say, hmm?”

“It’s policy that—”

“Aish, _policy_. Covens were set up to offer community and safety, Ilsung-ah. They are not a _requirement_. And they are _certainly_ not a requirement of Min line kin.”

“But—”

“I never received a letter, yet I live in Seoul now. Why is that?”

Ilsung was wise enough to not answer that question, so Seokjin continued as he stood up and rounded the desk so he could lean down and speak into Ilsung’s ear, “I said when I first came back that you needed to learn your place. Especially when it comes to Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah. I warned you. I won’t do so again. I don’t give a _fuck_ what you think of them personally. You _will_ respect them. If I hear even a hint that one of Yoongi-ah’s kin were approached by you or your people, you won’t have a coven for them to join, do you understand?”

Yet another nod, but this time Seokjin didn’t let it slide, “let me hear you say it.”

“The Min line kin will no longer be approached. They can remain in the city unaffiliated.”

“Good. I’m glad we agree,” Seokjin said, standing up straight and heading towards the door. He paused once he’d reached it, waiting for the assistant to open it for him. It was a dick move. One final power play, but he couldn’t help it. Namjoon stood, smirking a bit at Ilsung’s death glare and followed Seokjin out. 

Neither man spoke until they were a few blocks away then Seokjin spun towards him, face bright and laugh loud and squeaky, “oh my god, I haven’t had fun like that in centuries. Did you see his face when I suggested the kids take over the coven?”

“It was good,” Namjoon agreed, smile fond as he watched Seokjin wave his hands around.

“I never get to do that anymore. There just isn't a place, you know? I don’t usually get involved in petty power plays so there’s been no need. Oh wow. I have to tell Yoongi-ah. I wish I had recorded that,” Seokjin raved.

“You should have told me, I could have been your cameraman,” Namjoon joked.

Seokjin spun around again and enveloped Namjoon in a hug, jumping slightly as he spoke, “ah, I should have. A wasted opportunity.”

Namjoon froze, eyes wide as he felt Seokjin’s body pressed against his own. Seokjin must have sensed his heart rate skyrocket because he pulled away and smiled awkwardly, “uh, sorry. I’m a little touchy when I’m comfortable. That’s my bad.”

“No, uh, it’s fine. I was just surprised, is all. It’s good. If you wanna-wanna do that again. Like not now, obviously. But in the future. In general,” Namjoon cleared his throat, “just saying.”

“Oh, well, I’ll remember that,” Seokjin said awkwardly, angry at himself for ruining the mood. Thankfully, his phone dinged, alerting him that Heechul was on his way to his apartment to show him what he’d found, “oh, Yoongi-ah’s kin Kim Heechul-ah is on his way to my place.”

“Another Kim,” Namjoon commented, “Kim cubed.”

“Nah, it’d be quartic,” Seokjin corrected, “Taehyung-ah is a Kim too.”

“Really? I don’t think I ever heard his last name, honestly,” Namjoon revealed.

“Actually? Well, he’s a Gwangsan Kim, like me. I think he’s a descendant of my uncle.”

“Weird how that works. I’m a Gangeung Kim.”

“Phew, wouldn’t have been awkward if we were related?”

Namjoon smiled a bit, “no, why?”

Seokjin missed a step but pretended like he didn’t, “ah, because then I’d be like your great-great-grandfather and that’d be weird.”

“I would add a few ‘greats’ to that. You’re kinda old.”

“Rude.”

“But you don’t look a day over twelve hundred.”

“And now you’re homeless, amazing how that works,” Seokjin declared.

“Awe, sensitive hyung. Don’t be mad,” Namjoon teased, knocking Seokjin’s shoulder with his own.

“I cannot be bought with half-hearted apologies,” Seokjin said, nose tilted up.

Namjoon smiled then grabbed a daisy from the grass beside the sidewalk, “here a flower for a flower.”

  
Seokjin’s eyes widened and then he snatched the flower from him and began to walk quickly away from Namjoon. Even from a distance, Namjoon could see that his ears and neck were red, “ARE YOU BLUSHING?!”

“LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE.”

“Awe, cuteeeeeeeee, hyung,” Namjoon teased, jogging to catch up, which only caused Seokjin to start running.

Without pause, Namjoon chased after him, noting that though he had superhuman speed, Seokjin wasn’t running faster than a normal human. Because he didn’t actually want to be alone. Just like Namjoon. _Maybe we could help each other with that,_ Namjoon wondered.

And Seokjin, even as he ran away, hating that he was blushing like he had as a teenager, couldn't stop himself from smiling. He hadn’t had a friend in years. Centuries. Hell, millennia. It had always just been him and Yoongi. Seokjin couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have another friend. 

* * *

Once Heechul left his office to go meet Seokjin, Yoongi plugged in the USB he’d been given and began sorting through the files. There were so many names. More than he’d expected. It was at least a quarter of the total death toll that they’d allotted to the coven burnings. Yoongi sighed, angry at himself. They should have been more careful. More diligent. It was a stupid mistake, one that could have potentially lost more lives. 

Yoongi spent the next few hours plotting out the disappearances and coven burnings on a map, then shared it to his large display so he could look at it all together. Once everyone was added, the pattern was clear. Yoongi had been suspicious about the locations of the attacks, but given the obvious fixation on Seokjin’s kin, it made sense. Looking at it now, it made even more sense. All the attacks were moving closer to Seoul. First Busan, then Daegu, and finally Daejeon. It was like they were following a transit map to Seoul. If Yoongi wasn’t mistaken, there was a single train that made the entire trip, stopping in each of those places. Yoongi frowned and scanned the last places any of the missing vampires had been seen. Not all of them had been seen outside their home or work, but the ones who had were around transit areas or bustling downtown centres. Places where you could easily be lost in a crowd. Just like where Namjoon had been told to meet them. A busy shopping district. It was clear that though the two groups had been operating independently, Wonsoon’s was working from the same playbook. 

But then why start in Busan? Yoongi had assumed it was because Beomsoo was weak and an easy target, but now Yoongi wasn’t so sure. But then again, no other option made sense. Sure, Seokjin had supported Beomsoo’s candidacy to be the leader of the Busan coven, but otherwise, they had little else in common. Why start _away_ from Seoul if the target was Seokjin? And why kill Suran differently than the other vampires in the Daegu coven? She was the only one other than the leader to be staked. So, was it a coincidence that Suran was at both the Busan and Daegu coven or was it purposeful?

Yoongi rubbed his face in exasperation. Heechul’s information had helped but he still was no closer to finding them. Looking at the map again, Yoongi scanned the route. _It really does look like a train line._ With a start, Yoongi spun around and pulled up the Seoul to Busan train schedule. He’d been right, all three were on the direct route. But there was another station. Osong station near Cheongju. _Do they have a coven?_ Yoongi wasn’t sure. Cheongju wasn’t particularly large and they were close enough to Seoul that most vampires could just meet there. But then again, Wonju had a coven and they were a third of the size. 

Remembering that he still had access to the registry, Yoongi logged in and searched for Cheongju. It seemed they had a coven but not one with any official ranking. Seokjin had sent them money at the beginning, just in case the humans didn’t know the difference, but they weren’t officially recognized. Deciding to err on the side of caution, Yoongi looked up the number of the unofficial leader and punched it in.

“ _Hello?_ ” A somewhat confused voice asked.

“Yes, hello. This is Min Yoongi.”

“ _What? I mean — hello, sir. Um, to what— may I ask why you’re calling? _”

“I have reason to believe your coven will be attacked next. I’m not certain, but based on what I know now it seems likely.”

“ _M-my coven? We aren’t even official. We just gather at my house. It’s not a big deal._ ”

“I know, but I doubt the Hunters care about our legal distinctions between official coven or not. I’m inviting you all to stay at the Seoul coven until further notice.”

“ _But I — are you sure? Kim Ilsung-nim wasn’t happy when we broke off from his coven._”

Yoongi snorted, “I’ll deal with him. Just get here and be safe, okay?”

“ _O-okay. Thank you, sir._ ”

“Thank me by not dying.”

There was an abrupt laugh, “ _we’ll do our best_.”

“That’s all I ask,” Yoongi said before hanging up. He wasn’t sure he’d done the right thing or even if he was right. It was entirely possible he’d just pissed off Ilsung because of a hunch, but he didn’t know if he could live with himself if he didn’t say anything and they died. Their coven was small, only twenty or so vampires, all very young and relatively poor in vampiric terms, but that didn’t mean they deserved to be ignored. 

Feeling a bit more accomplished, even if it was a waste of time, Yoongi shifted his focus to Seokjin. He hadn’t wanted to, but the latest attack and display of his daughter was too much to ignore. There was a vendetta, clearly. He was mostly sure whoever was doing this was only targeting Seokjin because he couldn’t get to Yoongi or Seogi, but he had to be positive. He had to make sure there wasn’t something he was overlooking just because Seokjin didn’t seem the type to have enemies. 

The issue was that Yoongi didn’t really know the circles Seokjin ran in anymore. At one point, they’d known all the same people, but now that was not true. Now he had no idea who Seokjin knew. He’d trolled through his records and contacts but none of them seemed to be personal. Everything was work-related and boring. It reminded Yoongi of Seokjin’s outburst. Of his declaration that he was always alone. His records seemed to confirm that. 

Pushing down the wave of guilt, Yoongi pulled up all Seokjin’s financial and business records, hoping to find something shady or literally anything that could piss someone off. But there was nothing. All Seokjin’s business dealings were above board and honest. He even had a tendency to overpay when he bought other companies, which meant that no one had any reason to be mad. It was possible some heir would be upset they’d lost their future job but that didn’t seem like a likely answer. There were a few names that would take over Seogi’s businesses if Seokjin was gone, but that would also mean they’d have to kill Yoongi since he was the obvious heir aside from Seokjin, so that didn't make sense either. And even then if it did, if Seokjin or Yoongi were the key, why attack all vampires? Why start up an age-old organization again? None of it made sense. It seemed that the further Yoongi got into the issue, the less he understood. The Hunters of the past had been easy. All they cared about was the will of their god. He didn’t know what drove them now and that honestly scared him. 

Added to that, none of Seogi’s direct kin had died yet. Not even the young ones. Which was almost impossible unless it was being done purposefully. Seogi turned a lot of people. Pretty much anyone with power that he wanted to influence. Seokjin had pointed out that Seogi’s kin didn’t tend to hang around covens, but they weren’t included in the missing either. Not a single one had been targeted. Yoongi didn’t like that. That could only happen if Seogi was involved. But then, if he was involved, why? All this was doing was hurting his political power within the council. So, him being in charge or even tangentially involved also didn’t make sense.

_None of this makes any fucking sense._

* * *

Halfway across the world, Moonbyul shared Yoongi’s frustrations. She’d fixated on Rebecca Hodge once she’d realized she was the key. But she still didn't know _to what_. How could a teenage vampire be the thing that connected all the dots? Even as Moonbyul found out more, even as the picture began to take shape, she still didn’t understand _why_.

Since her assistant had discovered the string of unsolved murders in Ohio, Moonbyul had been trying to make the connection. It had been more obvious that she’d initially thought. When Rebecca was sixteen, she’d travelled with her cheer squad to Ohio for a competition. High on rebellion and stole beers, some of the girls had snuck out. Rebecca had gone missing, only to show up in the hospital the next morning. No one knew what happened and Rebecca didn’t remember. All this was in her disciplinary file. 

Around the same time, several humans were found dead with their blood drained. Local please had been baffled. The news had run stories about the ‘vampire killer,’ some even going as far as nicknaming the killer ‘Drac’ so the headline would catch more attention. That’s all they had ever caught. Attention. No one was arrested. There weren’t even any suspects. The first attacks had been in Cleveland. Four bodies found in a single dumpster, all homeless, all drained of blood. The community was horrified, but nothing came of it. Then a few days later, two more bodies were found in Mansfield. This time they were young and moderately wealthy so the uproar was louder. But uproar doesn’t change the fact that no evidence was found so the trail went cold. Then, a week later, three bodies were found in Columbus and Rebecca Hodge showed up in a hospital, low on blood. It was obvious to Moonbyul that Rebecca had been attacked by whoever was killing their way through Ohio, there were no coincidences, but she’d survived. After that, the killing stopped. Or at least no more bodies were found. The cases were never officially linked together because human police lacked the ability to work together and no one found closure. 

All of that was horrifying and _not_ what vampires were supposed to do, but it didn’t answer the question of how Rebecca fit in. Sure, she had been turned accidentally, though Moonbyul wasn’t sure how she would have gotten the vampire blood in her system required for the change, but that didn’t explain why she was missing now. 

However, it was true that prior to the Ohio murders, there was no Hunter activity. None. It had started slowly over six months later in West Virginia, where Rebecca was from, then gained traction elsewhere after a year. Eventually, it had blown up online. But only if you knew where to look. Moonbyul knew where to look. Unfortunately, those threads and pages were dead now. As if they’d gone dark. It was a great way to keep hidden when attacking vampires. They had known that they’d be hunted so they’d gone quiet. It was smart. Moonbyul respected it as much as she hated it. 

So, all Moonbyul had managed to answer was how Rebecca was turned but she didn’t know why. She didn’t know why one teenage girl was the catalyst to an attempt to eradicate vampires. She hated not knowing.

_Time to find her family_ , Moonbyul decided, _maybe they’ll know something_. 

* * *

Hoseok liked to consider himself a chill and down to earth type person. A bro if you will. This was very much not the case. He could not, and would not, sit still. The past week or so was clear evidence of this. It was a habit learned and honed during his time in the orphanage, sitting still had not been an option then, that he’d continued into adulthood. It was why he’d done so well in school despite working multiple jobs. And why he was so good at PR. He could, and would, be everywhere at once, monitoring all situations. That wasn’t to say he was impatient, because he wasn’t, not really, okay, maybe a bit, but not all the time. He knew when things took time and when was best to hold off. It was another reason he was so good at his job. When things really mattered, he could wait. Which was why he wasn’t pounding on Yoongi’s door to drag him to the nearest isolated area to demand Yoongi tell him everything. He knew Yoongi needed time to sort out whatever he was feeling. 

So, yes, he’d wait for Yoongi to talk, but he couldn’t wait for everyone to clean up after themselves. He’d been cleaning all week and yet it seemed that literally no one in the apartment actually knew how to do that and it was driving Hoseok nuts. Everyone seemed to exist in a ‘clutter is fine’ attitude and _it wasn’t fine_. If he saw Taehyung toss his jacket on the couch rather than hang it up one more time he was going to strangle the man with it. He also knew that just yesterday he’d been totally okay with the clutter, even leaving it where it was when he cleared, but he’d changed his mind now _so sue him_. 

But that wasn’t really what Hoseok was upset about. He was upset because Kihyun was the literal _worst_. And Yoongi didn’t look good and he didn’t know how to help. He needed to do _something_. But he felt like he couldn’t. It was this thought that brought Hoseok into Yoongi’s office. At the moment, Yoongi was buried in files and looked ready to kill himself or someone else. Hoseok sighed and sat in front of him, pouting. Yoongi’s eyes never left the pages he was studying. So Hoseok sighed louder and more dramatically, making sure to stare Yoongi down as he did it. This time, Yoongi smiled a bit and looked up, “yes, Seok-ah?”

“I’m bored, hyung. I organized the kitchen, living room, and laundry room. Also, I cleaned the bathroom.”

“Didn’t you do that a few days ago?” Yoongi asked.

“Yes,” Hoseok said.

Yoongi put down the file he was holding and frowned, “I’m sorry, Seok-ah. Maybe I can get someone to watch you so you can go back to work.”

“I wouldn’t want them to have to follow me around,” Hoseok replied, crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi said, voice trailing off.

“It’s not your fault.”

“It kinda is.”

“No,” Hoseok shook his head, “I know why it has to be this way. I’m not upset. Just bored.”

Yoongi furrowed his brows but nodded as he tried to come up with a solution, “I know. Maybe you could organize my bookshelf?”

“Bookshelf?” Hoseok asked, looking at the massive collection in question.

“Yea. I just put them on there as I buy them,” Yoongi explained, glancing back as well.

“Excuse me?”

“Um,” Yoongi hesitated, shocked to see legitimate anger on Hoseok’s face.

“You just _put them on the shelf_?”

“Yes?”

“Who _are you_?” Hoseok hissed before jumping up and practically running to the wall. Yoongi watched in barely concealed amusement as Hoseok began pulling things off the shelf, muttering to himself all the while. For a few minutes, Yoongi watched him work then turned back to his files and focused back in, the sound of Hoseok moving and humming to himself keeping him company. 

They worked like that for a while. Yoongi wasn’t sure how long but eventually his back started to feel stiff from lack of movement so he sat up and stretched, hearing his back crack in a mildly worrying way. Hoseok was currently surrounded by a wall of books, tall enough to conceal him almost completely. He was writing the book titles and authors down and organizing them into some sort of system. He looked like he was working really hard on it and Yoongi didn’t know how to tell him he was probably just going to mess it up the second he pulled a book down. 

“Doing okay?” Yoongi asked, peeking over the wall.

“Mhmm,” Hoseok answered, not looking up as he grabbed a new book. Yoongi recognized it as his personal record book.

“Oh, that’s just my record book,” Yoongi told him.

“Record book?”

“Yea, it keeps track of my businesses and assets. I was wondering where it went to,” Yoongi replied, idly thinking about the last time he’d seen it nearly a decade ago.

“Can I?” Hoseok asked, flipping the book over in his hands curiously.

“Sure,” Yoongi replied with a shrug, “I’m going to grab a drink, want something?”

“No, thank you,” Hoseok answered, already flipping through the book. 

Yoongi decided to leave him to it and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Once there, he noticed how _shiny_ everything was and smiled. Poor Hoseok really was bored. Yoongi grabbed a bottle of blood then, pausing for a half-second, grabbed a bottle of Sprite for Hoseok as well. Yoongi had noticed his addiction to the stuff so he figured it would be welcome. When he turned around, Yoongi nearly ran into Kihyun. 

“Whoops, did I surprise you? I’m working on concealing my power. It’s good, right?” Kihyun asked, sliding up far too close to Yoongi for comfort.

Taking a step back, Yoongi pulled on an impassive mask and shrugged, “I didn’t feel you if that was your goal. Now if you’d excuse me.”

Kihyun huffed, “Why are you constantly leaving, hyung? I’m feeling neglected. I came all this way just to spend time with you and you’re avoiding me!”

“I’m not avoiding you,” Yoongi denied, not bothering to look back. Kihyun wasn’t having it though, so he grabbed Yoongi and spun him back.

“Yes, you are!”

“Look, I don’t know what game you’re playing,” Yoongi said, angry now. Angry that Kihyun was here. That he was causing issues. That he’d _been_ causing issues for centuries and Yoongi hadn’t known. And most of all, angry at himself for letting it happen in the first place, “but I don’t have time. I have a fucking Hunter situation to deal with. Go play with someone who’s interested.”

“Then talk to me! I came to help,” Kihyun said, pulling Yoongi closer again when he pulled away.

“No, you didn’t. I don’t know why you’re here but you’re not getting whatever you want,” Yoongi said, finally addressing the issue at hand.

“What if I want you?” Kihyun asked slyly, cupping Yoongi’s face as he spoke.

“Don’t touch me,” Yoongi hissed, jolting back.

“See, I knew you still cared. You wouldn’t be this upset if you didn’t!” Kihyun declared.

“Is that what you honestly think?” Yoongi asked, thrown. He didn’t understand how the person he’d known had become like this. How someone who shined so brightly could thrive on causing chaos like this.

“Of course, what other reason is there?” Kihyun asked.

Yoongi blinked and shook his head, “Kihyun-ah, I don’t have feelings for you. I haven’t since you left.”

“That’s just not true,” Kihyun protested.

“It is,” Yoongi replied, feeling the fight drain from his body, “if what you want is some facet of the past, it’s not happening. All you’re doing is creating enemies and making everyone upset.”

“Maybe, but that’s fun too,” Kihyun admitted with a shrug.

“Fun? I don’t— why are you like this?” Yoongi asked, shocked.

“Like what?”

“So—”

“Soulless?” Kihyun finished.

“Heartless,” Yoongi corrected.

“I’m not heartless,” Kihyun denied, “I just don’t care what you guys think.”

Suddenly, Yoongi was thrown back to before. He could see young Kihyun saying the exact same thing as he fought for his family and position. The way he’d demanded and earned the respect of his men and everyone around him. The same words, but the context was so, so different.

_Say you’ll get rid of him. He’s fucking toxic to be around._

“You need to go,” Yoongi said firmly. The Kihyun of before was long gone. As were Yoongi’s feelings for him. Letting him stay now was just some hold over that Yoongi needed to let go of. It was past the time.

“What? Go?” Kihyun repeated in surprise.

“Yes. Go. This apartment is overcrowded and I can only keep people here who will actually help.”

“Which is what I’m doing.”

“No, you’re making my life complicated. So, I want you to leave. Don’t make me make you,” Yoongi said, watching him steadily.

“But Heechul-ah—”

“Has already said he will help without you. You’ve already said you have nothing to offer, so go. You can’t just show up whenever the fuck you feel like it and mess up my life. I fucked up in the past and I’ll never stop being sorry for that but it’s done now. You asked to be free of a sire and you are. Now let me be free too. Leave,” Yoongi ordered, spinning away and leaving quickly. He didn’t know where that sudden burst of confidence had come from but it felt good. Freeing. 

Kihyun watched Yoongi with a heavy frown. He hadn’t expected to be called out like that. He was used to Yoongi’s kin fighting back, they always did, but Yoongi never did. He always just let Kihyun do what he wanted. It wasn’t fun if he fought back. 

Suddenly, he felt a new presence in the room. Jungkook leaned on the wall, arms crossed and a smile on his face, “you know, we were going to force-feed you holy water and toss your ass over a bridge. It was Heechul-hyung’s idea. So I think this is your better option.”

“Excuse me?” Kihyun asked.

“That was our plan. See,” Jungkook gestured with his chin.

Kihyun turned around to see Taehyung and Jimin standing behind him, both holding water bottles without labels. They were wearing gloves, an obvious indication that they wanted more barriers between themselves and the holy water the bottle contained.

“You think that would work?” Kihyun questioned, watching the bottles warily.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Taehyung shrugged, “but I was sure as hell going to enjoy trying. Still can. If you want to hang around more.”

“I’m only playing,” Kihyun said, looking back and noting Heechul had appeared behind Jungkook, “I don’t know why you’re all getting so worked up.”

Jimin hissed, “hyung is a good person and you’re hurting him for nothing!”

“A good person?” Kihyun laughed, “you know a sire bond can influence emotions, right?”

Taehyung looked at Jimin in question though he knew the answer. Yoongi had told him his story in confidence and he wasn’t going to reveal what he knew. Thankfully, Jimin nodded, “it can.”

“Yea, even the fucking peasant vampire knows that. But Yoongi-hyung claims he didn’t know. Claims he didn't mean to literally force me to love him. Who does that? He took away my freedom and then has the balls to pretend he’s the victim when I got him to stop!”

“You were the first person he ever turned, he didn’t know,” Jungkook contradicted. He didn’t know that for sure but given the way Yoongi had talked about his emotions being a burden to others, Jungkook knew without a doubt, Yoongi hadn’t known and that he felt _guilt_. 

Heechul sighed, “don’t you ever get tired of trying to turn hyung’s kin against him?”

Kihyun scoffed, “the truth should make it obvious you’re on the wrong side. You say he didn’t know but it took months for his little manipulation to wear off so forgive me for getting a bit of revenge.”

“It doesn’t last that long,” Jimin murmured, “it’s only while you’re in their presence. It doesn’t last after. Especially not after the bond is broken.”

Taehyung’s head snapped to Jimin in surprise. That’s changed _everything_. Yoongi had been so worried he would permanently change how Kihyun felt, but it might not even be possible. Heechul raised a brow as well. Since he didn’t have a bond, he didn’t really know how it worked. 

“Of course it does,” Kihyun denied, rolling his eyes.

“No,” Jimin spoke slowly as he shook his head, “it doesn’t. I’ve seen it done, it doesn’t last that long. Maybe a few minutes after the person is alone.”

There was a pause after Jimin spoke. He looked serious and a little sorry. Like he was saying something horrible. And it was horrible. Because that meant if it hadn’t been Yoongi’s influence, then what Kihyun had felt bubbling up was his own emotions, not Yoongi’s. That thought caused a flash of dread so Kihyun doubled down.

“You’re all just like I was. Manipulated into caring about him. Pathetic,” Kihyun declared, shoving past Jimin and Taehyung, “I’m not going to become one of you again.”

Taehyung and Jimin watched him slam into his borrowed bedroom before turning back to Jungkook and Heechul. There was a heavy feeling in the air. The fact that Kihyun was going to leave was tainted by the fact that whatever had happened between Yoongi and Kihyun all those years ago was a misunderstanding. One that had clearly left Yoongi upset for centuries.

“We don’t tell him. If he didn’t hear, we don’t tell him,” Taehyung said firmly. Though he wanted Yoongi to know the influence wasn’t permanent, he didn’t know what would happen if Yoongi found out their relationship had been real.

“No,” Jungkook agreed, “we don’t.”

Jimin bit his lip but nodded, “okay.”

Heechul remained silent but he agreed. Kihyun’s very existence made Yoongi’s life complicated. He didn’t need the extra weight of knowing that Kihyun may have actually loved him. 

No one needed to know. 

* * *

Completely ignorant of what was going on in the living room since he’d tuned it out so he wouldn’t have to hear Kihyun, Yoongi stepped into the office again, only to be bombarded by Hoseok, “how do you own so many companies!?”

“Are there a lot?” Yoongi asked, handing the Sprite he’d brought to Hoseok, who smiled brightly and took it.

“Yes! There are so many! How do you manage to run all of them?” Hoseok wondered, thinking about how much time it took him to run just _one_ business.

“I don’t,” Yoongi replied, dropping down on the couch heavily, “I hired management teams for all of them. I check in every year or so, but mostly I leave them be.”

“You just… leave them be,” Hoseok repeated, “what the fuck?”

“What?”

“You can’t just leave a company alone! They won’t operate,” Hoseok burst out.

“Nah, I think they’re fine.”

“Your silver mine literally hasn’t dug a single mine in nearly a decade,” Hoseok revealed, pulling up the report he’d found on his phone and showing it to Yoongi. He’d recognized the name since it was near Gwangju, so he’d looked it up and as he suspected, it wasn’t operational.

“I own a silver mine?”

“What the fuck, hyung? What do you do all day if you don’t run your businesses?”

“Depends on the day. I have hobbies.”

“Like what?”

“Stuff.”

“Hyung,” Hoseok said, putting down the book, “you can’t just _exist_. You have to do things.”

“I am.”

“Sure, now, but what about after all this is over? What then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Promise me you’ll find something, hyung. You can’t just… fade away.”

Yoongi frowned but nodded when he saw how earnest Hoseok looked, “okay, I promise.”

“Thank you. I worry about you, hyung. Your kin do too. You’re allowed to enjoy things.”

“I’ve been thinking— well, maybe I was thinking of playing the piano again. Just a bit.”

“Really?!” Hoseok bounced a bit, “are you sure?”

“I think— yea. It’s time.”

“I’m happy to hear that, hyung.”

Yoongi nodded awkwardly and scratched his neck. Hoseok watched him with a small smile then decided to take pity on him and switched topics, “also, why so many orphanages?” 

Hoseok lifted the book, pointing to a page that literally just listed all the orphanages in Korea. Or all the ones that existed the last time Yoongi had known where that book was.

“Oh, I donate to them yearly,” Yoongi explained.

“Yearly? Why?” Hoseok asked, closing the book and turning more fully towards Yoongi.

“After the war, there were a lot of orphans. Especially around where Jungkook-ah grew up. He had a hard time dealing with it. He wanted to help, so we established an orphanage in the area. Over time we branched out, then started donating to already established ones. Eventually, it just became a thing. We have a donation fund and Jungkook-ah funnels a portion of the club profits into it. He’d have a more updated list of where the money goes.”

Hoseok nodded and laughed a little, “the orphanage I grew up in is on the list.”

“I’m not surprised,” Yoongi admitted, “I only donated to the good ones. The ones who really wanted to help kids find homes and have good lives.”

“They were nice,” Hoseok agreed, “I wonder if your name was on the donor wall.”

“It is,” Yoongi told him, “they made me come for the plaque unveiling.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Wow,” Hoseok murmured, “we were probably there at the same time once.”

“Let’s say we weren’t,” Yoongi denied.

“Why not? Maybe we’ve been connected since long before we knew it!”

Yoongi snorted, “this isn’t a drama.”

“Even connected as children,” Hoseok continued, undaunted.

“Don’t say that,” Yoongi groaned, “please don’t make me think I knew you as a kid. That’s so creepy.”

“Oh? Why?” Hoseok asked, standing up and walking towards Yoongi until he was standing just in front of his legs.

Yoongi looked up at him and frowned, “because it is.”

“Hmm, I guess,” Hoseok agreed, “I don’t want you to think of me as a kid anyway.”

“I would fucking hope not,” Yoongi muttered.

“So, we’ll just ignore that,” Hoseok decided as he kneeled on the couch to make himself comfortable on Yoongi’s lap.

Yoongi raised a brow, “this feels familiar.”

Hoseok tilted his head and considered, “you seemed like you enjoyed it, so I thought I’d give it a try.”

“How’s it going so far?” Yoongi asked, running his hands up Hoseok’s sides.

“Not bad.”

“No?”

“No, I could get used to it,” Hoseok said, leaning forward slowly. Yoongi tilted his head up in anticipation, only to feel Hoseok press a quick but hard kiss to his lips before pulling away and jumping off his lap, “but not before I organize all these books.”

“What?” Yoongi said, his voice somewhat dazed.

“I have to finish organizing all these books. No playing before that,” Hoseok teased, dropping back down in the middle of book fort.

“Playing,” Yoongi repeated, hearing himself accuse Kihyun of the same thing.

“Mhm, no playing when there’s work to be done,” Hoseok replied, unaware the word had thrown off Yoongi so much.

Yoongi watched Hoseok for a second, mind drifting. He’d been comparing the situation between him and Hoseok and him and Kihyun since he’d shown up on his doorstep. Sometimes purposefully, sometimes unconsciously. Yoongi admitted he’d been worried that he was making the same mistakes but looking at Hoseok now, he knew he wasn’t. The use of ‘playing’ was the perfect example of just how different the situation was. Playing with Kihyun was trying to get one up on each other, a battle of wills and barbed words. Playing with Hoseok was light and fun. Never serious or harmful. Even if Yoongi was behaving the same, even if he was letting Hoseok dictate the pace, it wouldn’t end the same way. Because Hoseok wasn’t the same. He didn’t hurt people. He didn’t lash out. Hoseok was _good_ and sweet, and worth anything and everything Yoongi could give him.

Which meant, “Hoseok-ah, do you still want to know what happened with Kihyun-ah?”

Hoseok-ah’s head snapped up, “isn’t he here?”

“I don’t care. I want you to know,” Yoongi told him seriously.

Hoseok’s eyes turned soft and round. He placed the book he was holding on top of a random stack and moved to the couch. Unlike last time, he made himself comfortable beside Yoongi, not touching him so Yoongi wouldn’t feel crowded. Hoseok pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, “then I’d like to hear it.”

_January 23 C.E.:_

Yoongi stretched in his chair, legs thrown carelessly over the side. He hated meetings like this: where people begged him and Seokjin to interfere in their wars. They’d amassed quite a bit of military power this time around, mostly by accident, and the lower level lords in the area had noticed. Now they wanted their help fighting whatever petty squabble they had going. Yoongi was wholly uninterested. He did not want nor need to prove himself on any battlefield and he certainly wasn’t going to interfere in the petty fights of humans. 

But even as Yoongi contemplated sneaking off for a quick nap, his door burst open and a young man ran in, followed closely behind by Yoongi’s staff. The man looked frantic and angry while his staff looked horrified and worried.

“HEY! YOU!” The man yelled. Yoongi realized he was a boy really. No more than 18. 

His staff caught up to him and tried to drag the boy away but he fought. Hard. Hard enough that Yoongi hesitated, “let him go.”

Immediately, his staff dropped him and stood back, watching warily for any sudden movement. Yoongi tilted his head, “why are you here?”

“I need your help.”

“Most people do. Very few get it,” Yoongi informed him, swinging his legs around so he was seated properly.

“I’ll get it,” the boy said firmly.

“Oh?” Yoongi asked, smiling.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you don’t get involved if it doesn’t matter. But this does.”

“And why is that?” Yoongi found himself asking.

“Because the neighbouring lord killed my sister and now he’s trying to take my home.”

Yoongi paused at that, assessing the boy. He looked angry and indignant, but now that Yoongi was focusing he could feel the sadness there, “how?”

The boy frowned, “I don’t know. They were married and suddenly she was found dead in their shared chambers. He claimed to have no idea what happened and no one questioned it. When my father found out, he demanded answers and now they’re attacking!”

Such stories were not new to Yoongi, but for some reason it hit him closer to home. Perhaps because it was similar to how he was told his mother was killed. Perhaps because he could feel the sadness radiating off the boy. Either way, Yoongi sympathized.

“Fine,” Yoongi decided, standing up and walking towards the boy, “I’ll lend you some help, but how you use it is up to you. I have no desire to fight other people’s battles.”

The boy’s eyes flashed with fire, “that’s all I need.”

Yoongi found himself smiling, “what’s your name?”

“Yoo Kihyun.”

_November 25 C.E.:_

Stepping onto the desolate battlefield, Yoongi scanned the area, irritated. He spotted a soldier in the distance, picking up weapons and armour that had been left scattering the field. Yoongi raised his voice so he could be heard, “where is he?”

The soldier's head popped up. Even from where he was standing, Yoongi could see his shoulders tense. But soon after he gestured to the outcropping of trees to the west. Yoongi nodded and made his way there. Soon enough, he found his small unit sitting in a hastily made camp. Some were getting wounds checked, others were drinking and eating happily. Overall, the atmosphere was pleasant. That is until they saw Yoongi. Then a hush fell over the crowd, “where?”

A hand pointing towards a larger tent in the back was all the answer he received but it was enough. He was approaching the tent when Kihyun stepped out of it. He’d grown quite a bit in the past two years. Constant battles could do that to someone. The fire in his eyes hadn’t faded though. 

“Hyung! What brings you here?” Kihyun asked, smiling slightly.

“Really? You’re asking that? Do you know how many requests I’ve been fielding because your men keep advancing into other territories?!” Yoongi hissed.

Kihyun raised his hands before stepping back into his tent so Yoongi would follow, “I don’t get what the big deal is.”

“The _deal_ is that I agreed to help you avenge your sister. You did that. You killed him months ago. Why are you still fighting!?”

“You never said it was for my sister. You said you’d give me a unit that I could do what I wanted with. This is what I want,” Kihyun contradicted.

“These lords did nothing to you,” Yoongi reminded him.

“They sided with that bastard. That’s enough.”

“And you’ll stop, when? Once they’re dead?”

“Yes,” Kihyun promised.

Yoongi sighed, rubbing his face, “what does your father think of this?”

“He doesn’t care. He’s been in solitude since my sister’s body was returned before all this.”

“For fu— I won’t offer more help, Kihyun-ah. I don’t want to get involved.”

“That’s fine. I’m just asking you not to interfere.”

“Fine,” Yoongi agreed as he shook his head, “I just know I’ll regret this.”

_February 26 C.E.:_

All Yoongi felt was a cold slicing motion on his throat, then the gush of blood. His eyes flew open to meet the astonished ones of his assassin. There was a second of hesitation, then the assassin raised his arm to stab Yoongi but it was too late. Before his arm could even begin its downward ascent, Yoongi’s fangs were buried in the assassin's throat. 

Some minutes later, the limp body of his would-be murderer fell atop him. Yoongi frowned and pushed the man off and tried to get off the bed but he stumbled and collapsed. With a heavy sigh, Yoongi leaned his head against his bed frame. He’d lost too much blood. Even draining the assassin hadn’t been quite enough. Artery cuts were a bitch to heal. So, Yoongi stayed where he was, leaning against his bed, covered in blood, with a dead assassin to his left.

This is how Kihyun found him when he came to give an update on his war efforts, “hyung! What th—”

Yoongi’s eyes snapped open, “I specifically said I didn’t want to get involved.”

“Are you— what?” Kihyun stuttered out, shocked. There was no denying Yoongi was _something_. The fangs and purple eyes were a bit much to ignore, “are you okay?”

“Other than the fact he tried to slit my throat, yes I’m fine,” Yoongi decided.

“I-I’ll get help.”

“No need. Just track where he came from. Looks like I’m going to have to send Jin-hyung a letter,” Yoongi muttered.

“What? Why?”

“Murdering me, or trying to, does tend to make you want to get revenge,” Yoongi explained.

“I— you’re going to help.”

“I guess so,” Yoongi agreed.

“Then nothing will stop us,” Kihyun declared, smiling wide. 

_July 29 C.E.:_

“You’re staring,” Seokjin whispered as he snapped his fingers in front of Yoongi’s face.

“What? No, I’m not,” Yoongi denied, looking away because, yes, he had been staring.

“You definitely are and he definitely noticed,” Seokjin smirked.

“He can’t notice what isn’t happening,” Yoongi denied and refocused on sharpening his sword, which he had been doing for far longer than he needed to. 

“Uh-huh,” Seokjin said, “anyway, he’s pretty and definitely interested. Just go for it.”

“Go for what?” Yoongi asked innocently.

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “if you think I don’t know you’re attracted to men by now, you’re delusional.”

Yoongi’s head snapped up but he didn’t comment. Seokjin sighed, “look, I am too. We’re nearly three hundred years old. I think something as stupid as whether they’re a man or woman has long stopped being an issue.”

“You are?” Yoongi asked quietly, letting his eyes slide back to where Kihyun was sparring. 

“Yes. Now go get your man. He’s going to hurt himself showing off like that,” Seokjin said with a snort.

“Maybe I will,” Yoongi allowed, smiling when Kihyun made eye contact with him. _Maybe I will_. 

That night, with whatever confidence Yoongi could muster, he grabbed some wine and made his way to Kihyun’s tent. Thankfully, he was alone, otherwise, it would have been awkward as hell.

“Hyung, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Kihyun asked from his spot longing on his cot.

“Thought I’d bring you something to drink. You worked hard training today.”

“Hmm, I did, didn’t I?” Kihyun replied as he moved back so Yoongi could join him.

“You did,” Yoongi agreed, smiling slightly.

“Broke out the good stuff, huh?” Kihyun commented as he poured some of the wine into two cups.

“Had it for a while,” Yoongi shrugged.

“Benefits of living forever I guess.”

“One of them.”

The conversation petered and they drank in silence. It wasn’t awkward or heavy, just quiet. Yoongi liked the quiet and Kihyun had never had a problem indulging him so this wasn’t the first time they’d drank in silence. This time, however, Yoongi had a different plan. Kinda. He just wasn’t sure exactly how to go about doing it. He’d never actually seduced a man before so he wasn’t sure if the process was the same. He figured it was, but he wasn’t _sure_. 

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Kihyun asked, leaning closer so he could draw Yoongi’s mind out of whatever it was lost in.

Yoongi bit his lip, “lots of stuff.”

“Hmm, well what’s got that far off look in your eye now?”

“You,” Yoongi said honestly.

“Me?” Kihyun repeated, shifting even closer. 

“Yea,” Yoongi admitted, feeling the atmosphere shift. Suddenly it was heavier. Thicker. Filled with unspoken words and desires. Yoongi bit his lip again, but this time Kihyun’s eyes followed the motion. When he looked back up, his eyes burned with something Yoongi had never seen before. He only had a moment to think before lips crashed into his. He wasn’t sure who moved first. Who pulled who. But before he knew it, they were rolling around the cot, kissing hungrily with what felt like years of pent up sexual frustration. 

“Fuck,” Kihyun groaned, back hitting the ground as they rolled too far and toppled off the cot.

“You good?” Yoongi asked, pulling back.

“Never better,” Kihyun declared with a bright laugh, pulling Yoongi back towards him.

When they rolled again, Yoongi looked up into Kihyun’s eyes and hesitated, “I, uh, never—”

“You’re a virgin? Seriously?’ Kihyun guessed, surprised.

“No, I mean, kinda? You’d be the first… man,” Yoongi admitted slowly, half expecting Kihyun to get off him and run away.

But he didn’t, “oh? Well, I guess I gotta make it good, then.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened briefly, then he smiled, “do your best.”

“I always do.”

_June 33 C.E._

“What do you mean the entire unit is gone? Is he— where is Kihyun-ah?!” Yoongi demanded, slamming a hand down on the table. This war was getting too large and complicated. Their units had had to separate to cover multiple fronts and now they were telling him that Kihyun’s unit was _gone_.

“He’s alive. He’s the one who reported. They were forced to retreat. His unit is in shambles but he managed to round up some survivors and they’re on their way to regroup with us now. He’s okay,” Seokjin reported, seeing how upset Yoongi was.

“He’s okay?” 

“Yes. Injured but alive.”

Yoongi nodded slowly, relieved, “okay.”

“Everything will be okay,” Seokjin reassured.

It wasn’t. When Kihyun returned, he was broken. Well, more angry than broken. The fact that not only had he _lost_ but that his unit was destroyed made him frantic. He was alternating between upset and defeated and Yoongi had no idea how to deal with it. 

While sitting in his tent one night, Yoongi cupped his face, “hey, it’s okay. Shit happens. You think I haven’t lost?”

“It’s not the same!”

“It is. War keeps happening. This war isn’t even over yet. You’ll get your chance to avenge them.”

“It’s not even that! And no, it’s not the same. I have _one life_ to leave a mark. One life to earn respect. You’ve had dozens! It’s not the fucking same.”

Yoongi flinched back and Kihyun immediately deflated, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t true. I’m just— I don’t know hyung.”

“I get it,” Yoongi replied easily, pulling Kihyun towards him so his forehead could rest on Yoongi’s shoulder, “it’s hard. But I promise you’ll get another chance. You can lead my unit if you want. I don’t care.”

“Really?” Kihyun asked, leaning towards the feeling of Yoongi’s lips in his hair.

“Yea. I told you, I don’t care about that stuff.”

“But I can’t lead them like you do. I’m not a vampire.”

Yoongi scoffed, “neither are they.”

“I know I just—” Kihyun broke off then sat up as if an idea suddenly occurred to him, “what if I was?”

“What?”

“What if I was a vampire? I could definitely win then! Right? That’d make it better?”

“I-I guess but it’s not that—”

“Can you do it hyung? Can you change me? I need to prove myself again. You could help me do it.”

“I don’t— I’ve never—”

“You’ve never turned anyone? What about Jin-hyung?”

“My dad turned him. Not me.”

“Oh,” Kihyun replied, deflating again.

“But I guess— maybe I could try? I saw him do it so I know the process,” Yoongi admitted, biting his lip. He never wanted to change anyone but if this is what Kihyun wanted, what he _needed_ , then Yoongi would do it. For him. 

“You’re amazing, hyung, thank you,” Kihyun declared, hugging Yoongi close.

Yoongi sighed but his smile was genuine, “of course. I love you. If this is what you want, I’ll do it.”

“It is! Thank you.”

_July-August 33 C.E.:_

Yoongi had hoped, perhaps naively that Kihyun would change his mind. He didn’t. In fact, he got more and more excited at the prospect of being turned. Seokjin didn’t agree. He thought the whole thing was a bad idea. Not because he didn’t think Yoongi could change Kihyun, that wasn’t it. He didn’t think Yoongi _should_. But Yoongi hadn’t listened. He doubled down, convinced that he was doing this for Kihyun. For the man he loved. Or thought he did anyway. It was what Kihyun wanted and who was Yoongi to deny him that? 

So he turned him. The entire process was quite painless. Yoongi had bit Kihyun before so he was prepared for the initial shock of it and though he wasn’t fond of the taste of Yoongi’s blood, it was a fairly quick process. The only thing that had shocked him was the actual death part. Humans had to die to become vampires, so Yoongi had to kill him. He couldn’t though, so he’d enlisted Seokjin to do it. Who, admittedly, probably enjoyed it more than he should have. It was just a simple neck break, but he just knew this was going to be a mess, so he took what he could get. Yoongi was personally involved and that never ended well. But, Yoongi had asked, so Seokjin agreed. 

He was right though. It didn’t end well. But it hadn’t gone bad at first. Perhaps that was the worst part. When Kihyun woke up, he felt good. Great even. He could feel the strength and power running through his body and Yoongi looked so happy, so _relieved_ , that it worked. They’d spent the next two days suspiciously _absent_ from all events. Seokjin had his work cut out for him, trying to explain why two prominent unit leaders, one of which had started the war in the first place, were off somewhere alone together but it had been fine. When they returned, Yoongi practically glowed and Seokjin had a moment where he thought it was going to be okay. He’d never seen Yoongi that happy before. He was smiling and laughing constantly. Even in the middle of war, he’d been happier than he’d ever been and Seokjin couldn’t help but hope.

In July, Kihyun had left with Yoongi’s unit, as Yoongi had suggested, and led them to an outstanding victory. Their enemy was driven back and for the first time in months, they had a moment to breathe and relax. A moment where the next battle wasn’t just around the corner. Yoongi was elated. Kihyun, not so much.

August of 33 C.E. was a bad time for a lot of people, but Seokjin knew it to be the month that shattered the Yoongi he knew and replaced him with someone completely different. 

“Can you just... _stop_?” Kihyun hissed, shoving away from Yoongi and walking to the other side of the tent with a hand on his head.

“Stop what?” Yoongi asked, confused. He had been sitting silently reading, they weren’t even touching so he had no idea what Kihyun could possibly be upset about.

“Just… _everything_. It’s like you're constantly _here_ ,” Kihyun ranted, tapping his temple.

“I don’t— I don’t understand,” Yoongi whispered, setting his scroll aside. 

“Of course you don’t because you’re the one doing it! It’s like... you’re suffocating me,” Kihyun accused.

“I-I can go?”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re fucking always here. All I can feel is you all the time. It’s overwhelming.”

Yoongi blinked, “I don’t really know what you mean…”

“It’s the bond. Jin-hyung called it the sire bond? I can feel you all the fucking time and I need it to stop.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“Figure it out because I can’t go on like this. I’d rather die. I can’t even feel myself anymore.”

“Feel yourself?”

“All I feel are _your_ feelings. You’re affecting me. You know I actually felt myself thinking I loved you? But it wasn’t _me_ , it was you. You feel that and it’s making _me_ feel that. It needs to stop. You can’t do this to me just because you turned me.” 

“What?” Yoongi said numbly. He wasn’t really sure what was happening right now. It was all so sudden. They had been _fine_ just last month, just _yesterday_ , and now Kihyun was cursing him and pacing like a crazy person. 

“I _said_ you control everything I do and feel! No wonder Jin-hyung is never near your dad, it’s fucking impossible to live with.”

“I can’t— I’m sorry,” Yoongi apologized, unsure what he was even apologizing for. 

“Whatever. Figure out how to fix it because I can’t handle it anymore. It’s like a fucking _noose_ ,” Kihyun cursed before stomping out of the tent, leaving Yoongi shell-shocked and alone. 

He hadn’t thought Kihyun loved him. Not really. He wasn’t so stupid as to miss how Kihyun pointedly never said it when Yoongi did. But he had hoped. Especially after he had been turned. It seemed like they were closer. That maybe he was falling. But that wasn’t the case. It was just that Kihyun was reflecting Yoongi’s feelings against his will. Yoongi wanted to vomit. 

_I need to fix this_.

So he did. Or tried to anyway. He spent days sitting alone while searching his power for what Kihyun called the sire bond. He’d never thought about it before since he never turned anyone so it was hard to find but he found it eventually. When he did, he realized what Kihyun was saying. It was a clear link to his emotions. Everything Yoongi was feeling, Kihyun was too. He was right. 

Once he’d found it, Yoongi practiced closing it off but he had trouble keeping it stable. As he practiced, he felt Kihyun more. He felt the anger. The regret. The _hatred_. It was then that Yoongi decided he couldn’t feel that anymore so he figured out a way to never feel that again.

“I can cut it,” Yoongi told Kihyun one day, having tracked him down at some random brothel in town. Yoongi tried desperately to stop the sadness he felt from echoing in the bond. He failed, but Kihyun didn’t care.

“What?”

“I can cut it. The bond.”

“Good, let’s go.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now. You thought I’d wait?”

“No, I— okay,” Yoongi agreed softly, following Kihyun to their — _his —_ tent. 

When they arrived, Yoongi took a seat in front of Kihyun and took a deep breath, “this might hurt.”

“I don’t care. It’s worth the freedom.”

Yoongi nodded and let his eyes shift. He focused on his sire bond, identifying the part that connected him to Kihyun, the part he’d been trying to close, and just... cut it. He wasn’t sure how. He just imagined a sword severing a rope. The next thing Yoongi became aware of was crippling pain. He knew vaguely that he was screaming but he could barely hear it. He felt hands move him, hands he hoped were Kihyun’s but knew were Seokjin’s, then nothing.

Weeks later, on the last day of August, Yoongi awoke in his bed in his tent. He blinked slowly, feeling the grit of his dry eyes and coughed. He could feel that he’d been drinking. Someone, Seokjin probably, had made sure he was supplied with blood but he knew he needed more. A lot more. He felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest that he needed to fill. When Yoongi finally managed to push himself up and look around his tent, he found a small note on the table beside him.

_I need time to figure myself out now._

_I’ll be back when I do._

_Yoo Kihyun_

He didn’t though. Come back. Ever. And Yoongi just moved on. He bottled that feeling up and locked it down. He made sure none of his other kin ever suffered the same pain and he forgot. 

Or tried to.

_Present:_

“Hyung…” Hoseok said softly, reaching out but hesitating. Yoongi noticed and shifted his head so it leaned on Hoseok’s hand, “I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? It was my fault.”

“Fault..?” Hoseok repeated slowly, “it was no one’s fault, hyung. You didn’t know.”

“I still manipulated his emotions. I still hurt him.”

“Yes. And he hurt you in return.”

“I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t. He didn’t deserve to have his feelings overridden but you didn’t deserve to be treated like that either. The whole situation was terrible and the worst possible scenario, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“Taehyungie said the same thing. So did Heechul-ah” Yoongi admitted quietly, “I’m working on believing it.”

Hoseok smiled, “I’m glad. And it’s okay to be hurt by the way he’s treated you, hyung. Just because you made a mistake doesn’t mean he gets free reign to be a prick to you.”

“It was a long time ago,” Yoongi said, just like he had last time he’d told Hoseok about his past. This time, Hoseok didn’t let it slide.

“Maybe, but he mattered to you and his actions hurt you. They still hurt you,” Hoseok murmured, scooting closer.

“They don’t.”

“They do, hyung. I can see it. Everyone can. It’s okay to be upset by it,” Hoseok assured. 

“I’m not really upset about it. Not anymore. It’s just… seeing him is hard. He’s so different than he was before. He became a different person after he turned. And it’s gotten worse over the centuries. It’s like he’s a stranger but his face is still the same.”

Hoseok nodded, “I get that.”

“For a long time, I thought turning changed you. That it was my fault he was like that but once I turned Suran-ah I realized it wasn’t true. It was just like being turned magnified all his worst qualities. That can happen.”

“Really?”

“Kinda. Usually, it’s a physical thing. Strong humans make the strongest vampires. People with strong minds, like you, are unstoppable at compulsion. But sometimes it magnifies other things. Things that are related to vampiric nature.”

“Like?”

Yoongi glanced at Hoseok quickly before looking away, “like a need for violence. Our very nature is destructive. We take from others to live. If that’s something you enjoy as a human…”

“It gets worse,” Hoseok finished, thinking back to how Yoongi had described Kihyun. Like he was someone who lived for battle. 

“I’m sorry I just let him… be around. I just didn’t know how to react. Couldn’t I guess,” Yoongi apologized.

“It’s okay. I was more worried about you. You kept pulling away,” Hoseok murmured, “every time he showed up you’d close down and leave.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I told you, I’m not mad, I just— I just don’t want you to do that. I know that’s hypocritical coming from me, but I want you to feel like you can talk to me,” Hoseok admitted.

“It’s not hypocritical. If anything it makes sense. You know what it’s like to be stuck in your own thoughts.”

“I guess I do.”

“I told him to leave,” Yoongi told him, “just now. He stopped me in the kitchen and I told him to leave.”

“I’m proud of you,” Hoseok smiled.

Yoongi returned the smile and shifted closer so his head was leaning on Hoseok’s shoulder. It was an awkward position. Hoseok’s one leg was crossed while his other hung off the couch. Yoongi was sitting normally but leaning over Hoseok’s crossed leg and into his body. It wasn’t comfortable or perfect, but it was just what he needed. Hoseok didn’t seem to agree, because he pulled Yoongi closer and shifted his leg so it was behind Yoongi’s back. Now Yoongi’s was pressed more snuggly against Hoseok’s chest.

They were silent for a moment, then Yoongi spoke quietly, not lifting his head or looking at Hoseok, “I was worried. That it’d happen again.”

Hoseok tensed, “what would?”

Licking his lips nervously, Yoongi explained, “I was worried I was doing the same thing I did with him. I just... did whatever he wanted. To make him happy. To make him stay. It didn’t work. He left and I was— it wasn’t good. And I thought that maybe…”

“I’d leave too,” Hoseok finished for him when Yoongi trailed off.

Yoongi nodded.

Hoseok brought his hand up to rub Yoongi’s head while he thought. He didn’t want to burst out or say something spur of the moment. Not when Yoongi was admitting something serious. So Hoseok took a moment to think. He had noticed that Yoongi tended to let him do whatever he wanted but Hoseok always tried not to take advantage of that. To always ask Yoongi what he wanted too. He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t know how to convince Yoongi he wouldn’t.

“You know, before I knew what you were I had this thought. We were dancing at that club. You were sweating and tired but your smile was so bright. It was so fun. I remember the moment it happened. You laughed at something I said and your voice got all squeaky. It was like someone had kicked me in the throat. I remember thinking ‘I could love this man.’ And that thought didn’t scare me. It made me feel warm and comforted. Just like I always feel when I’m with you. You don’t pressure me or make me do or say things I don’t want. You’re always so kind and understanding and I worry sometimes that means you’re not saying what you want. That’s why I focus so hard on reading your face. Because I want to know what you want too.”

Yoongi held his breath, fixated on Hoseok’s near confession, “and now?”

“And now,” Hoseok repeated, fingers moving idly in Yoongi’s hair, “now everything’s different.’

Hoseok felt Yoongi tense but he didn’t stop, “now it’s different because I know everything and I don’t think that anymore. I don’t think ‘I could love this man’ anymore.”

“Oh, that’s ok—”

“No, stop. Don’t say what I _know_ you’re about to say. Let me finish. I don’t think that because I don’t feel that way anymore. I don’t think I _could_ love you, I know I _do_. And it feels stupid because I’ve known you for like 7 or 8 months and half that time you were hiding your nature from me and considering how old you are a decade is nothing let alone less than a year but I just— it was— _is_ a big deal for me and I just… I want you to know.”

Pulling back, Yoongi looked at Hoseok’s face. His expression was serious but his eyes were wide and pleading. Like he wanted Yoongi to understand and _believe_ what he was saying. Yoongi wasn’t sure that he did. Wasn’t sure if Hoseok was actually feeling real love, but he did believe Hoseok thought he was. He wasn’t lying. Yoongi bit his lip and nodded, “I don’t— I don’t know that I—”

“That’s okay, hyung. I’m telling you this not because I want you to say it back. I’m telling you because I want you to know that you’re not just giving me everything in hopes I’ll stay with you. We’re giving things _to each other_. This relationship, whatever it is, goes both ways. I just want you to know that.”

A smile broke out on Yoongi’s face and he leaned forward to bury his head in Hoseok’s neck, “thank you.”

Hoseok laughed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi again, “I could say the same. My life has gotten infinitely better since you swaggered your way into it. Even with all the darkness, I’m surrounded by such love and affection. I never want to leave. I’ll just stay here forever. If you’ll let me.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“I know. But not when you break it down into more manageable lifetime long chunks.”

Yoongi’s shoulders shook as he laughed, “says the man who hasn’t even lived one yet.”

“Call it optimism then.”

“Seok-ah?” Yoongi said as he leaned back again and scanned Hoseok’s face, “seriously, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Hoseok replied.

His answering smile was bright and happy. Happier than Hoseok had really seen him since Kihyun appeared. It made Hoseok feel warm just seeing it so he leaned forward and brushed his nose against Yoongi’s nose, which immediately scrunched up. Hoseok chuckled before tilting his chin down and kissing Yoongi softly. It was an odd kiss. Not because it wasn’t done well, but because it carried more emotion than either man had ever put into a kiss before. Hoseok kissed Yoongi softly, lips moving slowly in an effort to convey his sincerity. To tell Yoongi he wasn’t leaving and what he felt was real. On the other hand, Yoongi was trying to say what he hadn’t been able to. He didn’t know if he loved Hoseok, not really, but he hoped his kiss would show Hoseok what he did know. Whatever that was. 

When Hoseok pulled back, always the only one who needed air, he kissed the corner of Yoongi’s mouth where his fangs now poked out and then leaned up and placed soft kisses on Yoongi’s eyelids that he knew concealed purple eyes. Once done, Yoongi opened his eyes, proving Hoseok’s hunch right.

“I think that’s my new favourite colour,” Hoseok decided.

“You’re the only one who gets to see it,” Yoongi revealed, “it’s hard to make my eyes turn usually.”

“Really?” Hoseok asked, thumb rubbing Yoongi’s cheekbone.

“Yea, the last time they changed was when I turned Jungkook-ah.”

“Guess that makes me special,” Hoseok replied, mimicking Heechul’s words.

“That was never in doubt,” Yoongi said seconds before his cheeks turned red.

If Hoseok had ever doubted what Yoongi felt, he would have known then there was no reason to. Yoongi wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were fixed over his shoulder but his body leaned into Hoseok’s and his head rested on Hoseok’s hand. Everything about Yoongi leaned closer to Hoseok, even if he couldn’t maintain eye contact. So, Hoseok smiled, “kiss me again?”

Yoongi’s eyes flickered to Hoseok’s briefly before he nodded, “I can do that.”

As Yoongi’s lips pressed against his in a kiss more eager than the last, Hoseok found himself feeling grateful to Kihyun. If that asshole hadn’t shown up, Hoseok likely wouldn't have said anything and Yoongi would have gone on worrying silently. Even if Hoseok wanted Kihyun as far away as possible, Hoseok offered a silent thank you. He thought about sending a sarcastic thank you card to Kihyun’s house, making himself smile.

“What?” Yoongi asked, pulling back when he felt Hoseok’s lips turn up.

“I’m going to send that dick a thank you card,” Hoseok revealed as he trailed kisses from Yoongi’s mouth to his ear.

“What? Why?”

“Because he made me tell you how I felt,” Hoseok confessed, “so a very sarcastic thank you is in order.”

Yoongi snorted, “sign my name too.”

“Oh I intend to,” Hoseok agreed before Yoongi’s lips claimed his again.

Yes, Yoongi may not be able to say it, but Hoseok knew. And that’s all that mattered.

* * *

In times of great panic and stress, Jungkook liked to think of himself as a man who could be relied on to be calm. That lie he told himself was never more apparent than the current near-hysterical state he was in as he paced his bedroom in a suit while Taehyung watched from his bed, texting someone.

“Calm down, Kookie. It’s a good idea,” Taehyung assured him, eyes fixed on his phone and a small smile on his lips.

“But what if it just makes him more sad? How could I be so stupid?!” Jungkook worried as he continued to pace.

“It won’t.”

“But what—”

“Kook-ah. Come on. Chill. Jimin-ah’s in a good place right now. You need to stop worrying.”

“Right. Right,” Jungkook agreed, lifting his hand to run it through his hair only to hiss at himself when he realized he had already styled it. 

“Everything will be fine. And Jimin-ah’s waiting for you in the living room by the way. Dunno if you noticed,” Taehyung commented, tilting his head towards the direction of the living room.

  
“Yes. Right. I know. I’ll just—”

Taehyung snorted and rolled off the bed, “Where’s all that confidence, huh?”

“It ran away,” Jungkook muttered.

“Well call it back, because you have a date with a hottie who’s super into you, so don’t let your overactive imagination ruin this for you.”

Jungkook bit his lip and smirked, “you think he’s super into me?”

“Oh my god, what the fuck are we even here for,” Taehyung cursed, leaving Jungkook behind, who laughed, finally feeling the tension leave his body. At least a bit. He could do this. _Come on, Confident Kook. You got this. Let’s go_.

With a deep breath, Jungkook left his room and found Jimin and Hoseok sitting in the living room. Hoseok was literally wearing an apron like a maid and it distracted Jungkook for a second so he missed the way Jimin checked him out appreciatively. He did see the look Hoseok gave Jimin though, which snapped him out of it so he finally looked at Jimin. He looked… amazing. He was only wearing a simple black suit and white button-up with no tie, but Jungkook was blown away regardless. He found himself watching the dangly earrings Jimin wore sway as he moved. Hoseok cleared his throat, making Jungkook realize he hadn’t actually _said anything_.

He felt a blush rise even as he smiled, “sorry, you look really beautiful, hyung.”

“Oh, thank you. Is this okay? I wasn't sure what the dress code was.”

“It’s perfect.”

“Well, I’ll leave you kids to it,” Hoseok declared, standing up, “mom is so proud.”

“Mom?” Jimin asked, laughing.

Jungkook’s eyes widened as he realized Hoseok was making fun of him for calling him mom and running away after the safe sex comment earlier. Hoseok raised a brow, taunting him but when Jimin looked at him, his expression settled into one of simple mirth, though his eyes still glowed, “yes, mom. My babies are all grown up.”

“We are both so, so much older than you.”

“Age means nothing. You’re still babies,” Hoseok informed them, even going so far as to pinch Jimin’s cheek, who swatted his hand away, causing Jungkook to laugh. 

Whatever tension either man had felt was long gone now, a symptom of Hoseok’s humour and calming presence. The younger man seemed to notice because he smiled more genuinely before heading out of the living room pausing only to wink when Jimin couldn’t see, “remember what I said.”

“Gah, _stop_ ,” Jungkook whined.

Hoseok’s laughter carried as he walked away, leaving Jungkook and Jimin alone. Jungkook licked his lips then smiled shyly, “should we go? It starts soon.”

“It? What is it?” Jimin asked, curious.

“A surprise.”

“I hate surprises.”

“Hopefully you’ll like this one. If not, feel free to stake me,” Jungkook replied, holding the door open for Jimin.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jimin promised, throwing a sly smile over his shoulder, causing Jungkook to freeze in his steps for a moment.

_He’s going to actually kill me_.

* * *

“The National Ballet,” Jimin muttered, staring at the large theatre in front of him and the crowd of suave, well-dressed people entering the building. 

Jungkook flinched at his tone, _I knew this was a mistake_ , “I— uh, just thought since you missed dancing and that you used to be a member…”

Jimin turned to him, blinking quickly so he wouldn’t cry and mess up his make-up, “I’m not mad, Kookie. I’m happy. I didn’t— I didn't realize you were even listening when I mentioned working for them before.”

“I’m always listening,” Jungkook replied.

“Yea, I see that,” Jimin responded softly then, reaching for his hand and pulling eagerly, “can we go in?”

“Of course,” Jungkook agreed, letting Jimin pull him in. They found their seats easily. They weren’t the best. Jungkook had thrown a lot of money at the company to get last-minute seats, but they couldn’t give what they didn’t have so they were only in the middle and slightly off to the left. But Jimin didn’t seem to care. He was already on the edge of his seat, waiting for it to start. 

Jungkook had thought he would just watch Jimin the entire time like some cliche, but once the performance had started, Jungkook had been sucked in. He hadn’t been able to look away. He honestly had no idea how Jimin was reacting because he was so focused on the movements of the dancers. A few were vampires, their strength and agility obvious, but most weren’t, which just made their movements all the more impressive. 

It wasn’t until the intermission that Jungkook realized he had ignored Jimin the entire time. Somewhat sheepishly, Jungkook turned to Jimin, only to see he was crying, “oh my god, are you okay?!”

“Yes, yes,” Jimin laughed, embarrassed, “it was just really beautiful, I haven’t seen real ballet since I left this company in the 80s. I just— thank you for this, Jungkook-ah.”

“Oh. You’re welcome,” Jungkook replied, scratching his nose, “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“I am. It does make me miss dancing a lot though. I wish I could go back to work.”

“Why can’t you? Hoseok-ah is safe now.”

“He is, but I’m worried about them. The whole studio is human. I don’t want to bring this mess down on them by accident.”

Understanding, Jungkook nodded, “you could rent a studio of your own?”

Jimin smiled, “A good idea but I can’t afford that. Not when I’m not working right now.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry,” Jungkook apologized.

“It’s okay. You’re just trying to help. Maybe when we throw Kihyun out and I’ll turn his room into my own little studio.”

“All the more reason for us to do it ASAP,” Jungkook muttered.

“Exactly,” Jimin agreed, before turning back towards the stage when the lights dimmed again. 

Once again, Jungkook found himself watching the movements of the dancers, completely mesmerized. To his left, Jimin watched the stage, though his mind was in a different place. He’d performed the same piece once upon a time. He couldn’t help but compare his movements to those of the current dancers. It hurt his pride a bit to admit that he wasn’t better. There were some areas where he was stronger, or had been when he danced ballet professionally, but there were others where the male lead made him look like an amateur. But still, he was happy to see that the National Ballet had made something for itself. It hadn’t even been a decade old when he joined, so he felt a swell of pride to see how far they’d come.

As the story reached its climax, Jimin shifted so he could watch Jungkook. He’d been entranced the entire time and watching him now it was clear he was immersed. Jimin could see tears well up as the story took a sad turn, but a smile when the main couple was reunited. He’d never been with anyone who felt things so obviously. Jungkook said he didn’t talk about his feelings but they were so clearly present in everything he did that it didn’t matter. Jimin wondered, not for the first time, if Jungkook had ever lied to anyone about anything. He just seemed far too sweet and innocent for that. But remembering how Jungkook looked at him sometimes, with that single-minded intensity that made his skin tingle, Jimin knew that wasn’t the case. Jungkook was far from innocent and Jimin found himself fantasizing about it a bit as the play ended and the applause rang out.

Jungkook turned to him, a large smile on his face, when the play ended, “did you like it, hyung?”

“Hmm, oh yes, it was amazing,” Jimin praised, snapping himself out of his little fantasy. 

The answering smile was a bit confused, clearly sensing that Jimin’s mind was elsewhere. Jimin felt a slight blush rise on his cheeks from embarrassment. Jungkook didn’t comment though. Instead, he grabbed Jimin’s hand and led him out of the theatre. Once they were outside and the cool air surrounded them, Jungkook dropped Jimin’s hand and shoved his own into his pockets. He shifted from foot to foot then cleared his throat, “I’m not going to lie, I was so worried that you wouldn’t like this that I didn’t plan to do anything else.”

Jimin laughed, “you’re so sweet, Kookie.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment,” Jungkook admitted.

“It is,” Jimin clarified, “but you had nothing to worry about. I love it. It was perfect. Thank you so much. I can’t imagine how much it cost to get tickets at the last minute.”

Jungkook shrugged, “it’s nothing.”

“I know. But it still means a lot to me that you went through the trouble. Thank you,” Jimin told him sincerely.

“You’re welcome,” Jungkook said firmly, even as his shoulders rose in embarrassment, “um, what do you want to do now?”

_God, he’s so cute. I want to just…_ “why don’t we go to my place? Hyung’s apartment is a bit crowded.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened for a moment before a completely different aura overtook him. He stood straighter and tilted his head, a smirk on his lips. He may be uncomfortable and unsure when it came to planning dates, but sex he was more than familiar with, “oh? That sounds nice.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jimin stepped closer, “it does, doesn’t it?”

* * *

Jungkook saw Jimin’s apartment for a grand total of five seconds before he felt small hands on his lapels, a strong tug, the impact of his back hitting a wall, and lips on his. It took another ten seconds for his brain to catch up so he could respond. When he did, he did so by grabbing Jimin’s thighs so he could lift him up and flipping them around so Jimin was leaning against the wall instead. The impact shook the wall and caused some picture frames to rattle dangerously.

Jimin pulled back, laughing, “don’t fuck up my place. I have a damage deposit I’d like back.”

“How about I just pay for the damage?” Jungkook asked, nipping at Jimin’s ear.

“Fucking deal,” Jimin hissed before pushing Jungkook back so he fell to the ground with Jimin on top, “let’s see if we can add a noise complaint, shall we?”

“Challenge accepted,” Jungkook agreed, then he grabbed Jimin’s head and crushed their lips together. Up until now, all their kisses had been soft and sweet, emotional. But this suited them more. Suited the little game they’d been playing before it all went to hell. A battle of wills and arousal that ended with them rolling around the floor and damaging walls and doors as they encountered them in search of Jimin’s bed. 

Jimin had never actually slept with a vampire before. He was suddenly very aware he’d been missing out. Because vampires were so much stronger than humans, he’d constantly had to be aware enough to control his strength. To make sure no one was getting more hurt than they wanted. A few bruises or nails shaped dents were okay, but no one, none of his partners at least, had wanted to be hurt and he didn't want to do it either. So he’d never actually been able to just let go. That was not an issue now. When he’d first thrown Jungkook into the wall, he’d worried. He hadn’t bothered to control his strength, but Jungkook had responded in kind and he was _loving it_. He was pretty sure his bedroom door was broken and there was _definitely_ a dent in the wall where he’d pushed Jungkook a few minutes prior but whatever. _Who needs a damage deposit anyway_. 

Then Jimin found himself, not unwelcomely, tossed onto his bed. The sheets smelled slightly stale since he hadn’t slept in them since long before Hoseok was taken, but it didn’t matter. Not when Jungkook was looking at him like that. Jungkook’s eyes, like his own, had long ago shifted. The purple was a pretty colour. Slightly different from Yoongi’s. Deeper. More violet than the lilac of Yoongi’s. Jimin couldn’t look away. Not when Jungkook smirked, revealing his fangs, and certainly not when he put his knee on the bed and began to crawl up Jimin’s body. When he reached Jimin’s face, Jungkook paused, face softening for a second and nuzzled his neck, “what do you want hyung? We can do whatever you want.”

With a sigh, Jimin cupped Jungkook’s head and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss, fangs bumping just enough to make them both shiver, “it takes two.”

Jungkook pulled away, placing a softer kiss on Jimin’s lips, then tilted his head, “well, literally what do you want to do? Like… uh, how much?”

“I thought that was rather obvious,” Jimin replied, deadpan.

“Didn’t want to assume,” Jungkook shrugged, “so are you generally a top or a bottom?”

“I’ve been both but because I’m small I tend to bottom. A symptom of bullshit masculinity.”

Jungkook snorted and brushed some of the hair away from Jimin’s face, “well, that’s not an issue for me. I’m good with either.”

Jimin bit his lip and thought about it. Both options were attractive. He imagined having Jungkook moaning under him and smirked. That could be fun. But also the current feeling of Jungkook pressing him down into his mattress was good too. So Jimin smiled, “how about we go twice and switch?”

“God, I love you,” Jungkook gasped out before slamming his lips to Jimin’s and burying his hand in his hair, effectively messing up what he’d just fixed. Jimin didn’t even have a moment to process what Jungkook had just said before they were rolling on the bed again, clothes flying as they tore them off and tongue’s tangling wildly. At one point, Jungkook cut his tongue on Jimin’s fang but that only served to make everything a little more wild. A little more frantic. 

“Fuck, can I bite you? Is that okay?” Jimin asked, breathing heavily. That little taste of blood had been amazing. 

“Uh, sure,” Jungkook responded, kissing his way down Jimin’s neck and chest.

“Hey, wait, stop, are you sure?” Jimin asked again, sensing the hesitation in Jungkook’s reply.

“Of course. Wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t.”

“Do you like it?” 

Jungkook shrugged, “not really. It’s not really my thing but people have bitten me before. You’re the first one to ask first though. That’s nice.”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“Hyung, it’s fine. I promise. If you like it, it’s okay. I really don’t mind.”

Jimin bit his own lip and considered. He didn’t want Jungkook to do anything he didn't want but he also very much wanted to bite him. It was a conflict. A selfish one, but a conflict nonetheless. Sensing his hesitation, Jungkook cut his own tongue again and kissed Jimin hard. 

“Fighting dirty,” Jimin admonished when he pulled away again.

“Whatever works,” Jungkook laughed, rolling them over so Jimin was sitting on top of him. 

With his hands planted firmly on Jungkook’s chest, Jimin smiled down at him. They were still partially dressed. Jungkook’s pants were on, as were Jimin’s, and Jimin’s shirt was torn but still hanging on by a thread. Jungkook ran his hands up Jimin’s sides and then down his arms, slipping the last remnants of his shirt off in the process.

“I hope to god you have lube in this place.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and slipped off Jungkook, “of course.”

Jungkook watched him go then sat up and shifted so he could slip off his pants. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and watched as Jimin dug through his bedside table and looked for some lube and a condom. Vampires couldn’t get STDs but better safe than sorry. Plus the _mess_. Once he found them, Jimin closed the drawer and spun around, surprised to see Jungkook sitting up and watching him. He tossed the items on the bed and walked between Jungkook’s legs, smiling when Jungkook wrapped his arms around his waist and nipped at his side. 

Threading hand through Jungkook’s hair so his head tilted back and up, Jimin leaned down and kissed him. It was a simple kiss. Much more tame than it’d been since they arrived, but still good. Jungkook smiled into it, lips matching the movement of Jimin’s as his hands travelled down Jimin’s waist until the top of his suit pants. Pausing for a moment for permission, Jungkook unbuttoned the pants and slid them down with his underwear in one swift movement when he felt Jimin nod. 

With Jimin was naked in front of him, Jungkook leaned back, taking a second to admire him. He was a small man, but he wasn’t slight. He bore the muscles of a long-time dancer and his skin was smooth and slightly tanned. Letting himself fall back into the bed, Jungkook pulled Jimin with him so he landed on top, their erections brushing now that they were mostly unclothed. 

“You seem to like me on top,” Jimin commented, placing small bites on his neck and collar bone.

“It’s a good look, but also, the perfect angle for you to bite me and for me to prep you. Two birds, one stone.”

Jimin hummed against Jungkook’s neck, still slightly unsure, then nodded when he felt the sincerity of Jungkook’s aura, “okay.”

“Good,” Jungkook replied, tilting his head so Jimin would kiss him again. Once their lips were locked together again, Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hips and rocked them forward, drawing out a gasp. Jungkook continued the motion a few more times until Jimin began to move on his own, lips mindlessly trailing across whatever skin he could reach. Somewhat frantically, Jungkook patted beside himself for the lube, making a small _ah-ha_ when he found it. Jimin moaned against his skin, hips still moving against Jungkook rhythmically. In all honesty, Jungkook was having a hard time focusing. All he could think was that he should have dated a dancer earlier because _holy fuck_. 

When he felt Jimin’s teeth graze his neck a bit more purposefully, he squeezed out some lube and began to tease Jimin’s entrance. As if spurred on, Jimin’s teeth sank into Jungkook’s skin. A deep moan rumbled in Jimin’s chest and Jungkook used the opportunity to slide a finger in and begin the prep. He really wasn’t into biting. It did nothing for him sexually, but he could literally _feel_ Jimin’s arousal and that was what he wanted. For Jimin, he was on cloud nine. He’d gotten a hint of how powerful original blood was when he’d bitten Yoongi before, but now he was experiencing it full throttle. Jungkook’s blood was like a live wire. Jimin had always liked to bite during sex, even before he’d turned. Not for the blood but for the connection. It just felt more intimate. But Jungkook’s blood was different. He knew it was because he was the kin of an original but it was still something else. 

He didn’t want to take too much though so he retracted his fangs and licked up the blood that had escaped, “fuck, your blood is ridiculous.”

Jungkoook laughed, “yea, original blood will do that.”

“For re— _oh_ ,” Jimin gasped out. He’d completely missed Jungkook prepping him but now he was two fingers deep and grazing his prostate, “fuck _ing hell_.”

“Told you. Perfect position,” Jungkook teased, purposefully rubbing his prostate again.

“ _Tease_ ,” Jimin hissed, then grabbed Jungkook’s shoulders and rolled them so Jungkook was on top again, “I’m going to need you to pound me into this mattress. Thanks.”

“Hyung, what the hell,” Jungkook laughed, dropping his head onto Jimin’s chest, “this has to be the weirdest sexual encounter I’ve ever had.”

“Still good though?”

“The best,” Jungkook sighed, slipping his fingers free and wiping them on the sheets. He ignored the pointed look from Jimin and stood up to take off his boxers. 

Jimin raised a brow, “you really do work out everywhere, huh?”

“If you’re implying I somehow work out my dick, I have a hard truth to tell you hyung.”

“No,” Jimin denied with a laugh, “I was thinking more along the lines of you’re so… Even. Like muscle everywhere.”

“Oh. Thanks, I guess,” Jungkook replied, ears turning red.

“God, you're adorable. Come here and ruin me,” Jimin beckoned.

“I can do that,” Jungkook agreed, but first he kissed and nibbled his way up Jimin’s legs. He skipped the part he knew Jimin, hell _he_ , wanted to touch the most and continued up Jimin’s chest and neck. 

“Hi,” Jimin said breathlessly when Jungkook finally reached his face.

“Hi,” Jungkook responded.

“Kiss me.”

Not bothering to reply, Jungkook swooped in for a hungry kiss. Hands grabbing for the lube and condom again so he could get himself ready. After a moment, Jungkook lifted Jimin’s legs and positioned himself at his entrance. Again, he paused, waiting for permission. When he got it, he pushed in slowly, not wanting to cause any pain. He was a firm believer that just because vampiric pain tolerance was higher, didn’t mean you just slammed in all willy nilly. Unless they wanted that. Then you do you. 

Jimin groaned as Jungkook bottomed out, wrapping his legs around Jungkook’s waist. Jungkook placed both his hands on either side of Jimin and waited for him to adjust. To get used to him. After a few minutes, Jimin slapped his shoulder, “pounding. Mattress. Me. Now.”

“As you wish, hyung,” Jungkook responded with a laugh even as he pulled out and slammed back in. Jimin literally slid up the sheets, head thrown back on a loud moan.

“Do that again,” Jimin ordered even as he began to move his own hips to match Jungkook’s pace. He was sure, if he wanted, this could last for hours, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to see Jimin fall apart underneath him, so he targeted Jimin’s prostate and began to thrust into it relentlessly. Jimin’s shining silver eyes rolled back, broken moans and garbled versions of Jungkook’s name falling from his lips. Jungkook wasn’t fairing much better. Jimin felt so good around him. He’d been fantasizing about this since the first time he saw him in the club all those months ago. It was so much better than his imagination. _Jimin_ was so much better than his imagination. 

Jungkook leaned down onto his elbows and tilted his head to the side in a silent offering. Jimin was too far gone to think clearly so he reacted on instinct as Jungkook knew he would and sank his fangs back into Jungkook’s neck. His answering moan vibrated through Jungkook’s body. At the same time, Jungkook wrapped his hand around Jimin’s long-neglected dick and began to stroke. It only took a few moments before Jimin came with a shout and collapsed back into the mattress. Jungkook picked up his pace, taking in Jimin’s flush cheeks, blood tinted lips and come covered chest. Jungkook was sure that sight alone could make him come on command. He was proven right when he followed quickly after, collapsing onto Jimin, who groaned in response.

“You’re so heavy.”

“My bad,” Jungkook apologized but didn’t move.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, licking at Jungkook’s neck to seal the wounds. They should have sealed on their own, but he was clearly low on blood now. Jimin’s fault.

But Jungkook didn't care. He simply nodded and kissed Jimin’s neck, “yea, just a little tired. You’re definitely going to have to get me some blood if you want to go again though. No matter which side I’m on.”

Jimin laughed, but didn’t say anything else. Instead, he just hugged Jungkook close, enjoying the feeling of Jungkook’s warm body pressed against his. Now that his mind was clear though, one thing was ringing through.

_God, I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooofff, how we feeling? We got some sope development, we got some jikook smut, we got some Heechul being the bestest boy, we got some namjin flirting, and we finally know some more about poor Rebecca. Oh, and Kihyun is _out_
> 
> Time to celebrate!
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	22. Let's Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jungkook have a talk.
> 
> Taehyung goes out on a date.
> 
> Namjoon finally sees what his new job entails.
> 
> Jimin and Heechul have a little talk.
> 
> Yoongi plans a surprise for Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello my lovely, perfect, super amazing readers. How are you? Doing well? Having fun? Yes, yes me too. 
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> I wanted to announce that I've planned a little giveaway for when I reach 10 000 hits. It's not much, just something small but I wanted to do something to show how much I appreciate you all coming to read my story! More details will come on my Twitter and then will be posted here on the chapter _after_ 10 000 is reached! 
> 
> OH! And the absolutely amazing @artareki drew [Seokjin](https://twitter.com/artareki/status/1286266430846128129?s=20), so please go show some love for her beautiful work! 
> 
> This chapter also got away from me lengthwise but I wanted to include some Sope moments and you all said you like long chapters so ENJOY~
> 
> CW: sexual content (there is more smut, the pandora's box has been opened now)

Some people thought the sound of a clock ticking was an eerie sound. The way it echoed into a dark, empty room, reverberating on the walls. Maybe it was a symptom of age, maybe it resulted from years hearing nothing else, but the man in the room had always liked it. It calmed him. Helped him find his centre. Much like meditation. He could often be found sitting in a dark room alone with only the sound of an old clock. His kin, the one who knew about his past, feared that habit. He thought it marked him as unstable, crazy even, but the man couldn’t bring himself to care. So sit alone in the dark he did. The clock his only company. 

But today wasn’t the day for that. Today was the day of celebration and planning. Celebration because he’d finally seen his work in action. The beauty of Yunseo’s body hanging from a figment of his past and the frantic cries of Seokjin when he saw just what the man had done to his precious daughter. It had been perfect. Euphoric even. He shouldn’t have stayed. He knew that. Knew it was a risk. If Seokjin or Yoongi had been paying attention, they’d have sensed him there. But they weren’t. Father and uncle too absorbed in the display of their family to sense the man responsible. That had been a high in and of itself. To be so close and to see such pain and have no one be the wiser. 

He couldn’t wait to do it again. 

He felt it every time he walked into a room and saw the flash of recognition on his target's face. When they realized just who was coming to end their life. Suran had been a complication he hadn’t seen coming. He’d known she left the Busan coven, but when she had spotted him in the city, his plans had shifted. Lucky for him, she’d fled to exactly where he was planning on hitting next. A silly mistake, but one that had saved him a great deal of trouble. If she’d been in contact with Yoongi, if she’d gone straight to him, well, their little game would have ended, but she didn’t. Yoongi’s stupid little habit of cutting his sire bonds had worked to his advantage. Funny, the man never would have thought Yoongi’s lack of confidence in himself would help him. In fact, before, it had been a huge problem. A source of constant complaints. But now the man was happy. Whatever worked to his advantage, really. 

He didn’t particularly care about Yoongi. He was only involved because Suran had had the unfortunate bad luck to stumble onto him. In all honesty, he’d hoped Yoongi stayed uninvolved. He respected Yoongi’s lack of interest. It was the one thing about him the man admired. Yoongi was the only other person on the planet who hated Seogi and Seokjin as much as he did. Or so he’d thought. It was mildly irritating to the man that Yoongi’s centuries-long animosity had been cleared away so quickly. Disappointing really. But no matter. Yoongi could be easily folded into his plans. 

In fact, he’s already taken steps. The man smiled, thinking of his little side project. How easily a coincidence could be turned into a part of his plan. Plus, it had the added benefit of hurting Seokjin. The man knew him well enough to know that the more people that got hurt because of him, the more the guilt would crush him. It was starting to take its toll. Little by little. Seokjin was behaving more erratically. Cutting long-held ties in favour of _freedom_ and _choice_. Silly things that Seokjin had never cared about before, but suddenly became so important when faced with the constant death of his kin.

It was so _easy_. Resurrecting the Hunters had been the best plan he’d ever had. It’d taken work and years of planning, but it was working flawlessly now. Yet another chance encounter that he’d been able to manipulate to his advantage. 

Soon, all the most powerful vampires would tremble, worried they’d be next. Seokjin would fracture under the guilt and pressure of mass death. And Seogi. Well, how exactly would Seogi function without his power? When no one trusted or respected him? The man smiled, he may not be able to kill Seogi as he fantasized about, but he could take away everything that mattered to him. Plus, once he could finally plunge a stake into Seokjin’s heart, the man was sure nothing else would matter anyway. 

The man leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face that could only be described as bliss, and called out softly, “Hodge, come in here, please.”

* * *

Shifting feet was probably the most annoying sound to Yoongi. Not because it was a particularly annoying sound but because it indicated whoever was doing it was too nervous or scared to talk to him. He didn’t like that. He liked to think he was an approachable person, especially for his kin, so it hurt his feelings a bit when they were hesitant to talk to him. But he waited nonetheless because he didn’t want to embarrass Jungkook and prevent him from approaching him in the future. 

After nearly five more minutes, Jungkook knocked on Yoongi’s bedroom door and entered hesitantly when Yoongi called him in. Now Jungkook stood just as awkwardly as his door. Yoongi sighed and waved Jungkook over, “come here, you idiot.”

Jungkook choked out a laugh then threw himself on Yoongi’s bed, narrowly missing Holly, who glared at him before rolling over and snuggling closer into Yoongi’s side, “you do know that when you and Hoseok-ah finally fuck Holly won’t be allowed to be here, right?”

Yoongi blinked, “I think given the state of your neck, it’s not my sex life we should be talking about.”

Blushing furiously, Jungkook tucked his head down, “Jimin-hyung is a bit of a biter.”

“Uh-huh. I can see that. But I’m also aware you don’t like that.”

“He asked first.”

Yoongi raised a brow, often people weren’t very aware during sex, so he was happy to hear that Jimin had held himself back enough to ask before he did anything. But he wanted to make sure Jungkook had actually agreed first, because he would, without hesitation, make Jimin vanish if he did anything Jungkook didn’t want, “and you said yes?”

Jungkook nodded, “he really enjoyed it and you know we can feel that soooo.”

“Well, I’m glad you had a good time then,” Yoongi said, poking his cheek, “my baby is growing up. I’m so proud.”

“Ugh, not you too. First Hoseok-ah, now you. I am almost one hundred years old. I’ve had sex. More than you can say in the last hundred years!”

Yoongi laughed, “okay, first of all, I know Kookie, I was just teasing. And secondly, do you really think I haven’t gotten laid in a century? Come on.”

“But— you never leave the house!”

“No, I don’t like to go out and socialize in large, loud groups. That does not mean I don’t go to quiet bars and it also doesn’t mean I can’t pick up a hot stranger. Who do you think I am!?” Yoongi asked, somewhat offended. 

“I feel like you’re lying to me,” Jungkook said, eyes narrowed. 

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi smacked Jungkook in the chest, “Just because I don’t like people doesn’t mean I can’t sleep with them. No talking required during sex.”

“That-that makes me sad,” Jungkook admitted, “but Hoseok-ah is a talker. And the dude has _kinks_ but you’ll see.”

“What? Kinks? What kind of kinks?” Yoongi asked despite himself.

“You’ll see,” Jungkook repeated.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, “will I like these kinks?”

Jungkook tilted his head and thought about it, then shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. I don’t actually know enough about you to say for sure.”

“Huh.”

“You need to talk about yourself more,” Jungkook muttered, suddenly sad.

“I’m working on it,” Yoongi admitted, “got some shit to deal with first.”

“Kihyun,” Jungkook guessed.

“Among other things, but yes.”

Jungkook nodded, “are you ever going to tell us what happened?”

“I just assumed Taehyung-ah told you,” Yoongi revealed.

“No. I didn’t realize he knew. He wouldn’t tell me if he thought you wanted him to keep it quiet.”

“I raised good kids,” Yoongi said with a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning against the headboard.

“You tried anyway,” Jungkook joked.

“Yea,” Yoongi agreed without any real strength, then pushed himself up and looked at Jungkook, “alright. Let’s get this over with.”

Jungkook leaned forward and listened. He heard how Kihyun and Yoongi met. How they’d gotten together. How he’d been turned. And how it ended. He could tell it still hurt Yoongi. The self-hatred and guilt were there, clear as day. Just as Jungkook had expected when Kihyun told them his version of events the day before. He’d known there was no way Yoongi had done it on purpose but it still felt nice to have his beliefs validated. When Yoongi trailed off, Jungkook watched his eyes somewhat glaze over. Like he was picturing something different, something far away. Maybe remembering how he felt. Jungkook didn’t want him to feel that way so he spoke for the first time since Yoongi had started his story.

“He doesn’t deserve your sympathy and he damn sure doesn't deserve your guilt.”

Yoongi sighed, “life is more complex than that.”

“No, it’s not. Not here. How much punishment are you supposed to take?”

“I didn’t take any.”

Jungkook scoffed, “you hurt yourself to cut the bond. Then he approached all your kin for centuries and tried to poison them against you. I’m betting it worked on the one who’s still MIA. Then he showed up here and trash-talked you in your own home, manipulated a dangerous situation just to spend time with you so he could _hurt you more_ , and tried to convince me, Taehyung-ah, _and Hoseok-ah_ that you only wanted to manipulate us. I think that’s plenty.”

“Hoseok-ah? What?” Yoongi asked, confused. Heechul had told him about the confrontation after Kihyun left, so he’d known Kihyun had tried to convince them he was the victim, which Yoongi still wasn’t totally comfortable with saying he wasn’t, but he’d been with Hoseok at the time, so how was he involved?

“I guess he didn’t tell you. He cornered Hoseok-ah when he was cleaning and tried to convince him you forced yourself on him.”

“WHAT?!” Yoongi demanded, startling Holly with the volume.

“Yea. Hoseok-ah was pissed. He knew it wasn’t true but he wanted to make sure he hadn't approached us too. He hadn’t yet, so we were prepared when he did, but Hoseok-ah was really upset.”

Yoongi thought back to the way Hoseok had listened to his story. The way he so quickly had all the right things to say when Yoongi was upset and a little scared. It had been because he had heard parts before. The wrong parts. But parts nonetheless. Yoongi was horrified. But also confused. How could Hoseok have talked to him, touched him, when he’d heard such horrible things from Kihyun?

As if reading his mind, Jungkook smiled, “this isn’t the first time someone has told him tainted facts to get him to turn against you, hyung. Hoseok-ah doesn’t make decisions without all the facts. He’s said that time and time again.”

“I don’t deserve him,'' Yoongi said quietly, still shocked by Hoseok resilience and loyalty.

“He’s _exactly_ what you deserve,” Jungkook countered, “if you let him in.”

“I have.”

“Have you?” Jungkook asked, head tilted, “I don’t think so. I think you’re still waiting for the next shoe to drop. Maybe even for him to leave. I don’t think you trust his feelings.”

“Why would you think that?” Yoongi asked as if there was no reason for him to think that.

“Because I heard you. I heard you deflect when he said he loved you. It was so obvious you didn’t believe him.”

Yoongi’s head snapped around, “you were _listening_?”

“Not to all of it. I only heard the tail end. The part where he said how he felt. I was going to tease you, honestly, but the way you responded made me pause.”

“I’m sure you of all people should know how immorality affects relationships.”

“Of course. But why not break it down into more manageable lifetime long chunks?” Jungkook said, repeating Hoseok’s words.

“I feel like I turned two psychologists. Both of you. Seriously.”

“Why don’t you try listening to us for once? We’re only trying to help.”

“If I tell you I’ll try, will you tell me why you actually came here?” Yoongi asked, petting Holly’s back idly. 

“Ah,” Jungkook said, immediately awkward, “we can talk about it later.”

“No. Now is good,” Yoongi replied, smiling at Jungkook’s dramatic shift in behaviour.

“Uh, well, you see...”

“Kook-ah. Come on,” Yoongi snorted, “just say it.”

“IwanttoconvertKihyunsroomintoastudio.”

Yoongi blinked, “what the actual fuck was that supposed to mean?”

Jungkook licked his lips, “well, last night I was with Jimin-hyung—”

“Clearly.”

“—and he said he missed dance but he was too afraid to go back to work because everyone was human there and he didn’t want to get them hurt. So, um, I was wondering if we could convert one of the spare rooms into a makeshift studio. For Jimin-hyung.”

Yoongi’s face softened, a small sigh escaping his lips as his eyebrows tilted up, “oh, Kook-ah. You care about him so much.”

“I— yea,” Jungkook whispered, remembering his spur of the moment confession the night before.

Though Yoongi had been aware their relationship was moving forward, you’d have to be stupid not to see it, he hadn’t really expected Jungkook to fall so easily. He never had before. He always kept himself separated. A little wall protecting his feelings from the outside world. But now, with Jimin, he was letting that wall down. Yoongi grabbed Jungkook’s neck and pulled him into his chest. Jungkook responded by wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s waist and shifting so Holly didn’t get crushed.

“You can change this place however you want,” Yoongi murmured, stroking Jungkook’s hair, “okay?”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Yoongi smiled but didn’t say anything else. His mind was full of Jungkook. His courage. His ability to take that wall down when it mattered most. Yoongi glanced down at Jungkook, who was curled into his chest and wagging his fingers at Holly who playfully nipped at them, and sighed. If he could do it, why couldn’t Yoongi?

* * *

Taehyung tugged anxiously at his shirt collar and frowned. It felt tighter than it usually did and he blamed Hoseok. The man had been cleaning out of boredom for days and Taehyung was convinced he’d washed his laundry wrong. He had no proof of this. Especially since Hoseok was the only person in the house other than Jungkook who knew how to work their laundry machine, but Taehyung was certain nonetheless. It was not possible that he was just nervous and that was the real reason his clothes felt too tight. There was no way. Kim Taehyung didn’t get _nervous_. Especially not for some stupid date with a guy he’d already had sex with. That obviously couldn’t be the reason.

“Hi, Taheyung-ah!” Bogum called, causing Taehyung to jump, “oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Taehyung laughed, scratching his cheek, “sorry, my mind was elsewhere. I didn’t feel you coming.”

“It happens, no need to apologize,” Bogum said, smiling softly at Taehyung. He really was beautiful. Wide cheekbones and expressive eyes. Though it scared him, he particularly liked the purple that shone through when Taehyung was happy. It reminded him of orchids in the fall. Bogum was convinced he could see himself in them and for once, he liked what he saw, “do you want to go in?”

“Of course. I’m starving,” Taehyung replied, spinning away to walk towards the door in an effort to appear less flustered than he suddenly was. 

“Then after you,” Bogum said, sweeping his hand in the direction of the door Taehyung was already walking towards.

It wasn’t a super fancy restaurant. More of a local gem that most people didn’t know about, but Taehyung had no issues with that. He’d had a hard time finding it actually because he hadn’t heard of it. Thank god for the modern invention of GPS otherwise Bogum would have thought he’d been stood up and Taehyung would have spent his night wandering the streets of Seoul. Not a great idea in times like these. 

When they entered, a small woman, easily in her 70s, leapt up from behind the counter and darted over to them. She was surprisingly fast for her age. And strong, if the wince on Bogum’s face when she smacked him in the chest was anything to go by, “aish, you disappear for weeks and you don’t let a poor old lady know you’re okay! You think I haven’t heard what’s been happening to you lot? I was worried, you know!?”

Bogum’s head dropped, “I’m sorry, I was busy with work and I— yes, yes, no excuses. Please don’t hit me again.”

Taehyung watched the interaction with pursed lips, holding back laughter. Bogum was at least double this woman’s height, and she was human, but he curled away and raised his hands in protection anyway. She hadn’t even raised her hands again. They were planted firmly on her hips. She was glaring at him, but Taehyung could see the affection there. She’d clearly been worried. She seemed to have caught Taehyung’s amusement because her gaze snapped to him and she narrowed her eyes, “and who are you? We don’t get the powerful one’s around here much.”

“Oh, I’m Kim Taehyung, ma’am,” Taehyung introduced himself with a bow.

“Taehyung-ah,” the woman muttered, then nodded, “Min Yoongi’s kin.”

Taehyung looked at her with startled eyes then looked at Bogum who just shrugged, “she always knows.”

“Of course I do. You don’t get to my age by being ignorant,” the old woman scoffed, waving away her knowledge like it was normal, “and why exactly have you brought a pretty boy here when you’ve been sighing over some other man for a month? Isn’t that a little rude?”

“Oh, god, please stop talking,” Bogum whined, covering his face with his hands.

“Sighing. Really?” Taehyung asked, smile turning somewhat predatory, “and just _how_ did he meet this mystery man?”

The old woman seemed to realize Teahyung _was_ that man and smiled wide. She glanced at Bogum, who still looked incredibly embarrassed, and smiled wider, “oh, some one night stand. I don’t approve, you know, but I understand you lot have it harder finding the one. He was just _heartbroken_ when the man left without leaving a number. The poor thing.”

“Poor thing indeed. I do hope he finds him,” Taehyung agreed, smiling down at the old woman and scrunching his nose.

“Well, aren’t you just adorable,” she said, pinching his cheek, “I’ll keep you.”

“Okay, please, for the love of god, please let us take a seat,” Bogum begged, eyes staring at the ceiling like something would come and rescue him.

“Fine, fine, can’t just let an old woman have her fun,” she muttered, winking at Taehyung as she leaned back to grab menus.

Once they were seated, Bogum let his head drop to the table and sighed. Taehyung laughed, loud and bright, drawing the attention of the few other patrons in the restaurant as well as the old woman who smiled warmly.

“I just wanted to take you out for some good food.”

“I’m sure the food will be amazing. If it’s half as good as she is, I’ll be more than happy.”

“It is,” Bogum sighed again, sitting up, “her husband and daughter run the kitchen.”

“Sweet. A truly family operated place.”

“Yea,” Bogum agreed, “they’re good people.”

“How’d you meet?”

“Oh, I met Miran-ah,” Bogum gestured to the old woman, “when she was a kid. She worked here busing tables for her parents. She couldn’t have been more than 10.”

“So young,” Taehyung commented.

“Yea, but she was so smart, even then. She took one look at me and just went ‘I’ll have them remove the garlic.’ At 10, she recognized what I was. I eventually told her garlic wasn’t an issue and she was a little disappointed her books had lied to her, but she got over it pretty quick.”

“And you became fast friends?” Taehyung asked, thinking of how similar their meeting was to his own with Yoongi.

“Not really. I lived in the States for most of her adult life. I only returned a few years ago. I had to come see if this place was still open though. And she recognized me right away. Sharp as a tack.”

“What did you do in the States?” Taehyung asked.

“I started an e-commerce company,” Bogum revealed, “to ship South Korean goods to America. K-pop is quite the market, you know.”

“Oh, I know. I open clubs.”

“Really?” Bogum asked, surprised.

“Yup. _Gojoseon_ is one of mine. Though hyung owns it.”

Bogum tilted his head then nodded, “I’ve been there. It’s nice. Don’t think I ever saw you though. There was another vampire. Long dark hair, massive round eyes.”

“Ah, Jungkookie. My little dongsaeng. He’s working as the bar manager now.”

“Then what do you do?” Bogum asked, leaning forward so he could lean on his hand and watch Taehyung speak.

“Whatever he needs me to. My strong suit is opening and building clubs, not running them. So I’m a little useless now.”

“Then why haven’t you opened a new one?”

“Not really the right time, I think,” Taehyung admitted.

“Yea,” Bogum sighed, “I’d thought we outlived the Hunters. Guess not.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows rose, “you were there before?”

“Just. I was turned at that time. It was… scary. Since they usually only managed to catch newborn vampires. But my sire protected me.”

“I’m glad. Who is it by the way? Yoongi-hyung was asking.”

“Oh, they know each other actually. Or did,” Bogum winced, “Lee Junghwan was my sire.”

Taehyung immediately winced too. He knew that name. But only because it was the name of Seokjin’s first kin. The one who walked into a church full of Hunters and begged them to kill him, “shit, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t— don’t apologize,” Bogum waved his hand, “it’s fine. It was a long time ago. He’s been gone longer than I ever knew him. It’s just **—** awkward. He knew so many people and everyone gives me the same look. The one you’re giving me now.”

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung said again, looking away.

“Well, now I made everything depressing. My bad.”

“Did you ever meet Jin-hyung?”

Bogum’s eyebrows furrowed, “Jin-hyung?”

“Seokjin-hyung. Kim Seokjin-hyung. He was your sire’s sire.”

“Oh, no. We never had the chance.”

“Do you want to?”

“What?”

“Do you want to meet him? We’re friends, I can introduce you!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Bogum pursed his lips, “I’m sure he’s busy. He doesn’t need some random vampire popping up and bugging him.”

“I don’t think he’d think that.”

Bogum bit his lip and tapped the table, “you don’t— you don’t think he’d mind?”

“I think he’d love it, actually,” Taehyung revealed. Seokjin gave off a lonely vibe. The same one Yoongi gave off when he was alone for too long. And now that he was paying attention, he could see that Bogum had the same vibe. If Taehyung could ease that, even a little, he’d be happy.

“Then… maybe. I’ll think about it. Maybe you could like… ask him. And see how he feels. I don’t want—” Bogum coughed, “I wouldn’t want to make his life more complicated.”

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to go out again. Just so I can tell you what he says.”

Bogum looked up, catching the shy smile on Taehyung’s face and smiled, “I’d like that.”

“Alright lovebirds, I gave you more than enough time to catch up. Here. Eat. You’re too skinny. Ridiculous,” Miran declared, placing several plates on the table.

Taehyung looked up in shock, “but we didn’t order…”

“Order. Pah,” Miran snorted before leaving as quickly as she came.

“She does that. She prides herself on knowing what people want. Sorry.”

“No… I-I like it. It’s nice that you have a place like this. A place where it’s just warm and welcoming.”

“Yea. I really like it. I come here whenever I’m stressed.”

Taehyung nodded, “that’s when I go to that coffee shop.”

“Never thought I’d be glad someone was stressed,” Bogum joked.

“No, me neither,” Taehyung agreed, fiddling with his chopsticks to hide his blush.

“Let’s eat?”

“Yea. Let’s.”

After that, they dug in. Taehyung was not surprised at all to find out that Miran had been right. It was exactly what he wanted and it was delicious. He could see her smug look from the corner of his eyes as she watched them eat. Taehyung snuck a glance at Bogum, who was eating silently with a slight smile on his face. He looked both handsome and cute. A combination he’d often been described as and suddenly realized was very confusing. One second he was smirking and Taehyung was melting into a puddle and the next he was chewing cutely and Taehyung wanted to melt for a completely different reason. He hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone other than his family in decades. Just like Hoseok, Bogum came out of nowhere and made him lower his guard.

Taehyung pursed his lips and looked back down at his meal, _I wonder if this will go as well as my friendship with Hoseok-ah_. 

* * *

What Hoseok would consider to be rock bottom was the moment he found himself organizing Yoongi’s wardrobe by colour. And that was saying something since his wardrobe was largely black. He was actually organizing it by _shade_ and that’s when he realized he had a problem. He hadn’t even told Yoongi he was going to do it. He’d just finished cataloguing Yoongi’s library, because yes he’d created a damn catalogue and it was digital and Yoongi _would use it goddamnit_ , and then he’d needed another task to fill his time. He didn’t want to invade anyone’s privacy but he’d felt like him and Yoongi were close enough now that it was okay. Hoseok figured anyone he’d rubbed his dick on was close enough to let him organize his closet. 

So here he was, laying on the floor staring at a literal shade wheel from black to white, having an epiphany. He needed to go back to work. Or do something. He couldn’t just hang out here doing nothing all day. He was going crazy. He’d said he didn’t want someone to follow him around but he couldn’t just sit still anymore. There was only so much cleaning and organizing he could do before someone killed him for touching their stuff. Already Jungkook had given him the saddest pout when he’d used the wrong body wash by accident and gotten a headache from the smell. Apparently, he was more sensitive than even most vampires so he had a special body wash. Hoseok hadn’t known and when he’d rearranged everything, he had put them in the wrong order. That had taken premium cuddles and apologies to smooth over.

God, he needed to go back to work. He dreaded that conversation with Yoongi. Especially considering where his current job was: Min Enterprises. Going back to work meant working with Seogi again. It meant being close to the one person Yoongi would rather be a world away. Hoseok bit his lip and closed his eyes, _he’s not going to be happy_.

* * *

“Hoseok-ah, please, literally anywhere else. I’ll buy out the contract. It’s fine,” Yoongi begged as he paced in front of Hoseok, who was currently sitting on the end of his bed, watching Yoongi go back and forth.

“It’s not about the money. It’s about my word. I agreed to help, so I will.”

“Yes, but that was before you knew what he was,” Yoongi said, spinning again so he could continue pacing.

“Do you think he’ll try and hurt me?” Hoseok asked seriously.

“What?” Yoongi asked, halting his steps to look at Hoseok seriously.

“Do you think he’ll try and hurt me? Actually. Like, are you worried that if I go back there, he will harm me?”

“I—”

“Because if you are, I won’t go. I’ll terminate the contract and never even look at that building again.”

Yoongi sighed and dropped to the ground. He crossed his legs and leaned on his elbow, “I’m not worried he’ll hurt you, no. He doesn’t do his own dirty work. It’s everyone else I’m worried about. The council is still there and he has god knows how many vampires working for him.”

“All of which are terrified of you,” Hoseok pointed out.

“I mean, _yea_ , but still,” Yoongi muttered, smiling slightly.

“I just— I’m so bored, hyung. I’m lonely during the day when everyone is gone and there’s only so much I can do. Your maid gave me the worst death glare the other day because I’ve been doing her job for her and she’s worried she’ll be replaced and I messed up Taehyung-ah’s shirt but I’m too afraid to tell him and I gave Jungkook-ah a migraine and I just—”

“Seok-ah, okay, okay, I get it. I’m sorry. I know this has been hard for you. I’m just worried is all.”

“I know, hyung. But I need _something_.”

Yoongi picked at his pants and nodded, “if you want to go back to work, I’ll support you. But I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Hoseok slid off the bed so he was closer to Yoongi and grabbed his hand, “I know. I’m open to hearing any other suggestions you might have to fill my time.”

“I don’t— wait,” Yoongi’s head snapped up, “how’d you meet Jimin-ah again?”

“A dance class?” Hoseok said, turning it into a question in his confusion.

“A dance class,” Yoongi repeated, then scrambled to his feet and ran to his door, “Jungkook-ah! Come here!”

“Jungkook-ah?” Hoseok repeated, completely lost as he looked at the door. Jungkook appeared a few seconds later, clearly having just rolled out of bed.

“What, hyung?” Jungkook pouted, “I was sleeping.”

“Is Jimin-ah here?”

“No,” Jungkook responded, brows furrowed, “he went to grab some stuff from his apartment, why?”

Yoongi grabbed Jungkook’s shoulder and pulled him into the room. He looked back at Yoongi in surprise then down at Hoseok. Awkwardly, he crossed his arms over his bare chest. Hoseok, however, teased him anyway, “quite a few bite marks you got there.”

Jungkook blushed and looked away, “I know. Hyung already teased me.”

“I thought you weren’t into that, Kookie,” Hoseok said, tone serious.  
  


“It’s okay,” Jungkook reassured, slightly surprised Hoseok looked so serious. He’d expected it from Yoongi, but Jimin was Hoseok’s friend first. It made Jungkook feel warm to think that Hoseok cared more about what he wanted than his friendship with Jimin, “he asked.”

Hoseok narrowed his eyes and scanned Jungkook’s face for a second before nodding, “okay.”

From just behind Jungkook, Yoongi watched the entire interaction in mild shock. Hoseok was… worried about his kin? Willing to defend them against his own best friend if necessary? Yoongi felt something inside himself fracture. It was a strong enough feeling that Jungkook sensed it and whipped his head around in concern, “are you okay, hyung?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Yoongi replied quickly, willing Jungkook to leave it alone. Jungkook seemed to catch the message because he simply nodded, though his eyebrows remained furrowed, “I called you in here because Hoseok-ah wants to go back to work.”

“What? No! You can’t go near that tool. He’ll try to manipulate you, I just know it.”

“Which is why we’re trying to come up with an alternative.”

“Alternative? Like what?” Jungkook asked, looking between them.

“I have no idea,” Hoseok admitted, “he just jumped up and called you.”

“Yes, because I remembered our previous conversation. About the studio,” Yoongi replied, looking at Jungkook, “how’s that going?”

“Well, considering it’s been like half a day, fine. I’ve been searching for ideas on Naver and such to make sure I get it all right.”

“Studio?” Hoseok repeated, “what studio?”

“Kookie here wants to build a dance studio in one of the spare rooms since Jimin-ah also can’t go to work right now.”

Hoseok's whole face melted, eyes turning incredibly soft, “Oh, Kookie, that’s so sweet.”

Coughing awkwardly, Jungkook shifted from foot to foot, “it was just an idea.”

“A very sweet and caring idea,” Hoseok added.

“And I was thinking, Hoseok-ah, you know what a dance studio should have, why don’t you help?” Yoongi suggested, saving Jungkook from his embarrassment.

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he smiled, “could you? I want it to be perfect.”

“I mean, sure, I guess. If you don’t mind me hanging around.”

“No, oh my god, this will be great. I can’t wait. I’ll email you my ideas,” Jungkook promised before he tackled Hoseok into a hug, making him fall back on the floor with a small _oof_.

“Seriously, I am _not_ as strong as you guys.”

“Sorry,” Jungkook giggled as he pulled back, “thanks so much.”

Hoseok sighed, taking in Jungkook’s beyond pleased face, “it’s no problem. I’m happy to help.”

Jungkook nodded before vaulting up and tackling Yoongi in a similar hug. Hoseok was slightly bitter to see that Yoongi didn’t even lean back. _Vampires and their stupid strength_ , Hoseok pouted mentally. 

“Thanks, hyung,” Jungkook whispered, almost too low for Hoseok to hear, “I know this is hard for you.”

“It’s nothing, Kookie,” Yoongi reassured, patting him on the back.

“I’ll email you!” Jungkook promised before running out of the room, not bothering to close the door.

“Why would it be hard for you?” Hoseok asked softly.

Yoongi turned away from the open door Jungkook had disappeared through and looked at Hoseok, “because he’s using Kihyun-ah’s room.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said, pushing himself up and walking towards Yoongi, “I see.”

“I suggested it.”

Hoseok nodded and stroked the side of Yoongi’s face before threading his fingers through his hair. Like always, Yoongi’s head instinctively tilted to meet Hoseok’s hands, “I’m proud of you, hyung.”

“Thank you,” Yoongi whispered, then open his eyes, “is this okay? Helping Jungkook-ah build a studio?”

“It’s perfect, hyung,” Hoseok reassured. And it was. It was a great way to fill his time and make him feel productive. He knew, as he was sure Yoongi did as well, that he’d have to go to work again eventually, but this bought them a little more time. More chances for Seokjin and Yoongi to figure everything out. More chances for them all to be safe again. 

Hoseok could wait for that.

* * *

Namjoon was quickly learning a great deal about Seokjin. He was seeing so many different sides in such a short time. First, he saw the older brother interacting with his younger sibling at dinner. Then he got to see the serious, old vampire mourning the loss of his daughter. Then the fun, silly vampire throwing his power around. Now, following Seokjin into a tall glass-covered building, Namjoon was seeing the professional, business side. It was interesting to see the way he carried himself. In each situation, the vibe he gave off was different. Like he was tailoring his personality to each situation. Even when he’d confronted Ilsung and carried himself with a serious, authority filled vibe, it was different from what Namjoon was seeing now. He wasn’t really sure how, he couldn’t pinpoint it, but it was different. It was fascinating. 

As they walked, people, vampires and humans alike, bowed to Seokjin. At one point, someone approached him and handed him a file, which he took with a grateful smile but never stopped walking. And that was just in the lobby. By the time they’d reached the elevator, Seokjin was carrying two files, one of which he was flipping through idly, a small frown on his lips.

“You’re busy,” Namjoon observed.

“Yes. I’ve been at Min Enterprises so much to deal with the Hunter issue and the council that I’ve fallen behind.”

“I just assumed you worked for Seogi-ssi honestly,” Namjoon admitted.

“I do. I think my current title is Vice President? I can’t remember,” Seokjin muttered, “but I have my own business. Dozens in fact. One of which needs your help. We’ll head there next. I have to grab the files for you to look over before we get there.”

“This isn’t it?” Namjoon asked, looking around the large office space and several dozen employees he could see and hear working.

“No. Like Min Enterprises, this is my base of operations. The head company.”

“What’s it called?” Namjoon asked.

Seokjin paused and looked at Namjoon, a slightly embarrassed look on his face, “promise not to laugh?”

“Why would I laugh?”

“Well, because it was a joke at first but it kinda took off and stuck.”

“What is it?” Namjoon asked again, intrigued now.

“WWH Inc.,” Seokjin said, using English letters.

“WWH?” Namjooon repeated, “what’s embarrassing about that?”

“It stands for World Wide Handsome.”

“You’re kidding,” Namjoon said, laughing.

“You promised not to laugh!”

“You cannot expect me not to laugh when you literally named your company after a _joke_!”

“Okay, well, it wasn’t supposed to be permanent. I didn’t expect it to become a conglomerate.”

Namjoon snorted and covered his mouth, willing himself to stop laughing. Seokjin was still watching him, a slightly betrayed look on his face, which only made Namjoon laugh harder.

“Sir, everything okay?” His assistant asked, having come to greet them.

“Yes, Assistant So, thank you. I just came by to grab some files before heading to the test site.”

“I took the liberty of gathering them for you,” Assistant So said, handing Seokjin a large file folder, “let me take those.”

Seokjin handed over the files he’d been handed in the lobby, “the top one is okay to be approved. I haven’t looked at the other yet.”

“I’ll forward the approval and leave the other on your desk,” Assistant So told him.

“Thank you, Namjoon-ah, this is Assistant So, if you ever need anything, he’s the man for the job.”

“Nice to meet you,” Namjoon greeted easily.

Assistant So just nodded then departed with a bow. Seokjin watched him go, “no sense of humour that one. It’s kinda boring but he’s great at his job.”

“I’m sure you make up for his lack of humour,” Namjoon commented, mostly in jest.

“You bet. I’m hilarious.”

“Uh-huh,” Namjoon replied, following Seokjin back into the elevator.

“This is for you,” Seokjin said, handing the large file to Namjoon, “it has everything you need to know about the site we’re going to. I’d appreciate it if you wait until we’re in the car before you open it. It’s confidential.”

“Of course,” Namjoon agreed, tucking the folder under his arm for safety.

Seokjin nodded and they rode the rest of the way down in silence. This time, rather than stopping at the lobby, they went all the way down to the parking garage. Seokjin led him to his car, “no driver this time?”

“No, the fewer people who’ve been to the site the better.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t comment otherwise. Soon, they were pulling out into the midday sunlight, soft music playing over the radio. Namjoon used the opportunity to finally open the file. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but medical files were not it. Inside were dozens of medical files, some human, some vampire, all breaking down their bodily functions and fluids to their most basic aspects. Namjoon flipped through the various files, scanning the names. He stopped when he got to the end and saw _Min Yoongi_ at the top. Throwing a quick look at Seokjin, Namjoon opened Yoongi’s folder and read the information inside. There wasn’t much. Just basically what he could and couldn’t do, what bodily functions he had or didn’t. 

Confused now, Namjoon set the medical files aside and began to read the others. It took a second for him to understand. He had no medical background and though he’d taken science classes, he was no expert. But when he did, he understood what Seokjin had meant by a passion project turning into a profitable business idea. Seokjin had been studying Yoongi. Or rather, Yoongi’s abilities. He’d been trying to figure out what Yoongi was. Because no one knew. Namjoon had heard Yoongi and Hoseok talk about it from his bedroom, but not much. What he’d been able to gather was that no one, not even Yoongi, knew what he was or how his existence was possible. Seokjin had been trying to figure it out by studying both humans and vampires alike. By doing so, he’d stumbled on a rather impressive business idea. Synthetic blood. While trying to recreate what made Yoongi’s blood special, all he’d managed to do was create a powerful blood substitute. One that seemed to carry all the same nutrients as regular blood. It wouldn’t keep a human alive, but it’d sustain a vampire.

Namjoon knew why he was here now. Seokjin needed to know how to create a subsection of his current business that catered to vampires alone without risking his more legitimate companies. 

“Why? Why study Yoongi-ssi? He doesn’t seem to care one way or the other what he is,” Namjoon asked. 

Seokjin glanced at Namjoon as they waited to turn into the parking lot of the site, “he does care. He pretends he doesn’t because he’s given up on knowing but he cares.”

“Why do _you_ care? This was started decades ago. You weren’t even talking,” Namjoon pointed out, gesturing to the medical files that dated back nearly thirty years. 

Pulling into a parking spot, Seokjin turned off the car and slipped off his sunglasses, “do you know how I spent the majority of my childhood?”

“No,” Namjoon said slowly.

“I spent much of my time watching Yoongi-ah pretend he wasn’t hurt while Seogi-ssi tortured him in an effort to find out how vampires worked.”

“I—shit.”

“And the worst part? Once Seogi-ssi realized that Yoongi-ah was different, he started to ignore him entirely. And Yoongi-ah was _upset_. Because at least when he was torturing him, he was paying attention.”

“Hyung, I—”

“All I wanted to do was show Yoongi-ah what he is without that pain. Just answer the questions I know he has,” Seokjin said earnestly, looking at Namjoon with large eyes that conveyed hope and a touch of desperation.

“Okay, hyung. Just tell me what you need,” Namjoon agreed sincerely. 

Seokjin’s shoulders dropped, relief flooding his system, “follow me.”

Namjoon nodded and followed behind Seokjin as he made his way towards the building. It looked innocuous on the outside but once inside, Namjoon could see the money that was being spent here. It was filled with top of the line security and technology. Seokjin glanced back and smiled, before swiping a card and stepping into the inner sanctum of the building.

“This is the site,” Seokjin explained, gesturing to the room. It was filled with a half dozen people in assorted lab gear. Namjoon could tell some were human while others were vampires. The tables were lined with equipment Namjoon vaguely recognized from his science classes and every crime show he’d watched while vegetating on his couch. In the back, he saw several white rooms with heavy doors and curtains. Seokjin noticed his gaze and continued, “this was where we conducted tests at first but once we stumbled upon the process for creating synthetic blood, it turned more towards production and testing of that. Though I still have an entire team dedicated to studying Yoongi-ah.”

“What’s with the rooms?” Namjoon asked, nodding towards the back wall. 

“Oh, they’re for the test subjects. Some need rest and medical supervision before and after, so I had small isolated rooms built for them. The heavy doors are a precaution in case one of the vampire subjects loses it.”

“Does that happen?” Namjoon asked, eyeing the doors warily.

“It did. Once. When we first developed one of the synthetic blood types, a doctor here volunteered to test it out as his main diet. Eventually, he got so hungry he attacked another doctor. She’s okay, a little shaken though. I gave her a paid vacation and told her to come back when she’s ready.”

“Did she? Come back?”

Seokjin smiled, “yes. She’s just over there. And the man with her is the vampire in question.”

Namjoon watched the two doctors interact, trying to sense any lingering feelings about what had happened, but he didn’t see any. They were both standing close together and discussing something on the slide of the microscope that was placed in front of them if their gestures were anything to go by. If there was any lingering resentment, Namjoon couldn’t see it.

“So, what do you want to do here?” Namjoon said, getting to the point.

“From what we’ve developed so far, the blood can’t sustain human life. It’s not a direct enough match. But it can feed vampires. After the initial incident, we reworked the formula to make sure. It’s a slow process since supplies and staff are limited, but it has potential,” Seokjin explained as they walked towards a back room.

“Are you thinking of creating synthetic blood for sale?” 

“It would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Seokjin said.

“It has an appeal. Does it have a market?”

“Oh, definitely,” Seokjin replied, gesturing for Namjoon to take a seat in the lounge they’d just entered, “most vampires hate hunting. Human blood mostly tastes like shit honestly.”

“Really?” 

Seokjin nodded, “think of it like water. Some water is good, some is better, some is disgusting, and some, like ocean water, you can’t drink at all. Blood is the same. Since the invention of blood banks, it’s been better. They test the blood extensively and make sure it’s healthy, but a synthetic substitute without that… _grimy_ taste would be nice.”

“I think I’m a bit insulted,” Namjoon teased.

Seokjin merely raised a brow, “I could always tell you what you taste like if you’re concerned.”

Everything in Namjoon was screaming not to tense or make it awkward at that moment, but he failed. And Seokjin noticed. Namjoon watched as a slight wall went up around Seokjin and Namjoon hurried to stop it, “maybe another time!”

“Sure, Namjoon-ah,” Seokjin said softly, eyes somewhat sad. Namjoon wasn’t sure why he looked like that, but he knew it was his fault. If he hadn’t tensed, it would have been fine.

“Anyway,” Seokjin continued, “I already own several medical companies, all of which have blood banks, so I figured it would be easy to create a new branch but I’m not sure how.”

“You want to keep it legitimate?”

“Of course. None of my companies operate illegally and I’d like to keep it as close to that as possible. I understand some rule-bending will have to be made this time, but I’d like to keep that to a minimum. That’s why I thought you could help. You manage the coven’s money legally, even if it’s not _quite_ right.”

Namjoon nodded, “it’s about knowing the loopholes. Honestly, my first suggestion was going to be for you to buy some medical supply companies, but if you already have them, that will make the progress much simpler.”

“Really?” Seokjin asked, smiling wide. Though Namjoon couldn’t help but notice it wasn’t quite as bright as before.

“Yup. If you could get me the files for those companies I can give you a concrete plan in a few weeks.”

“That’s awesome!” Seokjin praised, “would you like a tour before we leave?”

“Yes, definitely,” Namjoon agreed.

Seokjin smiled again and led him back out of the lounge. Once they were in the main room again, the doctor from before, the one who’d attacked someone, approached them, “here to check up on the progress, sir?”

“Sort of. This is Kim Namjoon-ssi,” Seokjin introduced, “he’ll be building the business model for the synthetic blood.”

“Just what we need. I’m afraid business is not my strong suit, no matter how long I’ve lived,” the doctor admitted.

“Well, I could never do what you do, so we’re even.”

The doctor smiled, fangs on display, and swept his hand around, “shall I give you the tour?”

“Thank you, that would be lovely,” Seokjin agreed as Namjoon nodded. The doctor smiled again and led them around, explaining processes and discoveries. He had been a part of the team studying Yoongi originally, so he added that as he talked as well. Seokjin watched as Namjoon took notes and nodded along to what the doctor was saying. It wasn't something Seokjin hadn't heard before so he tuned it out for the most part. Instead, he watched Namjoon. He was surprisingly comfortable near the doctor, even knowing he’d attacked someone recently. It made Seokjin a bit jealous if he was being honest. He’d thought their rapport was building well, but when he’d made the joke about tasting Namjoon’s blood, he’d been proven wrong. It had been very clear that Namjoon was trying to conceal his reaction, but it’d been obvious. His whole body had tensed and his face had flashed a look of surprise and something else Seokjin couldn’t name. Fear perhaps, though Namjoon hadn’t smelled afraid. Either way, Seokjin had made a mistake. He hadn’t meant to make Namjoon afraid or uncomfortable. He hadn’t even thought before making the joke. It was something he’d done with Yoongi and his kin countless times. For some reason, he’d forgotten that Namjoon wasn’t a vampire. He clearly wasn’t someone comfortable with vampires and the way they acted. His relationship with the Hunters was an obvious example of that. And yet Seokjin had forgotten that.

Seokjin had only meant to treat him as a friend, but it had been so long since he’d had one that he’d forgotten what that meant. As Namjoon leaned over a table to look at something the doctor had laid out, Seokjin watched and let his mind wander somewhere far away. As if sensing eyes on him, Namjoon looked over and smiled, dimples flashing and eyes shaped like crescent moons. Seokjin smiled back but his mind was still elsewhere, _what the fuck does friendship even look like?_

* * *

Yoongi clutched a small flyer in his hand and stared at his own apartment building like it would jump out at him and accuse him of treason. Which was kinda hard considering he technically wasn’t a citizen of any country. You know, since he was older than they were. Yoongi looked down at the flyer and bit his lip. He’d been on his way back from a meeting about the new information Heechul had given them and a small girl dressed like a bug had handed him the flyer. He’d been confused but when he read the flyer he understood. She was supposed to be a firefly. The annual firefly festival was this week. It was a few hours away from Seoul, but he supposed the little girl had been working with a local affiliate. Either way, she had been cute and the flyer had reminded him of his current issue: how to thank Hoseok for being who he was. Ever since he’d found out that Hoseok had known part of his story with Kihyun the entire time, he’d been fixated on thanking him for believing in him. This feeling had only amplified when Hoseok had put Jungkook’s feelings before his friendship with Jimin. At that moment, Yoongi had felt all his hard-earned barriers fall away. Their collapse had been abrupt and somewhat painful. Yoongi hadn’t expected it, not even close, but when Hoseok had so easily put Jungkook’s feelings first, Yoongi hadn’t really had a choice but to tumble headfirst. 

In all honesty, he’d never met anyone like Hoseok. At first, Yoongi had seen him as an attractive man and little else. That’s why he’d so easily tossed his card away and forgotten about him. But after spending weeks and then months with him, Hoseok had begun to dominate his every waking moment. He wasn’t even sure when it began. He just knew that there wasn’t a moment when he wasn’t thinking about Hoseok in some regard. 

The best way to describe Hoseok was that he was sunlight. Warm and comforting. A presence that could surround you and make you feel safe. No matter the weather, he was constantly there, even if you couldn’t see him. But also had a wicked personality that could burn if necessary. He drew Yoongi’s attention like a moth to a flame and he hadn’t been able to look away. Didn’t want to. Even when he’d been worried about Kihyun, worried he was making the same mistakes, he’d never even _considered_ stopping. He’d been willing to make all the same mistakes as long as it meant he got to spend more time with Hoseok. His readiness to get hurt again should probably concern him more, but Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides, that would mean Hoseok would hurt him and he’d shown time and time again that he just wasn’t that type of person. If he did hurt Yoongi, it wouldn’t be maliciously or with the intention to cause pain. It would be the way everyone hurts each other: accidentally. There wasn’t a relationship on earth that didn't have a moment of conflict or pain. And Yoongi was more than aware of that. He was also more than willing to give it a try with Hoseok.

Jungkook had told him he was holding himself back. Yoongi hadn’t thought he was. But now he knew that was a lie. He had been. He could, and did, tell Hoseok all about his life. The good times and bad. The mistakes and victories. But he’d held _himself_ back. Afraid of what, Yoongi didn’t know. Rejection maybe. But Hoseok didn’t do that. Never had. He accepted Yoongi for who he was. Sometimes it took time, but that was okay. As long as he was still there afterward. Which he was. Or had been so far anyway. Yoongi looked down at the flyer again and made a choice. 

They were going to a festival.

* * *

Considering the overall volume of the room, the fact that Heechul’s awkward cough could be heard throughout said something about the intimidating aura Jimin was giving off. At the moment, he was seated across from Heechul in a cute cafe he and Hoseok had discovered a few years before. It was family-run, decorated in soft shades of pink and purple, and had the _best_ cookies Jimin had ever had in his life. Sometimes the owner would bring his twins in and they could be heard running and playing in a corner dedicated to entertaining children. It was a great place. It was a soft place. It was the last place Heechul would ever fear for his life in, but here they were. 

In all honesty, Heechul was confused. He had thought he was on good terms with everyone. He’d helped Yoongi realize that Kihyun had to go. He’d helped them come up with a plan and bully Kihyun to leave. He’d helped Yoongi and Seokjin track missing vampires. He’d even had a very nice conversation with Hoseok about his job. He thought he was doing well. And yet, Jimin was staring at him like he was responsible for the death of his puppy. It was an odd thing to be so intimidated by a small vampire of a less than impressive line that was a tenth his age, but, again, here he was. 

“So, uh, this place is nice,” Heechul said awkwardly, hoping to draw Jimin into a conversation.

Jimin nodded but stayed silent, and Heechul sighed. He wasn’t even sure why he was here. Jimin had asked him for help tracking down a vampire that he thought was missing but that clearly wasn’t the case. He seemed to have something to say but he was taking his time getting to it.

“Okay, look, can you just say whatever it is you want to say? This had gone on long enough!” Heechul finally snapped.

“Huh,” Jimin said, glancing down at his watch, “nearly 10 minutes. I expected you to snap much earlier.”

“You were… timing me? Why?”

“To see your temperament.”

“My temperament…” Heechul repeated.

“Yup.”

“Why?” 

“Patience is important.”

“Do you do this to everyone?” Heechul asked, rubbing his forehead.

“Mostly.”

“And where do I fit in?”

Jimin shrugged, “mid-range. I gave up after nearly an hour with Yoongi-hyung, but Hoseok-ah snapped after a minute. Too much nervous energy. He doesn’t like silence.”

Heechul nodded, “I’ve noticed. He cleaned my room.”

“He does that.”

“Probably why he’s so good at his job,” Heechul observed, more comfortable now that Jimin was talking to him.

“How would you know that?”

“I looked into him. After I decided to come here.”

“With Kihyun.”

Heechul scowled, “I guess.”

“No guessing. You decided to come with him.”

“Is that why we’re here? Because of Kihyun? He’s gone.”

“Yes. Right after you arrived. Convenient, no?” Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really. He’s just a prick and I don’t like being around him.”

“Then why agree to work with him?”

“That’s not what happened. He called saying we needed to help get rid of the Hunters and tried to steal the information I’d been gathering. I told him I’d give it to hyung myself and agreed to help. I wasn’t aware he’d come so soon, otherwise, I would have left right away.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why didn’t you want him here alone?”

Heechul slid lower in his seat, “I already explained this to hyung.”

“Cool. Explain it to me.”

“Why?”

“Because Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah seem to trust you. I don’t know why. So help me understand.”

“I don’t know why either. They just kinda… accepted me. I never told them everything.”

“Well, you’re going to tell me. Hoseok-ah is my best friend. I’m not letting anyone be in the dark with this shit.”

Heechul scanned Jimin’s face for a second. There wasn’t any judgement or anger there but he could see the fierce determination. There was no way Heechul was leaving without explaining everything, “you heard about their history, I’m assuming?”

Jimin nodded, “yes. Dude has a massive victim complex.”

“Doesn’t help that bad stuff does happen to him. Just confirms what he feels.”

“Not an excuse.”

“No. But a reason. He has reason to feel the way he does, but he never lets things go. He fixates and it festers. That’s how Yoongi-hyung ended up fighting _his_ war when they met and that’s how Kihyun-hyung ended up hating Yoongi-hyung.”

“How do _you_ know all this? I was under the impression hyung’s kin weren’t connected.”

“That’s not totally true. We all did leave but not right away. I knew the kin before me, Suran-noona, and the kin after me Junhong-ah. It was after he was killed that things started to break.”

“Why?”

Heechul pursed his lips, “because Junhong-ah lost it. He went on a rampage, killing people. He couldn’t control his blood lust. Hyung had to put him down.”

Jimin’s eyes widened but he nodded, “nothing else he could do.”

“No, it was the right thing, but he didn’t turn anyone for a while after that. When he did, the guy took off almost immediately. He wasn’t even able to go outside during the day and he took off. Fuck, he even lives in Seoul, have you ever met him?”

“One of hyung’s other kin lives in Seoul?” Jimin asked, surprised. He’d been under the impression there was no one close. 

“He does. He’s a member of the Seoul coven.”

“That’s…” Jimin trailed off, “that has to hurt hyung.”

“Probably,” Heechul agreed, “but after that, he didn’t turn anyone. Not until Taehyung-ah.”

Jimin tilted his head and frowned, “you think you know why. Why he ran.”

Heechul nodded, “I do. When I had just turned, maybe a year or two after, Kihyun-hyung appeared at my door. I could tell right away he was Yoongi-hyung’s kin, but I’d never heard of him.”

“Makes sense given how things ended.”

“I know that now,” Heechul told him, “but at the time he was just this random vampire my sire had been hiding from me.”

“What did he want?”

“Much the same he wanted this time. To make sure hyung is alone,” Heechul explained, “he told me the same version of events he told the other two this time. That Yoongi-hyung tried to force him to do things. Manipulated his feelings with the sire bond.”

“Bastard.”

“Honestly, it might have worked. But I don’t have a sire bond,” Heechul revealed, “so that made his whole story flimsy. If Yoongi-hyung wanted to control people, why get rid of the tool he needs to do it? So I asked Suran-noona about it and she said Kihyun-hyung had approached her too. Once she told me that, I told him to fuck off.”

“So, what? He’s been trying to make hyung’s kin leave for fucking centuries?”

“Yes.”

“And we let him live _why_?” Jimin hissed, “are you aware of how many shitty rumours exist about hyung? How much you wanna bet that bastard is responsible for all of them?”

Heechul sighed, “we let him live because if anyone is going to kill him, it has to be Yoongi-hyung. Can you imagine what he’d have said if someone killed Kihyun-hyung _for him_?”

Jimin slumped back and crossed his arms, “he can’t just get away with it.”

“You should know better than anyone that the vampire world is one of grey. He hasn’t technically done anything wrong. He’s just talked. It’s up to everyone else not to listen.”

“That’s not fair.”

Heechul smiled a bit, “why do you even care? He’s not your sire. In fact, your sire had a great deal of nasty things to say about Yoongi-hyung.”

Jimin flushed and looked away, “I know.”

“So, why do you care? Why bring me out and interrogate me? His kin didn’t even do that. Hell, his _boyfriend_ didn’t even do that. So why am I here? With you.”

“Because I used to think that way. Before. When I first met hyung I-I was not nice. I treated him like shit because all I heard were those bullshit rumours and I was _afraid_. But he didn’t deserve that. Not from me and not from anyone else.”

“It’s a nice thought,” Heechul told him, leaning forward to lean on the table, “but hyung doesn’t care. He never has. He doesn’t bother to correct people one way or another not because he can’t but because he doesn’t want to. Anyone who actually takes the time to get to know him knows those bullshit rumours of him being cold and murderous are just that: _rumours_.”

“It’s not fair.”

“Life rarely is,” Heechul reminded him, “but for what it’s worth… well, hyung is happier now. It’s obvious. Even with Kihyun-hyung around _tainting_ everything, he’s still happier than he was when Suran-noona and I were around. I think that says a lot about the positive impact your little family brings.”

“How can you tell?”

Heechul smiled, “it’s always in his eyes.”

Jimin frowned, “Hoseok-ah always says that too.”

“Because it’s true. Yoongi-hyung is great at hiding his emotions, he’s worked on it too long not to be, but he never did manage to learn how to change the expression in his eyes. And they look happier. Brighter. Don’t let Kihyun-hyung’s appearance ruin what you guys have now. Hell, don’t let _me_ ruin it. I won’t be around long anyway.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Eventually. I’ll stick around as long as they need help with this Hunter thing but after that, I’ll go home. I miss it.”

There was silence as Jimin looked out the window. He was watching his own reflection just as much as he was watching the people on the street. Heechul followed his gaze then looked back at his face. He looked conflicted, “what are you worried about?”

Jimin’s gaze slid to Heechul then flicked back to the window, “everyone seems so confident this will all end happily. What if it doesn’t?”

“No matter what, Yoongi-hyung will never let Hoseok-ah die,” Heechul replied.

Jimin’s eyes snapped to Heechul, “that’s not what I said.”

“No, but that’s what you’re worried about. Being friends with humans is tricky,” Heechul commented, watching his cup as he swirled his coffee, “which is why I don’t. But there’s something to be said about the way they love so freely. The way they risk things. Vampires don’t do that. We’re too cautious. Too worried about how our lives will look in a decade, in a century, in a millennium. For a species that can live forever, we’re remarkably careful.”

“Forever is a long time,” Jimin commented.

“Even longer when you’re alone.”

Jimin nodded but kept his eyes trained on the window. He wasn’t sure if Heechul was talking about Hoseok or Jungkook at this point. But maybe that was just what Jimin heard. Forever was a long time, but maybe the risk was worth it. Jimin watched as humans walked past, all wrapped up in their lives. Some were alone, others were with friends or significant others. None seemed to be concerned that they could lose everything in a flash. Instead, they grasped that happiness with both hands and held on. Jimin bit his lip, thinking about Hoseok. _No matter what happens, I was happy. I_ am _happy_. Jimin wondered if he could learn something from his human best friend. Maybe a leap of faith was in order. 

_God, I love you._

* * *

“Okay, I know you have some residual resentment in there, but maybe don’t toss things where they can hit me,” Jungkook commented from his place pressed against a wall, a drawer lying precariously close to his feet. 

Hoseok looked up and winced, “sorry, I didn’t hear you come back in.”

“I forget you’re not a vampire sometimes, which is stupid because you’re like the most human, human to ever human.”

“I-I don’t know what that means,” Hoseok admitted with a laugh as he stacked more furniture for Jungkok to haul out of the room.

“I don’t know. Just means you’re… really human?”

“Which means..?”

Jungkook tilted his head and thought it over, “well besides the obvious having of bodily functions, you’re just… unrestrained in the way humans are.”

“You’d think that would be a vampire thing.”

Jungkook smiled, unknowingly stumbling into the same topic as Jimin, “being hunted and forced to hide kinda prevents that.”

“I thought the Hunters only came back recently.”

“Sure, but the mentality that birthed them didn’t. Vampires are still considered demons by most religions and people. We got lucky with that whole vampire fad, though that just made a bunch of people want to get bitten in dark alleyways which is a whole other thing we have to deal with.”

Hoseok snorted, “I still can’t believe we got the sexual nature of biting wrong. It’s literally everywhere.”

“Obviously some people are into it,” Jungkook said, gesturing to the now more faded marks on his neck.

“Yea, but like some humans are into feet. You don’t see vampires making a blanket generalization about human sexuality now do you.”

Jungkook let out a strangled sound that could have been a cough but also could have been a laugh, “oh my god, don’t let Taehyung-hyung or Jumin-hyung hear you compare them biting to a _foot fetish_.”

Hoseok shrugged, “I don’t see the difference really. Everyone is into something. Don’t kink shame.”

“So, what, you gunna kiss hyung’s feet then?”

“Euw, no, what the fuck?” Hoseok said before he could stop himself.

“Don’t kink shame,” Jungkook repeated back an eyebrow raised.

“Okay, fine, I get it,” Hoseok said, shaking his head, “now put those muscles to work and get rid of this furniture. We need to do all the loud shit before Jiminie comes back.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Jungkook said, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Hoseok tossed a pillow at his face, “get on with it. Get.”

Still laughing, Jungkook grabbed the things Hoseok had piled and left the room. They were making pretty good headway. The bed, dressers, and other furniture were gone now. All that was left was to tear up the flooring and put in the mirrors. Everything else would be simple decorating. Hoseok had helped him pick out the best mirror for what Jimin would use them for and the space but they wouldn’t come for another week or so. Flooring, however, had been a remarkably easy thing to pick up. Thank god for hardware stores. Jungkook was still a little shocked by how quickly his plan was coming together. It had only been a thought, just something he had wanted to do for Jimin since he mentioned it, and now it was a real thing he was doing. Not for the first time, Jungkook thanked his lucky stars that Yoongi had been the one to find him. He couldn’t imagine anyone else letting him tear up his apartment for a boy he’d only just started to date seriously. But now he added Hoseok to that list of things to be thankful for. If he hadn’t pushed Jimin to accept Yoongi and stick around, none of this would have happened. 

Smiling a bit, Jungkook walked back into the room only to find Hoseok standing in the middle frowning down at a shirt that he held in his hands. He didn’t recognize it, which meant “Kihyun’s?”

“Probably. It was in the closet,” Hoseok explained before tossing it on the last pile of things Jungkook had to bring to the dumpster. 

“Want to burn it?” Jungkook asked, picking up the shirt in question.

“What’s with you and burning things?” Hoseok asked with a laugh.

“It’s cathartic,” Jungkook muttered, embarrassed.

“I’m sure it is, but I don’t need it. He didn’t leave a strong enough impression to require it.”

Jungkook’s eyebrows twitch in surprise, “he didn’t… what?”

“Burning it would mean he mattered, which he doesn’t,” Hoseok explained, looking around the room for a broom and making a small _ah-ha_ sound when he found it in the corner.

“But he-he said so many awful things.”

“He did.”

“And he hurt hyung.”

“He did,” Hoseok repeated. 

“Then how can you just—” Jungkook broke off, waving his hand angrily. 

Hoseok sighed and placed both his hands on top of the broom before leaning his chin on top, “because he doesn’t _matter_. He’d just a bitter, bitter man who held onto grudges for far too long. Resenting him or holding onto the feelings he made you feel only gives him what he wants. He just wanted to make us unhappy. He wanted to ruin what we have. By thinking about him, even for a second, we’re letting him win. I won’t let him win. I won’t give him the _satisfaction_.” 

“How do you just— how do you do that?” Jungkook asked in amazement.

“Do you know how I spent last night?” Hoseok asked, smiling wide.

“No?” Jungkook replied, eyebrows furrowed.

“I spent last night cuddling with hyung and Holly. When I woke up, hyung was curled into me because Holly had taken the middle of the bed. I was hanging off the edge, but his hands were curled into my shirt, so it kept me from falling.”

“And that’s… a good thing?”

Hoseok laughed as he straightened back up and began to sweep again, “it’s perfect Kook-ah. It’s all I ever wanted. It’s not as picture-perfect as I imagined it as a kid. When you’re an orphan you have this, like, cookie-cutter idea of what a family is. White picket fence, mom, dad, 2.5 kids, and a dog. As I grew up, I realized less and less of that was going to happen. Less of it was _possible_. But all the feelings are there. And that’s what I wanted anyway.” 

“You amaze me, you know that?” Jungkook admitted.

Hoseok smiled, “thanks, I think.”

“But I have to ask,” Jungkook said slowly, voice low and serious, “if this is what you want, where do you think it’s going?”

Now Hoseok paused, looking up in confusion, “going?”

Jungkook nodded, “you’re human, Seokie.”

“I’m aware?”

“But none of us are.”

Hoseok blinked then frowned, “I never— I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“And you don’t have to. I just— I would. I don’t know if I could get as involved as I am with Jimin-hyung if I knew he was going to die after a few decades. It’s something to think about I guess.”

“Do you think it bothers hyung?” Hoseok asked, eyes focused on the floor.

“Bothers isn’t the right word.”

“Then what is?”

“Do you remember when I said that hyung doesn’t like to take humanity away from people?”

“Yes…”

Jungkook smiled, but it was sad, “that applied to you too.”

“So you’re saying he wouldn’t change me.”

“No, I’m saying he would never want you to change _for him_.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows snapped together, “what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It just means that you have to really think about what you want in the future. What you want to _be_ in the future. And, most importantly, _why_?”

“You know,” Hoseok observed as he put down the broom and crossed his arms, “Sometimes I think there’s no way you and Taehyung-ah are as old as you say you are. You’re just too… chaotic. But then you guys speak like that and it becomes very, very apparent you’ve lived long and fulfilling lives. And that’s all I ever wanted. I just want to be happy and loved, Jungkookie. Yoongi-hyung gives me that. So, I don’t care how or in what form I get it. If that means I stay human and only get it for a few decades, then so be it.” 

“Even if that means you age and die as he remains the same?” Jungkook asked.

“Why not?” Hoseok asked in return.

Jungkook scanned his face but so no signs of hesitation or deception. In fact, Hoseok smelled calm. There was nothing about him that suggested he was anything other than sincere. Jungkook shook his head, “like I said, you amaze me.”

“You know what would amaze me, you throwing out that last pile so we can tear up this floor,” Hoseok said, pointing to that last reaming pile of furniture parts and bedding in the room. 

“Slave driver,” Jungkook muttered but did as he was told, making sure to grab the shirt that had prompted their discussion. 

This time when he returned, he found Hoseok bobbing his head to some song that was playing on his phone as he finished the last of the sweeping. The room was now completely devoid of anything aside from Hoseok. Jungkook walked up to him and crossed his arms, “do you think this room is big enough? Maybe I should just buy him a—”

Hoseok covered his mouth, “no, it’s perfect. Trust me. This room is nearly 4 metres by 4 metres. That’s plenty of room for one man to practice.”

Jungkook scanned the room. Trying to picture what it would look like once it was done and frowned, “if you’re sure.”

“I am. Trust me.”

“I do.”

“Then let’s get to work,” Hoseok said, handing him a crowbar. 

“This is the part I’m most excited for,” Jungkook admitted with a smile.

“Somehow I’m not surprised. Start in the far corner and we’ll meet in the middle.”

“Sounds good,” Jungkook agreed easily before heading to the corner nearest the door and shoving the crowbar underneath the flooring and pushing down. The floor lifted with a satisfying _crack_ and Jungkook looked up with a dazzling grin. Hoseok laughed and shook his head before following much the same process. 

Tearing up the floor was cathartic in a way, so neither man spoke much as they worked. The room was filled with the sound of splintering wood and whatever song came up next in Hoseok’s shuffled playlist. They were making quick progress, though Jungkook was moving faster than Hoseok. Once Jungkook neared the middle he began working on Hoseok’s section as well so they could be done as quickly as possible. They were too close together though, so when Jungkook pried up a particularly stubborn board, the splintered wood caught Hoseok in the cheek, leaving a nasty cut that began to bleed immediately.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Hoseok hissed, dropping the crowbar to cup his cheek. 

“Oh god, are you okay? You’re bleeding. I can smell it. Fuck,” Jungkook panicked as he dropped his own crowbar, ran to Hoseok’s side, and pulled Hoseok’s hadn’t away so he could see the cut. It was deep and long, nearly 3 inches, a result of the board flying past Hoseok’s face. 

“It’s fine. Just surprised me,” Hoseok waved Jungkook off, “but I should clean this up so it doesn’t get infected.”

Jungkook bit his lip, “I could, uh, give you some blood?”

Hoseok smiled, “I do believe you were one of the ones who said that was not allowed.”

“It’s not _not_ allowed. We just… don’t. Like hyung said.”

“I’m fine, Kookie, but thanks. I heal fast anyway. Always have,” Hoseok assured him before leaving to clean up the cut. 

Jungkook bit his lip and looked down at the blood on his hands. Looking at the door, Jungkook brought his hand up and sniffed the blood. It smelled normal. With a frown, Jungkook licked his hand. It tasted normal too. He didn’t know why he thought it wouldn’t. There was just something about Hoseok that made Jungkook think he wasn’t… well, normal. But blood never lies, so Jungkook shrugged to himself before going to the kitchen to wash the blood off his hand. When he returned, Hoseok was back and pulling up the last of the floor with a freshly washed face and a cut held together with a little piece of medical tape. 

Hoseok stood up and put his hands on his hips, “now time for you to haul out the old floor.”

“You could help you know,” Jungkook joked.

“I could, but why bother when I have a big, strong vampire around,” Hoseok teased, patting Jungkook on the shoulder.

Shaking his head, Jungkook looked around the room, “you think he’ll like this?”

“I think he’ll love it, Kookie,” Hoseok reassured, “how could he not?”

Jungkook bounced a bit in barely concealed excitement and wrapped his arms around Hoseok, dropping his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder, “thanks for helping me.”

Hoseok patted Jungkook’s forearm and smiled, “any time. And we’re not done yet.”

“I know, but I’m still excited.”

“I’m glad,” Hoseok replied, tilting his head so he could see Jungkook a bit. Jungkook moved back so their faces weren’t so close together and caught sight of the scratch on Hoseok’s face again. The cut looked smaller now. Jungkook narrowed his eyes to look closer but couldn’t see anything obvious. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for.

_Maybe the blood just made it look longer than it was_ , Jungkook thought with a frown.

“Now, let go. I need to shower.”

Snapping his eyes away from the cut, Jungkook put more weight on Hoseok’s back, “nooooooo.”

“Ah, off you brat.”

“Make meeee.”

Hoseok paused for a minute then just loosened his body, making Jungkook’s weight pull him back. With a thud, Jungkook landed on the floor with Hoseok on top. Jungkook let out a dramatic groan and Hoseok laughed, “now let go.”

“Ugh, fighting dirty,” Jungkook muttered as he let go of Hoseok, who stood up and nudged him with his foot.

“A human’s gotta do what a human’s gotta do,” Hoseok said with a wink before leaving the room.

Jungkook watched him go then spread out like a starfish on the floor and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and imagined Jimin’s smile when he saw the completed room and found himself smiling at the image. 

_I hope he likes it_.

* * *

For the past few days, Yoongi had been sneaking around and jumping whenever Hoseok got too close. If Hoseok was a more suspicious man, he’d have thought Yoongi was hiding something. When his kin began to join him, often caught whispering together in corners, Hoseok had decided he _was_ a suspicious man and they were definitely hiding something. But whenever he asked, no one would tell him. Even when he’d been alone with Jungkook laying the new floor for the studio, the youngest had kept his mouth shut, refusing to tell him anything. Now they were in Yoongi’s car, an overnight back tossed in the backseat and Hoseok still had no idea where they were going. 

“So… are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Hoseok asked as he moved his seat back and stretched so he could get more comfortable. 

Yoongi scanned the line of Hoseok’s body then snapped his eyes back to the road, “on a trip.”

“Yes, but _where_?” Hoseok reiterated. 

Yoongi flicked his eyes to Hoseok again, “Jeolla Province.”

“Ah, my people,” Hoseok joked.

“Well, not that far south. We’ll be in Muju County,” Yoongi explained.

“Muju? Why in the world would we go there?” Hoseok asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“You’ll _see_ ,” Yoongi emphasized, causing Hoseok to snort.

“Fine. Keep your secrets.”

“If you think I don’t know you’re quoting a movie, you’re deluded.”

“You’ve seen _Lord of the Rings_?!” Hoseok asked, surprised.

“Of course. Wielding a sword is _not_ that easy, by the way,” Yoongi added, a smirk on his face.

Hoseok coughed then looked out the window, “do you still have one? A sword?”

Yoongi looked at Hoseok in confusion, unsure what his scent was doing. It was… muddled and Yoongi wasn’t sure why, “I mean, probably? I maintain a storage unit for all the stuff I don’t want to throw away but can’t be kept in my apartment.”

“I see,” Hoseok said seriously, eyes fixated on the passing scenery.

It was then that Yoongi identified Hoseok’s scent. It was _aroused_. Yoongi’s eyes widened and he looked at Hoseok and then the road frantically. He felt like he shouldn’t say anything because that would be a violation of Hoseok’s privacy but also Hoseok needed to stop thinking about _whatever he was thinking about_ because it was doing things to his scent and Yoongi wasn’t sure he could take it. Thankfully, after a few minutes, the scent died down and Yoongi breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly thankful he was wearing sunglasses so Hoseok couldn’t see his eyes react. 

“I’m going to take a nap, wake me when we get there?” Hoseok asked, already wiggling to get more comfortable in the seat.

“Of course,” Yoongi agreed as he turned the radio down a bit so it wouldn’t disturb Hoseok as he slept. He didn’t fall asleep right away, Yoongi could tell, but his breathing was even and slow and he seemed comfortable so Yoongi didn’t comment. They were nearly halfway there when Hoseok finally drifted off, leaving Yoongi alone with his thoughts for the remainder of the drive. He had been nervous as all hell about this, but Jungkook and Taehyung had been supportive. In fact, Taehyung was the one who booked their hotel. Yoongi was honestly a bit worried about that but he wouldn’t let him ruin his mood. Or his plan. He hadn’t done anything romantic in, well, ever, so he was doing his absolute best to make this very spur of the moment trip worth it. 

When he turned off the main highway onto a small access road that led into a forest, Yoongi’s previous worry skyrocketed. _If Taehyung-ah pranked me, I will end his line_ , Yoongi threatened mentally as he drove further into the trees. The GPS warned him that the destination was a kilometre ahead on his left. _What left? There are literally only trees_ , but even as he thought that he pulled into a clearing that had a small log house in the centre. It wasn’t fancy, but it was homey. And private. Yoongi couldn’t help but think that was the reason Taehyung had chosen it. Yoongi pulled over and looked at the building for a minute before getting out and looking for a place to check-in or pick up the keys. Rather than that, he found a small envelope literally taped to the front door with his name on it. Inside there was a note and the keys:

_You owe me, hyung._

Yoongi shoved the note in his pocket with a snort then opened the door. Inside was exactly what he expected. It was rustic in the way someone who’s never actually been to the countryside thinks rustic should be. There was a lot of wood and large comfy furniture with throw blankets. He passed through the living room to a nicely equipped kitchen then proceeded to the bedrooms. Thankfully there were two. Yoongi didn’t want to _assume_ just because Hoseok slept in his bed sometimes. Yoongi took a moment to make the bed with the provided bedding then left the house to get Hoseok, who was still out cold. Trying not to jostle him, Yoongi carried Hoseok to the bed and tucked him in. Hoseok had wrapped himself around him on the walk, so putting him in the bed required Yoongi to literally climb in and place him down before wiggling his way out, but it was worth it when Hoseok let out a small, happy sigh and curled up into the blankets.

_He must have been exhausted_. 

Turning off the light, Yoongi slipped out of the room and returned to the kitchen. He was surprised to find the fridge fully stocked, blood included, _I really do owe Taehyung-ah_ , so he busied himself making dinner for when Hoseok woke up. 

_Romantic. You can be romantic._

* * *

When Hoseok awoke, he jolted up in surprise. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the car to Yoongi’s soft humming and now he was in a bed. He looked around and took in the pretty paintings and wooden walls, _a cottage?_ Confused, Hoseok decided to go find Yoongi. Throwing off the blankets, Hoseok slid out of the bed only to feel his heart drop when he heard his phone hit the ground with a loud _thud_. 

“Oh, please don’t be broken,” Hoseok whispered to himself as he picked up the phone and turned the screen on to inspect the damage. He was greeted with his own face. Patting his pants awkwardly, Hoseok felt his own phone in his pocket, which meant, “this is hyung’s.”

Hoseok bit his lip and turned the screen on again. The background was him. But it wasn’t a posed photo or a selfie. It looked like Yoongi had taken it while Hoseok had been sorting his bookshelf. Hoseok was sitting in the middle of a pile of books in a dim room. His head was down and he was making notes. Hoseok could see a smile on his own face. He looked content and _happy_. It was an incredibly soft and casual picture. And Yoongi had made it his lock screen. 

With a final glance at the picture, Hoseok tossed the phone on the bedside table and ran out of the room, determined to find Yoongi. He ended up mildly lost in the maze of hallways that all looked the same, but eventually, he emerged into the living room. On the far left side, he could see a kitchen. Yoongi was seated at an elevated breakfast bar of sorts reading with covered plates off to the side. His head was resting in his palm. Even from the other side of the room, Hoseok could see the second Yoongi realized he was there. His eyes lit up and he straightened before turning towards Hoseok with a large gummy smile. Hoseok took in the sight for one last second then broke into a run.

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed as he dropped his book and stood up when he saw Hoseok run towards him. He had a moment to wonder what was going on before Hoseok's whole body hit him and his mouth was on his. Yoongi’s eyes widened and flashed in surprise before he buried his hands in Hoseok’s hair and held him closer. Hoseok responded by wrapping his legs more tightly around Yoongi’s hips and digging his fingers into his shoulders. 

Using his grip on Hoseok’s hair, Yoongi pulled him back so he could see Hoseok’s flushed face, “n-not that I’m complaining, but why?”

“Your lock screen is me,” Hoseok rushed out before leaning forward to scatter kisses across Yoongi’s face, which was now a bright shade of red.

“H-how do you know?”

“You dropped your phone in the bed.”

Yoongi used his free hand to pat his pockets then blushed again, “so maybe you’re right. Why attack me?”

Hoseok pulled back and smiled down at Yoongi, “because my lock screen is you too.”

“I know?” Yoongi said, turning it into a question in his confusion. He’d seen Hoseok’s lock screen when he’d been kidnapped. As far as he knew, it hadn't changed since then.

Leaning forward so he could whisper into Yoongi’s ear, Hoseok smiled, “even if you won’t tell me how you feel, your actions do it for you, hyung.”

Yoongi jolted back and looked at Hoseok’s face, which was still smiling. With a sigh, Yoongi cupped Hoseok’s cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth, “I’m working on it. I promise.”

“I know, hyung, I can wait,” Hoseok said sincerely, “because I already know.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Yoongi said, repeating his previous statement to Jungkook.

“Then I guess you’ll have to spend the rest of my life earning me,” Hoseok said, eyes filled with laughter. 

“I can do that,” Yoongi agreed with a nod.

“Good, you can start now.”

With one last look at Hoseok’s happy face, Yoongi leaned up and kissed Hoseok again. Though he was still holding Hoseok up by his hips, the kiss was soft. Every time they kissed, it seemed to be frantic, spur of the moment experience, but this time there was purpose. And time. There was no one to interrupt them here. No kin or Hunters. Just them. So, Yoongi took his time. He contented himself with exploring Hoseok’s mouth with his tongue. Learning what sounds Hoseok would make if he tilted his head a certain way. 

Pulling back for air, Hoseok rested his forehead on Yoongi’s, “take me to bed?”

“Whatever you want, Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi said. Only this time when he said that phrase, it wasn’t under some form of duress or in a manipulated state of mind. This time, he said it because he genuinely wanted to give Hoseok whatever he wanted to be happy. And unlike Kihyun, Hoseok didn’t need much. Just Yoongi. That sentiment was confirmed when his back hit the covers, still warm from when he slept there, and his first action was to reach out for Yoongi and pull him down with him. 

Yoongi crawled up towards Hoseok and smiled down at him, “you look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Hoseok smiled, “but I would like you to stop holding yourself back now.”

“I’m not,” Yoongi denied.

“You are,” Hoseok contradicted, reaching up to touch just below Yoongi’s eyes, “because I’m not seeing that lilac colour right now. I love your brown eyes, but right now, I want purple.”

Yoongi scanned Hoseok’s face then nodded, letting his eyes shift and his fangs lengthen as they’d wanted to since Hoseok jumped into his arms.

“I never want you to hide what you want from me, hyung. Promise me you won’t do that,” Hoseok said seriously, hands still cupping Yoongi’s face.

“I promise.”

“Good,” Hoseok smiled, pulling Yoongi’s mouth back to his. Yoongi braced one hand above Hoseok’s shoulder while the other remained on his hip. Though their location changed, the pace of their kiss didn’t. Their lips still moved together somewhat languidly, as if this was just another time they were lying in bed together, kissing. It wasn’t, god it wasn’t, but the comfort and ease of the situation made it feel like it was. They kissed slowly and deeply, their tongues rubbing together easily. Sometimes Hoseok would pull back and kiss the side of Yoongi’s mouth, paying extra attention to Yoongi’s fangs. Other times, Yoongi would bite Hoseok's bottom lip, careful never to puncture. 

“Seok-ah,” Yoongi murmured, dragging his lips along the small cut that still marred Hoseok’s face, “I promise I didn’t plan on this.”

Hoseok laughed, “I’m the one who attacked you, hyung. I also saw the other bedroom.”

Yoongi nodded against Hoseok’s neck, “I can sleep there.”

“If you think you’re sleeping anywhere but beside me butt ass naked, you’ve gone senile.”

Pushing himself up so he could look down at Hoseok, who was smirking up at him, Yoongi rose a brow, “presumptuous.”

“Call it wishful thinking,” Hoseok corrected, reaching up to move some of the hair that had fallen into Yoongi’s eyes, “but we’re alone for once, hyung. Truly alone.”

“I know, but I wouldn’t want to pressure—”

“ _Hyung._ I want this. I want you. Okay?” Hoseok said, making sure to keep his tone firm and serious, “the only question is: _do you_?”

“God, yes,” Yoongi burst out before sweeping down and connected their lips again. Hoseok responded enthusiastically, immediately grabbing the bottom of Yoongi’s shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Their kiss only broke as long as it took for Yoongi to take the shirt the rest of the way off and toss it on the floor. Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s shirt and _pulled_ so they rolled over, drawing Hoseok on top of him, “off. Take it off.”

“Bossy,” Hoseok teased but did as he was told. Once his shirt was gone as well, Yoongi began to kiss down Hoseok’s chest, leaving little bite marks as he went. Nothing harsh or deep enough to draw blood, but just obvious enough to leave a mark. His mark. Hoseok watched as Yoongi wiggled lower and lower beneath him and raised a brow, even as his breath stuttered with every bite. When Yoongi was in line with the top of Hoseok jeans, he looked up with a smirk then grabbed Hoseok’s hips and flipped them over again, “Jesus. Okay. Super strength. Definite plus.”

“Has its moments,” Yoongi agreed as he undid Hoseok’s pants and pulled them down and off. Biting his lip, Yoongi ghosted his fingers over Hoseok’s length, which was already semi-hard and pressing against his boxers. Yoongi bent down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Hoseok’s semi, flicking his eyes up to catch Hoseok’s reaction. His eyes were wide and glazed over, breathing hard. He was watching Yoongi’s with rapt attention that caused him to smile even as he pulled Hoseok’s boxers down so he could suck on the tip. He hadn’t been kidding when he said vampire teeth made blow jobs hard. He had just left out the part where a few dozen centuries had made him an _expert_. 

“H-hyung,” Hoseok moaned out, head falling back onto the headboard with a _thwack_.

“Yes, let hyung take care of you,” Yoongi murmured, before taking Hoseok’s whole dick into his mouth. Seconds later he felt Hoseok’s hand in his hair and moaned. He’d be lying if he hadn’t had a few (dozen) fantasies about this, but it was so much better in real life.

Hoseok forced himself to focus on what was happening. He had _not_ expected this when he’d been carried to the bed but he wasn’t complaining. Especially not when Yoongi looked up at him, lips wrapped around his dick with his fangs poking out on both sides like they were caging him in, his eyes a particularly fluorescent purple that Hoseok had never seen before. When he swallowed down again, taking Hoseok deeper, he almost lost it then and there. Hoseok knew Yoongi could tell because his lips turned up in the corner. Once Hoseok saw that he tugged on Yoongi’s hair, “up, off.”

“But—”

“Nope,” Hoseok countered, pulling Yoongi up into a heated kiss. He knew Yoongi was letting him move him around. If Yoongi didn’t want to be moved, there was no way Hoseok could even try. That meant a lot to Hoseok, that Yoongi was letting him control things, even a bit. It would be very easy for Yoongi to dominate their relationship, he had the power, physically and mentally (even if Hoseok couldn’t be compelled), to do that but he never even tried. He let Hoseok dictate their speed and norms. Always wanted Hoseok to feel comfortable. Hoseok promised himself he’d make Yoongi feel the same way, “you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“I’m literally only wearing pants,” Yoongi gasped out, head falling back as Hoseok bit and sucked at his neck.

“Too. Much,” Hoseok repeated, rolling them over once again so Yoongi was pinned beneath him. Yoongi looked up with a small gasp, almost silent, and Hoseok smiled before he unbuckled Yoongi’s belt and pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift swoop, “much better.”

“Cool, now come back,” Yoongi ordered, grabbed Hoseok’s neck and pulling him down but he tugged too hard, causing Hoseok to collapse, “shit, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s good, I like it here,” Hoseok reassured him, kissing his cheek in comfort before leaving a very visible, very _large_ mark trail down the rest of Yoongi’s neck and onto his chest.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to bite,” Yoongi joked as Hoseok left yet another mark on his chest.

“I mean, you could,” Hoseok murmured, causing Yoongi to pause and pull Hoseok back so he could see his face, “what?”

“Did you mean that?” Yoongi asked, eyes surveying Hoseok’s face.

“Why not?”

Yoongi’s lips pursed but he nodded, “I’m not really into that, but I’ll let you know if I change my mind.”

“Really?” Hoseok asked, lips pressed against Yoongi’s skin again as he shifted Yoongi’s legs so they were pressed closer together.

“Y-yea,” Yoongi gasped out, arching his back so his erection pressed harder against Hoseok.

“I seem to remember some serious fang action last time we made out,” Hoseok reminded him, nipping at his neck.

Yoongi gasped again, their hips moving in a steady rhythm now, “g-guess it depends.”

“I’ll remember that,” Hoseok murmured, “now, please, please tell me you have lube.”

Everything paused as Yoongi pulled back to look at Hoseok in shock. He shook his head, “I really didn’t— I didn’t expect…”

Hoseok groaned and collapsed against Yoongi, drawing a gasp out of them both as the weight pressed them together, “me neither.”

“Fuck.”

“Who’s house is this?”

“I don’t know. Taehyungie got it for me.”

Hoseok jolted back and muttered to himself, “please, please, please be the overinvolved kin I know you are” as he crawled to the bedside table and wrenched it open. As he expected, inside there was a bottle of lube and a note: 

_That makes two_.

Yoongi dropped back on his bed from he’d propped himself up on his elbows and laughed, “that fucking kid, I swear. I don’t even know how he managed this.”

“Don’t ask questions,” Hoseok advised before launching himself back onto the bed and on top of Yoongi, “now, I have a specific fantasy in mind, but I’m open to suggestions.”

“As long as that fantasy involves you fucking me this time, I’m down.”

“You’re in luck,” Hoseok told him before pulling him into a bruising kiss. He felt Yoongi’s fang nick his lip but didn’t stop. Not until he felt Yoongi’s whole body jolt, “shit, are you okay?”

“You cut yourself,” Yoongi said eyes fixed on the small cut on Hoseok’s lip.

“It was bound to happen.” 

Yoongi nodded before leaning close and licking the cut. Hoseok blinked then touched the wound, feeling it seal under his fingers, “that’s fucking cool.”

“It only works on wounds caused by our fangs but I’m glad you think so,” Yoongi said before kissing him again, softer this time, more cautiously. Hoseok didn’t know why Yoongi cared but he allowed him to set the pace. If Yoongi didn’t want to drink from him, Hoseok wasn’t going to push the issue. He didn’t care one way or the other.

“Lay back okay?” Hoseok said, as he shifted down and uncapped the lube. He heard Yoongi’s small _hmm_ in response before he settled in between Yoongi’s legs. He took a second to warm up the lube before gently massaging his entrance, his eyes fixed on Yoongi’s face the entire time. Then he slipped a finger in and took Yoongi into his mouth at the same time, causing Yoongi to jolt forward and curl into himself in response, a breathy moan tumbling out of his mouth.

“F-fuck, Seok-ah,” Yoongi mumbled, hands already buried in Hoseok’s hair. Even then, his touch was light. He wasn’t actually holding Hoseok in place, always making sure his strength didn’t put him at an advantage. 

Hoseok worked Yoongi open slowly. He knew Yoongi had, well, _gotten around_ and also had a higher pain tolerance but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from doing it properly. He spent several minutes working up to two fingers, then three, only stopping when Yoongi started to _demand_ that he did, “god, okay, now, I’m good. Seok-ah, _please_.”

“Okay, okay,” Hoseok muttered, somewhat frantically, as he crawled over and opened the drawer again only to pause and look back at Yoongi, “um, there aren’t any condoms.”

“What?” Yoongi asked, eyes blurry, “you’re only realizing this _now_?”

“I, well, shit. Sorry,” Hoseok whispered.

Yoongi shook his head and pulled Hoseok back to him, “it’s fine. Vampires can’t get STDs. As long as you’re okay with it..?”

Hoseok looked at him with wide eyes before nodding, “fucking right I am.”

“Then come on,” Yoongi laughed only to be cut off as Hoseok smashed their lips together again. Maneuvering himself as they kissed, Hoseok added some more lube to Yoongi’s entrance just in case before coating himself. Then he broke their kiss and buried his face in Yoongi’s shoulder before slowly pushing in. Like with prep, Hoseok took his time, making sure not to push too quickly or hurt Yoongi in any way. Before long, he bottomed out. He felt rather than heard Yoongi release a shuddering breath. He stayed still for a few minutes, kissing Yoongi’s neck and rubbing his sides as Yoongi got used to him. When he was ready, Yoongi whispered, “okay, I’m good, Seok-ah.”

“Hmm, perfect,” Hoseok muttered before grabbing Yoongi’s hips and rolling them once again, so Yoongi was on top, “ride me?”

“Fuck,” Yoongi choked out, blinded by the new feeling of Hoseok even deeper than before, “okay.”

Hoseok smiled then gripped Yoongi’s hips tightly and began to help him move up and down. He had to admit, most of his fantasies involved a little more… control, than what was currently happening. But that’s not what he wanted right now. What he wanted was to let Yoongi set the terms for once and take what he wanted. Now, Hoseok got to watch Yoongi seek his own pleasure, head thrown back, hands gripping Hoseok’s chest and forearm, Adam's apple bobbing as he moaned or called Hoseok’s name. Hoseok wouldn’t have it any other way. Not even when Yoongi’s movements started to stutter and his head fell forward, eyes squeezed shut and eyebrows pulled together.

“S-seok close,” Yoongi mumbled.

“Hmm, come here, hyung,” Hoseok called out with a smile. Yoongi’s eyes blinked open, a blurry, pleasure-filled look on his face, and leaned down to capture Hoseok’s lips in a frantic kiss. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi and began to thrust in time with Yoongi’s now weaker movements, causing the smaller man to moan as they kissed. He felt Yoongi’s hand snake in between them, stroking himself in time with Hoseok’s thrusts. Only a few strokes later, Yoongi crumbled, body curling into Hoseok as he cried out what Hoseok was sure was supposed to be his name. Lifting Yoongi’s chin, Hoseok crashed their lips together as he chased his own high. He was about to pull out when Yoongi shook his head frantically chanting a small _no_ over and over. And that’s all it took. Hoseok came seconds later, face buried in Yoongi’s neck, and hips thrusting weakly to draw it out.

They lay there, sweaty and come covered, Hoseok’s heavy breathing practically echoing throughout the room. Yoongi was essentially dead weight atop him but Hoseok didn’t care. He let his hand trailed a random line on Yoongi’s back, causing Yoongi to shift because he was ticklish, only to moan as Hoseok slipped free of his hole.

Hoseok closed his eyes and snorted, “what are we here for? What was the surprise?”

Yoongi leaned up, propping his elbow on Hoseok’s chest and resting his chin on his hand, “firefly festival.”

“A firefly festival…” Hoseok repeated.

“Yup.”

“That’s romantic as fuck.”

“That was the plan. But you defiled me instead.”

“We can do both.”

Yoongi smiled down at him then placed a quick peck on his lips, “damn right we can do both.”

* * *

The second Ilsung felt the ripple of Yoongi’s power in his coven, he flinched and slammed his hand down on his desk. Ever since he’d come back from whatever black hole he’d buried himself in the last five centuries, Ilsung’s life had become infinitely more complicated. Add the Hunter situation to that and he was in a bad mood pretty much constantly. 

Pushing himself away from his desk, Ilsung stalked down to the lobby and scanned the area. The second he spotted him, he knew exactly who he was. Ilsung approached him, frown in place, “what do you want?”

Kihyun blinked at Ilsung then smiled, “a place to stay.”

“Min Yoongi-ssi’s kin stay with him.”

“Usually, but he cut our sire bond,” Kihyun said, causing a ripple to pass through the nearby vampires who overheard him.

“Then why can I still feel him on you? I would have thought he was here if you weren’t so much weaker than him,” Ilsung needled, hoping to get to the truth of Kihyun’s appearance. He would not let a _spy_ into his coven.

“I’m weaker _because_ I don’t have a sire bond. None of his kin do, or did you not know that?” Kihyun smirked, two could play at that game.

Ilsung raised a brow, _interesting_ , “and you think that means you can stay here?”

“Well, I was thinking of joining a new coven. Goyang is fun, but I want to stick around Seoul longer.”

“If you wish,” Ilsung agreed, already wondering how he could play this to his advantage. If Kihyun joined, that would be two of Yoongi’s kin in his coven. Surely he could use that to push for the rest to join as well if they were going to live in the area. And if none of them had a sire bond… well, that would mean Yoongi couldn’t get involved one way or another, wouldn’t it?

  
Kihyun saw the wheels turning in Ilsung’s head and smiled again, “I can’t wait to get to know Seoul better. It’s so _fun_ here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 👀 👀 👀 HOW ARE WE FEELING AFTER ALL THAT FLUFF HUH? Ignore my obligatory LOTR reference. 
> 
> Also... we have now met the villain. Kinda.
> 
> ALSO ALSO I realized that I never clarified the vampiric eye colours beyond the purple and silver, but like all eye colours, it depends on the person. So here's what I imagine when I'm writing:
> 
> [Jin's eye colour](https://purpledaisiesquilting.com/products/purple-wine)  
> [Yoongi's eye colour](https://www.sico.ca/en-ca/colour/colour-families/violet/justinian-lilac)  
> [Jimin's eye colour](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQTbKbH36q-4OI0mhBE7zdnCo_pI5MfBnfL4w&usqp=CAU)  
> [Taehyung's eye colour](https://quiltedmemories.ca/products/color-works-9000-solids-by-northcott-blue-orchid-purple?variant=6084779933728)  
> [Jungkook's eye colour](https://www.colorcombos.com/colors/663399)


	23. Closer Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Yoongi attend a festival.
> 
> Jimin begins to feel comfortable. 
> 
> Seokjin does some research.
> 
> Taehyung has a special date.
> 
> Namjoon has a visitor.
> 
> Jungkook works on his surprise.
> 
> A demonstration is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late my dears. Your girl was getting her hair bleached within an inch of its life and that takes _time_ , but regardless I am here now, with your update! 
> 
> I have one announcement, we broke 9000 hits (!!!!) last chapter, so I suspect the giveaway I have planned will come after this one (or maybe the next one, who knows lol). Whenever we hit 10 000. As I mentioned, the giveaway will be posted on my Twitter the second I notice it hits 10 000, then the link will be added to the following chapter, so keep your eyes open!
> 
> Anyway, enjoyyyyy!
> 
> CW: murder, body mutilation, mentions of sexual actions.

When Ilsung left the coven that night, his mind was still racing. The past few months had seen him take more hits to his pride than all the centuries since he’d turned combined. It was always related to Yoongi and that made him even more irritated. First, he’d been chastised in front of the whole leading group of the Seoul coven by Seokjin for ‘disrespecting’ Yoongi’s kin. Then those very same two _hellspawn_ Yoongi called kin had burned down part of his lobby. Then Yoongi talked down to him while the whole coven listened. And most recently, Seokjin had threatened to remove him from his position. He worked _hard_ for his position. It hadn’t been given to him. The worst thing was, Seokjin knew that. He was the one who offered Ilsung support when all the more aristocratic vampires had scoffed at a lowly advisor running the most powerful coven. But he’d proven them wrong. He’d earned his place and their respect. 

Lately, however, he’d been losing it. One thing after another was tiring him out and making his platform shaky at best. He couldn’t wait for the Hunter situation to be cleaned up. He knew the only reason Yoongi was even around, let alone getting involved, was because the Hunters were taking down one coven after another. When those rejects from that unofficial coven in Osong had arrived on his doorstep, Ilsung had just about lost it, but he knew better. Like the politician he was, he’d played the monogamous card, making it look like he’d been working _with_ Yoongi rather than against him in hopes of repairing some of his lost pride. It hadn’t really worked, but Ilsung was not easily dissuaded. Which was also why he’d agreed to let Kihyun stay and organized a meeting with him and Park Chanyeol. Two of Yoongi’s kin, sans sire bonds, in his coven was a trump card if he’d ever seen one. He just needed to figure out how to play it best. Given Kihyun’s apparent hatred of Yoongi and Chanyeol’s disinterest, Ilsung was optimistic about the outcome. Even if he didn’t know what he was going to do yet. 

That was the only reason he was leaving the coven so late. Generally, he tried to maintain what he considered standard human business hours. But he’d been so busy planning how to manipulate Yoongi’s kin into joining the coven officially that he’d lost track of time. With a sigh, Ilsung thought briefly about his cat and wondered if the maid had fed her. He usually took care of that himself but he was hoping she’d noticed his late return and taken the initiative. He shuddered to think about what his cat would do to his apartment if no one fed her. 

Slightly distracted, the presence in front of him took him by surprise. Usually, he’d have felt someone so powerful sooner. Ilsung looked up in shock, recognizing the power from a time long passed. The man stepped out of the shadows and smiled warmly. Ilsung couldn’t help but notice it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Well, Ilsung-ah, it’s been too long.”

“Pretty sure that’s because you’re dead.”

“Now, who told you that?”

* * *

Yoongi awoke to the sound of Hoseok’s soft breathing in his ear and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. As usual, he’d curled up in his sleep, but Hoseok had just bent his body around Yoongi’s. He felt a smile spread across his face as he shifted and buried his face in the pillows. His movement woke up Hoseok, who made a small, unhappy sound and pulled him in closer. Yoongi closed his eyes and sighed, trying to remember the last time he’d woken up so happy other than when he was with Hoseok. He couldn’t think of anything. Even when he’d been with Kihyun, they hadn’t had the luxury of falling asleep together often, if ever. They couldn’t risk being caught. Most of Yoongi’s relationships had been like that, if Yoongi was being honest. Something to be hidden from the public and prying eyes. But that wasn’t necessary now. Even if dating someone of the same sex wasn’t completely accepted, Yoongi still didn’t have to hide himself or his relationship. It was a somewhat startling realization. 

“Hmmm, I can hear you thinking,” Hoseok muttered, voice deep and scratchy.

“Sorry,” Yoongi apologized before flipping over so he could look at Hoseok’s face. 

Hoseok blinked sleepily then smiled, “it’s okay. Good morning, hyung.”

“Good morning,” Yoongi greeted back.

“Now, what’s on your mind?” Hoseok asked even as he shuffled closer to bury his nose in Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Nothing. I was just—” Yoongi began to deflect then decided against it, “I was just thinking how happy I am right now.”

Hoseok’s whole body tensed then he relaxed. Yoongi could feel his smile against his skin, “me too.”

“Thank you, Hoseok-ah. For waiting. And being patient. I know it couldn’t have been easy and I never really gave you a reason to trust me but—”

“Of course you did, hyung. You never lied to me. Not when I asked. You may have omitted things, but that’s not the same,” Hoseok contradicted as he lifted himself up on his elbows.

Yoongi tilted his head to look at Hoseok, “it is to me. I don’t think I gave you a reason to stay, but you did, and that means a lot to me. I just want you to know that.”

“Is that what this trip is about?” Hoseok asked, scanning Yoongi’s face.

“It is. I wanted to thank you. I know— they told me what Kihyun-ah said to you.”

Hoseok frowned, “I wish they hadn’t.”

“I’m glad they did. You said you didn’t want me to hide from you, well, I don’t want you to hide things from me either. If someone is saying things to you like that, I want to know, Seok-ah.”

“I knew it’d hurt you, that’s why I didn’t say anything. I knew he was lying, and before you say he wasn’t, he _was_. He exaggerated the truth and left out important details because he _knew_ they’d make you look bad. You didn’t need to hear that.”

Yoongi pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, “I appreciate that, but I want to know anyway. Okay?”

With a small pout, Hoseok crawled over and settled himself down on Yoongi’s lap, causing the smaller man to raise a brow, “fine. But that also means you have to tell me whatever’s happening with you.”

“I already do.”

“Hmm, pinky promise?” Hoseok asked, holding out his pinky. Yoongi looked down at it in amusement, then back up to Hoseok’s face. He looked absolutely serious. So Yoongi nodded and hooked his pinky around Hoseok’s. The answering smile was blinding before Hoseok tackled Yoongi in another hug.

Wrapping his arms around Hoseok, Yoongi nuzzled his neck then sighed, “if you don’t get off me we are never going to go to that festival.”

Hoseok pulled back and a raised brow, “what happened to doing both?”

“When you’re right, you’re right,” Yoongi agreed before he pushed them both up and over so Hoseok was lying underneath him with his feet at the headboard.

“Yup, I’m definitely adding that strength to the plus side. Huge fan. Who knew?” Hoseok teased as he brought Yoongi down for a kiss.

Yoongi smiled against Hoseok’s lips but didn’t respond. They’d make it to the festival eventually. At some point. The best part was at night anyway. 

* * *

Jungkook stretched out on the couch and sighed. Then shifted so he was more comfortable and sighed again. Pursing his lips, Jungkook huffed and swung his legs up and around so they were thrown over the top of the couch and his head was hanging over the edge of the seat. He was still upside down, staring blankly at the television when Jimin entered the living room and found him there. He paused for a second, taking in Jungkook’s position, then walked over and crouched in front of him, “is this some weird Spiderman fantasy you have going?”

“Spider- _oh_ ,” Jungkook realized, face flushing, “no, I’m just bored. Though if you want…”

Jimin laughed and placed a quick kiss on Jungkook’s lips before standing up, “fantasy fulfilled.”

“That’s definitely not how it went in the movie,” Jungkook muttered, but he was smiling.

Sighing dramatically, Jimin put his hand to his heart, “are you saying I’m not as good as in the movies?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Jungkook said seriously, or tried to. The fact he was upside down was taking away some of his _gravitas_. 

“Brat,” Jimin burst out, smacking his chest, but plopped down beside him on the couch anyway, “why are you upside down anyway?”

“I’m bored,” Jungkook repeated.

Jimin raised a brow, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before.”

Letting his legs fall to the side, Jungkook spun himself so he was sitting up and pouted, “yes, well, everyone is gone. Taehyung-hyung is out somewhere, Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-ah are on their trip thingy, and Heechul-hyung is with Jin-hyung doing whatever it is they do.”

“And what am I? Chopped liver?”

“You were busy too,” Jungkook whined, falling back onto the couch.

“Only because I was sorting out my work schedule for the next month,” Jimin told him as he shifted to lean over Jungkook even while he rolling his eyes, “nothing that took too long.”

“So, you’re free now?” Jungkook asked, watching as Jimin crawled up his body, only stopping when they were nose to nose.

“I am.”

Jungkook narrowed his eyes and smirked, “does that mean what I think it means?”

“You bet it does,” Jimin whispered, lips ghosting over Jungkook’s.

“I’ll pick a movie?” Jungkook asked, eyes radiating excitement.

“I’ll grab the snacks,” Jimin agreed before he pushed himself up and vaulted over the couch. 

Excited now, Jungkook rolled off the couch and crawled towards Holly’s bed in the corner, “do you hear that Holly?” Jungkook asked, disturbing the sleeping dog who growled half-heartedly as Jungkook rubbed his side, “we’re going to have a movie night _with no interruptions_. Can you imagine?”

“Yo, should I order pizza?!” Jimin yelled from the kitchen, though there was no need.

“Make it 3. I’m starving.”

“Fucking bottomless pit,” Jimin muttered to himself before dialling and placing their order. 

Jungkook dropped down and nuzzled his face into Holly, who, irritated now, put his paw on Jungkook’s cheek and pushed. But Jungkook just giggled. 

“Leave the poor dog alone!” Jimin chastised from the kitchen.

“No! He must love me. This is my chance to usurp Yoongi-hyung as his favourite,” Jungkook explained.

Jimin came back into the room carrying a pack of beer and several varieties of chips, “and you think bugging him while he sleeps will do that?”

“Yes.”

“Mhm, come here Holly,” Jimin called in a coo.

Holly, the traitor, immediately wiggled out from under Jungkook and went to Jimin, who smiled triumphantly.

Jungkook pouted, “betrayed by my own.”

“It’s all about what you bring to the table,” Jimin said with a wink before holding out a treat for Holly.

“BRIBERY!”

Jimin shrugged, “worked, didn’t it?”

“Fine. Be that way. I get to pick the movie then.”

“You were already supposed to be doing that.”

Crossing his arms now, Jungkook looked at Jimin with narrowed eyes, “fine, I get to lay with my head in your lap.”

“Of course, baby,” Jimin agreed easily, patting his thigh in invitation. 

“I’m taking that as a term of endearment,” Jungkook decided as he dropped down on the couch and stretched out.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Instead of responding, Jungkook pinched Jimin’s side _hard_ before grabbing a controller and flipping through Netflix in search of something to watch. Before long they decided on a random action-thriller and settled in. Jimin carded his fingers through Jungkook’s hair while they watched, smiling when Jungkook pushed his head into Jimin’s hand. He wasn’t even sure what the plot was supposed to be. Or if there was one aside from blowing up everything in sight, but he was content. He’d worried that their dynamic would shift after sleeping together but it hadn’t. He’d expected their relationship to become something based entirely on sex and passion, but, again, it hadn’t. Jungkook didn’t even sleep with him all the time and when he did, it was a toss-up if they’d have sex or not. Most of the time, their interactions were just as they were now: comfortable and soft. When he felt Jungkook drift off, not even staying awake long enough to have the pizza they’d ordered, Jimin couldn’t help but smile. If this was what being with Jungkook was like, he could definitely get used to it. 

* * *

Heechul’s eyes widened as he took in the list of vampires Seokjin had pulled up on the screen, “that’s way more than I found.”

Seokjin nodded as he put down the tablet and crossed his arms, “yea. After Yoongi-ah sent me what you had and gave me the USB, I did a little digging. You did an amazing job, but you only included vampires that were missing from their covens.”

“That’s what I had access to,” Heechul agreed.

“Yea, I know. But I have more information than you. So I expanded my search and there’s more missing. We just didn’t know because they aren’t attached to any coven. Humans filed missing person reports though so I tracked them that way. It’s pretty easy to identify who’s a vampire and who isn’t if you watch their shopping patterns,” Seokjin explained.

“Creepy.”

Seokjin snorted, “the modern world is.”

“So now what?”

“I have no idea,” Seokjin admitted, “we have a list of names and dates but no other information. We don’t even know if they’re alive or not.”

“You think they could be?” Heechul asked, surprised.

“It’s possible. The Hunter we took had vampire blood in his system. He said important Hunters were given ‘pure’ vampire blood so they’d be able to fight us better.”

Heechul sighed, “even after all these centuries, they don’t change. Still lying to suit their interests.”

“No, it seems not,” Seokjin agreed, “but there are a lot of names here. Too many. If they’re keeping them all, where are they doing it? It’s not easy to keep vampires incapacitated.”

“They’d need someone powerful,” Heechul observed, “that much is obvious. Beomsoo-ah may have been a minor player but no one else was. Whoever it is, they’re taking out heavyweights. Yunseo-noona was not one to be fucked with.”

Seokjin pursed his lips and smiled tightly. He was aware that Heechul didn’t know about his relationship to Yunseo but it still caught him off guard to hear her name mentioned so casually, “no, she wasn’t. But she also wasn’t a fighter. Neither was Dohyeon-ah now that I think about it. They were old and powerful, but non-confrontational. As were their covens.”

“You think they’re doing that on purpose?” Heechul wondered.

“Maybe. Yoongi-ah seems to think they’re following the train.”

Heechul tilted his head then nodded, “it does pass through all those places on its way to Seoul.”

“It does. But don’t you think that’s too simple?”

“Could be. But also places like that are super easy to blend into. Too many people coming and going.”

Seokjin tilted his head in acknowledgement before looking back to the list, “I hope these people are alive. The death toll is already so high.”

Heechul followed Seokjin’s gaze, “it’s been a long time since I’ve been involved in a war.”

“I’d hoped the world had moved past it,” Seokjin admitted.

“There’s always war, humans can’t help it. They just fight from further away now.”

“Not this time,” Seokjin observed, eyes still fixed on the long list of names.

“No. Not this time. I can’t decide if that’s better or worse.”

“Me neither,” Seokjin said slowly, “me neither.”

* * *

“Hyung…” Hoseok whispered softly, eyes fixed above him. Yoongi smiled and followed his gaze. They were standing under an arch of lights. It stretched the entire pathway with lanterns dotting the way. At the far end, Yoongi could see the lights of the festival’s activities and the people scattered around watching in equal parts amazement and wonder. This festival was a popular tourist spot so Yoongi could see and hear people from all over the world, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the look of awe on Hoseok's face as he took in everything. It reminded Yoongi of something Hoseok had said in passing when they’d first met. He’d wanted to travel and see the world but money and work had stopped him from doing so. This was such a small trip, but it clearly made Hoseok happy. Happier than Yoongi had expected. It made his chest swell with pride. Even more so when Hoseok spun around and looked at him, the lights shining behind him, “it’s so beautiful.”

“You haven’t even seen the best part,” Yoongi revealed.

“Then take me there,” Hoseok demanded, grabbing Yoongi’s hand and tugging him closer. As always, Yoongi let himself be pulled in and smiled up at Hoseok.

“Follow me.”

Never letting go of Hoseok’s hand, Yoongi brought him to the end of the tunnel he had seen before and stepped into the festival grounds. There were small booths scattered around. Some selling lanterns they could light and let float away, others selling little firefly artwork where the proceeds went to environmental protection.

“Oh, can we light a lantern?” Hoseok asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet at the thought.

“If you want.”

“And I want a firefly toy,” Hoseok decided, dragging Yoongi to the nearest stall so he could look. Yoongi laughed but nodded anyway, watching as Hoseok inspected each souvenir with utter intensity. The woman at the stall watched him with a slight smile on her face before flicking her eyes to Yoongi. The second they made eye contact her eyes widened and she bowed, drawing Hoseok’s attention, “oh, are you a vampire too?”

The woman looked startled but nodded, “I am, sir.”

“Ahhh, I hate that, tell people to stop doing that, hyung” Hoseok whined before going back to choosing his souvenir. 

“Don’t know why you think she’d listen to me,” Yoongi admitted, smiling at the woman even as she watched him wearily. 

Eventually, he settled on a small wooden firefly with intricate detailing. He had a feeling the woman in front of him made it. Something about it just screamed old traditional craftsmanship, “I’ll take this one, please. How much?”

“For Min Yoongi-nim’s… for you it’s free,” the woman said, softly pushing the wooden firefly back towards Hoseok.

Hoseok frowned and looked at Yoongi who looked uncomfortable, “no, I’ll pay. You clearly worked hard on this!”

“It’s-”

“Either he pays or I do,” Yoongi cut in, eyebrow raised.

The woman’s eyes flicked between them for a moment then she nodded, “okay. That’ll be 58 000 won.”

Hoseok handed her the cash and smiled, “thank you, I’ll treasure it.”

“Thank you, sir,” she responded with a bow. This time Yoongi simply ignored her and pulled Hoseok away, who was smiling down at his little souvenir.

“Is it always like that?” Hoseok asked, finally looking up.

Yoongi nodded, “you remember how Jimin-ah acted. Most vampires have never even come close to a powerful vampire, let alone an original. You’ve had the misfortune of surrounding yourself with the few that are old, but most vampires are only a few hundred years.”

“I feel like everyone I meet is a thousand at least,” Hoseok admitted, moving the wings of the firefly up and down.

“I know. But in reality, that’s not the case. If you think about it in terms of population, the bulk of us are within the 300-600 year range. Younger or older is more rare. For someone like that woman back there, who lives in a small country village, she’s likely never met anyone over six hundred before, if that. Then I show up.”

“I guess that would be startling,” Hoseok admitted.

“Especially given my reputation and political power,” Yoongi added.

“I still don’t like it though, you’re the softest person I know,” Hoseok declared, pinching Yoongi’s cheek as he sighed at him.

“Hmm, let’s keep that to ourselves, okay?”

“Only if we light a lantern.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Yoongi said seriously, “but I accept.”

“All those business classes,” Hoseok joked, tapping his temple as they walked to the closest booth to pick a lantern. This process was much simpler. Just a matter of picking a colour. Yoongi was surprised when Hoseok picked green, “it’s my favourite colour.”

“Huh. I figured you for a yellow or red,” Yoongi admitted.

“Why?”

_Because you’re the sun_ , “I don’t know.”

“Well, you’re wrong. I like green.”

“Then we’ll take the green one,” Yoongi decided, handing the money to the man running the booth. Next, they wandered to an open area where people were directed to release the lanterns. Yoongi handed Hoseok the lighter and watched as he lit the small ring and held it up. Hoseok waved Yoongi forward and grabbed his hand before placing it on the other side of the lantern, “on three?”

Yoongi nodded, “one, two—”

The lantern floated away slowly, surrounded by dozens of others. Hoseok looked around, taking in the children and parents watching their lanterns in awe and the couples holding hands while they did the same. Hoseok glanced back at Yoongi, who was watching their lantern float up and grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. Yoongi looked over, a bit startled, but smiled before looking back up. Hoseok followed his gaze and sighed, content.

“Wanna see the best part now?”

“There’s more?!” 

“Of course,” Yoongi replied, pulling Hoseok away. They walked for a bit, leaving the bustle of the booths behind. They walked around the lake towards an outcropping of trees far away from everyone else. It was peaceful but Hoseok wasn’t sure why Yoongi would think it was the best part. As if reading his mind, Yoongi dropped Hoseok’s hand and walked towards the trees and bushes. With a final glance back at Hoseok, Yoongi rustled the foliage, startling the bugs hiding inside. Within seconds, the area lit up with fireflies fleeing the area Yoongi had disturbed. He continued to walk around the area silently, rustling as he went until Hoseok was surrounded by hundreds of little glowing bugs. He spun around in amazement, reaching out to touch some that came close. He watched as they flew over the water, their light reflected and creating a pretty picture on the still lake. 

“It’s beautiful, hyung,” Hosoek murmured, eyes moving at a near frantic pace to take in his surroundings. 

Yoongi nodded, “there used to be so many more, before. But fireflies can only survive in a specific type of ecosystem, so over time they’ve died off.”

“Was it like this all the time?” Hoseok asked, curious.

“Sometimes. When the season was right. When I needed time alone I’d rustle nearby bushes with my sword and just watch as they flew above me.”

“Sounds peaceful.”

“It was,” Yoongi agreed, as he spread out and laid on the ground as he’d always done centuries before, “join me?”

Hoseok dropped down and settled beside Yoongi, watching as the fireflies flew overhead. They laid in relative silence, the background noise of the festival and the buzzing of the fireflies keeping them company. But, eventually, the fireflies returned home, the fear of before forgotten and Hoseok rolled to his side so he could see Yoongi. He took in his profile, eyes following the slope of his nose and chin. When Yoongi’s eyes slid to the side, Hoseok let out a small sound of surprise, seeing that they were purple. A calm, settled purple that Hoseok had never seen before. Hoseok reached out to touch just below Yoongi’s eyes, “why?” 

Yoongi smiled slightly, “I’m happy.”

“They can turn with happiness?”

“Mhm. Any emotion as long as it’s strong. We usually just control it.”

Smiling Hoseok rolled closer and snuggled into Yoongi’s chest, “I love you.”

Yoongi’s hand found Hoseok’s head immediately, his fingers carding through his hair. He remained silent, fingers working almost mindlessly. If it had been anyone else, Yoongi would have worried that his prolonged silence would make Hoseok upset, but he knew it didn’t. After a few minutes, Yoongi sighed, “I’m honestly not even sure what romantic love would feel like for me. Not after… before. But this is the closest I’ve ever felt to what I think love should be, Hoseok-ah. I think what I feel now could be love.”

Hoseok took in those words for a second then pushed himself up to see Yoongi’s face. His eyes. They were sincere and a little desperate but there was a shine there. Hoseok knew, without a doubt, that Yoongi loved him. It showed in everything he did and said. He also knew that Yoongi was having a hard time figuring that out for himself. But that was fine, because he was clearly making progress. So Hoseok smiled and booped Yoongi’s nose, “now just imagine how good it’ll feel when you _know_.”

“I can’t wait,” Yoongi murmured softly.

“I can,” Hoseok replied before placing a soft kiss on Yoongi’s lips and laying back down to watch the remaining fireflies dance over the water. Yoongi pulled him closer and looked up at the stars. He’d never thought about his own mortality before, or rather lack thereof, but now he found himself hoping for forever. He figured if that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.

* * *

From his seat on the park bench, Bogum watched Taehyung taking pictures of the area. He was moving around in what seemed to be a chaotic and disorganized way, but he looked like he was enjoying himself so Bogum didn’t comment. At one point a squirrel ran up near him and Taehyung immediately dropped down for a better angle and held out his hand, trying to get the small animal to come closer. It ran the other way instead. When Taehyung looked over with a pout, Bogum was sure he felt his heart start beating again just so it could stop. He had to be the best type of person. Fun and honest. A little flighty but incredibly caring and sincere. It made Bogum feel guilty just being near him. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected when they started going out on dates, but it wasn’t this. The man he’d met at the bar, drunk though they were, was serious and sexy. His aura had been intimidating and alluring. The exact type of kin you’d expect Min Yoongi to have. But actual Taehyung was so very different and Bogum was enjoying getting to know that version of him too. Which was why, though they were supposed to be on a date, Bogum had no problem following Taehyung around as he took pictures. If he’d known, he would have brought his camera as well, but it’d been a spur of the moment choice on Taehyung’s part so Bogum contented himself with just watching.

After about an hour, Taehyung ran over and threw himself down on the bench, leaning over Bogum’s lap and looking up at him, “hi.”

Bogum snorted, “hello.”

“I’m out of film.”

“Oh? Did you want to go buy more?” Bogum asked, already pulling out his phone to look for a nearby film shop.

“No, no,” Taehyung said with a laugh, pushing Bogum’s phone down, “it’s actually perfect timing.”

“Oh? Did you have something else in mind?” Bogum asked, a flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows.

Taehyung’s eyes flashed and he leaned forward, “do _not_ forget that thought. Because I have something else in mind but I’d very much like to revisit that particular thought.”

“I can do that,” Bogum agreed, making a point to reach out and straighten Taehyung’s collar so his fingers trailed along his neck.

“That’s not fighting fair,” Taehyung whispered.

“Didn’t realize we were fighting,” Bogum replied, tilting his head with a smirk.

“Um, I can come back,” Seokjin cut in, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bogum leapt to his feet in shock, pulling away from Taehyung. In his haste, he misjudged the space and ended up falling back over the bench with a less than graceful _oof_. Taehyung pursed his lips and then broke down, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. Seokjin had the decency to look away, though the desire to laugh was clear on his face. Bogum, on the other hand, wondered how quickly he could get a stake and stab himself. Either that or he’d die from embarrassment. Whichever got him first. 

“I’m sorry, hyung, I should have told you he was coming,” Taehyung said between laughs.

“You know, this is the second time I’ve found myself above a man who’s fallen to the floor in as many weeks. Is it me?” Seokjin asked curiously, looking at Taehyung.

“Who fell?”

“Namjoon-ah got tangled in his sheets. Took quite the spill. I’m sure he was wishing for death much the same way your friend is right now.”

“Death wouldn’t be fast enough,” Bogum muttered from his place on the ground.

Seokjin laughed, “but alas, you will live on.”

“You don’t know that,” Bogum replied, still not looking at either of them.

“Awe, hyung, come on. Get up. It’s okay. I threatened Jin-hyung the first time we talked so nothing you do can be worse than that.”

“You did?” Bogum asked despite himself.

“He did,” Seokjin confirmed, smiling slightly.

Bogum pursed his lips but pushed himself up regardless. It was awkward, since his legs were still on the bench but eventually, he managed to stand himself up, his face only minorly red. Once he was standing, Bogum hastily walked to Seokjin and bowed at a 90-degree angle, “it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Kim Seokjin-nim.”

“Oh wow, okay, ease off the formality,” Seokjin said immediately, looking to Taehyung for help. The man in question was watching them both with starry eyes, so he was no help. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t approach you sooner, sir,” Bogum said, still incredibly formal though he’d allowed himself to be moved out of the bow.

“Why would you approach me?” Seokjin asked in question. 

This time Taehyung cut in, “he’s your grand-kin.”

“Grand-kin?” Seokjin repeated, surprised. He looked at Bogum who was fiddling with his fingers and looking away. He was clearly embarrassed and a little scared, “who’s your sire?”

“Uh, was. He’s gone now,” Bogum clarified, stealing a glance at Seokjin then looking away, “Junghwan-ssi?”

“Oh,” Seokjin said breathily, his whole body settling lower as Bogum spoke. Junghwan had had many kin, he’d lived a long time so it was expected. None of them had reached out to Seokjin after he’d died and honestly he hadn’t expected them to. They’d already been vampires for hundreds of years by the time Junghwan had decided to end it all, but Bogum felt _young_ , “how old are you?”

“452,” Bogum replied, still not looking at anyone.

Seokjin blinked, realizing that would mean Bogum was turned just before Junghwan had killed himself. No wonder Bogum had wanted to approach him. When first turned, having a sire around was how you learned things. And during times of crisis like the Inquisition, it was how you survived. But Bogum had been alone, “why didn’t you find me?”

“Um, well, you were so busy with the whole council thing and then with Min Yoongi-nim and I didn’t, um, I figured you had enough to deal with,” Bogum explained awkwardly.

“I’m never too busy to help with my kin. Or grand-kin. What’s your name?”

“Park Bogum, sir.”

“Call me, hyung, okay?” Seokjin said, dropping a hand on Bogum’s shoulder, who looked up in surprise. He still looked a little afraid much to Seokjin’s chagrin, but he wasn’t looking away anymore, so Seokjin would take it, “why don't we go grab some food and we can get better acquainted?”

“Oh, you don’t have to—”

“Awesome, I’m starving,” Taehynug declared, hooking his arm around Bogum’s and pulling him forward, “let’s go back to that place you took me. Miran-ah will eat Jin-hyung up!”

Seokjin watched them with a small smile. It wasn’t until Teahyung looked back with a _come on, hyung_ , that Seokjin smiled fully. Yoongi’s kin had accepted him so readily and it was still a bit jarring but the warmth that came from it was worth any changes to his life. 

Or so he thought until he had a small Korean grandma staring at his face, “huh. Thought you’d look more impressive.”

“I-I’m sorry?”

“It’s fine, I guess. Never met an original before,” Miran said offhandedly as she grabbed the menus and led them to a table.

“Well, I’m not technically an original, I just play the part,” Seokjin admitted.

“Right, because that Min Yoongi-ssi is an introverted brat,” Miran said with an air of authority.

Seokjin’s eyes snapped to Taehyung and Bogum in confusion, but they both just shrugged, so Seokjin replied slowly, “he’s working on it.”

“Yes, I heard he was dating. Good for him.”

“I-yes?” Seokjin answered.

“Take your time with the menus,” Miran said, walking away.

Seokjin watched her go then whipped around, “she’s human, no?”

“Yup.”

“Then how?”

Bogum shrugged, “she always knows. Biggest gossip in the city.”

“Apparently,” Seokjin muttered, picking up the menu.

“Don’t bother,” Taehyung told him, taking the menu away, “she’ll just bring whatever she wants anyway.”

“I-what?”

Taehyung just nodded and Bogum shrugged again, “she does that.”

True to their word, Miran appeared 10 minutes later with a variety of appetizers for them, “I hear you’re a cook, let me know what you think.”

“How in the _world_ did she know that?” Seokjin asked after she left.

“I told you, she just knows,” Bogum repeated before grabbing a roll and stuffing it into his mouth. Seokjin raised a brow and looked at Miran who was reading some magazine before deciding maybe it was best not to ask and started to eat as well. He was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the food and made a mental note of all the flavours he was tasting so he could discuss them with Miran if she asked. 

After they finished eating, Seokjin put down his chopsticks and leaned on the table, “so, what do you do, Bogum-ah?”

Bogum choked a bit then cleared his throat, “um, e-commerce usually. I travel a lot too. So I can keep supply lines open.”

“A businessman,” Seokjin praised, “me too.”

“I-I know.”

“I assumed you would,” Seokjin commented, “where do you do business right now?”

“Ah, the US. I just spent a few decades there. Before that I was in Cuba,” Bogum tilted his head, thinking, “then England. Russia before that. And Spain for a bit.”

“Mostly in the Northern Hemisphere then,” Seokjin observed.

“For now. Before I just opened stores but once the internet was invented it made my job a lot easier. I’ve been planning to expand since then” Bogum explained, excitement leaking into his tone, “but I haven’t had the chance lately.”

Seokjin nodded, “yes, times have made it a bit hard. I have a bunch of connections in the South if you want some recommendations. I don’t mind.”

Bogum’s eyes widened but he frantically shook his head, “I could _never_.”

But Seokjin waved his refusal away, “it’s not for free. Let me see your portfolio, if I like what I see, I’ll give you some names.”

“I-if you’re sure— I wouldn’t want—” Bogum continued to insist, even as he felt Taehyung’s reassuring hand on his thigh and saw Seokjin’s soft smile.

“I don’t say what I don’t mean. And I never have a problem helping family.”

“F-family.”

“That’s what we are, aren’t we?” Seokjin asked, smiling wide.

Bogum could only nod, eyes falling to his food in embarrassment. Seokjin couldn’t help but laugh. Bogum seemed to be a sweet kid, and based on the way he and Taehyung were sneaking glances at each other, they fit. Seokjin didn’t know Taehyung that well, but it was nice to see him happy nonetheless. 

Seokjin was going to ask another question when Miran appeared at his side and dragged him to the kitchen, leaving an amused Taehyung and Bogum behind. He was promptly pushed into the kitchen and faced with two people who were clearly eating their dinner. The younger was obviously Miran’s daughter, and based on the resemblance between her and the man to her right, that was her father and Miran’s husband. Both looked up in confusion and stood up hurriedly.

“Mom?”

“I’ve brought an original, he’s going to discuss your cooking.”

“I’m—what?” Seokjin looked down at her in confusion.

“They’ve been complaining they don’t have reviewers because we’re so out of the way. So you can do it. You’re a cook, aren’t you?”

“I mean— I _guess_. But only for pleasure. I don’t know—”

“Perfect, a home cook. Just like them. Hop to it.”

Seokjin blinked again but sat in the chair she directed him to and turned to the now eager looking cooks in front of him, “um, I guess I’ll start with the dumplings?”

Back at the table, Taehyung leaned on his hand and smiled, “should we rescue him?” 

“Give him a few more minutes,” Bogum whispered conspiratorially. 

“Oh? Why?”

Bogum poked Taehyung in the side, causing him to jump with a small squeak, “because I want my revenge for surprising me like that!”

“Oh, it was so funny.”

“I am so _embarrassed_.”

“Jin-hyung doesn’t care. He’s super chill. I promise,” Taehyung reassured. He had a very limited knowledge of Seokjin, but everything he’d seen told him that Soekjin was not one hung up on first impressions or needless formalities.

“Still, I would have liked to make a better first impression.”

“I think it was the _best_ first impression,” Taehyung countered, smiling so wide his face was overshadowed by his boxy grin.

Suddenly enamoured, Bogum found himself drawn into Taehyung’s smile. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, Bogum leaned in and kissed Taehyung. Then he promptly wrenched himself away and apologized, “oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn’t even _ask —_”

But Taehyung cut him off with a kiss of his own, his hand holding Bogum’s head in place. When he felt Bogum relax into the kiss, Taehyung smiled and pulled back, “I guess we’re revisiting that thought sooner than expected.”

Bogum cleared his throat before leaning in again, “yea...”

“YAH! This is a family establishment. No kissing,” Miran chastised, pointing at them and then gesturing towards her own eyes. 

Taehyung began to laugh, resting his forehead on Bogum’s shoulder, “she is the oddest old lady.”

“Easily,” Bogum agreed.

“Should we rescue him now?”

“Well, if I’m not allowed to kiss you then I guess,” Bogum said, a pout clear in his voice.

“I’ll kiss you later, I promise,” Taehyung called over his shoulder as he walked toward the kitchen.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Bogum said seriously before passing him and pushing the door to the kitchen open and taking in the scene in front of him. Seokjin was no longer sitting but instead working at the stove alongside Miran’s husband and daughter. He was speaking a mile a minute, hands waving whenever they weren’t doing something. After a minute, he laughed, a loud squeaky sound Bogum found himself immediately endeared too. 

Taehyung came up behind him and sighed, “somehow I’m not surprised. This must be where Yoongi-hyung gets it from. Can’t be in a kitchen without interfering.”

“He cooks too?” Bogum asked.

“All the time. He loves it. Looks like they both do.”

Bogum turned back to the scene in front of him, watching the way Miran’s family laughed and joked alongside Seokjin, and felt a flash of guilt. The feeling that he was making Seokjin’s life more complicated weighed down on him. He’d felt it all dinner but now it was nearly overwhelming. Taehyung noticed his shift in mood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Bogum looked down and smiled, but it was strained. 

“You’re not doing anything wrong by wanting to be in his life,” Taehyung murmured, low enough that no one else would hear unless they were focusing.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Taehyung promised, “he wants to be here. I know he does.”

Bogum pursed his lips and nodded, but the feeling of guilt didn’t fade. He wasn’t sure it ever would. Especially not with Taehyung smiling up at him so sweetly. If anything, that just made it worse. 

* * *

Namjoon looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, then sighed and fixed it again. He’d been doing that for the better part of an hour, ever since Hoseok had texted him asking to come over. He’d heard from Seokjin that Yoongi and Hoseok had gone on a trip the week before but they were back now and Hoseok wanted to see him. Wanted to spend some time together. Like they used to. Or at least that’s what he hoped. 

Forcing himself to leave the bathroom, Namjoon relocated to the kitchen and set up the takeout he’d ordered. He’d gotten all Hoseok’s favourites. He supposed he could have offered the leftovers from Seokjin’s dinner the night before, but somehow this felt more like them. Now that the boxes were all laid out, Namjoon began to pace the kitchen, biting on his nail as he worried about all the ways this meeting could go wrong. He hadn’t seen Hoseok since he left Yoongi’s apartment. He’d known that was a risk of leaving, but everyone had been right to push him out. Locking himself up in that room as some sort of penance wouldn’t solve anything. This was the best way. Working to rebuild his relationship one step at a time. 

When the doorbell rang, Namjoon ran to the door, stumbling over his own feet and wrenched it open, startling Hoseok, “hi!”

Hoseok smiled, though he looked a little confused, “hi, Joonie.”

“Come in,” Namjoon said, stepping back so Hoseok could enter, “um, I ordered food if you wanted to eat?”

“Sure, I haven’t had dinner yet,” Hoseok agreed easily, feeling bad that Namjoon was so clearly nervous.

Namjoon nodded and led Hoseok to the kitchen where the food was set up and gestured for Hoseok to take a seat. Namjoon grabbed a Sprite out of the fridge and placed it on the table by Hoseok’s elbow before taking his own seat. In an effort to appear casual but instead came off incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, Namjoon began to open all the containers, revealing his choices to Hoseok, who’s eyebrows snapped together when he noticed all his favourites. Including things he knew Namjoon didn’t eat, like seafood. 

Putting a hand on top of Namjoon’s, Hoseok sighed, “Joonie, breathe, okay?”

“I— sorry. I’m nervous.”

“I see that. It’s my fault. I should have called you sooner, I just—” Hoseok made a frustrated sound then continued, “I went by my apartment, saw the note you left. Jimin-ah told me about how you made everyone look for me. How you helped them find me.”

“Oh, well… it was my fault you were taken anyway,” Namjoon whispered, eyes down.

“It was, but that’s not why I didn’t call.”

Namjoon looked up in question, prompting Hoseok to explain, “I didn’t call because I wasn’t sure why I was upset anymore.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“At first I was mad because you told someone my secrets, but once I realized they manipulated you I wasn’t mad anymore. But I still hesitated to call you and I wasn’t sure why. When I was away with Yoongi-hyung I figured it out. He was worried about the fact that he lied to me and I was telling him that he hadn’t. That he may have omitted things, but he didn’t lie. I realized that was the reason I wasn’t calling you.”

“Because I omitted things?”

“No, because I didn’t know you were.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows furrowed, clearly still confused, and Hoseok sighed, “I knew Yoongi-hyung, Taehyung-ah, and Jungkook-ah were hiding something. It was obvious. So when I found out _what_ they were hiding, it was a matter of accepting that rather than the fact that they hadn’t told me everything.”

“But Jimin-ah…”

“Right. I didn’t know Jimin-ah was hiding something. That’s what tripped me up. Why did it only matter that I didn’t know _you_ were hiding something? Then I realized it was the _when_. There was never a time Jimin-ah wasn’t telling me what he was. I never knew him a different way. But with you— with you, I should have noticed. But I didn’t. I didn’t notice a change in behaviour or attitude. It made me realize that you could have been hiding things from me the entire time and I wouldn’t have noticed. Then I realized you _were_ because you knew about vampires and that just made it worse. So I didn’t call.”

Namjoon nodded, and poked some of the rice with his chopsticks, “but you’re here now.”

“Right. Because I realized it’s not fair. It’s not fair that I’m blaming you for my own inability to see when someone is hiding something from me. That’s not your fault. And I know it wasn’t done maliciously, so I shouldn’t be upset about it.”

“It’s okay to be upset,” Namjoon reminded him.

“I know. But no one is obligated to tell everyone everything. People are allowed to have secrets. You certainly don’t know everything about me or my life. Plus, I had my time. A full month. But truth be told I miss you, Joonie.”

“I-I miss you too,” Namjoon whispered back, lips trembling.

“No, no, don’t cry! This is happy!” Hoseok ordered, jumping up and running around the table to wrap Namjoon in a big hug. 

“I’m happy. These are happy tears.” 

“They better be,” Hoseok muttered, hiding his own face in Namjoon’s hair so he couldn’t see his tears.

“God, there are so many things I wanted to tell you about but I just— I didn’t think I could!”

Hoseok pulled back, discreetly wiping his face, and sat back down, “alright, spill, give me all the deets.”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Namjoon admitted.

Waggling his eyebrows, Hoseok smirked, “why don’t you start with one Jin-hyung?”

“Jin-hyung? What about him?”

“Are you…” Hoseok trailed off and waved his hand in a circle.

Namjoon watched the motion and tilted his head then his eyes widened and he flushed, “what? NO!”

“No? Seriously? Why not?”

“W-why _not_?”

“I mean, yea,” Hoseok said looking confused, “you’ve been flirting since you met, why not?”

“Okay, that’s rich coming from you. How many dates have you and Yoongi-ssi been on?!”

Hoseok pursed his lips and flushed, looking down at his food. Namjoon snorted, “finally! When!?”

“Uh, when we were on our trip? I kinda just… jumped him.”

Namjoon snorted, “of course you did. I’m surprised it took this long honestly. I figured with you two being in such close quarters it was bound to happen sooner rather than later.”

“Well, his kin and Jimin-ah are always around and with their hearing…”

“Right. Kinda awkward.”

Hoseok’s smile turned wicked, “or it _was_. Until I realized they would flee the apartment if one of us moaned. I’ve been using that all week.”

“All week? You animal.”

“What? I’ve been _waiting_. Plus he has superhuman strength. Recoup time is like next to zero.”

“Huh,” Namjoon said, eyes far away as he thought about that, “I can’t imagine the shit you could get up to with that kind of strength.”

“Oh, trust me. I can,” Hoseok assured him, a very pleased smile on his lips.

Namjoon laughed and shook his head, “I’m happy you two sorted your shit out. I was worried when that other vampire showed up, but Jin-hyung tells me he’s gone now.”

“Yea. Once Heechul-hyung came to town, he helped round everyone up and force Kihyun out.”

“He seems like a good guy. Quiet and kinda awkward, but a good guy,” Namjoon observed.

“Yea, he’s the kin that makes the most sense to me actually. Everyone else is so different from hyung but Heechul-hyung and him have a similar energy. Makes sense they were friends.”

“Yea, I got that too. Jin-hyung really likes him so I figure that counts for something.”

Hoseok nodded, “I would say so. Now, again, speaking of Jin-hyung…”

“Oh my god, we aren’t sleeping together.”

“Sure, but _why not_?”

“I don’t know, we just aren’t? We’re working together right now so all our conversations are about that. Not really jump your bones kinda atmosphere.”

Hoseok narrowed his eyes, “are you sure? You’re kinda oblivious.”

“I am not oblivious.”

“You _are_. Remember that girl in our calc class? She sent you _three love letters_ before you figured it out.”

“They were ambiguous at best,” Namjoon defended.

“Joon-ah. No one sends fucking letters on pink paper unless they’re love letters. Come _on_.”

Namjoon pouted, “she never said anything about liking me, how was I supposed to know.”

“She literally listed all the ways you made her smile. What else was she supposed to say!?”

“I like you?”

“You’re impossible,” Hoseok laughed, “so, what, if Jin-hyung waltzes in here and says ‘Joonie, let me hop on your dick,’ you’d be down?”

Namjoon chocked on his food at that, frantically grabbing for a drink to wash it down, “dude, what the fuck?”

“Well?” Hoseok waved his chopsticks, “answer the question.”

“I-I don’t know. Maybe?” Namjoon muttered, thinking about it. Seokjin was very pretty. And funny. And nice. And super caring. And he did genuinely enjoy being around him. He never really felt awkward or pressured when he was around. Namjoon bit his lip and furrowed his brows, _do I like him that way?_

“Wow, I didn’t mean to give you a coronary,” Hoseok teased, though he was watching Namjoon’s expression carefully. He’d never seen Namjoon think about anyone that seriously before. Generally, when he went out on dates, he was casual and flirty, nothing too serious. 

“I’ve never really thought about it, honestly.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. We were flirting before but then you got taken and I got locked up. He was really hurt, just like you were, so things kinda halted. We’ve been living together but all we really talk about is work or you guys. He’s busy a lot too, so he’s not here a whole bunch. Plus I think I made him mad.”

“Jin-hyung? Mad? Did you invite Kihyun over?” Hoseok joked. He knew from Yoongi that Seokjin rarely got angry, so he doubted Namjoon had done anything.

“Ugh, I don’t know. We were talking about blood and he was saying it tasted bad.”

Hoseok nodded, “yea, I heard that too. Something about how unhealthy humans are now?”

“He didn’t say that. Just that human blood tasted, um, grimy I think he said. So I made a joke about being offended.”

“Classic.”

“And then he said he could taste it and let me know.”

Hoseok raised a brow, “hot.”

“Hot? What?” Namjoon asked, startled, then shook it off and continued, “Well, I sorta panicked and I think he noticed because he looked kinda upset after and changed the topic and it’s been weird ever since.”

Hoseok put his chopsticks down and crossed his arms, “why’d you panic?”

Namjoon pursed his lips and shrugged, “I forget he’s a vampire, you know? He’s so… human, I guess. I’ve seen him in all these roles recently and even when he was threatening another vampire, it never made me feel like he wasn’t human. I noticed it before all this too. He breathes and blinks like normal when most vampires don’t bother. He just… feels human.”

“And you don’t like him if he’s not?” Hoseok asked, making a note to ask about the whole ‘threatening another vampire’ thing after.

“What?” Namjoon burst out, surprised, “no, of course not. It doesn’t matter, I just forget and it was shocking to hear him say it and I just— tensed and then he looked upset and I didn’t know how to fix it and he changed the topic so it was too late and now I’m not saying anything and _he’s_ not saying anything and it’s— shut up I can see you laughing, you know.”

Hoseok waved a hand in apology, though he was still smiling, “you seem pretty invested in what he thinks for someone who’s uninterested.”

“I never said I was uninterested, just that we didn’t have that kind of relationship.”

“So,” Hoseok began, head tilted, “you haven’t flirted at all? Things have just been all business?”

Namjoon shook his head in the negative then hesitated, remembering offering Seokjin a flower as a joke and Seokjin jumping on him. He remembered how flustered he’d been. Pursing his lips, Namjoon said, “maybe a little.”

“I fucking _knew it_. You’re so oblivious, Joonie. If you think there’s been a little flirting, I bet that poor man has _proposed_ already.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“Don’t make me dig up more examples. There are plenty. What about the barista who left his number on your cup for a whole week and you kept giving it to me?”

Namjoon frowned, “it was for you.”

“If it was for me, why did he leave it on _your drink?_ Holy fuck, I can’t,” Hosoek wheezed, bending over while he clutched his stomach, “I love you but you’re so dense.”

“Okay, but—”

“Stop, no, I can't breathe, stop,” Hoseok begged, tears leaking from his eyes.

“I fail to see what’s so funny,” Namjoon pouted.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hoseok apologized, “I’m just remembering that poor guy’s face every time you handed the cup to me. He was so done.”

“Maybe I didn’t miss you.”

“Awe, don’t be mean. Fine, I’ll let you change the subject,” Hoseok relented.

Namjoon pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, not entirely trusting Hoseok to drop the issue. But the man in question just smiled and ate a shrimp, so Namjoon decided to go with it.

“Okay, so I’ve been working with hyung right and—” and Namjoon was off. Hoseok understood a fraction of what Namjoon was talking about, but it seemed he was talking about building a side business of some kind. He wasn’t giving specifics, Namjoon didn’t care about those. What he liked was the challenge of running a business. He was engrossed, not even noticing that Hoseok just smiled and nodded. It wasn’t that he wasn’t listening, he just didn’t really get it. But that had always been the nature of their relationship. Regardless of whether they understood or not, they always _listened_. Hoseok had missed that. He loved the others, he did, but there was something comforting about the ease he had with Namjoon. The simplicity of it. He hadn’t been sure when he was on the way over, but he was suddenly so glad he’d come. Yoongi had pushed him. Not a lot, just a bit, mentioning Namjoon in passing over and over until Hoseok had picked up the phone to call. Hoseok knew if he asked, Yoongi would deny it, insisting Hoseok had made the choice alone, which he had, but Yoongi’s persistence had definitely helped. Hoseok found himself wondering if the same sort of persistence was necessary here. Just little nudges to push Namjoon along. The man was as dense as they come but loving and caring, and Seokjin was just the type of person for him. The man was loud and silly but hard-working and loyal. Hoseok was certain the two would complement each other. If only Hoseok could make Namjoon a little more aware of that.

* * *

The second Jungkook heard Jimin leave the apartment, he whipped off the blankets and bolted to Hoseok’s room, who opened the door the second he arrived, “we have to move fast.”

Jungkook nodded and they both took off towards the spare room, passing a very tired-looking Yoongi and a somewhat confused Taehyung who were seated in the kitchen. With Yoongi’s help, they’d managed to finish laying down the flooring while Jungkook and Jimin were out a few nights before, but the mirrors had arrived that morning and they knew time was short. They needed to get them in the apartment and secured to the wall before Jimin came home and heard the power tools. Hoseok went to the spare room and began drilling in the anchors while Jungkook went to the superintendent and signed for the mirrors so he could bring them up. 

By the time Jungkook returned, Hoseok already had the anchors up for one half of the wall, so all Jungkook had to do was slide the mirrors in place and screw on the other side of the anchor. It was honestly moving quite smoothly until they heard the door open again and Jimin came back in. Both men froze and held their breath. Something that was much easier for Jungkook than the very human Hoseok. Jungkook listened as Jimin muttered to himself about forgetting his water bottle and how there was no way he could go to the gym without it. A few moments later, Jimin left again and Hoseok let out a loud breath, “that was close. Imagine if he came back when you were carrying the mirrors!”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Jungkook muttered, before focusing on completing the anchors while Hoseok finished up the second side. Once he was done, Hoseok put down the drill and sat down, so he could look at the mirrors.

“You have the barre?” Hoseok asked, referring to the wooden bar that would stretch across the mirror.

“I do, it’s in Heechul-hyung’s room. He was very confused but it was the only room Jimin-hyung was guaranteed not to go into.”

“Whatever works, I’ll go grab it,” Hoseok told him.

“Thanks,” Jungkook said, eyes focused as he slipped another mirror into place.

Hoseok left the room and went to Heechul’s. Knocking softly, he was greeted by a very much still asleep Heechul with hair sticking up in every direction even though it was technically pulled back into a half ponytail, “um, I just need to grab the barre.”

Heechul blinked sleepily and nodded before retreating into the room and tossing himself on the bed again. Hoseok slipped in and grabbed the large barre, which was stupid heavy, and maneuvered it out of the room. Hoseok couldn’t help but notice how dark the room was. It made him realize how human the other vampires in the apartment behaved. They maintained human-like schedules and jobs and they didn’t seek out complete darkness. It made him think of Namjoon’s earlier comment about how human Seokjin seemed. Glancing back at Heechul, Hoseok noticed he wasn’t breathing. Unlike the others, he didn’t bother. Hoseok pulled the last of the barre out of the room and closed the door with a soft click and tried to carry it into the other room. Yoongi must have heard him struggling because he appeared from the kitchen and grabbed the barre, immediately removing the weight for Hoseok.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Yoongi said without looking back. Hoseok watched him carry the barre, fixated on the way he breathed. When they entered the room, he noticed Jungkook breathing as well. 

“Why do you guys do that?”

“Do what?” Yoongi asked as he set down the barre.

“Breathe.”

Yoongi tilted his head, “I always have. Didn’t know I was a vampire, remember?”

Jungkook shrugged, “Hyung breathes so I never stopped. Now I just do it because humans would notice if I don’t.”

Hoseok nodded, “Namjoon-ah was saying that Jin-hyung acts very human, I guess you guys do too.”

“I guess? If all it takes to be human is breathing,” Jungkook replied with a snort.

“I mean I don’t know how else you’d expect us to act,” Yoongi contradicted, “we just don't act like the Hollywood version of what a vampire should be. If you’re comparing us to that, then we’re human as hell.”

Jungkook nodded, “for real. Can you imagine having those sick ass powers they get in _Twilight_ though?”

“Right? That’d be awesome,” Yoongi agreed, head tilted as he thought about it, “but then again, we’d have to deal with werewolves in that timeline and that’d probably suck.”

Hoseok found himself speaking before he could help it, “so, like other mythical creatures don’t exist?”

Yoongi’s brow furrowed, “they could, I guess. But they’d have to be amazing at concealing themselves because I’ve never seen evidence of it. Other than witches. I’m still convinced this crazy village woman put a curse on me in Russia.”

“A crazy Russian woman,” Hoseok repeated slowly, watching as Yoongi nodded earnestly.

“She thought I knocked up her daughter. I didn’t. Obviously. But she didn’t really take kindly to the list of other potential fathers I provided.”

“It was long, I take it?” Jungkook asked, a slight laugh in his tone.

“Not really, no. I think it was three or four?” Yoongi said, trying to remember, “but back then that was three or four too many.”

Jungkook sighed, “always made me even more thankful I could just fuck guys and be done with it.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “seriously. Once I hit about your age all that shit didn’t matter anymore. Who cares who you sleep with when you literally won’t die? Took me a few hundred more to actually sleep with a man though. Entrenched cultural norms are a bitch.”

Hoseok looked between them, amused, “this is the weirdest history lesson I’ve ever received.”

“The more you know,” Yoongi teased, placing a quick playful kiss on Hoseok’s cheek, before leaving the room. Hoseok watched him go then turned back to Jungkook who was watching him with a playful expression.

“Cuteeeeee,” Jungkook teased.

“I don’t tease you about Jimin-ah,” Hoseok muttered,

“You literally made fun of the bite marks,” Jungkook reminded him.

“Fair,” Hoseok agreed nodding, “I did do that.”

Jungkook shook his head before hefting the barre up, “can you drill it in while I hold it in place?” 

“Yup,” Hoseok agreed, grabbing the drill again and making quick work of the anchoring screws. Once he was done, Jungkook let go and stepped back. Hoseok put some weight on the barre and shook it, watching to see if it moved too much or shook the mirrors. Seeing that it was firmly in place, Hoseok smiled and stepped back, “looks like all that’s left is decorating.”

Jungkook nodded, “I was thinking of keeping it pretty simple. Just someplace to sit and a water dispenser.”

“You could get a camera too, so he can record his choreo,” Hoseok suggested.

“I have a few that could work,” Jungkook said with a nod, already thinking about how he could set it up against the mirror.

Hoseok threw his arm around Jungkook’s neck and smiled, “it already looks so good. He’s going to flip out. Just let us know when you want to show him so we can make ourselves scarce.”

Jungkook looked at him in confusion, “why?”

“Because you will _definitely_ get thank you sex out of this and I don’t want to be around for it.”

“Ironic given what I’ve had to listen to the past week,” Jungkook whined, hoping his complaint would deflect from his obvious blush. He hadn’t thought about Jimin thanking him in _that way_ but he wasn’t going to lie and see he wouldn’t appreciate that _very much_. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? _Oh hyunnggg_ doesn’t sound familiar?” Jungkook continued.

“I think maybe you’re projecting,” Hoseok deflected though his cheeks had tinted pink as well. The change in colour drew Jungkook’s attention and he found himself staring at the cut on Hoseok’s cheek. Or rather the lack of a cut on his cheek. In a little less than two weeks, a large 3-inch cut had completely healed. It had been deep enough that he’d needed medical tape to hold it closed and yet it was gone now. Hoseok noticed his stare, and his hand went to his cheek instinctively, “what?”

“The cut is gone.”

“Yea, I told you I heal fast.”

“That’s really fast, Hoseok-ah.”

“It wasn’t that deep.”

“No, it was,” Jungkook disagreed, “and long. It shouldn’t have healed that fast.”

“Well obviously it did,” Hoseok said with a shrug.

“But why?” Jungook wondered, expanding on the idea, “don’t you ever think about why you can’t be compelled? How you can’t sense any vampiric power at all? And you heal fast too. Isn’t that odd?”

“How would I know?”

“I don’t know, it just makes me wonder.”

“About what?” Hoseok asked, curious.

“I’ve never met a human like you, is all.”

“Jin-hyung said he had a kin like me,” Hoseok reminded him.

“Yea, but Yoongi-hyung said he could sense power. He just couldn’t be compelled. You’re different.”

“Huh,” Hoseok replied, unsure what that meant. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been curious about his _oddities_ since they’d come up, but he’d never really thought about looking into it. He wondered now if he should. Jungkook seemed to sense his comment had made Hoseok think because he winced a bit before pulling out his phone to make notes of the things he still needed to complete the studio. 

After a few more minutes, Hoseok left Jungkook alone to finish planning and sought out Yoongi, who was lying on the couch reading with Holly stretched out on his chest, “hey, hyung?”

“Hmm?” Yoongi replied, placing a finger in his book so he wouldn’t lose his spot, “what’s up?”

“Do you think you could help me find out why I’m different?” Hoseok asked as he took a seat at Yoongi’s feet.

Yoongi’s eyebrows shot up, “I can try. That’s more my dad’s area, but I can probably get my hands on his books and try and find something.”

Hoseok nodded and reached out to pet Holly, “thanks.”

“Is it bothering you?”

“Not really, I’ve been wondering and Jungkook-ah just pointed out something else and I don’t know, I’m curious.”

“Yes, that you heal fast. I’ve noticed.”

“You did?”

“I did. I left a few bruises but they disappeared overnight,” Yoongi revealed, gesturing to Hoseok’s chest where he’d left said marks.

“I didn’t notice.”

“You wouldn’t. It’s likely you were born that way, so why would it occur to you that it’s odd?”

Hoseok bit his lip, “have you ever met someone like me?”

“No. Not really. I’ve met people with different traits like yours, but not all in the same person. Like someone who can’t sense power, but could be compelled, or visa versa. The healing thing is totally new. Only time I’ve seen humans heal that fast is if they have vampire blood in their system.”

“Could I?”

“No. Like all ingested liquid, vampire blood would leave your system. Unless you’ve been ingesting it regularly, and haven’t mentioned it, that’s not why.”

“Why regularly? It couldn’t have just been once?”

  
“No, I mean not unless you were a kid. As an adult, prolonged exposure to vampire blood alters your system, enhances you. But it will fade eventually if you stop drinking it.”

“It doesn't work that way with kids?” Hoseok asked, wondering what the difference was.

“I don’t know. As far as I know, even my dad hasn’t experimented on kids like that.”

Hoseok nodded, somewhat relieved that Seogi hadn’t been testing theories on children. At least, children other than Yoongi, “so what? I’m unique?”

“Maybe. Jin-hyung thinks you’re a null.”

“A null? Like the word for nothing?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi nodded, “basically. It’s an old witchcraft term in this case. Just means someone who can’t be affected by magic.”

Hoseok thought about it for a second, “that’d make sense.”

“It would. But there’s no record of nulls healing fast, so who knows.”

“So, you’ll help me find out?” Hoseok asked.

“I will,” Yoongi agreed.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“It’s nothing. I know what it’s like to wonder what you are.”

Hoseok’s eyes turned sad, “we’ll look for you too.”

“Don’t worry, Seok-ah. I’ve long since given up on finding out one way or another.”

“We’ll look anyway,” Hoseok said, firm.

“Okay, Seokie,” Yoongi agreed again, smiling slightly. Based on the tilt of Hoseok’s eyebrows and the cute little triangle his lips formed into, Yoongi knew there was no point arguing. Plus, he wouldn’t mind knowing the answer. Even after all these years, not knowing had a way of wearing on him, which is why Yoongi just didn’t think about it.

Hoseok stood up and leaned down to kiss Yoongi’s nose, “we’ll look together. As a team.”

Grabbing his neck to pull Hoseok down for an actual kiss, Yoongi slotted their lips together and kissed Hoseok softly, “deal.”

* * *

For the second time in as many weeks, Yoongi woke up with Hoseok wrapped around him. Only this time, the first thing Yoongi became aware of was teeth on his neck and a dog grumbling to his right. Then he felt a nose rub just below his ear and strong hands pull him closer. With a tiny sound, Yoongi opened his eyes a fraction and turned his head, effectively pushing Hoseok away from the spot he’d been focusing on, “good morning?”

“Hmmm,” Hoseok said, “it’s like 4 a.m. so I wouldn’t say morning.”

Yoongi reached for his phone blindly to check the time and, seeing that Hoseok was right, rolled over so he could see him better, “and why are you up?”

“I heard Jungkook-ah and Taehyung-ah come back from the club and I’ve been up ever since,” Hoseok explained.

“And that meant you had to wake me up?” Yoongi teased even as he shifted closer so he could steal some of Hoseok’s body heat.

“I was going to stop once I pulled you in but you woke up,” Hoseok said as he opened his arms and helped Yoongi move even closer. 

“Mhm, a likely excuse,” Yoongi muttered, burying his face in Hoseok’s chest.

“Well, since you’re awake now…”

_“Oh my god, just fuck or go to bed. I’m tired,”_ Jungkook whined from his room, causing Yoongi to jolt away from Hoseok and look at the wall with a frown.

“Mind your own business, Jungkook-ah!” Yoongi responded.

Hoseok looked at Yoongi then the wall and sighed, “right. Super hearing.”

“Mhm, Jungkook-ah is whining.”

“What’d he say?”

“That we should fuck so he can go to bed,” Yoongi told him seriously, causing Hoseok to fall back into the pillows and laugh.

“God, those kids,” Hoseok said, exasperation clear in his voice.

“Well, he did say we should,” Yoongi said slyly before he situated himself on top of Hoseok and pinned him down lightly.

Hoseok raised a brow, “I’m not going to say no.”

“Perfect,” Yoongi whispered, leaning in for a kiss. His lips had just touched Hoseok’s when his phone began to vibrate incessantly. Yoongi’s head dropped onto Hoseok’s chest and he sighed, “I’m starting to miss the time before the invention of phones.”

“You know 'do not disturb' is a thing?” Hoseok muttered as Yoongi rolled off him and grabbed his phone.

“I know,” Yoongi said, then frowned at the caller ID. _Why is the Seoul coven calling me?_ “Min Yoongi.”

Hoseok watched Yoongi’s entire demeanour shift, just like last time. He knew, without a doubt, something terrible had happened. His confirmation came seconds later when he blinked and Yoongi was already in his closet tugging on whatever his hand reached first.

“What happened?”

“They hit the Seoul coven.”

“Here? They’re here?!” Hoseok panicked.

Yoongi looked back at him even as Jungkook and Taehyung burst into the room having heard the phone call, “they’re here.”

Jungkook looked between them, worry clear in his eyes, “how much is gone?”

“Nothing,” Yoongi clarified, reading the text message he’d just been sent, “it’s worse than that.”

Sharing a look with Jungkook, Taehyung bit his lip, “how is that possible?”

“Because the humans are involved now. We have to go do damage control. Let’s go. Jimin-ah,” Yoongi called out to Jimin who’d just arrived at the bedroom door, “stay with Hoseok-ah just in case. We’ll be back.”

Jimin nodded as the three made their way out of the room. Hoseok scrambled out of the bed, not caring he was only wearing boxers, “hyung!”

Yoongi looked back and paused, waiting for Hoseok to catch up. When he did, he let Hoseok pull him into a hug, “come back safe?”

“Of course,” Yoongi agreed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, “I’ll call you if we aren’t coming back soon.”

“Okay,” Hoseok agreed as he stepped back. Jungkook and Taehyung watched the interaction silently. Usually, they would tease or make fun of them, but not now. Jungkook caught Jimin’s eye as they were about to leave and saw the smaller man give him a firm nod. Jungkook nodded back before they disappeared out the door, “this is bad, Jiminie.”

Jimin stared at the now-closed door for a moment before responding, “we knew it was coming.”

“Doesn’t mean I was ready,” Hoseok whispered.

“No, no, it doesn’t,” Jimin agreed.

* * *

When they pulled up to the Seoul coven, the only thing that would describe the situation was chaos. There were human reporters everywhere, police had the entire area sectioned off, and there were dozens of spectators, human and vampire alike, watching from the sidelines. Yoongi parked his car near the scene and jumped out, Jungkook and Taehyung behind him. When he reached the tape, an officer tried to stop him but a quick compulsion later, they were walking towards the main scene in search of Seokjin. They found him a few dozen metres away from what had woken them up in the middle of the night. Finally catching sight, Yoongi’s feet halted.

“Fuck.”

Seokjin’s head snapped up and he immediately made his way to Yoongi, “good, you’re here. No one else can get close. We need to know what they know and _now_.”

Yoongi nodded and in a flash stole a badge from an important-looking man off to his left. Flipping open his badge he saw identification for the national police and sighed. It was so much worse than he thought. Shoving the badge away, Yoongi walked up to the crowd and scanned the situation.

In the centre of the Seoul coven’s lawn, the Hunters had erected yet another cross. Much like before, they had imitated the old style used during the Inquisition. But that’s not what had drawn the police and reporters. No, that was the body hanging from it. In the centre, with his arms wrapped around top and his feet tied to the bottom, Kim Ilsung hung, a mere mummified version of his former self. He was still wearing the impeccable suit style he was known for, and judging by the confused conversations he was hearing from the police, they didn’t know what to make of that.

“Who are you?” an older man asked, having spotted Yoongi in the corner.

Without a word, he flipped open the badge, causing the man to sigh and rub his face, “thank fuck. I don’t know what we have here. It’s a cross of some kind but where the fuck did they get a mummy? And why put it in a suit?”

“No witnesses?”

The man shook his head, “nothing. The people living here are afraid, clearly. They seem to be some sort of commune, which might be why they were targeted by religious extremists.”

Yoongi nodded and moved closer, hoping to find a clue. Putting on a demonstration like this was harder in Seoul. There were always people around. Someone must have seen _something_.

“Look, if you guys want to take this, fucking do it. I don’t even know where to start,” the man admitted, looking at the body in disgust.

Nodding again, Yoongi scanned the area then made his way back to Seokjin, “they have nothing. No witnesses, no clues. Right now they think someone stole a mummy and are trying to scare the people who live here into living better lives.”

“Convenient for us but that’s not going to last. There’s too much media here,” Seokjin commented, looking out at the reporters all trying to catch a glimpse of the body.

“I’ll have the footage wiped but I don’t know how much that’ll help,” Yoongi said.

“Why cause a media circus?” Seokjin muttered, “it doesn’t make sense.”

“And why Ilsung-ah? He’s a dick and literally no one thinks we get along,” Yoongi wondered.

“I did support his bid to be coven leader,” Seokjin reminded him.

“Sure, but you guys aren’t close. No one who’s seen you two interact in the last two centuries would think that. Hell, I wasn’t even talking to you and I knew that,” Yoongi pointed out.

“Well, whoever’s doing this clearly doesn’t have access to the same information you do,” Seokjin shrugged, his eyes fixed on Ilsung’s body, “he didn’t deserve this. He was a massive dick but he did good for this coven.”

Yoongi nodded. He’d never liked Ilsung. Often fantasized about getting rid of him in fact. But this was different. Yoongi didn’t want this, “the council is going to lose its shit.”

“They already are. My phone has been off since I arrived because they kept fucking calling.”

“Fuck,” Yoongi rubbed his face, “I don’t even know where to start.”

“With the footage,” Taehyung cut in, slipping his phone into his pocket, “I had it all sent to your email before wiping it. The humans won’t see anything but black.”

“Good work,” Yoongi praised, then glanced at Jungkook as he walked up, “anything?”

Jungkook shook his head, “not really. The ones who were here said they felt a vampire in the area, a strong one, but little else. They did say it definitely wasn’t Ilsung-ssi though, that whoever it was had a higher power level, but they didn’t recognize it.”

“That confirms our theory that a vampire is working with them,” Yoongi said, looking at Seokjin.

“Someone more powerful than Ilsung-ah? That does narrow it down a bit. There aren’t many vampires over the thousand-year mark left.”

“I’ll make a list,” Taehyung offered.

“Include everyone. Me, Jin-hyung, the whole fucking council. Make it detailed. We’re missing something here,” Yoongi muttered, watching now as the police took down the cross and tried to maintain the integrity of Ilsung’s body. He knew from experience that was not an easy task.

Everyone nodded in agreement, watching the scene before them in muted horror. Taehyung and Jungook had never seen anything like it before. Yoongi had kept them out of the Hunter issue and for good reason. They hadn’t lived through it the last time. They didn’t know what kind of deep-seated fear vampires had lived through then. Taehyung couldn’t help but think of Bogum. How he must have felt as a newly turned vampire during a time where this was common. Taehyung couldn’t even imagine. 

For Yoongi and Seokjin, the picture was more familiar. A memory of days long past. Or of days that were _supposed_ to be long past. They’d hoped to never experience it again but now it’d happened twice in as many months and the need to put an end to the Hunters was growing by the minute. They just didn’t know how.

In the distance, standing with the vampires that had been pulled aside for questioning after the police arrived, Kihyun watched Yoongi and his two little kin arrive and begin to investigate the scene. He saw Yoongi and Seokjin talking. Saw the variety of emotions play across their faces. He hadn’t expected to run into them again so soon, but then again he hadn’t expected the Hunters to put Ilsung on a fucking cross on his front lawn. 

Kihyun’s eyes drifted back to what was left of the cross. He hadn’t seen _that_ in centuries but he remembered it well. As he was sure Seokjin and Yoongi did. Unlike them, he hadn’t gotten involved. Instead, he’d bought an estate in a secluded area and waited it out in the lap of luxury. It hadn’t lasted long, only a hundred or so years, so it wasn’t a real hardship. 

Deciding to make his presence known, Kihyun began to weave his way through the crowd towards Yoongi. When he was within a couple dozen feet, Kihyun paused, sensing a spike in power, and spun around to scan the faces near him. He caught sight of a hooded figure off to the side, eyes fixed on Seokjin and Yoongi, much like his own were. _Long time no see,_ Kihyun thought, recognizing the man instantly. Eventually, the man turned and disappeared into the crowd. Kihyun glanced back at Yoongi and Seokjin, noting they hadn’t felt the man’s presence like Kihyun had, and smiled, _Seoul really is so much more fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I managed to squeeze as much fluff as humanly possible in between the two darker plot points. I couldn’t help but want to have as much sope as possible, so sue me! 
> 
> I know a lot of you thought Kihyun was involved… surprise 😂
> 
> [The Firefly Festival](https://snackfever.com/blogs/magazine/muju-firefly-festival) is an actual thing, though it happens later in the year (we're pretending it happens earlier in my timeline).


	24. The Truth Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the rise of the Hunters is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loooovvvesssss. We take a break from our regularly scheduled programming to talk about the thing on everyone’s mind: the villains. Who are they? Why are they doing this? Well, we’re about to find out. What is the role of the Hunters? What happened to Rebecca? Who started the Hunters again and why? Shit’s about to get dark. 
> 
> EDIT: this story hit 10 000 tonight and as promised, I'm doing a small give away. Check out the link [here](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang/status/1291945557733318657?s=19) to enter! Thank you for all your support! 💜💜💜
> 
> CW: blood, abuse, murder, vivisection (kinda), forced isolation, psychological experimentation.

Glancing down at his phone, Bogum saw it light up, revealing Taehyung’s face. They were supposed to meet up that evening, but he wasn’t going to make it. Bogum hit the ignore button and shoved his phone away, feeling a wave of guilt hit him. Not for the first time, he wished he’d never met Taehyung. Or rather, that he’d kept quiet about it. He was such a good person. He deserved nothing but the best, but Bogum couldn’t give him that. Bogum closed his eyes and rubbed his face, suddenly tired. So tired. The past few years had been nothing but hardship. He just wanted to scream for help. He glanced down at where his phone was in his pocket and briefly considered calling Seokjin. He could help. Bogum knew he could. But something held him back. Fear maybe. Loyalty. Whatever it was, he couldn’t do it.

With a final self-pitying sigh, Bogum left his apartment behind. He couldn’t help but wish for death. Either that or the bravery needed to escape the situation. But even as he arrived at his destination, he felt as cowardly as ever. His phone vibrated again, but this time Bogum ignored it. He couldn’t see Taehyung’s smiling face right now. He just couldn’t.

Bogum stepped into the building, a heavy feeling in his chest. He heard machines beeping and people moving around but he didn’t look at them. Instead, he kept his head down and made his way to the back room. He knocked softly, only entering when he was given permission. Unsurprisingly, the room was dark. He hated that. He didn’t understand how someone could sit in the dark alone for hours on end. He’d mentioned it once, but the punishment he’d received for it had kept him quiet ever since.

“You called sir?”

The man looked up and leaned back in his chair, “yes, I didn’t see you at the Seoul coven. You missed quite the show.”

Bogum felt bile rise in his throat, “I-I didn’t think it was a good idea.”

“Hmm, yes, maybe. Your little boyfriend likely would have recognized you. How’s that going by the way?”

“Poorly,” Bogum lied, “he stopped responding as quickly. Think he’s gotten bored. You know how flighty he is.”

“Did he now?” The man asked conversationally, “well, you must be upset. I know you liked him.”

Bogum blinked, “i-it happens.”

The man nodded, “it does. But I am disappointed.”

“D-disappointed? I’m sorry.”

“Are you though?”

“Yes?” Bogum said, the answer coming out like a question in his confusion.

“What are you sorry for? Messing up my plan or lying to me about it?”

Bogum eyes widened a fraction of a second before he felt the back of a hand strike his face so hard he crumbled to the ground. He felt his cheekbone crack upon impact and lifted his hand to his cheek in a frantic attempt to hold it in place and staunch the bleeding.

“How _dare_ you come in here and lie? You think I don’t watch you? I saw your little dates. Saw how you went out with _Seokjin_. Was it nice? Did you feel loved, Bogum-ah?” the man crouched in front of Bogum’s trembling form, “did you wish he was your sire instead?”

“N-no,” Bogum denied, though he knew his sire could feel that he was lying.

Lee Junghwan scoffed as he stood up, “go and get some blood. Heal yourself and call that boy. I need him to take down Yoongi.”

From his place on the floor, Bogum felt courage he wasn’t aware of rise, “no. I won’t. He’s _good_. He’s nice, please don’t make me do anything. He doesn’t deserve this! He didn’t hurt you. Just-just leave him alone.”

“Leave him alone?” Junghwan repeated, tilting his head, “you’re the one who brought him to my attention. You’re the one who couldn’t help but talk about the _pretty boy with the powerful sire_. This is your fault, Bogum-ah. Not mine.”

“Please— _oof_ ,” Bogum begged only to be cut off when a foot collided with his stomach.

“Enough. I am your _sire_. Either you do what I say or suffer the consequences,” Junghwan threatened. He expected to see the light die in Bogum’s eyes as it always had before, but this time it didn’t. He felt bitterness rise at the thought that one of Yoongi’s brats could steal the loyalty of his kin away from him so easily. His temper snapped and he saw Bogum flinch away, feeling the power rise dangerously, but still he didn’t apologize or agree. _Braver than I thought_ , “fine. You can join the others.”

“ _No_.”

“Hey, don’t worry. Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll pay Taehyung a visit for you,” Junghwan said, a dark smile stretching his lips.

Bogum had a moment to panic before a well-placed kick to his temple knocked him out, the buzzing of his phone his only company as he faded into the darkness. Junghwan frowned down at his now prone body and sighed. He’d never particularly liked Bogum, but he was the only one young enough to not know about the sire bond. Junghwan didn’t actually have control over Bogum since the bond had broken centuries prior, but Bogum hadn’t understood that. He’d grown up alone and didn’t know how the sire bond worked. Junghwan had used that to his advantage, playing on cultural norms that insisted Bogum respect both his elder and sire, regardless of the bond. It’s been harder than he’d wanted, Bogum was, at heart, non-violent and too soft for Junghwan’s liking, but he’d done whatever he was told and that’s all that mattered. Until now anyway.

When he’d shown up covered in bite marks several weeks prior, Junghwan hadn’t cared one way or another. It didn’t matter to him what Bogum did in his spare time. But then he’d overheard Bogum sighing wistfully about ‘the one that got away.’ Heard him talking about how he’d been one of Min Yoongi’s kin. That had peaked Junghwan’s interest but at the time he hadn’t been targeting Yoongi so it didn’t matter. Then Yoongi had started to get involved and managed to take out one part of their group. Not that Junghwan was particularly broken up about it. He’d had a feeling Wonsoon’s hatred of Yoongi would come back to bite him and it had. Kidnapping an original’s boyfriend without a clear plan was stupid and Wonsoon had deserved what he’d gotten. Still, it had been at that point that Junghwan began to make plans to take out Yoongi as well. He couldn’t have him interfering anymore. And just as luck would have it, Bogum had run into Taehyung at a coffee shop. Fate really did work in mysterious ways and Junghwan was determined to use it to his advantage. It’d taken some convincing to get Bogum to agree. But after some time locked in a dark room he seemed to hate so much and a particularly intense… _punishment_ , Bogum had agreed to whatever Junghwan asked. He was mildly irritated now that he’d changed his mind. _Perhaps I let him have too much freedom_ , Junghwan considered, then shrugged. Whether or not Bogum was involved now wasn’t going to change anything. Taehyung already seemed to be invested. He’d come looking for Bogum. Junghwan smiled, already thinking of when and where he’d lure Taehyung. Once he had him, Yoongi and Seokjin would do whatever he asked, of that he was certain.

“Hodge!” Junghwan yelled out. Seconds later Mason Hodge entered the room, taking in Bogum’s sprawled and bleeding body briefly before looking to Junghwan for instructions, “take him and put him with the others. He’s decided to side with the rest of them.”

“Unfortunate. He seemed so loyal,” Mason commented, looking genuinely disappointed.

“It’s to be expected. Some demons can’t help but fear their demise. I had hopes he wouldn’t be like the rest, but he is.”

Mason shook his head, “disappointing. He could have been a great help.”

“And he still will be. Even if he doesn’t want to be.”

“Oh?” Mason asked, looking up in question, “how?”

Junghwan leaned down and pulled Bogum’s phone from his pocket. It was vibrating still, Taehyung’s face illuminating the screen. He turned it towards Mason and smiled, “modern technology is quite amazing.”

Mason smiled then called out to several Hunters in the area for help. They dragged Bogum’s limp body out of the room without a word, leaving Junghwan alone. He glanced down at the phone and smiled, _yes, he’d help one way or another._

* * *

As the council argued in the conference room he’d placed them in, Seogi slipped out and made his way back to his office. Ever since Ilsung had been found in front of the Seoul coven it had been like a bomb had gone off. The six council members alternated between demanding the head of anyone and everyone involved in tracking the Hunters and worrying that they had gotten too close. Though Yunseo had been more powerful, the murder of Ilsung hit closer to home. Yunseo didn’t get involved in politics or the like. She kept to herself, always had, so the council didn’t really care about her one way or the other. But Ilsung. That was a whole different story. Ilsung was _someone_. He’d been the leader of the oldest and most powerful coven. He’d been the next up to join the council if one of the members decided to retire. He had a lot of political weight and he knew it. Or had known it. Sure, he’d been suffering at the hands of Yoongi lately, but no one of real importance took that into consideration. Everyone knew Yoongi was a pain in the ass.

For the better part of 24 hours, Seogi had listened to the council debate and argue and draft plans as if what they had to say mattered. Yoongi had been right, they needed to help or back off. Problem was they didn’t know how to do either. They had no idea how to track or stop the Hunters. But they also had no idea how to back down. Which was why Seogi had decided to excuse himself. The conversation was going nowhere. Maybe if Seokjin or Yoongi had answered their calls something could have happened, but neither had. Not really. Seokjin had clearly turned off his phone and Yoongi had answered once to tell them to fuck off then hadn’t answered again. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, the look on their faces might have made Seogi laugh.

Pulling on his tie to loosen it, Seogi walked towards his office slowly. He was greeted by his assistant, “good afternoon, sir. A package arrived for you. I left it on your desk.”

Seogi nodded without stopping. Once he was in his office, he settled in his chair and looked at the package on his desk. There was no return address, but there never was. Seogi flipped open a knife and broke the seal. Inside, he found a smartphone and a note. With a frown, Seogi picked up the phone and turned on the screen. He was greeted with a picture of Ilsung hanging from a cross and Junghwan posing in front like it was a selfie he could post online. Realizing the phone must be Ilsung’s, meaning anyone tracking it would be led to Seogi’s office, he snapped the device in half before locking it in a hidden drawer. Next, he opened the note. It was his own personal stationery:

_Did you miss me?_

Seogi leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. Lee Junghwan was a bastard, but Seogi supposed he had it coming.

_February 1568:_

Seogi eyed the cross in front of him warily before turning back to the bishop, “I understand you’re frustrated with the speed of this process, but it cannot be helped. We eliminated an entire coven of witches in England thanks to my quick thinking, but it will take time to get them all.”

“Quite the tragedy. His own daughter,” the bishop said as he shook his head as he remembered the incident, “but I suppose love does blind us.”

“It can. If we let it,” Seogi agreed, shifting a bit. Being in a church hurt and he tried to do it as infrequently as possible, but he couldn’t maintain his position within the Inquisition if he never went inside one. People tended to be suspicious of those who didn’t enter churches. Two other inquisitors joined them then, and Seogi made a point to shift further away so they weren’t so close. _Why do they all have to wear so much fucking religious paraphernalia?_

“Where are you off to next, sir?” The younger of the two asked. He tended to look at Seogi with stars in his eyes. He’d heard tales of the infamous witch hunter and he’d not been disappointed. Seogi found it incredibly ironic that he’d gained such infamy by killing people who felt much the same way they did and calling them heretics. But whatever cleansed the world of the Hunters worked for him.

“I was thinking of returning to Spain. I’ve heard they’re thinking of sending people to the New World,” Seogi decided rather spur of the moment. He’d heard that Yoongi was still tracking him, though not as seriously as before, so moving around was for the best.

“A good idea to risk the trip. Noble,” the bishop agreed, “you will do well to establish order early in the wilderness.”

“That is my hope. I go where I’m needed,” Seogi commented.

It was then that the church doors flew open with a resounding bang. Everyone spun around and Seogi nearly gasped in shock. He recognized the man, of course. How could he not know who Seokjin’s first kin was? The man in question was looking around, frantic. His eyes were a bright and unstable silver and he was moving with great pain. He’d clearly never been around this many religious symbols before and entering was hurting him. But he didn’t stop. Instead, he pushed his way in, eyes searching for something. When they landed on the bishop, they lit up. Seogi worried for a moment that Junghwan would out him, but he didn’t. Instead, he simply pleaded in heavily accented English, “please. Kill me. Release me from this misery.”

The bishop stumbled back in shock. He’d never been near a real vampire before, that he knew of anyway, and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The two inquisitors immediately went for their swords but Seogi waved them down, “not in a church!”

Hastily, the two let go but the younger frowned, “what do we do?”

“Let me handle it,” Seogi told them, already making his way towards Junghwan, “we are clearly from the same place.”

Everyone nodded, still watching Junghwan warily. Slowly, Seogi approached Junghwan and kneeled in front of where he’d collapsed, before hissing in their mother tongue, “what are you _doing?_ ”

“I-I just want it to end,” Junghwan pleaded.

Seogi shook his head, exasperated. He’d heard of vampires using the church to kill themselves but never one so old. There were dozens of other, less painful ways to die. So instead Seogi opted to compel Junghwan to follow him, “ _you will follow me and do as I say._ ”

To his surprise, Junghwan simply blinked at him, “will you kill me if I do?”

“You—” Seogi began, shocked. _You’ve been hiding something from me, Seokjin-ah_ , “yes, I promise.”

Junghwan looked up with eyes filled with relief, “thank you.”

Seogi simply nodded before slamming the end of the small dagger he carried into Junghwan’s face. Once he’d collapsed, Seogi stood up and looked back at the bishop, “he wishes to repent and be released from his curse. I’ll take him away from the church so he does not soil the ground further.”

The bishop nodded hastily, “may God be with you.”

“And also with you,” Seogi returned before hefting Junghwan’s limp body up and dragging it from the church. He made a show of his body being heavy until he was out of sight then threw Junghwan over his shoulder for the rest of the way home. As he walked, he couldn’t help but think of the implications of not being able to compel Junghwan. What did that mean? Were there others like him? Just what could someone like that do? Seogi found himself smiling as he thought about the possibilities, _it’s been a while since I performed any experiments_.

_March 1568:_

“Drink,” Seogi ordered, holding his wrist to Junghwan’s lips, who watched him with barely concealed hatred. Seogi simply pushed his wrist closer and waited. Eventually, Junghwan’s survival instincts kicked in, forcing him to drink despite not wanting to. Once he was done, Junghwan let his body collapse on the cold, dirty floor.

“Why? Why can’t you just let me die?”

“Why? Well, because you’re interesting. Tell me, have you always been impervious to compulsion?”

Junghwan closed his eyes and didn’t answer. Seogi simply nodded, “doesn’t matter. I asked Seokjin-ah and he said you were.”

“Jin-hyung?!” Junghwan asked despite himself, “you talked to Jin-hyung about me?”

“Yes, of course. I had to offer condolences when his first kin died. He was inconsolable. Seems he heard you walked into a church. Tragic.”

“He can feel me,” Junghwan hissed, unable to accept that no one knew he was alive.

“Sure. He could have if he had checked, but you know the sire bond only really works one way unless the sire goes looking. And by the time Seokjin-ah did, if he did at all, you were already gone.”

Junghwan leapt to his feet and rushed Seogi, only to be tossed to the side like a sack of potatoes, “I’m still here!”

“Sure, but not as Seokjin-ah’s kin. What do you think all my blood was for?” Seogi asked with a snort, not even looking up from where he was making notes.

“That’s— you can’t just break a sire bond like that!” Junghwan protested.

Now Seogi looked up, “of course you can. A sire bond is formed with the transfer of blood before death. That’s why your body recognizes your sire. Because their blood literally brings you back to life. All I had to do was overwhelm Seokjin-ah’s blood. Not everyone can do it of course. You need to have more powerful blood than the original sire, but since I’m _his_ sire, it was quite easy.”

“No— I— _why_?”

“I told you, it’s science. How do you think I know about breaking sire bonds? It’s all about testing theories.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Junghwan whispered, moving back so he could prop himself up against the stone wall.

“Depends,” Seogi revealed, head tilted as he continued to write, “I’m not sure what you can do yet. The fact you can’t be compelled is my focus. What makes you that way? Is it learned or biological? If it’s learned, can it be transferred? If it’s biological, can it be identified early? That’s my main concern honestly, can’t have a bunch of people running around impervious to my commands.”

Junghwan felt his body sag against the wall, “you’re concerned about your own _power_?”

“Of course,” Seogi answered, looking incredulous, as if that was the most obvious answer, “can you imagine if the Hunters figured out how to _breed_ fighters that couldn’t be compelled? What a nightmare.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Maybe,” Seogi allowed, “but I want to know for sure.”

“Is this what you did to Yoongi-hyung?” Junghwan asked, remembering the stories Seokjin had told him.

Seogi looked up in surprise before standing and grabbing the lantern he’d brought in with him, “no, I’ve learned a great deal since then.”

There was no chance to reply as Seogi left the room, bringing the only source of light with him. Junghwan’s gaze stayed fixed on the spot where Seogi had once stood, though it was too dark now to see anything. Vampire eyesight was better than a human’s but he still needed light. There was none in this room. It was a black void. Junghwan had a sneaking suspicion it was as close to death as he’d ever get.

_1570:_

“You don’t seem to be any different than any other human I’ve examined,” Seogi commented, mostly to himself, as he walked around Junghwan’s body, “all your organs and systems seem to be the same.”

Seogi made a note in his book, making sure to label the diagram he’d established as he went. Jungwhan was currently spread on a table, his chest cavity open so Seogi could figure out if Junghwan was biologically different and _that’s_ why he couldn’t be compelled. He didn’t have any clear differences though and that was throwing Seogi off. He paused and looked down at him again, noting the blurry eyes that followed him whenever he moved despite the sheer amount of drugs Seogi had given him to prevent his movement. He’d stopped trying to escape some time ago but that hatred never left his eyes. Seogi could live with that. What he couldn’t live with was not knowing _why_ Junghwan couldn’t be compelled.

“If you’re not biologically different, it must be mental, but I can’t inspect that. Can I? No, no, of course not,” Seogi muttered to himself, still making notes as he thought, “maybe I could track down those diagrams of the skull and inspect for differences that way.* But if it’s mental, is it a capacity that developed over time? Like our power?”

Junghwan didn’t reply, but then again he never did. Instead, he let his gaze settle on the roof. Unaffected, Seogi continued to talk to himself, “if it _is_ age-related, do other vampires have this same ability? I’ll have to check. Seokjin-ah is an obvious choice, as your original sire. I’ll start with him.”

Adding a few more notes to his book, Seogi snapped it shut and looked down at Junghwan again. He thought briefly about closing the wound for him, but then another idea struck him: _would a vampire grow new skin or does the skin need to be put back in place?_ Deciding he’d never get another chance to find out, Seogi opted to leave Junghwan as he was, but he’d provide him with blood to heal. He wasn’t a _monster_ , “I’ll be going. I’ll send blood in soon.”

Again, Junghwan didn’t reply, just listening as Seogi left him alone in the darkness. This room wasn’t as dark as the last, so he could make out shapes at least. After a few minutes, he heard shuffling then a thud as a body was thrown into the room. Without thinking, Junghwan pounced on the offering and sank his fangs into their neck, making sure to hold his skin and organs in place. When the body ran dry, Junghwan dropped it to the ground, only then seeing the man’s face. He vaguely recognized him as one of the inquisitors from when he’d tried to sacrifice himself. He wondered what the young man could have known for Seogi to risk killing him but then decided it wasn’t worth the effort. 

Without a backward glance, Junghwan walked back to the table and stretched out on top. At least he wasn’t on the ground now. The rats couldn’t get him up here. 

_1650:_

“You know the humans are speculating about the soul now? I wonder if that’s what makes you different? This French philosopher** is talking about animal spirits. Some of the old Church leaders used to say we were the spawn of demon bats, so maybe it’s related. He also said something about the animal spirits influencing the way the body reacts to things, so that could be it too. I did experiment a bit, you know, and it does seem that older vampires are harder to compel. Even when they are, it’s harder to maintain and they seem more aware of what’s going on. I never would have known about that if it wasn’t for you!”

Junghwan stared up at the roof, “are you ever going to let me go?”

“Go? Maybe, if I find what I’m looking for.”

“And if you don’t?” Junghwan asked as he counted the bricks that made up the ceiling for the millionth time.

“Well, you wanted to die anyway, how is this different? At least this way, you’re serving a purpose.”

Junghwan nodded, though his reply wasn’t needed. That was something he supposed, a light at the end of the tunnel. Plus, he had a bed now, it wasn't all bad.

_1858:_

“Isn’t it amazing, the humans have invented the study of the brain. They’re calling it psychology. Can't help but feel like I did it first, but that’s the way when you live forever and can’t publish your work. I went to this interesting lecture, a German scientist was discussing sense-perception*** and it got me thinking. Maybe you _lack_ a sense and that’s why you can’t be compelled?”

“Is compulsion linked to the senses?” Jungwhan asked, eyes focused on the clock in front of him. He could sense the passing of time now, at least as far as how many hours had passed. He still didn’t really even know what century it was though. All he had was the passing days as the pendulum swung back and forth, _tick tock tick tock_. 

Seogi frowned, “I’m not sure. That’s what I have you for! To find out. We’ve all met humans who can’t sense power of course, so I wonder if they’re similar issues. Though you can clearly sense power so maybe not. I’ll have to do some tests once I finish reading his book. My German isn’t great, so it’s taking longer than it should.”

After a few moments of silence, the sound of the clock and Seogi’s pen on paper the only thing easily heard, Seogi closed his book and stood up, “I’ll be back.”

Junghwan didn’t respond. Instead, he watched the pendulum sway even as the room fell back into darkness: _tick tock tick tock._

_1941:_

“The humans are at it again, it seems. I was hoping the Americans would stay out of it, but no such luck. They can’t help but fight wars. You’d think one world war was enough,” Seogi muttered, watching as Junghwan got fidgety when the clock stopped ticking or too much light was added into the room.**** Seogi made a note then continued, “there’s been some _unsavoury_ developments concerning the Asian community now. The Japanese are fighting on ‘the other side’ so it’s been quite the issue.*****”

_Another war? Japanese? What?_ Junghwan found himself wondering as he frantically tried to wind the clock so it started to work again. He hadn’t been aware of the _first_ war, let alone the start of a second. The last thing he’d overheard was some servants discussing the new century but he wasn’t sure which one. 17th? 18th? 19th? 20th? Who knew. Not Junghwan. The clock began to tick again and he felt his shoulders ease and returned to his bed.

“So, I’m going to have to return to Korea for a bit. I’ll be back once this all dies down. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re fed.”

Jungwhan found himself nodding even as he blew out the candle himself so he could sit in the darkness. Seogi made yet another note before excusing himself from the room. He’d essentially given up on trying to figure out why Junghwan couldn’t be compelled. It didn’t seem to be something that could be learned or passed down, but he couldn’t say for certain. He’d need a new test subject. Years in solitary confinement had broken Junghwan, though Soegi had gotten some fascinating research out of the deal. Especially concerning the strength of the vampiric mind. Humans couldn't last alone for too long without their mind literally fracturing, but despite his many oddities, Junghwan hadn’t gone completely crazy. Not that he was sane, of course, that had long stopped being true, but he was more stable than a human would be after a fraction of the time, so that was interesting. If nothing else, that discovery made his centuries-long experiments worth it. For Seogi at least. 

_March 2018:_

Junghwan frantically wound the clock, desperately hoping it would start again. He couldn’t lose the clock, he just _couldn’t_. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been alone for now, but it felt long. Perhaps longer because Seogi had stopped coming. The only visits Junghwan got now were when a servant rolled a bottle of blood into the room. They’d stopped giving him live humans for some reason. At one point, the bottles had changed to odd clear containers that were soft and tasted weird. Junghwan hadn’t liked that but the blood tasted better than usual so he’d grown to accept it. 

He hit the clock hard, splintering the wood and nearly broke down, _not the clock, I need the clock_ , but a sound from upstairs stopped him. Glancing at the roof, Junghwan frowned. He knew the steps of Seogi’s servants, and this was not them. He went to the door and tilted his head to listen. He could hear two voices, both male. They were talking about… squatting? _Homeless_ , Junghwan understood, though he wasn’t sure why. Taking a step back from the door, Junghwan considered his options. For the first time since he’d been taken, he had a chance to escape. He could finally hunt down Seogi and get his revenge. Pay him back for keeping him here instead of staying true to his word and killing him like he’d promised. Junghwan bit his lip and smiled then proceeded to bang on the door and shout for help. He felt the second the two men heard him because they panicked then ran towards the sound. 

After what sounded like heavy lifting the men opened the door and flipped on the light. Junghwan hissed and stumbled away, covering his eyes. The scent of fear skyrocketed, “man, are you okay? Oh, man, we have to call the police! He needs help.”

Junghwan narrowed his eyes against the brightness of the odd light source outside the room and smiled, “oh, you’re all the help I need.’

“Wha—” Junghwan cut off the man’s question in seconds, crushing his larynx, then dropped him and sank his fangs into the back of the second man’s neck as he tried to flee. 

Less than 10 minutes later, Jungwhan stepped out into the sunlight and looked around, realizing he didn’t know where or _when_ he was. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was finding his kin and _killing_ Seogi. And Seokjin. And anyone else that got in his way.

_April 2018:_

The first thing Rebecca became aware of was how dry her mouth was. The second was a sharp pain in her stomach and the near blinding brightness of the room’s lights. With a groan, she tried to roll over, thinking she was hungover and someone had left the curtain open, but sharp tugs from the needles in her arms stopped her. Rebecca blinked open her eyes and frowned down at the needles in her arms then followed the tubes up the IV and blood bag hanging from a stand near her bed. Her movement must have alerted the other person in the room, because before Rebecca was even really aware of what was going on, she was wrapped in a crushing hug. She could smell her mother’s shampoo, but noticed it smelled more chemical than it usually did.

“Oh, thank you, Lord, for granting my prayer! Sweetie, how do you feel? Are you okay?” Her mom asked, pulling back so she could see her daughter’s face.

“I-I’m fine. Thirsty,” Rebecca tried to say, but it came out scratchy.

“Let me grab you some water. Oh, I was so worried. You didn’t have a heartbeat and you weren’t breathing! The doctors said you were dead but you kept moving,” her mother rambled as she held a straw to her mouth. Rebecca drank eagerly and though her throat felt better, the stabbing pain of _thirst_ didn’t go away.

“What happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell us? You were found on the side of the road! The doctors said you had lost almost all your blood!”

“Blood?” Rebecca repeated, confused. She tried to remember but it was all a blur. She remembered being at a party and drinking. She remembered leaving with some guy and then _nothing_. She rubbed her forehead as if that would make the memory come back.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. We’re just glad you’re alive!”

“We?” Rebecca whispered even as the door opened and her father, Mason Hodge, stepped into the room. He was a large man. Imposing. He was raised on bible doctrine and the idea of what a good man should be. What a good child should be. Rebecca was neither of those things. But looking at him now, the red rims of his eyes and the dark circles underneath, Rebecca felt herself crumble. Immediately, her father ran to her side and pulled her into a warm, comforting hug, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t— I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. It doesn’t matter. You’re safe. God protected you and that’s all that matters,” he assured her, petting her hair as he placed a soft kiss on her crown.

“Everything will be okay,” her mother added, rubbing her back to add additional comfort.

Rebecca nodded into her father’s chest, even as the sharp pain in her stomach intensified.

_May 2018:_

“It hurts, mom, make it stop,” Rebecca cried, curling into herself in hopes the pain in her stomach would go away. It had gotten worse and worse over the past week and she could barely function anymore. The pain had kept her home from school and her parents were starting to get worried.

“Shh, I called the doctor, he’ll be here soon,” her mom assured, stroking her hair.

“Make it stop, please make it stop,” Rebecca begged as if she hadn’t spoken.

Her mother bit her lip, unsure how to respond. She was saved by the door opening. Looking back she saw her husband step in, a worried look on his face. But that look fell away to reveal one of shock and horror. Whipping around, she looked at Rebecca and jolted away so hard she fell off the bed. Rebecca’s tear-filled eyes were a particularly beautiful shade of gunmetal silver. Shining brightly and marking her as _something else_.

“M-mom, what’s wrong? Where’s the doctor?” Rebecca asked, confused.

“Demon,” her father muttered, “call the doctor, tell him not to come. I know what the problem is.”

“D-dad?”

“NOW.”

Rebecca watched as her mother scrambled to her feet and ran from the room, never once looking back. Her father approached slowly, watching Rebecca for any sudden movement. He felt stupid. He remembered inviting her in when they returned from Ohio, as if it was nothing. A simple _oh, come in, I’m not mad, I promise_ , but that had been enough. He’d read about vampires in his bible study blogs. People whispered that they still existed but there was nothing concrete. Nothing serious. But now he was looking at one. His own daughter.

“D-dad, what’s going on?”

“You’re a vampire.”

“W-what? Are you stupid?” Rebecca snapped back in confusion.

“No,” her father shook his head, slowly reaching into his pocket to pull out a Swiss army knife. Rebecca watched his movements in confusion but when he sliced a small cut on his palm, everything went black.

Sometime later, she awoke and the blinding pain from before was gone. Her father sat in the corner, the bible in his hands. When he saw that she was awake, he came closer, watching as Rebecca practically scrambled away from him and the book he carried, seemingly unaware of what she was doing. Slowly, he placed the book down and came closer. Once he took a seat, Rebecca looked up at him, lips trembling, “dad, I’m scared.”

“It’s okay, we’ll figure this out,” he assured, pulling her into a hug, _there has to be a way to save her_.

_September 2018_ :

Jungwhan stepped into the street and watched his target. He looked much the same, as you’d expect, though Jungwhan didn’t remember his face all that well. Bogum had been a last-ditch effort to make himself feel something again. He barely knew the man before he’d turned him and he hadn’t lasted much longer afterwards. Jungwhan had a vague memory of teaching Bogum how to avoid vampire hunters and that was about it. But now, that stupid choice was his lifeline. All his other kin wanted nothing to do with him. Not that he’d bothered to ask. The real reason Bogum intrigued him was that he was an easy target. Junghwan had been watching him for weeks and he’d noticed several things. First, he was smart and funny and smiled a lot. He had many friends and his employees respected him. Also, despite his advanced age, Bogum listened to orders from perceived elders. Junghwan knew that’d work to his advantage, so he crossed the street and approached the bench where Bogum was sitting, going over some documents. 

As he got closer, he watched as Bogum’s body tensed and his head snapped up in confusion. He looked around, unsure what he was feeling but when his eyes settled on Junghwan, they lit up, “HYUNG!?”

_December 2018_ :

“Priest, you have to help me. She’s a _demon_. There must be a way to save her,” Mason pleaded.

The priest looked at him in utter exasperation, “Mason, she’s a teenage girl, not a demon. I understand she’s rebelling, not coming to church and the like, but she’s fine. It’s normal for a girl her age to—”

“No, you don’t understand, she’s a vampire! Ever since Ohio.”

He sighed again, “yes, _Twilight_ has started quite the fad. But I assure you, that doesn’t mean she needs to be saved. If it’ll ease your mind, I can stop by the house and talk with her?”

“NO!” Mason burst out, then pulled back, “if you could just point me to the right resources…”

“I don’t know that I can help, Mason. My teachings and education speak of demons in the metaphorical sense, not the literal. Things like exorcisms have been banned for years, and for good reason. They hurt more than they save. Just give your daughter time. She’s young, she’ll come back to us once she grows up a bit more.”

“But—”

“I have to go, Mason, I’m due to help out at the soup kitchen,” the priest cut in, before patting him on the shoulder and heading back into the church. Mason watching him go, shoulders slumping in defeat. He’d exhausted all his own resources, even the internet was no help. He’d hoped a priest would know something but it seemed he either didn’t want to or actually didn’t know. In his bitterness, Mason wasn’t sure which was worse.

From the street, Jungwhwan tilted his head. He’d hoped coming to a church would give him the tools necessary to end Seogi’s life, but the conversation he’d just overheard told him that was not the case. He shouldn’t be surprised that the church was no longer as powerful as it was. But _Ohio…_ Junghwan narrowed his eyes and watched as the frantic man who’d talked to the priest walked away. He’d heard that one of the humans he’d attacked had survived. He’d been a mess at the time, had been more much of his time in Ohio. He’d only just managed to escape the room he’d been kept in for centuries, so he’d been struck by the need to feed quickly and flee the area, so it was possible he’d cut himself in the process and accidentally transferred his blood to one of the victims.

Not entirely sure why, Junghwan followed the stranger home and watched. He saw the young girl, clearly a new turn, interacting with her family. He saw the fear in their eyes, even if the young girl didn’t, and felt himself smile for the first time in god knows how long. _Interesting_.

_February 2019:_

Bogum flinched back as Junghwan stepped forward threateningly, “what was that?”

“I just— I worked really hard to establish a resource hub here. I don’t want to sell it,” Bogum whispered, pulling his shoulders close in self-defence. He’d learned very quickly that his sire had a temper and it was best not to contradict him.

“So make a new one. You don’t have enough disposable income to fund what I’m planning, so sell it. I don’t care how. Just do it. I’m going to Ohio tonight.”

“Again?”

Junghwan whipped around again, “yes, _again_. Buy me a ticket. First-class.”

“O-okay,” Bogum agreed, pursing his lips. _He’s your sire. He’s been through a lot. He’ll be okay once he reassimilates. What’s one business? It’ll be okay. It'll be okay._

“ _Now?!_ ” Junghwan snapped when Bogum didn’t move.

“S-sorry,” Bogum stuttered out, immediately scrambling for his phone to call the airline. 

_It’ll be okay._

_March 2019:_

Mason took a swig of his beer and blinked at his reflection in the mirror. He could see the cross that hung from his neck and felt his mouth twist in bitterness. He couldn’t wear it at home anymore. Because of _Rebecca_. They’d had to take down all the religious imagery like they were some godless household. All because it hurt Rebecca. And he was no closer to finding the cure. No one seemed to know anything. He was at a loss and his daughter was still a demon.

He saw a well-dressed stranger slide up beside him and smile into the mirror. Mason looked at him with a frown, “do I know you?”

“No, but you should.”

“Why?”

“Because I have a solution to your problems.”

Mason scoffed, “I doubt that.”

“Oh? You don’t want to know how to cure vampires?”

Shocked, Mason spun around in his chair, “you know how?”

The man smiled sadly, “there isn’t a way, but there is a way to get rid of them all.”

“No, there’s a way,” Mason muttered, determined.

“No,” the Junghwan said, letting his eyes flash silver, “there isn’t.”

“You—”

But Junghwan cut him off, “calm down. I’m here because I want to help, not because I want to hurt you.”

Mason narrowed his eyes, “why?”

“I’ve spent hundreds of years watching vampires destroy this world. Watched them take what they wanted without regard to anyone other than themselves. I tried to stop them once, but I was punished,” Junghwan explained.

“Punished how?”

Junghwan pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal a cross-shaped brand he’d had Bogum put there, who had just cried the whole time, “like this. But I’m free now and I need to finish what I started.”

“What did you start?”

“The witch trials? The Inquisition? You name it, I did it. Anything that allowed the demons that walk this earth to be punished,” Junghwan lied effortlessly.

“But you’re—”

“I know. And I’ll die along with them.”

Mason took a sip from his beer and bit his lip. He stole a glance at the mystery man who’d since ordered a glass of some clear liquid and asked, “they can’t be cured?”

Junghwan shook his head, “trust me, I tried. I wanted to be free, but there isn’t a way. We have to die to become what we are, so the only solution is dying again.”

Finishing his beer and flagging down the bartender for another one, Mason felt his eyes well, “my daughter…”

“I’m sorry to say she hasn’t been your daughter for a long time,” Junghwan said, false sincerity leaking from his words. He knew he was laying it on thick, but he’d been leaving little hints of this for months. Tracking Mason online was surprisingly easy once Bogum had taught him how to use the internet. His searches were basic, so all he’d had to do was leave tidbits of information wherever Mason would find it. Since December, he’d been manipulating Mason’s thinking, bringing him closer and closer to the conclusion he was now telling him. Junghwan had decided an in-person meeting would be enough to push him over the edge. He was right.

“How do we save them?” Mason asked, eyes on his new beer.

“There are three originals. The ones responsible for cursing millions. If we kill them, their lines die too.”

Mason blinked, “that would mean killing millions of people all at once.”

“No, it would mean killing millions of demons all at once. Did God hesitate to wipe out humanity when all was lost?”

Mason shook his head, more than familiar with the numerous bible stories detailing god’s wrath, but still, “I need more information.”

“I can give you that.”

_June 2019:_

Junghwan watched the thread he’d established for Mason to find like-minded individuals and snorted. He’d seen mob mentality before, it was a very human trait, but the internet was something else. He couldn’t believe how quickly individuals seeking information and help could be radicalized with the right types of information. If it wasn’t working to his favour, it’d be horrifying.

Though Mason had been hesitant at first, he was the bonafide leader now. All it had taken were reports of vampire killings and a few well-timed (he’d been feeling peckish) murders of humans in his congregation and Mason had been all in. It helped Junghwan’s cause that Rebecca, like most teenagers, was entering her rebellious phase. The fact she was a vampire didn’t change that. She was still very much a 17-year-old girl. All the man had to do was blame her anger and bad habits on the fact she was a vampire and Mason’s imagination had done the rest. He was so fixated on ‘saving’ her now that he barely considered her his daughter. It was remarkable.

He figured it was time for the last push. Time to get the group to form into a more concrete unit and begin their ‘mission.’ The first order of business was a test. To make sure they were truly dedicated. Junghwan smiled and scrolled through the comments, one catching his mind in particular:

_We’re doing them a favour. God will know what to do_.

Yes, that’s _exactly_ what he had in mind.

_September 2019:_

“Mason, I’m not saying you’re a sympathizer, I’m just saying the others have done what you can’t seem to do. How will you lead them to a world free of vampires if one lives in your house?” Junghwan asked, eyes wide in a look he hoped looked sincere and concerned.

“H-have they been questioning me?” Mason asked.

“N-no, of course not,” Junghwan replied, knowing it seemed like he was lying. Mostly because he was.

“I’ll do it. I just need time.”

“Look, Michael’s recruit killed his own sister last year because she was turned. He looks like he could be a good leader. If you can’t handle it…”

“I can. Just give me time,” Mason insisted.

“We’ve given you time. This started with you, Mason. I want to keep defending you but it doesn’t look good. I’m a vampire. I can’t keep defending a guy for not killing another vampire. You’re putting this whole operation at risk. We’re trying to save the world.”

Mason bit his lip but nodded, “I understand.”

“Good. I’ll tell the others.”

Mason simply nodded again before heading to his car. He’d been hesitating. Even though he knew his daughter was long dead, it was hard to kill something with her face. He still remembered holding her when she was born. Teaching her how to ride a bike. Taking pictures at her first graduation. She was still his baby girl. Or at least looked like her.

Opening the door to a quiet house, Mason stepped inside and scanned the area. His wife was gone, long having fled the reality of having a vampire daughter. He remembered the day she’d left too. Clutching her cross and bible, tears streaming down her face, _I can’t be near that demon_. He’d met his saviour a few days later.

As he walked up the stairs, following the sound of music in a language he couldn’t identify, Mason nervously patted his pockets, feeling the weight of the stake there. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door and called out, “Rebecca? Can I come in?”

“Sure, dad,” Rebecca replied.

Hearing her assent, Mason stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Unsteady, he leaned against it, watching as Rebecca closed and tossed her laptop to the end of the bed. She smiled in a slightly confused way and tilted her head, “what’s up?”

“There’s something I must do,” Mason said sincerely, “to save your soul.”

“Ugh, dad, we’ve talked about this,” Rebecca whined as she stood up, tired of being told she was a demon and going to hell. She’d hoped it would stop when her mother left, but no such luck.

“I know, honey. And I’m sorry. But it must be done.”

“What has to— dad? What are you doing?” Rebecca asked frantically, backing up.

“I’m sorry.”

_Present:_

Pulling out a lighter, Seogi set the note on fire and held it over a trash can. The flame flickered in his eyes as he watched the paper burn, then, once it was nearly finished, Seogi dropped the last piece into the trash and pushed it back into place. Heaving himself up, he walked to his window and looked out, taking in the Seoul skyline as his mind raced. He’d known the second his people reported that Junghwan was no longer in his cell there’d be a problem. But he’d never imagined something of this scale. He had thought Junghwan would come for him personally, or even try and kill Seokjin or Yoongi. But reviving the Hunters, now that was crazy. _The type of crazy that formed after being locked away alone for centuries_ , Seogi admitted. The second he’d received the first letter, he’d immediately flown back to Korea and called both Seokjin and Yoongi in. He’d hoped that they would be able to put a stop to Junghwan sooner rather than later. But the organization of the Hunters had been unexpected. Then adding the burning of the covens and display of the dead just made everything worse.

Seogi knew he’d taken a risk not telling Yoongi and Seokjin about Junghwan, but he’d hoped to protect himself. He’d figured they’d find out eventually, but they were more likely to keep his secret than anyone else. He hadn’t expected the council to get involved. They hadn’t dealt with anything like this before, having only just been formed during the last Hunter crisis, so he had been taken by surprise when they’d shown up. Having them constantly around made things difficult. Especially when Junghwan kept taunting him personally. Eventually, everyone would know what had happened. They’d know it was his fault.

Seogi wouldn’t let that happen.

* * *

“It appears they did indeed delete all the footage of the incident and vampires with major political pull and media influence have already begun to spin the story,” Mason reported, scanning the document in front of him.

Junghwan nodded, “that’s to be expected. You don’t get to be a few thousand years old without knowing how to play the game.”

“You were right though. We watched where you told us too and vampires outed themselves when they began to do damage control. Our lists are much more complete now.”

“It wasn’t a whole waste then,” Junghwan agreed, “what would you like to do next?”

“Next?” Mason asked, “I’d like to kill them.”

“Of course, but have you thought of how? We’ve managed to draw two of them out, but the Father is harder.”

Mason frowned, “I noticed that. He travels to and from the office with no detours. He knows we’re targeting him.”

_That’s not really why, but sure_ , “exactly. We can kill the other two, no issues there, but he’ll be hard.”

“Do vampires have a sense of family?”

Junghwan shrugged, “depends on the vampire. In that, we are very similar to humans. Some care and others don’t.”

“We’re planning on using the vampire as bait, yes?”

“That was my initial plan unless you have something better?” Junghwan offered. He honestly didn’t care how his plan was achieved as long as he got to stab Seokjin at the end.

“No, I think it’s good, so good that it can work twice.”

“Twice?” Junghwan repeated, “you want to use the vampire Bogum-ah was dating as bait for Seokjin and Yoongi, then use _them_ as bait for Seogi?”

“Would that work?” Mason wondered.

Junghwan snorted, hard, then waved his hand, “sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you, but no. It won’t work. Seogi doesn’t care about his children. Do you remember those books I gave you on vampire anatomy?”

“Yes. They were very helpful.”

“Yes, well, he wrote those by testing everything on his son.”

Mason’s eyebrows shot up, “the other original? Yoongi?”

“Yup. The first volume anyway. The third volume is based on me.”

“A true parasite.”

“Yes. He cares for nothing and no one,” Junghwan pointed out, “so we’ll need a different way to draw him out.”

“I’ll think about it,” Mason promised, “but until then should we move forward with taking out the other two?”

“I’ll leave that up to you. I wouldn’t want it to seem like a vampire is dictating all the moves,” Junghwan said, an easy smile on his lips. Sometimes he worried that he was being too obvious in his false sincerity but no one had noticed yet.

“No one thinks that,” Mason reassured, not realizing how stupid that sounded. Of _course_ Junghwan was running everything. Mason was nothing more than a glorified puppet but Junghwan didn’t say that, instead he smiled.

“Then I’ll leave you to it. Let me know what they decide,” Junghwan asked, tossing Bogum’s phone at Mason as he walked past, “but I suggest finding a way to use that to lure them somewhere.”

Mason looked down at the phone then back up at Junghwan’s retreating form, “okay!”

Junghwan waved his hand in acknowledgment and then left the room. He moved through the building quickly, not wanted to spend any more time with the lower tier Hunters than necessary. Once he stepped into the twilight, he sighed and turned to make his way home. His mind wandered as he walked, as it tended to do. Even after two years, he still felt uncomfortable in open spaces with too much light. He’d read about something called Pavlov's dog and wondered how much of that science had been performed on him without him being aware. Seogi did so love to be at the forefront of any new scientific development. It was probably what Junghwan hated most about him. His self-righteous attitude. His belief that what he was doing was _justified_ because they needed the information to survive. Though he acknowledged the books Seogi had written did consist of the _entirety_ of knowledge about vampiric biology, there had to be another way to learn those things. But Seogi had never been one to ask or do anything other than exactly what he wanted. It burned Junghwan’s soul that he couldn’t kill Seogi. He’d fantasized about it for centuries but he couldn’t risk dying too. Once he’d wanted to die, but now all he wanted was to stand over Seogi and Seokjin and make sure everyone knew _he_ had been the one to bring them to their knees. He was going to establish a new world order and he was going to be at the top. 

He was also aware his fixation on Seokjin didn’t make sense to most. Bogum had asked him about it once and Junghwan had broken his leg before he even realized he was angry. And he was angry. Very, very angry. Seokjin had just _left him_. He hadn’t looked, he hadn’t asked. He’d never tried to find him. Junghwan was his first kin and he’d just forgotten about him. Made new kin as if it hadn’t mattered. Jungwhan had thought they were inseparable, that their bond went deeper than that of sire and kin. Unlike Seokjin and Yoongi, he and Junghwan were linked by blood. True blood brothers. Or so he’d thought. It had taken a month for Seogi to break his sire bond with Seokjin and not once during that time had Seokjin noticed he wasn’t dead. Or he did and he just didn’t care.

After he’d escaped, the first thing he’d done was hunt down his kin in the area. Only Bogum proved susceptible to his control but that was fine because he was wealthy enough for Junghwan to take what he needed. As luck would have it, Seokjin had been in the States as well. Junghwan had stood outside his building for days, watching Seokjin come and go. Not once did he recognize Junghwan’s power in the area. Not. Once. He’d never even looked around in confusion. He just _didn’t notice_. It was then that Junghwan decided to centre his revenge plot on Seokjin. He couldn’t kill Seogi. But he sure as hell could destroy everything he’d built since locking Junghwan away. And Seokjin was the perfect pawn to do it. 

With his mind focused on his revenge plot, the trip back to his apartment was quick. He’d _borrowed_ it from a family that lived a few blocks over, so within minutes he was in the elevator of his building. However, the second he reached his floor, he sensed someone powerful waiting for him. Or so he assumed anyway. He considered for a moment, wondering if he should just take the elevator back down, but a voice called out to him before he could make a choice, “now, maybe my memory’s getting rusty, but I’m _sure_ you were dead.”

Smiling slightly, Junghwan stepped off the elevator and faced Kihyun, “people keep saying that to me.”

“And yet, here you are, not dead.”

“Great effort was put into making sure I seemed that way.”

Kihyun rose a brow and leaned against the wall, “I’d love to hear all about it.”

“How did you find me?”

“I saw you at the Seoul coven. You know, people are surprisingly easy to track when you know where they’ve been.”

Junghwan tilted his head, “then why don’t I sense Yoongi and Seokjin? You didn’t let them know about your little discovery?”

“Now, why would I do that?” Kihyun asked, smiling now.

“Why indeed,” Junghwan laughed, stepping past Kihyun to open his apartment door, “I’d invite you in, but it’s not necessary.”

Kihyun stepped over the threshold and looked around, noting the pictures of a family, “you kill the whole family or just the parents?”

“Go big or go home,” Junghwan joked, then looked at Kihyun with a pleased expression, “I’ve been studying more modern slang.”

“Horrifying.”

“As much as I would love to catch up with old not so good friends, I have to ask, why are you here? Last I heard you were stalking Yoongi.”

“Stalking is such a harsh term. More like monitoring.”

Junghwan rolled his eyes and dropped down on the couch, the picture of casual, “right. So I ask again, why are you here?”

“I want to make a deal.”

“A deal,” Junghwan repeated.

“Yup. I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been focusing on Jin-hyung but leaving out things related to Yoongi-hyung.”

“We did kidnap his boyfriend,” Junghwan reminded him.

“We both know that wasn’t part of your plan. It was too sloppy.”

Junghwan nodded in acknowledgement, “so what do you want?”

“I want you to include Yoongi-hyung. Make him suffer like you’ve made Jin-hyung suffer,” Kihyun hissed.

“Why?”

Kihyun felt what he considered to be righteous anger flood his system as he thought about how Yoongi had treated him. About how his kin had looked at him. About how they’d tried to manipulate him _again_ , “because he took everything from me once and I want to return the favour.”

“Well,” Junghwan said with a smile, “it just so happens I have a perfect plan to achieve your goals.”

Kihyun smiled too, “I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So. That was not pleasant, I know. I tried to keep descriptions to a minimum because that is not what the story is about, but hopefully, you got the gist. As we all knew, Seogi is the absolute worst. But now you know why everything’s happening. At least I hope so.
> 
> My poor babie Bogum, just trying his best. And poor Taehyung 😭
> 
> Works/Events referenced:  
> *Seogi’s talking about Leonardo’s DaVinci’s study of human anatomy here.  
> **René Descartes’ Passions of the Soul  
> ***Wilhelm Wundt’s Contributions to the Theory of Sense Perception  
> ****Seogi is testing American theories of Behaviourism.  
> *****Seogi is referring to the creation of internment camps for Japanese Americans during the Second World War.


	25. We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Seokjin meet with the council.
> 
> Namjoon considers Hoseok's opinion.
> 
> Jungkook gives Jimin a surprise. 
> 
> Hoseok returns to his apartment.
> 
> Taehyung makes a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! Is everyone enjoying the utopia that has been Sope Week so far? All these prompts are killing me! I need _all_ of them. 
> 
> As promised, I'm doing a giveaway to thank you all for your support. If you haven't already, check out the link [here](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang/status/1291945557733318657?s=19) to enter! Thank you for all your support!
> 
> I also submitted a one-shot for #sopeweek! If you want to read that too, I'll link it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826728).
> 
> Now, read on! 😊
> 
> CW: murder, blood-drinking, discussion of prejudice, biting, sexual content (I’m just all about the smut now apparently), assumed kidnapping.

Hoseok snuck up behind Yoongi, though he was aware there really was no sneaking involved when you were dating a vampire but whatever, he was _sneaking_ , and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist and dropped his chin on his shoulder with a sigh. He felt Yoongi’s cheek turn up in a smile even as he kept his gaze fixed on the sizzling pan in front of him. Hoseok watched the pan for a few seconds as well then licked his lips and spoke, “so super strength.’

“Mhm,” Yoongi replied.

“How long does that last?”

“Last?”

“Yea. Like stamina is obviously a thing too right?”

Yoongi used a spatula to move around the vegetables he was cooking and nodded, “of course.”

“So, how long does it last?”

“Depends on the vampire. Our strength isn’t so much superhuman as it is _enhanced_. So it depends on the human you were before and how you maintain your body after. Take Kookie for example. He was weak before, because of the war, so when he turned he wasn’t particularly strong but he works hard now to maintain his body so, theoretically, he’s stronger than me.”

“He is?”

“Theoretically. It also changes with age as well. I’m really not the person to ask about this stuff, I don’t really pay attention. But like our aura, our physical and mental attributes strengthen with age.”

“Huh. So in this case, older is better.”

  
“I guess? Depends on what you need,” Yoongi agreed, “why do you ask?”

“Oh, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“About if you _theoretically_ had the strength and stamina to hold me midair while we...” Hoseok trailed off, a small smirk on his lips.

Yoongi’s whole body tensed and then he reached forward to turn off the burner before whipping around and crowding Hoseok back into the counter, “ _really_ _?_ ”

Wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s shoulders, Hoseok smiled and quirked a brow, “well, we haven’t tried that yet.”

  
“There are so many things we haven’t tried,” Yoongi whispered into Hoseok’s ear, causing him to shudder.

“Well—”

“THIS IS CUTE AND ALL BUT I’M HUNGRY CAN YOU NOT?” Taehyung yelled from just outside the kitchen.

Yoongi sighed and stepped away from Hoseok, “to be continued.”

“It fucking better be,” Hoseok agreed, eyes still glinting with barely concealed lust.

“IS IT SAFE NOW OR NAH?” Jungkook cut in, just in case they were about to start again.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Hoseok called out, laughter clear in his voice, “hyung was just going to finish making lunch.”

“I swear if you two are doing some weird, kinky food shit, I’m burning this place down,” Jungkook threatened as he entered the kitchen.

“Again with the fire. No fire! Stop burning things,” Yoongi whined as Hoseok laughed.

“I do what I want,” Jungkook returned before sliding closer, “and what I want is for my bestest hyung to let me have some of the lunch he’s making.”

“You’re a menace,” Yoongi continued to whine, then pointed the spatula at Taehyung who’d come closer as well, “both of you!”

“Heechul-hyung was the one who told us you were cooking,” Taehyung defended.

In the background, Heechul’s shocked gasp could be heard, “ _I_ _have never — betrayed so casually. My god._” 

His reaction caused everyone to laugh but Hoseok, who raised a brow at Yoongi. He quickly explained, “Heechul-ah is just now discovering their loyalty means nothing when food is involved.”

Hoseok nodded sagely, “a hard lesson to learn, but an important one.”

Yoongi snorted and turned back to the stove. When he saw two sets of overly large eyes blinking at him, he sighed, “yes, yes, I’ll make some for you too. My god.”

Immediately celebrating, Taehyung and Jungkook rounded the island so they could watch Yoongi cook with eager eyes. Hoseok watched them go and then shook his head, “you’re weak, hyung.”

“I know, shut up,” Yoongi muttered, cheeks taking on a slightly pink tinge causing his kin to coo at him. That is until Hoseok’s phone vibrated and he checked the notification. 

_Suspect in Cross Desecration Apprehended_

“Hyung?” Hoseok called out, turning his phone towards Yoongi, who read the article quickly. The room fell silent as Hoseok looked between them in confusion then down at his phone, “I don’t understand. The Hunters did this, didn’t they?”

“They did,” Yoongi agreed softly, “but it's not like they can be arrested, Hoseok-ah.”

“But his man, he didn’t _do_ anything.”

“Seok-ah…” Jungkook trailed off, looking at his fingers awkwardly, “someone needed to be arrested. The public is scared.”

“But why him?” Hoseok asked, holding the phone up so Jungkook was forced to look at the man in question.

“We don’t know, Hoseok-ah. We don’t handle that stuff. There’s someone in law enforcement who does it for us.”

“In law enforcement?” Hoseok repeated.

Yoongi nodded, “we have people in all top positions just in case. It’s a safety precaution.”

“Safety,” Hoseok muttered, “so you just framed this guy?”

“Potentially. I’d have to look into the details. Generally, we don’t just pick random people.”

“Can you? Look into it?” Hoseok asked, eyes fixed on the screen of his phone.

Yoongi scanned Hoseok’s face and nodded, “if it’ll make you feel better.”

“It will.”

“Okay,” Yoongi agreed, “can you finish this? I’ll make some calls.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Hoseok whispered, but Yoongi only smiled before leaving the room. Jungkook and Taehyung watched him go before turning back to Hoseok. They stared at him for a while, which only served to make Hoseok uncomfortable, “what?”

“Nothing I—” Jungkook deflected, but Taehyung spoke over him, “you’re thinking about this like a human.”

“I am a human.”

“Do you want to stay that way?” Taehyung asked pointedly, causing Hoseok to blink and shake his head briefly, “then you need to start thinking from a different perspective. Ilsung-ssi was murdered and, despite how I felt about him, it was horrible. Someone needs to be punished, and they will be, because hyung will find them and make sure they are. But we can’t turn them into the police. Think about it. If a vampire really is involved, they can’t be locked up. And what are the humans even going to do? Lock up a whole secret organization just because we say they did it? Obviously not.”

“But that man—”

“Yes. That man, who will be charged with desecrating a body and nothing else. One sacrifice to keep vampires a secret. You said you know our world is grey, this is what that means.”

Hoseok bit his lip, “I get that, I _do_ , but I can’t just ignore—”

“You ignored murder,” Jungkook said quietly, drawing everyone’s attention, “when it suited you. You ignored who we killed to save you. How we did it. That was illegal too. Those people had lives and families.”

“I know but—”

“It’s not different,” Jungkook cut in, “it’s not.”

“Stop,” Yoongi ordered, appearing back in the kitchen, “he’s allowed to be upset.”

“But, hyung—”

“Enough. Hoseok-ah is, at the end of the day, _human_. And young. You weren’t always as okay with this world as you are now. Don’t expect him to be like you.”

“It’s okay,” Hoseok defended, “they’re just worried.”

“I know, but that doesn’t matter. Also, they’re sending over that man’s file, if you want to read it. Otherwise, I can give you a shortened version.”

Hoseok looked between everyone then nodded, “tell me.”

“He has cancer. Terminal. He was offered enough money to take care of his family for the next three generations if he confessed.”

“H-he was bought off?”

“Yes. He only has 6 months left, max. The doctors stopped treatment. One of them happens to be a vampire that lives in the coven.”

“Convenient.”

“That’s why he was chosen. Easy for the public to believe but sympathetic enough that they won’t hate him or his family.”

Hoseok nodded as he took in that information, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yea, okay,” Hoseok agreed, then pointed to the frying pan, “the veggies are done.”

Yoongi stepped closer and looked at Hoseok’s face closely, “are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” Hoseok assured, “I just need some time to process.”

“Take all you need. Right?” Yoongi asked pointedly, looking at his kin.

“Right,” they echoed, voices low and appropriately chastised.

Hoseok felt slightly bad that he’d ruined the mood. They’d been so happy and light before but now the room was covered in a feeling of slight discomfort. Like they were worried Hoseok would get upset if they said anything. Thankfully, Jimin came in a few minutes later, though based on the look he threw at Hoseok, he’d heard the conversation too. 

“I hear hyung is cooking,” Jimin commented, sliding into a chair beside Jungkook and resting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. 

“Not for you brat,” Yoongi sniped, a small smirk on his lips.

“Awe, hyunggggggg,” Jimin whined, eyes shining.

Yoongi didn’t dignify that with a reply. Instead, he went about platting his lunch. Hoseok leaned against the counter and watched, raising a brow when he only took down four plates. That surprise turned to amusement when Yoongi put a plate in front of Jimin silently before grabbing a bottle of blood from the fridge instead. He’d clearly only made enough for four people and rather than saying that, he’d just given his share to Jimin. Hoseok felt his insides melt and threw himself on Yoongi, who caught him easily, “we can share, hyung.”

“Nah, I’m good. Eat up,” Yoongi denied, waving Hoseok’s worry away, “I have a meeting anyway.”

“A meeting?” Taehyung asked before Hoseok could.

Yoongi nodded, “with the council.”

“Try not to kill anyone,” Jungkook advised while he shoved more food in his mouth than it was —or _should be —_ capable of holding.

“I’ll do my best,” Yoongi agreed, before placing a soft kiss on Hoseok’s temple and leaving the kitchen. Hoseok watched him go with a frown and looked back at the three, all of whom were watching where Yoongi had disappeared.

“This could be bad, right?” Hoseok whispered.

“Could be,” Taehyung agreed.

“Fuck.”

* * *

Bad was not really the word Yoongi would use for this meeting. A waste of fucking time was more appropriate. But no one had asked him so he stayed silent. Or tried too. He was doing his best, but every few seconds he’d make eye contact with Seokjin who looked particularly irritated and he felt his own temper snap. He knew they could sense it, Yoongi wasn’t even bothering to conceal how he was feeling, but no one commented. Perhaps they didn’t care. Or more likely, they were too afraid to ask. That thought was probably the only thing keeping Yoongi from just about losing it. That and the little plan he had.

Until, of course, the Asian leader began to speak, “we cleaned up your mess, but the public is still watching. Tell me, what are you going to do about that?”

Yoongi’s eyes snapped to the speaker, “ _you_ cleaned up our mess? You didn’t do anything. The chief of police is my father’s kin, not yours. And, as he said _when we talked today_ , he expedited the process because he owed Jin-hyung a favour. How about you _tell me_ what you fuck you think you did?”

“Where do you think the funds to pay off the fall guy came from? That was council money.”

“Oh, blow me. I’ll pay you back with interest if that means you shut the fuck up,” Yoongi countered, rubbing his face.

“Yoongi-ah, _enough_ ,” Seogi cut in, exasperated, “we have enough to deal with without you starting a fight.”

“ _Me?_ You assholes literally called me here just to criticize and you don’t even know what we’ve done!”

“Oh? What have you done?” The European leader asked with an eyebrow raised challengingly. 

Yoongi scoffed and crossed his arms, causing Seokjin to sigh and lean forward to lied a bit, “upon our request, Yoongi-ah’s kin, Kim Heechul-ah, has looked into missing vampires in Korea as we’ve been doing in the United States.”

“And that gets us what?” The Asian leader scoffed.

“It _gets us_ ,” Yoongi hissed, “a more clear understanding of how long they’re in an area before an attack and raises the question: what are they doing with all those vampires?”

“Do you have real leads?” The South American leader asked, looking irritated and a bit bored.

“Real…” Yoongi repeated, turning his eyes to Seokjin. Whatever he saw there was enough to make him jump up and approach Yoongi quickly, but it was too late. Before Seokjin could reach him, Yoongi was up and standing over the South American leader with a look that warned her to be careful with her next words, “are you telling me missing vampires taken for who knows what isn’t _a real lead_?”

Unaffected, the South American leader leaned back and looked up at him questioningly, “not unless you know where they are or what they’re for.”

The other leaders in the room flinched, some visibly, at the spike in Yoongi’s power at her response. Seokjin approached him and touched his shoulder, causing Yoongi to look back at him, eyes visibly angry, before spinning around and returning to his seat. Seokjin followed and sat down, then spoke calmly, “if the council continues to speak in such disrespectful tones, we will assume you don’t actually want updates and instead seek to cause friction with the original line.”

The already high tension in the room got that much higher, which Seokjin hadn’t even thought was possible. The Asian leader turned to Seogi, “is that your opinion as well?”

Seogi looked between Seokjin and Yoongi. He could tell Seokjin wanted him to back whatever play he was making. Yoongi, on the other hand, looked like he couldn’t care any less, which may have been true. Deciding to trust Seokjin and hoping his help would get him goodwill later, Seogi spoke, “it is. You have camped here for months and despite my goodwill and courtesy, you have continued to fling allegations at me and the people we’ve entrusted to fix the issue. I understand impatience and have even spoken in favour of appropriate punishments, but the council has become reckless in their fear.”

“Fear?” The North American leader repeated.

  
“Yes. Fear. You don’t know if we can stop the tide this time, and you’re scared. You seek to blame someone for that fear. As I’ve said before, do what you want, but _after_ the issue is solved. Taking out our best options to solve this issue before it’s over essentially guarantees our downfall.”

Yoongi snorted and pushed himself out of his seat. He made his way to Seogi’s bar and began sorting through the drinks there until he found the blood he was looking for. He could feel them all watching him. Seogi’s declaration had come as a surprise, clearly, and they were all waiting to see his reaction to it. His reaction was simple: he didn’t trust his father. There was always another play. Another angle. If he was supporting him now it was because he had decided he was better to align himself with Yoongi and Seokjin than the council. Since that didn’t make sense politically, Yoongi was distrustful. But if it got him out of this meeting, he’d play along. So he poured himself a glass of blood and waved his hand beside his head. Seokjin saw and nodded in understanding.

“Choose a side. We have no issue leaving the Hunters to the _expert_ handling of the council,” Seokjin told them, emphasizing ‘expert’ so they’d sense the sarcasm.

Not bothering to turn around to see their reactions, Yoongi downed the glass and poured himself another. He knew everyone could feel his power strengthening. He hadn’t had a lot of blood over the past week. He’d been… _busy_ with Hoseok. He was making up for it now, and that just made him more powerful than when he’d walked in. If they’d been uneasy before, they were downright uncomfortable now. Seokjin noted some shared looks and nods but refrained from speaking. Eventually, the Asian leader sighed and spoke, “why do you think the missing vampires are important?”

“You mean other than the fact that they’re actual people?” Yoongi muttered, staring at the bottom of his glass before filling it again and returning to his seat.

“Obviously,” the Asian leader agreed, though he had the decency to look sorry for implying they didn’t matter. 

Seokjin took the lead, “the Hunter we captured and interrogated had vampire blood in his system. Enough to be turned. Yoongi-ah did so, and his eyes turned silver. It doesn’t narrow it down aside from confirming that neither Seogi-ssi nor Yoongi-ah are involved though.”

Seogi raised a brow, noting that Seokjin had started using -ssi as of late. For his entire life, he’d used -nim, but since he’d begun reconnecting with Yoongi, that had changed. Seogi didn’t particularly care, but he couldn’t help but be curious _why_. What had changed over two thousand years of habit? Maybe he’d ask. 

“You found this out after you killed him?”

“No, I found that out before I interrogated him and snapped his neck so his religious tattoos would _burn_ ,” Yoongi told the African leader, who looked ill at the thought.

“D-did that help?” The Australian leader asked, leaning in out of curiosity.

“Didn’t _not_ help,” Yoongi shrugged.

“Anyway,” Seokjin cut in, “he revealed that high-level Hunters were given ‘pure’ vampire blood to aid in their fight. We didn’t know where it was coming from other than it wasn’t Min blood. But with Heechul-ah’s information, it’s clear they are kidnapping and harvesting the blood of lower level and easily missed vampires to maintain their supply.”

“All this based on one Hunter?” The African leader commented.

“You have a better theory?” Yoongi asked, swirling his glass, “not just you. Anyone?”

No one answered. As they always did. They were the epitome of useless bureaucrats. Yoongi was honestly upset. These six had once ruled their sections of the world. They’ve taken down hundreds, thousands even, to advance their own interests. That’s how they got to where they were. But now, due to years of inactivity and _safety_ , they could do little more than bitch in a high-up office and dole out punishments. Even their punishments were weak. Once upon a time, they’d been ruthless. Tying people to poles in the sun and watching as the blood faded from their system and their immunity to the sun along with it. Or laying someone down on a bed of spikes and then slowly adding weight. The witch hunters weren’t the only ones with cruel and unusual punishments. But that was long gone. All they did now was attack finances and business interests, maybe political investments. The white-collar version of retribution. Yoongi shouldn’t be disappointed that they've changed since it had made him untouchable, but he was all the same. Mostly because they still acted like their threats wielded the same weight. They didn’t. 

So Yoongi finished his third glass and tossed it at the nearest leader, who scrambled to catch it in confusion. The leader in question, North America, held the glass up and frowned down at his shirt, which now had small blood droplets on it, before looking up at Yoongi, “what the hell?”

Yoongi shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, “I’m leaving. I have a date.”

“You can’t just _leave_. We’re in the middle of a meeting,” the South American leader protested.

Rolling his head back in exasperation, Yoongi spun back, “yes, yes, fine. Ilsung-ah is dead. Very sad. Other vampires are missing. We’re tracking vampires in Seoul to see if any go missing here. Jin-hyung and Heechul-ah are backtracking the movements of the Hunters. Byulyi-ah is tracking the origin in the States. And me? I have a date. Are we done?”

The Asian leader’s temper snapped, “we’re sorry that the destruction of our species is getting in the way of your _sex life_.”

“Maybe we should pay him a visit. See what he thinks about all this,” The African leader mused.

And that was it. The moment Yoongi was waiting for. He’d known they were planning on using Hoseok against him. He’d even warned them off once but he wasn’t stupid. He knew it’d take more… upfront measures to dissuade them. Yoongi was more than happy to oblige. Acting quickly, and ignoring the long sigh from Seokjin, Yoongi approached the African leader. Before she could even voice a complaint, Yoongi snapped her neck and dropped her crumpled body to the floor at his feet. He looked at her impassively, “I do hope she’s been drinking blood. Otherwise, that will be a much more _permanent_ injury.”

Several things happened at once. Seokjin facepalm so hard the _smack_ could be heard throughout the room, even by humans. Seogi snorted and shook his head, pleased to see a little of himself in his otherwise disappointment of a son. The Australian, North American, and European leaders jumped up, fear causing their power to waver. While the Asian and South American leaders immediately took positions to defend themselves. Yoongi paid attention to none of this. Instead, he watched as the African leader’s fingers began to twitch as her body repaired itself. He looked up with a hollow smile, “oh good, she’s alive.”

“You can’t just—”

“How _dare_ you—”

“I warned you. I said there was nothing you could do to me that I wouldn’t do back to you worse. Next time you even _think_ about Hoseok-ah, remember this. I only snapped her neck, but I could have just as easily torn out her heart and _fed it to you_. My kin are off-limits. Hoseok-ah is off-limits. Hell, _Jin-hyung_ is off-limits. I’ve let this charade of power go on long enough. Don’t forget who the _fuck_ you’re dealing with.”

“You think you’re so strong. You have all the same weaknesses as the rest of us,” the Asian leader hissed, hoping to appear more confident than he was.

Yoongi laughed. It was a cold laugh. A laugh that, if Hoseok had heard it, would make him worried immediately. As it should. Because it was fake and hollow and (not so) slightly intimidating, “my only weakness is the people around me. We all know that. You’ve all read my father’s books, his experiments. I mean, go ahead, take the chance. Maybe, just maybe, you’ll find a weakness no one else has ever been able to find. But if you don’t…”

Silence permeated the room. He could tell the leaders were taking stock. Hedging their bets. At that moment, the African leader shot up with a gasp and clutched her neck, shocked. Everyone’s eyes settled on her as she scrambled to her seat. Yoongi was pleased to see she kept her eyes downcast. Everyone else noticed too, because he watched as the fight drained out of their eyes one by one. Seokjin scanned the council and nodded before standing up as well, “this had been fun. We’ll update you when we can.”

With a final glance at their faces, Yoongi left the room, Seokjin trailing closely behind. The door closed on a shell-shocked council, who looked to Seogi for advice. He merely raised his hands upwards, “I warned you. I said he reacts emotionally and will take everything from you. I told you.”

“But we didn’t _do_ anything,” the Australian leader observed, though he wasn’t particularly scared. He was smart enough to keep quiet and watch. Maybe it was time for him to start acting more individually.

“No, but you threatened and that was enough. I can only imagine what would happen if you actually approached that human. Yoongi’s much more volatile now than he was in the past. And he’s drinking blood regularly now too. Not a great combination for anyone on the opposing side.”

“Maybe we can use that,” the South American leader suggested.

The Australian leader scoffed, “your funeral. I won’t be a part of that.”

“You’d side with _them_?”

“No, I’m siding with the winning side. And considering I couldn’t even _see_ him move before he broke our lovely colleague’s neck, I’d say it’s whatever side Yoongi-nim is on.”

Seogi smirked but hid it behind his hand. He wasn’t sure if Yoongi had planned this but either way it had worked. With one simple action, he’d stemmed the tide. The council was now more fractured which meant they couldn’t act against _anyone_ because they couldn't agree. It also meant they’d likely leave him alone, as he wished. Seogi felt a flash of pride he was sure he’d never felt before when it came to Yoongi. But in reality, Seogi shouldn't have been surprised. Yoongi had been using his political and tactical abilities to mess with him for centuries, so it was more than clear he had a talent for it. He just tended not to use it. Because, well, Yoongi hated to get involved. But he was involved now and that was probably the worst thing to happen to a lot of people. Hunters and the council alike. 

Several blocks away, Seokjin rounded on Yoongi, “what the _fuck_ was that?”

“Hmm?” Yoongi asked, looking down at his phone.

“That was a huge risk. Pissing her off just makes it more likely they’ll come for us. For _Hoseok-ah_.”

“No,” Yoongi replied, before pressing the speaker button on his phone and holding it up.

_“Maybe we can use that.”_

_“Your funeral. I won’t be a part of that.”_

_“You’d side with them?”_

_“No, I’m siding with the winning side. And considering I couldn’t even see him move before he broke our lovely colleague's neck, I’d say it’s whatever side Yoongi-nim is on.”_

Seokjin looked at the phone in shock, “what? How?”

Yoongi smiled, “thanks, Heechul-ah. Let me know if they say anything else important.”

“ _Sure, hyung,_ ” Heechul responded before hanging up.

“A listening device?”

“No, Seogi-ssi has the room swept for those. Heechul-ah is using a magnifier.”

“You planned this. You pissed them off on purpose hoping they’d threaten you.”

“I did,” Yoongi admitted, narrowing his eyes at a coffee shop then swerving so he could grab an iced coffee, “why else would my energy be so all over the place?”

Seokjin frowned, “I did… find it odd. Since by all accounts you were in good spirits after returning from your trip.”

“I believe the word Jungkookie used was ‘fucked out,’” Yoongi supplied helpfully, paying for his order and moving to the next spot.

“Yes, that.”

“You don’t seem to be though,” Yoongi commented.

“Me? Why would I be… _fucked out_?”

“Because you brought home a hot, muscular, dimpled human that you’ve been flirting with for months?” Yoongi told him, looking slightly confused.

“It’s not… we’re not like that.”

“Really? Why? He’s exactly your type.”

“Yes, well, he doesn’t exactly like vampires, does he?”

“No, not really,” Yoongi agreed, taking his drink with a smile at the barista and handing Seokjin the cookie he’d also ordered, “but that can be changed.”

“You can’t just make people get over their prejudices, Yoonie,” Seokjin told him, munching on the cookie sadly.

“People can change. And he likes you. Regardless of my feelings about him for what he did to Hoseok-ah, he seems to care about you. I’m willing to bet his feelings are less complex than you think.”

“He flinched. From me,” Seokjin whispered, causing Yoongi to whip around so he could see his face. Seokjin was not one to let his negative emotions show on his face, which meant he must be _very_ upset in order for him to be so honest now.

“Why?”

“I-I was showing him the site. For the synthetic blood?” Yoongi nodded, vaguely familiar with Seokjin’s new business venture, so Seokjin continued, “and I was explaining how shitty human blood is and he made a joke about tasting bad or something and I told him I could tell him and he just… flinched. Then tried to play it off.”

Yoongi frowned, “I can’t believe I, of all people, am going to say this, but don’t you think you might be fixating on the negative?”

“Yea, you’re right, that’s a fucking joke,” Seokjin muttered, speeding up his pace.

“I know, it sounds hypocritical, but hyung, _hyung_ ,” Yoongi called out, grabbing Seokjin’s arm and pulling hin to a stop, “listen, this is going to be sappy as fuck so bear with me, but do you know how much better my life has gotten since I allowed myself to move past the shit from before? When I let the people around me _in_ for once? When I let _you_ back in.”

Seokjin pursed his lips and looked away, eyes taking on a glassy cast, “it’s different. You knew they were there for you.”

“And they’re there for you too. The kids love you, don’t know why. And Hoseok-ah thinks you’re hilarious. He was just saying how you should come over and cook for us because he’s not convinced you can.”

“What? I am a _great_ cook. Who does he think taught _you_?” Seokjin immediately defended.

Yoongi smiled, “then you’ll have to come over and prove it.”

“I—” Seokjin broke off then nodded, “I’ll try okay?”

“You said you don’t want to be alone anymore. And you’re not. Like I said, Taehyung-ah has adopted you so there’s no escape.”

Seokjin laughed, “yes, he introduced me to his boyfriend.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened and his power heightened, “ _excuse me? You did not meet him before me!_ ”

“I did,” Seokjin teased, laughing at the petulant anger on Yoongi’s face, “but only because he’s my grand kin.”

“Grand kin? Who—”

“Junghwan-ah.”

Yoongi frowned, “for someone who’s been dead for centuries, his name sure has been coming up a lot lately.”

“Yea, I know. But he’s a good kid, trust me. He looks at Taehyung-ah like he hung the moon and the stars personally.”

“Good,” Yoongi nodded, “Taehyung-ah deserves that. He… struggles with relationships.”

“I remember,” Seokjin snorted, remembering the stories.

“Yes, but it's more than that. It’s like he picks the bad ones on purpose.”

“Because of his wife,” Seokjin guessed then sighed, “it’s not uncommon for younger vampires to miss their human partners, Yoonie.”

“I know. I just— nothing that happened then was his fault. He can’t be the only one alone,” Yoongi murmured.

“Like you said, he’s not alone. He has you. And that brat Jungkookie. And Jimin-ah and Hoseok-ah. Even me and Namjoon-ah, if he wants us.”

Yoongi smiled, “turning my own logic against me.”

“Of course,” Seokjin teased, “now don’t you have a date?”

“No, I lied,” Yoongi admitted, “though Hoseok-ah did make a particularly _tantalizing_ proposition this morning that I’m more than willing to try out.”

“Aaaaand that’s where I leave. I don’t need to hear about your kinky sex life.”

“Okay, first of all, we’ve known each other for nearly twenty-five centuries, I’m pretty sure you’ve _seen_ me have sex at least once.”

“Memories like that have been purged.”

“Don’t know why. I’m hot.”

“I’m literally going to vomit,” Seokjin moaned, walking away dramatically. Yoongi watched him go with a smile and sipped his drink. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he said his life had gotten better since he’d forgiven Seokjin. He’s spent so much time and energy hating him over the centuries. So much time trying to forget him. But the simple truth was he needed Seokjin. And Seokjin needed him. Yoongi called out, whining that Seokjin was moving too quickly, only to laugh when Seokjin began to chastise him for being lazy. Yoongi didn't know what he'd do if Seokjin was ever really gone from his life. He hoped he never had to find out. 

* * *

The door clicked closed behind Yoongi as he left for his meeting, leaving Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook eating in silence. Hoseok stood on the other side of the island, poking at his food rather than eating it. Jungkook noticed and put down his own chopsticks, “are you okay, Hoseok-ah?”

“Hmmm? Yes, I’m fine,” Hoseok replied.

Now Taehyung noticed too and leaned on his elbows, “look, we’re sorry for before. It’s just—”

“It’s fine, it’s not about that,” Hoseok sighed and put down his chopsticks, “I just feel like every time he goes to meet the council there’s less chance he’ll come back.”

Jungkook pursed his lips and nodded, “truth be told, we don’t know a whole lot about them. You only meet them if you fuck up.”

“I figured it was something like that.”

“But there are rumours,” Jimin added

“Rumours?”

“Whispers. Like there were with Yoongi-hyung. People say all the world’s most heinous torture was learned from them.”

Taehyung nodded, “I heard that too. Based on what hyung said about them, I’d say it’s true.”

“What did he say?” Hoseok asked, well aware Yoongi hadn’t told him on purpose.

“Not much. Just that they used to execute dissenters in the worst way possible. But he also said they don’t do that anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Harder to cover up?” Taehyung hypothesized, “who knows. Either way, Yoongi-hyung isn’t afraid of them so neither am I.”

“But Jin-hyung is,” Jungkook reminded them.

“I wonder why,” Jimin said, head tilted, “they’re similar in power level and age. There’s no real difference between them aside from number of kin.”

“Hmm, true. Maybe that’s why? It’s harder to protect people when there are hundreds,” Jungkook mused.

“Hundreds?” Hoseok repeated.

Taehyung answered, “yea, he changes a few people every century or so. Like most old vampires. Yoongi-hyung is very much the exception to the rule.”

Hoseok furrowed his brows then looked at Jungkook, “you once said there are vampires your age who have more kin than Yoongi-hyung.”

Jungkook nodded, “I did and I do.”

“But that also means you three should have kin of your own. Do you?”

Jungkook looked at Jimin in interest. He knew Taehyung didn’t have any, but he and Jimin had never talked about it before. Jimin sensed Jungkook’s eyes and shook his head, “I don’t have any, no.”

“Why not?” Hoseok asked, then backpedalled, “you don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s fine. I just never felt like I had a reason to turn anyone, honestly. It’s a big choice and I’ve never met a human willing to make it. Plus, I’m a whole ass mess. I can barely take care of myself, let alone a kin.”

“Do you have to? Take care of them, I mean.”

“No, not technically, but I’d never do what Beomsoo-ssi did to me.”

Hoseok nodded in understanding then slid his eyes to Taehyung and Jungkook, both of whom shook their heads in the negative. Jungkook spoke up first, “it’s risky to change someone when you’re young. Since the change is based on vampire blood, it’s easier if you’re stronger. But I also don’t talk to humans, like ever, so there was no one I’d change.”

“I tried, once, but they changed their minds and I never tried again,” Taehyung revealed.

Jungkook whipped around, “what? You tried? When? You didn’t tell me this.”

“It was before you were even born,” Taehyung explained, “my fiance. I wanted to take her with me. Hyung doesn’t know.”

“He never would have agreed,” Jungkook whispered, knowing immediately Yoongi would have lost it if Taehyung had changed a _princess_.

“Which is why I thought if I changed her then showed up he’d have no choice,” Taehyung replied, “but she changed her mind. Wanted to live out her life.”

For some reason, that made Jungkook look incredibly sad. Hoseok was about to ask, but Jimin beat him to it, “what happened to her?”

Taehyung didn’t turn towards Jimin. He just picked up his chopsticks and shook his head, “you don’t want to know.”

Immediately, Jimin and Hoseok turned to Jungkook who grimaced and shook his head. That was all they needed to know. It had not ended well. Hoseok had looked up Taehyung’s family after they’d talked the first time. Tried to find out more about them from a historical perspective, but there was next to nothing. Taehyung had been right about Soonhee too. No one even remembered her name. She was simply ‘unnamed daughter.’ Not even her death date was recorded, though he suspected Taehyung knew when it was. 

In the middle of the tense silence, Heechul walked into the room carrying a large, black bag. Jungkook leaned forward and frowned, “are you leaving, hyung?”

“No, no,” Heechul waved the thought away, “not yet anyway. I have to go help hyung with something.”

“But he’s in a meeting,” Hoseok told him.

“I know,” Heechul smiled before grabbing a to-go container from the fridge and heading out. Hoseok called out to stop him.

“Hey, hyung. Do you have kin?” Hoseok called out to stop him, suddenly curious.

Heechul turned back and smiled, “I do.”

“How many?” Hoseok asked.

For some reason, that seemed to catch Heechul off guard but he answered anyway, “twenty-three.”

“Thanks, have fun on your secret mission.”

Heechul laughed, “oh, I’m sure I will.”

“Why does it matter how many?” Jimin asked once Heechul had left.

“Just trying to understand what’s normal. Jin-hyung has a bunch and so does Heechul-hyung. But you guys have none. But I’m assuming that’s because of your sires.”

“Heechul-hyung has the same sire,” Taehyung reminded him.

“I know, but he also doesn’t spend time with Yoongi-hyung like you do. You see the value hyung puts on human life and how selective he is. That affects how you act as well,” Hoseok guessed, then frowned suddenly.

“What?” Jimin prodded.

“I just realized I’m never going to be able to convince hyung to change me. Not unless I’m dying.”

Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other, before Taehyung spoke, “no, likely not. Before I thought there was a chance but after learning about what happened with Kihyun and the sire bond…”

“Maybe Jin-hyung?” Jimin suggested but Hoseok shook his head.

“No, I could never put him in that position. Yoongi-hyung would never forgive him.”

Jungkook looked at Hoseok steadily, “you said before it didn’t matter, that you’d stay and grow old regardless, is that not true anymore?”

“Of course it is,” Hoseok defended immediately, “I’m not going anywhere. But I can’t lie and say I wouldn’t like to be with him on equal footing.”

There was a beat of silence as Jungkook analyzed Hoseok’s face. Looking for what he didn’t know. Eventually, he nodded, seemingly having found whatever he was looking for, “then we’ll figure it out. Just be patient.”

“I know. I’m not expecting it to happen now. Or even soon. I just— it’d be nice if I knew he would, eventually.”

“Have you talked to him about it?” Jimin asked.

“No. Not really. I’ve been bringing up related topics. Like my age and death and stuff but he doesn’t react. Closest I got was when he said he’d be sad if I died.”

“Well, that’s something. He doesn’t usually let himself mourn.”

“I know.”

Taehyung hopped up and walked around the island to put his dish in the sink. Hoseok felt his eye twitch as he walked by the dishwasher. Putting a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, Taehyung squeezed, “we’ll get there eventually.”

“Taehyung-ah,” Hoseok said sweetly, grabbing Taehyung’s hand, who leaned in with a smile, thinking he was about to be praised, “if you don’t put your dishes where the fuck they belong, I will stake you myself.”

“NO!” Taehyung yelled before darting away, “you can’t make me clean!”

“I SWEAR TO GOD TAEHYUNG-AH I _WILL_ MAKE YOU!” Hoseok yelled, immediately taking off after him. Jungkook and Jimin watched him go with amused expressions.

“Do you think hyung will turn him?” Jimin asked, keeping his voice low.

Jungkook shook his head, “no. He’s too afraid.”

Jimin nodded but smiled anyway, “and Hoseok-ah is _persistent_. I’m putting my money on him. Plus hyung is whipped. Can't say no for long.”

“Hmm, you make excellent points,” Jungkook commented before sliding down in his seat so he could rest his head on Jimin’s shoulder as Jimin had done before, “maybe we could help.”

“Help?”

“Make hyung realize it’s a good idea.”

“We could try,” Jimin agreed. Jungkook nodded before turning and biting Jimin’s ear, causing him to jump, “what was that?!”

“Dunno. Just felt like it,” Jungkook admitted.

Jimin narrowed his eyes, silver slowly bleeding into the brown as Jungkook watched, “a dangerous game.”

“My favourite kind,” Jungkook whispered before disappearing from the kitchen, quick as a flash. Jimin stared at the empty seat and felt his whole face light up in a smile. Jungkook really was something else.

* * *

Namjoon frowned down at the papers in front of him. He couldn’t help but hear Hoseok’s voice in his head, _You’re so dense, Joonie_. He didn’t like the thought of that. In fact, it’d been bothering him since Hoseok left. He found himself staring at Seokjin a lot. Trying to figure out what it was about him that made him feel comfortable. And uncomfortable. He found there wasn’t much. On a regular day, Seokjin was busy so they didn’t talk a lot, but when they did it was easy and fun. They had a good relationship going and fit well together. Namjoon was not the best roommate, he knew that, it’s why he lived alone, but Seokjin seemed to have no issues with him and Namjoon had none either. Occasionally, Namjoon would see Seokjin drinking blood or his temper would appear and his eyes would shift to this deep purple, like a glass of red wine. Every once in awhile, Seokjin would do something that was distinctly _not human_ like when he lifted part of the couch to get a pen that had rolled underneath or when he was running late so he’d zip around the apartment looking like nothing more than a blur. After Hoseok's comment about him not liking Seokjin because he was a vampire, Namjoon has been paying more attention to how he felt when things like that happened. He found he didn’t care. It was just how Seokjin was. In fact, sometimes it was funny because he’d run into a wall and leave a dent then curse up a storm as he went about his business. A few hours later, a repairman would come to fix the damage with a tired sigh, which told Namjoon it happened a lot. 

After he realized this, Namjoon started to feel incredibly validated and a bit superior. He found himself thinking Hoseok had misjudged the situation. That if Seokjin liked him romantically, that if _Namjoon_ liked him more than a friend, it would have been more obvious. And then Namjoon had stepped in front of a bike lane and had almost gotten hit by a courier. Seokjin had grabbed his arm and practically threw him out of the way. He’d saved him from a world of hurt. But when Namjoon had fallen back into Seokjin, and the shock had worn off, he’d practically vaulted away from Seokjin, who, once again, had looked hurt only to cover it up quickly. It was then that Namjoon realized Hoseok was right. When his back hit Seokjin’s chest, he’d felt the man tense. For a moment, he’d thought it was because of the effort it had taken to pull Namjoon away, then he’d felt Seokjin’s fingers squeeze his arm. Just a bit. The shock had made Namjoon panic, so he’d pulled away. 

Namjoon had spent a great deal of time thinking about that moment since then. Thinking about the way he felt when Seokjin had held him close. The way he’d felt previously when Seokjin had jumped on him. Or the way he’d offered a flower without a second thought. There relationship was so casual, and a little awkward. It didn’t make sense that there was anything romantic there. And yet. And yet, Namjoon found himself thinking about the way Seokjin looked when he came home and pulled on his tie to loosen it. The way he told jokes from _centuries_ prior that made absolutely no sense but he thought were hilarious. The way he effortlessly included Namjoon in whatever he was doing, whether it be making dinner or an evening in. In all honesty, it wasn’t that different from when he’d lived with Hoseok. But at the same time, it was very different and for the first time, he was thinking about why. 

Rubbing his face, Namjoon sighed. The issue was that it wasn’t just his maybe feelings and Seokjin’s maybe interest, it was the things Namjoon had done. Since learning about vampires, he’d operated from a place of distrust. Even when he’d first met Seokjin, he’d been wary, unsure because of what he was. He didn’t have a problem with vampires, not really, but he found himself wondering if it was more subtle than that. Wondering if the reason he hadn’t pursued anything with Seokjin was because of what he was. Wondering if that was why he’d tensed when Seokjin mentioned drinking his blood. Hoseok had broached the subject too, asking if he didn’t like Seokjin because he was a vampire. Namjoon’s immediate reaction had been _no_ but it left him wondering. He had told himself he wasn’t scared of vampires, that he just didn’t trust them but he didn’t really know why. Was it their age? Did he trust Jungkook more than say Yoongi? Namjoon tapped his finger on the table then nodded to himself, admitting that the answer was yes. He’d had next to no interactions with Jungkook, in fact, one very memorable interaction involved Jungkook literally throwing him into a wall, and yet he trusted him more. So maybe it was age. He certainly trusted Yoongi and Seokjin more than he trusted Seogi. But then again, he trusted Seokjin more than Ilsung, so maybe his own bias took personality into account. Namjoon let his head fall to the table with a sigh, he hated feeling like this. Feeling like he was one of those people who hated for no reason. He wanted nothing more than to tell himself he wasn’t like that and move on, but he wouldn’t. That wasn’t fair to Seokjin. It wasn’t fair to _any_ vampire. 

With a sudden surge of dedication, Namjoon bolted from the table and grabbed his jacket before leaving the apartment. Less than twenty minutes later he knocked on the door of Yoongi’s apartment, waiting patiently for someone to answer. As luck would have it, Yoongi opened the door with a raised brow, “Hoseok-ah is out with Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah, I can—”

“I’m here to see you.”

“Me?” Yoongi repeated, confused, “why?”

“I-I’ve been— I need help.”

Yoongi stared at him for a moment before nodding and stepping back, “come in. We can talk in my office. That’s where I do all these free therapy sessions.”

“I—what?”

“Every time one of Hoseok-ah’s friends has a problem with vampires, they come to me. Jimin-ah’s problem was me specifically, but yours is more general, no?” Yoongi asked as he led the way to his office. 

“Yes,” Namjoon whispered, head ducked low.

Yoongi only nodded. Once they’d arrived at their destination, Yoongi proceeded to his desk, only to halt and tilt his head. Holly had somehow gotten on his chair and was now sleeping there. He considered moving him for a second but couldn’t bring himself too so he changed directions and settled on the couch. He caught sight of a pair of boxers as he sat down and frantically shoved them into the crack of the cushion while his whole face turned red. Namjoon saw anyway and snorted, “things are going well, then?”

“I— yes. They are,” Yoongi admitted, hand still covering the place where the boxers were now hidden.

“I’m glad. Hoseok-ah has been happier since he met you. All of you. I’ve never seen someone so… in their element? He just looks comfortable, you know? That’s all I’ve ever wanted for him.”

“Was he not comfortable before?”

“No, he was. Just not to this extent,” Namjoon explained, eyes moving around the room idly. He saw the old books and knicknacks, things that were likely older than his great grandparents, and the new technology that was integrated flawlessly. He didn’t take Yoongi for a person that adapted to new eras well, but he supposed he’d been wrong. Or at the very least technology was the one thing Yoongi liked. Most of all, he noticed the small dog sleeping in Yoongi’s spot. It was a symbol of how soft Yoongi really was, that he wouldn’t just move the dog. And yet… and yet Namjoon didn’t trust him. Not fully. He wanted to, but he knew he didn’t.

“I’m glad then,” Yoongi said softly, watching Namjoon steadily, “so you need my help?”

“I do.”

“Why?”

“I— look, this is really hard for me but Hoseok-ah said something when he was over...” Namjoon trailed off.

“That you don’t like vampires, yes,” Yoongi supplied, “Jin-hyung said the same thing.”

Namjoon flinched at that but nodded, “I don’t have a problem with vampires, I don’t think. But I find myself… not trusting them.”

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed, “When Jin-hyung was explaining your situation to me I didn’t understand how you could live with him and have no issues but flinch away at the mere _mention_ of drinking blood.”

“I don’t know. I’m not even sure why I tensed. And I did tense. I didn’t flinch, I swear. I just… I don’t know. I’ve always operated on the base assumption that vampires can’t be trusted and that’s served me well. But now that I’m living with Jin-hyung and I see all of you, I just— I don’t know,” Namjoon finished, unsure how to explain his worries.

“Not an unwise choice, we can kill you.”

“Sure, but I’m not afraid.”

Yoongi’s lips twitched, “no?”

“No,” Namjoon reiterated, “I just— I feel like you guys are different and it’s confusing. You’re all so… human.”

“That’s because we usually are,” Yoongi sighed, “this is because of modern media. I swear to fucking god. If I could go back and kill Bram Stoker, I would.”

“But he didn’t… wasn’t there vampire novels before him?” Namjoon asked, confused about how this was related.

“Yes, of course, but _Dracula_ is responsible for the modern idea of vampires. It’s his story that got turned into a genre and eventually a phenomenon.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

Yoongi sighed, “because those books have given you an idea of what vampires _should be_. You’re expecting that. Ever notice how the old ones are always the villains? What was that TV show? The one with the brothers? The American one.”

“ _Vampire Diaries_?”

“Yes, that one. The one with a literal line of ‘Originals’ that are pretty much all shit people. That was _fantastic_ for us. Talk about creating a generation of new vampires with an innate fear of the original line,” Yoongi bemoaned, then sobered up, “but the point is, humans think _that’s_ what a vampire is. Moody, murderous, a little sexy, and obsessed with blood and sex. You’ve been around us long enough to know those things are all simultaneously true and false. Vampires, like humans, vary. But you haven’t experienced it for yourself, not really.”

“So, what? It’s popular media’s fault?”

“Partially, but it’s also you. Hoseok-ah has been experiencing all the same media too and doesn’t have a problem. But you do, why is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is it our age? Our moral compass? The fact we kill? What?”

“I thought maybe it was age, but then I remembered Ilsung-ssi.”

Yoongi scoffed, “no one trusted him, so I don’t think he’d count.”

Biting his lip, Namjoon nodded, “maybe it’s age then.”

“What about it?”

“Do you— don’t you find you care about things less after time has passed?”

“Of course.”

“Doesn’t that affect how you do things?”

“Of course,” Yoongi repeated, “but it’s that the same for you? Do you behave the same as you did last year? Five years ago? Ten?”

“No…” Namjoon admitted.

“People change with time, that’s just the way it is. It’s up to the individual to not be a dick. And that honestly depends. I can think of at least a dozen vampires I’d gladly push off a cliff to make the world a better place. But then again, I’m sure you can think of the same amount of humans, even if you don’t know them personally.”

Namjooon nodded again, thinking “what makes vampires and humans different then?”

“You mean aside from the basic biological differences?” Yoongi clarified, then proceeded when Namjoon nodded again, “not much, honestly. With me being the obvious exception, we were all human once, so we maintain most human traits. The biological differences do shape who we are though. Vampirism, as I was recently explaining to Hoseok-ah, amplifies everything about you, which can be good. For example, in the case of people like Jimin-ah who have an innate desire to comfort people, that becomes more pronounced. Or someone like Taehyung-ah who loves to play and make people happy. Or Jungkook-ah, who is incredibly empathetic. All this becomes _more_ when you turn.”

“But it can be bad too.”

“Of course. My father, for example, was, by all accounts, a terrible person and that only got worse once he turned. He murdered my mother, experimented on me and god knows how many others, and now cares very little about anything that doesn't benefit him personally. My other kin, Suran-ah, was very distrustful, though for good reason. After she turned she had a hard time relying on anyone, myself included. And Kihyun-ah…” Yoongi trailed off then scrunched his nose, “he liked violence and mind games before. That got much worse after.”

Namjoon scanned Yoongi’s face then asked, “what about Jin-hyung? What changed about him?”

“Hmmm,” Yoongi sighed, happy they were finally getting to the real reason Namjoon was struggling so much, “he’d always been the most loyal and caring person I’d ever met. He had this tendency to give until there was nothing left. That became a near-crippling habit after he turned. He couldn’t say no, especially not to my father. And he did everything in his power to help him. To help me. It’s only in the last few months that I’ve ever seen him take something for himself.”

“For himself?”

“He took you,” Yoongi told him, smiling slightly, “he’s never done that. Picked someone.”

“H-he picked me?” Namjoon asked, eyes wide.

“Not like that, chill. Jin-hyung doesn’t have a lot of friends. None in fact. Just us. But before we reconnected, he reached out to you. He called you a friend. I don’t know why.”

“We worked together,” Namjoon supplied.

“Sure,” Yoongi agreed, “I’m assuming you’ve seen the way people treat him?” Namjoon nodded, “that’s how originals are treated all the time. It’s exhausting honestly. It’s why I don’t go outside much and my kin come to me. I don’t know how Jin-hyung has managed to stay involved in this world for so long but he has. Probably because he likes to help.”

“What do you think I should do?”

Yoongi leaned forward and squeezed Namjoon’s knee, a small sincere smile on his lips, “you’re already doing it. You noticed an issue and instead of denying it, you acknowledged it and are working past it. It’s not perfect and it might take time but you’re doing it. Jin-hyung doesn’t think people can change, maybe you’ll be the one to prove him wrong.”

Namjoon looked at Yoongi’s hand and frowned, “why do I feel like this didn’t teach me anything.”

“Because you didn’t need to learn anything,” Yoongi said with a laugh, smiling softly as Holly wormed his way onto the couch beside him, “you already know so much. More than me probably. You know vampires, Namjoon-ah. You just need to stop thinking about us as something completely different from humans. We aren’t. Like I said, popular media likes amplify what we are, but the reality is most of us are normal. We work normal jobs, even if they’re at night. We have families, even if they’re a little different. We have houses and cars and mementos and a junk drawer. You said Jin-hyung acts human. He doesn’t. He acts like himself.”

“I’ll work on it. I promise,” Namjoon said firmly.

“I believe you. Not many people would come to me and ask. Especially give our history and how I feel about Jin-hyung,” Yoongi said, leading Namjoon back out to the front door. When they got there, Yoongi paused and crossed his arms, a feeling of defensiveness for Seokjin rising quickly, “look, I told myself I wasn’t going to say something but fuck it, I am. Jin-hyung likes you. Not romantically, not yet. But he could. And I think you could like him too. But if you can’t deal with your shit, then you need to move the fuck out of his house and cut ties. He doesn’t deserve to wait for someone who’s never going to trust him because of what he is.”

“I trust Jin-hyung,” Namjoon insisted immediately. 

“Do you?” Yoongi asked, tilting his head, “maybe that’s true but my point stands. Don’t lead him on. Don’t let him fall unless you’re sure. Promise me.”

Namjoon met the earnest eyes of Yoongi and for the first time understood what Hoseok had been ranting about since the day they met. Yoongi’s eyes really were honest. Namjoon could see a plea there but also a little bit of hope. And fear. Without thinking, Namjoon found himself nodding, “I promise.”

“Good, now get out. Hoseok-ah is coming home and I’ll lose him to you if he sees you. Out. Out. Go,” Yoongi ordered, shooing him away with his hands. 

Namjoon laughed and stepped out before turning back to bow deeply, book bag still clutched to his chest, “thank you, Yoongi-ssi.”

“My god, call me hyung. You’re literally the only one who doesn’t. Ridiculous,” Yoongi muttered before slamming the door shut on Namjoon’s laughing face. 

Yoongi walked back into his office and dropped down on the couch. Holly immediately woke up and clamoured over to lick his face, making Yoongi whine in weak protest as he pet Holly’s chin. After a few minutes of vigorous pets, Holly settled back down and Yoongi stared off into space, listening as Hoseok and his kin arrived home from their shopping trip. He couldn’t help but let his mind drift to Namjoon. He’d looked so earnest and scared. It was clear he was trying to understand his feelings, both good and bad. Yoongi couldn't say he particularly liked Namjoon, at least not yet, but the way he cared about Hoseok, the way he was trying so hard for Seokjin, made Yoongi think they could get along. One day.

* * *

Jungkook finished mounting the display he’d hooked up to the camera and stepped back with a smile. Today was the day. He’d arranged it so no one was home. Right now, Hoseok was out with Jimin but when they came back, Hoseok would make an excuse to leave and Jimin would be left at the apartment alone. Well, Jungkook would be here but that was obvious. His phone dinged, alerting him that they were on their way back and Jungkook felt his anxiety rise. He’d been working on the studio for weeks. He just hoped Jimin liked it. When Yoongi had helped him maneuver a couch in for seating, Jungkook had vocalized his worry that maybe he was moving too fast and Jimin wouldn’t want such a grand gesture. Yoongi had called him stupid, then proceeded to assure him that it was sweet and thoughtful, not over the top. Not considering Jungkook had the money to buy an entire dance company for Jimin if he wanted. Now that would be over the top. So Jungkook was feeling better. More confident. Or he was until now. Now it was the moment of truth and he wasn’t sure if he was ready. But as he heard the door open and felt Jimin step into the apartment alone, Jungkook knew it was now or never. So he left the room and closed the door softly before going to meet Jimin. _Be cool. Be cool. Be cool._

“Hey, hyung,” Jungkook called out, trying to keep his voice casual.

“Oh, Kookie, is everyone else gone?” Jimin asked, glancing around as if they’d suddenly just appear.

“Yes, I— um, I asked them to go out,” Jungkook revealed, shifting a bit awkwardly on his feet.

Jimin raised a brow, “oh? Have some plans for me, do you?”

“No! No, it’s nothing like that, I just… have a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Jimin repeated, confused now. 

“Yes. Can you close your eyes?” Jungkook asked.

“Are you going to murder me?” Jimin whispered, leaning forward, “you can be honest.”

Jungkook snorted, “no, hyung, come on.”

“Fine, fine,” Jimin laughed and covered his eyes with his hands. Jungkook scurried behind him and, placing his hands on Jimin’s shoulders, directed him towards Kihyun’s former bedroom. Jungkook leaned forward to open the door and pushed Jimin inside, “can I open them now?”

“No, not yet,” Jungkook muttered, directing Jimin to the centre of the room then stepping back, “okay now.”

Jimin dropped his hands with a smile, which immediately dropped off his face as he caught sight of his one reflection in the gigantic full wall mirror. He looked down at the barre then spun to see the small loveseat in the corner with a monitor and water station beside it. The closet no longer had any doors but instead had shelving for storage. Jimin spun again then stopped when he made eye contact with Jungkook, who was watching him as he bit on his fingernail anxiously.

“Kook-ah, what is this?” Jimin asked even though he knew.

“Well, you haven’t been able to dance or really go out a lot because of everything and with Kihyun gone permanently I just thought—” Jungkook broke off and blushed.

“This is— this is—” Jimin stuttered, taking in the room once again. No one had _ever_ done something like this for him. Even the floor had been replaced. Jimin recognized it as professional-grade flooring for dance studios. As were the barre and mirrors. Jimin was willing to bet Jungkook had put a lot of time and effort into making it perfect.

“Hoseok-ah helped me get the details right. I sent him all my plans and he directed me to the right places to get stuff so it’d work for you,” Jungkook explained, “but we can switch out anything you don’t like.”

“No, Jungkook-ah, it’s perfect,” Jimin whispered, staring at Jungkook. He’d been wondering since Jungkook had accidentally confessed to him, if this was really what was best. He hadn’t panicked _per se_ , just spent time thinking about it. He’d known he liked Jungkook, knew he was comfortable and happy with him, but love? That had caught him off guard. Then when Jungkook failed to bring it up afterwards, Jimin had just assumed it had been a mistake, a spur of the moment outburst rather than a real, romantic love. But looking at this room, Jimin knew that wasn’t the case. There was so much love here. And dedication. Jungkook had clearly poured himself into doing this. Doing this for _Jimin_. Jimin’s look of wonder turned to a bright smile as he jumped on Jungkook with so much force Jungkook stumbled and fell to the ground. Jimin peppered kisses all over Jungkook’s face, laughing at the same time, “I love it. I love you. This is perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

Jungkook had been playfully batting away Jimin’s kiss but when Jimin said _I love you_ his whole body froze and his hands dropped to the floor, “I— really? You love me?”

Jimin pulled back and nodded, then gasped when Jungkook started to cry, “oh, no, baby, what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t— when I fucked up and said it I didn’t think you heard.”

“I did.”

“Why-why didn’t you say anything?” Jungkook demanded, wiping the tears away angrily.

“Because I wanted to think about it. You didn’t bring it up either!” Jimin reminded him.

“I didn’t think you heard! Plus it’s embarrassing! Who confesses just before they’re about to get laid? Come _on_.”

“You do. Because you’re sweet and romantic and hopelessly lovely and I love you,” Jimin repeated.

The tears started up again, but this time Jungkook was smiling. He threw his arms around Jimin and brought him closer in a crushing hug. So tight that Jimin found himself wheezing a bit. Jungkook heard and loosened his grip with a muttered _sorry_ but didn’t let go. Instead, he buried his face in Jimin’s chest. Jimin threaded his hands through Jungkook’s hair and smiled, “I’d like to hear it too. When you actually mean to say it.”

Jungkook nodded against Jimin’s chest and whispered, “I love you too.”

“Come on, a little confidence. Where’s the man who broke my bed?!” Jimin demanded, pulling Jungkook away so he could see his face.

“That was an accident.”

“And still the best sex I’ve ever had. So let’s try that again.”

With a laugh, Jungkook brought Jimin’s face down to his own and kissed him with all the confidence he could muster, only pulling away with Jimin looked a little dazed, “I love you too.”

“T-that’s what I was looking for,” Jimin stuttered.

“And you know what? We’re home alone,” Jungkook said, wiggling his eyebrows with a mischievous look.

“Time to christen this room in the most vampiric way possible,” Jimin declared before smashing his lips to Jungkook’s, who smiled against his lips before cupping his face and holding him close. Jimin pulled back a bit, and let Jungkook tilt his head down and rest his forehead against Jimin’s, “are you okay?”

“Yea. Yea. I’m great. Just— happy,” Jungkook explained, opening his eyes and looking up at Jimin. 

“Me too,” Jimin whispered.

“Good,” Jungkook whispered back before drawing him in for another kiss.

If anyone had told Jimin a year ago, hell six _months_ ago, that he’d be living in an original’s apartment and in love with that original’s kin he would have staked them for insanity, but now Jimin couldn't imagine himself any other way. The world was falling apart and people were dying and who knows what tomorrow held, but, for now, Jimin was happy and he’d hold onto that happiness with both hands.

* * *

Seokjin stepped into the apartment, expecting to see Namjoon working at the table as he always was. This time, however, he wasn’t there. Seokjin could feel him in the apartment though so he didn’t worry about it. Instead, he went straight to his liquor cabinet, opened a bottle of vodka and poured it into a large glass of blood before throwing himself on the couch with a put upon sigh. Taking a long drink, Seokjin sighed, happier this time, and pulled on his tie to loosen it. Then he just… laid there. Silently drinking and keeping his mind empty. He’d been called back to meet with the council. He’d been specifically called alone because they felt he was the more reasonable of the two. They were not wrong. It was a pointless meeting, like the rest. Though Seokjin had been surprised to see the metaphorical tails between their legs. Yoongi’s actions had really shaken them. He had been clear they were afraid of Yoongi, but his little _demonstration_ had been a wake-up call. Yoongi wasn’t Seogi or Seokjin. He would not accept punishments with a bowed head. Yoongi would instead bow _their_ heads and then cut them off. It was very possible that Yoongi’s power play could have gone the other way, but it hadn’t and Seokjin couldn’t bring himself to worry about it. That did not mean, however, that he wouldn’t drink some of that stress away. 

Sometime later, anywhere between his third and fourth glass, Namjoon emerged from his room to find Seokjin stretched out on the couch, cheeks flush and chest still. Namjoon knew Seokjin preferred to breathe, so the fact his chest was still meant he was sleeping. Seeing the glass in his hand, tilted precariously, Namjoon walked closer to take the glass away, which only served to wake Seokjin up. He startled a bit, eyes flying open and speckled with purple then relaxed when he saw Namjoon.

“Sorry,” Seokjin mumbled, letting Namjoon take the glass away from him, “not used to someone being here.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Namjoon assured, placing the glass on the nearby coffee table, “you didn’t scare me.”

Seokjin nodded before curling up into the fetal position, “never want to scare you, Joonie.”

Namjoon frowned then lifted the glass again to sniff. He was hit with the overwhelming scent of vodka, “are you okay, hyung?”

“Hmm, fine. Yoonie killed the African leader. So annoying. Two meetings. They’ll leave us alone now though. Yoonie’s good at power plays.”

“ _Killed_?” Namjoon burst out, shocked. That could _not_ be good.

“Hmmm, she’s fine. Hard to kill us,” Seokjin mumbled and frowned, patting around behind himself for something. Namjoon spotted the blanket and pulled it down. Seokjin grabbed it with a smile before wrapping himself in it. Hands underneath the blanket and tucked under his chin. 

As he watched, Seokjin’s chest stilled and he fell asleep. Namjoon stayed there for a moment, just watching him. Now, of all times, Seokjin looked even more like a vampire than anything. His face was slack and his chest didn't move. Namjoon thought about his conversation with Yoongi, how Yoongi said they were just like humans. He was starting to see that might be truer than he thought. Sure, Seokjin looked dead, but how he got there was the point. He’d had a bad day so he came home and had a few drinks and now he was sleeping on the couch in a blanket burrito. He could easily remember dozens of times when he’d come home from class in university to find Hoseok in a similar position. Even as adults, he’d done it. Especially in the first year after they opened their business when things were more precarious. 

Namjoon pushed himself up and went to the kitchen to make some food. He couldn’t make much, but he hadn’t been lying about making the best ramen. He had just finished when Seokjin stumbled into the kitchen, a confused frown on his face. Namjoon was mildly impressed that he’d managed to mess up his hair to such an extent in such a short period of time. 

Seokjin narrowed his eyes at the pot, “you cooked?”

“Yup. Just ramen. I figured you might need it. Not sure if vampires get hangovers.”

“Ah, the infamous ramen,” Seokjin teased, shrugging off his now crumpled jacket, “and yes we do. But that’ll come later. I feel fine for now.”

“You say that like my ramen won’t be life-changing.”

“The only instant ramen that was life-changing was my first one ever.”

“Don’t speak too soon,” Namjoon countered, placing the full pot in front of Seokjin who looked at him in question, “we’re doing it my way tonight.”

“And… you don’t have bowls?”

“Nope.”

“Right,” Seokjin snorted before taking the offered chopsticks and digging in. He paused after a few bites and smirked, “okay, this is pretty good.”

“Told you,” Namjoon preened.

“But we have to share. It’s only fair,” Seokjin insisted.

Namjoon dropped into the chair beside Seokjin and started eating as well. They were about halfway done when Namjoon spoke again, “so the blood. I have a question about that.”

“Okay?”

“You seem to have a steady supply that’s delivered weekly.”

“I do.”

“Yoongi-hyung’s apartment is the same way, though they clearly have more since there’s four of them. And Jimin-ah used to have a supply as well,” Namjoon said, not noticing the way Seokjin’s face twitched in surprise when Namjoon called Yoongi _hyung_.

“Yes, that’s how it works usually. Unless you want to hunt then you can change the amount of bags that are delivered.”

“So it comes in bags.”

“Uh-huh. Yoongi-ah prefers to transfer it to bottles so that’s why you saw it in that form at dinner but I generally leave it in bags.”

“But it’s in bottles now.”

“Yes, I figured bottles would be less uncomfortable for you,” Seokjin explained.

Namjoon took a second to process that, realizing, though Seokjin appeared to be acting normally, there were parts of himself he was changing or hiding because he thought Namjoon had an issue with them. Namjoon’s mind drifted for a moment but that wasn’t the point of this line of questioning so he continued, “where do you get it from?”

“Oh, I own several blood banks for this exact purpose. It’s why I started buying medical companies in the first place. I’m not the only one of course. There are other vampires who do the same.”

“Ah, so you just write off the missing bags?”

“Kinda,” Seokjin explained, still focused on eating, “we mark them as sold to a private lab so the money is still paid and goes to the right places. Safer that way in case of an audit.”

Namjoon nodded and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. He gave it less than a minute before Seokjin realized what he’d just said. It took less than 20 seconds. Seokjin dropped his chopsticks and began scrambling for something to say but when he noticed Namjoon’s look, his shoulders dropped. Namjoon shook his head, “so you didn’t need help finding a way to sell the synthetic blood legally. You already have a system in place, clearly.”

Seokjin frowned, “yes, but it is more complicated than that. The synthetic blood can’t be marked as such, obviously, so we do need to figure out a way to fix that.”

“But that’s an inventory issue, not a business issue. You don’t need me," Seokjin opened his mouth about to protest, but Namjoon continued, “so why lie?”

“I— you weren’t going to leave that room, Namjoon-ah. It was so clear. Yoongi-ah told me you could go and I asked you to leave but you said no. And so did Hoseok-ah. You were clearly punishing yourself by staying there and wouldn't leave without a reason so…”

“You invented one.”

“Yes. I didn’t mean to, but when Taehyung-ah told you that you could leave and you hesitated, it just came out!”

“You’re right. I wouldn't have left. But why care? Why bother?”

Seokjin furrowed his brows and frowned, “I-I thought we were friends.”

“We are, hyung. But I still don’t want, or need, you to lie to me. Okay?”

“Would you have left otherwise?”

Namjoon tilted his head in thought, “eventually.”

“After your pseudo-punishment was done.”

“Yes,” Namjoon agreed, “and don’t get me wrong. I’m happy you got me to leave and I like living here. I don’t think I could be alone with everything going on. The worry would kill me, but I would still rather it had been done honestly.”

“Okay” Seokjin agreed, feeling an odd combination of guilt at being caught but pleasure at Namjoon having said they were friends, “I won’t lie from now on. No matter what.”

“And I’m sorry for hurting you when I flinched. Both times. And I know you’re about to lie again, right after you said you wouldn’t, so you don’t hurt my feelings but I know I did. I just wanted to let you know I’m working on it. I don’t want to lose you, you’re my friend. One of the few I have left.”

Seokjin pursed his lips and nodded, accepting Namjoon’s apology for what it was. He tried not to hope Namjoon’s statement meant he’d get over his issue with vampires, but he felt it rise nonetheless, “thank you.”

Namjoon smiled and picked his chopsticks back up, “so you said Yoongi-hyung killed someone?”

With a loud groan, Seokjin rubbed his forehead, “god, yes. Just snapped her neck. In his defence, she threatened Hoseok-ah and Yoongi-ah does _not_ like that, but still. What a nightmare.”

“But you said it went okay?” Namjoon asked, suddenly uneasy at the mention of Hoseok being threatened.

“Yes, the council was already afraid of him. Now they’re downright terrified. I was even approached by one member personally who wants to side with us just in case. I don’t know if Yoongi-ah planned it but it certainly worked in our favour.”

Namjoon made a humming sound, then “I’d say he planned it. Yoongi-hyung doesn't seem like the time for needless violence.”

“Usually I’d agree but he’s defensive over Hoseok-ah. Especially after he was kidnapped, so who knows. Also, when did it become _hyung_?”

“Oh, he told me to call him that. Apparently I’m the only one who doesn’t,” Namjoon explained, leaving out the wheres and whys.

“Hmmm,” Seokjin replied non-committedly, eyes narrowed. He had a feeling Namjoon was hiding something and he suspected it also had to do with his sudden declaration to work on his issues. Though Seokjin wanted to know the whys, he decided it wasn’t his business. Namjoon had the right to secrets. Just because they lived together, just because they were _friends_ , didn’t mean he was obligated to tell him anything. So Seokjin merely smiled and continued eating in silence. Maybe Namjoon would tell him eventually. When he was ready. Seokjin could wait.

* * *

When Hoseok stepped into his apartment, Yoongi trailing behind, an odd feeling settled over him. He’d been expecting to feel as he always did: comfortable, relieved, _home_ , but he didn’t. Instead, it felt like he was walking to someone else’s apartment. All his stuff was still here, the stuff he didn’t really need on a day-to-day basis anyway, but it was still his stuff, and yet he felt slightly out of place.

“Is everything okay? I hope my maid didn’t move anything,” Yoongi worried, looking around for something obviously out of place as he set Holly down.

“No, no, it’s fine. I just—” Hoseok laughed awkwardly, “it doesn’t feel like home.”

Yoongi looked around again, eyebrows furrowed, “is something missing?”

“No, it’s stupid,” Hoseok muttered, walking further into the apartment to put down his overnight bag with Yoongi following him.

“It’s not stupid if it’s how you’re feeling.”

“Your apartment feels more like home now and I’ve lived here for years.”

“Oh,” Yoongi said dumbly, then smiled, “I like that you feel like my place is home. You could… move in more permanently, if you wanted.”

Hoseok watched as Yoongi coughed awkwardly and rubbed his ear, a clear sign he was nervous. Hoseok smiled, “oh? Are you asking me to move in with you Min Yoongi?”

“I mean you already basically do,” Yoongi muttered, then winced, realized that Hoseok wasn’t exactly staying with him by _choice_ , “uh, never mind. Should we order food?”

“Hey, hyung, maybe I’ll have the rest of my things moved over, what do you think?” Hoseok suggested.

“Whatever you want, Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi said, ears turning red.

“You’ll never be able to get rid of me at this rate,” Hoseok teased, pulling him into a back hug as Yoongi looked through a mobile delivery app on his phone.

“I can live with that,” Yoongi whispered, so low Hoseok almost missed it.

“Gah, you’re so soft, I want to just eat you up,” Hoseok whined, nuzzling into Yoongi’s neck, causing him to laugh.

“Yah! Yah! Get off me. I’m hungry,” Yoongi whined right back, wiggling out of Hoseok's grasp.

“Fine,” Hoseok pouted, “I’m going to take a shower. I want sushi!”

Yoongi shook his head but ordered sushi anyway. When he was done, Yoongi took the opportunity to look around Hoseok’s apartment, just as Holly was currently doing. He’d only been here twice, both times very briefly. Now he wanted to see what Hoseok put into his space. There were tons of pictures, which shouldn’t surprise Yoongi, but none from before he was in university. Yoongi knew he’d grown up in an orphanage, and also knew he’d never been adopted. Yoongi had asked why once, not understanding how someone as bright as Hoseok could be overlooked, but he had shrugged it off, saying he’d wanted to stay and help out with the younger ones. That had reminded him of someone from long ago but he couldn’t pinpoint it so he’d moved on. Unsurprisingly, Namjoon and Jimin featured heavily in his pictures, but there were a few other faces Yoongi didn’t recognize. Next, he looked over his bookshelf, noting a similar filing system to the one he now had in his office that he lived in real fear of messing up. All in all, it was a completely normal apartment for a man in his late 20s. It screamed Hoseok in a way that made Yoongi smile. It was comfortable but also loud. Bright colours scattered about with knick-knacks and souvenirs, much like the small wooden firefly that now sat on Yoongi’s right bedside table.

“Whatcha doing?” Hoseok asked, stepping out of his bathroom while he towel-dried his hair.

“Just looking around your place. Finding your deepest and darkest secrets.”

“Oh, they’re much better hidden than that,” Hoseok quipped before tossing the wet towel at Yoongi, who caught it easily, “awe, ruining my fun. Add reflexes to the list.”

“What list?”

“List of things you can do. I’m keeping track for when those books arrive,” Hoseok revealed.

“The books are for _you_.”

Hoseok came closer and bopped Yoongi on the nose, “for _us_.”

“Food’s here.”

“Wh—” _ding dong_ , “show off,” Hoseok muttered as he went to get the food. When he came back he had a stupid grin on his face, “you got sushi.”

“That’s what you asked for.”

“I did.”

They settled at his coffee table, sitting on the ground with Holly wedged between them eagerly watching their food, and ate in relative silence, the TV playing some reality show in the background. When they were finished eating, Yoongi shifted so he could lean on Hoseok’s shoulder, still letting Holly keep his space, and they continued like that, not talking, just relaxing. It was nice. Hoseok wasn’t sure if he’d ever been with someone who made him feel so comfortable just _being_ there. Which is why, he supposed, he felt stronger for Yoongi than he had for anyone else before. He felt Yoongi’s shoulders shake against him and looked down, catching the tail end of a video he was watching. When Yoongi noticed Hoseok's attention, he held up his phone. It was a video from Jungkook. In it, Jimin was dancing in his new studio. Jungkook could be seen in the mirror, sitting in the corner with his knees pulled up. The dance itself was beautiful and Hoseok caught himself watching the dance, then he noticed the caption, ‘tell Hoseok-ah he lied.’

“What’d you lie about?”

Hoseok snorted, “I told him he’d get laid when Jimin-ah saw the studio.”

“Oh my god,” Yoongi laughed, sending a quick reply to Jungkook before shoving his phone away. But just as he did, Hoseok received a message as well. It was also from Jungkook, only this one read differently:

**Bunny Kook** 🐰 _7:36 p.m._

I lied, don’t tell hyung what we did to his countertop.

Yoongi saw it before Hoseok could turn away his phone and just sighed, muttering to himself about ungrateful kids these days and the like. Hoseok could tell he wasn’t upset though. There was a lightness to his tone, so Hoseok teased him, “you’re so softttttt. You’re just happy he’s happy.”

“Of course I am,” Yoongi muttered, “and maybe now he’ll finally move out of my place.”

“You’d miss him if he left.”

“Lies,” Yoongi retorted, grabbing the take-out containers so he could throw them away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mhm, you say like you don’t maintain their bedrooms for them when they leave,” Hoseok continued to tease, rubbing Holly’s belly when he turned onto his back and wiggled around.

“Just easier that way.”

“Sure, hyung,” Hoseok agreed as he stood up to follow Yoongi into the kitchen, Holly trailing behind. Once there, he crossed his arms and leaned against a counter. He watched Yoongi rinse the containers for a moment, working up his courage, “hey, uh, hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“What would you say, uh, if I asked you to turn me. Not now! But like, in the future,” Hoseok asked, watching as Yoongi’s whole body froze. He noticed his eyes shift briefly as well before they returned to their normal brown. For a while, Yoongi didn’t reply. Just proceeded to finish rinsing out the containers silently and throw them in the recycling. When he was done, he mimicked Hoseok’s posture and looked at the roof.

“Why do you smell afraid?” Yoongi asked quietly.

Hoseok jolted then looked down, “I’m afraid you’ll be mad at me for asking.”

“I’m not mad, don’t be afraid,” Yoongi assured, though he still wasn’t looking at Hoseok.

“Okay. Then?”

“Then, I— look it’s not that I don’t want you to become a vampire. It’s just— that’s not a healthy power dynamic to have in a relationship, Hoseok-ah. I’ve seen first hand how poorly that can go.”

“I understand,” Hoseok allowed, “but you’re older now and know how to control the bond. You can also block it if necessary, like you’ve done before.”

“I’d still be your sire, Hoseok-ah. That means something.”

“What if someone else changes me?” Hoseok asked, surprised Yoongi seemed to be so open to the discussion. From his conversation with the others, he’d assumed it would go much more poorly. 

“No.”

“No?”

“No. A sire bond with someone else means they’d be able to influence you.”

Hoseok furrowed his brow, “so you’re saying if I wanted to turn, you’d have to do it but you won’t because you don’t want to have control over me like that.”

Yoongi looked away, knowing it sounded stupid, “yes.”

“Is this really just because of the sire bond or is it something else?”

“There’s nothing else.”

“You promised you’d never lie to me. Not anymore.”

Yoongi’s eyes snapped to Hoseok then he sighed, “it’s a big decision, Hoseok-ah. A lot has changed in your life recently and I wouldn’t want you to make a choice you can’t take back. Living with me, loving me, can all be reversed but turning…”

“Do you really think my choices are that flimsy?”

“No, no, of course not, but I—” Yoongi hesitated, “I couldn’t live with myself if you grew to hate me too.”

The tension in Hoseok’s body melted, “oh hyung.”

“I’m sorry if—”

“It’s okay,” Hoseok interrupted, wrapping Yoongi in a hug, “I know it’s a big choice and I know a lot has changed. I’m not talking about right away. I just want to know the option is there, you know? I really appreciate that you’re thinking about me but no matter who changes me, you’ll always technically be above me, hyung. You’re an original. At least if you’re my sire, I’m closer to the top. Promise me you’ll at least consider it?”

Yoongi scanned Hoseok’s face then nodded, “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay. Let’s go to bed.”

“Bed? I’m not— _oh._ ” Yoongi breathed, seeing the look Hoseok threw over his shoulder. He really wasn’t sure how they hadn’t been sleeping together the entire time they’d known each other. Hoseok liked sex. A lot. And Yoongi honestly wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was very much enjoying himself. So he followed Hoseok into the bedroom after setting up Holly’s bed and watched as the man in question tossed himself on the bed a beckoned Yoongi closer.

Like a man possessed, Yoongi followed Hoseok down and smiled at Hoseok’s self-satisfied expression, “you’re very easy.”

“I am. Incredibly,” Yoongi agreed, nibbling on Hoseok’s ear and working his way downwards, “can I take care of you tonight, Seok-ah?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hoseok breathed out, pulse already thrumming with anticipation. They switched often and Hoseok wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t love when Yoongi flexed his strength and bit and moved him around. He was surprised with himself honestly. He usually liked to be more in control, but with Yoongi it didn’t matter. He supposed that said something too. 

Yoongi smiled against his skin, having begun to push up Hoseok’s shirt, and sucked small marks all the way up his chest until he had to stop to pull it off. Once gone, Hoseok pulled Yoongi into a heated kiss, loving that he hadn’t even had to ask Yoongi to show himself this time, he just did. Their tongues tangled for what felt like forever as Hoseok undressed Yoongi and himself, lips only parting as long it took for Yoongi to take off his shirt. 

“Lean back?” Yoongi asked, finally pulling back.

“Yes, sir,” Hoseok replied teasingly, but the fire in Yoongi’s eyes when they snapped up to his made him fall silent. _Note to self, try that again sometime._ Yoongi then began to work his way back down Hoseok’s chest, pausing briefly to suck on Hoseok’s nipples. Hoseok wasn’t particularly sensitive there but Yoongi seemed to enjoy it, so Hoseok never stopped him. Then, leaving another trail of marks, Yoongi positioned himself between Hoseok’s thighs, nipping softly as he pulled his boxers down. Hoseok’s hand smacked on his bedside table then the drawer handle and _yanked_ before blindly reaching for some lube and condoms. Once he found what he was looking for he tossed them on the bed beside his legs. Yoongi looked at them briefly before looking up with a question on his face, “can I try something?”

“What?”

“I kinda want to eat you out.”

Hoseok’s dick literally jumped at that, causing Yoongi to laugh as Hoseok’s whole body flushed, “yes. That’s okay.”

“Hmm, okay, flip over,” Yoongi ordered, grabbing his hips and doing it for him.

Yoongi took a moment to arrange Hoseok by pulling his hips up then simply sat back and looked at Hoseok. His back was arched as he leaned down on his elbows, head thrown forward so his forehead rested on the mattress in front of him. Yoongi wasn’t a particular fan of this position since he couldn’t see Hoseok’s face, but there was something to be said for the view. Yoongi then began to massage Hoseok’s cheeks, gently prodding his hole with his fingers, before leaning down and placing a strong lick dead centre. Hoseok’s mind went _blank_. He could feel Yoongi’s tongue working slowly, slowly opening him up as he pushed his tongue further in but that was all. His whole being fixated on the movement of Yoongi’s tongue. He’d thought his blowjobs were good but this was next level. When Yoongi’s finger joined his tongue, Hoseok let out a long, drawn-out moan and dropped to the bed, arms no longer supporting him. All he could feel was the steady motion of Yoongi’s finger and tongue, then eventually the wetness of lube being added. 

It was at about this point, Hoseok lost his cool, “ _fuck_ , hyung, now, please. Holy shit.”

He felt Yoongi’s cheeks lift and just knew he was smirking at him, but he also felt the bed shift as he reached for the condom so he decided not to complain, “how do you want me?”

“Like this,” Hoseok demanded, lifting himself up again. Yoongi raised a brow, knowing that Hoseok also wasn’t a huge fan of this position but went along with it anyway. Yoongi slipped on the condom and added more lube, then positioned himself at his entrance. He placed a comforting hand on Hoseok’s back, massaging there for a second, then began to push in. If Yoongi was being honest, they’d been having _a lot_ of sex, so the slide was definitely easier than their first weekend and it was perfect. 

After some time and more lube, Yoongi bottomed out and leaned forward so his chest was pressed against Hoseok’s back. He kissed his neck and shoulder, then Hoseok’s mouth as he turned his head to meet Yoongi’s lips. 

“Okay, hyung,” was all the warming Yoongi got before Hoseok began to move himself back and forth on Yoongi’s dick. He stared for a moment, watching himself slide in and out, then grabbed Hoseok’s hips and began to match his pace. The bed rocked back and forth with their movements, causing Holly to stir in the living room in confusion, but neither man noticed. Instead, they kept up a relentless pace as if their lives depended on it.

“Fuck, _Seok —_” Yoongi moaned, head dropped onto Hoseok’s back even as his hips slammed back and forth.

“H-hyung, I need—” Hoseok begged, prompting Yoongi to grab his torso and lift him up so they were both on their knees, chest to back. Hoseok threw his head back on Yoongi’s shoulder then turned his head, “ _kiss me_.”

Yoongi didn’t need to be told twice. He seized Hoseok’s lips in a frantic kiss, licking and biting at his lips as Hoseok jolted forward with every thrust. Hoseok tried to speak, but the movement of his lips just caused Yoongi to break skin and Hoseok’s lip to bleed. Neither one stopped kissing though, Hoseok offered a silent thanks that Yoongi had gotten more comfortable, not flinching away when Hoseok cut himself. It had happened a few times since their first time and each time Yoongi got more and more comfortable, less afraid of whatever was holding him back. 

“Hoseok-ah, I—” Yoongi said, lips and teeth dragging over Hoseok’s shoulder. 

For a second, Hoseok’s brain seized, then it kicked into high gear, “it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Nodding against his skin, Yoongi licked and nibbled at the juncture of his shoulder. The bite was not a pleasurable thing. Unless you were into being bitten or pain, in which case, it was. But Yoongi knew Hoseok wasn’t into pain and he had no idea about the biting yet so this would be how they found out. He didn’t want Hoseok to feel uncomfortable though so he positioned his arm around Hoseok’s chest to keep him in place and slid his other hand down to wrap around Hoseok’s erection. It was leaking and hot, so Hoseok gasped at the feeling of Yoongi’s hand on him and then, and only then, did Yoongi bite down. Hoseok’s gasp turned to a broken moan as Yoongi began to thrust faster in time with his hand motions and the pull as he drank. Feeling as if his body was on fire, Hoseok’s head dropped back and he let himself go, “ _Yoongi_.”

The feeling of Hoseok coming around him and his blood in his mouth was enough to send Yoongi over the edge as well. After a few weak thrusts as Yoongi rode out his orgasm, Hoseok collapsed forward, taking Yoongi with him and landing in a messy pile on the bed. Yoongi had enough presence of mind to lick Hoseok’s wound closed and roll to the side to throw out the condom, but that was about it. Hoseok rolled over as well, and they laid there in silence for a minute. Then Hoseok laughed, “so you bit me.”

“Yea,” Yoongi agreed, “I did not plan on that. I don’t usually bite people.”

“It was definitely hot.”

“Really?” Yoongi asked, genuinely curious.

“Definitely. It didn’t feel like anything actually. Just the initial pain but then nothing, but I don’t know we felt… more connected, I guess?”

“Huh,” Yoongi said, “I never really thought about it like that.”

“That’s just what I felt. I was also like a minute from coming so who the fuck knows what I’m talking about.”

Yoongi laughed and rolled closer, tucking himself underneath Hoseok’s arm, “I felt closer too.”

Hoseok smiled and looked down at Yoongi, who’d curled himself up into a small ball. Placing a kiss on his crown, Hoseok spoke, “then I don’t see a problem.”

“Hmmm,” Yoongi murmured, then popped up, “let me go get a cloth. We’re gross.”

“Good idea. I’m sticky as fuck.”

Dropping a quick kiss on Hoseok's lips, Yoongi scrambled out of the bed and left the room. Minutes later he came back with a damp cloth as well as a container of some red fruit, two Sprites, and Holly following him. As Yoongi wiped Hoseok down then himself, Hoseok grabbed a Sprite and smiled, “you spoil me.”

“Uh-huh, eat the pomegranates seeds.”

“Hyung, is this how you trick me into staying in the Underworld with you?”

“Okay, first of all, Hades didn’t trick her into doing shit. She definitely knew what was up. Who wants to be a minor goddess with an overbearing mother when you can be Queen? And second of all, pomegranate helps with iron levels and can combat anemia. Eat.”

“I did not know you were passionate about Greek mythology,” Hoseok snickered, but took a spoon and ate some of the seeds anyway.

“Lived there for a while,” Yoongi admitted, “just before the Romans took over. It was nice. Cool art. Too many wars, but there always are.”

“You’re like a living history book,” Hosoek said with wonder.

“Happens when you’re this old,” Yoongi agreed.

“I wonder what I’ll see,” Hoseok whispered, eyes focused on the container. Yoongi paused as he was rounding the bed, then sighed. Hoseok heard his whispered reply, _only the good things I hope_.

* * *

Taehyung paced in his hotel room, staring at his phone on the bed. He hadn’t been able to reach Bogum in _days_. And he’d missed their date without telling him. In fact, Taehyung hadn’t seen him since he introduced Bogum to Seokjin. They’d texted after that, but suddenly Bogum had stopped replying and then bailed on their date. Normally, Taehyung would just assume he was being ghosted and move on but he was worried. Bogum didn’t seem like the ghosting type and to make matters worse, Yoongi had told him they were monitoring vampires in the city because the Hunters took them when they arrived in an area. What if they took Bogum and no one noticed but Taehyung? 

Making a split-second decision, Taehyung grabbed his phone and ran from his hotel room. There was only one place he could think of that would know where Bogum was: Miran’s restaurant. So Taehyung ran. A half-hour later, Taehyung slammed into the restaurant, startling Miran enough to drop some plates, “my god, there better be something chasing you!”

“No, I— sorry,” Taehyung apologized, immediately dropping down to help Miran clean up the broken pieces. After they were done, he stepped back looking embarrassed. Miran put done her dishes and frowned at him, causing Taehyung to start speaking hastily, “I know this will sound weird and I totally understand if you can’t tell me but I— have you seeing Bogum-hyung recently?”

“No, not since he was here with you. Why?”

“I— he hasn’t answered me and he missed our date without an explanation.”

Miran’s frown turned deeper, “are they not monitoring vampire disappearances right now?”

Taehyung’s head shot up in surprise but he nodded anyway, “that’s why I’m worried.”

“Look,” Miran sighed, “I know where his apartment is. Sometimes he orders take out. I usually wouldn’t do this but I have a bad feeling.”

“Thank you!” Taehyung gasped out, grabbing the old woman and crushing her in a hug.

“Yah! Off. My god,” Miran muttered, before going behind the counter and flipping through their delivery book. After a few pages, she found what she was looking for. Jotting down the number quickly, Miran handed him the slip of paper. Before he could leave, Miran grabbed his wrist and told him seriously, “tell me either way. I won’t be able to sleep.”

“I promise.”

Miran looked at his face then, satisfied with his answer, let go of his wrist and stepped back. Taehyung bowed then took off in a run after looking at the address. Thankfully it was close, so Taehyung didn’t have to go far. He knew, however, once he arrived that Bogum wasn’t there. He couldn’t sense him. Unwilling to give up, Taehyung went up to the apartment listed just in case. There was no sign of an issue near the door and now that he was close, Taheyung was convinced Bogum wasn’t there. Taehyung bit his lip, now more worried than ever. He left the apartment building, unsure what to do. He didn’t know where Bogum was. He didn't know how to find— Taehyung paused, grabbing his phone. Bogum had him download an American app. Something called _Find My Friends_. He had thought it was odd but Bogum had said something about wanting to invest so Taehyung had done as asked. Opening it now, Taehyung saw Bogum’s name on a map of Seoul. Taehyung zoomed-in, confused by the location. It wasn’t a very nice area. A place where industrial, office, and residential all mixed. 

Stepping out into the road, Taehyung waved down a taxi and gave them the address listed on his phone. The driver looked mildly irritated to be going too far, but Taehyung promised to make it a round trip so he didn’t lose money on the return, so he agreed. The trip was indeed long, Taehyung could see the area get less nice the further they went. It was clear money wasn’t being invested here. _Why would hyung be here_? Eventually, the taxi pulled over and the driver pointed to the building.

“It’s that one.”

“That one?” Taehyung repeated, confused, “I’ll be right back.”

“Fine. I’m keeping the meter running.”

“That’s fine,” Taehyung agreed before slipping out of the car and approaching the building. It gave him an uneasy feeling, like holy ground but different. _If I don’t like it, there’s no way hyung can be here_ , Taehyung reasoned with himself. Though he wasn’t sure why, Taehyung decided not to approach the door. Instead, he rounded the side of the building and looked for windows. There weren’t many and most were too high for him to see through. Finally, near the back of the building, Taehyung located a dumpster and used it so he could climb up and see through a window. It was dirty so he had to clean it a bit, but when he did, he gasped aloud. Slapping his own hand on his mouth to keep quiet, Taehyung frantically searched the room. He couldn’t identify Bogum but there were so many people there. He could sense that some were vampires but their power was so weak, like it was wavering, that he wasn’t sure. In the corner, he spotted a cross then a star of David, and beside that a star and crescent. As his eyes circled the room he spotted several more, some he recognized, others he didn’t. But it didn’t matter, it was clear someone was using the symbols to create a barrier, which was why Taehyung had felt uneasy getting close. It was likely also why the power he did sense was so weak. Taehyung bit his lip, wanting to rush in and find Bogum, but held himself back. He didn’t know how many people were in there or what weapons they had. If the air was filled with holy water again, he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He needed Yoongi. And Seokjin. He couldn’t do this alone.

  
Hoping down, Taehyung ran around the building to the waiting cab and gave him a new address, this one for Yoongi’s apartment downtown. He knew everyone was having their date nights tonight and he had honestly hoped to be on one too but this took priority. He knew it did. He just hoped Bogum was okay. That he was alive. _I’m coming, I promise_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do feel the tension rising?? We're racing towards the end, people, and I am SCARED.


	26. No More Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Save Bogum begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovesssssss, I have two very different intro notes today. 
> 
> First: DYNAMITE OWNS MY SOUL. IT WAS LIKE A HUG THROUGH A MV AND I HAVEN'T STOPPED STREAMING. LET'S GET IT. Literally, read this today or don't, totally up to you, but do _not_ stop steaming! We can do this!
> 
> And second: I am _scared_ about this chapter. I have been since I wrote it a few weeks ago. Just... trust me okay?
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to enter my [giveaway](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang/status/1291945557733318657?s=20) if you haven't already!
> 
> CW: murder, blood, kidnapping, forced medical coma, **character death**.

Taehyung burst into the apartment, loud enough that any human would hear him coming and any vampire would be irritated at the unnecessary noise. As expected, Jungkook stumbled out into the living room, hair a messy halo around his head. He was wearing low hanging sweatpants he had clearly just thrown on and glaring at Taehyung with a mix of worry and exasperation. Taehyung immediately apologized, “I’m sorry to interrupt, I know you worked for this, but we have a situation.”

Now, Jimin rounded the corner, in the middle of pulling a shirt over his head. He paused for a moment to hand one to Jungkook, who hadn’t bothered to grab his own, and frowned at Taehyung “what’s going on?”

“I think- I think the Hunters took Bogum-hyung,” Taehyung confessed, biting his lip.

Jungkook stood up straighter, a look of concern and anger on his face, “I’ll call hyung.”

“I’m sorry- I just-”

“Don’t apologize,” Jimin interrupted, waving a hand while he sent Jungkook a long look, “let’s just relax and wait for everyone okay?”

“Okay,” Taehyung whispered, shoulders falling in relief. He’d worried that no one would take him seriously. He hadn’t realized how much their immediate support would mean to him, “thank you.”

Nodding, Jimin sat Taehyung down on the couch and proceeded to the kitchen to grab some blood, which he immediately handed to Jungkook when he came back into the living room. 

“They’re on their way. I called Jin-hyung too,” Jungkook told them, taking the bottle gratefully.

Taehyung nodded, holding his phone in his hands. Jungkook and Jimin watched him for a second then shared another look. Neither really knew what was going on. They also didn’t know that much about Bogum so they couldn’t say if Bogum was the type to just fall off the map, but either way, Taehyung was worried so they’d offer support. Meanwhile, Taehyung couldn’t stop worrying. He was racked with guilt. Maybe if he hadn’t gone out with Bogum, maybe if he hadn’t introduced him to Seokjin… it just didn’t make sense that they’d take Bogum without it being related to them. People got close to them and they were taken or manipulated. Hoseok, Namjoon, and now Bogum. _It’s my fault_ , Taehyung repeated over and over, barely feeling the comforting presence of his friends.

Almost an hour later, Yoongi arrived home with Hoseok trailing behind him. Jungkook whistled loud when he saw the prominent bite mark on Hoseok’s neck, “hyunnnggg. Look at you gooo.”

Hoseok snorted and shook his head, while Yoongi’s head ducked down and his shoulders came up, “shush.”

“You got _freaky_ ,” Jungkook continued, loving the way Yoongi’s cheeks tinted red. 

“Okay, um, can we focus!?” Taehyung snapped, drawing surprised looks from everyone in the room. Yoongi threw a glance at Jungkook then walked further into the room, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Taehyung. For a moment, Yoongi simply looked at Taehyung, who had gone back to staring at his phone as if that would make Bogum call him.

“Want to tell me what’s going on? Jungkookie just said it was important we come back,” Yoongi said in a soft voice, hoping to prod Taehyung into explaining.

Taehyung bit his lip, “I tracked Bogum-hyung’s to a weird building on the outskirts of Seoul…”

“And?” Yoongi prompted, unsure why they had to be here for something like that. 

“There were all these people on hospital beds. Some felt like vampires but their power was too low so I couldn’t really tell. The whole room was covered in religious symbols,” Taehyung continued, panic spiking as he talked, “I couldn’t see Bogum-hyung but his phone was definitely there.”

Hoseok came up beside Yoongi and put a hand on his shoulder. Yoongi looked up at him, but Hoseok was watching Taehyung, “when did you find this out?”

“I-he missed our date a few days ago. At first, I thought he just wasn’t into me anymore but I haven’t been able to get in touch with him and no one has seen him. He had me download this app he wanted to invest in and it tracks approved friends. I-I used it to find him. I just wanted to know he was okay.”

“When, Taehyung-ah?” Hoseok repeated, lips turning down into a frown.

“Tonight. Just before I came here.”

“You went to a random location _alone_?” Hoseok emphasized.

Taehyung’s head snapped up and he winced. Yoongi caught onto what Hoseok was emphasizing and sighed, “why didn’t you take someone with you? You know how dangerous it is now. Especially since you were worried about his safety.”

“I-I don’t know,” Taehyung admitted, “maybe I was hoping he was just ignoring me.”

“You have to stop going off on your own, hyung!” Jungkook chastised, upset that Taehyung had once again gone out alone in a dangerous situation.

“I know! Why do you think I’m here?! I wanted to storm the building and find Bogum-hyung but I knew I couldn’t do it alone, so I came back!”

Yoongi rubbed his face and stood up, unsure of what to do. It sounded like Taehyung had stumbled onto where the Hunters were keeping the vampires they’d taken but they hadn’t been able to track their phones before. Admittedly, they hadn’t looked until much later since they weren’t aware the vampires were missing, but their phones had been off. Why then, was Bogum’s on? And why had Bogum gotten Taehyung to download an app that tracks people? Yoongi wasn’t sure. It must have shown on his face because Hoseok squeezed his arm in reassurance. 

“Okay, once Jin-hyung is here, we’ll come up with a plan,” Yoongi decided before lifting his chin in the direction of his office. Jungkook caught his action and followed him, leaving Hoseok and Jimin to comfort Taehyung while they waited.

  
Once they were in his office, Yoongi leaned on his desk and crossed his arms, “what do you think?”

“I don’t know. Seems odd his phone would still be on days after he was taken,” Jungkook admitted, dropping down onto the couch and running his hands through his hair.

Yoongi nodded, “I agree.”

“But if we’re wrong and the Hunters _do_ have him…” Jungkook trailed off.

“Yea. Fuck. This is probably a trap,” Yoongi speculated, but his eyes were on the small sword he’d taken from Suran’s bag. A little memento of the last time he’d hesitated to get involved. He wondered if he could live with himself if another vampire died because he didn’t step in. Even as he thought that, he knew the answer was no. Even if it wasn’t someone his kin and Seokjin were related too, he knew he couldn’t just walk away if there was a chance to save someone. It wasn’t in his nature. 

“Probably.”

“But we’re going anyway.”

“Of course,” Jungkook said, lips kicking up in the corner. Yoongi looked at Jungkook steadily, judging his reaction. He didn’t look scared or worried, just determined. What had shocked him the most about his kin, Taehyung included, during this time was their resilience. Neither had fought since turning. Sure, Taehyung had been trained from a young age but he never saw an active war. And while Jungkook had fought briefly, it hadn’t been willingly. And yet, without experience or a desire to harm anyone, both had stepped up during this issue and shown just how strong they were. Both physically and mentally. The two boys Yoongi had been so worried about corrupting when this all started were now standing beside him ready to move forward at a moment's notice. That made Yoongi a little sad. He had always hoped they’d never develop that kind of attitude, wishing instead for them to live peaceful lives. But he couldn’t deny he was also proud of them. Proud of the men they’d become. 

“This could get messy. If they know we’re coming,” Yoongi reminded him.

“We can handle it,” Jungkook told him confidently, “as long as we’re in this together.”

Yoongi smiled and nodded, about to say more but a buzz from his phone interrupted them, altering Yoongi that Seokjin had arrived. Yoongi shoved his phone away, “Jin-hyung is here. He’ll be up in a moment. I’ll talk to him about what’s going on, see how he feels. Keep an eye on Taehyung-ah for a minute? He’s radiating a seriously unstable energy.”

Jungkook nodded, “Yea, he’s not thinking straight right now. The fact he’s not eavesdropping right now just proves it.”

With a grimace, Yoongi returned to the living room with Jungkook in tow just as Seokjin rang the doorbell.

“I’ll get it,” Hoseok said softly, rubbing Taehyung’s back.

“No, let me,” Yoongi told him, startling him a bit. Hoseok hadn’t heard Yoongi and Jugnkook come back, too focused on Taehyung to notice. As Yoongi walked past he threw him a look, hoping Hoseok would understand. He did. He knew it meant that Yoongi wanted to talk to Seokjin alone first. So he nodded and continued to speak to Taehyung in a low voice, offering comfort where he could.

Outside the apartment, Seokjin waited with his arms crossed, worried that he’d been called over so hastily by Jungkook. Namjoon stood beside him, just as confused. They’d been having a fairly nice night in. At least from Namjoon’s perspective. For once, Seokjin hadn’t been working or distracted. Instead, they’d just been sitting on the couch watching a marathon of a show Namjoon couldn’t even name while making absurd commentary. It had been fun. More fun than Namjoon had had in a long time. It made him realize how comfortable he was around Seokjin. He wasn’t like that with anyone but Hoseok. 

When the door opened, Seokjin began to ask what was going on but Yoongi slipped out and closed the door. He gestured for them to follow him to the end of the hallway then turned to lean on the wall. Seokjin and Namjoon looked at each other in confusion, but followed anyway, stopping just in front of where Yoongi stood.

“What’s going on, Yoongi-ah?”

“Taehyung-ah’s boyfriend? Your grand-kin? He’s been taken.”

“Taken? What?” Seokjin burst out, immediately worried.

“I don’t know the details but Taehyung-ah hasn’t seen him in days and he missed their date. Apparently, no one has seen him. He tracked his phone to a location that seems to be where the Hunters are holding people.”

“He went _alone_ ?” Seokjin questioned, eyebrows shooting up, momentarily sidetracked by the idea of Taehyung going to the Hunters’ hideout _alone_.

“Yes. This evening,” Yoongi confirmed, letting his irritation at the idea show, “once he realized what he was seeing he came home and Jungkook-ah called us.”

“Why are we out here then?” Namjoon asked the obvious.

“Because his phone,” Seokjin guessed.

Yoongi nodded, “usually they’re turned off or left somewhere else. We haven’t been able to locate anyone with them, but Taehyung-ah found him easily.”

“You think it’s a trap,” Namjoon realized.

“I do. That kid starts hanging around us and he’s taken when we haven’t had any other disappearances in the area yet? Seems too coincidental,” Yoongi explained.

“Then what? You leave him?”

“What? No, of course not. We’re still going. Just wanted hyung to be aware of all the details. It’s his grand-kin after all. His choice.”

Seokjin frowned, “he seemed like a good kid. Nervous but sweet. He doesn’t deserve whatever it is they’re doing to him.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Yoongi agreed, pushing himself off the wall, “so let’s go get battle-ready, shall we?”

“After you,” Seokjin smirked, sweeping his hand towards Yoongi’s apartment. Yoongi smiled and walked past, once again leaving Seokjin and Namjoon to follow him. Namjoon watched him go with a raised brow, causing Seokjin to snort as he walked away, “once a king…”

“Always a king,” Namjoon finished, following after them both.

When they stepped back into the apartment, Taehyung scrambled up and ran to the door to greet them, “can we go?”

“Show us the location, we need to come up with a plan,” Yoongi told him with no preamble.

Taehyung’s eyes widened then he quickly opened his phone and brought up the map of the area with the little pin marking where he’d tracked Bogum’s phone, “here.”

“Not completely isolated but not close either,” Seokjin observed. He wasn’t super familiar with the area, but he’d looked at it when he was buying buildings for his testing a few decades ago, so he had an idea. 

“Yea, there was no one around but I could see apartment buildings,” Taehyung added on.

Yoongi scanned the map briefly then nodded, “we go tonight.”

* * *

After solidifying some of their plans based on Taehyung’s description of the area, everyone agreed to go home and get what they needed, before meeting back at Yoongi’s apartment within the hour. Taehyung had gone to change immediately and after borrowing a few knives from Yoongi just in case, proceeded to sit ramrod straight on the couch, waiting for everyone else to return. 

In Jungkook’s room, Jimin watched as Jungkook pulled on some athletic wear so he could move more freely. Jimin had some of his dance clothes here so he was just going to slip into those. Since he didn’t use any weapons normally, there was nothing at his apartment he really needed. Jungkook sat beside Jimin to tie up his shoes, only looking up at the smaller man when he was finished, “are you okay?”

“No, not really. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“We all do.”

“I don’t think so. What if it’s-”

“A trap?” Jungkook finished, with a slight smile, “we know.”

“Then why-”

“Because what if Bogum-ssi dies?” Jungkook explained, turning so he could look at Jimin more fully.

Jimin deflated, “I know, I just can’t shake this feeling in my stomach that something’s going to go wrong. Promise you’ll stay with me? Okay?”

  
“Where else would I be?”

“Stop, I’m serious,” Jimin snapped, “I know how you get in situations like this. I saw the way you ran in to save Hoseok-ah but things are different now. I need you to promise you’ll stay close to me.”

“Okay, hyung,” Jungkook reassured, “I’ll stick close. We’ll fight as a team, okay?”

Jimin took a moment to scan his face for any sign that he was lying to placate him. He only saw sincerity, so he nodded, “okay. I just can’t take any more death.”

Leaning forward, Jungkook buried his nose in Jimin’s neck, rubbing back and forth, “we’ll be fine as long as we stick together. Okay? No more death.”

“I hope so.”

“Come on, we have two originals on our side, what could go wrong?”

* * *

“I’m assuming you’re coming back with me? Hoseok-ah will be alone otherwise,” Seokjin asked Namjoon, not bothering to stop as he walked into his library.

Namjoon followed, confused by where Seokjin was going, “yes, I’d like to stay with Hoseok-ah. He’s going to be a nervous wreck with Yoongi-hyung gone. I won’t be much better. It’ll be easier if we’re in one place.”

Seokjin nodded as he pulled out six books from his shelf and set them on his desk. As Namjoon watched, Seokjin flipped a switch and stepped back. After a moment, the shelf popped open and Seokjin pulled it back as if it was a door on a hinge. Namjoon’s eyes widened, “that’s so fucking cool.”

  
“One of the few things I miss about castles, secret rooms and passageways,” Seokjin revealed. Namjoon was half expecting a full room, but instead the bookcase just concealed two walls of weapons and books. The books look incredibly old and important, while the weapons ranged in age. Namjoon caught sight of a small sword mounted at the top and reached out to touch it without thinking. Seokjin followed his actions with his eyes and sighed, “my first sword.”

“First? As in…”

“Mhm, when I was human. Seogi-ssi had it made for me. Yoongi-ah has one too, though I don’t know if he still has it.”

“I guess it makes sense you’d have child-sized swords but I’ve never really thought about it,” Namjoon admitted, somewhat fascinated. 

“Different times,” Seokjin muttered as he reached for a small assortment of knives. He eyed a gun for a second then decided against it. Guns were too loud, they couldn’t risk it. Seokjin sent a quick message to Yoongi advising against guns just in case, then stepped back.

“You guys didn’t take weapons when you went after Hoseok-ah, why now?”

Seokjin glanced at Namjoon, then proceeded to close the bookcase and return the books to their rightful place, “we didn’t really have time. Yoongi-ah was too fired up. And we were only dealing with humans before. No need for extra weapons when we _are_ weapons.”

“You think vampires are involved this time.”

“Without a doubt,” Seokjin agreed, before disappearing into his room to change. Namjoon returned to the living room and found himself pacing a bit. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous but he was. 

When Seokjin reemerged, dressed in a well-fitted gym outfit, Namjoon spun around and spoke quickly, “you guys need to be careful. Yoongi-hyung was right, this is all too coincidental. They’re planning something.”

“This isn’t the first time the Hunters have planned something for us,” Seokjin assured him, “Yoongi-ah and I can handle it.”

“You said so yourself. This time is different.”

Seokjin frowned at Namjoon’s worry but nodded, “we’ll be careful.”

“I can’t lose a friend, okay? I can’t lose you. Be safe.”

Though it was no confession, it made Seokjin pause all the same. His eyes flicked over Namjoon’s face, trying to see something. Trying to see _anything._ He wasn’t sure if he found it but now wasn’t the time anyway.

“We will be,” Seokjin agreed easily, “because neither can I.”

* * *

As Yoongi slipped a shirt over his head, he heard his bedroom door open and close softly, “how is he?”

Hoseok leaned against the door, “worried. He really likes this guy and he’s convinced it’s his fault he was taken.”

“Been there,” Yoongi muttered as he slipped on some shoes.

“It’s weird, being on this side of it. The tension and sadness is a lot. I can’t imagine what you must have felt when it was me,” Hoseok said, watching Yoongi steadily.

Yoongi met his gaze and smiled sadly, “it was much worse than this. We’re taking way more time to evaluate and plan than we did with you. We literally found the location and just went in before. No plan, no weapons, nothing.”

Nodding, Hoseok pushed off the door and went to Yoongi. Sensing his mood, Yoongi opened his arms and pulled Hoseok in. The larger man curled into Yoongi’s chest and sighed, “I wish I could go too.”

“Not a good idea,” Yoongi countered immediately.

“I know, I’m not stupid. I would just get in the way, or worse become bait. I just- I hate the idea of sitting here and waiting. I feel like I’m always waiting while you run off to do something. I hate that. It makes me feel like a burden.”

Pulling back, Yoongi cupped Hoseok’s face in his hands, “you could never be a burden. If anything, your presence lightens burdens. Even when you’re in a shitty mood and everyone is fleeing your path.”

  
Hoseok laughed, “you make me sound scary.”   
  


“You are. That’s what happens when the brightest person gets mad. Run for the hills.”

“Stop,” Hoseok slapped Yoongi’s chest, “I’m really upset here.”

“I know,” Yoongi sighed, pulling Hoseok back in, “I’m sorry. I’ll call you as soon as we’re clear, okay? I’ll keep you in the loop.”

“Don’t do it if you’re busy. I would rather you get everything done quickly. I don’t want to be a distraction.”

“You are that,” Yoongi teased.

“Just promise you’ll come back.”

“I always do,” Yoongi whispered into Hoseok’s hair. 

“And bring everyone with you,” Hoseok added.

“I wouldn’t come back without them.”

Hoseok nodded then pulled back, “can you bite me?”

“What?” Yoongi jolted back, startled.

“I just- I want you to be as strong as possible.”

“Hoseok-ah…” Yoongi trailed off, “I already bit you today. It’s not a good idea.”

“Please? It’d make me feel like I was helping at least,” Hoseok told him, determination clear in his voice, “plus you barely drank before. Even I could tell that.”

Yoongi bit his lip, unsure. Blood straight from the source was obviously more potent than bagged blood, but Yoongi didn’t want Hoseok to just offer himself up like that, “you’re not food, Hoseok-ah.”

“I know,” Hoseok agreed immediately, “I never thought I was. I just want to help, hyung.”

“Okay,” Yoongi relented, watching as relief and happiness spread across Hoseok’s face. Taking a step forward, Yoongi wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s back and cupped Hoseok’s face. He smiled slightly before bringing Hoseok in for a soft kiss. Hoseok responded just as softly, making a small humming sound. Yoongi continued to kiss him and didn’t stop until he felt the tension drained from Hoseok’s body. Only then did he start to trail his way to Hoseok’s neck. He took his time, placing small kisses at the corner of Hoseok’s mouth, on those small adorable dimples he hadn’t noticed at first but couldn’t get enough of, then just below his ear, and finally at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hoseok reached up and threaded his fingers in Yoongi’s hair, urging him on silently. Yoongi sighed, just absorbing himself in Hoseok’s scent before biting down. 

Unlike before, he wasn’t distracted. He could fully taste Hoseok now, feel that connection Hoseok had spoken about. He’d fed from thousands of humans in his time, but it felt different this time. Maybe because he felt so strongly about Hoseok. Maybe because Hoseok was something else entirely that was made just to draw Yoongi in. He didn't know, but he loved it either way. Loved _him_ either way. He could feel Hoseok’s hands in his hair and back, rubbing softly as if offering comfort. Yoongi sighed, utterly relaxed, before retracting his fangs and licking the wound closed. Hoseok sagged a bit, clearly tired from the blood loss, but Yoongi caught him. 

After a moment, Hoseok straightened up and kissed Yoongi’s cheek, then his eyes, before returning to his mouth. It was odd, to taste the metallic tinge that was his own blood, but he ignored it in favour of absorbing himself in Yoongi. He felt Yoongi’s hands tense on his back, gripping to pull him closer, and smiled. Yoongi pulled back then, resting his forehead against Hoseok’s, “I have to go. Jin-hyung is back.”

Hoseok nodded, not letting go. Yoongi didn’t move either. Instead, they both stood like that, holding each other. Their eyes were closed as they both breathed slowly, hands holding on tight. They both heard the doorbell ring, announcing what Yoongi had already known, but still neither moved. Not until a small, hesitant knock on his door.

“Hyung? We’re ready,” Jungkook called out before leaving without waiting for a reply.

“I have to go,” Yoongi whispered, still not pulling away. Hoseok knew he was waiting for him to let go first, but Hoseok wasn’t sure he could. He bit his lip and nodded against Yoongi’s forehead but otherwise didn’t move. Then with a long sigh, he stood up, hands dropping from Yoongi’s back. Yoongi held on for a moment longer, then let go as well. 

“Be safe,” Hoseok ordered, lips turning into a triangle of determination.

“I will,” Yoongi agreed, placing one last kiss on Hoseok’s cheek before heading towards the door.

Hoseok’s hand flew out, grabbing Yoongi’s wrist, “promise me.”

“I promise.”

* * *

Sometime later, after Yoongi had taken a moment to drop something off with the front desk of his building, they sat outside a somewhat innocuous building. Taehyung stared at it with narrowed eyes, remembering what he’d seen when he’d come previously. It looked different now, under the night sky. The lights somehow made it seem more sinister. 

“Everyone understand their positions?” Yoongi asked, looking particularly at Heechul who they’d had to pick up on the way. No one had remembered to call him so he’d been quite surprised when they’d shown up at his hotel room. 

“Taehyung-ah and I go for the captured,” Heechul repeated back, while Taehyung nodded.

“Jimin-hyung and I go for the back entrance,” Jungkook continued, “and take down any Hunters we encounter.”

“And we find the person in charge,” Seokjin finished, looking at Yoongi. 

“Okay,” Yoongi said, “let’s go.”

Jungkook and Jimin left first, disappearing into the darkness effortless as they rounded the building. Next, Taehyung and Heechul slipped away, heading the opposite direction the previous two had taken, leaving Yoongi and Seokjin alone. They stood in silence for a moment, just watching the building. Yoongi was monitoring his kin, making sure their power remained stable and unbothered. There was a thrum of anticipation but otherwise, they were fine.

“Is he here?” Yoongi asked, looking at Seokjin sideways.

Seokjin nodded, “yes, I can feel him. It’s weak though. I’m not surprised Taehyung-ah missed it.”

“You think that could be caused by draining blood?” Yoongi asked.

“I do. You know how blood makes our aura stronger, stands to reason taking it away would make it weaker.”

Yoongi nodded and crossed his arms, “there’s someone else here too. It feels familiar but I don’t know who it is.”

“Whoever it is, they’re old. Feels like us. No wonder they took down Ilsung-ah,” Seokjin muttered, trying to get a read on the power he sensed.

“It feels like my father. It’s definitely one of his kin,” Yoongi muttered,

“Yea,” Seokjn agreed, sensing the same undercurrent of Seogi’s power Yoongi had, “not surprising. He does have more kin of that age than we do.”

Yoongi grunted then pushed away from the car he was leaning on, “that should be enough time for them to get in. Shall we?”  
  
“Oh, I thought you’d never ask,” Seokjin smirked before sauntering his way to the front door, Yoongi following closely behind. Once they reached the door, both pushed it open hard, causing the double doors to hit the walls with a loud bang and the glass inside to shatter. Both men moved further into the room, taking in the lobby-like appearance with mild interest. A lone woman sat at what seemed to be a reception desk. You could only see her upper body, but her shoulder kept jerking up and down as she pressed something. Yoongi had no doubt she’d just activated a panic button. 

“You know,” Yoongi said conversationally as he heard several dozen feet rush in their direction, “I must admit I missed this.”

“Really?” Seokjin asked, “I didn’t. Blood is so hard to get out.”

“Modern technology has made that so much easier, just can’t let it set.”

“Hmm, true. There is something to be said for the rush of a fight,” Seokjin admitted, “though I could do without the killing. Never was a fan.”

“No, me neither. It’s gotten easier though,” Yoongi added, tilting his head to count the people who now surrounded them.

“Yea. I wish it hadn’t,” Seokjin said, “I count 54.”

“55, if you count the receptionist, which I do.”

“More than last time.”

“Scared?”

“Please, don’t insult me. You forget we fought the same wars,” Seokjin snapped.

“Then let’s get to it, old man. These humans will die of old age while you whine.”

The Hunter closest to Seokjin seemed to decide he was also tired of waiting because he dove at Seokjin, a stake shaped like a cross aimed straight for his heart. Seokjin sidestepped him and used the man’s momentum to smash his face into the ground, “I am _not_ old.”

“Whatever you say,” Yoongi quipped back, letting his eyes shift and fangs descend as the group decided to rush _en masse_ , “don’t hurt yourself.”

“I swear to _god_ , Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin cursed him even as he found himself lost in the fray. He felt his own eyes shift in reaction and smiled, _maybe I missed this too_.

* * *

Heechul followed Taehyung around the building to the small window he’d used to look in the first time he’d come. There was an uneasiness about the air that made Heechul’s hair stand on end. He didn’t like it. He supposed it was the religious symbols Taehyugn had warned him about, but he was surprised by their effectiveness. He’d been around a long time and had gotten used to seeing certain symbols. You couldn’t live for long without building up a tolerance, but nevertheless he felt it on his skin. When they arrived at a dumpster, Taehyung pointed to it, “here. You can see what I saw.”

Without a word, Heechul jumped on top and peaked through the window. There were dozens of beds lined against two walls. He could vaguely see machines set up beside each bed, but it looked like a normal hospital ward, if overcrowded. Unlike Taehyung, Heechul could sense the auras. He wasn’t sure how many, but he had no doubt they were all vampires. The symbols all over the walls just confirmed it. Looking away from the people, Heechul scanned the room, looking for a point of entry. There was a loading area by the dumpster but he wasn’t sure if this room was close or accessible from it. There seemed to be only one way in though, so their options were limited.

Hoping down, Heechul returned to Taehyung’s side, “there’s only one entrance I can see. Our best bet is to go in through the loading area like we agreed and look for that door.”

“That could take a long time,” Taehyung worried.

“It's the only way in other than the side door the other two took.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” Taehyung decided, moving so he could hide in the shadows of the building. Heechul slid in behind him and they moved quickly and quietly to the area. It looked like a bay area, big enough for trucks to pull up and unload, which meant they’d have to drop down to move closer. Sensing the presence of humans, Taehyung held up his hand indicating he sensed two people, at which Heechul agreed. 

“Jump down and move quickly, there should be a wall we can use for cover if this is built like every other loading bay,” Heechul advised.

Taehyung nodded and dropped down into the sloped pathway made for trucks. Seeing that Heechul was right, Taehyung ran quickly then pressed against the wall, listening to the guards above him. A few seconds later, Heechul appeared next to him, head tilted as he listened.

“ _This is a stupid plan. Vampires don’t have feelings. They won’t come for one._ ”

“ _I know, but this is what Mason wants._ ”

“ _Mason or that vampire who pretends to be helping. I’m starting to think he’s the one calling the shots._ ”

“ _Shush, before he hears you_.”

“A trap,” Taehyung whispered, looking at Heechul guiltily.

“But he’s here,” Heechul reminded him. Yoongi had warned him it was likely a trap so he wasn’t surprised. It looked like that hadn’t occurred to Taehyung.

“The others-”

“Will be fine. Let’s move quickly,” Heechul cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

Taehyung took a deep breath then nodded. Heechul held up a hand, counting down from three, then they both vaulted the wall, coming face to face with the startled guards. Before either could scream for help, Taehyung had pounced on the smaller one and broken his neck, dropping his body to the ground quietly. He looked over to see Heechul's fangs buried in the other man’s neck. When he was finished, he dropped the now limp body to ground a frowned, “you guys interrupted me before I could eat dinner and he tasted _gross_. I want it to be known that I am _very_ unhappy right now.”

Seeing Heechul’s pout, Taehyung smiled for the first time since he’d gone looking for Bogum, “noted.”

“Okay, let-”

“ _WE’RE UNDER ATTACK! FRONT DOOR! GO GO GO!_ ”

Heechul sighed and shook his head, “I swear those two do not know the meaning of subtle. Never have. Never will.”

“I want those stories,” Taehyung demanded, “but first, let’s use this to our advantage.”

“That’s why they did it, I’m sure,” Heechul agreed, following the sound of the human voices towards a door that led to the inner part of the building. When he opened it, he was greeted with a long boring looking corridor that reminded him what the inner part of a mall looked like. Everything looked sterile and indistinguishable. With a quick hand motion, Heechul beckoned Taehyung with him and they entered the hallway. 

“Now what?”

“The room was large and on the right side, so we head that way and hope for the best. I’m trying to follow the power I feel, but it’s weak at best,” Heechul admitted.

Taehyng nodded, “I can barely feel them at all.”

“They’re being kept weak on purpose, I’m sure,” Heechul hypothesized as they moved down the hallway slowly. In the distance, they could hear a fight going on, punctuated by commentary from Yoongi and Seokjin. It was faint, being so far away, but they could hear it still. Every few moments, Taehyung would smirk, hearing Yoongi quip at Seokjin or Seokjin complain about his clothing or Yoongi or anything really. It was interesting to hear them like that. Due to the holy water, Taehyung had missed seeing them fight together before, so it was like seeing, or rather hearing, a whole new world. Heechul looked unimpressed, clearly having experienced their behaviour up close over the centuries. Taehyung was about to ask when Heechul stopped and stared at a door, “this one.”

“What? Why?” Taehyung asked, stepping closer only to flinch away.

“That’s why. The religious energy from this room is insane. It has to be the symbols on the walls.”

“What do we do?”

“ _We_ do nothing. You wait here. I can go in, it’ll hurt but I have more resistance than you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just keep a lookout. I’ll see what I can do about the symbols,” Heechul promised before opening the door slowly and slipping inside. He knew immediately he was in the right room. He could see the small window he’d looked into from here as well as the victims and their beds. Now that he was closer, he could tell they were all vampires. The machines he’d seen were hooked up to their arms, as if they were _giving_ them blood, rather than taking it. In the corner, Heechul saw a small woman bent over one of the beds, she seemed to be changing one of the tubes. Clearly, she hadn’t noticed Heechul arrive, which worked to his favour because he couldn’t move as fast as he usually would. Though the religious symbols weren’t as powerful as they could be since they weren’t being wielded by someone, they still hurt, like they'd been blessed. Moving quietly, Heechul approached the woman. Too late, she heard him and stood up with haste. Heechul was already there, hand on her throat. 

He put a finger to his lips, “ _shhh_ , what is this place?”

“Demon,” the woman hissed when Heechul loosen his grip. 

With a sigh, Heechul considered just killing her but another thought came to mind, “unless you want me to turn you using all that lovely vampire blood in your system, you’ll start taking down those symbols.”

“I will not-” the woman protested, only to wheeze when Heechul applied pressure, “okay.”

Moving quickly, Heechul maneuvered the woman around the room, having her take down the symbols and toss them in a single corner so the issue would be isolated. Once she pulled down the last one, Heechul smiled before snapping her neck, “thank you.”

From outside, Taehyung sensed the power shift and ran into the room just in time to see Heechul drop the heart he’d removed from the woman’s body. He glanced around, noting the symbols were gone now, then proceeded to search each bed for Bogum. Heechul let him be, instead focusing on unhooking each vampire one by one from the machine so at the very least they wouldn’t be drained of blood anymore. He worried for a moment about unleashing this many hungry vampires into the world but figured the second bag attached to the IV was a sedative of some kind. 

Still searching, Taehyung began to get frantic, not seeing Bogum anywhere. Spinning in place, Taehyung ran his hands through his hair, only to halt. _Bogum-hyung_ , Taehyung thought before running to his side, the very bed the woman had been standing over when Heechul entered. He grabbed his hands in relief, taking the bright purple and blue colour of the left side of his face.

Taehyung ripped out the tubes and began to shake Bogum, but he didn’t respond, “hyung! HYUNG! Wake up.”

No response.

Making a split-second decision, as he’d been doing all day, Taehyung bit his wrist and pressed it against Bogum’s mouth. For a moment, nothing happened then Bogum’s instincts took over and his fangs lengthened and his throat began to move, to drink. Taehyung began to bounce on the balls of his feet, antsy in his panic. In his _relief_. Bogum continued to drink in silence, the only sounds in the room were Heechul's quiet movements to remove the machines from the others in the room. Eventually, Bogum’s shining silver eyes snapped open, startling Taehyung. He looked around in confusion, then settled on Taehyung. His eyes were blank for a moment, then happy, then _terrified_. 

“Hyung, are you okay? We came to-”

“YOU NEED TO LEAVE! IT’S A TRAP, PLEASE RUN!” Bogum begged, struggling to stand up. Though the blood had helped, he was still heavily sedated and lacking blood, so his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated, “GO!”

“Hyung, we _know_ ,” Taehyung cut in, “we know it’s a trap. Don’t worry.”

Bogum’s eyes widened before he slumped against Taehyung’s chest, clutching his shirt, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to. I didn't. But he found out about us and he just-- I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. Please.”

“Hyung?” Taehyung asked, confused. 

Having heard his outburst, Heechul approached the two, “Sorry for what?”

“My sire. He did this. I’m so sorry,” Bogum explained, lips trembling. 

Taehyung grabbed his cheeks, careful of the damaged area, “it’s okay.”

“It’s not. It’s not. He- he’s so strong.”

“Who is his sire?” Heechul asked, worry creeping into his tone.

“Lee Junghwan,” Taehyung told him. 

“Shit,” Heechul hissed, grabbing for his phone, “you need to go and warn them. Jin-hyung is not going to be able to fight him. I’ll call the council get some fucking back up. _Fuck_.”

“What? What is happening?” Taehyung asked, surprised by Heechul’s response. Since they’d met, Heechul had been calm and quiet, never raising his voice. Now he looked agitated and downright scary, it threw Taehyung off.

“Junghwan-hyung was- _is_ Jin-hyung’s best friend. From when they were human.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened in understanding. There was no way Seokjin was prepared to come face to face with his former best friend. Certainly not one he’d thought was dead for centuries. Looking down at Bogum, he watched as the older man crumbled more, “he’s so _angry_ Taehyung-ah.”

“You need to warn them. Go,” Heechul ordered. He texted Yoongi too, hoping that’d help but there was no way Yoongi was just going to check his phone in the middle of this. He needed someone to tell him personally.

Looking between Heechul and Bogum, Taehyung finally nodded, “we’ll talk after. Okay?”

Bogum nodded in agreement and Taehyung took off in a run. Both men watched him go before Heechul turned to him and gestured to his face, “you get that because you said no?”

“Yes. Taehyung-ah- I didn’t want to-” Bogum tried, having a hard time expressing his thoughts.

“I get it,” Heechul told him, “but I’d make sure to explain it to Yoongi-hyung quickly and sincerely. Unlike your sire, he cares about his kin.”

Somewhat numbly, Bogum nodded, “I’ll take whatever punishment given.”

Heechul stared at him for a moment then shook his head, “the young ones are always so willing to fall on their sword. Why is that?”

“I-sorry?” Bogum apologized, unsure, but Heechul just shook his head again and walked away, intent on unhooking the remaining imprisoned vampires. Bogum watched him go before falling back on his bed, exhaustion taking hold. _Please be okay._

* * *

Jimin shifted from his position at the corner and looked back at Jungkook, who was kneeling with his elbows resting on his knees, “there are two at the door and a third headed this way.”

“Okay,” Jungkook replied, eyes fixed straight ahead.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, worried at Jungkook’s behaviour.

“I’m fine. Just antsy. This all feels too easy. The people we’ve been tracking for _months_ are less than a 20 minutes drive away. Convenient, no?”

“You said you knew it was a trap.”

“I did. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it,” Jungkook confessed.

“Well, you’re going to need to get over it because-” Jimin broke off as the guard rounded the corner. Within a second, Jimin wrapped a hand around his mouth and pulled him back into his chest, holding on tight. The man struggled, but his motions got weaker and weaker before they stilled entirely,“ _because_ we don’t have time for you to be distracted right now. Also, drink.”

“What?” Jungkook asked, catching the body Jimin threw at him.

“I drank from you earlier, so fill up,” Jimin ordered, while he looked around the corner to ensure the two other guards didn't hear them.

“I drank a whole bottle, I’m good.”

“Can you just _drink_ please?” Jimin insisted, impatient now.

“Fine, hyung,” Jungkook relented, sensing that Jimin was worried. He took a moment to drain as much as he could take from the guard in his arms before standing up and walking to where Jimin was standing, “we’ll have to do this quick.”

Jimin nodded, “you’re faster than me, so take the person on the far side.”

“Okay,” Jungkook agreed. For another moment they stood in silence, watching the guards, then took off in a run towards them. The guard Jungkook was meant to take out shouted in surprise, trying to raise an alarm, but Jungkook quieted him before he could really call for help. Dropping down, Jimin searched their pockets for keys, then shoved their bodies away so he could open the door they guarded. The second they stepped inside all hell broke loose, but not because of them. In the distance, they could hear people running towards a breach. Jimin raised a brow at Jungkook, who shrugged before stepping passed him, “they do like to make an entrance.”

“Clearly. But wasn’t the plan for us to take out the Hunters and for them to find the leader?”

“Yup.”

“And how are we going to do that when all the Hunters are running towards them?”

Jungkook stepped out into the hallway, intercepting two Hunters running passed and threw one at Jimin, “like this?”

“Typical,” Jimin muttered, before killing the man who’d been thrown struggling into his arms.

“Awe, hyung, don't whine. We’re sticking together, right?”

Jimin sighed, “Right. Let’s follow the commotion. We’re bound to run into more of them that way.”

Jungkook nodded in agreement and they began to make their way towards what they assumed was the front entrance. They’d cleared several hallways unchecked when they turned and saw two doors, one on the right and another of the left. Jimin walked closer to the left and tilted his head, “six?”

“Hmm, eight here,” Jungkook added, focusing on the other door.

“I go right, you go left?” Jimin suggested.

“What? No. I go right.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Jimin said, holding out his hand.

“Fine,” Jungkook agreed, holding his hand out as well. When he lost, his whine was loud enough to alert the Hunters inside the rooms, “no fair.”

“You always throw scissors, Kook-ah. _Always_. Now go left.”

“Fine,” Jungkook pouted, before kicking in his door dramatically, mostly just because he was irritated. 

Jimin rolled his eyes before opening his door and stepping in quietly. The Hunters jumped up in shock but Jimin just waved, “hi.”

There was a moment of confusion, then they rushed him all at once. Truth be told, Jimin was not a fighter. He’d explained this before. He didn’t like it. Hadn’t really experienced it. But something had made him pick the more dangerous room. A desire to protect Jungkook, probably, but either way he was here now and he wasn't going down. He had just dispatched the closest three when he saw a flash of silver. He turned quickly, but not quickly enough. The blade swung down towards his face, only to halt abruptly less than an inch from his nose. 

“I really should have gone right,” Jungkook smirked, hand snapping the knife wielders arm before tossing him away and into a wall.

“Jungkook-ah,” Jimin breathed, relieved.

“No more splitting up, okay?” Jungkook decided then and there, a tight feeling in his chest as he re-lived seeing that blade so close to Jimin’s face.

“Deal.”

Working together now, they made quick work of the remaining five Hunters before closing the rooms off from prying eyes and continuing their journey. They seemed to be getting closer to the action now, but weren’t sure. The fighting seemed to be moving. Which, Jimin supposed, made sense if Yoongi and Seokjin were both fighting and looking for the leader at the same time. It would be just like them to try and _multitask_ while fighting. 

They had just finished dealing with another small group of Hunters trying to make their way to Yoongi and Seokjin when Teahyung skidded around the corner, clearly following the same sounds as they were. Jungkook looked up in surprise, “hyung?”

“Where are they? Have you seen them?” Taehyung burst out, face red from exertion.

“No, we’re following the sounds of fighting. Why aren't you looking for the captured?” Jimin asked.

“I was. I found them,” Taehyung explained, then rushed on, “hyung, Bogum-hyung. It’s his sire. Junghwan.”

Jimin looked between them, confused. That confusion skyrocketed as Jungkook’s face tensed, “shit.”

“What? Who’s that?”

“Jin-hyung’s first kin,” Jungkook explained.

Taehyung added on, “Heechul-hyung says they grew up together. As humans.”

“I thought he was dead? Didn’t hyung say he was dead?” Jimin tried to clarify.

“Apparently not as dead as we thought,” Taehyung muttered, “but Bogum-hyung was _terrified_. Told us to run. Heechul-hyung said we had to tell Yoongi-hyung right away. Because Jin-hyung won’t want to fight him.”

“Shit,” Jungkook repeated then took off in a run in the direction they’d been headed. Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other before running after him.

They had to get to him first.

* * *

Now, Yoongi wouldn’t say he was enjoying himself exactly, because he wasn’t but he hadn’t been kidding when he said he missed battle. It wasn’t the blood or physical activity, and it certainly wasn’t the death, it was the purpose. Before, when he’d fought, he’d done so to gain something, to achieve something. It’d been a long time since his life had purpose like that. Longer than he’d like to admit. He remembered Hoseok telling him he needed a hobby because otherwise he’d waste away. He hadn’t really taken Hoseok’s seriously, only agreeing because he looked so worried, but now he understood. He really had just been floating for centuries. Existing and not living. He made a promise to himself then and there that when he returned to Hoseok after this, he wouldn’t be like that anymore. He’d take Hoseok and travel like he said he wanted to. And pay attention to his business again. Hell, he’d help out Seokjin with the political side of the vampire world, like he’d suggested he would. Min Yoongi would no longer be the faceless original people whispered about. He swore that to himself, even as he ended the life of yet another Hunter.

“They’re loyal. Just like the last bunch. None of them have vampire blood in their systems though. I wonder why?” Yoongi wondered, eyeing the bodies they’d left scattered in their wake. 

Seokjin shrugged, “not important enough, I guess. My question is why is that vampire not interfering. I can feel him still, but he hasn’t moved.”

“I noticed that,” Yoongi said, worry slipping into his voice. They’d been making their way towards the power they sensed since they arrived, but that power hadn’t moved. Nor had it fluctuated. Their mood was even and calm. It made him anxious, “but we can’t stop regardless.”

“No of course not,” Seokjin agreed even as he swung around and sank a knife into the heart of his most recent attacker. 

“You know, for someone who was complaining about blood, you certainly did pick a messy method,” Yoongi commented. He himself preferred broken bones: nose, neck, sternum, etc. Much easier and no mess.

Seokjin rolled his eyes and glanced around, noting the Hunters were thinner now. They’d been coming in waves since the initial assault but now there seemed to be no backup. Yoongi took out another Hunter and looked around, seemingly noting the same thing.

“Are they retreating?” Seokjin asked with his eyes narrowed.

“Or regrouping,” Yoongi suggested. 

They paused now, alone with only dead bodies as company, to listen to the area. They heard Taehyung, Jimin, and Taehyung running towards them and Hunters running away.

“They’re headed towards the vampire,” Seokjin revealed.

“Seems so,” Yoongi agreed, “the kids are headed this way. Do we wait?”  
  


“You think that’s a good idea?” Seokjin asked.

Yoongi shook his head, “no, let’s go.”

In agreement, Seokjin turned in the general direction of the power they had sensed. They moved slowly, not wanting to run into an ambush or a surprising situation, but as they had suspected, no one approached them. The only thing they felt was the increasing presence of the vampire and the number of Hunters near him. It wasn’t as many as before, they had killed a large portion already, but the ones near him were stronger. When he focused, Yoongi could feel the vampire blood in their systems. That meant his usual style of killing wouldn’t work, since none of them were lethal to a vampire.

“Hyung? Pass me a knife,” Yoongi asked as they neared the door.

“You sense it too? The blood?” Seokjin guessed, handing over his spare easily.

“Yup. It’s about to get messy,” Yoongi commented.

Seokjin nodded before laying his hand on the door handle, “you ready?”

Shifting his grip on the knife, Yoongi nodded, unconsciously holding his breath as Seokjin pushed open the door. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but utter stillness was not it. As they entered, no one moved. Eyes snapped to them but not one Hunter approached them or attacked them. Seokjin and Yoongi shared a look, confused, then scanned the room. In the middle, a large human stood with his hand raised. It was a familiar gesture, one used by the American military to signal a hint to hold their positions. Based on the halted movement, it was an easy guess that he was in charge. Other than the vampire at least. 

“Ah, the originals finally make their appearance. Do you know how much death you’re responsible for?” the man asked in English. 

“Quite a bit, I suppose,” Yoongi replied, switching to English as well. 

Something flashed in the man’s eyes then, “he was right. You have no soul.”

“He?” Yoongi repeated, scanning the room, “who’s he?”

“Our benefactor.”

“Why doesn't he show himself?” Seokjin asked, eyes fixed on a single dark door. It was elevated in the corner. A single small room with a metal staircase leading up to it. It reminded Seokjin of a manager’s office in a factory. Somewhere for the manager to watch over his workers easily. Seokjin eyed the room, noting the curtains were closed and there was no light shining through. He could hear the ticking of an old-style clock but nothing else. But he knew he was there. The vampire. He could feel him. Seokjin just didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe he was watching them, like the manager his room reminded Seokjin of.

“He will. But this isn’t about him. It’s about you. And your demise. The world will soon be a much better place,” the man told them.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “even if you manage to kill me, you still have to kill my dad. Though I will agree a world without him would be much better. Dude’s a dick.”

“Interesting, we’ve heard the same about you,” the man said, head tilted in faux confusion.

“Really?” Yoongi asked, moving around the room so he could see everything better, “by whom?”

“By me, of course,” a voice called in amusement.

Yoongi whipped around, shocked, “Kihyun-ah? This- you did this?!”

Shock did not even begin to cover it. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought Kihyun hated him this much. Enough to bring a dead organization back to life.

“No, unfortunately, I can’t take the credit,” Kihyun admitted, smiling wide at Yoongi’s shock, “I only joined recently. You could say I’m a fan of their work.”

“How- they’re _Hunters,_ ” Yoongi hissed.

Kihyun shrugged, “not an ideal scenario, I’ll give you that. But whatever gets you the punishment you deserve.”

Yoongi’s eyes shifted, sadness radiating out of them, “you hate me that much?”

“More,” Kihyun replied, nose scrunching “but it’s not about me. I’m just a rapt audience member.”

While they talked, no one moved. The Hunters seemed fascinated by the exchange. It was like it had never occurred to them that vampires felt _pain_ if their reaction to Yoongi was anything to go by. Seokjin moved closer, putting a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder in comfort as Kihyun walked away and sat down on the metal staircase from before. He leaned back and crossed his legs before smiling at Yoongi with a saucy wink. Yoongi merely blinked at him, unsure what to do or say. 

He wasn’t given the opportunity to figure it out because Jungkook came barreling into the room and ran right into Yoongi, “we need to go. _Now_.”

“What?” “Why?” Seokjin and Yoongi asked at the same time.

“Because it’s-” Jungkook began.

“Now, now, now, it’s impolite to steal someone’s thunder.”

  
  


In a completely dark room, high about the chaos, Junghwan listened to the Hunters fight the vampires that had arrived. He didn’t recognize the power of anyone aside from Seokjin, Yoongi, and Heechul, but he supposed the other three were Yoonig’s brats. It would make sense. He listened as they released the captives, hearing the whimpers of Bogum as he apologized, _pathetic_. And he listened as Hunters were killed in random parts of the compound. And finally, he listened as Yoongi and Seokjin bickered as they fought. They’d always done that. 

_c. 230 B.C.E:_

“I’m telling you, hyung, you’re too old for this. Past your prime already,” Yoongi yelled over the din of battle, his sword swinging to bat away the advance of an enemy.

From several feet away, Seokjin sliced an opponent fatally and stood back, “I am _not_ old. And I am only three months older than you!”

“So you say!” Yoongi replied with a light laugh, advancing in a rush. 

From just behind them, Junghwan sighed and held up a hand to direct the unit behind him. As Seokjin’s right-hand man, this was not an unfamiliar sight. Though Yoongi and Seokjin controlled separate units and were often sent to different places by their father, they tended to fight together anyway, so Junghwan had made it work. Yoongi’s right-hand man, a bitter man in his 40s, frowned at Yoongi’s antics but directed the unit as per Yoongi’s instruction anyway. He may be unhappy, but he wasn’t going to go against the word of the lord’s son.

Junghwan moved up and slid beside Seokjin, drawing a smile which he returned, “they’ve been directed as per your instructions.”

“Perfect. If our plan works, we’ll have you home to your pretty little wife by this evening.”

“HYUNG!” Junghwan whined before being drawn into an exchange. Once he was free, Seokjin merely laughed, drawing Yoongi’s attention.

“I can hear you laugh, but can I see you fight, grandpa?!”

“YAH! I’LL REMEMBER THAT YOONIE!”

_Present:_

Junghwan felt his lips twitch in a smile without warning. He’d forgotten about that. It was from so long ago, before he turned, hell, from before _Seokjin_ turned. It had been so long ago, and yet some things never changed. It was an odd comfort to know that despite his imprisonment in a room for centuries, that one thing remained constant. Even if the part of Seokjin that he loved had died.

He continued to listen, head back in a dark room, as Yoongi and Seokjin arrived in his little final area. Then as Kihyun appeared, throwing Yoongi’s power into flux. His aura became dangerously unstable the second Kihyung appeared, he felt and sounded genuinely devastated. That made Junghwan feel a twinge of guilt. He really didn’t have anything against Yoongi. He was merely a bystander. A civilian casualty. He’d only agreed to let Kihyun participate in the event his plan to lure them with Bogum didn’t work. Which it had. So Kihyun was no longer needed. He felt himself hoping Yoongi would kill him, but based on the fluctuations of his power, that would never happen. _Too emotional_ , Junghwan sneered, that had always been Yoongi’s problem.

Enjoying himself now, Junghwan smiled to himself, but that smile fell as he heard the younger brats reach the door. He knew they knew, which meant they’d ruin his grand entrance. _Fucking brats_ , Jungwhan cursed before pushing himself up and emerging from the darkness just as they arrived. 

“We need to go. _Now_.”

“What?” “Why?” 

“Because it’s-”

Jungwhan smiled and leaned on the banister of the metal staircase, “now, now, now, it’s impolite to steal someone’s thunder.”

As he’d expected, the entire room froze. Both Yoongi and Seokjin turned towards his voice slowly, as if moving too quickly would make him disappear. If he’d thought Yoongi’s power had been fluctuating wildly before, it was nowhere near as bad as Seokjin’s was now. It was so unstable, Junghwan had a moment to wonder if power could actually break.

“That- you’re- impossible,” Seokjin whispered, eyes focused on Junghwan, though they were hazy with shock and what appeared to be grief.

“I’m what? Dead? No, not even a little bit. Tried to be, of course, but that didn’t work.”

“But- Seogi- he said-” Seokjin continued to mutter, voice breaking every word.

Jungkwan began to descend the stairs. He could feel Yoongi’s eyes on him. Could feel the anger and hatred there, but also the sadness. He and Yoongi had been close once too after all. He could also feel the confusion. Not just from Yoongi and Seokjin, but from the Hunters. He hadn’t told them about their connection.

“Yes, I’m sure Seogi told you a bunch. None of which included me being locked in his basement for five centuries, I’m sure.”

“No- I-I checked, you were gone. Our bond broke!”

“A clever tactic, yes. Turns out powerful blood can overwhelm weaker side bonds. I’m technically Seogi’s kin now,” Junghwan explained, finally arriving at the bottom of the stairs. Yoongi made a sound, as if he understood now, which Junghwan supposed was possible. 

“You’re power changed,” Yoongi said, eyes narrow, proving that he had, indeed, understood.

“It did,” Junghwan confirmed, coming to stop just in front of Seokjin, who watched him with blurry eyes, “hi, hyung.”

_c. 240_ _B.C.E.:_

“HYUNG! HYUNG!” Junghwan called, running up to Seokjin with a bright laugh.

“JUNGHWAN-AH! Look, look! Seogi-nim gave me a sword. It matches Yoonie’s. Isn’t it cool?” Seokjin called back, holding out the sword that was still too big for his hands. 

Junghwan took it with delight, swinging it around while he laughed, “it’s so cool hyung! Where’s Yoongi-hyung’s, I want to see.”

Seokjin’s whole demeanour shifted, taking on a sad and slightly scared air, “I don’t know. Seogi-nim took him for training.”

“Training?” Junghwan repeated, tilting his head and pursing his lips, “sounds fun, can we go too?”

“I-I don’t think so,” Seokjin told him.

“Awe, no fun.”

_c. 231 B.C.E.:_

“Hyung! Hyung! I’m getting married, hyung. Oh, my god,” Junghwan panicked, holding a small cup of soju in his hands, but his smile was blinding.

“I know you are. Unless, of course, you don’t want to. In which case I’ll take her. She’s great. Hot too.”

“Hyung stop,” Junghwan whined, burying his head in Seokjin’s chest as he laughed

“Fine, I suppose I’ll let you keep her,” Seokjin relented, smiling into his cup. 

“Alright, drink up!” Yoongi ordered, dropping down at the table with a tray filled with bottles of _whatever_ he had just purchased, “to the groom!”

_c. 226 B.C.E:_

“Hyung, I’m going to be a dad. A _dad_ ,” Junghwan cried on Seokjin's front porch. His wife looked on with mild disdain but he ignored it in favour of comforting his friend.

“And a great one.”

“How-how do you know?” 

Seokjin smiled, “because you’re a great person and you already love that kid so much. There's no way you can’t.”

_c. 225 B.C.E:_

“Hyung, I don’t know what to do, she won’t leave her room,” Junghwan confided, worried.

“I’ve heard miscarriages are tough,” Seokjin tried, “just give her some time. She’ll be okay.”

“It’s my fault. Maybe if I’d-”

“Hey, it’s no one’s fault. Okay? Don’t blame yourself. Your wife is probably thinking the same thing right now, she needs you.”

“Okay, hyung.”

“Okay?”

_c. 220_ _B.C.E.:_

“H-hyung,” Junghwan called out, stumbling with his hand to his stomach, as if that would repair the damage done. Seokjin spun around, sword in hand, just in time to see Junghwan collapse to the ground, his blood pooling around him.

“NO!” Seokjin screamed, running to his side. Less than a second later, Yoongi appeared as well, kneeling beside Junghwan’s body. Yoongi helped Seokjin roll him over carefully, so they wouldn’t aggravate his wound, “Junghwan-ah? Hey, come on, talk to me.”

“G-guess I’m not a great dad,” Junghwan said, coughing up blood.

“What- you’re a great dad,” Seokjin protested, frantically inspecting the wound and finding that it was too bad to patch up. Yoongi saw it and winced, seeing that a blade and essentially cut through half his torso, cutting all Junghwan’s vital organs.

“N-no, better one. After-” Junghwan tried to explain, tears streaking down his face. But Seokjin got it. Junghwan was dying, which meant his child would have a different father, one that lived. Which would, by default, make him better. Seokjin wanted to yell and explain that that’s not how it worked, but he knew it was useless. Junghwan’s eyes were glassy and faded, his consciousness slipping. Any protests would be on deaf ears. Junghwan didn’t think that anyway, he was just rambling in his last moments, worried about his son.

“Yoonie, I can’t-” Seokjin begged, looking at Yoongi for advice. The smaller man simply looked back at him. All around them, the battle raged on. People fought and died, some on their side, some on the other. It was like they were in a small bubble isolated from the chaos, “please.”

“It’s not my choice to make,” Yoongi said seriously, before grabbing his sword and standing up to return to battle. Seokjin watched him go, then looked down as he felt Junghwan’s fist clench on his arm. Seokjin watched as the light began to fade and did the only thing he could think of: he sliced his hand on his blade and slapped it on Junghwan’s face, forcing him to drink. After a few moments, the light finally faded completely from Junghwan’s eyes and Seokjin was left holding his friend's body, unsure if it worked. 

_March 20, 1550:_

“Junghwan-ah? Hey, are you in there?” Seokjin called, pounding on the door of Junghwan’s mansion. He didn’t respond, but that had never stopped Seokjin before. The man in question simply broke the lock and followed his senses until he found Junghwan, “hey, wake up!”

“Huh? Hyung?” Junghwan whined, rolling over, “why are you here?”

“Because we had plans? Your birthday? Every decade? Ringing any bells?” Seokjin said, smacking him with a pillow.

“Has it been a decade?”

“Obviously, otherwise I wouldn’t be here to hang out with your narcoleptic ass. Now up, come on!”

“Ugh, I need some blood first,” Junghwan relented, pushing himself up.

“When was the last time you fed?”

“I don’t know what day is it?”

“Tuesday?”

“No, day, the number.”

Seokjin’s head tilted, “i-its the 20th. It’s your birthday, I just said that.”

“Right,” Junghwan nodded, “then it’s been almost two months.”

“TWO MONTHS?!” Seokjin yelled, jumping up.

“Hmm, when I fell asleep it was the end of January.”

“I- you’ve been sleeping this whole time?”

“Guess so.”

Seokjin licked his lips and looked at his friend. Admittedly they hadn’t been as close in the past few centuries. Junghwan had begun to travel more and they’d lost touch, but they always kept their birthday dinner tradition. The fact the Junghwan was just going to sleep through it hurt him more than he’d like to admit. But Seokjin smiled anyway, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable, “well, time to get up now.”

“Sure. I’ll be down in a bit,” Junghwan agreed, getting out of bed finally and wandering into his wardrobe.

Watching him go, Seokjin felt a twinge of worry, but he shook it off. _It’s fine_.

_March 20, 1560:_

Seokjin sat in a small pub, finger tapping angrily on the table. Junghwan was not there. Nor had he sent word he was not coming. Again. This was the second time in as many decades and Seokjin was getting mad. If Junghwan didn’t want to meet anymore, that was fine, Seokjin could deal, but it was rude to just leave him hanging. 

Frustrated, Seokjin pushed away from the table and tossed some money down and stormed to Jungwhan’s house. Like before he knocked on the door, only this time when it opened he didn’t recognize the person standing there. 

“I- who are you?”

“I think a better question, is who are you and why are you pounding at my door so late?” A very put out looking man asked.

“I- your door?”

“Yes? My door?”

“My friend… this is his house,” Seokjin explained, brain still trying to catch up.

“I’ve lived here for nearly a decade, son,” the man said, pity in his voice, “I think someone has played a trick on you.”

“A decade,” Seokjin repeated, then bowed, “my apologies for disturbing you.”

Seokjin left the house feeling lost. Junghwan had just _left_ without telling him. Suddenly, almost sleeping through their last dinner seemed so much better.

_Present:_

After that, Seokjijn tried to locate Junghwan, but he couldn’t. He had checked the sire bond to make sure he was alright, which he was, but eventually, he’d stopped looking. If Junghwan hadn’t wanted to be found, then it wasn’t Seokjin’s business to find him. He hadn’t heard a single word of Junghwan until nearly a decade later when Seogi had shown up at his home to tell him that Junghwan had committed suicide by church. He’d immediately checked the bond, but Junghwan had been gone, simply a hanging thread where his connection used to be. He’d gone looking all the same, asking around to confirm the story. Seogi had told the truth. Several people had seen him walk in and a bishop told a tale of how he’d begged to be killed. He’d tried to track down the two inquisitors who supposedly carried out the deed, but both had been killed in action, so he’d had to give up on that. He’d spent two years looking, but all he’d found were the stories of Junghwan’s death. 

“They said you died. Everyone said you died. I checked.”

“Not hard enough,” Junghwan sneered, “do you know that I stood just outside your New York office for days and you didn’t even notice? You didn't even look up, or feel me. Bogum-ah did though, He sensed his sire. Why couldn't you sense your kin? Not once in over four hundred years as I lived like a lab rat did you feel me!”

Seokjin couldn’t respond, he just stared at Junghwan’s face. It was twisted in hatred and anger. A fire burning in his eyes that Seokjin feared. It spoke of someone who was unstable, a second away from snapping. But none of that mattered, what mattered was that Junghwan wasn’t _dead_. Without thinking he reached out to touch Junghwan’s face, but his hand was slapped away, causing everyone in the room to surge forward, just a bit. Junghwan laughed it off and took a step back, “did you miss the Hunters, hyung? I brought them back just for you.”

“Y-you?” Seokjin repeated, “you did this? You killed Yunseo-ah?!”

“Oh, that I did. And let me tell you, it was _cathartic._ Do you know how afraid she was, hyung? How confused she was when she realized it was me? I wanted to call you then and there to brag, but I held off, wanted to show you something pretty. Did you enjoy the show?”

A sob caught in Seokjin’s throat, “how could you?”

“How could _you_!?” Junghwan hissed back, becoming more and more unhinged. The vampires in the room sensed it, drawing closer to Seokjin. It was becoming very obvious that whatever reasons Junghwan had were flimsy at best. An excuse of a broken mind. 

But Yoongi had one question, “why not go after my dad? Why fixate on Jin-hyung?”

Now Junghwan laughed. The sound sent shivers down Yoongi’s spine. It was near manic. The light in Junghwan’s eyes was becoming more and more crazed by the second and Yoongi knew something very bad was going to happen if they didn’t act quickly. Eventually though, the laughter trailed off and he smiled, “because then all the vampires would die. No, I want to stand on his throat and take over. I want him to _know_ what I did. I want _everyone_ to know.”

At this, all hell broke loose. Or the closest to what Yoongi would imagine hell looks like. Junghwan had inadvertently tipped the balance. An angry man, the one who’d been leading the Hunters prior, rushed Junghwan and grabbed his shirt, “What do you mean they won’t die? That’s the whole point! To save the world!”

“Get off me Hodge,” Junghwan ordered, throwing the man from him bodily.

Yoongi’s eyebrows snapped together as he looked at the man on the ground, “Hodge. Rebecca Hodge?”

“How do you know my daughter?!” The man yelled, jumping up.

“What did you do to her?” Yoongi rushed out, grabbing the man and shaking him. 

“S-she needed to be saved!” 

“Saved,” Yoongi whispered back, horrified, “and you call us monsters.”

“HYUNG!” Jungkook yelled, causing Yoongi to drop the man in his hands and spin around, just in time to see a stake speed past his face. Yoongi’s eyes widened in surprise, then he grabbed the man’s arm and broke it before tossing him at the oncoming Hunters. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Taehyung called out, grabbing Hodge by the ankle and pulling him back, “you don’t get away with killing your own daughter.”

“I-” Hodge began to protest but Taehyung slammed down on his sternum before he could, crushing his heart. The mere thought of this man killing his own daughter, the one person he was supposed to protect, made Taehyung more angry than he’d ever been. He didn’t want to hear excuses or begs for mercy, he just wanted that man’s existence erased. Next stop was the man who’d ruined Bogum’s face.

“WHO HIT BOGUM-HYUNG!?” Taehyung yelled out, drawing surprised looks from the Hunters and Yoongi alike. Some of the Hunters began to mutter to themselves, then eventually he saw one point. He followed the direction to Junghwan and saw red, “HE’S YOUR KIN HOW DARE YOU?!”

Junghwan’s eyes widened then he laughed, even as he fought off the Hunters who’d once been on his side, “oh, how cute. You’ve _fallen_ for him. Even though he lured you in just for me. Pathetic. I had to punish him because he said no. Is that any way to treat your sire?!”

Taehyung ran at him, but Yoongi caught him around the waist and pulled him back, “don’t, he’s doing it on purpose. He’ll tear you apart, Taehyungie. Let us deal with it? Okay?”

“Hyung, he-” Taehyung broke down, tears in his eyes.

“I know. We’ll make sure he pays okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, go, help Jungkook-ah and Jimin-ah,” Yoongi ordered, pointing back to the pair that was currently fighting off Hunters with their backs against one another. Taehyung nodded and went to join them, leaving Yoongi to survey the situation. His kin were fine for now. Kihyun was sitting where he had been previously, just watching. Yoongi suspected he was enjoying himself. As much as Yoongi wanted to deal with Kihyun once and for all, when he caught sight of Seokjin, he changed his mind. In the middle of it all, Seokjin stood stock still. He wasn’t fighting or speaking, just standing there staring at the ground. He was clearly in some sort of shock. The only reason he hadn’t been killed yet was because Junghwan was protecting him. Yoongi suspected it wasn’t because he wanted Sokjin to live, but instead because he wanted to do the killing himself. Deciding he needed to help Seokjin, Yoongi began to fight his way through the fray. As he got closer, Junghwan made eye contact with him. That unsettling, manic light was brighter now. As if his whole plan falling apart was exactly what he’d wanted. Yoongi felt his anxiety rise and tried to move faster, not even bothering to kill the Hunters he encountered anymore, instead opting to literally toss them out of his way. Finally, he managed to enter a space that was relatively clear, but it was too late. Junghwan had noticed his persistence and had decided to do the same, only he was closer. By the time Yoongi had reached the opening, Junghwan was already standing in front of a still devastated Seokjin, a stake he’d stolen from a Hunter raised high above his head. Without thought, Yoongi ran to intercept, shoving Seokjin out of the way. Like always, Yoongi arrived too late. Only this time, it wasn’t a friend he saw die. 

Yoongi felt his entire body jolt forward as the stake drove home. Like every time before, every time he’d ended the life of a powerful vampire who as he razed a coven, Junghwan’s aim had been true. In shock, the entire room froze: Hunters and vampires alike. Even Junghwan couldn’t believe who stood in front of him. Everyone’s eyes settled on the bloody stake that was now visible through Yoongi’s chest, having been driven clean through his heart. When Seokjin realized what had happened, his eyes flicked up to Yoongi’s from his spot on the floor where Yoongi had pushed him. As he watched, the previously vibrant purple that marked Yoongi’s heritage and race, slowly faded away as if it was snow melting under the summer sun. Soon there was only the chocolate brown Seokjin had seen his entire life. Yoongi spoke then, so low that even Seokjin struggled to hear. Just a soft, simple, _Hoseok_ , before the last of the light faded from Yoongi’s eyes and he collapsed to the floor beside Seokjin.

The answering scream was deafening. Across the room, both Taehyung and Jungkook felt their sire bond snap, leaving a Yoongi sized hole in their chest. Jungkook collapsed and curled into himself, hands buried in his hair as he tried to understand why part of his power, part of his _soul_ was now missing. Taehyung, on the other hand, turned practically catatonic. The purple faded from his eyes and his mouth fell slack. He couldn’t _think_. Nothing made sense. Nothing. In the corner, a surprised gasp echoed, much to everyone’s surprise. Kihyun stared at Yoongi’s body, horrified. His face was white and he was clutching his chest, just above his heart. 

Staring at the body on the floor beside him, Seokjin couldn’t see. It wasn’t Yoongi. It wasn’t possible that it was Yoongi. If left to his own devices, Seokjin likely would have fallen into the same state as Jungkook and Taehyung, though for a different reason. He didn’t get that luxury, however, because as quickly as Yoongi had fallen, Junghwan fled. It wasn’t until Seokjin registered the sound of the council's team flooding the area that he understood why. Back up had finally arrived. Too bad it was far too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I KNOW THIS LOOKS BAD BUT BEAR WITH ME OKAY? I PROMISE. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE.
> 
> (Also, stream Dynamite)


	27. But You Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook deal with the loss of someone so important to them.
> 
> Heechul, Namjoon, and Jimin try and figure out how to help their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........... I'm just gunna say I'm sorry 🙈. I know this hurts but I promise there's a reason. I felt guilty (mostly because I hate angst and can't leave people hanging for too long with something like this) so I made a poll on my Twitter. Based on the votes, it was decided that I'd upload a bonus chapter today. There will still be a regular update this Friday as well. 
> 
> But I'm just going to preface this and say, this chapter will _hurt_. At least it hurt me and I'm the author, so, you know. 
> 
> CW: mentions of blood, mentions of past suicide, mentions of body desecration, grief, mourning, and guilt. Basically, everyone is mourning the loss of their friend in different ways.

When it happened, Hoseok was in the kitchen. Since everyone left, he’s been a nervous wreck, but as the hours passed, he’d settled down, found things to entertain himself. He’d started taking work emails again, just to see what’s available. That had entertained him until he’d fallen into an exhausted sleep but now that it was the next morning, Hoseok busied himself making some breakfast. He figured when everyone came back they’d be starving so he made more than enough for seven. Then, considering briefly, he began to make more just in case Heechul and Bogum came back with them. 

He was in the middle of plating a blueberry pancake when he heard the door open. Without thinking, Hoseok dropped the skillet and ran to the door. Namjoon, who’d been in the living room, arrived at nearly the same time. First, he saw Seokjin, who came in slowly, looking hollow. He was pale and his shirt had a large bloodstain in the centre. Namjoon immediately touched the area, but Seokjin shook his head, indicating the blood was not his. Heechul followed quickly after. He didn’t speak, just walked passed and disappeared into the room Yoongi had given him. Jimin came in next. He kept his eyes down and sidestepped Hoseok when he reached out for him. Hoseok frowned at Jimin before turning back to the door. Jungkook and Taehyung came in then and closed the door behind themselves. That confused Hoseok, why wouldn’t they wait for Yoongi? Namjoon seemed to realize what had happened before Hoseok, because he made a grab for him, as if he could hold Hoseok back from figuring it out. 

He was too late.

“Where’s Yoongi-hyung?” Hoseok asked, confusion heavy in his voice.

It was like a damn burst then. Jungkook simply crumbled at the door, his legs giving out as he folded into himself, hands in his hair. Taehyung’s chest began to rise and fall quickly, too quickly, like he was hyperventilating. Hoseok's eyes turned to Seokjin frantically, like seeing him would prove the crazy thought he’d just had was, in fact, crazy. But Seokjin’s eyes were a blazing purple, sadness so deeply entrenched in them that Hoseok physically flinched away from it.

“Nonononono,” Hoseok chanted, stepping away from them like that would make Yoongi appear before him. Jimin intervened then, grabbing Hoseok as he backed into him. Hoseok felt his embrace and his face buried in his back. Even through his shirt, Hoseok could feel Jimin’s tears. Hoseok curled forward, arms wrapped around his stomach like that would keep him from falling apart and wailed, “HOW?”

“H-he-he save me,” Seokjin whispered, voice cracking as he began to cry. Namjoon immediately pulled him into an embrace. As Hoseok watched, it was like Seokjin shrank. His whole being turned inward and _cried_. 

Hoseok couldn’t blame Seokjin. It was such a Yoongi thing to do. To sacrifice himself to save someone he loved. It was stupid and selfless and so Yoongi. Hoseok _hated_ it. He hated that Yoongi wouldn’t walk through that door but he didn’t begrudge Seokjin his life. He wouldn’t. Hoseok’s body began to shake as he sobbed, knees giving out. Jimin followed him down, holding him tight. Seconds later, Jungkook and Taehyung tackled him into a hug, their own tears never stopping. 

Embraced in their warmth, Hoseok sobbed, hand covering his mouth. Yoongi couldn’t just be _gone_. Hoseok didn’t know what he’d do now. His life had changed so much and it was all because of Yoongi. They were supposed to stick together. Yoongi had _promised_. He never broke a promise. How was Hoseok supposed to just move on? And god, his kin, what would they do?

_I’d do anything to protect them._

Hoseok flinched, remembering Yoongi’s words from their trip. He didn’t want to remember, but he found his mind drifting backwards regardless. 

_2 Weeks Prior:_

Hoseok laid stretched out on the bed on his stomach, legs swinging back and forth in the air. His skin still glistened with sweat so he hadn’t bothered to put on more than boxers. Yoongi stepped out of the bathroom, having gone to clean up a bit and tilted his head, “did you find what you’re looking for?”

“Not yet. I didn’t realize you'd taken so many photos. And I’m not looking at you in _any of them_.”

“I know,” Yoongi admitted, taking a seat beside Hoseok so he could see the phone as well, “I like when you look natural like that.”

“Hmm, but you’re not in any of them,” Hoseok whined, flipping through the photos. He knew there was one of both of them. He’d had a passerby take it for him, he just had to find it.

“Did you use my phone or yours?”

“Yours,” Hosoek mumbled, still swiping through. He went too far though and swiped into a photo from before their trip. When Hoseok saw it, he immediately laughed, causing Yoongi to look down again. In the picture, Yoongi was on the couch with Holly at his feet. That was normal. What wasn’t normal was the fact that Jungkook and Taehyung were piled on top of him, crushing him. The first photo he looked upset, hands waving them away, but in the second he was smiling, looking incredibly soft and content. Hoseok looked back at Yoongi, who was staring at the screen, the same soft expression on his face, “you’d let them do anything to you, huh?”

Yoongi looked up at Hoseok and smiled, “I would. I’d do anything if it made them happy.”

“That’s sweet, hyung,” Hoseok told him, spinning around so he could rest his head in Yoongi’s lap, “I love how much you care about them.”

“And you,” Yoongi added, “there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you three safe. I’d do anything to protect them and you.”

Hoseok smiled as he reached up to stroke Yoongi’s cheek, “best part about all this? We’re a team now. I can help. You don’t have to do it alone.”

Yoongi jolted a bit, then relaxed, “I like the sound of that.”

“Good. Because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Me neither.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

_Present_ :

Hoseok felt his heart squeeze at the memory. He’d been so happy, so comfortable. He could almost feel Yoongi’s warmth, see his smile as he looked down at him, as he looked at the picture. 

_I’d do anything to protect them._

Hoseok felt a resolve that he didn’t know he had build then. _T_ _hey’re alone now. You promised Yoongi-hyung you’d help keep them safe. Happy. They need you_. His mouth forming a firm line, Hoseok shifted and reached out, drawing Taehyung and Jungkook in so they were no longer wrapped around him but instead he was holding them. Immediately the two moved and wrapped their arms around his waist, faces buried in his chest just like the first time he’d told them he didn’t care they were vampires. Only now the atmosphere was so incredibly sad rather than happy. And instead of Yoongi watching them softly, Seokjin looked on. Hoseok lifted his head and caught Seokjin’s eye. Seokjin saw sadness and heartbreak, but also determination and resolve. That probably hurt more than anything else. Hoseok would do what Yoongi no longer could. He’d protected them. 

No one was sure how long they stayed like that, wrapped up in each other on the floor of Yoongi’s front entrance, but eventually, Hoseok’s body began to protest. He moved slowly, trying not to jostle the three who’d clung to him so desperately, but it was no use. They started to move with him, pulling back. Their tears had run out, for now anyway, but the telltale signs of their sorrow were still clear as day. Yoongi’s kin sat back and looked at him, two pairs of eyes a fluorescent purple just like Yoongi’s but so different. Hoseok had never really taken the time to look at their eyes when they were like this, but now he did. He realized, with a stab of pain, that Taehyung’s were close to Yoongi’s in colour. Merely a different shade. Hoseok wondered if he’d ever be able to look at him, _at them_ , without seeing Yoongi’s eyes smiling back at him.

Reaching out to cup Taehyung’s cheek, Hoseok spoke softly, “why don’t you guys go get some rest?”

“What about you?” Jungkook asked, holding onto Hoseok’s other hand.

“I-I’m going to go see him. I have too,” Hoseok explained. He had to see Yoongi. Get closure. He knew he wouldn’t look like the man he loved any more, but the dead rarely did. Either way, he had to see him. One last time. Hoseok was so wrapped up in those thoughts, he almost missed the way Jimin tensed on his back. Glancing back, he saw Jimin looking away, brows furrowed. When he turned back, both Taehyung and Jungkook were looking away as well. 

From his place leaning against the wall and Namjoon, Seokjin sat up straighter and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Hoseok’s reaction, “we don’t have him.”

“What do you mean you don’t have him?” Hoseok hissed.

“His body is missing,” Seokjin explained, face pinched.

“Missing,” Hoseok repeated dumbly, “how can it be missing?”

_The Night Before:_

Seokjin sat in shock, Yoongi’s motionless body at his feet. He could see the blood pooling underneath him, a tell-tale sign of Yoongi’s once beating heart, but he couldn’t put two and two together. It didn’t make sense. It had to be an illusion. He heard Yoongi’s kin cry out in protest, even heard Kihyun’s surprise, but nothing penetrated his fog. Not even the frustrated screech of Junghwan as he got a hold of himself and tried to attack Seokjin again. Only this time, Yoongi didn’t interrupt, a swarm of vampires did. Heechul had called for back up when he realized the captive vampires would need to be contained and Seokjin would need help fighting Junghwan, but they’d arrived too late. 

Sensing their arrival, Junghwan dropped the stake and ran. He didn’t want to leave Seokjin alive, but he wasn’t so far gone as to not be aware of a losing battle when we saw one. He couldn’t take on the entirety of the council’s resources alone, so he’d flee and return again. 

The vampires already in the room didn’t react to the new arrivals. Instead, they stood where they had fallen, staring at Yoongi. The council’s team swarmed the area, killing any Hunters who fought back and capturing the rest. The whole ordeal lasted only a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. The leader of the team approached Seokjin to get an update but froze in place when he realized who was at Seokijn’s feet. A ripple spread throughout the room. Eyes kept flicking between Yoongi’s body and the two kin crying nearby. Everyone now knew for certain the original line wasn’t linked to their kin, but the cost was great. 

“Sir,” the leader said softly once he’d gotten control of himself, “we need to move. The captive vampires need to be contained and we need to clean this place.”

Seokjin nodded but didn’t move, no one did. The council’s team began to get antsy, unsure what to do. They had orders from the council to clear the place as soon as possible, but they weren’t sure how to contend with an original who refused to move. The leader decided to give them a few more minutes and directed parts of the team to start in other areas. Like Yoongi had done for Seokjin in the past, the leader decided that they could have as much time to grieve as it took for them to clean the rest of the compound.

But even when they’d finished, no one had moved. Even Kihyun, who would be arrested and executed, stayed where he was, staring at Yoongi’s body in shock. He’d wanted punishment. He’d wanted to see Yoongi suffer. But not this. Never this. The leader scanned the five vampires in the room and sighed, then raised a hand, “remove them.”

His team looked up in shock, clearly nervous, but followed his orders. Quickly, they grabbed Kihyun, who left with little protest, eyes never leaving Yoongi’s body. Next, they grabbed Jimin who had to be dragged away. Then, they approached Taehyung and Jungkook, deciding it was best to remove them at the same time. At first, they weren’t aware what was happening, then they began to struggle and scream, insisting to be allowed to stay with him longer. They didn’t want to leave him alone. Eventually, with the help of six other vampires, Taehyung and Jungkook were removed from the room, leaving Seokjin and the leader alone with Yoongi. The man sighed and placed a hand on Seokjin’s shoulder, “it’s time to go.”

“I can’t- I can’t just leave him,” Seokjin whispered, a trembling hand reaching out to touch Yoongi’s face. He hadn’t aged back like other vampires. It gave Seokjin a false sense of hope that he wasn’t dead. But he was. His heart was still and his skin cold. It was the final sign of just how different Yoongi was. Even in death, he stood out from other vampires. He’d never died, so what was there to age back to?

“We’ll take care of him. His father- we have orders to take care of him,” the leader told him.

Seokjin nodded, eyes still on Yoongi’s face. He could almost convince himself he was sleeping, “okay.”

“Sir, we-” the leader began when Seokjin still didn’t move, “we will remove you.”

“So do it,” Seokjin snapped back. The leader sighed again then waved a hand, directing the members of his team who’d returned to drag Seokjin away. He didn’t struggle, didn’t scream, just let them drag him away while Yoongi faded from sight. Just one of the many bodies in the room.

After being removed, they were shoved into a large van and taken away. The car ride was quiet, only the sound of soft crying and comforting words spoken in murmurs broke the silence. Seokjin stared out the window, looking blankly at the passing scenery. He’d assumed they were going to be taken to Min Enterprises, but it made sense that would not be the case. It was late and they were covered in blood. It was best if they went somewhere else. 

Nearly a half-hour later, the van pulled into a large estate on the other side of Seoul. It was well maintained and reeked of old money. It had been a long time since Seokjin had visited Seogi’s private home. Once the van pulled over, the driver simply unlocked the doors without a word. Seokjin took it for the sign it was and got out. Slowly, the others followed him. It was only then that Seokjin noticed Heechul in the back. He looked better than the rest, a virtue of the sire bond being long broken, but he was still clearly upset. Yoongi may have been his sire, but he had also been his friend. Though he felt less physical pain, Heechul was grieving all the same. 

They moved slowly to the front door, expecting someone to come out and greet them. After some time, longer than Seokjin would have expected, Seogi opened the door and looked at them. Seokjin had thought, just maybe, there would be signs of grief, but there were none. Like always, Seogi’s eyes were flat and hard to read. 

“Come in,” Seogi invited, then turned and walked away. Getting the impression that they were to follow him, the small group did so. They passed through long elegant hallways made of marble and shiny metals and large rooms decorated in elaborate styles before finally arriving at a large sitting room. It looked stilted and uncomfortable. A feeling only magnified by the six council members scattered throughout the room. Seogi waved a hand, “sit.”

Without a word, Seokjin followed the direction and sat in a large chair off to the side. Taehyung and Jungkook sat on a small loveseat, one too small for both of them, and huddled together. Placing a hand on Jimin’s shoulder, Heechul guided him to another couch where they sat. Without really meaning too, they had formed a circle around a single, empty chair. For a moment, everyone looked at the chair. An unspoken thought running through all their minds. It was just the type of spot Yoongi would take for himself to prove a point. Showing more decorum than anyone thought possible, Seogi did not take that seat. Instead, he walked to the fireplace and leaned against the mantel.

“Yoongi-ah is dead,” Seogi said, ignoring the broken sob from somewhere in the room, “how?”

“Lee Junghwan stabbed him,” Seokjin whispered, 

“I was under the impression he was dead,” the Australian leader said, confused.

“So was I. But he’s not. In fact, he told me that _you_ had kept him prisoner for centuries,” Seokjin accused, staring Seogi down.

Seogi’s eyes flashed for a moment, “I did no such thing.”

“Then why was his sire bond with me broken and replaced with _yours_ ?” Seokjin hissed, standing up from his chair, “you did this! It’s your fault! You made a fucking crazy person and let him loose on us and now _Yoongi-ah is dead_!”

“There is no proof-” Seogi began.

“ _ENOUGH_ ,” the Asian leader interrupted, “where is Lee Junghwan?”

“He fled when your people arrived. If they don't have him, then he’s gone.”

“So he escaped,” the North American leader said, shaking his head, “another disappointment.”

“But we did manage to kill or capture the entirety of their network,” the African leader allowed, “so not a total loss.”

Jungkook’s eyes flicked between each leader as they spoke. If they’d been paying attention to him, they’d have noticed that his power was becoming increasingly unstable as he became more and more angry. They were just _talking_ like Yoongi wasn’t dead. Just _evaluating_ like he meant nothing. 

“Yes, agreed. All in all, I will say this was a successful venture,” the European leader commented.

And that was it. Jungkook snapped, diving for the European leader. Seokjin and Heechul realized a second too late what was going to happen, but they still managed to drag Jungkook away. Only after Jungkook had thrown her to the ground though.

“MY HYUNG IS DEAD! GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU LITERAL MONSTERS! HOW DARE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL _END_ ANYONE WHO CALLS THIS SUCCESSFUL!” Jungkook yelled as Seokjin and Heechul struggled to pull him away. 

Jimin watched with wide eyes for a moment, then jumped up and kneeled in front of Jungkook, “shh, it’s okay, baby. Come here. Okay?”

Jungkook’s wide, angry eyes settled on Jimin, seemingly realizing just what he had done, then he dissolved into tears again, falling limp in Seokjin and Heechul’s hands. Jimin nodded to them, indicating he could take Jungkook, so they let him go. Jimin carried him to the seat he’d formerly occupied with Heechul and set him down before pulling him close when he took his own seat.

From her place on the ground, the European leader clutched her throat where Jungkook had grabbed it and watched the scene in mild horror. The other leaders seemed frozen. Seokjin looked around and realized that no one knew what to do or say. An original had _died_ and they were at a loss. They didn’t know how to address it so they just weren’t. 

With the weight of the night pressing even heavier down on Seokjin’s shoulders, he spoke quietly, “we would like to see his body.”

“It has not arrived yet,” Seogi told him, “another van is bringing it.”

Seokjin nodded before dropping to his seat and running a hand through his hair, “now what?”

The council looked around at each other then the South American leader spoke, “we have decided since the attack was succ- we have decided that the losses sustained will account for the punishment deserved.”

“Punishment,” Seokjin repeated hollowly, then laughed bitterly, “of course.”

“The other vampire who was captured, Yoo Kihyun, will be executed as per our regulations. The search for Lee Junghwan will continue,” the South American leader continued, “you have been relieved of your position in order to deal with- according to our records, you are Min Yoongi’s heir, Seokjin-ssi.”

Seokjin looked up in surprise, having expected that Taehyung or Jungkook would be the heir. Or at least one of his kin. They hadn’t even talked in centuries and yet Yoongi appointed him. The African leader handed him a small note, which Seokjin took and flipped over in his hand. The only thing on the cover was his name, but the handwriting was distinctly Yoongi’s. Seokjin remembered seeing Yoongi hand something similar to the people at his building just before they’d gone to rescue Bogum. He wondered if this was it.

“Where’s hyung?” Jungkook asked in a small voice, having heard the sound of men arriving. He had spoken too soon though because even as he asked, the voices of the vampires could be heard panicking.

“ _What do you mean the van is gone? Where the fuck did it go?_ ”

Taehyung, who’d been silent the entire time, staring dead-eyed at the fire while everyone talked, began to laugh. It was a hollow sound. One that made everyone uncomfortable. Taehyung curled forward resting his head on his hand and continued to laugh. All eyes watched him in confusion, even as rivulets of tears began to run down his arm from where his hand was covering his eyes.

Everyone watched as Taehyung laughed through his tears, unsure how to proceed. They could hear the team outside trying to figure out what had happened but regardless the council was lost. Never, in their worst-case scenarios, had they thought one of them would die. Especially not Yoongi. They had honestly begun to suspect it just wasn’t _possible_ to kill him. That he was truly immortal. And yet he was gone. 

The South American leader surveyed the room, noting how _devastated_ everyone looked and wondered, not for the first time, how someone as isolated and introverted as Yoongi had managed to surround himself with such caring people. She supposed it was the very nature that had ended his life that had attracted them. She’d approached Seokjin before all this, hoping to smooth over any issues and provide a helping hand in controlling the council, once she’d realized that Yoongi would not take whatever the council said seriously. She had not expected to have to use that power to discuss Yoongi’s death. But she did. It was through her actions and Australia’s support that they were able to label Yoongi’s death as a punishment. Looking at the other council members now, the way they looked on with pity and some sympathy, she was sure even those who had disagreed wouldn’t bring it up again. At least she hoped not. That was not a fight she wanted to have. Especially not with an extremely emotional and volatile Seokjin. It was better for everyone if the issue was dropped and they moved on. 

Eventually, a knock on the door officially announced the arrival of the back-up team, but only to tell them what they’d already heard. The leader from before, the one who’d carried Seokjin away, slipped into the room, eyes never leaving the floor, “the van carrying Min Yoongi-nim’s body has gone missing.”

_Present:_

Hoseok’s eyes welled again, unable to fathom what he’d just been told, “they- they _took his body_?”

Seokjin nodded, head still resting on the wall. He didn’t say what he knew everyone was thinking. The only reason to take Yoongi’s body was for a demonstration. Like he’d done with Yunseo and Ilsung, Junghwan had stolen Yoongi’s body for something. Which meant they’d likely see him soon, but in the most horrific way.

The room fell into silence again, unsure how to proceed. This time, Namjoon took charge. He stood up and grabbed Seokjin’s arm, “hyung, you’re exhausted, why don’t you go get some sleep?”

“I can’t- I need-” Seokjin protested.

“There’s nothing you can do right now. Come on,” Namjoon ordered softly, pulling Seokjin towards the spare room he'd stayed in last time. Seokjin continued to protest weakly, but he allowed Namjoon to pull him away. Truth be told, he was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He needed rest.

From his place on Hoseok's back, Jimin stirred and shifted away, “Jungkook-ah, baby, why don’t we go get some rest too?”

Jungkook looked up, blinking tearily, and nodded. Jimin smiled softly, grabbing for Jungkook’s outstretched hand and leading him to his room. Hoseok watched them go, seeing the way Jimin wrapped Jungkook up in an embrace even as they walked, before turning back to Taehyung, who sat in front of him, staring at the floor. Hoseok reached out again but Taehyung flinched away, “Taehyung-ah?”

“T-this is all my fault. If I hadn’t- he was _my_ \- I did this,” Taehyung broke down, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh, no, Taehyungie, honey, no,” Hoseok protested, grabbing Taehyung by the neck and pulling him into his chest, “it’s no one’s fault. Hyung wanted to go.”

“I-it was a trap and I led- hyung is-”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Hyung would be so mad right now,” Hoseok told him as he ran his fingers through Taehyung’s hair in comfort, “if he saw you blaming yourself. He’d be fuming. Stomping around and rattling pans instead of saying anything.”

Taehyung laughed but it turned into a sob, “then-then he’d make me sit in his office and talk about it.”

“He would,” Hoseok agreed, his own tears flowing again, “and he’d tell you it was stupid to think you were responsible for anyone’s actions but your own. And he’d tell you- he’d tell you that all he wants is for you to be happy- no-no matter what,” Hoseok stuttered out.

“And then he’d-he’d walk away and pretend he hadn’t said anything at all,” Taehyung finished.

“Exactly. So don’t make hyung mad, okay?” Hoseok whispered, feeling an incredible tightness in his chest as he tried to hold back his own pain in favour of helping Taehyung.

  
“I-I already miss him so much, Seokie. I-I don’t know what I’ll do,” Taehyung confessed.

Hoseok smiled and cupped Taehyung’s face in his hands, “you’ll push through without stopping. Because that's what he’d want.”

“Y-you too?”

“Me too,” Hoseok agreed as Taehyung threw his arms around his waist and buried his face in Hoseok’s shirt again. Hoseok rubbed Taehyung’s back and closed his eyes, “me too.”

* * *

With more than a little prompting, Hoseok managed to get Taehyung to get some sleep, which left him alone. He found himself standing outside Yoongi’s room, as if afraid to go inside. He knew when he did, everything would be exactly the same as he left it. The bed would be unmade because Yoongi hated making the bed and Hoseok had left it unmade for him. He knew Yoongi’s sweater would be thrown carelessly on the chair in the corner because he liked to keep it handy for when he got cold. And most of all, he knew it would smell the same. Though Hoseok had spent most of his time in Yoongi’s room, it still smelled like Yoongi. Hoseok put a hand on the door then rested his forehead against it. He felt like if he walked in, Yoongi would be curled up on the left side, Holly tucked behind his legs. But he knew he wasn’t, which just made opening the door even harder.

After far too much time, he heard Holly whine and scratch, clearly having noticed Hoseok’s presence. He’d left Holly in the room when he’d woken up, worried the small dog would get trampled in the chaos of their return. If only he’d known how right he was. With a sigh, Hoseok finally stepped inside Yoongi’s room, but only going so far as to lean on the door. Holly, the attentive dog that he was, seemed to sense Hoseok’s mood and didn’t jump up or try to greet him enthusiastically, instead he just rubbed against Hoseok's leg and whined. The weight in Hoseok's chest intensified, making his breath come in short spurts. 

As if his life depended on it, Hoseok dove and picked up Holly, crushing the small dog to his chest before practically running to the bed. Without much thought, Hoseok wrapped himself up in the blankets on Yoongi’s side and buried his face in the pillow. He’d been right. It smelled like him. The short breaths became hiccups as Hoseok tried to hold himself together. Holly’s whining became more pronounced, the small dog head butting him in an effort to make him feel better. Hoseok threaded his hands through Holly’s fur and opened his eyes with the intention of calming the dog down. Instead, he came face to face with the small, wooden carving he’d gotten at the firefly festival.

Hoseok’s battle with himself came to a screeching halt. He couldn’t hold back any longer. His hand flew to his mouth in an effort to muffle his sobs, but it was no use. The only thing he could do was curl up and cry, the force of his tears causing sharp pains in his stomach, but he couldn’t stop. His sudden tears startled the small dog, who shuffled closer and rested his head on Hoseok’s hip, whining in sympathy every moment or so. Hoseok barely noticed. All he knew was that Yoongi was _gone_. And he wasn’t coming back. Yoongi had promised forever, even joking that it was a long time. But it wasn’t. Not really. It turns out, forever wasn’t as long as they thought.

* * *

Jimin leaned against the headboard, his fingers stroking Jungkook’s hair in a soothing pattern. He could hear Hoseok crying in Yoongi’s room and closed his eyes. He’d felt the change. When Hoseok had decided to take the role of protector in Yoongi’s absence. Jimin hadn’t been surprised, it was such a Hoseok move. He would handle things so that everyone else had time to grieve. As much as listening to Hoseok cry hurt, Jimin was happy he was. At least this way, Hoseok was letting himself be sad, even if it was only in the darkness of Yoongi’s room. 

His initial plan had been to stay with Hoseok, they’d been friends for years and in that time Jimin had never seen Hoseok fall so hard for anyone, but that plan had changed when he started to pay attention to Jungkook. His aura was the very definition of unstable. It was like rapid peaks and valleys, intense bouts of power then absolutely nothing. If there was one thing Jimin had known about Jungkook going in, it was that he was naturally empathetic. He felt _for_ people and spent very little time telling others how _he_ felt. Jimin suspected it was a habit picked up from Yoongi and amplified by his natural state. But now Jungkook was the one feeling, or rather not feeling. Jimin knew what that was like. To suddenly have a large hole in your chest where your sire had been. He’d hoped Jungkook and Taehyung would be better at dealing with it, since they’d only recently gotten their bond back, but that was clearly not the case. Because as much as he was their sire, he was also their friend, and brother, and dad, and uncle, and every role that they needed filled. Yoongi had done it all without complaint. And now he was gone. 

“Hyung,” Jungkook whispered from his place tucked into Jimin’s lap, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I know,” Jimin agreed, hand never stopping the comforting motion.

“I’m so angry, hyung. At him. At Taehyung-hyung. At Jin-hyung. At the council. At myself. It hurts, hyung,” Jungkook confessed.

For a moment, Jimin paused, surprised. When Jungkook had snapped and attacked the council member, Jimin hadn’t really given it much thought. The woman had been ignoring Yoongi’s death, so she’d had it coming, but to hear Jungkook say that now, Jimin didn’t know what to say, but he knew what Jungkook needed, “that’s okay. It’s okay to be angry.”

“But he’s gone and I’m mad at him, hyung. I’m so so mad,” Jungkook continued, his fingers clutched the covers tightly, “why did he have to do that? Why?”

Jimin pushed Jungkook’s hair away, “because he was protecting his brother.”

Jungkook’s whole body jolted as he curled into himself more, turning his face into Jimin’s thigh, “I know.”

“Be angry if you need to be Kookie, okay? Let yourself be upset.”

Jungkook nodded against Jimin’s legs but otherwise didn’t speak again. Jimin let him be, listening as he alternated between crying and laying in silence. Eventually, he tired himself out and his power stabilized as he fell asleep. Jimin continued his ministrations, hoping to add a comforting presence in Jungkook’s dreams. He couldn’t help but think about all those times Jungkook had been there while he was dealing with something. First the loss of his own sire, then Hoseok’s kidnapping. Jungkook had been his rock. Jimin wondered if he could be that person for Jungkook. He was dealing with something so much more brutal that Jimin had been and Jimin wasn’t sure he could help. But he wanted to. So he’d try. He’d be there for Jungkook when he needed someone.

In all honesty, Jimin had been so focused on Hoseok and Jungkook, he hadn’t had much time to process his own feelings. When he’d seen Yoongi fall, when he’d heard Hoseok’s name as his last word, Jimin and broken down. His relationship with Yoongi had been complicated at best. From pseudo-enemies to acquaintances to roommates to friends. At least he liked to think of them as friends. He wasn’t sure how Yoongi had felt. The man wasn’t one of many words. But his actions had suggested as much. He’d let Jimin stay even though Hoseok was the only one at risk, he’d given Jimin whatever he’d needed and treated him the same as his kin. Hell, he’d let Jungkook turn one of his rooms into a dance studio for him. Yes, they’d been friends. But they hadn’t really had the opportunity to explore that. The chaos of the Hunter situation had made time short and those brief moments of downtime had been spent with Hoseok and Jungkook. He didn’t regret that and he was sure Yoongi wouldn’t either. But he couldn’t help but feel like he’d missed out on the chance for a great friendship. That if he’d had the time to get to know Yoongi better, they could have been real friends. Maybe even best friends. 

But in the blink of an eye, that was gone. Yoongi was gone. Now he was left with four broken friends in varying stages of grief and distress. It hadn’t even been twelve hours but it already felt like the world was falling apart. Jimin realized, at that moment, how pivotal Yoongi had been to holding them all together. He’d acted as the silent foundation bearing the burden without question. Now there was nothing propping them up and they were all falling apart one by one. 

Jimin felt Jungkook’s power spike as he tensed, brows furrowing in his sleep, “shhh, Kookie, it’s okay.”

  
“N-no, please, hyung don’t go,” Jungkook begged, still asleep.

Falling back on a habit his mother had instilled in him when he was a child, Jimin began to hum. Nothing fancy or breathtaking. Just a simple melody his mother had sung to him when he was young. He didn’t remember it all, just what he thought was the chorus, but he hummed it anyway, watching as Jungkook’s brows relaxed and his power settled again. Jimin sighed, happy it had helped, and relaxed against the headboard. He wasn’t sure how they’d look when they came out of the other side of this, if they’d still all be together, but Jimin promised himself he’d stick by Jungkook, even if he cursed the world and everyone in it. 

He wouldn’t let Jungkook be alone.

* * *

Though he’d let Namjoon shuffle him off into a bedroom, Seokjin wasn’t sleeping. He sat on the window bench, looking out over the city. He could hear Hoseok crying and Jungkook and Jimin talking. Perhaps the most concerning was the silence he heard from Taehyung’s room, but he suspected he had a lot on his mind. As Seokjin did. Namjoon watched him from his place on the bed. He had meant to leave but something told him Seokjin shouldn’t be alone, so he stayed. They stayed like that for a long time, but eventually, Seokjin’s eyes drifted from the window and landed on Namjoon, “he pushed me out of the way.”

“What?”

“Yoongi-ah. He pushed me out of the way. Junghwan-ah was going to kill me and he just- jumped in front.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows furrowed, “what were you doing?”

“Nothing,” Seokjin laughed bitterly, “I was doing nothing. I was so shocked. Junghwan- we grew up together. With Yoongi-ah. He was my first kin. He fell in battle and I couldn’t just-- I turned him. Without asking. And he was okay. Because it gave him more time with his son and wife. He had to leave eventually, as we all do, but his wife was so accepting. She let him sneak in and see their son every few years. But he grew distant over time. Stopped returning my letters and showing up to things. I thought we’d just drifted apart. It happens like that, after so much time passes.”

“But that wasn’t why,” Namjoon guessed.

“No, it wasn’t. He had lost his will to live. To continue. I didn’t notice. Eventually, I got word he had turned himself into a local bishop for execution.”

“Suicide.”

Seokjin nodded, “yes. I didn’t believe it so I went looking but there were witnesses. So many people had seen and I couldn’t feel him anymore so I just- I gave up.”

“That’s not your fault, hyung. How could you have known?”

“But that doesn’t matter does it? What matters is Seogi-ssi was doing _something_ to him all this time and I didn’t know. And now he’s angry. His mind, Jooine… it was broken. Just looking into his eyes could tell you that. His fixation on me didn’t make sense, but he was driven by it. I was so surprised. Not only was he alive but he’d brought back the _fucking Hunters_ to kill me? How does that make sense? It’s so over the top and ridiculous that I just- I froze. He stood there, about to stake me and I froze.”

“But Yoongi-hyung didn’t.”

“No,” Seokjin agreed, turning back to the window, “he didn’t. And now he’s gone and it’s my fault and he made me the heir and I- _god_ , I’ve only ever lived three months without him before, Joonie. We’ve never been apart. Even when we weren’t talking, he was _there_.”

Namjoon stood up and walked to Seokjin, taking a seat across from him on the window ledge, “and I’m willing to bet that’s why he pushed you out of the way.”

“Yea,” Seokjin nodded, lips trembling, “how am I supposed to face those kids? They’re _shattered_. I can’t be what Yoongi-ah was. I can’t. He was so much better at this than me.”

“Hey,” Namjoon interrupted, “don’t say that. You’re just as good, just different. And that’s okay. He wouldn’t ask you to be _him_. He would want you to be _you_.”

“How do I even do that? It’s my fault, Joonie. H-he’s gone. I watched him die. And he said Hoseok. Just before. His last breath and I just- _let him die_ ,” Seokjin rambled, eyes moving quickly around the room as his guilt skyrocketed. 

“Hyung. _Hyung_. Would you have done the same? If it was him?” Namjoon asked seriously, grasping Seokjin’s shoulders and forcing him to look at him when he didn’t respond.

“I- of course.”

“So then don’t diminish what he did for you.”

Seokjin looked down, but he nodded, “they gave me a letter. The council. I guess it’s his will. Which is weird because we don’t even have those so I don’t even know why he _would_.”

“Have you read it?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“No,” Seokjin admitted, “I don’t know if I’m strong enough.”

Namjoon scanned Seokjin’s face, “why don’t we do it together?”

Seokjin’s head snapped up in surprise, “thank you.”

“No problem,” Namjoon assured, letting Seokjin go so he could grab the letter from his pocket. It was such a small thing. Just a simple letter on standard card stock with Seokjin’s name scrawled on the front. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Seokjin ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Slowly, he set the envelope down and stared at the letter. He could see black ink, some having seeped through when Yoongi failed to lift his pen up fast enough, but he couldn’t make out words. With a quick glance at Namjoon, Seokjin unfolded the letter.

_Hyung, I know this isn’t what we do and I hesitated but it needs to be done. Things are getting more complicated. Where we’re going tonight, it’s a trap and I’m not sure how it’s going to end. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of Taehyung and Jungkook. They’re strong and loud and silly and too much to handle but I need you to do it anyway. And watch over Hoseok. Please. Make sure he lives a good life. Give him whatever he needs for that to happen. I left everything to you, mostly because I don’t want my dad to take it. Divide it or burn it or whatever. I don’t care. Just take care of them. I know I’m always asking for things and I said I wouldn’t anymore but I’m asking you for this anyway._

_And please, no matter what, be happy._

_Love,_

_Yoongi._

Seokjin’s hands trembled around the edges of the letter, crumpling it, “ _fuck_.”

Moving quickly, Namjoon took the letter from Seokjin and placed it beside him on the seat before wrapping Seokjin in a hug. The older man fell into it, face buried in Namjoon's chest and shoulders shaking, “why would he do that?!”

“I don’t know, hyung. Just to be careful,” Namjoon said, hand moving up and down on Seokjin's back in an effort to provide comfort.

“How did he even-” Seokjin asked, then broke off as he started to cry harder. How was he supposed to do what Yoongi asked? He hadn’t even been able to comfort them when they’d returned. Hoseok had done that. He’d just _known_ how to take care of them, just as Yoongi had. It hadn’t been a matter of words or reassurances, it had just been his presence. Seokjin had no idea how to replicate that. He couldn’t. He wasn’t Yoongi. 

* * *

Amongst the chaos and crushing grief, Heechul began to feel like a fraud. The people around him were falling apart and he could do nothing but watch. He felt like he should be reacting the way Taehyung and Jungkook were, but he wasn’t. He didn’t have the sire bond to lose, so unlike them, he hadn’t even known when Yoongi died. He didn’t find out until after, when he’d been helping relocate the captive vampires to vans and he’d overheard the whispers. He’d cornered one of the vampires in charge of the relocation who’d confirmed that Yoongi had been killed. It was like the man had physically hit him. Heechul had been in shock. First that someone had managed to _kill_ Yoongi and second that he hadn’t _known_. He’d always suspected that though he didn’t have a bond he’d still feel Yoongi if something terrible happened. But he didn’t. The only thing he felt was grief and guilt for not being around more. He’d lost so much time hiding out in his coven. Time that he’d thought he had too much of. Only now he had none. He and Yoongi hadn’t made any plans, not really, but Heechul had felt like the understanding was there. That they might not see each other but they wouldn’t lose touch again. Now that wasn’t an option. 

To make matters worse, when Taehyung and Jungkook had been dragged out of the building and thrown into a van, Heechul had come face to face with the level of pain he should have felt but didn’t. Somehow he felt like he wasn’t grieving enough. Like he shouldn't be there, in their space, interrupting their process because he couldn’t even begin to understand what they felt. That feeling had only intensified when Jungkook had attacked the European leader and then when they’d finally returned to Yoogni’s apartment and Hoseok had broken. He hadn’t seen it, but he’d felt it. Feeling human emotions was just something vampires could do, and Hoseok was feeling a lot of them. He noticed when Hosoek tried to regain control and help the others but his grief, his _pain_ , was palpable. Heechul didn’t know how the other vampires could stand to be in the same room as him. 

Now, sitting alone in the dark, Heechul stared at the wall of a room he’d barely used that Yoongi had designed just for him. A room he had clearly wanted Heechul to spend time in but didn’t want, or know how, to ask. He felt like he should do more. As the one who wasn’t as intimately affected, but he couldn’t bring himself too. Instead, he sat and remembered Yoongi from before.

_c. 490 C.E.:_

Entering the library, as he always did around this time, Heechul noticed a small, pale man in the corner. He was there every day, reading. Heechul had begun to take note of him. Not many patrons spent their entire day here unless they worked in one of the special rooms for experiments, especially not someone of his class. Heechul was not someone of wealth or status, but he could recognize someone that was when he saw one and that man definitely was. Men like that had their own libraries, they did not come to public ones. And yet, here the man sat. In the same place every day. 

For the better part of a month, Heechul ignored him, instead doing his research and going about his duties reshelving books. Then he noticed he never had to reshelve the books the mystery man read. There were never any books where he sat. He had no idea what the man was reading so he couldn’t check the shelves himself. So that meant Heechul had to come up with a plan to make sure the man wasn’t stealing books. Which meant he would watch him and make sure the books were put back.

It was a good plan, in theory, if the man hadn’t noticed him watching right away, “am I doing something wrong?”

Heechul jumped, then straightened and stepped out from behind the bookshelf, “no. I was just- what are you reading?”

The man looked down at his book in confusion, as if he wasn’t sure, then looked back up, “Aristotle.”

“In the Greek?” Heechul asked, surprised.

“Yes… do you have a translation?” 

“Well, no,” Heechul admitted.

“Then how would I read it another way?” The man asked, a small smile on his lips.

“Right. Of course. Well enjoy, it’s one of the good ones.”

“Hmm, not really. He was a bit of a dick,” the man muttered, eyes already back on his book. Heechul turned in question but seeing that the man had already dismissed him, he was forced to leave. That night, like always, the man left and the book wasn’t left to be reshelved. Only this time, Heechul knew where to look, so he did. And as he thought, he found the book exactly where it was supposed to be.

_c. 495 B.C.E:_

“Have you lost weight?” Yoongi asked, looking up and down Heechul’s form.

Heechul looked down at himself and coughed, “maybe? My appetite hasn’t been that great lately.”

“Have you gone to the doctor?”

“No, of course not,” Heechul waved his worry away, then changed the subject, “so, what are you reading today?” He and Yoongi had fallen into an easy sort of camaraderie since their first conversation. Both were quiet, preferring to exist in silence, so they got along well. Most times they wouldn’t talk at all. Yoongi would read and Heechul would reshelve all the books he needed to then join him to do some research. His topic changed frequently, but there was just something about learning all you could about a subject. Plus his job gave him access to the best resources, so why not?

“The history of consumption,” Yoongi admitted, eyeing Heechul steadily.

“Consumption? Why in the world would you read something so depressing? Unless, I suppose, you’re a vampire?”

Yoongi flinched, “a vampire? Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s an old wives’ tale that vampires are responsible for consumption.* You’ve never heard that?”

“No,” Yoongi said slowly, “can’t say that I have.”

“Probably just gives people something to blame,” Heechul added, “I can’t imagine watching someone you love waste away like that.”

“No, me neither. It must be hard.”

Heechul nodded before disappearing behind a bookshelf. Yoongi watched him go, worry creasing his brow. _Symptoms often include a cough and excessive weight loss_.

_c. 497 C.E.:_

Heechul coughed, this time the cloth coming away red, and looked at Yoongi, a tired smile on his lips, “so maybe vampires are responsible for consumption.”

Yoongi smiled, but it was pained, “maybe. Who knew.”

“Not me,” Heechul admitted, laughing only for it to turn into yet another hacking cough. Yoongi handed him a cup of water quickly, “are you sure you can’t get sick? I’m told it’s contagious.”

“I’m okay. I’m old enough now to know what can and can’t hurt me.”

“All that reading,” Heechul commented wryly. 

“Probably.”

Heechul nodded and let his eyes slip closed. Yoongi stayed by his side, watching the shallow rise and fall of Heechul’s chest, like his lungs couldn’t get enough air. Soon, there was a knock on the door, so Yoongi slipped on a mask and left the room. A tired-looking doctor greeted him, “you’re taking care of him?”

“Yes. He has no family.”

The doctor nodded, “if you could stay, that would be good. He doesn’t have much time left. Every other patient I’ve seen at this point… maybe a few days?”

Yoongi looked back at the door like he could see Heechul through it, “does he know?”

“I told him this afternoon.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Yoongi said with a bow before returning to Heechul’s side. He watched him for a moment, thinking. They’d developed an easy friendship over the years. He was one of the few people Yoongi found himself to be utterly comfortable around, aside from Seokjin. Even Suran, though he loved her dearly, was exhausting to be near for too long. But he didn’t have that problem with Heechul. So he waited until eventually, Heechul coughed so hard he woke himself up. 

Blinking blurrily, Heechul looked at Yoongi, “you’re still here. You don’t have to stay.”

“I will,” Yoongi insisted, “the doctor told me.”

“Ah. Well, I wish he hadn’t. I’m sure your chair is getting lonely.”

“I’ll see it soon enough. And you could too. If you wanted.”

Heechul’s eyes cleared a bit, “what are you suggesting?”

“I could turn you, if you wanted.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re friends,” Yoongi admitted, “and it’s hard to watch someone waste away.”

Heechul’s eyebrow rose, remembering his comment to Yoongi from years ago. He took a moment to consider and weigh his options. He’d live, but he’d live as a vampire. Could he handle that? Looking back at Yoongi, who continued to watch him steadily, not trying to sway him one way or the other, Heechul found himself nodding, “okay.”

_Present:_

Yoongi had known he was dying. Even before Heechul himself had known. He’d done research, tried to find ways to cure him. It hadn’t worked and soon enough Heechul had been at death’s door, but Yoongi had tried. Now, with their positions reversed, Heechul hadn’t known. He’d gone about his tasks without a clue what had happened to his friend. Worst of all, he had no solution, no help or comfort to offer. He could hear the apartment cry around him and all he could do was sit there. 

_Useless._

* * *

Listening to the misery all around him, Taehyung fell further and further into darkness. He’d told Hoseok he wouldn’t, but he was. All he could hear was the pain that he’d caused. Hoseok’s heartbreak, Jungkook’s anger, Jimin’s uncertainty, Seokjin’s fear, and Heechul’s guilt. All those things were his fault. He’d made that happen. All due to his own selfishness. If he hadn’t been so self-centred after Suran was killed, he wouldn’t have gone out to the club and met Bogum. If he hadn’t been unsure how to deal with Hoseok’s emotions after his return, he wouldn’t have reconnected with Bogum. And finally, if he hadn’t been so desperate to have someone love him, he never would have gone out with Bogum. Wouldn’t have introduced him to Seokjin. Wouldn’t have convinced the others to rescue him when it was his sire who was behind it all along. When Bogum had _known_ that and didn’t say anything. It all led back to Taehyung. Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung. Without him, Yoongi would still be alive. Maybe they’d be having that family breakfast he had smelled when he entered, laughing together and sharing stories. Like before. But that would never happen again. Because Taehyung had killed Yoongi. He may not have driven the stake home, but he’d ensured Yoongi was there when it did. 

Even as he wallowed in guilt, he could hear Yoongi’s voice chastising him in a soft but firm tone, “ _you’re so self-centred, Taehyungie. Sometimes things just happen_.”

Taehyung curled tighter around his pillow, trying to banish Yoongi’s voice, “ _Smile for me? Come on. It’s not all that bad. It’s dark now but it’ll get brighter, I promise_.”

“ _I could never live with myself if we sat back and did nothing.”_

_“Sometimes people make choices, Taehyung-ah, and we have to accept them. Even if it hurts._ ”

Somehow, Hoseok's voice crept in, “ _hyung would be so mad at you_.”

Gripping his hair, Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the voices go away. They were all so reassuring, so comforting. But he didn’t deserve that. He was _guilty_. He had done it. He’d taken Yoongi from _everyone_. Now Hoseok was crying alone, trying to stay quiet because he didn’t want them to feel bad for him and it was _his fault_.

“ _There’s just something about him, Taehyungie. He draws me in. I don’t know what I’d do to make sure he’s always smiling but I can tell you it’d be bad._ ”

Taehyung’s eyebrows furrowed, remembering the way Yoongi had smiled as he stirred some soup. He’d gone to tease Yoongi about their relationship development after the trip, to needle him about how _sappy_ he’d looked whenever Hoseok was nearby, but he hadn’t been able to. Yoongi had looked so sincerely happy and content that Taehyung had been struck with an odd combination of happiness and envy. 

“ _I just don’t want him to feel like he’s alone_.”

Biting his lip, Taehyung pushed himself up and poked at his mangled pillow. When Hoseok had been struggling, Yoongi had ensured that Hoseok be allowed to figure things out on his own, but he’d been very clear about the difference between _one his own_ and _alone_. Yoongi had insisted that they be there to offer support but allowed Hoseok to move forward by himself. _On his own, not alone_. Taehyung glanced at the wall in the general direction of Hoseok. He could hear him crying still, but it was softer now, less painful. _Not alone_. 

Scrambling up, Taehyung grabbed his pillow and blanket and waddled to Yoongi’s room. He knocked softly then opened it a crack, “h-hyung?”

Hoseok looked up from the bed, ignoring that Taehyung had slipped into his previous habit, “yes, Taehyungie?”

“Can I sleep with you?” Taehyung asked, voice small.

“Of course,” Hoseok allowed, “the right side is empty.”

Taehyung nodded and dragged his blanket to the bed. Moving awkwardly, Taehyung curled himself up in the blankets and turned so he was looking at Hoseok, Holly curled in between them. He looked at Hoseok’s tired and red-rimmed eyes and whispered, “not alone. He wouldn’t want us to be alone.”

Surprised, Hoseok met Taehyung’s eyes. They looked serious. The guilt and sadness was there, but there was a different light now. One that focused less inward. Hoseok was glad to see it, even if his whispered comment made his grief surge anew, “no, he wouldn’t.”

Outside, the sun shone brightly and the weather was balmy. People went about their days, experiencing all that summer in Seoul had to offer. But inside Yoongi’s apartment, it was silent and dark. It was night. Hoseok didn’t know how long this night was going to last, but he had a feeling it’d be longer than most.

* * *

If Junghwan had to rate how well things had gone on a scale of one to ten, he’d say a solid seven. Maybe even an eight. Yes, he hadn’t managed to kill Seokjin, and yes, all the Hunters had turned on him and tried to kill him, BUT he had managed to kill Yoongi, even if that wasn’t his plan, and all the Hunters who had turned on him had been captured or killed. It was a near-perfect scenario. 

When he’d first fled, it’d taken him time to come back down and readjust his plan. He hadn’t factored in how _angry_ he’d get being near Seokjin. He’d thought he could be methodical and cool but seeing Seokjin’s face, his faux sadness, up close had thrown him off and he’d lost it. But, thankfully, he’d managed to sort himself out before he could be captured. Once he had, he’d been a bit unsure how to proceed. He couldn’t just show up to the other compound alone. They didn’t trust him and without Mason, he had no barrier. He also couldn’t risk breaking any of the Hunters out since they’d all heard his little slip-up and he couldn’t compel them because of the vampire blood. It seemed like he was out of options.

So, he’d stayed close and watched the cleanup, trying to come up with a plan of action. When the van varying Seokjin drove away, he’d gotten angry all over again, but then a miracle appeared. Below him, two vampires carried a single body bag very delicately to an empty van. The care with which they handled the body had confused him, until he realized it was Yoongi in that bad. That was when he figured out how best to save himself. He couldn’t break out the Hunters but he _could_ bring them the gift of an original’s body. That would be enough to garner some goodwill. 

Thrilled with his new idea, Junghwan had dropped down from his perch atop the building and sauntered to the van. No one paid him any attention because the only people who knew who he was had already left. As he neared the van, he made eye contact with Kihyun, who was locked in a nearby vehicle, and winked before sliding into the driver’s seat and disappearing with the body of the only born vampire. It was laughably easy. 

And that’s how he found himself now, sitting in front of a large cross with Yoongi’s body tied to it. He wasn’t going to lie and say the fact that Yoongi hadn’t regressed made him very uncomfortable. His body looked like a dead human, all cold and slack. If Junghwan hadn’t known who he was, he’d easily have mistaken him for some random twenty-something college student. Without his aura or intimidating presence, there really was nothing special about him. Especially not as he hung there limply, chin tucked into his chest. 

“Sir? What will we do now that Mason is gone?” A Hunter, who he was sure he should know the name of, asked.

“Now? Now we put this cross right in front of Min Enterprises and watch as Seogi tries to explain away his own son’s dead body on his doorstep," Junghwan replied, turning toward the Hunter so that he missed the small, almost imperceptible twitch of Yoongi's finger. 

The Hunter smiled, “I’ll tell the others to get ready.”

“We’ll have to wait for nightfall, with our numbers as low as they are now, we can’t risk getting caught. Not this close to the finish line.”

“One down, two to go.”

“Hmm, two to go indeed,” Junghwan agreed, smiling at the cross even as its mere presence made his skin hurt. Yes, all in all, he’d say it was a pretty successful evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I KNOW THAT WAS A LOT OF EMOTIONAL LABOUR AND I’M SORRY. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE.
> 
> *Tuberculosis, called consumption in antiquity, was associated with vampires because victims would slowly lose weight and die over time, then those in their family (who lived with them) would also die slowly afterwards since it was contagious. 
> 
> (Steam Dynamite, both versions! 💜 )


	28. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters' plan is thwarted. 
> 
> Hoseok tries to rally everyone.
> 
> Jungkook deals with his behaviour. 
> 
> Namjoon contemplates his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo helloooooo, nice to see you all again so soon. How are we all feeling? Are we ready to resolve some angst? Yes? Good, because it's coming. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I've been moving all day so I didn't have a chance beforehand. I also haven't looked at comments yet but I will once I have a bed that's in one piece 😂
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> CW: graphic descriptions of violence, blood-drinking.

Pain. That’s the first thing Yoongi felt. His whole body _burned_ in ways he’d never felt before. His skin felt like it was flaking off like old paint. And his back was on _fire_ as if someone was holding a brand to his entire body. And perhaps worst of all, his stomach was in knots, cramping in a not so silent demand for blood. His mouth and throat were dry and his body was stiff. He had a headache so bad he was sure someone had kicked him in the head. He wasn’t sure where he was but he did know one thing: he needed to get the fuck out of there.

Slowly, Yoongi attempted to open his eyes. He found that they kept closing without his permission but after a few attempts, he was able to keep them open, even just as a squint. Even then, it was hard to focus. The room was bright, filled with natural light. That had never bothered him before but now it felt like he had stepped into an open flame. As he squinted at the windows, he realized he was elevated, which explained why his arm muscles were screaming at him. Yoongi began to struggle, trying to free his arms. This was not the best plan, because the second the rope snapped, his entire body swung down, leaving him hanging upside down from where his feet were still tied. Yoongi glared at the rope half-heartedly, wondering if he could do a crunch like this. His immediate answer was _no_ , but he had no idea how else to get out. 

Thankfully, he was saved from figuring that out for now, because someone entered the room, “and I was saying that- what the fuck?”

Attempting to hang as limply as possible, Yoongi closed his eyes and listened.

“How did that even happen?” A voice asked

“Who tied the ropes?” Another returned.

“I don’t know, let’s get him back up before Junghwan sees. That guy is crazy,” the first voice said, coming closer. 

“Seriously, I-” the second voice broke off as Yoongi grabbed his legs and pulled, using the momentum and weight to tilt the cross closer to the ground. Acting on instinct, Yoongi sank his fangs into the man’s neck, uncaring that the other voice had run away calling for help. Soon enough, the man’s now bloodless body collapsed to the ground. Yoongi looked up to see if anyone else had arrived then frantically searched the man for a knife. He was sure if he still had blood, it’d be rushing to his head right about now. Luckily, he found a small blade but that still meant he had to reach his feet. Yoongi looked at the rope forlornly then huffed before throwing his body upwards, grabbing hold of the cross. His hands immediately burned, causing him to flinch and fall backward into the bottom part of the cross with a loud _thwack_.

“Fuck,” Yoongi moaned, voice scratchy and unused. He took a moment to pity himself before trying again, this time ignoring the burning pain so he could cut his feet free. Finally, he fell to the ground on top of the body he’d left there. For a moment, Yoongi simply stared at the ceiling, wondering what the _fuck_ had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was pushing Seokjin out of the way then nothing. 

“In here! In here! He’s alive! I DON’T KNOW HOW!”

Yoongi whipped back to the door and scrambled up, looking around the room. Instinctively, he found himself shying away from the windows in favour of the far wall. It was still bright but more shaded. Eyes fixed on the entrance now, Yoongi crouched down and waited. All too soon, the voice from before ran into the room, only to come to a halt when he saw the cross empty and his former companion dead, “how-”

Pouncing on him quickly, Yoongi snapped his neck before grabbing the woman who’d come in with him and biting down. Slowly but surely the crippling pain in his stomach was going away, but he knew it would take more, so he drained the already dead man as well. After that, he started to feel more like himself again, more clear and focused. _I need to get home_. He could hear movement in the compound, but no one seemed to be panicking. Not yet anyway. Yoongi searched their pockets for phones, only to throw them away in frustration when he saw that they were password protected rather than biometrics, _fucking figures_. 

Frustrated, Yoongi scanned the room. It seemed to be a staging area of sorts. There was a table with buckets of water on it, which he assumed was holy water, and dead centre was the cross he’d been mounted on. Yoongi frowned again, looking at the walls. The material wasn’t the same as the place they’d attacked. He was in a different building. Rubbing his head in an attempt to make his headache recede faster, Yoongi tried desperately to remember something. Anything. But he couldn’t. He just remembered pushing Seokjin away. And pain. But he wasn’t sure if that was the pain from when he woke up or if he’d felt it at the time. 

Sighing to himself, Yoongi turned back towards the door and made eye contact with a small man who was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. For a moment, they simply stared at each other. Yoongi was slightly thrown that he hadn’t sensed the man's approach, but no matter. The man turned to run and Yoongi smiled before running after him. He only made it a few dozen feet before Yoongi took him down. But it was enough. He’d led Yoongi into a break room of sorts. Yoongi broke the man’s spine before shifting so he was sitting on the man’s back. A dozen pairs of eyes looked back at him in varying stages of shock and horror, then chaos broke out. They swarmed him all at once, letting their confusion at seeing the formerly dead original sitting in front of them fall away. Yoongi tilted his head for a moment, displeased, then shrugged. He may not know where he was, but they were certainly Hunters so he’d do what was needed. Yoongi jumped up and backed away quickly, ensuring the Hunters were forced into a more single-file style line to chase after him in a narrow hallway, and waved them forward with a confident smirk, “I have a boyfriend to go see, so let’s make this quick.”

* * *

For a brief moment, when Hoseok woke up, he was happy. He felt a warm body next to him and he was surrounded by Yoongi’s scent, so, for a moment, he forgot. Which just made it all the more painful when he remembered. 

_Hyung is gone_.

The renewed pain of that revelation was near crippling. It was so strong, in fact, that it woke Taehyung up. He shot up in the bed, confused, and looked around frantically. When his eyes settled on Hoseok, they shifted to that pretty orchid colour and his shoulders drooped, “not a dream.”

“No,” Hoseok whispered back.

Taehyung licked his lips before shifting so he could cocoon himself in his blankets again, “what are we supposed to do, Seokie?”

Hoseok blinked, unsure what to say. He knew he’d taken on this role, that he’d promised Yoongi he would, but he’d never thought he’d be doing it alone, “I don’t know, Taehyung-ah. I really don’t. I still- I still think he’ll just walk in, you know?”

“He didn’t age back,” Taehyung whispered, “when he- I felt the bond break, I watched it happen, but he didn’t age back. So I thought- but Jungkook-ah felt it too.”

“He never died,” Hoseok told him, like Taehyung didn’t know that.

“I know. But he’s different so maybe-”

“Taehyungie,” Hosoek cut him off, voice firm and laced with pain, “don’t.”

Taehyung nodded and shifted closer, fingers tangled in the blankets. He watched Holly for a moment, who had moved sometime while they slept and was now curled up on the chair in Yoongi’s sweater, “even Holly knows.”

Hoseok followed Taehyung’s line of sight and felt his whole face contract, “fuck.”

Eyes widening, Taehyung lunged for Hoseok, pulling him into his chest with far too much force, but neither man noticed. Hoseok gripped Taehyung’s shirt, a sob ripping through his chest, “I promised, I promised but I _can’t_ , Taehyung-ah. He was supposed to be here. I can’t do it alone.”

“Promised what, Seokie?”

“I promised I’d protect you guys, make sure- make sure you were happy,” Hoseok confessed between his tears, “but we were supposed to be a team.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at Hoseok, “he told me the same thing.”

“W-what?” Hoseok stuttered out, rubbing his eyes.

“He told me to protect you and Kookie. If I could.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand,” Hoseok admitted.

“I do,” Taehyung whispered, realizing what Yoongi had done. He knew how important he was; how he supported them all in different ways. So he’d made sure to replace himself. But in a way that meant none of them relied on a single person alone. He’d made them promise to help each other, to rely on each other. So, in the event that something like this happened, they had someone to hold them up. _On his own, not alone_. 

Hoseok blinked at him, confused, but calmer, like a weight had been lifted now that he wasn’t alone. Taehyung leaned forward and rested his forehead on Hoseok’s shoulder, “can I stay here for a while? It helps- his scent.”

“Of course, Taehyungie,” Hoseok agreed, rubbing his back in an automatic sign of comfort, “whatever you need.”

* * *

Somewhat tired now, Yoongi stumbled out into the lobby of the building and looked around. It looked like an office space of some kind. It was fancy and professional but when he picked up the phone there was no dial tone. Yoongi made a frustrated sound deep in his throat and tossed the phone away. He wasn’t sure how many people he’d killed since he’d awoken but _not a single one_ had had a phone he could access. It was like they had an unwritten rule against biometric locks. Which, he supposed, now that he was thinking about it, made sense. Theoretically, there was nothing stopping him from using their phones to find their families and killing them all. Other than his moral code and general, non-murder-y attitude. Recent events notwithstanding. 

With a sigh, Yoongi spun around and headed back into the compound. At the very least he needed a change of clothes. There was a hole in his shirt and he was soaked in blood, some of which he thought was his own based on the scent. Wandering somewhat aimlessly, Yoongi searched all the rooms, stepping over bodies as he went. He figured if Hoseok saw him right now, he’d be horrified, but Yoongi shoved that thought away in favour of continuing his search for a clean set of clothes. 

As luck would have it, he stumbled upon living quarters, complete with bunks and a _shower_. Yoongi heard himself groan before he’d even really processed what he was seeing. Without further thought, Yoongi dashed into the shower, shedding clothes as he went, and cranked the water to scalding. For a solid minute, he just stood there, head down, watching until the water ran clean, then grabbed a random body wash. Sniffing it, Yoongi frowned, noting it was Axe, and tossed it away. Next, he grabbed the one that was a light orange colour and sniffed, pleased to smell something light and fruity. There was a smiling woman on the bottle so he figured it was a woman’s body wash but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t know the fuck _Pheonix_ was supposed to smell like but it wasn’t whatever that previous one was. 

Twenty minutes later, Yoongi emerged freshly scrubbed and feeling human again. Or the closest to what he assumed a human felt like. Wiping away the steam from the mirror, Yoongi caught sight of himself for the first time. He frowned, looking at his own eyes. He hadn’t even realized they were still purple. His fangs had receded but they were more prominent than usual, catching on his lip as he moved his mouth. It was then that he saw the round scar on his chest, right where his heart was. Instinctively, Yoongi put his hand over his heart, only to drop it and stumble back in panic, as if he could get away from his own body. His heart wasn’t beating. _His heart wasn’t beating_. 

Yoongi’s wide eyes snapped back up to his own in the mirror, then it all came back to him. He remembered the stake puncturing his heart. He remembered the feeling of his life draining away and the _fear_ that he’d never see Hoseok again. He had _died_. Yoongi slammed his hand into the mirror, cutting himself on the glass, then held his hand out and watched as it healed. It was faster than usual. And he’d been hungry before. Hungrier than usual. Generally, he didn’t need that much blood to operate, but he’d needed to drain three bodies before he’d even felt normal. And the cross, it had _burned_. So had the sun. 

_Holy fuck, I’m normal now_ , Yoongi realized, staring at the blood that still coated his hand. His own blood had acted as a catalyst to change him when he died. Just like it had when he’d turned all his other kin before him. He was his own sire. _God, what the fuck._

Driven by a near desperate need to get home, _to see Hoseok_ , Yoongi left the bathroom and started to rummage through the clothing of the people who lived here. He found that, as he should have expected given the Axe body wash, the man’s clothes were _terrible_. It reminded him of every douche he’d met when he was last in America. Frowning, Yoongi began to dig through the woman’s clothing. He found a pair of skinny jeans and a large pink sweater that fit perfectly. He wasn’t totally sure how he felt about that. Not because of any bullshit gender reason, just that, for the first time, he felt small. In his defence, humans had been smaller when he was born, but still. He found himself frowning at the pants, especially when he had to fold them up at the bottom, but shook it off.

Now dressed and smelling like orange blossom, Yoongi retraced his steps back to the lobby, making a mental note to call the council to clean up all the bodies he was still stepping over. Once he’d arrived back at the front entrance, Yoongi realized he had an issue. Holding out his hand to the sun, he watched as the skin began to bubble and smoke. He wasn’t as weak as a normal newborn vampire, the proof of that was his non-on fire state, but he was still susceptible. Yoongi glanced at the sidewalk outside and then the sky, realizing it would be hours before the sun went down, and made a choice. He pulled up the hood, shoved his hands in the deep front pocket and shouldered the door open. He could feel the burn on his exposed ankles, but he ignored it and _ran_. He wasn’t actually sure where he was going, since he didn’t know where he was, but he decided to follow the din of traffic, assuming the louder it was, the closer to downtown, and his apartment, he’d be. 

He wasn’t wrong. Though it was not the best plan, eventually he began to recognize things and was able to get his bearings. He caught sight of his building and had never felt more relieved. Running even faster now, Yoongi burst into the lobby, panting more out of habit than necessity, and put his hands on his knees. _I will work out more_ , Yoongi promised himself, before pushing up and going to the elevator. Once he stepped inside, he stared somewhat blankly at the card reader. He did not have his access card. _Fuck_. 

Embarrassed now, Yoongi stepped back out and flagged down the receptionist, “I’m sorry, I lost my wallet, can you swipe me up?”

“Of course, Min Yoongi-nim, do you need a new card?”

“Would that be too much trouble?”

“Not at all, sir. I’ll send one up right away. Will you need help accessing your apartment or is the key code still working?”

“The key code is fine. But, thank you,” Yoongi said with a slight bow before pressing the button to his floor. The closer he got, the more relieved he felt. Though he noticed he couldn’t sense anyone in the apartment: _are they out?_ When he saw his door, he felt his shoulders drop and a long sigh escaped. He found himself moving faster, near running, until he hit a literal wall. Yoongi blinked at his door in confusion, _you’re normal now. You need permission_. Yoongi cursed himself mentally, realizing that his assets must have been transferred to Seokjin already meaning he didn’t own the apartment anymore. Which meant they thought he was dead. Which meant _Hoseok_ thought he was dead. 

_Hoseok_ , _Hoseok,_ “HOSEOK!”

* * *

Hoseok slipped out of the bedroom, leaving Holly and Taehyung behind. He felt his stomach protest in hunger and though he didn’t want to eat, he knew he had to. Moving slowly, Hoseok entered the kitchen to find Jimin sitting at the island alone, staring at the breakfast Hoseok had prepared when he’d thought they were all going to return. 

“Where’s Jungkook-ah?” Hoseok asked the obvious.

“In his room. He finally fell asleep and I thought I’d let him rest,” Jimin explained, eyes never leaving the plate. Hoseok nodded and moved further into the kitchen. He busied himself grabbing some of the food he’d made, setting a plate in front of Jimin before taking a seat as well. They ate in silence for a bit, then Jimin sighed, “I’m sorry. I should have been with you.”

“No, Jungkook-ah needed you. Still does. What he and Taehyung-ah are going through, I can’t even imagine.”

“You’re going through it too,” Jimin reminded him.

“Not the same. You’ve lost people before. You know what that’s like. Did it even compare to losing your sire bond?”

“That doesn’t matter. Pain isn’t a contest.”

“I know,” Hoseok said quietly, “I know. But that doesn’t mean you can’t help the people who need it most.”

“We can feel your pain, Seokie. You know that.”

Hosoek looked up in surprise, having forgotten that vampires could sense human emotions to an extent, “I forgot.”

“I figured. You’re hiding it well, and usually, we’d let you because it’s not our business to interfere in things you don’t want to talk about, but this is different. You don’t need to pretend to be okay.”

“I know.”

“So please stop, okay?” Jimin pleaded.

“I’ll try,” Hoseok agreed, looking up and Seokjin and Namjoon entered the room. Seokjin smiled weakly but otherwise didn’t speak. Namjoon came up behind Hoseok and engulfed him in a hug. Hoseok leaned into it. Namjoon always gave the best hugs, “thanks, Joonie.”

“I’m here when you want to talk.”

“Me too,” Seokjin added, eyes on the bottle of blood he’d just pulled from the fridge, “Yoonie would want-- he’d want us to talk. About him. I have stories.”

Hoseok’s lips stretched into a trembling smile as he nodded, “I’d like that.”

“Me too, hyung?” Jungkook asked from the doorway, having heard everyone talking, “can I hear too?”

“Of course, Jungkook-ah,” Seokjin agreed immediately, suddenly driven by a need to protect the younger man. He realized then that though Yoongi had asked, Seokjin would have done it even if he hadn’t. There would be no way Seokjin could have looked at him, now looking so small and broken, and walked away. No matter his own pain, he wouldn’t leave- couldn’t.

“There’s more than enough for everyone, if you’re hungry. I made- I made enough,” Hoseok said gesturing to the plates that were still stacked beside the stovetop where he’d left them.

“Thank you, Hoseok-ah,” Seokjin said sincerely, before making a plate of his own. Before long, the five of them were sitting and standing around Yoongi’s island, eating in silence. They could easily move to the dining room, that way they could all sit down, but no one moved. Perhaps because the last time they’d used it, Yoongi had been there.

Eventually, Taehyung crept in, looking at everyone hesitantly, “is it- is it okay if I join?”

“Of course you can. Why wouldn’t it be?” Hoseok asked, looking at Taehyung in confusion.

Taehyung looked down at his hands, “I- hmm, I know this is my fault. And don’t, DON’T say it’s not because it is. We went there because I was seeing Bogum-hyung and that’s how-”

“Taehyung-ah,” Seokjin interrupted firmly, “Yoongi-ah asked me if I wanted to go. He gave me control over the situation because Bogum-ah is my grand-kin. We all made the choice to go.”

“Still,” Taehyung protested, mouth working as he tried to sort out his thoughts, “we went for me. And we lost someone and I don’t know if- I don’t know how we can ever get over that. If _I_ can get over it and I totally understand if you hate me now and I can leave-”

“Kim Taehyung,” Hoseok snapped, interrupting him, “don’t you dare say something like that again. Hyung would slap you silly. You’re not to blame and you’re _not_ leaving. Okay?”

Pursing his lips, Taehyung nodded and moved further into the room slowly, as if he was still unsure. Seokjin walked around the island and grabbed Taehung’s wrist, pulling him in closer. Once Taehyung was at the island, Seokjin leaned against the counter again but didn’t let go. Instead, he shifted his hand so his fingers were intertwined with Taehyung’s. Looking down at their joined hands then back up at Seokjin’s face, Taehyung understood. Taehyung might feel guilty for bringing Bogum into their lives, but Seokjin had sired Junghwan. As much as people told them not to feel guilty, they did. Taehyung squeezed Seokjin’s hand in a silent effort to show he understood, making Seokjin smile a bit, before he squeezed back.

Hoseok smiled at them even as it hurt, knowing Yoongi would be pleased to see them getting along so well, “we’ll be okay.”

Nodding, Seokjin made eye contact with Hoseok, “we will.”

“So, what? Everyone is just okay and acting like a big happy family?” Jungkook snapped, the mere thought of moving on from Yoongi, just _getting over it_ , making him angry and sad and causing him physical pain, “well, guess what, hyung is still _dead_ and that psycho is still running around and we’ve solved _nothing_ ,”

“Kook-”

“No, fuck off,” Jungkook rebuffed, pushing himself up, “we lost hyung and for _what?_ Nothing. We gained nothing. Everyone can just pat themselves on the back and feel good and hyung can- hyung can feel like he did what he had to before- before he died but I’M NOT OKAY. He can’t just- he can’t just do that and think- _we still need him_ , _don’t say we don’t. We do._ ” Hoseok jumped up and rounded the chair to Jungkook, forcing him into a hug even as Jungkook fought him weakly, “ _we still need him and hyung always comes when we need him so don’t- please don’t-_ ”

“Shhh, that’s not what we’re saying, Jungkook-ah,” Hoseok assured, face pressed into Jungkook’s hair, “that’s not what’s happening. I promise.”

From their spots in the room, everyone watched Hoseok comfort Jungkook as he broke down yet again. It wasn’t that Jungkook was hurt more by Yoongi’s death that he kept snapping and breaking down, it was that, unlike the others, he didn’t have as much practice, or desire, to hide emotions like this. He’d only felt them once before, when he’d turned, and he’d reacted much the same, lashing out at Yoongi for years until Taehyung appeared and made him deal with his emotions. That was the problem with Yoongi, he just took it and nodded, ever sympathetic. Taehyung had smacked some sense into him and made him realize what an asshole he’d been. Only now, there was no Yoongi to offer a sympathetic ear but there was Hoseok, so the younger man held Jungkook close and let him curse and beg until he finally sagged, “I’m sorry.”

“No, we’re sorry,” Hoseok told him, “we’re sorry we made it seem like we didn’t need him or that we’re moving on. I’ll never not need him. He is- _was_ my soulmate.”

Jungkook leaned back and blinked blurrily, “soulmate?”

“Mhm, how else do you explain it?” Hoseok asked, smiling sadly, “we didn’t get- we didn’t get a lot of time now, but maybe next time, right?”

“Seokie-” Jimin whispered, “I’m so sorry. If I-”

Hoseok turned to him, Jungkook still in his arms, “don’t say it. I’m glad you dragged me to that club and fuck it, I’m glad I got kidnapped. It led me to him and for a few perfect, shining moments we were _happy_. I won’t regret that. And I won’t let any of you either.”

Jimin nodded, watching as Hoseok wiped his face angrily, “the sadness now doesn’t outweigh the happiness of before. _Okay_?”

“Okay,” Seokjin agreed, his eyes shining bright.

Taehyung nodded firmly and, even tucked into Hoseok’s chest, Jungkook nodded as well. Hoseok smiled down at him, understanding why Yoongi had so easily declared his intent to protect them, “now, we-”

“HOSEOK!”

Everything froze for a moment. Like they were having a collective hallucination driven by near-crippling grief.

“Pl-please tell me you all heard that,” Hoseok whispered, dropping his arms from around Jungkook as the other man jolted away and whipped around to face the hallway to the door. Slowly, everyone stood up and moved forward, eyes fixed in the general direction of the door.

“HOSEOK!”

“H-holy fuck, I-” Hosoek gasped out before breaking into a run towards the entryway. Hoseok threw himself at the door before wrenching it open, “ _hyung_.”

Yoongi blinked at him, taking in his bloodshot eyes and the crack in his voice, “Hoseok-ah. Invite me in. I can’t come in. Shit, no, JIN-HYUNG INVITE ME IN!”

Seokjin dropped Taehyung’s hand with a pained sound and barreled around the corner before freezing in place when he saw Yoongi, “c-come in.”

“Thank fuck,” Yoongi gasped out before stepping across the threshold and crushing Hoseok in a hug. Hoseok latched on, face buried in his neck and sobbed, his whole body quaking. Yoongi breathed him in, reacquainting himself with Hoseok’s scent now that he was technically a different vampire, “I got you. It’s okay, I got you.”

“Hyung, _hyung_ , I thought- they said- please don’t leave me again. Please,” Hoseok begged, fingers digging into Yoongi’s back and arm with bruising intensity.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Shit, I-” Hoseok scrambled away and whipped around, “where are they?”

Near the entrance of the kitchen, Taehyung and Jungkook stood together, unmoving. They heard Seokjin invited someone on. They heard Yoongi’s voice. But it didn’t feel like Yoongi. Not really. And the hole was still there. Jimin and Namjoon watched them with careful eyes, before Namjoon stepped forward, “I don’t know about you, but I think coming back from the dead is a pretty cool skill.”

Taehyung looked at him, wide eyes blinking quickly, then nodded. Jungkook bit his lip, “is it- is it really him?”

“Why don’t you go check?” Jimin suggested, giving Jungkook a little push. Jungkook stumbled forward then paused, intertwining his fingers with Taehyung’s. They shared a look then walked forward, rounding the corner. They kept their eyes down, as if they would be greeted with nothing but a cruel prank if they looked straight ahead. Jungkook’s hand squeezed Taehyung’s instinctively, seeking comfort, and Taehyung squeezed back. 

And yet, neither man lifted their gaze. Not until Yoongi said slyly, “I thought I was the one who was terrible at eye contact.”

With a small gasp, Jungkook looked up and saw Yoongi. Alive. Standing there. He looked different but the same. Jungkook couldn’t put a finger on it, he was _different_ but he was alive. Taehyung made a broken sound, somewhere between a cheer and a sob, before running into Yoongi’s arms. Taehyung engulfed the smaller man, promising himself he’d never let go again. Yoongi smiled, his eyes meeting Jungkook’s over Taehyung’s shoulder. With the little movement, he was able given the way Taehyung was holding him, Yoongi lifted a hand and beckoned Jungkook in. Jungkook pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, eyes turning glassy before he nodded and tackled both of them in a hug. Yoongi lost his balance and stumbled back into the door with a pained groan, but otherwise didn’t complain. Not even when he tried to move further into the apartment and neither man let go. Hoseok stood nearby, hand constantly on Yoongi: his shoulder, his arm, his head, his hand. Just anywhere he could touch to convince himself this was real. That he wasn’t going to wake up in that bed alone.

In the distance, Yoongi heard Holly bark and raised a brow. Hoseok winced, “he’s in your room.”

“Is he being punished?”

“No, he just wanted to be near your scent,” Hoseok whispered, making Yoongi frown.

“I didn’t realize you thought I was dead,” Yoongi admitted, realizing he had taken his time dealing with the Hunters when his friends, when _Hoseok_ , had thought he was dead and were _grieving_ , “otherwise I would have come sooner.”

“H-how long?” Hoseok whispered, “how long have you been-” _alive_.

“A few hours,” Yoongi answered.

“A few hours,” Hoseok repeated, closing his eyes, “I think you need to explain.”

Yoongi nodded, before refocusing on his kin. Or his former kin, “let’s relocate okay? I need to grab Holly too.”

Both men nodded but didn’t move, making Yoongi smile, “that means you have to let go.”

Again, more nods but no movement. Yoongi met Hoseok’s amused eyes over their heads, “they- _we’ve_ been through a lot.”

“Yea. I’m getting that,” Yoongi agreed, then sighed and forcibly removed Taehyung and Jungkook from him, “on the couch, okay? Give me a minute.”

Though neither man was happy, they allowed Yoongi to remove their limbs and shuffled to the living room, hands still intertwined. Yoongi watched them go, an odd look on his face, “I don’t even know what I am to them anymore.”

“Their sire,” Hoseok told him, brushed the backs of his fingers on Yoongi’s cheek.

“I don’t think so.”

“No matter what, that’s what you are,” Hoseok told him firmly, before leaning in and kissing Yoongi softly. Yoongi returned the kiss briefly, but they both pulled away, aware they still needed to talk. They’d have their own time soon, but for now, Yoongi had to comfort his kin. His friends. His _brother_. 

Seokjin, who’d watched the whole exchange since inviting him in, finally made eye contact with Yoongi, “I don’t want your shit.”

“Good, I’m taking it back.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Oh, fucking hug,” Hoseok whined, nudging Yoongi’s shoulder. Seokjin smiled then tackled Yoongi in a hug of his own, squeezing tight.

“Don’t fucking do that ever again. Don’t. Okay?”

“I won’t, once was enough,” Yoongi promised, hugging him back.

“I thought I lost you, Yoonie.”

“I’m right here.”

“Yea, and I’d like to know how,” Seokjin admitted, “I saw you die.”

“I’m a little fuzzy on the details.”

“Why don’t you explain what you can?” Seokjn suggested.

“Just let me get Holly,” Yoongi said, even as the small paws could be heard on the tile. Yoongi looked down just as Holly rounded the corner, tail and butt wagging in excitement. Yoongi dropped down and hugged the small dog to his chest, “I missed you too, buddy.”

“And now?” Seokjin prompted.

“Now, I’ll start at the beginning,” Yoongi agreed, following Seokjin into the living room. Within a few minutes, Heechul had emerged from his room, a look of shock and relief on his face, and Yoongi was situated in the corner seat of his large sectional couch with Taehyung and Jungkook latched onto either side. Hoseok wanted nothing more than to be there too, but he understood that they were going through something much different than he was. Yoongi sent him a look, part longing and part gratitude, and Hoseok smiled. 

From his place on the ground, Seokjin stared at Yoongi. Like he was trying to understand what had happened. Like Jungkook, he noticed that Yoongi was different but also the same. It was like an uncanny valley and he couldn’t figure out what it was that bothered him, “so, what happened?”

“I’m not sure. I remember dying. I felt it,” Yoongi murmured, hand moving to rub his chest instinctively, “but then I woke up. I was tied to a cross.”

Hoseok flinched, hating that their suspicions were right. Taehyung and Jungkook tensed against him but otherwise didn’t comment, while Seokjin nodded, “we suspected as much. The van carrying your body was stolen. We didn’t know what happened.”

“I was wondering why you guys abandoned me,” Yoongi teased, only to apologize quickly when everyone looked heartbroken, “sorry, not funny. I just- I woke up alone in a new place and everything _hurt_ ,” Yoongi glanced at his windows, thankful he’d had special ones put in, “the sun, the cross, everything. It’s mostly a blur but I cleared out the compound I was in. No one had any phones I could access so I had to make a run for it,” Yoongi looked down at his hand, remembering the way it had burned, “and that’s how I ended up here.”

“So you’re susceptible to the sun and religious objects now?” Seokjin asked, head tilted.

Yoongi nodded, “I think my own blood turned me.”

“Are your eyes still purple?” Hoseok asked, curious. He didn’t care either way, but he felt a twinge at the thought of never seeing that colour again.

“They are. They’re the same. My fangs seem to be longer though. I keep nicking my own lip,” Yoongi muttered, “and my heart doesn’t beat.”

Taehyung and Jungkook shifted and looked at his chest as if they hadn’t noticed. Taehyung placed a hand over his heart, “it doesn’t.”

“So, what? You’re a normal vampire now?” Jimin asked, confused, “you died but came back like we did?”

“I think so?” Yoongi guessed, “like I said, I’m fuzzy on the details.”

Heechul watched Yoongi with narrowed eyes, “it would make sense. You never died, but your blood obviously has whatever causes humans to turn since you have kin. It’s possible you’re literally a more enhanced version of Seogi-nim.”

“What do you mean?” Seokjin asked, turning to Heechul.

“Well, he died and came back right? But no one gave him blood because he was the first. And Yoongi-hyung was born before Seogi-nim died, so it’d make sense if their blood had the same catalyst. I’m willing to bet hyung and Seogi-nim are the same thing, only Seogi-nim didn’t find out until he died.”

Yoongi had a somewhat horrifying realization, “Does that mean I could have children? Before?”

“Well, Seogi-nim did, so possibly,” Heechul allowed, causing Yoongi’s eyes to shift and his power to fluctuate dangerously.

“Hyung?” Hoseok called in concern, noticing the distress on Yoonig’s face.

“Sorry, I just-” Yoongi broke off, “I just always assumed I couldn’t but-”

Seokjin cut him off, “there’s no point in worrying about it, Yoonie. When was the last time you slept with a human woman?”

Shaking his head, Yoongi admitted, “I don’t remember.”

“Then there’s nothing that can be done,” Seokjin said softly, telling him what he already knew. If he had any children, they were long dead by now. If it’d happened, they’d grown up and died without Yoongi ever knowing they’d existed. 

“But does that mean he’s not our sire anymore?” Jungkook asked, voice small.

Everyone turned to look at Yoongi in question, but Yoongi looked at Hoseok, who smiled. Yoongi shook his head, “I’m always your sire. No matter what.”

“Promise?” Taehyung asked, hands gripping Yoongi tighter.

“I promise.”

Seokjin watched the exchange, a small smile on his lips, then sighed, “we have to call the council.”

“Hyung. Seriously. Just one day. I beg,” Yoongi immediately whined despite having similar thoughts himself earlier and slid down in his seat, “just let them think I’m dead so I have a moment of peace.”

“I’m sorry but did you or did you not kill a few dozen people and leave their bodies unattended?” Seokjin snapped, the sorrow of Yoongi’s demise already forgotten in favour of long-standing brotherly frustration.

“Maybe,” Yoongi agreed, pouting, “don’t let him take me, Jungkookie.”

Against his chest, Jungkook laughed, though it was a watery sound like he wanted to cry but wouldn’t let himself, “I’ll do my best, hyung.”

“Me too!” Taehyung added, frowning at Seokjin, “let him rest. He _died!_ ”

With a deadpan stare, Seokjin looked at Yoongi, waiting for him to break. The man in question began to shift and look around, as if he could hide from Seokjin’s stare that way, but eventually snapped, “okay, fine, we’ll call your stupid council.”

“Tomorrow,” Seokjin relented, realizing that it would likely take prybar to get Taehyung and Jungkook to leave Yoongi’s side for the foreseeable future, “the bodies won’t go anywhere.”

Yoongi sighed, “no, call them now. Tell them to track my phone, I’m sure it’s somewhere in the building. I’ll go see them in person tomorrow. They’ll have questions.”

“Are you sure?” Seokjin asked, surprised. Yoongi had never, _ever_ , volunteered to see the council before.

“Yes. Best way to get this over with,” Yoongi admitted, “plus Junghwan wasn’t there. He’s still missing.”

Seokjin frowned down at his hands, thrown off by the reminder of just who was responsible for all this, but nodded, “okay. Tomorrow.”

* * *

After hours of cuddles, tears, and comfort, Yoongi finally found himself back in his room alone with Hoseok. The man in question currently sat on top of him, hand resting on his torso as he stared at the small circular scar that now marred Yoongi’s previously flawless chest. Yoongi’s hand grasped Hoseok's in an effort to offer comfort, but Hoseok seemed not to notice. His eyes had an odd faraway look as his fingers traced the rippled edges of the wound. 

“Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi called out softly, hoping to bring Hoseok back to earth. Back to him. Hoseok made a sound of acknowledgement but otherwise didn’t reply. So Yoongi trailed his hand up Hoseok’s arm to his shoulder, then along his neck before cupping his cheek, “Hoseok-ah. Look at me.”

Hoseok's eyes finally moved upwards to meet Yoongi’s, a clear shine coating them now as he held back the tears that threatened to flow, “I’m sorry, hyung. I just-”

“It’s okay,” Yoongi murmured, stroking his thumb back and forth, “I get it.”

Leaning into Yoongi’s hand, Hoseok’s eyes slipped closed, causing a few stray tears to escape and roll down his face and along Yoongi’s hand. Hoseok’s brows furrowed as he grasped Yoongi’s hand, pressing it harder against his face, “you were gone, hyung. Just like that. You promised and suddenly- I can’t do that again. I _can’t_.”

Yoongi surged up and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist, nuzzling his chest as he spoke, “you won’t have to. I promise. Never again, Seokie.”

“I can’t live without you, hyung. I tried to do what you wanted but I just- I need you here,” Hoseok whispered.

“I know, Seokie,” Yoongi said softly, “I know. When I realized you thought I was dead I-I can’t imagine what I put you through and it will never happen again. Never again.”

Hoseok nodded against Yoongi’s head but the uneasy feeling in his chest didn’t dissipate. His whole soul was screaming to lock Yoongi up, to make sure he never got hurt again, to _protect him_. He knew he couldn’t do that, wouldn’t, but he wanted to anyway. It had only been a day, not even a full day, but Hoseok knew he couldn’t go through that again. He didn’t think his heart could take it, “my heart hurt so bad, hyung.”

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi murmured, placing a kiss over the organ in question, “but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you, Seokie.”

_I love you, Seokie_.

“W-what?” Hoseok asked somewhat dumbly, his whole body freezing, “what did you just say?”

“I said I love you, Seokie,” Yoongi repeated, smiling at Hoseok’s reaction.

“You love me,” Hoseok echoed back to him, leaning away so he could see Yoongi’s face. The smaller man was smiling up at him. His eyes were shining purple but incredibly calm and happy. There was none of the fear and confusion and hesitancy that Hoseok had seen before whenever he and Yoongi had talked about it. Hoseok had never thought that Yoongi didn’t love him. He knew he did. But hearing it was something completely different. Especially when he’d cried himself to sleep thinking he’d never get to hear it. Hoseok’s chest began to rise and fall sharply, breath coming in short bursts, causing Yoongi to frown in concern. But Hoseok merely waved him off seconds before he slapped a hand over his eyes and began to cry, “I thought-I thought I’d never- I love you too, hyung. I love you, Yoongi.”

“Shh, come here,” Yoongi soothed, rubbing Hoseok’s back as he curled into Yoongi, resting his forehead on Yoongi’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess,” Hoseok apologized, angry at himself. They’d been alone for nearly an hour and he hadn’t even _kissed_ Yoongi yet. Instead, he’d been fixated on how he’d almost lost him.

“Don’t apologize,” Yoongi told him, “it’s a lot to handle.”

Hoseok nodded against his shoulder, “it is. This whole world is. Everything is _so much_.”

Yoongi tensed, unsure where Hoseok was going with this. _Is he going to leave?_ But Hoseok continued undaunted, “but I wouldn’t give it up for anything. Not as long as you stay with me.”

“I can do that,” Yoongi agreed, body relaxing as he realized Hoseok wasn’t going anywhere. That he was staying. 

Pulling away, Hoseok wiped his face angrily and looked down at Yoongi with a determined frown, “no more tears.”

“What about happy tears?”

“Those can stay,” Hoseok allowed.

“And tears of pleasure?” Yoongi asked, lips kicking up in the corner.

“Those too.”

“And what about-”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Hoseok snapped before surging forward and crushing his lips against Yoongi’s, who let the momentum knock him down. _Finally_. Yoongi’s hands gripped Hosoek’s face tightly, holding him in place as their lips moved together, slower and slower. The original haste faded away as Hoseok relaxed into Yoongi’s hold and let his tongue reacquaint itself with the inside of Yoongi’s mouth. The new fangs were harder to maneuver around, so much so that Hoseok felt sharp japs on his lips and tongue, but neither man stopped or even paused. Hoseok let his hands drift down Yoongi’s sides before resting on his hips just above the waistband of his pyjamas. Slowly, Hoseok moved away from Yoongi’s lips, dragging soft kisses down his throat and chest before placing one final kiss over the scar that had almost taken Yoongi away from him. Looking up at Yoongi, Hoseok rested his cheek against it and smiled, “thank you for coming to the club that night. And cooking dinner for me. And rescuing me. And coming back. Thank you for being you.”

Yoongi carded his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and spoke slowly, “you know, my life has been pretty much terrible. With a brief survey, it would definitely fall on the ‘bad’ scale of things.”

“Hyung?” Hoseok asked in confusion, unsure where Yoongi was going with this. Yoongi continued as if Hoseok hadn’t spoken, “there are bright spots, of course, like meeting my kin, but mostly it was bad. Then some chaotic toddler nearly knocked me over and got his whole family executed and it got a little brighter. Even when that toddler grew to an equally chaotic man, the brightness stayed.”

Not daring to move, Hoseok watched Yoongi’s face. Watched the emotions that flashed across it as he spoke. There was a lot there, but mostly there was love. Not just love for him, but love for Taehyung. And Jungkook, “and then I stumbled across a young man, bravely trying to save his only surviving family. He couldn’t and he bore that pain for a long time, but this small feisty vampire with a death wish crashed into him bringing with him a brightness I wasn’t prepared for. Neither was he. But he accepted it. Much faster than I did. Probably because he’s so young, because he trusted that brightness could stay. But I couldn’t. Didn’t think it could. How could it? Brightness didn’t stay in my life. It merely flashes before the darkness comes back…” 

Yoongi trailed off, eyes fixed on the roof even as his hands moved through Hoseok’s hair. There was a point to this, but as he neared the end he felt stupid. Sappy. But he’d started it so he wasn’t going to stop, “but then I experienced real darkness. Not the darkness I’d thought my life was, but complete and utter nothingness. And when I woke up, all I wanted was to get back to you. To see you again. Hold you.”

“Hyung…”

“The thing is, my life has been terrible, Hoseok-ah. Even if it wasn’t as dark as I thought it was, it still hasn’t been good. But I’d do it again. No question. I’ve lived long enough to know that one change in behaviour, one misstep, and everything can change. If I went back and stopped something from happening, avoided even one of those moments of pain, maybe I wouldn’t have ended up in that city where Taehyung-ah popped into my life. And maybe I wouldn’t have decided to return to Korea during the war and Jungkook-ah would have bled out scared and alone. And maybe I wouldn’t have begrudgingly gone to that club and met the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Yoongi took a stuttered breath, still unused to how his new lungs operated, “this is all a really long, drawn-out, totally embarrassing way of saying all these things brought me to you and without them, I never would have met you and I couldn’t live with that.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hoseok wailed, smacking Yoongi on the chest repeatedly in frustration, “I literally just said no more tears, hyung! I just said that!” 

Laughing a bit, Yoongi let Hoseok hit him even as he cupped Hoseok’s face. His mouth was formed into the little triangle Yoongi loved so much, second only the beautiful heart shape he saw when Hoseok smiled and those tiny dimples he just wanted to fall into. Even with his face scrunched up and tears running down his face, Hoseok was beautiful, “but I thought we agreed happy tears were okay?”

“Ugh, I hate you. Where did that come from? Where was that this entire time? Have you been writing poetry in your spare time? Fuck, hyung.”

“I thought you’d appreciate the sentiment,” Yoongi told him honestly, still smiling.

“I did. I hate you. Tell me again,” Hoseok demanded, bring Yoongi in for another kiss, this one filled with everything he was feeling. 

Yoongi smiled against his mouth, “I love you. Forever.”

“This forever better be longer,” Hoseok muttered, lips still pressed against Yoongi’s.

“Forever and a day.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“Want to tell me why you’re up here?” Jimin asked, stepping onto the roof of the apartment building. He looked around, taking a moment to bask in the Seoul skyline, before focusing on Jungkook’s back. He was seated on the ledge, feet swinging as he looked out. Jimin approached him, looking down uneasily. He wasn’t sure a fall like that could kill them, but he _was_ sure he didn’t want to find out.

Jungkook looked back at him briefly before turning back to the Seoul skyline, “I wanted to give hyung and Hoseok-ah some privacy.”

Jimin nodded and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. It was still summer but the wind at this altitude was biting, “you do realize there are still three other vampires and a human in that apartment, right? Not much privacy.”

“I know,” Jungkook agreed, “but still.”

“Wanna tell me the real reason?” Jimin asked, nudging Jungkook softly.

“I did.”

“No,” Jimin contradicted, “you didn’t. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. But I’m here to listen.”

Licking his lips, Jungkook looked at Jimin again, brows furrowed, “I just- I was so mean to everyone.”

“Kookie-”

“And I said some terrible things-”

“You didn’t-”

“And hyung is okay. And I’m so happy and relieved. It feels like my heart hurts and that’s not even possible but I feel that way and I-I don’t know. I’m trying to figure out how to apologize,” Jungkook admitted.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Jungkook-ah. No one was hurt except maybe that councilwoman but fuck her.”

Jungkook snorted, “I’m not worried about her.”

“Then who?”

“Hoseok-ah” Jungkook licked his lips again and added in a whisper, “Taehyung-hyung.”

“Why?”

“I-I yelled at Hoseok-ah when he was just trying to make everyone feel better. I knew that, I knew he was just trying to make us feel like we could move forward and it was going to be okay, _I knew that_ , but I was so _angry_ and he just- apologized like it was his fault. And Taehyung-hyung- I blamed him. The entire time. He needed comfort too. But I left him alone. It hurt to be near him because I thought it was his fault and even when he came in and apologized I didn’t- _Jin-hyung_ comforted him and it should have been me but I _couldn’t_ , hyung. I was so so mad and he didn’t deserve that. I know it but I just-”

“Jungkook-ah,” Jimin interrupted, “it’s okay to be angry. I told you that. That’s a completely valid emotion to be feeling. Should you apologize for snapping at Hoseok-ah? Sure, if you feel you’ve wronged him. But you don’t need to apologize for how you feel. Especially when you never vocalized it.”

“But he needed me.”

“And what did you need Jungkook-ah? You seem to be forgetting we all experienced this together. We all needed something and sometimes that means not everyone gets what they need. Sometimes it means someone different offers what you used to. That’s okay. As long as it helps.”

Jungkook looked down at the street below, “I don’t know.”

Jimin nodded and stood up, “you know what I know? I know that Taehyungie is alone now too.”

With that, Jimin left the roof, leaving Jungkook alone with his thoughts. Ever since Yoongi had walked through the door, Jungkook had been battling two emotions. Happiness and guilt. The utter relief that Yoongi was alive had been tainted by his behaviour. He knew he was someone who lashed out easily. Yoongi had pointed it out before, often commenting that anger was his first reaction to most things. That it was the emotion that caused his eyes to shift the most. He knew that. And most of the time he worked around it, managing that feeling. But when it had been mingled with crippling sadness he hadn’t known how to deal with it. Hadn’t wanted to. But now he was riddled with guilt. Even if he hadn’t said anything, he’d blamed Taehyung. His best friend. His brother. The person that, no matter what, had been by his side. But Jungkook hadn’t been there for him. Not when he needed it. 

_I know that Taehyungie is alone now too_.

Jungkook looked down at the street again, hearing Jimin’s parting remark. He couldn’t take back what he’d thought, what he’d felt, but he could make up for it. Jumping up, Jungkook spun on the ledge and hopped down, heading for the rooftop door. No, Jungkook couldn’t take it back but he could make sure Taehyung wasn’t alone anymore. That he could do.

* * *

Taehyung laid stretched out on his bed staring at the ceiling blankly. He was surrounded by an odd feeling of utter comfort. Yoongi was back. He felt different, his power had a different feel to it, but it was Yoongi. The hole he’d left when he died and the sire bond broke was still there but that didn’t matter. Because Yoongi was _alive_. Or dead but _alive_. Whatever. Taehyung closed his eyes and listened to Yoongi and Hoseok talk. He knew he shouldn’t, that they deserved privacy, but there was something incredibly comforting about hearing them whisper promises to each other before slipping into silence. He’d honestly assumed they’d have some wild _I thought you were dead_ sex but instead they seemed to just be together and that made Taehyung’s chest hurt. 

The love he felt there, in the simplicity of just being together, was overwhelming. That’s all he’d wanted. That’s why he’d decided for once to give someone a chance, but look what that had gotten him. Once again, his terrible track record with significant others made itself known. Honestly, he should have known better. Bogum was perfect. Nice, funny, attractive, and they even had shared interests. _Of course_ it would be fake. It didn’t make any sense otherwise. Normal people didn’t just show interest in Taehyung. Not since he turned. He attracted a particular type of crazy and that hadn’t changed. Now that he wasn’t grieving Yoongi, Taehyung had time to actually think about what happened. To think about Bogum. He’s said a lot of things when Taehyung had woken him up, but Taehyung wasn’t sure what, if anything, could be trusted. The problem was he liked Bogum. Even after everything, he liked how he felt when they were together. Like the way Bogum and Miran had teased each other. But there was no way he could bring someone responsible for so much of their pain into the house. And he wouldn’t. Bogum would just have to be a person left behind, like many others.

“H-hyung?” 

Taehyung looked at the door in confusion, hearing Jungkook’s tentative knock. Jungkook didn’t _knock_. But he supposed that was another thing that had changed in such a short period of time. Taehyung wasn’t stupid. He’d seen the way Jungkook avoided him after Yoongi’s death. They may have gravitated to each other when Yoongi returned, but it wasn’t the same. There was a wall there of Jungkook’s making and Taehyung couldn’t blame him.

“Yea?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Taehyung agreed easily, not bothering to move from his place on the bed. Jungkook opened the door hesitantly and shuffled in. He paused at the side of the bed when usually he would have tossed himself on top of Taehyung. He could practically feel the wheels in Jungkook’s mind turning before the younger man took a seat beside Taehyung and crossed his legs. Taehyung shifted a bit to give him more room before returning his gaze to the ceiling. 

“How are you?” Jungkook asked awkwardly.

“Fine, I guess. Relieved.”

Jungkook nodded and began to pick at his comforter. The air was tense and awkward and Taehyung couldn’t remember it ever being like this. Not even when he’d shown up and literally tore into Jungkook for his behaviour after he turned had they been this awkward around each other. 

“I was on the roof,” Jungkook explained as if that meant something.

“That’s nice,” Taehyung commented.

“I- god, I hate this,” Jungkook muttered, “I was on the roof because I was trying to figure out what to say. To you.”

“Oh?”

“I-hmmm, I wanted to apologize.”

“What?” Taehyung asked, finally turning his head to look at Jungkook directly, “why?”

“I was really mad at you, hyung,” Jungkook admitted, voice small, “I hated you.”

“Oh,” Taehyung breathed out, looking away again, “I see.”

“All I could think was that Yoongi-hyung would be alive if you hadn’t made us go. If you had just _listened to me_ and stopped going places alone. You never would have found the hideout and you never would have _met_ Bogum-ssi and everything would have been okay still and I-” Jungkook broke off, taking a deep breath, “but that wasn’t your fault. Not really.”

“Yes, it was,” Taehyung corrected, “nothing you said was wrong.”

“No,” Jungkook agreed, “it wasn’t, but- that’s not how it works. Yes, you met Bogum-ssi but he wasn’t the one who- it wasn’t him. Not really. It was Junghwan and Jin-hyung turned him, so why not blame him for that? No Junghwan and none of this would have happened. But that’s not fair either because he didn’t make Junghwan that way. That was Seogi-ssi doing whatever the fuck he always seems to do to people. So why not blame him too?”

“That’s a lot of blame,” Taehyung commented.

“It is. And it made me realize that a lot of people are responsible for the way Junghwan turned out. But it was him who did those things. Hyung- Yoongi-hyung lived through something similar and he didn’t turn out the same way. I don’t know what happened to him and I’m not saying Seogi-ssi doesn’t deserve to have his whole world taken away but- Junghwan is the one who created the Hunters this time and he’s the one who killed all those vampires and he’s the one who hurt hyung and- it was him. Not you and not even Bogum-ssi.”

Taehyung allowed his head to turn slightly so he could see Jungkook again. His eyes were wide and earnest, slightly pleading, as he explained himself. Or tried too, “and I shouldn’t have treated you that way because of it.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Taehyung reminded him.

“That’s the point. I should have been with you. I should have- we should have been together and I left you alone.”

“I had Hoseok-ah,” Taehyung told him honestly, “and if you hadn’t left me, Hoseok-ah would have been alone.”

Jungkook shook his head, “no, Jimin-hyung would have stayed with him. He was only with me because he didn’t think I should be alone. But I wouldn’t have been, if I had stayed with you like I was supposed to.”

With a sigh, Taehyung pushed himself up and turned towards Jungkook. He trailed his fingers over Jungkook’s cheek before letting his hand drop, “not everything is about you, Kookie.”

“What?” Jungkook asked, surprised.

“Sometimes it’s just not your fault. You take blame and guilt so easily, don’t.”

Furrowing his brows, Jungkook frowned. He was trying to _apologize_ and Taehyung was just… dismissing him, “but I-”

“Kook-ah, I don’t know what you’re apologizing for right now. Are you- are you saying you feel bad for having negative thoughts about me after a rescue attempt for _my_ kinda boyfriend ended up with Yoongi-hyung dying?”

“When you say it like that…”

“Yea. It sounds kinda ridiculous,” Taehyung said with a nod, “it was my fault we were there. Maybe I didn’t know about Junghwan or Jin-hyung or Seogi-ssi but we were at that place and that time because of me. And maybe we would have ended up there another time for a different reason and the same thing would have happened but the fact remains _this time_ it was because of me.”

“I know.”

“And you can be mad about that. I am. I should have seen it. Noticed that Bogum-hyung was too perfect and nice and everything I wanted. I should have been suspicious when he just appeared and then reappeared in my life during all this. Especially when I knew a vampire was involved but I wasn’t. I just- I wanted someone to be there for me, you know? So I didn’t let myself think about it and hyung ended up dead.”

“I would have- if it was Jimin-hyung, I would have done the same,” Jungkook admitted, “and we did do the same, for Hoseok-ah.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows twitched, “what do you mean?”

“Well, I- when you were just- I don’t know, it made me think about Hoseok-ah and Jimin-ah. They just kinda showed up too. And Hoseok-ah was taken too. And hell, they even had a Hunter as a friend.”

“I don’t understand,” Taehyung admitted, frowning at Jungkook.

“I’m just saying if-if you were supposed to notice all these little things about Bogum-ssi, would it mean I should have noticed it about Jimin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung should have noticed it about Hoseok-ah and even-even Jin-hyung should have noticed it about Namjoon-ah? I just- I don’t know. I think- I think we just got lucky. It could have been the same thing,” Jungkook tried to explain. In all honesty, his thoughts were in chaos. When Taehyung had spoken of all the things he should have seen that marked Bogum as a villain, Jungkook couldn’t help but notice the same things in Jimin and Hoseok. They were just the same, only they weren’t involved while Bogum was. Taehyung was blaming himself for acting the exact same way they had. _Jungkook_ was blaming him for it. Or had been.

“It’s not the same,” Taehyung countered, “they didn’t do anything.”

“But they could have. We let Hoseok-ah have free reign at the company. He had all our files and contact information. He literally organized a party with all the most important vampires in the city, hyung,” Jungkook replied, getting more fired up as he thought about it. 

“Are you trying to make yourself feel better or me?” Taehyung asked seriously, but a small smile crept up on his lips.

“Both,” Jungkook said honestly, “I want you to accept my apology so I feel better and I want _you_ to feel better because literally anyone could have done what you did.”

“When have I ever said no to you?” Taehyung teased wryly.

“All the time,” Jungkook quipped, leaning forward so he could rest his head on Taehyung’s shoulder. When he got close, he hesitated, unsure if that was okay. Taehyung placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed his it down, forcing Jungkook to relax, “I really am sorry, hyung. I’ll do better.”

Resting his cheek on the side of Jungkook’s head, Taehyung nodded, “me too.”

“Forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Kookie. Not as long as you stop being so awkward.”

“I’m always awkward, you said so yourself,” Jungkook said with a snort.

“True, but not around me.”

“No, never you,” Jungkook agreed, shuffling closer.

“So, no more awkwardness.”

Jungkook nodded, “okay.”

“And tell Jimin-ah he can come in. The man has been hovering for the past ten minutes, I swear to god.”

“ _It hasn’t been ten minutes_.”

“HYUNG!” Jungkook groaned, not having noticed Jimin so close by. 

Taehyung laughed, even as Jimin stuck his head in the door and gave them a sheepish look, “I just wanted to make sure it went okay.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jungkook muttered, but he had a slight tinge of red on his cheeks which told Taehyung that though he was pretending to be irritated, he was pleased Jimin cared enough to look out for him.

“So can I join or do you two have some weird thing going?” Jimin teased, feeling much calmer once he noticed Jungkook’s look as well.

“I don’t know, I kinda want Jungkookie all to myself,” Taehyung replied seriously.

“Then we must duel. A tragic end to a potentially amazing friendship, but if we must, we must.”

“I hate you both,” Jungkook interrupted them, “just come here, hyung.”

“No duel?”

Taehyung snorted, “I suppose not.”

“ _You are both so lame_ ,” Jungkook whined, rolling off the bed in protest, “I’m out.”

Jimin caught him around the waist and dragged Jungkook back to the bed, throwing them both down so they landed haphazardly part on the bed, part on Taehyung, and part hanging off the sides, “noooo, you can’t leave now. I was promised cuddles.”

“Fine,” Jungkook relented, wigging to get comfortable, “but only because you asked nicely.”

Both older men laughed but made themselves comfortable as well. Or tried too. Their legs were all hanging off the side since they weren’t lying the right way and they had no pillows but no one complained. Instead, they just laid there staring at the ceiling as Taehyung had been doing earlier, but now the mood was lighter. Over top of Jungkook’s head, Taehyung looked at Jimin, waiting until the other man noticed. When he did, Taehyung mouthed a simple _thank you_ , making Jimin smile and shake his head _no need_. 

It was somewhat surprising how easily they fit given Taehyung’s initial dislike of Jimin but he supposed that’s just the way it went sometimes. You never really know someone at first. Sometimes it takes time. Taehyung was glad he’d taken it and even more glad Jimin had as well. 

“ _Ah, HOLLY! DOWN! HYUNG!_ ” Hoseok’s voice screeched in the distance, making Jungkook curl up and laugh.

“ _I love you too boy, I do, but maybe get off Hoseok’s-”_

_“HYUNG!”_

“Holy fuck, I can’t-” Jimin wheezed, face turning red as he laughed.

“There goes the romantic evening,” Jungkook replied, sitting up now so he could get control of himself.

Taehyung watched them both, “why didn’t any of us take Holly?”

The other two looked at each other then down at Taehyung. Jungkook shrugged and Jimin scrunched his nose, “I forgot?”

“Whoops,” Taehyung replied, even as a knock on his door announced someone’s arrival seconds before Yoongi’s head popped in the room followed quickly by his hand carrying a wiggling Holly. All three looked at Yoongi’s expression, which was clearly embarrassed, and burst out laughing.

“Just take him,” Yoongi muttered, “it was your goddam idea to keep him in the first palace.”

“But _hyungggggggg_ ,” Jungkook began to tease but was cut off when Yoongi simply dropped the dog and closed the door, clearly eager to return to Hoseok sans Holly. The dog in question looked at the door with what could only be described as a put-out expression, then shook out his fur and jumped up on Taehyung's bed. They all watched as he pulled several covers into a small pile then plopped down on top with a small puppy sigh. 

“I guess that makes four,” Taehyung decided before letting himself fall back down on the bed. Jungkook and Jimin followed soon after, returning to their earlier positions.

“That was the best thing that’s ever happened,” Jungkook whispered, still laughing as he thought about it.

“I am _never_ going to let this go,” Jimin added.

Laughing at the seriousness in Jimin’s voice, Taehyung rolled so he could see them both. He noticed, with a small pang, they were holding hands. It was just a small thing but spoke volumes. For a moment, Taehyung stared at their hands then shook himself and smiled at them, “I’m thinking we should start a memorial of sorts. To all their embarrassing moments.”

“Oh, tell me more,” Jimin eagerly agreed, eyes shining in amusement.

“So first…”

* * *

After a long and frankly _exhausting_ call with the South American leader, Seokjin tossed his phone and fell onto the bed face first. Deciding that Yoongi would talk to the council the following day had been a good idea in theory but in actuality it meant that Seokjin had to jump a few dozen hurdles to stop the council from camping outside his door, demanding an explanation. Given the conversation he’d heard going on between Yoongi and Hoseok, Seokjin had a feeling any interruptions would be met with quick and abrupt violence. Yoongi barely put up with the council on a good day, he certainly wouldn't deal with them when Hoseok was crying in his arms. Not that Seokjin could blame him. So jump the hurdles he did. Mostly there were just a lot of questions: how is he alive? Did he actually die? Where are the rest of the Hunters? Where is Junghwan? His conversation with Seogi had been the briefest, probably because Seokjin was about a half-second away from tossing Seogi off his own building, but the curiosity in his voice had been the most telling. Even now, with the council asking questions about just _how_ Junghwan had survived and _where_ , Seogi was still thinking. Previously, Seokjin had agreed that it was his worst quality, now he was beginning to think it was his only quality. He couldn’t seem to help himself. He was like a mad scientist driven by a need to pursue his work no matter what. Seokjin snorted to himself, picturing Seogi in a stereotypical mad scientist outfit, complete with crazy hair, then sighed. It felt like everything was over, but it wasn’t. Not yet. Not until they found Junghwan. Seokjin wasn’t sure how they were going to do that.

A knock on the door interrupted Seokjin spiralling thoughts, “yea, come in, Joonie.”

Namjoon opened the door with an awkward laugh, “I always forget how you guys can do that.”

“It’s a good party trick,” Seokjin agreed, words muffled by the comforter his face was still buried in.

“I guess it’s a good thing you don’t need to breathe,” Namjoon commented, dropping down beside Seokjin’s prone body, “I would suffocate.”

Seokjin forced himself to roll over and sit up. He ran his hands through his hair then looked at Namjoon in question, “what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing,” Namjoon waved away Seokjin’s worry, “everyone has just kinda grouped off and I was just kinda hanging out so I thought I’d see how you’re doing?”

“Grouped off?” 

“Yea. I saw Jungkook-ah and Jimin-ah go into Taehyung-ah’s room. Hoseok-ah is obviously with Yoongi-hyung.”

“What about Heechul-ah?” Seokjin asked, wondering where the quiet man could have possibly found himself.

“Oh, he’s in hyung’s office with pretty much every computer in the house. I asked him what he was doing and he mumbled something about research so I just kinda backed away.”

Seokjin nodded, “he used to work in a library. Research is his thing. Always has been.”

Namjoon narrowed his eyes, picturing it, “I know you mean like in the past, but I’m just picturing him a circulation desk shushing patrons.”

“No,” Seokjin denied, laughing, “though not inaccurate. Libraries were a bit different before. More like a place to pursue knowledge, both in books and with experiments.”

“Was that how they met?” Namjoon found himself asking. He’d been curious, given how quiet both men where, what could have possibly driven them together.

“Yup,” Seokjin told him, “Yoongi-ah’s always liked to read but we move so much, at least before, it was hard to maintain our own libraries. Usually, when he looked for a new city, the first thing he’d do was make sure it had a library he could either visit or buy his way into.”

“I am somehow not surprised,” Namjoon admitted, picturing Yoongi huddled in random libraries throughout the world, “but then how did Heechul-hyung get turned? I was under the impression hyung only turned people in extreme situations.”

“He does. Heechul-ah had tuberculosis.”

“Shit.”

“Yea,” Seokjin agreed, remembering Yoongi’s somewhat frantic search for a cure. One that was readily available today but nowhere near possible back then, “it was tough.”

“Makes me appreciate modern healthcare,” Namjoon muttered, eyes moving around the room.

Seokjin narrowed his eyes and watched Namjoon fidget. Generally, Namjoon wasn’t a fidgeter, “seriously, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I told you.”

“Namjoon-ah.”

Namjoon pursed his lips, then his shoulders sagged, “I feel out of place.”

“Out of place?”

“Here. I feel out of place here. Like I don’t quite fit. Everyone has their dynamic and I’m just… here.”

“You’re not just here,” Seokjin corrected, “you’re with me.”

Namjoon’s eyes snapped to Seokjin’s then flitted away quickly. _He chose you_. Since that conversation, Namjoon had been doing a lot of thinking. Mostly about Seokjin. Especially when everything had fallen apart. It had been an up-close and personal view of just how _human_ vampires really were. How similar they were. It was actually more like a slap in the face honestly. Every preconceived notion Namjoon had developed over the years about vampires had been based on the fact he thought they felt things differently. That so many years had dulled their feelings. And that was partially true. He’d seen the way Yoongi had just shut down his feelings about Wonsoon’s betrayal and moved forward. But then he’d also seen the way Seokjin broke down after Yoongi died. The guilt he’d felt that his own kin was responsible. The confusion about how it had happened and how he was supposed to move forward. And, belatedly, Namjoon remembered the very first vampire he’d ever met. The one who’d been so _happy_ that Namjoon wasn’t afraid that he’d introduced Namjoon to anyone and everyone who’d listen. How he’d looked at something like that and developed this crazy bias, he’d never know. So, yes, Namjoon had been doing a lot of thinking but he wasn’t really sure what to do with all those thoughts. 

He realized now, as Seokjin continued to stare at him, that he’d been silent for far too long after Seokjin had spoken. In fact, the way Seokjin began to shift was the only thing that alerted him to his silence. It was also how he got to see, once again, those walls Seokjin was so fond of going up. That kept happening. It felt like every time Namjoon spoke lately, he was hurting Seokjin in some way and that had to stop. Maybe if he explained himself…

“I don’t hate vampires.”

Seokjin’s eyes squinted and his eyebrows pulled together, his head leaning forward in an automatic motion of confusion, “um, okay?”

“No, I just- I know you think I do. I don’t,” Namjoon explained.

“Oh,” Seokjin responded. Then as Namjoon watched, Seokjin’s entire face turned into a stoney mask, “that’s good then.”

_What? Why is that happening? Why does he look like that?!_

“Hyung-” Namjoon scrambled to explain himself further, but Seokjin had already started to move away, “where are you going?”

“Drink,” Seokjin muttered before leaving the room entirely. Namjoon stared at the door in confusion. Why had he left? He had been _trying_ to make Seokjin feel better. He knew Seokjin thought he kept flinching and ducking him because he was a vampire. He thought if he explained that he didn’t hate vampires, Seokjin would stop feeling bad about it.

_Then why were you flinching then dumbass? Maybe because of him?_

Namjoon’s eyes widened as he realized how stupid he was. _Stupid, Namjoon. So stupid. Idiot_ , Namjoon cursed at himself before stumbling his way out of the room after Seokjin. He found him, as he expected he would, leaning against the island with a glass in his hand. It was red, but Namjoon could tell it was wine rather than blood. _Like his eyes_ , Namjoon thought hazily, _idiot fucking focus_.

“I don’t hate you either,” Namjoon rushed out, causing Seokjin to jolt in surprise. He’d been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to sense Namjoon coming and his penalty for that was the wine that now dripped over his hand and onto the floor. Seokjin sighed to himself as he grabbed some paper towel to wipe up the mess. 

When he was done, he looked at Namjoon steadily, “I never said you did.”

“But you think I do. Why else run away?”

“I didn’t run anywhere,” Seokjin denied petulantly, sipping his drink, “I was thirsty.”

“Vampires don’t get thirsty. Not for wine.”

“Well, call me unique then.”

“I thought you were. Before.”

“Excuse me?” Seokjin asked, confusion and _irritation_ clear on his face now.

“I just mean, before, I thought the way you acted was unique. That you were different from other vampires. That’s what the problem was. Not you. Or vampires. Just me and my stupidity.”

Rubbing his face, Seokjin squeezed the bridge of his nose, “what are you trying to say, Namjoon-ah? For someone so smart, you’re not being very _clear_ right now.”

“I know,” Namjoon admitted, “but I just- a few days ago, before all this, Hoseok-ah asked me if I had a problem with you being a vampire. I said no, because you don’t act like one anyway. Hoseok-ah thought that was stupid. So did Yoongi-hyung when I came to see him about it too.”

“You came… to see Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin repeated, then a light dawned, “ _hyung_. That’s why.”

Namjoon nodded sheepishly, “he explained some things. About vampires. I’d been… _misinformed_ , I guess you could say, about how vampires are supposed to act. I thought you’d be different.”

“And I’m not?” Seokjin asked, so very confused.

“Yes. Well no,” Namjoon ran his hand through his hair, “I’m messing this up.”

Closing his eyes, Seokjin leaned against the island again and sipped his drink, “give it your best shot.”

“You’re laughing at me,” Namjoon accused, indignant. 

“Not laughing _per se_. Call it amused.”

“Fine. Be amused,” Namjoon waved it away, “what I’m saying is I thought vampires had to be a certain way and you weren't like that so I didn't think of you as a vampire but just, like, a human, and then you would do or say something that was so _aggressively_ vampire-y and it just threw me off. And then I thought maybe I had this unconscious bias against vampires so I was doing some research about that and I-”

“ _Namjoon_ ,” Seokjin cut in, “breathe.”

Namjoon’s shoulders fell from where they’d drawn up as he got worked up trying to explain himself, and mumbled, “I’m just saying I don’t hate vampires and I don’t hate you and it’d be great if you stopped doing that thing with your face when I say something that hurts you.”

“The thing with my face,” Seokjin repeated, even more amused now. He still wasn’t totally sure what Namjoon was trying to say but he suspected that was because _Namjoon_ didn’t know. He seemed to be trying to get a handle on his thoughts and emotions. The only thing Namjoon, and by extension Seokjin, was sure of was that a) Namjoon didn’t hate vampires and b) Namjoon didn’t hate _Seokjin_. He figured they could go from there.

“Yes,” Namjoon said, voice firmer than before, “you do this thing. Where your face goes all still and perfect. The emotions just… _fall_ off your face and then you pretend like everything is okay when it’s not and I’d like it if you just didn’t do that anymore.”

Seokjin blinked, feeling a bit called out. Yoongi was the only other person who’d ever called him out on that. Most people didn’t notice. It was like his defence mechanism. It deflected so people didn’t focus on what they didn’t want him to focus on, “I’ve been doing it since I was a kid. But I’ll try.”

Namjoon pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, scanning Seokjin’s face, then he nodded, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Namjoon repeated, then shuffled awkwardly, unsure what to do now that he’d word vomited all over Seokjin, “okay, I’ll just… let you finish your drink.”

Seokjin smiled slightly, “why don’t you join me? I could use some company. It’s been a pretty hard few days.”

“I can do that,” Namjoon agreed, nodding firmly.

“I’m glad,” Seokjin replied, smiling down into his glass. He snuck a peek at Namjoon out of the corner of his eyes, watching as he rummaged through the fridge in search of some white wine, since he wasn’t a fan of red. He felt his nose scrunch and his cheeks heat a bit, from what he wasn’t sure, but regardless he liked it so he didn’t complain. Especially not when Namjoon made a small little _ah-ha_ sound and spun around, holding the bottle he’d found triumphantly. No, Seokjin definitely wouldn’t complain. 

* * *

Finally back in his apartment, Bogum sat on his couch, slumped with his legs outstretched, a near-empty beer bottle hanging from his fingertips. Taehyung hadn’t come to see him. At first, he’d been sad and a little confused, thinking that Taehyung would at least come to hear him out. But then he’d heard what happened. About Yoongi. The whispers had been loud, even in a restricted medical wing. Then he’d understood. Taehyung would never come to see him. Not when Bogum’s cowardice had lost him his sire. Bogum knew how much Yoongi meant to Taehyung. The younger man talked about him constantly in some way or another: _Yoongi-hyung would love this_ or _maybe I should bring some back for hyung, he doesn’t eat enough_ or _hyung said the funniest thing_. Just small things, mere mentions in the middle of otherwise unrelated conversation, but it was there. Clear as day. It had made Bogum a bit envious, wishing he’d had the same relationship with his sire. It hurt even worse now when he thought about Seokjin. He could have had it, but he’d thrown it away in favour of loyalty to a man who struck first and last and everything in between. He was alone again. He was even afraid to go see Miran. Worried she’d judge him or worse ask about Taehyung. He didn’t know how to explain it and he didn’t know if he could handle her looking at him with that knowing expression of hers. 

Closing his eyes, Bogum let himself drift a bit, which, all things considered, was a _terrible_ idea. All he could think about was Taehyung. The time he snorted into his drink and it exploded in his face. Or the time he found a bug on the ledge of a restaurant that was dying so he carried it to safety. Or the time he chased a squirrel because he just _had_ to have the perfect shot. Or the way he’s smiled up at him, all shy and bashful when Bogum had insisted on walking him home. Or the hurt and confusion on his face when Bogum had refused to sleep with him out of guilt. Or the look on his face when Bogum confessed he knew what was happening. Or the way he’d glanced back, just once, as he ran to help his sire. That was the last time he saw him. The last image of Taehyung he had. He liked the happy ones better but his mind never let him stick to those, intent on reminding him just how badly he had fucked up and hurt such a _good_ person. 

He hadn’t even known Taehyung that long. Not even by human terms. And yet he dominated his thoughts so effortlessly. He had even before Junghwan had found out about him and twisted what they had. On the first night they’d ever met, Bogum remembered waking up sometime before morning and looking down at Taehyung in mild, hungover shock. He was _beautiful_. But also adorable. He’d been curled up, hair a mess, with the tiniest pout. Bogum had gone back to sleep with a smile, wondering what they’d talk about in the morning. It hadn’t gone that great, _obviously_ , Taehyung didn’t remember him and Bogum’s memory of the night was cloudy at best. He’d wanted to get Taehyung’s number, maybe suggest a coffee, but the younger man had showered and vanished. He’d spent many nights lamenting his own stupidity for not asking for his number right away. When he’d seen him in a coffee shop sometime later he’d thought the fates had finally been working in his favour. Then Junghwan had found out. It was all downhill from there. Bogum had been able to forget when he was with Taehyung, pretend he was normal and his sire wasn’t watching him, controlling him, but the worry had always been there, in the back of his mind. 

And now Taehyung was gone. He probably thought Bogum had done it all on purpose. That he’d targeted him. He hadn’t. He swore he hadn’t. And maybe if he’d kept his mouth shut Junghwan wouldn’t have found out. 

Bogum frowned at his own thoughts, suddenly worried, _does he think I targeted him?_ Driven by the confidence and poor thinking of one too many beers, Bogum scrambled for his phone and hit Taehyung’s contact number. He’d had to get a new one after Junghwan took his, but he’d remembered Taehyung’s number. If that didn’t tell you how he felt, he didn’t know what would. Bogum waited and, unsurprisingly, Taehyung didn’t pick up. He wasn’t sure why he thought Taehyung would but regardless. 

When a voicemail message beeped he looked at his phone, startled, then began to ramble, “Hey, uh, Taehyung-ah, um, I know you probably don’t, um, want to talk to me or hear me or see me and that’s fine, I get it, but um, I just wanted to say that I-” 

Bogum sighed, realizing he sounded like an idiot, “I wanted you to know I didn’t target you. It wasn’t some master plan. I was at that club because I needed to get away from- I needed to get away and you were there and so so pretty and funny and I just- anyway, it wasn’t like that. I wanted to talk to you and see you but I chickened out and didn’t get your number and then you left and I- but I saw you again and it was so perfect, you know? But he found out and he- it doesn’t matter what he did but he made- I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Taehyung-ah. I never- you’re so good and you deserve so much…”

Pausing again, Bogum took a fortifying breath, “you deserve someone so much better and I-”

The sound of his own door being kicked in made Bogum jump up in shock, dropping his phone. He turned around just in time to see Junghwan step carelessly over his threshold, long having insisted he be invited into Bogum’s apartment _just in case_.

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” Bogum yelled, scrambling backwards in an attempt to find something to defend himself.

“Now is that any way to greet your sire?” Junghwan asked, smiling sweetly as he propped the now broken door up so it appeared closed, “we have so much to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AM I FORGIVEN NOW?


	29. Is It Really That Easy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter situation is finally laid to rest.
> 
> The council makes its final decision.
> 
> Everyone tries to adjust to life free from the Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo everyone! I can't believe this is the last chapter before the epilogue. It's been 9 months since I started this story, almost a year since I had the idea. I'm going to cry when it's over, I'm sure. But enough of that. Onward!
> 
> CW: brief depictions of torture.

“I know I said I would talk to the council today but I don’t wanna,” Yoongi whined, rolling over and pulling the covers up and over his head, even as Hoseok watched him with amused eyes and Seokjin held himself back from screeching at the end of the bed. He’d started outside, being respectful and giving them privacy, but then Yoongi had proceeded to be a _brat_ and here he was: hand on his hip, tugging at a blanket like he was trying to get a child ready for school.

“You _will_ get up, Yoongi-ah. Don’t forget the _bullshit_ I had to go through yesterday just to get you this day,” Seokjin hissed, voice low and well beyond irritated.

The top of Yoongi’s head out from under the blankets so Seokjin could see his forehead and eyes, “but _hyungggg_.”

“No buts, Yoongi-ah, I swear to god you’re a grown-ass man and I will have you _dragged_ there if necessary,” Seokjin threatened.

Now Yoongi’s pout could be seen. It almost made Seokjin relent. Almost. But then he remembered the whining he’d listened to all yesterday from the various council members and his resolve firmed again, “UP! NOW!”

“Ugh, fine,” Yoongi agreed, letting Seokjin yank the covers away. Thankfully, they were both clothed, even if Hoseok was only in boxers, “just know that death has made me more angry, not less.”

“You’re so fucking dramatic, you were barely dead.”

“Wow,” Yoongi gasped out, eyes wide in mock offence, “I see how it is.”

“You’ll be _real_ dead if you don’t get your ass up, Yoongi-ah. I swear.”

Hoseok began to laugh, he’d been holding himself back for the most part but watching them bicker had pushed him over the edge. Two pairs of surprised eyes turned to him, even as he tried to wave them away. Finally, he calmed down enough to speak, though his laugh was still clear in his tone, “I’ll make sure he gets up.”

Seokjin snorted, “I’m sure you will.”

“HYUNG!” Yoogni yelled, looking absolutely _horrified_.

“Where was that attitude when I said I didn’t want to hear about your kinky sex life, huh?” Seokjin shot back, loving the embarrassment on Yoongi’s face.

“Kinky, huh?” Hoseok asked, “just what have you been telling him? We haven’t done anything that kinky,” then Hoseok mock gasped, “unless you have fantasies you’re not telling me?!”

Yoongi’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. Seokjin watched him and began to laugh as well, “I like you Hoseok-ah. I really do.”

“Samesies,” Hoseok responded, drawing a vocal groan from just outside their bedroom. Yoongi covered his face, suddenly wishing he’d kicked out each and every single one of them the moment he’d returned. Hoseok smiled at his reaction, then called out, “oh, just come in. You’re eavesdropping anyway.”

The door quickly opened, revealing Jungkook and Taehyung, who had been leaning on the door, and a very amused Jimin, who’d turned the handle. There was a moment of stumbling and cursing, then Jungkook and Taehyung stood up straight and smiled at Yoongi, who stared back at them with a blank look on his face, then, very quietly, he whispered, “don’t.”

This only seemed to spur them on, because seconds later, Yoongi was at the bottom of what Seokjin had decided was a kin-valanche, Hoseok called a puppy pile, and Yoongi called his untimely death. 

“Get _offfff_ ,” Yoongi whined, though he didn’t try and move them, “I have to go deal with the stupid council because stupid Jin-hyung thinks they matter.”

“You’re the one who created the system,” Seokjin reminded him, still laughing at his kin-valanche joke that no one seemed to appreciate. 

“A moment of insanity, obviously.”

“Alright, off of hyung,” Hoseok ordered, taking pity on Yoongi who looked vaguely smushed and Seokjin, who kept glancing at his watch. Hoseok realized his mistake a moment too late, because he was suddenly crushed under three bodies while Yoongi rolled free with a slightly villainous laugh, “nooo, I’m weak and human, hyung help.”

“Love you,” Yoongi said instead, dropping a quick kiss on Hoseok's exposed hand, “but this is a sacrifice you’re just going to have to make.” 

Hoseok’s curses could be heard even under the laughter of the three piled on top of him. Yoongi changed quickly, pulling on whatever he could easily grab and adding a few extra layers to prevent sun exposure, then patted his pants out of habit before he remembered, “shit, my phone, right. Hyung, can I borrow your phone? I’ll have a replacement delivered to me at Min Enterprises.”

“Mine’s charging,” Seokjin said, “give me a second-”

“Here, hyung,” Taehyung called out from his spot, still mostly on top of Hoseok, who’d sense stopped struggling, “just use mine.”

“Thanks, Taehyungie,” Yoongi said gratefully, grabbing the phone from him. Yoongi looked down at the screen, noticing two things 1) Taehyung had far too many unopened notifications and it made his eye twitch and 2) one of them was a voicemail from Bogum. Shooting Taehyung a glance, Yoongi looked back down at the phone then sighed, “are you going to listen to this, Taehyung-ah?”

“Listen to what?” Taehyung asked, though based on the way his body tensed, Taehyung knew.

“Bogum-ssi’s message. It could be important.”

“It’s not.”

“Taehyung-ah…”

“Just listen to it if you’re so worried,” Taehyung snapped, getting upset now, mostly because he wanted to listen but he told himself it was a bad idea. 

Yoongi passed back his phone, “only if you want.”

  
Taehyung bit his lip, looking at the phone then everyone in the room. No one looked upset or angry. Jimin even looked curious. Yoongi had an odd expression, one that Taehyung couldn’t quite decipher, but it didn’t seem negative. Making a choice, Taehyung called into his voicemail and punched in his password.

“ _Hey, uh, Taehyung-ah, um, I know you probably don’t, um, want to talk to me or hear me or see me and that’s fine, I get it, but um, I just wanted to say that I-_ ” a long pause, “ _I wanted you to know I didn’t target you. It wasn’t some master plan. I was at that club because I needed to get away from- I needed to get away and you were there and so so pretty and funny and I just- anyway, it wasn’t like that. I wanted to talk to you and see you but I chickened out and didn’t get your number and then you left and I- but I saw you again and it was so perfect, you know?_ ” Another long pause, during which Yoongi noticed Taehyung’s hands shaking as they clutched his phone _, “but he found out and he- it doesn't matter what he did but he made- I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Taehyung-ah. I never- you’re so good and you deserve so much… you deserve someone so much better and I-_ ”

A loud crash echoed over the message, causing everyone to stand up straighter in surprise. Taehyung’s eyes widened and he looked at Yoongi in a panic. There was a dull thud, indicating that the phone had likely been dropped

“ _What are you doing here?_ ”

A small scuffle could be heard, then a shockingly calm voice in the distance, “ _now is that any way to greet your sire? We have so much to talk about._ ”

“ _Please don’t! Not again, PLEASE!”_

And then the line went dead. For a moment, no one moved, then Yoongi lunged forward, tearing the phone from Taehyung’s hands, “when was this sent?!”

“I-I don’t- I-” Taehyung stuttered out even as Yoongi scrolled through his missed calls anyway.

“Shit, just after midnight. That’s too long,” Yoongi muttered, eyes moving as he thought, “we need to go, now.”

“NO! NOT AGAIN!” Hoseok yelled, scrambling off the bed, “you will _not_ run into some unknown situation after that psycho again. Not again. You promised, hyung!”

Everyone paused to look at Hoseok, surprised at both his volume and anger. Hoseok didn’t get _mad_. He just didn’t. But he clearly was now. Yoongi didn’t back down though. He stood up straighter and looked at Hoseok square in the eyes, “and if he dies?”

Hoseok flinched and stepped back, “hyung, I can’t-”

“I know, Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi comforted immediately, but he leaned in and whispered low into Hoseok’s ear so only he could hear, “but look at Taehyung-ah.”

Glancing back, he saw Taehyung staring at the hand his phone had been in previously. He looked _empty_. That was the only way to describe it. Hoseok watched him for a moment, catching the looks of Jimin and Jungkook, who looked equal parts worried and angry, and then Seokjin, who looked like he was trying very hard to mask whatever he was feeling. And even Namjoon, who had come after hearing the commotion, looked concerned. Hoseok found himself nodding, “okay, hyung, but I’m coming.”

“That’s not-”

“I’m _coming_ , hyung. I’ll stand outside or wherever you want but I’m coming. I can’t just- I can’t wait here again. I can’t.”

Yoongi’s eyes flicked across Hoseok’s face, noting the stubbornness but also the fear that lurked there and sighed, “okay, but you do as I say.”

“I will.”

Jungkook jumped off the bed, grabbing Taehyung and pulling him up as he did so. He was determined to not let his previous feelings about the Bogum situation dictate how he reacted, “alright, round two motherfuckers.”

Jimin snorted and rolled his eyes, “that’s my man.”

“Damn right it is,” Jungkook quipped back, dragging a still slightly unresponsive Taehyung out of the room as Jimin followed. Hoseok grabbed pants and a shirt quickly, as Yoongi had, and pulled them on as he walked. 

Yoongi was about to follow but before he could leave, Seokjin’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Yoongi looked back in confusion, then he saw the relief on Seokjin’s face, “thank you, Yoongi-ah. I know- you don’t know him but-”

“He’s your family, hyung, which makes him ours. Even if he messed up.”

“You don’t even know him,” Seokjin repeated.

“No, but you do. And so does Taehyung-ah. Anyone that can make him react like that deserves at least the chance to explain himself. Plus that message…”

Seokjin’s lips kicked up in the corner, “I told you he was sweet and awkward.”

Yoongi nodded, “you did. Now let’s go make sure he survives long enough for me to interrogate him.”

* * *

“This is… uh, this is where he lives,” Taehyung murmured, gesturing to the building. It was a nice building, which was no surprise given Bogum had several profitable businesses. Taehyung hadn’t really paid much attention the first time he was here, so he took a moment to survey the area before speaking again, “but I can’t- I’ve never been inside. I haven’t been invited in.”

“Didn’t you sleep with him? Like before?” Jungkook asked, “the one night stand?”

Taehyung blinked, “oh. Right. Nevermind.”

Jungkook and Jimin shared a look, mostly confused that Taehyung would just _forget_ having been invited in somewhere, especially at a time like this, but they didn’t comment. Seokjin frowned at the building and then looked at Yoongi, “there are a lot of humans in there.”

“Too many,” Yoongi agreed, “it’d be like broadcasting that we exist.”

Looking between the two, Hoseok sighed and walked away. Yoongi felt a moment of panic, “Seok-”

“Hold on,” Hoseok called back before he disappeared into the building. Seconds later there was a deafening alarm followed by a small rush of people leaving the building. Moving much slower than everyone else, Hoseok wandered back to them, “give it like 5 minutes and most of the building will be cleared out.”

“You- you pulled the fire alarm,” Yoongi said, staring at him.

“Well yea, you needed the humans out, right? Not like Junghwan is going to leave just because there’s an alarm. If anything it’ll block your approach. It’s loud as fuck inside.”

“I love you,” Seokjin rushed out, grabbing Hoseok’s shoulders, “if you ever want an upgrade, call me.”

“YAH!” Yoongi protested, smacking Seokjin’s arms away, “get your own.”

Before he could help himself Seokjin’s eyes darted to where Namjoon was leaning against the car. He hadn’t really wanted to come but when Hoseok had told him he was, Namjoon hadn’t wanted to stay behind alone. Yoongi saw his look and snorted but decided not to comment. Instead, he turned back to the building and watched as dozens of humans funnelled out, some carrying pets and important items while others were empty-handed and angry looking.

Jungkook came to join them and titled his head, “now how do we get in while everyone is leaving?”

“That’s up to you, I did my part,” Hoseok shrugged, though his tone was slightly bitter. After much discussion on the way over, Hoseok had been regulated to the car. Yoongi had argued that Hoseok had said he’d listen to what Yoongi said, so he had to obey when Yoongi assigned him to ‘lookout.’ They both knew it was bullshit, but Hoseok had relented, noting how fidgety Yoongi looked at the idea of Hoseok going any further. He wanted to stick close but he also didn’t want to distract Yoongi, so he agreed. Didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

“We run,” Jimin said with a shrug, “what are they going to do? Stop us?”

“Not the most well thought out plan we’ve ever had,” Seokjin commented, “but I don’t really see another option.”

Yoongi sighed, “I swear all I’ve been doing is running lately.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Hoseok immediately teased.

While Jungkook snickered, “we could always work out together, hyung.”

“Hard pass, thanks,” Yoongi replied instantly, making everyone laugh. Well, everyone but Taehyung, who was still watching the building with a conflicted expression. He wasn’t really sure what to feel. He didn’t want Bogum to be hurt but he also wasn’t sure that he should feel as worried as he did. It somehow didn’t feel right. He wasn’t even totally sure why Yoongi had insisted they come so quickly, not after what happened last time. 

Seokjin noticed his stare and slid up beside him, “you okay?”

“Fine.”

“He’s a good kid, you know. I stand by that.”

Taehyung looked over at him in surprise, “he got Yoongi-hyung killed.”

Seokjin nodded, “maybe, but I’m willing to bet it’s more complicated than that. At least that’s what it sounds like in the message.”

“You don’t know he wasn’t lying. He was before.”

“That’s true,” Seokjin agreed, “but you’d have to talk to him to know for sure.”

Taehyung frowned at him, “you’re awfully forgiving.”

“That’s true,” Seokjin agreed again, “I’m trying something new.”

“Forgiving people who don’t deserve it?”

“No, giving them the benefit of the doubt,” Seokjin’s eyes slid to Namjoon again, who’d fallen into conversation with Hoseok as they waited for the building to finish emptying, “sometimes people hurt you without being aware of it. What’s important is what they do _after_ you tell them.”

“Let’s go!” Yoongi called over to them, interrupting before Taehyung could reply. Which was probably for the best because he didn’t know what to say. Seokjin made it sound so easy. Like it was just a matter of shrugging off what Bogum had done. Taehyung didn’t believe anything was that simple. But as he took off after the others, he didn't have any more time to think about it. 

Leaving Namjoon and Hoseok behind, the five vampires made their way into the building and up the stairs. As it turned out, the staff was much more preoccupied with helping tenants get out and coordinating with the fire department than they were with making sure people didn’t come in, so they didn’t encounter any issues. Yoongi had been following the power he’d felt since they arrived but as they neared, he fell back so Taehyung could point out the way. Once they approached the door, it was clear that it hadn't been needed. The door, though in place, was only leaning against the jam. Anyone paying attention could see the splintered hinges and broken lock.

Yoongi frowned at the lock then glanced back at Seokjin, who nodded. At the same time, they pushed the door in, watching it crash to the floor. There wasn’t any point in trying to sneak in, any vampire in the vicinity would have noticed when Seokjin got close. And even if Yoongi’s power felt different now, he still carried the intense aura of an original. But even as the door hit the ground, no one appeared in the living room to see what the noise was. Yoongi and Seokjin shared a confused look but stepped back so Taehyung could enter since he was the only one who could.

“Find Bogum-ah, get him to invite us in,” Seokjin told Taehyung as if he was unaware of the plan.

Taehyung simply nodded and crossed the threshold, stepping on the downed door and looking around the apartment. He remembered the layout vaguely from the one time he’d been there but he wasn’t sure where to start. He could feel Bogum, knew he was there, but not where exactly. Heading in the general direction of his power, Taehyung turned left and went towards the hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom. The door to the bedroom was open, but the bathroom door was closed even though there was no light on. Twisting the handle slowly, Taehyung pushed open the door and flicked on the light. It took a second for his eyes to adjust but when they did, he choked out a shocked gasp and dove for Bogum. In the large tub, Bogum had been placed, hands tied to the faucet, in a pool of water. His head was hanging limply and he appeared to be unconscious. But that wasn’t what shocked Taehyung. What shocked him was the way Bogum’s skin was peeling off in the water. It was _holy water_. Junghwan had put him in a bath of holy water and left him to die. Frantically, Taehyung broke the restraints and pulled Bogum out of the tub, uncaring that his own hands were burning from the water. He was heavy, essentially dead weight, and his clothes were waterlogged, but Taehyung managed to maneuver him out, ignoring the burn wherever the water seeped through his own clothes. 

Acting quickly, Taehyung grabbed the showerhead and turned on the water, aiming it directly at Bogum in an effort to wash away some of the holy water. He was soaking the entire bathroom in his haste but he didn’t care. Faintly, he heard the sounds of his friends yelling but ignored them, not until he heard _Junghwan_. Only then did he look up, just in time for something to smack him across the face. 

In the hallway, Yoongi heard the moment Taehyung was hit. It was audible even at that distance. Yoongi panicked, pressing against the invisible barrier he'd never had to worry about before that was keeping him from protecting his kin. _Stupid, can’t believe you let him go in there alone. If he dies, it’s your fault_.

“TAEHYUNGIE-HYUNG!” Jungkook yelled, banging on the wall beside the door. 

“Now, now, he can’t hear you,” Junghwan chastised as he reentered the living room they’d watched him saunter across so cockily moments before. He was dragging two limp bodies behind him, which he dropped unceremoniously at his feet before leaning on the arm of a couch, “I must say, I’m upset you interrupted my punishment. Bogum-ah didn’t do as he was told so he must be taught a lesson.”

Eyeing his body in horror, Seokjin gasped, “is that… did you douse him in _holy water_?”

“Hmm, no, I made him take a bath in the dark. He doesn’t like that. Has a thing about the dark for some reason. I never bothered to ask.”

“His skin…” Jimin whispered, horrified.

“Oh, the bath was holy water. Did I leave that out?”

“JUNGHWAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?” Seokjin yelled, pushing Yoongi out of the way so he was standing dead centre in the doorway.

“Doing what? Punishing my kin? Or living? Because as I said, I tried to _not_ live but your sire had other ideas.”

“None of this makes any sense. Why don’t we just talk?!”

“Talk?” Junghwan repeated, then laughed, “all you originals _do_ is talk. That’s all Seogi did for _centuries_. Talk. Talk about what he was doing to me, what worked, what didn’t. Talk, talk, talk. Didn't matter if I responded or not. Didn’t matter what I _wanted_. No, I think we’re done talking. Now is the time for action.”

“DON’T!” Yoongi yelled, banging on the barrier again as Junghwan lifted Taehyung from the floor.

“Oh, Yoongi, I almost forgot about you. Quite remarkable you are. I’m sure Seogi is going to want to play with you. I’ll make sure to mail him your body. Call it a parting gift.”

“Don’t touch him!”

“What are you going to do about it, Yoongi? Yell all you want but you can’t come in. Not unless you want to send in that cute little human I saw downstairs. Oh…” Junghwan smiled as Yoongi’s power spiked, “I see. Well, I promise to go see him first. Once we’re done here.”

“Junghwan-ah… just stop, this is about me, not them. Why don’t we trade?”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Yoongi protested immediately.

But Junghwan tilted his head, “a trade? Why?”

“You want to kill me, right? You missed the chance because Yoongi-ah interfered, you could try again, if you let me in and let Taehyung-ah go.”

Junghwan’s eyes narrowed but he shook his head and lifted Taehyung up higher so his feet were dangling, “no, I can’t invite you in anyway, not my house.”

“But Bogum-ah could. If you woke him up,” Seokjin prodded gently, eyes flickering to Yoongi who’d caught on. Seokjin was playing to Junghwan’s fixation, hoping his obsession with Seokjin would cause him to make a mistake. They both saw when Junghwan’s eyes shifted to Bogum then back to Seokjin quickly. He was considering it, so Seokjin pushed, “I noticed you were gone, but I didn’t look because you didn’t show up to our dinner. I was mad.”

“W-what?” Junghwan asked, lowering Taehyung a bit, much to everyone’s relief.

“I said, I knew you were missing but not dead. I heard what happened and I checked the bond. I felt that you were fine so I ignored it. Just like you ignored our dinner. It was petty revenge and you suffered for centuries because of it,” Seokjin continued. He was lying through his teeth. He hadn’t heard about Junghwan’s death until over a month later and by then the sire bond was broken, but Junghwan didn’t believe that. Didn’t _want_ to, so Seokjin lied and hoped he was hitting a sore enough spot. He saw the moment it worked. Junghwan’s eyes shifted, taking on that manic light they’d had when he had stabbed Yoongi by mistake. The look that meant he wasn’t thinking clearly. Seconds later he dropped Taehyung, who fell to the ground like a rag doll, and turned on Bogum, kicking him repeatedly in an effort to wake him up. Seokjin winced, not having anticipated the violence Junghwan would use.

Thankfully, or not so thankfully, Bogum’s eyes began to move and he began to moan. A broken, pain-filled sound that was more similar to sob than anything else. Junghwan dropped to the ground and grabbed Bogum’s chin, tilting his head towards the door so he could see them all standing there, and dug his nails in before ordering, “invite him in.”

Bogum blinked, pain blurring his mind and eyes. He didn’t speak, which prompted Junghwan to slam him against the floor in anger. Bogum moaned again but made himself focus. Made himself _see_. When his eyes finally cleared, he saw Seokjin and Yoongi standing at the door, both looking concerned. _I’m dead_ , was his first thought, since Yoongi was, and his second was confusion. He vaguely recognized the vampires behind Seokjin and Yoongi as Taehyung’s friends. But he didn’t see Taehyung. Not until Junghwan slammed him into the ground again and his body shifted so he could see Taehyung lying just behind Junghwan. He began to panic, body protesting as he tried to move towards Taehyung. Junghwan squeezed tighter, “you can keep him as a pet if you just _invite him in_.”

Once again, Bogum’s eyes moved to the door, catching the slight nod from Seokjin. Bogum’s mouth moved slowly, his throat abused from hours of crying, “c-come in.”

“ _Get them out,_ ” Yoongi hissed then followed as Seokjin bolted into the room. Jungkook and Jimin didn’t need to be told twice, they moved quickly, grabbing Taehyung and Bogum as Jugnhwan screamed in protest, confused why his plan hadn’t worked. And it was simple really. Seokjin had relied on the fact that Bogum wouldn’t be dumb enough to only invite one person in when he saw several of them and that Junghwan wouldn’t think to be _specific_. It had been a risk, but since it worked Seokjin wasn’t going to dwell. Instead, he focused on throwing Junghwan off Bogum so he could be taken away. As Junghwan hit the wall from the force of Seokjin’s hit, Yoongi appeared and pinned him to the ground, “staking hurts like a bitch by the way.”

Junghwan began to laugh. It was a fractured sound, one that conveyed little humour, “ _I know._ ”

Slowly, once he was sure Taehyung and Bogum were safely on their way to the cars waiting downstairs, Seokjin approached Yoongi and rested a hand on his shoulder, “let me.”

“Hyung,” Yoongi protested, knowing how hard this was for Seokjin.

“It’s okay. Let me.”

Yoongi took a moment to ensure Seokjin meant what he said, but his face showed only resigned determination, not hesitation, so Yoongi relented and stood up. Junghwan didn’t even struggle or try to flee. He just stared at Seokjin’s face. His eyes were flat now. The unsettling light was gone, replaced with a somewhat hopeful look. That probably hurt more than anything else, but Seokjin ignored it. Instead, he took the stake Yoongi had been holding and kneeled down. 

“I really am sorry,” Seokjin murmured, “and Seogi-ssi _will_ pay, I promise.”

Junghwan smiled and then Seokjin swung the stake hard, piercing Junghwan’s sternum and heart in one go. Moving backwards, Seokjin let himself fall onto his butt as he watched Junghwan’s body rapidly age back to his time of death. Yoongi kneeled beside him, a comforting hand on top of his, but said nothing. They stayed like that or a while. Too long realistically. But Yoongi didn’t push him or make him leave. Eventually though, Seokjin knew he had to go. The body had to be disposed of and Bogum had to be looked after. They had things to do. Most important of which…

“We still have to go see the council. And now we’re late.”

“Awe, hyung, for fuck sakes,’” Yoongi immediately whined, pushing himself up and walking away while he shook his head, “you and your fucking council. I’m just going to kill them all and _then what?_ Huh? Who will you force me to go see then…”

Seokjin smiled slightly, listening as Yoongi’s voice faded slightly as he continued down the hallway and into the stairwell. With one final glance at Junghwan’s body, Seokjin turned and left, pausing only to prop the door back into place, quite literally closing the door on the issue. Seokjin found himself smiling wider, amused at his own joke, even as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back downstairs. 

As he maneuvered his way around the humans trying to return to their apartments, Seokjin caught sight of Hoseok talking to a bored-looking policeman. Yoongi’s lips were pressed together and his eyes shone with amusement. When he saw Seokjin emerge from the lobby, he turned away from Hoseok and murmured so Seokjin could hear, “ _Hoseok-ah is being fined for pulling the alarm_.”

Blinking for a moment, Seokjin’s eyebrows rose seconds before he burst out into laughter. His loud squeaky laugh drawing the attention of everyone near, “ _of course he is_.”

* * *

“Why is it that,” the Asian leader said, speaking slowly as if Yoongi wouldn’t understand, “that even when _you_ choose the time, you still make us wait?”

Yoongi rolled his head back and gave Seokjin a look that said _I fucking told you so_ , “because I had other, more important things to do than talk to you. Like dying.”

Seokjin sighed and sunk into his chair. He was _not_ dealing with it today. Not his job. As of right now, he was retried. He saw the looks a few leaders threw him, as if expecting him to rein in Yoongi, but he ignored them.

“Yes, about that, you are clearly not dead,” the South American leader pointed out.

“10 points to Gryffindor. Or Slytherin. I never really did understand the premise behind which house means what. Anyway, thank you for stating the obvious,” Yoongi replied snarkily. 

Australia snorted, “these meetings would have been so boring if you’d stayed dead.”

“I bet.”

“Why don’t you _explain_ how you are not dead,” the South American leader insisted, "and why, if you did in fact die, your power seems to remain unaffected?"

“Dunno, got staked, woke up mounted on a cross, still feel the same.”

“Did you drink another vampire’s blood?” the European leader wondered.

“Nope.”

Seogi cut in, “it is likely he and I share a similar trait. Akin to resurrection. I’d have to study it to know anything more.”

“Oh, no, enough of that,” Seokjin burst out, “that’s what got us here in the first place.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Seogi deflected easily, “Junghwan is your kin, Seokjin-ah.”

“Wow, go fuck yourself,” Seokjin burst out, sounding very much like Yoongi in that moment. In fact, so much so that Yoongi’s smile turned genuine briefly and everyone in the room looked at him in shock. Seokjin continued undaunted, “did you lot bother to investigate Junghwan’s claims or were all those threats of punishment just for me and Yoongi-ah?!”

His only response came in the form of the leaders shifting in their seats. Even his previous, tentative allies South American and Australia looked away nervously. Seokjin stared at them, astonished. Seogi had _tortured_ someone for centuries resulting in mass death and they weren’t even going to look into it. He met Yoongi’s eyes and felt his anger skyrocket. Yoongi didn’t even look surprised. It was like he expected it. Seokjin slammed his hand down on the chair arm, causing the wood inside to splinter, “who takes responsibility for this?!”

“Junghwan,” the North American leader answered, “as he is the one who performed these acts. Perhaps, when he is found, we can ask him about these so-called claims.”

“He’s dead.”

“What?” The North American leader asked.

“I said,” Yoongi turned to him, “he’s dead. We killed him. That’s why we’re late. We found out he was hiding in the home of one of his former prisoners and we killed him.”

“A former prisoner? Who?”

“Park Bogum-ssi,” Yoongi told them, “we suspect he was targeted because he’s Seokjin’s kin.”

Seokjn’s head snapped up but he didn’t correct him. He knew Yoongi was protecting Bogum. The council may not want to punish Seogi but they would certainly punish Bogum.

The African leader nodded, “he did tend to target Seokjin-ssi’s kin frequently.”

“So that ends this matter then,” the North American leader commented, uncrossing his legs, “the perpetrator is dead, as are most of the Hunters.”

“And that’s it? You tried to punish me even after Yoongi-ah _died_ but Seogi-ssi just gets away with it and nothing fucking changes?!”

“Now, Seokjin-ah, we have changed some things,” Seogi placated, “we have decided to make altering sire bonds illegal, punishable by death. This will prevent anyone from _claiming_ such a nasty thing in the future.”

“Un-fucking-believable,” Seokjin burst out, then stood up and stormed out.

Yoongi watched him go, then turned back to the other six leaders, “we have people working on tracking online data trails of any Hunters who were not present in Korea. I will forward you results. Until then, you’re dismissed.”

“Excuse me-”

“I said _dismissed_ ,” Yoongi ordered, power flaring. Some of the leaders had thought, or perhaps hoped, that Yoongi would be weaker when he returned, but that didn't seem to be the case. He felt different now, but his power still dwarfed them and given his temperament, they decided to do as he said. But not before the six looked at each other then Seogi, who nodded, did they do as instructed. Yoongi watched them file out calmly, listening as they proceeded to the elevators. He didn’t speak until he heard them leave the building, “how’d you do it?”

“I don’t know what you mean?” Seogi asked as he stood up and moved toward his bar, “drink?”

“Sure,” Yoongi agreed easily. He waited as Seogi poured two glasses of blood then slowly came back, handing a glass to Yoongi. Taking it, Yoongi took a sip, then rested his arm on the armrest, “don’t make me ask you again.”

"I'll tell you if you answer a few questions," Seogi suggested instead.

Yoongi nodded and sipped his drink, "go on then."

"Do you need permission to enter now? The sun is clearly an issue, but what about holy objects?"

"As of now, I seemed to be susceptible to all the normal stuff."

Seogi contemplated that for a second, "what's interesting is your power level. It should have dropped to a newborn level, or at the very least close to it. But you don't seem to have lost anything. The feeling is different, like there was an aura shift, but the strength is the same."

"If power grows with age, why would it revert?" Yoongi asked, genuinely not understanding why Seogi would assume he'd be powerless, "doesn't matter how I lived that long, but I did. I don't lose that just because I died."

"No, but you did die. You'd think that would act as a reset button. Like it did with the things you're susceptible to."

Yoongi shrugged, then asked a question he knew the answer to, "I don't know what to tell you. Now, how'd you do it? The council was set on punishing everyone so how'd you get away with it?"

Seogi sighed, “I bought large chunks of their companies and had my close kin do the same. Between me and my kin, we own controlling interest in over half their companies.”

“I”m assuming you did that after I died?” Yoogni asked, swirling his glass.

“No, before that. After he strung up Ilsung-ah, he sent me a letter and I figured it’d be prudent to cover my bases.”

Yoongi nodded, “what’s the point in having a council if you just control them?”

“The council isn’t for me, it’s for everyone else. I told you when we started this five hundred years ago, vampires need someplace they can go and a governing body they can trust. That doesn't mean they can control me. And let’s be honest, they don’t control you either. You do whatever you want and flaunt it. I do the same.”

“Don’t compare us. Me not showing up when they call is not the same as you torturing someone until they decimate half the vampire population in Korea.”

“An unfortunate outcome,” Seogi agreed, “but not one I could see coming.”

Finishing his drink, Yoongi stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, “you always seem to come out on top, huh?”

“That’s what it means to be king,” Seogi shrugged.

Yoongi stared at him for a moment before turning away, throwing a final comment over his shoulder as he left, “kings are overthrown all the time. You of all people should know that.”

Seogi didn’t reply, but Yoongi hadn’t expected him to. So, Yoongi continued on his path and left Min Enterprises behind, only stopping when he saw Seokjin leaning on the side of a coffee shop, two drinks in hand. Yoongi approached him and smiled, “one of those for me?”

“Yes,” Seokjin said, handing the iced coffee to him, “sorry about that.”

“I get it. It’s frustrating seeing him get away with it.”

“He tell you how?” Seokjin asked, frowning down into his drink.

“Bought controlling interests in their companies.”

Seokjin frowned harder, “smart.”

“He always is,” Yoongi agreed, “but that just means we have to be smarter.”

“Oh?” Seokjin asked, curious.

“Did you know a certain Jung Hoseok has recently become a major stockholder in Min Enterprises?”

“What?” 

“Mhmm, seems he wanted to invest. I do believe between the three of us that does make 51%. But I’d have to double-check,” Yoongi said as they walked.

Halting in his steps, Seokjin started at Yoongi’s back until the smaller man realized he wasn’t following and glanced back, “you’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“That’s why you didn’t freak out.”

“Yup.”

“How long have you known?”

“Not long. I noticed him buying up tons of stock after Ilsung-ah died and figured he was up to something. I bought stock under Hoseok-ah’s name just in case. I figured, at best, we could use it as leverage and at worst…”

“It’d give him something to rely on,” Seokjin guessed, “if you were gone.”

Yoongi nodded before he started walking again, “but it came in handy after I came back. Heechul-ah tracked down some small investors and had them sell to me at a premium.”

“That’s what he was doing last night,” Seokjin realized, “and this morning. That’s why he didn’t come.”

“Yup. He’s been working hard, bless his soul. He texted me just after we finished up with Junghwan that we’d reached 51%.”

“What are we going to do with that?” Seokjin asked, eyes lighting up.

“Burn it the fucking ground,” Yoongi smirked, “Jungkook-ah said it’s cathartic.”

“Only one way to find out,” Seokjin agreed, smiling now that his promise to Junghwan could be fulfilled. _I hope this allows you to rest_ , Seokjin thought briefly, then jogged to catch up to Yoongi, they had some planning to do after all.

* * *

For the second time in way too short a period, Bogum found himself regaining consciousness in a hospital bed. This time he jolted up, fear running through his veins, only to feel a comforting hand on his shoulder easing him back into bed. It felt like Taehyung, but it wasn’t, which could only mean… “Min Yoongi-nim.”

Yoongi leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. Bogum’s wide, terrified eyes looked back at him. Briefly, he lifted a hand, not bothering to look around. He didn't need to. The nurses in the room immediately put down whatever they were working on and disappeared, only the sound of a door closing behind them breaking the silence.

“A-are you going to kill me?” Bogum asked quietly.

“Why would I do that?”

“B-because I dated Taehyung-ah and-and took him out because my sire asked me to,” Bogum whispered, voice trembling.

“Yes. I remember hearing that,” Yoongi agreed, nodding, “but I also remember hearing your voicemail that suggested otherwise.”

Bogum’s eyes widened further, so wide that Yoongi was mildly concerned, then he began to ramble, “well, I didn’t mean to. When I met him I didn’t- but Junghwan-ssi he made- and I-”

“Not one part of that was a complete sentence or thought,” Yoongi observed, tapping his finger on his knee, “why don’t you try again?”

Bogum took a fortifying breath, “when I met him was by accident but Junghwan-ssi heard me talking about him and he made me report back to him and when I- when I said no he punished me.”

“I saw one of his punishments.”

Licking his lips, Bogum nodded, “he’s fond of that one.”

“Was.”

“W-was?”

“He’s dead.”

“Dead,” Bogum repeated, body relaxing against the bed. He knew he should feel bad but all he felt was relief. He was finally free. 

“I know you think I’m here to hurt you or punish you, but I’m not,” Yoongi said seriously, “I’m here to ask you one single question.”

“O-okay.”

“Did you date Taehyung-ah because you wanted to or because your sire made you?”

“It’s more complicated than that,” Bogum admitted. He didn’t want to pretend he hadn’t been forced to do some things he didn’t want to do. He had to acknowledge what he’d done.

Yoongi seemed to like that response because he smiled a bit, “most things are. But I’m trying to make it more simple. See, I think you’re a good kid. Jin-hyung does too. But none of that matters if you used Taehyung-ah. I don’t care about Junghwan. I just want to know about you.”

Bogum bit his lip before forcing himself into a sitting position. Yoongi tried to help but Bogum waved him away. After a bit of a struggle, Bogum looked down at his hands and spoke sincerely, “Taehyung-ah is the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Everything about him glows. The second I saw him, I wanted to get to know him and ever since that moment, I haven’t regretted it. He’s the only good thing that’s happened to me since Junghwan-ssi showed up and I’ll have to live with the fact that I ruined it.”

“I thought so,” Yoongi said simply, then stood up, “don’t fuck it up again.”

“What?” Bogum asked, looking up in surprise. In doing so, he saw Yoongi walk out of the room, revealing a nervous-looking Taehyung just outside the doors. 

Yoongi paused when he passed Taehyung, glancing back at Bogum’s shocked expression and then Taehyung’s nervous one, “you heard what he said. Now it’s your turn to make a choice.”

Taehyung nodded, indicating he’d heard, and Yoongi left them alone. For a moment, Taehyung stayed where he was, watching as Bogum began to move around awkwardly, pulling at the blood bags attached to his arm. He looked better than when Taehyung had seen him last. The blood had allowed him to repair the burns on his skin, though he was still red and patchy in places. Taehyung didn’t mind that though. Taking a breath, Taehyung walked into the room and took the seat Yoongi had vacated. Bogum didn't say anything, just stared at Taehyung with wide, pleading eyes. 

“I am hurt,” Taehyung said simply.

“I know.”

“And I feel like everything was an elaborate ruse to get me to fall for you.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Doesn’t matter if it was or not, that’s what I feel.”

Bogum nodded, “that’s fair.”

“And I’ve been beating myself up since we found you, blaming myself for not noticing you were lying when it’s your fault for being such a good liar.”

“I’m really not,” Bogum admitted, looking down again, “you noticed, you just thought it was about something else.”

Taehyung’s eyes narrowed, trying to remember. He could see Bogum hesitating when certain questions were asked about his sire, which Taehyung had chalked up to pain, which it was, but for a different reason. Or the fear he’d shown when meeting Seokjin, worried he’d upset him in some way. It was there, Taehyung admitted, but all easily explainable by the situation. Which, he supposed, was the point, “you still lied to me.”

“I did.”

“About everything.”

“N-not everything. Just the parts about my sire,” Bogum defended, then winced, realizing that was not the argument he really wanted to go with.

Taehyung seemed to see his instant regret, so he didn’t push the issue, “I have _never_ been so hurt by someone I was with. And several of my past lovers have tried to kill me.”

“I- _what_?” Bogum asked, then backtracked, “I-I understand.”

“But I like you and that makes me so _angry_ and I don’t like that emotion.”

Bogum blinked, “you like me?”

“That’s what you got from that?” Taehyung asked, flabbergasted.

“Yes, I mean, no?”

Despite himself, Taehyung felt his lips curve upwards. It wasn’t a large smile, but it was there. Bogum saw it and smiled down at his hands, feeling hope for the first time since Junghwan found out about Taehyung. Watching him closely, Taehyung leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, “you know, my dongsaeng did this thing. When he and his current boyfriend were fucking things up and potentially ruining what they could have, they did a reset.”

“A-a reset?” 

Taehyung nodded, “a reset. Where they start anew, forgetting what they’d done and said to each other in the past. A fresh slate.”

If his heart beat, Bogum was sure it would have given out. To have Taehyung sitting in front of him suggesting they start from the beginning was all he’d wanted. But it also wasn’t right. He knew that. So he shook his head, “you shouldn’t forget what I did. That’s not what I want.”

“Then what do you want?” Taehyung asked, curious.

“I-” Bogum hesitated, licking his lips, “forgiveness.”

“That has to be earned.”

“I-I can wait,” Bogum said, voice firmer than his stuttering would indicate.

Taehyung felt his eyebrows rise. He hadn’t expected this when Yoongi had dragged him to the hospital. He hadn’t expected Yoongi to be on his side and he certainly hadn’t expected Bogum to own up to his mistakes. He’d assumed Bogum would shift blame, play the victim, which Taehyung knew he was, having finally gotten more details about the relationship between Bogum and Junghwan. But Bogum didn’t do that. Despite his circumstances, he took responsibility. Taehyung could respect that. 

“Then wait,” Taehyung decided, “but first call Miran-ah, she’s worried.”

Bogum’s head snapped up and he smiled, before ducking his head again and nodded, “I will.”

“And then call me. When you get out,” Taehyung added.

“I-I can do that too.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Taehyung told him before leaving the room. The nurses filed in soon after, clearly having been waiting for the Min line to vacate the premises. But Bogum didn’t really notice. He was too busy smiling.

_I’ll be waiting_.

* * *

One would think, given how much stress the past few months had brought, Namjoon would be happy to hear it was over. When he’d seen them carry out Bogum and Taheyung, he’d been terrified, but after finding out they’d be fine with a little blood and time, and that Junghwan was dead, he’d been elated. The worry and risk and _murder_ was over. Which meant that Namjoon could move home. And that was his current problem. Namjoon stood in the middle of his borrowed bedroom, his small suitcase sitting on his bed completely empty. When he’d returned to Seokjin’s apartment while he and Yoongi went to their meeting, Namjoon had thought it would be best if he packed and got out of Seokjin’s hair as soon as possible. That had been over an hour ago. He’d not packed since then. Mostly because he didn’t want to. He liked living here. He liked having someone to talk to and though he hadn’t really been working, he liked having someone to come home to. 

Most of all, he liked that it was Seokjin. 

Which brings him back to the current problem: moving out. He had no reason to stay anymore. The only reason he’d initially wanted to stay was to keep in the loop about the Hunter situation, which wasn’t a thing anymore and he didn’t even have the work excuse because he’d called out Seokjin about the lies. _If you’d kept your mouth shut then maybe you’d have an excuse now_ , Namjoon chastised himself. So, he had no reason to stay. Other than the fact he wanted to, which he wasn’t sure was a good enough reason. Or a reason at all, really. 

_Maybe Jin-hyung is excited you’re leaving. Can’t wait to be free of your clumsy ass and have his apartment back to himself again_.

Frowning at his own thoughts, Namjoon put his hands on his hips and sighed at his suitcase, as if that would solve anything. In the background, he heard the apartment door open and close, announcing Seokjin’s presence. That and the goosebumps that rose on his arms, as it usually did whenever he was focusing enough to really feel Seokjin’s power.

“ _Namjoon-ah?_ ” Seokjin called from a few rooms away.

“In my room,” Namjoon replied, speaking at a normal volume. 

A few moments later Seokjin knocked on his door before stepping in. His mouth was open, as if he was about to say something, then his eyes fell on the suitcase on Namjoon’s bed and his mouth snapped shut. Namjoon saw, just for the briefest moment, a flash of purple, then Seokjin smiled at him, “I was going to order some food to celebrate, you want something?”

“You promised you wouldn’t do that,” Namjoon snapped, surprising himself.

“Do what?” Seokjin deflected, “order food? I could cook, I suppose…”

“Hyung,” Namjoon interrupted, then faltered, unsure, “how was the meeting?”

Seokjin smiled briefly, “the meeting was terrible. But afterwards… well I’m going to be busy for the foreseeable future, that’s for sure.”

“In a good way?”

“In the _best_ way,” Seokjin told him, smiling genuinely for the first time since he’d seen Namjoon’s suitcase, “so, food?”

“Sure, whatever you’re craving. I’m not picky.”

“Hmm, a dangerous statement to make to a vampire, but no matter,” Seokjin teased before walking away, eyes on his phone. Namjoon watched him go, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. Seokjin had been upset he was leaving, right? Which would mean he wanted Namjoon to stay, right? Namjoon looked at his suitcase then the door Seokjin had disappeared through and made a choice. Straightening up, Namjoon clenched his jaw, making his chin jut out and went looking for Seokjin.

In his bedroom, Seokjin quickly placed an order for dinner before yanking off his shirt to change. He’d been in the same clothes since going to Yoongi’s and he desperately needed to change. He wasn’t even sure whose shirt he had had on honestly. It had just appeared when he’d needed something not blood-soaked to wear. Seokjin figured if he just left it at Yoongi’s house, it’d find its way back to its rightful owner. Grabbing an oversized fluffy hoody, Seokjin pulled it off and turned towards the corner of his room, intent on grabbing the shirt and his other dirty clothes to do some laundry before dinner arrived. But as he turned, his eyes fell on the small bookcase he kept in his room. The one place he kept his personal knick-knacks and mementos. In the corner, hanging from a delicate silver jewelry tree, was the pendant he had once given his daughter only to take back after her death. Beside it was a small painted mug that Yoongi had made for him somewhere between their fifth and sixth birthdays. And finally, just beside that was a small, shiny black rock that almost looked like obsidian. It wasn’t, it was just a rock that had been polished by years in a rushing lake, but that hadn't mattered to the young hands that plucked it out of the water. 

_Hyung! Hyung! Look at this cool rock I found. It’s nice, right?_ _Here, you can have it. My mom says I have too many. She’s always ‘Junghwan-ah, leave the rocks outside,’ but I like them so you can have it, okay? We’ll be rock brothers. Like you and Yoongi-hyung, only better._

Seokjin grabbed the rock, cradling it in his hand. He wasn’t even sure why he’d kept it all these centuries. Junghwan had long stopped looking at him with wide, bright eyes filled with admiration. Even before he’d died, or rather _gone missing_ , they’d lost contact. And yet, Seokjin had kept it. A memento of a person long gone. Like most of his mementos, aside from the ones from Yoongi. But then, Seokji supposed, even those were symbols of a Yoongi that didn’t exist anymore. It was impossible to remain unaltered after so many lifetimes. Placing the stone back on the shelf, Seokjin grabbed his laundry basket and opened his door only to nearly run into Namjoon, who stood just outside with his fist raised to knock. 

“Jesus, Namjoon-ah,” Seokjin practically shrieked, jumping backwards.

Namjoon watched him, eyes laughing, “I thought you could sense when humans are around.”

“I mean, _yea_ ,” Seokjin said, hand on his heart like that mattered, “but I wasn’t paying attention. That’s kinda part of it.”

“Huh,” Namjoon nodded, “I’ll add it to the list.”

“Did you need something?” Seokjin asked, still passive-aggressively rubbing over his heart.

“Oh, yea, I was wondering if you wanted a roommate?”

Seokjin blinked, “what?”

“A roommate. My lease is coming up and they’re raising the rent so I was wondering if you wanted a roommate?”

“You… want to live here… with me?” Seokjin repeated slowly, mostly because he was in shock. When he’d seen Namjoon’s suitcase he’d just assumed that meant Namjoon was leaving. And that, realistically, they’d never see each other again, not unless Hoseok invited him to something. Why would they? They didn’t exactly run in the same crowds. But now he was asking to stay and Seokjin wasn’t sure what his face was doing but he was sure it wasn’t attractive. 

“I’d pay rent, obviously. I’m not asking for a free ride. I just thought--'' Namjoon broke off when Seokjin’s lips crashed into his. That had _not_ been what he was expecting. And judging by the way Seokjin wrenched himself away, a look of horror on his face, Seokjin hadn’t been expecting it either.

“Uh, a roommate would be nice. I don’t, um, I own this place so rent is whatever but, like utilities, I guess, um, we can discuss it? I’ve never had a roommate,” Seokjin admitted, shifting the laundry basket to his other arm in awkwardness, “but it’s been nice having someone around.”

Namjoon stared at him dumbly. Seokjin had _not_ just kissed him and then continued on with their conversation like nothing had happened. There was no fucking way, “you kissed me.”

Seokjin’s eyes widened just before he fixated on the wall just behind Namjoon’s shoulder, “I did.”

“Why?”

“I- well, it seemed like a good idea at the time,” Seokjin whispered, horrified at his own behaviour. He had just _kissed_ Namjoon with no lead-up or discussion. They hadn’t even really flirted in months and Seokjin had just kissed him anyway. Seokjin began to wonder if his vampiric abilities included melting into the floor, because if so, he was all about it, “I’m sor-”

“Do it again.”

“-rry- what?” 

“Do it again,” Namjoon repeated, “kiss me again.”

Seokjin’s eyes finally settled back on Namjoon’s face and he was shocked to see him smiling. Namjoon was _smiling at him_. Dropping the laundry basket he’d still been carrying in his hands, Seokjin grabbed Namjoon’s face and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, Namjoon was ready for it. He immediately grabbed Seokjin’s waist, groaning when he felt how _small_ it was, and yanked him closer until his body collided with Namjoon’s chest. Seokjin gasped lightly, lips parting against Namjoon’s and allowed Namjoon to sweep his tongue in, effectively taking control of the kiss. Seokjin wasn’t sure how they’d begun with him grabbing Namjoon and ended up with Namjoon pulling him closed and dominating his mouth but he was _not_ complaining. In fact, Seokjin pushed himself up onto his toes and fell further into Namjoon’s arms, creating a more even balance. Namjoon’s breath hitched a little, telling Seokjin he liked that, which only made Seokjin happier. His mind was almost entirely blank as his lips moved in tandem with Namjoon’s. The only thing on his mind was that Namjoon’s hands didn’t wander. He didn’t try to take the kiss further or change the tone. Instead, he held Seokjin close and kissed him softly and hungrily. Like he’d wanted to for months. 

With a small sigh, Seokjin pulled back so Namjoon could breathe. The man in question dropped his head onto Seokjin’s shoulder, breathing heavily, but Seokjin could feel his smile pressed against him, “I never thought I’d do that.”

“Me neither,” Seokjin admitted, letting his eyes slip closed as Namjoon’s arms tightened around him, seemingly instinctively. 

“I’m glad I did.”

“Me too.”

They stayed like that for a moment, Namjoon trying to get his breathing under control and Seokjin trying to will his eyes back to their normal brown. After a full minute, Namjoon stood up and took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes flicked to Seokjin’s face, then he blushed. Seokjin wanted to coo, but he knew that wouldn’t be the best plan, so instead, he smiled slightly, “so, uh, roommates then.”

“Roommates,” Namjoon agreed, then noticed the basket Seokjin had been carrying but was now strewn on the ground where he dropped it. Namjoon jumped back, “sorry, I’ll let you do your laundry.”

Seokjin looked down at the basket then back at Namjoon and nodded, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was nodding for, “right.”

“Right,” Namjoon echoed, still watching him.

Feeling his whole face turn red, Seokjin grabbed his basket and hurried past Namjoon towards his laundry room, refusing to look back even though he wanted to. When he closed the door behind him, Seokjin leaned against it and touched his lips gingerly. Then smiled, _roommates_. 

* * *

“Are you sure?” Jungkook asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

“I wouldn’t have invited you here if I wasn’t,” Jimin replied, though Jungkook noted the way Jimin’s hands opened and closed nervously. 

“I can always just come and pick you up after,” Jungkook offered.

“No,” Jimin said firmly, “these people are important to me and I want you to meet them.”

“Okay, hyung,” Jungkook agreed, grabbing Jimin’s hand so he couldn’t flex it anymore.

“Okay,” Jimin repeated back to him.

“Uh-huh, so?” Jungkook prodded, smiling a bit.

“Right, just don’t- they might say some things,” Jimin warned him.

“I’m aware, I can hear them whispering right now. I think someone called me a snack and I’m not exactly sure what that means,” Jungkook admitted, head tilting as he thought about it.

“It’s slang. It just- it doesn’t matter,” Jimin said, having decided against explaining the term.

Jungkook narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “I can just look it up.”

“So do that then,” Jimin told him, “but first let’s just get this over with.”

“It was literally your idea, hyung,” Jungkook snorted, but let Jimin drag him inside the studio regardless. 

“I know that,” Jimin snapped defensively, then shuffled, “sorry.”

Smiling brightly, Jungkook shrugged, “don’t worry. Seeing you this nervous is kinda cute, honestly.”

Jimin huffed, “fine, let’s go.”

“After you,” Jungkook said, swinging Jimin’s arm in the direction of the door. The smaller man looked at him with a slightly deadpan look then turned away and pulled him into the studio. Inside, the teaching staff of the studio was gathered for their monthly meeting during which they planned the group choreos for the upcoming classes. Jimin had been in contact with several of them throughout the Hunter issue in order for them to cover his classes so everyone was aware he’d had a personal emergency to attend to. He’d been so shocked when they’d not only accommodated him but offered to pay him as well. He’d refused, feeling weird about accepting money when he wasn’t working, but the offer spoke volumes. They were good people. In fact, he considered them friends. Maybe only work friends, but friends nonetheless. The type that made him dream of opening his own place with a close-knit staff that he loved and cared about. It wasn’t something he had the money to do, he knew that, so he held onto the people he had now. And he wanted them to meet Jungkook, which was why he was currently dragging the younger man into the studio.

When the door had finally opened, the teachers had stopped whispering and speculating about just who Jimin had brought with him. Some sent him knowing looks while others looked at Jungkook with mild curiosity but little else. Finally, Jimin came to a halt just in front of them and yanked Jungkook forward, “this is Jungkook-ah.”

The teacher closest to him, who taught hip-hop and breakdancing, smiled at him, “Ohhhhh, Jiminie’s got a boy toy.”

“ _Noona_ ,” Jimin immediately whined. He’d known she was going to be the worst one. She lived to tease him. Every time a student hung around too much or brought him a drink, she’d teased him about it, saying he was stealing the hearts of all who knew him. She was dramatic and honestly, he loved it, but _still_. 

“Boy toy,” Jungkook repeated, “that one I know. Does that mean you’re going to support me, hyung?”

The hip-hop teacher laughed, “that’s a sugar daddy. And I don’t think we pay enough.”

“Ah, too bad. Guess I’ll have to do it then,” Jungkook said, tapping his chin.

“Oh, snagged yourself a rich one. Good on ya. Knew you were holding out for a reason,” the secondary contemporary dance teacher said, laughing. He’d stepped up and covered all of Jimin’s classes, so Jimin owed him. That did not stop him from smacking him square in the chest the second he finished speaking.

“I knew this was a mistake,” Jimin muttered, spinning around. 

Jungkook simply laughed and grabbed his waist, spinning him right back, “this is fun. I like your friends.”

The ballet teacher laughed, “you’re cute. What do you do, Jungkook-ssi?”

“Oh, I’m the bar manager at _Gojoseon_.”

“I love that place! I go every weekend. Jiminie recommended it actually, guess I know why,” the hip hop teacher said, an eyebrow raised. 

“Ah, you’re recommending my club, hyung?” Jungkook teased, knowing, at that moment, that he and this woman were going to be _great_ friends.

“No, I was recommending the club Hoseok-hyung was promoting,” Jimin shot back quickly, ears red.

“Mhm,” Jungkook commented, still smiling down at Jimin. When he looked up, he caught the group looking at him and Jimin. Their expressions varied but the one thing Jungkook saw in all their looks was _fondness_. They really did seem to care about Jimin, even if they were teasing him. He figured they were doing that so Jimin didn’t have to talk about the reason why he’d been absent. As far as Jungkook knew, he’d told someone was sick and he had to take care of them. He wasn’t sure if Jimin had told them the person was better or had died, but either way, the group wasn’t asking and giving Jimin the option to bring it up himself. He appreciated that.

So did Jimin, because he licked his lips and bowed, “I just want to say thank you for understanding. Please let me know if you ever need anything.”

“It was no problem, honey. We’re sorry for your loss,” the hip-hop teacher told him seriously, the teasing smile dropping off her face for the first time since their arrival.

Jimin nodded and Jungkook squeezed his hand in reassurance. He’d done it because Jimin looked genuinely upset, but he also suspected it looked good to his friends. Based on the way they were smiling at them, they’d certainly noticed. 

“Are you going to hang around and watch us work, Jungkook-ssi?”

“Oh, if that’s alright. I like watching hyung dance,” Jungkook admitted.

“Of course it’s okay, take a seat at the back.”

Placing a quick kiss on Jimin's hair, Jungkook dropped his hand and walked to the back. He heard a few snickers and teasing comments whispered low, but he chose to ignore them. Instead, he slid down the wall and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. The practice, or meeting as Jimin had called it, contained less dance than he’d actually thought. For the most part, they were sharing ideas back and forth, deciding what moves needed to be emphasized and how their classes could handle certain choreography. Jimin seemed to be working closely with one man in particular, who, Jungkook guessed, was also a contemporary dancer based on the similarity of his moves to Jimin’s. 

Either way, Jungkook enjoyed himself. For once, he got to see Jimin utterly in his element. For better or worse, Jimin had been slightly thrown off since they met. First, he’d been avoiding Yoongi and suspicious of their motives, then Hoseok had been taken and the Hunter issue came closer to home. Now, however, that was over. It still felt unreal. Like Jungkook was going to get a call and all hell would break loose. It hadn’t hit him yet. He wasn’t sure it had hit anyone. He knew Namjoon was still living with Seokjin and Hoseok hadn’t moved out either. Neither had Jimin now that he was thinking about it. He wondered if they were all in a holding pattern, waiting for a next step that would never come. 

Perhaps that’s why Jimin had decided to come back to work. It had only been a few days since Yoongi’s return and Junghwan’s death and yet he had insisted. Jungkook didn’t blame him. He’d been off work for weeks, unable to do what he loved, and suddenly he was able to return. His drive to go back to work made Jungkook want to do the same. Not that he’d ever really left but he hadn’t been as focused lately, missing several days a week or going in late. He still did his job and made sure everything was perfect, but he spent far less time there than he had when it opened, then he had before the Hunters reappeared. As he watched Jimin explain why he thought a specific move was important to include, Jungkook resolved to do better. To put as much effort into the club as Jimin put into dancing. Even if he put half as much effort, he was sure _Gojoseon_ would become the premier club in Seoul. He couldn’t wait. Especially if Jimin was there with him as he did it.

* * *

Staring at the box in front of him, Yoongi frowned. He didn’t want to take anything from his father, especially not before he and Seokjin destroyed the very foundation he had built his power on, but that wasn’t what made him upset. No, that was the fact that he’d received a box of books with all the information he needed. There were several on vampire anatomy as well as books on unusual humans. The very books he’d suggested to Hoseok that he’d look for but never actually had a chance to get. Even worse, placed right on top, was a book about the sire bond. Specifically, how to replace a sire bond. He knew this book had to contain a case study based entirely on Junghwan. Yoongi _hated_ that. But he needed it. He knew he did. Since his return, he’d felt _off_. Not sick or wrong, just off. He knew Tehyung and Jungkook felt the same. It was because their bond was broken. As far as his vampire genes were currently concerned, Yoongi had no kin. And Taehyung and Jungkook had no sire. Neither did Heechul, or Chanyeol who’d yet to seek him out, but their bond had been blocked so he doubted either noticed a difference. But Taehyung and Jungkook did. They’d mentioned it, that they felt a gap. Yoongi had known they would. He’d seen it hundreds of times before, most recently with Jimin. It was a painful process to adjust to life without a sire bond. He was honestly impressed with how well Jimin had handled it. And how well Taehyung and Jimin were handling it. He knew he could just ignore it. Let them move forward without a connection to him but he didn’t want to do that. He just wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. 

Grabbing the top book despite himself, Yoongi retreated to the privacy of his bedroom, hoping to read the book in secret. He was not so lucky, because Hoseok came in soon after. Scrambling, Yoongi shoved the book underneath himself and smiled at Hoseok as he entered. The younger man smiled at him, a somewhat confused look on his face, before disappearing into the closet to change out of his work clothes. Like Jimin, Hoseok had decided to go back to work, if only part-time. He hadn’t taken any new contracts yet, but he’d started going back to the office like he always had before. Readjusting to the new normal one day at a time. 

Once he emerged, Hoseok noted that Yoongi was still seated awkwardly, his butt slightly elevated on one side and his hand resting beside him on the bed in a poor attempt as casualness. Hoseok narrowed his eyes, “what are you hiding?”

“Nothing.”

“Hyung, don’t make me check myself, come on,” Hoseok teased, coming closer and poking Yoongi’s side. 

Yoongi looked at him then quickly looked away. Hoseok was surprised to see shame on his face. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen that emotion before. He wasn’t even sure that’s what he was looking at.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Hoseok asked, sitting down beside him, immediately concerned.

“Y-yea,” Yoongi assured, though it came out stuttered, “I just-”

Hoseok's concerned eyes never left his, even as Yoongi looked everywhere but his face, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, just promise me it’s not bad.”

Leaning into the hand Hoseok had placed on his cheek, Yoongi sighed then pulled the book out from under him, “this. It’s this.”

“A book,” Hoseok said slowly, taking it from Yoongi. He flipped it open, unsure what he was supposed to be seeing, then saw ‘sire bond’ and knew, “oh, hyung.”

“I just thought- maybe, but I shouldn’t. Can’t give him the satisfaction,” Yoongi muttered, shaking his head.

“No, I-” Hoseok interjected, “I think you should do it. Fuck your dad. He doesn’t matter. This is about Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah.”

Yoongi winced, “but the way he got this information…”

Now Hoseok looked down at the book, unease furrowing his brow. Yoongi was right of course. Seogi had discovered the sire bond could be replaced by forcing vampires to submit to him. It was a dirty book and a testament to how horrible Seogi was. But also Hoseok knew how much having the bond restored would mean to Teahyung and Jungkook. How much it would mean to _Yoongi_. He was conflicted. Part of him wanted to throw the book away and forget it after washing his hands but the other part wanted his friends to feel _whole_ again. Hoseok pursed his lips, eyes still fixed on the book, “I hate this book. And your dad, no offence.”

“None taken.”

“But I-” Hoseok broke off unsure, “but I think if you can restore the connection you guys had, you should try. I think-I think you guys are better when you have it.”

“He tortured people, Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi whispered.

“I know. And I honestly want to throw this book out the window but I think you can make this book do some good for once. But only if you want too. What I think doesn’t matter. It’s not my bond.”

Yoongi nodded, “I told myself I wouldn't but I took it with me anyway. It wasn’t even that long but having the connection open again… I liked it.”

“They did too,” Hoseok agreed, “Taehyung-ah told me it was like feeling safe at home.”

“Do you think I should?” Yoongi asked, tentatively touching the edges of the book’s cover.

“Maybe find out if it’s possible and then ask. That way no one is going in blind. Unlike your dad, you’ll make sure everyone is aware and willing.”

“That’s a good idea,” Yoongi agreed, eyes flicking between the book and Hoseok’s face. 

Hoseok smiled softly, then handed the book back, “why don’t you keep reading, I’m going to make some dinner.”

“I can-”

“No, I’ll cook tonight. You read,” Hoseok ordered, smiling over his shoulder as he went to leave the room, “you only have a few hours before those two get home, you wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Yoongi smiled, “thanks, Seok-ah.”

“I accept thanks in the form of money, praise, and orgasms. Make note.”

“Noted,” Yoongi replied, laughing a bit. Hoseok didn’t reply, he simply winked before closing the door behind him, leaving Yoongi alone with the book.

_Just find out if it’s possible, then you can go from there._

* * *

It was, indeed, possible. In fact, if his reading was right, it was also easy. The hardest part of the process seemed to be overwhelming the blood of the previous sire but since his kin didn’t _have_ a sire anymore, there was no one to overwhelm. So, in theory, if he gave them his blood every day for the foreseeable future, the bond would reform. Or form anew. However it actually worked. Now Yoongi just had to… ask them. Right. He could do that. Or so he told himself. But he didn’t, actually. Instead, he sculked around for days while Hoseok got increasingly irritated until he finally snapped and forced Yoongi to talk to them. He did this by literally grabbing the collar of Yoongi’s shirt and dragging him to Taehyung’s bedroom where he and Jungkook were playing video games. Yoongi, of course, could have easily stopped Hoseok from pulling him there, but he didn’t. Mostly because he was soft for Hoseok but also because he didn't _want to_. He really did want to talk to Taehyung and Jungkook about it, he just didn’t really know how to bring it up. So he didn’t. Hence the current state of his stretched out collar and Hoseok’s irritated frown as he knocked on Taehyung’s door. 

“Hyung needs to talk to you,” Hoseok called out, throwing a look at Yoongi who shifted in embarrassment. The door opened seconds later, revealing a vaguely confused Taehyung and Jungkook in the background still focused on the television. Hoseok pushed Yoongi into the room, “here. Talk.” Then walked away.

“Um, hyung?” Taehyung asked, still confused. His tone made Jungkook pause the game and look up as well. When he saw Yoongi’s expression, he put down the controller and turned to face Yoongi head-on. Yoongi looked between them and sighed before making his way further into the room and sitting on Taehyung’s bed. Taehyung closed the door softly, then slid down against it until he was seated on the floor. Both men looked at Yoongi silently, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say. They could tell he was uncomfortable, he kept biting his lip and rubbing his ear, so they opted to stay quiet. 

Eventually, though, Yoongi looked up and spoke, “what if I said I could restore the sire bond?”

“What?” Jungkook asked quickly, voice taking on a high, squeaky quality. 

Yoongi licked his lips nervously, “well, I looked into it and if you want, I could restore the bond. I-I’m not sure if it would be exactly the same but we could try.”

Jungkook jumped up, about to tackle Yoongi in an excited hug, when Taehyung’s voice cut through the air, stopping him, “what do _you_ want, hyung?”

“What?” Yoongi asked, brows furrowing, “what do you mean?”

“Do you actually want to?” Taehyung clarified, causing Jungkook to bite his lip and look down, “or are you just doing it because me and Jungkook-ah are suffering?”

“I want to,” Yoongi said clearly, “of course I do. I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t.”

Taehyung didn’t say anything for a moment. Instead, he just stared at Yoongi, eyes focused on his face as if that would tell him what the truth was. It made Yoongi uncomfortable so he looked at Jungkook then the floor, then quickly back up to Taehyung, who caught his eye and nodded, “okay.”

“Okay?” Jungkook repeated, bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to pounce on Yoongi like a puppy told no.

“Okay,” Taehyung repeated again, then in the blink of an eye he was on top of Yoongi, throwing him back into the bed. Yoongi groaned in protest while Jungkook let out a whiney _awe hyung_ before joining. Taehyung rubbed his nose in Yoongi’s hair, “I just didn’t want you to do it if you didn't want to. I missed it so much, hyung. Doesn’t feel like home without it.”

“Yea,” Jungkook agreed, “I barely remember what it was like before.”

“I don’t even want to,” Taehyng muttered, then pulled back, “how do we do it? Can we do it now?”

“Not totally, it’s a process. I have to give you my blood over an extended period.”

“Huh. Like turning us but stronger,” Jungkook observed, thinking about it.

“Basically. The examples were all people with existing sire bonds so I’m not totally sure how this will work, honestly.”

“But we’ll try,” Taehyung said firmly.

“We will.”

* * *

Jimin watched himself in the mirror, analyzing his movements. Since the meeting with his fellow instructors, he’d been working on perfecting the choreo that would be used for the two contemporary classes. He’d volunteered to do it alone since the other teacher had been so busy covering his classes but that just meant he’d spend more time on it than necessary, trying to make it perfect. He’d been practicing for hours already, suddenly very thankful that Jungkook had made him the perfect room and Yoongi didn’t mind hearing the same song over and over and _over_. At least that’s what he thought until he heard a knock on the door and felt Yoongi’s presence on the other side. 

“Come in!” Jimin called out, though he didn’t think he had a right to say otherwise considering it was his apartment. He knew he should move back home but he liked it here and he liked the atmosphere so he was hesitant to do so. Plus, no one had asked so he wasn’t exactly rushing.

Yoongi stepped in and glanced around. He hadn’t been in the room since Jungkook finished it. He felt an odd twinge, remembering how he’d designed it when he’d purchased the apartment, and then it was gone, “how’s practice?”

“Tiring,” Jungkook laughed, letting out a loud huff, “but it’s going well. Just trying to perfect it now.”

“Hence the repetitive music,” Yoongi said with a nod.

“Yea, sorry about that.”

Yoongi waved the apology away, “don’t worry. I don’t mind. It’s kinda nice background noise when I work.”

Jimin nodded, becoming slightly confused that Yoongi was participating in small talk. Yoongi hated small talk. Jimin’s eyes flitted back and forth then settled on Yoongi, “is everything okay, hyung?”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Yoongi rolled forward onto the balls of his feet before settling back down, “have you talked to Jungkook-ah?”

“Yes?”

  
“About the sire bond?” Yoongi clarified.

“Oh, yes,” Jimin said, a smile stretching across his face, “he called me. He was really excited. I’m glad you can fix it.”

“Well, it’s not so much fixing it as creating a new bond.”

“Oh?” Jimin asked, head tilting in curiosity, “from scratch?”

“Basically. Just need the blood of a strong vampire it seems.”

“Huh. You’d think our bonds would be stronger than that.”

Yoongi shrugged, “I suspect some are. You know how bonds can fade over time. It’s likely easier to change a bond like that. Strong ones take more to break, if that's even possible. I wouldn’t want to know.”

“No,” Jimin agreed, “me neither.”

“But, uh,” Yoongi broke off, tongue poking the corner of his mouth, “with people without bonds it’s just a matter of building a new one.”

“Like Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah.”

“And you,” Yoongi said simply, finally making eye contact.

“Me?” Jimin repeated, surprised.

“You don’t have a bond either,” Yoongi clarified, “but you could.”

Jimin’s eyes brows pulled together, “my sire is dead. Actually dead.”

“I know that,” Yoongi said, huffing out an angry breath, “but I was thinking- if you want- I could- we could- um, yea.”

“You’re going to have to run that by me again.”

“I was just thinking that, if you wanted, I could give you a sire bond. You know, since I’m already doing it anyway,” Yoongi deflected, looking anywhere but Jimin.

Jimin felt a sharp pain behind his eyes, like he was going to cry, but held back, “I thought the council made it illegal to alter sire bonds.”

“Well, remember what I said when we first met? I know the council rules just so I know when I’m breaking them.”

“So you’d be my sire,” Jimin said slowly.

“I mean, I guess. Technically. Beomsoo-ah will always be your sire. Nothing can change that.”

“But we’d have a bond.”

“If you want, uh, it’s whatever,” Yoongi shifted again, cheeks taking on a pink colour as he got more and more embarrassed.

“Right. Since you’re doing it anyway.”

“Right,” Yoongi nodded firmly, eyes darting to Jimin then away.

Jimin snorted then ran at Yoongi, wrapping him in a hug. Yoongi stood there awkwardly for a moment, hands held out from his body. Then pulled them in and wrapped them around Jimin’s back. Once he had, Jimin smiled again, “I’d really like that, hyung. To be family.”

“You’re family either way, brat.”

“Call me old fashioned but I like when things are official,” Jimin replied, still smiling.

“Yea, me too,” Yoongi whispered, arms tightening a fraction. Jimin felt it and pulled Yoongi in tighter, knowing the older man wouldn’t do it himself. 

“Guess this means I never have to move out,” Jimin teased, hoping to ease some of Yoongi’s awkwardness. 

It worked because Yoongi immediately began to whine, “I’m never going to live alone again, am I? This is what I get for being so nice.”

Jimin giggled into Yoongi’s shoulder, amused that even while complaining, Yoongi’s arms remained firmly around him, “awe, poor introverted hyung.”

“It’s a hardship, truly.”

“We appreciate your sacrifice.”

“You better,” Yoongi muttered, making Jimin burst out in another fit of giggles. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe everything was over, they were free, and that he was allowed to stay. He’d never stayed anywhere before. Not really. The only time he’d ever chosen to do so was for Hoseok. But now he was doing it for so many more reasons. For a job he loved. A group of work friends he cherished. A boyfriend he couldn’t bear to part from. A flourishing friendship with a certain formerly broody vampire. And now a sire. Jimin figured, if nothing else, all those things were a good enough reason to stick around for good.

* * *

Heechul smiled at the computer without even realizing it before closing the messaging app and compiling all the files he’d gathered on a USB he could give to Yoongi and Seokjin. He was so focused on his work he didn’t notice Yoongi watching him with a small smile. 

Not until he spoke, “what’s got you so happy?”

Jumping slightly, Heechul whipped around Yoongi’s chair then immediately stood up to offer Yoongi the seat. Yoongi shook his head and continued to lean against the door jam, “you didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh,” Heechul said, looking back at the computer instinctively, “I was just talking to Byulyi-ah. We’re coordinating to track the remaining Hunters.”

“How’s that going?”

“Good. She managed to find the archive posts and identify everyone who posted by their IP addresses. There are some on communal computers so I’m trying to isolate those now.” 

“So you’re almost done now,” Yoongi commented, coming closer to the desk.

“Almost. Once I send the names to Byulyi-ah, it’ll only be a matter of having local covens track them down. They can also decide what to do about them.”

Yoongi nodded and sat on the edge of the desk, “don’t turn the names over to the council.”

Heechul’s eyebrows furrowed but he nodded anyway, “okay.”

“People post on forums all the time, I don’t feel comfortable killing someone just for that. Have the local covens monitor their behaviour though. That was the mistake we made last time, we didn’t supervise.”

“Well, it’s much easier now,” Heechul reasoned as he made a note to tell Byulyi of Yoongi’s orders. Maybe he’d even visit to help her do it. Heechul couldn’t help but want to meet her.

“When are you planning to go home?” Yoongi asked, finally getting to the point of his visit. He really didn't need to monitor Heechul. Research was his _thing_. The second Yoongi had given him the task of coordinating with Byulyi, it had been as good as done. 

“Tomorrow probably. It won’t take long to track down these names and I can just send them to you via email if worst comes to worst. All the things I needed your access for are done,” Heechul explained, leaning back so he could look up at Yoongi easier. 

Yoongi looked back at him and nodded, then crossed his arms and looked forward. He was still leaning on the side of the desk, so his back was facing Heechul but that didn’t really matter, “so I’m in the process of restoring my sire bond with Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi began, looking back quickly again, then moving on, “and it made me wonder if that was something you were interested in. A sire bond.”

“A sire bond,” Heechul repeated, thinking. He’d never really had one. Not one he could feel anyway. He’d been thinking about that a lot lately. Ever since he’d realized he didn't feel Yoongi die, he’d been wondering what it would be like to feel him constantly. Seeing the pain Taehyung and Jungkook had been in, he was somewhat thankful he didn’t, but even that had made him feel bad, like he was a fraud of a kin. He’d never considered the possibility of his bond being restored, even when he’d overheard Taehyung and Jungkook talking about it. Though he shouldn’t be surprised that Yoongi would offer. However, “no, I don’t think so.”

Flinching slightly, Yoongi covered it with a nod, “okay then.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to be connected to you,” Heechul explained, “it’s that I think this time you should save your bond for your family.”

Yoongi looked back, confused, “you are family.”

Heechul smiled, “no, I’m not. We’re friends, we’ve always been friends and we’ll always _be_ friends but those kids are your family. Jin-hyung is your family. _Hoseok-ah_ is your family. Even that kid Jimin-ah. What you guys have is different from what we have and that’s okay.”

“Heechul-ah…” Yoongi trailed off, conflicted. He understood what Heechul was saying, he did have a closer relationship with Taehyung and Jungkook, even Jimin, but Heechul was still family, “you are my family too. You always have been.”

Standing up, Heechul handed Yoongi the USB he’d prepared and dropped a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, “then I’ll be the weird uncle once removed.”

Yoongi took the USB and scanned Heechul’s face. He was smiling reassuringly, but his eyes were serious. Yoongi bit his lip but nodded, “if you ever change your mind, just let me know. It doesn’t have to be now.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Heechul said, squeezing his shoulder once before turning away, leaving Yoongi alone with his thoughts. He hadn’t expected Heechul to say _no_. Not after everyone else had said yes. But he understood Heechul’s feelings, even if he disagreed with them. Yoongi contented himself with the thought that no matter what, if Heechul changed his mind, Yoongi would be there. He’d be there even if Heechul didn’t. After all, they were friends, bond or not. 

* * *

Hoseok had always had a minor fantasy of sorts. It was a stupid fantasy, nothing more than an idle wish, but he’d had it regardless. He’s just always wanted to spend a day cuddling with someone he loved. Not talking, just being together. Since his past relationships had been largely flings, he hadn’t really ever had the opportunity, but when he saw Yoong stretched out on his office couch, a large tome on strange humans in his hand, Hoseok saw his chance. Moving quickly, Hoseok grabbed a book of his own, a cheesy vampire romance he’d picked up as a joke but was now addicted to, and stood beside Yoongi awkwardly. Yoongi looked up curiously, noting the book in his hand and smiled, “do you want to join me?

“Yes,” Hoseok admitted, unsure how to explain what he wanted. But he didn’t have to. Yoongi simply shifted so Hosoek could fit between his legs and moved the book so he could easily lean against Yoongi’s chest. Smiling now, Hoseok stepped onto the couch and made himself comfortable. After a few moments, he slid down so his head was resting on Yoongi’s stomach and opened his book. He felt Yoongi’s hand move to his hair and begin to stoke absentmindedly and sighed. Yes, this is _exactly_ what he wanted. They had been existing in an odd sense of ‘what next’ since Junghwan had been killed and the council dealt with. He knew Yoongi was doing something with the shares he’d had Hoseok sign off on, but he wasn’t sure what. The only thing he was sure of was that they were safe now, the Hunters had been dealt with and everything could go back to normal. Hoseok wasn't sure what that meant for him. He could go back to work, surely, but did that mean he moved out and went back to living alone? He didn’t want that, he’d grown used to the constant noise of the apartment and waking up in Yoongi’s arms, a small dog curled somewhere on the bed. No, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay. With Yoongi. With Taehyung and Jungkook. And Jimin too if he decided not to move out again. Yes, Hoseok decided, sinking a bit lower, he was going to stay.

Content, Hoseok began to read. He was on the third book of the series and he suspected he’d read until the end, even if everything was wrong and everyone kept shaking their heads in amusement when they saw him reading it. Objectively, the book was not particularly good. The writing was fine, a few grammatical errors scattered throughout. And the story was decent, though nothing unique enough to make it stand out from the rest. What had caught his eye was the vampire on the cover. He kinda looked like Yoongi. Not completely, but enough that when Hoseok saw the cover he had been driven by the need to show Yoongi. And now he was on the third book. He supposed it was better than he thought.

Or perhaps he identified with the main character a bit. She, because it was _always_ a she apparently, had woken up one day to find that her life was a lie. Her parents were not her real parents, she was adopted, and apparently she was the key to some old prophecy and had special powers. Given his own orphan status, he’d sympathized when the main character had a minor identity crisis when she found out her parents weren’t _actually_ her parents. At least biologically. Then she’d found out about these mysterious powers and he’d been hooked. 

As he read more and more though, he realized he didn’t fit as closely as he thought. The poor main character was, totally justifiably, having a full-blown breakdown wondering just who she was and what that meant for her. Hoseok didn’t feel that way. He honestly didn’t care about his powers or oddities or whatever one way or another. It was nice that he didn’t have to worry about compulsion but slightly worrying that he couldn’t sense vampires. Even more so now that the skill had seemed to pass over to Yoongi. The older man had mentioned in passing that he couldn’t sense power anymore: humans nor vampires. They weren’t sure if it would wear off once Hoseok's blood worked itself out of his system but Yoongi didn’t seem to care. In fact, he continued to bite Hoseok whenever the man asked so even if it _could_ wear off, he wasn’t really giving it a chance. 

Either way, Hoseok realized as he read, that he was having Yoongi do monotonous research for something he really didn’t care about. Plus, if he got Yoongi to turn him as he wanted, it wouldn’t matter one way or another. Putting the book down, Hoseok spun around and rested his chin on Yoongi’s stomach, looking up at him with wide eyes. He saw Yoongi’s lips tick up in amusement but otherwise, he didn’t acknowledge him, instead keeping his eyes on his book and his fingers stroking Hoseok’s hair gently. 

“You know, I don’t care about why I can’t be compelled or whatever. Why does it matter?” Hoseok asked.

“It doesn’t, not really. It’s just weird,” Yoongi replied, closing the book and finally looking down at Hoseok, “I’m only looking because I thought you wanted to know. It doesn’t change anything for me.”

“No?” Hoseok asked, shuffling up so he was kneeling.

“No,” Yoongi said, hands automatically settling on Hoseok’s hips, “in fact it’s better. This way you never have to doubt why you’re saying or doing things around me.”

“I didn’t anyway. I know you wouldn’t do that to me,” Hoseok countered.

“I’m glad, but it’s nice to have that assurance.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Hoseok shrugged, “but I don’t need to know.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. It’s probably something simple. Maybe I have vampire blood. Or Hunter blood!” Hoseok speculated.

“That’s not how that works, but okay,” Yoongi laughed.

“Let me dream,” Hoseok whined.

“Okay, babe. Sure,” Yoongi agreed.

“Now you’re just humouring me.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” 

“Wow, someone’s sleeping on the couch,” Hoseok huffed, pulling away.

Yoongi chased after him, playing along, “but I’ll get lonely.”

“You’ve lived 2 millennia, you’ll be fine for one night,” Hoseok rebuffed, slipping off the couch entirely. But Yoongi followed and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in and resting his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“Not anymore. You’ve ruined me.”

“Don’t think being sappy will change anything.”

“It worked though, didn’t it?” Yoongi teased, looking up toward Hoseok’s face which had softened. 

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Yoongi countered.

“I do. And I also have ancient vampire blood that makes me super special and unique.”

“Okay, whatever you say, Seokie.”

Hoseok nodded, a small frown on his face, then smiled, “I’m hungry, cook for me?”

_December 31, 1999:_

Yoongi stepped out of the old building and sighed. He hated coming to these meetings but he had to. As one of their largest donors, they would just keep contacting him until he came. They always wanted to show him what they were doing with his money. That it was going to a good place. He knew that. That’s why he donated to the places he did. If he couldn’t see where the money was going and the effect it had, he didn’t donate. Simple. He had been donating to this particular orphanage for many years. It was run by a half dozen middle-aged women, most of whom were retired teachers. They were good people. Yoongi was beginning to suspect the head of the orphanage knew more about him than she let on, since she always side-eyed him when he pretended to be his own son to cover up his non-ageing. Regardless, they did good work so he didn’t mind doing a bit of acting. Even if he’d rather not go at all.

Donating to orphanages had once been the only thing Jungkook ever asked him for. After the war, there had been so many children left without a family. Perhaps they reminded Jungkook of the people he couldn’t save. Perhaps he felt guilty for surviving. Yoongi didn’t know and it wasn’t his business if Jungkook didn’t want to talk about it. All he had asked was that Yoongi help those children, so he did. The first orphanage had been in Jungkook’s hometown of Busan, but his philanthropic endeavours had extended over the years. He had too much money and way too much time, so he donated to anything he deemed worthy, which was most things. 

Yoongi scanned the area one last time before closing the little trellised gate behind him and heading towards his car. It was a long drive home from Gwangju and Yoongi wanted it to be over as soon as possible. Just as Yoongi reached his car, he heard delighted laughter and then a sickening _crunch_. Whipping around, Yoongi spotted a small boy crying underneath the monkey bars of the playground. No one was around. Yoongi debated simply leaving but then the boy tried to muffle his own sobs, looking frantically around as if he’d get in trouble for being hurt. 

Decision made, Yoongi jumped the small fence separating the playground from the road and kneeled in front of the boy.

“Are you okay?”

The boy’s eyes widened, “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

Yoongi smiled, “you just did.”

“Oh,” the boy replied with a small frown. 

“Where are your parents?” Yoongi asked, looking around again for someone.

“I don’t-”

_Fuck_ , “oh, you live in the orphanage with Cho Harin-nim?”

The boy’s lips trembled, “you know ajumma?”

“I do. I was just meeting with her.”

“So you’re not a stranger,” the boy considered.

“I am, but in this case, I’m going to help. Can I see your leg?”

The boy nodded and stretched out his leg but immediately started sobbing again. Yoongi noticed again how he covered his mouth so no one would hear and felt a sharp stab in his heart. He looked down at the small boy’s leg and realized quite quickly it was broken. It was a nasty break. He was honestly surprised the boy wasn’t screaming bloody murder. It spoke to his self-control. It made Yoongi wonder just what he’d seen or experienced to have that kind of control.

“Your leg is broken,” Yoongi told him.

“Broken?! Are they- are they going to cut it off?”

Yoongi smiled, “no, they’ll put it in a cast and all your friends can sign iT.”

The boy’s eyes widened in what Yoongi thought for a second was excitement but soon realized was fear, “no! No, you can’t! They’ll send me away! You can’t!”

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asked, surprised.

“Noona broke her arm and- and she never came back. She’s at a fancy- fancy place now. I have to stay with my dongsaengs. I promised,” the boy stated firmly. He was likely no more than 6 or 7, yet he was talking of protecting people. 

Frowning slightly, Yoongi tapped his finger on his knee. He knew the medical care at these places wasn’t great, but he figured they’d have a system set up. Kids got hurt after all. Tilting his head, Yoongi realized sending them away likely _was_ the system. There was probably a singular orphanage with medical staff that helped everyone. Yoongi didn’t know where the girl with the broken arm had gone, but he assumed that was the case. He made a mental note to look into it and make sure his next donations were specifically for medical services. 

Looking back down at the boy, Yoongi realized that wouldn’t help him. A broken leg was a broken leg. He needed it to heal and properly, otherwise, he’d have a limp or constant pain. The boy was getting frantic now, babbling as he was trying to convince Yoongi he wasn’t actually hurt. Yoongi made a choice then, one he hadn’t made in the entirety of his life.

“You know what? I have this magic potion. It’s kinda gross, but it will heal your leg so you won’t have to leave.”

“R-really?” The boy asked.

“Really. I’m going to put you on that bench and go get it. Can you wait there?”

The boy nodded solemnly then reached out for Yoongi to pick him up. He was light, too light for a boy his age. Yoongi made another mental note to send some food as well. Softly, Yoongi sat him down on the bench then patted his head.

“Be good, I’ll be right back. Okay?”

“‘Kay” 

Jogging away, Yoongi made his way to his car. He was alternating between berating himself and looking for a suitable cup. Giving vampire blood to humans was not a common practice. It wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t usually done. For adults, it made them stronger, faster, and gave them better sight and hearing, and it _healed_. It wasn’t permanent, but extended drinking could alter something fundamental about their biology. It was likely because blood was only supposed to be given just before death. Blood acted as the resurrection agent, the thing that brought the dead back as vampires. It wasn’t meant to be given otherwise. There had been extensive trials, of course, so they knew what it did. But those tests had been on adults. Not children. Yoongi didn’t know _why_ there would be a difference but he also wasn’t sure there wouldn’t be. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing this. Why did it matter if some child had to move orphanages? 

Yoongi found a sippy cup in his back seat, likely from when Wonsoon had used his car to bring his kids to daycare. Yoongi made yet another mental note to give Wonsoon a raise so he could afford his own, then crawled out of his car and made his way back to the playground, even as he questioned why he bothered. Before he jumped the fence, he found a water fountain and rinsed the cup out before biting a sizable chunk out of his wrist and holding it over the cup. A few moments later, the cup filled enough to heal the boy’s wound, so he closed his bite mark and jogged back to where the boy was waiting. He found him exactly where he left him. His leg was hanging at an unnatural angle but he was focusing on his hands. He seemed to be playing some kind of game with his fingers. Yoongi again appreciated the boy’s strength. 

“Hey, kid. Here’s the potion.”

The boy frowned at the cup, “I’m not a baby. I don’t need a sippy cup.”

“Ah, this is for me. The potion looks gross so I cover it up.”

“Oh,” the boy said, nodding, “then I’ll drink it like this for you.”

Yoongi smiled, “thank you. Before you drink, I need to tell you something.”

The boy looked up and gasped when he saw purple, “pretty~”

“ _After your leg heals, you will forget me. You will forget drinking from the cup. You will forget hurting yourself._ ”

The boy’s eyes glazed and Yoongi knew the compulsion had taken effect, “now drink.”

Silently, the boy drank from the cup, but not before gagging at the taste, making Yoongi smirk a bit. Once the cup was finished, Yoongi took it away quickly and watched the boy’s leg. Through the tear in his pants, Yoongi could see the swelling and purple colour began to fade rapidly, even as the angle of the bone changed. Before long, the injured leg began to swing idly. Yoongi looked up just in time to see the boy’s eyes change.

“Who are you? I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

Yoongi nodded, “that’s a good rule. You should go home.”

The boy frowned but listened anyway. He left the odd man standing in the playground and darted towards the orphanage. Even as he ran, the image of the small man with purple eyes faded away and the boy only remembered falling off the monkey bars and deciding to go home.

“JUNG HOSEOK-AH! JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR PANTS?”

* * *

Several hours later, Yoongi stepped into his apartment and tossed his keys on the island. He had expected the place to be quiet, but it wasn’t. As soon as he rounded the corner, he was nearly knocked off his feet by Taehyung who tackled him in a hug.

“Control your eyes, you can’t let them change like that every time you’re happy,” Yoongi muttered, pulling Taehyung off him just as Jungkook tackled him from the other side.

“Hi hyung!” Jungkook said.

“Hi Kookie,” Yoongi said, then gave up and let them cling to him, “what brings you two around?”

“It’s New Year's! The new millennium. Y2K,” Taehyung answered, “they say the world will end.”

“They always say that. It hasn’t happened yet,” Yoongi replied.

“Well, either way, we’re bringing you out! You never go out,” Jungkook said.

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Too bad. We’re going out for New Year's and you’re going to have a great night,” Taehyung cut in.

“I am not going out,” Yoongi refused

“Yes, you are,” Taehyhung said as he and Jungkook let go so they could see him more clearly. 

Yoongi shrugged off his coat and walked towards his room, “I am _not_ going anywhere. Make yourselves at home.”

Taehyung watched Yoongi leave and looked at Jungkook with a smirk, “it’s cute that he thinks he can say no to us.”

“Stubborn, but cute,” Jungkook agreed. 

Listening to them, Yoongi sighed. _Why couldn’t his life just be quiet?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we end where we began. If you remember, all those millennia ago when this started, Jungkook and Taehyung realized they hadn’t seen or talked to Yoongi since New Year's 20 years ago. This is the beginning of that night. Because in dramaland, everything is connected. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the final epilogue chapter next week. And a mini-announcement!


	30. Epilogue: A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after the Hunters are defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: temporary character death, blood-drinking

Only the idle movement of the blood swirling around and around in his glass held Seogi’s attention. His assistant watched the movement in abject terror. He hadn’t wanted to be the one to tell Seogi the news. In fact, he’d played fifteen games of rock, paper, scissors just so he wouldn’t be. And yet here he was anyway.

“Sir?”

Seogi glanced up then took a long drink, finishing the glass, “how?”

The assistant coughed then explained, “well, as you know, both Min Yoongi-nim and Kim Seokjin-nim maintained shares of 15% each.”

“Yes,” Seogi agreed as he pushed himself up to refill his glass, “but that’s not 51%. In fact, I was under the impression _I_ had 51% so I’m unsure how this is possible.”

“Um, it appears his lover, Jung Hoseok-ssi, purchased nearly 12% of the shares since the Hunter issue arose. Since Min Yoongi-nim’s return, small stockholders were targeted until they managed to accumulate 50.5%.”

Seogi narrowed his eyes, “that doesn’t explain how I somehow lost controlling interest of my own company!”

Instinctively, the assistant took a step back, “you passed down nearly 20% of your share in ‘78. The last time people grew suspicious of your non-ageing.”

“Only to trusted kin,” Seogi reminded him.

“That would be something you’d have to clarify yourself. All I know is some of those shares were sold to Min Yoongi-nim and Jung Hosoek-ssi.”

“Leave.”

“S-sir?”

“I said _leave_ ,” Seogi ordered abruptly, watching as his assistant jumped and fled the room. After he heard the man leave, Seogi returned to his seat and gazed into the fireplace. There was no fire there, but he found himself staring blankly at the mantel. Yoongi had targeted the one thing he knew Seogi cared about; the one thing he wanted to maintain: his wealth and position. It was a nasty trick. Effective too. It was something Seogi would have done himself. Hell, it was something he _had_ done himself. Seogi was as surprised as he was angry. But that didn’t last long. Instead, Seogi felt his lips stretch and he began to laugh. Before he knew it, Seogi’s cheeks hurt from the force of his smile. Eventually, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, the shadow of a smile still on his face, “alright, Yoongi-ah. Well played.” 

Downing the last of his drink, Seogi placed his glass on the mantel he’d been staring at, just beside a small, ancient sword that was mounted there. It was small, child-sized. It looked remarkably similar to the sword Namjoon had seen hidden away in Seokjin’s library but vaguely different. It had more of the markings associated with the first son that Seokjin simply couldn’t have as the adopted son. Like the one Seokjin had, it was custom made and Seogi had carried it with him through the centuries. It wasn’t his though. No, this one belonged to someone else entirely. 

Without a backward glance, Seogi left the room behind, a small smile still gracing his lips.

_The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree after all._

* * *

_A few months later:_

The house was loud and full of people. Yoongi felt himself frown, even as he moved around the kitchen with practiced ease, “why are there so many people here?”

“There are 6 people here, not including you. Three of which live here by the way. Not including me, because someone has commitment issues,” Hoseok joked, grabbing a drink from the fridge. The issue of whether or not he actually lived in Yoongi’s apartment had become a long-standing one. He’d moved everything in but when he’d commented that he was going to end his lease, Yoongi had refused, telling him to keep the apartment just in case. At first, Hoseok had been hurt, then he’d realized Yoongi just wanted to ensure Hoseok had a place to go, a place to be _human_ if he wanted to. Hoseok didn't need that, but he knew Yoongi felt like he did. So he let it go. Kinda. Okay, not at all, he brought it up and complained constantly, but so far, Yoongi had yet to budge. 

“I don’t have-”

“Yes, yes, yes, I _know_. I need a place to escape. I’m too young, blah blah blah. Your age is showing, dear, you keep repeating yourself,” Hoseok cut in as he left the kitchen.

Seokjin appeared as Hoseok left, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone put you in your place like that.”

Yoongi sighed, “love’ll do that.”

“ _AWEEEEE_ ” came from the living room, reminding him that his kin had no manners and eavesdropped _all the time_.

Seokjin smiled before leaning on the counter, “you know, Hoseok-ah is probably the strongest human I know. He knows what he wants. You shouldn’t second guess him so much.”

“Some choices can’t be undone,” Yoongi replied quietly.

“No, they can’t. But that doesn’t make them wrong,” Seokjin answered. When Yoongi didn’t reply, he reached out and patted Yoongi’s head. An old gesture, one from their childhood that seemed to remind both of them just how old they were, “we’ve both been alone a long time, Yoongi-ah. It doesn’t always have to be that way. We don’t have to be vampire stereotypes locked up in castles and brooding.”

“I know that.”

“Do you?” Seokjin asked.

“HYUNG! JUNGKOOOKIE IS CHEATING! MAKE HIM STOP!”

“IT’S NOT CHEATING IF YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND THE RULES HYUNG!”

Yoongi looked towards the living room and sighed, before putting down his spatula and wiping his hands, “I’m going to go deal with that.”

“You do that,” Seokjin replied, smiling, “but I think you’re already leaving that stereotype behind. What’s one more thing?”

Yoongi didn’t reply to that, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t listening. Maybe next time he and Hoseok talked, he’d listen then too.

* * *

That time came sooner than Yoongi was expecting which meant Seokjin was _definitely_ interfering and Yoongi made a mental note to stake him for fun. Hoseok sat on their bed petting Holly with his nose in a book. Yoongi vaguely recognized it as one of the books from the vampire series Hoseok had been obsessed with as of late. Every time Yoongi thought Hoseok was finished, another book would appear. He was fairly certain he was the double digits and he couldn’t believe the series was so _long_. But Hoseok seemed to like it so Yoongi didn’t comment. Even if the inaccuracies made his eye twitch. 

When Yoongi slipped into the bed beside him, Hoseok put down his book and smiled, “long day?”

“Hmmm,” Yoongi groaned, letting Hoseok pull him in, “yea. I forgot how much I hate being involved with companies. Board meetings suck.”

“Board meetings suck, council meetings suck,” Hoseok teased, “I’m beginning to think the problem is meetings themselves.”

With a small yawn, Yoongi nodded, “probably. I hate people. And doing things.”

“Where’s Jin-hyung in all this?” Hoseok asked.

“Busy. That blood business is taking a bunch of his time. The demand was way higher than he thought. He’s trying to do some quick expansions but things like that take time: personnel has to be trained, equipment ordered. He’s helping where he can, but he transferred all his shares to me. Something about not wanting to be connected to my dad in any way.”

Hoseok nodded in understanding. Given what Seogi had done to Junghwan and how he had basically gotten away with it, Hoseok didn't blame Seokjin one bit. He was honestly surprised Yoongi was handling being around Seogi all the time so well. He figured it had to do with the fact that though Seogi retained his position, Yoongi had control. Maybe Yoongi was a bit petty but Hoseok didn't mind. In fact, he found it quite amusing, “I’m glad he’s doing what’s good for him. Namjoon-ah was saying he looks less tense these days, so I’m sure that’s why.”

“How’s that going anyway?” Yoongi asked, ears perking in interest.

Groaning, Hoseok rubbed his face, “if I hear ‘we’re just roommates’ one more time, I will throw one of them out a window. They’re so _stubborn_.”

“They’ll get there eventually,” Yoongi muttered, though he was also irritated. He’d thought when Namjoon decided to stay Seokjin would make a move since they’d been dancing around each other for months but no such luck. Both seemed to be holding back waiting for the other and it was _frustrating_. But Yoongi had promised after advising Namjoon that he wouldn’t get involved so he wouldn’t. Even if it drove him nuts.

“I’m going to lock them in a room together. I swear.”

“They live together, Seok-ah. If close proximity worked they’d be together already.”

“Right,” Hoseok sighed, “they drive me nuts.”

“Hyung is just scared,” Yoongi murmured, “he doesn’t know how to relate to people. Age does that.”

“You didn’t have an issue.”

Yoongi laughed so hard he snorted, “oh, I did, you just powered through. I’d ignore you and avoid you and you just followed anyway, totally oblivious.”

“Wow, way to make it sound like I forced you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Yoongi teased, but sobered, “they’ll get there eventually, hyung just needs to figure out how to interact with people again.”

“Fine, I’ll lay off. Even if I want to shake them both,” Hoseok relented, though he frowned slightly.

“So, how was your day?” Yoongi asked, a slightly teasing tone in his voice. Jungkook had taken to calling them the ‘married couple’ so they’d begun to play it up. Doing things that were so stereotypically _married_ just to irritate Jungkook, like asking about each other’s day and discussing Yoongi’s kin like they were their children. Somewhere along the way, it’d turned into a habit rather than a comedy routine but they hadn’t noticed that yet.

“Good. Finished up work with that law firm; the one with the adultery scandal? But something interesting did happen.”

“Oh?”

“A client approached me, asking for my advice.”

Yoongi furrowed his brows in confusion. That happened all the time, so he wasn’t sure why it mattered but he asked anyway, “that’s nice. What for?”

“A dance studio.”

“A dance studio,” Yoongi repeated, then sat up, “Jiminie?”

Hoseok smiled, “yea, he’s finally doing it.”

“I’m glad. I’ve been trying to convince him for months. He had this thing about taking money from me for whatever reason. I offered to act as an investor last time and he seemed to consider it.”

“Well, he is,” Hoseok reported, “he was asking me about how to best advertise. Even insisted on paying for my time. He’s taking this really seriously.”

“Good for him,” Yoongi praised, “he deserves something nice and permanent in his life.”

“Mhm,” Hosoek agreed, trailing off. Yoongi noticed and pulled back again, watching as Hoseok's eyes fixed on the chair in the corner and didn’t move. 

“Did… something else happen?” Yoongi asked tentatively.

“No,” Hoseok denied, shaking his head, “I just- something nice and permanent.”

“Yes?” 

“I want that too,” Hoseok said firmly.

“Do you not have it?” Yoongi asked not to get where Hoseok was going with this.

“Not with you.”

“Hoseok…” Yoongi said, not liking how quickly the conversation had shifted.

“No, we’re talking about this,” Hoseok insisted, “you said before you’d consider it. Have you?”

Yoongi sighed and moved so he could lean on the headboard, “yes.”

“And?”

“You’re very young, Hoseok-ah. And you can’t turn back.”

Crossing his legs, Hoseok looked at Yoongi dead on, “is this really about me?”

“What else would it be about?”

“Kihyun.”

Yoongi winced, looking away. They hadn’t talked about him. Not since his execution. Yoongi had attended and Hoseok had insisted on coming, holding his hand the entire time. It wasn’t his death that had shaken him, but more so the look of utter relief on his face when he’d seen Yoongi appear. And his last words. They hadn’t made sense to him, just a simple _they were right_ , but Jungkook had understood. He’d admitted that they’d left some parts out about their confrontation with Kihyun. Specifically, how bond manipulation worked and how long it lasted. As they’d suspected, knowing that Kihyun had loved Yoongi but had blamed him rather than accepting it had been hard. It was not a simple thing to adjust centuries of accepted thought on an event. He’d come to terms with it eventually, realizing that if Kihyun had _truly_ loved him, he wouldn’t have hurled blame and animosity for centuries, but it was still an understandably sore subject for him. Hoseok knew that.

“We know that’s not how it works now,” Yoongi reminded him. He’d looked into it separately as well. Reading all Seogi’s books. All of which confirmed the theory that Yoongi simply _couldn’t_ influence someone for long periods of time. It wore off with both time and distance. 

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean you’ve accepted it.”

Yoongi bit his lip and made eye contact with Hoseok. His eyes were calm and sincere, if a bit sad. That hurt. The fact that Hoseok wanted something but he was willing to help Yoongi work through his issues first, “I’m scared.”

“I know, hyung,” Hoseok admitted, “and I can have someone else turn me, but I’d really rather it be you.”

“Me too,” Yoongi agreed as if he hadn’t said that months before when they’d first discussed it. 

Hoseok cupped Yoongi’s cheek and tilted his head towards him, “so why don’t we do it together?”

The silence stretched as Yoongi watched Hoseok’s face. He could hear his kin moving around the apartment, going about their day. Taehyung was drawing up plans for a new club in his room. Jungkook was cooking something in the kitchen. While Jimin was in his studio, a low mellow song playing in the background. They were the sounds he’d grown accustomed to, even if he whined about how packed his apartment always was now. He liked it, if he was being honest. Just like he liked the way Hoseok looked at him as he patiently waited for Yoongi to speak. He couldn’t imagine a day without seeing that look, or any other look. So Yoongi found himself nodding, “okay, Seokie.”

Smiling brightly, Hoseok engulfed Yoongi in a hug, “thank you, hyung.”

Yoongi returned the embrace easily, “I think I should be thanking you.”

“We’ll thank each other,” Hoseok decided, kissing Yoongi softly. Yoongi trailed his fingertips over Hoseok’s shoulder up to just under his chin, thumb resting on his pulse. Hoseok’s breath stuttered before he pulled back with hooded eyes, “a dirty trick.”

“But a good-” Yoongi began only to be tackled by Hoseok and his hungry lips. Dissolving into small giggles he wasn’t even aware he could make before meeting Hoseok, Yoongi relaxed underneath him. He’d thought he’d feel panic and regret when he finally agreed to turn Hoseok, because he’d always known he would eventually cave, but instead, he felt light. Like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. He supposed that was as much a sign that he’d made the right choice as anything else. 

* * *

“The space is a little small,” the realtor explained, “only two activity rooms and a lobby, but the location is ideal as it’s close to nearby schools and residential areas as well as transit. If you’re looking to target parents with school-aged children, this is an ideal place to run an after school style program.”

Jimin nodded, scanning the room. The realtor was right, it wasn’t overly large but it was a good size. The lobby needed a bit of work but it was nice. Plus, he really only needed two rooms. When he’d mentioned wanting to open his own studio one day in passing, the hip-hop teacher had practically jumped on him. It seemed she was restricted from teaching certain styles or types of classes by the management, which Jimin hadn’t been aware of. Before he’d even really been aware of what was happening, he and Jangmi had been looking at spaces. Then Yoongi had noticed and began to offer money and assistance, saying it was a good idea. Jimin hadn’t been comfortable with that, but once Yoongi shifted his offer to an official investment, Jimin had begun to consider it. He’d talked it over with Jangmi and they’d agreed the investment would be better than taking out loans, especially since Jimin didn’t technically exist in modern systems.

“What do you think, noona?” Jimin asked, turning back towards his new business partner. When she turned, he saw a light in her eyes and found himself smiling. He looked back at the realtor, “we’ll take it.”

* * *

“You know covering my eyes is kinda awkward when you’re shorter than me, hyung,” Jungkook whined as he tilted slightly back so Jimin’s hands could cover his eyes easily.

Jimin huffed, “you’re just exaggerating.”

“But hyung, you’re-” Jungkook began but stopped when Jimin dropped his hands. Jungkook looked around, taking in what appeared to be a small lobby area of a building. He saw Jimin standing to his right, practically vibrating with excitement and realized what he was seeing, “this is it? You’re studio?”

Nodding frantically, Jimin threaded his own fingers together and jumped on the spot, “it is. It is. I own it, Kookie. I’ve never owned anything before.”

Jungkook smiled, “I’m so proud of you, hyung.”

“It needs a ton of work so it’ll probably take months before we can actually open but I-” Jimin broke off, tearing up, “it’ll be mine. _Mine_. And Jangmi-ah’s but still. Mine.”

“And it’ll be perfect,” Jungkook agreed, smiling. He knew Jimin had a hard time with making this choice. Owning small businesses as a vampire was complicated at best. They didn’t exist on many records which meant a lot of money had to be spent to create false identities. That was no problem for the rich, but someone like Jimin had only ever been able to maintain the most basic identity. He simply didn’t have enough money to create anything deeper. That had been one of the first things Yoongi fixed when Jimin became his kin officially. He hadn’t even asked, instead opting to do it and deal with Jimin’s whining later. And whine he had. He really didn’t like the idea of Yoongi spending money on him. 

But those were only the most basic issues. The most glaring was, of course, the non-ageing. Eventually, someone would notice. Which meant Jimin would have to step down as an instructor once it became obvious. But Jungkook was hoping the studio would provide Jimin with the financial stability he’d never had before so when the time came, he could easily move onto something else. 

Jimin had thought long and hard about those issues and eventually decided to go for it. He’d told Jangmi before they’d signed anything, just in case, but she hadn’t been surprised. Something about the fact that he gave off an otherworldly aura. They’d signed the paperwork the next day. He knew, technically, if he took Yoongi’s money he could have the studio up and running much faster, but he wasn’t comfortable with that. Instead, he’d allowed Yoongi to invest in the building cost. Jimin and Jangmi would be responsible for renovations. Yoongi hadn’t been completely happy with that but he'd relented when he saw how serious Jimin was.

“It will be,” Jimin declared, spinning around gracefully, “I’m so excited.”

“I can see that,” Jungkook teased, hands dropping on Jimin’s shoulder so he couldn’t spin anymore, “show me the rest?” 

Jimin nodded and grabbed Jungkook’s hand, dragging him as he walked forward. Jungkook laughed but let himself be pulled. Quickly they arrived at an open room. It wasn’t a dance studio, not yet, but Jungkook could see the potential. Now that he’d built one of his own, he knew what needed to go into it so he could tell the room already had the bare bones. 

“This will be Jangmi-ah’s. She already has a full sketchbook of plans.”

“I bet,” Jungkook agreed, eyeing a large blank wall on the side, “a mural would be nice there.”

“Yea, she thought the same. She mentioned something about local artists?” Jimin offered, trying to remember exactly what Jangmi had said then grabbed Jungkook’s hand again and dragged him out into another room that looked almost identical, “and this will be my room. It’ll be just like the one you made me but bigger.” 

“This place will be amazing, hyung,” Jungkook told him before grabbing his hips and pulling him in. Automatically, Jimin’s arms went around Jungkook’s shoulders. Jungkook smiled, “so why don’t we break it in?”

Jimin rose an eyebrow, “it’s a little dirty.”

“No, not like that,” Jungkook laughed as he pulled out his phone and picked a random slow song, “can I have this dance?”

“Oh,” Jimin breathed out, then nodded, “you can.”

Jungkook pulled Jimin closer, feeling Jimin’s head rest on his shoulder, and began to sway to the music, spinning slightly. The dance was nothing more than a simple swaying motion really, like two kids at their first dance, but Jimin wouldn’t have it any other way. He smiled shyly, even as his fingers moved back and forth along the shoulder seam of Jungkook’s shirt. He was convinced sometimes that he’d wake up and this would all be a dream. He’d be in his own bed, slightly cold because he was too cheap to turn the heat on and it'd be the day before he asked Hoseok to go to the club with him. Jungkook would be nothing more than the vampire he’d run from and Yoongi would be a figment of vampiric lore he’d never met in person. Taehyung would be the man he thought Jungkook was with. Beomsoo would be alive and well, neglecting his kin as per usual. Hoseok would be working hard to grow his business while dreaming of meeting the one. Namjoon would be working two jobs, one entirely in secret. And Seokjin would be completely alone, doing work he hated. But he wasn’t dreaming and he wouldn’t wake up. He owned a _business_ now. Something he hadn’t even really been aware he wanted until he’d see how happy all the others were. And now he _had it_. It was his. Jimin felt like dancing, but not actually dancing, more like crazy hands moving up and down, butt shaking dancing. And maybe a bit of screaming and laughing and everything in between. 

And then there was Jungkook. He wasn’t dreaming about him either. He was real. The ridiculously soft vampire from a supposedly fearsome line who wanted to slow dance with Jimin in his empty studio so they’d be the first ones to dance here. Rather than dance, that made him want to cry. Happy tears, sure, but still tears. At the beginning of all this, he’d wondered if being turned was a mistake, something he shouldn’t have chosen to do. Now he knew that wasn’t the case. He was meant to turn. He was meant to find Hoseok. And he was _definitely_ meant to meet Jungkook. Even if it’s been a bit rocky at first. Those bumps would just make a good story to tell a few hundred years from now and Jimin couldn’t wait. 

In fact, he just the thought of their future made him so happy he’d had an issue controlling his eyes as of late. It was like his body was running on a constant excess of happiness and his eyes didn’t know how to handle it so they just stayed the odd purple silver they’d shifted too once Yoongi became his sire. They were no longer silver but they weren’t purple now either.  No one else’s eyes had changed and they weren’t totally sure why Jimin’s had. They had theories, of course, but no concrete answers. And it wasn’t like they could ask since sire bond manipulation was now outlawed. Jimin didn’t really care about it either way. It was just one of the many things that had changed once Yoongi became his sire. First of all, he had a sire bond again with someone who actually cared about his well being, which Jimin could feel. He knew Taehyung and Jungkook said they didn’t, but Jimin knew they did. Since he’d had a different bond before, he could sense the difference. Taehyung and Jungkook were just used to the underlying feeling of  _ care _ that the bond carried. Even if the previous bond had given him a sense of comfort and home, it was still weak in comparison to what he had now. On top of all that, he’d become noticeably stronger. Still not as strong as Jungkook or Taehyung, but stronger than he was before. But aside from the physical, he’s also been thrust into a family that gave support and  _ connection _ like it was nothing. Suddenly, Jimin was  _ important _ . Vampires could smell Yoongi on him and knew he was his kin right away. That came with a level of respect, and fear, he’d never experienced before. It was kinda nice. 

“You good, hyung?” Jungkook asked, pulling away slightly so he could see his face. Jimin’s eyes popped open, making Jungkook smile, “such a pretty colour. Though I can’t help but miss the silver.”

“Oh?” Jimin asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Mhm,” Jungkook told him, leaning his face down so he could nuzzle into Jimin’s neck, “that’s the colour I fell in love with.”

“Well, I guess this is the colour you’ll have to build a life with,” Jimin replied as he tilted his head back so Jungkook had more access to his neck.

Jungkook made a humming noise, “if I must, I must.”

Now Jimin smacked his back, “dick.”

Though Jungkook didn't reply, Jimin felt Jungkook smile against his neck and his arms tighten just a but around his waist. Like the bond, it made him feel safe and warm and _loved_. Yes, Jimin was incredibly happy and even if he had to wear sunglasses for the rest of his life to hide his continuously shining eyes, he would because there was no way he was giving this up. So, Jimin took a step back and intertwined his fingers with Jungkook's, “let’s go home, Kookie.”

* * *

There were not many things that Seokjin liked to be woken up by. In fact, there were none. He couldn’t think of a single thing that wouldn’t irritate him at least briefly. However, on the very top of the list of things that _did_ irritate him was what had just woken him up: the fire alarm.

With a very put out groan, Seokjin rolled out of bed and wandered into the kitchen where he was greeted with far too much smoke to be healthy and a near-hysterical Namjoon. He blinked for a moment, staring at the pan Namjoon had surely ruined then turned around and opened all the windows he could. Which was not many considering he lived in a highrise. But there were some, so he opened them. Then he grabbed a towel and began fanning the smoke away from his fire detector, towards the window. After a few minutes, the alarm stopped ringing and Seokjin dropped the towel to level Namjoon with a dead-eyed stare. The man in question ducked his head awkwardly and scratched his cheek, “sorry, hyung.”

“What were you even trying to cook at,” Seokjin looked at the clock, “6 a.m.?”

“Oh they’re cookies,” Namjoon muttered, then his eyes widened and he dropped to his knees and opened the oven to pull out a pan of almost burnt cookies. He placed the pan on top of the stove with a relieved sigh before his eyes slid to the side so he could see Seokjin’s face, “part of cookies anyway.”

“What part required the saucepan that literally caught fire?”

“There’s supposed to be a drizzle on top,” Namjoon explained, “but I didn’t realize you had to keep stirring it.”

Seokjin rubbed his face, “of course not. Why are you making cookies?”

“It’s my birthday,” Namjoon admitted, “and my mom always used to make them for me.”

“It’s… your birthday,” Seokjin repeated slowly, watching as Namjoon’s eyes widened and he took a step back. Without even realizing it, Seokjin’s eyes had shifted. He was _mad_ , “it’s your birthday and you didn't _tell me_?”

“Well you’ve been so busy and I didn’t want to-”

“NAMJOON-AH!”

“Sorry, hyung.”

“That’s it, we’re taking the day. I’m making you seaweed soup and then we’re doing whatever you want.”

“But I have work…” Namjoon trailed off.

Seokjin frowned. He also had work and he couldn’t just not go in, “okay, after work. I’m still making seaweed soup but then we’re going out for a nice dinner. Invite Hoseok-ah. And whoever. You should celebrate your birthday, Namjoon-ah.”

Namjoon blushed a bit, unused to someone caring so much. Hoseok always gave him a gift and when they lived together he’d make seaweed soup for him but it was never a big deal. Hoseok wasn’t actually entirely sure when his birthday was so he never really understood the whole birthday thing, so they’d always been pretty low key celebration wise. It appeared Seokjin did not believe in _lowkey_.

“Okay, hyung. I’ll tell Hoseok-ah when I get to work.”

“Good,” Seokjin muttered, already in the process of making the soup as he’d promised. Namjoon watched him for a second, an odd warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. They hadn’t talked about the kiss. Or done it again. Sometimes they would look at each other, like they wanted to say something, but they didn’t. Namjoon wanted to say something, but every time he began to, he hesitated. That didn't stop the feeling he currently had from settling heavily in his stomach. He was in the middle of analyzing the feeling when the fire alarm went off again. The burner Seokjin turned on had gotten someone Namjoon’s _concoction_ on it, so it had immediately begun to smoke. Namjoon rushed to grab the towel and started waving it. Seokjin shook his head with a laugh. At least he wasn’t lonely anymore. 

* * *

“What do you get humans for their birthday?” Yoongi asked as they walked into the restaurant.

“I put your name on my gift, don’t worry. Also, you owe me 55 000 won.”

Yoongi blinked but shrugged, “sure. How old is he turning?”

“26. We’re both ‘94s.”

“Ah, youth.”

“Keep talking like that and people will suspect you're a vampire for a completely different reason,” Hoseok teased, then smiled “happy birthday, Joonie!”

Namjoon let Hoseok hug him, “we did this already.”

“Shhh, just let it happen,” Hoseok insisted then pulled away, “this was a nice idea.”

“Jin-hyung didn’t really give me an option,” Namjoon admitted, “but it is nice.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Seokjin rolled his eyes from his spot at the table, “but I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“You always do,” Yoongi teased, taking a seat beside him.

“Of course, I’m fabulous,” Seokjin preened, flipping imaginary hair over his shoulder, making Yoongi roll his eyes and Hoseok laugh, “also, where are the brats?”

“On their way,” Hoseok reported, “they had something at the club and Jiminie was at work.”

“Fashionably late,” Seokjin said with an air of approval.

Yoongi rolled his eyes again, suddenly feeling like they’d just get stuck and that’d just be his life from then on, “you know you didn’t have to invite them, Namjoon-ah.”

“I wanted to. I like them,” Namjoon admitted, “and I’d like to get to know them better.”

Namjoon hadn’t been sure about inviting them, to be honest. He’d hesitated. He didn’t know them that well, aside from Jimin. But he wanted to. He hadn’t forgotten that feeling of _other_ he’d had when he was at Yoongi’s apartment. Everyone fit together so effortlessly and he’d felt left behind. Namjoon didn’t want to feel that way anymore. He figured the best way to get over that was to be around them more and find his place among them. Now that he was on better terms with Hoseok -and Yoongi- he believed he had a good chance of that happening. 

“We’re here! We’re here!” Jimin yelled far too loudly in such a nice restaurant as he ran in dragging Jungkook behind him. Taehyung came in at a much slower pace with amusement on his face. When he reached the table, Jimin collapsed on a chair with a tired sigh, “sorry we’re late.”

“You’re not late, we just got here,” Hoseok told him.

“We’d have been earlier if _someone_ didn’t change three times,” Jungkook teased before looking at Namjoon, “happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Namjoon said sincerely.

“I don’t see why wanting to look good for Joonie’s birthday dinner is a bad thing,” Jimin pouted before fumbling with his bag and pulling out a small present, “this is for you! Happy birthday.”

“Oh, you didn't-”

“Just take it,” Jimin cut him off, shaking the present with an insistent hum.

“Okay, okay, thank you,” Namjoon said with a laugh. He was about to put the present aside when he noticed Jimin’s eager eyes so he placed it on his lap instead and opened it. Inside was a small box with an intricate stamp on the outside. Glancing at Jimin quickly, Namjoon opened the box, causing a small piece of paper to fall out. Namjoon grabbed it then looked inside. In the middle of soft fabric was a hand-carved stamp. Flipping over the paper, Namjoon read the imprint _Ex Libris Kim Namjoon_. Picking up the stamp, Namjoon saw the same engraving on the bottom. His eyes widened, “Jimin-ah, this is so cool.”

“It’s not much, but I know you have a massive book collection and I figured now that you’re sharing with Jin-hyung you could mark your books with that!”

“Let me see!” Hoseok insisted, looking at the paper in Namjoon’s hand, “oh wow that is so cool.”

Both Yoongi and Seokjin looked at it with interest before Seokjin commented, “haven’t seen that in a while.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement, “they were all the rage at one point.”

“So, it’s like a personalized stamp?” Taehyung asked, eyes on the stamp itself.

“Yes,” Namjoon explained, “for books.”

“Cool,” Taehyung whispered, “I want one.”

“Wait until your birthday,” Jimin agreed easily, making Taehyung narrow his eyes. If Jimin thought Taehyung would forget, he had another thing coming. 

“Thank you for this, Jimin-ah, seriously.” 

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Way to make our present look terrible, Jiminie,” Hoseok whined good-naturedly.

“What’d you get him?” Jungkook asked, missing how Yoongi looked interested as well.

“K.A.W.S.”

“How is that not better?” Jimin asked, laughing. 

Hoseok put his hand to his chest, “I don’t know, ask him!”

“I like them both equally,” Namjoon said diplomatically, making everyone laugh. 

“It’s like picking a favourite kid, you can’t do it,” Seokjin said.

“Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi said, sipping the drink the waiter had just placed in front of him.

“What?” Jungkook asked, expecting Yoongi to tell him something.

“No, I was just picking my favourite.”

“AWE HYUNG!” Taehyung immediately whined loud enough that neighbouring tables looked over.

“I mean, he _chose_ me,” Jimin told him, “so I’m obviously second.”

“WHAT NO!” Taehyung protested, “hyung, tell him no!”

Yoongi only laughed, amused. Seokjin rolled his eyes but laughed along. Yoongi didn’t have a favourite, there was no way, but it was funny to see the mock argument that erupted, especially when Hoseok cut in, “let’s be real, it’s me and you all know it.”

“You’re not his kin,” Taehyung hissed, not wanting to be shoved even further down, only to sit up straight when he caught the shared look between Hoseok and Yoongi, “ _or will you be_?”

“He will,” Yoongi revealed, but cut in before more questions could arise, “but tonight is about Namjoon-ah, not me. So let's have a toast: to Namjoon-ah!”

Though reluctantly, everyone let the topic go and raised their glasses for the toast. Namjoon’s ears tinted red at the attention but he smiled, “thanks, guys.”

“Now let’s order. I’m starving,” Jungkook declared, grabbing a menu.

“Typical,” Jimin whispered to himself but took the offered menu as well. 

The conversation devolved after that. Sometimes they had small conversations between two or three, other times it was a large group discussion. It felt like the first time they’d had a family dinner, open and fun. Filled with good food, funny stories, and a light atmosphere. Only this time, Namjoon didn't feel like an outsider looking in. In fact, whenever he fell silent, someone would call out to him and include him in the conversation. For the first time, Namjoon felt like he was part of the dynamic. Glancing at Seokjin, who was deep in conversation about the launch of the synthetic bloodline with Yoongi, Namjoon found himself smiling. If Seokjin hadn’t insisted he celebrate his birthday he wouldn’t have this right now. He was so incredibly grateful he did. It still wasn’t perfect, Namjoon admitted, he wasn’t as close to them as they were to each other, but it was a start. A strong start. If he worked at it, Namjoon knew he could become an equal member of the group. And if there was one thing Namjoon wasn’t afraid of, it was work. 

* * *

Seokjin pushed open the door to his apartment, a light buzz in his blood and a content feeling in his heart. The dinner had gone really well. He’d been a bit worried, unsure if it would become awkward since Namjoon wasn’t as close to everyone as he’d like, but it hadn’t felt that way at all. Everyone was making an effort to include him and now that he and Hoseok had made up, their friendship was as solid and amusing as ever. Though they’d disappeared at one point and when they’d come back, Namjoon had looked very serious. Seokjin suspected it was about Hoseok turning, but he didn’t ask, not thinking it was his place. Glancing back, he saw Namjoon staring down at his own feet, one shoe on and the other off.

“Joonie? You good?”

“Huh?” Namjoon asked, looking up, then “yes, sorry, I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yea. I was just thinking.”

“About?” Seokjin asked tentatively, hoping Namjoon would share what was on his mind.

“Just something Hoseok-ah said.”

_Earlier:_

“We aren’t dating, it’s not the same.”

“Right,” Hoseok snorted, leaning against the wall of the restaurant, “you just eat dinner together every night and spend every weekend together and he organized this for you because it was your birthday after making you seaweed soup. Right. It’s only a matter of time before you kiss and then fuck for three days straight. We have bets on it.”

It took Namjoon exactly two seconds to duck his head in embarrassment but Hoseok was quicker than that. Before his head could go down, Hoseok was in front of him, hand on his chin, “what are you blushing for Joonie?”

“Uh…”

“Remember that we are best friends. Don’t lie to me.”

“That’s not fair,” Namjoon whined. 

“Joonie.”

Pouting slightly, Namjoon let his chin rest in Hoseok’s hand, who caught his weight easily, and looked up through his lashes, “we kissed.”

“YOU WHAT?” Hoseok screeched, his voice so high pitched and loud that Namjoon was legitimately concerned about the glass nearby.

“We kissed. Just after everything was resolved.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Hoseok asked, hurt leaking into his voice.

Namjoon pulled back and looked down at his hands, “well I didn’t really know what was happening. He just kinda kissed me and then panicked so we kissed again and then…”

“Then what? Have you been dating this entire time and you didn’t tell me? Oh, my god, Joon-ah, come on, that’s so-”

“We aren’t dating.”

“Or fucking. Whatever-”

“Not doing that either.”

Hoseok’s head tilted and he looked down at Namjoon’s face. He looked conflicted and a little upset, “what happened?”

“Nothing,” Namjoon whispered, “we haven’t even mentioned it.”

Hoseok blinked. Then blinked again. Then again, “what do you mean you haven’t mentioned it?”

“It hasn’t, um, come up. Ever.”

“How… does that just not come up? You kissed, yes? Like smooch smooch, tongue and all?”

Namjoon cleared his throat and nodded, “yes.”

“Who are you?” Hoseok asked, looking absolutely flabbergasted, “who is this man in front of me right now?!"

“I-what?” Namjoon asked, watching Hoseok walk away, then pace and stare at him, confusion on his face. 

“What happened to the Namjoon-ah I knew before, huh? Where did all the confidence go?!”

“I-I’m still confident.”

“Are you?” Hoseok asked, tilting his head, “because you’re the one telling me you kissed someone and just haven’t brought it up since.”

Namjoon shifted awkwardly, “I’m just not sure our relationship is like that.”

“He kissed you, Namjoon-ah. Remember when I said you were really dense and I thought it was funny? It’s not funny anymore,” Hoseok said seriously, “this isn’t some guy trying to give you his number. This is your _friend_ putting himself out there and you just ignoring it.”

Licking his lips, Namjoon winced, “I didn’t think about it like that.”

Hoseok deflated and returned to Namjoon’s side, staring off into space, “I know I’ve been pushing you about this Jin-hyung thing and I’m sorry if I’m pushing you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“What?” Namjoon asked, confused at Hoseok’s sudden shift, “what don’t I want to do?”

“If you don’t want to date Jin-hyung, that’s fine. It’s just that he’s really nice and I think you two would be good together, but if that’s not what you want that’s okay too. But I think you’ve maybe given him hope where there isn’t any. I think being clear is best. Talk about the kiss, tell him you’re not into it. Set the record straight.”

“When did I say I wasn’t into it?” 

Hoseok slid his eyes to Namjoon and raised a brow, “why else would you ignore it?”

“He has too!”

“You said he kissed you, Joonie. He made his move. He’s waiting for you to make yours. I’m willing to bet he thinks you have.”

“But I haven’t done anything.”

“That’s right,” Hoseok said softly, eyes turning round and sad, “which is something to someone who’s waiting for a sign.”

Namjoon was about to contradict him but he stopped. Remembering how he had been the one to step back. He’d been the one to change the subject right after. Was Seokjin really waiting for him and Namjoon just hadn’t noticed? A nauseous feeling settled in his stomach, “I’ll talk to him.”

“Do that,” Hoseok said, nodding, “he deserves to know one way or the other. And honestly, so do you.”

Nodding along with him, Namjoon’s mouth firmed into a hard line. They would talk. He was determined now.

_Present:_

“Oh, was it bad? Is something wrong at work?” Seokjin asked, immediately worried. Namjoon blinked, staring at Seokjin’s face. He was legitimately worried. For Namjoon. For a business that he had nothing to do with. 

“Everything’s fine. It was about you actually.”

“Me?” Seokjin squeaked, “why me?”

“He said you were waiting for me.”

Seokjin blinked then felt his stomach drop out. In his shock, he stopped breathing, chest stilling as it almost never did. In an unconscious attempt to defend himself, Seokjin’s hand rose up to his chest, near his heart. Namjoon watched every motion then returned to looking at Seokjin’s face. It wasn’t blank as it usually was when he was trying to hide something. Instead, it was very expressive. His face showed shock but his eyes showed _panic_. 

“I don’t know wha-”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it. The kiss. That’s why I didn't say anything,” Namjoon cut in, taking the first step for them both.

“W-why wouldn’t I want to talk about it?” Seokjin asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe you regretted it.”

“I don’t,” Seokjin answered immediately, then looked away as his hand flexed on his shirt. 

“Are you sure?” Namjoon asked, watching his hand.

Seokjin looked up at him, brows tilted somewhat angrily, “yes, of course.”

“Me neither,” Namjoon told him, taking a step forward, then another. He kept going until he was within a few inches of Seokjin, who looked up at him, something unreadable on his face. Namjoon moved slowly, giving Seokjin more than enough opportunity to back away. Not that he couldn’t toss Namjoon through a wall if he wanted. But he didn't move, so Namjoon cupped his face and leaned down slowly. When he was a few centimetres away from Seokjin’s lips, he paused and waited. He could feel Seokjin’s breath on his lips then it stopped and Seokjin dove forward, crushing his lips against Namjoon’s. Namjoon felt a moment of relief, before he straightened up, and buried his fingers in Seokjin’s hair. Seokjin groaned at the feeling then shoved Namjoon back until his back hit a wall. In response, Namjoon just gripped Seokjin’s head harder, lips moving in the way he’d been thinking about since their first kiss. Namjoon was content exploring Seokjin’s mouth, getting acquainted with avoiding his fangs and the sounds he made with his hair was pulled. And then he was in the air.

“Holy fuck,” Namjoon gasped out, hand slapping on the wall instinctively, “I forgot. Holy fuck.”

Seokjin pulled back, eyes wide, “Shit, I’m sorry, I-”

“No, no, it’s good. I just- I’m kinda heavy,” Namjoon said, looking down at Seokjin, who was holding him up against the wall effortlessly.

“Uh, no,” Seokjin said, snorting, “you’re not.”

“Right,” Namjoon muttered, then tapped his hand on Seokjin’s shoulder awkwardly, “uh, I don’t usually… bottom.”

“Okay?” Seokjin said, looking confused.

“I just, uh, this position,” Namjoon said, looking down at himself.

“Oh,” Seokjin said, looking down too, “I wasn’t even thinking about that, honestly.”

“Oh,” Namjoon said, face turning bright red, “shit. I’m sorry-”

“I am _now_ though,” Seokjin teased, shifting his position so one of his hands was free. He reached up and pinched Namjoon’s flaming red cheeks and smiled, “you’re cute.”

“Just kiss me,” Namjoon ordered before leaving down. Seokjin smiled one more time but followed Namjoon’s orders, tilting his head up to meet Namjoon’s lips eagerly. They stayed like that, Namjoon pressed against the wall with his hands buried in Seokjin’s hair while Seokjin’s hands held his thigh and cheek delicately as if he was a precious glass vessel he could shatter. 

Eventually, Namjoon pulled back, resting his forehead on Seokjin’s while he breathed. Seokjin watched him, his eyes long having shifted to that deep burgundy colour Namjoon found himself looking for everywhere, “I want to take you on a date.”

“What?” Namjoon asked, laughing.

“A date. Like a super fancy one. Private room. Flowers. Fancy food that is far too small but super expensive so we’ll have to stop and get something else on the way back. I want to pick you up and drop you off and wait for your call the next day.”

“We live together, hyung,” Namjoon reminded him, laughing so hard Seokjin had to put him down. They stayed together though, hands seeking each other out instinctively.

“So we’ll adjust. Doesn’t change what I said.”

Namjoon smiled, “I’d like that.”

“Yea?” Seokjin said, smiling too.

“Yea. Pick a day.”

“Tonight too soon?” Seokjin suggested, lips ghosting across Namjoon’s as he moved closer. 

“Well, we already did the dinner thing. And you took me home, even walked me to my door. What’s next?” Namjoon asked slyly.

“Now I kiss you goodnight and go to my bed thinking of you,” Seokjin said seriously.

“What if I joined you instead?” 

“Fucking deal,” Seokjin burst out seconds before Namjoon’s lips took his hungrily again. Now they stumbled towards Seokjin’s bedroom door, clothes flying as they went. Neither paid any attention to where it was landing and they didn’t care. When they finally made it, Seokjin slid back on the bed, pulling Namjoon with him, but the younger man paused, looking around the room. Seokjin stopped looking at him in question, “what?”

“I love this room. It’s the only room that actually has _you_ in it.”

“Me?” Seokjin repeated, looking around.

“Yes, you. It’s the only room that looks personal.”

“It is. I picked the other rooms out of a catalogue Assistant So got me.”

Namjoon snorted, rubbing his nose against Seokjin’s collar bone, “I knew it. But the rest of the rooms should look like this.”

“Will you help me?” Seokjin asked, lifting Namjoon’s face up so he could kiss him again.

“All you ever had to do was ask.”

* * *

Frowning down at the plans in front of him, Taehyung tapped his finger on the table and then looked around the room. They didn't match and he didn’t know why. This had never happened before. Generally, his contractors were reliable. He’d opened dozens of clubs, he knew who to hire and where. But for some reason, he was encountering more problems this time. He wanted to blame Jungkook since he wasn’t helping this time, but he knew that wasn’t the case. Sometimes that just happened when opening a club. It was just easier to share the burden when there were two of you. But Taehyung would never ask Jungkook to help. They’d talked it over and Jungkook admitted he really liked running _Gojoseon_. He’d offered to leave it behind and start opening clubs again like they’d always planned but Taehyung had refused. If Jungkook found what he loved to do, Taehyung would never let him leave it behind. Especially since opening clubs was what _he_ loved to do. It wasn’t fair to ask Jungkook to leave behind his love for Taehyung’s. So he didn’t. But that also meant he was doing it alone. It was a challenge to be sure, but he believed in himself. Even if he currently wanted to throw his plans out the window.

“Um, hello?” A voice called from the entrance. 

Taehyung stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony he stood on, looking down at the main floor. Near the door, Bogum stood awkwardly, looking around. He was carrying a single red flower. At first, he thought it was a rose but it didn’t look right. Taehyung narrowed his eyes, focusing on the flower, then it hit him. It was his birth flower. Taehyung was surprised, not that Bogum knew his birthday but that he’d managed to find it. The flower was long out bloom, and yet he had one. Which meant he’d had to go to a specialty shop. Taehyung felt a warm feeling spread through his chest, “up here, hyung!”

Bogum’s head snapped up and when he saw Taehyung he smiled, “can I come up?”

“Of course,” Taehyung allowed, stepping away from the ledge. Bogum found the stairs a few seconds later and came up to meet Taehyung. When he arrived, Taehyung pointed to the flower, “for me?”

“Yes,” Bogum said, “I hope it’s okay. I know we haven’t-”

“It’s lovely, hyung. Thank you,” Taehyung interrupted, taking the flower and bringing it to his nose to smell. 

Since Bogum was released from the hospital, they’d been taking things slow. First, Taehyung had made Bogum tell him everything Junghwan had done from beginning to end. To say he was horrified was an understatement. But Bogum had made him promise not to overlook what he’d done simply because Junghwan had been terrible to him. He seemed to be under the impression someone stronger would have stood up to Junghwan. And maybe that’s true, but Taehyung didn’t think so. He didn't say that though. Instead, he set the pace for their relationship as slow and friendly. They were starting as friends and moving from there. This flower would be the first thing either of them had done that was distinctly romantic, which was why Bogum had been so nervous. Taehyung didn’t mind though. It was a small, simple gesture, one often done on first dates anyway, so it wasn't crossing any sort of line. 

In all honesty, though Taehyung was setting the pace, he was watching Bogum’s reactions more so than his own. It had become very obvious the first time they saw each other after the hospital that Bogum was overwhelmed with guilt for what he’d done. While Taehyung had trouble accepting that Bogum had lied, it seemed Bogum himself couldn’t come to terms with it. Sometimes he’d catch the older man just staring at him, a pained look on his face. It had gotten better though, over time. They were slowly moving past it. Taehyung had spent hours talking to Jungkook and Jimin about it, wondering if he was ready for another step or not. Jimin had eventually told him that if he was thinking about it so much, it probably meant he was. Standing here now, Taehyung had to agree, so he stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Bogum’s cheek. He felt the older man tense briefly, then relax with a sigh.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I do. I love it. Let me go put it in some water,” Taehyung decided, heading back down the stairs. In the corner, he found a small water bottle so he tossed the cap and slid the flower inside. It was a shabby vase for such a beautiful flower but Taehyung loved it anyway.

“A perfect analogy of our relationship, I think,” Bogum commented, staring at the flower.

“How?”

“A subpar but functional vase for a beautiful flower.”

“The vase might be subpar on the outside but on the inside, it has what the flower needs. And that’s all that matters.”

Bogum’s eyes darted up to Taehyung’s then he looked away. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he changed the subject to a safer topic, “sorry for just showing up.”

“It’s okay. I like surprise visits. Normally I’d give you a tour, but I have to go home.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a bit of a special night,” Taehyung revealed, leaning on the table, “Hoseok-ah is turning.”

“Really? Good for him,” Bogum said sincerely. 

“Yea. I’m glad,” Taehyung admitted, “but it does mean I have to go.”

Bogum nodded, “I’ll walk you out?”

“Okay,” Taehyung agreed, before running to turn off the lights. The walk to the sidewalk was quiet. They were standing a foot apart, not touching, but it was still nice. Even when they stepped out into the muggy September air, “I’ll see you?”

“Definitely,” Bogum agreed easily. 

Taehyung furrowed his brows for a moment, considering, then leaned forward and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Bogum’s lips, “call me.”

“Y-yea,” Bogum stuttered out, completely caught off guard. That feeling didn’t fade as he watched as Taehyung winked over his shoulder then disappeared into the night. Bogum was more than certain he didn’t deserve Taehyung. He hadn’t before Junghwan found out about him and he certainly didn’t after but he figured if he could spend the rest of his life _trying_ to deserve him, he would. Especially if it meant Taehyung would smile at him like that again. 

* * *

“Are you sure?” Yoongi asked for the millionth time.

“Yes, hyung, I’m sure. I literally already did the blood thing. We’re already halfway there!” Hoseok assured him.

“Sure, but the blood can just fade from your system so that’s not-”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Hoseok interrupted with a laugh, dropping his hands on Yoongi’s shoulders, “I’m sure.”

“Okay. Okay. _Okay,_ ” Yoongi repeated, biting his fingernails until Hoseok slapped his hand away from his mouth. Yoongi had been a wreck all day. He kept staring at Hoseok like he was afraid they’d try to turn him and he would just stay dead. Which, Hoseok supposed, was a possibility. Yoongi hadn’t turned anyone since he died. But still, he was overreacting. The whole day, he’d practically suction-cupped himself to Hoseok. When Hoseok had finally finished his day at work and returned home, Yoongi incessantly asked if he was sure. Over and over and _over_. Hoseok had half a mind to say no just to fuck with him, but was aware enough to know Yoongi would use that as an excuse to not do it at all. 

Earlier, they had spent time going over the logistics: Yoongi would give Hoseok his blood then someone would kill him. Sometime later, he’d wake up a vampire. The ‘someone’ had thrown him at first, but Yoongi had admitted he couldn’t kill Hoseok and he needed someone else to do it. Hoseok understood, he wasn’t sure he could kill Yoongi either, even if he was going to come back. They’d completed the first part already, Hoseok having drunk from a bite on Yoongi’s wrist after they’d discussed the plan. All that was left was the death part. Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin were standing by, all wanting to be present for the moment, but Yoongi kept making excuses to delay so they’d ended up just standing around. 

“Hyung, do you want to be with me forever?” Hoseok asked seriously.

Yoongi’s eyes flashed purple then he nodded, “yes.”

“Then let’s get this over with, okay?”

“You do know-”

“Yes, hyung, I know I will have to drink blood. I know I can’t go outside in the sun uncovered for a very long time. I also know I have to get invited in and avoid religious objects. I know all the rules. I promise.”

Licking his lips, Yoongi nodded, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Fucking finally,” Jimin muttered, uncrossing his arms and standing up straighter.

“Hush,” Hoseok ordered, taking a seat on the side of the couch, “who’s doing it?”

“I am,” Taehyung called out, stepping forward, “I lost rock, paper, scissors.”

“I’m going to say I’m flattered that no one wants to kill me,” Hoseok said, smiling at him. 

Taehyung returned his smile and stepped forward, placing a hand on the side of Hoseok’s head and just under his chin, “this’ll hurt for a second but then that’s it, okay?”

“Okay,” Hoseok told him calmly, eyes on Yoongi.

With one quick motion, Taehyung snapped Hoseok’s neck then carefully laid his body down so it didn’t fall. Yoongi made a small, broken noise in this throat and his eyes shifted and held. Even through the blocked bond, they could tell he was upset. 

“He’ll be back,” Jungkook reassured.

“I know,” Yoongi agreed, stepping forward to grab Hoseok’s limp body. Hefting him up, Yoongi relocated him to the bedroom. Gently, he placed Hoseok on the bed and covered him with blankets. Holly jumped up on the bed and sniffed his body, letting out a small whine, much like Yoongi had done, before settling beside him, head resting on his stomach. Yoongi smiled and patted his head before going to sit in his chair. The speed of the change depended on two things: the strength of the sire and the amount of blood given. Yoongi was very strong and he’d made sure to give Hoseok a lot of blood. But he still had to wait a few hours at least, so he settled in and watched Hoseok, trying to get used to the fact that his chest wasn’t rising. 

After a few hours, Jungkook appeared and offered him blood, which Yoongi took gratefully. He was having trouble remembering that his new body required far more blood, especially after giving so much to Hoseok. He’d found out how bad it could get the hard way when he’d been giving Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin blood to form the bond without drinking himself. He’d blacked out for a bit, only to awaken in his bed. Everyone said he literally collapsed. He supposed that was better than him attacking someone but it wasn’t great. Jimin had told him when he turned he’d blacked out too, but he’d killed all the nearby humans during it. He was confused why Yoongi hadn’t even tried. Yoongi was too but he figured he didn’t want to find out if he would next time so he drank blood more regularly. Like a human would drink water. Or he tried anyway. 

As he finished the bottle, Yoongi started to get nervous. Based on the amount of blood he’d given Hoseok, he should have woken up by now. And yet there was nothing. Yoongi had just finished that thought when Holly jumped up and backed away from Hoseok slowly, fur on end. Yoongi moved quickly, grabbing another few bottles of blood from the kitchen and returning to Hoseok’s side. Shifting his body so he was sitting up more, Yoongi tilted the bottle to his lips. For a moment nothing happened, then Hoseok's throat began to work, then his hands moved up to grasp the bottle. Once the first one was finished, Yoongi quickly swapped it out with a full one, and then another. After three bottles, Hoseok’s body slumped back to the bed and Holly returned to his side. Yoongi waited, holding his breath. He watched as Hoseok's mouth worked and his lips parted only to close again. Then, so softly Yoongi had to lean closer, “Yoongi.”

A wave of relief crashed into Yoongi so hard his kin appeared at his door, having sensed the change, “is he awake?!”

“Almost,” Yoongi told them, eyes never leaving Hoseok’s face. 

The three crept in, wanting to see. They, like Yoongi, watched as his face moved as if he was trying to wake up. His eyes darted back and forth beneath closed lids, then abruptly, they popped open. Yoongi’s hands clenched instinctively, shattering the empty bottle in his hands, but he didn’t pay attention. Instead, he was focused on Hoseok. On the beautiful lavender coloured eyes now looking back at him. He didn’t even notice when his kin called softly for Holly then left the room. All he saw was Hoseok. _Hoseok. Hoseok. Hoseok_. 

“Yoongi-hyung,” Hoseok whispered, unused to his own vocal cords suddenly, “I can feel you. Can you feel me?”

Yoongi blinked then focused on his sire bonds. He generally didn’t, no sire did, but he visualized strings connecting him to his kin and picked Hoseok’s. The second he did, he was flooded when a sense of relief, and happiness, and _love_ , “yes. Yes, I can.”

“I never want that to stop,” Hoseok gasped out then yanked Yoongi down on top of him and hugged him. Yoongi made a slight sound of protest, then shifted so his knees were on either side of Hoseok and his arms were wrapped around his chest. 

“Then it won’t,” Yoongi agreed, though he was a little surprised. He’d already capped the bond, as he did with Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin. It was just so they didn’t feel his every emotion, unless, as this evening was evidence of, it was strong enough to pass through. And yet, Hoseok said he could feel him. Yoongi checked, curious, and found the block still in place. He shouldn’t be surprised, Hoseok wasn’t ever normal, why would now be any different?

“Promise me?”

Yoongi smiled and nuzzled Hosoek’s chest, just over the heart that no longer beat, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hoseok’s eyes](https://wallpaperset.com/w/full/0/a/5/366464.jpg)   
>  [Jimin's new eyes](https://www.thespruce.com/thmb/XRWqfqtdQMGPXOdHq9CbwQykD9k=/1500x1000/filters:no_upscale\(\):max_bytes\(150000\):strip_icc\(\)/spruce-paint-color-swatch-benjamin-moore-french-lilac-9808a462113347a38a9185dcbda9a2e4.jpg)   
>  [Jimin's gift to Namjoon](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTJEcpa65WCJw0fKUnhlaAJjBZV-7dXmS0PyAw8dNAotFsqdt7wcfYCx3-QB0TqKhguXLBOlPAxtN4&usqp=CAc)
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS FINISHED. I WILL CRY REAL TEARS OMG.
> 
> I just wanted to say a long and heartfelt thank you to my readers. I have never, and I mean never, gotten the kind of feedback and support for anything I’ve done in my life as I have for this story. It was an amazing feeling to interact with you all in the comments and on Twitter. To hear theories and anger and happiness and everything in between. I can’t tell you how much it means to me and even if you never read another one of my stories ever again, I want you to know I love you and I appreciate you. Live an amazing life and be happy. I purple you! 💜

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


End file.
